MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew
by Musashi the Master
Summary: The novelization of Lan and MegaMan's battle's against the CyberTerrorists. Only now they getting help from heroes from other worlds...
1. Saga 1: The First Day

Musashi the Master

6/19/06

MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: First MegaMan Battle Network/Mew Mew Power crossover that's turned into a saga! What happens when the Mew Mews are sucked into the MMBN universe and they meet Lan Hikari and his NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE? You'll get the ultimate adventure, that's what! Plus the Mew Mews have the ability to go into the net! The Mew Mews will have to blend in as students with the exception of Renee as a teacher at ACDC Elementary till they find a way home, but with evil organizations, viruses, and the evil renegade NetNavi, Bass wants their powers, they will have trouble finding a way home. And what this? MegaMan is falling for Zoey and Renee is falling for Eugene Chaud? And anime characters getting sucked into Lan's world? This will be an awesome journey for the Mew Mews! Lan/Mayl, Zoey/MegaMan/Roll love triangle, Renee/Chaud and other pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan Battle Network, Mew Mew Power or any anime shows I put in this fic, so go easy on me.

Saga 1: The WWW Saga

Chapter 1: The First Day: Mew Mews in the MMBN World.

Our story begins in a small town called ACDC Town in the year 20XX, in a blue house next to a pink house; a boy at the age of ten, with brown hair in blue pajamas was sleeping. Suddenly, his mom called out to him.

"Lan, wake up!" his mom called out to him.

Lan didn't answer, he moved in his sleep.

"If you don't get up, you'll be late for school!" His mom called out again.

Again, Lan didn't answer. Suddenly, a light blue and dark device lights up.

"PET NetNews! "WWW crime is on the rise!" It says the WWW plan to control the net might be starting!" The device known as a PET read the email.

"Ugh… Sleep…" Lan grumbled in his sleep.

"You've got mail from Dad, too! Look… "Sorry I couldn't get off work Sunday, I'll be home soon. Here's a present for you" It says! There's some battle chip data attached!" The PET said.

Lan finally got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yaaaawn… I was just having a great dream, too." Lan mumbled.

"I'll expand your chip data, so check on your PET later, OK?" The email from Dad finished.

Lan got out of bed and got dressed. He wore a blue bandana with a yellow, red and black circle on the center of the bandana, an orange vest with white sleeves with black rectangles, black shorts with yellow lines, orange sneakers with black lines, and on his back was a black backpack with a green zipper line and silver bottom. He ran up to where his PET is and got it. Inside the PET was a NetNavi, he wore a dark blue and light blue jumpsuit with dark blue gloves and boots with a light black rectangle in the gloves and boots, his helmet is dark blue with a yellow rectangle and square on the top, silver lines next to the rectangle and square, on his ears and chest is the same symbol on Lan's bandana. His name was MegaMan.

"Lan! Good morning!" MegaMan said to him.

"Morning, MegaMan!" Lan said to him also.

"Ok, let's get to school!" MegaMan said.

After checking his mail for a Battle Chip, Lan head downstairs and saw his mother making breakfast.

"Good morning Lan." His mom said.

"Morning mom." Lan replied.

"Breakfast is on the table, you have time to eat?" His mom asked.

"No, I'll be late!" Lan said as he headed out the door.

Once outside, his childhood friend, Mayl was waiting for him, and she doesn't look too happy.

"Lan, you're late!" Mayl shouted.

"Uh oh… Mayl looks grumpy…" MegaMan whispered.

"Sorry about that." Lan said nervously.

"Well, anyway, let's get to school." Mayl replied and they head off to school. On the way, they chat.

"Have you heard about people's ovens exploding? It must be another plot of WWW!" Mayl said.

"Maybe you're just imagining things." Lan guessed.

"Maybe you're right… Ah, here we are." Mayl said as they entered the school.

'Man… I wish some cool people from another town, no wait, make that another world will show up and show the WWW that they're not all that. That will be awesome.' Lan thought.

As they entered the school, Lan chats with a classmate.

"Morning Lan. By the way, Dex is looking for you. He's too big to be in our class, scary huh?" Lan's classmate told him. Lan nodded.

Lan decided to talk to Yai, the richest girl in all of ACDC Town.

"You wish to talk to me, Madame Yai about NetNavis?" Yai asked.

"Yes." Lan replied.

"Curiosity is a virtue, A NetNavi is a personalized digital assistant that are capable of independent thought and distinct personalities. They are resided inside PETS or Personal Terminals for short. You can use them to go into the internet, shop or perform daily needs. And if you have Battle Chips, you can use them for your NetNavi to battle viruses or battle another NetNavi. If you have an emotion chip, you can install it to chat with your NetNavi. You have one too don't you? Was it called MegaMan?" Yai asked in curiosity.

"Yeah… Hey wait a minute!" Lan growled. MegaMan couldn't help but chuckle at that remark.

Lan walks over to Dex, the school bully and by the look on his face, he's itching for battle.

"I had been waiting for you Lan! I challenge you… to a NetBattle! Your puny MegaMan against my powerful GutsMan!" Dex smirked.

"I heard that! NetBattling isn't allowed you know." Yai shouted coming up to the two.

"Aw stuff it! You sure got a big mouth for a shrimp! We're not bothering anyone, right Lan?" Dex said.

"Well… Hm? SHRIMP! That's no way to talk to a lady!" Yai yelled.

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"Aw man! Class is starting! After class Lan… Be there!" Dex demanded.

After everyone got seated, Ms. Mari entered the classroom.

"Okay, let's begin class, First Period is… "Virus Busting". Who has read NetNews?" Ms. Mari asked.

"I did! WWW Net Crime has been on the rise." A student said.

"Very good. And extra marks for checking your NetNews." Ms. Mari said.

"Course you should know too Lan." MegaMan whispered. Lan shushes him.

"And its very important to know how to fight viruses." Ms. Mari said.

"Hah! I like to see a WWW virus take on me and GutsMan!" Dex boasted.

"Hrmp! Dex and his silly little GutsMan." Yai smirked.

"What did you say!" Dex shouted.

"Relax Dex, why would the WWW bother you anyway?" Lan smirked also.

"Grrr! Why you! Lan!" Dex yelled in anger.

"Quiet in the classroom. Today, we'll be using the common virus called a Mettool1. Everyone jack in." Ms. Mari said.

"Lan, jack me in!" MegaMan said.

Lan did so and so the NetNavis were in the net.

"Good, I see everyone has jacked in. Let's get started." Ms. Mari's NetNavi replied. She releases the Mettool1 virus. MegaMan was the first to face two of the Mettool1 viruses.

"Okay, let's get started. First, you need to select your chips. The chips you use are in your folder, so you can select them in the custom window. Select Cannon as your first chip. You also use your own weapon, its weak, but fast." Ms. Mari said. MegaMan chooses Cannon. "Take a look at the attack rating, it shows how much damage you can do. You can only select the chip with the same code or same chip with a different code. This allows you to use more attack power. Alright, when you're done selecting chips, send them to your NetNavi." Lan sent two Cannon A and one Cannon B chips to MegaMan. "Good, now take a look at the HP on your Navi. It shows how much energy your Navi has, if it reaches zero, your NetNavi is deleted, so be careful. Now see the HP on top of the viruses, their HP is 40, so this is a good chance to hit them with the Cannon chips." Ms. Mari told her class.

"Ms. Mari, what if we use all our chips we sent to our NetNavis and the virus isn't dead?" A student asked.

"That's a good question, take a look at the custom gauge, when it fills up, you can send more chips to your Navi. Alright, use the methods I taught you to delete the viruses. Good luck!" Ms. Mari said.

"This will be a piece of cake." MegaMan said.

MegaMan dodges some shockwave attacks from the Mettool1 viruses, and hit them with the Cannon chips. They were instantly deleted.

"Good job, now to the next lesson." Ms. Mari said as she releases another Mettool1 virus.

"Now about support chips, not all chips are weapons, a Steal chip is an example of a support chip, and it can steal some of the enemies' area. Since you need to get close to an enemy, use both WideSword and Steal chips." Ms. Mari explained.

"Ms. Mari, I thought we can only use chips with the same code." A student asked.

"That's another good question. See the letter code on the WideSword and Steal chips? They have the same code, so you can use different chips with the same code. Now select the Steal and WideSword chips in order." Ms. Mari said. MegaMan selected Steal and WideSword and he was ready for battle.

"Okay, use the Steal and WideSword chips to steal a area of the virus and move in to attack." Ms. Mari said. MegaMan used the Steal chip to steal a area of the enemy and he close in to attack, he uses WideSword to delete the two viruses. He dodges some of the last virus's attacks and waited until the custom gauge was full.

"Okay, now select your own strategy this time. Good luck!" Ms. Mari said. MegaMan used the Steal and WideSword chips again and deleted the last virus.

"Good job, now for the last lesson." Ms. Mari said and she releases the last Mettool1 viruses.

"Our last lesson is chip adding, use the add button to add more chips, but you'll have to wait until the custom gauge is full and when that happens, you get 5 more chips, keep this up and you'll have 15 chips. Pop quiz! Use the methods I taught you to delete the viruses. Good luck!" Ms. Mari said.

Lan chooses the ADD button. "MegaMan, I'm going to add more chips, give me one more turn!" Lan said.

"Okay." MegaMan agreed. He dodges some of the Mettool1's attacks, until the custom gauge was full. Lan now has 10 chips, he selected three Cannon A chips and sent them to MegaMan. MegaMan uses the chips to delete the last batch of viruses.

"Good job! That's all for today class." Ms. Mari said.

And everyone jack out.

"Phew… What a rough day." Lan said.

"Yeah, so let's go home." MegaMan suggested.

"But first, we owe Dex a NetBattle." Lan reminded him.

Lan walks to Dex.

"Well, you got saved by the bell, but not this time! My GutsMan rocks! I got the latest version yesterday!" Dex boasted.

"Its on!" Lan shouted, getting out his PET.

"That's the spirit! Don't be a cry baby when you lose!" Dex taunted.

MegaMan and GutsMan appeared in a battle arena.

"Guts! Ready to lose?" GutsMan taunted.

"You wish!" MegaMan smirked.

"MegaMan, I'm sending you three Cannon chips!" Lan shouted.

GutsMan threw a punch at MegaMan, but he dodges them, GutsMan tried the Guts Shockwave to hit him, but he dodges again. MegaMan uses the three Cannon chips on GutsMan; it damages him a little bit more.

"Grrr! Hold still you!" GutsMan shouted as he threw another punch at MegaMan, he ducked.

Lan looks at his chip folder and smirked. 'Sword and WideSword chips, just what we need. 3 to be exact' Lan thought to himself.

"Sword and WideSword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan Shouted as he inserted the three chips in his PET.

'Alright!' MegaMan thought.

He got close to GutsMan and uses the Sword and WideSword chips and slashes GutsMan. GutsMan groaned and he fell down, he was then jacked out.

"Alright!" Lan cheered.

Dex went pale then went to normal and he was angry.

"Grrr… You got lucky! Today doesn't count!" Dex shouted.

"Whatever." Lan said as he jacked MegaMan out and they left the classroom, snickering to themselves.

As they were in the hallway, they were chatting.

"You were awesome today, MegaMan!" Lan smiled at his NetNavi.

"Yeah, looks like GutsMan isn't guts enough to beat us." MegaMan smiled also.

"You know, I was thinking on the way to school." Lan told his partner.

"What is it Lan? You can tell me." MegaMan asked.

"Okay, I wish some cool people from another world will show up and show the WWW that they're not all that and maybe they can help us bring them to justice." Lan told him.

"I don't know it will come true Lan." MegaMan said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Lan said as they headed to the exit of the school.

(Meanwhile, in another world. The Mew Mew world to be exact.)

"Closing time, ah the most relaxing time ever in the day." Zoey said as she headed out of Café Mew Mew.

"Yeah, so we can… What the heck is that!" Kikki shouted as she saw a blue portal in front of them.

Before they can answer, the blue portal sucked up Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee.

"Girls!" Elliot and Wesley shouted as they tried to save them, but the portal closes.

(Back in the MMBN world.)

Lan got out of the school when five girls landed on him from a blue portal.

"Ow…" Lan groaned as he crawls out of the pile and looked at the five strange girls.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lan asked.

"Huh?" A gold haired young girl said groggily as she got up and saw Lan.

"Lan, are you alright?" MegaMan asked. The young gold haired girl was scared of MegaMan's voice.

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kikki yelled out a loud scream, the others woke up and saw Lan, they screamed too and they scattered off in different directions in ACDC Town, leaving a very confused Lan at the school gates.

"I wonder what scare them." Lan asked MegaMan.

"Maybe its me they're afraid of, a girl can't be afraid of a NetNavi. I don't think they're from DenCity." MegaMan replied.

"I guess you're right MegaMan." Lan agreed.

To Be Continued…

MegaMan: Next time on MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew, Lan and I rounded up the strange five girls and explain to them about a NetNavi and DenCity. They introduce themselves as the Mew Mews. They explain how they got here and they're from another world! I guess Lan's wish has come true. We promise to keep their secret identities a secret. We offer them to stay at our house and we tell mom to tell the school they'll be new students in our class, except from Renee, she'll be a teacher. Then some weird repairman who claims to be from Net Safety came to fix our control panel. There's something suspicious about him. Then Lan and I do a errand for Glide, Yai's NetNavi. And what is that smoke coming from? Find out next time! Next Chapter: Introduction Time! Welcome to ACDC Town! See you soon!


	2. Introduction Time! Welcome to ACDC Town!

Chapter 2: Introduction Time! Welcome to ACDC Town!

(With Lan and MegaMan)

"MegaMan, those girls ran off in different directions in ACDC Town." Lan pointed out.

"Yeah, so we better round them up so we can find out where they came from. Hm? Wait Lan, it's a email from dad, I'll read it. Wow! Dad has a PowerUp program for us. But he can't send it by mail. He said he'll bring it home if he can. Alright, let's find those girls. " MegaMan said.

Lan nodded and head off to find the five strange girls.

(With Zoey)

Zoey rest on a tree, panting heavily, after resting a bit, she check her surroundings, she saw a yellow mansion, a pink house and a blue house, there is also a school that she never seen before.

"What is this place? It's not Tokyo…" Zoey said to herself.

"Um, excuse me." Lan called out from behind.

Lan's voice startled Zoey and she turned around to face him.

"Ahh! Don't startle me like that!" Zoey shouted, a little shaken.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you and your friends." Lan apologized.

"That's alright. Can you tell me where am I?" Zoey asked.

"This is ACDC Town, DenCity." Lan answered.

"I never heard of that town or city on Japan." Zoey said, confused.

Lan was also confused.

"Japan? This is Electopia, in the year 20XX." Lan told her.

Zoey is getting even more confused.

"Okay, this is getting even more confusing." Zoey said.

"Sorry about that. I'm Lan Hikari by the way." Lan introduces himself.

"I'm Zoey Hanson." Zoey introduces herself.

"By the way, what was that voice that scared Kikki?" Zoey asked.

Lan pulled out his PET and pointed at MegaMan.

"I'm sorry for scaring your friend. I'm MegaMan, Lan's NetNavi." MegaMan introduces himself.

"NetNavi? And why are you in that device anyway?" Zoey asked in confusion.

Lan was also confused, he have never met anyone who has never heard of NetNavis or PETs.

"He's in my PET." Lan replied.

"He's in an animal?" Zoey asked in confusion even more.

"No, it stands for Personal Terminal." MegaMan told her and gave a long explanation on what PETs and NetNavis are and their uses.

Zoey has understood what MegaMan is saying.

"Guess I can tell you my life, but there's a secret that you must never tell anyone about this." Zoey told Lan.

"Our lips are sealed." Lan promised.

Zoey told Lan about her life in her world, except for the fact that she has the DNA of an endangered animal and becomes a superhero to save the world from aliens, her friends and her job and what happen before she and her friends landed on Lan. Lan understood this and he pulled out his PET.

"MegaMan, does this happen to do with my wish?" Lan whispered.

"I think so, I don't know what happen, but maybe we can help them find a way home. If they're here, then their world Zoey mention to us is defenseless without her and her friends. So maybe we can offer them to stay at our house and maybe they can be students at our school." MegaMan whispered. Lan nodded.

"Hey, since you and your friends have nowhere else to go, you can stay at my house, it's the blue one next to the pink house. I'll talk to my mom to let you and your friends stay and I'll see if she can get you in at our school." Lan offered.

"Thank you, but Renee can't be a student; she's too old to be a student. Maybe she can be a teacher." Zoey suggested. Lan nodded in agreement.

"Zoey!" Her friends come up to her.

"Hey your friends are here." MegaMan said.

"AIIIIIEEEE! It's the spooky voice again!" Kikki yelled. Lan, Zoey and the other Mew Mews sweat dropped.

"No, Kikki. Its just MegaMan, he's a NetNavi." Zoey calmed Kikki down. Lan showed the other Mew Mews his PET with MegaMan in it.

"I'm sorry for frighten you. Normally People shouldn't be afraid of NetNavis." MegaMan said.

Again, MegaMan gave a long explanation on what PETs and NetNavis are; the other Mew Mews understand this. Zoey told the other Mew Mews about Lan keeping their secret identities a secret and they agree to that.

"Well, now you know about NetNavis, I like to introduce myself, I'm Lan Hikari and this is my NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE." Lan introduces himself and show MegaMan to the Mew Mews.

"I'm Corina."

"My name is Bridget."

"Kikki is my name."

"Renee Roberts."

"Okay, Let's go to my house. I can talk with my mom to let you stay." Lan told the Mew Mews.

So Lan and the Mew Mews head to Lan's house, once inside, they saw Lan's mom with a strange man with red hair and red goatee in gray clothes with a grey hat was tinkering with the control panel. Lan's mom notices them.

"Oh, Lan, welcome back, who are your friends? Never seen them before." She asked.

"This is Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee. They're from a town that is far from DenCity. They will be staying for us. And can you call the school to let be students? Well except for Renee, she can be a teacher at the school. And who is that man working on the control panel?" Lan introduces his new friends and asked who that man is.

"Well, okay Lan. I'll call the school later. And that man is from Net Safety, he's checking on our control panel to see if it is okay. You heard about the oven explosions?" Lan's mom asked.

'That's what Mayl was talking about on the way to school.' Lan thought.

"Hello, we suspected that there's a WWW virus causing explosions in people's homes. So we're checking your control panel just to be safe." The Net Safety repair man said in a Scottish accent. (Yes folks, Mr. Match speak Scottish in this fic.)

"I'm glad that didn't happen to us. Lan, why don't you and your friends go upstairs?" Lan's mom replied.

"Okay, come on, let's go upstairs." Lan said as he head upstairs to his room, the Mew Mews except for Renee head up to Lan's room. Renee looked at the Net Safety repair man in suspicion.

'There's something suspicious about that repair man.' Renee thought to herself. She head upstairs.

They were in Lan's room, Corina looked around in awe.

"Pretty nice room you got here Lan." Corina said, impressed.

"Thanks, it's a little messy." Lan said.

'Hey Lan, let's jack into the net while we wait for the repair man to finished." MegaMan suggested.

"Good idea." Lan agreed. He went to the computer and pulled out his PET.

"Jack in! MegaMan, Execute!' Lan shouted while pulling out a cord from his PET and plugging it into his computer.

MegaMan was in Lan's computer. The Mew Mews were amazed.

"Okay, let's head into the net." MegaMan said, Lan nodded and MegaMan head into the net through a portal in Lan's computer. MegaMan saw Glide, Yai's NetNavi, he walks up to him.

"MegaMan I presume? I'm Glide, Madame Yai's NetNavi. I need your assistants. One of Yai's programs got lost, I'm busy doing an errand for Ms. Yai, can you find the program for me? I will reward you. Here, take Ms. Yai's web address, with it, you can enter Ms. Yai's portrait, I'll be there when you report about the missing program." Glide explains while handing MegaMan Yai's web address.

"Will do." MegaMan accepted.

"Thank you for your assistants, oh, and keep this matter to yourself." Glide said.

MegaMan explore ACDC Net, battling viruses he encountered on the way, he battled cannon type viruses, after he won some Zenny and a Cannon C chip, he had about 3000 Zenny after decoding two green mystery data and battling Mettool1 viruses. Lan and MegaMan decided to shop at the NetShop in ACDC Net. MegaMan brought 1 HPMemory and 1 PowerUp upgrade. Lan uses the PowerUp on MegaMan's Attack rating by one point, giving MegaMan's MegaBuster a little bit of power. Suddenly, MegaMan saw a Mr. Prog east of the NetShop Dealer, crying. MegaMan walks to it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" MegaMan asked the Mr. Prog.

"I'm lost… I don't know where I am! Glide, come find me! Wahhh!" The Mr. Prog cried.

"Hey, that's the program that Glide is looking for, is it MegaMan?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, don't worry, we know where Glide is, we'll tell him your location so he can pick you up." MegaMan assured him.

"Sniff, thank you." The Mr. Prog said happily.

"Glide's in Yai's portrait, right? Let's go tell him we found the program." Lan said.

MegaMan nodded and he head off to Yai's address, using the web address Glide gave him, he entered Yai's portrait, MegaMan bookmarked Yai's portrait so he can entered the net from Yai's portrait whatever Lan and MegaMan want. MegaMan saw Glide and went to talk to him.

"Ah, MegaMan, did you find the program?" Glide asked. MegaMan nodded and told him the location of the program.

"Thank you for your assistants, take this Spreader chip as a reward. Please visit Ms. Yai's portrait when you have the time." Glide said gratefully as he handed MegaMan a Spreader chip.

"Cool! MegaMan, let's jack out to see if mom made dinner yet." Lan said.

"Rodger." MegaMan said and he jacked out.

"Wow! MegaMan is so cool!" Kikki said excitedly.

"Stop, you're making me blush." MegaMan said with a little hint of red.

"Lan, where did you get MegaMan?" Corina asked in curiosity.

"I think I was 9 when my dad gave me this custom PET to me on my ninth birthday, he said MegaMan is special, so he told me to be a good friend and operator to MegaMan." Lan replied.

"Lan…" MegaMan said, a little bit of sadness in his voice.

Suddenly, Renee smelled smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, do you smell smoke?" Renee asked.

The others smelled it too.

"Yeah, but where is it coming from?" Lan wondered.

Suddenly, they heard Lan's mom screamed.

"That sounded like your mom!" Zoey gasped.

"Let's go check it out!" Lan shouted.

The group head downstairs to check on Lan's mom, where they will be involved in a WWW plot to collect the superprograms.

To Be Continued…

Lan: Next time on MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew, our oven's on fire! I jack MegaMan in to find out what cause the fire, and it turns out that the WWW is responsible! When MegaMan got 7 Ice Program, he's knocked out! And the repair man called and he's a WWW operator in disguise! He's known as Mr. Match. After I got my Water gun and sprayed it on the oven, MegaMan gets up again and we continue on, after we reach Mr. Match's NetNavi, FireMan, we engaged them in NetBattle, but MegaMan is on the verge of losing. Then something weird happen, next thing you know, Zoey and her friends are in the oven computer, each with a mysterious mark labeled S on their hands! What's going on? Next Chapter: Mew Mews in the Net! What's Going On? See you soon!


	3. Mew Mews in the Net! What's Going On?

Chapter 3: Mew Mews in the Net! What's Going On?

Lan and the Mew Mews head downstairs to see Lan's mom in panic. And they saw the oven on fire.

"Lan! I was trying to make some hotcakes, and look what happen!" Lan's mom shouted, fear in her voice.

"But the repair man said it was fixed!" Lan said.

"I thought so too, but the oven goes on fire for some reason!" Lan's mom said.

"If this keeps up, we'll be killed in the fire!" Bridget said worriedly.

"MegaMan, let's jack into the oven to see what cause the fire!" Lan said.

"Ok!" MegaMan agreed.

Lan went to the oven and pulled out the cord from his PET.

"Jack in! MegaMan, Execute!" Lan shouted.

MegaMan was in the oven's computer.

"MegaMan, is the oven programs here?" Lan asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to check on the master control." MegaMan replied.

"Okay, be careful. If there is a virus, I'll send you Battle Chips to back you up." Lan said.

MegaMan nodded. He head down towards the pipeline like path, suddenly he encountered a Mettool1 virus.

"Uh oh! You were right Lan. There's a virus, and it has the WWW signature in it." MegaMan said.

"Just like Mayl was saying… MegaMan! I'm sending you Battle Chips! Battle Routine Set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

MegaMan and the Mettool1 virus battled each other. MegaMan dodges the Mettool1's shockwave attacks, and fired his MegaBuster at the virus.

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-In!" Lan shouted as he inserted two Sword chips, two white short energy swords replaced MegaMan's hands. MegaMan rushes at the virus and slashed it. The virus was deleted.

"Alright!" Zoey cheered.

"Okay MegaMan, let's keep on going." Lan said.

MegaMan nodded in agreement and he continued on his way. He battled fire viruses and gain a new fire type Battle Chip, Fire Tower, Lan thinks they may be useful during a battle with a wood virus or a wood NetNavi. So MegaMan gained 5 FireTower Chips. MegaMan made it to the thawing section and he talked to a damaged Mr. Prog.

"Hey! Are you alright?" MegaMan asked.

"MegaMan… Please help… a WWW NetNavi came into the oven computer and used a virus to wipe out the other programs, please use the Ice Programs to thaw out the fire just south of here, you'll find a warp point to the master control. The WWW Navi is there." The Mr. Prog said while giving MegaMan 7 Ice Programs.

"Will do." MegaMan said. As he was about to leave the thawing section, a hurricane of fire hit him and he was knocked out.

The oven's fire got even larger.

"EEEEKK!" Lan's mom shrieked.

"What happen to MegaMan!" Bridget said.

Lan got out his PET.

"MegaMan! What's wrong!" Lan shouted.

Suddenly the PET ringed.

"Hahahahaha! Don't brother calling your NetNavi, laddie! Old Fiery Nessie just blasted him to kingdom come!" A mysterious voice told him.

"Hey! You're the repair man!" Kikki shouted.

"Heh! You're pretty small brained for a young lassie! That's a disguise! I work for the WWW! I'm known as Mr. Match, the most feared fire user in the WWW!" The imposter repair man now known as Mr. Match said.

"So all the other oven explosions…" Lan figured it out.

"Me and my NetNavi, FireMan did a good job, aye? Well there's no escape!" Mr. Match said evilly and hung up.

"Now what do we do!" Corina shouted worriedly.

"I knew that man was evil and a WWW argent to boot!" Renee said.

"Lan, is there a way to get to MegaMan?" Zoey asked.

"Wait a minute… I got it! I'll be right back!" Lan shouted as he head upstairs. The Mew Mews and Lan's mom were confused on what he was doing at a time like this, until he came down with a water gun.

"The water gun… Of course!" Lan's mom figured it out.

"How will it help us?" Kikki asked in curiosity.

Lan smiled. "Watch!" He said as he sprays it on the oven, it cooled down a little.

"Thank goodness it cooled down a little!" Lan's mom sighed in relief.

Lan pulled out his PET.

"MegaMan! You okay!" Lan asked.

Back in the oven computer, MegaMan got up.

"Uh… Lan?" MegaMan asked.

"Good, you're okay! Anyway, let's head to the master control area to stop FireMan!" Lan gave MegaMan a thumbs up.

"Roger!" MegaMan smiled and he continued his way.

MegaMan used the Ice Programs to douse the fire, after battling viruses, gaining new chips and used all the Ice Programs to douse the fire, he was at the master control area, FireMan was waiting for him.

"Hm? Who the heck are you?" FireMan asked evilly.

"I'm MegaMan! And you must be FireMan, a WWW Navi; well your mischief ends here!" MegaMan shouted, a look of bravery on his face.

FireMan laughed at that remark.

"Oh? So you and your kid operator think you can beat me and Mr. Match?" He asked evilly again.

"You bet! Lan, get our chips ready!" MegaMan said.

"Hahahaha! So you managed to save your NetNavi, aye? Well this will be a fight with Old Fiery Nessie herself! FireMan and me are strong as bagpipes!" Mr. Match boasted.

"We'll see about that! Lan, get ready for battle!" MegaMan shouted.

"You got it, partner! Battle routine set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

"Get ready to be deleted, kid!" FireMan taunted and he fired his Fire Arm at MegaMan, he dodges it.

"WideSword! Battle Chip! Slot-In!" Lan shouted as he inserted a WideSword chip. A WideSword replaces MegaMan's left arm.

"Now we're talking!" MegaMan grinned as he rushes at FireMan. MegaMan slashes him in the chest. FireMan groaned in pain.

"Grrr… why you!" FireMan shouted as he fired another Fire Arm at MegaMan, like before, MegaMan dodged it. MegaMan slashed FireMan again.

"Keep it up, MegaMan! He's about to be defeated!" Lan cheered him on.

"Bah! Let's see if you can handle my chips, laddie! FireTower! Battle Chip! Slot-In!" Mr. Match shouted as he inserted a FireTower chip. FireMan's left arm was glowing.

"Now you're in for it! FireTower!" FireMan shouted as he slams his left arm into the ground, a great wall of fire erupts from the ground and head towards MegaMan, he didn't have time to dodge it, and he was hit, MegaMan screamed in pain and he kneels to the ground, panting heavily.

"Hah! How do you like them bagpipes, laddie!" Mr. Match taunted.

"Oh no!" Lan gasped.

"If FireMan keeps it up, he'll delete MegaMan." Bridget said worried.

'Oh no! What should we do! How can we help MegaMan if we don't have NetNavis?" Zoey thought worriedly.

Suddenly, time stopped except for the Mew Mews.

"Huh? What happen?" Corina asked her friends.

"I don't know. Everything stopped so sudden." Bridget said.

Then suddenly, a white light appeared and it blinded the Mew Mews, when the light cleared, a woman that is brown, her clothes are black and she have gold ornaments on her arms, shoulders and chest, she has white Aladdin like pants, her helmet is gold looking with two green rubies on the top, she has three blonde like hair substances on her helmet, two pink ruby like cloth with a sun and a diamond embedded in each of them, the symbol on her chest is a green circle with a black rectangle on the top. The Mew Mews recognized the symbol of a NetNavi, there's a NetNavi standing front of them! But NetNavis can't enter the real world! The female NetNavi looked at them, a look of determination on her face.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked the NetNavi.

The NetNavi smiled. "It appears I was right to bring you here to our world." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Renee asked getting ready into a battle stance if she tried anything funny.

"Do you want to save your friend?" The NetNavi asked.

The Mew Mews looked at each other then turned back to the NetNavi and nodded. If this NetNavi can help them save MegaMan, they can take the risk.

"Very well… I will grant you the power to go into Cyberworld." The NetNavi said and held out her right hand and a rainbow ball of light appeared in her palm, then the ball of light splits into five rays of light, and they fly into the Mew Mews' left hands. When they hit the left hands, the same symbol on the NetNavi's chest appeared on their hands, only they have different colors and a letter with one of the Mew Mews' names, Zoey's mark was pink with the letter Z in the middle of the symbol, Corina's was light blue with the letter C, Bridget's was green with the letter B, Kikki's was yellow with the letter K, and Renee's was purple with the letter R. The Mew Mews stared in awe at the marks, and then turned to the mysterious NetNavi.

"How can we use them to go into Cyberworld? And who are you?" Zoey asked.

"Just call me S and hold out your hands and say the words, Jack in, Marks of S." The NetNavi known as S smiled and disappear into another light.

Zoey turned to her friends who nodded and she and her friends hold out their hands.

"Jack in! Marks of S!" The Mew Mews shouted, suddenly, they transform into their Mew forms and they disappeared in a flash of light. Time return to normal.

"Zoey, is there anything we can… Huh?" Lan turned to see the Mew Mews gone.

"Lan… What's wrong? Where are your friends?" Lan's mom asked in confusion.

Back in the oven Cyberworld, FireMan was towering over MegaMan.

"Hehehe… Now to delete you!" FireMan said evilly as he aim his Fire Arm at MegaMan, but was stopped by an attack.

"Deep Surge Attack!" A female voice shouted and a tidal wave of water hit FireMan, he groaned in pain.

"What!" Mr. Match shouted.

"Huh?" MegaMan said in confusion.

Suddenly, five girls appeared in front of MegaMan, he recognized them.

"Zoey? Corina? Bridget? Kikki? Renee?" MegaMan asked to see if his eyes have fooled him.

Zoey turned and smiled. "That's right." She said.

"But you're humans, how can you get into Cyberworld?" MegaMan asked in confusion.

"Long story, but first, let's take down FireMan!" Renee said as she got out her whip.

"Right! Tambourine Trench!" Kikki shouted her attack phrase and a wall of rocks hit FireMan.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted and her arrow hit FireMan, he was groaning in pain.

"Grrr… How can humans get into Cyberworld!" FireMan shouted in confusion.

"Unless…" Mr. Match said trying to figure it out.

"Let me finish this! Lan!" MegaMan shouted.

"Right! Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-In!" Lan shouted as he inserted a Sword chip into his PET. A short energy sword replaced MegaMan's left hand and MegaMan rushes at FireMan and slash him one last time. FireMan screamed in agony as he was deleted.

"We did it!" Zoey cheered.

"Aye! How can one wee little NetNavi and his human friends delete FireMan! Well no matter, I completed my mission." Mr. Match said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Kikki asked.

"Well, little lassie, I found the program we need for our plan, in your oven!" Mr. Match said.

"Program?" Lan asked in confusion.

"Uh… I shouldn't have told you that laddie, but never mind! Soon war will start and you'll be dead as broken bagpipes! We'll meet again and I will have my revenge, laddie!" Mr. Match shouted as he hung up.

"Wait! Dang it!" Lan shouted.

MegaMan walks over to Zoey.

"Thanks for your help, if you haven't come into the oven Cyberworld, I would have been deleted." MegaMan smiled as he held out his hand.

"Sure." Zoey smiled also as she shook MegaMan's hand, then suddenly they stared into each other's eyes and they blushed.

'Oh my gosh! He's cute!' Zoey said in her mind.

'Oh my gosh! She's cute!' MegaMan said in his mind.

They turned from each other, still blushing.

"Let's jack out." MegaMan said, still blushing.

"Yeah." Zoey agreed.

And they jacked out.

After they jacked out, the fire was gone.

"Thank goodness the fire is gone." Lan's mom said in relief.

"Yeah, but how did you get into Cyberworld anyway?" Lan asked the Mew Mews.

The Mew Mews explain to Lan and MegaMan about S and show them the Marks of S.

"We should be thankful for that S character. But I don't understand why Mr. Match would be after some program. There's so much that I don't understand." Lan said.

"Well, we won't let the WWW take control of the net! Not if I'm around! And with Zoey and her friends' help, we'll take them down!" MegaMan said.

"Yeah, but… we have no idea where they will strike next." Lan reminded MegaMan.

"We'll just have to wait until they strike." MegaMan said.

"Yeah!" The Mew Mews said in agreement.

"Yeah, but first, I'm hungry." Lan said. MegaMan and the Mew Mews sweat dropped.

"Lan, your snack was burnt. So why don't you go out and play?" Lan's mom suggested.

"Good idea mom. Lan, let's play around until it is time for bed.

"We'll wait here to help your mom cleaning up." Zoey said, the other Mew Mews nodded.

"Okay." Lan agreed.

Lan head out to one of his friends' houses and he gain permission from them (It took awhile to get Dex's permission), to jack into their computers and other electronic stuff, after awhile, Lan got a HPMemory for MegaMan, three new chips, the Little Bomb, Sonic wave, and the Invisible chip which may be useful in tough battles and he got Mayl and Dex's web addresses. Lan then head home. Lan's mom provided sleeping bags for the Mew Mews and they slept in Lan's room. Lan slept in his bed, ready for another day. Who is S? And why is the WWW after a program? They may find the answers in the next day…

To Be Continued…

Mayl: Next time on MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew, Lan is late again, but Yai called out his name. We get new students and a new teacher, Lan introduces me to Zoey and her friends, and Renee is the new teacher in Classroom 2-1. Then we receive a mysterious substitute teacher, his name is Mr. Higsby, he seems nice, but a little weird. When Ms. Mari didn't return, Mr. Higsby said she went to the nurse's office. How odd. Then when Mr. Higsby jacked into the blackboard, a mysterious message is played by the WWW's mysterious leader! The WWW is planning to start a war called the EndGame and they plan to control the military nets to destroy the world! Dex jacked in GutsMan to try to stop the virus, but GutsMan was defeated. So Lan jacked MegaMan into the blackboard to stop the virus. But what are the marks on Zoey and her friends' hands? Huh? They jacked into the net? What's going on? Next Chapter: The Great School Jacking! See you soon!


	4. The Great School Jacking!

Chapter 4: The Great School Jacking!

Several days have pass since the oven explosions, later that night. It was nighttime at ACDC, a strange man was standing front of the school.

"… ACDC Elementary… DenCity… This is the place!" The strange man said. He grins evilly.

The next day.

Lan and Zoey were running to the school.

"Ahhhh! We're going to be late!" Zoey shouted.

"Man! How come no one woke us up!" Lan shouted.

"I did a couple times! You two didn't get up!" MegaMan shouted.

"That's because we're heavy sleepers!" Zoey shouted.

"What about everyone else?" Lan asked.

MegaMan groaned. "They're already at school!"

"Duh!" Lan said as they entered the school.

"Looks like everyone is already in class…" MegaMan said.

"MegaMan, is there any new mail?" Lan asked. Zoey sweat dropped.

"Lan! Didn't you hear what I just said? You better get to class quick! Geez! You have 2 new messages. The first is NetNews, "Student net crime on the rise, the reason for it is unknown." And the second one's from Miss Yai: I called your name for you in homeroom, so you owe me one." MegaMan read the mail.

"Grr… Yai… Well, no point in hurrying, I guess!" Lan growled angrily.

"Why do I even bother…" MegaMan sighed. Zoey sighed with a sweat drop.

Lan and Zoey got to the doors of Lan's classroom, Corina, Bridget and Kikki were waiting for them next to the top door.

"Zoey, you're late." Corina said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, I overslept. But MegaMan woke me and Lan up." Zoey said with a sweat drop.

"Well, you made it in time. Ms. Mari is about to introduce us." Bridget said.

"I'll be at the back door." Lan said as he head towards the back door, the four Mew Mews raise an eyebrow on what Lan is doing.

When Lan entered the classroom through the back door, the students were already seated.

"Looks like everyone is still in homeroom." MegaMan whispered.

"Sneak time!" Lan whispered.

Somehow, Lan made it to his seat.

"Yes! I did it!" Lan whispered with a grin.

"…So class, this is Mr. Higsby, he'll be helping me teach for the next two weeks." Ms. Mari introduces the class to Mr. Higsby.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Higsby, I like to collect Battle Chips, its my hobby! I'm looking forward to trading all of you. Be sure to see me if you got a rare chip, okay? Heh, heh… Snort" Mr. Higsby said.

"That new teacher is kinda… scary…" Yai said with a sweat drop.

"Not really scary, but sort of weird…" Mayl said.

"I didn't know teachers have hobbies." Lan said.

"Well, you know what they say, everyone's gotta have a hobby." MegaMan told him.

The class exchange whispers and giggles.

"Let's give Mr. Higsby a warm welcome. And class, we have a new teacher, her name is Renee Roberts, she'll be teaching in Classroom 2-1, so give her a warm welcome too. And we have four new students in our class, you can come in now." Ms. Mari said. Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki entered the room and stand next to Ms. Mari and Mr. Higsby.

"Class, this is Zoey Hanson, Corina, Bridget and Kikki, so let's give them a warm welcome also. That's it for homeroom." Ms. Mari said.

A few minutes later, the Mew Mews got acquainted with Lan's classmates, Yai and Corina were talking about how rich they are, Bridget and Mayl were talking girl stuff, Kikki was showing some tricks to the other students, and Lan and Zoey watching them.

With Renee, she has no trouble teaching the students of Classroom 2-1, they like her, she taught them some facts she knew as a child.

After awhile, the school bell rang.

"Hey, the teacher is coming!" A student shouted. Everyone got back into their seats.

Instead of Ms. Mari, Mr. Higsby came in.

"Well now, I'd like to begin the first class, huh." Mr. Higsby said.

"Huh? Mr. Higsby, where's Ms. Mari?" Mayl asked confused.

"Oh Ms. Mari? She wasn't feeling well, she went to the nurses' office, huh!" Mr. Higsby told them.

"What the?" Dex said.

"Quiet, everyone. …first class is study hall, huh!" Mr. Higsby told the class.

"Score!" Dex said with a grin.

"Don't rejoice just yet, huh! I want you all to do math drills. I'll be checking them later!" Mr. Higsby said.

"Darn it." Dex pouted.

"Alright everyone, jack in to the blackboard and good luck!" Mr. Higsby said, he then pulled out his PET and jack into the blackboard. He then left.

'There's something odd about that Mr. Higsby.' Bridget thought to herself.

"Geez, math is hard, especially in the morni… Huh!" Lan started to say, but was stop by something.

The blackboard flashed a green ERROR in the screen.

"Eeek! What is that!" Yai screeched.

"We will now announce… the WWW's real goal to control the net!" a mysterious man appeared in the blackboard in a dark room in the screen, the WWW's logo, a huge W is behind him.

"Lan! This is a WWW re-education program! And that must be the WWW's leader!" MegaMan said.

"Our true plan is to start a war called the EndGame! We will take control of the military nets and all other nets! The only cure for this worthless world is deletion!" The WWW leader shouted evilly. The students gasped at this.

"Why? Why would they do that?" Mayl asked.

"Today, we're starting a new instruction program to hire new staff members for the WWW! Children! Study well and become good slaves for WWW!" The WWW leader laugh evilly and the screen shuts off.

"No way am I going to be a WWW member, man!" Dex shouted.

"Oh no, I can't turn off my terminal!" A female student cried.

"Nooo! The door's locked!" A male student cried as he tries to open the door.

"Everyone stay calm! Me and GutsMan will handle this!" Dex said as he head towards the blackboard.

"Lan… should we let Dex handle this?" Bridget asked Lan.

"I don't think he can do it alone even if he has a powerful NetNavi." Kikki said. Zoey and Corina nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go see." Lan suggested.

The Mew Mews nodded in agreement as they head towards the blackboard. The Mew Mews knew that they can't use the Marks of S to jack into the blackboard, there are people around.

"Lan, I know how you feel, but let me and GutsMan handle this!" Dex told him. Dex pulled out his PET.

"Check it out! Me and GutsMan are the bomb!" Dex boasted.

"Uh, Dex, maybe you shouldn't do this alone." Yai advise him.

"Let's go GutsMan!" Dex said.

"Yeah! Let's do it! Guts!" GutsMan agreed.

"Maybe you should let Lan…" Corina started to say, but was interrupted by Dex.

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate! Jack in! GutsMan, Gooo!" Dex shouted as he jack in GutsMan.

"…Here comes those viruses! Hyaa! Hyaa! Whoa! Hey! What the…hey! Ahh! Yipes! Help!" Dex pleaded for help. But GutsMan was deleted.

"…" Dex went pale.

"They got him…" Yai said.

"Dex, do you have a backup?" Mayl asked.

"Yeah…" Dex said, tears running down his face.

"That's good news. Lan, you're up! Show us what you can do!" Yai said.

"Yeah, kick that virus's butt!" Kikki rooted for Lan.

"Sure thing! Let's go MegaMan!" Lan said while doing his own pose.

"Right on!" MegaMan cheered.

"Here, take Roll with you, she'll help you out." Mayl said as she gave Lan a Battle Chip of Roll.

"Thanks Mayl. Jack in! MegaMan, Execute!" Lan shouted as he jack in MegaMan.

MegaMan appeared in the school Cyberworld.

"MegaMan, how are things in the Cyberworld?" Lan asked.

"It looks different, the WWW change it." MegaMan replied.

"We have to fix the net later, right now, find the lock program." Bridget said.

"I'm on it." MegaMan said and he head off to the lock program.

MegaMan battled several viruses, two new ones, a High Cannon type virus and a Mettool2 virus, two of them to be exact. MegaMan deleted them and got two new chips, a HiCannon and a Sonic Wave chip. Soon, MegaMan got to the lock program which is a door. MegaMan check it and it requires a passcode, and it hints about how many chairs for Classroom 5-1.

"Lan, how many chairs are in Classroom 5-1?" MegaMan asked.

"Let see… nine to be exact." Bridget told MegaMan the answer.

"Let's try it." MegaMan said as he inputs the passcode. It accepted the code and it opens. "Alright!" MegaMan said.

"Alright, we'll get everyone out of the classroom!" Zoey said as she and the others get their classmates out of the classroom.

MegaMan continued on, he found another door and it required a passcode, however, it does not give a hint. MegaMan have a tough time finding the right passcode, but after 2 minutes, he got it right and continued on. He battled the same new viruses he fought after he jacked in and got the same chips he won, but different codes. He found another door, this time it requires how many volumes of History of the World.

"Lan! You and the others check how many volumes of History of the World, in the library." MegaMan said.

"Got it!" Lan, and the four other Mew Mews said and they head into the library, with Bridget's help, they found the volumes and it was 30.

"Okay, its 30." Corina told MegaMan.

Back in the net.

"Okay, I'll try it." MegaMan input the passcode and it accepted it. "Cool, we got in." MegaMan said and he continued on.

Renee watch the blackboard as her students head out the door.

"Way to go MegaMan." Renee smiled.

MegaMan found another door and like the door before, it didn't have a hint. Again, MegaMan have trouble finding the right code. After 1 minute, MegaMan got the right code and he went in to obtain an HPMemory from a Mystery Data. After obtaining it, he continued on, he found another door, and this time it require the number of doors in the school.

"Lan, how many doors are in the school?" MegaMan asked.

"Uh, I think it was 15." Zoey told him.

"I'll try it." MegaMan inputs the passcode. It accepted it. "Thanks Zoey!" MegaMan congratulate Zoey, Zoey blushed. MegaMan got to a square with a bridge, but was stop when he is electrified.

"Gahhhhh! L-Lan…" MegaMan weakly said.

"MegaMan! What's wrong!" Zoey asked.

"What happen MegaMan!" Lan asked worriedly.

"I'm stuck in a trap… Sorry…" MegaMan said weakly.

"Where are you?" Lan asked.

"Near the AV… Sorry…" MegaMan said worriedly.

"Don't worry! We'll check it out!" Kikki said to him and they head downstairs, the met up with Renee.

"What happen?" Renee asked.

"MegaMan is stuck in a trap. He's near the AV room." Lan told her.

"That will be a good place to use our Marks of S." Zoey said, The other Mew Mews nodded in agreement.

Unknown to them, Mayl was listening to them near the staircases.

"Marks of S…?" Mayl asked in confusion.

They head towards the green door leading to the AV room, when they were about to open it, Lan was knocked back by Mr. Higsby.

"Sorry snort' Mr. Higsby said as he left.

"W-Wait! What's going on?" Lan said.

"We got to help MegaMan." Renee said. Lan and the others nodded and they head into the AV room.

"Here's a computer that is frozen." Corina told the others and pointed to a frozen computer.

Lan restarted it. Back in the net, MegaMan return to normal.

"Whew! Thanks Lan." MegaMan said.

"Told ya we get you out!" Lan grinned. Then Suddenly, the Mew Mews appear next to MegaMan.

"The backup has arrive!" Zoey smiled.

"Thanks, now let's continue." MegaMan said and they head off. Soon the group of heroes made it to the last door. MegaMan check it and it requires an ID card.

"Lan, I bet Ms. Mari has one." MegaMan told Lan.

"MegaMan's right." Bridget agreed.

"Hold on, I'll go check." Lan said and he head off to the other side of the school. He heard some muffled cries for help and he went into the storage room, he found Ms. Mari tied up and gagged. He also found an HPMemory for MegaMan. Lan untied Ms. Mari.

"Thank you for saving me! I can't believe that Higsby! Here's my ID card. Please help everyone!" Ms. Mari pleaded as she gave Lan her ID card.

"I will." Lan nodded and he head for the time recorder, he used Ms. Mari's ID card.

"Guys! I used the ID card." Lan told everyone.

"Okay, it'll take awhile to get the code… got it!" MegaMan said as he input the right passcode. The door open.

"Okay, let's find the virus responsible for this." Zoey said. MegaMan and the Mew Mews nodded. They head towards the computerized network machine and they saw a NetNavi with a light bulb on his head.

"Huh? I never thought you made it this far!" The Navi said.

"Stop the announcement program at once!" MegaMan demanded.

"Hm? But being a WWW slave is fun! Isn't it Mr. Higsby?" The NetNavi said.

"Yes! With my new WWW salary, I can buy lots of rare chips!" Mr. Higsby said evilly.

"I knew it! And you call yourself a teacher!" Lan shouted angrily.

"You're the reason school net crime has gone up!" Zoey shouted.

"Heh… I did feel a little bad for doing this, huh!" Mr. Higsby said, feeling a little guilty.

"Mr. Higsby!" His NetNavi shouted.

"Oh right, but I'll do anything for rare chips, huh!" Mr. Higsby shouted.

"Who needs rare chips bought with the WWW's dirty money!" Lan shouted.

"Yeah!" Kikki shouted, agreeing with Lan.

"Huh! …Silence! Now you face me and NumberMan!" Mr. Higsby shouted.

"No problem! Let's go everybody! Battle routine set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

"Your chances of victory are zero! Number Ball!" NumberMan shouted as he summons three dark blue balls with numbers on them.

"Everyone! Aim for the lowest number on the balls!" MegaMan ordered. The Mew Mews nodded. Corina goes first.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted as she fired her arrow at the right ball, destroying it. MegaMan rushes at NumberMan.

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-In!" Lan shouted as he inserted a Sword Battle Chip. MegaMan's right arm was replaced by the energy sword. MegaMan slashes NumberMan with it. NumberMan groaned in pain.

"My turn! Silver Slash!" Renee shouted as she uses her whip to create a purple energy wave that hit NumberMan. NumberMan summons another batch of Number Balls, but like before, the heroes aim at the lowest number of the balls. Kikki uses her Tambourine Trench on NumberMan, it hit him again.

"Alright, now we get serious! Time Bomb!" NumberMan shouted as he summons a time bomb, MegaMan and the Mew Mews knew they have to act quickly, otherwise they will be in for some serious damage, Bridget uses her Deep Surge Attack to both hit the Time Bomb and NumberMan. MegaMan uses the Roll chip and Roll was summoned and she uses her antennas to hit NumberMan, before he disappears, she restores a part of MegaMan's HP.

"That's it! I'm through messing around! Dice Bomb!" NumberMan shouted as he summons a dice, but MegaMan knew that is a bomb. Lan is starting to panic, then he remembers his talk with Yai, when homeroom was over, he talked to Yai about three chip combining into one single powerful chip. That chip was made up of three Cannons of ABC. So he decided to try it out.

"Cannon! ABC! Battle Chips! Slot-In!" Lan shouted as he inserted three Cannon chips with the ABC codes. The chips change into one chip. MegaMan knows what it is and he decided to use it.

"Zeta Cannon!" MegaMan shouted as he uses the chip. Suddenly he turn invisible, he fired the cannon at the Dice Bomb, and then he fired the cannon at NumberMan, it hit him dead on and his HP was reduced to zero. NumberMan screamed in agony as he was deleted

"We did it!" Zoey cheered.

"Ugah-ah-ah…" Mr. Higsby moaned.

"See! You were wrong all along!" Lan shouted victorious.

"Gwagoogoo…" Mr. Higsby moaned again.

"Let's see you and your rare chips now!" Kikki shouted.

Mr. Higsby sniffled.

"Lan, I think he gets it now." MegaMan told him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Lan said.

"…It's true! Lan is right! I should have collected chips by busting viruses… snort I'll be good for now on, I promise. Trade chips sometime?" Mr. Higsby asked.

"Sure, why not? But… you'll have to pay for your crimes. So… you better do something to help everyone." Lan told him, Mr. Higsby nodded.

"Lan, restart the server and restore the net to normal." MegaMan told him.

"Ok!" Lan nodded.

"Let's jack out." Zoey said. The others nodded.

In the real world, Lan, Dex, Yai, Ms. Mari, Zoey and her friends and Mr. Higsby were at the server control. Lan restarted the server. Lan pulled out his PET.

"Mayl, how does it look?" Lan asked through the PET's phone.

"The announcement has stopped. Good job Lan." Mayl congratulate Lan.

"Well done." Yai said.

"Hey, not bad Lan." Dex commented.

"Not bad…? You mean good." Yai smirked.

"Yeah, well…" Dex said, trying to find an excuse.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! MegaMan?" Lan said with a grin.

"Huh?" MegaMan said.

"Good job!" Lan said.

"Don't relax just yet, Lan! You got English class next." MegaMan smirked.

"Aw man! I fixed the server too soon." Lan pouted.

Zoey and her friends couldn't help but giggled at that remark. Another plot of the WWW is foiled. But how long will the WWW's terror continue?

To Be Continued…

Next time: Trains, NetNavis and Boulders.


	5. Trains, NetNavis and Boulders

Chapter 5: Trains, NetNavis and Boulders

After the school jacking incident, school has ended. Lan and the Mew Mew crew were chatting.

"Phew, what a rough day." Lan sighed.

"Yeah… I meant to ask you something, Lan. The way you walk to school with Mayl, its sounds suspicious. Are you and Mayl an item?" Zoey asked out of the blue.

Lan turn beet red. "W-What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you said you and Mayl were childhood friends, which mean you have a crush on her." Zoey said with a grin.

"No I do not!" Lan growled angrily.

The other Mew Mews except for Bridget grinned and they surrounded Lan.

"Ooo… I think Lan loves Mayl." Kikki grinned.

"S-Stop that!" Lan shouted, still a beet red.

"Lan and Mayl, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The four Mew Mews sang in a teasing voice.

"S-Shut up! I do not!" Lan growled angrily. It's a good thing everyone left the classroom, otherwise Lan would have died.

"Stop that guys, you're embarrassing Lan." Bridget said.

"Sorry, but it sounded suspicious." Zoey apologized.

"Hey, the Metroline's open today! Let's go surprise your dad at the SciLab! We can also pick up the PowerUp program while we're there." MegaMan said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Lan said in excitement.

"Well, we always want to meet your father. He maybe able to tell us about the Marks of S." Zoey suggested.

"So its settled then! Let's go to SciLab!" Kikki cheered.

"Alright!" Lan said happily.

They head outside of the school. Lan jacked into a car and got another HPMemory. They head to the Metroline's entrance and inside, they saw some people arguing.

"What are they arguing about?" Corina asked.

"I don't know. Let's ask that officer what is going on." Lan suggested. They talk to the officer, he told them that landslide, some bug has caused the landslide.

"Let's go into the net to check what cause the landslide." MegaMan suggested.

Lan and the Mew Mews nodded. They head back to Lan's house and go into the net. Lan jacked MegaMan in and the Mews used the Marks of S to jack in as well. After battling viruses, they made it to a link. MegaMan checks it and it said "Dex's PC! Keep out! This means YOU!"

"Looks like we have to ask Dex's permission first to go through the link. Wait here, Lan and I will be right back." MegaMan said as he jacked out.

Lan head to Dex's house and ask him if he can borrow a link. Dex said no, but he can maybe give Lan his link if he can find a Recover 50 L chip. Luckily, Lan knows where he can find a Recover 50 L chip, in Mayl's piano. He jacked MegaMan in and MegaMan got the chip.

"Lan, I got the chip. Let's go see Dex." MegaMan said. Lan nodded.

Lan got an email from Dex saying he's ready to NetBattle Lan. Lan head to Dex's house, he shows Dex the Recover 50 L chip.

"Hey, you got it! I'll NetBattle you for it!" Dex challenged.

"Okay!" Lan grinned.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Dex shouted.

MegaMan and GutsMan appeared in the same NetBattle arena.

"Guts! I have a few upgrades since our last battle!" GutsMan taunted.

"Let's see if your upgrades can help you win." MegaMan smirked.

GutsMan begin the battle by pounding the floor sending shockwaves at MegaMan. MegaMan dodges them easily. MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at GutsMan, damaging him a bit. GutsMan tried to punch MegaMan, but he dodges his punch. Angry, GutsMan tried the shockwaves again, but as always, MegaMan dodges them, then Lan decided to try out the same strategy he used on Higsby and NumberMan, he tried the Cannon ABC combo again and it turned into the Zeta Cannon, MegaMan uses it to blast GutsMan with it and seconds later, GutsMan groaned in pain and fell down backwards, he was then jacked out.

"We won!" MegaMan said cheerfully.

Dex groaned.

"What's wrong with him? He looks a little pale…" Lan said confused. "Is he okay? Maybe the shock…" MegaMan started to say, but Lan interrupts him.

"Don't tell me you're not going to give me a link again!" Lan groaned.

"…I can't believe I lost to you! It must be fate! …But I always keep my promises! The link is yours!" Dex said as he handed Lan his link.

"Thanks, Dex! I owe you one!" Lan smiled, before he started to leave, Dex stopped him. "Hey, wait! Use this!" Dex said as he handed Lan a GutsMan chip. "You got talent, Lan! Go make me proud!" Dex said and smiled. "I guess Dex isn't so bad after all." MegaMan said. "Yeah… Thanks Dex!" Lan smiled as he head back to his house and jacked in MegaMan.

The Mew Mews were still at the entrance to the link. "I wonder what's keeping Lan and MegaMan so long." Bridget said. "I bet that bully, Dex pulled a prank on them!" Kikki said angrily. "I don't think so, Kikki. He wouldn't pull a prank on them." Renee assured her. Then MegaMan shows up. "Sorry I was late. We have to do a errand for Dex, but he became our friend." MegaMan said. Kikki was confused on what MegaMan said, but he explained it to her. "I guess you're right, Lan. Dex isn't so bad after all." Kikki said. "Told ya!" Lan said from the screen of his PET with a grin. MegaMan uses the Dex's link to open the link. "Alright! Now we can find out what caused the bug." Zoey cheered.

The group of heroes entered the next Net Area. They talk to a green NetNavi and he said he saw a big NetNavi doing something through the north. When they continued, they fought a new virus called Swordy, five to be exact and one that has a fire element. After defeating the two new viruses, Lan got a Fire Sword and Long Sword. Lan notices that his Sword, WideSword and Long Sword chips are glowing when he held them together. He thought could these chips have the same combination as the Zeta Cannon? When MegaMan and the Mew Mews got to the top, they saw a big gray and purple NetNavi who is made of stone. Behind him is a cyber track with a huge boulder on it.

"Out of my way!" The NetNavi shouted. (A/N: Yes, folks, StoneMan speak English.)

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Zoey demanded, she got into a fighting pose, the others followed.

"I'm blocking the Metroline security program so the Metroline won't open!" The NetNavi shouted.

"Why would you do that?" Renee asked suspiciously.

"To control the net! I'm StoneMan! One of the WWW's best NetNavis!" StoneMan shouted.

"Oh great, another WWW crony. Lan, get our chips ready!" MegaMan shouted.

"Got it! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

"Get ready to be deleted!" StoneMan taunted as he raises his giant arm-like pillars and slams them into the ground. Rocks fell out of the sky. Luckily, MegaMan and the Mew Mews dodge them. "I'll take him! Tambourine Trench!" Kikki shouted her attack phrase and the attack hit StoneMan. "Why you!" StoneMan growled as he again raises his arms and cause more rocks to fall from the ceiling. MegaMan and the Mew Mews dodged them again. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget shouted her attack phrase and the attack hit StoneMan. "That's it! No more playing around!" StoneMan shouted as he drilled his pillar-like arms into the ground, then one of his arms transform into a face and fired a pink laser beam at our heroes. Luckily, they dodge it, but they were panting heavily. Lan thinks quickly, he remembers the Sword, WideSword and Long Sword chips glowing together when he held them. "Sword, Battle Chip! Slot-in! WideSword! Battle Chip! Slot-in! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the three chips. Suddenly, MegaMan's arms started to glow, he puts them together and they emitted a purple glow. "Life Sword!" MegaMan shouted as he uses it to slash StoneMan. "Impossible!" StoneMan screamed as he was deleted.

"Way to go MegaMan!" Zoey cheered. "Good job, MegaMan!" Lan grinned. "Now to take care of that rock." MegaMan said. He uses his MegaBuster to blast the rock, after two seconds, it was destroyed.

"Alright! Now we can use the Metroline!" Kikki said excitedly. "Let's jack out." MegaMan said. MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out.

"Another WWW plot foiled." Zoey smiled. "Yeah, but what are they really up to?" Renee said. "Well, we won't let them start the EndGame! We'll defeat them! First let's get the PowerUp program for MegaMan!" Lan shouted happily, fist in the air. "Yeah!" The Mew Mews agreed fists in the air also. MegaMan couldn't help but smile at the team.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Sight Seeing: SciLab!


	6. Silght Seeing: SciLab!

Chapter 6: Sight Seeing: SciLab!

Lan and the Mew Mews went to the Metroline; they got tickets to go to SciLab. After 4 minutes, they arrive at their destination. The Mew Mews looked in awe as they saw the big building, they also saw a waterway. "Wow, this place is beautiful." Zoey said in awe. "Yeah, this is also where the Waterworks is. Let's relax at the park, and then we'll go into SciLab." Lan suggested. "Good idea." Zoey agreed. They head to the park, there they saw a sandwich stand run by a woman named Sal.

"Hello. Will you like some sandwiches?" Sal asked them politely. "Sure, we're starving." Lan said politely. Sal handed out six sandwiches and the heroes ate them. "Thanks for the sandwiches." Lan smiled. "No problem. I'm Sal by the way. What are your names?" Sal asked them. "I'm Lan Hikari." Lan introduces himself. "So you're Dr. Hikari's son." Sal said in amazement. "Ah, I'm not that famous." Lan said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Zoey Hanson." "I'm Corina." "I'm Bridget." "Kikki is my name." "Renee Roberts." The Mew Mews introduces themselves to Sal. "Say, Lan. You're a NetBattler, right?" Sal asked. Lan nodded. "Then I like to NetBattle you. If you win, I'll give you a link." Sal offered. "Ok." Lan said politely. MegaMan appeared in the same arena that he and GutsMan fought in, but it has a forest. Then a NetNavi made entirely of wood appeared. "Hello. I'm WoodMan, Sal's NetNavi." The NetNavi known as WoodMan said politely. "I'm MegaMan, Lan's NetNavi. Nice to meet you too, WoodMan." MegaMan said politely. "It will be an honorable battle with you." WoodMan smiled. The battle starts with WoodMan pounding the floor with his fists, thus creating wood towers, luckily, MegaMan dodge some of them and fired his MegaBuster at WoodMan, damaging him a bit. "Gah! Not bad." WoodMan commented. WoodMan created more wood towers, but MegaMan dodges them again. WoodMan then launch a seed that created wood towers when it landed on the ground, but as always, MegaMan dodges them and fires his MegaBuster at WoodMan again. "Not bad, see if you can handle this!" WoodMan said as he launches another seed, this time, it grows into a tree. MegaMan knew that it can produce an apple and it can restore WoodMan's health, so he quickly destroys it before it can produce an apple. "Fire Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Fire Sword chip. A sword made of fire appeared in MegaMan's arm. MegaMan used the Fire Sword to hit WoodMan since he is made of wood. "Good… job!" WoodMan groaned as he fell to the ground, defeated and jacked out.

"Alright!" Lan cheered. "Thank you Lan. That was a great NetBattle. Here's the link I promise you." Sal smiled as she gave Lan her link. "Oh, and take these too." Sal handed her web address and a WoodMan chip to Lan. "Thanks." Lan said gratefully. "No problem. Come back soon." Sal said and smiled. "Come on, Lan! Let's go see your dad!" Kikki said excitedly. Lan and the Mew Mews head into the SciLab area, they asked a attendant to see Lan's dad, she told them that Dr. Hikari is in the upper floor. She let them use the elevator, they use the elevator and they are in Dr. Hikari's lab.

"Looks like Dad's not here." Lan said as he looks around the lab.

"You mean we came all this way here for nothing!" Corina said furiously.

"Don't get all upset, dad's always busy. He barely has time to visit his family because he was famous. Me, mom and MegaMan got used to it." Lan calmed Corina down.

"Well… okay. But how do we get the PowerUp program for MegaMan?" Corina asked.

"Lan. We can use dad's computer to leave a message for him." MegaMan suggested.

"Oh." Corina sweat dropped.

"Good idea, MegaMan." Lan agreed. Lan jacked MegaMan in his dad's computer. Inside, MegaMan saw a Mr. Prog and walk up to him. "I'll like to leave a message for my dad. Please tell him to get the PowerUp program." MegaMan told him. "Okay, I'll give the message to your father." The Mr. Prog agreed. Lan then jacked MegaMan out.

"Let's head back home." Lan suggested. The Mew Mews nodded. Too bad they didn't get a chance to see Lan's dad for the first time. They would have ask him about the Marks of S. The heroes took the Metroline home, but when they got back to ACDC Town, "Lan! You got mail! It's from dad. I'll read it. "Sorry I was busy when you came to visit. But I have good news. I manage to compress the PowerUp program for MegaMan! It contains an HPMemory and a PowerUp. Enjoy. –Dad." Alright! He managed to compress the PowerUp program!" MegaMan said happily. "Awesome!" Lan said happily also. Lan used the PowerUp and gave MegaMan a boost of power.

"Wow. I guess your dad is good at networks." Zoey said.

"You bet." Lan smiled.

"Let's head home. It's been a busy day." Bridget said. The others nodded and they head back to Lan's house to rest for tomorrow. Unknown to them that another WWW plot will be started tomorrow.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Freezing Water.

A/N: Okay folks, I'm posting another challenge. I want Double Soul forms of MegaMan when he merges with the Mew Mews and a Cybeast Falzar Zoey. So if anyone can make the best art I ever seen, I'll let the winner pick a crossover with Mew Mew Power. Until then, see ya!


	7. Freezing Water

Chapter 7: Freezing Water

The next morning, Lan and Zoey were asleep. Luckily, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee were awake, dressed for the day.

"Lan! Zoey! Wake up! Its morning!" MegaMan shouted.

"Uh, uhh, come on MegaMan, its Saturday." Lan groaned.

"Yeah, it's Saturday." Zoey mumbled in her sleep.

"But Lan, Zoey. We have weekend class today." Bridget reminded them.

"Oh man!" Lan and Zoey shouted at the same time. MegaMan couldn't help but giggle at that remark.

After Lan and Zoey got dressed, the heroes head downstairs, they saw a worried Mrs. Hikari waiting for them.

"Mrs. Hikari? What's wrong?" Zoey asked her. "Oh… morning Lan, girls… I'm afraid that the water is off, so no breakfast." Mrs. Hikari said grimly. "What? But I'm hungry and thirsty!" Lan cried. "Lan, there's not much you can do without water." MegaMan tried to calm him down. "Yeah, let's go to school first." Bridget said. "Oh alright." Lan groaned. When the heroes exit Lan's house, Mayl was waiting for them.

"Lan Hikari, you're late!" Mayl shouted. "Sorry!" Lan apologized. Then they start to walk to school. "Lan… Did you have water this morning?" Mayl asked. "Huh? You too Mayl?" Zoey asked. "Yeah! I couldn't even wash my face this morning… yuck." Mayl said in disgust. "I hope that didn't happen with the school." Bridget said worriedly. "Yeah…" Lan agreed. Five seconds later, they arrive at the school, but were shocked when they saw no water in the pond.

"Oh no! there's no water in the pond!" Mayl gasped. "Maybe it's just this neighborhood or something." Lan guessed. "I'm going to check the school!" Mayl shouted as she went inside the school. "Isn't this strange?" Bridget said. "Yeah, the water is missing from ACDC Town." Corina agreed. "We'll figure it out later. Let's get to class." Lan said as he ran in. The others followed. When the five of them, (Lan, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, and Kikki.) got to class, they heard from a student that Mr. Higsby opened his own chip shop, then Yai called them. "Lan, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki. Come here." Yai said. They walk up to her. "What is it Yai?" Kikki asked. "Don't tell anyone this, but there's a boy missing from B Class! And I smell a rat!" Yai said. Before Lan and the four Mew Mews can answer, the school bell rang. "It's a secret, okay?" Yai told them, the heroes nodded and head to their seats. Ms. Mari came in. "I would like to begin homeroom-" Before she can continue, Dex interrupts her. "Ms. Mari! We don't have any water at my house!" Dex cried. "I'm getting to that. Class, as you know, the town's water supply has stopped." Ms. Mari said grimly. "What!" Dex said shocked. "Do we know why, Ms. Mari?" Mayl asked. "We don't know, so we're not sure when it will be fixed. So we have to cancel class for today." Ms. Mari said. "Yes!" Dex shouted happily. "Wait, don't walk around much, you'll get thirsty." Ms. Mari reminded the class. "Okaaaay…!" Dex said with a sweat drop.

When class was cancel, the heroes decided to head to Mr. Higsby's chip shop, they notice a car parked next to the shop, which is strange. "Hi Lan, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee. Welcome to the grand opening of Higsby's, huh!" Mr. Higsby welcomes them. "Mr. Higsby, do you have any Electric Swords? It may be handy for water type viruses." Lan asked. "Sure, that'll be 1000 Zenny, huh! And as thanks for repenting my crimes, I'll give you this for free, huh!" Mr. Higsby said as he handed Lan, a NumberMan Navi chip. "Thanks Mr. Higsby." Lan smiled as he paid for the Electric Sword. Then the heroes decided to head for the Metroline, once they went inside the Metroline, Lan's PET ringed. "Lan, you got mail." MegaMan said. "I wonder who it's from." Zoey said. "I'll read it. "Guys, it turns out that the kid from B Class is kidnapped! Lan, you got to help find him or I won't call your name in homeroom. –Yai. P.S: Find any water if you can." Grr… That Yai. Well, we'll have to look for him later. Right now, let's head for the Waterworks." Lan said. The Mew Mews nodded as they board the train, six minutes later, they got to the Waterworks. Suddenly, they saw a white haired boy, who wore a black shirt, red jacket, and camouflaged pants, talking to an attendant. Renee couldn't help but blush at the white haired boy. The heroes got up near him.

"Therefore, a check of the Waterworks and the net is needed." The white haired boy told the attendant. "You're an Official NetBattler, right? I understand. Please show me your ID card." The attendant said. The boy shows his ID card. "Here." He replied. "I see… Please insert your ID card to use the elevator, it'll take you around the works automatically." The attendant said. "Thank you… Huh? What are kids like you doing here? Get out of my way!" The white haired boy said rudely as the heroes back off and watch him enter the elevator. "What's his problem?" Lan said. "He's a real jerk!" Kikki said angrily. "You're kids remember? Except for Renee. But didn't you hear? He's an Official NetBattler. They fight Net crime!" MegaMan told them. "I heard of them before." Lan said. "They can NetBattle anywhere they want, isn't that cool? I wonder what kind of NetNavis they use…" MegaMan said excitedly. "Who cares? We got to figure a way to get into the Waterworks. Wait, I got it! We can borrow my dad's ID card to get in." Lan said. "You're right, let's go. Renee?" Zoey and the others looked at Renee, she was thinking. "Oh, right. Let's go." Renee snapped back to reality and followed the others into Dr. Hikari's lab. There, Lan got his dad's ID card from his lab coat. "I got it. Now let's get into the Waterworks." Lan said as he held out his dad's ID card. "Yeah. I'm sure your dad won't mind if we borrow his ID card." Kikki agreed. They head back to the Waterworks elevator and used Lan's dad's ID card, they got in and they were in the Waterworks office. "Let's head into the Waterworks pump room and ask someone there." Bridget suggested. The others nodded and they head into the pump room. There they spoke to a man named Froid.

"What the? What are you kids doing here in the staff room?" Froid demanded. "ACDC Town's water supply has stopped…" Bridget told him. "I know…" He replied. "Looks like he knows." MegaMan told Lan. 'Something's odd about him.' Renee thought. "There is a bug in the pump program… So we're doing our best to get rid of it. It'll be fixed soon. My name is Froid by the way. So would you like a tour?" Froid asked. "No thank you. But thanks for telling us this. We'll be going now." Renee told him. After the heroes got back to the lobby.

"Something's fishy going around here." MegaMan ponders. "Like what?" Zoey asked. "Isn't it weird that an Official NetBattler came here to check out a bug? And it's not just water that's missing!" MegaMan told the group.

"I know. Let's hide out in my dad's lab until its nighttime, that way, we can jack into the Waterworks net." Lan thought of an idea. "Good idea Lan, we can find out what's going on." Renee agreed. Lan and the group head into his dad's lab. Later, it was night time. The clock rang. "Alright, its 12:00 PM. And its Saturday, so everyone should be gone by now." Lan told the Mew Mews. "Let's do it." Zoey said. They head back to the Waterworks office, Lan saw a jack-in port on the water cooler. "Let's jack in that water cooler." Lan said. The Mew Mews nodded and held out their hands with the Marks of S on them. "Jack in! MegaMan-" Before Lan can finish, a voice stopped them. "Hey!" Lan and the Mew Mews sweat dropped as a red haired woman dressed in ugly clothes walked up to them. "What do you kids think you're doing?" She said evilly. "Uh oh…" MegaMan whispered. "Um, we're lost." Lan told her. "I see… well, you're not supposed to be here, so go home! Understand?" She said evilly. "Y-yes!" Our heroes replied. "Good, now go home like the good children you are." The woman said as she left. "Whew! That was close. Let's jack in." Zoey said. Lan and the others nodded. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan shouted as he got out his PET. "Jack in! Marks of S!" The Mew Mews shouted as they transform into their Mew forms and disappear in a bright light. Seconds later, MegaMan and the Mew Mews appeared in Waterworks network, it was frosty.

"What the heck? Its frosty in here." Zoey said as she looked around. "Weird, Froid said that he is debugging. But I don't see any programs or NetNavis here." MegaMan agreed. "I smell a rat." Renee said. "I agree. Let's find out what wrong with the water supply program." Lan said. MegaMan and the Mew Mews encounter a faucet pouring water in the path, MegaMan got to the top of the faucet and turns it off. They continued their way, deleting viruses that got in their way. Lan got three new chips, a Triple Arrow, Aqua Tower, and Grey Cloud chip. When they got to a warp pad, they enter it and once they got to the second area, they saw a red cool looking NetNavi. "…Who are you?" He demanded. "What the?" MegaMan said confused. "I bet he's another WWW Navi!" Kikki shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the red NetNavi. The NetNavi responded by swiping his red energy like sword at MegaMan, luckily MegaMan dodges it. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" MegaMan demanded. "You dare call me one of those WWW lackeys?" He said coldly. "What is it ProtoMan?" a voice asked, then a screen of the white haired boy from before appeared. "Lord Chaud sir!" The NetNavi now known as ProtoMan said. "You from before!" Lan shouted. "What? You kids again? You're not Official NetBattlers… Are you kids lost?" "Do we look lost?" Lan sneered. "Fine… but, I am an Official NetBattler, Eugene Chaud!" The boy known as Chaud introduces his name coldly. "And I am his NetNavi, ProtoMan.EXE!" ProtoMan introduces himself coldly also. "Get in our way and we'll have to delete you, kid!" Chaud said coldly. :You can't delete anyone who got in your way!" Zoey shouted, stepping in front of ProtoMan. ProtoMan and Chaud looked shocked. "What the heck? Where is your symbol? You're not a NetNavi." Chaud demanded. "I'm not! I'm a human, and so are four of my friends." Zoey told them. "How can humans get into Cyberworld?" ProtoMan asked. "We'll figure it out later. And by the way, I can and easily at deleting people who got in our way. But we have other work to do! ProtoMan!" Chaud ordered. "Sir!" ProtoMan obeyed and jacked out. "We'll deal with you kids later, watch out of WWW agents." Chaud said as his screen turn off. Renee thought about Chaud. 'He's handsome.' She thought, but snapped back to reality when Lan spoke first.

"What an attitude!" Lan yelled angrily. "Yeah, he's a complete jerk!" Kikki agreed. "Lan, yelling like that will get you even more thirsty." MegaMan calm down Lan and then Kikki. "You're right, MegaMan. Let's keep on going." Lan said. "Yeah!" Kikki shouted, fist in the air. They continue on, they ran across another normal NetNavi, he told the group that they can melt the ice by pouring water on it and after turning it off, they can walk the melted path. They took his advice and MegaMan got to the faucet and turns on the water and melted the ice, he turns it back off and the ice was melted. Before they can continue, they saw a colorful NetNavi, MegaMan told the Mew Mews to wait here, he walks up to the NetNavi. "Hello! There's a dead end from here. Sorry." He replied. "Um… okay." MegaMan answered, he got back to the Mew Mews and they continue on, after sliding on ice in the other areas, they got to a machine covered in ice. "This must be the water pump program." Zoey said as she looked at the machine. Suddenly, two ugly bears appeared. "Whoa! Watch out!" MegaMan shouted as the bear viruses shoot out ice cubes. They start the battle with MegaMan firing a charge shot from his MegaBuster, Corina used a Heart Arrow on the brown bear virus, and Kikki used a Tambourine Trench on the blue bear virus. The two bear viruses continue shooting ice cubes at our heroes. Lan decided to end the battle by using the Electric Sword chip he brought from Mr. Higsby. "Electric Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" He shouted as he inserted the chip, a sword made of electricity appeared in MegaMan's left arm. "Alright!" MegaMan shouted as he lunges at the blue bear virus, stabbing it with his Electric Sword, the blue bear virus was deleted. Zoey shouted out "Rose Bell, Full Power!" As her attack hit the brown bear virus, deleting it also.

"We did it!" Kikki said happily. "I think those viruses were the ones causing that bug." MegaMan said. "Pretty easy, huh? I'm sending you a fire shot. Melt the ice on the water pump program!" Lan said as he installed a fire shot into MegaMan. "Roger!" MegaMan obeyed as he fired his MegaBuster at the program, melting the ice. "Okay, let's check out the pond at school to see if the water is back." MegaMan suggested. The Mew Mews nodded as they jack out. Lan and the Mew Mews headed for the school, when they got there, they saw purple water in the pond.

"What the? That's not clean water." Lan said confused. "But I thought we fixed the water pump program." Kikki said, confused also. Then a man who is dying of thirst came up to the pond, Lan and the Mew Mews tried their best to stop him, but they were too late, the man drank the water and he felt sick. "Uh oh!" Zoey said. Then Lan's PET rang, but its not a email, it's a phone call. "You have done it now!" Chaud yelled at Lan. "Chaud!" Lan shouted at Chaud. "People everywhere are drinking the polluted water… The real problem is the water filtering program! This is all your fault!" Chaud yelled at Lan angrily. "But…" Lan started to protest, but Chaud interrupts him. "Just stay out of my way, okay?" Chaud said as he hung up. "Sorry Lan, we made a mistake." Zoey looked down. "It's not your fault, guys. Let's go back and fix this problem." Lan said. Zoey looked up and smiled. "Right!" She said. When they left the school, Lan's PET started to ring again. "Lan, you got mail! Its from Yai! I'll read it. "Guys, are you looking for the missing kid? I forgot to mention the kid's name. His name is Tory Froid. (Yes folks, I added Tory as Froid's son first name and he looks like the one in NT Warrior.) And it looks like the WWW is involved. So good luck!" Lan, she said Froid." MegaMan said. Lan and the others were shocked. "That's the name of the guy in the Waterworks, so that means…" Lan got it figure it out. "The WWW took Froid's son hostage and made him bug the water program! This is starting to make sense." MegaMan figures it out also. "Those WWW bullies! Taking a son hostage to make the father do their dirty work!" Zoey said angrily. "So if we rescue Froid's son, maybe he'll stop the bug." Corina said. "Yeah! But where to look?" Lan asked, they then heard a muffled cry for help from the car near Higsby's, they went to it, Lan opened the door and a kid who has brown hair, white jacket, blue shirt, and light blue pants rolled into the ground. "Owww… Wait, you're that Lan fellow. And you're Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Ms. Roberts." The boy said as he looked at our heroes. "Just call me Renee. Are you Froid's son? Tory Froid?" Renee asked him. "Yeah, thanks for rescuing me. We got to stop my dad from helping the WWW!" Tory said. "We were right!" MegaMan said. "Leave it to us!" Lan said with a grin. "Here, take this. It's a program my dad uses for work. Its called a Handle program." Tory said as he handed Lan the handle program. "Thanks!" Lan said gladly. "And tell him I'm okay." Tory writes a message to Lan. "Roger!" Lan said. "Let's head back to the Waterworks network." Bridget told everyone. Lan and the other Mew Mews nodded as they took the Metroline back to the Waterworks. Lan jacked in MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked in as well.

They went back to the area with the strange NetNavi, but he wasn't here. "Let's use the handle program that Tory gave us." Lan suggested. MegaMan nodded and he inserted the handle program on the faucet that has no handle. MegaMan turn off the faucet and he and the Mew Mews continue. They were now in a big area with many ice, but by turning on and off the faucets, they melted the ice away, MegaMan also got a PowerUp and all three of his stats increase by one level. After sliding on ice and melting the ice on many areas, they got to the real water pump program. There, they saw ProtoMan and another NetNavi who wore a green Eskimo outfit, on the ground.

"Humph! You're late! Its all over…" ProtoMan said coldly. "You kids again! I thought I told you not to interfere!" Chaud yelled at Lan through his screen. "Grr…" the Eskimo NetNavi growled and blows ice at ProtoMan. Luckily, ProtoMan shielded it. "I have to protect my son." Froid said. "That's right! IceMan still has a job to do!" The NetNavi known as IceMan shouted. "Oh yeah? Well how about a taste of…" Before ProtoMan can finish and attack, MegaMan interrupts him. "Wait! These two are not the enemy!" MegaMan shouted to ProtoMan. "Yeah! They were being…" Before Zoey can finish, Chaud interrupts her. "How can you say that… After so many people suffered because of them!" Chaud yelled. "Huh? Lord Chaud, you got mail from HQ." ProtoMan said as Chaud read the mail. "What! ProtoMan, we been had! They're a decoy! There's WWW A-rank operator somewhere! They're after the Aqua program" Chaud yelled. "Wait, isn't that one of the super programs?" Lan asked. "The WWW Navi must be here somewhere… let's find them!" Chaud ordered. "As you say, Lord Chaud!" ProtoMan obeyed as he jacked out. "W-wait!" IceMan tried to stop him, but was too late. "Now that he is gone, will you listen to us?" Zoey asked. IceMan blows ice at our heroes, MegaMan dodges it, but the ice hit the Mew Mews' feet, freezing them. "Silence!" IceMan shouted. "Yeah! If we break the WWW's orders, my son…" Froid doesn't want to say it. "Oh no! Our feet are frozen!" Zoey shouted as she struggles to pull her feet out, her friends did the same. "Lan!" MegaMan shouted. "He's not listening! Looks like we have no choice… Battle routine set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

"Get ready to freeze!" IceMan shouted as he blows ice to MegaMan, he dodges it and fired a charge shot at IceMan, damaging him a little bit. "I won't lose!" IceMan shouted as he created a ice block and kicks it at MegaMan, MegaMan dodges it. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Sword chip. "Swords, huh? Ice Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Froid shouted as he inserted the chip. A ice sword appeared in IceMan's right arm. MegaMan and IceMan locked swords, they clash swords for five seconds until MegaMan breaks IceMan's Ice Sword and slash him two times, damaging him a bit more. "That's it! Now we get serious!" IceMan shouted as he throws a ice bomb at MegaMan, he manage to dodge it, the ice bomb created five ice spikes. "Time to end this! Electric Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. MegaMan's right arm turn into the Electric Sword and he rushes at IceMan, slashing him. The Electric Sword gave IceMan a shock and he fell to ground, defeated.

"I'm… sorry, Dr. Froid." IceMan groaned. Zoey and the others got their feet out from the ice. "There's nothing we can do… and now my son…" Dr. Froid sniffled. "No, IceMan! Read this!" Zoey said as MegaMan gave him the message. "What? Dr. Froid, this message…" "Its my son's address…" "Your son is ok. Now you get it!" Lan said. "Yes, but… after what I done…" Froid said sadly. "We got to get the net back to normal!" Zoey shouted. "You're… right kids… IceMan!" Dr. Froid ordered. "Yes sir!" IceMan obeyed, IceMan then inhales the ice and the net was back to normal. "That should fix the Dentown waterworks!" Dr. Froid said. Then a alarm was sounded. "What the!" Lan shouted.

(With ProtoMan.)

"Well done finding me! You're better than the rest!" the strange Navi from before taunted as he held a blue color program. "Put down that Aqua program… or else!" ProtoMan demanded. "I don't have time to deal with you, but you'll face me, ColorMan, soon enough!" the Navi known as ColorMan taunted again. "Let's go!" The woman from before commanded. "Okay, Madd! Later!" ColorMan shouted as he jacked out. MegaMan, IceMan and the Mew Mews caught up to ProtoMan. "ProtoMan!" MegaMan shouted. "You again!" ProtoMan scowled. "You're starting to bug me!" Chaud yelled. "Chaud, why are the WWW after the Aqua Program?" Lan demanded. "Figure it out for yourself! ProtoMan, we're outta here." Chaud shouted. "Sir!" ProtoMan obeyed and jacked out. "…We use that program to make good tasting water. But I don't understand why would the WWW would be after it." Froid didn't understand. "Hey, MegaMan and Zoey?" IceMan said. "Yes?" the two of them both said. "I think you two make a good couple." IceMan said and smiled. MegaMan and Zoey blushed. 'I wonder what will Roll think of this.' MegaMan thought nervously. "Guys, let's jack out and see Tory!" Lan said.

(In the real world. At ACDC Town.)

"I don't know how to thank you. I'll do my best to keep the water clean for now on!" Dr. Froid said. "Dad… I.. I.." Tory said as he hugs his father. "Ahh… family!" MegaMan said happily. Bridget has tears of happiness. "Yeah… you're right…" Lan said. "Huh? I was expecting the usual sarcasm… you homesick Lan?" MegaMan asked. "Me? Never!" Lan growled. "Yeah… Time is tight now, Lan! This WWW plot is getting deeper and darker!" MegaMan said with confidence. "Yeah, and we'll show that Chaud what we can do! Right guys?" Lan said, fist in the air. "Yeah!" The Mew Mews shouted, fists in the air also.

Our heroes have foiled another WWW plot, but why are the WWW collecting the Super Programs?

(Meanwhile, in an unknown area in the mountains.)

In a lab, the WWW leader was angry, standing before him are Mr. Match, Madd, and a guy who has lights around him named Count Zap. Next to the WWW leader is a black man who is dressed in a orange robe named Yahoot.

"Grr… All our plots in DenCity are failing recently!" The WWW leader shouted. "We're also having some funding problems too." Yahoot told him. "This will slow down the WWW's plot to control the net! What is the problem!" The WWW shouted again. "Apologies, Lord Wily. Its just…" Mr. Match started to say. "What is it! Speak up!" Wily demanded. "There's this one Navi-operator team and five girls." Mr. Match started to say. "Hmph! Official NetBattlers, huh?" Wily said, feeling angry. "No, Its just a boy named Lan, but… he has this powerful NetNavi named MegaMan.EXE. And the five girls have the ability to go into the net, and they are half human, and half animal." Madd said. "What are you saying? Our WWW Navis can handle anything! No excuses!" Wily roared. "Yes, but…" Mr. Match started to say. "Silence! No more failures! Delete all that stand in your way!" Wily yelled. "…Yes sir. I have a plan, leave it to me." Madd said to her leader. "Then get to it!" Wily snarled. "We await your favorable report." Yahoot said. "I'm off!" Wily said. When Wily and Yahoot left the room, the three remaining members of the WWW talk. "Why! Must we get every super program by ourselves! We may have Fire and Aqua, but not Wood and Elec!" "You're right, but we mustn't speak of the Life Virus! Its so top secret, we're not supposed to know about it!" Count Zap told her. "I know, I know. Well! Back to work!" Madd said.

Seconds later, Wily was left in his lab.

"Lan… and five girls that have the ability to go into the net… hmm… I wonder…?" Wily ponders to himself.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Roll and Zoey Meet.


	8. Roll and Zoey Meet

Chapter 8: Roll and Zoey Meet

In Lan's computer, the Mew Mews were helping MegaMan with Lan's home page maintenance. "Lan, we're almost done with the home page maintenance." MegaMan said. "Yeah…" Lan said dully. "I work and work and all you say is yeah?" MegaMan scowled, the Mew Mews sweat dropped. Suddenly, a pink NetNavi appeared by the warp pad. Her name is Roll, Mayl's NetNavi. "Hiya Mega!" Roll greeted. "Hey Roll." MegaMan greeted. "Who are your friends? They don't have NetNavi symbols. And they looked kinda familiar." Roll asked, looking at the Mew Mews. "Um, let me tell you." MegaMan said. MegaMan explains to Roll about the Mew Mews having the ability to go into the net and the Marks of S. "Ah I see." Roll said. "Yeah, we help MegaMan out with the WWW attacks." Bridget told her. "Oh, by the way, Mayl told me to send this letter to Lan." Roll said as she handed MegaMan a letter. "Hey Zoey?" Roll asked Zoey. "Yeah?" Zoey replied. "Can you deliver the message for me? And maybe we can talk about ourselves." Roll said with a smile. "Sure." Zoey smiled back. "Okay, see ya later Mega." Roll said good bye and left. "Bye Roll." MegaMan said. "Let's read the mail, MegaMan." Lan said. "Ok. "Yai's birthday is coming up! Want to come with me to Dentown to buy a present? Write me back! Love, Mayl." Lan, what are you going to say?" MegaMan asked Lan. "Let's go shopping." Lan smiled as he wrote the response. "Right on! Hey Zoey? Can you deliver the response to Roll? Maybe you two get to know each other better." MegaMan suggested. "Sure." Zoey said as MegaMan handed her the response and she went out of Lan's computer and into the net. While fighting viruses, Zoey was wondering. 'I wonder if Roll is in love with MegaMan just like me.' She thought to herself. When she reach Mayl's link, she enter it and she saw Roll waiting for her. "Hiya Zoey." Roll greeted. "Hi Roll. Here's the response." Zoey said as she handed Roll the response. "Thanks. By the way, want to chat?" Roll asked. "Okay." Zoey replied as she and Roll sit down. "So Zoey, where are you and your friends from?" Roll asked. Zoey looked down, looks like she have to tell the truth. "We're… from another world…" Zoey said. Roll looked at her confused. "You see… we were sucked into Lan's world by some unknown force. Our world doesn't have PETs or NetNavis, just regular internet stuff. Me and my friends have powers of endangered animals to protect our world. You don't believe me, do you?" Zoey said sadly. "No, I believe you. Its so cool, that you and your friends came from another world." Roll said. Zoey smiled. "Thanks. Promise me you won't tell your operator or any of her friends about this." Zoey said. "I promise." Roll said. "By the way, do you love MegaMan?" Zoey asked, Roll blushed a shade of red. "O-of course I do… What about you?" Roll asked Zoey, Zoey blushed madly. "I-I love MegaMan also… You're not going to be mad at me, are you?" Zoey said nervously. "No, since you're from another world, you and I can both love Mega. We can date Mega until you and your friends find a way back to your world. Deal?" Roll offered, holding out her hand. "Deal." Zoey smiled and shook her hand. Roll and Zoey couldn't help but giggled. "You and I are going to be Mega's best girlfriends. This is a secret from Mega until the right time." Roll smiled. "Ok, you and I are going to best friends." Zoey said. "I got to get back to MegaMan and my friends. See you later Roll." Zoey said good bye as she left Mayl's homepage. "Bye Zoey." Roll smiled at her new friend and MegaMan's second girlfriend.

When Zoey got back, MegaMan and the rest of Zoey's friends were waiting for her. "So, did you deliver the message to Roll?" MegaMan asked. "Yeah, and me and Roll got to talk." Zoey said. "What is it that you talk about?" Kikki said excitedly, "It's a secret." Zoey giggled. "Aw, I want to know." Kikki pouted. "Let's head for the Metroline and wait for Mayl." Lan said. MegaMan and the Mew Mews nodded as they jack out, in the real world, Lan got an email from Dr. Froid about the Official ML, a mailing list that Official NetBattlers used for secrets on chips, viruses and advances, Froid got Lan and MegaMan in secretly for helping him rescue his son. Lan and the Mew Mews head for Higsby's for some new chips, Lan bought a Recover 150, and a Interrupt chip, Lan has been battling viruses after the Waterworks incident, he has now 70 battle chips by trading and battling viruses in his library. Lan and the Mew Mews head for the Metroline to wait for Mayl.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: ColorMan's Crazy Car Mishaps.

A/N: Surprise! Thought Roll is going to get jealous when Zoey starts to like MegaMan, huh? Roll and Zoey will fall in love with MegaMan and not fight over him. Okay, here are the lists of anime shows that will appear in the other Sagas after Saga 1 is complete. Saga 2: The Zero Saga: Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach, Saga 3: The Gospel Saga: Digimon, Season 2, Saga 4: The Alpha Saga: Azumanga Daioh, Saga 5: The Asteroid Saga: Love Hina, Saga 6: The Nebula Saga: Card Captor Sakura, and Saga 7: The Cybeast Saga: Inuyasha and Naruto. Okay, until then, see ya soon!


	9. ColorMan's Crazy Car Mishaps

Chapter 9: ColorMan's Crazy Car Mishaps

Lan and the Mew Mews were waiting for Mayl to appear outside the Metroline. A few minutes later, Mayl appeared. "You're late Mayl." Lan said. "I'm so sorry! Please don't be so mad!" Mayl apologized bowing up and down in apology. "Hmph, you mean like you are every time I'm late?" Lan said sarcastically, Mayl and the Mew Mews sweat dropped. "Bygones! Oh Lan, I have to bring something to my grandma's… Sorry, but you and your friends can go to Dentown!" Mayl apologized again. "What! Why did I have to wait for you, then?" Lan said angrily. "Sorry! I'll make it up to you later!" Mayl said as she ran off to get something for her grandma. "Let's go Lan." Renee sighed as she grab Lan by the collar and drag him into the Metroline, the other Mew Mews followed. They bought a ticket to Dentown, when the heroes got to Dentown, the Mew Mews were amazed of the town. Lan got an email from the Official ML about the Waterworks virus; Lan knew that because he already took care of the Waterworks incident. Lan and the Mew Mews explore Dentown; they come across a summer school, they enter it and saw, "Ms. Mari!" Lan said shocked. "You thought I'm Ms. Mari? Nope! I'm her twin sister, Yuri!" Indeed, she looked like Ms. Mari, except she has pink clothes. "She only wishes she was as good a teacher than me!" Ms. Yuri boasted. Lan and the Mew Mews sweat dropped at that remark. "By the way, are you a twin?" Ms. Yuri asked Lan. "No." Lan replied, MegaMan looked down in sadness. "Is that so? Well I'll tell you this… We twins have a special bond! Hah!" Ms. Yuri said. "O…k…" Corina said. Lan jacked into the blackboard and MegaMan got another PowerUp, his stats are upgraded by one level, his Attack, Rapid and Charge statuses are 4. (A/N: I forgot to mention that PowerUps now give MegaMan a boost of all three statuses and there are five PowerUps in Saga 1, there will be five more PowerUps in Saga 2 and MegaMan's statuses will be 10 once he uses the PowerUps and in Saga 3, it will be the same for Saga 4 and MegaMan's statuses will be 15! How cool is that?) Our heroes left the summer school and explore the rest of Dentown, Lan got a email from Mayl two minutes later saying she will take the bus to Dentown Block1, and she attached a upgraded Roll chip for Lan in the email.

Lan soon got an email from the Battle ML, this time from Chaud, when he wrote about Lan and MegaMan being wanna be heroes, Lan was a little angry, but calmed down. Sooner than later, our heroes enter an antique shop run by a woman named Miyu.

"My name is Miyu… Welcome to my store. All of the antiques here have spirits… Can you feel them? I can feel the bright burning of the spirit contained in your NetNavi!" Miyu said. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Lan asked, confused on what she said. "How about a NetBattle and you will understand what I mean." Miyu said, getting out her PET. "Ok." Lan said, getting out his PET as well.

MegaMan appeared in a spooky battle arena. "Whoa! This place gives me the creeps Lan." MegaMan said, looking around the arena. "Yeah, but don't be afraid, MegaMan. This arena also gives me the creeps." Lan said. Suddenly, another NetNavi appeared, his name is SkullMan, Miyu's NetNavi. "Are you ready for the battle of the spirits?" SkullMan asked in determination. MegaMan nodded. "Then let the feast of spirits begin!" Miyu said. "Battle routine set!" Both Lan and Miyu shouted. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and SkullMan shouted. SkullMan started first by breathing blue fire at MegaMan, but he dodges it, MegaMan return fire by firing his MegaBuster at SkullMan, damaging him a bit. "Not bad, let's see if you can handle this!" SkullMan shouted as he summons two bone blades and hurls them at MegaMan, but as always, MegaMan dodges them. "Okay, MegaMan! I'm sending you three Cannons! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted three Cannon chips, giving MegaMan the Zeta Cannon Program Advance. "Zeta Cannon!" MegaMan shouted as he turn invisible and fire rapidly at SkullMan, damaging him a bit more. SkullMan then detaches his head and it flew into the air, and it grows large and it was pummeling down to MegaMan, MegaMan dodges it. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the three chips and MegaMan uses the second Program Advance. "Life Sword!" MegaMan shouted as he used the powerful attack to hit SkullMan. "Unbelievable!" SkullMan shouted as he was jacked out.

"You have truly showed me the power of your spirit… That Navi should do well in defeating the evil spirits which surround us now… Here." Miyu said as she handed Lan her web address and link, and also a SkullMan Navi chip. "The spirits of your Navi and yourself shall grow together and become as one." Miyu said. "Uh, thanks." Lan said as he and the Mew Mews left the antique shop, they then head for the meeting place. "Mayl isn't here yet, is she?" MegaMan said. "What could it be this time?" Lan pouted. Renee suddenly notices something wrong. "Wait, guys, does the traffic light look odd to you?" Renee asked her friends. The group notices the traffic light, it was green both ways! "What the heck? It's green both ways!" Lan shouted, then two cars crash into each other. "An accident!" A man shouted as he looked in horror at the accident. "Oh no!" A woman shouted in horror. Then another accident happened. "What's going on here!" Zoey said. "Lan! You got mail! It's from… the WWW!" MegaMan shouted. "What the?" Lan said as he read the email, it said that the Dentown auto drive system has malfunctioned… The WWW have created a program for 1,000,000 Zenny! The people who read their mail went to Dentown Central.

"Those WWW bullies! Kicking innocent people when they're down!" Kikki said angrily. "I bet it's their virus bugging the traffic lights!" MegaMan pointed out. "I think so too! Let's delete that traffic virus!" Lan said, the Mew Mews nodded. Lan jacked in MegaMan in a nearby traffic light, the Mew Mews jacked in as well. MegaMan and the Mew Mews spoke to a green Mr. Prog, he told our heroes that the WWW have bugged up their programs, he also told them that by passing red and blue switches, the floor changes. They followed the Mr. Prog's advice, it took them a few minutes, but they reach the switch, MegaMan pressed the button and the lights were red again, MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out.

"Alright!" Lan shouted happily. "Let's tell everyone that we fixed the lights quick!" MegaMan told Lan. "Ok!" Lan said as he and the Mew Mews went to Dentown Central, it took them five seconds to tell the people that they fixed the lights, upon hearing this, the people left. Madd was angry.

"Why you little…! What the? Its you brats again!" Madd recognized our heroes. "You're the ugly dressed woman at the Waterworks!" Corina shouted. "You're a WWW Operator!" Lan asked. "That's right you meddling kids! And who are you calling ugly!" Madd shouted at Corina. "Hey, you're the one meddling!" Corina countered. "You don't know the trouble I've… Arrghh! This time I'll break all the traffic lights for good! Heh, heh! And I'll get you good, too, Lan Hikari!" Madd smirked evilly. "How did you know my name?" Lan asked, shocked that she knows his name. "That's right! I've been looking at your personal files… Ah, there's nothing sadder than losing the ones we love… And I think you're gonna be real SAD!" Madd mocked as she left. "Lan… I got a bad feeling about this…" MegaMan said with worry. Suddenly, the PET started ringing. "Lan! Phone for you!" MegaMan said as Lan answered it. "Who is it? Hello?" Lan asked. "Lan! It's me!" Mayl shouted. "Oh it's you Mayl… oh no!" Lan realized what's going on. "Help! I'm stuck in a runaway bus! All the lights are green and we keep speeding up!" Mayl yelled. "Mayl! Calm down! Where are you?" Lan calmed down Mayl. "Huh, Um, hold on…! We just passed Dentown Block 3 heading for Block 4!" Mayl told him. "Gotcha! I'll be there ASAP! Don't panic!" Lan said as he hung up.

"We better hurry or Mayl is in deep trouble!" Zoey shouted. Lan and the other Mew Mews nodded as they head for Block 4. Lan jacked in MegaMan, the Mew Mews jacked in as well. They take the same but different paths and they reach the color switch. "MegaMan! Hurry! Press the button!" Lan shouted. MegaMan nodded as he pressed the button. In the real world, Lan waited for the lights to turn red. "Stop!" Lan shouted, the stop beams came on, but the bus went pass them. "Oh no, we're too late!" MegaMan jacked out so did the Mew Mews. "Don't give up! We can still catch up with it!" Renee shouted as she and her friends head for the next traffic light. Lan followed them, but he and the Mew Mews were stopped by a ring from the PET. "Mayl?" Lan shouted. "Sorry, charley! So, you miss your girlfriend yet?" Madd taunted. "So you were behind this!" Lan said angrily. "Heheh! You better listen up, kiddo! I forgot to mention the virus I put in the bus gas program! "What!" Lan shouted shocked. "It makes the gas go backwards and then… KABOOM!" Madd said amused. "You wouldn't!" Corina shouted angrily. "Oh but I would! It should activate anytime now… I would hurry if I were you! Good luck, you need it!" Madd laughs evilly as she hung up. "She's starting to tick me off!" Lan growled. "I know how you feel, but we need to stop the bus!" Corina shouted as she drags Lan to the next traffic light. "Okay, this time we're going to stop that bus!" Lan shouted with confidence. Lan jacked in MegaMan, the Mew Mews followed as well. Another path navigation later, they were at the color switch. MegaMan pressed the button and he and the Mew Mews jacked out. In the real world, Lan waited patiently for the bus to stop, but it went past the stop beams, but got a little slower when the edge hit the back. "Darn it!" Lan shouted. "But we managed to slow it down, don't give up yet!" Zoey told him with confidence. They head for the next traffic light, while on the way, Lan got a email from Mayl that she heard the bus is going to explode and she is starting to panic. Lan knew that he cannot give up hope, seconds later; they arrive at the next traffic light. You know the drill. MegaMan and the Mew Mews got to the next color switch and MegaMan pressed it and he and the Mew Mews jacked out.

The bus got caught in the stop beams and it was starting to slow down by the electricity it absorbs. "Lan! Just a little more! We can stop it at the next light!" MegaMan said. "Right! This time we'll stop it for good!" Lan shouted as he and the Mew Mews head for the next traffic light, this time they manage to go ahead of it. "We got past the bus! We can make it this time!" Corina shouted. "Right!" Lan agreed as he jacked in MegaMan, the Mew Mews jacked in as well. They managed to get through the tricky paths and pressed all the color switches, MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out. In the real world, the bus was blocked from all areas and it stopped. "We did it!" Zoey said. Then the PET rang again. It was Madd again. "I'm sooo sorry, but it seems you're a little late!" Madd taunted. "What!" Lan shouted. "The gas program virus has been activated! You may have stopped the bus, but now it's going to blow! Hee! Ignition in, 3... 2… 1…" Madd counted down.

"MAAAAAAAAYYLL!" Lan screamed. But suddenly, nothing happens. "What the? It didn't explode?" MegaMan said confusedly. "What! ColorMan! What is the problem?" Madd demanded. "I'm sorry Ms. Madd! There was this cute little Navi there… But don't worry; I'll delete her right away! …See?" ColorMan said as he showed a screen with him attack Roll! "HELP!" Roll shouted as she struggles to fight off ColorMan. "Mayl! Are you ok?" Lan shouted. "I'm fine for now! But Roll's in danger!" Mayl said from the bus window. "Don't worry! We'll save her! Oh, and Mayl cover your eyes." Lan said as he jacked in MegaMan into the bus computer. Mayl was confused on what he said, but she closes her eyes. The Mew Mews used the Marks of S to jack in as well. In the bus's computer, ColorMan is winning. Then, MegaMan and the Mew Mews showed up. "Hang on Roll!" Zoey shouted as she and her friends and MegaMan rushed to the battle scene. "Now now, I'll delete you soon enough… Heheh! But first I'll watch you squirm a little!" Color Man taunted. "Somebody help!" Roll screamed. "Leave Roll alone!" MegaMan demanded as he aimed his MegaBuster at ColorMan. "Guys! Delete this guy quick! Or else the bus will…" Roll doesn't want to say it. "Ok! So you're ColorMan! Let Roll go! I'll be your opponent!" MegaMan said with confidence. "Sure thing, I'll delete you guys first, then her later!" ColorMan accepted as he rolls towards our heroes. "Stand back guys, I'll help MegaMan!" Corina said. "Huh? Are you sure, Corina?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, I want to teach Miss Ugly a lesson!" Corina said as she stands by MegaMan's side. "Okay! Battle routine set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

"Get ready! Cause here I come!" ColorMan shouted as he summons two red and blue dummies that fired fire and ice at MegaMan and Corina. Luckily, they dodge the attacks. "Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted as she launches her attack at ColorMan, it hit him, damaging him a bit. "Why you!" ColorMan shouted angrily as he rolls his ball at MegaMan and Corina, they dodge it. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Sword Battle Chip. MegaMan dashes towards ColorMan and slashes him. "You'll pay for that!" ColorMan shouted even more angrily as he summons a fire and ice tornado and spins it at MegaMan and Corina, but like the other attacks; they dodge it and return fire by firing their attacks at ColorMan. "Now you really make me mad!" ColorMan yelled as he rolls his ball at MegaMan and Corina, but the two heroes dodge it as always. "Let's finish this!" MegaMan shouted as he charged up his MegaBuster. "Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted, MegaMan fired his charged shot and Corina fired her Heart Arrow, the two attacks combine and it hit ColorMan dead on. "No… way!" ColorMan screamed as he was deleted.

"Top that!" Corina smiled. "Roll! Are you okay?" MegaMan asked as he checked Roll's wounds. "Uh… oww…I think so. Thanks, Mega!" Roll said with a weak smile. "Are you sure?" MegaMan asked again. "Yeah, I'm fine. But what about Mayl? You better jack out!" Roll said. MegaMan and the Mew Mews nodded as they along with Roll jacked out.

(In the real world)

Lan and Mayl were facing each other, while the Mew Mews watch from far away from the bus. "Geez, all the trouble I go through…" Lan groaned. "Now Lan, be nice." MegaMan told him. "No, Lan's right. Thank you, Lan…" Mayl walked closer to Lan's side. "H-hey! What's the big idea coming up close like that?" Lan asked while blushing. The Mew Mews couldn't help but giggle, Roll giggle as well. "Oh Laaan… You're blushing!" MegaMan teased. "S-shut up! I am not!" Lan growled. "Hee hee! Well now, let's go get Yai's present! C'mon Lan! Let's go!" Mayl said happily. "Now you're all happy and everything! What's going on?" Lan shouted. "Well… It's a secret!" Mayl said with a smile as she left to go to Miyu's antique store. "He sure is dense…" Roll said with a smile. "You sure are dense Lan…" MegaMan joked. "Hey! Wait up!" Lan said as he followed Mayl. The Mew Mews watch the scene. "Aww, look at the two love birds." Kikki said with a smile. "Good job Corina. Your skills manage to put ColorMan to a stop." Zoey congratulated her friend. "Thanks guys." Corina said with a smile.

(Meanwhile, at the WWW's HQ.)

Madd is now reporting her failure. Wily was angry at her for her failure. "Please forgive me, sir!" Madd pleaded. "Fool! You have failed me again!" Wily shouted. "Please…" Madd pleaded again. "S-S-Silence! No more excuses! Get out of my sight!" Wily shouted. "Awhhh…" Madd said with her head down in shame. "C---C-C-Count Zap!" Wily shouted. "Yes Lord Wily!" Count Zap bowed down to his leader. "Listen up! Enough with these two-bit schemes! Let's take this town down once and for all! C-C-Count Zap! I-I'm counting on you! Understood?" Wily commanded. "I hear and obey Lord Wily!" Count Zap obeyed.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: The Fish Merchant, Masa.

A/N: Whew! Thought I'll never finish this chapter. But I did! So anyway Saga 1 is almost coming to a close. So I'll be working on Saga 2 once Saga 1 is finished. And Bass will appear in Saga 2. So until then! Musashi the Master signing out!


	10. The Fish Merchant, Masa

Me: Okay people. As you know, Saga 1 is almost coming to a close. I'll be thinking ideas for Saga 2, the one with Wedding Peach and Sailor Moon in it.

Chaud: Whatever, just get to the chapter where I and ProtoMan fight that idiot, Lan and MegaMan.

Lan: Say that to my face, Chaud!

Chaud: Bring it on. This shall be amusing.

Lan: That tears it!

Lan and Chaud get into a huge fight dust cloud.

Me: Sweat drops Okay.

Bass: So I'll appear in Saga 2 to fight MegaMan and his pathetic half animal human friends? This shall be interesting.

Masa: Here's the tenth chapter with me!

Me: And thank you X-Dome for suggesting the Winx Club to be in Saga 3.

Chapter 10: The Fish Merchant, Masa

Many days have passed since the traffic light incident, until one afternoon…

Our heroes were at the park, after school.

"Man I'm starving! I wonder what mom is cooking for dinner tonight." Lan said. The Mew Mews sweat dropped.

"But you just ate lunch at school…" MegaMan sighed.

"Well I can't recharge once a day like you, MegaMan!" Lan replied with a grin. Bridget couldn't help but giggled.

"I guess some things never change." Bridget said.

"Okay, okay… Hey wait! We gotta get home! "The Bonne Bunch" is about to start!" MegaMan said.

Just then, Lan's PET started to ring.

"Lan, you got mail! …It's from you dad!" MegaMan said.

"From your dad? Last time, he sends the PowerUp program when we stop by his lab to visit." Zoey said.

"Here, I'll read it. "Lan, how have you been? I'll be seeing you today! That is, you'll be coming to see me… There's a party at the Government Complex. I'm inviting you and mom to join me for dinner! You can bring some friends if you like. Let's meet at 7 in front of the TV in the SciLab lobby. Say hi to mom for me, and let her know about tonight! –Dad." Wow. Hadn't seen Dad for awhile." MegaMan said.

"All right! We get to see Dad! I'm gonna eat till I drop today!" Lan said excitedly.

"And maybe this time, we get to ask him about the Marks of S." Bridget said.

"Then it's settled! Let's go to that party!" Kikki shouted excitedly, leaping into the air happily.

Lan and the other Mew Mews nodded. When they were on their way back to Lan's house, Lan got two new emails, one from Froid saying he got something for them when they come to visit the Waterworks, and the other saying about the traffic light incident and a mystery operator, they must be talking about Lan. They arrive home. Lan walked up to his mother.

"Hey, Mom! Dad's inviting us to a party!" Lan said excitedly.

"How wonderful! How sweet of him to think of his family at such a busy time. What time and place?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"At 7 in front of the TV in the SciLab lobby." Lan told her.

"Ok! …But it's almost 7 now! We have to hurry!" Mrs. Hikari said as she went upstairs to change.

"How about we go ahead to SciLab? Maybe we can see Sal again." Renee recommended.

"Good idea." Lan agreed. So our heroes took the Metroline to the Government Complex, they then went to the area that they first met Sal.

"Hey Sal!" Lan greeted.

"Hello Lan. So nice to see you and your friends again." Sal smiled.

"So what brings you guys here?" Sal asked.

"Dad invited us to a party." Lan said excitedly.

"How glad of him. Oh, by the way, there's a new merchant here, he sells fish. His name is Masa. Why don't you pay him a visit? He's next to the sandwich stand. I told him all about you." Sal asked with a smile.

"Sure thing." Zoey said. They head for the fish stand to meet Masa.

"Well howdy! Name's Masa. I sell fish. Fish is what makes you smart. You must be Lan." Masa said with a smile.

"Sure am. Do you NetBattle?" Lan asked politely.

"Yep! I have a NetNavi that is good in water. His name is SharkMan. Say, Lan, want to NetBattle SharkMan?" Masa asked.

"Sure thing." Lan agreed, getting out his PET.

"Okay! SharkMan, get ready for battle!" Masa shouted, getting out his PET as well.

MegaMan appeared in an aqua like battle field. Then a NetNavi that looks like a shark appeared. "Howdy! I'm SharkMan, Masa's NetNavi. It will be a good battle with you." SharkMan smiled. "Same here." MegaMan said politely. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Masa shouted. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and SharkMan shouted. SharkMan started the battle by diving into the water and he produced two fins that looked identical to his. 'What the? No chance to hit him, must hit all three of them to see which one is SharkMan.' Lan thought. "MegaMan! Hit all the fins with your MegaBuster!" Lan ordered. "Roger!" MegaMan nodded. MegaMan starts firing his MegaBuster at the fins, two of them bounce off the shots and one hit the third one, SharkMan surfaced. "Ouch! You got me! Good job finding me, let's see if you can handle this!" SharkMan shouted as he fired a wave shot at MegaMan, but he dodges it. MegaMan fired a charge shot and it hit SharkMan, damaging him a little bit. SharkMan dived again. The battle was still on, but getting harder because of SharkMan's ability to dive. "Lan! This is getting tricky!" MegaMan shouted. "I know, so let's try an electric attack! Thunder1! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted a Thunder1 chip. MegaMan's fists are sparkled with electricity. "All right!" MegaMan shouted as he pummels his fist down into the water, the water was electrocuted, and SharkMan came out, also electrocuted. "OWWWWWWW!" SharkMan yelled. "Let's finish this! Electric Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. MegaMan then uses the Electric Sword to slash SharkMan. "Wipeout!" SharkMan shouted as he was jacked out.

"Good job Lan." Bridget congratulated him.

"Thanks." Lan smiled.

"Now that's what I call a NetBattle. Here is your reward." Masa said as he handed Lan a SharkMan chip and his address.

"Thanks Masa." Lan said gratefully.

"We better go to SciLab, your dad's waiting." Renee reminded Lan.

"Yeah. Thanks Masa. Hope we see you again." Lan said his goodbye as he and the Mew Mews left to go to SciLab.

"Ya'll come back, ya hear?" Masa waved.

They head into the Government Complex, little did they know, that this won't be a normal party.

To Be Continued…

Next time: The Big Blackout and Lan VS Chaud.


	11. The Big Blackout and Lan VS Chaud

Me: Here it is! The 11th chapter!

Lan: About time! I'm going to enjoy kicking Chaud's butt!

Chaud: You don't stand a chance, moron.

Lan: Shut it!

Zoey: Here is the 11th chapter.

Chapter 11: The Big Blackout and Lan VS Chaud

Our heroes first stop by the Waterworks, they meet Froid. He wanted to thank them for saving his son, so he gave them an item that the WWW gave him when they kidnap his son, a WWW Pin, with it, Lan and MegaMan can use it to open the areas that the WWW locked to get the items they have, and an IceMan chip. Lan and the Mew Mews then head for the lobby, once they got there; they were shocked to see Chaud in the lobby.

"…You kids again? What are you doing in the SciLab? This is no place for little boys and girls to play games!" Chaud scowled at them. "Just because five of us are kids, except for Renee doesn't mean you can push us around!" Lan countered.

"Yeah! Yeah!" MegaMan agreed.

"Hmph… Noisy little brats… I don't have time to deal with you now… Later, brats." Chaud said coldly as he left the lobby. "That guy burns me up!" Lan said angrily.

"Lan, calm down. Let's wait for your dad." Bridget told him. Lan calm downed, they waited a few minutes, then a man with brown hair, wearing a brown shirt with the same symbol on Lan's bandanna and MegaMan, glasses, and black pants came up to the lobby. Lan recognizes him, and his eyes widen in happiness.

"Lan! It's Dad! Your dad's here!" MegaMan said happily.

"Lan, did you wait long? You're looking fit as a fiddle!" Dr. Hikari smiled. "Dad!" Lan shouted happily and gave him a hug. The Mew Mews couldn't help but smile at the father and son.

"By the way, Lan, who are your friends? Never seen them before." Dr. Hikari asked. "I'm Zoey Hanson." "I'm Corina." "My name is Bridget Verdant." "Kikki is my name." "Renee Roberts." The Mew Mews introduced themselves. "Yeah, they're from another town and they are living with us for some time now." Lan explained. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee. By the way, where's your mom, Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked. "She's coming, she just have to get dressed." Lan told him. "Hahaha! Well, that'll take awhile, if I know your mother." Dr. Hikari said with a smile.

2 minutes later, Lan's mom appeared wearing a dress. "Sorry! Here I am, Honey. How have you been? Are you keeping well? …Well, you seem good enough. Let's go downstairs to the restaurant floor and eat." Mrs. Hikari said.

(At the restaurant floor)

Lan and the Mew Mews were checking out the restaurant floor, Kikki was eating some food, Zoey, Corina and Bridget were talking, Renee was looking at Chaud with hearts in her eyes, (O.O) And Lan jacked into a PET that is recycled from plastics and got a HPMemory upgrade for MegaMan, soon, Lan and the Mew Mews head back to the table where Lan's parents are sitting.

"It's been awhile since we've talked, Lan. Actually, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Dr. Hikari said in a serious tone. "Dr. Hikari, before you ask Lan, can we show you something? You might be interested." Zoey asked. Zoey and her friends showed Dr. Hikari the Marks of S on their hands. "Those marks…" Dr. Hikari said in wonder. "I'm sorry, but I don't know the information on those marks. But I'll search for information on them. I promise." Dr. Hikari said. "Ok, dad, what is it you want to tell me?" Lan asked.

"Well, it's about my research…" Dr. Hikari said in his serious tone. "Sounds difficult! How would I know about that?" Lan asked in curiosity. "Well, it's connected to you and MegaMan. See, I made your PET. It's different from normal ones. And MegaMan too…" Before Dr. Hikari can start, the intercom came on and page Dr. Hikari to report to the Lab immediately.

"Whoops! I'm sorry; it looks like I have to go! Lan, we'll finish where we left off next time." Dr. Hikari said as he left. "G-good luck, Dad! …So much for dinner together…" Lan said sadly. What is it that his dad is trying to say? "Cheer up, Lan; your dad will have dinner with us again when he has time." Renee cheered Lan up. "You're right, for now; let's have a good time tonight." Lan said with a smile.

Seconds later, the host appeared.

"Everyone, thank you for waiting. We'd like you to welcome our speaker for the evening." The host said as everyone clapped. Then Count Zap entered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here. For our… WWW Party of Death!!!" Count Zap shouted evilly, everyone gasped. "He's no speaker, he's a WWW Agent!" Zoey shouted. "We'd like you to know that the WWW has just taken over the underground power plant! So, let's get this party started with a little… No, a really big… blackout!! ElecMan! Zap to it!" Count Zap shouted evilly again as the lights are turned off.

"A blackout!? Oh no! The air vents have stopped! If we don't fix them, the air will run out and…" a person gulped.

"Now, just relax and enjoy your last breaths!" Count Zap laughed evilly as he walked out, his bulbs flashed as he left.

"We got to get the power plant back up and running!" Bridget shouted.

"Lan, let's go!" MegaMan shouted.

"Easy for you to say! Its pitch dark in here! …Wait, my eyes are adjusting… I can see a little. How about you guys?" Lan asked the Mew Mews.

"We can see just fine." Zoey replied.

"Good, let's go!" Lan shouted.

Lan and the Mew Mews headed out of the restaurant, they try the elevator, but it wouldn't work, Bridget suggested the chute that leads to the power plant, the heroes took the chute down to the power plant. They came across a guy trying to open the door to the power generator, then they met a scientist trying to open the door to the control room, they went back to the first man and he told them the control room is open, the heroes enter the control room, inside, Lan found a place to jack in.

"Ok, Jack in! MegaMan.EXE, transmit!" Before Lan can jack in as well as the Mew Mews, the scientist stops them.

"Waaaait!! You wanna delete your Navi? Jacking in now is suicide! If the power's out here, it's out in the Net, too! If you jack in now, your PET's battery will run out quick! And… if your PET's battery runs out while you're in… The energy sent to your Navi is cut off completely… and your Navi won't be able to heal himself! And it will be a matter of time before your Navi gets deleted!" The scientist said in a serious tone.

"You serious!? …What should I do!?" Lan shouted panicky.

"Lan, let's go!" MegaMan said bravely.

"What are you saying MegaMan!? You might get deleted." Lan shouted in shock.

"We have to take that chance Lan, all we have to do is defeat the WWW Navi and jack out." Zoey said in confidence.

"B-but…" Before Lan started to protest, MegaMan interrupted him.

"If we don't, there's a chance that your mom and every other person in that floor will die! And I think you're a good enough operator to do it!" MegaMan said in confidence.

"You're right; we got to do this for my mom and everyone! Hey, you may want to close your eyes." Lan told the scientist, the scientist was confused, but he closed his eyes.

"Jack in! MegaMan.EXE, transmit!" Lan shouted holding out his PET.

"Jack in! Marks of S!!" The Mew Mews shouted, seconds later, the Mews were gone.

"Whoa!" MegaMan shouted.

"What is it MegaMan!?" Lan shouted worriedly.

"There's some heavy protection on this thing, but no problem! I'll break through." He does so. "Ok, I'm in!"

MegaMan and the Mew Mews are in an almost dark area.

"I can almost not see in this area." Kikki said.

"Ok, I display the PET's battery bar, be sure to find that WWW Navi fast!" MegaMan said. "Got it!" Lan said. MegaMan and the Mew Mews started their way; they ran into Mr. Progs that told them that they need to place batteries in the right sockets to get through, and invisible paths that they can feel. One of the Mr. Progs gave them batteries and they also told our heroes that one of them can recharge the batteries should they be out of power, our heroes continued their way, they came across the sockets that the Mr. Prog mention earlier, after hard thinking, they place the batteries in the right sockets and they continued their way. Along the way, they battle new viruses, one of which is a Mr. Prog damaged and turned into a virus, our heroes deleted them and Lan got 2 new Battle Chips. It took them 2 hours to get through this challenging Cyberworld, they were placing batteries in the right sockets and it confuses them, but after making it to the final Cyberworld area and placing the batteries in the final and right sockets, the colorful path leads to the power generator section. "Lan! The door to the power room should be open now! Quick! Go get that generator running!" MegaMan said.

"Roger!" Lan said as he headed into the power room, inside he saw something strange. "Huh? The lights are on in this room…" Lan said confusedly as he head towards the switch and he is shocked to see it bursting with electricity.

"What the?! The generator… is working!? Then why's the power out?" Lan got out his PET. "MegaMan! Check out the power generator area again!" Lan said. "Got it! Let's go everyone!" MegaMan said, the Mew Mews nodded as they head to the power generator area where they encountered ElecMan.

"Who are you? NetBattlers? Hrmp… You did good coming this far, but you're too late… I just finished downloading the electricity program!" ElecMan said evilly.

"Huh?" Zoey said confusedly.

"ElecMan! It seems they're not Official NetBattlers, delete them!" Count Zap ordered.

"Roger! Those who get in our way gets… Zapped!" ElecMan said as he fired a thunder bolt at our heroes, they dodge it. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki shouted as she launches her attack at ElecMan, but as the attack hit him, it didn't even finch him! "What?!" Kikki shouted in shock, MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at ElecMan, but like Kikki's attack, it didn't finch him. "Our attacks aren't working?!" MegaMan said in shocked.

"Hehehe! Electricity is my power! As long as there's power generated, I can't be stopped!" ElecMan said evilly.

"What!?" Zoey said in shock.

"Zapped!" ElecMan shouted as he zapped our heroes, they screamed in agony.

"MegaMan!! Girls!! …Oh no! What can I do?!" Lan said in panic, then he notices the switch.

"OK! Let's stop that generator! That'll keep ElecMan from healing! Its risky… but here goes!" Lan shouted as he grabs the switch, he is zapped, but he is able to pull the switch down.

"And stay down!" Lan shouted as he pulled down the switch and was no longer zapped.

Back in Cyberworld, ElecMan was no longer invincible. And our heroes were no longer zapped.

"WHAT?!?!" Count Zap yelled.

"W-What!? What have you done to the generator?" ElecMan said in anger.

"MegaMan! Now's your chance!" Lan shouted.

"Ok!" MegaMan nodded.

**(MegaMan.EXE and the Mew Mews V.S. ElecMan.EXE)**

"Its payback time ElecMan!" Kikki shouted as she launches her Tambourine Trench at ElecMan, this time it damaged him. "Why you!" ElecMan shouted as he fired his thunder bolts at our heroes, but they dodge them. "Silver Slash!" Renee shouted as she launches her attack, damaging ElecMan a little bit. ElecMan fired his thunder bolts at MegaMan, he dodged them, MegaMan fired a charged MegaBuster shot at ElecMan, damaging him greatly, he was getting weaker. "Let's finished this! WideSword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the WideSword Battle Chip, MegaMan's left arm was replaced by the WideSword and he rushed to ElecMan and slashed him, thus defeating him.

"This… This can't be happening! But I've already sent the program to Count Zap! Now we have all programs! You're done for!!" ElecMan screamed as hee exploded. Suddenly, ProtoMan jacked in, and he doesn't look too happy.

"Darn… Too late… It took too long to break the jack in protection…" ProtoMan said coldly.

"ProtoMan?!" Bridget said in surprise.

"Hump… Not a shred of data left, either… I was just about to get the WWW server location out of ElecMan's memory data. If you fools hadn't got in the way, our plan to lure in the WWW with fake would have succeeded." ProtoMan pointed out.

"Fake data? Then this was all…" Before Lan can figure it out, Chaud interrupts him.

"You have interfered for the last time! ProtoMan, start deleting that blue NetNavi first, then those five girls." Chaud ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Chaud." ProtoMan obeyed, brandishing his sword.

"We don't have time for this! We have to get the power up and running!" Zoey protested.

"I don't think he'll listen, let me handle this." MegaMan said as his WideSword reverted back to his left arm.

"Are you ready?" ProtoMan asked, MegaMan nodded and got into his fighter stance.

**(MegaMan.EXE V.S. ProtoMan.EXE, Song : Dreams of a Absolution: Remixed)**

"Prepare to be deleted!" ProtoMan shouted as he slashes his sword at MegaMan, but he dodges it, MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at ProtoMan, but he blocks it with his shield. "Nice try, amateur, you'll have to come up with something better than that!" ProtoMan shouted as he slashes MegaMan again, but he dodges it. 'He's right, I got to come up with a better tactic.' MegaMan thought to himself.

**(And every night, I lay awake)**

**(I find the conclusion)**

**(And every night, it just stays the same)**

**(I dream of absolution)**

**In the night-light, do you see what you dream**

**All your troubles, are they all what they seem**

**Look around you, then you may realize**

**All the preachers, all with their lies**

**And I might know of our future**

**But then you still control the past**

**Only you know if you'll be together**

**Only you know if we shall last**

**(In the night-light)**

**In the night-light, do you still feel your pain**

**For the valor you wait; it never came**

**If you were able, would you go change the past**

**To mend a faux paux with one last chance**

**And I might know of our future**

**But then you still control the past**

**Only you know if you'll be together**

**Tonight**

**(I find the conclusion)**

**(And every night, it just stays the same)**

**(I dream of absolution)**

**In the night-light, do you see what you dream**

**All your troubles, are they all what they seem**

**Look around you, then you may realize**

**All the preachers, all with their lies**

**And I might know of our future**

**But then you still control the past**

**Only you know if you'll be together**

**Only you know if we shall last**

**(In the night-light)**

**In the night-light, do you still feel your pain**

**For the valor you wait; it never came**

**If you were able, would you go change the past**

**To mend a faux paux with one last chance**

**And I might know of our future**

**But then you still control the past**

**Only you know if you'll be together**

**Tonight**

MegaMan thought of something, he waited until ProtoMan came up close and before he can attack, MegaMan punches him. "Hump! Wise thinking for an amateur!" ProtoMan shouted as he slashes MegaMan, he got hit a little bit. "Sword! WideSword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!" Lan yelled out as he inserted the chips. MegaMan's arms were replaced with the two swords. "WideSword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Chaud yelled out as he also inserted a WideSword chip, now ProtoMan now has two swords. MegaMan and ProtoMan rushed towards each other, and clashed swords.

'**Cause every night I will save your life**

**And every night I will be with you**

'**Cause every night I still lay awake**

**And I dream of an absolution**

'**Cause every night I will make it right**

**And every night I will come to you**

**But every night it just stays the same**

**In my dream of an absolution**

**(In the night-light)**

**In the night-light, do you see what you dream**

**All your triumph and all you'll ever be**

**Look around you, then you may realize**

**Happiness lies trapped in misery**

**And who knows what of our future**

**We can all try to change the past**

**Only you know if you'll be together**

**Tonight**

ProtoMan clash his swords rapidly while MegaMan defend and tries to keep his balance, after a few seconds, MegaMan push ProtoMan backed and slashed him two times. ProtoMan weakly got up, he scowled in fury. "Time to end this! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in! Program Advance! Life Sword!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Long Sword chip, MegaMan put his swords together and they emitted a purple energy blade. "You're not the only one who can master the Program Advances!! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in! Life Sword! Program Advance!" Chaud shouted as he inserted his own Long Sword chip, ProtoMan put his swords together and emitted a purple blade as well. MegaMan and ProtoMan rushed towards each other yelling out their battle cry and clash swords, a huge explosion was created and the Mew Mews watch in shock and hope that MegaMan survives.

'**Cause every night I will save your life**

**And every night I will be with you**

'**Cause every night I still lay awake**

**And I dream of an absolution**

'**Cause every night I will make it right**

**And every night I will come to you**

**But every night it just stays the same**

**In my dream of an absolution**

**Instrumental**

'**Cause every night I will save your life**

**And every night I will be with you**

'**Cause every night I still lay awake**

**And I dream of an absolution**

'**Cause every night I will make it right**

**And every night I will come to you**

**But every night it just stays the same**

**In my dream of an absolution**

**And you'll see (And you'll see)**

**What you'll be (What you'll be)**

**And you'll see**

**All you can (All you can)**

**And every night (And every night)**

**And every night (And every night)**

**And every night (And every night)**

**I will dream (I will dream)**

**And you'll see (And you'll see)**

**That this is my dream (What you'll be)**

**And you'll see**

**Every night**

**I will always dream ('Cause every night)**

**And every night**

**And every night**

**I will dream (I will dream)**

**(End Song)**

After the explosion cleared, the smoke cleared and it turns out MegaMan was the victor. Zoey rushes toward him with tears and hugs him, her eyes close with tears. MegaMan blushed as Zoey help him up. ProtoMan got up, but couldn't believe he lost to an amateur. Chaud couldn't believe it either.

"How can this be!? A civilian NetNavi beat an Official NetBattler? Never!" ProtoMan said in disbelief.

'My reputation in shambles! I won't forget this lost!' Chaud thought angrily.

"Don't get it? Cause you're an Official Navi, you can carry your own Battle Chips—so you can fight alone!" MegaMan said with concern.

"That's right… And I've fought alone every time! And I've never lost! Never once!" ProtoMan shouted.

"…Cause I'm civilian Navi, I can't fight alone. That's why I've got Lan backing me up! We've come this far together… Because we fight as a team! The better friends you are with your operator… The better you fight!" MegaMan told ProtoMan.

"Friends?" ProtoMan asked. "ProtoMan! Don't listen to their nonsense! Jack out now!" Chaud ordered.

"Wait, please, Lord Chaud!! You're MegaMan… Right? Just tell me one thing… How do you see your operator, This "Lan"? What is he to you?" ProtoMan asked.

"Why… He's my best friend!" MegaMan smiled.

"Friend… Huh… I never thought of that…" ProtoMan said in wonder.

"Let's go, ProtoMan! Jack Out!" Chaud ordered. ProtoMan jacked out.

"Let's hurry and turn on the power." Bridget said.

"OK!" Lan nodded as he turns the power back on. He jacked out MegaMan, the Mew Mews jacked out as well. They soon meet back at the restaurant.

"Lan! Where were you? I…I was so worried!" Mrs. Hikari said in tears as she hugs Lan.

"Sorry, Mom! But we're AOK!"

"Yeah, you got nothing to worry about." Zoey assured her.

Lan then got an email from Dad saying is everyone ok.

"That's my dad, as clueless as ever… "Dear Dad, don't worry, MegaMan is looking after me!"" Lan sent the reply.

"Oh well… I guess the party's over. Shall we go home? Lan? Do you want to stop for something to eat?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I haven't eaten since lunch! I'm starving!!" Lan said with a grin.

"I guess you need to recharge too!" MegaMan smiled.

Everyone had a good laugh, but the WWW have all super programs, the Endgame is now starting soon.

To Be Continued…

Me: Whew! Sorry it took me so long to complete this chapter. School was getting to me.

Lan: Now you know how I feel when I overslept.

Me: Anyway, we're getting close to the end! So I'll be working on Saga 2 on the summer.

Lan: Until then, read and review!

P.S.: I'm going to put Beyblade in Saga 5.


	12. Tracking the WWW Server

Me: Alright! I'm putting Rush in this chapter!

Lan: What role does Rush have in this story?

Me: Well, he'll help you in the battle against BombMan.

Lan: Oh.

Me: Anyway, let's get on with this chapter!

Chapter 12: Tracking the WWW Server!

(At the WWW HQ)

Wily stared at the four super programs with an evil grin and laugh evilly.

Wonderful --- simply wonderful!!! I have them all! All of the superprograms are mine! So super… Such programs!!" Wily then got near his computer.

"By combining these 4 programs, I can make YOU-KNOW-WHAT!!! Ahh, hah hah… phew and once I've made that… I can delete the world! No more annoying people with their annoying machines! And I will get my revenge against… Hikari!!!" Wily laugh evilly again.

(At the Hikari Household)

Our heroes were in Lan's room thinking, when Lan receives an email.

"Lan! You got mail!" MegaMan said.

"I wonder who it's from." Bridget asked.

Lan checks his mail. "It's from dad! It said if he asks if we're friends with Chaud. Yeah right! He said that he saw Chaud at the lab." Lan said.

"Maybe this is our chance to find the WWW hideout!" Kikki said with confidence.

"What do you mean, Kikki?" Lan asked confusedly.

"We have to stop the Endgame. Plus, maybe we can find some way to send us back to our world." Kikki said.

Lan stood there thinking, and then he smiled. "Let's do it." The Mew Mews nodded as our heroes left for SciLab.

When they got to SciLab, Lan walked up to a scientist. "Excuse me, have you seen Chaud?" Lan asked. "Chaud? He went to Dentown. He said that he heard there is a WWW member there! His job? Well he's supposed to find the WWW's address. That's why he's looking for members, I guess." The scientist replied. "We got our lead. Let's find Chaud in Dentown." Lan said, the Mew Mews nodded and they headed for Dentown.

When they got to Dentown, they found Chaud in the central where he's interrogating a girl. Renee blushed when she saw Chaud. "You're calling me a WWW member?? How rude!!" The girl seems offended. "If you're a WWW member, then you know about the Undernet! Tell me now!" Chaud demanded. "I said I don't know anything about the WWW!!" The girl said angrily as she left. "Darn it! Another false lead… How will I get into the Undernet…?" Chaud said, then he notices our heroes. "You kids again? Have you humiliated me enough?! I'm busy here! Now scram!" Chaud said angrily. "We're just trying to help!" Lan countered. "I don't need your help! Out of my way!" Chaud said angrily as he stormed off. "What a jerk…" Lan said angrily. "Hey, Lan…" MegaMan said. "Yeah… I don't want to help Chaud, but we have to stop the Endgame! Everyone, let's try to find the WWW server's address!" Lan said with fire burning in his eyes with determination. "Yeah! And I think I know where to start! Let's head to Higsby's!" MegaMan suggested, Lan and the Mew Mews were confused on what he said, but they quickly figure out what he meant and head off to Higsby's.

They arrive at Higsby's. "Hello everyone, huh! What can I do for you today, huh!" Higsby greeted. "Hey Mr. Higsby. We have a favor to ask." Corina said sweetly. "We want to break into the Undernet." Lan said. "Yah wanna inside the Undernet, huh??? … OK, huh! Thanks to you guys, I got out of the WWW, huh! To thank you, I'll get you into the Undernet, huh!" Lan handed Higsby his PET and Higsby enter some codes into Lan's PET. After that, He handed Lan's PET back to Lan. "I sent the codes to your PET, huh!" "Thanks Mr. Higsby!" Kikki said gracefully. "Go towards Dentown in the net, huh. The access point's there. Use the code on that memo, huh. That'll get you in! Look for a huge W… huh." Mr. Higsby said. "Alright, let's break into the WWW server!" Lan did his trademark pose as he and the Mew Mews head back home.

(In Lan's room.)

"Alright, let's do this! Jack in! MegaMan, Execute!" Lan shouted pulling out his PET. "Jack in! Marks of S!" The Mew Mews shouted, in a few minutes, MegaMan and the Mew Mews appeared in Lan's computer. "Let's go to Dentown on the net!" Lan said, MegaMan and the Mew Mews nodded as they headed for Dentown on the net while battling viruses that got in their way, after a few minutes, they took Mr. Higsby's advice to look for a huge W and found the WWW server's access point. "This must it. It must be the access point to the Undernet." Bridget pointed out. "MegaMan, let's try the memo Higsby gave us!" Lan said. "Ok!" MegaMan nodded as he used Hig Memo, it worked and the access point was open.

"Alright!" Zoey cheered. Suddenly, MegaMan has a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong MegaMan?" Lan asked. "It's a virus! And by the looks of it, it looks tough!" MegaMan said as he ready himself for battle, the Mew Mews have a grim face when a virus that looks almost like a bulldozer appeared. "This could be bad… Looks like we have to fight it! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" MegaMan shouted as he fired his MegaBuster at the virus, the virus lobbed bombs at the heroes, but they dodge it. "Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted her attack phrase and shot the virus, it seems the virus lifted his shield, now's their chance to attack. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget shouted and launches her attack, it damage the virus a little bit. The virus put down his shield, Renee uses a Silver Slash and Corina uses her Heart Arrow to make a combo that hit the shield, the virus lifted its shield again, MegaMan and Zoey decided to finish this. MegaMan fired a charged MegaBuster shot at the virus. "Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey shouted her attack phrase and the two of the attacks combine and struck the virus, the virus was deleted.

"Yeah!" Lan cheered. MegaMan and the Mew Mews entered the Undernet. "We made it!" Zoey said. "Huh? Lan, you got mail! Its from Higsby, he said that there are 3 locks, each a higher level than the last, unfortunately, he has no idea how to open them. But he said that one of his WWW friends is at SciLab and like Higsby, he regrets working for the WWW now. Lan! If we find Higsby's friend, he may able to help us break into the Undernet farther!" MegaMan said after reading the email. "Okay, we'll be right back guys." Lan said as he jacked MegaMan out. Little did the Mew Mews know that they're being watch by a little dog with floppy ears, brown fur, tan skin, and a red collar. (Ok, I don't know what Rush in EXE form looks like, but this is the best I can do.)

Lan headed to SciLab, there he found a scientist mumbling to himself. "Excuse me, are you a WWW member?" Lan asked. "Huh? Me? A WWW member? You must be joking." Lan explains everything about Higsby's email. "Higsby said what? I see. I get the picture. Use this… It should clear things up…" The scientist said as he sent his memo to Lan's PET. "Many people like myself have quit the WWW. There are 2 more locks to open to get to the WWW server. Find 2 more memos from others who have quit the WWW. However, you'll have to be strong enough to defeat the WWW even with the memos, approaching the WWW server before you're strong enough will just end up getting you in danger. In DenCity, there are 2 more members. A young beautiful lady, and an old man. I heard that the old man moved to ACDC Town." The scientist explained.

"Okay, let's start with the young beautiful lady first." Lan said as he headed towards Dentown. Lan suddenly has an idea when he got to Dentown, so he head towards Dentown summer school. Once there he walked to Ms. Yuri. "I want to ask you something, Ms. Yuri, are you a WWW member?" Lan asked. "Me? A ex-member of the WWW? Hah! Hmm, let me see that Navi of yours…" Ms. Yuri asked. "I can't believe it, If your sister Ms. Mari found out you once worked for the WWW, she'll... she'll won't know what to do!" Lan said. "That's why it'll be our secret until the WWW is defeated. …Hah! … I've been waiting for a NetBattler like you to appear. I've been playing the fool to hide from the WWW… Sure, I know how to undo some of the locks… But let me look at your chip library… Not bad, 90 chips in your chip library… …I suppose that you're ready, now… Here's my memo." Ms. Yuri said as she sent the code to Lan's PET. "I have faith that you can stop the WWW… Hah! …Ooops, looks like that's become a habit." Ms. Yuri said. "Thanks. Let's head to ACDC Town to find the old man." Lan said. "Roger!" MegaMan nodded. Lan head back to ACDC Town.

(Meanwhile, with the Mew Mews.)

"Do you think Lan and MegaMan have the memos yet?" Zoey asked Renee. "I don't know. They has to find them first." Renee replied. Suddenly, they heard Kikki laughing and the four Mew Mews turned to see Kikki playing with the dog virus. "Kikki, watch out!" Zoey said as she and the four other Mew Mews got into their battle stances. "No, wait! He's a good virus! His name is Rush!" Kikki stopped them. Rush made a bark saying she's right. "Are you sure, Kikki?" Bridget asked. Rush walked up to Bridget and shakes her hand. "Well, that's proof that he's a good virus." Bridget said. "Let's introduce him to Lan and MegaMan when they get back." Kikki said with a smile. Rush smiled also.

(Back to Lan and MegaMan…)

Lan found the old man at a blue house. "You must be a ex-member of the WWW." Lan said with his arms crossed. "You think I'm ex-member of the WWW, huh? …Hmmph, Let me see that Navi you've got here." The old man asked, Lan handed him his PET. He checked it for a few seconds, then gave Lan back his PET and he spoke. "Well, no point in pretending to be senile anymore… Yes, I was a member at the beginning. As Wily's assistant! Yes, I know how to release the Undernet lock, but… let me that Navi of yours one more time…" The old man asked again. Lan showed him his PET. "Hmm… Attack, Rapid and Charge at full power… Well, I guess you're strong enough. Here's my memo." The old man said as he sent the code to Lan's PET. "Alright! Let's head back to the others." MegaMan said. Lan nodded as he head back home.

(Back with the Mew Mews…)

The Mew Mews got along great with Rush, then MegaMan came back. "Sorry it took so long. Uh, why is there a virus with you?" MegaMan asked in confusion. "His name is Rush. He's a good virus." Kikki said, Rush walked up to MegaMan and shakes his hand. "Well, that makes sense. Let's get going." Lan said, MegaMan and the Mew Mews nodded and they continued their way with Rush tagging along. They used the memos to get though the locks and soon they made it to a area with a black line and a NetNavi with a mystery data.

"Who the heck are you?" BombMan said evilly. "We're here to get the WWW address! We know you have it!" MegaMan shouted. "Yeah right, how puny NetNavis like you get into the Undernet? I, BombMan will guard the WWW address in the name of Lord Wily!" BombMan shouted as he got into a battle stance. "Let's get this over with. Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

**(MegaMan.EXE and the Mew Mews VS BombMan.EXE)**

"Bombs away!" BombMan shouted as he made 5 bombs appear and kick them. "Whoa! Those bombs look serious!" Renee shouted as she dodge them. "There's more where that came from!" BombMan shouted as he made 5 more bombs appear and kick them, just as our heroes don't have time to dodge, Rush made a big hole and the hole swallow them! "What the?!" BombMan shouted as the hole spitted the bombs back at BombMan, damaging him. "Now's our chance! Silver Slash!" Renee shouted her attack phrase and the attack hit BombMan. "Why you!!" BombMan shouted angrily as he throw 3 bombs at our heroes, they dodge them. MegaMan charged up a MegaBuster shot and fired it at BombMan, damaging him a bit. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki shouted her attack phrase and her attack hit BombMan, damaging him even more. BombMan was getting weaker. "Let's end this! Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. MegaMan rushed at BombMan and slashed him, thus defeating him.

"We did it!" Zoey cheered. "But… but BombMan is never defeated!" BombMan groaned in agony. MegaMan grab the mystery data with the WWW address in it. "Lan! I've got the WWW's address!" MegaMan said as he did his trademark victory pose. "Then let's use it to break into the WWW's network!" Lan shouted. "Not… so… fast!! They don't call me BombMan for nothing! NetBomb program activate!" BombMan shouted as he started to glow. "He's going to blow!" Corina shouted as our heroes got away from him, BombMan screamed as he exploded, taking out the road to the WWW's server in the process! "Everyone ok?" Lan asked. "Yeah, but look! BombMan must have closed off the net to the WWW's server!" Bridget said. "Wait, we can still use the WWW's address! Let's give it to Dad!" MegaMan suggested, the Mew Mews nodded. "Bye Rush! I hope to see you again!" Kikki said her goodbye to Rush, Rush waved back and barked in he too hope to see his new friends again. MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out.

Lan and the Mew Mews headed to Dr. Hikari's office in SciLab. They arrive just in time to see Lan's dad working on something. "Dad!" Lan greeted. "Oh, hello everyone." Dr. Hikari greeted. "Dad, do you have a minute?" Lan asked. "Of course!" Dr. Hikari said. "Cool!" Lan said with a grin. "Sorry, I've been away so much… So did you talk to Chaud?" Dr. Hikari asked. "No way!" Lan said with a angry vein on his head. "Oh, Chaud can be hard to deal with…" Dr. Hikari said. "Dr. Hikari, you should check this out." Renee said as Lan showed him the WWW's address. Dr. Hikari was in shock. "Lan! Where on Earth did you get this?" Dr. Hikari asked. "I got it with MegaMan! But we can't get through the network!" Lan explained. "I see… well… with this, I'm sure we can find the WWW labs." Dr. Hikari said. "Really?" Zoey asked. "Sure, should be no problem using our technology. This may help us stop the Endgame! I'll have to tell Chaud about this. That OK?" Dr. Hikari asked. "Yeah, I guess… Can you tell me the location, too?" Lan asked. "I'm afraid not…" Dr. Hikari said with a grim voice. "Please Dad! I save the city from the WWW with the MegaMan program you created!! Please, let us finish the job!" Lan pleaded. "Lan…" MegaMan said sadly. Dr. Hikari stood there, thinking then he spoke. "Okay… But one condition! WWW's attacks will likely start coming even harder. MegaMan could be deleted, and your actions could trigger the war! Can you take that responsibility?" Dr. Hikari asked in concern. "I will!" Lan said. "Ok… I'll send you the location when we find it…" Dr. Hikari said. "Thanks Dad! Come everyone, let's go home." Lan said as he and the Mew Mews head home.

(At Lan's house, later that night)

Lan and the Mew Mews were in their pajamas, getting ready for bed. "Lan… This may be our final battle tomorrow. So we better be prepare." Zoey said. "Yeah! Look out, Wily, we're coming for you!" Lan said with determination as he hold out his hand. "Yeah!" The Mew Mews shouted in agreement as they hold their hands out in a teamwork determination.

(Meanwhile… at the WWW labs…)

Wily was creating the Life Virus when Yahoot came in with bad news. "Our address… It looks like SciLab got it. Our secret lab will be discover in now time!" Yahoot said. "…No matter! Hee, hee, hee…" Wily started to chuckle evilly, Yahoot was confused on what he said but realized it when the four super programs merged into a purple program. "Because… I've already made the LifeVirus!! Now we can delete, DELETE, DELEEEEEEEEETE!!!" Wily said manically.

"You mean, the EndGame is about to begin?" Yahoot asked with a evil smile.

"Hah hah! Of course! The final battle at last! Yahoot! Come with me!" Wily said.

"As you command, so shall it be done!" Yahoot bowed.

To be continued…

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 1: Part 1: Storming the WWW Labs

Me: Yeehaw! The final two chapters of Saga 1 are coming! So don't miss it!


	13. The Final Battle: Saga 1: Part 1

Me: Whoa! This is it! Part 1 of the final battle: Saga 1! And plus I have a special surprise for Lan when he reaches Wily's lair after You Know What!

Lan: What do you mean?

Mayl: Oh, you'll find out soon Lan. Giggles

Me: And a special romantic treat for first time Zoey/MegaMan/Roll fans! So let's start the show!

Chapter 13: The Final Battle: Saga 1: Part 1: Storming the WWW Labs.

The next morning, Lan and the Mew Mews got dressed and are geared up to storm the WWW Labs. "Lan! You got mail from Dad!" MegaMan said. "Alright, Dad said that the WWW Lab is deep into the mountains! But there's a problem, there are no roads, no railroads or airports!" Lan read his mail. "Then how will we reach the WWW Lab?" Corina asked. "Hold on, Dad said that WWW agents are getting into ACDC Town somehow. So we got to find that way." Lan said as he headed out of his room with the Mew Mews in tow.

But when they got down to the living room, they saw Mrs. Hikari, her face in horror. "Lan! Look on TV! Its awful!" Mrs. Hikari said in horror as she pointed to the TV. The TV has Wily on it. "I am pleased to announce that the WWW master plan… is entering the final phase! Our next targets are this country's military satellites! We will be launching a hacking rocket from our WWW labs!... Once we have control… The EndGame begins!" Wily shouted.

"Lan! We've got to get to the WWW Labs!" MegaMan shouted. "We have to end this once and for all!" Zoey agreed. "Right on! Let's go!" Lan agreed as he and the Mew Mews headed out of the house. "Lan! Where are you going at a time like this?" Mrs. Hikari said worriedly.

"Alright, the first place to go is Higsby's. He'll lead us to the WWW labs!" Lan said. The Mew Mews nodded as they head for Higsby's. But when they got there, no one was there. "Where's Higsby?" Kikki asked. "More importantly, what's that on the counter?" Corina asked pointing to a pass. Lan walked up to the counter and picked up the pass. "A Metroline pass? The WWW and the Metroline… something fishy going on here! The pass is expired. I bet Higsby was using it when he was in the WWW." MegaMan figured. "Let's try using the WWW pass at the Metroline." Renee suggested, the others nodded and head for the Metroline.

When they got to the Metroline, Lan asked if they can use the WWW pass, the people tell them they can't use it here, but one of them told our heroes that he sometimes hear another train. The heroes head out of the Metroline. They decided to head for ACDC School.

At the entrance, Renee suddenly heard a whoosh. "Guys, did you hear that?" Renee asked. "It came from below us!" MegaMan said. The others heard the noise too. "It might be the mystery Metroline!" Lan figured. "There's got to be an entrance somewhere." Bridget said. Kikki checked the back of the statue. "Hey guys! I found something, and it looks like a door!" Kikki said, the others head to the back of the statue and she was right. "You're right! Let's open it." Lan said as he and the Mew Mews tried to open the door. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Mayl.

"Lan? I wonder what he and his friends are doing…." Mayl said confusedly as she watches them try to open the door. Lan and the Mew Mews open the door. "A staircase!" Zoey said surprised. "Let's go inside!" MegaMan suggested, Lan and the Mew Mews nodded as they head down the staircase. "Lan! Wait up! …He's gone…" Mayl said quietly.

"Lan? Did you hear something?" Corina asked as they inspected the underground Metroline. "No. Hey! We found it!" Lan said. "This must be the WWW's…" MegaMan started to say when Lan finished for him. "Secret Metroline! We can get to the lab from here!" Lan said as he head towards the gateway. "But our pass is out of date, Lan." Zoey warned him. "Let's give it a try anyway." Lan said as he tried to gain access, but failed. "No good, let's try asking your dad." MegaMan suggested. Suddenly the alarms went off. "Uh oh! Let's get out of here quick!" Zoey shouted. The heroes high tailed it out of here and head for Dr. Hikari's lab.

When they got there, Lan talked to his dad. "I'm that you're all ok. Is there anything you want?" Dr. Hikari asked. Lan showed him the WWW pass. "So the rumors about the secret Metroline are true…" Dr. Hikari said as he inspected the WWW pass. "Can you make it work?" Bridget asked. "Piece of cake, all I need to do is reset the expiration date." Dr. Hikari got to work on resetting the expiration date, after 5 seconds, he was done. "Like I said, piece of cake!" Dr. Hikari smiled as he handed back Lan the WWW pass. "Thanks dad!" Lan smiled as he and the Mew Mews headed back to the secret Metroline. "Be careful Lan…" Dr. Hikari whispered.

Back at the secret Metroline, Lan and the Mew Mews were ready to give the renewed WWW pass another shot. It worked and they are on their way to the WWW lab.

(Meanwhile, back at SciLab…)

Dr. Hikari was working on something when his phone ranged, he answered it. "Dr. Hikari speaking. Oh, hello honey! Yes, Lan and his friends were just here. "I'm worried about them. I think Lan and MegaMan are in trouble…" Mrs. Hikari said worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll look out for them. I'll never let what happen last time happen again…" Dr. Hikari assured her. "I'm sorry for calling you at work." Mrs. Hikari apologized. "Its ok. I'm sorry for not being at home more…" Dr. Hikari said. "Hmm… that is true. …But it's ok! I'll be fine by myself here!" Mrs. Hikari said with confidence. "Good… I'm glad to hear that." Dr. Hikari said with a smile. "Bye!" Mrs. Hikari said as she hung up. After they finished talking, a scientist walked up to Dr. Hikari. "Dr. Hikari! I've got info on the virus on the WWW rocket!" The scientist said with fear. "…It's the Life Virus… I see… Lan… and Hub don't stand a chance and so does their friends…. We got to act fast! Can you help me?" Dr. Hikari said with confidence. "Yes sir!" The scientist nodded and they got to work.

(Back to our heroes…)

Our heroes made it to the WWW lab. "So this is the WWW lab, huh?" Lan said as he and the others looked at the hacking rocket on top. "There's the hacking rocket!" Kikki shouted. "We got no time to lose! Let's hurry!" MegaMan shouted, Lan and the Mew Mews nodded as they head to the first door, when they open it, they were shocked to see Mr. Higsby, Ms. Yuri and the old man tied up! "Its Mr. Higsby, Ms. Yuri and the old man!" Lan said. "We got to help them!" Bridget pointed out as the heroes untie them. "Oh thank you!" Mr. Higsby said gratefully. "All you did was help us get this far…" Lan said. "Heheh… No need! I'm used to hard times!" The old man smiled. "You got to get up quick! Wily is about to launch the rocket!" Ms. Yuri told them. Lan and the Mew Mews nodded as they head for the second door, but it was locked. "Let's jack in to disable the lock! Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan shouted as he got out his PET, the Mew Mews jacked in as well.

In this Cyberworld, MegaMan and the Mew Mews are in for a surprise! It looked exactly like the oven area with the flames! "Whoa… Déjà vu…" Zoey said. "Let's find the lock program!" MegaMan said, the Mew Mews nodded as they continued, they ran across a former WWW NetNavi, he helped them by giving MegaMan some Ice Block programs. Our heroes used them wisely and they made it to the lock program area, but its blocked by more flames. "Not enough Ice Blocks…" MegaMan said. "I can see the lock program over there!" Lan said. "Leave it to us!" Said a familiar voice. "Wait! That voice… Yai?!!" Lan said in shock. "I'll explain later! Glide, to work!" Yai instructed. "Certainly, my lady." Glide acknowledged as he uses his whirlwind attack to blow the flames away. "Thanks Glide!" Zoey said gratefully. "The rest is up to you…" Glide said with a smile. MegaMan destroyed the lock program. "Thanks Yai!" Lan said gratefully. "Just helping a friend." Yai said with a smile.

After MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out, Yai gave Lan a stronger version of Roll's Navi chip, a gift from Mayl. Lan and the Mew Mews continued their way and encountered another locked door, the third door. Lan jacked MegaMan in and the Mew Mews jacked in as well. They are in another Cyberworld that they're all too familiar with. "Oh no… Not this place again." Lan said. "Let's do it our best!" MegaMan said, the Mew Mews nodded as they get started with cracking the pass codes, it took nearly two hours to open the doors and they reach the big door. "Oh man! This could take awhile…" Lan said, then suddenly, he heard Mr. Higsby's voice. "Leave it to me! Snort" Mr. Higsby said as NumberMan appeared. "Alright, Mr. Higsby!" Kikki cheered. "Numbers are no problem for NumberMan!" "Analyzing program… Passcode: 9630. Entering passcode…" NumberMan said as he input the passcode, the door opens. "Thanks, NumberMan!" MegaMan said gratefully as he deletes the second lock program. "We better get a move on." Renee said as MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out. Lan and the Mew Mews continued on their way.

(Meanwhile… With Wily)

Wily was ready to launch the rocket by inserting the Life Virus. "Ah-hah-hah-haaa! Now I load this into the rocket, and…" Before Wily can finish, Yahoot came rushing in. "Report, sir! It seems that intruders are in the lab…" Yahoot reported. "Grrr… I won't be stopped now! Yahoot, deal with them!" Wily commanded. "As you command, so shall it be done!" Yahoot obeyed and left the room. "Just a little more, and the world will be… DELETED! Ahahahahah! Say your prayers, Dr. Hikari!" Wily said manically.

(Back to our heroes)

They came across another locked and Lan jacked MegaMan in and the Mew Mews jacked in as well. MegaMan and the Mew Mews are in the Waterworks look a like area. "How many areas that looked familiar do we have to go through?" Corina complained. "Just a little more! We're almost there!" MegaMan replied as they head off, after sliding through ice floors, they made it to the third lock program, this time it was blocked by an ice block, MegaMan tried to blast it with his MegaBuster, but no avail. "Darn it! This program is tough!" Lan said. "Let us help you!" Froid came into the scene. "Froid?!" Lan said shocked as IceMan appeared in the Cyberworld that MegaMan and the Mew Mews are in. "I've got a lot of making up to you to do… IceMan!" Froid commanded. "Yes sir!" IceMan acknowledged as he inhaled the ice block, destroying it. "Thanks, IceMan!" Zoey said gratefully as MegaMan destroyed the third lock program. MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out. Lan and the Mew Mews continued their way.

They came across the fourth door. "This must lead to Wily's room!" Lan pointed out, you know the drill. MegaMan and the Mew Mews enter the fourth lock program Cyberworld that looks like the Traffic Light Cyberworld. After passing though red and blue lights, they made it to the fourth lock program, only there is a big boulder blocking the way. "How can we break that boulder?" Zoey asked. "Hold on! Don't forget about us!" Dex appeared on the scene as he jacked in GutsMan. "Dex!" Lan said surprised. "Leave the hard parts to me and GutsMan! We'll handle this!" Dex said. "You sure about that?" Lan said with a grin. "Trust me! You should save your strength for the final battle! Yo! GutsMan!" Dex commanded. "Yeeehaaw!!" GutsMan acknowledged as he punches the boulder, destroying it. "Thanks GutsMan!" MegaMan smiled as he destroyed the fourth lock program. "Dex! You really came through!" Lan gave his friend a thumbs up. "Of course, silly! But it's not over yet!" Dex smiled. "You're right! Ok, I'm off!... But I wonder how you all knew to come here..." Lan said as MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out.

They made it to Wily's room, where they saw a big self portrait of Wily. "Ew! So that's what he looks like!" Kikki said in disgust. "Wait, there's something odd about that painting…" Renee said as she inspected it, suddenly the picture swung and it was a door! "Just as I thought!" Renee said. "This is the final door! Let's do it, MegaMan!" Lan said as he got out his PET and jacked in MegaMan, the Mew Mews jacked in as well.

MegaMan and the Mew Mews appeared in the Power Plant look a like final lock program area. After 35 minutes of going through invisible paths, they made it to the final lock program, only there is no road. "Oh crud! And after we made it so far…" Lan said. "Lan! I'm here at last!" Mayl came into the scene. "Mayl?! What the heck is going on here?!" Lan said in confusion. "Roll jacked in. "Roll!" MegaMan and Zoey said happily. "Hiya Mega and Zoey!" Roll said while smiling. "I saw you near the school entrance… And I told everyone, so we all came to help out!" Mayl explained everything. "Mayl… Thanks…" Lan said and smiled and blushes at the same time. "No problem! Roll, roll out!" Mayl instructed. "Ok! Rollflash!" Roll shouted her attack phrase and made a road appear. "Thanks Roll!" MegaMan smiled as he destroys the final lock program. "Okay, I'm off to face Wily." Lan said. "Lan, before you go. Close your eyes." Mayl said. Lan was confused on what she said but closes his eyes. Then suddenly, Mayl kissed Lan! Lan was

blushing and hearts starting to fly. Then Mayl stopped kissing. "Wha-what was that?" Lan asked nervously. "That was a kiss to ensure your victory." Mayl said, blushing as well. "Ah! Look at the two lovebirds!" Kikki said happily. "Okay, we're jacking off." Before MegaMan and the Mew Mews can jack out, A NetNavi jacked in, his name is MagicMan, Yahoot's NetNavi! "I don't think so!" MagicMan said evilly. "Sorry to interrupt a touching scene… But this is as far as you go!" Yahoot said evilly. "Who are you?!" Zoey demanded as she and her friends got into their fighting stances, MegaMan got into his battle stance as well. "I am Yahoot! Right hand man to Lord Wily!" Yahoot introduces himself. "And I am his Navi, MagicMan! And for my next trick…"

**(MegaMan.EXE and the Mew Mews VS MagicMan.EXE)**

"Your deletion!" MagicMan shouted as he summons two Mettaurs version 3 and they started attacking our heroes, Corina and Renee took care of them with their attacks. "Try as you must, I'll keep summoning more viruses until you are all deleted!" MagicMan said evilly as he fired a lighting bolt at our heroes. 'He's right, I got to delete MagicMan to stop the infinite viruses.' MegaMan thought to himself. "Hey, Corina, Renee! You take care of the viruses while I'll take care of MagicMan!" MegaMan told them, they nodded and kept attacking the viruses that MagicMan keeps summoning. "Ok! Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted his favorite Battle Chip. MegaMan rushed at MagicMan and slashes him! "Gah! Its not over yet!" MagicMan shouted as he fired a magic shot at MegaMan, but he dodges it. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Wide Sword Battle Chip. MagicMan fired two magic shots at MegaMan, but he dodges them, MegaMan slashes him two times. "Grrr!!! I'll unleash my fury!" MagicMan shouted as he fired a lighting bolt and three magic shots, but like before, MegaMan dodges them. "Time to end this! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Long Sword Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan shouted as he launches his most powerful attack at MagicMan, it damaged him greatly and he was defeated!

MagicMan was groaning in pain. Suddenly, Wily came on the screen. "Yahoot! Not you, too! Here, use this bit from the LifeVirus!" Wily shouted as a dark bit of energy entered MagicMan, and he was powered up! "What the?!" MegaMan shouted. "LifeMagic!" MagicMan shouted and a powerful burst of energy struck MegaMan and he felled to the ground. "MegaMan!" Roll and Zoey shouted in horror. "Yahoot! I did it! You can say goodbye to MegaMan.EXE!" MagicMan said evilly. "No…" Lan said in disbelief. "M-MagicMan! Look out!" Yahoot yelled out as ProtoMan jacks in. "LifeMaa…Ak!" MagicMan screamed in agony as ProtoMan slashes and deletes him. "Too late?" ProtoMan said to himself.

"MegaMan!!" Roll and Zoey rushed to his side, they looked at each other and nodded and they both kiss MegaMan on the cheeks. But MegaMan didn't wake up.

(Back in the real world)

"…" Lan stood silent. "Lan…" Mayl said sadly. "Lan… Your father gave me this… here." Chaud said as he handed Lan a battery. "Hub.bat… what's this?" Lan asked as he looked at the battery. Suddenly, Lan receives an emergency call. Lan answered it. "Hello?" Lan answered. "Lan?" His dad answered. "Dad! MegaMan's…" Lan doesn't want to say it. "Dr. Hikari, I'm sorry, I was too late…" Chaud looked down. "Lan, listen to me! You can still save MegaMan!" Dr. Hikari said, giving Lan a bit of hope. "But! He's not responding…" Lan said, starting to lose hope. "Apply the Hub.bat to MegaMan, there may still be time… But before you use Hub.bat, I have to tell you something. It might make it… hard for you to use MegaMan… OK?" Dr. Hikari said with a serious voice. "… I don't really understand what you mean… But I'll do anything if it might save MegaMan!" Lan said with hope returning.

"Then listen… About 10 years ago, I was working on a new kind of Navi. A kind of Navi that could truly befriend its operator. But a program is only a program. Though I could make a Navi follow its operator's orders, I couldn't make one think and act on its own. So I started thinking...Maybe if you had some connection with your Navi...The Navi could respond to your emotions...and thereby create its own emotions...So I tried. Looking at human DNA I came to a conclusion. If I made a Navi with DNA just like its operator's its basic values and emotions would be the same. Operator and Navi would become a single entity! Making an ultimate Navi! But, it was tough making a program with DNA...I could make about 95 of the program, but no more...I just couldn't figure out that last five percent! My research came to a sudden stop...It was about this time that I had a son...A cute baby boy...We named him "Hub." But our happiness didn't last long...He had heart trouble and became too weak to live...So I thought...Somehow I will keep his memory alive. Lan, Hub was your twin brother. You were born from the same egg...your DNA is identical. I could use Hub's DNA to make a NAVI for you...Suddenly, I had the DNA solution I had been searching for! The Navi I made...was MegaMan.EXE! And the results proved that I was right! MegaMan.EXE is a new generation of Navi. As close to you as a brother...But there was a danger...If I made the DNA 100 the same...The Navi's

internal and external state might synch with you. So damage to the Navi would also damage you, too! So I changed MegaMan.EXE's DNA by 0.001. If you use Hub.bat, that 0.001 will disappear..." Dr. Hikari explain the true origin of MegaMan, everyone was shocked except for Chaud and ProtoMan. "So in reality, MegaMan is really… Lan's brother?" Bridget asked.

"Yes." Dr. Hikari replied. "…You mean MegaMan will be reborn… as my twin?" Lan asked. "Correct." Dr. Hikari replied. "I was always sending MegaMan into such dangerous places… Did MegaMan… I mean Hub, know the truth?" Lan asked his father.

"I asked Hub to keep it a secret. If you knew the truth, you'd be too scared to use him. And a Navi that you can't use isn't a good Navi…. So what will you do? I'll let you decide" Dr. Hikari told him.

"But, Hub… I'll lose MegaMan…" Lan said in sadness.

"Remember, if your DNA is 100 the same, you will be affected by whatever affects your Navi. And the reverse is true, too! Lan, if you truly think you can beat the WWW… I think Hub will sense that, and he'll come back to help!" Dr. Hikari said with confidence.

"…OK! I'll use Hub.bat!" Lan said with determination as he applied Hub.bat to MegaMan.EXE. "Lan… You're doing the right thing!" Dr. Hikari smiled.

"Hub! Come fight by my side!" Lan shouted, no reply…

"Hmm?" ProtoMan said as a blue light appeared and struck MegaMan, suddenly, MegaMan wakes up! "…L-Lan…" "Hub! Its me, Lan! Wake up!" Lan said, trying to wake him up, the Mew Mews and Roll was glad that MegaMan or Hub came back. "What happen to me?... Uh…" Hub said as he got up. "Hub! Its you!" Lan shouted in happiness. "Lan? You called me "Hub"?" Hub asked. "Hub… I've told Lan everything. We used Hub.bat to bring you back…" Dr. Hikari explained everything. "Dad… I see… Zoey, Roll? Did you two just kiss me?" Hub asked, Roll and Zoey blushed. "Yeah." They both answered. "Thanks." Hub smiled. "That light means your program is being rewritten. When the light goes down, your power should be increased!" Dr. Hikari said with a smile.

"Yeah… I can feel the energy inside me! Lan, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier." Hub said. "Hub, I'm sorry for ordering you around these years…" Lan apologized. "No problem… I always regretted not being able to be with you in the real world. But being able to watch you grow from inside here… made me happy." MegaMan smiled.

"Hub… So, how do I operate you now, I wonder?" Lan asked.

"Just be yourself! And I'll be myself, MegaMan! Let's hurry! Lan, I'm counting on you!" MegaMan smiled. "…Right…Ok! Let's go, MegaMan!" Lan does his trademark pose. "Alright! Let's stop Wily!" Kikki cheered, the other Mews nodded as they and MegaMan jacked out, Lan stared at Mayl and Chaud and they nodded, Lan and the Mew Mews head into the rocket area to finish this, once and for all!

Saga 1 To be concluded…

Me: Alright! The final chapter of Saga 1 is coming! Stay tuned!


	14. The Final Battle: Saga 1: Part 2

Me: Oh yeah baby! This is the final chapter to Saga 1!

MegaMan: Congratulations Musashi the Master.

Me: Now let's get this party started! On with the last chapter!

Chapter 14: The Final Battle: Saga 1: Part 2: Battle with the Life Virus

Our heroes made it to the launch site where Wily is about to launch the rocket!

"Ha ha ha ha! Once I press this button… Bye bye world! Dr. Hikari may have kicked me out of his little lab… But now I get my revenge!" Wily shouted manically.

"Stop, Wily!" Lan shouted as he and the Mew Mews entered the scene.

Wily turned to see the heroes and he smiled evilly.

"Ahh… Hikari's little boy, Lan I presume? Leave it to the Hikaris to bother me to the end!" Wily shouted.

"The EndGame is revenge against my family?! Why?!" Lan demanded.

"Hmm… Shall I tell you? 30 years ago, two famous scientists competed to be the best! …Me, and your grandfather, Dr. Hikari! I made robots and he specialized in networks. We were both lost in our research. Then, one day… In order to win an international competition, our country had to pick one of our projects to fund. After long debating… They cancel my robot research! I couldn't believe it! My research was vital! Vital! I had no place to turn to, and so I left the lab. That's why I'm mad! If it wasn't for Hikari…! So I made the WWW to get at him! He made this world what it is, and now I'll destroy it!" Wily shouted angrily.

"But Lan's grandfather didn't cancel your research! It's not his fault!" Bridget tries to reason with the mad man, but failed.

"Hah! That's what he said, too! You'll never understand how I feel!! Never! Enough talking! World, prepare for DELETION!!!!" Wily laughed manically.

"I'm not gonna stand here and let that happen!!!!" Lan shouted angrily as he and the Mew Mews moved in slow motion and got near the computer. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan shouted as he jacked in MegaMan. The Mew Mews jacked in as well.

Inside the rocket, MegaMan and the Mew Mews enter the area where they are confronted by millions of viruses. "Get out of our way!" MegaMan shouted as he and the Mew Mews charged through the viruses, deleting them in the process. When they got near the end, they saw the Life Virus's program form.

"Lan… The Life Virus…" MegaMan said with courage.

"If we can defeat and delete it, the WWW's plans will be foiled! This is it everyone… Our ultimate virus busting!! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

The Life Virus turned into a giant green monster and thus, it's on!

**(Final Battle: Saga 1: MegaMan and the Mew Mews VS the Life Virus, Final MMBN 1 Boss music starts playing)**

The Life Virus emitted a powerful aura with 100 points. "M-Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip, MegaMan fired the M-Cannon and it destroyed the barrier. The Life Virus then summons Scuttles, each have a different attack, The Mew Mews figured they should take care of the Scuttles first and let MegaMan deal with the Life Virus. MegaMan rushed in at the Life Virus, Lan already inserted his Sword Battle Chip. The Life Virus tried to crush MegaMan with its arms, but thanks to MegaMan's new abilities, he was faster and stronger, MegaMan got in a quick few slashes before the Life Virus can launch another attack, the Life Virus emitted a pink energy blade, but MegaMan dodged it. Lan inserted his Wide Sword chip and MegaMan got near the Life Virus and got lighting fast slashes and it damaged the Life Virus. The Life Virus started to fire a huge pink laser at MegaMan, but he jumped high and got near the Life Virus's face and slashed it with his two swords. Lan inserted his Long Sword Battle Chip and MegaMan slashed the Life Virus with his Life Sword. The Mew Mews stand beside MegaMan. "Its time to end this once and for all!" MegaMan shouted as he charged up his MegaBuster.

"Heart Arrow!"

"Deep Surge Attack!"

"Tambourine Trench!"

"Silver Slash!"

"Rose Bell! Full Power!"

"MegaBuster!"

MegaMan fired his fully charge Buster shot and it combine with the Mew Mews' attacks after they launch them, the ultimate attack hit the Life Virus and it screamed in agony as it was finally deleted!

MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked out.

In the real world, the Life Virus was deleted!

"M-M-My Life Virus!!! What, what, What have you done?!?!?! My baby! My WWW!! Nooooooooo!!!!" Wily crutch his head and screamed in horror.

Suddenly, the place started to malfunction!

"Yikes!" Zoey shrieked.

"B-But my precious WWW laboratory!!" Wily cried in despair.

Lan and the Mew Mews hightailed out of here. They met up with Mayl and Chaud.

"Lan!" Mayl said happily.

"Lan! Are you ok?" Chaud asked.

"AOK!" Corina said happily.

"And the Life Virus?" Chaud asked.

"History!" Lan grinned.

"Alright!" Mayl cheered.

"Where's everyone else?" Lan asked.

"They got away to safety!" Chaud told him.

"Good… NOW LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!!!! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!!!!" Lan shouted as he and the others escaped the lab.

We cut back to Wily in despair that he has been defeated by a grandson of his enemy and his half human female friends.

"WWW… FOOOOOORVERER!!!!" Wily screamed as the lab exploded, taking him with it.

(Back to ACDC Town)

Everyone was outside Lan's house, celebrating the defeat of the WWW.

"Good job, Lan… and Hub… I mean MegaMan!" Dr. Hikari said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm glad all of you are ok!" Mrs. Hikari said with tears.

"Sorry mom." Lan apologized.

"Well, I never thought raising two boys was going to be easy! Isn't that right, Honey?" Mrs. Hikari asked happily.

"Heh, they couldn't have done this without us." Dr. Hikari said with a smile.

"Honey…" Mrs. Hikari said with a smile.

"Honey…" Dr. Hikari smiled also.

"Wow, look at them. It sure is romantic." Mayl smiled.

"Yeah." Lan smiled also, blushing a bit.

"Thanks for rescuing us, you two." Lan said to Dex and Yai.

"Dex always pays his debts. Don't mention it…" Dex smiled.

"That's right… You need a little more practice, though, Dex." Yai smirked.

"What?! Why you!!!" Dex chased Yai.

"Well, aren't we the happy bunch?" Chaud smiled, properly for the first time.

"Chaud… Thanks, you really helped us out." Lan said.

"No need to thank me. In fact, you made me look pretty bad… Because you did all the work!" Chaud said.

"Heh… grumpy as ever, I see… But I couldn't have stopped the WWW if you haven't helped. Thank you!" Lan retorted.

"Thanks accepted, this time. But leave the fighting to me and ProtoMan next time." Chaud said as he left.

"Hey, we'll be right by your side! Right, MegaMan? Ah, sorry… I mean, if you still want, to, um… Hub?" Lan asked.

"MegaMan's the name, and I'm with you all the way! As a team and with Zoey and her friends, Lan, we're unstoppable!" MegaMan smiled.

"Yeah! Oh… But Zoey, we still haven't found a way to send you and your friends back to your world…" Lan said sadly.

"Its ok, Lan. I'm sure the way home will open soon. Besides, we'll stick with you till that day comes!" Zoey smiled.

"Alright!" Lan smiled.

"And Lan, I'm going to tutor you to get good grades." Bridget smiled too.

"And you'll have to wake up by your own for now on." MegaMan smiled.

"Huh?!?!" Lan has a confused look on his face.

Everyone had a good laugh, then the alarm system went buggy.

"What? There can't be a crook here now… The alarm system must be buggy again. Darn old thing…" Mrs. Hikari said.

"Lan! We got a job to do!" MegaMan smiled.

"Right on! Let's go! Jack in!" MegaMan, execute!" Lan shouted as he leaped in the air and does his trademark pose when jacking in. The world is safe, for now.

The End… for now.


	15. Saga 2: When Dimensions Collide

Me: Yeeeeehaw!!!! Its time for Saga 2 of my greatest fic!!! And it's a special saga featuring two other shows!

Zoey: Who are they?

Me: Well its Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach. In fact, Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach, come on down!

Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach came on the stage.

Me: Say hi to Lan, MegaMan and Zoey.

Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach: Hi.

Lan, MegaMan and Zoey: Hello.

Me: And they will meet Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach and their friends during an important battle when they appear in the first chapter.

Wedding Peach: Sweat drops Uh how do we help them in that battle?

Me: Don't worry Wedding Peach, you'll and the others will do fine. Here's the pairings: Lan/Mayl, Zoey/MegaMan/Roll, don't worry there'll be a Renee/Chaud in the next saga, and for the first time, Bridget/ProtoMan!

Me: Alright! Let's do the disclaimer.

MegaMan: Musashi the Master doesn't own MegaMan Battle Network.

Zoey: Nor does he own Mew Mew Power.

Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach: Nor does he own Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach.

Me: Read and review!

Intro

(Opening song: Its My Life by Bon Jovi)

MegaMan was materializing slowly, screens of Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee were seen and they are cheerful, next scene shows Lan doing his trademark jack in pose with a grin. When MegaMan was done materializing, he opens his eyes and he smiled and readied his MegaBuster and fired at the screen, the title of the story and title of the second Saga was seen.

Scene shows Lan and the Mew Mews standing on a hill looking at ACDC Town with a smile. Next scene shows Dex and GutsMan doing some cool poses and Yai and Glide doing some manner like poses, Chaud and ProtoMan with some cold poses. Next scene shows Lan standing next to Mayl, he turned to her and smiled, Mayl did the same, sidebar scenes show Zoey, MegaMan and Roll and they are cheery.

Next scenes show the Sailor Scouts and the Love Angels inside the net looking in awe, then suddenly an explosion occurred and MegaMan and the Mew Mews in their Mew forms leaped in front of the two groups and got into battle poses.

Next scenes shows NeedleMan, BrightMan, SwordMan and GravityMan doing their attacks one scene at a time, next scene shows StarMan smirking evilly and then the screen goes black and yellow and blue lights were glowing with the form of a headpiece and eyes.

Next scenes show MegaMan and Zoey taking on FireMan with Wedding Peach and her friends and Sailor Moon and her gang's help. ColorMan firing his attacks at MegaMan, Zoey and Bridget, Wedding Peach and Angel Daisy, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, but they dodge them and Angel Daisy gave ColorMan the taunting look, enraging ColorMan. MegaMan, Zoey, Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach adventuring though the power plant area and Wedding Peach almost fall to her doom but Zoey caught her and they both smiled.

Next Scene shows MegaMan, Zoey and her friends, the Sailor Scouts and the Love Angels getting in a battle stance and brandishing their weapons at Bass who has his arm glowing with dark energy.

Final scenes show Lan and his friends running towards the park and Lan jumped into the air with a cheery smile, his friends smiled. S in an unknown area looks at the screen and smiles. MegaMan demonstrating his moves and does his victory pose with a smile, then the screen goes black and the titles appeared again.

(End intro)

Saga 2: The Zero Saga

Chapter 1: When Dimensions Collide: FireMan Strikes Back!

(Lan's POV)

It's been a month since we defeated the WWW. Life was peaceful again. As for me, MegaMan, Zoey and her friends, we were enjoying the peace. Bridget was tutoring me to improve my grades and to tell you what? It worked and I got better grades! I still overslept, but you can't blame me. Zoey, MegaMan and Roll were going out more often, on dates. And I've been sending love poems to Mayl. Even though Kikki and Corina teases me about them. We still haven't figure out who S is and why she gave Zoey and her friends the Marks of S, strange marks that allows Zoey and her friends to jack into the net, but we'll figure it out eventually. Yep, life was going fine until…

(Normal POV)

Lan was yawning; the Mew Mews were relaxing in Lan's room. "Too much on your hands, Lan? You keep yawning. Maybe you're suffering from sleep deprivation?" MegaMan asked.

"Nah, it's not sleep deprivation… I'm just bored lately…" Lan replied.

"Yeah, isn't it great? No incidents to worry about. No WWW… Peace rules!" Kikki said happily. Lan couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, Lan. Did you do today's homework?" MegaMan asked.

"Yep!" Lan replied with a grin.

"Well Bridget's tutoring is finally paying off." MegaMan smiled.

"And ever since that, you got good grades." Bridget smiled.

"So what do you want to do, MegaMan?" Lan asked.

Before MegaMan can answer, Lan got mail.

"Lan! You got mail! 5 to be exact." MegaMan said.

"Let's read them." Lan said.

Lan read the first one from Higsby. "The Higsby's Chip Shop is holding a Grand Thank You Sale, huh! Come check out our amazing selection of Navi Battle Chips, huh!" "Cool, maybe we should visit Higsby later and see what he has to offer." Lan said. "Good idea Lan." MegaMan agreed.

Lan read the second mail. It's from MailNews. "Damage by the new type of virus known as the 'Zero Virus' is spreading. The Zero Virus infects Navis instead of electronic devices, and adversely affects their functions. No effective vaccine is available yet, so the only possible response to an infection is to turn off your PET." "This Zero Virus sounds scarily." Kikki said in fear. "Well, there is no vaccine yet. But we got nothing to worry." Lan assured her.

Lan read the third one, it's from Mayl. "Lan, have you been to the Net lately? I sent Roll on an errand this morning, but I guess she got lost somewhere…? She's really late. If you see Roll on the Net, tell her to hurry home, please! Love you. –Mayl" "I'm worried about Roll." Lan said with worry. "Yeah. Me too." Zoey said with worry.

Lan read the fourth one, it's from Dex. "Yo Lan, are you working on your anti-virus strategies? I'm protected! Today, I'm gonna have GutsMan go buy the latest vaccine I preordered on the net! I bet you're impressed!" That email from Dex gave Lan an odd look. "But didn't MailNews say that there is no possible vaccine is available yet?" Renee asked suspiciously. "Yeah, something strange is going on here. But we'll figure it out later." Lan said.

Lan read the fifth mail. "What the? There is no name on it." Lan said as the Mews got closer to read the email.

"O brave heroes. As you may know, a new threat has arisen and I fear that two groups of people from different dimensions will end up in this dimension caused by this new threat. But fear not. They will aid you in the battles that lie ahead. Good luck heroes of the Net! –S" "S…" Zoey said quietly. "I wonder what she means by people from different dimensions." Bridget said in wonder.

"Well, we'll figure it out later. Let's find Roll!" Lan said doing his trademark pose as he got to the computer and jacked in MegaMan; the Mew Mews nodded and jacked in as well.

(Meanwhile in another dimension)

Serena and her friends (Also known as the Sailor Scouts) were at Rayne's house to study for the quiz tomorrow, and Trista was making sure that they studied. All was going well until Trista sense something strange.

"What's wrong Trista?" Amara asked her friend.

"I don't know… I sense something odd; it looks like it came from another dimension… I don't know why, but it's about to start something…" Trista pointed out.

"Really? What kind of thing?" Serena asked as she and the others turn to Trista.

Before Trista can answer, a bright light appeared and caught the girls unguarded, they scream in surprise and when the light was gone, so was the Sailor Scouts!

(In an other dimension…)

"School's out for summer!" Momoko Hanasaki sang happily as she and her two best friends, Yuri Tanima and Hinagiku Tamano head out of their high school. Momoko Hanasaki is the one with pink hair, Yuri Tanima is the one with chestnut hair and Hinagiku is the one with green hair (Like Bridget) Remember the hair color now. They're your average 14 school girls… yeah right! They are known as the Love Angels, Momoko is known as Wedding Peach, the leader of the group, Yuri is known as Angel Lily and Hinagiku is known as Angel Daisy. They defend Tokyo from evil devils, they have ended the war between the angels and devils, but they still defend Tokyo from evil. Little do they know that they'll be leaving Tokyo, scratch that, Earth for a long time.

"So what are you going to do this summer, Momoko?" Yuri asked her friend. "Well I'm planning something romantic for a special someone." Momoko replied with dreamy eyes. "Oh, you mean you know who?" Hinagiku smiled. "Yep! And nothing will ruin it." Momoko said with a grin. Then suddenly, Yuri senses something. "Hey guys… Do you feel that?" Yuri asked her friends. They were confused on what she said, but figure it now. "Yeah, it feels like something big is about to happen…" Hinagiku agreed. Then suddenly a white bright light caught the girls unguarded, they yelled in surprised, when the light was gone, so was Momoko, Yuri and Hinagiku.

(Back to the MMBN dimension)

MegaMan and the Mew Mews jack in to the net. "Wow… Things have change since we defeated the WWW. We haven't been to the net in awhile since then." Zoey said looking at the new scenery. "And due to the increase of viruses." MegaMan said pointing to a group of Mettaurs heading straight for them, MegaMan and the Mews got into battle stances. "Let's hope we still got the moves since then. HiCannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted inserting one of his favorite Battle Chips, MegaMan fired the HiCannon at the Mettaurs, while Bridget and Renee combine their attacks to aid MegaMan, they deleted the Mettaurs. "Looks like we still got it!" Lan smiled. "Let's continued on our way." Zoey said with a grin. They continued. They blasted some viruses that got in their way, including a new virus, the Bunny. When they were halfway through Den Area 1, they reached a security cube.

"What the heck? That security cube wasn't here last time." Lan said in confusion. "I wonder what happened." Zoey asked. "We need to find a P-Code for this cube. And I think I know where." MegaMan said as he went back to the area in the lower corner, the Mew Mews followed him, after 30 seconds of searching, they found the P-Code. "Never thought it would be here in a place like this." Lan said from the screen.

They head back to the security cube, MegaMan used the P-Code, it opens the cube. "Let's go!" Zoey said. They continued on. When they are almost to the teleporter to the next area, they saw some groups of viruses in the ground, Lan figure this would be a good time to use MegaMan's new Hook Mod to safely cross the path, MegaMan uses his Hook Mod to safely cross the path, the Mew Mews followed by grabbing on to the line and made it to the teleporter. They entered it and are in Den Area 2.

When they got there, Zoey got near the edge and saw the spikes. "Yikes! Look at the spikes!" Zoey said. "No sweat! We just have to be careful when we're going down." Corina said as she patted Zoey on the back. "Ok. If you say so." Zoey said with a small smile. They carefully drop down to the lower area of Den Area 2. When they got down, they deleted more viruses that got in their way. Halfway through is another security cube. MegaMan and the Mews knew what to do, they head up the area and after carefully jumping over some spikes, they found the Level 2 P-Code, they backtrack to the second cube and used the P-Code to open it. When they did, they saw Roll standing, she notice our heroes.

"Mega! Zoey! Guys!" Roll said in hope. "Roll! Where have you been? Mayl's worried about you!" MegaMan asked. "I know! I need your help! There's a fire up ahead!" Roll said with fear.

"Seriously?!" Lan said in shock. "I came here to get away from the fire, but the fire is blocking my way home. So I've been looking for another place to jack out from." Roll explained.

"But why would there be a fire in the Net?" Bridget asked. "You don't see that everyday! Everybody, let's go check it out a little!" Lan said with determination. "Alright!" MegaMan agreed.

"Before you go, take this HeatArmor, it'll reduce the damage cause by fire attacks by half." Roll said as she gave MegaMan a HeatArmor program.

"Thanks Roll. I'll be sure to use it." MegaMan as he equips the HeatArmor Program. MegaMan and the Mews enter the teleporter and enter the next area.

When they were gone, a white light appeared, Roll turned around after the light was gone and saw two groups of people she have never seen before in strange costumes unconscious. The first group has some weirdly design sailor uniforms and the other has strange clothes. "Huh? Who are they?" Roll whispered to herself as she walked up near them.

(Back to MegaMan and the Mews)

When they enter the area, they were shocked to see so much fire bursting out in the Net!

"This is horrible! If this keeps up, the entire Net will up in flames!" Bridget said in horror. MegaMan then notices something. "What's wrong MegaMan?" Lan asked. "Guys… see that guy over there!" MegaMan pointed out, the others turn to see in shock, FireMan using his Flame Arms to burn things up!

"FireMan?!?!?! He was a WWW NetNavi! He started the fire!" Lan shouted from the screen.

"But I thought the WWW was defeated?" Corina asked in confusion. "Either way, if it's FireMan, we can't let it slide! Let's go, everyone!" Lan said.

"Right on!" MegaMan agreed, MegaMan and the Mews head off to find FireMan.

(Back with Roll)

Roll got near the one with pink hair and look down on her. When she opens her eyes, she saw Roll and let out a big scream that woke everyone up.

"Geez, Momoko, do you have to scream like that?" Hinagiku said getting up. Hinagiku looked at Wedding Peach in shock. "Huh? What the? Why are we in our Angel forms?" Hinagiku asked. Momoko looked confused but then looked down and gasped. "What… just happen?" Yuri said as she got up as well. She looked at her two friends and gasped. "Did that light have something to do with this?" Yuri said. "The same thing happens to you?" Trista asked, she and the other Sailor Scouts got up.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Momoko asked. After a quick introduction, they turn to Roll. "Who are you?" Mina asked. "Me? My name is Roll.exe." Roll introduces herself. The Sailor Scouts and Love Angels gave her an odd look.

"Um, there's no time for an explanation my friends went into an area to put out a fire." Roll said. The two groups thought about this until Momoko spoke up. "They must be a hero wannabe club! They don't have any idea of the danger!" Momoko said. "Hey, if we save them, they can get our autographs. Besides, they want to be heroes like us." Sailor Mars said. "Which way did they go, miss Roll?" Sailor Mercury asked politely. "They went into that teleporter. It'll take you to the next area." Roll said.

"Thanks. Ok girls, let's go!" Sailor Moon shouted with courage as she and the Sailor Scouts and Love Angels head into the teleporter leaving a confused Roll behind.

"What was that all about?" She said to herself.

MegaMan and the Mews were almost there to the location of FireMan, they deleted some viruses that got in their way. Unknown to them that the Sailor Scouts and the Love Angels enter the area, not far from them.

"Whoa! This place is on fire!" Amara said in shock as she looks at the scenery. Wedding Peach suddenly notices a blue wolf like creature heading straight for them about to attack. Her eyes widen in fear. "Incoming wolf creature at raging speed!" She shouted, Sailor Mercury easily deleted it with her Mercury Ice Bubble Beam. "What was that?!" Sailor Saturn shouted. "I don't know… But remember what Ms. Roll said, her friends are in this area trying to stop the fire." Amy explained the situation. "We have to save those guys!" Momoko shouted, the others nodded as they begin their journey in the area, they have to get past some viruses and pitfalls and fire from the ground, they're almost catching up to our heroes.

(Back to our heroes)

MegaMan and the Mews were near a teleporter. "I can sense FireMan in that teleporter!" MegaMan pointed out. "It's been awhile since our last NetBattle. Let's get him!" Lan shouted. MegaMan and the Mews nodded as they enter the teleporter. Unknown to them, the Sailor Scouts and Love Angels watch them enter the teleporter.

"We found them." Yuri said. "I heard them saying someone named FireMan, what kind of name is that?" Sailor Mars said with confusion. "I don't know, but we got to stop them from doing something that might harm them!" Hinagiku shouted. The two groups enter the teleporter.

After MegaMan and the Mews enter, they were in a fiery arena with FireMan's symbol on the ground. They saw FireMan torching at random with his Fire Arms.

"Hahaha. I'm gonna burn you up! Heheheheeee… Burn, burn!" FireMan said manically.

"Stop! FireMan!" MegaMan shouted.

"Hmm? Who do you punks think are, getting in my way!" FireMan demanded.

"I bet you're working for the WWW again!" Zoey shouted in fury.

"The WWW? Hehehehehe! Nah, this has nothing to do with them! I like burning things, that's all!" FireMan laughs manically.

"Why you…" MegaMan said in fury.

"He's gone mad!" Lan said angrily.

"Hehehe! Now it's your turn to burn!" FireMan said evilly.

"Alright FireMan, time for a second defeat! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted as he and the Mews got into their battle stances.

Before FireMan can attack, a pink laser was shot at him, he dodged it, MegaMan, the Mews and FireMan looked up to see two groups of people standing on the edge of FireMan's arena.

"So you're the one who started the fire!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You could have hurt some people you know!" Angel Lily shouted. "Who the heck are you?!" FireMan shouted in anger. 'Who are they?' Zoey thought to herself.

"We fight for justice and against evil! We're the Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

Sailor Moon then stepped up. "So in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

Then Angel Lily stepped up also. "And don't forget us! In the language of flowers, the name of the pure lily is special. It means it will bloom with grace!"

"The daisy is the symbol of the pure and innocent heart. It can withstand the force of the most diabolical attack!" Angel Daisy shouted, her arms crossed.

Then wedding bells were chiming somewhere, even through MegaMan and the others can't hear it. Wedding Peach then spoke.

"Summer time is near and boys and girls alike are planning the greatest break of the year. On a lovely day like this, how dare you set this area up ablaze! I am the Love Angel! I am Wedding Peach! AND I AM EXTREMLY ANGRY WITH YOU!" She pointed a acussing finger at FireMan.

Their mottos gave Lan, MegaMan and the Mews sweat drops. '

"Hmm... Never heard of you." FireMan replied. That made the two groups fall to the ground. "How can you not heard of us?!" Wedding Peach fumed.

FireMan responds with a Fire Arm, the two groups dodge it. "Wahh! Forget I asked!" Wedding Peach cried.

"Alright, MegaMan! Let's get this party started!" Lan shouted from his screen.

"Right!" MegaMan agreed as he rushed towards FireMan. "Aqua Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Aqua Sword in. MegaMan's left arm was transformed into a blue energy blade; MegaMan uses the Aqua Sword to slash FireMan, giving him greater damage. FireMan groaned in pain.

"Gahhhh! I hate water! You'll pay!" FireMan shouted angrily as he fired another Fire Arm at MegaMan, but he dodges it. Corina fired a Heart Arrow at FireMan, damaging him a little bit. The Sailor Scouts and the Love Angels watched the heroes fight FireMan with ease.

"You know, something tells me they're not wannabe heroes." Sailor Venus said to her teammates.

"Yeah, they're fighting really well. And did you see that blue guy's arm transform into a blue energy blade? It was awesome!" Angel Daisy said with excitement.

"Well either way, we got to help them!" Sailor Jupiter said. The two groups nodded and head into the battle to help MegaMan and the Mew Mews.

"I got two new attacks since our last battle, MegaMan! Here it comes! Burning Tower!" FireMan shouted as he slams his Fire Arm into the ground and a huge pillar of fire was heading towards MegaMan and Zoey, but they dodge it with ease. When MegaMan was rushing towards FireMan, FireMan shouted "Burning Body!" His body was engulfed in flames, luckily MegaMan stopped when FireMan performed that attack. Suddenly, Sailor Mercury shouted "Mercury Ice Bubble Beam!" Her attack stopped FireMan's Burning Body.

"What?!" FireMan shouted, then Sailor Saturn rushed at FireMan and starts attacking him with her glaive, MegaMan knew now it is time to finish this, so MegaMan charged at FireMan and slashed him with his Aqua Sword. FireMan screamed in agony as he was deleted and MegaMan does his trademark victory pose.

MegaMan looked at Sailor Saturn and she smiled. "Thanks." MegaMan smiled. "You're welcome. You were a great fighter." Sailor Saturn said.

"Alright MegaMan!" Lan shouted from the screen. The Sailor Scouts and Love Angels looked at shock at Lan. Sailor Saturn looked at MegaMan.

"MegaMan…? Is that your name?" She asked. "Yeah, and that guy in the screen is my partner, Lan Hikari." MegaMan replied.

"I think some introductions are in order." Zoey said.

"My name's MegaMan. I'm a NetNavi." MegaMan introduced himself.

"My name is Zoey Hanson, I'm a Mew Mew and so are my friends."

"I'm Corina."

"My name is Bridget Verdant. Nice to meet you."

"Kikki is my name."

"Renee Roberts."

"And I'm Lan Hikari. Nice to meet ya." Lan introduces himself from the screen.

The Sailor Scouts and Love Angels looked at our heroes oddly and asked questions like what is a NetNavi and What is a Mew Mew? So after a quick explanation, (Minus the PET part, we'll get to that at the end.) The Sailor Scouts and Love Angels introduced themselves.

"I'm Serena, also known as Sailor Moon."

"Amy, Sailor Mercury."

"Rayne, Sailor Mars."

"Lita, Sailor Jupiter."

"Mina, Sailor Venus."

"Amara, Sailor Uranus."

"Michelle, Sailor Neptune."

"Trista, Sailor Pluto."

"Hotaru, Sailor Saturn."

"Momoko Hanasaki, also known as Wedding Peach."

"Yuri Tanima, Angel Lily. It is very nice to meet you."

"Hinagiku Tamano, Angel Daisy, Nice to meet ya!"

"Now that we introduce ourselves, let's leave this to the Center to clean things up." Lan said with a smile.

Then suddenly, Mr. Match came on a second screen.

"Great Flaming Balls of Nessie! FireMan!!!" Mr. Match shouted in horror.

"Match! What were you thinking?! How could you!" Lan accused.

"Ay, I didn't do a thing! FireMan went nuts and started this himself!" Mr. Match said.

"You expect us to believe that?!" Zoey said in fury. The Sailor Scouts and Love Angels were confused on what's going on.

"But it's true! I was looking all over for FireMan! Check the records laddie!" Mr. Match said, MegaMan check the records.

"He's right; there is no record of Mr. Match issuing an order for FireMan to do this. But what if he issue that command for real?" MegaMan said.

"Look at that!" Lan said, now knowing the truth.

"If that was true, I wouldn't come strolling around like this, laddie… But I gave FireMan a vaccine before the Zero Virus can get to him." Mr. Match said.

"Huh?" Lan was confused.

"Lan… I think we should tell your dad about this. If he examines the data from FireMan's remains, he might be able to find something." Bridget suggested.

"Yeah, that'll prove my innocence too, lassie." Mr. Match said as he turns off his screen.

"Hmm… I guess you're right. Let's jack out… Huh?" Lan started to say.

"Lan! You got another unknown email! And it's from S again! Here I'll read it. "Brave heroes, it seems you met up with the two people from other dimensions, the only way they can return home is they help you defeat the new threat. In order for them to get out of the Net, they must hold on to the holders of the Marks. Good luck brave heroes! –S" That's all it says" MegaMan said.

"What does that mean?" Serena asked.

"We better do what S says. Hold on to us." Zoey said. The Sailor Scouts and Love Angels hold on to Zoey and her friends and when MegaMan jacked out, the Mews along with the Sailor Scouts and Love Angels jacked out as well.

(In the Real World)

Lan saw MegaMan got back into his PET and a white light appeared and the Mews along with the Sailor Scouts and Love Angels landed on top of Lan.

"Ow…" Momoko said with swirly eyes. "Uh, guys, can you get off of me?" Lan said from under the pile. Zoey and her friends and the two groups got off of him. Then Yuri asked a question. "Wait, where's MegaMan?"

"I'm right here." Lan showed his PET with MegaMan in it. Amy was astounded by this technology and grabs Lan's PET and checks it out and asked questions like How did you get in that device and what is it, Lan grab it back from her. "I think some explanations are in order again." Lan said while rubbing the back of his head.

To Be Continued…

Next time: Track Down the Fake Vaccine!

Me: Whoa Nelly! That was a long chapter. Anyway I need your help! I'm posting a poll for which anime should I put in Saga 5. Nurse Angel Ririka or Pretear. Please cast your votes in reviews. Thank you!


	16. Tracking Down the Fake Vaccine!

Me: Hello again! Time for Chapter 2 of Saga 2 of my greatest fic! And here to help me is Hinagiku also known as Angel Daisy!

Hinagiku: Hi there!

Me: So Hinagiku, what do you think of you and the others are going to fight Bass in later chapters?

Hinagiku: It's going to be awesome!

Suddenly, Bass appears.

Bass: Hmph! You stupid humans don't stand a chance against me, especially MegaMan!

Hinagiku: You wanna prove that?! Transforms into Angel Daisy and got into a fighting stance

Bass: Bring it, worthless human!

Angel Daisy and Bass rush towards each and fight.

Me: Sweat drops Ok… Anyway, look's like Pretear is in the lead. Read, Review and vote at the same time! Ignores the fighting between Angel Daisy and Bass

Chapter 2: Tracking Down the Fake Vaccine!

Lan and the Mew Mews explain to the two groups about the world of NetNavis, and what the PETs' uses and NetBattles, they also told them about their first adventure against the WWW and how the Mews got the Marks of S, (They didn't tell them about MegaMan being Lan's brother, Hub and the tragic past that made Hub into the hero we know today) The two groups were amazed at how one boy and his NetNavi and five half-animal girls managed to defeat a evil organization.

"So let me get this straight, this Wily guy, he has a grudge against your family?" Mina asked Lan.

"Yeah. My grandfather and Wily were competing to be the best; my grandfather was into networks while Wily was into robots. Then one day, our country has to pick one of their projects and in the end, they pick my grandfather's project. Wily was enraged and he swore revenge against my family blaming my grandfather for canceling his research." Before Lan can continue, Amy interrupted him. "That's horrible, it's wasn't your grandfather's fault Wily's research was canceled." "I know, but he didn't listen. Wily founded the WWW and almost destroy the world with a deadly virus called the Life Virus, but in the end, Me, MegaMan and Zoey and friends deleted the Life Virus, when we escaped the WWW lab, Wily's body was not found, he was presumed dead. But we save our world, right MegaMan?" Lan said. "Yeah!" MegaMan smiled.

"Oh wow, I wish I have a NetNavi." Momoko said dreamily. Yuri and Hinagiku couldn't help but giggled at what Momoko's doing. "Anyway, I better call Dad. MegaMan, call up Dad." Lan said.

"Right." MegaMan said as he started to call Dr. Hikari on the PET, when Dr. Hikari answered, Lan explained to Dr. Hikari about what happen and the two groups that appeared in the Net and introduced Serena and her friends and Momoko and her friends one by one.

"…Right." Lan explained.

"Hmm… That's strange. I bet those two groups being in the Net have to do with S." Dr. Hikari replied.

"But darn that Match! I bet he's hiding something. I can tell!" Lan said with anger.

"Yeah! I bet he lied to us too!" Kikki agreed.

"No, it's not Mr. Match…" Dr. Hikari said.

"Huh?" Lan and Kikki said confusedly.

"It's that vaccine Mr. Match installed in FireMan." Dr. Hikari explained.

"Why? Isn't a vaccine something like a medicine?" Lan asked.

"Yeah… I don't know if you're ready to learn about this yet, but… Vaccines, viruses, Navis, and chip data are all programs. So they can all be used for both good and bad things…" Dr. Hikari explained.

"So there are good viruses too?" Lan asked.

"Hehe, well I don't know about that… But a bad vaccine is conceivable." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Ah! That's right! Lan, it was in today's Mail News! The Zero Virus Vaccine is not found yet!" MegaMan said.

"Yeah, so that vaccine Match used was a bad vaccine!" Lan figured it out.

"Well, we can't be sure yet. We'll investigate this at SciLab. I won't be able to go home for sometime, until this is solved. Stay put, Lan!" Dr. Hikari smiled as he hung up.

"I will! Don't work too hard, dad!" Lan said.

"Alright! MegaMan, everyone, let's go!" Lan did his trademark pose.

"Huh? I thought you're going to stay put?" MegaMan asked.

"Are you nuts? Do you want my dad to have to work all night? If we find the guy who's spreading the fake vaccine, he'll be happy!" Lan said with a grin.

"Uh, yeah. But what about your mom?" Corina asked.

"Eep!" Lan sweat dropped.

"Thought so… Ah well, you are right anyway, - we got to do something!" MegaMan agreed.

"Yeah! So with the fire out, we can explore some more. So let's go!" Lan shouted.

"But first, you got mail. Let's check it first." MegaMan said. Lan checked his mail, he got three emails. Lan got one about Default chips, the other was from Higsby about having three elemental Armor programs, Lan was interested in the Armor sales Higsby has to offer, the third was the Official BattleML, they have set up simulators in various areas to fight Navis fought in the past.

"Ah, it's been awhile since we've gotten mail from the Battle Mailing List." Lan said.

"Froid secretly registered us on the list during that last incident. Maybe we should cancel our subscription before they find out and get mad?" MegaMan said.

"Yeah, we'll be in big trouble if they find out." Bridget agreed.

"Well, yeah, but those NetBattle Simulators sound fun…" Lan said dreamily.

"Well… Alright, but after this incident, we're canceling our subscription." MegaMan said.

The final mail was from Mayl, she attached a new and improved Roll Navi Battle Chip as thanks for helping Roll. She also told him he can used her computer whenever he wants.

"Hey, I bet you have a thing for this Mayl girl, huh?" Rayne said.

Lan blushed a red color. "Uh…"

"Now is not the time. Lan, why don't you do your errands and we'll wait here." Renee said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Lan said as he left the house, in the meantime, Zoey and her friends chat with the two groups and were interested in their adventures back in their worlds, the part about the Moon Kingdom is sad though, but they were amazed on how they save their worlds.

Lan went to Higsby's first, and bought a ElecArmor, AquaArmor and WoodArmor with the hard earn Zenny he earn back in his first adventure, he still got a lot, maybe about 50000 Zenny from all the Virus Busting he did.

Next, Lan founded the simulator in the park and jacked in MegaMan and they chose FireMan's data, MegaMan fought FireMan again in the simulator and won and got his Navi chip, after all that is done, Lan head back to the house, Zoey and her friends introduced Lan's mom to the two groups and explained they're from other worlds already, she believed them. They also didn't tell her about journeying into the net to find the criminal responsible for spreading the fake vaccine. So Mrs. Hikari went to get some more sleeping bags for the Hikaris' guests.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Lan asked. The Mews and the two groups nodded. "Ok, let's do this!" Lan did his trademark pose. Lan jacked in MegaMan, the Mews along with the Sailor Scouts and Love Angels jacked in as well.

After jacking in, the group of heroes made it to the site where the fire was once stood.

"Hey, the fire is completely out!" Lan said.

"Alright, we can explore more!" MegaMan said.

The heroes continue on their way, the two groups of visitors were amazed by the wonders of the Net; they fought some viruses that got in their way. MegaMan picked up some Mystery Data on the way, gaining him Zenny and Battle Chips. They made it to the teleporter to Global Net Area 1, they enter it.

In Global Net Area 1, the heroes enter out of the teleporter. "Wow! This is awesome! Who knew this world is full of wonders." Angel Daisy said in awe. "After this Zero Virus incident is over and we return home, we'll find a way to return here so I can show Darien and Rini around." Sailor Moon agreed.

"Yeah. I bet they'll be amazed by this technology." Lan said with a grin.

Sailor Pluto couldn't help but stared at MegaMan. 'MegaMan seems… human…It almost feels like I can feel a human soul in him…' Sailor Pluto/Trista thought to herself.

"What's wrong Trista?" Sailor Saturn/Hotaru asked.

"Huh? Oh, Hotaru, it's nothing really. It's just that I'm feeling something like a human soul in MegaMan." Trista said.

"Really?"

"Yes. MegaMan seems human… don't you think?" Trista asked.

"Yeah, something about MegaMan makes me wondering about that." Hotaru agreed.

"Well, we'll think about that later. Let's keep moving." Trista said. Hotaru nodded and continued on their way.

The heroes made it to the teleporter to the Outer Net, they enter it. They arrive at the Outer Net.

"So this is the Outer Net. Kind of a dark area…" Lan said from the screen.

"Yeah, it is pretty run-down, but it's not a bad area, really." MegaMan said.

"But that means the Center doesn't watch this area that closely… That guy who's spreading the bad vaccine might be around here!" Lan said.

"Yeah! Let's go find that guy!" Momoko agreed.

They continue on their way. Eventually they came across a gold colored Navi, he has wacky gold colored hair, the symbol on his head is a star and he wore grey and white clothes.

"Let's try asking that weird looking Navi over there." Yuri suggested.

"Ok. I'll talk to him." MegaMan walked up to him. "Excuse me; is there a place to buy the Zero Virus vaccine around here?" He asked the Navi.

"Huh? You too? Yeah, that Zero Virus is pretty scary. I know how you feel. All it does is slow down your processes, but once you're infected, you can't get rid of it in the usual way. It's a pretty stubborn virus!" The Navi said.

"That's scary…" Momoko said in a terrified voice.

"Haha, well, unfortunately, I, StarMan, used to sell that vaccine! I just sold the last batch… I can get some more, though. Want some?" StarMan asked.

"Aha! We found you!" Zoey shouted as she and her friends, the two groups and MegaMan got into a battle stance.

"Yeah! You're the one spreading the bad vaccine around!" MegaMan shouted as he readied his MegaBuster.

"What are you talking about?!" StarMan scowled.

"You can't fool us! Not even my dad can analyze the Zero Vaccine!" Lan countered from the screen.

"Bah… So you figured me out. Ah well, I made a juicy profit already. I don't want the Center on my back, so I'll see you!" StarMan shouted as he disappeared after MegaMan fired his MegaBuster, it miss though.

"Did you jack out?!" Lan shouted.

Sailor Mercury put on her goggles and started analyzing. "No, I don't sense any trace of him jacking out." She replied.

"Amy's right. I can still sense him nearby!" MegaMan said as he and the others head off to find StarMan, only to face a Spikey2 virus.

"What the?!" Zoey shouted.

"Hah! You people are sure persistent! You can fight this guy! If you're not deleted, I'll see you later… maybe!" StarMan laughed evilly as he vanished.

"He was spreading a virus?! That jerk! All right, let's bust it!" Lan shouted as he inserted the M-Cannon Battle Chip.

MegaMan fired his M-Cannon at the Spikey2 virus, while Michelle/Sailor Neptune used her Neptune Deep Submerge and Bridget used her Deep Surge Attack to combine the attacks and that instantly deleted the virus. Lan got a new chip after that.

"MegaMan, what about StarMan?!" Lan asked.

"He ran this way! Let's go look!" MegaMan said as the heroes head off into the stairs, when they climb down, Lan notice something.

"Hey! Isn't that NumberMan down there? Higsby's Navi?" Lan asked from the screen.

"Higsby? You mean that former WWW member you told us about and reformed him?" Hinagiku asked.

"Yeah. He has a Net Shop here, too… That's odd." MegaMan said confused.

"Well, maybe he can help us." Lita suggested. The others nodded in agreement. They went up to NumberMan.

"Welcome to Higsby's Net Shop! See anything you like?" NumberMan greeted.

"NumberMan! There's something I want to ask you…" MegaMan greeted and asked at the same time.

"Ah, MegaMan! What's up? Why do you and your friends look so flustered? And who are those other people with you?" NumberMan asked. The two groups introduced themselves.

"Anyway, did a gold-colored Navi just go through here? He's a real bad one!" MegaMan explained the situation.

"Gold-colored Navi…? I've been here awhile, and I haven't seen him… Sorry." NumberMan said.

"Well darn it! He got away!" Mina pouted.

"Ah well. What do you wanna do now, Lan? Tell your dad?" MegaMan asked.

"Yeah… Good idea." Lan said.

"Huh? Lan! You got mail! It's from Dex!" MegaMan said.

Lan read the mail. It says "I've got a serious problem! GutsMan is acting crazy! He's on a rampage! I can't control him from my PET at all! Good thing he's still in my PC. I think he's planning to take his rampage to the Net, though! We can't let that happen! Lan, go through the Net to my PC and stop him! I include an Lvl3Code with this email! You're the only one who can help me out!" Lan has a shocked look on his face.

"Really?!" Lan said in shock.

"Wait, what about the email that Dex sent about a vaccine?" Bridget asked.

"No doubt about it! He was talking about StarMan's vaccine!" Lan figured it out.

"If we don't hurry, GutsMan'll go crazy like FireMan!" Corina shouted.

"OK, everyone! Let's go stop GutsMan inside Dex's PC!" Lan said.

"Wait, before you go, I have some PowerUps in stock, 3 to be exact. Will you like some?" NumberMan asked.

"Sure!" MegaMan agreed as he pay for the three PowerUps. Lan use the PowerUps to power up MegaMan, his Attack, Rapid and Charge stats are now at the eight level. If Lan keeps this up, MegaMan will be a force to be reckoned with. After saying good bye to NumberMan, they head off.

The heroes journeyed back to the security cube they pass earlier; MegaMan used the Lvl3Code that Lan got from Dex's email and open the security cube.

"We can get into Dex's PC from this link!" Lan shouted from the screen.

"That's right! Let's hurry! Or GutsMan might make it out into the Net!" MegaMan agreed.

They made it to the link to Dex's PC.

"This must be the link to Dex's PC…" Serena pointed out.

"Yeah. I wonder if GutsMan's ok…" MegaMan said with worry.

"Hey, don't worry. Besides, how tough or big is GutsMan anyway?" Hinagiku asked.

"Believe us, MegaMan fought him once and won many times. GutsMan is full of brawn, but lacks brains." Renee pointed out.

They entered the link to Dex's PC. Inside, the two groups were shocked to see how tough GutsMan is. MegaMan and the Mews saw GutsMan destroying stuff.

"Yeaahh! GutsMan is here!! Aaahhhhh! Me Guts!" GutsMan shouted crazily.

"Cut it out! Stop it, GutsMan!" Dex tried to stop GutsMan from his screen but failed.

"GutsMan!" MegaMan shouted.

"Hey! MegaMan, Lan, Zoey and friends, you showed up! And who are those other girls?" Dex asked.

"No time to explain! Dex! You gave him a Zero Virus vaccine, right?!" Lan asked.

"Yeah, what about it? What does that have to do with this?!" Dex demanded.

"We'll talk later! First, we gotta take care of GutsMan!" Lan shouted.

"Cut it out, GutsMan!" MegaMan tried to calm down GutsMan, but failed.

"Aaaarrrr! This is too much fun to stop!!! If you get in my way, I'll smash you too!!! Aaaaaarrrhhh!!!" GutsMan roared.

"It's no good! He's like FireMan!" Zoey shouted.

"The only thing we can do is to damage him until he calms down! Battle routine set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

**(MegaMan.EXE, The Mew Mews, The Sailor Scouts and Love Angels VS GutsMan.EXE)**

"Raaaaaaaagh! GutsMan smash!" GutsMan shouted as he tried to punch the heroes, but they dodge it. "Yikes! MegaMan and the others are right, GutsMan is tough!" Momoko said.

"Ok, here goes nothing! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Lita shouted her attack and it hit GutsMan, damaging him a little and stunning him.

"Silver Slash!" Renee shouted her attack and it hit GutsMan also, damaging him a little.

"Big Bomb! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip.

MegaMan throw the Big Bomb at GutsMan and it damaged him a little greatly.

Hotaru shouted her attack phrase "Silent Glaive Surprise!" The attack hit GutsMan greatly.

"Grrr! Now I'm mad! Guts!" GutsMan shouted angrily as he slam the ground with his fists resulting in shockwaves. But the heroes dodged them.

"Time to end this! Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip.

MegaMan rushed at GutsMan and slashed him rapidly with his Wide Sword. GutsMan groaned as he fell to ground defeated. MegaMan did his trademark victory pose.

GutsMan soon got up and hold his head.

"Ooooh! What gotten into me…" GutsMan groaned.

"Well GutsMan doesn't look too tough." Rayne said as she looked GutsMan over.

"Yeah, but he's a friend at heart." MegaMan said.

"GutsMan! Are you back to normal?!" Kikki asked in concern.

"Aahhhh… My head hurts…" GutsMan groaned again.

"Huh?!" Lan said in confusion.

"M-M-MegaMan?' GutsMan groaned once again.

Suddenly, Dr. Hikari came on the screen. "Lan! MegaMan!" Dr. Hikari shouted.

"Dad!" Lan said in surprise.

"Dex! You've got to jack GutsMan out immediately and turn off your PET!" Dr. Hikari said.

"Y-yes sir! GutsMan! Jack out!" Dex said. GutsMan jacked out.

"Whew!" Dex sighed in relief.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lan asked.

"I ran a search for MegaMan and found you guys here. Glad I made it in time." Dr. Hikari sighed in relief.

"Dr. Hikari, that vaccine really was a fake!" Amy explained.

"Ah yes, I verified that, too. That vaccine has a nasty Navi-hacking effect programmed in it… Anyway, Lan, MegaMan, you and the others first need to jack out, then we'll talk." Dr. Hikari said.

"Ok, Dad! MegaMan, jack out!" Lan said.

MegaMan jacked out, so does the Mews and the two groups with them. GutsMan too has been infected. Who is StarMan and what connection does he have with the Zero Virus?

To Be Continued…

Next time: Hacking Problems: Garden Mayhem

Me: Yahoo! Another chapter of Saga 2 completed. So again. Vote for either Pretear or Nurse Angel Ririka to appear in Saga 5.

Hinagiku: Standing over a defeated Bass Oh yeah! I'm the best! Does her victory pose

Bass: Ugh! Please read and review…"

Me: See ya next time!


	17. Hacking Problems: Garden Mayhem

Me: Hello all again! Time for Chapter 3 of Saga 2. And here's Yuri AKA Angel Lily and Bridget!

Bridget/Yuri: Hello.

Me: So Bridget, in later chapters, you'll have a thing for a certain silver haired red Navi, huh?

Bridget: (Turns beet red) Uh… I think so… (Blushes)

Me: And tell the readers about who's in the lead in our poll, Yuri.

Yuri: Well it looks like Pretear and Nurse Angel Ririka are tied.

Me: That's good. Again, readers, vote for which of these two anime shows should appear in Saga 5.

Me/Bridget/Yuri: Thank you!

Chapter 3: Hacking Problems: Garden Mayhem

Back in the real world, Dr. Hikari explained about the fake vaccine's effects.

"… If the Navi hacking program in that vaccine activates, it will take control over Navis, and PET commands will stop working." Dr. Hikari explained.

"But that means FireMan and GutsMan…" Bridget said in horror.

"Dad! Isn't there anything we can do?" Lan asked.

"All we can do is damage the Navis, to temporarily disable them… Then send the Navis back inside the PET to sleep. There's no other way." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Darn! Who would make such a nasty program?!" Lan shouted in fury.

"I… don't know. But the damage is growing at an alarming rate…" Dr. Hikari said grimly.

"That's horrible…" Renee said.

"Lan, listen to me. I have to attend an emergency meeting. It's too dangerous to go out. All of you stay inside today!" Dr. Hikari said as he hung up.

"What are we going to do, Lan?" Yuri asked.

"Hmm… There may be nothing we can do now." Lan said as he thought about it.

"I agree. But I wonder how you can get infected with the Zero Virus? I mean, Zoey and her friends, Serena and her friends and Momoko and her friends are humans and they can't get infected with the Zero Virus even if they're in the Net." MegaMan asked.

"Yeah, I agree. But aren't you OK if you just avoid opening any suspicious files?" Lan suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so… Huh? Lan, you got four e-mails!" MegaMan pointed out.

Lan read them, the first was from Mayl, she took the bus to the bank, but the bank's security system has gone haywire and now she and other people are trapped inside! She tried Roll to undo it, but the security system is too tough, she was able to set it up so Lan can jack in to the bank outside, the second one was from Lan's mom, she said the Waterworks' computer is out of control and shut off the water! The third is from Higsby and he said the shopping district computer has gone nuts and is about to destroy the latest shipment that Higsby ordered and Higsby needs Lan's help. And the fourth is from Yai and her garden is going to be ruined by the garden system going crazy. She needs Lan's help.

"What the?!" Lan shouted in shock.

"This must be the work of that Navi hacking program!" Bridget said.

"Alright, that's it! Dad did say not to go out today, but…" Lan said.

"But we can't let it get your friends! We have to help them! We can do this!" Serena said with determination.

"No way will we let that hacking program slide!" Lan agreed.

"We'll have to go to Yai's garden, Shopping District via ACDC Station, and the bank in the next town over via the bus stop! Those three places…" Before MegaMan can finish, Lan reminded him.

"And don't forget the Waterworks via ACDC Station, too. Then home in time for dinner!" Lan said.

"How can you think of food like this?" Hinagiku sighed.

"That's Lan for ya." Corina smiled.

"Let's go to Yai's garden first." Lan said. The others nodded and head off to Yai's garden.

(Inside the Garden Comp)

After Lan jacked in MegaMan and the Mews jacked in as well with the two groups, Yai came on the screen and she doesn't look too happy.

"Lan Hikari, you're late!" Yai shouted.

"Is that the way you greet me?! Geez! And I came all this way to help you…" Lan retorted.

"Lan, be nice." Bridget said.

"I know why the computer is malfunctioning!" Yai explained.

"A Navi?!" Zoey said.

"Huh? How'd you know? And more importantly, who are they?" Yai asked referring to the two groups.

"No time to explain! Can you tell us the name of the Navi?" Amara asked.

"Uh, yeah… It's the gardener's Navi, NeedleMan." Yai replied.

"We were right, Lan!" Renee said.

"Yeah, it's that Navi hacking program! Everyone! You gotta stop NeedleMan from ruining this garden!" Lan shouted.

"Roger that, Lan!" MegaMan said.

They begin journeying in the Garden Comp. They first came across some viruses that are immune to attacks when they duck in their protective areas, So MegaMan and Zoey used their attacks to attack it when it pops back up. Lan got a new chip after that and it may come in handy someday. They continued on.

They came across logs that fall to the bottomless pit when they step on them. So they jump on them and managed to get across safely.

They managed to bypass the enemies that are like buzz saws on the ground, then they came across a Locked Mystery Data, luckily, Lan bought a Unlocker Sub Chip when he went to Higsby's and bought the three armors, MegaMan used the Unlocker Sub Chip and got a PowerUp program, Lan used the PowerUp and MegaMan's stats are at the ninth level. MegaMan can feel himself more powerful already.

They deleted viruses and Lan got three new Wood Battle Chips and he figure they may come in handy later and made it to the teleporter where NeedleMan is.

"This must be where NeedleMan is." MegaMan pointed out.

"Yes, We got to stop NeedleMan." Amy agreed.

"Well let's go get him!" Hinagiku shouted, fist in the air.

The others nodded and enter the teleporter.

Inside the area, the heroes saw a dark blue, light blue and black Navi with four large needles on his body, his head is also a giant needle with his face black and yellow eyes and mouth, his symbol is a needle. He was using some typing screens like crazy!

"Heheee! Cut, slice, chop! Sharp! Sharper! Plant machines! Move! Make a design for this garden! Cut and slice!" NeedleMan said crazily.

"Stop this, right now NeedleMan!" Serena shouted.

NeedleMan turned around and saw our heroes and he got angry.

"What? You! You guys gonna try and stop me? Huh? Don't try any funny business, or I'll have to stab you! Psssshaw!!!" NeedleMan shouted, getting into his battle stance.

"Whoa! He's a mean one, alright." Lan said.

"Yeah, even I'm not that rude." Hinagiku agreed.

"It's because he's gone crazy. But anyway, here he comes!" MegaMan shouted, getting into his battle stance.

"Which one of us will like to have a go at him?" Serena asked.

"I'll go." Zoey volunteer.

"I'll handle him too." Rayne volunteer also.

"This will be fun!" Hinagiku said, cracking her knuckles.

"Okay! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

"Get ready to be pinned!" NeedleMan shouted as he fired needles from his shoulders, the four battlers dodge them. "Saint Rolling Boomerang!" Hinagiku shouted her attack phase and launch her boomerangs and they hit NeedleMan and damage him a little bit. "Gah! You'll pay for that!" NeedleMan shouted angrily and leap into the air and launch more needles, but like before, the four battlers dodge them. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Rayne shouted her attack phase and the attack hit NeedleMan greatly. "Grahhh! Hot, hot hot!" NeedleMan yelled. "So he's a Wood element Navi… Fire Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Fire Sword Battle Chip, MegaMan's left arm was transformed into a red blade, MegaMan rushed at NeedleMan and slashed him two times, NeedleMan was groaning in pain, Zoey figured it's time to end this. "Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey shouted her attack phase and the attack hit NeedleMan dead on, defeating him.

NeedleMan groaned. "Ahh… You guys… What's this…? What's going on…?" He weakly said.

"Is he back to normal?" Lan asked.

"I think so." Yuri said.

"Yai! Is NeedleMan's operator there?" Lan asked.

"He's here, what should he do?" Yai asked.

"His PET's probably working again! Tell him to jack out right away, and turn off the power!" Lan replied.

"J-jack out…?" NeedleMan said as he jacked out.

"You did it! The garden's control computer's back online! Thanks, Lan!" Yai said gratefully.

"Glad that's over." Momoko said.

"You got that right. The garden seems OK now. MegaMan, jack out!" Lan said.

"Roger!" MegaMan acknowledges and jacked out, the Mews along with the two groups jacked out as well. 1 incident solved, 3 to go!

To Be Continued…

Next time: Hacking Problems: Crazy BrightMan

Me: Woohoo! Well Chapter 3 is done, now I'm working on Chapter 4. See ya next time!


	18. Hacking Problems: Crazy BrightMan

Me: Hello all! It's time for Chapter 4 of Saga 2. So get ready to rock!

BrightMan: It's show time! (BrightMan appeared in a stage with lots of lights and he is showing off.)

Me: (Sweat drops) Ok then…

Chapter 4: Hacking Problems: Crazy BrightMan

When the heroes got back home to rest, Lan receive a email from Yai that NeedleMan's design is not too bad, she also attached a Bronze Fist Battle Chip as thanks for helping her.

The heroes then head to the Shopping Center, Lan jacked MegaMan into a nearby appliance that connects to the Shopping Center's main computers, the Mews along with the two groups jacked in as well.

"So this is the Shopping District Cyberworld Higsby mention..." Lan said in awe.

Suddenly, Higsby came on a screen.

"Testing! …Testing, huh! Lan, can you hear me, huh?" Higsby asked.

"Higsby?" MegaMan said surprised.

"I'm using an industrial class line from Higsby's to access your location, huh. Lan! I figured out the cause of the disturbance, huh! A Navi running amok caused the computers to act up, huh!" Higsby explained the situation.

"Thought so!" Lan said.

"What's the name of that Navi?" Bridget asked.

"His name is BrightMan, he's from one of the Shopping District's stores. He suddenly went crazy and took over the computers to use their power on lighting, huh!" Higsby explained.

"Higsby! Leave BrightMan to us!" Corina said.

"Let's do this!" MegaMan said.

"Please find him, huh!" Higsby said as he turned off his screen.

The heroes begin their trip in the Shopping District's Main Cyberworld, they came across Elec viruses that lob Elec bombs at them, but luckily MegaMan managed to delete them. Lan got 3 new chips after that. They continued on their way, they jumped perilous platforms to make it to the teleporter to the next area.

In the next area, they fought more viruses and bypassed traps that become a burden in their path. Soon they made it to the teleporter where BrightMan is. They entered it.

In the arena, they saw a odd sight, they saw a orange and yellow Navi with a helmet with two green glowing lens and two green glowing tubes attached to his hands. And his symbol is a light.

"Hehehheeee! More light! More! Hahahhaaa!" BrightMan laughed insanely.

"What's up with this loon?" Lita said, getting into her battle stance.

BrightMan noticed them and he frowned.

"I heard that! Show some manners, I'm BrightMan! A shining star!" The most handsome guy in all of the Cyberworlds! Ha!" BrightMan boasted, showing off his weird poses. That gave, Lan, MegaMan, the Mews, the Sailor Scouts and the Love Angels sweat drops.

"What a loon… MegaMan!" Lan commanded.

"BrightMan! Stop messing with those computers!" MegaMan shouted.

"Stop?! No way! I won't stop! And I heard you called me a loon twice! I'M NOT A LOON!!! So that makes me angry!" BrightMan shouted as he got into a battle stance.

"Ok, he won't listen… Let's get him!" Mina shouted as she got into her battle stance.

"I'll handle this!" Kikki shouted as she got into her battle stance as well.

"I'm in too!" Yuri volunteered and got into her battle stance.

"Let's trash that loon! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted as he got into his trademark battle stance.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Kikki, Sailor Venus and Angel Lilly VS BrightMan.EXE)**

"I have fury!" (Guess where that line is from!) BrightMan shouted as he launched a bolt attack at the four battlers, they dodged it. MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at BrightMan, but he put up a shield and after the attack hit it, BrightMan fired a homing beam laser at the heroes, but they dodged it. "What?!" MegaMan shouted in disbelief. "Haha! How do you like that?! If you tried to attack me from the front, I'll counterattack!" BrightMan mocked. 'He's right, if we make a attack from the front, he'll send it back at us. Wait… I got it!' Lan thought about it. "MegaMan! Listen to me!" Lan whispered something, MegaMan nodded and jumped into the air. "Hey BrightMan, think fast!" MegaMan shouted as he shot his MegaBuster at the wall, BrightMan put up his shield. Kikki and Mina realizing their chance to attack, they got behind BrightMan and shouted "Tambourine Trench!" "Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" Their attacks combined and struck BrightMan in the back. BrightMan yelled in pain. "Owww! That hurts!" BrightMan shouted. Yuri got behind BrightMan when he's not looking and shouted "Saint Spiral Whip!" Yuri shouted as she used her whip to hit BrightMan rapidly. BrightMan was groaning in pain. Lan and MegaMan knew he's a Wood element Navi, so it's time to finish this. "Tree Bomb! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan hurled a wooden bomb at BrightMan, it landed near BrightMan, suddenly the wooden bomb sprouted out wooden pikes and hit BrightMan dead on, thus, defeating him!

BrightMan groaned in pain. "Huh!? What was I doing? Oooohh…" BrightMan groaned again.

"Wow, he sure calmed down in a hurry…" Lan said.

"Like a light bulb going out…" MegaMan agreed. Suddenly, Mr. Higsby came on the screen again.

"Lan, are you OK, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked.

"Higsby! That Navi's PET should be working again, so tell the operator… Jack out BrightMan and turn off the PET's power!" Lan said.

"OK, huh!" Higsby said.

"Jacking out…" BrightMan said weakly and he jacked out.

"That was close." Corina sighed.

"Nice work, huh! The computers are back to normal, huh!" Mr. Higsby said gratefully.

"…All right, Lan, everything looks fine now." MegaMan smiled.

"OK, time to jack out! Hehe, I wonder what Higsby is gonna give us, hmm?" Lan grinned.

MegaMan couldn't help but giggled at that remark and he jacked out along with the Mews and the two groups. 2 incidents down, 2 to go!

To Be Continued…

Next time: Hacking Problems: IceMan's Rampage

Me: Whew! 2 chapters done in one day! Oh, be on the look out for a fic I'll be putting in, don't worry, I can do at the same time. It's a Digimon World DS/Mew Mew Power crossover. I'll work on Chapter 5 and the fic at the same time.

BrightMan: (Still in his crazy stage and doing his weird poses) See you next time!


	19. Hacking Problems: IceMan's Rampage

Me: Hello all! It's time for Chapter 4! Now get ready!

Chapter 5: Hacking Problems: IceMan's Rampage

When Lan and the others got back home, Lan got an email from Higsby with a Barrier Battle Chip attached as thanks for saving his shipment.

"Ok, where to next?" Momoko asked.

"To the Waterworks, of course!" Lan replied.

"Oh, let me guess… for dinner?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"You bet! We got to hurry! Dinner Time is counting on us!" Lan did his trademark pose, the Mews couldn't help but giggle at that saying while the two groups sweat dropped.

Lan and the others went to the Waterworks; Lan found a perfect place to jack in MegaMan, the Mews along with the two groups jacked in as well.

(Inside the Waterworks Comp)

MegaMan and the Mews and the two groups appeared in the area, the Sailor Scouts and the Love Angels looked in awe at the scenery before them.

"It's beautiful…" Amy said in awe.

"You were here before, right?" Hinagiku asked MegaMan and the Mews.

"Yeah, this is the second time we been here." Zoey replied.

"The last time we were here, the WWW stopped the water supply as part of their plot. They threaten the Waterworks technical consultant, Froid." MegaMan recalled.

"They made him use his Navi, IceMan to stop the water." Lan recalled also.

"That brings back memories." Corina said.

"Well, we better find the computer problem fast, dinner time is important!" Lan said.

"Roger!" MegaMan nodded and the heroes begin their trek in the Waterworks Comp.

They deleted some new viruses and Lan got two new Battle Chips, a Double Jump and a Needle Version 1. The floor was a little slippery, but they managed to get through the slippery floor and made it to the teleporter to the next area.

Once in the next area, MegaMan and the Mews were shocked to see IceMan using his Ice Breath to freeze everything!

"What the?! IceMan?!" Lan shouted in shock.

"…I will coat everything in ice!" IceMan shouted crazily as he ran off.

"What's gotten into him?" Momoko asked. Suddenly, Froid came on the screen.

"Hey, you Navis… You're from the Center?" Froid asked.

"Hello Froid." Lan said.

"MegaMan? Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee? Lan! What are you doing here?! And who are those two groups of girls?" Froid asked.

"No time to explain! What's wrong with IceMan?" Lan asked.

"…Well, this whole fuss is being cause by IceMan, he's on a rampage…" Froid replied sadly.

"IceMan too?!" Bridget asked in shock.

"Froid, did you give IceMan the Zero Virus vaccine?!" Lan asked.

"Hmm? Well, yes… Why?" Froid asked.

"That vaccine contains a Navi hacking program!" Lan explained.

"What! So that's it… Lan, most of the Waterworks Navis have been frozen by IceMan. IceMan's a powerful Navi, but you might have a shot at beating him, MegaMan. I know I have no right to ask you this, but… Lan, please stop IceMan!" Froid said.

"Leave it to us!" Lan said with a grin.

"Alright, let's stop IceMan!" MegaMan agreed.

The heroes journeyed into the ice coated area, they managed to get through disappearing ice platforms, when they were about to move one, they came across a security cube, Froid told them the Waterworks Code is in the next area near them, the heroes entered the next area and they battled some viruses and got the Waterworks Code, MegaMan used the Waterworks Code when they got back to the ice coated area to open the security cube, they pressed on, they made it to the teleporter to where IceMan is hiding. They enter the teleporter.

In this arena, the heroes saw IceMan putting things on ice randomly.

"Freeze! Everything must freeze!" IceMan said crazily.

"Ok, everyone, damage IceMan to make him stop! OK, Froid?" Lan asked.

"Yes! Please do it!" Froid agreed.

"Ok, Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

"I'll help!" Renee said.

"Count me in!" Momoko agreed.

"I'll do my best!" Hotaru said as she got her glaive ready.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Renee, Sailor Saturn and Wedding Peach VS IceMan.EXE)**

"Freeze!" IceMan shouted as he blows ice at them, but they dodge it. "Silver Slash!" Renee shouted her attack and it hit IceMan a little bit, IceMan return fire by throwing an ice bomb at them, but they dodge it, MegaMan fired a few MegaBuster shots at IceMan, damaging him a little bit. "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Hotaru shouted her attack phrase and the attack hit IceMan a little bit more, IceMan was getting angry and he made ice pillars to try to impale the heroes, but they dodge it. "Saint Mirror Bridal Flash!" Momoko shouted as she used her Magical Mirror to blind IceMan. "Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip, MegaMan used the Elec Sword and slashed IceMan, IceMan groaned in pain as he fell in defeat and MegaMan did his trademark victory pose.

"Wha…? What did I do?" IceMan asked confusedly as he got up.

"Looks like he's back to normal." Renee said.

"Froid! You should have control of your PET back temporarily! Jack out now and turn off your PET!" Lan shouted.

"OK! IceMan, jack out now!" Froid ordered.

"Yes sir!" IceMan obeyed and jacked out.

"How is it. Froid?" MegaMan asked.

"I'm verifying the status now… Great! The computer's operating normally again! The water will flow as it should now! Thank you Lan!" Froid smiled.

"Woohoo! And there's still time to get home for dinner, too!" Lan said happily.

"It always comes down to the food with you, doesn't it Lan…" MegaMan smiled.

"Well, I am a growing boy, you know! All right, MegaMan, jack out!" Lan replied with a grin.

"Roger!" MegaMan obeyed and jacked out, the Mews along with the two groups jacked out as well. 3 incidents down, 1 more to go!

To Be Continued…

Next time: Hacking Problems: Mayl's Rescue


	20. Hacking Problems: Mayl's Rescue

Me: Hello all! It's time for Chapter 6 of my greatest fic! And turns out… my story is getting put on favorite!

QuickMan: (Zooms over) Now it's time for chapter 6, starring me! (Speeds off)

MegaMan: (Sweat dropped) let's begin Chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Hacking Problems: Mayl's Rescue

(At Lan's house)

"Whew! That's 3 incidents down." Lan sighed as he lay on his bed.

"Now all that's left is to rescue Mayl." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Lan agreed. 'Hang on Mayl, your knight in shining armor is coming.' Lan thought with a smile.

"Hey Lan, you got mail from Froid!" MegaMan said.

Lan read the mail. "Lan, thank you! With your help, we were able to repair the Waterworks. This must have been the work of a Navi hacking program, or some Undernet criminal. That reminds me – I found a mysterious source file in a 'data graveyard' near the entrance to the Undernet. What could that be?"

"I wonder what that source file Froid mention is." Corina asked.

"Well, we'll deal with that later. Let's go to the bank." Lan said, the heroes headed to the bus stop and the bus stopped at the bank. Lan jacked in MegaMan at the bank ATM, the Mews along with the two groups jacked in as well.

As soon as MegaMan and the Mews along with the two groups appeared in the bank security system, Lan came on the screen and so does Mayl.

"Mayl! We just jacked into the bank's security system from outside!" Lan said.

"Lan! Thanks for coming!" Mayl said gratefully.

"OK, we're going in to see if we can find out what's causing the problem!" Zoey said.

"Thank you so much! Roll's still stuck inside the security system, so I'm sure she can help you out in some way!" Mayl said and blows a kiss.

Lan blushed. "O-ok. Let's go!"

"OK!" MegaMan said as he and the others head deep into the system, but they stopped when they saw a Navi, he is red and yellow, he has a boomerang shaped horn on his head, his arms have horns at the sides and his symbol is a yellow boomerang.

"Huh?! Who are you?!" MegaMan shouted as he and the others got into a battle stance.

"The name's QuickMan! The fastest Navi in the Cyberworlds! Fastest!!!" QuickMan shouted.

"Wait a second! I bet you're the one causing this!" Serena shouted.

"I'm zooming all over this system! You wouldn't believe how fun this is!" QuickMan said manically.

"I get it now, he's causing this. That's what's causing the errors that keeping Mayl trapped!" MegaMan figured it out.

"He's the one out of control this time, MegaMan! We're going to stop QuickMan!" Lan shouted.

"Go ahead and try! If you people think you can stop me – go for it! But there's no way you can match my speed! Vrooooom!" QuickMan said as he speeds off.

"What the?! He's fast!" Corina shouted.

"I agree. We have to keep up with him!" Trista agreed.

They continued on, deleting new viruses like Sniper Joes (Remember them from the classic MegaMan series?) and a Shielder, Lan got 2 new chips after that. Eventually, they met up with Roll.

"Roll!" MegaMan and Zoey said happily.

"Ah, Mega! Zoey! And the two groups from before! A Navi just went by here, really, really fast!" Roll explained.

"It's QuickMan! We gotta catch him!" Lan shouted.

"If you're going down, be careful, there are a bunch of security beams! You'll take a lot of damage if you touch one!" Roll warned.

"I have an Invisible version 3 Battle Chip, but that chip only works on MegaMan…" Lan said.

"Perhaps I can help. I can also control time. So I may be enabled to slow down time for about 30 minutes." Trista suggested.

"That's good news so far. Let's continue on." Lan said, the heroes (Minus Roll) nodded and they jumped down, Trista used her time stop ability to slow down time except for her friends, so they made it AOK.

The heroes entered the next, it wasn't long until they are near another set of security beams, again, Trista used her time stop ability to help the group make it to the teleporter to where QuickMan is.

"I can sense QuickMan in that teleporter!" MegaMan said.

"He has nowhere to run to now! Let's get him!" Corina shouted with confidence.

They entered the teleporter, in the arena; they saw QuickMan speeding towards and stopped near them.

"I can't believe you guys followed me this far!" QuickMan said in disbelief.

"Just give it up!" MegaMan shouted as he got into his battle stance, the others did the same.

"No way! I'm still not fast enough! If you're planning on getting in my way, then I'll get rid of you here!" QuickMan shouted as he got into a battle stance.

"Heh, I've heard that before! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Corina and Sailor Pluto VS QuickMan.EXE)**

"I'm too fast!" QuickMan shouted as he ran at full speed and ran circles around MegaMan, Trista and Corina. "He's too fast! We got to slow him down!" Corina shouted. "Leave that to me!" Trista used her time slow ability to slow down time, that was MegaMan and Corina's chance to strike. "Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted her attack; the attack hit QuickMan and gave him a little much damage. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip, MegaMan slashed QuickMan, giving QuickMan much more damage, Trista resumed time, QuickMan was holding his chest in pain. "How the heck did you managed to hit me?!" He shouted angrily. He speeds towards them, but luckily, Trista slowed him down again. "Time to end this! Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the two chips, MegaMan putted his two swords together and they emitted a purple energy blade. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan shouted as he slashed QuickMan with his most powerful attack (Trista returned QuickMan to normal after MegaMan hit him with the Life Sword) QuickMan was sent flying into the walls, he fell down after crashing into them, groaning in pain. QuickMan was defeated.

"Aaaahhh… Huh?! What the heck happen?" QuickMan asked in confusion.

"QuickMan, you're…" Before Zoey can finished, QuickMan interrupted her.

"Jack out command? OK!" QuickMan said as he jacked out.

"He jacked out! This one's operator has been monitoring him?!" Lan shouted in confusion.

"Probably… But anyway, the system should be back to normal! Let's jack out to see Mayl." MegaMan said as Lan jacked him out, the Mews along with the two groups jacked out as well.

(Outside the bank)

"Lan!" Mayl shouted happily as she got out of the bank and kissed Lan in the lips! Lan kissed her back.

"Are you ok?" Lan asked while he blushes.

"Yeah. No harm done. Thanks Lan." Mayl smiled.

The Mews along with the two groups watched that scene.

"Ah… true love!" Momoko said dreamily.

"Yeah, Lan and Mayl are meant to be with each other." Rayne agreed.

After that, they went back to Lan's house, Mayl went back home.

(In Lan's room)

"Whew! What a relief!" Bridget sighed.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Dad to make the real vaccine." Lan said with a smile.

"Lan! Dinner!" Mrs. Hikari called out from downstairs.

"Alright! I'm starving! I wonder what's for dessert today." Lan said. Suddenly, he notice something's wrong with MegaMan in his PET.

"What's wrong MegaMan?" Lan asked.

"I don't know, Lan. I had been active all day… I feel… slow…" MegaMan said worriedly.

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure by tomorrow, you'll feel good as new." Hinagiku said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Hinagiku." MegaMan said.

The group head downstairs for dinner, after that, they went to bed.

(Meanwhile… in an unknown location)

"Hehehe… Everything's going according to plan, right?" StarMan's voice said in the darkness.

"… Oh, it's you. StarMan…" A mysterious voice called out from the darkness.

"According to plan, or not, it's none of your business anyway… Like a human unaware of his own breath, you spread the virus by living." StarMan scowled.

"…What are you trying to say?" The mysterious voice asked.

"Hmph, just verifying things. Lately you have been searching for info about the real world without telling me. And to do what? You're cursed… Have you forgotten what you were born to do?" StarMan said evilly.

"… I haven't forgotten. I am to generate the Zero Virus, spread the darkness and…the reason I was born is…" The mysterious voice said.

TBC

Me: Well that's the end of Hacking Problems. Next is Search for Info! And here's a trailer for Saga 3: The Gospel Saga.

**Coming Soon…**

**(Aozora no Namida starts playing)**

Scene shows MegaMan wielding his Wide Sword and Zoey and Bloom standing beside him with a determined look.

**The battle to save the world continues…**

In front of them is Bass with his hand full of energy.

**And this time, MegaMan will gain new powers!**

Scene shows MegaMan in his four Style forms.

**And new allies will help!**

MegaMan rush towards Bass and starts to slash Bass, the screen goes dark.

**MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew: Saga 3: The Gospel Saga. New allies and new powers have awaken.**

**(Song fades)**

Me: How do you like that? Well, see ya next time!


	21. Search for Info: ColorMan Returns

Me: Hello all! Time for Chapter 7! And my story has 60 reviews! Woot! And guess what? I'm putting in Mermaid Melody in Saga 5! So please give me info on Mermaid Melody in reviews. Time for Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Search for Info: ColorMan Returns

The next day, Lan and the others woke up, Lan checked on his PET.

"Good morning, Lan. How'd you and the others sleep?" MegaMan asked.

"Yo! MegaMan, it sounds like you're feeling much better!" Lan smiled.

"Told ya MegaMan will be alright." Hinagiku said.

"By the way, Lan, you got two new emails." MegaMan said.

Lan read the one from Mayl. "Thanks for your awesome help, Lan! You are the greatest! In all the commotion, I forgot to withdraw my money… I kinda don't want to go near bank for awhile, if you know what I mean. –Love you, Mayl." Lan blushed, he's glad that Mayl is ok; he also got an upgrade of Roll's Navi Chip.

Lan read the second one, this time; it doesn't have a name, like the email from S. "Nice to meet you. I'm QuickMan's operator. Thanks for stopping QuickMan's rampage. I have to stay hidden, but I'd still like to thank you. Here is QuickMan's Navi chip, I'm sure it'll come in handy someday. Signed, a friend." Lan was confused, but he got the QuickMan Navi chip.

Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged. "Lan! It's a call from your dad!" MegaMan said.

Lan answered it. "Dad! Did you make the vaccine?"

"Lan, you're awake already…?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Yeah, of course! Ah, Dad… Have you been working all night again?" Lan asked.

"Ah, yes… It's been rough going. It'll take a bit longer to develop it." Dr. Hikari said.

"Is that really tough?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, the Navi hacking program is very closely linked to the Zero Virus. Since we have almost no info about the Zero Virus, there's little we can do. The Officials are even offering a reward for info about the Zero Virus." Dr. Hikari explained.

"Alright! A reward! I wonder what the reward is." Momoko asked dreamily.

Suddenly, Chaud came on the screen on Lan's PET.

"Sorry Lan, but this one is way out of your league…" Chaud said coldly.

"What the?! Chaud?!" Lan shouted angrily and surprised at the same time.

"Who are you?!" Momoko shouted, furious as well.

"Hmph! You must be the two groups of girls that appeared in our world due to S, am I correct? Still, Lan, do not go looking for the Zero Virus, do you want to get your brother deleted?" Chaud said in a cold tone.

"But…" Before Lan can answer, ProtoMan answered for him.

"Sorry, MegaMan, but I agree with Chaud." ProtoMan said as he came on a screen besides Chaud.

"ProtoMan…" MegaMan said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Hinagiku said with a little bit of anger. She doesn't like this guy already.

"You mean Lan and his friends didn't tell you? Let Lan do the talking. The WWW's plans have simply taken a different form…" Chaud said grimly.

"What?!" Lan yelled, he couldn't believe what he is hearing.

"Anyway, you better stay out of trouble, Lan. Good bye, Dr. Hikari." Chaud said as he hung up.

"That jerk!" Lan gritted his teeth angrily.

"Um… Lan? I have to get back to my research. I'll contact you again, so stay out of trouble." Dr. Hikari said as he hung up.

"Lan, why did that guy said your brother?" Yuri asked confusedly.

Lan sighed, there's no way to get out of this now so he has to tell them.

"Well… MegaMan is more than my NetNavi… He's… my brother." Lan said grimly, the Sailor Scouts and Love Angels gasped.

"But… How?" Amara asked in confusion.

Lan explained everything about his brother, Hub who has a fatal disease and Dr. Hikari used Hub's DNA to create MegaMan. The two groups were sad to see how one boy lost his life and is reborn as a NetNavi.

"That's why I feel a human soul in MegaMan. I'm sorry you have to go through that, MegaMan." Trista said with sadness.

MegaMan smiled. "It's alright. I'm happy with the way I am. Now we got to search for info about the Zero Virus."

Lan smiled also. "Yeah! We need to cure GutsMan and the others.

"Let's start by looking for information about the Zero Virus." Bridget suggested.

Suddenly, Lan's PET started beeping. "Lan! You got two emails!" MegaMan pointed out as he brought up the two emails.

Lan read the first one, it's from Dex. "Yo, Lan. I just heard a really strange rumor. It's about that arcade in the next town over, which you can get to by bus… Some nasty Navi has invaded the game chassis Cyberworld. The rumor is that Navi has something to do with the WWW! The WWW might be up to something again… be careful!" Lan rubbed his chin in thought.

Lan read the second email, odd thing is, there's no name on it. "You know the abandon where you get on the Metroline from ACDC St.? Deep inside that plant's Cyberworld is where the Zero Virus data is, supposedly. The Center is offering a reward, so why don't you check it out? From your biggest fan." Lan has a question mark above his head.

"Strange, I never heard of a fan of yours, Lan." Renee said suspiciously.

"Still, you can't doubt an email. Let's check out the arcade first, then the power plant." Lan suggested as he left his room, the others follow.

The group took the bus to the arcade in the next town, Lan found a place to jack in, while the Mews and the two groups found a place to jack in without anyone looking.

When MegaMan and the Mews along with the two groups materialized in, MegaMan and the Mews recognized a Navi they thought they'll never see again.

"Lan! That Navi over there!" MegaMan pointed to the Navi, it was ColorMan!

"All righty, who should I play a joke on today…? Hmm, maybe I'll just set the difficulty setting on that game way up… Or maybe I'll set that couple's game to not to count the coins?" ColorMan giggled to himself.

"Who's this clown?" Hinagiku asked in disgust as she got into her battle stance.

"That's ColorMan. He's an ex-WWW member, but I wonder what's he doing here?" Lan asked in confusion.

ColorMan turned around and his eyes widen in fear.

"Huh? No! MegaMan! You found me! Time to go!" ColorMan yelled in fear as he rolled away.

"Hey stop!" Momoko bought out her rifle and shoots at ColorMan, but he got away.

"Shoot! He ran away!" Lan pouted.

"That means he's hiding something from us and he doesn't want us to find out!" MegaMan clenched his fists.

"I agree! Chaud was talking about some WWW plot, too… Everyone, we've gotta follow ColorMan! There might be a clue!" Lan shouted with determination.

"Let's do this!" Zoey punched her fists together.

The heroes begin their trek down the arcade computer; they came across two security cubes that require two codes, Fire and Aqua to be open. So they check the area, busting some viruses that got in their way. Eventually they got the two codes and made it to the teleporter to the next area.

In the next area, they have to jump on bouncing balls to get across. This was no problem for Momoko and her friends since they can fly. Eventually they made it to the teleporter where ColorMan is and enter it to confront ColorMan.

ColorMan looked around to see if the coast is clear, but he was dead wrong.

"ColorMan!" MegaMan's voice shouted, ColorMan jumped in fright as he slowly turns around and his eyes widen in shock to see MegaMan and his crew ready for battle.

"The jigs up, ColorMan!" Zoey shouted as she got out her Rose Bell.

"I should have known I couldn't shook you guys! And who are those two groups of girls with you?!" ColorMan shouted angrily.

"Alright ColorMan! What are you planning?!" Lan demanded from his screen.

"…Heh. Since I can't shake you, I might as well get my revenge for last time! I've had a few upgrades of my own since we last met!" ColorMan shouted as he got into his battle stance.

"Bring it on! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out as he got out his Battle Chips.

"Execute!" MegaMan yelled out as his left arm transforms into his MegaBuster. Zoey, Bridget, Momoko and Hinagiku got into their battle stances.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Zoey, Bridget, Wedding Peach and Angel Daisy VS ColorMan.EXE)**

"Take this!" ColorMan yelled out as he rolled his ball at them, but they dodge it easily. Hinagiku gave ColorMan the taunting look that angers ColorMan. "Why you! Take that!" ColorMan yelled out as he summons a Fire Tower, but like before, MegaMan, Zoey, Bridget, Momoko and Hinagiku dodged it. "Here's a taste of your own medicine!" Momoko yelled out as she brought out her gun and fired it at ColorMan, damaging him a bit. "Yeow! That hurt!" ColorMan yelled out in pain as he holds his chest. "So does this! Saint Rolling Boomerang!" Hinagiku yelled out as she launches her twin boomerangs at ColorMan; it damaged him a little more. Zoey and Bridget combine their attacks to hit ColorMan dead on. ColorMan was getting weaker, MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and fired it at ColorMan, the impact hit ColorMan so great, he was sent flying into a wall, thus ending the battle.

"Well, ColorMan! How do you like them apples?" MegaMan shouted as he aims his MegaBuster at ColorMan to see if he tries anything funny.

"Ooohh… All right… Sorry for messing around with the arcade already! Lately, Madd has been totally ignoring me, so I got bored…" ColorMan groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Madd? Isn't that the ugly woman we met before?" Corina asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. So give me a break already, OK?" ColorMan groaned again.

"So you don't have anything to do with the WWW or the Zero Virus?" Lan asked, hoping he can give any info on either one.

"The WWW is gone already, isn't it? And Zero Virus? What's that? Never heard of it." ColorMan sighed.

"Shoot… We've been barking up the wrong tree…" Hinagiku pouted as she frowned.

"Let's try that place the other email mention once we get back home." Lan suggested, MegaMan, the Mews and the two groups nodded as they jacked out.

ColorMan doesn't know anything about the Zero Virus, but what secrets do the abandon power plant hold?

TBC

Next time: Searching for Info: ElecMan Strikes Back

Me: Woohoo! That's another good chapter done! Now please send me reviews on what Mermaid Melody is, please. Thank you.


	22. Search for Info: ElecMan Strikes Back

Me: Yeehaw! Time for Chapter 8 of Saga 2! And this time, ElecMan strikes back! So here goes!

Chapter 8: Searching for Info: ElecMan Strikes Back

When they got back from the arcade, Lan decided to take the time to battle in the NetBattle Simulator to earn some Navi chips. After 6 NetBattles which MegaMan cleared with ease, Lan earned 6 Navi chips. After that, the heroes head on home.

When Lan and the others got back home, Lan receives an email from… Chaud!

Lan read the email. "Lan… You ignored all my warnings and stuck your nose in, didn't you? I won't criticize you, but you're putting your brother, Hub and his friends in deep danger. I think there's a lot going on… It feels dangerous. If you don't want MegaMan to be deleted, withdraw now!" Lan blinked; did Chaud actually care about his and MegaMan's safety? Lan shook that thought out of his mind.

"Sorry Chaud, but we got to save GutsMan and the others." Lan smiled.

"So it's off to the abandon power plant, huh?" Momoko asked.

Lan turned to the group and smiled. "You bet!"

Lan and the group head to the abandon power plant via Metroline, Lan found a place to jack in MegaMan and the Mews along with the two groups jacked in the same spot as well.

When MegaMan and the Mews along with the two groups materialize in, they looked at the area.

"Lan, this is the power plant… Don't you think it looks suspicious?" MegaMan asked in question.

Lan looked at MegaMan in his screen with a confused look. "What looks suspicious?"

"That e-mail. It seems like it might be, well, it has to be a lie!" MegaMan replied with a serious look.

"I agree with MegaMan, that e-mail may be a lie." Zoey agreed.

"Maybe, but it's not like we have any other clues about the Zero Virus. It said it was from a fan of mine, what's so hard to believe that?" Lan pointed out.

"Why would a fan send you an e-mail about the Zero Virus?" Rayne asked in a serious tone.

"… Looks like we have to find out." Lan replied nervously.

"I hope you're right, Lan." MegaMan agreed uneasily.

So the heroes begin their trek through the abandon power plant network, they have to cross some wires to make it to the other side, but it was no problem due to the Love Angels' ability to fly, so they pick up each of their teammates one by one and by area by area, they made it to safe ground, eventually, they made it to the teleporter to the next area. In the next area, they fought some viruses, and Lan got 4 new chips, increasing his chip library to 140. (Hey, he has been NetBattling and studying for the past month.) They got through the next area and made it to the teleporter that leads to the final area of the abandon power plant network. They entered it.

In this area, they are in an arena with electric energies as fences. When they turned around, MegaMan and the Mews were shocked to see a Navi all too familiar to them… ElecMan!!!

"ElecMan?! What's an ex-WWW Navi doing here?!" MegaMan yelled as he got into a battle stance, so does the Mews and the two groups.

"ElecMan's one of your old enemies, am I correct?" Amy asked MegaMan and the Mews.

"Yeah… A really bad Navi who has the power of electricity." Renee replied coldly as she stared at ElecMan with a angry look.

"… You're all here sniffing out the Zero Virus… So I'm gonna delete you all!" ElecMan shouted out as his finger emitted a tiny spark of electricity.

"What's that you say?! So, the Zero Virus is a WWW plot after all?!" Lan yelled angrily.

"Heheheeee… Delete… Delete…" ElecMan said slowly as pointed his finger at the heroes.

"Wait! Lan, there's something odd about ElecMan!" MegaMan pointed out.

"What the…" Lan said in shocked as he looked at ElecMan from his screen.

"Gonna delete you! Delete you with my lighting!" ElecMan yelled manically as his finger emitted the electric spark again.

"Looks like ElecMan have gone nuts! We better fight him!" Kikki pointed out as she got into her battle stance, the others did the same.

"Ok! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out as he got his Battle Chips ready.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted out as he transforms his right arm into his MegaBuster.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Zoey, Angel Lily and Sailor Mercury VS ElecMan.EXE) **

"Zapped!" ElecMan yelled as he fired a lighting bolt at the four combatants, but they dodge it. Yuri rushed at ElecMan and lashed her whip at ElecMan, but ElecMan smirked and teleported when the attack almost hit him and teleported behind a confused Yuri and shocked her with his electricity finger. Yuri screamed in pain, but Amy fired her ice attack at ElecMan, damaging him a bit. ElecMan growled angrily and fired a thunderbolt at Amy who dodges it. MegaMan fired a MegaBuster shot behind ElecMan and damaged him a little bit more. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Slot-in! Program Advance, Life Sword!" Lan yelled out as he inserted each of the three chips, MegaMan rushes at ElecMan with the Life Sword emitting in his hands. "Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey yelled out as she launched her attack and Yuri lashed her whip at ElecMan. The attacks combine and hit ElecMan and he was sent flying into the electric fence, ElecMan screamed in agony as he felled to the ground, defeated.

"Oooohhh… What the heck am I doing? And why am I damaged? This is too much for me… Jacking out…" ElecMan groaned.

"ElecMan! Wait!" MegaMan tried to stop him, but it was too late, ElecMan jacked out.

"…It's almost as if he's not aware of us." Renee pointed out as she crossed her arms and thought to herself.

"Yeah… but why?" Lan thought about it too.

"It's like ElecMan was waiting to ambush us…" MegaMan pointed out. Suddenly, Dr. Hikari came on the screen.

"Lan, MegaMan, everyone, can you hear me? I have something urgent to tell you." Dr. Hikari said in a serious tone.

"Dad?! What's up?" Lan asked in surprise.

"Somebody is indiscriminately sending e-mail to SciLab personnel and Official NetBattlers. The same e-mail message…" Before Dr. Hikari can continue, Lan interrupted him.

"What message…?"

"The e-mail provides information about the Zero Virus, but when you go to the location specified, a powerful, hacked Navi attacks. So Lan, if you receive any suspicious e-mail like this, ignore it!" Dr. Hikari warned.

"Heh, too late, Dad!" Lan said with a goofy grin.

"Then that means…" Bridget started to figure it out.

"Yes, it means that the Zero Virus and the hacking program were both most likely created by the same person, or the same organization." Dr. Hikari pointed out before he signed out.

"You think it's a net crime organization, like the WWW?" Zoey asked in wonder.

"Yeah, maybe… Well, I don't see anything here, so let's jack out." Lan suggested.

MegaMan, the Mews and the two groups nodded and jacked out. Even the abandon power plant holds no clues. Who sent the anonymous e-mails?

TBC

Next time: The Zero Virus: Bridget's New Love: ProtoMan!

Me: Yahoo! So far so good! This fic is going out great! Till next time!


	23. The Zero Virus: Bridget's New Love

Me: Hello all! It's time for Chapter 9 of Saga 2! And this is where the Bridget/ProtoMan pairing comes into play, but Lan, MegaMan and the Mews won't know this until Saga 3. So let's start this chapter!

Chapter 9: The Zero Virus: Bridget's New Love: ProtoMan!

(At Lan's home)

Lan, the Mews and the two groups were in Lan's room, pondering on what to do next.

"Darn… Not a single clue…" Lan pouted as he crossed his arms.

"…" MegaMan didn't say anything; it looks like he doesn't feel good.

"MegaMan? You don't look so good." Zoey said worriedly as Lan gave her his PET and looked at MegaMan, Lan also looked at MegaMan with a worried look.

"Oh, ah, hmm…" MegaMan said slowly.

"…? You know, you haven't been yourself lately…" Lan said worriedly.

"Um, Lan… My… processes… are… so… slow…" MegaMan said slowly.

"What?! What's wrong, MegaMan?! Hey!" Lan shouted in horror as he looked at MegaMan with a shocked look.

"I'm… sor…" MegaMan apologized slowly.

"Hang tough, I'll call Dad! I'm turning the PET's power off for now!" Lan yelled out as he turned off the PET and went up to his computer to call his dad. The Mews and the two groups have a look of worry and hope that MegaMan is ok.

(3 minutes later)

Lan managed to get through to Dr. Hikari and told him about MegaMan's condition.

"To get right to the point, MegaMan is infected by the Zero Virus." Dr. Hikari responded grimly.

"WHAT?!?! But I thought MegaMan was ok?!" Hinagiku couldn't believe on what she's hearing.

"Can we cure him somehow?!" Lan yelled hoping for a good answer.

"Well, I administered emergency first-aid, so he's OK for now, I think. But until I know what the Zero Virus really is, I can't cure him fully." Dr. Hikari replied grimly.

"Dangit! The Zero Virus… What could it be…" Lan asked in thought.

"The Zero Virus will infect you no matter what armor you wear. Once you are infected, getting rid of the virus is very difficult. Apparently there may be clues in a place known as the Zero Account…" Dr. Hikari suggested.

"Zero Account?" Kikki asked confusedly.

"Yes, Chaud said that the WWW is still plotting something, right? So I looked over some old WWW data again, and found… The Zero Virus was created by Wily in a Cyberworld called Zero Account." Dr. Hikari explained.

"Seriously?! So the WWW is connected with this whole thing after!" Lan yelled in anger.

"No, the WWW cancelled development of the Zero Virus for some reason. Zero Account was left abandon for some reason." Dr. Hikari correctly stated.

"Zero Account, a world discarded by the WWW… Do you know where it is?" Lan asked his dad.

"I have no idea as to where it is yet. But I plan to continue our investigation!" Dr. Hikari said with determination.

"Ah, OK… I see. Thanks, Dad!" Lan said gracefully as his dad hung up, Lan turned on his PET again. MegaMan was looking fine for now.

"Lan?" MegaMan asked.

"MegaMan! How are you feeling? I have Dad give you first aid, but…" Lan couldn't want to say it.

"Uh… Yeah, I feel OK." MegaMan replied as he checked his systems.

"Ah, great… But you should probably avoid virus busting for a bit?" Lan suggested.

"Lan… I had been thinking…" Zoey said as she checked MegaMan also.

"What is it, Zoey?" Lan asked.

"If we don't do something about the Zero Virus, it'll destroy Cyberworld." Zoey replied grimly.

"I agree with Zoey. We got to act fast!" MegaMan said with determination.

"Yeah, I agree also. So who's with us to stop the Zero Virus?!" Lan shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

The other Mews and the two groups shouted in agreement and pumped their fists in the air also.

"And I know where to start looking. Let's e-mail Higsby, he's a former WWW member, so he probably knows where Zero Account is." MegaMan suggested.

"Good idea. I'll send him a e-mail about Zero Account now." Lan nodded as he sent a e-mail to Higsby. 10 seconds later, Lan got a e-mail from Higsby, he reads it.

"Higsby here, huh. I read your e-mail, huh. Zero Account, huh… I've heard rumors about it, but I really don't know any detailed info, huh. Well, I do know about a run down old area that was abandon by the WWW, huh. It's located past the security of the Global Area connected to Dex's PC. The link is down, so it's a forgotten area that nobody visits, huh. Here, I've attached the security pass code to this e-mail, huh. If you run into danger, jack out right away, huh!"

"Thanks, Higsby, now let's find the main Zero Virus!" Lan did his trademark pose and jacked in MegaMan, the Mews along with the two groups jacked in as well.

It took them 2 hours, but they reached the area Higsby mentioned.

"This must be the deepest part of the Net. The viruses are stronger in this area… Lan, wanna make a shortcut to this place?" MegaMan asked.

"Please do." Lan replied nicely. MegaMan made the shortcut.

"Ok, for now on, we can jack into this area from Lan's home." MegaMan said while giving a thumbs up.

"Much easier than walking all the way here." Momoko sighed.

They continued on, they soon came upon two paths, MegaMan and the others looked at the path straight ahead and saw ProtoMan. ProtoMan notices them and stares at them.

"MegaMan…" ProtoMan said quietly.

"Chaud! Is that you?!" Lan yelled out in surprise.

"I heard about what happen to MegaMan from Dr. Hikari. Are you willing to save your brother?" Chaud asked in determination.

Lan stood silent from his screen for 5 seconds and replied "Yes…"

"Good, I heard there is a mysterious file in the Data Graveyard. We'll split into two groups." Chaud issued.

Lita frowned. "You want us to work with those two jerks?!"

"We have to, it's the only way to get clues for the Zero Virus." MegaMan told her.

"I'll go with ProtoMan." Bridget volunteered.

"Hmph! Very well, then. When your group is done with finding the mysterious file, I'll call you when we gather some information." Chaud ordered. MegaMan, the four other Mews and the two groups nodded and head down the area leading to the Data Graveyard.

Chaud turned to Bridget in his screen. "Try not to get in our way, Ok?" Bridget nodded and followed ProtoMan to the path to Zero Account.

When they got near the beginning, they notice a security cube in the way.

"Hmm… A security cube, looks like we have to enter the teleporter above us to get the code for it. Are you up for the task, Bridget?" ProtoMan asked her, Bridget nodded.

The two enter the teleporter.

When they arrive, it was a odd area with ancient language.

"This place… it's like written in ancient language!" Bridget gasped in awe.

"Still… We got to keep our guard up." ProtoMan said as he brandishes his sword. Bridget nodded and the two of them continued on. On the way, they chatted.

"So, you and your friends are from another world?" ProtoMan asked in wonder.

"Yes, it was peaceful, too bad it didn't have PETs. But there are aliens called the Cyniclons who want to take over our world. That's why we're Mew Mews." Bridget smiled.

"Interesting, anything else?" ProtoMan asked again.

"Well, I was always bullied before I became a Mew. But I'm glad I got friends like Zoey, Corina, Kikki and Renee to back me up when I get in trouble." Bridget replied, suddenly a Candevil appeared and starts breathing fire at the two.

Bridget yelled in shock. "Stay down!" ProtoMan shouted as he leaped at the virus and hack it to bits, it was deleted. ProtoMan walked up to Bridget who was on the ground and holds out his hand.

"You alright Bridget?" ProtoMan asked in concern.

"Y-yes." Bridget said nervously as she took his hand and he helped her up, but Bridget trips and falls onto ProtoMan and suddenly… their lips were touching!

Bridget and ProtoMan got up and looked away from each other, both blushing bright red. They then turned to each.

"It's not what it looks like!" Bridget and ProtoMan shouted at the same time.

"This stays between you and me and Chaud." ProtoMan said.

Bridget nodded, still blushing. The two continued on.

(Back with MegaMan's group.)

MegaMan and the crew made their way towards the Data Graveyard; they have to jump over some spikes to make it towards that source file, but they managed to make it in the end.

MegaMan was inspecting the mystery data.

"What's the source file about, MegaMan?" Lan asked from the screen.

"…I don't know Lan. It's some kind of specialized program. I can't figure it out." MegaMan replied as he finished his analysis.

Amara frowned. "Well that's no good."

Hotaru then had an idea. "Wait! Lan's dad can analyze the data!"

Lan nodded in agreement. "Good idea! MegaMan!"

"Roger! Sending the data to Dad now!" MegaMan obeyed as he sent the data to Dr. Hikari.

"Let's go to the area Bridget and ProtoMan are." Corina suggested.

Momoko frowned. "I hope ProtoMan isn't treating her badly."

"Don't worry, ProtoMan wouldn't do that. I think." Lan guessed. The heroes journeyed to the area where Bridget and ProtoMan are. It took them 2 minutes to reach it. When they enter the area, they were shocked to see an area with ancient letters!

"What the…? This area looks old!" Serena exclaimed as she looked at the area they are in.

"This must be the Old Area. MegaMan, are you ok?" Lan asked his NetNavi.

"When the area's this old, usually it affects me in odd ways, but… It looks like I'm operating normally. Maybe somebody made the place look old." MegaMan replied as he too check their surroundings.

"The guy who's using the Zero Virus?! If that's him, then it's full of traps!" Lan stated.

"Then let's be careful!" Hinagiku said as she whip out her boomerangs. The others nodded and press on.

It was a weird and mysterious place. They fought thru viruses that got in their way, and dodge some traps that were set to put an end to their journey. The heroes also found a PowerUp program for MegaMan, now his stats are at 9. They jumped thru pits and eventually saw Bridget mending ProtoMan's wounds.

"Bridget! You ok?!" Zoey asked as she and her friends check their friend and teammate.

"Yeah, but ProtoMan got hurt fighting a NetNavi that is specialized in swords! And to make matters worse, ProtoMan got infected by the Zero Virus!" Bridget replied sadly as she look at ProtoMan who was injured.

"Argh… I let my guard down. MegaMan… Looks like it's up to you now." ProtoMan said weakly.

"ProtoMan's right, Lan. Beware that Navi's strong level. Looks like you have to find the Zero Virus on your own. Good luck." Chaud said from the screen as he jacked ProtoMan out. Lan nodded.

"Ok, everyone! Let's trash that Navi!" Lan said in a brave tone.

"Right on!" MegaMan gave thumbs up while the others nodded and entered the teleporter.

When they entered the battle arena, they saw a NetNavi who is grey and white and have swords on his back. The Navi whipped out his swords.

"Heh, more opponents…" The Navi said coldly as he looked at his sword.

"That's the Navi who defeated ProtoMan?! He looks old…" Renee said.

"Who the heck are you?!" Amara demanded as she whip out her sword. (Check for info on Amara's sword from Sailor Moon.)

"They call me SwordMan. I'm here to slice and dice anyone foolish enough to try and enter here! And you must be the holders of the Marks of S. Hmm… This will be interesting." SwordMan stated.

"How does he know about the Marks of S?!" Zoey shouted as she got into her battle stance.

"SwordMan! Who's controlling you and the Zero Virus?! Why are they doing this?!" MegaMan demanded as he charge up his MegaBuster.

"I don't have time to chat with you imbeciles! Let's see if you're a worthy opponent than that fool who came in here earlier. En Garde!" SwordMan yelled as he points his sword at the heroes.

"He won't listen! MegaMan! Get ready! Battle Routine, Set!" Lan shouted out.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted as he rush towards SwordMan.

"I'll help!" Zoey shouted as she joined the battle.

"So will I!" Amara also agreed and joined in the battle.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Zoey and Sailor Uranus VS SwordMan.EXE)**

"Prepare to meet your programmer!" SwordMan yelled as he swipe at the three combatants with his sword, but they dodge it. "So he wants to play swordsman, huh? Sword! WideSword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Sword and WideSword Battle Chips in. MegaMan has the Sword on the left hand and the WideSword on the right hand. "Hmph! That won't stop me!" SwordMan shouted as he clashed swords with MegaMan. The two Navis were locked in a power struggle that lasted 20 seconds, MegaMan managed to break SwordMan's guard and jumped up and slash him him four times. Amara also jumped in and slash SwordMan two times. MegaMan and SwordMan repeated the sword struggle and MegaMan again won the struggle and slash SwordMan four times. "Time to finish this! Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey shouted out her attack phrase and the attack hit SwordMan dead on! "I-impossible!!!" SwordMan yelled as he was deleted, a yellow code took his place.

"Whew! That was tough!" MegaMan sighed.

"Yeah, but look at the code, SwordMan left behind." Lan pointed to the screen to the code. MegaMan walked up to it and put it in his mainframe.

"It's a passcode for the broken link to the Zero Account! That must be what he's guarding!" MegaMan stated.

"Alright! We're one step closer to the Zero Virus! Let's get out of this area, it's giving me the creeps." Kikki shuddered.

Corina then asked a question. "So how is your trip to this area with ProtoMan, Bridget?"

Bridget blushed. "ProtoMan is nice. He's kind of cute too."

Lan and the Mews have a confused look on their faces.

"Um, let's go to the next area, shall we?" Yuri suggested, the others nodded and went back to the road to the Zero Account. Who told SwordMan about the Marks of S? And will Bridget and ProtoMan's secret be revealed? The path to the Zero Virus is getting warmer.

TBC

Next Time: The Zero Virus: Sometimes, Gravity Stinks!

Me: Whew! I'm finally back on my number 1 fic! And I will add The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya to Saga 6 along with Card Captor Sakura! Let's see how Haruhi Suzumiya and her gang survive in Lan and MegaMan's world and find out they're T.V. characters! Like the Azumanga Daioh girls in Saga 4!

Bass: (Appears) Took you long enough, pitiful human!

Tomo (from Azumanga Daioh): Hey lay off, Bass! He was busy with school and stuff! And you're a mean jerk until Osaka and the other girls of the two mentioned anime shows show you kindness and love!

Me: Tomo no!

Bass turn red in embarrassment and soon turn red in anger.

Bass: Gospel Cannon!

Tomo and Me: Uh oh!

An explosion occurred and me and Tomo were sent flying and screaming in pain. Tomo went flying off screen while I lay there in pain.

Me (Weakly): Please read and review… I think I'm broken…


	24. The Zero Virus: Gravity Stinks!

Me: (In bandages) well, here is Chapter 10 of Saga 2. Hope you enjoy. Ow… I'm still bruised from Bass's attack…

Tomo: (Also in bandages and on a wheelchair) you said it… Owies…

Chapter 10: The Zero Virus: Sometimes, Gravity Stinks!

When we last left our heroes, they just defeated SwordMan and gotten a code from his remains. MegaMan is now using the code to open the door to the next area.

"Ok, we unlock the cube. So let's press on." MegaMan stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on. They came across another cube and figured that they need another code to reach the next area. They spotted a teleporter above them. They enter the teleporter.

When they enter the area, MegaMan felt something weird.

"This area… My processes slow down and speed up depending on the place!" MegaMan stated. The Mews, the Sailor Scouts and the Love Angels looked at him in confusion.

"In English?" Momoko asked. She doesn't understand this stuff.

"He means the gravity changes depending on the abnormal gravity, like in space and on the moon. Except for you girls, you're not NetNavis, so you should be ok." Lan explained from his screen.

"You know your science well, Lan." Bridget smiled.

"Still, we better move on with caution." Amy said, the heroes nodded and begin their trek in this gravity area. It was weird and kinda strange. MegaMan jump only a little and normally. Lan has to use a Double Jump Battle Chip to get MegaMan out of the stickiest situations.

This was getting on Lan's nerves and he replied "Sometimes… Gravity stinks!" MegaMan chuckled at that remark. It wasn't long till they reach the teleporter. MegaMan starts his analysis.

"Lan. I'm detecting strong gravity readings from inside this teleporter." MegaMan stated.

Lan put his hand on his chin. "Really? Let's be careful."

Mina pumped her hand in the air. "Well, let's do it!" The others nodded and enter the teleporter.

The arena they're in was full of yellow gravity pads. But what shock them most is a big round red Navi with socket like arms hovering over the battlefield.

"GravityMan activated. Intruder alert. Warning! Warning!" The Navi known as GravityMan said as he scans the heroes.

"What the?! Does he have any I.Q. at all?!" Serena yelled as she got into a battle stance.

"Is that a Navi?" Lan asked from the screen.

"He has a really low AI level. But he may be an upgraded Navi like SwordMan!" MegaMan shouted as he transforms his arm into his MegaBuster.

"GravityMan will now exterminate the intruders!" GravityMan said in an emotionless tone as he prepares himself for battle.

"Here he comes! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out the famous words.

"Execute!" MegaMan yelled out part of the famous words. Renee, Momoko and Serena decide they should aid MegaMan in battle against this oddball NetNavi.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Renee, Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach VS GravityMan.EXE)**

"Exterminate!" GravityMan yelled out as he fired gravity shots at the four combatants, luckily they dodge it. "Whoa! Is that's his only attack?!" Momoko yelled as she fired rifle shots at GravityMan's head, damaging him a little bit. "I think so, but he looks tough!" Renee replied as she lashes her whip at the head four times, giving GravityMan the amount of pain. Momoko and Serena combine their attacks to deal some massive damage to this weird big NetNavi. "Warning! GravityMan's HP at critical! Warning!" GravityMan said in a weird tone. "Time to finish this! M-Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the most powerful chip in his chip collection. MegaMan times it correctly and fired it at GravityMan's head, thus deleting him! "GravityMan… Deleted…!" GravityMan said these last words as he was nothing but a yellow code like SwordMan.

"Where the heck did he get that function?" Serena panted as MegaMan walked up to the yellow code and put it in his mainframe.

"Everyone ok?' Lan asked from his screen.

MegaMan gave a thumb up. "AOK Lan. We managed to get two Navi chips of the two Navis we fought. I'm sure they'll be useful. Anyway, if we use this passcode, I bet it'll lead us to the Zero Account." MegaMan stated.

Michelle nodded in agreement. "We come this far. We're one step closer to saving the Net."

Kikki pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah! So that Zero Virus better watch out cause we're coming for it!"

Lan nodded. "Let's get out of here. This place is giving me the willies." Everyone nodded in agreement and head back to the entrance. They are almost at the Zero Account. But little did they know they have to defeat a NetNavi they saw before to get to the Zero Virus.

TBC

Next Time: The Zero Virus: Showdown with StarMan!

Me (Still in bandages but recovering) Well, that's it for Chapter 10. Now they fight StarMan in chapter 11.

StarMan: (Appears by warping) Hehehe! Get ready folks for the battle of a lifetime!

Haruhi Suzumiya doing her famous pose: Please read and review!

StarMan: …What she said…


	25. The Zero Virus: Showdown with StarMan!

StarMan: Hello all. I'm taking over for Musashi while he's away. So here to help me to introduce this chapter are Haruhi Suzumiya and our very own Bass.EXE! (Haruhi and Bass appear by teleporting. Haruhi have a sweet smile while Bass has a scowl on his face.)

Haruhi: Hello!

Bass: (Rolls eyes) Why am I'm here?

Haruhi: Oh Bass, you silly NetNavi! We're here to start this chapter. This fic has reached 70 reviews! We only need 30 more to get 100! And PEJP Bengtzone, Musashi will think about your ideas for making a saga based on MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge with the mentioned crossovers you left in your review. He thinks they're a good idea and will think of ideas for this idea. Sorry, He has never played RockMan.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. Anyway, thanks for your review.

Bass: (Growls) Let's start the chapter already…

StarMan: Geez, grumpy are we, Bass? Here is Chapter 11 with me in it!

Chapter 11: The Zero Virus: Showdown with StarMan!

When we last left our heroes, they just defeated GravityMan. MegaMan input the code and security cube unlocked and after jumping on the platforms, they enter the teleporter. The area they're in shocked them. This area looks like space!

"What the?! My processes are really fast here!" MegaMan stated as he jumped higher than his normal jump and landed back down.

"MegaMan, are you ok?" Lan asked from the screen.

"The influence of the Zero Virus isn't completely gone, but still… I can hold out a little longer here!"

"That's a relief." Lan sighed in relief.

"By the way you jumped; this area is like the moon and space and it also affected us too." Amy pointed out. Lan nodded.

"So we can use this to our advantage. Everyone be careful when you jumped!" Lan stated. The group nodded and starts their trek through this area. They used the low gravity to their advantage and jumped over the traps. MegaMan and the other heroes fought some new viruses and after deleting them, Lan got 3 new chips, the Yo-Yos 1, 2 and 3, making Lan's chip library up to 135. Some after, they reached the teleporter to the next area.

When they enter the next area, MegaMan knelt down. The others notice it and came to MegaMan's side.

"MegaMan! You OK?!" Zoey asked as she checked for wounds.

"Ah… It's no good… my processes are slowing down again…" MegaMan said slowly.

"Oh great! We come so far and MegaMan is slowing down." Momoko sighed.

"Oh man… MegaMan, time to jack out." Before Lan can jack MegaMan out, Dr. Hikari came on a second screen.

"Lan! MegaMan! Everyone!" Dr. Hikari sighed in relief.

"Dad. MegaMan is…" Before Lan can finish, his dad interrupted him.

"Relax! I just finished my analysis of the Zero Virus! I'm sending you a vaccine, so install it!" Dr. Hikari replied as he sent MegaMan the vaccine.

"You know what to do, MegaMan!" Lan gave him the thumbs up.

"Will do! Installing the vaccine program!" MegaMan obeyed as he installed the vaccine. Suddenly, MegaMan stands up and did his trademark victory pose.

"How do you feel?" Trista asked.

MegaMan smiled. "…Great! I'm back to normal!"

"You did it, Dad! What a relief! That takes care of the Zero Virus, too!" Lan said happily, Dr. Hikari however, has a grim look on his face.

"Well, not really. All I've done is eradicating the 'current Zero Virus.'" He replied. This has everyone shocked.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"I only just figured this out after analyzing the Zero Virus… Apparently, the Zero Virus is a type of virus that evolves in time. This means that even with the current vaccine, new versions of the Zero Virus will still spread from the Zero Account throughout all Cyberworlds!" Dr. Hikari explained.

"That's horrible!" Yuri said in horror.

"Fortunately, that Navi hacking program lacks this evolution capability. It looks like the Cyberworlds are back to normal for now. But…" Dr. Hikari didn't want to say it.

"Unless we defeat the main Zero Virus, we'll be back at square one!" Zoey figured it out.

"Alright, don't worry Dad! We'll take care of the main Zero Virus! We come this far, everyone! So we're not giving up yet!" Lan did his trademark pose from his screen.

"Right on!" MegaMan smiled, the groups nodded as Dr. Hikari signed off to let them continue their way.

The group pressed on, they have to jump over spikes and everything. They then have to face a giant Yo-Yo virus. MegaMan, Zoey, Momoko and Hotaru decided to fight this thing. They combine their attacks to totally destroy the virus. After that, they made it to the teleporter. MegaMan looked at everyone who nodded and all of them enter the teleporter.

When they enter the teleporter, they were in a space like battle ground and saw a familiar sight, StarMan! StarMan looked at the group with an evil smirk.

"Heh, I can't believe Navis made it this far…" Then StarMan looked shocked. "Huh?! Who are you?!" StarMan demanded. MegaMan and his friends got into a battle stance.

"StarMan!!" MegaMan yelled as he points his MegaBuster at him. The others point their weapons at him.

"You're not getting away this time, StarMan!" Kikki pointed a accusing finger at him. StarMan scowled.

"Ah, that Navi and his friends again. Heh… You guys are persistent." StarMan crosses his arms.

"So you were the criminal all along!" Lan yells out. StarMan has a confuse look on his face.

"Criminal? What criminal?" StarMan tried to lie, but they didn't fell for it.

"Don't play dumb with us! Dr. Hikari said that the same guy did both spread the Zero Virus and the Navi Hacking program! You… No, the guy operating you is the real criminal!" Zoey got into her battle stance.

StarMan chuckled a little. "Operator you say? Hehe… Whatever. I'll still do the same thing. No one who approaches Zero can go home again in one piece…!" StarMan's arm transforms into a light sword.

"Zero? Is that the source of the Zero Virus?!" Lan demanded.

"That's for me to know! I want to fight that blue NetNavi! Everyone else, stay back!" StarMan said.

"MegaMan, are you sure you can take on this Navi without our help?" Hotaru asked.

Zoey answered for her. "Don't worry; MegaMan is the strongest Navi in all of Cyberworld!" Zoey blows a kiss to MegaMan, he blush a little. Then faced StarMan.

"Alright, StarMan! Prepare to meet your maker! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out.

"Execute!" MegaMan yelled out.

**(MegaMan.EXE VS StarMan.EXE)**

"Take this!" StarMan summoned star bursts and flung them at MegaMan, but he dodges them. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Sword Battle Chip. MegaMan and StarMan rushed toward each other and yell out a battle and clash swords. The two combatants clash swords for 45 seconds until MegaMan slashed StarMan 3 times. StarMan groaned in pain. "Grr! Take this!" StarMan summoned a Star Arrow. But MegaMan dodged it. MegaMan slashed StarMan again. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Wide Sword chip. MegaMan slashed StarMan 6 more times. StarMan was getting weaker. "Time to end this! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in! Life Sword! Program Advance!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Long Sword and MegaMan uses the powerful Program Advance to slash StarMan, StarMan was sent flying into a invisible wall. Thus he was defeated.

"Alright, MegaMan!" Zoey ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. MegaMan blushed.

StarMan weakly got up. He held his chest.

"Ah… so you're that blue Navi and those five girls who held the Marks of S that smashed the WWW… no wonder you beat me, MegaMan… But… I still don't know what that guy is trying to do…" StarMan groaned.

MegaMan and his friends looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What guy?" MegaMan asked. StarMan screamed in agony and he was deleted, leaving only a red code instead of yellow. MegaMan walked up to it and put it in his mainframe.

"What was he trying to say?" Hinagiku asked confusedly.

"I don't know, but I bet this code will lead us straight to the Zero Account. Maybe we can find the answers by confronting the Zero Virus." MegaMan suggested.

"Alright! This is it! Let's bust us a Zero Virus!" Lan did his trademark pose from the screen. Everyone nodded in agreement and head out of this area.

Who is Zero? And who is the guy that StarMan is trying to say? Maybe by facing the Zero Virus, they can piece together this mystery.

TBC

Next Time: At Last! The Zero Virus!

Zero: Hello. This is Zero. I cannot reveal my identity until the end of the next chapter. So far, we're getting close to the end of Saga 2. And the fight with Bass will commence in Chapter 16.

Haruhi: Until then… Read and… Huh?! (Spots Kyon walking down the street. Haruhi's eyes turn into hearts.) Kyon-kun! (Rushes towards him, Kyon gasped and ran as fast as he can to avoid, well, you don't want to know.)

MegaMan: (Sweats Drops) Read and Review. Whoa. Haruhi sure does love Kyon.


	26. At Last! The Zero Virus!

Me: Well, here it is. The moment you're all waiting for, the showdown with Zero AKA the Zero Virus! Let's get this party started! And sorry PEJP Bengtzone, I can't put in your ideas because they won't fit.

Chapter 12: At Last! the Zero Virus!

When we last left our heroes, they just defeated StarMan and got the last code for the road to the Zero Account. Also, MegaMan is completely healed of the Zero Virus influence. But if they don't delete the main Zero Virus, a new one will spread thru Cyberworld! So they must hurry to save all of Navi kind.

MegaMan input the last code and the security cube opened. MegaMan turned to his friends.

"Okay, this is it. If we enter this teleporter, we should enter the Zero Account." MegaMan stated.

"So let's get that Zero Virus!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air. Everyone nodded in agreement and enter the teleporter to Zero Account.

When they enter Zero Account, the area they were in was strange to the max. It was only red and black.

"Whoa! This is the Zero Account?! It looks like the Twilight Zone in here!" Momoko stated as she looked at the area in shock.

Amy used her goggles to analyze the area they are in. "According to my goggles, the Zero Virus must be somewhere in this area."

Lan nodded from his screen. "Alright, so we find the Zero Virus and bust it!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They begin their journey thru this weird area. They fought some viruses that have protected auras, but they were no problem to MegaMan's M-Cannon shots. They have to also get thru the conferrer belts and spikes that got in their way. It took them 15 minutes, but they reach the teleporter to where the Zero Virus resides.

"Lan…" MegaMan said as he looked at the teleporter.

"I know. The Zero Virus must be in that teleporter." Lan pointed out.

Serena nodded. "This must be our toughest battle yet."

Zoey looked at everyone. "Is everyone ready?" The group nodded. "Then let's do this!" The heroes enter the teleporter.

Inside the area they were in, it was the same red and black color only with cubes this time. Then they were shocked to see a red Navi with blond hair, a blue headpiece on his helmet, and yellow eyes that were sort of creepy. Lan spoke.

"That's Zero?! But he just looks like…"

"A Navi… He seems like any other Navi, with the same heart and mind." MegaMan finished for him, couldn't believe it either.

"But how?" Bridget asked. Zero then notices them.

"StarMan? Is that you? Oh, it's you… MegaMan… and the holders of the Marks of S… Zoey… Corina… Bridget… Kikki… and Renee… and those must be from the alternate worlds… You beat StarMan didn't you…? Finally, to actually meet you…" Zero said. Everyone was shocked! He knows who they are!

"What?! You know who we are?!" MegaMan couldn't believe it.

"Oh yes, I know about you MegaMan… and about your operator, Lan Hikari." Zero answered.

"Who the heck are you?!" Lan demanded.

"My name is Zero, and I am a cursed virus…" Zero replied in almost a tone of sadness.

"A virus that can talk…?" Trista said confusedly.

"All the Zero Viruses spread throughout the Cyberworlds are my eyes and ears, transmitting info. At first, all I did was spy and gather info. Somehow… I don't know exactly when, but… I gained a… soul…" Zero said looking at his hands. This made the heroes shocked some more.

"You evolved?!! A virus…!" Lan couldn't believe it. How is this possible?

"A virus with a soul…" Corina said quietly.

"You are warriors, fighting for peace in the Cyberworlds and the universe… I, on the other hand, spread evil by simply existing… So you must be here to delete, that is, bust me. Am I right?" Zero asked them. The heroes remain silent.

"But I have no plans to disappear. I'm ready for you!" Zero shouted as his hand transforms into a greenish blade.

"Wait! Zero!" Hotaru yelled out to try to prevent them from fighting, but no avail.

"We have no choice! MegaMan! Battle routine set!" Lan yelled out.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted as he and the others get into their battle stances.

**(MegaMan.EXE, The Mew Mews, The Sailor Scouts and Love Angels VS Zero.EXE. Theme: Omega Zero Cannon Ball, MegaMan ZX)**

Zero warped out. "Huh?! Where did he-"Before Serena can finish, Zero warped behind them and started to slash them. The girls (Sailor Scouts and Love Angels) yelped in surprise and dodge every slice Zero thrown at them. "Very good, but can you walk the walk of the samurai walk?" Zero stated as he rush towards Renee. Renee jumped out of Zero's range and used her whip to hit Zero with maximum force. Zero winced a little bit then warps in front of Renee and grabs her by the leg and throws her down into the ground. Renee weakly got up. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Sword Battle Chip. MegaMan and Zero rush towards each other and clash swords. "Why are you doing this?!" MegaMan demanded. "That is a question I cannot answer!!" Zero yelled as he and MegaMan continued to clash swords. Zoey got behind Zero and did a kick on the back, but Zero put up a barrier and Zoey was knocked back. The fight lasted for 9 minutes and neither side is taking heavy damage. Zero panted as the heroes panted too. "There is only one way to end this! Prepare for my most powerful attack, Phantom Zero!" Zero yelled as he begins to charge up energy. MegaMan turned to his friends. "Our only hope is to work together! By combining our attacks!" The Mew Mews and the two groups nodded as MegaMan began charging up his MegaBuster. "Heart Arrow!" "Deep Surge Attack!" "Tambourine Trench!" "Silver Slash!" "Love Angel Beam Attack!" (The Love Angels' combine attacks. I made that up for this story.) "Uranus World Shaking!" "Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Silent Glaive Surprise!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Moon Scepter Elimination!" "Rose Bell! Full Power!" MegaBuster!" The heroes fired their strongest attacks, Zero's eyes widen in surprise as he was knocked into an invisible wall, groaning in agony. He was defeated.

Zero weakly got up and held his chest. He looked at the heroes who were panting heavily.

"Your power is beyond specifications. So this is the force that beat the WWW! What is it... the power of friendship? Friendship… It's a feeling I've never experienced before, but I think I understand it… Well, you beat me. Go ahead, kill me." Zero said. The heroes looked a little bit sad.

"I think we shouldn't kill him…" Kikki said with sadness in her voice.

"…You know, I didn't ask to be born as a virus. But I want to know one thing. This world where I was born and its people. And you, the humans and Navis, you see me as evil incarnate, spreading poison. So there's nothing to be concerned about, it's just the way it is." Zero explained as he looked as his own hand. The heroes were even sadden some more.

"I think he's not a bad guy after all…" Momoko said, feeling sorry for Zero.

"You're right, but what should we do?" Lan asked.

Suddenly, ProtoMan teleported in and aim his sword at Zero.

"ProtoMan?!?!" Bridget yelled in surprise. Chaud came on the screen.

"What are you waiting for, Lan? Finish him off! If you don't, new Zero Viruses will take the old ones' place!" Chaud demanded. Lan remain silent. Suddenly, Dr. Hikari came on the screen!

"Wait! Everyone!" Dr. Hikari shouted.

"Dr. Hikari?!" The girls shouted in surprise. "Dad?!" Lan shouted in surprise also.

"I been listening to this conversation and there is no need to delete Zero!" Dr. Hikari smiled. This left everyone including Zero confused.

"Lan, you sent me a mystery file, remember? That was Zero's file, left by Wily. A blueprint, you see. Now that I've fully analyzed it, I can seal in the Zero Virus function!" Dr. Hikari said. This left everyone happy!

"So if you do that, Zero will become just another NetNavi! No deleting!" Zoey said with a smile.

"All right! Isn't that great, Zero?" MegaMan asked happily.

Zero was still confused. "…I don't understand. Why do you want to do this for me?"

Bridget walked up and Zero and hold his hand. "Because we'll be your first friends. So you won't be able to infect Navis no more. Isn't that great?" Bridget said with a smile. Zero now understands this and nodded.

Chaud couldn't help but smile a little.

"All right, Zero, I'm gonna transmit you to the SciLab's computer." MegaMan said.

Zero nodded. Suddenly, there is a huge rumbling!

"What's going on?!" Momoko yelled as she and the others try to keep their balance.

"Chaud, sir!" ProtoMan shouted in alarm. Suddenly, the heroes plus Zero hear an evil laugh and a monstrous roar.

"This power…?! Dad?!" MegaMan asked his father.

"What the heck?! The entire Cyberworld just shook!" Dr. Hikari shouted in confusion. Suddenly, a screen with a man with gray skin, a ruby on his forehead and wore black, red and gold clothes came on.

The man laughed evilly. "Look and despair!"

"Who are you?!" Lan demanded.

"Look out; he's the one controlling this entire account!" Chaud warned.

"Hehehe, I am the one they used to call 'Professor' of the WWW leadership! I took over after Wily to revive the Life Virus!" The Professor said manically.

Lan's eyes widen in shock. "The Life Virus?! You're mad!!!"

"But that means…" MegaMan figured it out.

"That's right! I called Zero forth after Wily froze him, and made StarMan distribute fake vaccines to hack all Navis!" The Professor grinned evilly.

"So you're the one behind this! You're the real criminal!" Yuri pointed accursedly at the Professor.

"You won't get away with this!" Serena and Momoko yelled.

"While you were busy fighting the hacked Navis and the Zero Virus, I took the money from the sales and used them to revive the Life Virus! Now I'm going to use the Life Virus to hack into the military computers around the world! Hehehe! The world's final war is about to begin! I'll destroy humanity to bits! For Wily!" The Professor yelled manically.

Zoey and MegaMan clutched their fists.

"Not if we can stop you!" Lan yelled from his screen.

"Bah! What can a boy and his NetNavi can do along with the holders of the Marks of S?!" The Professor yelled as he signed off. The shaking has become too worse.

"Everyone, get out of here! The shaking is too dangerous!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he signed off.

"MegaMan! Jack out!" Lan ordered.

"ProtoMan! Jack out!" Chaud also ordered.

Everyone including Zero who went to the SciLab's computer jacked out. The Life Virus has returned, Can Lan and MegaMan and their friends stop

It again?

TBC

Next Time: Search for the AuthCode: Part 1: Lan VS Chaud again!

Me: Well, the main bad guy is the Professor and he revived the Life Virus! Now here's a scene for Saga 5 based on a story called a Boy and His Navi In Springfield, special credit to Sekhmet'sXembodiment223 for this story and inspiring me to write scene about it.

Scene from Saga 5: The Press!!! RUNNNN!!!

Dex: (On the phone) I'm telling you, the cast of Mermaid Melody are at my best friend and rival's house! Go see for yourself if you don't believe me!

Lucia: Uh Lan, what's that noise? (They were finished talking about MegaMan's past.)

Lan: Huh?

Mrs. Hikari: Um, Lan honey, you better check the window. It won't be pretty… (Sweats drops)

Lan checked the window and his eyes almost pop out like jawbreakers as he saw a swarm of Mermaid Melody fans holding out pickit signs like"We love you Lucia!" and "Marry me Hanon!" There were even t-shirts with Rina's face on them.

Ribitta: (Wearing a t-shirt with the cast of Mermaid Melody on it.) This is DNN's ace reporter, Ribitta reporting live from world renowned heroes' Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE's house where it is rumored that the cast of the hit anime, Mermaid Melody are in there! Will this affect the Mermaid Melody world like it did with the Azumanga Daioh show when the Azugirls visit our world during the Alpha incident? Let's hope it doesn't happen!

Zoey: Who could have told them about the Mermaid Melody girls?

Suddenly, it hit Lan and he slaps his head in disbelief.

Lan: Dex… (Sweat drops)

Lan called Mr. Higsby.

Lan: Mr. Higsby, you gotta help us!

Mr. Higsby: Yeah, I can see, Lan, huh! I heard about the Mermaid Melody cast in your house from the news, huh? Don't worry, I got a plan, huh!

Lan: Thanks, Mr. Higsby! Whew!

Me: Well, that's the scene. See you next time!


	27. Search for the AuthCode! Part 1

Me: Well, here is Chapter 13. The battle with Bass is 3 chapters away!

Bass: Hurry up, you pitiful human! I want to fight MegaMan and his friends!

Me: Ok, jeez, grumpy are we, Bass? Well, here is Chapter 13.

Haruhi: BTW, this fic has reached 100 reviews! Woot!!!!

Party confetti came out.

Me: Thank you all for reviewing! I will do my best!

Bass: (Rolls eyes) Oh brother…

Chapter 13: Search for the AuthCode: Part 1: Lan VS Chaud Again!

Lan and the others were talking to Dr. Hikari about the crisis that has happen.

"Dad! We got to tell everyone about the Life Virus coming back!" Lan shouted.

"…There's no need. I just verified it. That guy, who calls himself Professor, just announced his crime to the world!" Dr. Hikari said grimly, this left everyone shocked.

"He just did?!?!" Momoko yelled in disbelief.

"Yes! He announced that he is going to use the Life Virus to control all military computers around the world, and fire off missiles everywhere!" Dr. Hikari said grimly again.

"We got to do something!" Zoey yelled out.

"Leaders from around the world are engaged in frantic negotiations now. But if he's trying to destroy the current world, just like Wily… Then I think the negotiations are futile. They can only buy us some time." Dr. Hikari explained the situation. Suddenly, Chaud came on the screen.

"Dr. Hikari, this problem is more than the center can handle without your help." Chaud stated.

"OK. I'll go to the Center too! …Lan, I have to go! We don't know where the Life Virus or the Professor is… But we gotta hurry!" Dr. Hikari said as he and Chaud hang up.

"Uh… Yeah…" Lan has a sad look on his face as he looked at the window. The others stare at him in confusion.

"Lan? What's wrong?' MegaMan asked in worry.

"…MegaMan, you and Zoey and her friends know how strong the Life Virus is… The only reason we beat it last time was because we have Hub.bat… If we didn't have that, we would have lost…" Lan replied as he looked at the window. Zoey and her friends looked sad.

It was till Hinagiku started to get fed up with this sad attitude.

"Are you saying we should give up and let the Professor blow this world to bits?!!" Hinagiku grabbed Lan by the collar and looked at him in anger.

"You, MegaMan or Hub and Zoey and her friends defeated that Life Virus thing before, right?! So you can beat it again!!" She yelled. Lan remained silent.

"Hinagiku! That was harsh!" Yuri scowled.

Hinagiku looked sad and dropped Lan. "I'm sorry, Yuri. I can't let a villain like the Professor blow this world we been sent to in bits…"

"Yeah, but can we really beat it?" Serena said in a sad tone, suddenly, Lan's PET ranged.

"Lan, phone for you." MegaMan said as he patches it thru, it was Dex.

"Hey! Lan! What's wrong with you?!" Dex asked as he has a worried face.

"Um… Dex…" Before Lan can say more, Dex interrupted him.

"Listen up! GutsMan is back to normal at last! So I'm gonna look for the Life Virus too! You're going too, right?" Dex asked. Lan didn't know he was encouraging him.

"But if we do find the Life Virus, can we really beat it?" Lan asked.

"What's wrong with you?! That's not the Lan I know! The Lan I know will never ever give up! You're not the only one who's scared! We're all scared!" Dex shouted.

"!" Lan has a surprised look on his face, so did the others.

"I bet even Chaud's scared! But we don't have time to be scared now! You, MegaMan and Zoey and her friends beat the Life Virus last time! So it'll be a piece of cake! I'm going on ahead! We meet up later!" Dex gave Lan the thumbs up and hanged up. Zoey, her friends and the two groups even MegaMan looked at Lan. A smile was formed in his face.

"Lan… Dex was trying to encourage you…" MegaMan said worriedly.

Then… Suddenly, Lan did his trademark pose and grinned heroically.

"Let's take on the Life Virus!!" Lan yelled.

Zoey and her friends and the two groups smiled.

"Yeah! Let's kick some virus butt!!" Kikki leaped into the air happily.

"Heh! To be encouraged by Dex like that… We come this far so there's no way we're going to give up now!" Lan smiled.

"Yeah! That's the Lan I know!" MegaMan smiled as Lan found his conference.

"But first, we need to know where the Life Virus is." Amy pointed out, suddenly, Lan receive 3 emails.

The first one was from Higsby. It read "Hmm, we're in a bit of a pickle now, aren't we, huh. I can't believe that Professor is doing this. I met him a couple times when I was in the WWW, huh. He really looked up to Professor Wily, and was his assistant for a long time, huh. After the WWW was destroyed, he's been seen in the Undernet a few times. Odds are he has been using the Undernet as a base of operations, huh..."

Lan pounded his fists. "So he's in the Undernet, huh? Let's read the second email."

The second email was from Yai. It read, "I bet that Life Virus is hiding somewhere in the Undernet. There's only one place where data of that size could hide without being found. You know the place? That Navi at the entrance to the Undernet won't let anyone in. He even told Glide the other day, 'no way I'd ever let a fancy Navi like you in!' So if you see him, be as crude as you can be!"

Hinagiku put her hand on her chin. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Lan read the third email, only there was no name on it.

It read, "Thanks to Dr. Hikari, I'm a real Navi now, not just a virus. So thanks, you guys. ... I don't know what to say, really. But, the guy who awakened me and used me, the 'Professor,' his schemes are not over. Lan Hikari, MegaMan, if you plan to fight this man... I'll lend you my power! This Z-Saber that I wield, now it belongs to you!" Lan received a Navi chip of Zero and a battle chip of Zero's Z-Saber. Lan smiled.

"Zero…" MegaMan smiled also.

"Zero gave us his power, now we must delete the Life Virus for Zero and everyone we know!" Lan did his trademark pose.

"Yeah!!" The girls yelled in agreement, their fists in the air.

Lan and MegaMan decided to train the NetBattle Simulator by fighting all the Navis they fought, 4 hours later, their Navi collection is almost completed.

Lan turned to the Mews and the two groups. "Are you guys ready?" He asked them. They nodded. "Then let's do this!" Lan jacked in MegaMan while the Mews along with the two groups jacked in as well. They were at the area where Lan made his shortcut. It took them 9 seconds to reach the entrance to the Undernet and just like Yai's email said, there was a guard guarding the entrance.

He notices them with a sneer. "What are kids like you doing here?! This is the Undernet! No kids allow!" He yelled meanly.

"Please, we need to-"Before MegaMan can finish, Lan interrupted him.

"MegaMan! Remember what Yai said? He hates goody two-shoes. You have to be mean as possible." Lan whispered.

"Uh… Here goes… Hey uh… you jerk…?" MegaMan said nervously, Lan, the Mews and the two groups sweat dropped at that saying.

"Come on, Mega! You can do better than that!" Hinagiku retorted.

"Hey! Ya big piece of jerky! Let me and my friends thru or I'll rip ya a new one! Ya feel lucky, punk? Do ya? Rawr!" MegaMan acted nasty fakery. The guard looked scared.

"Whoa! That was real nasty! You guys must be from the Undernet! Ok, go on thru!" The guard said.

"Thanks you peeking pile of vomit!" Hinagiku acted her tough girl voice, the guard then disappeared.

"That was easy!" Kikki grinned.

"That smack talk from NeedleMan paid off, huh, MegaMan?" Lan grinned. MegaMan nodded.

"Let's go to the Undernet!" MegaMan shouted as he and the others enter the area leading to the portal leading to the Undernet. They came across GutsMan who said he was too big to fit thru the passage. They enter the portal. However, they were not going to the Undernet.

In this mystery area, MegaMan and the gang materialize in. This area was filled with rectangles that looked like buildings, they notice a familiar Navi patrolling the area, and it was ProtoMan! He noticed them with a shocked look, the others were shocked too.

"ProtoMan?!?!" MegaMan and the gang yelled.

"Wait a minute! This isn't the Undernet!" Kikki yelled, suddenly Chaud came on screen.

"What the heck?! Lan?!" Chaud was surprised too.

"I thought that portal leads to the Undernet!" Lan was confused as well.

"I see… The Professor must have done this. He used an auto-jump to send Navis without authorization to the Center. He's toying with us!" Chaud scowled.

"Is there anything we can do to get to the Undernet?" Hotaru asked. MegaMan got an idea.

"We can use the AuthCode to get to the Undernet. Problem is. I don't know where that is." MegaMan stated.

"Ok. Hey Chaud, wanna NetBattle?" Lan has a mischievous grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge? Fine. But this battle will be on a level you've never experience before. I'll show you what happens when a mere civilian like you gets in over his head!" Chaud agreed.

"Ha! You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out.

"ProtoMan! Battle routine, set!" Chaud also yelled out.

"Execute!" Both Navis shouted.

"You think MegaMan is going to win?" Momoko asked hopefully.

Zoey has a cheery smile. "Don't worry, MegaMan defeated ProtoMan before and he'll do it again!"

"I sure hope so." Serena said.

**(MegaMan.EXE VS ProtoMan.EXE. Theme: Larger than Life by Backstreet Boys)**

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan And Chaud yelled out as they inserted the chips. MegaMan and ProtoMan clashed swords rapidly when MegaMan slashed ProtoMan. "Come on, ProtoMan! Don't lose to this civilian Navi!" Chaud ordered, ProtoMan managed to slash MegaMan. "Don't give up MegaMan!" Lan cheered on. MegaMan managed to slash ProtoMan two times. ProtoMan tried to slash MegaMan, but he dodged it. "Time to use our gift from Zero! Z-Saber! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted the chip; MegaMan's sword is now what looks like Zero's Z-Saber. "What?!" Chaud couldn't believe it, MegaMan slashed ProtoMan 4 times. The two Navis continued clashing swords, the fight lasted for 7 hours, and neither MegaMan or ProtoMan are giving up. Lan decided to finish this. "Here comes my strongest Navi chip! Zero! Navi Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled out as he inserted the chip, a hologram of Zero appeared and slashed ProtoMan 3 times, sending him flying towards one of the rectangle building and crashed on impact. ProtoMan felled to the ground, holding his arm when he stands up. He was no condition to fight now. He and Chaud were defeated again by Lan and MegaMan. Lan and MegaMan did their victory pose.

"Alright MegaMan!" Momoko cheered. Her friends and the other group cheered also. Zoey walked up to MegaMan and kissed him on the cheek, MegaMan blushed.

Chaud stood silent. 'Defeated by Lan and MegaMan again… Oh well, it was worth it.' Chaud smirked.

ProtoMan has a small smile on his face. 'Good job, MegaMan.' He thought to himself.

"Here. Take this, Lan." Chaud send a data of ProtoMan's Navi chip to Lan. Lan got ProtoMan's Navi Chip. Lan has a confused look on his face.

"Use it against the Life Virus and other enemies. I'm looking forward to our next battle, Lan. And this time, I'll show no mercy!" Chaud shouted.

"Heh! I'm looking forward to that!" Lan grinned as MegaMan, The Mews along with the two groups jacked out. Lan decided to call Mr. Higsby for info about the AuthCode.

TBC

Next time: Search for the AuthCode: Part 2: The NetNavi Assassin!

Me: Ok! Here is a trailer for Saga 6!

**(Open your Heart Remixed 2 starts playing)**

Scene shows MegaMan staring at the Net sky.

**Lan, MegaMan and the Mew Mews have faced many enemies and meet interesting people from different worlds…**

Images show Card Captor Sakura and Li looking at the screen, Madison and Zero copying Lan and MegaMan's victory pose in a cool way and the SOS Club doing their pose at the end of the credits on the show, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

And next image shows Dr. Regal grinning evilly and the Darkloids shrouded in darkness. And final image shows Team ProtoMan and Team Colonel.

**So what happens when Nebula comes back and the heroes form two teams and meet a certain Card Mistress, her boyfriend and a certain club from another hit T.V series to combat Nebula?**

MegaMan turned to the screen and smiled and fired his MegaBuster at the screen. The title for the fic appears in the darkness.

**MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew: Saga 6: The Nebula Saga. Light prevails over the darkness.**

**Coming soon…**

Me: The battle with Bass is two chapters away! So don't miss it!


	28. Search for the AuthCode! Part 2

Me: Here is Chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Search for the AuthCode! Part 2: The NetNavi Assassin!

Lan was on the phone with Higsby talking about the AuthCode; unfortunately he has no idea where it is.

"…Yeppers, huh! So sorry I can't help you out, huh!" Mr. Higsby said.

"…Ah, don't worry about it. Thanks, Higsby. Ok, I'm hanging up now." Lan said as he hangs up.

"Darn it. Not even Higsby knows where the AuthCode is." Lita pouted.

"I know. But we can't give up now. We need clues to find the AuthCode." Lan said. Then MegaMan got an idea.

"We should try the abandon Secret Metroline! I mean by jacking into it." MegaMan suggested.

Renee nodded. "We used it last time to reach the WWW Labs, this time we should use its network to find some clues or maybe the AuthCode." Lan then got 2 emails. Lan read the first one, it was from Dex.

"I figured out a lot of things about the Life Virus, so listen up! The prototype of the Life Virus was created in the Legendary WWW Area! According to the rumors, the Legendary WWW Area is a mysterious area built by the WWW... They say it's past the Level 5 security area of Outer Net and its haunted! Even I couldn't find this place... I get the feeling it's there, though. Well, anyway, I've attached a Level 5 pass code to this e-mail. If you go to the Outer Net, try looking for this area" Dex's email finished, Lan and the others heard some shivering and they turned to see Zoey, Serena and Momoko backed up against the wall with scared looks. Lan and MegaMan have question marks above their heads while Corina, Renee, Rayne, Lita and Hinagiku sighed and sweat dropped.

"What's with them?" Lan asked Renee.

Renee shook her head. "When someone mentions the word, haunted, Zoey is a scaredy cat and she is afraid of gh-"Before Renee can finished, Zoey interrupted her in a scared voice.

"DON'T SAY IT!!!"

"Serena is also afraid of the G word." Rayne has an angry vein on her forehead.

"So does Momoko…" Yuri sweat dropped also.

Lan raised an eyebrow. "So you mean to tell me you three fight aliens, demons and devils but are afraid of-"Like Renee, he was interrupted by Zoey.

"Alright alright! We'll go! But if we don't find anything in that area, we're leaving!" Zoey shudder so does Serena and Momoko. Lan sweat dropped.

Lan read the second email, it was from Dad.

"Lan. I just receive some bits of info about the Marks of S. It turns out humans who hold these marks and jacked into the Net and also with other humans are called CyberPhantoms, they are still human in the Net, but Navis refer to them as CyberPhantoms. Only you, me, MegaMan and your friends know about Zoey and her friends holding the Marks of S. You cannot tell anyone about this. You and MegaMan are the only ones who can stop the Professor!"

"I'm thinking of liking the name, CyberPhantoms." Zoey finding her courage again.

"Alright! Let's head to the Secret Metroline and jack in there!" Lan said, the others nodded and head for the Secret Metroline. Lan jacked in MegaMan while the Mews along with the two groups jacked in as well.

MegaMan and the gang appeared in an old circuitry Cyberworld.

"This is our first time in the Secret Metroline's Cyberworld." MegaMan looked at the scenery.

"So this Cyberworld leads to where the AuthCode may be hidden. Let's find it!" Zoey pointed out, everyone nodded in agreement.

So the heroes begin their trek thru the Secret Metroline's Cyberworld, they encountered fire type viruses and new ones that looked like ninjas. MegaMan easily deleted them and Lan got a new chip called the Kunai. They pressed on, they made it to the next area and it wasn't a pretty one. They have to jump on cart like platforms to get across and to make matters worse, they can easily drop down, but it was no problem for MegaMan and the crew, after busting more viruses and jumping more carts, they made it to the teleporter. The Virus Busters entered a destroyed area. Suddenly, they noticed a Navi who looks like a ninja staring at them. Everyone got into a battle stance.

"Who are you?" MegaMan demanded as he aimed his MegaBuster at the mysterious Navi.

The Navi laughed. "I am ShadowMan.EXE. I'm on an assignment."

"Something tells me he's not on our side." Mina scowled.

"I came here by contract of my operator's client, the Professor to destroy the AuthCode here. And unfortunately for you, I already completed it!" ShadowMan sneered.

"The Professor is one step ahead of us!" Bridget yelled as she doesn't like this guy already.

"Ok pal, you asked for it! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted out.

"Execute!"

"I'll help out!" Corina yelled out as she brandishes her Heart Arrow.

**(MegaMan.EXE and Corina VS ShadowMan.EXE)**

"This shall be amusing!" ShadowMan taunted as he summons two clones. The real ShadowMan did the bring it gesture. "Aim for the one with the gesture!!" Lan yelled out. MegaMan and Corina combined their attacks and hit the real ShadowMan. ShadowMan groaned in pain. "Not bad… You! Blue one! I challenge you to a sword fight!" ShadowMan yelled out as he whipped out his katana. "WideSword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled out as he inserted the chip. MegaMan and ShadowMan rushed towards each other and clashed swords. Each one hit the other. The battle lasted for 9 minutes when MegaMan and ShadowMan yelled out their war cries and rush towards each other and "CLASH!!!" There was silence when ShadowMan's katana was partly chipped off and ShadowMan groaned in pain and held his shoulder. Thus MegaMan is the winner!

The Virus Busters aimed their weapons at the weaken ShadowMan.

"Have enough?" Momoko spat.

ShadowMan has a look of anger on his face. "This isn't over… I'll have my revenge… For now, time to hide in the Cyber Trees!!!" ShadowMan yelled as green leafs surrounded him and after 5 seconds, he was gone.

"Did he jack out?!" Lan asked. MegaMan scanned the area and sighed.

"I can't tell. He could be anywhere…"

"But what are we going to do with the wrecked data?" Trista asked. MegaMan got an idea.

"We can still use it! We can give it to Dad once we're done with the Legendary WWW Area." MegaMan analyzed the damage codes and adds it to his mainframe.

"All right!! Ghosts, here we come!!" Corina squealed in delight. Zoey, Momoko and Serena gulped in fear as the Virus Busters jacked out. Who is ShadowMan and why was he hired by the Professor?

TBC

Next time: Search for the AuthCode! Part 3: Walk Like A Egyptian!

Me: On Saga 3, I plan to add in Galaxy Angel because I never watched the Winx Club more often. Sorry TailsXComos4ever. So send me info and pictures of the female heroes of Galaxy Angel by email and private messaging. Until then, see ya soon!

Bass: Or I'll hunt you down and destroy you!!!


	29. Search for the AuthCode! Part 3

Bass: Gah… I can't believe I'm doing this… Here is Chapter 15 and the fight with me is next chapter. Bass out!

Chapter 15: Search for the AuthCode! Part 3 Walk Like An Egyptian!

The Virus Busters head to Outer Net to the Level 5 Security Cube. MegaMan used the Lvl 5 Code that Lan received from Dex to open the cube. After jumping thru the ladders, they enter the Legendary WWW Area.

"This place looks pretty old…" Lan said, looking at the scenery from his screen. Trista nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's nothing here! So let's go!" Zoey said cowardly as he turned to head for the teleporter, but turned pale when she saw a Spooky3 appeared in front of her and it licked her in the face!

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!! A ghost virus just licked me!!!!" Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs. MegaMan deleted the virus.

"We better move on. Who knows what will happen." MegaMan said as he and the others move forward, Corina, inexpertly managed to drag Zoey, Serena and Momoko with her. "Come on, you scaredy cats… We got a world to save." Corina sighed.

It was a long and perilous trip. They have to dodge viruses that act like drills, jumped on disappearing platforms and more Spooky3s. But it was no problem for MegaMan and the crew. They fought their way thru the viruses, gaining new chips on the way. And Lan picked up a PowerUp program and used it to increase MegaMan's levels to ten! They soon made it to the teleporter.

MegaMan used his analyzer to determine the threat level. "Lan! I'm picking up high levels of ancient energies…" MegaMan pointed out.

"Really? Is that dangerous?" Hotaru asked.

"No worries. Nothing we can't handle, right?" Lan assured her. The Virus Busters entered the teleporter.

Inside was a tomb, and a yellow Navi who looks like a Pharaoh. Kikki curiously walked up to the Navi slowly and the Navi opened his eyes and stared at our heroes angrily.

"Who dares?!!!" He boomed angrily.

"Um… We were just looking for something…" Zoey said nervously.

"I never seen this Navi of this level before." MegaMan whispered to Lan. Lan nodded.

"Yeah… I guess he looks like a pharaoh from ancient times." Lan whispered back.

"I am PharaohMan. And I know you're the holders of the Marks of S and those CyberPhantoms are from different worlds, am I correct? So I will not let you leave here alive after disturbing my resting place!" PharaohMan yelled angrily.

"Look, we just want the-"Before Lan can finish, PharaohMan interrupted him.

"SILENCE!!!!" PharaohMan boomed.

"He's not listening! Lan, get our chips ready!" MegaMan turned to Zoey, Momoko and Serena.

"You guys help me fight PharaohMan."

"Huh?!?!" Zoey, Momoko and Serena blurted out confusedly. MegaMan smiled.

"It's time to conquer your fears." The three girls understand what MegaMan meant and got into battle stances.

"Alright! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Zoey, Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach VS PharaohMan.EXE)**

"Prepare to feel my wrath!!!" PharaohMan yelled as he summons coffins that fire lasers, luckily MegaMan, Zoey, Serena and Momoko dodged them swiftly. "Take this!" MegaMan shouted as he fired MegaShots at PharaohMan, damaging him a little. "How dare you!!" PharaohMan yelled furiously as he summoned more coffins and they fired their lasers at them, the four heroes dodged them again. "Lovely Peach Tempest!" Momoko yelled out her attack and it hit PharaohMan pretty hard. Serena launched her pink laser attack at PharaohMan doubling the damage. "I have enough of this! My Poison Anubis attack will end your lives quickly!" PharaohMan shouted as he summoned a black Anubis statue. "I don't think so! Sword! WideSword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!" Lan yelled out as he inserted the three chips. "Here we go! Life Sword! Program Advance!!" MegaMan yelled out as he swiped at the Anubis statue and PharaohMan himself along with Zoey's Rose Bell attack that she launched when MegaMan used the Life Sword, thus defeating PharaohMan! "I-Impossible…!" PharaohMan screamed in agony as he was deleted and leaving behind two chips, one with the Anubis statue and one with PharaohMan in it. MegaMan picked up the two chips.

"We did it!! You were right, MegaMan. We have to conquer our fears." Zoey said happily as he purred and did what cats do when they are loved, MegaMan blushed and chuckled.

"Amy, see any data we can use?" Lan asked the brains of the Sailor Scouts. Amy used her goggles to scan the data. "No good, it's pretty ancient…"

"We can still use it. MegaMan, grab the data and let's give it to Dad. Maybe he can use it with the data we found at the abandon Secret Metroline Area." Lan suggested.

MegaMan nodded. "Roger!" MegaMan put the ancient data in his mainframe and he along with the rest of the crew jacked out. The final battles are near.

TBC

Next time: The Navi with Untold Power

MegaMan: The fight with Bass is coming up next! Stay tuned!


	30. The Navi with Untold Power

Lan: Here it is! The fight with Bass!

Bass: It's about time!

Chapter 16: The Navi with Untold Power

Back in the real world, Lan was talking with his dad about the data he and his friends found in the Abandon Metroline and Legendary WWW Area.

"Right… So to get to the Undernet…" Lan putting it together.

"We'll need the AuthCode that ShadowMan broke. All right. I'll take a look at the two pieces of data you sent me." Dr. Hikari said as he begins to work.

"Thanks, Dad!" Lan smiled.

"Hmm… This is…" Dr. Hikari examined, analyzing the data.

"Did you find something out, Dr. Hikari?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I think I can figure this out… All right, got it! The AuthCode is ready!" Dr. Hikari smiled as he sends the AuthCode to Lan.

"Wow! Dr. Hikari, you're amazing!" Amy said in delight.

"With this, the Life Virus better watch out!" Kikki said happily as she raised her hand in the air.

"………………….Lan…" Dr. Hikari said in a serious tone.

"I know, Dad. You can't stop us. We're all facing the same danger together. I want to do my part." Lan assured him.

"…I know, Lan. I won't try and stop you from making your choice. But don't forget! You are strong because the two of you and your friends work together. That data just now is the same way. I used old data to fix the broken part. And that completed the AuthCode. You gotta help each other out that way." Dr. Hikari explained.

MegaMan nodded. "Got it."

"And… the same principle applies to you and MegaMan too, Lan. You got to cover each other's weak points. When you do that along with your friends, you can be incredibly strong!" Dr. Hikari continued.

"Thanks Dad…" Lan smiled a little.

"Lan! MegaMan! Everyone! When all of you work together, you can defeat any enemy! Your dad believes in you, now go!" Dr. Hikari saluted as he signs off.

"Leave it to us! Everyone with us?!" Lan shouted heroically.

The Mews and the two groups raised their fists in the air. "YEAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"Let's train at the NetBattle Simulator one more time before we face the Life Virus!" MegaMan suggested.

Lan headed to the NetBattle Simulator and chooses ShadowMan's data, after 2 minutes, Lan got ShadowMan's Navi chip.

When he got home, he received an email from Mayl.

It read "Lan, have you heard about the mysterious black cube in Global Area 1? It said when you gather the trust of others, the cube will open. Roll heard from NetNavis that a powerful NetNavi is inside the teleporter near the black cube. Maybe you should check it out before you face the Life Virus. Love you! –Mayl." Lan and the crew put their hands on their chins and thought.

"I wonder if that rumor is true…" Renee thought out loud.

"It couldn't hurt to try it out." Hinagiku suggested.

"Alright, let's check it out." Lan agreed, everyone nodded, Lan jacked in MegaMan and the Mews along with the two groups jacked in as well.

They got to the area where the black security cube is, after using the Double Jump Chip and flying, the heroes made it to the cube. MegaMan got near it and the cube begins to glow brighter.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked.

"Could this cube be responding to the Navi chips we have? It's opening!" MegaMan said as the cube disappeared. The Virus Busters enter the teleporter; they felt powerful energies coming from that teleporter.

The area they are in looks like science mixed up together, they looked around in awe. Suddenly, Zoey noticed something. "Look!" Zoey yelled, they turned to see a Navi whose helmet is black and black and yellow fins, in the center is a cross like item, his legs are hard to tell, and he was completely cloaked in a brown cloth and his eyes were closed. The mysterious figure emitted an aura that seems to push our heroes back.

"Argh! What power!" Rayne groaned as the aura begin to push her back.

"What's going on, MegaMan?!" Lan yelled in worry.

"His power… it's nothing I ever felt before!" MegaMan gritted his teeth and tried to push the power back.

"What is he?!" Momoko screamed as the figure opened his eyes and stared at our heroes.

"Hmph… You must be the ones who held the Marks of that fool, S. And you CyberPhantoms or worms I prefer to call as humans are from different worlds. And I see you managed to beat Zero… I couldn't believe weaklings like you managed to beat him…" The figure sneered evilly.

"Don't call us weak! Just who do you think you are anyway?!!" Corina yelled angrily.

**(MegaMan.EXE, the Mew Mews, Sailor Scouts and Love Angels VS ???.EXE Theme: One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy 7)**

The figured chuckled evilly. "Well, if you really want to know… The human race will cower in fear of…" The figure warped and flew past Corina and whispered in her ear "Bass…" And immediately kick her in the stomach. She flew back and landed on the ground. "No one gets away with that! Heart Arrow!!!" Corina fired her attack at the figure now known as Bass, Bass smirked as he stops the attack with one hand! Corina was shocked. "What?!" Bass fling it back at her and knocked her out. "Corina!! You'll pay for this!!" Kikki yelled angrily as she, Renee and Bridget launched their attacks at Bass, but Bass emitted the same aura before and it reflected them back at them and knocked them out. "Is that all you got?" Bass taunted. "Not quite! Silent Glaive Surprise!" "Mercury Ice Bubble!!" "Venus Crescent Smash!!" Hotaru, Amy and Mina launched their power attacks at Bass, but Bass reflected them and knocked the three Scouts out. "Now it's my turn! Earth Breaker!!!" Bass emitted yellow orbs in his hands and fired a large and powerful blast at MegaMan and his friends, when the dust cleared, the remaining Mews, Scouts and Angels were knocked unconscious and MegaMan kneeling in pain. Bass hovered above him with an evil grin. "You have no chance against me… The human race are a plague that needs to be erased and nothing will stop them from Judgment Day!" Bass yelled in an evil tone. "MegaMan! You can't give up! Everyone's counting on you! We need you!" Lan yelled in order to encouragement. MegaMan remembered what Dr. Hikari told him. 'When all of you work together, you can defeat any enemy! Your dad believes in you!' A blue glow is emitting from MegaMan, Bass was surprised. "What the…?!" "What's going on?" Lan whispered. "I'm not gonna give up! Everyone's counting on me!!! And I will never ever gonna give up!!!! As long as I protect the ones I love with all my heart!!!" MegaMan yelled in determination as he got up and got into a battle stance. He immediately warped out. "Where did he go?!!!" Bass looked around to find him, MegaMan warped in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, Bass flew into an invisible wall. Bass growled angrily. "Grrr….!!! Take this! Homing Spark!!!" Bass fired an energy beam at MegaMan, but he stopped it with one hand. MegaMan hurled the Homing Spark at Bass, Bass emitted his aura, but when the Homing Spark hit the aura, it dispelled it for awhile. "Impossible…" Bass whispered, MegaMan ran at him in full speed, Bass launched every attack he can fire, but MegaMan dodges them with ease. MegaMan got up close to him and punched him in the stomach. Then MegaMan rapidly punched Bass in the face multiple times. Bass held his shoulder in pain. MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and fired an all powerful shot that shredded Bass's cloth. When the Mews and the two groups slowly recovered and woke up, they now see Bass's body, he wore a black and purple lined suit and his symbol is a needle like thing and it looks like a wound spread out thru the symbol. They also saw MegaMan glowing a brighter blue. "MegaMan…?" Zoey whispered. MegaMan then kneeled down in pain and his bright light disappeared. "Where did you get that power…?" Bass asked in wonder and anger. "I should finish you off before you can use that power again…" Bass said. "Uh oh!" Lan gulped, the crew braces themselves for total death. "…Nah. I just have to wait till Judgment Day. Here. Take this." Bass throws MegaMan a chip, it has Bass's picture in it. "We shall meet again, my worthy opponent." Bass said as he warped out.

Everyone got out of the area and were at full health again.

"Who was that Navi anyway?" Amara asked as she recalled the battle with Bass.

"His name is Bass. And he seems to know we have the Marks of S and Serena and her friends and Momoko and her friends about being from different worlds." Corina recalled Bass's name.

"He managed to almost kill us with that power." Yuri sighed knowing that they got out of that situation alive.

"But MegaMan make quick work of him with that awesome power! You were awesome, MegaMan!" Zoey cheered as she gave our blue hero a kiss in the cheek. MegaMan blushed.

"Maybe there is something hidden within you MegaMan." Lan pointed out.

MegaMan nodded. "Something tells me we'll see Bass again and I'll use that newfound power against him again."

"Alright! Let's go to the Undernet and put an end to the Professor's plans once and for all!!" Lan did his trademark pose from his screen. Everyone nodded and head for the Undernet with the AuthCode in hand. The Final Battle is about to begin, but who is the mysterious Navi known as Bass?

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 2: Part 1: Dealing with Scuttles, Firewalls and Clones.

Me: Well that's an example of HUB Mode, MegaMan's most powerful form which will appear in Saga 4: The Alpha Saga!

MegaMan: The final two chapters of Saga 2 is coming! See ya there!!


	31. The Final Battle: Saga 2: Part 1

MegaMan: Well here is the first part of the Final Battle for Saga 2. It's going to be good!

Lan: Let's get cracking!

Chapter 17: The Final Battle: Saga 2: Part 1: Dealing with Scuttles, Firewalls and Clones

This is it, the heroes made it back to the area where the Undernet is and they got an AuthCode in hand. The Virus Busters are standing near the teleporter. MegaMan and the Mews stared at their friends and companions.

"This is it. If we delete the Life Virus, maybe the way back to your two worlds will open. So this is our toughest battle yet. Are you ready?" MegaMan asked.

"You can count on us!" Serena winked.

"We come this far, no turning back!" Amy said with determination.

"We will help you restore order to the Net and the world." Rayne agreed.

"The Professor better watch out! Cause he's in for a world of hurt!" Lita shouted heroically.

"I'm not gonna forget you all when we return to our worlds." Mina smiled.

"Are you ready, Michelle and Trista?" Amara asked her fellow scouts.

"Ready when you are." Michelle and Trista both replied.

"I'm ready too!" Hotaru agreed.

"Let's do our best!" Momoko smiled.

"Our memories and adventures in this world will always be in our hearts." Yuri said.

"Let's go smash the Professor's plans once and for all!!" Hinagiku raised her fist in the air.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Lan did his famous pose and MegaMan did his too. The Virus Busters entered the teleporter.

It was indeed the Undernet and things have changed since MegaMan and the Mew Mews were last in here, it was now creepy looking.

"We made it to the Undernet." Zoey said courageously. MegaMan can feel it.

"I can feel the Life Virus's energy in here. It must be close!" MegaMan pointed out.

"Let's go get it!" Lan shouted. Everyone nodded and begin their trek thru the Undernet.

When they reached a midway point, they encountered Green Scuttles.

"Whoa! What are they?!" Serena gasped as the crew dodged the wood attacks.

"Scuttles, they are part of the Life Virus, it's never a good idea to underestimate them. Fire types use fire; Aqua used water and Elec use lighting attacks. So it's best to attack them with our powerful attacks!" Lan explained as he inserted an M-Cannon chip, MegaMan fired it at the Wood Scuttle and removed its barrier. Zoey and Momoko combined their attacks to destroy it. They press on.

The Virus Busters encountered more Scuttles on the way, but those Scuttles were no match for our heroes. Soon, they encountered a white Scuttle with more power, but it was easily deleted. They then have to jump on moving and falling blocks to reach their destination. It was no easy task, but they made it. When they got near the transporter, MegaMan stopped them.

"Hold on, I sense an anti-jack out system in here. So we can't leave until we deleted the Life Virus! Everyone ready?" MegaMan asked everyone, they nodded. "Let's go!" They entered the teleporter.

The area they are in is home to an energy core like thing, two laser turrets and a conveyer belt.

Lan and MegaMan recognized this structure and both muttered "Aw crud…"

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"This is a firewall; it was created to keep intruders out. I bet the Professor made this to halt our progress." Lan explained.

"Really? I thought it was a fire barrier back in our world." Corina said admiring the work done in Lan's world. The Firewall begins to activate.

"Uh oh! It's starting! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out.

"Execute!" MegaMan shouted as he and the others got into battle stances.

**(MegaMan.EXE, the Mew Mews, Sailor Scouts and Love Angels VS Firewall)**

The conveyer belt begins to move and the heroes move to keep their balance. The turrets fired homing missiles at them. MegaMan jumped and led the missiles back to the turrets, damaging them a little. Momoko and Renee combined their attacks to damage the turrets. The energy core begins to charge up. Lan notices it and said "What the…? DUCK!!!" The Virus Busters ducked and the pink laser of doom went past them. "That was close!" Bridget said in relief. "Thanks for the warning, Lan!" MegaMan gave his partner and brother thumbs up. "No problem! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!!!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chips. "Here we go! Life Sword! Program Advance!!" MegaMan yelled as he swung the mighty attack and it was heading for the core. "Rose Bell, Full Power!!!" "Wedding Peach Cut!!!" "Moon Scepter Elimination!!!" Zoey, Momoko and Serena launched their powerful attacks and it combined with the Life Sword to totally destroy the Firewall!!!

"Whew! That was close!" Zoey sighed.

"Let's keep moving forward!" Lan said, everyone nodded and are teleported to the next area.

The next area has no enemies. So the heroes figured it's a good time to rest.

"MegaMan! Wanna restore your health and our chips?" Lan asked.

"Ok!" MegaMan was totally refreshed.

"Everyone ready?" Lan asked.

"As always!" Zoey smiled.

The Virus Busters entered the next area.

The area they're in is sort of like an alternate dimension.

"What the? What is this place?" Momoko asked confused as they looked around. Suddenly the Professor appeared by screen and he grinned evilly.

"Professor!!!" Everyone yelled out at the same time.

"Aaaa hahahahahaaa!! Welcome, MegaMan and friends!!" The Professor sneered.

"Alright Professor, we bust your firewall!!" Hinagiku shouted and pointed at him accusingly.

"I see you managed to bust my firewall. Not bad!!"

"Wait till we bust your Life Virus!!" Lan grinned heroically.

"Hah! You won't even make it to the Life Virus!" The Professor taunted as Navis appeared, they looked like MegaMan's friends and enemies who were affected by the Zero Virus, only they have green code over them.

"What the?!" Rayne gasped as she got into a battle stance.

"Oh double crud…" Both Lan and MegaMan muttered.

"Look and despair! The Life Virus has built an army of upgraded Navis from the data I had Zero collect!" The Professor gloated evilly.

And so the fight against the Navi clones was on! It lasted two hours of nonstop fighting, Lan decided to use the Navi chip Bass gave to MegaMan, MegaMan summoned a hologram of Bass and Bass fired his twin busters which destroyed the Navi clones!!!

"How do you like that?!" Kikki said victoriously.

"Noooo!!! How can this be?! How can you defeated this many upgraded Navis created by me and my Life Virus?!! It's unthinkable!!! Absurd!! Inconceivable!!!" The Professor couldn't believe as he tugged his hair.

"Professor!!! You don't get it! Navis get their power by working together with their operators! That makes us stronger! --- strong enough to defeat imposter Navis!" MegaMan said heroically.

"Bah! I'll just move forward with my plans!!" The Professor said angrily as he signed off for now.

"Come one everybody! Let's save the world!!" MegaMan did his trademark pose. The Mews and the two groups raised their fists in the air and yelled "YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" The Virus Busters teleported to the path to the area where the Life Virus is. This is it!!

Saga 2 to be concluded…

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 2: Part 2: The Meaning of Friendship

Lan: Alright! The final chapter to Saga 2 is coming up! So stay put!


	32. The Final Battle: Saga 2: Part 2

MegaMan: Alright!!! This is it!! The final chapter to Saga 2! And after that, it's Saga 3 with Galaxy Angel! So hold on to your Mega Items, because it's going to be a wild ride!

Chapter 18: The Final Battle: Saga 2: Part 2: The Meaning of Friendship

MegaMan and the crew were running towards the pit that leads to the Life Virus. Suddenly, Rayne sense something.

"Guys! Behind you!!" The Virus Busters turned to see an army of White Scuttles charging towards them.

"Gah! We can't handle this many Scuttles!!" Lan screeched.

"What are we going to do?!" Bridget yelled. Suddenly, ProtoMan warped in and slashed one of the Scuttles!!

"ProtoMan!!!" Bridget yelled happily. ProtoMan noticed her and smiled.

GutsMan then appeared and slam his fists creating a shockwave deleting most of the Scuttles.

"ProtoMan?! GutsMan?! Then that means…" Lan smiled as Roll appeared and she and Zoey kissed MegaMan, MegaMan turned a beet red.

"We're here to help, Lan!" Mayl said as her, Yai, Dex, Chaud and Higsby's screens appeared.

"Sorry we were late, Lan. This place was hard to find, but we found it!" Dex grinned.

"Are you ok?" Mayl asked.

"Just a little. Thanks guys…" Lan smiled.

"It's like everyone's here to help us out!" Yuri said cheerfully.

"You looked beat." Yai said.

"But you managed to made it this far. Impressive as always, huh!" Higsby smiled.

"Thanks everyone." Lan smiled again.

"Lan, you must go on ahead! We'll take it from here! You faced the Life Virus before and you'll beat it again! Now… GO!!!" Chaud ordered and gave thumbs up.

Lan did the same. "Thanks… Chaud."

"Be careful, Lan. We believe in you." Mayl blows a kiss at him, Lan blushed.

"Wait! Before you go, I'll heal you!!" Roll healed MegaMan.

"Thanks Roll." MegaMan smiled, he turned to his friends and they nodded and the Virus Busters jumped into the pit where the teleporter to the Life Virus is. They entered it.

Inside is the Life Virus's arena. They saw the Life Virus; it was the same but with four hands and other stuff on it.

The Professor's screen came on and he stared at our heroes evilly.

"So you come at last, MegaMan and friend! Fools, do you think you can interfere with my grand experiment?!" The Professor yelled evilly.

"Experiment?!" Renee said angrily.

"Precisely! What is it, if not a Grand Experiment?! I'll reset this Internet-centric world your grandfather created… and reconstruct the robot civilization Dr. Wily dreamed of! And then, we shall all see which theory is superior! Dr. Wily's or Dr. Hikari's!! And the teaming billions shall see it too!! Dr. Wily's long-cherished dream is my dream too!!" The Professor yelled manically.

"You're just another madman!!" Zoey yelled.

"We won't let you destroy the world Dr. Hikari worked so hard to build!!" Serena yelled.

"Justice will always prevail!!" Momoko yelled also.

"Oh shut up already!!! I'm going to delete you all! Prepare to meet my upgraded Life Virus made with Zero's data!!" The Life Virus R let out a roar.

"Let's finish this once and for all!!! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out.

"Execute!!!" MegaMan yelled.

**(Final Battle: Saga 2. MegaMan.EXE, the Mew Mews, Sailor Scouts and Love Angels VS Life Virus R Theme: Red Battle, MegaMan X7)**

The Life Virus summoned a Wood Tower and hurled it towards our heroes, but they dodged it. Lan inserted an M-Cannon chip and MegaMan fired it at the Life Virus's aura, destroying it for awhile. Momoko and Yuri combined their attacks that hit the Life Virus damaging it a little bit. Hotaru and Trista jumped high into the air and double teamed and whack their weapons rapidly at the Life Virus's head. Kikki dodged the swipes from the Life Virus's claws and used her Tambourine Trench for medium damage. The Life Virus emitted its aura again. But Renee and Corina combined their attacks to destroy the aura. "Sword! WideSword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!!" Lan yelled as he inserted the 3 chips. MegaMan swung his mighty blade of power at the Life Virus, damaging it greatly! The Life Virus roared in pain as it begins to crack! When it was broken, a red ugly creature took its place. That is the Life Virus's core. The core fired bubbles at them, but they dodged it. "Everyone! Now!!!" "Heart Arrow!!! "Deep Surge Attack!!!" Tambourine Slash!!!" "Silver Slash!!!" "Love Angel Beam Attack!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Silent Glaive Surprise!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Moon Scepter Elimination!" "Rose Bell! Full Power!" MegaBuster!" The heroes launched their ultimate attack at the Life Virus's core, when it collided with it, it roared in pain as it was finally deleted!!!

"We did it!!!" Lan cheered.

The Professor went pale. "How can this be?! My glorious… The WWW's glorious Life Virus beaten by a boy and his NetNavi and their friends!! Gahh!! But don't think it's over!!" The Professor grinned evilly.

"What did you say?!" Lan asked angrily.

"I will make a stronger Life Virus next time! And doesn't matter the funds, I will make it even stronger!!" The Professor yelled evilly. Everyone was silent.

"Ahahahahah!! Look in disp- what?! Who's there?! What are you doing in my house?!" The Professor yelled in panic.

"What the?!" Lan said in confusion.

"So you're the Professor, eh? Then by the authority of the Center, I'm placing you under arrest! These computers will serve as evidence!" The Official NetBattler said as he handcuffed the Professor.

"But how! It'll take the Mother Computer to analyze the camouflage layout I put in there, unless… Oh noooo!!!" The Professor yelled in horror. Suddenly, Zero appeared and he looks happy.

"Zero!" The Virus Busters yelled happily.

"You used the viruses to get into my computer?!!!" The Professor yelled angrily.

"You got it. And you never realized it, either. Your computer has been infected with the Zero Virus for a long time. The Zero Virus is my eyes and ears. And after the Life Virus was deleted, finding you was a piece of cake." Zero smirked even through we can't see it.

"Grr!!! YOU….. VIRUS!!!!!" The Professor screamed in fury as the Official NetBattler takes him away. Suddenly, two portals appeared. One was shaped like the moon and the other like a heart. And it showed the Sailor Scouts' home in the moon shape portal and the Love Angels' home in the heart shaped portal.

"It's our homes!" Both Serena and Momoko exclaimed.

"Well you guys can finally go home now." MegaMan smiled, the Mew Mews smiled at their new friends when they walked towards their respected portals and smiled back. "We'll miss you!!!" The two groups both said their good byes as Lan from his screen, MegaMan, the Mews and Zero waved good bye as the two groups entered the two portals, when they entered, they closed.

"Man, I miss them already." Lan smiled.

"They will always be in your hearts." Dr. Hikari smiled as his screen came on.

"Dad!" The Hikari brothers said happily.

"Your virus capabilities sure come in handy." Dr. Hikari smiled again.

MegaMan and the Mews walked up to Zero.

"Thanks Zero! What are you going to do now?" MegaMan asked.

"I think… I'll explore the Cyberworld; Dr. Hikari has given me his permission. And I'll be monitored." Zero said happily.

"Then welcome to the Cyberworld! I hope you enjoyed it!" Bridget smiled.

"Yeah! I guess this means we're pals now!" Lan grinned. Zero smiled.

"Pals, huh? I can get used to this. Farewell my friends, if you ever need my help, I will always lend a hand." Zero laughed and so do Lan, MegaMan and the Mews.

(Lan's POV)

And so, peace has returned to Cyberworld and the real world. The vaccine has been spread to the Navis, curing them. Serena, Momoko and their friends finally returned to their worlds. The Professor was cooling his heels in prison. Everything seems peaceful again. As for me, MegaMan and the Mews…

(Normal P.O.V.)

Lan just finished studying for the test and got out a magazine to show to Zoey and her friends.

"What is it, Lan?" Zoey asked in curiosity.

"It's a special PET column written by our dad. It says "Armor is behind the times. For now on, fighting styles themselves must be changed to math each situation, or we'll not be able to defend ourselves against new viruses." True!" MegaMan agreed.

"You'll never know what type of info PETs may have." Corina smiled.

"Anyway, what's for dessert, Mom?" Lan called out.

"I'm sorry, Lan, the darn oven is acting buggy again." His mom called out.

"Lan! We better get to work!" MegaMan said heroically.

"It's a dessert emergency! Alright! Jack in! MegaMan, Execute!!" Lan jumped up with the Mews smiling and the picture freeze.

(Meanwhile…)

"…The Professor was a great source of funding. But he's finished now."

"Yes sir…"

"Ah well… No matter. I've found our next sponsor…"

"Next sponsor?"

"Yes, it's a net crime organization that has been growing lately. They call themselves… 'Gospel.' The job is…"

"… …As you command sir!"

The Adventure continues… in Saga 3!

MegaMan: Alright, that's just about it for Saga 2! Now Saga 3 is about to start with Galaxy Angel entering the fray! See you soon!


	33. Saga 3: MegaMan Meets the Angel Troupe!

(Me, Lan and MegaMan are standing on a stage platform with the spotlight on us.)

Me: Hello all and welcome to Saga 3 of the hit story on Yes sir! And we got a special crossover in this saga! Galaxy Angel!! So here is Milfeulle from that same show!

(The spotlight focuses on where Milfeulle is standing, but she's not there!)

MegaMan: (Chuckles nervously) Any minute now…

Lan: (Whispers in my ear) What's taking her?

Me: She should appear right… (We heard a scream and suddenly a crash! We see a hole and it's Milfeulle with swirly eyes. Bridget and Zoey in nurse outfits used a crane thingy and lifted her up, still swirly eyed.)

MegaMan: Mr. Famous!!! (He stared at the control room.)

Mr. Famous in his MMBN 2 form: Sorry! My bad!

Me: Anyway, this saga will be action packed and the Renee/Chaud pairing will come into play!

Lan: So Musashi the Master doesn't own MegaMan Battle Network, Mew Mew Power-

MegaMan: or Galaxy Angel.

Me: Please read and review!!

Milfeulle: (Still dazed from that impact.) Did I make it…?

Intro: Theme: Feel the Wind

First screen shows Lan and MegaMan who is transparent walking down the streets of ACDC Town. Then shows MegaMan in Cyberworld and he grinned and fired his MegaBuster at the screen. The title with the next saga appeared in the darkness.

Next scene shows Lan, his friends and the Mew Mews running thru the streets, Lan jumped for joy.

Next scene shows Lan, Mayl and the Mews relaxing on a hill.

Next scene shows MegaMan and his Navi friends staring at the net sky.

Next scenes shows Lan and Mayl dancing in fancy dresses at the Ball held at the Center, 4 line screens show Renee, Bridget, ProtoMan and Chaud. 3 way screens with MegaMan, Roll and Zoey.

Next scene shows the Angel Troupe (Meaning the five females) Looking at the net in awe, suddenly an explosion occurred near them and MegaMan looked in anger at the picture of the Gospel Leader and his members in shadows.

Next scenes show MegaMan in his four Style forms and using each of their abilities to defeat his enemies.

Next scene shows MegaMan and Bass rushing towards each other and clashing blades and fighting.

Final scene shows MegaMan charging up his MegaBuster and aimed it at the screen and smiled as he fired it. A picture of Lan and MegaMan smiling while standing on a platform of MegaMan's symbol. Then the screen turned dark and the title appears.

Saga 3: The Gospel Saga

Chapter 1: MegaMan meets the Angel Troupe!

In an unknown area, a plan is taking place. We heard some typing and then voices.

"Sir… …research on final stage… last…"

"What took… so long?"

"Forgi… Me…"

"Hmph… …delays …be punished!"

"Sir! …"

"Just… get things started, will you?"

"We will… rule the world, just like the WWW!!"

"Fool…! Not like the WWW… Don't… our… …! Begin… Projec…!"

"Sir! …"

(Now we turn to ACDC Elementary.)

(Lan's POV)

"Whew! Made it in time!" I sighed in relief as me, Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki entered Classroom 5-A. Bridget got me up early cause it's summer vacation!! Woot! And thanks to Bridget's tutoring, I got good grades, so I will get a good report card.

"We sure don't want to miss the last day of school, don't we?" Zoey smiled.

"Yeah! Summer Vacation is just after school! Are you excited, Lan?" MegaMan asked happily, I took out my PET and grinned. "You bet!" Mayl then walked up to us.

"Hey guys! And Lan, you're early, I'm impressed." Mayl snickered at her joke. "Ha ha. Very funny…" I replied sarcastically. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Dex wants to tell you guys something. You should go talk to him." Mayl smiled. The five of us nodded and walked over to Yai for conversation.

"Hey Yai! What are you going to do during summer vacation?" I asked politely.

"You want to hear about my collection first, Lan?" Yai asked.

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Corina squealed.

"Well, I'm collecting Electopian fans! They're fine pieces of art if I do say so myself. You should collect them too, Corina." Yai explained proudly.

"I do want to get them!" Corina said dreamily, her eyes filled with sparkles.

"Oh brother…" Both I and Zoey muttered as we walked over to Dex.

"Hey Dex!" I greeted my friend. "Lan! Good timing! Hey, let's go surfing on the net after school, OK? I'll tell you about it later! Uh oh! Teach's coming!" Dex said as we head to our desks. Ms. Mari came into the room as the bell rings.

"Good morning, class. Are you excited about summer vacation yet?" Ms. Mari asked cheerfully.

"You bet!" Zoey smiled.

"Something for me… like a round the world trip, maybe?" Yai smiled.

"Lucky you." Corina smiled also.

"Well, it sounds like you all have wonderful plans! But! Don't forget your homework!" Ms. Mari said cheerfully.

"Yes Ms. Mari." We all said.

"Now time for report cards!" Ms. Mari said happily.

"Noooo!" Dex screamed in horror, the whole town can hear it. Me, Zoey, Corina, Mayl, Yai, Kikki and Ms. Mari sweat dropped at that scream.

After 20 seconds, Ms. Mari gave us our report cards, I whispered "Yes!" While Dex looks pale.

"Ok class, have a nice vacation! And be safe!" Ms. Mari smiled. We except for Dex said "Yes Ms. Mari." We walked over to Dex. "Ok! Here's what's up! You heard about the new 'Square' on the net right?" We nodded. "I hear they're looking for City NetBattlers there! I dunno what a City NetBattler is, but its sounds cool! I invited Mayl and Yai! We can all go together! The meeting place is at the Square. Jack in MegaMan as soon as you can!" Dex smiled.

"Wow! I bet its super cool!!" Kikki shouted excitedly.

I chuckled. "I bet it is." "The Square is where Navis shop and talk together. It's super cool! Let's give Mom our report card and finish our homework so we can check it out!" MegaMan said excitedly. I nodded and we along with Renee head home.

When we stop at my house, we saw a man there. He notices us and said "Hello, there. I'm from DenGas. You have problems with a gas leak or something?" We shook our heads. "Hey, isn't that Miss Yai's house? We'll get to work on it right away!" The man said as he heads over to Yai's house. "Weird…" Renee commented. "I know. Who can that be?" I said as we head inside.

"Mom! We're home!" I called out as Mom greeted us. "Welcome home, Lan. How is school?" She asked cheerfully. "Fine. Here is my report card." I said as I handed her my report card. She inspected it. "Let's see… Wow! 5 As and one B! I'm impressed, Lan! Looks like Bridget's tutoring pay off." My mom smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Hikari." Bridget smiled. "I'm going to do my homework, then go on the Net." I said. "Alright, be careful on the Net." Mom said as we head up to my room.

I got out my PET. "Ready, MegaMan?" I grinned. MegaMan grinned back. "Ready as always, Lan!" "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Marks of S!!"

MegaMan and the Mews are inside my home page. MegaMan started up the homework program and after 2 minutes, we completed it. "Done!" I sighed. "Alright, let's head for the Square!" MegaMan said as he did his pose, the Mews nodded as they head into the Net.

The Net has changed a bit since we defeated the Professor. There are new viruses, but they were no problem for us. So after deleting some viruses old and new and got 5 new chips, we made it to the teleporter to the Square. MegaMan and the Mews entered the teleporter and it was a cool sight. They saw GutsMan and Roll waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" MegaMan said happily as he and the Mews walked up to them.

"Yo!" GutsMan greeted.

"Hey Zoey, long time no see!" Roll smiled.

"You too, Roll." Zoey smiled back.

"Alright! Everyone's here. So let's go to the License Exam Area!" Dex said excitedly, we nodded and our Navis and the Mews head into the next area of the Square.

After sight seeing and buying a PowerUp, MegaMan and the Mews approached the Examiner.

"Welcome! Are you people here to become ZLicense City NetBattlers?" They nodded. "Good! Let's get started then!" The Examiner explained to us how to pass this test and what a ZLicense does and the things they can do. This test is about finding two data scattered across the Net. After he's done explaining, we begin the test. For 12 minutes we search high and low for those data, but we managed to get them in the end. When we return to the Examiner with Roll and GutsMan who also got their data, we got our ZLicenses!

"Alright!" Kikki shouted happily as she holds her ZLicense.

"Not bad." Corina smiled, Renee nodded.

"We did it, Dex!" GutsMan jumped for joy.

"Great job, Roll!" Mayl smiled from her screen.

"So what's for dinner, Lan?" Zoey asked me.

"I dunno. Let's jack out and asked Mom about it!" MegaMan and the Mews nodded as they along with Roll and GutsMan jacked out.

"That was too easy!" I grinned. Suddenly, I heard a ring, it came from my PET.

"Lan. Phone call for you. It's from… Yai's Navi, Glide! What's wrong?!" MegaMan asked worriedly as Glide came on a second screen. He looks worried indeed.

"Lan you must help! Yai went into the bathroom to take a bath, but she never came out!" Glide said in horror. "So? She's taking a bath." I said confusedly. "Miss Yai never takes long baths; it's bad for the skin! That and the gas-powered water heater is acting funny!" Glide explained. "A bug perhaps?" Bridget wondered. "Maybe. The water heater alarm is ringing! I'll go and check on the problem! You must help her, Lan!" Glide said as he hung up. I got another phone call and it's from Mayl.

"Did you hear the news, Lan?" Mayl asked worriedly. I nodded. "I know. Something smells funny!" "I talked with Dex about it and we are worried! We should go check it out!" "Ok. We'll meet you there." I said as she hung up. "I'm worried about Yai." Corina said worriedly. "I smell a crook." MegaMan's detective skills start up. "We got to help her! Let's go!" Renee said in determination. We nodded and head to Yai's mansion. Little did we know that we will get another set of visitors from another world to mine and MegaMan's world.

(Meanwhile… In another dimension…)

(Normal point of view.)

"_Watch out!"_ Milfeulle yelled over to Mint who just barely dodged the blast that was coming over her way. The girl had long pink hair and was piloting a ship called, an Emblem Frame.

"_Thank you _Milfeulle_!"_ She replied. The girl was small, and had a pair of big animalistic ears. The strange part is she also has a pair of normal ears with it. She has light blue hair that just reached to her neck.

"_Eonian forces dead ahead!"_ the blonde Ranpha called to them.

"_I got this one!"_ the red-headed Forte said as she fired several shots at the enemy.

"_Chrono break cannon at 98!"_ a space pilot said to grey-haired Lester.

"_Girls! Keep stalling! We need a little more time!"_

"_Leave this to me,"_ The green haired, red eyed girl, Vanilla, said as she charged her Emblem Frame toward the enemy.

Eonian forces were coming from her left. She skillfully maneuvered over them as they passed by her. Then she appeared behind them and shot several blasts, which hit the enemy and caused them to explode.

"_Nice shot Vanilla!"_ Milfeulle said.

"_Chrono break cannon at 100! It's ready!"_

"_Alright,"_ Lester said raising his right arm, _"we're ready! Girls! Clear the battlefield!"_

"_Got it!"_

"_Roger!"_

"_Ok."_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Alright."_

"_Battlefield clear of Emblems! We are ready to shot the Black moon!"_ the black haired Chitose said.

"_Well then,"_ Takuto said, _"fire already!"_

"_Don't rush me! Alright then. Ready… aim… fire!!!"_

A white beam fired upon the Black Moon, trying to destroy the enormous round structure. But before it even reached it, the Black Moon fired a blast of its own. Similar to the Chrono break cannon, but pitch black and void of any light. A voice ranged out. "It is time…" (Like Digimon Frontier. Only with S's voice.)

"What's going on?!!" Lester yelled in confusion as the Black Moon was destroyed.

"What is that…?"

The two points started to warp.

"What is this?! I can't get away!!" Milfeulle yelled in confusion.

"I can't get away either!!" Mint yelled also.

"Is this some sort of gravitational pull?!!" Ranpha yelled.

"What's happening?!!!" Vanilla yelled in horror.

"Dang it all!!!" Forte yelled. For some reason, it started the suck the Angel Troupe instead of their Emblem Flames. The Angel Troupe screamed as they were sucked into the vortex completely.

"GIIRRLLLLSSSS!!!!" Lester's scream was heard thru out the galaxy.

(Back in the MMBN dimension…)

Lan and the Mews head to Yai's mansion where Dex and Mayl were waiting for them by the door. "There's a time for talk and time for action. You guys wait here! I'll go check inside!" Dex said. "Shouldn't we head inside together?" Zoey suggested. "It's too risky! We can't endanger our lives even more! I'll be back five minutes tops!" Dex assured them as he entered the mansion.

Five minutes later…

"It's been five minutes!" Lan shouted, looking at his PET's clock. He turned to Mayl and said "Mayl! We're going in! Come in if we need backup!" Mayl nodded as Lan and the Mews head inside.

When they got inside, the door locked behind them! "The door's locked behind us! Wait… what's that smell?" MegaMan asked. The heroes smelled it and covered their noses. "Eww! What smells?!" Corina shouted in disgust. Lan then recognized the smell, "That's gas!! One whip of this stuff and you're a goner! MegaMan! Use the gas analysis program!" Lan ordered. "Roger!" MegaMan obeyed as he starts up the program. Seconds later, they saw the gas. "Neat! Now we can see the gas." Corina said gratefully. "Yai! Dex! Can you hear me?!" Lan called out, no answer. "Those two sounds like they're in trouble!!" Bridget said in worry. "To the bathroom!" Lan shouted as he and the Mew crew head to the bathroom.

When they got there, what they see is not a pretty sight. Dex is lying on the ground K.O. and the bath tub is filled with gas! "Oh my…" Zoey covered her mouth in terror. "Yai is in there somewhere! We got to activate the fan!!" Lan pointed out. Zoey noticed the control panel for the fan. "Here it is!" Zoey started it, but it's not working. "Lan! Jack me in and I'll check the gas-powered heater program!" MegaMan suggested. "We'll go too!" Zoey volunteer. "Right! Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled out those famous words as he jacked in MegaMan in the gas-powered heater, the Mews jacked in as well.

Inside the gas-powered heater, what they also see is not a pretty sight too. Gas clouds floating in the background and viruses running amok. MegaMan cracked his knuckles. "You guys ready?" MegaMan asked his friends. "Ready when you are, MegaMan!" Zoey nodded. "Let's save Yai and Dex!" Lan did his famous pose. The Virus Busters begin their trek along this gas problem area, they learned how to pass thru the gas faucets and use them to their advantage. They came up to GutsMan and the first ventilation program. "Guts! Guys! Dex needs help!" GutsMan pleaded. "Leave it to us!" MegaMan said as he repaired the ventilation system. "Lan! Start the machine!"

Lan nodded. "Right!" Lan started it up, the gas near Dex started to clear up by the ventilator. Lan ran to help Dex by waking him up. "Dex! You ok?!" Lan checked for injuries. Dex slowly recovered. "I'm… ok now… that was rough. Sorry about that, Lan." Lan smiled." No problem! What are friends for?" "Time for me to return the favor! GutsMan!" Dex shouted. "Guts!" GutsMan responded. "We're going to unlock the door for Lan and the others!" Dex explained. "Yeehaw!!" GutsMan agreed. "Leave it to us!" Lan did his pose as Dex walked out to unlock the door.

Back in the Cyberworld, MegaMan and the Mews met up with Glide. "Oh thank goodness! MegaMan! I can't seem to get thru this area." MegaMan understands the situation. "Leave it to us, Glide! We'll save Yai for you!" Renee assured him. "Thank you all. And be careful!" Glide thanks them as they continued thru and they managed to get thru the area with no problems. Suddenly, a black hole appeared near Glide and he notices it. "What on earth…?" Glide whispered to himself as five girls fall out of the black hole and it closed, leaving the girls unconscious.

Glide slowly walks up to the pink haired girl, 'She looks almost like Zoey.' Glide thought to himself. Suddenly Milfeulle's eyes shot open and when she noticed Glide, she yelled in surprise that wakes the other Angels. "Geez, Milfeulle, do you have to yell so loud?" Forte complained as she slowly got up. Mint looked around their new surroundings. "What in the name of the Moon Goddess?" She gasped. "Where are we?" Vanilla asked her friends in a confused tone. Ranpha turned her attention to Glide and said "Do you know where we are?" Glide replied with "I'm afraid now's not the time to tell you. My operator is in danger and MegaMan and his friends went to check the problem." The Angel Troupe absorbs this information when Ranpha came up with a false conclusion. "Those idiots!!! They have no idea of the danger that lies ahead!!" "But-"Before Glide can correct her, Forte interrupted him. "Yeah, and what kind of name is MegaMan? Sounds like a cheesy hero name!" "Let's stop those wannabe heroes before they get into serious danger!!" Ranpha yelled with confidence. Milfeulle however has a bad feeling about this. So without hesitation, the Angel Troupe got past this area with no problems, but MegaMan and the crew are way ahead of finding the problem! Glide wondered "Who are those girls?"

Back to our heroes. They fought some more viruses and got pass thru more obstacles, they reached the next ventilation program, and MegaMan begin his magic. "Lan! Try starting the machine again!" MegaMan suggested.

Lan started the machine and for some reason, the gas is still here. "Nothing." Lan told his Navi and brother. "There's got to be a way to clear the gas!" Corina thought out loud. Then MegaMan got an idea! "I got it! Remember what Yai told us at school?" Lan remembered too. "Yeah, her collection of fans! If we can use that, we can clear the gas! Hold on! I'll be right back!" Lan told them as he heads up to Yai's room and after searching thru the cupboard, he got what he was looking for.

Lan got back to the bathroom. "Take this!" Lan shouted as he moved the fan up and down. "Go, Lan!" Kikki cheered. "Just a few more seconds and… got it!" Lan clear away the gas, he could see Yai's head above the water, and luckily for him, he can't see her naked.

"Yai! Hang on!" Lan started to reach for her, but the gas came back. "MegaMan! See if there are anymore ventilation programs!" Lan asked thru his PET.

MegaMan scanned the area and noticed the gas clearing up revealing a ventilation program! "There it is!" Zoey also spotted the program, but a blue Navi who looks like an air fan appeared and scan the area. "Who dares?!!!" The Navi roared.

"MegaMan!" Lan asked his Navi. MegaMan nodded. "I know. He must be the root of the problem!" Zoey notice some more knobs. "Let's use these knobs to reach him!"

Little did they know that the Angel Trope overhear this. "So that guy is the reason that guy's operator is in trouble! I say we wait till those wannabe heroes get near him and we'll surprise him!" Ranpha explained her plan. The others including Milfeulle who still felt uneasy nodded and went to the area after MegaMan and the Mews use the gas to reach the area where the Navi is.

The Virus Busters got near him and went into battle stances. "Who are you?!" The Navi demanded. "Stop the gas right now!" MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at him. The Navi scoffed. "That I can't do!" Suddenly, a screen came on and it was none other than the DenGas man!

"Impossible! AirMan only listens to my orders!" The man yelled. "You're the guy from DenGas!" Corina pointed accusing at him. "Why would you do this?!" Lan demanded. "Forget companies! There's a higher purpose!" AirMan's operator sneered.

"You got a grudge against Yai!" Zoey yelled angrily at him.

"Bah! Any rich girl would have done. Then I tell the parents to fork over some cash or your kid gets gassed! I can easily make 200 million Zenny!!" AirMan's operator grinned evilly.

"You… Monster!!!" Renee yelled angrily at this madman.

"You won't get away with this! Prepare to remember the names of Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE when we delete your Navi, you criminal! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out.

"Execute!" MegaMan yelled out. The Mews decided to let MegaMan handle this one.

**(MegaMan.EXE VS AirMan.EXE)**

"AirMan!! Delete that brat's Navi!" His operator ordered. "Roger! Take-"Before he can launch his attack, the battle was interrupted by a voice. "Hey you wannabe heroes!!" MegaMan, AirMan and the Mews turned to see the Angel Troupe staring at AirMan angrily. "You're going to pay for what you did!! Prepare to feel our wrath!!" Forte pointed accusing at AirMan. "Get out of here! We're not wannabe heroes! And this is a real battle!" Zoey tried to warn them, but Ranpha spoke "Why shall we take orders from people who has cheap fake-"MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at AirMan when he was distracted, damaging him a little. 'Weapons…" The Angel Troupe sweat dropped as they now know they were serious. "Grr!! You'll pay for that!!" AirMan fired three tornados and flings them at the Angel Troupe! The Angel Troupe braced themselves for impact when suddenly; a pink barrier appeared and dispelled the attack! "What?!?!" Both AirMan and his operator yelled in disbelief. Then Milfeulle started to glow pink! "Milfeulle!!" Her friends shouted. "WHAT'S GOING?!!!" Milfeulle screamed as her body turned to energies and went to MegaMan's hand and formed into a pink sword with a silver blade with his symbol in the middle. MegaMan realized it and used it to slash AirMan two times. "Why you!!" AirMan fired three more tornados, but MegaMan used the blade to deflect them and slashed AirMan three times. "You know… they're not wannabe heroes…" Mint said in amazement as she watched MegaMan's fight against the ruthless AirMan. "But what happen to Milfeulle?" Vanilla asked. Suddenly, MegaMan raised the blade in the air and yelled out "Mega Angel Blade Storm!!" A combination of pink and blue energy flew towards AirMan and struck him, thus deleting him! "Noooooo!!!" AirMan screamed as he was deleted. MegaMan did his victory pose and the sword transforms back into Milfeulle. MegaMan and Zoey went up to check on her. "Hey, you ok?" MegaMan asked. Zoey whispered "Something tells me they're from a different world like Serena and Momoko and their friends." MegaMan nodded. Milfeulle smiled. "I'm ok. Thanks. When I transform into that sword, I realized how good a fighter you are. So you are real heroes." She replied. "How do you like that?!" Lan grinned heroically at AirMan's operator, who has a shocked face,

"Foiled by kids… But… who cares! We'll meet again! Our group is the strongest till then!" He yelled angrily as he signed off.

The Virus Busters plus Lan in his screen stare at the Angel Troupe.

"I think we weren't introduced. My name is MegaMan.EXE." MegaMan did his famous victory pose.

"I'm Zoey Hanson, leader of the Mew Mews."

"I'm Corina Murbucks. And I'm the richest girl you ever see!" Corina winked.

"I'm Bridget Verdant." Bridget smiled.

"Kikki Benjamin is my name!" Kikki said excitedly.

"Renee Roberts."

"And I'm Lan Hikari! I'm MegaMan's operator. Nice to meet you!" Lan then realized he must get Yai out of the bath tub.

"Lan! You get Yai out of the bath tub; we'll meet up with you later!" Zoey said, Lan nodded and got Yai out of the bath tub with the help of Dex and Mayl. MegaMan jacked out.

"Where did MegaMan go?" Vanilla asked confusedly.

"We'll explain later! Hold on to us!" Corina said, the Angel Troupe were confused, but did as they were told. The Mews jacked out with the new visitors to Lan and MegaMan's world.

Lan, Dex, Mayl and the Mews were at Yai's room, waiting for her to recover. The Mews told the Angel Troupe to wait downstairs before they can answer where they are.

Yai begin to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey she's coming to!" Lan smiled as Yai begin to wake up.

"Huh… I was bathing…" Yai groaned.

"You fainted from gas and Lan saved your life." Mayl explained to her what happen.

"Lan…" Yai said slowly.

"Yes?" Lan asked.

"…You saw me naked!" Yai yelled angrily.

"That's not true! Lan covered his eyes so he wouldn't peek!" Corina assured her.

"It's true, I carried you here after Lan turn off the gas." Mayl explained.

"And I opened the front door lock!" Dex explained also.

"Too bad for you, Lan. You missed out on seeing me naked." Yai smiled.

"Heh! Same old Yai!" Lan grinned while he and the others have a good laugh. But who was that man who tried to kill Yai?

(Meanwhile…)

The man known as Arashi was using his PET to talk to a mysterious person in one of the Metrolines not far from ACDC Town.

"Arashi here." He said.

"It didn't go as according to plan…" The mystery man answered coldly.

"I made a mistake. But I'll get it next time!" Arashi said.

"You don't seem to understand… the harshness of Gospel!" The mystery man answered cruelly.

"C'mon, don't be so over-dramatic." Arashi tried to assure him.

"We're the netmafia. Soon Electopia will know too. And you lost to a kid and his Navi and five girls who held the Marks of S." The mystery person answered coldly.

"Come on! You don't believe that legend, do ya?" Arashi joked.

"Forget it; you have your last chance." The mystery person answered cruelly.

"Fine by me!" Arashi sneered.

"Then… Goodbye… 3 seconds till explosion…" The mystery man known as the leader of Gospel answered.

"What the heck?!" Arashi gasped as he heard a ticking noise. He turned and his eyes widen in fear at the suitcase blinking.

"Oh that!" Arashi gasped as the suitcase exploded.

"Hmph. We can't have you thinking lightly of us… of Gospel!" The leader of Gospel yelled as he hung up. Who is the netmafia that calls itself Gospel? And how will the Angel Troupe fit into a world where Internet travel is very easy?

TBC

Next time: Introduction Time! Let's Go Shopping!

MegaMan: That's chapter 1 of Saga 3! And that is a demonstration of the new powers I will get along with the Style Changes! So stay tune for more Mega action!


	34. Introduction Time! Let's Go Shopping!

Lan: Hello all! Time for Chapter 2 of Saga 3. This chapter is before the BLicense Exam. And MegaMan gets a new power with the help of the Angel Troupe! So let's jack in!

Chapter 2: Introduction Time! Let's Go Shopping!

Ok, here's what happen. Lan, MegaMan and the Mew Mews just saved Yai from being gassed to death in her own bathroom and they meet the newest visitors to the Hikari brothers' world, the Angel Troupe.

Our heroes were standing outside Yai's mansion with the Angel Troupe. There was silence in the air. Both groups stared at the other. It was then Milfeulle decided to introduce herself and her friends.

"My name is Milfeulle Sakuraba. And these are my friends and comrades. The one with the long golden hair is Ranpha Franboise." Ranpha winked. "The one with blue hair and white animal ears is Mint Blancmanche." 'Nice to meet you.' Mint told Lan in his mind using telepathy which freaked Lan out. "Whoa…" Lan whispered. "I forgot to mention she can read minds." Milfeulle replied nervously. "Cool." Zoey said. "The older woman is Forte Stollen." Forte smiled. "Hello." Lan and Bridget waved. "And finally, this is Vanilla H. The youngest of our group." Vanilla hide behind Milfeulle, she looks shy. "We're the Angel Troupe of Planet Transbaal." Milfeulle said their team name. Ranpha was expecting some applause or wow or something. But Lan replied with "What is Planet Transbaal?" The Angel Troupe anime fall. Ranpha got up and said "You're kidding, right? This is Transbaal, right?" Lan and the Mews got even more confused. "No, this is Planet Earth." The Angel Troupe are now shocked. They now realized they have ended up in another dimension and in this dimension, no one has heard of them or Planet Transbaal. "I have a question. Where is that brave blue boy? What's his name…? MegaMan?" Vanilla asked. Lan got out his PET and showed it to the Angel Troupe, MegaMan waved and smiled. Ranpha grabbed Lan's PET and starts pushing buttons and asking "How did he get in there?" And "What is this contraption? Is it Lost Technology?" "Hey cut that out! Hey that tickles!" MegaMan panicked. Lan pulled his PET away from Ranpha. Ranpha rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Sorry, I was curious on what it is." "It's ok. It's not the first time it happens. It's a PET, short for Personal Terminal. And MegaMan is a NetNavi."

The Angel Troupe are now even more confused. "What's a PET and NetNavi?" Milfeulle asked. Lan goes on a long explanation of the world they're in now and told them of their adventures. Zoey was kind enough to tell how they got into the Net and the mysterious Navi known as S.

"So let me get this straight." Ranpha started. "You fought and defeated an evil organization run by a old friend of your grandfather, but when they canceled his research, your grandfather's friend seeks revenge and tries to destroy the world he helped build. You and your friends deleted Wily's creation, the Life Virus twice when that organization is run by Wily's apprentice and you and your friends along with people, who like us, were transported to this world saved the world." Ranpha starting to get it now. "Yep! And we did it together, right MegaMan?" Lan smiled at his Navi and brother, they haven't told them about MegaMan being Lan's brother. "Yeah!" MegaMan gave a thumb up.

"Ok… this is getting confusing." Milfeulle sighed. "I know. Hard to believe this world is saved twice by a kid and his Navi and five half animal girls." Forte agreed. "But what are we going to do? How are we going to get home?" Vanilla asked worriedly. The Angel Troupe were feeling uneasy now that they're stranded on a world with no way home.

"Don't worry. The portal back to your home dimension will open soon. It happen when we deleted the Life Virus." Zoey assured them. Suddenly, Lan's PET begin to ring. "Lan! You got mail! It's from… S!! I'll read it. "MegaMan begin to read the email. "Brave heroes. You have met up with the second visitors to this world. Now MegaMan can use their power to help those in need. I sent a download called the Mega Angel Link. In due time, MegaMan will achieve new powers when the Angel Troupe combine their powers with him lending him the strength to defeat the ones who have evil in their hearts. You must use this new power to help a soul who has fallen to darkness. Good luck, brave heroes! –S" The Angel Troupe are now even more shocked. "How does she know who we are?" Mint asked, she couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"That's a mystery. S gave us these Marks for a reason. We're getting closer to finding out who she is." Renee explained. "And it's true. She did send a download link with the power she mentioned. Wanna download it now, Lan?" MegaMan asked. "Couldn't hurt a little bit. Ok." Lan proceed with the downloading, after 2 minutes, the download was completed. "I feel a new power growing within me. I feel it will come in handy for now on." MegaMan said while admiring his new power.

"You can stay with us. I'll ask my mom to get out the sleeping bags when our first visitors came to our world. But there's something we should do first." Lan said. The Angel Troupe looked confused. "Your clothes…" Corina rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with our clothes?" Ranpha raised an eyebrow. "Well… They looked futuristic, and Mint has animal ears, if people see you like that, they'll think you're weird or odd or something. So we know a place where you can fit in this world." Lan smiled as he put his bandana on top of Mint's head. "What?" The Angel Troupe asked.

(At DenCity Mall)

"Welcome to DenCity Mall!" Lan proclaimed proudly as the crew along with the Angel Troupe entered the mall. The Angel Troupe was amazed to find a place with so many shops. "Wow! It looks like an indoor city!" Ranpha exclaimed happily as she looked around in awe. "Ok. Let's head to Gap X to get you some new clothes." Lan who is still bandanaless but doesn't mind said as they head to Gap X.

(30 minutes later…)

Milfeulle now wore a pink shirt with a yellow jacket and a cute bunny in the middle, black shorts and red shoes. Ranpha wore a blue shirt with a red jacket with the words "Beautiful Girl" on the back, orange shorts with glitter on it and black shoes with a cheetah on them. Mint wore a blue cap to cover her animal ears so no one will notice, she gave Lan back his bandana and thanked him for using it to cover her ears, a crystal blue shirt with a cute kitty in the middle, blue shorts with red polka dots and light blue shoes. Forte wore a black shirt with the words "Don't mess with me." In the middle, a dark red jacket, purple pants and green shoes. And finally, Vanilla wore a green shirt with a cute cow face in the middle, red pants and white shoes. Lan inspected them and smiled. "Yep. You totally fit in. Hey MegaMan, how about we show our newest guests around the mall? Let's send Mom an email telling her we're at the mall and we have new guests?" Lan suggested. MegaMan nodded. "Ok. Sending message to Mom now." MegaMan sends the email. The heroes paid for the Angel Troupe's new clothes and they decided to split up.

(With Lan, Zoey and Milfeulle)

Lan, Zoey and Milfeulle watched a NetBattle between two kids. The older kid managed to beat the young kid. "Alright! Is there anymore challengers who can defeat me?!" The kid proclaimed proudly. Lan grinned and shouted out "I will!" He walks up to the NetBattle Machine and jacked in MegaMan. "Heh! Don't go crying now!" The kid joked. Lan and MegaMan grinned. Milfeulle was worried. "Are you sure Lan can handle this?" She asked Zoey. Zoey smiled. "He faced many foes, and MegaMan is the strongest NetNavi there is!" 2 minutes later, Lan defeated the kid. "Alright!" Lan did his victory pose. "Way to go, Lan!" MegaMan said happily. The kid was shocked. Milfeulle was amazed that Lan has a strong NetNavi. "Wow. I'm impressed that Lan has a strong NetNavi." Zoey grinned. "You bet he is!" "Hey, I haven't got your name." The kid asked for Lan's name. Lan smiled and did his famous pose. "I'm Lan Hikari! And this is my Navi, MegaMan.EXE!" The kid gasped and said "You mean the duo who defeated the WWW?!! Wow! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I want you to have this as a prize for beating me." The older kid gave Lan a rare Battle Chip. "No way! This is the rare Zeus Hammer Battle Chip! They only made 5 of these! Thanks!" "NetBattle again sometime?" The older kid smiled. "You bet!" Lan grinned; he walked back to Zoey and Milfeulle. "Lan. Who made MegaMan and gave him to you?" Milfeulle asked in wonder. "My dad made him. He learns how to make Navis by his father, which is my grandfather." Lan explained, MegaMan nodded and the three headed towards the mall entrance where they decided to meet back. On the way, Milfeulle thought 'When I transform into that sword during the fight with AirMan and MegaMan held me, I feel a human soul inside MegaMan… Is there something about MegaMan that me and my friends don't know?' She snapped back to reality and the three head to the entrance.

(With Corina, Renee, Forte and Ranpha)

"Oh I want this one and that one and maybe this one also!" Corina squealed in delight as she hopped to jewel case to jewel case in Terra Jewels Store. Forte whispered to Renee "Is she always like this?" Renee nodded. "Yeah, but she's a valuable member of the team. She is also my biggest fan." Forte nodded at this. Suddenly, she notices something. "Hey, where's Ranpha?" Renee pointed to Ranpha hitting on a guy her own age. Forte sighed. "Oh no…" "Is she always like this?" Renee asked. Forte sweat dropped. "You have no idea…" Corina bought a jewel necklace as a souvenir when she and her friends return to their world someday. "I'm done. Let's meet up with Lan and the others at the entrance." Forte nodded and went to get Ranpha. "So, good looking, can I have your- Hey! What are you doing?! I was about to get his number!!" Ranpha whined as Forte drag her by the ear. "We have to meet up with Lan and his friends as well as our friends too." Forte sighed as she with Ranpha in tow, Corina and Renee exit the jewel store.

(With Bridget, Kikki, Mint and Vanilla)

The four were at Jam Hits Music Store. Bridget and Kikki were checking the latest music albums they have to offer, while Mint and Vanilla were listening to one of a band's songs. They suddenly took off their headphones and they have wide dotted shocked anime eyes. "What did he say?" Mint asked nervously. "Uh… You don't wanna know…" Vanilla replied with the same shocked anime look. "Let's head back to the entrance." Bridget said changing the subject. The two members of the Angel Troupe nodded and left the music store.

Lan and the crew head back home. When they entered the Hikari household, they saw Lan's mom making some stew. She noticed them and smiled. "Lan. Welcome home. I heard from MegaMan that we got some new guests?" Lan motioned to Mint, who nodded and took off her cap, revealing her animal ears. Mrs. Hikari gasped. "Oh my…" 'We have some very strange guests indeed…' She thought to herself. 'Sorry about that.' Mint spoke to her in her mind. Mrs. Hikari got even more confused. 'How do you do that?' She asked in her mind. 'I can communicate with people in their minds.' She spoke again in her mind. Mrs. Hikari understands what she meant.

After introductions were done, the Angel Troupe told her of their situation. "Well, the portal back to your dimension will open soon. I'm sure of it." Mrs. Hikari smiled. "Alright. Let's eat!" Lan shouted happily. Milfeulle helped Mrs. Hikari with the cooking and everyone enjoyed a good meal.

After everyone ate the good meal, Mrs. Hikari got out the sleeping bags she bought for Serena and Momoko and their friends when they were transported to Lan and MegaMan's world during the Zero Virus Incident, the heroes along with the Hikaris' new guests slept in Lan's room, where another day of summer vacation will begin.

TBC

Next time: The BLicense Exam!

Lan: Well, that's Chapter 2! The next chapter will knock your socks off soon! See ya!


	35. The B License Exam!

MegaMan: Ok! Here's Chapter 3 with Ribbita, Django in a cameo and the BLicense Exam! So let's roll!

Chapter 3: The BLicense Exam!

A few days passed since the start of summer vacation…

Lan just finished his homework while the Angel Troupe was looking around his room. Vanilla and Ranpha noticed a poster of a young man with yellow hair; wore grey and black clothes, has a red scarf, goggles, and a strange gun like device and he smiled heroically. "Hey Lan? Who is that young man in that poster?" Vanilla asked. Lan smiled. "That's Solar Boy Django. He's my favorite hero on a game and T.V show called Boktai. His famous words are Taiyooh!!! He used those words to destroy evil Vampires wherever he goes. His weapon of choice is his trusty GunSol and its ammunition is sunlight. Someday, I'll be like him." Lan explained proudly. "If he's real, I want his number." Ranpha dreamily asked. The Angel Troupe sweat dropped. "He's not real, you know." Milfeulle sighed. "He is real in my dreams." Ranpha daydreams of Django saving her from some evil vampires. "Hey. Let's go camping!" Lan blurted out excitedly.

The Mews and Angel Troupe looked at him oddly. "Great idea, Lan! Let's go get our friends." MegaMan agreed.

"Sounds like fun." Forte agreed.

"We haven't had a decent vacation for weeks. So camping will be a good idea." Milfeulle agreed.

"So it's settled then! Let's go camping!" Lan said cheerfully.

So they talked to Lan's mom about going camping and she approves of this and told them to be careful. The heroes went to the school where Mayl is.

Lan walked up nervously to Mayl. "Uh… H-hey Mayl…" Lan greeted, his voice cracked up a little.

Mayl noticed him and smiled. "Hey Lan. What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"What's with him? He's nervous around that Mayl girl." Ranpha asked.

"She's Lan's girlfriend. He's been sending her love poems and going out on dates with her." Zoey replied.

"That lucky boy! I wish I have a boyfriend who acts nervously around me." Ranpha squealed, both excited and jealous at the same time.

"Would you like to…" Lan froze. Mayl looked at him in confusion and poke him, he fell down.

"He wants to know if you want to go camping with him." Zoey finished for him.

"That's great. But I have homework for Netopian class. Sorry." Mayl told her.

"That's ok. We'll tell Lan when he unfreezes. We would like you to meet some new friends when you want to go camping." Zoey said as she picked up Lan who is still frozen and she and her friends left. Mayl is curious on who are Lan and Zoey's new friends. She remembered the Zero Virus incident when Serena and Momoko and their friends entered their world. She thinks that the new friends Zoey is talking about may be like them.

50 seconds later, Lan unfroze and Zoey told him that Mayl can't come because she's busy with homework. Lan and the crew decided to visit Yai and see if she likes to come, unfortunately, they see a note that Yai has gone on a trip around the world. "She really must be rich." Mint said. "Yeah. She used to be a spoiled brat, but she is now the smartest and most kind friend she is." Lan answered. "If she is so smart, how come she didn't go to, oh what is it you people say for education in this world? College?" Vanilla asked confusedly. "She needs to graduate from 5th grade to 12th grade." Lan replied.

The crew then went to Dex's house, Lan asked if he wants to go camping, but his mom told him to watch the house today. They head to the park.

"Darn… Everyone's so busy today…" Lan sighed. Suddenly, his PET begins to ring.

"Lan! You got mail! I'll read it. Attention all ZLicense holders! The Center is looking for city NetBattlers. Pass the license exam and be a city NetBattler! Take a chance! Stop by the Center in Marine Harbor! We should try it!" MegaMan suggested.

"Well ok. Let's do it." Lan smiled.

"We'll be in the Net and meet up with you there." Zoey suggested as she and the others head to Lan's house to jack in to the Center to avoid suspicion that they can jack into the Net.

"Wanna go with me to the Center?" Lan suggested.

"Well camping will be tomorrow, so let's do it." Milfeulle agreed.

"It would be boring if we wait till tomorrow to go camping. So I'm in." Ranpha grinned.

"I want to see your NetBattling skills in action." Mint said who wanted to see Lan and MegaMan's legendary skills in action.

"Is there any other NetBattlers besides you, Lan?" Vanilla asked. Lan has a frown when she asked that question.

"Yes there is. His name is Eugene Chaud. He's an Official NetBattler. And he's a complete jerk." Lan growled when he mention that name.

"How come you don't like him?" Forte asked.

"His NetNavi is ProtoMan.EXE, he's a tough NetNavi." MegaMan explained who Chaud's Navi is.

"He thinks he's so cool, that he would say I'm the greatest Official NetBattler ever! And he doesn't stand the fact that MegaMan and I kicked his and ProtoMan's butts two times!" Lan ranted. The Angel Troupe sweat dropped.

"Lan, calm down. Let's just head to the Center and get that BLicense." MegaMan calmed his brother.

"You're right. Let's head to the Center." Lan calmed down, the Angel Troupe nodded in agreement and The Hikari Brothers along with the Angel Troupe use the Metroline to head to Marine Harbor.

The Angel Troupe was amazed to see a beautiful harbor and the cute scenery. Lan got a email from Dex saying if it's tomorrow, Dex will be leader. Lan chuckled at that email. Lan noticed a woman who wore a frog like hat, a yellow shirt with a green ribbon, red pants, green socks and black shoes. She also carried a frog like microphone. She notices our favorite NetBattler and she smiled.

"Excuse me? Can I have a word with you?" She asked.

"MegaMan! Do you know who that is?" Lan whispered excitedly.

MegaMan nodded in agreement. "Yeah! That DNN's own Ribbita! I heard she's looking for the next big scoop in NetBattling."

"Well let's show her our NetBattling skills." Lan grinned. Lan walked up to Ribbita.

"I'm looking for a hotshot NetBattler to interview on. So would you NetBattle with me?" Ribbita asked politely.

"Of course!" Lan agreed as he and Ribbita got out their PETS and prepare for NetBattle.

MegaMan appeared in a pond like arena and a toad like NetNavi appeared on a lily pad.

"Hello! Hello! I am ToadMan.EXE! I am Ribbita's NetNavi! Rib bit!" The Navi known as ToadMan introduced himself excitedly.

The Angel Troupe sweat dropped at this odd NetNavi.

Ribbita noticed something. 'Wait… Where did I see that NetNavi before?' She thought to herself before snapping back to reality. "Ok. Show me what you can do!"

"MegaMan!"

"ToadMan!"

"Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Ribbita shouted out.

"Execute!" Both MegaMan and ToadMan yelled out.

**(MegaMan.EXE VS ToadMan.EXE)**

"Rib bit!" ToadMan shoot an electric note from his mouth that homes in on MegaMan, luckily, MegaMan dodged it. MegaMan fired a shot from his MegaBuster, but ToadMan swam into the water. Lan realized that ToadMan is an Elec type NetNavi, so he figured it's a good time to use the Zeus Hammer Battle Chip he got a few days ago. "Zeus Hammer! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted out as he inserted the chip. An electricity charged hammer appeared in MegaMan's hands, He slam the hammer down in the water, resulting in shocking the water, ToadMan got out of the water, electrocuted. "Ow ow ow ow!! Rib bit!" ToadMan yelled as he tried to slap MegaMan, but he dodged it and fired a charge shot at ToadMan, damaging him a bit more. "Time to finish this! Sword! WideSword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the three chips. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled out as he used the powerful sword to slash ToadMan. "Riiiiiib Biiiiiiit!!!!" ToadMan screeched as he jacked out, defeated.

"Alright!" Lan did his victory pose.

"Now I remember! You're that kid who defeated the WWW! Lan Hikari, son of Dr. Hikari and your NetNavi is MegaMan, right?" Ribbita asked. Lan nodded. "Well, can you tell me how you always win NetBattles?" "Well, a balance diet of food and exercise and training and Bam! You got it." Lan told her. "Well, you deserve this." Ribbita gave Lan a ToadMan Navi chip and her passcode. "I'm looking forward for your future NetBattles." Ribbita winked.

"That was awesome, Lan!" Mint said excitedly.

Lan rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Thanks. Let's head for the Exam office." Lan said as he and the Angel Troupe entered the Center.

Inside the Center, Lan walked up to the receptionist. "I'm here to take the BLicense exam." Lan said politely.

"You're here to take the exam? You must be still in grade school. Let me see your PET." The receptionist asked, Lan handed her his PET and she begin typing away, after 30 seconds, she gave Lan back his PET. "Ok. Just head downstairs, talk to the man to begin the BLicense Exam. Good luck!"

"We'll wait here when you're done with the exam." Milfeulle suggested, Lan nodded and head downstairs. Lan talked to the male receptionist and he entered the Exam room. Lan jacked in MegaMan.

Inside the Square, MegaMan finds the Mews waiting for him.

"Hey guys!" MegaMan greeted.

"Looks like we're all here. The test is making me nervous…" Zoey said nervously.

"Yeah, me too." Lan agreed.

"Hey, no worries. We can handle this!" MegaMan encouraged everyone.

"Right on! Let's do it!" Lan agreed.

Lan received another email and it's from Yai, saying she got back from her around the world trip and saying she can come.

MegaMan and the Mews walked up to the Exam Navi. The Exam Navi asked them if they are taking the exam, they nodded. The Navi told them about the test and if they pass it, they will get their BLicenses. The Virus Busters begin the test with five virus battles; they ace them with no problems. The Exam Navi congratulates them and told them of the next assignment. A Navi needs help. They went to search for the Navi, they found him in the upper area of the Net, the Navi told them a bad Navi stole his walk program. They agree to help him. Lan received a email from Mayl that she is done with her homework and she can go camping with them tomorrow. Lan blushed when he read Mayl's email. After awhile, they found the bad Navi, the Navi engaged them in battle, but they easily defeated him, the Navi gave them back the walk program. They return it to the Navi and he thanks them for their help and gave them a Nice Data. They returned to the Exam Navi and he told them they must survive five more battles, but they ace it. The Exam Navi was impressed and gave them their BLicenses.

"Alright!" Zoey cheered as she looked at her BLicense.

"We did it Lan!" MegaMan cheered also.

Lan received an email from Chaud. It said "It's been awhile, Lan… But as an Official NetBattler, I have neither the time nor the inclination to go camping. Go by yourself."

"Grr! That Chaud burns me up!" Lan growled angrily.

'Aww… I want him to come with us to camp…' Renee thought sadly.

"Lan, calm down. We pass the BLicense exam, so let's go home." MegaMan said, trying to change the subject. Lan nodded in agreement. The Mews head back to Lan's computer to jack out. While MegaMan jacked out from where Lan jacked in.

When he head upstairs, he notice the Angel Troupe looking around. Milfeulle notice him and smiled. "Did you pass the test?" She asked. "Piece of cake!" Lan did his victory pose. "Shall we head home then?" She asked, Lan nodded, so Lan and the Angel Troupe, (They have to drag Ranpha out of there because she's hitting on a guy) head home. Night came.

Lan, the Mew Mews and the Angel Troupe in their pajamas were discussing about tomorrow. "My friends would like to meet you. I bet they'll be happy to meet new friends." Lan said excitedly. "Yeah, but what about me? If I take off my cap, they'll think we're weird or something." Mint asked nervously. "Don't worry; we'll explain everything to them tomorrow." Bridget assured her. Mint smiled. "Well, night everyone." Lan said as he turns off the light and went to bed. "Night." The Mews and Angel Troupe said as they went to sleep.

(Meanwhile… At the Center.)

ProtoMan was inspecting the board when he notices something.

"Hmm? This writing…" ProtoMan said as he inspected the News Board.

"What is it, ProtoMan?" Chaud asked as he came on a screen.

"Take a look at this writing, sir." ProtoMan replied as he showed Chaud the writing.

"What the?" Chaud asked in surprise.

"People of Electopia! Tomorrow you will see Gospel's might! …Many victims… be warned!" The writing said.

"Hmph! A crime notice. Amateurs… ProtoMan, use our Official authorization to erase that… Might be false info, but some might take it seriously." Chaud ordered.

"Yes sir!" ProtoMan obeyed as he erased that writing.

"Hmm… Gospel… Could it be connected with that secret file…? Nah… I'm thinking too much…" Chaud said as he jacked ProtoMan out and went to rest to ponder about that writing. What is Gospel planning to do tomorrow? And what is the secret file Chaud mentioned?

TBC

Next time: The Great Camping Adventure!

Ribbita: Hello all! Ribbita here to tell you that the next chapter will be a long one, so don't miss it! (Winked)


	36. The Great Camping Adventure!

MegaMan: Alright, here's what's up. The Ball chapter is after the fight with ShadowMan. So don't miss it! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 4: The Great Camping Adventure!

Today is the day of the camping trip. Everyone got up and got dressed, well except for Lan and Zoey.

"Lan! Wake up! It's camping day!" MegaMan yelled, trying to wake Lan up.

"Zoey Hanson, get your lazy butt out of bed!" Corina yelled.

The Angel Troupe sweat dropped. Milfeulle leaned over to Bridget and whispered "Are Lan and Zoey heavy sleepers?" Bridget nodded. "They almost looked alike." Ranpha got an idea and went downstairs and got a bucket of water and dumped it on Lan and Zoey. They both yelled out "AUGHHH!! TOO COLD!!!" They got up. "What did you do that for?!" Lan demanded. "It's camping day!" Kikki shouted excitedly. "Oh crud!" Both Lan and Zoey gulped as they hurried up and got dressed. "Hey Lan! Dex sent us an email and told us to hurry up!" MegaMan told him, so after a quick breakfast, Lan and the crew ran to the bus stop.

"Lan Hikari, you're late!" Mayl grumbled. "Sorry Mayl!" Lan replied nervously. "Well I can let that go since you're introducing to your new friends. I'm Mayl. And what's your name?" Mayl introduced herself politely. "I'm Milfeulle Sakuraba." Milfeulle introduced herself politely. "I'm Ranpha Franboise. The most beautiful girl you'll ever see." Ranpha blows a kiss to Dex who was shaking nervously. "I'm Mint Blancmanche. I like junk food and I can talk to people in their minds. Watch." Mint demonstrated her telepathy powers on Yai. Yai thought 'Can she really talk to people in their minds?' 'See? I told you.' Mint told her in her mind which freaked Yai out. "Freaky…" Yai replied. Milfeulle smiled. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." "I'm Forte Stollen." Forte bowed politely. "I'm Vanilla H." Vanilla said nervously. Dex leaned over to Lan and whispered "I never seen them before, who are they?" "That's because they're from another dimension, remember that Zero Virus Incident?" Dex nodded, Lan explained to everyone why the Angel Troupe are here.

"I'm sure the way back home to your dimension will open soon. So I hope you guys enjoy your stay in our world." Mayl smiled. The Angel Troupe smiled back. They are beginning to fit in this world.

"This is Yai, the richest girl in ACDC Town and Dex." Mayl introduced Yai and Dex to the Angel Troupe.

"Alright, the camping ground is in Okuden Valley. Hey guys, the bus is here!" Dex said as the bus pulled up at the bus sign.

"Alright! It's camping time!" Lan cheered as he and the gang entered the bus and the bus drove off to Okuden Valley.

1 hour later, the crew arrived at Okuden Valley. Lan breathes in the fresh air when he and the gang got out. "Ah, fresh air!" Lan smiled.

Milfeulle was also breathing in the fresh air. "This place is incredible. So much nature."

"And check out that hot guy!" Ranpha said with hearts in her eyes as she pointed to an all too familiar face. Lan and the gang looked to where Ranpha is pointing out and when they looked at the guy, Lan frowned. "Chaud…" He muttered angrily.

Chaud noticed them and remain silent as the gang walked up to him. Chaud turned his attention to the Angel Troupe and he thought 'Who are those people that are with Hikari? Never seen them before.' He decided to put it aside for now.

"I thought you said you weren't coming, Chaud." Lan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm only here for something, not camping with YOU." Chaud retorted, Lan was about to said something when Mayl wisely intervened.

"Now now, Lan, let's be nice to Chaud for just once. And Chaud, be nice to Lan and his friends for once, ok?" Mayl suggested. Lan and Chaud turned from each other and muttered "Fine…"

"And let's not forget, I'm camp leader! Let's turn those frowns upside down and let's camp!" Dex shouted excitedly. Just when the gang with Chaud in tow were about to enter the road to the camp grounds, Zoey and Lan pulled Mint and they hide behind the Okuden Valley post.

"What's going on, Lan?" Mint asked confusedly.

"Mint, just a word of advice. Don't use your telepathy on Chaud. If you use that, Chaud may be on to your friends." Lan advised her.

"Remember, Chaud's an Official NetBattler, if he finds out about you and your friends are aliens, he'll call the Officials and the guys at SciLab will run tests on you and your friends. You don't want that." Zoey advised also.

"Got it, telepathy bad." Mint nodded. The three head back to the group.

When the group enters the first area of Okuden Valley, they met a man who has brown hair, a yellow hat, red jacket, brown pants and black shoes, he also wore glasses. He noticed them and smiled. "Hey, you guys camping? Mind when you dump your trash." The man said. The gang nodded and just when they were about to enter the next area, a swam of bees blocked their path.

"B-b-b-bees!!" Vanilla yelled in a sacred tone. "What should we do? The camping grounds are just beyond this path." Mayl asked worriedly, Lan noticed a lighter, a stick and paper lying around this area and got an idea. "Wait here." Lan told everyone as he went to pick up the items. "What's he doing?" Mint asked. Bridget gets it now. "I think he's going to use the items on the ground to get rid of the bees." Lan got the items and got near the bees. "Stand back, everyone!" Lan said, everyone backed off, Lan twisted the paper on the twig and use the lighter to light it up, he swing it back and forth, the bees backed off and are gone. "Good quick thinking, Lan!" Mayl congratulated him. Lan smiled. "Let's keep on moving."

The gang was once again, on their way to the camping grounds. On the way, Chaud began to speak to Lan. "Hikari, who are your new friends?" He asked coldly. Lan was nervous now. If he finds out, the Angel Troupe may never return to their home dimension and SciLab will keep them forever. "Uh, their names are Milfeulle Sakuraba, Ranpha Franboise, Mint Blancmanche, Forte Stollen and Vanilla H. They're from a country far from Electopia. And they're exchanged students and they are living at my house during summer vacation." Lan lied. Chaud stared at Lan with a cold look and then said "Ok." But in his thoughts. 'You're not fooling me, Hikari. I know they're from another dimension brought here by S. So I'm gonna keep it low till the time comes, don't worry Lan, I won't report them to SciLab.'

The gang was almost to the campsite until suddenly, Forte noticed something. 'Guys… Look." She pointed to… a bear! "A bear?!!" Lan's eyes were wide as dinner plates. The bear roared fiercely. 'That's odd… Bears don't appear in this area often.' Chaud thought to himself. "I say we get out of here!" Yai suggested. 'Phew! I glad I didn't soil myself!' She thought to herself secretly. The crew heeded Yai's advice and were about to leave when Milfeulle noticed something behind the waterfall. "Hey guys, what's that?" She pointed to something shining on the ground in the back of the waterfall. Lan walked to pick it up and he realized what it is. 'These are binoculars!" "I wonder… Lan! Use the binoculars to see what that bear is doing here!" MegaMan suggested. Lan nodded and uses the binoculars to learn something odd. "What the?! That's not a bear, it's a fake!" Lan realized it was a robot. "But it looks fierce…" Dex was confused. "Why would this fake bear attack people?" Ranpha asked. "…" Chaud remained silent. "Too scared, huh? I'll handle this!" Lan walked up to the bear and jacked in.

Inside the bear, MegaMan found a Mr. Prog and he told MegaMan of the robot bear's sad story. It turns out, this bear was once a mascot, but eventually it got a virus and was abandoned here in Okuden Valley. And it still has that same virus. It was 3 Spikeys. After 35 seconds, MegaMan easily deleted the viruses.

The bear shuts down. "Lan. We should put this bear somewhere so people won't be alarmed it will attack them." Mayl suggested. Lan nodded and the crew put the bear somewhere so it will be friendly. Lan jacked out MegaMan and the crew finally made it to the camping grounds.

"We finally made it!" Lan said happily as the crew noticed the campers doing the camping things. "Camp means BBQ time! Dismiss!" Dex dismissed everyone.

Lan was resting on a tree and watched what's going on. Zoey, Corina, Milfeulle and Bridget were helping Mayl with the BBQ set, Ranpha was hitting on a guy who was camping, Forte was going over the list of what they need for the BBQ, Vanilla was sweat dropping as Mint begin to eat the junk food she brought with her, Kikki was using her fishing rod to catch some fish, but not successfully, Renee was relaxing on a chair, Yai was looking at the river, and Dex was running back and forth. Chaud was nowhere to be seen, but Lan doesn't mind and Ribitta was panicking because she was supposed to shoot a report on a soccer team. Forte walked up to the tree Lan is resting on. "Lan. Can you help us out with the BBQ? Mayl needs a kitchen knife because she forgot one. Yai said we need some fish, and Dex said we need more firewood to keep the grill running." She explained. "Let's do it." Lan smiled as he leaped out of the tree. Lan went to a nearby camper and asked for her kitchen knife, she lets him borrow it. Next, Lan went to the stones on the river, a man taught him how to catch fish, Lan got about four fishes. And finally, An old man was cutting some wood, Lan asked him if he can chop some wood, the old man cut the wood and gave it to him. And the BBQ is now ready.

Everyone except for Chaud were at the picnic table, the food were set up. And everyone is ready to dig in.

"Alright! Let's chow!" Dex exclaimed happily. Mint has a smile on her face.

"Wait. Where's Chaud?" Milfeulle asked looking around for him.

"Uhh… I dunno. Mayl have you seen him?" Lan asked her. Mayl replied "Well… I heard him saying he's supposed to check p on something."

"Well, it's his lost. Let's eat!" Dex shouted happily. Everyone agreed and eat their food. Lan, Dex, Mint and Zoey were busy eating the food, while Ranpha, Corina, Mayl, Yai, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Forte, Vanilla and Milfeulle were chatting. Suddenly, there was an explosion!

"What was that?!" Mint yelped as she looked around for the explosion.

"Mayl? Any e-news bulletins?" Lan asked her, Mayl checked her PET and her face looks grim.

"We're out of range here!" Mayl said with fear in her voice.

"Lan! It looks like that explosion came from the dam!" MegaMan pointed out.

"You serious?! We got to get out of here!" Dex yelled as he and the crew started to get their things.

"Wait! What about Chaud?!" Renee asked.

"You're right! Mayl said he was checking on something, maybe the dam! Come on, let's go!" Lan did his famous pose as he, the Mews and the Angel Troupe went to the dam. "Be careful, Lan!" Mayl shouted out to them.

They reached the dam, they were about to enter the dam's area when a scientist stopped them and told them only employees can enter the dam.

"What could Chaud be doing in here?" Milfeulle asked in confusion.

Suddenly, Lan's PET started to ring. "Lan! Incoming phone call from Chaud! I'll patch it thru!" MegaMan patches it thru and Chaud came on the screen. 'Lan. Listen up to what I'm about to tell you. Last night, I came upon a crime notice on the board. A group calling themselves Gospel has planted four bombs throughout Okuden Valley. I need you to find and disarm them. Think you could do it?" Chaud asked. Lan grinned. "You bet!" "ProtoMan and I will find the bomb inside the dam. Don't screw this up, Lan!" Chaud hang up. "Come to think of it. I notice a strange canteen that doesn't have anything to drink in the camping grounds. Could that be a bomb?" Vanilla asked. "Could be. Let's find us some bombs!" Lan and the crew ran back to the camping grounds and founded the first bomb. Lan jacked in MegaMan and the Mews jacked in with the Angel Troupe.

Inside, Lan got another email from Chaud, telling him to look for a round device that is the disarmer. The crew fought their way thru viruses and exploding paths, eventually they made to the disarm system. MegaMan disarmed the first bomb. "One down, three to go!" Lan said. MegaMan and the crew jacked out. Lan and the crew found the next bomb and jacked in MegaMan, the Mews with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well. And again they have to travel thru the exploding paths. "Ugh! When this is over, I'm gonna chill out at Lan's house!" Ranpha complained. The other Angel Troupe and MegaMan and the Mews and Lan chuckled at this. They found the 2nd disarm system and MegaMan easily disarmed it.

They left the camping grounds and found the 3rd bomb in the waterfall cave, and you know the rest.

"One more to go!" Kikki said with confidence. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged again. "Lan! It's Chaud!" MegaMan patches it thru. "Good job. But it's not over yet! The guy who is the mastermind of this bomb plot is around here somewhere. He has the fourth bomb. Don't let him get away!" Chaud hanged up. "Let's hurry and find that guy!" Milfeulle shouted, the crew nodded and noticed the guy they met before leaving the park. "Hey! Do you know where the guy who planted the bombs is?" Lan asked as he and the gang walked up to him. "The bomber? Nope! Haven't seen him." The guy replied. Mint used her telepathy and heard 'Heh! Those stupid kids don't realize I am the bomber!' "He's lying! He's the bomber!" Mint yelled out. The man was now shocked. "H-how did you-""No one can fool Mint's telepathy!" Forte exclaimed proudly. "Bah! Your friend is right! I, Dave am the bomber!" Dave yelled. "But why?!" Zoey asked angrily. "You people are to blame for ruining Okuden's beauty by dumping trash! So I planted those bombs to flood DenCity! QuickMan is in my PET, so you think you can stop him for activating the bomb?!" "What?! You're QuickMan's operator from the Zero Virus incident?! And I thought you were a nice guy when you sent me that email! Me and MegaMan will stop you!! Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan jacked into Dave's PET, the Mew Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well.

Inside, The crew was at the start. "Now is a good time to activate the new ability. Ready Milfeulle?" Lan asked her. Milfeulle nodded. "Ready!" "Angel Link! Angel Sword!" Both MegaMan and Milfeulle shouted out as Milfeulle transformed into the Angel Sword and MegaMan grabbed it. "Let's do this!" Zoey raised her fist in the air. The crew fought their way thru viruses and the exploding paths, after 15 minutes, they reached the disarm system with QuickMan. QuickMan noticed them and smirked.

"Well, well, well! We meet again, MegaMan! I'm just about to activate the dentate program! Fighting you will be my greatest revenge! What about you, Dave?" QuickMan asked his operator by the screen. "Go ahead. Those kids are no match for your speed. I upgraded you for this battle!" Dave grinned evilly. "You are cold and heartless…" Mint said angrily as she glows blue and is transforming into energies and they went to MegaMan's shoes, after 5 seconds, MegaMan's shoes now have blue wings. "Another Angel Link power!" Ranpha shouted in awe. "Lan! Get ready!" MegaMan shouted out to his partner. "Right! MegaMan!" "QuickMan!" "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Dave shouted out. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and QuickMan shouted out.

**(MegaMan.EXE VS QuickMan.EXE, Round 2)**

"I'm too fast!" QuickMan yelled as he speeds towards MegaMan ready to attack. MegaMan smirked and yelled out "Angel Speed Shoes Overdrive!" He speeds towards QuickMan. "What?!!" Both QuickMan and Dave shouted out in disbelief as MegaMan rapidly kicks QuickMan in the stomach. "Grr! Take this! Quick Boomerang!" QuickMan fired a V boomerang at MegaMan, but he dodged it with ease. Both MegaMan and QuickMan were rushing towards each other yelling out their war cry. MegaMan slashed QuickMan with the Angel Sword 3 times. QuickMan fired multiple Quick Boomerangs at MegaMan, but thanks to the Angel Speed Shoes, he was able to dodge them with ease. "Take this! Angel Sword Cross Drive!" MegaMan made an M shaped sword cross on QuickMan, thus defeating him!

"We did it!" Zoey cheered. "Don't get too cocky! Deleting me was a huge mistake!" QuickMan yelled. "Uh oh!" Vanilla gasped. "What do you mean?!" Lan demanded. "Hehehe! QuickMan is the denotation program! Now we'll all drown together!! QuickMan!" Dave ordered. "My life has sweet… and Quick! 3… 2… 1…" QuickMan screamed as he begins to explode. "It's BombMan all over again!!" Zoey yelled in fear. "MEEEEGGAAAMMAANNNN!!!" Lan screamed as a white light filled the area, but after 4 seconds, nothing happen. "What the?! Wasn't the dam supposed to burst?!!" Dave yelled angrily. "Wait a minute, then that means!" Lan grinned as the white light disappeared and ProtoMan appeared, he must have deleted QuickMan.

"ProtoMan! Reporting for duty!" ProtoMan smiled at Bridget who blushed. Milfeulle and Mint reverted back to their normal forms. "Saved in the nick of time!" Mint sighed. "Yeah. Milfeulle nodded in agreement. "ProtoMan!" MegaMan said happily as Chaud appeared in his screen. "Lan! If you're alive, say something!" Chaud yelled. "Chaud!" Lan gave him the thumb up. "Made it just in time! ProtoMan and I took off that bomb back at the dam, so QuickMan went out with a whimper, not a bang." Chaud smirked.

"How a bunch of kids can foiled the future head of Gospel, IQ 170?!!" Dave said in disbelief.

"These kids just kicked your butt. Speedy Dave, on suspicion of attempting bombing, I arrest you on my authority as an Official NetBattler! You tell us more about yourself and Gospel!" Chaud shouted. "Grr!! I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Dave yelled in defeat. ProtoMan jacked out, MegaMan and the crew jacked out as well.

(30 minutes later.)

Ribbita was interviewing Lan on his heroics today. "World renowned heroes, Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE have saved millions of lives. So, Lan, how does it feel to be a hero?"

Lan rubbed his head nervously. "Well, I couldn't have done it without Chaud's help."

"But Chaud is nowhere to be seen." Mint reminded him.

"That's right! Official NetBattler, Eugene Chaud is nowhere to be seen. Who is the netmafia known as Gospel! Could they be the next WWW? Stay tune for more info!" Ribbita did her pose. "Aww! I wanted to be a star in the news!" Ranpha complained, everyone, including Ribbita laughed at the remark. Okuden Valley and DenCity is saved! But what is Gospel's next attack?

(Meanwhile…)

"Hmm… First Arashi and now Dave… Well, they were just the bottom ranks, anyway. The world will soon know the true might of Gospel! …Dark! Your time to shine has arrived at last!"

"Pay me enough and I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"I like that! If you come across these brats in the Net," an image of MegaMan, the Mews and the Angel Troupe appeared in the darkness. "DELETE THEM!!!"

"Yes sir. ShadowMan is also looking for some payback with that blue NetNavi and his friends."

ShadowMan is about to make his return, can MegaMan and his friends stop him?

TBC

Next time: Saving Electopia!: The Fall of Yumland

Me: Whew! Glad that's over with! Sorry, TailsXComos4ever, I don't think Slayers will fit in the final saga of the MMBN story. Try thinking of some anime other than Pretear, Nurse Angel Ririka and Winx Club. See ya later!


	37. Saving Electopia!: The Fall of Yumland

MegaMan: Alright, guys. Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 5: Saving Electopia!: The fall of Yumland

A few days had passed since the Okuden incident; Lan, the Mews and the Angel Troupe were at the park. Lan was wondering what to base his project on.

"Hmm… Hey MegaMan? How about we base our project on space?" Lan suggested. MegaMan pondered about it for a few seconds then said 'I dunno, Lan. Sounds too hard." Lan got an idea. "I know! I should base my project on the Angel Troupe and Planet Transbaal!" He suggested excitedly. "Um, Lan? Your people haven't heard of us or Planet Transbaal. If they do, who knows what could happen." Milfeulle reminded him to keep their identities and planet a secret. Lan sweat drops. "Oh yeah… I forgot." Before Lan can think of another idea, Renee noticed a balloon with a note in a tree.

"What's that?" Renee pointed to the balloon, Lan noticed it and walked up to it and grab it. He opened the note. "What does it say?" Vanilla asked as she and the other Angel Troupe and the Mews lean in close to find out what it is. "its looks like foreign data. MegaMan, translate it." Lan asked. "Right away!" MegaMan began the translation, after 4 seconds, MegaMan was done with the translation. "Ok. Here's what it said. Will you be my pen pal?" MegaMan read the letter. "So where's it from?" Ranpha asked. "Judging from the format, I say Yumland." MegaMan answered. "You mean the famous country known for its great food?! That's it!" Lan yelled excitedly. "Whoa! Slow down, Lan! You'll scare me half to deletion!" MegaMan calmed him down. "I'll do my research project on food!" Lan explained. "Sounds like a good idea." MegaMan agreed. 'Plus if we can find the one who sent that letter, we'll be friends with him or her and he or she can invite us to Yumland. Mmm… food…' Lan drools. "I agree with Lan. This will be a great project." Zoey agreed also, the other Mews and the Angel Troupe agreed also. 'If Lan befriends the one who sent that letter, I hope he's a cute guy!' Ranpha blushed at the thought. "Alright, so it's settled then! Yumland, here we come!" MegaMan said excitedly. "To the Net!" Lan proclaimed as he and the gang went back to the Hikari household. Lan jacked in MegaMan, while the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in also.

The Virus Busters made their way to the Internet Border, where two paths lead to two foreign areas, Netopia and Yumland; MegaMan inspected the security cube to Yumland. "Lan. Looks like we need an ALicense. Let's forget about Yumland and focus on something else." MegaMan said. "No way! I say we pass that ALicense exam!" Lan replied. 'Mmm… food!' "Wow. I never seen Lan this excited." Forte said. 'Alright, let's go pass the ALicense exam!" MegaMan said with confidence. MegaMan and the crew jacked out.

Lan and the gang head to the Center, when they entered, a man who wore a strange mask over his mouth, lab clothes and glasses noticed Lan and said "Excuse me. Are you Dr. Hikari's son?" Lan looked at him oddly and replied "Yes." The man shook his hand. "I'm a NetBattle Master sent from the Hikari labs. I'm sure you heard of me. I'm the famous Mr. Famous! But call me Famous." Lan's eyes widen in excitement. "No way! You're the NetBattle Expert! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" "I heard great things about you. Say, wanna NetBattle?" Famous asked. "Ok!" Lan got out his PET and so does Famous.

MegaMan appeared in a lab like area and Famous' NetNavi, GateMan.EXE appeared. "Are you ready?" GateMan asked MegaMan. MegaMan nodded. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Famous shouted. "Execute!" Their Navis yelled out.

**MegaMan.EXE VS GateMan.EXE**

"Gate Army!" GateMan summoned three small soldiers and they rushed towards MegaMan. MegaMan jumped over them and fired his MegaBuster at GateMan, damaging him a little bit. "Gate Wall! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Famous inserted a chip that summons a gate that blocks Mega's attacks. "Gate Cannon!" GateMan yelled as he fired a huge laser at MegaMan, but he dodged it with ease. 'Gotta jump over the gate and deal some damage!' MegaMan thought to himself. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted the Sword chip. MegaMan jumped over the gate and slashed GateMan two times. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted the Wide Sword chip and MegaMan repeated the same strategy and gave GateMan double damage. GateMan was getting weaker. MegaMan decided to finish this by slashing GateMan two times, thus defeating him. "Incredible!!!" GateMan groaned as he jacked out.

"Alright, Lan!" Mint cheered. "Not bad! I can see a better future ahead of you. Here. Take this chip." Famous gave Lan a GateMan Navi chip. "I'm looking forward to our next NetBattle." Famous said. The crew head down to the Exam Entrance room.

Lan talked to the Exam Guy, asking him to take the exam, he told him he can't because he needs to pass some tests first, he gave Lan and the Mews some jobs. Lan and MegaMan did some jobs that involved berserk Navis, finding a Mr. Prog and finding and recovering a mysterious program to a suspicious Navi in KotoSquare. The Mews did some jobs like finding a lost person, delivering a love letter and fighting a criminal Navi. The Angel Troupe was waiting in the lobby, and Ranpha was again hitting on the guy from Chapter 3. After that, Lan and the Mews passed those missions and return to the Exam Guy. He said they're ready to take the ALicense Exam.

The ALicense was a long and hard one, but they ace it with no problems and got their ALicenses.

Lan and the Mews walked up to the Angel Troupe. "Did you pass?" Vanilla asked. "Piece of cake!" Lan grinned. "Alright! Yumland, here we come!" Lan did his famous pose and they head back to Lan's house.

MegaMan, the Mews and the Angel Troupe went back to the foreign path and the Virus Busters used their ALicenses to open the cube. "Alright! Nothing's gonna ruin this great day!" Lan cheered as MegaMan, the Mews and the Angel Troupe enter the Yumland Net. However, something bad is about to unfold.

(Meanwhile… In Yumland Square…)

The Square was a mess! Flames everywhere and there are pieces of debris everywhere. The King of Yumland which is a Navi was in shock that an evil group has destroyed his country. The one who started this disaster is none other than… ShadowMan!

"No! How could just one Navi destroy my entire country! I… I cannot forgive this! You will be punished! There is no escape! Prepare to meet your programmer!" The King yelled angrily.

ShadowMan stood there with his arms folded, not saying a word.

"Royal Knights of Yumland! Attack him!" The King ordered. His knights yelled out their war cry and rush towards ShadowMan. ShadowMan said "…Heh!" as Navis who looked just like ShadowMan appeared out of nowhere and deleted the Royal Knights of Yumland and they disappeared.

"W-w-what have you done to my Royal Knights?! Just what is it you want?!" The King asked in fear.

"Why I destroy your country? Simple! "Gospel" asked me and my operator to do this! It's all about the money! And this isn't Yumland's lucky day! Sorry!" ShadowMan laughed evilly as he struck down the King of Yumland, he yelled in pain.

Suddenly, ShadowMan's operator appeared in a screen. "Mission Accomplished, Dark!" ShadowMan reported. "Well done. I got something else for you to do. Our next target is… got it?" Dark explained to him. ShadowMan nodded. "Understood!" ShadowMan jacked out.

"Gos…Pe…Gak!" The King groaned in pain. Suddenly, a Navi appeared and was in shock that his king has fallen. "Sire! Sire!" The Navi yelled in fear as he rushed to the King's side.

"You're… still alive… I am glad…" The King said slowly. "Sire! Save your strength!" "Please forgive me. I have failed as a king… The Navi… He will strike again… He is working for… Gospel… You must… warn the other countries… Or they will… suffer Yumland's… same fate…" The King screamed in agony as he was deleted and his data fragments disappeared. "SIRRRREEEEE!!!! Gospel… Must warn… the other countries…" The Navi repeated those words as he head to the Broad room to warn the other countries.

(Back to our heroes)

The Virus Busters enter Yumland Square. They felt something wrong. "Where is everyone?" Milfeulle asked out loud as she and the crew looked around. "Something's not right here. Where are all the Navis?" Lan asked. "Let's head inside to find out." MegaMan suggested. The Virus Busters enter deeper into the Square. When they enter the next part of the Square, they could hear some typing. "Hey, did you hear that?" Bridget said, they could hear it too. "Yeah. It sounds like typing." MegaMan answered. They head to the source of the typing, it was getting louder. They soon reached the source of the typing. "It sounds like it's coming from here." Forte pointed out. Everyone entered the Board room.

Inside, they saw a Navi typing in something. "Yumland was destroyed by a mysterious Navi. Other countries are in danger if something isn't done…" The Navi sent the message.

"Excuse us?" Zoey walked up to the Navi. He noticed the Virus Busters and yelled in a foreign language. "What did he say?" Ranpha asked. "Activating Translator Program." MegaMan booted it up and the Navi said "Who's there?!" "I'm MegaMan. I came here to Yumland to find the person who sent a message my operator found. What happen here?" MegaMan asked. "I… I don't know… I jacked in a little late. YumSquare was in ruins when I got here. And the King has fallen… Say, you came from Electopia, right? Before the King was deleted, he mentioned the group who destroyed Electopia, they said their next target is Electopia!" This shocked the Virus Busters. "What?!!" Corina gasped. "We better head back to Electopia fast!" Lan shouted.

"That I can't allow!" A voice boomed as a Navi with scissors on his head jacked in. "Who are you?!" Zoey yelled in anger. "I am Gospel's Yumland Occupation Force's Vice Commander CutMan.EXE! I'm here to clean up survivors in this country while Commander ShadowMan is on his way to Electopia as we speak!" CutMan smirked evilly. "SHADOWMAN?!?!?!" Lan, MegaMan and the Mews yelled in shock. "Ah! I see you know him. Very well. Prepare to be deleted!" CutMan got into a battle stance. "You… evil…" Vanilla said slowly in anger as she started to glow bright green. "MegaMan! Now!" Milfeulle yelled. "Right!" "Mega Angel Link!" MegaMan, Milfeulle and Vanilla yelled as Milfeulle transformed into the Angel Sword while Milfeulle transformed into a green shield with MegaMan's symbol on the center. "What the?!" CutMan gasped in surprise. "I'll help take down this creep!" Zoey got out her Rose Bell.

**MegaMan.EXE and Zoey VS CutMan.EXE**

"Prepare to be cut in half!" CutMan yelled as he fired two scissors at MegaMan and Zoey. MegaMan yelled out "Angel Shield Reflect Shot!" His Angel Shield absorbs the scissors and fired them back at CutMan, damaging him a little bit. "Grr! Yaaahhh!!!" CutMan rushed towards MegaMan in an attempt to cut him in half, but MegaMan used the Angel Shield to block his attack and slash him with the Angel Sword two times. CutMan used his scissors as a sword and MegaMan and him clashed swords, they clash swords for 15 minutes, MegaMan got the upper hand and slashed CutMan four times. "Time to finish this! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey yelled and fired her attack at CutMan, deleting him!

"Gah! You'll never defeat Commander ShadowMan!!! AUGHHHHH!!!" CutMan yelled as he was deleted.

Milfeulle and Vanilla returned to normal and they both smiled. 'Good work, Vanilla." "Thanks. You too, Milfeulle." MegaMan walked up to the Navi. "You ok?" He asked. "I'm fine. Thank you. The balloon you found was mine, but… I just wanted a friend and sorry I got you people involved…" The Navi replied sadly. "No problem! Once we delete ShadowMan, we come back and visit you! We got a country to save!" Lan yelled with confidence. "Right on!" MegaMan did his victory pose as he and the others jacked out.

"Be careful… King… Please lend them your strength to go on…" The Navi said as he looked at the ceiling.

(Meanwhile… Back at Electopia in the Center.)

"We just received word from Yumland! Gospel has… destroyed YumSquare!" An Official NetBattler shouted.

"What?! Yumland's security was thought to be world class!!" Another Official NetBattler yelled in disbelief. Chaud and Dr. Hikari were listening to the situation.

"That's not all! The telegram from Yumland said Gospel's next target is…!!" The First Official NetBattler froze.

"Speak up, man!" The Second Official NetBattler demanded.

"Their next target is…Electopia!!!" He responded.

"What?!!" The 2nd ONB yelled in shock. Chaud started to leave.

"Chaud! Where are you going?!" He asked. "To investigate. We got no time to lose." Chaud said as he left.

"Chaud is right. I'll make a powerful weapons program to oppose the Navi! Contact all the Official and City NetBattlers in the country! We need to take extreme defense maneuvers!" Dr. Hikari pointed out as he went to his lab to work on the program.

"Call all the Official and City NetBattlers in the country! It's a code red!" The 2nd ONB yelled to the 1st ONB.

"The first series of protective measures!" The 1st ONB agreed as he typed on the computer to gather all the Official and City NetBattlers to the center. ShadowMan is about to attack! Can MegaMan stop him?!

TBC

Next time: Saving Electopia!: The Style Change and Fight for Electopia!

MegaMan: Musashi has finally come up with the replacement for Naruto in Saga 7: The Cybeast Saga! He's going to put in Lucky Star in Saga 7 to spice things up. His decision is final! Next chapter is a long one and the appearance of the Style Changes with abilities Musashi will put in this fic! So stay tune!


	38. Saving Electopia!: Fight for Electopia!

Lan: Here is the chapter with the Style Changes and battle with ShadowMan!

Chapter 6: Saving Electopia!: The Style Change and Fight for Electopia!

Lan was staring at the window thinking about the events that have happen in Yumland. The Mews and Angel Troupe were staring at him in wonder. Lan turned to the Angel Troupe with a serious look. "It's time I tell you the truth about MegaMan." Lan told them. The Angel Troupe was confused. "MegaMan is your Navi, right?" Milfeulle asked in confusion. "Yes. But he's more than just a NetNavi, he's… my brother…" The Angel Troupe was shocked. "He's your brother?!?!" Ranpha shouted. 'But… how?" Milfeulle asked.

MegaMan told the Angel Troupe of his tragic tale, he was once a boy named Hub Hikari, but he had a disease and is about to die, his father came up with a solution, by using his DNA, he was able to save Hub and Hub was reborn as MegaMan, the Angel Troupe were both shocked and sad to hear that one boy lost his life and is reborn as the hero we know today.

'I'm sorry you have to go thru this MegaMan." Milfeulle said in sadness. "It's ok. I'm happy with the way I am now. Let's turn those frowns upside down! We faced ShadowMan before and this time, we'll delete him for good!" MegaMan said with confidence. The Angel Troupe smiled. Suddenly, Lan's PET rang. "Lan! The crisis is about to begin! Let's head to Dad's lab!" Lan nodded and he and the Mews head out. The Angel Troupe head out also, they were both excited and serious about meeting the creator of PETs and father of Lan and MegaMan.

At the Center, Lan and the gang were about to enter the elevator when Renee heard a voice. "Hey Renee." Renee turned to see Chaud at the front door. "You guys go on ahead; I need to talk to Chaud." Renee told them and she went outside. The gang was confused, but they decided to wait for Renee.

Outside, Renee saw Chaud looking at the sea. She walked up to him. "Nice view of the sea, isn't it?" Renee told him. "Yeah. This incident is bigger than I imagine…" Chaud said. "Yeah…" Renee agreed. "So Renee. Tell me more about yourself. I know you're from another world." Chaud asked. Renee blushed. "Well, I'm a Mew Mew, but I'm also a famous model. When I first met Zoey and her friends, I refer to them as losers and don't want to work with them." Renee said. "That wasn't nice." Chaud told her. "Yeah, but I accept them as true friends." Renee told him. "My mom died when I was young, and my dad is the head of a successful company, he's also strict. I want to make him proud someday, so I made ProtoMan and became an Official NetBattler to try to impress him." Chaud said. Renee lean closer to Chaud. "I'm sure he'll be proud of you someday, he got to." Chaud blushed for the first time, and then... they kissed for 10 seconds. "When this incident is over, I'll ask the Center to hold a Ball and I want you to be my guest of honor. Hikari and his friends are also invited." Chaud told her. Renee smiled. "Ok. See ya, Chaud." Renee walked back to the Center. Chaud stared at the sky. "She'll make a fine wife someday, ProtoMan." He asked his Navi. ProtoMan nodded. "I'm sure she will." Chaud stared at the sky for 2 minutes then walked back to the Center.

Renee got back to the crew. "So what is it that Chaud wants?" Lan asked. "Oh we just wanted to talk." Renee replied. This left the gang confused. "Anyway, let's head over to my dad's lab." Lan said, they entered the elevator and they are in Dr. Hikari's lab.

Dr. Hikari noticed them and smiled. "Hello Lan. Who are your friends? Never seen them before." Dr. Hikari asked, looking at the Angel Troupe. "Their names are Milfeulle Sakuraba, Ranpha Franboise, Mint Blancmanche, Forte Stollen and Vanilla H. Remember that Zero Virus incident?" Lan asked him, Dr. Hikari nodded. Lan explained to his dad about the Angel Troupe and why they're here and the Mega Angel Link. "Hmm… I see. Don't worry I'll keep it a secret." Dr. Hikari promised. "Anyway, there's trouble In Yumland!" Lan explained.

"How did you know?" Dr. Hikari asked. "A pen pal of mine was there and the one who destroyed YumSquare was ShadowMan!" Lan explained. "I see… ShadowMan has returned and he's working for Gospel this time. I'm working on a theory. I want you to find a program. I don't know where it is, but it's called Chng.bat. If we have it, we can use it to increase MegaMan's power. I suggest using the Cyber Board to find info." Dr. Hikari explained.

"You can count on us, Dad!" Lan did his pose. Lan and the crew head back to the first floor. Lan jacked in MegaMan, while the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in without anyone looking. They entered the Board room. "How about we put in Looking for info on Chng.bat." Forte asked. MegaMan nodded. "Good idea." MegaMan put it in. "Let's chat around till there are replies." Lan suggested. They nodded.

After chatting around for 15 minutes. "There should be a reply right about now." Lan said, the Virus Busters nodded and entered the Board Room. MegaMan checked the Info Board, he found a reply. It read "Hi there. I don't really know much about programs. But I know someone who does. It's a girl and she hangs around in ACDC Park with a tough guy." "Looks like we got our lead. You guys wait here." MegaMan told the Mews and Angel Troupe as he jacked out.

Lan headed to ACDC Park and talked to the tough guy, it turns out he was married to the girl. He told him to deliver a spare PET battery to her at Okuden Valley. Lan headed to Okuden Valley and found the woman. He gave her the PET battery. She rewarded him with a letter to his friend at KotoSquare for info for where Chng.bat is. Lan went back to the Center and jacked MegaMan in. MegaMan made the long trek to KotoSquare and delivers the letter to the Girl's friend Navi. The Navi told MegaMan that Chng.bat is in Yumland and gave him a key to the vault.

MegaMan returned to his friends and smiled. "Yumland is where Chng.bat is!" He told them. "Alright! Let's go get it!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air. The Virus Busters then walked all the way back to Yumland.

When they reached YumSquare, they saw a familiar face. "Rush!!!" Kikki shouted happily as she and Rush tackled each other, both happy to see each other again. "He's a friend of us during the time WWW was around. I wonder what he's doing here." MegaMan wondered out loud. Rush barked. "I see… Dr. Hikari asked him to help us look for Chng.bat and his keen sense of smell has lead him to Yumland. Can you show us where it is?" Kikki asked him. Rush barked in agreement and lead them to the vault in the Board room.

"Never thought it would be in this place." Ranpha whistled. MegaMan grabbed the data with the Chng.bat. "Alright! Now all we have to do is give this to Dad and-" Suddenly, an alarm went off. "What's going on?!" Mint yelled in shock. "Uh oh! I think the Chng.bat is a national treasure of Yumland! And there's something blocking the Jack in program!" MegaMan figured it out. Rush made a hole and barked to tell everyone to get inside, they went inside and found themselves outside YumSquare. "Good old Rush!" Kikki cheered as she patted Rush on the head. "Let's give the Chng.bat to Dad and quick!" Lan shouted. The Virus Busters say good bye to Rush and jacked out.

The crew headed back to Dr. Hikari's lab. "Dad! I got the Chng.bat. But it turns out it was Yumland's national treasure." Lan explained to Dr. Hikari as he gave him the program. "Really? I'll transmit it to Yumland later. I'll set up the program right away." Dr. Hikari said as he typed on his computer and the program was set up. "The new program is finished! Lan, can I borrow your PET?" Dr. Hikari asked, Lan nodded and gave him his PET. "This could hurt, MegaMan. Bear with me." Dr. Hikari told him. "Ok." MegaMan agreed. Dr. Hikari began to install the program into MegaMan. After 10 minutes, Dr. Hikari finished installing the program.

"All done." Dr. Hikari said as he gave Lan back his PET. "MegaMan, you ok?" Lan asked. "I think so but… I feel the same as before the install." MegaMan replied. "Really?" Vanilla asked confused.

"The program is a like a seed to strengthen MegaMan. Use his experience as nourishment to grow the seed. If you do that, MegaMan will gain a new found power." Dr. Hikari explained, suddenly, the alarm went off. "Something has infiltrated the Square!" The announcement said. "It's ShadowMan!" Bridget exclaimed. "Lan! Be careful!" Dr. Hikari told him. "Don't worry I will!" Lan did his pose as he and the others head downstairs. Lan jacked in MegaMan.

In the Square, everything seems empty. MegaMan spotted a bad Navi and walked up to him. "You're one of ShadowMan's cronies?!" MegaMan demanded. "Heh! You got that right! Commander ShadowMan is on his way to the Mother Computer as we speak! And I can't let you stop him!" The Bad Navi yelled as he summoned two viruses and turns his hand into a sword. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the three chips. "Here we go! Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he swipe at the bad Navi and his viruses, the bad Navi screamed in agony as he and his viruses were deleted. MegaMan turned to Lan's screen. "Lan! We got to protect the Mother Computer!" He shouted. Lan nodded and jacked MegaMan out.

The crew head back to Dr. Hikari's lab. Dr. Hikari told them that the Officials need Lan's help in the Mother Computer room. Lan and the others head into the Mother Computer room.

"Holy Motherboard! That's the Mother Computer?!!" Lan gasped in awe as he saw the Mother Computer with his own eyes. "If ShadowMan destroys it, Electopia is done for! We got to act quickly!" MegaMan shouted. Lan and the crew came across three ONB who are trying to open the gate.

"Hikari's son?! What are you doing here?" The 1st ONB asked him as he noticed him and his friends. "Please let me help." Lan pleaded. "I understand what you're doing, but leave this to us!" He assured him. After 1 minute, they opened the gate. "Lan! We need your help with the second gate here!" The 1st ONB shouted. "Ok!" Lan agreed as he jacked in MegaMan into the next gate system, the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well.

Inside the gate computer, The Virus Busters were at the beginning, just as they were about to begin, two bad Navis appeared. "You guys ain't going anywhere!" The 1st bad Navi shouted as his hand transformed into a sword. "Let's delete them for Commander ShadowMan!" The 2nd bad Navi agreed turning his hand into a cannon. MegaMan felt weird. 'I feel… odd…" He said, suddenly, MegaMan began to change shape! "What's happening to MegaMan?!" Zoey yelped in surprise. After 2 seconds, MegaMan's body is now red and his right hand is a giant fist. "What the heck?!?! Did you see that?!" The 1st bad Navi yelled to his partner. "I see it, but I don't believe it! He changed shape!" The 2nd bad Navi agreed. MegaMan suddenly used the heavy fist to punch the 1st bad Navi and deleting him, the 2nd bad Navi was about to shoot MegaMan when MegaMan's fist transformed into a flamethrower and roasted the 2nd bad Navi to deletion.

"Whoa…" MegaMan said as he looked at his newfound power. Dr. Hikari appeared on a screen. "That power you witness is called a Style Change. MegaMan has gained four Styles to choose from. The first Style MegaMan is in is called HeatGuts Style, it increases MegaMan's power, the second Style is AquaCustom, it doubles the power of chips, but once you use three chips or a Program Advance, MegaMan will revert back to his Normal Style. The third Style is WoodShield, it increases MegaMan's defense and allows him to use a shield and a barrier is formed when he uses this style. And the fourth Style is ElecTeam, this allows MegaMan to multiply into four MegaMan clones, each with a different element, use them to defeat your foes and solve puzzles. Use these Styles to save Electopia!" Dr. Hikari explained as he signs out. "Wow! MegaMan is hot when he's in those Styles!" Ranpha squealed in delight while her eyes turn into hearts. "MegaMan, you look stronger than before!" Zoey smiled as MegaMan reverted back to his Normal Style, he blushed and nodded in agreement. "Let's keep on moving! We got to stop ShadowMan!" Lan shouted, the Virus Busters nodded in agreement and begin their trek through the gate system #2.

The Virus Busters have to solve puzzles like filling in the blanks by walking on words or else they'll be teleported back to the start, but it was no problem for them. Eventually they made it to the gate unlock system. "Alright, unlocking the gate system now!" MegaMan said as he unlocked the gate. "Let's get out of here!" Milfeulle shouted. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" A Ninja Navi shouted as he appeared. "We don't have time for this!!" Lan gritted his teeth. "Wait! We'll be your opponents! MegaMan! You and your friends jack out now! We'll deal with him!" A ONB Navi said as he and his comrades ran in to defend MegaMan. "Thank you…" MegaMan saluted them as he and his friends jacked out. "Good… They're gone, ugh!" The 1st ONB Navi groaned in pain. "Are you alright?" The 2nd ONB Navi asked him as he checked for wounds. "Aren't you worn out from that fight earlier?" The 3rd ONB Navi asked her leader. "Don't worry about me… That Navi is tough…" "There's only one way to win…" The 3rd ONB Navi said with confidence. "We'll sacrifice our lives for the Mother Computer! Activate Full Power Mode!!" The three ONB Navis glows a yellow color. "What?!" The Ninja Navi gasped. "Full Power Mode…" The 1st ONB said quietly. "No way, you're not?!" The woman ONB gasped in horror. "That will be suicide!" The 2nd ONB shouted. "It's been real old man!" "Leave everything else to MegaMan and his friends!" "Farewell!!" The three ONB Navis charged towards the Ninja Navi who didn't have time to block and a explosion concurred.

The three ONB were silent. The 1st ONB turned to Lan. "It's all up to you now!" Lan nodded and he and the crew went to the third gate computer. Lan jacked in MegaMan while the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well.

When they jacked in, ProtoMan jacked in as well. "ProtoMan?!" Bridget gasped. "Sorry Lan. I'll handle this! ProtoMan, we're going!!" Chaud ordered. "Yes sir!" ProtoMan obeyed as he leaves. "Let's go too!" Lan shouted. MegaMan and the crew nodded in agreement and begin their trek. Like in the second gate system, they have to solve the same puzzles, it was a long and dreadful journey, but they made it to the second gate unlock system. They saw ProtoMan in a battle stance at ShadowMan. "ShadowMan!!" MegaMan shouted. "Well well! We meet again, MegaMan! I see you have new friends from another dimension! So hurry up and fight me!" ShadowMan taunted. "Why you…" MegaMan growled in anger. "MegaMan! Chaud and I have unlocked the gate! Go and protect the Mother Computer!" ProtoMan shouted. MegaMan nodded. "ProtoMan! Please don't die!" Bridget pleaded. "I won't. That is a promise I will keep!" ProtoMan assured her as he and ShadowMan rushed towards each other and clashed, MegaMan and the crew jacked out.

Lan jacked in MegaMan into the Mother Computer, the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well. They begin their trek inside the Mother Computer; they solved the first and second puzzles. In the middle of the Mother Computer, the gang saw a puzzling challenge. "I know! Let's use ElecTeam! Style Change! ElecTeam!" MegaMan shouted as he transforms into the ElecTeam Style. He was now yellow. "Team Multiply!" MegaMan shouted as he spilt into three MegaMan clones which are red, green and yellow. He turned to the three clones and they grinned and said "Let's work together!" So with their teamwork, they managed to solve the puzzle. MegaMan and his three clones high fived each other before the clones went back into MegaMan and he reverted back to his Normal Style. "Alright MegaMan!" Zoey cheered. "Let's keep on moving, we must be close to the Mother Computer Core!" Lan shouted. After 3 minutes, they finally reached the Mother Computer Core, but what shocked them is… ShadowMan!

"What the hay?! So the ShadowMan ProtoMan is fighting is-" Lan figured it out. "Heh! You got that right! He's a clone!" ShadowMan sneered, suddenly, ShadowMan's operator came on a second screen. "ShadowMan. Those kids have caused us enough problems. Delete them first and then the core." He ordered. "As you wish!" Back in the real world, Dr. Hikari ran up to Lan. "Lan! I finished the Anti-ShadowMan chip! It's called an Ultimate Blaster. The force of this chip might be able to defeat ShadowMan, but you only get one shot! No time to make it perfect, sorry Lan…" Dr. Hikari explained as he gave Lan the chip. "Just what we need! Installing the Ultimate Blaster!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip.

MegaMan now has a huge cannon aiming at ShadowMan. "Whoa!" Milfeulle gasped. "We only got one shot!" Lan said. "I'm with you!" MegaMan agreed as he began to charge up the Blaster. "You think that can stop me? Just think of what will happen if you miss." ShadowMan pointed to the core of the Mother Computer. "He's right! If we miss, Electopia is finished!" Corina figured it out. "But…" Lan was about to say something when ProtoMan jacked in from behind ShadowMan and grabbed him by the arms!

"No! What are you doing?!" ShadowMan demanded. "Hurry up and fire, MegaMan!" ProtoMan shouted. "ProtoMan! But… I can't shoot!" MegaMan felt uneasy. "Do you wish the same fate that has befallen Yumland to Electopia? Bridget. I love you. But don't worry, I can be revived with my backup data." ProtoMan assured them. "You fool! If he fires, the blast will delete us both!" ShadowMan yelled. "Ok! I'll revive you with the backup data, ProtoMan! Fire!" MegaMan fired the Blaster, however, just as the blast was about to hit both ShadowMan and ProtoMan, ShadowMan's Ninja Navis appeared and block the blast, deleting them in the process. "What?!" Lan gasped. "You sacrifice your underlings to save you… Ugh!" ProtoMan groaned as he fell down, letting go of ShadowMan. "Don't underestimate me, fool!" ShadowMan sneered. "ProtoMan! Hurry and jack out!" Chaud ordered, ProtoMan jacked. "How dare you…" Bridget said with anger in her voice. "You're going to pay for this, ShadowMan!" MegaMan yelled s he aimed his MegaBuster at ShadowMan. "Love is a power that can never be broken! You will feel love's wrath!" Ranpha yelled in confidence as she starts to glow yellow, then she transforms into energies and they reached MegaMan's hand and transforms into a huge yellow shuriken with MegaMan's symbol in the center. "I see you have new powers since we last met, MegaMan! I will delete you for good this time!" ShadowMan yelled as he unsheathed his katana. 'MegaMan!" Lan shouted. "ShadowMan!" Dark yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Dark yelled out. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and ShadowMan yelled out. "I'll help you MegaMan, for ProtoMan!" Bridget yelled as she got into her battle stance.

**MegaMan.EXE and Bridget VS ShadowMan.EXE Round 2. Theme: Over My Head from Titan A.E.**

"Take this!" ShadowMan yelled as he jumped high into the air and brought his katana down into MegaMan, MegaMan blocked it with the Angel Shuriken and gave ShadowMan a punch in the stomach. "Grr… Smart move!" ShadowMan growled as he fired three shurikens at MegaMan, but MegaMan dodged them and fired his MegaBuster at him three times. 'Take this! Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget yelled as she launched her attack at ShadowMan, giving him some massive pain. ShadowMan was starting to get angry now, he summon two clones and the three of them attacked MegaMan and Bridget, but the two were able to defeat the two clones. MegaMan fired a charged MegaBuster shot at ShadowMan, giving him some massive damage. ShadowMan was panting heavily. "Time to end this! Angel Shuriken Strike Force!!" MegaMan yelled as he launched the Angel Shuriken which is cracking with electricity and hit ShadowMan rapidly, thus defeating him!

"What?!" Dark couldn't believe it. "Defeated by kids… Dark… This is mortifying!!" ShadowMan screamed in agony as he was deleted. Ranpha transformed back into her normal form. "Good job, Ranpha!" Milfeulle congratulated her friend. Ranpha smiled. "Just to know that love always wins." MegaMan and the crew jacked out.

Lan, the Mews, the Angel Troupe, Dr. Hikari and Chaud were silent. "Chaud, let me see ProtoMan." Dr. Hikari asked. "Don't worry, I can fix ProtoMan." Chaud said as he left, he turned to Renee and smiled and he left. "The Mother Computer is AOK!" MegaMan said. "You and your friends did a good job!" Dr. Hikari smiled. "We did it with the help of the Officials and their Navis and Chaud and ProtoMan." Zoey smiled also. "Oh yeah! The Officials' Navis…" Lan realized something. "Don't worry, I ran their backup data." Dr. Hikari assured him. "Thanks dad!" Lan smiled. "And Lan. It'll be awhile before I come home tonight,. We should go out for ice cream, my treat." Dr. Hikari smiled. "Well. I'm already 11." Lan rubbed the back of his head nervously, everyone had a good laugh. But what of Gospel's next plot?

(Meanwhile…)

"So that Dark fellow was just a common mercenary after all. Wind and fury, signifying nothing! He has failed us…"

"Sir!"

"But, I'm surprised those Officials have come this far with the help of the Chosen Ones of S and those girls from another dimension. It sounds as if your report was slightly inaccurate?"

"Sir! Your apologies, sir! We had an eye on Lan and his friends and Chaud… But their rate of growth was far greater than we…"

"Have you forgotten the Second Rule of Gospel?"

"No, Sir! "Death to those who make lame excuses.", Sir! B-but, Mr. Admin, Sir!"

"I believe you know there is no escape from Gospel… But you might want to start running anyway…"

"P-please! Forgive me!"

There was signs of termination, then typing. "…'s access has been terminated…"

"Hmph! Is it my fate to be surrounded by idiots?"

"…has entered the room."

"Good evening. Sorry I'm late. How fares our "project?""

"Everything is on schedule."

"And the necessary data? Did you get them?"

"No, but the perfect opportunity will soon present itself."

"You seem awfully confident. I'll be happy to deal with any… interference, as well…"

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

TBC

Next time: Summer Vacation!: The Ball

MegaMan: Whew! Long chapter, but it was worth it! How do you like the abilities Musashi put in the Style Changes? Anyway, Summer Vacation is two parts before the trip to Netopia! So be there next time!


	39. Summer Vacation!: The Ball

Mayl: Mayl here! Here is the Ball chapter! So let's roll!

Chapter 7: Summer Vacation!: The Ball

Two days has passed since ShadowMan's defeat, Dark was arrested and questioned. Lan and the gang were at Lan's room. Mayl had come over and helped Lan finished his project on foods. Lan remembered his project after defeating ShadowMan. Now the gang was wondering what to do now.

"Hmm… What shall we do today?" Lan asked. "Well… the mall is packed today, but it isn't on the Net. Let's try jacking in our Navis." Mayl suggested. Lan nodded and he and Mayl jacked in their Navis. When MegaMan and Roll were inside Lan's computer, the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well. Suddenly, an Official NetNavi came into Lan's computer.

"You're MegaMan, right?" The ONN asked. MegaMan nodded. "I have a letter from the Center, by Chaud." He said as he gave MegaMan the letter and jacked out. "Lan. Wanna play the letter?" MegaMan asked. "Go right ahead." Lan said, MegaMan played the letter, a screen of Chaud appeared. "You're invited to the first annual Center Ball. This ball is to celebrate the victory over Gospel's attempt to conquer Electopia. You can bring any friend or date to the Ball. Be there at 8:00 P.M." The letter ended.

"A ball, eh? What do you think, Mayl?" Lan asked. Mayl blushed. "Sounds like fun. Hey Lan, let's go to Electopian Dresses in the Net and pick out our dresses." Lan nodded in agreement. "This Ball sounds like fun." Milfeulle said. "I wanna meet the hot male Navis." Ranpha said dreamily. "I'll have to wear a fancy hat to hide my animal ears. The Ball sounds fun through." Mint said. "Sounds like a great way to spend the rest of our stay here in this world." Forte smiled. "I want to go to the Ball too." Vanilla agreed. "So it's agreed we go to the Ball at 8:00 P.M.?" Zoey asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then let's head to Electopian Dresses on the Net." MegaMan suggested. The Virus Busters including Roll made the long trek to the Electopian Dresses websites.

(In the Electopian Dresses website.)

"Welcome to Electopian Dresses! How may I help you?" The Register Navi asked the Virus Busters. "Yes. We would like to order two dresses for our operators." MegaMan told him. "Ah yes. Can you tell me what you want?" the Register Navi asked. "Well, I want a suit that is fancy." Lan explained. "And I want a dress that makes me look good." Mayl said. "Ok. We'll send your order by what time?" The Register Navi asked. "By 7:40 before the time of the Ball." Lan explained. "Alright. The order will arrive by 7:40 P.M. Now, How about you Navis?" The Register Navi asked. "Ok, we would like to try on some of your finest clothes in the Net." Ranpha replied.

(15 minutes later.)

MegaMan and the crew came out of the dressing room. MegaMan now wore a black tuxedo with a blue ribbon, Roll wore a pink dress with a red rose on it, Zoey wore a red pink dress with glitter on it and white gloves. Corina wore a blue dress with her wings sticking out of it and yellow gloves; Bridget wore a green dress with a green rose on her hair and black gloves, Kikki wore a yellow dress with purple gloves, Milfeulle wore a red pink dress with brown gloves, Ranpha wore a styling yellow dress with dark blue gloves, Mint wore a light blue dress with orange gloves, Vanilla wore a green dress with red gloves and Forte wore a purple dress with violet gloves. "We like them." MegaMan smiled at the Register Navi. "I'm glad to hear that, that'll be 12000 Zenny." He said, MegaMan paid for everyone's dresses. "Hey Renee, how come you didn't get a dress?" Roll asked her, Renee smiled. "Don't worry, I'll get a dress. I'll wait for you at the Center." She replied as she jacked out. "Weird. Ah well, let's wait for our dresses to come, then we'll go to the Center." Lan said. "Like Renee, I'll go ahead of you." Bridget said as she left. The crew nodded in agreement and went back to Lan's home page to wait for the Ball to start, MegaMan and Roll jacked out, they said they will wait for them at the Center.

(7:40 P.M. 20 minutes before the Ball.)

Lan and Mayl received their order and changed into them. Lan now wore a light blue tux with a red ribbon and Mayl wore a pink dress with red gloves and a yellow rose. Lan looked at his PET. "19 minutes left before the Ball. Let's go to the Center." Lan said, Mayl nodded and they took the Metroline to Marine Harbor.

(7:58 P.M.)

Lan and Mayl made it to the Center, while there, they jacked in their Navis. MegaMan and Roll were chatting with the Mews and Angel Troupe. "I hear that Chaud and ProtoMan got mystery dates. I wonder who they are." Ranpha said. "Hey look, the Ball is about to start." Lan said as the host of the Ball entered. The host cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming to the first annual Center Ball. This ball is to help rebuild Yumland Net. And victory over Gospel when they attempt to conquer Electopia. We hope you enjoy the Ball and have a great time. Now here is Eugene Chaud and his date for this Ball." The spotlight focuses on the elevator and when it opened, Lan and Mayl were shocked to see who Chaud's mystery date is… It was Renee! Chaud wore a red tux with a blue ribbon and Renee wore a dark purple dress with green gloves and a purple ribbon on her hair. "Renee is Chaud's mystery date??? SO that's what Chaud wanted to talk to her about." Lan whispered to Mayl, she nodded in agreement.

In Cyberworld, MegaMan and the crew were also shocked to see who ProtoMan's mystery date, it was Bridget. ProtoMan wore a black tux with a red ribbon. "I never knew Bridget has a thing for ProtoMan." Roll smiled. "Yeah, Smart girls always gets the cold guys." MegaMan agreed.

After 1 hour of chatting, it was about time to dance, in the real world, Lan and Mayl danced first. The song playing in the background was Sound of my Dreams. Lan and Mayl were dancing like in the movies. "This is the greatest moment of my life." Lan said, Mayl nodded in agreement. After 35 minutes of dancing, it was now Chaud and Renee's turn.

In Cyberworld, MegaMan and Roll were dancing, Zoey came up to the two and said "May I?" Roll replied with "Sure." And so Zoey and MegaMan danced, the Angel Troupe were dancing with some male Navis. After 35 minutes, it was now ProtoMan and Bridget's turn.

At 9:45, everyone came outside to watch the fireworks, Lan, Mayl, Renee and Chaud were at the front and watched the fireworks with awe, the same thing goes to MegaMan and his friends in Cyberworld. After that, the Ball was over and everyone went home. It was the greatest thing that ever happen to our heroes.

TBC

Next time: Summer Vacation: Angel Troupe Homesick! Let's Cheer Them Up!

Me: Here is a trailer for Saga 6 with the new SOS Armor System! Special credit to TailsXCosmos4ever for this idea!

**MegaMan is about to get armored!**

Scene shows MegaMan in the Haruhi Light Armor firing the Mega Triple Team shot at BlizzardMan. Next two scenes shows MegaMan using the Mikuru Falcon Armor and Yuki Giga Armor to fight ShadeMan and CloudMan.

**With the help of the SOS Club, MegaMan will prevail over Nebula!**

Next two scenes show MegaMan in the Kyon Force Armor and Itsuki X-Fire Armor fighting CosmosMan and Dark ProtoMan and Dark Colonel. Final scene shows MegaMan in the SOS Ultimate Armor in shadows, but MegaMan's face is visible and his eyes open.

**MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew: Saga 6: The Nebula Saga. Introducing the SOS Armor System! A new way to defeat the bad guys!**

Me: Whew! Short chapter with a trailer showing the SOS Armor System! See ya next time!


	40. Summer Vacation!: Angel Troupe Homsick!

Me: Well, here is the next chapter before the trip to Netopia. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Summer Vacation!: Angel Troupe Homesick! Let's Cheer Them Up!

Two days passed after the Ball, Lan and the crew were watching T.V. "So what's on the tube today?" Lan asked Bridget. "Well, there's Pokemon on the Anime Channel at 8:30 A.M." Bridget replied reading the T.V. Guide Net book. "Let watch that! I know the original 151 Pokemon including the new ones. Sounds good with you, Milfeulle? …Milfeulle?" Lan said worriedly as he and the others turned to the Angel Troupe who has a look of sadness on their faces. "Oh! Um… Lan, it sounds good…" Milfeulle replied sadly. Lan can tell by the looks on their faces they were… homesick. "You guys are homesick, right?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah. This world is nice and all but…" Mint started to say then Vanilla spoke. "We miss our home dimension…" "I can tell. Everyone must be worried about you in your dimension." Zoey said. "Yeah, but ever since we got sucked into that black hole, everyone thought we were dead." Ranpha agreed. 'Even Takuto…' Milfeulle said in her mind with sadness. "Lan. There must be something we can do to cheer them up." MegaMan whispered. Lan thought about it for 90 seconds then he grinned. "I got it." Lan got the Mews together and whispered something in their ears, they nodded in agreement. They turned to the Angel Troupe. "Let's go outside and see some sights." Lan suggested, the Angel Troupe looked confused but they agreed and went outside with the crew.

(At the park.)

Lan got out a soccer ball. "This is called Soccer. It's my favorite sport besides NetBattling. The rules are to use your fight to kick the ball into the goal to score points." Lan explained while kicking the soccer ball into the field goal. "Like this?" Ranpha said as she kicked the ball into the field goal. "Yeah. You got it. Our team is Team Virus Busters, and your team is Team Troupe. The one with the highest points wins. Are you guys ready?" Zoey asked them, the Angel Troupe nodded. "Let's get started then." Lan said.

The Angel Troupe begin their first game of soccer, it lasted for 2 hours and the score was Team Virus Busters 27 and Team Troupe 29. "That was awesome!" Mint squealed in delight. "I know. That was our first game of soccer." Forte smiled. "So wanna go to the movies?" Lan asked, the Angel Troupe asked what is playing at the movies. MegaMan said that Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl is about to start at 11:00 A.M. So they hurried to DenCity Theater and made it in time for snacks and are about to watch the movie.

It was 1:00 P.M. and the movie has officially ended. As the crew were walking out of the theater, they talked about the movie they saw. "That was cool! Captain Jack Sparrow is hot and awesome!" Ranpha squealed in delight. "I know you'll have a thing for him, even through he's not real." Corina smiled. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Milfeulle asked. "Hey MegaMan, check if there is anything else to do." Lan asked, MegaMan begin his search then said "Hey! AIK 2.0 is playing at DenCity's stadium! And they're gonna perform Hero by 2:30 P.M.!" Lan grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The crew got tickets and front row seats for the show. The band leader of AIK 2.0 went up to the mike and said "Hello DenCity!!! Are you ready to rock?!!" The crowd yelled with excitement. "Then let's get this party started!"

**As you're on your way back home.  
Something catch your eyes untold  
Fear of darkness lingers here  
You tremble as you get the fear.**

Now you're on the corner stone  
Fearing you'd be left alone  
Who will lose who will prevail?  
Who will tell the final tale?

There it goes again  
There it goes again

Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.  
Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's  
in your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.  
To grow up strong, and undo wrong.

You're walking down that well worn road  
Some things changed but who would know  
The smiles you get are poisoned well  
The color you once knew is killed

And, as you realize what's wrong  
The dirt under you're feet is gone  
The enemy looks in your eyes  
Now is time to make it right.

You better make it right!

Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.  
Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's  
In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.

To grow up strong, and undo wrong.  
What it takes to be a hero

The crowd cheered as AIK 2.0 bowed. It was 4:30 P.M. and the crew were walking out of the stadium. "AIK 2.0 were awesome!" Milfeulle smiled. "So, did this cheer you guys up from your homesickness?" Lan smiled. The Angel Troupe turned to our heroes and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for taking us outside to see these wonderful sights." Ranpha winked.

"Yeah, but with Gospel around, it's becoming uneasy. So we better try to stop Gospel once and for all." Zoey said with determination. The crew nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Who knows where Gospel will strike next." Vanilla said.

So the heroes went home, Lan's mom got back from work and made dinner. After dinner, the heroes went to sleep. It was the greatest day ever to happen to the Angel Troupe. Little did our heroes know that they will be taking a trip to Netopia to find out Gospel's master plan…

TBC

Me: Whew! Short chapter but worth it. Here's a trailer for Saga 4!

**In the next saga of MegaMan Battle Network: An NetNavi and a Mew Mew, the mystery of S will finally be revealed!**

**Kikki: S is really my…?**

**Tomo: Let's go Numb nuts!!**

**Bass: What is love?**

**Osaka: Love is when you be with that special someone for the rest of your life.**

**Dr. Wily: Prepare for Cybergeddon!!!**

**Lan: I don't want to lose you… Hub…**

**Sasami: Zero… We must help Lan.**

**Zero: I will defend my new friends.**

**MegaMan: I will always be in your heart, Lan.**

**MegaMan Battle Network: An NetNavi and a Mew Mew: Saga 4: The Alpha Saga. Secrets will be revealed.**

Scene shows MegaMan in Hub Mode and aims at the screen and fires.

Me: How do you like that? See ya next time!


	41. Adventures in Netopia: Part 1

MegaMan: Here is part one of Adventures in Netopia!

Chapter 9: Adventures in Netopia: Part 1: The Trip

Two days have passed since Lan and the gang helped cheered up the Angel Troupe. Summer vacation is almost over and Lan just finished his homework.

Lan sighed. "Summer vacation is almost over. Time sure flies when you are relaxing." MegaMan nodded in agreement. "Let's check on our mail. Whoa! It's an email from ONB HQ! I'll read it. As we all know from the attacks on Yumland and Electopia, the netmafia "Gospel" is growing larger and larger. But we have obtained info on Gospel's master plan and would like to share it with NetBattlers and make preparations. The meeting will be held at the World NetBattler HQ in Netopia. What do you think, Lan?" MegaMan asked. Lan put his hand on his chin in thought.

"So tough… and maybe dangerous. Just our style." Lan smiled heroically. "Hey there are 11 airline tickets attached to this email! So we're making the trip to Netopia?" MegaMan asked again.

"Sounds like fun." Zoey smiled. "I want to see Netopia's sites! I'm in too!" Corina squealed. "We can handle this." Bridget agreed. "We must go to stop Gospel!" Kikki said with determination on her eyes. "I agree with Kikki." Renee agreed. "I bet Netopia will be interesting. Let's go." Milfeulle smiled. "I wonder if there are gonna be sweets at Netopia." Mint agreed. "And maybe hot guys at Netopia." Ranpha squealed and her eyes are filled with sparkles. "I'm old enough to look out for you guys." Forte assured them.

"Ok. I'm going to tell Mom we're going overseas to Netopia." Lan said. "Ok, but we have to warn you Lan, we will get packed in a flash and rush out to the airport." Zoey said as Lan gave the Mews and Angel Troupe their 10 airline tickets and went downstairs to talk to his mother.

Lan talked to his mom. "Overseas by yourself?! Well this is a good learning experience for you, so you have my permission." Mrs. Hikari agreed, when she said that, Lan could have sworn he heard some fast noises. When he went upstairs to pack, he saw a note that said "Dear Lan: If you're reading this, we have gone ahead to the Center to get our passports, so expect us to be at Netopia. Signed, Zoey." Lan smiled. "I guess they were right, they can pack fast." MegaMan said. Lan got two new emails. The first one is from Dad, he got something for Lan. The second one is from Mr. Famous; he got a gift for Lan. Lan went to the Center.

(At the Center)

Lan walked up to Mr. Famous. "Ah, there you are, Lan. I got something for you on your trip to Netopia. It's a new folder with new chips, including three Guard chips. I suggest you put one Guard chip in your pocket, Netopia is full of crooks and thieves." Mr. Famous said as he gave Lan the new folder, Lan nodded and put one Guard chip in his pocket and put a replacement (Z Saber and replace another chip with Zero's Navi chip.) in. Lan went to Dr. Hikari's lab, Lan found out he is not here, but left a note leaving him with a Silver Fist chip. "Cool!" Lan smiled as he put the chip in his pocket.

Lan went downstairs to the Register person to get his Passport. 'Ok, here is your Passport, if you lose it, you can't come back. Understand?" Lan nodded. "Ok. Have a safe trip." The Register person said as he gave Lan his passport. Lan went to the Airport.

When Lan got to the Airport, he was so excited he is going overseas. "I can't believe we're going overseas to Netopia!" Lan said excitedly. "Yeah. But don't forget to do your homework when you get back. Hey, there's Mayl!" MegaMan pointed as Mayl walked up to him. "Mayl, what are you doing here?" Lan asked as he blushed. 'You going aboard worries me, Lan. So I'm seeing you off. Take these with you." Mayl said as she gave him a powerful Roll Navi chip and a wireless. "Huh? What does this thing does?' Lan asked as he inspected the wireless. "It will help you when the time is right. Be careful, Lan." Mayl said as she kiss him on the cheek and left. Lan put his ticket on the machine and proceeds thru.

Lan got to the metal detector. "This is where they scan for dangerous items. So let's walk thru it carefully." MegaMan said Lan nodded as he walked thru it; however, the metal detector went off. "Huh? Excuse me, but would you please walked thru the metal detector again?" An Official said. "Lan? You're not carrying anything dangerous, are you?" MegaMan asked. "Of course not! You know I wouldn't do that!" Lan replied as he walked thru the metal detector again and like before, it buzzed. The Official walked up to Lan and inspected him. "Hmm. You got a PET. I'm sorry, you can bring this. We have to look out for the netmafia. You'll get your PET back when you land." The Official said as he took Lan's PET. "Wait! You can't take it!" Lan pleaded, the Official smiled and said "Don't worry; I'll give you a Mini-PET to take." He said as he gave Lan the Mini-PET and gave Lan's PET to a flight attendant. "Lan! HEEEELLPPP!!!" MegaMan yelled as the flight attendant takes MegaMan into the storage.

Lan got a new email when he left the metal detector, it's from Yai, she wants a souvenir. Lan figured he should buy his friends some souvenirs when he's at Netopia. When Lan shown his passport to the Official and entered the depart area, a foreign man bumped into him and apologized and left. When Lan checked his Mini-PET, his money was gone! "Oh great! Can this get any worse?" Lan sulked and saw Chaud walking up to him.

"You look like you're down in the dumps." Chaud said coldly. "Buzz off, Chaud!!" Lan yelled angrily. "Heh. You need this, right?" Chaud said as he took out… Lan's PET!! "How did you…" Lan asked. "I got it with my Official Authority. You need it to defeat your enemies." Chaud said as he left. 'Lan! I missed you!" Lan explained to MegaMan on what happen. "You been robbed?! We can head to Netopia to catch the thief. Let's go!" Lan nodded in agreement and boarded the plane to Netopia.

When Lan got to Netopia and shown his passport to the Official (He used his PET's translator to translate the Official's language), Lan encountered the guy from before and NetBattle him, Lan won and got his money back. "Hope you learn your lesson!" Lan did his victory pose and went to the exit.

When Lan got to the exit, he took out his PET. "So, where is the hotel?" Lan asked. "We should take the bus to downtown." MegaMan pointed out. Suddenly, a guy who wore a red shirt and vague pants and wore sunglasses came up to the duo. "Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear you want a ride. Well let's take a ride in style!" The man said. Lan turned to his PET. "What do you think, MegaMan?" Lan asked. "He sounds friendly. Couldn't hurt." MegaMan replied. "Ok. We'll go with you." Lan told him. The man shown them to his car.

(Downtown)

When the car reached downtown. "Wow! So this is Netopia Downtown. Thanks mister! …Mister?" Lan looked at the man who has an evil look on his eyes. "Lan! Watch out! He's not so nice after all!" MegaMan warned. "You got that right! Now give me all you chips in your pack!" The man demanded, Lan held on to his bag of Battle Chips. "No way!" There was a huge fight, but the man kicked Lan out of his car and drove off with Lan's chips and said "Lousy kid…" "Lan! We can check into a hotel to figure out what to do to get our chips back!" MegaMan suggested. "Ok." Lan agreed as he went to the nearest hotel, (Not the one where the Mews and Angel Troupe are, but the hotel is classier and more safe and about almost near the hotel Lan and MegaMan are staying in.).

Lan entered his hotel room and started to unpack. "Made it. Hey wait a minute! What kind of hotel is this?!" Lan shouted furiously. "Well, it's a pretty rough trip so far, must be hard for a kid." MegaMan said. Lan turned to his PET in anger. "It's your fault, MegaMan! You said that guy would be nice!!" "But you only got in because you agree with me." MegaMan tried to calm him down, but failed. "You wouldn't be so calm about it if you were out here! As long as you're safe in your PET, you don't care, do you?!" Lan yelled angrily. "Hey! That wasn't nice!" MegaMan countered. "I don't feel like being nice!" Lan yelled. "Fine! Be mad as you want! I'm outta here!" MegaMan yelled. "Fine! Good riddance, MegaDummy!!" Lan yelled in anger as he slam his PET into the floor (Not breaking it of course) and left the hotel in a huff.

(At the park)

Lan was stomping to the park muttering angry words when he heard a voice he thought he never hear again. "Lan, huh!" Lan turned to see a good old friend, Mr. Higsby! Lan smiled and walked up to him. "Mr. Higsby! Long time no see! I was worried when your shop close down." Mr. Higsby chuckled. "Well I saved up some money to go on a trip overseas on a rare chip hunt. Now NumberMan is searching the net for Rare chips for sale, Huh!" Mr. Higsby said. "I guess things never change, huh?" Lan smiled. "So you busting viruses with MegaMan?" Mr. Higsby asked. "With MegaMan…? No way!" Lan frowned. "Oh my! What happen, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked. Lan explained to Mr. Higsby on what happen between him and MegaMan. "…Lan! That's wrong, huh!!!" Mr. Higsby said with tears water falling out of his eyes. "Whoa! Mr. Higsby, you scare me!" Lan said, he felt sad. "That's not the Lan I know! You and MegaMan were buddies and brothers till the end, huh! Your hearts were one! Seeing you two convinced me to give up my evil ways! If you two weren't friends… I be s-so sad!! Ohyoyoyoyo!! Huh!" Mr. Higsby sniffled. "You're right… It's my first trip overseas and I been ruff on MegaMan. I should go and apologized to him." Lan felt his anger going away. "So you're no longer mad?" Mr. Higsby smiled. "Yep! Thanks to you, I feel better now!" "That's good to hear!" Mr. Higsby smiled as Lan went back to the hotel.

(At the hotel.)

Lan walked up to his PET. "MegaMan?" Lan said worriedly, MegaMan didn't answer. "I know you're angry, but I'm here to say I'm sorry! I was wrong!" Lan pleaded, MegaMan didn't answer. "You won't forgive me?" Lan asked. "…Lan… It's not…" MegaMan said weakly, Lan was shocked. "What's wrong, MegaMan?!" Lan asked in worry. "Someone came in here and jacked into your PET! He sent in a virus and I managed to fight it off… but he took your passport, the man from before!" MegaMan said. "Any damages?!" Lan asked in worry as he check for damages. "Just a little data damage… Nothing too bad… But thanks! It serves me right for yelling at you…" MegaMan said sadly. "It's not your fault, MegaMan! Here let me fix you up!" Lan said as he restored MegaMan's data. "MegaMan! Let's go get my passport and chips back! Will you forgive me, partner?" Lan smiled, MegaMan smiled back. "Of course, partner! Let's keep this argument a secret from Zoey and the others." Lan nodded and went out of the hotel.

Mr. Higsby was outside the hotel and saw Lan and is glad to see the dynamic duo back in action and promised to keep this argument a secret from Zoey and the others. He gave Lan three new chips and told them of a boy named Jim who can help them, they can find him in the alley. Lan went into the alley.

Lan felt uneasy when he walked into the alley, he saw tough looking people looking at him with cold looks. "I felt uneasy about these guys, MegaMan." Lan whispered into his PET. "Yeah, me too. Let's find Jim." You looking for me?" Lan turned to see a black boy who wore an orange white lined shirt and green pants. "Yes, we were looking for you. We need info to finding my passport and chips." Lan told him. "Ok…But it will cost you. I want a rare Electopian Guard chip." Jim requested. Lan got out the chip from his pocket and showed it to him. "Yes! That's the one! Here's what I know. Your passport is about to enter the Undernet, in order to get it, you need Raoul's permission first. I have to warn you, he's a tough NetBattler." Jim told Lan. Lan walked up to the guy who looks like an Indian, he is Raoul.

"Raoul! I need your permission to go find the crook who stole my passport!" Lan asked, Raoul looked at him with cold eyes. "I see… You must defeat me in a NetBattle to go get your passport. My Navi, ThunderMan is the pride of my land!" Raoul said as he got out his PET, Lan got out his PET as well. 'Heh! This kid is challenging Raoul?" A man said in a mock tone. "He made got skill, where did I see him before?" A woman asked. 'She's right. That kid looks familiar…' Raoul thought to himself.

MegaMan appeared in a canyon. He saw a NetNavi who is orange, white and black and his head is a needle rod and his symbol is a thunderbolt. The Navi looked at MegaMan in determination. "I am ThunderMan.EXE, Raoul's NetNavi. Are you ready to fight, little one?" "I am!" MegaMan said with courage. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Raoul shouted. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and ThunderMan yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE VS ThunderMan.EXE**

"Thunderbolt!" ThunderMan shouted as he summoned a thunderbolt that is heading towards MegaMan. MegaMan leaped out of the way. "Style Change! WoodShield!" Lan yelled as he pressed the Style Change button and choose WoodShield. A white light engulfed MegaMan and 2 seconds, MegaMan is green and has a shoulder pad and a big yellow shield. "What on earth?" Raoul gasped as ThunderMan fling a thunderbolt at MegaMan, MegaMan used his shield to block the attack. "What?!" ThunderMan yelled. MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and it fired a whirlwind at ThunderMan, and he's an Elec element Navi and giving it massive damage! ThunderMan fired 4 bolts at MegaMan, but he used his shield to block them and punched ThunderMan. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. MegaMan slashed ThunderMan 2 times. MegaMan charged up and fired the twister and it defeated ThunderMan! "Incredible…" ThunderMan said weakly as he jacked out.

"We did it!" Lan cheered. "Now I know who you are. You are the one who defeated the WWW, Lan Hikari and his Navi, MegaMan.EXE. You have proven yourselves. I grant you permission to use my passcode." Raoul said as he gave Lan his passcode and ThunderMan's Navi chip. "Thanks." Lan and Raoul bowed in a polite way. Lan went to the stereo and jacked in MegaMan.

MegaMan made his way thru the stereo and exit it and used the passcode. MegaMan begin his trek thru Netopia's Net. Along the way, he encountered NumberMan and brought two new chips from him. MegaMan made it to Netopia Square. Lan and MegaMan got some info and MegaMan made it to the halfway point to the Undernet. MegaMan saw the guy who stole Lan's chips and passport and he has a bad Navi. MegaMan tapped his Navi on the shoulder. "What do you want…?! You're that kid's Navi! Ok, Get him!" The man ordered. "You got it, Boss!" His Navi agreed and rush towards MegaMan. MegaMan punched the Navi in the chest, and gave him a uppercut. MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and aimed it at the Navi in the ground. "How do you like that?! Now give back Lan's passport!" MegaMan demanded. The man and his Navi gave back the passport. "And I already called the Officials and MegaMan tracked your location, the Officials are on their way right now!" Lan grinned. "Grr!! You'll pay for this!!!" The man yelled in fury as he jacked out his Navi. "Alright! Now let's go see Jim about our chips." MegaMan suggested, Lan nodded and jacked out MegaMan.

Lan gave Jim the Guard chip and Jim rewarded him by telling him that Ms. Millions has Lan's chips and she is at the jewelry shop. Lan went to the jewelry shop.

Lan walked up to Ms. Millions. "Hmm… a commoner. What is it you want from me?" Ms. Millions asked politely. "I want my chips back." Lan said. "Oh? But I paid 1 million Zenny for these. Tell you what, defeat my Navi, SnakeMan and you can have them back." Ms. Millions offered. "Sounds like a fair deal." Lan got out his PET and so did Ms. Millions.

MegaMan appeared in a snake pit and saw a jar, out popped a snake like Navi! "I am SnakeMan. Are you ready to battle messsss?" MegaMan nodded. "MegaMan!" "SnakeMan!" "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Ms. Millions yelled out. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and SnakeMan yelled out.

**MegaMan.EXE VS SnakeMan.EXE**

"Take thisssss!!" SnakeMan yelled as he summoned three snakes that rush towards MegaMan. "Style Change! HeatGuts!" Lan shouted as he pressed the Style Change Button and choose HeatGuts. MegaMan is in his HeatGuts form and fired his flamethrower at the snakes and SnakeMan, deleting the snakes and giving SnakeMan massive damage! "Gahhh!! You'll pay for thisssss!!!" SnakeMan yelled in fury as he leap out of his pot and charged towards MegaMan, MegaMan used his fist and gave SnakeMan a massive amount of hurt on the head! SnakeMan swiped at MegaMan rapidly, but MegaMan dodged them with no problems. The fight lasted for 21 minutes and SnakeMan is panting heavily. "Time to end this!" MegaMan shouted as he fired the flamethrower at SnakeMan, defeating him! "It hurtsssssss!!!!" SnakeMan screamed in agony as he jacked out.

"Alright!" Lan did his victory pose. "Well… a deal's a deal. Here are your chips. And something from me as a reward." Ms. Millions winked as she gave Lan his bag of Battle chips, her passcode, 500000 Zenny and a SnakeMan Navi chip. "I hope we NetBattle again soon." Ms. Millions smiled. "Yeah. Me too." Lan gave her a thumbs up and left for the hotel.

(At the hotel.)

"Whew! What a rough day." Lan sighed as he put on his pajamas and lay on the bed. "Yeah. But we managed to get thru it." MegaMan said. Suddenly, the phone ranged and Lan answered it. "Hey Lan. Just to let you know, we made it to Netopia safe and sound." Zoey said on the receiver. "That's good. So what is the hotel like?" Lan smiled. "Oh it got everything, hot tubs, fine dining and warm soft beds. So how was your day so far?" Zoey asked. Lan grinned. "It was an interesting day. We see some sights. So we'll meet at the park tomorrow?" Lan asked. "Sure. Good night Lan." Zoey said as she hanged up. "Night, MegaMan." Lan said as he went to sleep. "Good night, Lan." MegaMan said as he went into sleep mode. The next day will be a Gospel plot to destroy the heroes.

TBC

Next time: Adventures in Netopia: Part 2: Hassle In The Castle!

Me: Whew! Pretty long chapter! Next chapter will be the battle with Princess Pride and KnightMan! So stay tune!

MegaMan: See you there!


	42. Adventures in Netopia: Part 2

KnightMan: Greetings. Here is part 2 of Adventures in Netopia.

Chapter 10: Adventures in Netopia: Part 2: Hassle In the Castle

The next morning, Lan got dressed and checked his PET.

"Morning, MegaMan!" Lan said cheerfully.

"Morning, Lan! You got up early." MegaMan said amazed.

"Hehe! Now let's find that secret meeting. Any emails?" Lan asked.

"Hold on. Here's a new one. It said This is a notice regarding the location of the Official NetBattler meeting. The location is secret to prevent a leak to Gospel. NetBattlers, search for the location yourselves. Nearly Every Turn Conceals A Secret That Looks Essential. Looks like we have to find it ourselves." MegaMan said, Lan nodded and exit the room.

When Lan got outside, he found the Mews and Angel Troupe waiting for him. "Hey guys!" Lan greeted. "Hey Lan. So any info on the secret meeting?" Zoey asked. Lan explained to them about the meeting. "That sounds tough. Maybe we should go to Netopia Castle. Maybe we can find some clues." Bridget suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and head to the castle.

(At Netopia Castle)

The gang arrived at the castle, the Angel Troupe were checking the fine art the castle has, Lan and the gang were checking for anything odd that can lead to the secret meeting. Suddenly, Lan noticed a woman entering a wall! Lan got the crew together. "I found the secret passage to the meeting. So wait here till I get back." Lan said, the Mews and Angel Troupe nodded in agreement as Lan went thru the wall.

Lan was amazed to find a meeting room hidden in the castle. Lan talked to the first person he sees. "I'm Johnson! The NetBattler of freedom and peace! Nice to meet you!" Johnson greeted. "Same here." Lan agreed. Lan talked to the woman who went thru the passage. "You found the passage. And you must be that kid who defeated the WWW. I'm Jennifer, from South Netopia. Let's work together!" Lan gave her a thumb up and talked to a woman who looks like a princess. "Hello. My name is Princess Pride of Creamland. My country is far to the north and owes its development to the Net. I'm fighting to protect the world from Gospel." Princess Pride bowed politely. "Wow! A real princess. I always wanted to meet one." Lan said amazed. "Hey, Lan. Isn't that Raoul?" MegaMan asked.

"Hey! You're right! Hey Raoul!" Lan walked up to him. "It's great to see you again, Lan. I too am an Official NetBattler and representing my minority clan. We must protect the equality of the Net and real world." Lan nodded in agreement. Lan noticed Chaud coming. 'Heh! Chaud…" Lan thought in his head. "The meeting is about to start." MegaMan stated.

Everyone was in position. The host came in and stands near the board. "Hello NetBattlers representing the world. I'd like to call the "Official NetBattler Meeting" to order." The host said. "Loads of incidents have been breaking over." Jennifer stated. "I hold the same views. You summoned us all to convey important information… regarding "Gospel" right?" Princess Pride asked.

"What in blazes is Electopia thinking? Kids… and here." Johnson scoffed. "We'll show you who the kids are! How about battling here?" Chaud challenged. "Bring it on foo!" Johnson countered. "You're being immature Johnson! Anyway, let's get on with the meeting." Raoul calmed things down.

"I'll give you the lowdown on what we know about Gospel. Gospel is developing a SuperNavi." The host started. Lan and MegaMan thought this over. "SuperNavi…? Doesn't that remind us of…" A flashback of Bass grinning evilly appeared in MegaMan's head. "This being, the Ultimate Navi. Gospel plans to use it to conquer both the real world and Cyberworld. Once the SuperNavi is completed, there is no deleting it… We have to prevent this from happening. HQ has obtained important info on how to do so. Please take a look at the screen." The NetBattlers turned to the screen, but it was blank. 

"There's nothing there." Princess Pride replied. "What? I could have sworn the data is there." The host said baffled. Suddenly, there was a tremor! "Everyone look out!" Jennifer yelled. The host fell down a hole. "Everyone! Run!" Raoul ordered. "AHHH! We're done for!" Johnson yelled. Everyone fell down too. "YAHHHHHHHHH!" Lan yelled.

(one blackout later…)

"Lan! Lan!" MegaMan yelled, Lan slowly got up. "MegaMan… Where are we?" Lan asked as he looked around, he was in a grey gloomy place. "An underground room in the Castle? We fell down pretty far… Are you Ok?" MegaMan asked. Lan begin to move. "I think I scrapped it a little, but I'm Ok." Lan assured him, suddenly his PET ranged, Lan answered it.

"Is everyone Ok? According to HQ, our meeting was found out by Gospel. Gospel sent NetBattlers to disrupt us. Our data to hinder the SuperNavi was stolen. Their NetBattlers hacked our Intruder Repel System. Traps in the Castle were activated. Yes! They have their sights on our lives!" The host yelled, suddenly, there was a thud, the host yelled in agony and his transmission was cut. Lan has those wide shocked eyes.

"Did everyone hear that?" Raoul said as he came on.

"Yeah! This is inconceivable! That person was… surely…" Jennifer started.

"Isolation is risky. Keep in touch no matter what!" Got it?" Raoul said.

"Then we can locate their NetBattlers and stop them cold." Princess Pride agreed.

"Get me out of this dark gloomy place!" Johnson yelled.

"Hang in there, Johnson. Is that ok with you Electopian lads?" Raoul asked.

"Roger." Chaud said.

"Ok." Lan acknowledged.

Lan starts his trek thru the underground room, suddenly, MegaMan shouted "Lan! Look out!" pikes whizzed thru the side. "We got to disarm it! I found a place to jack in." Lan said as he jacked in MegaMan into the control console.

MegaMan appeared in a maze like area. He got info from Mr. Progs to look out for Zombies, Vampires and thief programs in the area. MegaMan started and encountered the mention programs, but he dodged them. MegaMan found a CyberKey to unlock the doors, soon MegaMan found the switch and turn it off. "I disarm the trap, Lan!" MegaMan said. "Let's jack out and continue!" Lan said as he jacked out MegaMan.

Suddenly, Lan got a phone call. "Hello?" Lan asked. "Augh! I got hung up by a trap…" Johnson said weakly. "Johnson! Hang on!" Lan shouted. "Go on without me…" Johnson yelled in agony as a trap got him. The transmission was cut. Lan remained silent and press on.

(Meanwhile… back to the Mews and Angel Troupe…)

The Mews and Angel Troupe were getting worried about Lan and MegaMan. "I'm worried. Those two haven't come back yet." Zoey said as she paced back and forth. "Maybe we should go check on them." Forte suggested. "But won't we get in trouble?" Vanilla asked. "Either way, we still got to help them." Renee said, the groups nodded in agreement and went thru the wall.

When they entered the meeting room, they saw no one here. "That's odd, where is everybody?" Corina asked. Milfeulle saw a door that is closed. "Maybe we should get that door open first." She suggested. "Leave it to me!" Ranpha got out a pin and begin her magic, the Mews and Angel Troupe hoped they're not too late.

(Back to Lan and MegaMan.)

The duo entered the next room and saw Princess Pride. "Princess!" Lan walked up to her, then a tremor started. "Lan! We got to stop the trap before the ceiling gets us both!" Princess Pride shouted. "My KnightMan is damaged when he disarm that trap." "Leave it to me!" Lan shouted as he jacked in MegaMan. MegaMan appeared in a different area of the maze Cyberworld, like before, he has to dodge the dangerous programs and find the CyberKey to open the door, MegaMan found two PowerUps and his stats are all 13. MegaMan made it to the switch and turn off the trap. Lan jacked out MegaMan. 'Princess! Hurry!" Lan shouted. "I would go with you, but I have to find my best Battle Chip first!" Princess Pride said.

When Lan went thru the door, it shut tight! Lan's PET ranged again. "Who's there!" Lan shouted, he heard a scream. "Princess!" "You're pretty good! But even if KnightMan is hurt, we won't fall that easily!" Pride shouted. "Who's near the Princess!" Raoul yelled. "Royal Wrecking Ball!" "She didn't noticed. The phone must have turn on by accident… " MegaMan stated. "…! My Royal Wrecking Ball didn't work! Must be the power… of that Gospel Navi. KnightMan is in trouble! Nooooo!" Pride yelled in horror.

"…Lan. KnightMan's response has disappeared from the Network…" MegaMan said grimly. "Dang it! The Princess is in trouble!" Lan yelled as he pounded on the door. Suddenly, there was a rumble and a scream. There was silence for 10 seconds. "We have to get back in there!" Lan shouted. "It's no use, Lan! All remaining NetBattlers search for the Gospel NetBattlers at once. We can't allow anymore victims…" Chaud said as he hung up. "But…" Lan hear some groaning and went upstairs to find Jennifer in bad shape.

"Jennifer!" Lan shouted in horror. "Lan! Check out those wounds!" MegaMan shouted. "Lan… We were duped… Gospel NetBattler… amid us. Don't let… your guard down." Jennifer said weakly as she fell into unconsciousness. "Whoever did this is gonna pay!" Lan clutched his fists in anger as he press on.

When Lan entered the next room, flames surrounded him. "Yeow!" "Lan! You ok!" MegaMan shouted in worry. "Yeah, but the flames will continue to rise by do time, and I can't reach that control panel! Dang it! If I perish here, I'll never see the others again…? The others?" A flashback of Mayl giving Lan the wireless occurred. "That's it!" Lan got out the wireless and fling it at the switch. "Now we're talking!" Lan shouted as he jacked in MegaMan.

MegaMan begin his trek thru the maze area, suddenly, Lan received a phone call. "Hello?" Lan asked. He heard some groaning. "Raoul!" Lan yelled. "Lan… They got me… It's up to you now…" Raoul groaned as his transmission was cut. "Lan… they got everybody except for you and Chaud…" MegaMan said grimly. "Wait… Chaud is in cahoots with Gospel!" Lan gasped. "He wouldn't do that! If Renee found that out, she would be heartbroken!" MegaMan shouted. "Let's have a little talk with Chaud after this." Lan growled. MegaMan made it to the switch and turn off the burning trap, and Lan jacked out MegaMan and continued on.

Lan found Raoul who is breathing heavily. "Raoul! Hang on, I'm gonna help you!" Lan yelled as he checked for wounds. "He's gonna make it!" MegaMan sighed in relief. Suddenly, Chaud came in and his eyes are narrowed on Lan. "I don't believe it! You're in league with Gospel, Lan!" Chaud yelled in fury. "What! I thought you were! But that means…" Lan figured it out. "You got Raoul and the others. So I'm hereby arresting you. But first, I will delete the root of all evil, MegaMan! ProtoMan!" Chaud yelled as he got out his PET. 'Looks like I have no choice.' Lan thought to himself as he got out his PET as well.

MegaMan and ProtoMan appeared in an arena with ProtoMan's symbol on the ground and steeled fences are around the arena. "ProtoMan! We didn't do this!" MegaMan tried to reason with ProtoMan. "I'm sorry, MegaMan, but I have to obey Chaud's orders." ProtoMan pointed his sword at MegaMan.

**MegaMan.EXE VS ProtoMan.EXE (Theme: X VS Zero theme from MegaMan X5.)**

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan and ProtoMan clashed swords for 35 seconds, MegaMan slashed ProtoMan on the chest. ProtoMan grunted in pain as he slashed MegaMan in the chest also. MegaMan and ProtoMan clash swords for 4 minutes. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Both Lan and Chaud yelled as they inserted the chips. MegaMan and ProtoMan clashed swords rapidly and each slashed each other. The fight lasted for 10 minutes, both MegaMan and ProtoMan are panting heavily. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan and Chaud yelled as they inserted the chips. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" Both MegaMan and ProtoMan yelled as they charged toward each other, yelling their battle cry and slashed, there was silence in the air for 25 seconds, suddenly, ProtoMan was gagging and he screamed in agony as his data started to disappear and the words "ProtoMan… Deleted…" As ProtoMan disappeared completely, MegaMan's eyes widen in shocked and so does Lan. Lan jacked out MegaMan.

Chaud was silent. Suddenly, the Mews and Angel Troupe came in. "Lan!" They yelled, Lan was silent for a moment. "Lan… I… Deleted… ProtoMan…" MegaMan said sadly. Bridget was silent when she heard that. "Chaud…" Lan said weakly. "I'm… weak…" Lan and the crew were confused and sad at the same time. "…My weakness deleted ProtoMan. If I could have hated you with just my might…" Chaud said quietly. "Chaud…" Lan said, but Chaud said in anger "I don't need sympathy from villains!" Suddenly, Raoul begin to speak. "He's… right… Lan is not the one responsible for this…" Lan, the Mews, the Angel Troupe and Chaud looked at Raoul oddly. "She wasn't hurt by Gospel… we been tricked. Neither of you are from Gospel… She went that" Raoul said as he pointed to the stairs and fell in unconsciousness. "Lan… Without ProtoMan, you are our only hope. I'm sorry for mistaking you for a Gospel Member." Chaud apologized. "Me too. We got to stop her, for ProtoMan and the others!" Lan said with determination. "Yes, for ProtoMan." Bridget said bravely. The gang head upstairs to find the real villain.

When they got up, Lan was shocked to see… Princess Pride with the data for stopping the SuperNavi! "Princess! You're the Gospel Member!" Lan couldn't believe it. Pride chuckled evilly. "You got me there. I'm a Gospel leader. I been ordered by my boss to infiltrated your organization and the Official NetBattlers were easy to fool. And sending you, the one who defeated the WWW? Puh-lease." Pride said sarcastically. "You… You're responsible for ProtoMan's deletion…" Bridget said in anger. "I was expecting Chaud to be here, how annoying to deal with you and the Chosen Ones of S. That floor is gonna give away like before. So send in MegaMan and fight my KnightMan!" Pride yelled as she typed in something and a tremor started. "I'm not falling for that again! I got a wireless!" Lan fling the wireless at the control panel and jacked in MegaMan, the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters begin their trek thru the maze area, they have to deal with the programs mentioned before, viruses and finding CyberKeys to open the doors, soon they made it to the switch area, they saw a huge Navi who looks like a purple knight.

"You are MegaMan, correct?" The Navi said. "Yeah… You're KnightMan." MegaMan said. "I do not wish to fight you, but I have to protect the princess." KnightMan said grimly. "But you shouldn't do evil things!" Vanilla yelled, KnightMan remained silent. "KnightMan! Have you forgotten what the boss said! Destroying the NetBattlers is for the good of Creamland!" Pride yelled thru her screen. "Doing evil things won't make people happy!" Forte yelled in anger as she started to glow red and turn into energies, the energies form into MegaMan's back and are red wings. "I will fight you, KnightMan! Lan! Get our chips ready!" MegaMan shouted. "I'll help too, for ProtoMan!" Bridget yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Pride yelled. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and KnightMan yelled out.

**MegaMan.EXE and Bridget VS KnightMan.EXE**

KnightMan leaped into the air and slam down, making the floors crack, MegaMan flies into the air and swooped down towards KnightMan. "Silver Fist! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. "Iron Body!" KnightMan turned to stone, but MegaMan's Silver Fist made it useless after he punched KnightMan and his Iron Body begin to crack and KnightMan received some massive damage! "What!" Pride couldn't believe, Lan smirked. "Silver Fist is a Break Battle Chip, so KnightMan's Iron Body is useless." "Royal Wrecking Ball!" KnightMan yelled as he flung his spiky flail at MegaMan, but he dodged it. "Style Change! AquaCustom!" Lan shouted as he pressed the Style Change Button. 10 seconds later, MegaMan is brighter blue and has huge pumps on his back, he still has the Angel Wings. "We got only one shot with the AquaCustom! M-Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. MegaMan fired the M-Cannon at KnightMan. "Time to end this! Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget concentrated all her might into this attack and the attack combine with the M-Cannon to defeat KnightMan! "Forgive me… Princess…" KnightMan groaned in pain as he was deleted.

"We did it!" Lan cheered as MegaMan turned off the switch. "Gah! KnightMan has been deleted! Grr, nice try, but even without KnightMan, I'm still in control!" Pride yelled as she typed in something and it begin to tremor. "Let's get out of here!" Lan shouted as he jacked out MegaMan and the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked out too. "Ahahaha! Everyone will… wha!" Pride gasped as she fell down a hole and scream. Lan and the crew remained silent.

(two hours later.)

The gang were talking with the host who is all better now. "Thanks to you kids, we saved the Organization! You have my eternal gratitude!" The host smiled. "Oh it was nothing." Forte rubbed the back of her head. "What about Raoul and the others?" Lan asked. "Don't worry, we found them quick and he and the others are in the hospital. They're ok." The host assured him. "But is the princess dead?" Kikki asked. "She's fine also and at the hospital. But she will be questioned soon. You won't see her for awhile." The host told her.

"I heard a story once… Creamland was one of the first countries to get on the Net. That's how the country got big and powerful, but other countries came and Creamland got left behind. I guess she joined Gospel to get revenge and restore Creamland to its former glory." Chaud explained. "I didn't know that." Mint said sadly. 'But all I know is Gospel is the true enemy!" Chaud said. "Yeah! With MegaMan, ProtoMan and the Mews and Angel Troupe, we're unstoppable! Oh! Sorry about ProtoMan…"Lan said sadly, Chaud smirked. "You forgot so easily my friend, you and I are different… All of ProtoMan's programming is safe in my head." Bridget's eyes widen in happiness. "So the next time we meet, I… ProtoMan will defeat MegaMan!" Chaud said as he left.

"And we'll be waiting! Are you ready to stop Gospel, MegaMan!" Lan grinned at his Navi who smiled. "You bet!" "But first, can we get some sweets?" Mint asked, everyone had a great laugh, however, Lan and MegaMan still felt uneasy about the SuperNavi… Will the Navi that they faced before, Bass reappear again?

TBC

Next time: Air MegaMan One

Me: Don't worry, Bass will appear in the Epilogue of Saga 3, the first Epilogue to appear in a Saga of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew! And It will be huge!

Lan: So see you next time!


	43. Air MegaMan One

Lan: Hey folks! Here's the chapter where we return to Electopia and the battle with MagnetMan! So let's go!

Chapter 11: Air MegaMan One

The next day after the Pride incident, Lan has finished packing. "Home to Electopia… So much occurred and the time truly flew." Lan said as he got his stuff. "We should come back here with our family next time." MegaMan said. "You said it. A more relaxed visit would've been nice." Lan agreed. "We better leave at 9:30 A.M. for the takeoff." MegaMan reminded Lan. 'Yeah, but first, I want to get some souvenirs for the crew." Lan told him as he went outside with his things.

Lan found a souvenir seller and brought a broach for Yai, a toy for Dex and a ring for Mayl. Lan then went to the secret meeting and the host rewarded him with a passcode to Netopia Net for saving the day yesterday. Lan met up with the Mews and Angel Troupe. "Netopia is very nice. I hope we come here again." Zoey said. "Yeah, me too." Lan smiled. "Hey! Here comes the bus!" Ranpha said as the bus arrived.

When Lan and the crew entered the Airport, Forte noticed a scientist with an odd bag. "Hey, what's that guy got in his bag?" Forte asked, Lan and the crew eavesdrop on what he's saying. "Hmm… Is it ok to bring it aboard? It's got poison. But what if it escapes? I'll be in big trouble!" The scientist panicked. "That can't be good when it escapes…" Lan said, the crew nodded in agreement and used their tickets to pass thru and they shown their passports and wait in the waiting area.

When they were waiting, Kikki noticed a boy who has dark grey hair, wore white purple clothes and dark blue pants and grey blue shoes staring at the heroes, Kikki saw his eyes are full of hatred. 'Wait, didn't S leave an email that said to use the Mega Angel Link to help a soul who has fallen to darkness?' Kikki thought to herself. Could she be talking about that boy who is staring at them? (That's Sean by the way.) Before Kikki can figured it out, Lan shouted "Hey! Our plane is here!" The crew entered the gateway to the plane, the boy who was staring at the heroes before smirked evilly. "It's time…" He said as he entered the gateway to the same plane.

(Lan's POV)

A lot happened on my first trip overseas trip… It was pretty rough, but at least it was memorable! Bye for now, Netopia. I'm sad to leave, but I'm sure we'll return someday… the plane will be landing in Electopia soon. I was only gone for a little awhile, really… But somehow it feels like it's been years. I wonder what everyone's been doing. I can't wait to see everyone again!

(Normal POV. Lan's dream.)

Lan and the crew were leaving the Airport where Mayl, Dex and Yai were waiting for them. "Lan! We were waiting for you and the guys to get back!" Dex smiled. "We heard about your adventures in Netopia!" Yai cheerfully said, Mayl remained silent. Dex and Yai turned to Mayl. "What's wrong?" Dex asked. "Yeah, Mayl I thought you were happy to see Lan back." Yai asked also confused. "W-welcome back, Lan." Mayl said as she walked closer to him. "What's she doing?" Milfeulle asked. Then Mayl hugged Lan. "I was sooo worried about you, Lan!" Mayl said as tears fell down her cheek filled with happiness. "H-hey! Not so close! Dex and the others are watching!" Lan blushed. "Aww. Look at the love birds." Zoey said cheerfully. "Mayl…" Lan smiled.

(End dream.)

"This is your captain speaking… Our flight is currently on schedule. We've crossed the international date line, which means… We'll be arriving at DenCity airport at 7:45 A.M, today. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your flight." The captain said thru the speaker.

"Mayl… I am your captain… wha?" Lan woke up and looked around. "Lan. You were mumbling in your sleep. Hehehe! Oh Mayl! I can't wait to tell everyone!" MegaMan teased. "Hey! You didn't hear that! So don't you dare…" Lan warned. "I'm kidding. You awake yet?" MegaMan asked. "Yeah. What time is it?" Lan asked. "11:30 A.M. It's almost time for lunch. Hey, Lan! Let's asked if we can see the cockpit." MegaMan suggested.

"I hope they will let us see the cockpit." Lan hoped. "Sure they will! I bet everyone back home will want to hear this!" MegaMan encouraged. "You're right. Let's round up the crew." Lan said as he got up from his seat.

Lan rounded up the Mews, they saw the Angel Troupe doing things, Milfeulle was admiring the designs of the plane, Mint was waiting patiently for the snacks, Ranpha was hitting on a guy, Forte was sipping tea and Vanilla was talking to a old man who wore a fine red and black suit and goatee about a program called the HighPower program in this plane. Vanilla doesn't trust that man. He said he is the chairman of Gauss Inc. The crew rounded them up and went to the cockpit. They passed thru the first class and Corina complained they should be in first class. They got to the cockpit.

"Um, excuse us? Can we see the cockpit?" Lan asked politely, the captain smiled. "Sure thing, kids." Lan and the crew were amazed to see the sky. "This is so cool! You guys got an amazing view!" Kikki squealed in delight. "Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it? I saw a cockpit when I was a kid, which inspires me to become the pilot I am today." The captain said. "It's like your dream come true." Bridget said amazed. 'Heck. I became a pilot back in my home dimension and these guys are lucky.' Milfeulle smiled. Then some turbulence happens. "You kids better head back to your seats. We hit an air pocket." The captain said, the gang nodded and thanked him for letting them see the cockpit and went back to their seats.

(20 minutes later.)

"Your attention please. We apologized for the bumpy ride. But it looks like we're through the worst of it. The captain has turned off the seatbelt sign." The flight attendant announced. "It looks like the turbulence is over. It's almost time for lunch, wanna look around?" MegaMan asked. "Sure." Lan agreed as he talked to everyone minus the Mews and Angel Troupe. Lan checked his clock, it's almost 12:00! "We better hurry! It's lunch time!" Lan cheered as he went back to his seat.

(One lunch later.)

"No more! I'm stuffed!" Lan groaned after he ate his lunch. "Wow, Lan, you must have been really hungry!" MegaMan said amazed. "This airline food is better than I thought…" Lan groaned, Mint was also experiencing the same thing Lan is going thru.

(10 minutes later…)

Lan was holding his stomach in pain. "Lan? What's wrong?" MegaMan asked. "My stomach… it hurts!" Lan groaned. "Serves you right for pigging out!" MegaMan told him. Lan and Mint rushed to the bathroom and vomited on the toilets. (Don't worry, folks, this is a K fic and it's censored.) But while they were in the bathrooms, they heard the flight attendant and an Official talking.

"I was helping this man with his luggage and a big spider…" The flight attendant explained. "What kind of spider is it? Where did it go?" The Official asked. "It was all black and hairy with fat legs and red eyes! It went running off, but it's probably no big deal." The flight attendant said in a scared tone. "I'm not sure about that…" The Official as he and the flight attendant left, Lan and Mint got out of the bathrooms piecing it together. 

"Did you hear that, Mint?" Lan asked her. "A spider covered with black hair… What if it's poisonous! We got to tell everyone about this! But not to the flight passengers, it will cause a panic!" Mint agreed. "Yeah, we better find a bug expert fast!" MegaMan said.

Lan and Mint rounded up the crew and told them of the situation, Zoey almost screamed at the word mentioned, but kept her calm. Corina noticed a funny looking guy who was bald and wears a trench coat and brown pants and black shoes. Corina decided to do the talking.

"Excuse me?" Corina asked in her sweet voice. "What can I do for you, young lady?" The guy asked. "I was wondering if you know a thing or two about bugs." Corina replied. "Why I know every bug known to man! They call me the Bug Guy!" The Bug Guy proclaimed proudly. "Well… Do you know a spider with fat legs and black hair?" Corina asked. "What else does it has?" The Bug Guy asked again. "Well… It has red eyes." Corina explained. "That's an easy one! It's the red-eyed wooly spider!" The Bug Guy answered, Corina gulped. "It's quite rare, you see. Easily identified by its thick black hair and red eyes. And it's incredibly lethal poison! If a person is bitten they freeze up in a few hours…"Suddenly, there was a scream!

"Thank you for your help!" Corina shouted as she and the gang went to find the source of the scream. When they got there, they found the flight attendant in panic and the Official paralyzed for a few hours. "What happened!" Lan asked. "A spider… It bit… Arggh!" The Official said weakly. "Bridget! Find any doctors in the plane!" Lan shouted, Bridget nodded. 5 seconds later, Bridget came back with a doctor. The doctor named Dr. Iron Fist healed the Official. "Is he going to be alright, doctor?" The flight attendant asked. "Yes, he's going to live. But he should rest till we reached Electopia. He appears to be in shocked from the poison…" The doctor replied. "He was bitten by a spider…" The flight attendant said in a scared tone. "Holy smokes! Well we must get someone to catch the spider!" Dr. Iron Fist yelled. "We'll catch the spider!" Lan volunteered. "Well good luck! And try not to inform everyone about the spider, it'll cause a panic." The crew nodded and went back to the Bug Guy.

"Excuse me… Bug Guy… We have a problem…" Corina explained to the Bug Guy about what happened. "Yikes! We better make a trap. Red-eyed wooly spiders loved whiskey and we need something to catch it. Good luck to you all." So the gang searched the plane to find the materials to make the trap, Forte easily got the whisky from a first class person by rapping, the crew got a captain's hat from the cockpit, string from the flight attendant, and chopsticks from an old woman. The crew went back to the Bug Guy with the materials.

"Good! You got the materials. Now all we have to do is find the spider." Suddenly a woman screamed and said she saw the spider went into first class. The crew including the Bug Guy went into first class. The Bug Guy told the first class people about the spider and issues them to remain calm. They set the trap. A few seconds later, the spider came in, Zoey turned pale at the sight, the spider took the bait and Lan triggered the trap, catching it! "Whew! Now that's over with, let's head back to our seats." Zoey sighed, everyone went back to their seats.

(A few hours later…)

The flight attendant spoke thru the speaker. "Attention please. It's 5AM. The plane is on course and on schedule…" Suddenly, there was some turbulence. "On schedule… Sch, sche… Ahhh! Everyone! Fasten your seatbelts!" The flight attendant panicked. "This is bad! Really bad!" Lan and MegaMan both shouted.

(At the cockpit)

"Captain! Right wing engine red alert! Looks like a bug! The terminal is not accepting any data from here!" The co-pilot yelled. "Alert the NetBattler on board!" The captain yelled. "Actually, he was bitten during the Poison Spider incident…" The co-pilot replied grimly. "Then find any NetBattler on board the plane!" The captain ordered.

The flight attendant made the announcement of asking any remaining NetBattlers to come to the cockpit to help. "Are you ready, MegaMan?" Lan asked with courage. "You bet!" Lan and the crew went to the cockpit.

"Sir! I happen to be a NetBattler!" Lan told the captain. "Oh it's you! A bug broke out in the right wing program. We can't control the balance. That's why we're shaking so we're in danger of crashing if we don't respond." The captain explained. "Put your faith on MegaMan! He'll save us!" Zoey said with determination. Lan jacked in MegaMan, while the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well without anyone in the cockpit looking.

When MegaMan and the crew appeared, MegaMan felt strange. "Lan… The magnetic force inside the airplane is incredible! My body along with the airplane is affected by this, so we better use the Angel Shoes to get thru this!" MegaMan explained. "Sounds tough! But ok!" "Mega Angel Link! Angel Sword! Angel Shoes!" MegaMan, Milfeulle and Mint yelled as the two members of the Angel Troupe transform into the Angel Sword and Angel Shoes.

The Virus Busters begin their trek thru the airplane network, they have to pass thru magnetic forces, but they were no problem, they have to turn off consoles to turn off the magnetic forces. Soon, they made it to the right wing program and MegaMan fixed the bug.

Back in the real world, the turbulence stopped. "What a relief…" Lan sighed, suddenly the turbulence started again. "Captain! There's a problem with the piloting program!" The co-pilot yelled. 'What! If we can't control the rubber, we'll crash!" The captain yelled. "MegaMan! Find the piloting program!" Lan shouted. "Roger!" MegaMan said.

So the Virus Busters begin their search for the piloting program dealing with more magnetic forces and magnet viruses, soon they found the piloting program (Or tail engine program) and MegaMan fixed it.

Back in the real world, the turbulence stopped again. "One down! Those Gospel jerks! What are they're gonna infect next!" Lan gritted his teeth. The turbulence started again. "The cabin pressure is going up and down!" The co-pilot yelled. "At this rate, everyone will die of attitude sickness!" The captain yelled. "Hurry and find the pressure program! I'm starting to feel dizzy!" Lan shouted.

The Virus Busters searched high and low for the air pressure program dealing with the magnetic forces at work, soon they found it and MegaMan fixed it.

"Whew! That was a closed one!" Lan sighed, the turbulence started again. "The throttle isn't responding!" The Captain yelled. "We're losing altitude! 42000 feet! 41000 feet! 40000 feet!" The co-pilot yelled. "Augh! We were so close to Electopia! We're losing attitude at an incredible rate!" The captain yelled in fear. "MegaMan! Find the throttle program or we'll crash!" Lan yelled.

The Virus Busters searched for the Throttle program, you know the rest, the crew found it and MegaMan repaired it.

"We've gained altitude!" The captain sighed in relief. "Are we out of the woods yet?" Lan asked. "Captain, 5 minutes to Den Airport." The co-pilot responded. "We're almost there! Don't let your guard down!" "Captain… the landing gear control program is not responding!" The co-pilot shouted. "What! If we don't get the landing gear program up and running, we'll belly flop and go up in flames!" The captain yelled. "Hurry guys or we're in for the worse!" Lan yelled.

The Virus Busters after going thru many perils finally reached the landing gear program, but they saw a big red Navi staring at them evilly.

"You're the criminal behind this! The jig is up!" MegaMan pointed accusing at the Navi. "Guess you got me." The Navi replied. "But why?" Zoey demanded. "I tell you why. I came here for the HighPower program on board this plane." Suddenly, a screen appeared and Vanilla recognized that face, it was Mr. Gauss! "Ha-ha-ha… Already got it. Completion of the SuperNavi is soon." Mr. Gauss smiled evilly. "Aren't you the chairman of Gauss, Inc! Why would you do this!" Lan demanded.

"Well… since you asked… When I was young, I was raised in a poor family. In a raggedy old shack without much food or money. My brother Jack was taken in by a rich family. After that, my parents got sick and died… I was suddenly all alone… and society didn't lift a finger to help me. I hated people… I detested society. I worked like mad to triumph over society, my enemy. Then, I devoted myself to my status. I gained power over others, the authority to direct society. But what I had amassed in life was not what I wanted. What I wanted was… a new-found order. Society is rotten to the core. In order to rebuild this fallen society… We need to destroy everything and start anew. Gospel thinks along these same lines. I quickly rose through their ranks and… became the leader of the SuperNavi development project. When the SuperNavi is completed… Network society will be revolutionized. This will also be my revenge on society. I have been relishing this day for years. When my revenge is over, chaos will come knocking at the… world's door and Gospel will be there to provide order." Mr. Gauss explained.

"No way we're gonna let that happen! Let's get this party started, MegaMan!" Lan did his trademark pose. "Right on!" MegaMan agreed. "I'll help too!" Zoey got out her Rose Bell. "MagnetMan… Delete those brats for me." Mr. Gauss ordered. "As you wish, Mr. Gauss." MagnetMan obeyed. "Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled out.

**(MegaMan.EXE and Zoey VS MagnetMan.EXE)**

MagnetMan spilt into two MagnetMan clones. "Try to defeat us!" The clones shouted. Lan chooses the ElecTeam style and MegaMan spilt into two clones, the other was Wood. They still have the Angel Sword and Angel Shoes. "Gladly!" Both MegaMan clones smirked as they used the Angel Shoes to rush towards the MagnetMan clones. "What!" The MagnetMan clones shouted in disbelief. The two MegaMan clones rapidly kicked the two MagnetMan clones and made them slam into each other, reverting back into one MagnetMan. "Why you!" MagnetMan yelled in fury as he throws 4 magnets at the MegaMan clones, but they dodge it with super speed and the two slashed MagnetMan 4 times. Zoey kicked MagnetMan in the chest three times. The fight lasted for 12 minutes, the two MegaMan clones shouted "Double Angel Blade Slash!" They fired two energy blades at MagnetMan, and Zoey combine that with her Rose Bell, thus defeating MagnetMan!

"Mr. Gauss… I'm sorry… Long live Gospel!" MagnetMan screamed as he was deleted. "MagnetMan! …You! You foiled my high jacking plans!" Mr. Gauss yelled angrily. "Your high jacking plans? So you're behind this!" The Bug Guy yelled as he and the other passengers surrounded Mr. Gauss. "Grr! You meddling kids!" Mr. Gauss screamed in fury. "Those meddling kids just kicked your behind!" Mint did the taunting look when she and Milfeulle revert back to normal. "You're coming with me!" The Bug Guy yelled as he handcuffed Mr. Gauss. "Aw rats!" Mr. Gauss lowered his head in shame.

"Whew! The gear program's back to normal. The landing gear is out." The co-pilot sighed in relief. "Yeehaw! Time to land this baby! Thanks for your help, Lan! You better get back to your seat." The captain said gratefully. "Alright! Great work guys!" Lan grinned. "Alright! Let's jack out!" MegaMan did his victory pose and he and the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked out.

Lan and the crew got out of the plane and showed their passports, they saw Mr. Gauss being carried to the jail soon. "Poor guy…" Corina shakes her head. "Yeah, come on let's get home! Everybody's waiting!" Lan shouted cheerfully as he and the gang went out of the airport, little did they know that the boy Kikki saw before was watching them. "Gauss has failed… FreezeMan… you're up." The kid said thru a speaker. "As you command, my leader." A voice said.

Lan and the crew got back to ACDC Town, Lan went to his friends' houses and gave them their souvenirs, Yai, the broach, Dex, the toy and the ring for Mayl, showing Lan that he loves her dearly. Lan and the crew head back home and Mrs. Hikari welcomed them back with a warm meal. After that, everyone went to sleep, it's good to be home.

TBC

Next time: MegaMan Around the World!

MegaMan: Ok! Musashi needs info on the Lucky Beast Armor Forms for the Lucky Star girls I and Zoey fused with, so send in reviews that describes each girl's power and form! Next chapter is a long one! See you then!


	44. MegaMan Around the World!

Sasami: Hello! I'm Sasami from Tenchi Muyo! Here to introduce the next chapter. But there's a twist! Instead of Mr. Match and HeatMan, Baryl and Colonel.EXE will appear! So let's go!

Chapter 12: MegaMan Around the World!

(Several hours have passed since the plane high jacking. Meanwhile at the Center.)

Dr. Hikari and his assistant were reviewing on what happened so far. "Including the high jacking, Gospel's vileness is increasing." Dr. Hikari's assistant reviewed. "We got to find Gospel HQ and eliminated them quickly." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Dr. Hikari, you've been cooped up in the lab all this time! Maybe you should take a break once in awhile before you overdo it. You haven't seen Lan in awhile have you?" Dr. Hikari's assistant asked. Dr. Hikari sighed. "Once this is over, I'll take some time off and relax." Dr. Hikari replied. "That's a good idea." His assistant agreed. Suddenly, there was a tremor.

"Earthquake! And a big one!" The assistant yelled as he tried his best not to fall down. The earthquake stops. "Is everything alright?" Dr. Hikari asked. "Just surprised. We haven't had one for awhile." His assistant said as he regains his balance. "Strange… Earthquakes are controlled by our Environment System." Dr. Hikari put his hand on his chin in thought. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"An emergency warning!" Dr. Hikari's assistant yelled as he checked the screen. "What does it say?" Dr. Hikari asked. "Large-scale disasters in Yumland and Netopia. Floods in Yumland and intense UV rays in Netopia!" His assistant yelled in shock. "What the? Strange! That's not right!" Dr. Hikari shouted in shock. "The disasters are getting worse! It's like Global Warming all over again!" Dr. Hikari's assistant yelled as he typed furiously. "What the heck is going on here!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he went to his office to check things out.

(Meanwhile… with our heroes.)

The crew just recovered from that quake. Mint was all dizzy during that quake. "Is everyone ok?" Lan asked. "We're fine… That was a big earthquake." Zoey said as she got up. "It's been ages since we had one." MegaMan stated, the Mews and Angel Troupe looked at the PET in confusion. "What do you mean?" Milfeulle asked. "Well, our world is different then your worlds. We discovered a way to stop Global Warming and control earthquakes. We'll let Dad tell you more." MegaMan explained, suddenly Lan received two emails, he read the first one from Mayl.

"I was in the Net when an earthquake happened. I couldn't get Roll off the Net! What should I do! I lost all contact… I think she's in Yumland somewhere… If something ever happen to her, I…" The email finished, that left Lan and the crew with shocked eyes. "Roll's in trouble!" Zoey shouted. "Mayl said that Roll's is Yumland somewhere, we should check out Yumland." Renee suggested. "Good idea." Lan agreed. 

Lan read the second one and it's from NAL, they gave Lan a Freepass for helping them with the Gauss incident. Lan suggested he wants to test this baby out, so the gang head to the Airport.

Lan showed the Freepass to the guard and he let them thru. When they were about to leave, a voice called out to Lan. 'Are you Lan Hikari?" Lan turned to see a man who has black hair, wore a dark yellow and black clouded striped coat, a dark green shirt, black pants and shoes walking up to Lan and the crew. "Yes. Who are you?" Lan asked. "I am an Official NetBattler from Netopia. My name is Baryl. I came here to investigate the mysterious earthquakes. Never thought to meet the famous operator of the Navi that defeated the WWW." Baryl offered his hand in a handshake, Lan shook it, Ranpha has hearts on her eyes. "Say, how about a NetBattle with my Navi, Colonel to see if the rumors about MegaMan are true." Baryl asked, Lan got out his PET.

MegaMan appeared in a conference room with chairs and a table. A Navi appeared, he is Colonel.EXE. (A/N: To find out what Colonel looks like, play MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team Colonel.) "I am Colonel.EXE. I am Baryl's NetNavi. I will fight you to test your skill." Colonel stated as he pointed his sword at MegaMan. MegaMan nodded and got into a fighting stance. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Baryl yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan and Baryl yelled.

**(MegaMan.EXE VS Colonel.EXE. Theme: VS Copy Sigma from MegaMan X8)**

"Colonel Force!" Colonel yelled as he summoned three drones and they open fire on MegaMan, MegaMan takes cover. 'Whoa! With drones like these, he has much fire power!' MegaMan thought to himself. MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and open fire on the drones and destroying them. Colonel charged towards MegaMan. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. MegaMan and Colonel clashed swords. They sword struggled for 5 minutes till MegaMan got the upper hand and slashed Colonel. Colonel retaliates by slashing MegaMan. MegaMan did a back flip and charged towards Colonel and slashed him three times. The fight lasted for 12 minutes, MegaMan rushed towards Colonel and slashed Colonel 4 times, thus defeating him, Colonel kneed down in pain. "Soldier down…" Colonel said as he jacked out.

"Well, it's just as I thought, that's the power that defeated the WWW. You deserve these." Baryl said as he gave Lan two PowerUps. "Thanks." Lan said gratefully. "I have a feeling we will meet again someday." Baryl said as he left. "What a nice guy, a little chilly." Lan commented. "And hot too." Ranpha said with hearts still in her eyes. "Come on. We need to find Roll!" MegaMan said, the gang nodded in agreement and went back to Lan's house. Lan jacked in MegaMan while the Mews with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well.

When they reached the Net, what they find is not a pretty site, ice was covering the Net!

"What on earth…?" Renee gasped, MegaMan used his MegaBuster to try to break the red ice, but no effect. "My MegaBuster has no effect on the red ice! Maybe I should try it on the white ice." MegaMan said as he aimed his MegaBuster at the white ice, he broke it and a virus came out, the Virus Busters deleted the virus. "Just what is going on here?" Forte asked in confusion. "I dunno, but we better ask for clues." Lan suggested.

So the Virus Busters begin asking for clues, they spoke to a Navi who needs their help on finding a friend who is somewhere in KotoSquare, they trekked to Koto Net, they found the Navi who is trapped in the ice, they freed him and he rewarded them with a red fragment.

"What do you think of it, MegaMan?" Lan asked. MegaMan inspected the data. "It looks like it's emitting a weak radio signal… This could have something to do with the ice on the Net. Let's take it to Dad so he can take a look at it." MegaMan suggested. The Virus Busters nodded in agreement and Lan jacked out MegaMan and the Mews with the Angel Troupe jacked out as well.

The gang head to Dr. Hikari's lab, they saw him checking something. "Dad! We got trouble! Roll's missing on the Net! And strange icy things have been falling…" Lan explained. Dr. Hikari understood. "Roll MIA… That ice is probably the cause… I checked out the Net and discovered something terrible." Dr. Hikari said grimly. "What do you mean?" Vanilla asked. "Natural disasters are occurring all over the world. While it's not well known, each nation's environment is… controlled by an Environment System to prevent …natural disasters from taking place. We develop that to stop Global Warming and other disasters. But, the ice is a special virus that has… frozen the Net and the Environment System." Dr. Hikari explained. "You mean the ice?" Bridget asked, Dr. Hikari nodded. "Most of the Official Navis were taken out in the Removal Ops. It's just that dangerous of a virus. The ice virus has four forms: white, red, blue and yellow. A special cure is required to remove the ice. We need sample data for RedCure to complete the data we need to break the red ice." Dr. Hikari explained.

"You mean this?" Lan asked as he shown his father the red fragment. "With this, I can make RedCure. Hold on a sec." Dr. Hikari installed the red fragment into his computer and typed in something for 9 seconds, he gave Lan the RedCure. "If you don't hurry and remove all the ice on the Net… Nature's power that has been suppressed by programs for… decades will suddenly be unleashed, destroying the world! I'll go and fix the Environment System. I won't be back for awhile. I'll leave the ice viruses to you. I'm leaving an important duty in your hands… But I believe we can pull this off together." Dr. Hikari said with confidence. "You can count on us, Dr. Hikari." Forte saluted. So the crew head back to Lan's house while Dr. Hikari worked on fixing the Environment System.

(In the Net)

The Virus Busters began using the RedCure to remove the red ice, they then decided to head to Yumland to find Roll. It took a while, but they found Roll who was trapped by the red ice. "Roll! Are you there!" MegaMan called out. "Mega! This ice is blocking my path and I can't seem to break it!" Roll called out from the side. MegaMan used the RedCure to break the red ice. Roll ran up to MegaMan and hugged him, Zoey smiled. "Oh thank you, Mega! Mayl is probably worried about me. Here's something from me." Roll gave MegaMan her upgraded Navi chip. "Thanks again!" Roll winked as she jacked out. A Navi walked up to the Virus Busters. "I think I can help you on the ice. Someone posted a board about some guy named the Doc! You should check it out. I think he lives in the Undernet at the UnderSquare. " The Navi told them. The Virus Busters thought about this. "The Doc, eh?" Corina thought out loud. "We should check it out, maybe this Doc can help us out. But the Undernet…" MegaMan said. "What's so special about this Undernet?" Ranpha asked. "The Undernet is home to crooks and criminals, I think during our last two adventures, we were put in their bingo book for destruction. So they may have wanted posters of us in the UnderSquare." MegaMan explained. Milfeulle shudder at that thought. "It's our only lead. So let's be careful." Lan said.

So the Virus Busters went to Netopia by using the ONBA code and 35 minutes later, they were in the Undernet. "This place gives me the creeps." Mint said in a scared tone. "It all gives us the creeps, but we have to move on." Milfeulle said with courage. They begin their trek thru the Undernet and soon made it to the UnderSquare.

"So, where do find the Doc?" Ranpha asked. "The Doc, eh?" A tough looking Navi walked up to them. "I can help you with that, but it's gonna cost ya. 10,000 Zenny is all I need." The Navi said. "Looks like we have no choice." MegaMan said as he paid the Info Navi. "Well, I don't know the keyword, but I know someone who does! He's in Netopia somewhere! Look for a purple Navi. Hope this helps ya! And BTW, haven't I seen you before?" The Navi pointed to MegaMan. The Virus Busters were starting to sweat. "Uh… Nope you haven't seen us in your life." MegaMan nervously said as he and the crew walked out of the UnderSquare.

The Virus Busters searched for the purple Navi, they saved a Mr. Prog who works at a store and told them to talk to their boss in Okuden Valley for a reward that can help them. They met a different purple Navi who said his friend is at a shop buying something, they found the Navi they were looking for.

"Um. Excuse us, but do you know the keyword for calling the Doc?" Zoey asked politely. "Why yes I do! But in order to get that, give me a Zap Ring2 Battle Chip!" The Navi replied, MegaMan gave him the chip, he has two of these. "Ok! Here is the keyword! It is… It is… It is… WWW!" The Navi told them, that left MegaMan and the Mews shocked looks. "I don't believe it…" Corina whispered to Zoey, she nodded. "Who would have thought that the keyword is the WWW's own name." Zoey whispered back. "Alright, let's post this at the UnderSquare." Vanilla told everyone, they nodded in agreement. "Well good luck saving the Net or whatever." The Navi said good bye.

The Virus Busters returned to the UnderSquare and went to the Board. "Here goes." MegaMan posted the keyword. "He should come out now, let's hope that keyword wasn't false." Lan prayed. The Virus Busters exited and heard a voice. "I hear you're looking for me." They turn to see a Navi who wore a black lab coat and he walked up to them.

"Are you the Doc?" Renee asked as she got into a battle stance in case he tries anything funny. "Yep! And I know that you're the Chosen Ones of S. Turns out, S and I were good friends! Long ago, I was attacked by a group of viruses, I deleted them, but I was about to be deleted too. Just if it was the end of me, S came and she healed me. She inspired me to help people, so I choose the Undernet to secretly help the people of the world. So you came here for the cure for the ice, right? How about you give me your PowerUps and Battle Chips and I will give YeloCure to you. I have a yellow fragment." The Doc offered. Lan and MegaMan gulped as they gave the Doc their Battle Chips and PowerUps. "I like that. You are brave giving them up. So I'll give them back to you." The Doc gave them back their Battle Chips and PowerUps and gave them an AntiRecv chip. Lan and MegaMan sighed in relief. "However, I need HeatData to complete the YeloCure, It's in Okuden Valley." The Doc told them. "Leave it to us!" MegaMan shouted. "Hold on. Your friends are staying with me till you get back." The Doc said, the Mews and Angel Troupe have shocked looks. "Don't worry I'll keep them safe from harm." The Doc assured him, MegaMan nodded, Lan jacked out MegaMan. The Doc turned to Kikki. "You're Kikki, right?" The Doc asked her. 'Yes. But how do you know my name?" Kikki asked in confusion. "S told me all about you. She said you were special and you have courage to help your friends in battle." Kikki was a little confused, just who is S anyway?

Lan went to Okuden Valley and jacked MegaMan into the grill. MegaMan talked to the Mr. Prog who is the other Mr.Prog's boss and he thanked him for helping him and gave MegaMan the HeatData.

When Lan jacked out MegaMan, another earthquake occurred. "Another earthquake! Man, this is getting serious!" Lan shouted as he regain his balance. "We got to give this to the Doc and fast!" MegaMan yelled.

(Back in the Net)

MegaMan made it back to the UnderSquare and give the HeatData to the Doc. "Perfect! This is just what I needed! Hold on…" The Doc begin his work, after 5 seconds, he gave the YeloCure to MegaMan. "I'm a genius! Oh, you may need this also." The Doc gave MegaMan… a Gospel Code! "I snagged it from some Gospel members when they came to the UnderSquare." "Now we can get into Gospel's secret areas!" Ranpha pumped her fist in the air, suddenly the Info Navi from before shouted "Now I know who you are! You're MegaMan! The blue brat who wiped out the WWW! And those must the Chosen Ones of S!" he pointed to them. Bad Navis surrounded the Virus Busters. "Hehehe! Once I'll delete you, I'll be rich!" One bad Navi stated. "No way! I'm gonna be the one who deletes them!" a second bad Navi shouted. "How about this!" The Doc took out a smoke ball and throws it to the ground, smoke filled the area. "Aghh! Smoke!" The bad Navis yelled as the Doc and the Virus Busters escaped the UnderSquare.

Outside, the Virus Busters were talking to the Doc. "Find a friend of mine who tried to break the ice in Netopia 2! He can help you out." The Doc told them. "Ok. Thanks for your help." MegaMan said as he and the Virus Busters head to Netopia 2, the Doc watched them leave. "Your daughter, Kikki might be able to save us all from Gospel and other threats to both the real world and the Net, S…" The Doc whispered quietly.

The crew head to Den Net and used the Gospel Code to enter a secret area to Netopia 2. They found the Doc's friend and freed him from the yellow ice. "Thanks kids! I owe you one! Can you help me? My little brother is lost in the Undernet somewhere. I'm worried about him, can you find him?" The Virus Busters nodded. "Thanks! I knew I can count on you. He's the best keymaker in Netopia. If you help him, he can help you too. " "Great. Back to the Undernet…" Corina replied sarcastically. 

The Virus Busters went to the Undernet, they saved a Mr. Prog on the way to the Undernet, he told them there is a rumor that the Undernet and Kotobuki are connected somehow and there is some way to it. After hours of looking, they found the keymaker.

"Whoa! Thanks! I was trying to break the ice! Hey, can I ask you a favor, can I travel with you? I think there is a way to break the blue ice. We need 3 blue fragments." The keymaker asked. "Sure. We can use the extra help." Zoey smiled. Suddenly, the keymaker's big brother came up to them. "Oh little brother! I was so worried about you!" The keymaker's big brother sighed in relief. "Ah don't worry! I can handle a few viruses. By the way, do you have the first blue fragment?" the keymaker asked, his brother nodded and took it out. "You can travel with us and find the second and third one. We need all the help we can get!" The keymaker's big brother nodded and the Virus Busters along with the Key Brothers begin their search for the two remaining blue fragments. The brothers gave the Virus Busters the first fragment when they joined with them.

Suddenly, they saw a bad Navi in an area that is unreachable, he noticed them. "Hey! You're Mega-something! You're on Gospel's blacklist! You came to get my blue fragment! So forget it foo! Watch the world get destroyed when our Civilization Destruction Plan is completed!" The Navi ranted as he left. "Dang! There's nowhere to get to him!" Lan pouted from his screen. "I believe we can help. That passage needs a special GateKey and we have one in stock. So for helping us, you can have it." The keymaker said as he gave MegaMan the GateKey to the Gospel Navi's hideout. "Use that at Den Area. Thanks for helping us!" The brothers bowed in a polite way and jacked out. "Let's hurry! We must get that fragment!" Lan yelled.

The Virus Busters head to Den Area and used the GateKey to the path to the Gospel Navi from before. After 20 minutes, they made it to the Navi.

"What! How did you get here! Prepare to get deleted!" The Gospel Navi yelled as his hand transforms into a sword, when he was about to slash MegaMan, he grab it with one arm and punched the Gospel Navi two times, MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and fired it at the Navi's chest. "You're pretty good… But you'll never defeat Commander FreezeMan… He's hiding… in KotoSquare!" The Virus Busters gasped in shock. "I should have known!" MegaMan figured it out. "LONG LIVE GOSPEL!" The Gospel Navi screamed as he was deleted. MegaMan picked up the second blue fragment. Corina also picked up a Gospel ID. "We can use this to break into their headquarters!" Corina told everyone. MegaMan turned to the Angel Troupe. "It's gonna take all of our power to stop the disasters. Are you ready?" "We'll do it for peace!" Milfeulle said bravely. "We fight for what's right!" Mint pumped her fist in the air. "Love will triumph over evil!" Ranpha gave the thumb up. "We must protect this world!" Vanilla shouted with confidence. "For your people and our people!" Forte said with courage. "Mega Angel Link!" MegaMan and the Angel Troupe yelled out as the Angel Troupe transforms into the respected forms, only this time, the Angel Shuriken is on top of the Angel Shield. "Let's do this!" Lan did his famous pose and the Virus Busters head to KotoSquare.

Corina used the Gospel ID to enter the secret area, it was creepy and full of ice, The Virus Busters made it to the end and saw a Navi who looks like an ice sculpture.

"So you finally made it, MegaMan." The Navi smirked evilly. "So you're FreezeMan!" MegaMan yelled as he pointed the Angel Sword at FreezeMan. "Correct. I am Gospel's Supreme Commander. I orchestrated the Civilization Destruction Plan. Soon, a quake registering as high as 10 will strike. Are you here to see the destruction unwind?" FreezeMan laughed evilly.

"No way! Now hand over that last blue fragment!" Zoey aimed her Rose Bell at FreezeMan, FreezeMan laughed evilly again. "You fools! The ice is part of me and… the third blue fragment is me!" FreezeMan stated. "Uh oh!" Lan gulped. "You have to delete me to save the world! But your friends won't interfere with our battle!" FreezeMan blows a big breath of ice at the Mews and they were trapped in ice. "We'll defeat you! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled out. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE VS FreezeMan.EXE. Theme: War of the Universe**

"For Gospel!" FreezeMan's hand transformed into an ice sword and he and MegaMan clashed swords for 20 seconds. The Angel Sword emitted flames and MegaMan slashed FreezeMan with its new power. FreezeMan groaned in pain. "Grr! You have powers far than an ordinary Navi! Take this, Ice Burst!" FreezeMan fired multiple ice shards at MegaMan. "Angel Shield Mirror Reflect!" MegaMan shouted as the Angel Shield absorbed the shards and made them into fire comets and shot them back at FreezeMan, damaging him greatly. "How did you…" FreezeMan gasped as MegaMan speeds up to FreezeMan and slashed him 3 times. "Angel Shuriken Lighting Strike!" MegaMan throws the Angel Shuriken at FreezeMan which was crackling with electricity and gave FreezeMan massive damage, he didn't have time to dodge. "Time to end this! Ultimate Mega Angel Strike!" MegaMan yelled as the five Angel Link items glowed a gold color and MegaMan ran up to FreezeMan and slashed him in an all powerful attack, thus defeating him!

The Mews thawed out. "Whoa… I know I'm gonna be sick in the morning." Zoey said as she holds her head and she has swirly eyes. "Hey! MegaMan did it! He defeated FreezeMan!" Bridget stated. "No… How can this be…? The world will suffer!" FreezeMan screamed in agony as he was deleted, the Angel Troupe reverted back to their normal forms.

MegaMan picked up the third blue fragment. "We did it… Huh!" The third blue fragment broke! "Oh no! Now what are we going to do!" Lan yelled in panic. "Don't worry." A voice said, it was the Doc coming up to them. "The Doc?' Lan, MegaMan, the Mews and the Angel Troupe said out loud. Suddenly, the ice starts to break! "FreezeMan appears to be the ice's power source. Without him, the ice starts to break all over the Net! Well done! You saved the world from a total disaster!" The Doc congratulated them. Milfeulle rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Aw it was nothing." "Hey! We got an email from Dad! He said that the Environment System is all fixed! We should get back home, Mom's worried." MegaMan said, everyone nodded in agreement and MegaMan and the Mews and the Angel Troupe jacked out. The Doc stared at the ceiling. "You were right, S. She is special." He whispered before heading back to his lab in the Undernet.

Lan and the gang walked up to Mrs. Hikari. "Lan! I heard everything from dad! …I was worried sick that you were in danger!" Mrs. Hikari said as she hugged Lan. "hey! Everyone's watching!" Lan gasped. "I'm very proud of you, MegaMan and your friends. You always save the day!" Mrs. Hikari smiled. "Uh-huh!" Both Lan and MegaMan smiled. "Genes don't lie. Just like your dad and Grandpa Thomas. You all have a heart of justice. And you look just like your father when he was young." Mrs. Hikari smiled. Lan rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Gee, thanks mom."

Everyone have a good meal and went to sleep, but the final battle with Gospel is tomorrow!

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 3: Part 1: Storming Gospel HQ!

Sasami: Well, that's it for Chapter 12! The Final Battle is coming in two parts and the Epilogue is after that with the fight with the real Bass! So see ya soon! (winked)

Bass: So you better stay tune or else! (Held up his hand which is filled with dark energies.)


	45. The Final Battle: Saga 3: Part 1

Me: Woohoo! This is it! The first part of the final battle with Gospel before the Epilogue where the second fight with the real Bass will commence, so strap on your Mega Helmets, its time for part 1 of the Final Battle for Saga 3!

Chapter 13: The Final Battle: Saga 3: Part 1: Storming Gospel HQ!

One week has passed since MegaMan and the crew foiled Gospel's plan to destroy the world with Mother Nature, Lan has been busy during that week, he took the S, SS and SSSLicenses exams, he has passed hard tests, including facing his father who is the NetBattler Master, but he aced them with no trouble at all, the Mews also took those exams, minus facing Dr. Hikari and got their SSSLicenses. The Official NetBattlers even Chaud who has an SSSLicense before Lan and the gang were impressed by their skills and Chaud commented that Lan will make a great Official NetBattler someday, even though Lan didn't hear that. Then one day, Chaud was requested to investigate some strange things at Netopia Net.

ProtoMan deleted a familiar foe, CutMan. ProtoMan was panting heavily. Suddenly, QuickMan appeared. "Again…" Chaud sighed irritably. ProtoMan easily deletes him, suddenly; both QuickMan and CutMan appeared again as if they have come back from the grave! "Chaud, sir! Its like they came back from the grave!" ProtoMan stated. "Just what the heck is going on here?! Chaud yelled as ProtoMan keeps on battling.

(Meanwhile… In the Angel Troupe's dimension…)

Takuto was in his room in tears, Lester was there with him. "I can't believe Milfeulle and the others are dead! I was about to tell Milfeulle how I feel about her! I should have been there to save them!" Takuto yelled, Lester patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I think they're still alive. We have a theory that they may have ended up in another dimension." Lester explained, before Takuto can answer, a pilot came in. "Captain! We have a problem! You should check out the bridge!" Takuto and Lester were confused, but they head to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, they were shocked to see a fainting image of a symbol that looks like a wolf and they hear evil laughter somewhere. "What in the name of the Moon Goddess…? Takuto gasped. "The computers are acting weird! That symbol may have something to do with it!" A mechanic stated. "Just what is going on here?! Lester yelled.

(Meanwhile… At the Center… in the MMBN dimension…)

Dr. Hikari and some Officials were currently reviewing the events. "…That is everything in Chaud's report." An old Official reported. "Chaud left to look into the incident by Netopia's request." A female Official stated. "That was 3 days ago…' A scientist said who couldn't believe it. "Hmm… Perhaps this is more complicated than we thought…" Dr. Hikari said his hand on his chin. "Don't you find it odd? Your son, Lan destroyed Kotobuki Square… That was a major Gospel base!" The old Official reminded.

"Yet netcrime is at record levels…" A young Official reported grimly. "Dr. Hikari… Is it possible we overlook something?" Dr. Hikari's assistant gasped in shock. "Yes… Perhaps we should re-inspect Kotobuki Square…" Dr. Hikari suggested. "But Chaud isn't back yet from his mission." The young Official said. "And recent events have destroyed our NetBattler reserves!" The female Official stated. "Should we get a City NetBattler to check out Kotobuki for us?" The old Official asked. "Excellent idea! Why Dr. Hikari's son defeated the WWW, he should stand a chance!" Dr. Hikari's assistant agreed. "Hmm… You're right. This is an emergency. Let us ask the City NetBattlers. Meanwhile, we should all get back to our duties!" Dr. Hikari said, everyone nodded in agreement and get to work.

(With our heroes)

Lan and the gang head downstairs, they saw Mrs. Hikari watching T.V. Ribbita was reporting the events that happen. "Another incident?" Lan asked his mother. Mrs. Hikari nodded. "I know… It's very troubling, they just announced that Gospel was destroyed!" Suddenly, Lan received an email and he read it, it stated that Gospel is still continuing its operations!

"That's impossible! We defeated FreezeMan!" Milfeulle yelled in disbelief. "Something's wrong here. We should check out FreezeMan's lair." MegaMan suggested, everyone nodded in agreement, they went back to Lan's room. Lan jacked in MegaMan and the Mews with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well.

They went back to FreezeMan's lair, what they saw wasn't a pretty site, a strange red portal is spewing out bad Navis. "This wasn't here when we last came here." Bridget said confusedly. 'It's spewing out bad Navis! MegaMan! You know what to do!" Lan told him, MegaMan nodded and deleted the Gospel Navi and tried to shoot the portal, but no effect. MegaMan gulped. "Oh man, that's why the incidents are continuing! What shall we do?! Lan asked. Forte got an idea. "We should ask your dad! He may know what to do!" Lan nodded. "Good idea! Let's ask dad!" Lan jacked out MegaMan and the Mews and Angel Troupe jacked out as well.

The gang head to Dr. Hikari's lab and spoke to him. "Dad! We checked out Kotobuki Square and it's not a pretty site!" Lan explained. Dr. Hikari understands. "I see… But… I don't want you to get into anymore danger…" Dr. Hikari said in worry. "But… why dad? I'd been safe till now… There's this one time and the other. I can handle anything!" Lan said bravely. "That's my boy! No, you and your friends have been doing great all along… Just, this time feels different somehow… I have a feeling… this will be the final and most difficult battle…" Dr. Hikari looked down.

"Why do you think that, Dr. Hikari?" Mint asked. "Gospel has one final trick up its sleeve! I need more time… You, MegaMan and your friends have done a great job so far. So here's what we know about Kotobuki Town. I want all of you to listen." Dr. Hikari explained, they nodded.

"…In our research, we found something strange…Kotobuki Town is releasing electromagnetic radiation. We think the warping in Kotobuki Square is somehow related. And it reeks of Gospel. The town must be the real HQ." Dr. Hikari explained his info.

"Gospel's true HQ…" Zoey said quietly. "How much radiation are we talking about, Dr. Hikari?" Renee asked. "I'd say about 10k times the usual radiation levels. Levels like these can easily kill a human." Dr. Hikari stated. "I guess I'll be fine… But what about Lan and the others?" MegaMan asked. "Somehow, Zoey and her friends' Red Data Animal DNA can protect them from that level of radiation. And the Marks of S is multiply the immune system. But Lan and Milfeulle and their friends can easily die from the radiation…" Dr. Hikari explained grimly. "I'll take the risk!" Lan said bravely. "We'll go too! No matter the danger!" Milfeulle said with courage. "We come this far, no turning back!" Mint raised her fist in the air. "Love will keep us alive!" Ranpha said with confidence. "No way are we gonna let Gospel get away with this!" Vanilla said heroically. "Let's do it." Forte stated.

"Well, we have made a few things to help you out, we opened the unopened Kotobuki Metroline to get to Kotobuki Town with a special car to absorb the radiation. And we made six special shielded MagSuits to protect you up to 50k times normal." Dr. Hikari explained. "So we can hit Gospel where it hurts! My brother… MegaMan is always there to protect me, my friends and the people of the world! Put your faith in us, Dad! We'll die fighting!" Lan said with confidence. Dr. Hikari smiled. "Your mom was right… You do have courage and justice. Good luck my son!" Dr. Hikari saluted as he gave the six MagSuits and the KotoPass. Lan turned to his friends with a heroic grin. "Let's do this!" Lan raised his fist in the air. The Mews and Angel Troupe raised their fists in the air and yelled "YEAAAAAHHHH!! The heroes went to the Metroline and they used t he KotoPass and they are heading for Kotobuki Town to finish this once and for all!

(Meanwhile… in an unknown room at Gospel HQ…)

There was some beeping noise and then a voice said "Detected data for Lan Hikari and his friends, en route to Kotobuki Town." Then a man who looks like he came from a horror movie checked on the computer, he was filled with radiation and he has lighting green hair, wore a black and red suit and has one eye covered in his hair. "So they've come at last… but it's too late! I can fuse my bug chips to complete the SuperNavi! Lan, MegaMan, the Chosen Ones of S and their friends are coming… to their demise!! The figure who is the Gospel leader laughed evilly.

(Back to our heroes.)

When they got to Kotobuki Town, they were shocked to see a building that looks like its entering cyberspace. "What the…? Vanilla gasped. Lan and the Angel Troupe already put on their MagSuits during the ride to Kotobuki Town. Lan checked his PET. "What's the radiation reading?" Lan asked. "More than your dad thought… 30000 times normal!" MegaMan replied. "I guess the MagSuits are protecting us." Lan said. "And we don't feel any side effects at all. Our Red Data DNA and Marks of S are making us immune to the radiation." Zoey stated. "So that's Gospel HQ… We got to stop them! Let's go!" Lan did his pose and the crew entered the Gospel HQ.

When they entered, they saw an elevator. "Did you think It'll move?" Lan asked MegaMan. "Maybe… What the? It's about to open!" MegaMan yelled as the elevator started to open. "Be on your guard, they could be Gospel Agents!" Lan and the crew got into fighting positions. Then a voice said. "Lan! It's us!" Lan recognized that voice. "Wait… Could it be… Dex?! Lan gasped as Mayl, Dex and Yai came out also wearing MagSuits.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing here?! Mayl! You know this place is dangerous!" Lan shouted as he hugged Mayl. "Hey, we're City NetBattlers, silly! We can handle ourselves!" Mayl assured him. "My father is good friends with the president of Netopia, we're wearing Netopia-made MagWear. And I happen to be the voice of reason we're here." Yai proclaimed proudly.

"Heh! Same old Yai." Lan smiled. "This place is one gigantic sever!" Dex explained. "Severs were growing all over the second floor! That's as far up as we can go!" Mayl explained. "What do you mean?" Corina asked. "She means the servers are growing! We need to get rid of the Net radiation… then we can reach the top!" Yai explained. Dex holds his chest in pain. "I think I overdid it a little, but I'm ok!" "He jacked in more than the rest of us cause of the radiation. He'll be fine." Mayl said.

Lan smiled. "Thanks you guys. Leave everything to us!" Lan did his pose. Dex, Mayl and Yai nodded and left. Lan turned to his friends. "Let's do this for Mayl, Yai and Dex! Let's rock!" The crew nodded and entered the elevator.

When they entered, they need to find a place to jack in, they found one and it was odd.

"I guess the radiation is warping your world and mine." MegaMan explained. "Whoa… Dad will sure love to hear this, anyway, let's jack in." Lan jacked in MegaMan while the Mews with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well. They appeared in an area that looks like it came from a sci-fi movie. They learn they need to get bits to get the elevator working again, so they begin searching for the Elec bits, when they found one, they search for the place to put it back, they found it, but they were warped to a different place. 

"Whoa!" Mint shouted as she regained her balance. "Looks like we warp to a different place. Let's keep on going. We might experience the same thing with the other bits." MegaMan said, so they pressed on. They soon made it to the last control model with the last bit. "If we install this, we make the elevator work again." Zoey said, suddenly, AirMan, QuickMan and CutMan appeared and they got into fighting stances.

"What the?! Corina shouted. "Didn't we delete them?" Milfeulle said confusedly. "Must delete MegaMan.EXE!" AirMan yelled in a monotone voice. "Delete!" Both QuickMan and CutMan yelled. "We defeated them before, we'll do it again!" Lan yelled, after 2 hours, they were deleted. "Whew! Let's go." MegaMan installed the bit and the elevator is working again. MegaMan and the crew jacked out. Lan and the crew entered the elevator and proceed.

(Back to the Gospel Leader.)

"All server power focused into server number 00… Bug Fusion Standby OK…" The computer stated.

"Heh heh heh… Now our secret weapon, the SuperNavi will be complete! At last, the world is mine! Begin the bug fusion!" The Gospel Leader yelled, there was energy surges.

When Lan and the crew entered, Lan and the Angel Troupe felt strange. "I feel funny…" Ranpha groaned. "Whatever it is, it's increasing the radiation level! Any more… and it'll go over 50k times normal!! Lan!" MegaMan yelled in worried. "We must continue to stop Gospel! We can take it!" Lan said with determination. They found a next place to jack in.

"Nobody's here…" Bridget stated, suddenly, Lan and the Angel Troupe yelled in pain. "Guys!" Zoey yelled in worry. "Lan!" MegaMan panicked. "We're… ok! But what's the level?" Lan asked. "50000 times overload!" MegaMan replied. "We can't give up now!" Milfeulle yelled. "There's got to be a radiation control switch somewhere in that server! We got to find it!" Lan gritted his teeth and jacked in MegaMan, the Mews along with the Angel Troupe jacked in.

They appeared in a different area, sooner or later, they found the control for the radiation level. Suddenly, KnightMan, MagnetMan and FreezeMan appeared. "Not those guys again!" Zoey yelled in an irritable tone. "Let's take them on!" MegaMan yelled, after 3 hours, they defeated them, MegaMan turn off the radiation level switch. "We should be able to enter the next room now! This may be our final battle!" Zoey said. "Let's do this!" Both Lan and MegaMan yelled as they did their respected pose, the Virus Busters jacked out and Lan and the crew entered the next room to finish this once and for all!

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 3: Part 2: The Truth Behind Gospel!

Me: Whew! Now part 2 is coming up soon, so see ya then!


	46. The Final Battle: Saga 3: Part 2

MMBN V

Mr. Famous: Famous here! Here is part 2 of the final battle and then the Epilogue! So get ready!

Chapter 14: The Final Battle: Saga 3: Part 2: The Truth Behind Gospel!

When the heroes entered the next room, they were shocked to see so many servers. "Whoa! So many servers…" Lan gasped. "Welcome to the Gospel main server room!" The gang sees a chair turn to see the leader of Gospel.

"I'm impressed you made it this far…" The Gospel leader sneered. "You must be the leader of Gospel… So we meet at last." Lan said angrily. "Yes, Lan Hikari and the Chosen Ones of S! The Gospel netmafia is my pet project!" The Gospel leader boasted, the heroes were now shocked! He knows who they are. "H-how do you know our names?" Zoey asked in a shocked tone.

"With the Gospel's network, I know everything! The entire world's information… in one monitor! I can order crimes around the world from here!" The Gospel leader explained. "People all around the world are suffering because of you!" Milfeulle yelled in anger. "So it seems… But who cares? I just give orders, you see? My hands are clean…" The Gospel leader shows his hands. "Do you ever talk to your victims…?" Lan gritted his teeth.

"Why would I do that? People are just actors, hiding their true selves! My monitor here is more honest than the lot of them! Yes… I've found reality to be highly overrated!" The Gospel leader shouted coldly.

"That's not true!" Zoey yelled in anger. "You're definably wrong!" Lan pointed his finger accusingly at the Gospel leader. "Wrong or right, it matters not! I already have the SuperNavi… The world is mine! …How about it, Lan? Join me, and together with MegaMan, the SuperNavi and the Chosen Ones of S, we'll be unstoppable!!" The Gospel leader offered. "No way! We will never join forces with scum like you!!" Lan yelled. "You dare try to face the SuperNavi?! You disappointed me, Lan… you're as stupid as the rest!! Prepare to face the glory that is Gospel!!" The Gospel leader yelled angrily. 

"I don't think so! MegaMan!" Lan shouted. "No one is gonna mess my world and get away with it!" MegaMan yelled bravely. "And we'll defend the world from your evil, Gospel!" Zoey yelled. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Marks of S!!" MegaMan, the Mews and the Angel Troupe jacked in.

The Virus Busters begin their trek to the area where the SuperNavi is, half way thru, MegaMan sense something. "What's wrong, MegaMan?" Mint asked. Suddenly, Roll, GutsMan and Glide appeared. "Everyone! You came after all!" MegaMan said happily, suddenly, a temporary force field is around the Mews and Angel Troupe. "What's going on?" Vanilla asked. Suddenly, Zoey noticed the red eyes on Roll. "Wait… something's wrong!" Before MegaMan can answer, GutsMan punched MegaMan! "GutsMan…! Why did you…" MegaMan asked, then the Gospel leader came on a screen. "Muhahahaha! You've noticed my handwork I see… I stole these puny Navis from those kids that broke in… Let's say I customized them a little. What's wrong, MegaMan? Can't delete your own friends?" The Gospel leader sneered. "How dare you…" Lan growled angrily.

"I can't delete them. They're my friends!" MegaMan said weakly. "Hehehehe! Friendship… How pathetic is that?! Looks like I won't use the SuperNavi after all on you! Delete him!" The Gospel leader ordered. "Yes… I will delete MegaMan.EXE…" Roll said in a dull tone, suddenly, a voice rang out "I don't think so!" Suddenly, the real GutsMan deleted his evil copy, Roll did the same and so did Glide. "Guys! So those were…" MegaMan smiled as GutsMan and Glide destroyed the force field and frees the Mews and Angel Troupe. "Could you tell by a fake? Well I'm glad you're alright." Roll smiled as she healed MegaMan. "So that means…" Zoey smiled.

Lan turned to see his friends. "Guys! You came!" Lan smiled. 'What?! How dare you destroy my copies?!" The Gospel leader roared. "No way MegaMan is gonna be deleted by fakes!" Yai did the taunting look. "Sorry we were late, Lan!" Dex gave the thumb up. "That is the power of friendship!" Lan did his pose. "Gah! But… I have an ace up my sleeve!" The Gospel Leader sneered.

Suddenly, a fake ProtoMan appeared and attacks Roll, GutsMan and Glide. "Must delete MegaMan.EXE!!" The fake ProtoMan yelled. "Hah! How do you like that?!" The Gospel leader sneered. Suddenly, the fake ProtoMan was deleted by the real ProtoMan. "ProtoMan is on the prowl!" ProtoMan smiled at Bridget who blushed. "Alright, ProtoMan!" MegaMan and ProtoMan locked arms. 

Chaud came up to the gang. "So… you're Chaud…" The Gospel leader said coldly. "I have a debt to repay. And I already took care of your foreign disruption force. It looks like it's up to you now, Lan." Chaud did the thumb up. "Roger that!" Lan acknowledged. Suddenly, there was a tremor. "Uh oh!!" Lan gulped. The Gospel leader laughed evilly. "You're too late! Bug fusion is completed! All that's left is to press this button and the SuperNavi will activate! His name… Bass!!" That line gave Lan, Chaud, MegaMan and the Mews shocked faces.

"Not… Bass!" Chaud gasped. "Wait… you mean the Navi we faced during the Zero Virus incident?!" Lan asked. "What?! You faced Bass and lived?! Why didn't you tell me?! He's an invincible Navi that can record chip data to use anytime… No one can believe he can exist…" Chaud stated grimly. "So you have heard of him… HAHAHAHA!! This is my Bass project! I'll not only rule the world with one Bass, but an army of them! The world's military and money will be mine!! I will be king of the world!!" The Gospel leader yelled manically.

"You're mad!" Corina yelled in anger. "We faced Bass before, but I'm sure we'll beat him this time!!" MegaMan yelled with confidence. "Right on!" Lan agreed.

The Virus Busters make it to the spot where Bass is. Bass remained silent. "MegaMan…" Lan said quietly. "I know… Facing… SuperNavi… Bass." MegaMan said as he walked up. "We should let MegaMan handle this one." Zoey told her friends and the Angel Troupe, they nodded in agreement. "Hehehe! Bass, begin Project World Domination by deleting that Navi in front of you!!" The Gospel Leader ordered. "Gladly… Battle is my forte!" Bass obeyed. "MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled out.

**(MegaMan.EXE VS Copy Bass.EXE. Theme: Supreme Ruler from MegaMan Zero 2)**

Bass charged towards MegaMan ready to punch him, but suddenly, he missed! "Huh?" Lan and MegaMan were confused. "What's wrong?! Hit him again!" The Gospel leader yelled. MegaMan saw this as a distraction and punched Bass in the chest, Bass return fire by firing his twin Bass Busters, but they miss all the time! MegaMan fired a few shots at Bass, damaging him in the process. MegaMan ran up to Bass and punched him two times. Bass tried to punch him, but he missed again. "That's not the real Bass… The real Bass we faced has an aura and is much more powerful than this Bass." MegaMan said as he charged up his MegaBuster and fired at the fake Bass, deleting him in the process.

Back in the real world, the Gospel leader turns into… the kid from the airport! "Crud! It appears the bug fusion was incomplete…. I need more power!" The kid yelled angrily. The gang expect for Chaud were shocked to see this kid ran an evil mafia. "He's just a kid…" Lan said quietly. The kid noticed and gasped. "What happened to my cybersuit?!" "Hey! I deleted your so called SuperNavi… So why don't you just stop! Game over!" Lan questioned. That only made the kid angry. "You think you're so cool you can make fun of me too?!" He yelled. "Hey, we're not making fun of you…" Lan tried to convince him. "You can't fool me! I know how it is! Well I didn't have enough server power!" The kid typed furiously on his computer, the radiation is getting worse.

"Yeeow! I got prickles all over!!" Yai groaned. "Me too! This is bad!!" Dex panicked. "Oh no!! Lan!! The radiation is over 50k times normal!!" MegaMan stated. "Stop raising the radiation!!" Zoey pleaded. "You can't tell me what to do!! No one can!!" The kid yelled angrily. "She's trying to tell you to stop…! It'll kill you too!!" Lan groaned. "S-shut up!!" The kid yelled.

"Everyone… get out while you still can!!" Lan weakly said. "He's right. We need to get out of here!" Chaud yelled as he left. "No! I'm not leaving without you!" Mayl said on the verge of tears. Lan weakly smiled. "I promise I'll get out alive… Count on it…" He assured her, Mayl understood as she, Yai and Dex left. Chaud looked at Lan and thought "I hope you know what you're doing, Hikari…" Chaud then left. "Ready or not! Here I come!! Take this…! Server power… 120 I need more…! MORE!!" The kid yelled as he typed furiously.

"Why do you want to rule the world so much anyway?!" Lan demanded. "Because I hate it all!! And I'm sick of being picked on! Server power 150!!" The kid yelled angrily. "What are you… Aughhhhh!!" Lan yelled in agony as he held his chest. "What's…. happening…?!" Lan yelled weakly. "Server… power… 200!! Prepare… to face… the REAL BASS!!" The kid screamed in fury as he weakly pressed the button.

"LAN!!" MegaMan, the Mews and Angel Troupe yelled in worry. "I can still move my hands… So I can still use my PET…" Lan said weakly. Suddenly, another copy Bass appears. "Hahaha! I've done it! This is the real Bass! Bass! Delete MegaMan and his friends! And don't muck it up this time!" The kid ordered, but Copy Bass didn't reply. "Nobody hurts my brother Lan and gets away with it!" MegaMan gritted his teeth in angry. The Angel Troupe nodded in agreement and yelled "YEAAAAHHHHH!!" "Mega Angel Link!!" MegaMan and the Angel Troupe yelled as the Angel Troupe transforms into their Angel Link Items. MegaMan points the Angel Sword at Copy Bass #2. "What's wrong?! I gave you an order!!" The kid demanded, suddenly, Bass groaned in agony and transforms into something hideous and disgusting, a huge black wolf with green data on it. It roared in a terrifying tone. "Eww!!" Corina gulped. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Zoey gasped as she and her friends stared at the monstrous site before them.

"Hehehe! So this is the true you! Not bad! Now delete them!!" The kid ordered, the wolf did nothing. "What's wrong?! I said delete them!!" The kid yelled angrily. Suddenly, Lan received a phone call, it was from Dr. Hikari. "Lan! MegaMan! Can you hear me?" Dr. Hikari asked. "Dad!" Lan gasped in surprised. "I just discovered a major flaw in Gospel's SuperNavi Development Plan! You can't make a Bass through bug fusion!! What you get is… a super Multibug Organism!" Dr. Hikari explained grimly. "You serious?!" Kikki yelled in shock.

"Dad! Lan is…" Before MegaMan can finish, Lan interrupted him. "Shush! Dad! Do you mean this isn't the real Bass?!" Lan gasped. "What?! The Multibug Organism has already been created?! If that thing enters the Net, it'll be the bugs that'll rule the world, not Gospel!! You got to delete it quickly!" Dr. Hikari yelled. "Leave… it… to us, dad…" Lan said weakly. "Lan! What's wrong?" Dr. Hikari asked in worry. "It's… nothing… Hanging up now…" Lan said as he cut the line. "Lan…" MegaMan said sadly. "We can't worry dad… We have to stop that thing…" Lan said weakly. MegaMan turned to the Mews who nodded, suddenly, Lan and the kid started to yell in pain. "No… this can't be… Server power… is increasing on its own?" The kid gasped in pain. "Server power… 400... 600" The computer stated. Lan and the kid screamed in agony. "I… didn't do… anything…" The kid said weakly.

"Lan is in trouble!!" Zoey yelled in horror. "If this keeps up, nothing human has a chance!! Laaan!!" MegaMan yelled, Lan didn't answer. "Please hear me! Please! Laaaaaaan!!" MegaMan screamed as a blue glow appeared in his body and it shot up, in the real world, that same light hit Lan.

(In an unknown dimension.)

Lan opened his eyes. "Who's there…? Is that you… Hub?" Lan asked, MegaMan or Hub appeared, the only difference is his helmet is gone and his blue hair is shown completely. "You can hear me! Phew… It's me, Lan! Your brother!" Hub stated. "I can see you… But where am I?" Lan asked weakly. "You blacked out when the radiation wave hit you!" MegaMan explained. "Oh… But wait! If I'm stuck like this… how do I operate you? I'm sorry Hub…" Lan said sadly, MegaMan/Hub holds out his hand. "You have to try, Lan! If I was your brother, Hub… But I'm not… I'm MegaMan.EXE, and … I need you Lan!" MegaMan said. "But… What can I do…?" Lan asked. "Listen to me, Lan. I'm going to put my heart program into full synch with you. It won't matter if you can't use your arms or your PET… You'll be able to operate me… with your heart!" MegaMan explained. "Can I really do that…?" Lan asked. "You bet! Remember? We were once the same person! And then we were brothers, and more than that… friends." MegaMan smiled. Suddenly, the Angel Troupe appeared in their clothes before they arrived in Lan and MegaMan's dimension. "You can do it, Lan!" Milfeulle encouraged him. "You got to save your world!" Mint pleaded. "Friendship will triumph over evil!" Ranpha winked. "Everyone's counting on you!" Vanilla shouted. "You can't give up now!" Forte shouted. Lan slowly smiled and took MegaMan's hand. "Let's stop that Multibug Organism and Gospel!" Lan yelled heroically. "Activate HubStyle!!" Both Lan and MegaMan yelled as a white light engulfed them and the Angel Troupe.

(Back in the Gospel Network…)

The same white light appeared around MegaMan. "What's going on?" Zoey asked, suddenly, the light disappeared and MegaMan appeared in that same form when he and his friends fought Bass during the Zero Virus incident. MegaMan turned to the Mews and smiled heroically. "Let's stop Gospel!!" It sounded like Lan and MegaMan are speaking thru the same body, the Mews nodded and got out their weapons and its on!

**(Final Battle: Saga 3: MegaMan.EXE and the Mew Mews VS Gospel Bug Beast. Theme: Our Blood Boils from MegaMan X7)**

The Gospel Bug Beast started things off by turning his head into a version of AirMan and fired air tornados, the Virus Busters dodged them. MegaMan rushed towards the AirMan head and slashed it two times. "Everyone! Attack when it attacks!" MegaMan/Lan yelled, the Mews nodded and waited for a chance to strike. The Gospel Bug Beast swiped his claws at MegaMan, but MegaMan used the Angel Shield to block them, and slashed the claws. The Gospel Bug Beast then turns into a version of QuickMan and fired boomerangs, Renee dodged them and used Silver Slash to give the beast a little bit more of pain. The Gospel Bug Beast fired tail shots from its tail, but the Virus Busters dodged them. MegaMan files up to the Gospel Bug Beast and slashed it 3 times. Bridget followed with a Deep Surge Attack to penetrate the Gospel Bug Beast's thick hide and give it double pain. MegaMan hurled the Angel Shuriken at the beast, cracking its hide bit by bit and damaging it. The Gospel Bug Beast was howling in pain. "Time to end this!" MegaMan/Lan yelled as he charged up his MegaBuster. "Heart Arrow!" "Deep Surge Attack!" "Tambourine Trench!" "Silver Slash!" "Rose Bell… Full Power!" "MegaBuster!!" MegaMan and the Mews launched their ultimate attack and when it hit the Gospel Bug Beast, it roared in pain as it started to deteriorate, then it exploded leaving a white light, MegaMan and the Mews did their victory pose as the light engulfed them, MegaMan, the Mews and the Angel Troupe who reverted back to normal jacked out.

(Meanwhile… In the Angel Troupe's dimension.)

Takuto noticed something. "Hey look! The computers, they're coming back to normal!" The crew noticed it and gasped in shock. Lester saw the symbol starting to disappear. "That thing is disappearing!" The crew noticed it and was wondering why, Takuto smiled and thought. 'Milfeulle… you did this, which means you're still alive!' He thought happily as he looked at Transbaal. His true love and her friends are still alive!

(Back in the MMBN dimension.)

"Hey! I think he's coming to!" Lan hear Zoey's voice as he slowly woke up, he opened his eyes and noticed the Mews and Angel Troupe staring at him. Lan got up and checked his PET. "MegaMan… We did it!" Lan smiled. "You bet we did! Gospel's history! Look! The servers have completely stopped!" MegaMan smiled, Lan noticed the kid who was unconscious. "But what about the kid? Is he alright?" Bridget walked up to him and checked his pulse. "He's gonna live." Kikki noticed a book. "Guys… What's that?" She pointed to the book. Lan picked it up and opened it. "It's a old diary with one newspaper article stuck inside." Lan pointed out. "And look! Its about that plane crash 5 years ago!" MegaMan stated. "Yeah. It was all over the news as the biggest netcrime ever!" Lan gasped. "Could that article have something to do with him?" Mint asked. "Let's read the article…" Lan suggested.

…They learned many things from that journal… How the boy known as Sean whose parents had died in that plane crash… How afterwards he had lived with his cruel relatives… How his parents' fortune had brought him little joy… How he had grown to distrust everyone but himself… And more importantly than anything else, how lonely he was… Vanilla was on the verge of tears while Lan and the gang remained silent.

"I feel… sorry for that boy…" Zoey said in sadness. "Me too…" Lan agreed. "These computers are the only thing that never betrayed him…" MegaMan stated. "Yeah… he used them to play at being an adult, making Netfriends…" Lan agreed. "And bringing them together to form… Gospel!" Renee stated. "And to get back at the world that forsaken him…" MegaMan said. Suddenly, Sean begins to wake up.

"Hey! He's coming to!" Corina said, when Sean got up, he was in a shocked state and backed up against the wall. "I…I'm finished!! Do what you will with me! There's no reason for me to live… Not anymore!!" Sean yelled. "Everyone needs to live." Zoey stated calmly. "Not me! I hate this world! I want to die!" Sean yelled in angry. "No way! Of course, you will be punished for your crimes…" Lan told him. "See? Everybody hates me!" Sean yelled, Kikki walked up to him. "But once you've atoned for what you did… We promise we'll be your first friends!" Kikki told him, Sean remained silent for 5 seconds, then he lean on Kikki's shoulder and cried.

(Lan's POV.)

And then, finally… the world was at peace once again. Gospel was disbanded and the fear of netcrime was no more… Sean was arrested and questioned about his activates… …but I told Dad about what we read in the diary… …So I think they went a little easy on him. A little. As for me and my friends, well…

(Normal POV)

The gang including Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari, Chaud and Mr. Higsby were at Okuden Valley, camping. Lan brought the sticks for the grill. Lan noticed Mint and Mr. Higsby at the river, Lan introduced the Angel Troupe to Mr. Higsby when they got to the camping ground. Lan taught Mint how to catch fish. "Pretty good Mint, huh! Mind teaching me, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked, Mint smiled. "Of course Mr. Higsby." Mint showed him the ropes, when Mr. Higsby caught his third fish, he fell into the river, he spat out water. Lan giggled at that site and hurried over to Yai and Mayl and Zoey.

"So what's up?" Lan asked. "Glad you're here, Lan. Now you get to witness my cooking!" Yai demonstrated as she starts cutting the veggies. "Lan. I forgot the kitchen knife again." Mayl said. "Don't worry, I'll ask Mom to get one." Lan walked up to his parents and they were enjoying the scene. Lan smiled. "Kinda romantic." MegaMan said, Lan nodded. "Hey mom, Mayl needs a kitchen knife." Lan asked. Mrs. Hikari got it out and said "Ok. Don't keep her waiting." She smiled as she gave it to him. "And Lan. Can we talk after that?" Dr. Hikari asked, Lan nodded and head back to Mayl however, Mayl got an knife from Chaud. Lan frowned and he and Chaud walked up to each other.

"…I'm gonna regret this… but you really helped us out." Lan offered his hand. "Hmph. You were good yourself. I'm looking forward to our next NetBattle, and when you and your friends are in danger, ProtoMan and I will help out." Chaud shook Lan's hand. "You bet!" Lan grinned. "Let's go talk to dad." MegaMan said, Lan nodded and walked up to Dr. Hikari.

They stared at the sky for 30 seconds. "Lan… Its about Sean…" Dr. Hikari said, Lan looks confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "It appears that someone's working backstage. It seems someone might have been manipulating him. Every time he accessed the Net, someone was working his unconscious. He believed he created Gospel and the Bass Project, but there's a high chance it was at another's instigation." Dr. Hikari explained. "I see… But Milfeulle and her friends' are still stuck here." Lan told him. "So it seems. Looks like S want one more trial before they can go home." Dr. Hikari explained. Lan nodded and said "Let's head back, everyone's waiting." They both head back to the camping ground.

(Later.)

"Here's to BBQ and new friends! Cheers!" Milfeulle said happily, everyone did the same. "Hello everyone!" Ms. Mari walked up to everybody. "Ms. Mari you made it!" Lan smiled. "Sorry I was late. I was preparing the start of the new semester tomorrow… Is everyone done with their homework?" Ms. Mari smiled. "Oh no!!" Lan and MegaMan yelled in shock. "We were so busy with the final battle, we totally forgot!" Lan whispered nervously to MegaMan. "We can finish it when we get back. Don't worry. Uh oh! Fire is coming out of the stove! Lan! You know what to do!" MegaMan grinned, Lan grinned back. 'If a new danger comes to my world, MegaMan and I and our friends will defend it!' He thought heroically. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan leaped into the air and his friends and family smiled. The world is safe for now…

(Meanwhile… In a unknown area…)

A copy Bass was wandering though this area, a voice boomed. "Insolents… Face my judgment…" A familiar voice said coldly as blasts destroyed the copy Bass, the real Bass warped in. He scowled angrily. "Hm… still another buffoon over here…" He stares at the net sky. "That pathetic human!! Manipulating brats as if I care and making copies of me, that I cannot allow! That fool S has made a wise choice. I'm looking forward to facing those brats and that blue boy… MegaMan again. Humans will soon feel my wrath…" Bass said coldly as he jacked out.

Saga 3… To be concluded…

Next time: Epilogue: The Return of Bass! Angel Troupe Finally Heading Home!

Me: The Epilogue is up next and then… Saga 4!! So stay tune!! Woohoo!!


	47. Epilouge: The Return of Bass!

Me: Yeehaw!! Its time for the Epilogue! After this…. It's time for Saga 4!

MegaMan: Get ready!!

Epilogue: The Return of Bass! Angel Troupe Finally Heading Home!

(Lan's POV)

Ok. Two days have passed since we defeated Gospel, when we were chilling, we received an email from S that the Angel Troupe's ticket home lies somewhere in a secret area that Navis can't jack out! She even gave us a map showing us where it is. But she warned us that a familiar foe is also there and deadly traps to prevent us from learning its secrets. So the Angel Troupe put on their normal clothes and I jacked in MegaMan and the Mews with the Angel Troupe jacked in as well and we made it to the area S mentioned.

(Normal POV)

MegaMan and the crew entered the portal leading to the secret area, the Angel Troupe were excited they can finally go home. Mint looked at the area in awe. "This place looks weird…" Milfeulle nodded. Zoey then brought up a question. "Hey Milfeulle… Do you have someone that loves you?" Milfeulle blushed. "Well… There's this person named Takuto. I love him, but I'm afraid of admitting it." Lan warmly smiled. "Hey tell him how you feel when you get back! I'm sure he feels the same way about you." Lan suggested. Milfeulle smiled. "Thank you, Lan."

When Ranpha walked up to a path, she tripped a invisible security beam. Suddenly, a security voice said "INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!" Suddenly, black pillars appeared started to emit beams. "Time Bomb! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted three Time Bomb chips. "Ultra Bomb! Program Advance!!" MegaMan yelled as he threw the Ultra Bomb at the pillars, destroying them in the process. Ranpha sweat dropped. "Sorry…" Ranpha said nervously. "Let's go to that door that has a question mark." Zoey pointed to the door, they nodded and walked up to the door. MegaMan touched it and it opened and a voice said "You have earned the trust of others, you may proceed." Suddenly, a familiar foe appeared before them, it was… PharaohMan! "PharaohMan?!" Lan, MegaMan and the Mews yelled in shock. "Let me guess… PharaohMan is one of your foes from the Zero Virus incident." Forte pointed out. "You again!! I underestimated you last time, but it won't happen again!!" PharaohMan yelled in angry. "Bring it on, PharaohMan!" Zoey challenged. "Mega Angel Link!!" MegaMan and the Angel Troupe yelled as the Angel Troupe transformed into their Angel Items. MegaMan pointed the Angel Sword at PharaohMan. "MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" Zoey and Corina got out their weapons.

**MegaMan.EXE, Zoey and Corina VS PharaohMan.EXE**

"Take this!!" PharaohMan yelled as he summoned coffins that fired lasers, but MegaMan, Zoey and Corina dodged them. "Style Change! HeatGuts!" Lan yelled as he hit the Style Change button on his PET. MegaMan changed into the HeatGuts style, the Angel Sword transformed into a huge sword. "Sweet!" MegaMan said as he looked at the sword in awe. "What?!" PharaohMan gasped as MegaMan used the now huge Angel Sword and slashed PharaohMan two times, giving him massive damage! Corina used her Heart Arrow to multiply the damage. MegaMan hurled the Angel Shuriken at PharaohMan which is burning with fire and gave PharaohMan massive amounts of hurt. "Time to send you back to Cyber Limbo, PharaohMan!! Rose Bell, full power!!" Zoey yelled her attack as the attack hit PharaohMan dead on, thus defeating him again! "Not again!!" PharaohMan yelled as he was deleted.

"Whew!" Corina sighed. MegaMan reverted back to his normal form. "Let's keep on going." MegaMan said, the Mews nodded and pressed on.

They fought the Scuttle viruses and more security programs, soon they came across another door, MegaMan touched it and it opened, when they entered, they dodged a fistful of missiles. "I'm impressed you made it this far! But this is as far as you can go!!" When the smoke clears, a Navi that is purple and has guns appeared. "Who are you?!" Kikki yelled angrily. "I'm NapalmMan! Lord PlanetMan has ordered me to keep out intruders unless they are worthy!" NapalmMan shouted, loading his guns. 'Who's this PlanetMan guy?" Bridget asked. "You have to find out for yourselves!" NapalmMan yelled. "MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!!" MegaMan yells out his famous line. Renee decided to help out.

**MegaMan.EXE and Renee VS NapalmMan.EXE**

"Take this!" NapalmMan yelled as he fired missile after missile, but MegaMan used the Angel Shield to block them. "What the heck?!" NapalmMan yelled in shock. "Silver Slash!" Renee used the Silver Slash two times and gave NapalmMan massive doses of pain. MegaMan ran up to NapalmMan and slashed him three times. "Grr!! Napalm Bomb!!" NapalmMan yelled as he launched a bomb at MegaMan and Renee, MegaMan files up and slashed the bomb. The fight lasted for 5 minutes, NapalmMan was panting heavily. "Ultimate Angel Boom Strike!!" MegaMan ran up to NapalmMan and slashed him 5 times. Thus defeating NapalmMan! "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" NapalmMan screamed as he was deleted.

MegaMan turned to the Mews. "We got to find out who this PlanetMan is. Let's go. We're at the end of this." MegaMan said. "Let's do this!" Lan said from his screen. The Virus Busters pressed on.

They made it to the final door, MegaMan opened it and when they entered, a big lighting bolt appear and when it was gone, a Navi that looks like a planet appeared. "Congratulations on making it to the end!" The Navi said. "You must be PlanetMan!" Lan pointed out. "Yes. You have defeated our strongest warriors. So you will be graced by joining… the WWW!!" PlanetMan proclaimed proudly. "WHAT?!" Lan, MegaMan and the Mews yelled din surprise. 'Yes. This was a test to look for members to join the powerful organization to rule the world! Will you join us in this goal?" PlanetMan asked. "Never! The WWW have harmed people and I will never join their ranks!" MegaMan pointed the Angel Sword at PlanetMan. "Very well… Prepare for your deletion!" PlanetMan made a sword made of the five planets appear and he grabbed it and points it at MegaMan. "We defeated the WWW before and we'll do it again! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan shouted.

**MegaMan.EXE VS PlanetMan.EXE**

PlanetMan tried to slash MegaMan, but MegaMan clashed swords with him and slashed him in the chest two times. "Planet Overdrive!" PlanetMan yelled as he slam his sword down and a huge quake was heading towards MegaMan, he files out of the way and hurled the Angel Shuriken and gave PlanetMan massive damages! MegaMan speeds towards PlanetMan and slashed him 6 times. PlanetMan tried to punch MegaMan, but he dodges it. MegaMan then charged towards PlanetMan and did a drill like move that gives PlanetMan a world of hurt. PlanetMan fired planets at MegaMan, but he dodges them. "Time to end this!! Ultimate Angel Strike!" MegaMan fired a great beam of energy at PlanetMan, thus defeating him! "NOOOO!! LONG LIVE THE WWW!!" PlanetMan screamed as he was deleted. The Angel Troupe reverted back to their normal forms.

"Whew! Using that move turns us back into ourselves." Milfeulle sighed. "Lan… The WWW might return someday." MegaMan told him. "If that were to happen, we'll beat them again!" Lan did his famous pose, MegaMan did the same. Suddenly, MegaMan feels something. "I feel something powerful at the entrance!" MegaMan stated. "We should check it out." Zoey suggested. The Virus Busters nodded in agreement and head back to the entrance.

When they got back to the entrance, they felt a tremor. "Whoa!!" Mint yelped. "Lan!! This power…! Its…!" MegaMan started to explain. "That foe S mention before… Its him!!" Lan gasped as the real Bass appeared, he noticed our heroes and smirked. "Well well… We meet again my worthy foes. I see you got new friends. I'm gonna wipe them off the face of the Net!" Bass yelled as he emitted his aura. MegaMan walked up to Bass slowly and turned to his friends. "Leave him to me! If I can defeat him, the Angel Troupe's world's portal will appear!" He explained. 'Be careful, MegaMan!" Milfeulle said as MegaMan begins to glow brighter blue. "That power again! I will defeat you this time!" Bass yelled as he charged towards MegaMan. "MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled as he charged towards Bass.

**MegaMan.EXE VS Bass.EXE. Theme: VS Lumine 1 from MegaMan X8.**

MegaMan and Bass's fists collided with the other. It was like they were destined to fight. Bass punched MegaMan, but he warped out of the way and punched Bass. Bass grabbed MegaMan by the leg and threw him to the ground, but MegaMan landed safely and flew up to him and punched Bass in the face. MegaMan and Bass punched and block each other's attacks for 10 seconds. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. Bass grunted and shouted "Sword!" Bass's hand transforms into a dark energy blade and MegaMan and Bass clashed swords for 9 seconds till MegaMan got the upper hand and slashed Bass two times. Bass growled in pain and shouted "Wide Sword!" Bass has now two dark energy blades. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. MegaMan and Bass clashed swords for 15 seconds and MegaMan slashed Bass 3 times. Bass was getting annoyed. "Time to end this! Long Sword! Life Sword! Program Advance!!" Bass yelled as he prepare for the attack. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he and Bass hurled two energy blades at the other, they collided and it was a power struggle for 2 minutes till MegaMan's energy blade destroyed Bass's and it was heading towards him. "No!" Bass's eyes widen in shock as he block it, his cloak was shredded and a portal showing a man sleeping in his room appeared behind him.

MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at Bass and grinned. "I win." Bass looked at MegaMan and his friends who aimed their weapons at him. "You'll pay for this, MegaMan…" Bass said angrily as he warped out. Milfeulle recognized the man sleeping and she said happily "That's Takuto! And it's our world!" The Angel Troupe turned to MegaMan and his friends. "We're gonna miss you guys." Lan smiled. "We have a great time together." MegaMan did his pose. "Its been fun while it lasted." Zoey waved. "Hope you find the love of your life!" Corina winked. "Thank you for helping us save Sean from his anger." Bridget bowed politely. "Hope we meet again!" Kikki smiled. "Take care." Renee smiled. "Our hearts will always be with you." Mint waved. "Love is a memory that can never be erased." Ranpha winked. "We have a great time with you, too." Vanilla smiled. "Good luck saving the world from evil." Forte smiled. Milfeulle closed her eyes and smiled, tears of happiness ran down her cheek. She opened them and said "Good bye our friends!" Milfeulle waved and she and her friends entered the portal, when they entered, the portal closed. MegaMan and his friends smiled, they have made new friends and will never forget them, they exit the secret area and jacked out.

(In the Angel Troupe's dimension.)

"Takuto… Takuto…" Takuto slowly opens his eyes and he was shocked to see who he saw! "Milfeulle! Girls!" He said in happiness as he hugged Milfeulle. "Takuto… There's something I need to tell you…" She said, they remained silent for 10 seconds till Milfeulle broke the silence. "I… love you…" Takuto was surprised, but he smiled and said "I love you too, Milfeulle." Then Milfeulle and Takuto kissed, The remaining Angel Troupe smiled at the new couple.

(One month later…)

Milfeulle, Takuto and their friends stared at a statue, it was a statue of MegaMan doing his famous pose and smiling. "This MegaMan has helped you get back home and saved our world from total disaster." Lester smiled. Milfeulle looked at the sky and smiled. 'Thank you… MegaMan.' She thought happily as birds flew into the sky showing that peace has returned to Transbaal.

(Lan's POV)

And so Milfeulle and her friends finally return home. We have a great time with them during our adventure. Our next adventure will take us to new heights! Jack in! MegaMan, execute!

A image of MegaMan appeared and smiled.

The End… for now.

Me: Whew! That's it! Now we're entering Saga 4 with Azumanga Daioh and Tenchi Muyo only featuring Sasami! See you then!


	48. Saga 4: A New Begnning!

Me: Hello all to Saga 4 of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew! Today's crossover is now Azumanga Daioh and Tenchi Muyo!

MegaMan; Musashi the Master doesn't own MegaMan Battle Network, Mew Mew Power, Azumanga Daioh and Tenchi Muyo, Anime Rebirth owns the story Azumanga Daioh gets Real and she has given Musashi permission to use part of her story in this fic.

Me and MegaMan: Please read and review!

Intro: A Wind Continuing Towards the Future from MegaMan ZX Advent

First scene shows Lan and Sasami using their PETs which are the new ones and MegaMan and Zero aiming their weapons at the viruses. Zoey and her friends held up their hands with the Marks of S and they glow and they turn into their Mew forms. MegaMan swipes his Sword at the screen and the title and name for the saga appeared in the darkness.

Next scene shows Lan and Sasami in side bar screens staring ahead. An image of Mayl appeared in Lan's screen.

Next scene shows Chisao jumps on Dex's head with a smile while Yai just sighed.

Next scene shows Chaud and ProtoMan doing their cold poses. Next scene shows Tora and KingMan doing their own poses.

Next scene shows the Azumanga Daioh girls who appeared out of the T.V. and surprising Lan, Sasami, Kikki and Bridget.

Next scene shows Dr. Wily smirking evilly and his new WWW members and their NetNavis in shadow, except for Mr. Match whose new NetNavi is in shadow. Next scene shows Alpha in shadow.

Next scenes show MegaMan in the new HeatShadow, ElecGround, and AquaBug Styles.

Next scene shows Bass and Osaka in a side bar screen and Osaka turns to Bass and gave that glassy smile while Bass raised an eyebrow.

Next scene shows Lan activating HUB Mode, MegaMan in HUB Mode battles BowlMan and MistMan.

Next scene shows Kikki and S in an unknown area.

Final scene shows MegaMan firing his MegaBuster at the screen and the next screen shows Lan, MegaMan, Sasami and Zero doing their heroic poses with S and Bass in the background, S has a smile on her face and Bass has that wonder look. Then the title appears.

End intro.

Saga 4: The Alpha Saga

Chapter 1: A New Beginning! Panic at ACDC Elementary!

(Sasami's POV)

This is the year 20XX A.D. Technology has advanced and computerized beings called NetNavis have made life easily.

Scene shows The students of ACDC Elementary and Ms. Mari checking the new SciLab. The camera focuses on a blue haired girl who wore clothes that look similar to a Japanese school girl. Her hair is two pony tails.

That's me, Sasami. You're wondering how I got to this world. It all started two days ago…

(Flashback, two days ago… In Sasami's dimension.)

"MISS RYOKO! I demand that you release Lord Tenchi this minute!" Shouted  
Ayeka, the 700 year old Princess of Jurai. Another dinner ruined by Ryoko's  
advances on Tenchi.

"Okay, but how about the next?" said the demon space pirate Ryoko, always one  
to continue with a fight.

"Would you two stop fighting? I'm trying to eat!" Tenchi shouted. "Sheesh, I can't have one night of peace."

I sighed too as I ate my dinner, I wish my sister and Ryoko will get along. However, little did I know I was being watched by a being called S.

(In the MMBN dimension in an unknown area.)

S was watching the scene; beside her is a Navi who looks like a samurai. "She is special, I can tell." The Navi said. "Yes. She will aid Lan and MegaMan and my daughter and her friends against the new threat." S replied, the Navi has a shocked face. "You don't mean…?!" The Navi gasped. "Yes JapanMan. Alpha is about to make his return. Lan, MegaMan, my daughter Kikki and their friends are going to need the help they can get. When the timing is right, I will activate the Marks of S's special ability to bring in another group to our world. Only this time, they are from a hit T.V. show. And Alpha will try to destroy that world too." S replied as she held up her hand and it emitted a blue glow.

(Back in Sasami's dimension.)

Washu came out of her subspace lab and she has a huge smile on her face. "Everyone, I want you to come into my lab for an invention I created!" I was anxious to see this invention, so me and Ryo-Ohki who leaped into my shoulder and the rest of the Masaki family minus Tenchi's dad and grandfather who were out of town entered the lab.

We stare at the round circle machinery with a computer near it and Washu stands behind it and said 'Behold the Washu Dimensional Portal 3000!" Fireworks appeared behind her. "So what's it do, Washu?" Kiyone asked. Washu chuckled and spoke "This machine will allow you to teleport to any dimension wherever you want, including unknown dimensions and dimensions of your favorite anime or T.V. shows!" Washu proclaimed proudly. "Oh wow! We can visit the cast of Love Hina!" Mihoshi exclaimed in a silly way, we sweat dropped, suddenly, I noticed a strange symbol on the computer and the DP3000 started to activate! "Uh Washu… I think the DP3000 is activating." I answered grimly. Washu has a shocked look. "That's impossible! I haven't even started it yet.

Suddenly, the portal started to suck me and Ryo-Ohki in! "Sasami!!" Ayeka yelled in horror as she tried to grab me, but failed. Washu tried her best to shut it off, but no avail, me and Ryo-Ohki were sucked in completely.

(MMBN Dimension. 3 hours later.)

"Excuse me? Miss?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man, who has brown hair, wore a light brown shirt with a strange symbol, black pants, and brown shoes and wore glasses. I got up, Ryo-Ohki got up too. "Are you ok?" He asked me, I check for any wounds, didn't see any. "Yeah. I'm fine. Who are you?" I asked politely. "My name is Dr. Yuichiro Hikari. May I ask your name?" Dr. Hikari asked me. I bowed politely and said "My name is Sasami Jurai. And this is Ryo-Ohki, she's a cabbit." Ryo-Ohki mewed in response. "A what?" Dr. Hikari asked me in a confused tone. "She's part cat and rabbit. Can you tell me how I can get back to Japan?" I asked politely, Dr. Hikari stared at me in a shocked look. "Are you from another dimension?" He asked, I nodded, I heard him mutter "It's S's work again…" I have a confused look this time. "S?" I asked. "S is a Navi of unknown origin; she has the power of pulling people from their dimensions into this one to help combat a threat." Dr. Hikari explained, he told me of the world I and Ryo-Ohki are in, the year 20XX, PETs and NetNavis have made life easily. Ryo-Ohki turned to me with a questioned look; I thought to myself that this S person is responsible for sending me into this dimension, but for what purpose? "Tell you what. I know a house that is for sale at my home town of ACDC Town. I can get you that house and send in furniture and groceries and a PET, I will bring the Navi to your computer. After that, I would like you to meet my son and his friends. They'll be interested to meet you." Dr. Hikari smiled; I smiled back and said "Thank you Dr. Hikari." He, Ryo-Ohki and I went to ACDC Town, he already asked the furniture company to deliver the furniture when the house is brought.

(At the house that is brought in ACDC Town.)

"Wow! This is great, Dr. Hikari!" I giggled as I looked around; it was a medium sized blue house with a kitchen, a shower and a basement. Dr. Hikari ordered a computer in my room, a sofa in the living room, a queen sized bed in my room and some groceries. Dr. Hikari gave me a PET (The new ones from MMBN3 and MegaMan NT Warrior, Season 1) It was black and red. "Your NetNavi will arrive in your computer soon. So when he gets here, transfer him into your PET. I better get back to work and at 9:00 P.M., I will go to my house and invite my son and his friends to your house." Dr. Hikari said as he left. "Ok, thanks Dr. Hikari." We said our good byes as Dr. Hikari left for work. I sat on my bed and ponder, who is S? "Tsunami?" I asked, Tsunami appeared out of the blue. Yes, Sasami?" She asked. "Do you know a Navi by the name of S?" I asked. Tsunami gasped then smiled. "Yes. S and I go way back, she and I were friends and helped build Jurai." She replied. "Is there something about her?" Tsunami replied with "In due tine, I will tell you all about her." I nodded when she fades out. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my computer.

"Are you Sasami?" I went to the computer screen and saw a red NetNavi with yellow eyes, long blond hair and have a face that looks like a samurai mask. I nodded. "My name is Zero. I was told by Dr. Hikari to be your NetNavi till you find a way home. This is my first time to have a human as partner." Zero said gratefully, I looked at him in confusion. "Why is that, Zero?" I asked. "At the beginning, I was a virus created by one of Dr. Thomas Hikari's former collogues, Dr. Albert Wily. He freezes me to prevent my virus from spreading. Then some years later, Wily's apprentice, the Professor freed me and used me for evil by using my virus to slow down Navis. That is when my friends, MegaMan and the Chosen Ones of S found my blueprint and shut down the Zero Virus for good. I became a Navi and after the Professor was defeated, I explored the Net and Dr. Hikari watched my status. It was then that he told me to be your NetNavi till you find a way home. I am glad to have you as my partner." Zero said. I smiled. "I'm glad to have you as a partner as well, Zero. So what do you mean by Chosen Ones of S?" I asked in curiosity.

"There are five girls who like you are from another world and they were given the Marks of S. The Marks of S allows them to jack into the Net without NetNavis. They are living with Dr. Hikari's son." Zero explained. I would like to meet them. So let's get you transferred into my PET." I said as I begin the transfer, after 30 seconds, Zero was in my PET. "Let's work together as a team, Zero." I smiled, Zero nodded.

(At the Hikari household, 7:30 P.M.)

"Honey, I'm home!" Dr. Hikari said as he entered with a package. Mrs. Hikari smiled and said "Welcome home, dear. How is work?" She asked. "Well, I met a young girl and gave her a home and PET and her NetNavi who is Zero. She invited us for a welcoming committee. By the way, where's Lan? I want to give him something." Dr. Hikari asked, Lan and the Mews came down from his room, Lan saw his father and smiled and gave him a hug. "Dad! Welcome home." Lan greeted. "Thanks. I got a surprise for you." Dr. Hikari said as he held out a package, Lan opened it and saw the blue new PET. "No way! This is the new PET model! Thanks dad!" Lan hugged his father again. Lan. Wanna start the transfer now?" MegaMan asked. "Ok!" Lan went up to his room and begins the transfer. 30 seconds later, Lan came down with his new PET in hand.

"Lan. There's a new girl in town and she is from another dimension." Dr. Hikari said, Lan and the Mews gasped. "No way! Could S have brought her here?" Zoey asked. "Yes. And I gave her a house to live in. And I would like you to meet her. We'll go to her house at 8:00 P.M. So we better get ready." Dr. Hikari smiled. "Alright! A new friend!" Lan did his trademark pose and went to get ready; the Mews were getting ready as well.

(8:00 P.M.)

I heard the doorbell rang and answered it, I saw Dr. Hikari with a boy who wore a blue bandana and five girls. "We're here. I would like you to meet my son, Lan Hikari." Dr. Hikari introduced, Lan did a pose. "Nice to meet you! This is my NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE." Lan showed his PET to me, I saw a blue NetNavi who waved to me. "Oh. Did I forget to tell you that Lan and MegaMan saved the world three times?" Dr. Hikari asked, I gasped in shock. "Really?" I asked. Lan nodded. "Yep! MegaMan and I are an unstoppable team!" Lan said. MegaMan smiled. "I'm Zoey Hanson." "My name is Corina Murbucks." "I'm Bridget Verdant." "Kikki Benjamin is my name!" "Renee Roberts." I smiled. "Nice to meet you all." I said. So we have dinner and chatted about things we do best. Dr. Hikari gave me a black scarf with Zero's symbol on it, I liked it. The next day, I became a student at Lan's school. I became fast friends with Lan's friends. The next day, we went on a field trip to the new SciLab.

(End flashback. Normal POV)

"Hey Sasami! A scientist at SciLab is about to give us the final presentation!" Lan called out to Sasami. Sasami nodded and went to the group. After a quick tutorial on virus busting, Ms. Mari said "Ok class! We certainly learned a lot today. Let's thank the SciLab staff for having us today." The students said thank you at the same time. Yai turned to Lan and the gang. "Hey. Are you guys free tonight?" She asked. "Yes. What's up, Yai?" Lan asked. "Let's chat!" Yai smiled. "Ok. What about you guys?" Lan asked. "Sounds like fun." Dex agreed. "I'm free tonight too." Mayl replied. "This is my first chat with you guys, so I'm good." Sasami said.

The Mews also agreed. The students went on the bus back to ACDC Town.

(ACDC Elementary)

"Write a report about the Virus Lab and save it on a disk. That's your homework assignment for class tomorrow. Don't forget! Especially you Dex!" Ms. Mari said glaring at Dex who gulped, the students laughed. "If any of you didn't do your homework, its toilet duty next week." Ms. Mari said. "Yes Ms. Mari." The students replied. "That's all for class today. See you tomorrow!" Ms. Mari smiled. Lan, Sasami and the Mews talked to Yai, she said to meet them at the park. Lan and the gang met up at the park.

"So what time do we start?" Lan asked. "Hmm. How about the afternoon." Yai suggested. "Sounds good." Sasami agreed. "I'm free tonight." Dex said. "Me too." Mayl agreed, suddenly, a man with an orange cowboy hat, vague clothes and cowboy pants walked up to the crew. "Excuse me! Are you elementary students?" The man asked. "Uh… yes. Why?" Lan asked. "Sorry if I'm intruding on something! I'm a producer for DNN, the DenCity News Network!" The producer proclaimed proudly. "You mean you're gonna make me a star?! I knew it… I knew this day would come! I need a little time to prepare myself!" Yai said excitedly while Lan and the gang including the DNN producer sweat dropped. "Uh… Right. Anyway, if I ay continue… We're sponsoring a competition to find the top NetBattler. It's called the N1 Grand Prix. The preliminaries are being held in ACDC Square today? Why don't you give it a shot?" The DNN producer smiled.

Yai frowned. 'So much for being a star…" Yai thought to herself. "The finals will be broadcasted nationwide. The preliminaries could be your first step to stardom!" The DNN producer looked at his watch. "Look at the time! Registration will start soon, so… if you're interested, just jack in and head to ACDC Square! You'd better hurry! Ciao!" The DNN producer said as he left.

Lan turned to the gang. "So you guys thinking of entering?" He asked them. "I'm in! What about you, GutsMan?" Dex looked at his PET. "Let's do it! You got guts!" GutsMan agreed. "What about you MegaMan?" Lan asked him with a grin. "You bet!" MegaMan agreed. "Shall we enter, Mayl?" Roll asked. "Yeah. Let's give it our all!" Mayl agreed. "Glide, let's blow away the competition." Yai said with confidence. "As you wish, Ms. Yai." Glide agreed. "Zero, let's do our best." Sasami said. "I will give my strength to win this competition." Zero agreed. "We won't be entering but we'll cheer you guys on." Zoey smiled. So the gang head back to their homes. Lan jacked in MegaMan while Sasami jacked in Zero.

MegaMan, Zero and their friends made it to ACDC Square where they found the Navi who is hosting the Preliminaries. He told them to answer three true or false questions by finding O or X data. They started the first round of the preliminaries by searching for the true answers for the questions; soon they aced them with no problem.

The Navi announced that they will be entering the second round of the preliminaries. "Alright! We did it, MegaMan!" Lan cheered. "Right on!" MegaMan did his victory pose. "Piece of cake!" GutsMan cheered. "We did it, Mayl!" Roll said happily. "Let's do our best, Miss Yai." Glide said. "We should train for the next round, Sasami." Zero said. "Ok. Since its 6PM, after dinner, the chat will be at 8PM. So let's meet at that time in my homepage." Yai said, everyone agreed and jacked out their Navis.

Lan and the Mews head downstairs for dinner, Mrs. Hikari have prepared it just in time. Lan and the Mews finished eating dinner. "Delicious as always, mom!" Lan smiled. Mrs. Hikari smiled back. "Thank you Lan." Lan looked at the PET's time. "Its time for the chat. Let's head for Yai's homepage." Lan said. the Mews nodded in agreement and they head to Lan's room. Lan just finished his homework after clearing the preliminaries. Lan jacked in MegaMan and the Mews jacked in as well.

MegaMan, the Mew Mews and Zero made it to Yai's homepage. Glide greeted everyone and they started chatting for 1 hour. "It's getting late. Everyone, let's call it a night." Glide said. "It's also time for bed." Roll pointed out. "By the way, Dex. Did you do your homework?" Mayl asked. Dex gulped in fear. "Don't tell me…" Lan groaned and sweat dropped. "I forgot my disk at school! Oh man! I'm in for it now!" Dex panicked. "Calm down, Dex! I say we sneak into the school and get it." Lan suggested. "At night? Sounds like fun!" Yai grinned; Glide however has a worried look on his face. "I don't think it's a good idea, Miss Yai." Glide said in a worried tone. "I'm in too! I want to see the school at night!" Mayl agreed. "Maybe we'll see a ghost!" Corina smiled. "Don't scare Mayl like that, Corina!" Zoey scowled. "What say you, Sasami?" Zero asked. "I'm in too! I don't want Dex to get in trouble." Sasami smiled. "Alright! It's agreed we sneaked into the school. Let's meet at the front gate." MegaMan said, everyone nodded and jacked out.

Lan and the Mews sneaked out of the house, when they head outside, a voice called out to them. "What are you kids doing outside during this hour?" They turned to see a man who has orange hair and a beard, wore a green suit and has glasses. He walked up to them. "Uh… we're doing a research project." Lan lied. "At this hour?" The man asked suspiciously. "Yeah." Kikki sweat dropped nervously. The man stared at them for 20 seconds and said "Well ok. But don't stay up so late or you'll make your parents worried." The crew nodded and left for the school gate. The man stared at them and said to himself "They might stand a chance against Alpha and maybe bring you back to the light side, Bass…" The man then left.

At the school gate, the gang were all together. Lan tried to open the gate, but it didn't budge. "Lan. This gate is electronically operated. We should head to the Net and deactivate it." MegaMan suggested. Dex gulped. "I heard the school has hired a super powerful Navi to guard the gate program. So you better be careful." Dex told them. Lan, Sasami and the Mews head to Yai's house. Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis while the Mews jacked in as well.

It took them 2 minutes and they found the gate program, they noticed a guard Navi sleeping. "So that's the guard Dex was talking about? He doesn't look too tough." Corina scoffed. "But still, we need to be quiet while opening the gate." MegaMan said as he opened the gate, suddenly the guard woke up! "Uh oh!" Zoey gulped, before the guard can speak, he was knocked out. Zero apparently did those knock out chops the actors did in the movies. "Nice save, Zero!" Sasami smiled. "The gate should be open now. Let's head back to where our friends are." Zero suggested and Sasami jacked him out. Lan jacked out MegaMan and the Mews jacked out as well.

Lan and the gang entered the school; Dex was shaking so they have to drag him to their classroom. So they begin their search. "Dex. Where did you last put your disk?" Renee asked. "Well…" Dex began as he began to recall. "I was playing with the animal cages. Then after that, I was doodling on the blackboard and I saw the books on the lockers." Lan pondered for a few minutes then checked the books, a few seconds later; Lan grinned as he found the disk and gave it to Dex. "Whew! Thanks, Lan! You saved my bacon!" Dex sighed in relief. "Next time, be a little more careful." Bridget reminded him. "Ok. Let's get out of here before someone sees us." MegaMan said.

When they were almost at the front door, they heard a noise. "Wait. Did you guys hear that?" Sasami asked. The gang paused and listen, the noise was getting louder. "Sounds like it came from the Teacher's Lounge! Could it be a… burglar?!" Mayl gasped. "If so, we can't let that slide! Let's go!" Lan shouted heroically as he and the gang head to the Teacher's Lounge door, the noise was getting louder as they get close. When they entered, they heard a voice. "Hee hee hee! I got the first TetraCode! If I bring this back, I can make him proud of me!" The voice said.

"Looks like a burglar! Lan, you and Zoey and her friends and Sasami stand back! We'll handle this! Its time we return the favor of saving us!" Mayl said heroically. "Ready? …Charge!!" Dex yelled as he, Mayl and Yai barged right in. "I got a bad feeling about this…" Lan said uneasily. "Let's go help them!" Kikki suggested. Lan, the Mews and Sasami entered the principal's room.

Dex, Mayl and Yai were staring at the thief in anger. "Hey you thief! Stop!" Dex commanded. The thief wore white Japanese clothes. He turned to the three kids and smirked evilly. "Kids… They saw me? Kids or not, nobody who sees me will leave alive!" The thief threaten. "Wow, he sounds hard core." Yai said. Lan, the Mews and Sasami entered. "Lan! Get back!" Dex shouted, the thief gasped in shock. "You mean… the Lan Hikari?! Heh heh! Looks like it's my lucky day!" The thief sneered. "What do you mean?" Zoey demanded. "If I kill you and delete your Navi, MegaMan, I'll get a promotion!" The thief grinned evilly. "We won't let you!" Mayl said with courage. "Yeah!" Dex and Yai shouted in agreement. "Gah! You meddling kids! FlashMan! Take care of them!" The thief ordered. a Navi who is dark blue and has light bulbs over his body appeared on the computer screen. "As you wish, Master Rei! Hypno Flash!" FlashMan obeyed as he fired a light beam at Dex, Mayl and Yai. (I'm making FlashMan sound like Dr. Light from Teen Titans the cartoon.)

"Dex! Mayl! Yai! Are you ok?!" Lan shouted in shock. "…I'm a choo-choo! Chugga, chugga!" Dex acted like a train and left the room. "I'm a biig swan! Flap! Flap! Flap!" Yai acted like a ballerina and left the room. "…Run Lan…" Mayl said weakly as she acted like a zombie and left the room also. "What did you do to them?!" Zoey pointed an accusing finger at Rei. "They're hypnotized! We better stay away from the light!" MegaMan warned. "That's right, MegaMan! If you're hit with my Hypno Flash, you'll be hypnotized till I get deleted!" FlashMan sneered. "You're next!" Rei said. "Run for it!" Corina shouted as she and the crew left. "Gah! They got away! Oh well, today's mission was to get the TetraCode. FlashMan, I'm leaving you to deal with them." Rei ordered. "As you wish." FlashMan bowed.

Lan and the crew founded Dex, Mayl and Yai and couldn't seem to get them out of their trances. "There must be someway to block FlashMan's Hypno Flash…" Lan pondered. Then Renee got an idea. "Wait! Some of the classes went to the parasol factory. So the new parasols reflect light. So why don't we use that?" Renee suggested. "Good idea!" Lan nodded in agreement. "I know where to find one." Sasami went upstairs and 30 seconds later, she came back with an orange parasol. "Good work, Sasami." Zero said gratefully. "FlashMan won't know what hit him! Let's go!" Lan yelled as he and the gang went back to the principal's office.

Lan got out the parasol. "So you come to meet your end? Hypno Flash!" FlashMan fired his light of doom, but Lan blocked it with the parasol. "What?!" FlashMan couldn't believe it. "Lan! Now!" MegaMan shouted. "Let's do it Sasami!" Zero shouted. They charged towards the computer. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Zero, execute!" "Jack in! Marks of S!"

MegaMan, Zero and the Mews appeared in a dark area. "Man. I can't see a thing in here!" Corina complained, they met a program who said that FlashMan broke into the computer and locked all doors. In order to find the keys, they need some light. "Lan! The program said Cleaners 1!" MegaMan pointed out. "Let me find it." Sasami volunteered. "Ok. Go for it, Sasami!" Sasami found the sign that said Cleaners1, she turned on the switch. She checked her PET. "Zero! How is things doing?" Sasami asked. "It's getting brighter! We can know search for the keys!" Zero replied.

MegaMan and the Virus Busters searched for the keys and found them, when they opened the door, a big Navi who looks like the Lllumina mech from MegaMan X6, only he is dark red and has a symbol that looks like a purple hand with an eye in the middle appeared. "Intruders! Must eliminate!" Lllumina 1 shouted. "Oh great! Looks like this Navi mistaken us for intruders! Let's get rid of him fast!" Lan shouted.

**MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE and the Mew Mews VS Lllumina 1. Theme: MegaMan 8 boss theme)**

Lllumina fired energy beams at the heroes, but they dodged them with no problems. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. MegaMan and Zero teamed up for double damage on Lllumina 1. "Heart Arrow!" Corina fired her attack at Lllumina 1, giving it a little more damage. Zero ran up to Lllumina 1 and slashed it three times. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki launched her attack and gave Lllumina 1 massive damage. "Here we go! Rose Bell! Full power!" Zoey yelled as she launched her attack and deleted Lllumina 1. "Let's go! We're getting close to FlashMan!" MegaMan stated, the Virus Busters nodded and pressed on.

The Virus Busters met a Navi who said they need three keys to get to FlashMan. MegaMan pointed out that there's a statue in the Cyberworld they are in. "Sasami. Did you get that?" Lan asked. "Got it! I'll look for it!" Sasami eventually found the switch which was in the Teacher's Lounge. She turned it on. "Is it getting brighter, Zero?" Sasami asked. "Yes it is! Good job, Sasami." Zero responded.

The Virus Busters found the keys, when they opened the door, Lllumina 2 appeared. "Leave him to me!" Zero shouted as he slashed Lllumina 2. The Virus Busters confronted FlashMan.

"So you finally made it, MegaMan…" FlashMan said. his arms crossed. "FlashMan! Return our friends to normal now!" MegaMan demanded as he aimed his MegaBuster at FlashMan. "The only way to save them is by defeating me! Are you ready?" FlashMan got into a battle stance. "Let's do it, MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE and the Mew Mews VS FlashMan.EXE**

"None can match the power of FlashMan!" FlashMan yelled as he hurled four flash bombs at Kikki, blinding her, she has dizzy eyes. MegaMan rushed up to FlashMan and punched him three times in the chest. "Impressive! But not good enough!" FlashMan yelled as he formed a sword made of light. "WoodShield! Style Change!" Lan shouted as he pressed the Style Change Button and MegaMan transformed into his WoodShield Style. MegaMan blocked FlashMan's sword with his shield and fired a wood twister, giving FlashMan massive hurt! "Bamboo Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip, a wooden sword appeared in MegaMan's left hand. MegaMan rushed up to FlashMan and slashed him three times, doubling the damage; Corina combined that with her Heart Arrow. "Take this! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey yelled as she launched her attack at FlashMan, thus defeating him!

FlashMan was groaning weakly as he kneed down. MegaMan reverted back to his Normal Style and aimed his MegaBuster at FlashMan. Rei came on a second screen. "You disappointed me, FlashMan." Rei said in a dark tone. "Forgive me, sir…" FlashMan pleaded. "I hope you didn't forget the rules of our organization." Rei told him. "Yes sir! Rule 98! Never get deleted, even if defeated in battle!" FlashMan said. "Deal with Lan and MegaMan only! The Chosen Ones of S don't matter!" Rei ordered. "Enjoy my demise, MegaMan! A flash of death!!" FlashMan begin to glow lighter. "What the?!" Lan gasped. "SHINING… BROWSER… CRASHER!!" FlashMan screamed in agony as he exploded in a big bang and knocked MegaMan to the ground. "MegaMan!" Zoey yelled as she ran to him and helped him up. Zero arrived and said "Is everyone alright?" "That flash is the beacon for a major catastrophe! We'll meet again, Lan. And this time, you won't be so lucky!" Rei shouted as he signed out.

"Are you alright, MegaMan?" Sasami asked in concern from a third screen. "Yeah… a little dizzy, but let's check on our friends!" MegaMan pointed out. The Virus Busters nodded and Lan and Sasami jacked out their Navis while the Mews jacked out as well.

When they exited the Teacher's Lounge, Dex, Mayl and Yai ran up to them, freed of FlashMan's trance. "Guys! You're back to normal!" Lan said happily. "Yeah, we must have been in a trance by FlashMan." Dex said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Thanks Lan. You saved us again." Mayl walked up to Lan and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Lan blushed. "It's getting late. We should head home." Yai said, Mayl and Dex nodded and the three of them head home. Lan was staring at the ceiling in thought. "Is something wrong, Lan?" Bridget asked. "Oh! It's nothing, let's go home! See you tomorrow, Sasami!" Lan and the Mews head back to the Hikari household. Sasami pulled out her PET. "Are you pondering about what FlashMan's operator said, Sasami?" Zero asked. Sasami nodded. "Yeah. A beacon for a major catastrophe… Something big is about to happen." Sasami said in a worried tone. "Yes. And we need to be ready when that time comes. Let's head home." Zero suggested, Sasami nodded and they went back to their home. What does Rei mean by major catastrophe? And what is the organization he works for?

(Meanwhile, in an unknown location…)

Rei walked up to a desk, a chair was turned back. "Did you get it?" A familiar voice asked him. "As you commanded, my lord. Here it is." Rei bowed as he transferred the TetraCode to the mystery person's computer, the chair turned to reveal… Dr. Wily! Dr. Wily laughed evilly. "This time my plan won't fail! We are… Different than before!" Dr. Wily grinned evilly. "I shall make my departure now." Rei bowed as he left. Wily turned to a bulky figure who wore orange clothes and a fur coat. "Next is your turn." Dr. Wily said. "I will do all that I can to destroy the one you hate so much!" The figure replied. "And that would be?" Dr. Wily asked. "Love my lord!" The figured bowed, Dr. Wily laughed evilly again. Uh oh! Dr. Wily is back! And what's his plan this time?!

TBC

Next Time: The Azumanga Daioh Girls Appear! MegaMan Glitchy!

Me: Well, that is Chapter 1 of Saga 4! Next chapter is where the Azumanga girls appear and that's when the madness will start! See you soon!


	49. The Azumanga Daioh Girls Appear!

Me: Here is chapter 2 with the Azugirls!

Lan: This won't end well… (Sweat dropped)

Chapter 2: The Azumanga Daioh Girls Appear! MegaMan Glitchy!

(Author's Note: This takes place before Chisao appears, but he'll appear tomorrow after the Azugirls appear.)

One day has passed since Lan and the crew saved Mayl, Yai and Dex from the mysterious Rei and his attempted break-in. Sasami came over to watch some T.V. It was the Anime Network, and it was airing Azumanga Daioh, turns out the show were a hit in Lan, Zoey and Sasami's world. Mayl and Yai were huge anime fans and they sometimes go to anime conventions during their free time. Bridget and Kikki were watching the show with them. Zoey, Corina and Renee were out with Lan's mom shopping for groceries.

Lan asked Bridget "Mother's Day is coming up, in 5 days. So what should I get for Mom?" Bridget put her chin in thought. "How about buying her a weekend retreat to DenCity Spa? That would make a great Mother's Day gift." "Or make a fine dinner for her. I can help you with that. What about you, Kikki? …Kikki?" Lan. Bridget and Sasami turned to Kikki who was staring at the ground in a sad look; Kikki snapped back to reality and said "Oh! Um… I dunno…" Kikki resumed back to what she is doing. "What's wrong with her?" Lan whispered to Bridget. "Back in our world, Kikki has a mother and father and brothers and sisters. Her father was gone on business and barely has time to return home. Her mom, however… died of an illness when she was young. Leaving her to take care of her siblings." Bridget explained to Lan, who now looked sad. "I feel sorry for her…" Lan whispered to MegaMan. MegaMan nodded in agreement. "I know. Losing someone you loved is bad."

Kikki stared at the ground and whispered "I wish I have more friends that can help me get over my mom's death…" Suddenly, Kikki's Mark of S started to glow brighter; Bridget's Mark of S is also glowing brighter. "What's going on?!" Lan gasped at the Marks of S on Bridget and Kikki's hands begin to glow brighter and brighter. "I don't know! The Marks of S didn't do that before!" Bridget stated. Suddenly, Bridget and Kikki's Marks of S shot two beams of green and yellow at the T.V. "Hey! The Marks of S are shooting beams at the T.V…." Sasami stated as a bright light engulfed the room, Lan, Bridget, Kikki and Sasami covered their eyes.

After a few seconds, the light was gone, Lan, Bridget, Kikki and Sasami opened their eyes, they noticed there were seven figures in front of them. After looking closely, they noticed that they appeared to be wearing… pink uniforms?

"Um… Who are you?" Lan asked.

The seven girls looked around, they seemed to be startled. Finally a small pigtailed girl stepped forward. "Um, hello I'm Chiyo Mihama, pleased to meet you." she said as she bowed.

"Chiyo...Chiyo, where have I..." that's when Lan remembered something. One time, he and the Mews before Sasami came to their world were having a slumber party at Yai's mansion so is Mayl and Lan saw the Azumanga Daioh poster with the characters on her wall. Lan stared at the seven girls for 5 seconds and said "Oh boy…" Lan then fainted.

(One blackout later…)

"Hey! I think he's coming to!" Lan hears Sasami's voice as he begin to open his eyes. "Lan! You alright?" MegaMan asked from his PET. "Whoa… MegaMan. I have the weirdest dream." Lan started, then Chiyo spoke "So what's the dream about?" Lan's eyes widen in shock as he stared at the seven girls who were staring back at him and he backed up against the sofa. "WHOA! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Lan gasped in shock.

Chiyo walked up to Lan and his friends and said "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" A brown haired girl wearing glasses walked up to them. "Chiyo-chan, I don't think we're in school anymore. In fact I feel kinda different." Another girl who had messed up hair also spoke up. "Oi, in fact I feel like a 3-D character or something."

Bridget stared at them for a few seconds. "Um. How did you get out of the TV?" She asked. "TV?" Chiyo asked. She turned to the TV screen, there was nothing there but an empty classroom, except for a sleeping Yukari at her desk.

A small short black haired girl grabbed the arm of another girl, who seemed to be real tall. "Miss Sasaki, I'm scared." Sasaki as the tall girl was now known as tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Kaorin, we will be safe." Lan and his friends stared at the seven girls for a few seconds. Kikki stared at her Mark of S and whispered "Could the Marks of S have something to do with this?"

Chiyo then closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh where are my manners, let me introduce you... I'm Chiyo Mihama, and that girl over there is my best friend Osaka, then We have Koyomi Mitzuhara, but we just call her Yomi, and then there's Tomo Takino, Kaorin Aida, Sasaki, and Kagura. Lan and Sasami gasped in shock. "But you're anime characters. You cannot exist in the real world." Lan said in disbelief. Tomo walked up to him. "Anime? …COOL!!"

Yomi, just shook her head. "Impossible, we have our own lives we just..." Suddenly they heard a scream from the TV.

(In the Azumanga world…)

Yukari looked around. "Where did they go?" she looked at the clock. "Detention isn't over yet." if the principal comes and sees that they left early he's gonna chew me out or worse...FIRE ME!!"

(Back in Lan and MegaMan's world.)

Tomo just laughed. "Oh I'd like to see that!!" Osaka just smiled. "Wow, Yukari-Sensei lives in this little box?...Amazing." Chiyo just kept staring at the TV. "We are not...real?" she turned to see the Azumanga manga and picked it up. "Kiyohiko Azuma." She said. The other Azugirls also started to look around. Lan, Bridget, Kikki and Sasami could tell they were getting uneasy. "Calm down. I'm sure there is a way to bring you back to your world." Lan assured, Lan leaned over to Kikki and whispered "There is… right?" Kikki stared at her Mark of S. "Well, I can try pointing my Mark of S at the screen." Kikki pointed her Mark of S at the screen, but nothing happen. "Uh… Guys…" Sasami pointed to Osaka who was standing in front of the TV and giggling. "Look, there's a cartoon about a small yellow sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea."

Lan grabbed the remote and switched it back to the Anime Network; however, it showed Ribbita smiling. "Well that's Azumanga Daioh! The show will be put in a two month hiatus. So till then, enjoy the two month long marathon of Yu-Gi-Oh! So see you then! Woo!!" Ribbita did her pose as Lan turned off the TV.

"What does that mean?" Yomi asked. "I guess we're stuck here for two months. And we can only go back when our program is on." Chiyo stated. Lan slapped his head in disbelief. "Oh no…" Lan groaned. "I don't think he likes that idea." Tomo said. "Well… Since you're stuck here. Might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Lan Hikari. This is Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Sasami Jurai." The three girls waved. Lan got out his PET and shown it to the Azugirls. "And this is my NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE." MegaMan waved. Osaka did that glassy eyed smile and stare at Lan's PET. "So that person lives inside that GameBoy? Amazing." Lan and MegaMan sweat dropped. Tomo swiped Lan's PET and starts pressing buttons. "Cool! How did you get that guy inside this thingy? What does it do? And how do you make it work?" Tomo asked excitedly as she toyed around with Lan's PET.

Yomi snatched Lan's PET back from Tomo and gave it back to Lan. "Tomo! You don't play with items that you have no idea what it is." Yomi scowled and turned to Lan. "Lan. Tell us what that machine is and what a NetNavi is." Yomi asked politely.

Lan explained to the Azugirls about the world they're in and what PETs and NetNavis are. He also told the Azugirls about their adventures. The Azugirls stared at the heroes wide eyed. "I don't believe it…" Kagura said in disbelief. "I know… Who would have thought a boy and his NetNavi and five half animal girls saved this world three times." Sasaki said. (They didn't tell them about Netcrime, I'll get to that when MegaMan lost contact with Lan after clearing the second round of the preliminaries and finds his way back.) "But why didn't you get awards for saving the world three times and money or stuff like that?" Tomo asked. Lan rubbed his head. "Helping people is what MegaMan and I do best." "Oh! This is Zero.EXE. He's my NetNavi." Sasami showed her PET to the Azugirls. Zero bowed in a polite way.

Suddenly, Lan and the gang heard footsteps, Lan's eyes widen in shock. "Oh no… That must be Mom, Zoey, Corina and Renee! They must be back from the grocery store! If Zoey or Corina see you, they'll freak!" Lan panicked. "So what are we supposed to do?" Kagura asked. Kikki got an idea. "Hide in the bathroom." Bridget quickly opened the door to the bathroom. The Azugirls stare inside, it was a little too small.

"You're kidding, right?" Yomi asked. "Just get in there!" Lan pushed them inside. Lan, Bridget, Kikki and Sasami went back to the couch and switched the channel to Nick. Mrs. Hikari, Zoey, Corina and Renee came in carrying some groceries.

"We're back." Mrs. Hikari greeted. "So uh… How was your day?" Kikki smiled nervously. Renee gave Kikki an odd look. "Are you hiding something?" She asked. The four friends sweat dropped nervously. "Nope! Why would we hide something?" Sasami replied. Corina stretched her back. "Well, I'm going to the bathroom to comb my hair." Corina said as she head to the bathroom, Lan sweat dropped even more. When Corina was about to open the door, Lan stopped her. "Uh… You can't go in there!" Lan said. Corina gave Lan a confusing look. "Why?" Corina asked. 'Because… there are cockroaches in there…" Lan lied, hoping she would buy it. Corina stared at Lan for 20 seconds and then said "Ok. I'll check the bathroom for cockroaches." Corina said as she went in. Lan gulped.

1 minute, Corina came out of the bathroom and walked up to the crew. "Well, Lan. I didn't see any cockroaches. Maybe TV has gone over a bit over your head." Corina replied as she went to help Mrs. Hikari with her cooking. Lan turned to Bridget, Kikki and Sasami who had a confused look and the four of them went into the bathroom.

They checked the bathroom, but didn't found them anywhere. Kikki pulled the shower curtains and found six of the seven Azugirls. "Whew! Don't scare us like that!" Lan sighed. "This is a tight fit." Kagura commented. "Wait… Where's pigtails?" Lan asked, Bridget saw the dirty clothes basket moving and found Chiyo hiding in the dirty clothes. "Are there really cockroaches in there?" Chiyo asked in a scared tone, Lan, Bridget, Kikki and Sasami sweat dropped.

"So where are we gonna sleep?" Tomo asked, Lan thought about it for 45 seconds and snapped his fingers. "I got it. Follow us, and don't make any noises." Lan, Bridget, Kikki and Sasami lead the Azugirls to the basement.

Lan got the sleeping bags and entered the basement. "You want us to sleep in this grease pit?" Kagura asked in disgust. "Sorry, but this is the only way." MegaMan said. "I'm sorry we brought you here. Maybe we can figure a way to get you guys back." Kikki stated. "Well, I better go home and feed Ryo-Ohki. See you guys tomorrow." Sasami said as she left for home. "Well, good night." Lan said as he turned off the switch, when Lan, Bridget and Kikki were heading upstairs, Lan said "Those girls are not so bad, a little kooky I guess." Bridget smiled. "They're the Azugirls. They have their own personalities." "Yeah, but how are we gonna explain to Zoey, Corina and Renee about them?" Kikki asked. "We'll think about it tomorrow." MegaMan said. The two Mews nodded in agreement and hit the sack.

(The next day. At the entrance of the Metroline.)

A kid who is about 6 years old, wore an orange white stripe shirt and green pants and orange shoes came out of the Metroline. "Ex'coose me?" The kid spoke to the man whom Lan and the gang saw during the Rei incident. "Yes? May I help you?" The man asked. "Do you know where the Number 1 NetBattler of ACDC Town is?" The kid asked him. "The what?" The man asked confusedly. "Dat's my brother! He's Number 1!" The kid said excitedly. "Nope. I don't know where he is. But I'm running late for a meeting. Sorry." The man said as he entered the Metroline. "Aww." The kid sighed as he walked. "Big brother… Where are you?" The kid said.

(With Lan, Bridget and Kikki.)

Lan just finished his homework. "So what do you want to do, MegaMan?" Lan asked. "I d-n't k- -w, L-n." MegaMan said funny. "Huh? Hey MegaMan? You ok?" Lan asked. "H-h?" MegaMan spoke funny again. "Speak clearer." Lan said. "S-rry." MegaMan said. "Could this have something to do with FlashMan?" Bridget asked. "I guess so. Something's wrong with the… Huh?! Its working now… Something seems to be wrong with the PET…" "FlashMan's attack may have something to do with it." Lan pointed out. "Let's go visit Dad at SciLab. I don't want to bother him at work." Lan said. "Yeah, but have you heard the rumor? Some kid is looking for his brother who is the Number 1 NetBattler in ACDC Town." Kikki stated. "It can't be me. Because, I have a brother who is a NetNavi." Lan said. When they were about to leave, Lan and the two Mews smelled something good.

"Hey. Did you guys smell, that? It smells good." Bridget asked. "Your mom, Zoey, Corina and Renee have gone to Mayl and Yai's houses to invite them for breakfast. So it couldn't be them." Kikki said. "And listen to that." Lan and the two Mews listen closely, it sounded like… singing?

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done."

Lan's eyes widen in shock. "Pigtails?" Lan and the two Mews went into the kitchen and saw lots of pancakes to pouch eggs and saw Chiyo cooking. Chiyo turned to them. "Oh good morning, the others were getting hungry so I made ourselves a little breakfast." She said. "You can cook at such an age?" Lan couldn't believe it. "Hey, you have to watch the show to understand it, Lan." MegaMan told him.

Chiyo just closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I really enjoy it." Bridget scratched her head. "That's a lot of food… But can it feed seven people?" She asked.

Well you don't know Tomo and Kagura's appetite...oh and you'd probably have to watch out for Yomi, she tries to control her eating habits, but whenever she sees delicious food like this well...she can go a little overboard." Chiyo continued to sing as she started to clean up.

"Lan? Is that you?" Lan heard his mom's voice as she begin to open the front door. "Uh oh!" MegaMan gulped. Chiyo hide in one of the kitchen cabinets. Mrs. Hikari came in with Zoey, Corina, Renee, Mayl and Yai. The six women stared in shock at the food. "Lan… Did you make this with Bridget and Kikki's help?" Mayl asked. "Uh… Yeah, we wanted to have a big breakfast with you all." Lan smiled weakly. Chiyo opened the cabinet a little and gave Lan an annoyed look. "But… You don't know how to cook." Zoey asked confusedly.

"Well… I wanted to try something new." Lan closed the cabinet door and Chiyo said "OW!" "Did you say something?" Corina asked. "Uh nope." Kikki grinned nervously. Inside the cabinet, Chiyo was getting annoyed. 'How could he?' Chiyo thought to herself. "Ok… What have you done with the real Lan Hikari?" Yai asked jokily. "Relax, Yai. Lan made this breakfast for us. So let's enjoy it." Mayl said. When the six women finished eating the breakfast, Mrs. Hikari left for work while Zoey, Corina, Renee, Mayl and Yai decided to head to the mall. Lan opened the cabinet door, he and the two Mews could tell that Chiyo is upset. "Lan… I worked so hard on that." "Sorry about that. But I couldn't tell them that a famous anime character made the breakfast. How about this? I'll get some McDonalds to make it up, Ok?" Lan smiled, Chiyo smiled a little. "Ok."

(At the basement.)

"I WANNA A BIG STACK OF PANCAKES WITH LOTS OF SYRUP!!" Tomo yelled as she pumped her fist in the air. "Don't be such a hog." Yomi scolded. "We are Mister Lan's guest and we should not be so greedy." "But his friends and family ate our breakfast, he owes us." Tomo responded, Lan gave an irritable sigh. "MegaMan… Did you send that email to dad about the PET?" He whispered. "Just sent it." MegaMan responded. "Look. I'll get you a Big Breakfast Platter when we get back." Lan turned to Chiyo. "And pigtails, be careful when my family and friends and Bridget and Kikki's friends are around." Chiyo crossed her arms and looked away. "My name is not pigtails, ok?" "Yeah, you have to be careful or they may take over your mind." Osaka added. "Huh?" Lan has a question mark above his head. "The pigtails, they might take control of you." Lan shook his head. "Well, let's go see Dad anyway." Lan, Bridget and Kikki left the room.

When Lan and the two Mews head to the Metroline, they saw Mayl, Yai, Zoey, Corina and Renee staring at the kid. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lan asked. "Lan! About time you got here! This kid is blocking the Metroline!" Yai scowled. 'I won't move till I see my brother, the Number 1 NetBattler of ACDC Town!" The kid demanded. "Wait, Everyone knows that I am the Number 1 NetBattler in ACDC Town." Lan asked confusedly. "No one is better than my brother!!" The kid exploded. "Well, there is the Number 2 NetBattler of ACDC Town and that is Dex." Yai sighed. "Then who is the Number 1 NetBattler?" The kid asked confusedly. Lan leaned down to the kid. "If we find your brother, will you let us thru?" The kid nodded. "I think Dex is this kid's brother. I think he's in detention." MegaMan reminded. "Let's go get him then." Lan said as he and the two Mews went to ACDC Elementary.

(At ACDC Elementary.)

Dex was sighing. "Man. I hate detention." He complained. Lan, Bridget and Kikki walked into the classroom. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Dex asked. "There's a kid at the Metroline looking for the Number 1 NetBattler in ACDC Town." Lan told him, Dex turned pale. "Chisao… He's here! Take me to him!" Dex pleaded, Lan and the two Mews don't know what's going on, but they sneaked Dex out of detention.

When they got to the Metroline, the kid smiled and shouted "Big Brother!!" "Chisao!!" The two ran up to each other and hugged. "Oh now I remember! He's Dex's little brother." Mayl smiled. "Right. I seen only photos of him and haven't met him since he was 1. I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you." Dex apologized. "That's ok. But why did he call you the Number 1 NetBattler of ACDC Town?" Renee asked.

"That's because he defeated the WWW and Gospel and beat that weakling Lan and his puny NetNavi, MegaMan!" Chisao said excitedly, Dex sweat dropped as he received the death glares from his friends. "He didn't know that Lan and MegaMan saved the world three times with the help of half animal girls who can jack into the Net." Zoey whispered to Corina who nodded in agreement.

"Uh… Chisao… There's something I need to tell you." Dex explained to Chisao about his lies. "Will you forgive me?" Dex asked. "I forgive you big brother. I want to see a NetBattle between GutsMan and MegaMan!" Chisao yelled excitedly. Lan turned to Dex who nodded. "Promise you won't get mad when your big brother loses, ok?" Lan told Chisao who nodded.

MegaMan and GutsMan appeared in an arena with GutsMan's symbol on the ground and green force fields. "Let's give it our all, MegaMan, Guts!" GutsMan got into a battle stance. "Right!" MegaMan agreed. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Dex yelled out. "Execute!" MegaMan and GutsMan yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE VS GutsMan.EXE**

MegaMan and GutsMan charged towards each other and collides fists with the other. MegaMan kicked GutsMan in the chest. GutsMan tried his best to punch MegaMan, but he dodged it and gave GutsMan an upper cut. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. MegaMan rushed towards GutsMan and slashed him two times. GutsMan slam his fists and made two shock waves, MegaMan dodges them with ease. "Don't give it up, big brother!" Chisao cheered. "Guts Punch! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Dex yelled as he inserted the chip. GutsMan fired three flying fists at MegaMan, but MegaMan dodges them and rushed towards GutsMan, MegaMan slashed GutsMan 4 times. GutsMan groaned in pain and felled down and jacked out. MegaMan did his victory pose.

"Wow! That was great, big brother!" Chisao said excitedly. "Yeah. Glad you enjoy it, even through I lost." Dex smiled. "That's ok. You're still the best no matter what people say!" Chisao hugged his big brother. "Well… i-n't t-at swe-t? U- -h! Th- P-T i- a-ti-g –p ag-in! L-t's h-rry t- D-d!" MegaMan spoke funny again, Lan nodded as he and the two Mews took the train to SciLab while Mayl, Yai, Zoey, Corina and Renee took the train to the Metroline.

Lan and the two Mews entered Dr. Hikari's new lab. "Um. Excuse us, but is Dr. Hikari around? We need him to check on his son's PET." Bridget asked a lab tech. "I'm sorry, he's bust right now. He's working on a new invention. Hmm… Your PET is custom made, so he has to fix it personally. So take this SubPET just in case. I'll let him know you came here." The lab tech gave Lan a SubPET. "Well he's busy, so let's head home." Lan sighed as he and the two Mews head downstairs.

After getting the Breakfast Platter, they were about to head home when suddenly. "Hey there!" The three heroes turned to see the DNN Producer from before walking up to them. "Hey. Its that DNN Producer!" MegaMan spoke normally again. "What are you dong here?! The second round of the preliminaries are starting! Its at SciLab Square! Get there before its too late! Here! Take this CSciPass! Hurry!" The DNN Producer yelled as he ran off. "Whoa! He's right about one thing! We better hurry!" The three heroes hurried back to home, Lan got an email from Sasami that Zero is at SciLab Square waiting for them.

When Lan, Bridget and Kikki got home, they saw the Azugirls watching TV, however, they were shocked. 'Uh oh…' Lan thought to himself worriedly. It was DNN News and it was talking about the latest Netcrime. "A virus has broken out in a factory today injuring 30 today." A reporter stated, Chiyo changed the channel. 'And so it begins.' Lan thought to himself sadly as he and the two Mews saw tears coming out of the Azugirls, Osaka turned to Lan. "Mister Lan, why are these bad things happening?" "Um. Let Bridget and Kikki tell you these things." Lan said as he went up to his room. Bridget and Kikki explained to the Azugirls about how Netcrime started and the history of the leader of the WWW, Dr. Wily who was angry at Lan's grandfather, Thomas Hikari and he blamed him for canceling his research on robots and seeks revenge on the world Thomas created.

"I don't think I like this world." Sasaki said as tears ran down her cheek.

"I want to go home." Chiyo said as she cried. Lan came down after hearing Chiyo crying. Lan put his hand on Chiyo's head. "Don't worry. Didn't I tell you? MegaMan and I saved the world three times and kept it safe from evil. So we'll get you guys back home. I promised." Chiyo sniffed. "You promised?" She asked. Lan smiled. "You'll have my word, Chiyo." Lan went up to his room and jacked in MegaMan.

MegaMan used the new CyberMetroline and made it to SciLab Square. "You made it." Zero said. "Sorry, we got a bit of a problem at home. So let's start the second round!" Lan did his trademark pose.

They turned to the Navi who is hosting the second round of the preliminaries. The first test was a three round battle, MegaMan and Zero easily aced them. The next test was to find an actor who plays the Virus King. They confronted the actor Navi who plays the Virus King. But due to Lan's smartness, they have to find him again. "Sorry about that…" Lan chuckled nervously. The two Navis found the actor again and this time, Lan and MegaMan didn't mess it up. They easily defeated the Navi. "G- -d j-b, L-n!" MegaMan spoke funny again. "Not again!" Lan groaned. "Are you alright, MegaMan?" Zero asked. "Is MegaMan alright, Lan?" Sasami asked from her screen. Lan told Sasami and Zero about MegaMan acting funny after their fight with FlashMan. "…That sounds serious. Hope your dad gets it fixed soon." Sasami stated. Lan and MegaMan nodded.

The two Navis went back to the Preliminaries Navi who told them to find a Navi who is giving the final test to clear the second round who is in ACDC Net. He gave them a CACDCPass. The two Navis used them and they soon found the Navi who is giving the final test. It was another 3 round battle. They aced them.

"Well done! You cleared the second round!" The Navi said. "Alright MegaMan! We should…" Lan's voice started to fade. "Lan?! I can't hear you! Lan!!" MegaMan shouted, suddenly, the world around MegaMan started to spin! "Is something wrong, MegaMan?" Sasami asked. The world returned to normal and the Navi left. "I can't seem to reach Lan! The PET's transmission program is buggy! I can't get back into the PET! I need to return to where I jacked in! Can you guys help me?" MegaMan asked. "Of course. Let's help MegaMan, Zero." Sasami smiled. "Of course, Sasami." Zero agreed, they helped MegaMan back to Lan's homepage and MegaMan made it back to Lan's PET.

(Later that night.)

Mrs. Hikari, Zoey, Corina and Renee returned home, the Azugirls were resting in the basement so they wouldn't be caught. Lan sighed. "This stinks. The PET is broken." "Yeah. We can't jack into the Net or NetBattle with this SubPET." MegaMan agreed. "Lan! Your dinner is ready! You need to get up early for the field trip tomorrow." Mrs. Hikari said as she gave the dish to Lan. "Oh yeah! The trip to the Yoka Zoo! Dad hasn't brought us to a zoo since he was busy." MegaMan said, Lan nodded, suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." Mrs. Hikari asked as she opened the door. It was Dr. Hikari. "Honey, I'm home!" Dr. Hikari smiled. "Honey!" Mrs. Hikari smiled. "Dad!" Lan smiled as he ran up to him and hugged him. "Its been awhile since I was home." Dr. Hikari smiled.

2 minutes later. Lan walked up to his father. "I heard you came to SciLab today. Is something wrong with the PET?" Dr. Hikari asked. Lan nodded and gave him his PET. "Whoa… What happen? The transmission system is fried." Dr. Hikari gasped. "Can you fix it?" Zoey asked. "You bet! But I have to take it to SciLab for repairs. It'll be good as new and there is two surprises when its fixed tomorrow. So I'll send it to you when you're on your field trip." Dr. Hikari smiled. "Thanks dad!" Lan hugged his father again. Corina yawned. "Well, let's hit the hay for the field trip tomorrow." Lan and the four Mews nodded and went to bed. The Azugirls have landed in Lan and MegaMan's world, but can they fit in? And what are the two surprises that Dr. Hikari will send when the PET is fixed? And what is Dr. Wily's next plan?

TBC

Next time: HUB Mode! Rise of BeastMan!

Me: After the BeastMan fiasco, I will add in OCs who are bullies to the 2nd graders and they have different styles and things in common and the Azugirls and Lan and the crew will put them in their place! Based on chapters from Anime Rebirth's hit story, Azumanga Daioh Gets Real. Special credit to her for that awesome story! See ya next time!


	50. HUB Mode! Rise of BeastMan!

Me: Here it is! The chapter with HUB Mode!!

Chapter 3: HUB Mode! Rise of BeastMan!

It was a beautiful day. The sun is rising; the birds are singing and it- "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The birds flew away when we hear a certain NetBattler's scream.

Lan was packing his stuff in a hurry, the Mew Mews sighed at the sight. "MegaMan! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Lan screamed as he finished packing. MegaMan yawned. "Good morning, Lan. Sorry, this SubPET doesn't have an alarm feature. We better hurry or else they'll leave us behind!" MegaMan stated, Lan got his things and ran out in a hurry, the Mews calmly head out the door.

Lan and the Mews made it to the school, Sasami was waiting for them and so is the class. "Lan. You're just in time. We were about to leave without you. Looks like everyone's here. It's off to the Yoka Zoo!" Ms. Mari said, the kids cheered.

(On the Metroline.)

Lan, Bridget, Kikki and Sasami were sitting next to each other on the train. Lan leaned over to Bridget. "Do you think the Azugirls will be ok by themselves?" He whispered. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Kikki and Sasami nodded in agreement. The train reached Yoka Zoo.

"Alright! We're here!" Lan shouted excitedly as the students were now exiting the Metroline. When they were about to head to the Yoka Zoo, a worker at the zoo walked up to Ms. Mari and said something to her. Ms. Mari turned to the students with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I been informed that the zoo is closed today." The students groaned when they heard this. "But cheer up! It will be opened tomorrow! So today is a free day! So be sure to get back in time at the inn for dinner!" Ms. Mari smiled, the students cheered when she told them this.

Lan, Mayl, Sasami and the Mews were watching the raccoons when Mayl noticed Yai is missing. "Hey Lan, can you find Yai? She's missing the raccoons." Mayl asked, Lan nodded as he, Sasami and the Mews searched for Yai. They learn from a student that Yai is at the back of the inn. "Hey Yai! You're missing the cute raccoons!" Sasami said. Yai turned to them. "Sorry, but this fence is blocking the way to the other side." She pointed to a fence that looks rickety and has a sign that said "Keep Out!"

"I wonder where it leads..." Lan asked, suddenly, they heard Ms. Mari's voice. "Attention, ACDC School students... It's bath time! Please go in order." "Alright! Bath time! Let's go, MegaMan!" Lan shouted excitedly. "Ok!" MegaMan agreed as Lan left a head start. "Let's go. I want some relaxation." Corina said. Sasami, Yai and the other Mews nodded in agreement.

(Bath time.)

Lan and Dex were in the bath, Lan was holding his SubPET. There was a sound of a creek. "It feels good, doesn't it, Lan?" MegaMan asked. "It sure does... Hey wait a minute! You're not in the bath!" Lan scowled, MegaMan chuckled. "Well I'm with you in spirit!" MegaMan said jokily. "Very funny..." Lan replied sarcastically, the creaking got louder.

(After the bath and one dinner later.)

Lan and the gang decided to have a pillow fight; Renee was in another room with her students. "Ha ha! I got you!" Lan grinned as he throws a pillow at Dex. "On the contrary, it's me who got you!" Dex shouted as he threw a pillow at Lan who dodged it. "Take this!" Zoey yelled as she threw a pillow at a student. "Kids, kids." Bridget giggled as she threw a pillow at Zoey. "Eek! Take that!" Mayl throws a pillow at a female student. "I got you now!" Kikki grinned as she throws a pillow at Lan. "Ahh! Cease fire! Cease fire I say!" Corina shrieked as she and Yai cover their heads to avoid the pillows. Sasami giggled. "This is fun!" She said as she threw a pillow at Dex.

After the pillow fight, everyone went to sleep.

(The next day at 3:00 A.M...)

Lan's SubPET beeped, Lan got up and checked it. MegaMan yawned. "Good morning Lan! Yesterday was fun!" "Yeah, who's that mail from?" Lan asked. "It's from... dad!" MegaMan said excitedly. "Cool! I guess he fixed the program!" Lan said excitedly. "Want me to install the program?' MegaMan asked. "Yeah! Go ahead!" Lan nodded in agreement. MegaMan begin installing the program, a few seconds, MegaMan was back in his normal PET. "We're back in business!!" Lan cheered, MegaMan noticed something. "Hey! There are two files here! And they're from the email dad sent us." MegaMan explained. Lan read the mail.

"Lan, I fixed the transmission program. I also fixed the Navi Customizer. The Navi Customizer allows you to increase MegaMan's powers by programming him well. Also in this email is a special file. Remember when you told me MegaMan emitted a blue glow when he fought Bass and won? That was a sample of MegaMan's true power! I made a program that allows you to control this power I called HUB Mode. HUB Mode increases MegaMan's speed, strength and power and gives abilities like warping. Use this new power well and it will aid you in battle!" "HUB Mode... I like the sound of that." Lan grinned. "We better use this power in tough battles." MegaMan suggested, Lan nodded in agreement and run the Navi Customizer tutorial program. After that, Lan programmed MegaMan well.

"Ok! Time to meet up with the others!" MegaMan suggested, Lan nodded and left the room.

When Lan got out of the hotel, a woman with dark blue hair wore red, white and black clothes shouted to him. "Hey you! How about a souvenir from Tamako, the princess of Yoka Inn?" The woman known as Tamako winked. Lan thought about it and said "Yes." "Alright! Here we go!" Tamako shouted as she and Lan got out their PETs.

MegaMan appeared in a clock tower like arena, a Navi who is red, blue and black and has gears on his shoulders. "I am MetalMan.EXE, Tamako's NetNavi. This will be a fine battle." MetalMan said. MegaMan nodded. "Battle routine, set!" Lan and Tamako yelled. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and MetalMan yelled.

**(MegaMan.EXE VS MetalMan.EXE)**

"Metal Wheel!" MetalMan shouted as he fired a metal wheel at MegaMan who dodged it, MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at him, giving him some damage. MetalMan flies up to MegaMan in attempt to give him a punch; MegaMan blocked the punch and gave MetalMan a punch in the stomach. "MetalMan! Don't give up now!" Tamako ordered. "Right! Metal Missile!" MetalMan fired 5 missiles at MegaMan who dodged them with ease. "M-Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan fired the M-Cannon at MetalMan giving him massive damage. "Metal Barrage! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Tamako shouted as she inserted the Battle Chip, MetalMan fired 6 metal saws at MegaMan, but he dodged them. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan gave MetalMan five slashes. "Time to end this! Zeus' Hammer! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip, a big hammer charged with electricity appeared in MegaMan's hands and slam it into MetalMan's chest, defeating him. "How could this be?!" MetalMan groaned as he jacked out.

Tamako was shocked. "How could one kid's NetNavi defeat my MetalMan?! You're pretty good, kid! Here, you deserve these." Tamako smiled as she handed Lan a t-shirt and a MetalMan Navi Chip. "Gee thanks. Come on, MegaMan. We got to catch up with the others." Lan said, MegaMan nodded. "Yeah." Lan heads off.

Lan catches up with the rest of his class. 'We made it.' Lan thought to himself. "Ok, we'll be going to the zoo now. Be sure to follow the rules, and don't feed the animals!" Ms. Mari told everyone. "Yes ma'am!" The students responded.

After most of the students entered the zoo, Lan, Mayl, Yai, Dex, Chisao, the Mews and Sasami were left. "Ok. I'm going to take Chisao around. Let's meet later to eat." Dex told everyone, everyone nodded in agreement and went to see the animals.

Lan and the Mews meet up with Dex and Chisao, Dex was having a staring contest with the gorillas. Dex told them to meet up at the lion's cage after looking around.

Sasami was staring at the giraffe. "Sasami..." Zero said in a worried tone. Sasami got out her PET. "Yeah Zero?" Sasami asked. "Something's wrong with the giraffe. It's like he's angry." Zero pointed out. Sasami noticed it too. "Yeah... You're right. Something's wrong here." Sasami agreed.

After Lan and the Mews looked at the animals, they head to the meeting place. Sasami got there first. Lan looked at his PET's watch. "Everyone should be here by now." Lan said. "I wonder what's taking them." Zoey asked, Mayl and Yai walked up to them. "Sorry we're late." Mayl chuckled nervously.

"Ok, now all we have to do is wait for Dex and Chisao." Renee told them. "By the way, have you noticed there are no monkeys? It was weird!" Yai told them. "And the animals were acting strange." Sasami told them. Lan put his hand on his chin. "Now you think about it, they were acting a little odd." "I had seen wild animals in NetFrica before. The animals here are nothing!" Yai told them, suddenly the lion in the cage growled. The gang turned nervously to see the lion staring at them angrily.

"Uh... Lan..." Mayl said nervously. "You guys are chickens! You know that?" Yai told them, she secretly thought 'Whew! Almost screamed...' "The lion's in his cage. So there's nothing to worry about." Bridget told them, the lion growled some more.

'Be calm, be calm..." Yai thought to herself. "I knew something is up..." Sasami said nervously. Suddenly, they heard a faint voice that sounded like help me! The gang turned to see a condor carrying Chisao! "Help me!" Chisao cried as the condor carried him somewhere. "It's Chisao!" Kikki gasped. Dex ran up to them.

"Guys! That big chicken got Chisao!" Dex panicked. "We'll do some..." The heroes turned to see the lion out of his cage. "thing..." Lan sweat dropped. "Let's get out of here!" Corina screeched, the heroes ran away.

Lan led the group through the keep out gate that was strangely opened and made it to the tower where Chisao is.

"There he is!" Sasami pointed out. "Ok! I'll get him down!" Lan shouted as he tried to climb up, but the condor swoop down and prevent him. "I can't get him down with that condor in the way!" Lan said. Chisao woke up and looked down. "Why am I high up?! Big brother, help me!" Chisao cried.

"Chisao!!" Dex yelled. "What is making the animals act like that?" Renee asked, suddenly a female zoo employee ran up to them in panic.

"Help! Someone help! The zookeeper!" The employee panted.

"is he being attacked?!" Zoey gasped.

"No! He's controlling the animals from the office!" She explained.

"Wait! How!" Lan asked.

"The animals have chips in them to monitor health. He's using the chips to send programs to them!" The employee shouted. "That's sick and wrong!" Corina stick out her tongue in disgust.

"He put them in when he started working here! Most of the employees didn't know that!" The employee panicked. "We got to stop that zookeeper, Lan!" MegaMan pointed out. "Ready Zero?" Sasami asked her NetNavi. "As always, Sasami." Zero agreed. "Let's do this!" Zoey told her friends who nodded in agreement. "You can enter the zoo network from the MultiUnit on the panda cage. Go through there to get to the server!" The employee told them, they nodded and went back to the panda cage. Lan and Sasami jacked in their NetNavis while the Mew Mews jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters appeared in the Zoo's Server. "We made it to the zoo network!" MegaMan pointed out. "Right! Search for the server! It's in here somewhere!" Sasami told them, the Virus Busters nodded and begin their trek.

They came across viruses that looked like animals, so they have to find programs that the animal likes, hates or eat to get through. Along the way, MegaMan got some new chips and three Navi Customizer programs. Soon they made it to the server, they saw a NetNavi who looks like a lion. The lion NetNavi growled at them.

"What the? Is that a virus?" Zoey said as she and her friends got into battle stances. "No, it's a NetNavi who looked like a virus!" MegaMan pointed out. "You got it, brat! I was about to rip you apart with my claws, you stupid human Navis!" The Navi yelled in anger. Suddenly, Takeo came on the screen.

"What are you doing BeastMan?! Hurry up and delete them!" He ordered. "How could you call yourself a zookeeper?!" Sasami yelled at him. "Hah! I'm no zookeeper! I'm a WWW member!" Takeo yelled.

"The WWW?!" The Mews yelled in shock. "But Wily is dead!" Lan yelled. "Hehehe! Wily doesn't died that easily! He is back and rebuild a new WWW! You must be MegaMan... and you are?" Takeo pointed at Zero. "I am Zero.EXE, NetNavi of Sasami!" Zero pointed his Z Saber at BeastMan. "What?! The Zero Virus reformed?! Doesn't matter, BeastMan! Delete MegaMan and his friends while I order the animals to get the kids!" Takeo ordered.

"Grr! Prepare to be deleted!!" BeastMan roared as he charged at MegaMan and the crew.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE and the Mew Mews VS BeastMan.EXE.)**

"Lan! Let's try out HUB Mode!" MegaMan suggested. "Right! Activate Hub Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the center button of his PET, MegaMan started to glow brighter blue. "It's that power again!" Zoey gasped. "What the?!" Takeo gasped in shock. BeastMan yelled as he tried to swipe MegaMan, but he warped out of the way. "How is that possible?! He's no ordinarily NetNavi!" BeastMan yelled in disbelief. Zero took this as an opportunity and slashed BeastMan three times. MegaMan warped behind BeastMan and grabbed his tail and swung him to the ground 15 times. "MegaMan is stronger in that form!' Bridget gasped. Lan grinned. "It's called HUB Mode!" He told her. BeastMan got up and swiped at MegaMan rapidly times, but MegaMan dodged them punched BeastMan in the stomach 10 times then he delivered a kick in the face to BeastMan. BeastMan weakly got up. "I'll finish this! Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey yelled as she fired her attack at BeastMan who roared in pain as he was deleted.

"Darn it! He was showing off and he lost the battle!" Takeo growled.

"You're the operator, don't blame this on your Navi!" Sasami snapped at him.

"Now you won't control the animals anymore!" MegaMan said heroically.

"Bah! Doesn't matter, I got the 2nd TetraCode! We'll meet again!" Takeo yelled as he signed out.

"We got to help Chisao!" Lan yelled as the Virus Busters jacked out.

"Chisao!!" The heroes yelled as they saw the condor fly away. Chisao woke up and he started to fall! "Ahh! Someone help me!" Chisao yelled as he fell. "I gotcha!" Lan yelled as he ran to save him, but Dex caught him first.

"Big brother! You saved me!" Chisao yelled happily. "No, you need to thank the #1 NetBattler, Lan and his friends." Dex told him. "I forgot... Thank you Lan." Chisao said happily. "Don't mention it." Lan smiled. "Thanks Lan I owe you one!" Dex smiled. "I'm glad everything worked out." Mayl smiled. "I think I'm gonna cry!" Yai sniffled. "Me too!" Corina sniffled also.

The next day...

"Whoa! You mean Chisao came to take you to Netopia?!" Lan gasped in shock, the others were surprised also.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself." Dex told them. "So you're leaving?" Sasami asked. Dex grinned.

"No, don't worry! Someone has to stick around as boss of ACDC Elementary! I hate to disappoint my father though..." Dex looked at the ground.

"Well what about Chisao?" Kikki asked. "Oh he was homesick and went back to Netopia yesterday! I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you." Dex told them.

"It's cool, Dex." Lan smiled. "Yeah, it was sweet to see you two so close." Mayl smiled.

"Really? Ha ha ha! I guess we are! I feel pretty good right now. Like I can take on the WW alone!" Dex boasted. "Maybe you should try to become the #1 NetBattler first?" Yai joked. "Why you little!" Dex yelled as he chased Yai, everyone have a good laugh, but what about the WWW?

(Meanwhile... At Wily's new lair...)

"What?! You mean to tell me my ultimate weapon capable of engulfing all of Cyberworld with darkness is now in the hands of a pipsqueak?!" Wily yelled in fury, he didn't like the news he got.

"Apologies, Lord Wily! Months ago after you went into hiding, the Professor took charged and awakened Zero. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Hikari's son and those other girls from other dimensions. As for the Zero Virus, SciLab shut it down and Zero can no longer produced more Zero Viruses." Takeo explained.

"Grr! I'll get her for that! And I'll get you too, Lan! And your little NetNavi and Cyber Phantoms too!" Wily yelled as Takeo wisely left the room to avoid Wily's anger.

"Well, at least I have the second TetraCode now! Only two more to go before I can finally initiate... Cybergeddon!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Wily wheezed for a moment before continuing. "And this time, I'm ready for anything! As long as HE is on my side, MegaMan, Zero and their little girlfriends can never stop me!" Wily laughed evilly.

Who is this HE Wily is talking about? And what is Cybergeddon?

TBC

Next time: Fun Days with the Azugirls!

MegaMan: Here is a long trailer for Saga 7!

The Lucky Channel starts with the famous Akira Kogami smiling in front of the camera along with Minoru Shirashi.

"Oha Lucky! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!" Akira smiled. "And I'm Minoru Shirashi..." Minoru said sadly.

"Today's episode is..." Some static occurred. "Hey what gives?!" Akira yelled angrily as Mr. Famous in his lab appeared, he smiled at the viewers.

"Are you ready? Then prepare for the final saga of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew!" The title for the series appeared in front of Mr. Famous. While the MegaMan Battle Network 6 theme song plays.

"So what?! That's properly a stupid..." Akira started before Mr. Famous pushed the screen with Akira and Minoru away.

"In Saga 7, Inuyasha, Lucky Star and Xenosaga will join our heroes in their final adventure!" Mr. Famous yelled as the Inuyasha and Lucky Star crew appeared in two screens while Shion, KOS-MOS and MOMO appeared in a third screen.

"Whoa! That sounds cool!" Minoru yelled excitedly. "Who's side are you on anyway?!" Akira snapped at him. Mr. Famous pushed Akira's screen away.

"This time, our heroes will face the Cybeasts!" Mr. Famous said as Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar appeared in shadows.

"And MegaMan and Zoey will harness the powers of these dangerous beings. But can they control it?" Mr. Famous said as MegaMan and Zoey appeared in their Cybeasts Forms.

"What kind of cheap show is this?!" Akira yelled as Mr. Famous pushed her screen away.

"And introduction the Lucky and Xeno Beast Armor System!" Mr. Famous said as Beast Form MegaMan and Zoey appeared in different forms when merged with the Lucky Star girls and Xenosaga girls in shadows.

"So get ready for MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew: Saga 7: The Cybeast Saga! We'll see you there!" Mr. Famous grinned as the screen turned to Akira and Minoru.

"You bet I will!" Minoru smiled, while Akira cried on the desk. "But what about me?!" Akira yelled at the screen before it went dark.

**MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew: Saga 7: the Cybeast Saga. Coming Soon!**

MegaMan: So what do you think? Musashi decided to put in Xenosaga in Saga 7. See ya next chapter!


	51. Fun Days with the Azugirls!

Me: Ok! Here is a chapter before the final rounds of the N1 preliminaries and BubbleMan battle! So here we go!

Chapter 4: Fun Days with the Azugirls!

The next day, Lan, Sasami and the Mews went to the school on Saturday to help Ms. Mari with some items, Lan left MegaMan to keep an eye on the Azugirls. He, Kikki and Bridget agreed to let them stay in the house as long as they get back into the basement before anyone got back home. Osaka was busy looking at the fish Zoey bought a few days ago. "Pretty." She said. Tomo was looking at Corina's anime stuff. "Wow! Lupin the 3rd... I been looking for this DVD." "Don't touch anything Tomo. Remember what Lan, Bridget and Kikki said." Yomi warned. "She got a point there, Tomo." MegaMan said from his PET.

"Aw you worry too much, Yomi and MegaMan." Tomo reassured them. "Besides, I'm only gonna have a quick look at it... Now where's a DVD player..."

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Sakaki, Chiyo and Kaorin were busy watching something on TV. "I never knew hospitals could be so romantic." Kaorin said. "Mmmm." Sakaki answered as she nodded. Chiyo seemed confused by what was taking place on TV. "For a hospital, they sure kiss a lot, yuck."

"Oh Chiyo, you're too young to understand about love." Kaorin's eyes started to twinkle. "When you love somebody you feel like you're floating on air. Like if nothing else matters." Sakaki was taken aback by what Kaorin was saying. "When you're in love, you feel like you can take anything in life without question. So believe me, Chiyo, one day when you get older, you will understand what love truly is."

"In that case I wish I could just be a little girl forever." Chiyo responded as she stuck out her tongue.

(A/N: There will be no Girl X Girl love in this fic. I'll make sure I won't let that happen. So don't worry, there will be no girl X girl love, only straight pairings like boy X girl. Let's get back to the fic.)

Later that day, the Azugirls decided to surf the net to see if they could learn more about themselves. MegaMan volunteered to find some Azumanga Daioh fan sites since he is an expert at web surfing, Kaorin jacked him in.

"Let's see, what is it called again? Oh yeah, Azumanga Daioh. MegaMan, type in Azumanga Daioh." Kaorin asked. "Right. Searching for websites." MegaMan said as he pulled up an Azumanga fan site.

Their jobs dropped when they saw the listings about them. "Wow, we're pretty popular." Tomo said. "Indeed." Yomi added.

"Hey, MegaMan, bring up that one." Chiyo said as she pointed on one that said Azumanga World. "Ok. Pulling up Azumanga World." MegaMan said as he pulled it up. On it were profiles on six of them as well as their two teachers. "Hey, where is my profile?" Kaorin asked, MegaMan searched for a profile on Kaorin but replied with "No profile on you, Kaorin." "Well, try another website." Kaorin asked, MegaMan bought up another Azumanga fan site. "Sorry Kaorin, there's no profile of you either." MegaMan told her. "What's going on here?" Kaorin demanded.

"I guess you're not that popular." Tomo said as she smirked which caused Yomi to give her an evil glare. Kaorin started to feel unimportant. "I guess I'm not..." She slowly stood up. "Look, why don't you guys go ahead and continue to surf, I'll be in the basement for awhile." Kaorin then left.

Kaorin sat down on the floor staring at the ceiling. "Not only I'm unpopular back home, but I'm unpopular everywhere." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "Are you ok?" Someone asked her, Kaorin looked up and saw that it was Yomi. "Hey Kaorin, don't let those websites get to you." Kaorin continued to stare at the ceiling. "That's easy for you to say, you guys have come out in every website."

Yomi sat next to the crushed girl. "It doesn't matter who's on those sites or not, what matters is that you need to realize that there are those who care for you." Kaorin then stared at her. "Like who?" Yomi smiled. "Your mom for one... And I'm sure the teachers do too."

Kaorin gave a small smile. "Like Kimura-sensei?" Yomi just shook her head. "Now let's not get carried away, okay?" They both just laughed. "Thanks Yomi. I feel a little better." Yomi smiled. "No problem." Suddenly, Tomo rushed in. "Hey Kaorin, MegaMan found you on a website, come check it out."

As they returned to Lan's room, Kaorin started to read the site.

"Among the list of minor characters, we have Kaorin, who is involved in one sided crush on Sakaki..." 'Uh oh... I knew I shouldn't have pull up that site.' MegaMan sweat dropped.

"Kaorin, you have a crush on me?" Sakaki asked. Kaorin just stood there and couldn't answer. "Wow Kaorin, you sure know how to hide stuff from us, don't ya?" Tomo added, which caused Yomi to clench her fists. "No, it's not what you think, Miss Sakaki." Kaorin started to tremble.

"But it said so right here that you have a crush on Sakaki." Kagura explained. "Uh guys?" MegaMan tried to calm the situation down, but no dice.

Kaorin didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that came natural to her when she found herself in one of her 'Sakaki crazed moments'... she ran out the front door.

"KAORIN!!" Chiyo yelled, but it was too late, she was long gone. 'This is not good...' MegaMan thought to himself.

"That's just great, the one thing Lan tells us not to do and she does it. I tell you, that girl has no self control." Tomo added. Yomi couldn't take it anymore and then.

Outside, the house, there was a punch. (A/N: Don't worry, there is no heavy violence in this fic.)

"AWWW MY JAW!!" Tomo yelled in pain. "AUGGGGH MY HAND!!" Yomi winced as well.

"This is getting a little out of control." Kagura said. "We need to get them to a doctor fast." MegaMan pointed out. "But what about Kaorin?" Yomi asked. "We'll worry about that later, we need to get you two to a hospital and... Huh? Where's Osaka?" MegaMan asked. Chiyo went to the kitchen and saw Osaka doing something with a stove and a pot.

"Osaka-san, we have to go, we need to get Tomo and Yomi to a hospital and... What are you doing?"

Osaka turned to Chiyo with her glassy eyed smile. "I thought that the water was too cold for the fishes, so I decided to warm them up a bit." Chiyo started to tremble. "She didn't..." She slowly made her way to the pot and what she saw made her faint.

Kagura rushed in. "Come on you guys, we need to... CHIYO-CHAN!!" She then saw what Osaka had done. "Oh this situation just keeps getting better." She quickly turned off the stove and picked up Chiyo. "You, follow me and don't touch anything."

MegaMan quickly called the hospital and the ambulance picked them up. MegaMan stared at the mess Tomo and Osaka made. "Oh this won't end well..." MegaMan muttered to himself as he sweat dropped.

Later that day, Lan, Sasami, Bridget and Kikki got home ahead of Zoey, Corina and Renee. "Hey MegaMan, how are the... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Lan screamed as he and the three girls jaw dropped at the site, there were DVDs on the ground, and the Azugirls were nowhere to be seen. "ZOEY'S FISH!!" Kikki yelled at the sight before her. "Oh those morons!!" Lan gritted his teeth in anger.

"Sorry, Lan. Something happened and I called the hospital." MegaMan said. "It's not your fault, MegaMan. Let's hurry and get this place clean up and buy some replacement fish for Zoey before the others or worse, Mom get's home!" Lan panicked, Bridget begin to pick up the DVDs while Sasami and Kikki ran as fast as they can to the nearest pet store. Lan heard a knock on the door, he opened it and noticed it was a doctor along with the six Azugirls with him.

"Can I help you?" Lan asked nervously. "Yes, your NetNavi called and said there is a problem. And after we healed two of those girls, they claim they are from Japan to visit you. But Japan is called Electopia now. Where are they from really?" The doctor asked suspiciously.

Lan quickly came up with an answer. "They're from... uh... Netopia, yeah that's it." Lan told him. The doctor looked at him in confusion. "Well, ok. But they wore strange clothes." The doctor said as he left, Lan closed the door.

"That was close..." Kagura sighed. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS DO?!" Lan yelled at them, he was mad. Lan then realized something. "Hey, where's Kaorin?" Lan asked.

"Oh yeah, about that..." Tomo said as her swelling appeared to have gone down. "You're gonna laugh when you hear this." Lan sweat dropped and covered his face and moaned.

A few minutes, Lan and Kikki looked everywhere for Kaorin. "This is properly the worst day ever..." Lan muttered. 'I knew leaving the Azugirls alone was a bad idea. But having six girls wearing Japanese uniforms in Electopia is strange, heck, having one missing is even worse!' Lan thought to himself.

Back at Lan's house, the girls were busy helping Bridget picking up the mess Tomo made. Yomi stared at the window. "I hope Lan and Kikki find her." Tomo just laughed. "Don't worry about her, besides, she's just a minor character anyway." The other Azugirls gave her an icy stare. "Kaorin is just as important as any of us." Kagura said. "Yeah, Tomo. Sometimes I think you're a very bad person." Osaka told her. "Besides, remember what the site said about you, you're an obnoxious insensitive little jerk." Yomi added. "Yeah, but I do seem to liven everything up, do I?"

"You're so emotionless, Tomo-san." Chiyo told her. "Um, guys?" Bridget tried to intervene. "You care for nobody but yourself." Tomo turned to face the little girl. "I do care for other people." 'Uh oh.' Bridget thought to herself as Yomi gave a wicked smile. "Oh yeah? Name one good thing and I mean ONE good thing you done for somebody." Tomo started to think. "Well there was this one time when... uh..." Yomi just shook her head. "You see, you have never done anything good for anyone. That's why nobody likes you back home."

"Nobody... likes me?" Tomo asked. "I think that's enough." Bridget said but Yomi continued. "Yeah sure you may be popular in Lan's world, but back home, everybody considered you a joke, a moron, someone who may never amount to anything." Tomo stared at her, for the first time in her life, she could feel the pain of someone insulting her.

"What's the matter, Takino? Can't handle the truth?" Yomi continued. "That's enough Yomi." Kagura told her. Tomo just stood there emotionless. "Is that what everybody really thinks of me?" she asked. "As a joke?" "Tomo?" Kagura asked. "We'd better keep cleaning before Lan, his friends or family come back." Tomo said.

She continued to pick up the DVD's while the other girls and Bridget continue to stare at her. Yomi realized she may have gone too far. "My lord, even Tomo was never this insensitive to anyone." She walked up to her... "Look Tomo..." Tomo turned to face her. "No it's okay Yomi, you're right, I've always been a joke, I've never amounted to anything at school, you know how Yukari-Sensei is always saying that I will probably end up working at McDonald's or something."

"No Tomo, I'm sorry I said all those things, I guess I was angry about the situation with Kaorin and I let my emotions get the better of me." Tomo's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Yomi, I'm sorry too...I'm sorry for all those years of torment I have given you since grade school. Before I met you, no one wanted to hang out with me, but for some strange reason you've never left my side."

"Well I really never had a choice did I." Yomi said she smirked. which caused the wildcat to give a small chuckle. "No I guess not, it's that around you I've always felt so secure, like if I could take on the world, that's the reason I kept going with you from grade school, to junior high, and then high school." Yomi just stared at her friend. "So does that mean you're gonna change your ways." Tomo just stared down at the floor. "I'll try." and then they hugged.

"That was beautiful." they heard Bridget say they turned around and saw the other four Azugirls and Bridget staring at them with tears in their eyes. "I got the replacement fish, won't you believe they have the same one as Zoey's fish?" Sasami said as she went and looked at the happy scene. "What happened?" Sasami asked. Tomo smiled. "Oh nothing, we better hurry before Lan's family gets back." Yomi smiled. 'She has a long way to go.' She thought to herself.

The house was good as new and the new fish felt like Zoey's old fish never left the room. Bridget, Sasami and the six Azugirls waited for Lan and Kikki, 20 seconds later, Lan and Kikki went to the basement. "Did you find her?" Chiyo asked, Lan shook his head no. "I'm sorry, but we can't find her anywhere." Lan said. Tomo's eyes watered up. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't teased her..." Yomi tried to console her friend. "Don't worry Tomo, I'm sure she's okay." Yomi then sighed. "So what do we do now?" she asked Lan.

"Looks like we need to file a missing report." Lan answered, but Kikki said "But that will worried them some more." "I'm gonna go look for her." Tomo said as she headed upstairs, Lan grabbed her. "What are you nuts?" Lan gasped. "If something happens to Kaorin, I will never forgive myself." Tomo told him. "She's right, Lan. What if something bad happens to her?" MegaMan said. Lan, Kikki, Sasami and Bridget sighed.

"Well, there is one thing to do... We have to ask Mayl, Yai, Zoey, Corina and Renee for help and reveal them about the Azugirls." Bridget said.

Lan called Mayl, Yai, Zoey, Corina and Renee and they met him at the door to the basement. "Ok, Lan. What is it you wanted to show us?" Yai asked. "You guys know about Azumanga Daioh and Kaorin from that same show, right?" Lan asked them, the five girls nodded. "Let me ask you a question, if I were Kaorin and I was in my Sakaki crazed moments, where would I run to?" May answered. "That's easy, the park or karaoke clubs. Why?" Kikki stared at them for a few seconds then said. "Can you keep a secret?" Bridget opened the door showing the Azugirls staring at them.

"So what, they're properly cosplayers dressed like the Azugirls." Corina rolled her eyes. "Look deep in your hearts. You know them." Sasami told them, the five girls looked at them for a few seconds then gasped. "Impossible..." Mayl gasped. "It's really them..." Zoey said as she walked up to Sakaki, suddenly she tripped and bite Sakaki's hand. "Ow!" Sakaki rubbed her hand, Zoey rubbed her head nervously. "Sorry about that, I'm half cat."

"Will you help us look for Miss Kaorin?" Chiyo asked. The five girls stared at them and smiled. "Of course." Yai told them. "Let's do this!" Corina raised her hand in the air.

So the crew started to look for Kaorin, they went into two groups. We focus on Mayl and Yai.

"Any luck, Renee?" Mayl asked on her PET's phone. "Sorry, no dice. The others said they didn't find her in the other places. It's getting late." Renee told her. Suddenly, Yai heard something. "It's coming from the NetCafe!" Mayl and Yai went to the NetCafe to see a crowd of people there.

"Sing it again..." said one man. "Yes please, your voice sounds so angelic." Suddenly a tune started up... "I recognized that song..." Mayl thought.

_Hizashi no aizu ni kakete kuru  
Ah! genki na konekotachi  
Mitsumeru anata no me ni fuwari to  
Asa no egao..._

Mayl and Yai's eyes started to sparkle. "Kaorin..." They said softly.

_Sokkenai hodo no tameiki  
Akogare wa mune no oku ni  
Ashita mo yureru jikan  
Aishite itai..._

At that point everyone joined in...including Mayl and Yai.

_KAZE NI SOTTO MON-AMI  
YASASHII KONNA HIBI GA  
ZUTTO TSUDZUKU YOU NI  
MIRAI E TO  
ALWAYS... I MISS YOU..._

Kaorin then continued by herself...

_Saisho wa dokidoki au tabi ni  
Ah! chikaku de utsumukeba  
Hirogaru sekai wo matsu kokoro ni  
Sora no aizu _

_Nagareru kami ni yukkuri  
Daiji na omoi azukete  
Ashita ni negau kotoba  
Chiisana happiien..._

At that point everyone joined in again...and yes including Mayl and Yai...

_KAZE WA KITTO MON-AMI_

_KOKORO TOBISUGITA_

_AMAI YUME DAKARA_

_DA NE MADA YUME NE?_

_KAZE NI SOTTO MON-AMI_

_YASASHII KONNA HIBI WO_

_ZUTTO YUME MITETA_

_ITSUMADEMO_

_ALWAYS...I MISS YOU..._

As the song faded out, everyone in the NetCafe cheered her. Kaorin then bowed. "Arigato." she said as she smiled. At that point Mayl and Yai managed to get next to her. "Kaorin?" Yai asked.

Kaorin stared at the strange girls. "Who are you two?" She asked. "My name is Mayl Sakurai and this is my friend Yai Ayanakouji and these are our NetNavis, Roll and Glide." The two girls shown their NetNavis to Kaorin who waved at her. "Anyway, Lan and the others sent us to get you." Yai told her, Kaorin just clenched her fists. "I'm not going back with them ever again..." Mayl was in disbelief. "What about Sakaki?" Mayl asked. Kaorin gave them a icy stare. Especially Sakaki." She turned to face the crowd. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a performance to give." And with that she started to sing Poi Poi Peace...

"That is so wrong, that's Tomo's song." Yai said with a odd look. "Roll, call Lan and the others." Mayl told her. "Right." Roll nodded and called Lan.

When Mayl and Yai told them of the situation, Lan stood there in shock. "Ok. We'll be there." He turned to the Mews, Sasami and six Azugirls. "Let's go to NetCafe." Lan told them.

Some time later, Mayl and Yai kept seeing Kaorin sing away, as they looked at her, they could tell she was happy, which is strange because in the anime and manga her life seemed so miserable.

"Okay, who's ready for an encore." Kaorin said as everyone in the cafe screamed. "Okay then..." she was ready to perform when the doors swung open as Lan, the Mews, Sasami and the Azugirls came in.

Miss Kaorin." Chiyo said as she ran up towards her. Kaorin just frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We've come to take you back with us." Yomi told her. "I'm not going with you, back home I'm nobody, here everyone cheers me on...I finally found a place where people notice me."

"Please Kaorin, your place is with us." Sakaki said. Kaorin just stared at her. "Sakaki, how do you really feel about my crush on you?" Sakaki looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. "To be honest...it creeps me the heck out." Kaorin just shook her head as she gave a smirk. "You see, I've wasted three years of my life on you and for what, to be rejected, well no more, this is my new home and I'm staying here and that's that."

Tomo walked up to the stage. "Kaorin..." Kaorin just stared at her. "What do you want Tomo, are you gonna tease me some more." Tomo just looked at her eyes. "I'm sorry." Kaorin just stared at her. "What did you say?" Tomo's eyes teared up. "I said I'm sorry I teased you, it was wrong of me and I never meant to hurt you."

Kaorin was speechless, in the three years that she's known Tomo...she never knew of her ever apologizing to someone for her actions. "Thank you Tomo, I appreciate what you did and I know it took a lot of courage but...my mind is made up. So please...just go."

Tomo just lowered her head as tears streamed down her face. Yomi could see the pain in the wildcat's eyes. "Kaorin..." Yomi finally said. "You are so...SELFISH!!" Tomo, Lan, the Mews, Sasami, Mayl, Yai and the other Azugirls stared at the long brown haired girl as she walked up to Kaorin. "Didn't anything we talked about back at Lan's house mean anything to you?...We were all worried sick about you, Tomo felt horrible and she almost left by herself to go look for you." Kaorin just kept staring at Yomi with a shock look.

"Sure Tomo can be a real pain sometimes..." She turned to face Tomo. "But she's Tomo, and she's my best friend." Tomo gave a small smile. She turned back to Kaorin. "And after feeling guilty about what she had done, she bravely stood in front of all these people to apologize and all you can say is...'it took a lot of courage but my mind is made up." Yomi just sighed. "Well if that's all you have to say then...I guess I'll be seeing you around." with that Yomi got off the stage and walked up to Tomo. "Let's go back with Lan and his friends." She told her. "Wait, Yomi, let me tell Kaorin something." Lan told her as he walked to Kaorin.

"Kaorin. I once have a brother named Hub. He was my best friend and brother. However, that happiness didn't last long as he died of a illness when he was a baby. If you lost Sakaki to a illness, what would you do?" Lan asked her, Kaorin looked at the ground. "I... don't know what to do." She replied. "See? You have friends that care for you back home. And I believe Tomo has something to tell you." Lan smiled. MegaMan smiled and thought 'Good work, Lan.'

Tomo walked up to the microphone and begin her speech. "I found a profile by someone named MTM." Kaorin was surprised.

**_KAORIN AIDA AGE 17...IS A MEMBER OF THE ASTROLOGY CLUB, SHE IS BEST KNOWN FOR HAVING A ONE SIDED CRUSH ON SAKAKI...WHICH I AM OKAY WITH." _**Kaorin gave a small smile as Tomo continued. **_"HER BEST FRIEND IN CHIHIRO INOUE IN WHICH THEY SEEM TO BE REAL CLOSE...I CONSIDER KAORIN TO BE AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE AZUMANGA DAIOH WORLD BECAUSE WITHOUT HER THE SERIES MAY END UP BEING BORING AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE...I'LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!!" _**Everyone said "Aww" at that cute profile.

Kaorin stared at the Azugirls. "So...would you take me back after everything I've told you?" They all smiled which Kaorin considered a yes. She quickly grabbed the mike. "Sorry but...show's over." And with that Tomo and Kaorin left the stage and walked up to the others.

"I'm sorry for running off like that." she said as her eyes watered up. "And Miss Sakaki...I'm sorry If I embarrassed you." Sakaki just smiled. "It's okay, I just hope we can be good friends." Kaorin just smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Lan and the gang smiled. "Come on, let's head home." Renee said. "Yeah, we'll find a way to get you guys home." Kikki smiled, the gang left with Kaorin in tow and the crowd appalused at that eventful scene. That was a adventure, but the final round of the N1 preliminaries are about to begin tomorrow!

TBC

Next time: N1 Preliminaries Final Round!

Me: Well, that was a long chapter. So tell me what way will I make Shion, KOS-MOS and MOMO appear in Saga 7? Send me emails on what you think. See ya next chapter!


	52. N1 Preliminaries Final Round!

MegaMan: Here is the final round to the N1 Preliminaries!

Chapter 5: N1 Preliminaries Final Round!

Lan and the Mews were sneaking back into Lan's room, Mayl, Sasami and Yai were back home, meanwhile the Azugirls were safely back in the basement, all seven of them.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Kagura asked. "Whatever Lan and his friends tell us to. After all, we are guests... well not by choice, but guests none the less."

Kaorin was staring at the window in the basement. Tomo walked up to her. "Tomo, I want to thank you again for what you did. It's not like you to care for other people like that, but I'm glad you braved that crowd for me." She gave a small smile.

"Well don't get used to it, I mean I have a reputation back home." Tomo said obnoxiously. "You don't have a reputation to begin with." Yomi said as she came in from behind. "Well, after I tell everyone about our adventures here..." That's when everyone got silent. "We will get back home, won't we Yomi?" Yomi placed her hand on Tomo's shoulder. "I'm sure we will, so don't you worry, ok?" Kaorin then placed her hand on Tomo's other shoulder. "Yeah, as long as we have each other, we can handle anything, right?" Tomo then pumped her hand in the air. "YEAH WE ROCK!!"

Mrs. Hikari woke up when she heard a noise. "Honey, I think I heard someone yelling from the basement." Dr. Hikari got up. "I'll check it out. Might be a burglar." Dr. Hikari said as he went to the source of the noise.

"That was Tomo, wasn't it?" Lan asked, Kikki nodded when the lights turn on. "Lan? What are you and your friends doing up on a school night?" Dr. Hikari asked. 'Looks like we have no choice.' Lan thought. Lan told him that Zoey's fish was boiled; Bridget, Sasami and Kikki told her Osaka did it and she forgive her. So they went to the pet shop to get a replacement. "And how did the fish get boiled?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Oh, I boiled them because I thought the water was too cold." Lan and the Mews stood there speechless; they slowly turned around and saw that Osaka was standing behind them. "Aw no..." Lan sweat dropped.

"And who are you?" Dr. Hikari asked her.

"My name is Ayumu Kasuga, but everyone calls me Osaka." The spaced out girl answered.

Dr. Hikari looked at her in confusion. Like the city in Japan?" Osaka nodded her head. "Yep, that's where I'm from." She answered. "Well, that is strange, first I don't think you're from Japan, second, how do you speak in a southern accent that put Zoey's fish in the stove." Dr. Hikari answered

Osaka gave an annoyed look. "I already told ya, because the water was too cold." Dr. Hikari kept staring at her. "So, in other words, you tried to replace Zoey's fish to getting your friend in trouble." Zoey nodded.

Dr. Hikari turned to Osaka. "You know you shouldn't put fish in the stove, it kills them."

"K...Kills?" Osaka placed her hands on the side of her face. "You mean I'm a murderer." She started to tremble.

"Calm down Osaka." Zoey said as she tries to comfort her. She saw down the hall and quickly spotted the other six Azugirls peering around the corner before they quickly hid.

"Dad, we invited her because she moved herself from Netopia as well and we thought by inviting her over to spend the night with us, she would feel a little more secure." Lan told him.

Dr. Hikari smiled. "That's very kind of you, Lan." He stares at Osaka who is still trembling. "Well, I'll keep that fish incident a secret. Anyone who goes through this trouble to help out a new friend is very kind." Lan smiled back. "Thanks dad."

The next day, Tomo seemed to be back to herself, in more ways than one. "That's so unfair. Osaka gets to sleep in their room, and right now she's eating breakfast with them." Tomo just clenched her fists.

"Oi calm down Tomo, these things happen." Kagura tried to calm her down.

"Well I want that to happen to me." Tomo said as she pouted.

"Geez Tomo you're acting like a child." Yomi scolded her. She then turned to Chiyo. "No offense Chiyo-chan." Chiyo just smiled. "That's okay, Yomi." She responded.

Kaorin went into a deep thought. "What's wrong Kaorin?" Sakaki asked her. "Well, knowing Osaka, do you think she would tell them about... us?" Sakai stared towards the kitchen. "I would not worry about it, Lan and his friends are there to keep that from happening." Kaorin smiled. "I guess you're right Sakaki-san."

(With Lan and the others.)

"And then there's Kaorin who had a crush on Sakaki-san, but its okay now because they are good friends and not lovers or something." Osaka explained as Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari just stared at her. "Could ya please pass the syrup?" Osaka asked.

Lan and the Mews were eating their breakfast. "Um, Lan? Where did you say she's from again?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"Netopia." Lan lied. "She's a foreign exchanged student and she can make up crazy things." The Mews (Except for Renee) nodded in agreement. "Well, you better get to school, now. As for me, I'm heading for work." Dr. Hikari said as he got up after finishing his breakfast and head to work." "I should clean the basement later." Mrs. Hikari said, hearing that, Lan nearly choked. "Lan, you alright?" Mrs. Hikari asked. "I'm fine, Mom." Lan assured her.

"What are we gonna do?" Zoey whispered to Bridget. "I don't know. What about you, Corina?" She asked Corina. Corina put her hand on her chin for a few seconds then sighed. "I guess we have no choice..."

(Later)

Lan, the Mews and Sasami were walking up to the school, they noticed the kids were staring at them because walking beside them are seven girls in pink uniforms. 'And so it begins...' MegaMan thought as he sweat dropped.

Mayl and Yai were waiting for them. When they saw the Azugirls, Mayl asked "Lan? What are the Azugirls doing here?" Lan told them about his mom cleaning up the basement later, so they have no choice but to take them to school. Renee already went into her classroom. Yai sighed. "Well, it can't be helped now. Let's get to class." Lan, Mayl, Yai, Sasami, the four Mews and the Azugirls entered the classroom.

Seconds later, Ms. Mari entered the classroom. "Good morning, class. We are now gonna start the lesson on..." Ms. Mari noticed the Azugirls. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Ms. Mari asked, Lan raised his hand. "Yes Lan?" "Um, these are my cousins from the city near DenCity. They kinda came to visit us unexpectedly." Osaka then stood up. "Except fer me. I'm from Netopia." She then sat down as everyone gave a confused look.

Ms. Mari teach the Azugirls about the world of PETs and gave the Azugirls a 200 word essay for homework, Tomo groaned at the mention of homework, but Yomi told her to get used to it.

"Ok, class, we will now begin the lesson on compression data." Ms. Mari said.

(A few minutes later)

"...Thus compression refers to the act of shrinking a large amount of data by utilizing the program's power. Shrinking data allows you to send and save even more data. SciLab quickly processes massive amounts of data on a daily basis by using compression." Ms. Mari explained.

"Ms. Mari? Could MegaMan be compressed too?" Lan asked. Ms. Mari put her chin in thought. "Hmm. I suppose he could be, but it would require some specialized processing. It wouldn't be easy."

"Ah man. If that were possible, I could easy send in MegaMan to sneak into top secret WWW areas!" Lan said. "Yeah, that will be cool, Lan." MegaMan agreed. The bell rang.

"Very well then, that's it for today. Just tomorrow's Saturday doesn't mean you shouldn't do your homework! See you next week!" Tomo groaned again as Ms. Mari left the room. Dex walked up to Lan. "Lan... I hate to ask you this but uh... Your cousin from Netopia..." Dex said. "Yeah?" Lan asked. "That smile she does gives me the creeps." Dex shuddered, Lan, the four Mews and Sasami sweat dropped.

"Well, there's no school tomorrow. What should we do today?" Corina asked, Lan suddenly got an email. "Lan! You got mail! And it's from Higsby! I'll read it. Lan, its Higsby! I have a favor to ask you, huh! Could you please come down to my store, huh?" The Azugirls sweat dropped at that email. "Oi, who the heck is Mr. Higsby?" Kagura asked. "Mr. Higsby is a chip collector and a former WWW member. He once tried to take over our school, but MegaMan and I reformed him and he now owns a successful chip shop in ACDC Town." Lan explained.

"We better see what's up." Zoey answered as the crew head for Higsby's.

When they got to Higsby's, the Azugirls were amazed to see so many Battle Chips. Mr. Higsby noticed him and the crew. " Hi Lan! Thanks for coming!" Mr. Higsby sneezed. "Are you ok, Mr. Higsby?" Lan asked. "Huh? Yes, I'm fine. I came back safe and sound from a sales trip, but I caught a..." Mr. Higsby sneezed again. "I caught a cold, huh!" Mr. Higsby sniffled.

Chiyo-Chan walked up to Mr. Higsby. "Hello, Mr. Higsby, I'm Chiyo Mihama. I was surprised you have lots of chips." Mr. Higsby smiled before sneezing again. "Thanks, huh! Say... you look familiar..." Mr. Higsby turned to Sasami. "And you're Zero's operator, right, huh?" Sasami nodded.

Sasami and the rest of the Azugirls introduced themselves. "Well, the reason I called you here, Lan is I have three errands to run, huh! But I can't complete them with this fever, huh! So I was hoping you and your friends can help me, huh!" Mr. Higsby sniffled.

"Leave it to us, Mr. Higsby." Lan said. "I'll pay yah as a part-timer." Mr. Higsby sneezed again.

"But I'm just a fifth-grader! You're willing to trust me?" Lan asked. "Of course! You and your friends are the most trustworthy around! Just don't tell Ms. Mari." Mr. Higsby told him. Lan thought about it for a few seconds then smiled. "We'll do it!"

Mr. Higsby told the group of the errands he gives out to three groups; First, he wants Lan to pose as him to receive a package for him, next, he wants the Mews to get some money from a customer who refused to pay for the Battle Chip he gave him, and finally, he wants Sasami and Zero to deliver a Battle Chip to a NetNavi in SciLab Net.

After doing these three things, Lan and the group reported to Higsby.

"Thank you Lan, huh! Ya know, I study programming on my trip. So if you need any help, come see me, huh!" Mr. Higsby said as he gave two Snake chips to Lan and Sasami, suddenly, Lan got an email. "I'll read the email... Wow, DNN just announced the final rounds for the N1 Grand Prix preliminary, the area is a secret. So the clue is the enemy of viruses. Cyber square yellow." MegaMan read the email.

Zoey snapped her finger. "That's easy, SciLab Net Square." Lan nodded in agreement. "So if we pass this, we'll be in the N1 Grand Prix!" "Let's give it our all, Zero." Sasami said. "As you say, my lady." Zero agreed. "We gotta go, Mr. Higsby." Lan told him. "Ok, good luck, huh!"

When the crew exited Higsby's, Lan and the others turned to the Azugirls. "So, would you like to see the Net with your very eyes?" Kikki asked them, the Azugirls thought about it for a few seconds then nodded. "Ok, follow us." Zoey said, Lan and the crew head for his house while Sasami went back home to jack in Zero.

A few seconds later, Lan jacked in MegaMan while the Mews along with the Azugirls jacked in as well. The Azugirls looked around; it was a wonder for them to be really inside the internet.

When they got outside of Lan's computer, the Azugirls gasped in awe. "So this is the Net, pretty neat I say." Kagura said as she looked around. "And check out those cute creatures with helmets." Osaka said as she pointed to three Mettool1s coming to get them, MegaMan and Zoey combined their attacks to delete them.

"Those are viruses, they're pretty dangerous. So it's our job to delete them." MegaMan told the Azugirls. "No kidding!" Tomo sweat dropped. So the heroes begin their trek to SciLab Net Square, they met up with Zero and found a girl NetNavi, she told them she'll give a CYokaPass if they give her a Long Sword Battle Chip, luckily, Lan and MegaMan have five just in case this happens, MegaMan gave the Long Sword chip to the girl Navi and she gave them a CYokaPass. Soon they were heading for Yoka Net.

The heroes went to the Navi who is hosting the NI preliminaries' final round. "So you're MegaMan and Zero! Yoka Square is the site of the N1's final preliminary! How'd you like the acting of the girl in SciLab Square? Let's see that same spirit from you, MegaMan and Zero! All right, time for your last mission! Yay!" The DNN NetNavi clapped, he saw the group was silent. "Come on, everybody, clap!" He whispered angrily to the Mew Mews and Azugirls. "Uh... Yay?" Yomi said.

"Excuse me..." The DNN NetNavi changed MegaMan and Zero's folders. "Hey what gives?!" Sasami yelled. "I changed your folders, so you must use these Pre Folders for the preliminary!" The DNN NetNavi explained. "Hey, we didn't know about this!" MegaMan shouted.

"Now that's what I'm looking for! You must seek out five people who are dressed as NetNavis and defeat them in combat. So good luck!" The DNN NetNavi said. Lan and Sasami jacked out their NetNavis while the Mews and Azugirls wait for them.

Lan and Sasami searched for the five NetNavi cosplayers in DenCity, they found them and beat them. Lan and Sasami jacked their NetNavis back into the Net and went back to the DNN Navi.

"We defeated the five DNN cosplayers; it wasn't easy with the Pre Folder you gave us." MegaMan said. "Alright, the second mission is to win a 3 round battle. If you win, you're going to the N1 Grand Prix! So let's get cracking!"

MegaMan and Zero aced the 3 round battles with no problem. "Congratulations! You two are going to the N1 Grand Prix!" The DNN NetNavi told them. "Way to go, MegaMan!" Zoey went up to MegaMan and kissed him in the cheek, MegaMan blushed. "We did it, Zero!" Sasami smiled at her NetNavi. "I will do my best." Zero said.

"Whoa, I never knew they were powerful." Chiyo gasped in awe. Yomi nodded. "No wonder this world is saved by MegaMan." Suddenly, MegaMan's friends came in. "Yee-haw! I cleared the preliminary, too! Let's kick butt at the N1 Grand Prix together! Yee-haw!" GutsMan cheered. "I will also partake in the N1 Grand Prix. Good luck." Glide said, Roll however was sad. "I lost in the final round. Everyone, do your best for Mayl and me as well!" Roll smiled a little.

"Don't worry, we'll win. Right everyone?" MegaMan asked GutsMan and Glide, they nodded, suddenly, ProtoMan jacked in. "Well, aren't you the happy bunch?" ProtoMan said while smiling a little. "ProtoMan! Whoa! Don't tell me you and Chaud are competing in the N1 Grand Prix too!" Lan shouted, Chaud came on another screen. "You're right. ProtoMan and I aced the final round with no problems. I'm looking forward when we get to NetBattle in the finals." Chaud stated coldly.

"Oi! Who's this jerk?!" Kagura growled, she and Tomo are starting to hate this guy. "That's Eugene Chaud, he's an Official NetBattler and his NetNavi is ProtoMan.EXE. They're pretty tough." Roll told them. "Heh! You must be Zero's new operator. Good luck on the N1 Grand Prix, you'll need it." Chaud stated coldly.

"Let me give you some advice, MegaMan. Being wishy washy about friends will be the end of you someday. Remember that." ProtoMan said, he turned to Bridget and smiled at her. "Be sure to cheer me on at the finals." Bridget blushed and said "Ok. I promised."

"Alright. Let's go, ProtoMan. Don't lose in the N1 Grand Prix, Lan." Chaud stated coldly, Lan nodded as Chaud jacked out ProtoMan.

"Who does he think is to taunt MegaMan and his friends?!" Tomo yelled. "Calm down Tomo, Chaud is always like that, but he's a good guy at heart." Lan told her. "Well, we better go. Yai is going to the opera tomorrow." Glide said as he jacked out. "Yeah, and Chisao sent me an email to take him to the carnival tomorrow. See ya guys later!" Dex said as he jacked out GutsMan. "Lan, are you free tomorrow?" Mayl asked him. "Of course." Lan smiled at his girlfriend. "The Bubble Wash we ordered is on its way tomorrow. So I can use some help." Mayl said. "you can count on us. Mom said she's going to a town meeting tomorrow and dad said he's going overseas tomorrow too. So we can help." Lan agreed.

"Thanks Lan." Mayl blows a kiss at him in his screen and jacked out Roll. "We better go, see ya tomorrow Lan." Sasami said as she jacked out Zero. MegaMan, the Mews along with the Azugirls jacked out too.

(Back in Lan's house.)

"I don't think I like Chaud. He's mean." Osaka said, the other Azugirls nodded as they were in the basement. "Don't worry, Chaud helped us out in a jam 4 times during our past adventures. But there's no way I'm losing to him and ProtoMan! Right MegaMan?" Lan grinned at his NetNavi. "You bet! Let's rest for tomorrow and help Mayl with her new item." Lan and the Mews nodded and went to sleep while the Azugirls rested in the basement. Lan, Sasami and their friends have made it to the N1 Grand Prix! But what is this Bubble Wash Mayl is talking about?

TBC

Next time: BubbleMan's Dastardly Bubbles!

Me: Well expect next chapter soon! I have one question. Do you like to have Shion, KOS-MOS and MOMO from Xenosaga to appear in Saga 7 in their Xenosaga 1 forms? If so, send me a review. See ya next time!


	53. BubbleMan's Dastardly Bubbles!

MegaMan: Here is the battle with BubbleMan!

Chapter 6: BubbleMan's Dastardly Bubbles!

Lan and the Mews got up this morning. "Yippee! No school today!" Lan cheered. "And today's the day we help Mayl." MegaMan reminded him. "Yeah. So let's go to Mayl's house." Zoey agreed. The heroes rounded up the Azugirls and went to Mayl's house.

When they got there, Sasami was waiting for them. "Hey guys." Sasami greeted. "Morning Lan." Mayl greeted, Ms. Mari came in as well. "Hello Lan." Lan was surprised. "What's Ms. Mari doing here?!"

"I came here to see the BubbleWash that Mayl bought. I was thinking of buying one myself. It's a dishwasher, but you can connect it to the Net and operate it while you're away from home!" Ms. Mari explained.

"The only thing is, it hasn't arrived yet. They seem to be a little late." Mayl said. "Whoa." Yomi gasped in awe. Suddenly Mr. Higsby came in.

"Good morning everyone, huh!" Mr. Higsby greeted.

"Oh no, Mr. Higsby's here already? Please come in." Mayl said. "Thank you, huh! If it isn't Ms. Mari! Fancy running into you here, huh!" Mr. Higsby greeted. "Are you here to see the BubbleWash too, Mr. Higsby?" Bridget asked.

"Hello Lan and friends, huh! Now Mayl, remember our little deal, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked her. Mayl sweat dropped. "Um, yeah of course." "What's this about a deal?" Sasami asked. "Mayl said she'd work part time to pay back for a chip, huh!" Mr. Higsby explained.

"Um, Lan... Can you help me out?" Mayl asked sweetly. Lan sweat dropped for 2 seconds then nodded. "What errand do I have to do?" Lan asked Mr. Higsby. "Well, I want you to find a Wind chip, huh!" Mr. Higsby told him. "I believe you can find it on Yoka Net. The BubbleWash will be here soon, so why don't you do that for the meantime?" Ms. Mari agreed.

"Alright, let's find us a Wind chip!" MegaMan said.

(One Wind chip later...)

"Here it is." Lan gave the Wind Fan Battle Chip to Higsby. "Yes, this is it, huh! You did a good job Lan, huh!" Mr. Higsby smiled. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "That must be the BubbleWash! Lan, can you help me install it please?" Mayl asked, Lan nodded and installed the BubbleWash in Mayl's kitchen. "How about some tea everyone?" Ms. Mari said as Mayl bring in the tea.

Everyone drank their tea. "This is splendid tea, Mayl." Corina said happily. "Yeah, thanks Mayl!" Lan smiled. "How about we try out the BubbleWash?" Ms. Mari suggested. "Good idea, Ms. Mari." Mayl agreed as she and Ms. Mari went to the kitchen.

"Wow, those are excited to try out that contraption." Kagura commented. "Yeah, Lan. When you got a new Battle Chip, you wanna try it out." MegaMan pointed out. "Exactly, huh!" Mr. Higsby agreed. "True." Lan agreed, suddenly they heard Mayl screamed.

"Mayl's in trouble!" Lan gasped. "The kitchen! Let's go, huh!" Mr. Higsby shouted as he, Lan and the others went to the kitchen to see Mayl and Ms. Mari trapped in bubbles. "What the heck just happen?!" Tomo gasped. "When I started the BubbleWash, the bubbles trapped us!" Mayl shouted.

"What kind of bubbles are these?! They don't break!" Ms. Mari yelled as she tried to break the bubble, but no avail. "Step aside, huh! I studied Yum-Fu in Yumland! I've been waiting for this! I'll chop that bubble apart! HUH-YUUUUM!" Mr. Higsby yelled as he got into a karate pose. Suddenly, Mayl's PET rang.

"Mayl! You got mail! It says "Thank you for purchasing WWW's BubbleWash, blub blub. The machine's bubbles will change color from blue to yellow to red, blub blub. After they turn red, they will BLU-BANG! Lord Wily will cleanse the Network Society he so hates, blub blub!" Oh my!" Roll gasped.

"They're going to explode? Huh?!" Higsby backed off in a scared tone. "They said the WWW! What are we gonna do, Lan?!" Mayl yelled in fear. "Wait... Lan, I thought you defeated the WWW." Kaorin asked in confusion. "No! I'm too young to die! I'm not even married yet!" Ms. Mari panicked.

"The WWW again?! We can't just let them get away with this! Lan, the BubbleWash is connected to the Net, right? Then the one who is causing this may be there too! C'mon! Let's get him!" MegaMan pointed out. "Right. Higsby, you keep an eye on the bubbles. We'll get you girls out!" Lan shouted as he, the Mews, Sasami and the Azugirls went upstairs. Lan and Sasami jacked in their NetNavis while the Mews along with the Azugirls jacked in as well.

A NetNavi who looks like a diver in a light blue suit was monitoring the crisis he caused. "Blu-blub, Blublublub! Come forth bubbles, Blub blub blub! People would be so shocked if they knew I planned all this, blu-blub! Lord Wily would reward me blub-time! Everyone makes fun of me because I don't have an operator. I'll blub all those filthy NetNavis! Blublublub!" The NetNavi gloated evilly, suddenly; MegaMan and the rest of the Virus Busters came out of the warp from Mayl's computer.

"Oi! You're the WWW NetNavi?!" Kagura pointed angrily at the NetNavi behind this newest NetCrime. The diver NetNavi yelped in surprise as he turned around to face the Virus Busters, he however has a scowl on his face.

"Blub! Don't scare me like that! Don't blub into my business! Bubbly Dance, Blublublub!" The NetNavi danced, the Virus Busters except for Zero sweat dropped at that dance.

"What an oddball..." Chiyo commented. "Stop the bubbles right now!" MegaMan demanded as he and his friends minus the Azugirls got out their weapons and pointed them at the WWW NetNavi.

"Why would I do that, blub?" Suddenly, he recognized them. "Hey, blub! I know you! You're MegaMan and those must be the Cyber Phantoms chosen by S, blub! And you must be that traitor, Zero, blub! If I delete all of you, Lord Wily will give me an even bigger reward or better, a promotion, blub! For I am BubbleMan!" BubbleMan shouted.

"Hah! Keep dreaming, BubbleMan! We got you outnumbered!" Tomo boasted causing BubbleMan to sweat dropped. 'Blub! She's right! I'm outnumbered... Calling Wily for back up is a big no no! So there's one thing to do, blub!' BubbleMan thought then he shouted "Bubble Brigade, blub them!" The Virus Busters turned around and BubbleMan jumped over Mayl's Security Cube.

"Ugh! I can't believe he tricked us!" Sasami yelled. "We can't let him get away! Look, he left his trail by bubbles!" Lan pointed out from his screen. "Well that was stupid of him." Corina rolled her eyes. "Come on, the more bubbles BubbleMan leaves out, the hotter his trail!" MegaMan yelled as he unlocked Mayl's Security Cube. The Virus Busters followed the trail of bubbles to Yoka Net, along the way; Lan got an email from Mayl giving him an upgraded version of Roll's Navi Chip.

They soon saw BubbleMan who is near a path that is almost impossible to cross. "We caught ya, BubbleMan!" Kikki shouted. "Oh is that so? See this path here?" BubbleMan pointed to the almost thin path. "I was able to cross this path with no problem! So I dare ya to come and get me, blub!" BubbleMan taunted. "We can't cross this path, Sasami!" Zero pointed out. "Oh great! While we're standing there, Mayl and Ms. Mari are gonna get blown to bits! ...Wait... that's it! Remember what Ms. Mari told us at class today? Compression! So if we borrow their compression data, we'll get back on BubbleMan's trail!" Lan figured it out. "Good idea, Lan! You guys wait here. Zero, we're jacking out!" Sasami yelled as she and Lan jacked out their NetNavis.

The duo went to SciLab and into Dr. Hikari's lab. "The compression data is in Dad's computer!" Lan and Sasami jacked in their NetNavis.

When MegaMan and Zero entered, they saw a Mr. Prog. "Oh no! Intruders!" The Mr. Prog summoned viruses, MegaMan and Zero easily deleted them. "We're not intruders! We came to borrow the PresData!" Sasami told the Mr. Prog.

"Oh. Well ok. Here you go." The Mr. Prog gave them two PresData. "Alright, Lan, install the Press program into your Navi Customizer." MegaMan said. "That goes for you too, Sasami. Dr. Hikari gave you a Navi Customizer after that zoo incident." Zero said. "There is a problem however; you need a good programmer to install the Press program into your Navi Customizer. But Dr. Hikari is currently overseas." The Mr. Prog told them.

"Oh no! Now what shall we do?!" Sasami gasped, Lan realized something. "Mr. Higsby! He said he was studying programming overseas! So why don't we ask him to install the Press program?" Lan suggested. "Good idea, let's hurry!" Sasami agreed as she and Lan jacked out their NetNavis.

They got to Mayl's house. "Mr. Higsby, we need you to install this Press program into our Navi Customizers!" Lan shouted as he and Sasami gave him their PETs. Mr. Higsby looked at them for a few seconds then his face went grim. "I'm sorry; this Navi Customizer is so advanced I don't know a thing or two about them, huh!"

"Someone help us now!" Lan shouted. "There's still hope, Lan! If we don't find a good programmer, Mayl and Ms. Mari could die!" MegaMan shouted, Lan and Sasami head outside to bump into the man from the FlashMan incident!

"I overhear what just happen. Is there something I can do to help?" The man asked. 'The man from the FlashMan incident... Maybe he can...' Lan thought to himself. "Can you please install the Press program into our Navi Customizers?" Lan asked as he and Sasami handed him their PETs.

The man looked at the PETs then said "Hmm, these Navi Customizers must be pretty well invented by someone with high programming skills. So this will be a piece of cake!" The man begins his magic for 20 seconds, and then he was done! "All done! Now you can install the Press program into your Navi Customizers. Use that to help your friends." The man then left.

"Thanks mister! Hey Lan, that guy's programming skills is incredible! He may be as good as your dad!" Sasami told him. "We can ask Dad on who he is when we got the time. Right now, let's stop BubbleMan!" Lan and Sasami installed the Press Program into their Navi Customizers and went to Mayl's computer and jacked in their Navis.

MegaMan and Zero got to the others. "We were waiting for you! BubbleMan got away when you were gone! But we saw him making a break for it down in Yoka Net!" Corina shouted. "Hold on! I'm gonna give you guys the power of Press!" MegaMan emitted a blue aura which surrounded the Mews and Azugirls, when they went to the path, they shrunk! "Hey! We shrunk!" Tomo gasped in a squeaky voice. "No time! We got to get to BubbleMan!" MegaMan said in a squeaky voice too. The Virus Busters made their through small paths and grow back to normal size when they reached BubbleMan.

"Blub?! How did you get through the small paths?! Blub, no matter! I will block your path to me!" BubbleMan made a huge bubble appear and blocked the path between him and the Virus Busters. "MegaMan! You know what to do!" Lan shouted. "Right!" MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at the bubble, but no effect.

"Blublublubblub! Your efforts are useless! I got the key to this bubble right here!" BubbleMan yelled as he held out a needle. "Bubble Brigade, assemble, blub!" Three punk Navis appeared behind him.

"Bubble Brigade, reporting for duty, sir!" BB #1 saluted. "Whoa! Is that MegaMan and Zero and their Cyber Phantom friends?! Hey sir, you're not making us fight them, are you?" BB #2 asked in a scared tone. "Oh for blub's sake! Can't you guys act tougher?! I want you three to take this needle and keep it away from MegaMan and his friends. So when they are tried out, I can easily blub them!" BubbleMan whispered to them. "Okey dokey! You can count on us! So where should we hide, fellows?" BB #1 asked as BubbleMan gave him the needle. "How about ACDC 2?" BB #2 suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go!" The Bubble Brigade warped to ACDC 2, BubbleMan sweat dropped. "Sometimes I wonder why Lord Wily assigned those three blubbing idiots to me..." BubbleMan sighed.

"They said ACDC 2, we can catch them!" Yomi told them. "Good idea! Let's go to ACDC Town!" Zoey yelled. Lan got an email from Higsby saying the bubbles have turned yellow, they have no time to lose!

When the Bubble Brigade arrived at ACDC 2, they sighed in relief. "Whew! MegaMan and his friends won't find us here!" BB #1 said. "Oh I wouldn't say that!" The Bubble Brigade turned around to see the Virus Busters staring at them. "Yikes! Looks like we have no choice! Bubble Brigade, attack!" BB# 1 yelled as he and his two fellow cohorts turned their hands into energy blades. Suddenly, MegaMan started to emit a red aura.

"What's happening to MegaMan?" Sakaki gasped as MegaMan turn into a red version of himself that looks like a ninja! His face is masked by the red handkerchief tied into a knot. "Invisibility!" MegaMan shouted as he turned invisible. "Whoa! Where he'd go?!" BB #3 shouted, suddenly, he was punched in the stomach and MegaMan turn visible again! "Did you see that?!" BB #1 gasped in shock. "I see it but I don't believe it!" BB #2 yelled as he and his leader charged at MegaMan and slashed him, however, that was a dummy and MegaMan fired shuriken at the two Bubble Brigade members. "Yikes! He's too powerful!" BB # 1 yelled.

"Whoa! Is that a new Style Change?" Lan gasped, Dr. Hikari came on a second screen. "That is correct, Lan. MegaMan is now in the HeatShadow Style. It gives him abilities of a ninja and he is able to dodge attacks at ease. The second one is called ElecGround Style. This style allows MegaMan to control Elec attacks and the ground and able to change the battle field with the right field for an advantage! There is a third Style, but you have to find it. Use these new Styles to defeat your enemies!" Dr. Hikari said as he turns off his screen.

"Wow... I'm impressed." Chiyo gasped in awe. The Bubble Brigade regrouped. "What should we do? MegaMan is too powerful in those Style Changes!" BB #2 whispered. "I know! How about SciLab 1?" BB# 3 suggested. "Good idea! Let's book it!" BB # 1 agreed as he and his minions warped to SciLab 1. "Let's go to SciLab 1!" MegaMan said as he reverted back to his Normal Style.

The Virus Busters made it to SciLab 1 and confronted the Bubble Brigade again, MegaMan easily defeated them with his ElecTeam Style. "Uh oh! Now what shall we do?" BB # 3 asked. "Let's head to Yoka 1!" BB # 1 suggested. The Moron Brigade warped to Yoka 1. "Man, they're pretty good runners!" Lan yelled. "We can't give up now! To Yoka 1!" MegaMan yelled.

The Bubble Brigade was chatting with BubbleMan. "Blub! You blubbing idiots! MegaMan and his friends are on their way here!" BubbleMan snapped at them. "Hey, it's not our fault! He's way too powerful!" BB #1 countered. "If MegaMan and his friends come, my plan to weaken them will fail!" BubbleMan yelled, MegaMan and the Virus Busters confronted them.

"Nowhere to hide, Bubble idiots!" Tomo yelled. "Blub! I'm giving you morons a final chance! Now blub them!" BubbleMan yelled as he flees. "This is our final stand, boys! Let's get them!" BB #1 yelled as he and his cohorts charged at MegaMan and the Virus Busters.

A few seconds later. MegaMan and the Virus Busters defeated them. "Uncle, uncle! We give! Here is the needle!" BB # 1 pleaded as he gave MegaMan the needle. "Hey, maybe we should give up our life of crime and start a Net Burger shop?" BB # 3 suggested. "Yeah! It's way better than working for the WWW!" BB# 2 nodded as the Bubble Brigade jacked out. "They are good at running, but they stink at fighting." Renee commented. "Anyway, BubbleMan is just beyond that corner!" MegaMan used the needle to pop the bubble and they pressed on and got BubbleMan right where they want him.

"Now we got you, BubbleMan!" Sasami yelled as Zero went into a battle stance. "My underlings lost so soon?! Those idiots! I won't run away this time! I'm ready for you, blub!" BubbleMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged, Lan answered it.

"Lan, huh! The bubbles have turned red, huh! You must hurry, huh!" Mr. Higsby panicked. "Better hurry, MegaMan, blub! Or your friends are toast, blub!" BubbleMan taunted. "We can't back down now! MegaMan!" Lan shouted. "Zero!" Sasami yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Sasami yelled. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and Zero shouted. "I'll help out!" Corina yelled.

**(MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE and Corina VS BubbleMan.EXE)**

"Take this, blub!" BubbleMan yelled as he emitted a bubble aura and fired harpoons at the three heroes, Zero dodged them with ease and slashed BubbleMan three times. "Blub! You'll pay for that, blub!" BubbleMan summoned crabs to sic on the heroes. "Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted as she fired her attack at the crabs, destroying them in the process. "Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip, MegaMan rushed at BubbleMan and slashed him two times. "Alright, time to switch to ElecGround Style!" Lan yelled as he pressed the Style Change button on his PET and MegaMan turned yellow with some heavy looking boots and gauntlet like arms. MegaMan pounded the ground with his fist and it turned yellow. "Blublublub! That was pretty stupid of you, MegaMan! Water is my advantage!" BubbleMan taunted, MegaMan laughed. "What's so funny, blub?!" BubbleMan yelled. "My Style Change is Elec, and this is an Aqua field. So I have the advantage!" BubbleMan sweat dropped. "Oh blub..." "Ready? Here we go!" MegaMan and Zero who also has a Elec Sword slam their blades into the water and BubbleMan was electrocuted, thus defeating him!

The Virus Busters minus the Azugirls aimed their weapons at BubbleMan. "Please don't delete me, blub! I'll be good I promised!" BubbleMan pleaded. "Then stop the bubbles right now!" Bridget told him, BubbleMan concentrated, Suddenly, Higsby called again. "Oh noooooooo! They're about to blow, huh!" Mr. Higsby yelled. "Now's my chance, blub!" BubbleMan was about to leap into the air, but guess who came in and slashed BubbleMan? ProtoMan!

"BULBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!" BubbleMan screamed in agony as he was deleted. "ProtoMan!" The Virus Busters yelled in surprise. "Looks like we made it in time. MegaMan, I told you being wishy-washy will be the end of you someday. You gotta keep that in mind." ProtoMan told him. Chaud came on a second screen. "Lan, next time, don't fall for the enemy's tricks." Chaud told him. Just as he was about to jack ProtoMan out, Lan stopped him. "Chaud, wait!" Lan then smiled. "Thanks, you saved us again." Chaud stared at them for 5 seconds then said "Well don't get too overconfident, Lan. We'll have our NetBattle in the N1 Grand Prix finals. ProtoMan, we're leaving!"

"Yes sir!" ProtoMan obeyed as he jacked out. "I hate that guy!" Tomo growled. "Yeah, who does he think he is to lecture Lan and MegaMan?" Kagura growled also. "That's enough. Chaud is just Chaud. He helped us out in situations like this. Let's go check on the others." Lan said. MegaMan, Zero, and the Mews along with the Azugirls jacked out.

When they got downstairs, the bubbles that trapped Mayl and Ms. Mari are gone, Mayl ran up to Lan and gave him a hug. "Lan, thanks, you saved us again." Mayl said happily. "I thought it was the end for sure! You saved our lives, Lan!" Ms. Mari said gratefully. "Yeah. But Chaud should be the hero who saved us." Lan smiled. "Now that is over with, I'm going back to my shop, see ya later, Lan, huh!" Mr. Higsby smiled as he exited the house.

"I'm going home too to cancel my order of the WWW's BubbleWash. See you tomorrow everyone. And Lan... Good luck in the N1 Grand Prix!" Ms. Mari winked as she left the house. "We better head home too. The N1 Grand Prix is gonna be great!" Sasami smiled as she left.

"Well, I'll come and cheer you on the N1 Grand Prix, Lan." Mayl kissed Lan on the cheek.

When Lan and the others exited the house, Lan turned to the crew. "Well, we better be prepare for the N1 Grand Prix. No way MegaMan and I are gonna lose to Chaud and ProtoMan!" Lan did his famous pose. "Yeah!" MegaMan agreed. So the heroes head back to Lan's house. Who was that mysterious man who helped our heroes? The N1 Grand Prix is about to start soon!

TBC

Next time: Mr. Famous Returns and The Great Interview!

Lan: Next time, we'll have a brief scene with Ms. Yukari then we prepare for the interview! So stay tune!


	54. The Great Interview!

Mr. Famous: Famous here, here is the chapter of my second appearance and the interview before the N1 Grand Prix! So get ready!

Chapter 7: Mr. Famous Returns and The Great Interview!

(With Yukari)

Yukari looked around the classroom. "If you girls are playing a trick on me, you are sooooooo dead." she warned. She couldn't understand it, one moment there sitting in their desks being punished for a food fight they had started earlier in the day, the next thing you know they vanished into thin air.

"Not good, not good at all..." Yukari thought. Suddenly the door slid open. It was Minamo.

"Yukari, where are the girls?" Minamo demanded.

"Um...taking a restroom break?" she answered in a nervous tone.

"Unsupervised?...You do know they are being punished." Minamo asked.

"Hey I trust them, and I uh, know that they wouldn't skip out on me right?" Yukari countered.

"Well I do know the girls...and I know that they accepted their punishment like adults...well except maybe for Tomo...who did start the food fight to begin with." she sighed and headed for the door. "Okay Yukari, I guess I'll leave you here then, besides, the principal has decided to let them go, he thinks they learned their lesson." she said as she smiled.

"Oh good, then we can go out for drinks then." Yukari said as she got a huge grin on her face.

"No you'd better wait here for the girls to tell them, I'll wait for you at the bar." Minamo told her.

"But..." Yukari started.

"You just can't take off without telling them, it wouldn't be right." Minamo warned. "Okay I'll be waiting."

"Great, now what do I do?" Yukari said as she went to her desk and slumped into her seat...

(Back in the MMBN Dimension)

We now turned to Chaud who is at the DNN studio, a man who has black and white hair and wore black business clothes came up to him, he stared at Chaud who has a cold stare.

"Well, what is it?" The man demanded. Chaud stared at his father for a few seconds then said "Um... I'm gonna win tomorrow!" Chaud smiled a little, Mr. Chaud however was not impressed. "You wasted my time by telling me this? Fool, I'm leaving..." Mr. Chaud was about to leave but Chaud stopped him.

"No, really, dad! I won't let anyone beat me! Not even Lan! I'm going to be the best! So please... come and watch..." Chaud pleaded. Mr. Chaud stared at him again with that cold stare. "Heh. I always told you: "Victory is all." And "Elites don't tolerate failure." You should be training for tomorrow rather than wasting your time in this place..." Mr. Chaud said as he left. Chaud remained silent. 'Maybe this is a good time to ask my girlfriend, Renee to come and watch...' Chaud thought sadly.

(With Lan and the gang)

Lan just finished his homework, Sasami came over for a visit, suddenly, Lan got an email. "Lan! You got mail! Hey, it's a notice from DNN about the N1 Grand Prix! It says "The much-anticipated N1 Grand Prix will be held tomorrow at DNN on Beach Street. In preparation for the N1, we will be recording a special program in Beach Square on the Net today! Everyone is invited to come!" Lan, that sounds like fun!" MegaMan said.

"Yeah, you'll be on TV!" Tomo agreed. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "I wonder who that can be." Lan said as he and the others went to the front door. Lan opened it; it was none other than Mr. Famous! Only, he looked different this time, he no longer has that mask covering his mouth and he has a orange shirt with the number 15 and has a belt with a triangle like shape.

"Hello, Lan. I heard you're competing in the N1 Grand Prix." Mr. Famous smiled. "Mr. Famous! We almost didn't recognize you." Lan smiled. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Chiyo asked. "Famous is my name. I came here to ask Sasami for a NetBattle." Mr. Famous replied.

"Me?" Sasami asked, Mr. Famous nodded. "I want you to test your skills against my newest NetNavi, Punk." Sasami thought about it for a few seconds then nodded. "Ok, let's do this."

Zero appeared in a wrestling arena with the same symbol of Mr. Famous' belt. Suddenly, a hulking dark red NetNavi with no mouth and the same symbol on the center of him appeared. "I'm Punk.EXE, you ready to wrestle?" Punk challenged. "So be it." Zero got out his Z Saber. "Battle routine, set!" Sasami and Mr. Famous yelled. "Execute!" Their NetNavis shouted.

**Zero.EXE VS Punk.EXE**

"Mad Roller!" Punk transformed into a blade ball and rushed at Zero, Zero dodged it. 'Yikes! How can we defeat a NetNavi that is super fast?!' Sasami thought to herself. Punk transformed to normal mode and started to punch Zero, but Zero quick as ever dodged it and slashed him 3 times. "Pretty good! Shield and Chain!" Punk launched his arm at Zero, but Zero jumped into the air and landed behind Punk and slashed him 2 times. Zero and Punk rushed at each other and were locked into a power struggle for 1 minute then Zero got the upper hand and slashed Punk 3 times. Punk did his Mad Roller move again, but Zero dodged it and slashed Punk 3 times. Zero finished the battle by doing his Phantom Zero move and defeated Punk. "Great show out there!" Punk groaned as he jacked out.

"That was a great NetBattle. You will do well in the N1 Grand Prix." Mr. Famous smiled before he turned to Lan. "You should too, Lan." Lan nodded. "Well, I better head back to the lab. Good luck to all of you." Mr. Famous then left.

"Come on, let's invite our friends." MegaMan said. Lan and the crew returned to the house, Lan and Sasami jacked in their NetNavis while the Mews with the Azugirls jacked in as well.

MegaMan and the Virus Busters found Roll and Glide who are too busy to attend the TV Program, they went to Dex's home page where they learn that GutsMan isn't here but at Yoka Net. They found him and he told them to wait for them. Lan and Sasami got a C-Beach Pass from the DNN. They take the Cyber Metroline to Beach Net.

They made it to Beach Square where a DNN Navi is waiting. "Ok, you're here. The interview will start in a moment." Soon GutsMan joins in.

"We're on in 3... 2... 1..." The DNN camera Navi said. "Hello everyone! This week's My Neighbor, My NetBattler will focus on the N1 Grand Prix! We will be showing you what's going on behind the scenes, beginning with interviews with actual N1 contestants! Welcome, contestants! Please tell us your name, and give the audience a brief remark. Let's start with the blue NetNavi." The DNN Navi said as she shooed Tomo away when she tried to do the peace sign.

"Uh... my name is MegaMan... and err... I will do my best tomorrow..." MegaMan said nervously. "Thank you, MegaMan, and good luck! Now let's hear from the red NetNavi." Zero folded his arms. "My name is Zero and I will lead my operator to victory..." Zero replied. "Wow, a cold type! Now let's hear from the large Navi next to Zero." GutsMan sweat dropped.

"Uh... I'm GutsMan... And I... err... will win tomorrow..." Suddenly, the producer received a word. "Oh no! This just in! Frenzied fans have gotten out of control in the Beach Area! If we can get an on-site report, it'll be a scoop!"

"We might even get an Employee Award for this! Let's go!" The DNN Navi and her producer left. "Hold your horses! My interview isn't over, guts! I'm coming too!" GutsMan yelled as he followed them. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Sakaki said. "Sakaki's right. Let's go check out that incident." MegaMan said, the Virus Busters entered Beach 1.

Suddenly, they heard the DNN Navi's scream. "That sounded like a girl's scream!" Zoey shouted. Suddenly, Lan's PET rang. "Hello?" Lan answered it. "Lan! Something's going down!" Dex shouted. "What happened?!" Lan asked. "Those rioting Navis surrounded GutsMan! He's trapped!" Dex told him.

"Where exactly is he?" Lan asked. "Beach 1 by the... Look out GutsMan!" Dex's line was cut off. "We got to help GutsMan!" Bridget shouted.

The Virus Busters defeated some rioting Navis that got in their way, they found GutsMan and the two DNN Navis who are tied up. "GutsMan!" MegaMan shouted. The leader of the riot Navis came up to the Virus Busters. "Hehehe... So you came to save them, eh? Netopia is gonna win the N1 Grand Prix. So don't do anything stup... huh?!" The Riot Leader turned around to see his group deleted by none other than ProtoMan! And GutsMan and the two DNN NetNavis were freed. "We... been... had..." One of the Riot Leader's lackeys groaned as he and his ally was deleted.

"ProtoMan!" Bridget yelled happily, ProtoMan smiled at her. "Uh oh! I'm out of here!" The Riot NetNavi yelled in a scared tone as he jacked out. "Is everyone alright?" ProtoMan asked. "Wow! No wonder everyone said you will win tomorrow! Thanks for saving us! Can we have an interview with you?" The DNN Navi asked sweetly.

"Sorry, I don't have time." ProtoMan then jacked out. "...He's so dreamy..." Bridget smiled. "Hey what about my interview?" GutsMan asked. "ProtoMan..." The DNN camera Navi who is female said dreamily. GutsMan sighed in defeat and jacked out.

"Oi, Bridget, you have a thing for ProtoMan?" Kagura asked. Bridget smiled. "Yes. He and I have been dating." "Well, we better jack out early. Tomorrow's a big day." Lan said. "Ok!" MegaMan agreed as he and Zero jacked out while the Mews along with the Azugirls jacked out.

(Meanwhile... With Wily...)

"The Official ace NetBattler Eugene Chaud and his Navi ProtoMan are starting to get in the way of WWW's plans. I believe we'll have to eliminate them earlier rather than later. How is our little plan coming along?" Wily's voice in the darkness asked.

"It is proceeding smoothly, sir! Soon the entire world will fear the WWW." A mysterious voice replied.

"Take precautions not to end up like BubbleMan did." Wily's voice growled.

"Mwahahaha! Please do not compare me to such an inferior Navi. I will deliver you footage that will delight your eyes, Lord Wily! Chaud's public execution and the deletion of MegaMan!" the mysterious voice told Wily.

"I'm counting on you. Delete it!" Wily ordered.

"Deleeeete it!" The mysterious voice yelled.

Who is this mysterious person Wily is talking to? And what plans does this person hold for Lan and Chaud?

TBC

Next time: The N1 Grand Prix!: A New Rival And The First Round!

MegaMan: Alright! Get ready for the first round of the N1 Grand Prix! It will be intense!


	55. The N1 Grand Prix!: A New Rival!

Tora: Tora here! Here's the first round of the N1 Grand Prix and me, so get ready!

Chapter 8: The N1 Grand Prix!: A New Rival and The First Round!

"Lan! Are you up there?" Mrs. Hikari shouted. "I'm coming mom!" Lan shouted as he walked downstairs. "Could you do me a favor? I'd like you to take this DataDisk to dad." Mrs. Hikari said as she handed Lan a disk.

"Ok, will do mom!" Lan smiled. "You seem really happy, Lan. Oh yeah, you haven't told dad we'll be in the N1 Grand Prix yet! I bet he'll be surprised!" MegaMan suggested. "See ya later, mom!" Lan said good bye as he and the Mews head to SciLab. "Be careful, Lan." Mrs. Hikari said.

When they got to SciLab, they learn from one of his technicians that he is in a meeting with the Officials, Lan gave the DataDisk to him and left.

On their way out, they saw Dr. Hikari and Chaud walking up to them. "Hello Lan. You bought my DataDisk? Thanks!" Dr. Hikari said gratefully.

"I gave it to the researcher upstairs. Why is Chaud here?" Lan asked. "SciLab just held a joint meeting with the Officials to discuss how to handle the influx of evil viruses. We just happened to run into each other there." Dr. Hikari explained.

"Dad, I'm gonna be in the N1 Grand Prix today!" Lan told him. "The same Grand Prix that everyone in town is talking about? That's great! Oh, but unfortunately I have a meeting tomorrow. It doesn't look like I can go root for you. Sorry." Dr. Hikari apologized.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, if I had told you earlier, you'd just work yourself sick trying to make time to go, right?" Lan asked.

"I'm sorry to make you worry so much about me, Lan. Here, I'll give you this to make up for me not being able to go. The N1 Grand Prix will be packed with fierce battles, right? It wouldn't do if your PET broke again." Dr. Hikari gave Lan a PET Case. "If you put your PET in that, an elephant couldn't break it. Say, are you going to be in the N1 Grand Prix too, Chaud?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Yeah. And Renee, I want you to be there to root for me." Chaud smiled a little, Renee smiled back. "Of course I will. Are your parents coming?" Renee asked, Chaud looked at the ground in sadness. "No..." Chaud replied, Renee was a little sad herself. "I'm sorry to hear that." Renee told him. "Well, I'll be rooting for both of you and Sasami as well. Good luck!" Dr. Hikari said as he head back to work.

Chaud turned to Lan. "You better not lose on the first round, Lan. You need to be in the finals so we can decide who will be the world's greatest NetBattler." Chaud said as he left. "Heh! You can count on that, Chaud! Come on, let's head home." Lan said, the Mews nodded and they head home and rest for tomorrow.

(The next day)

"Lan Hikari, get your lazy butt out of bed!' Corina shouted as she smacked Lan in the head, Lan got up and rubbed his head. "Ow! What did you do that for, Corina?!" Lan asked. "We wouldn't want you to miss the N1 Grand Prix today." Yomi told him, Lan's eyes widen in excitement. "Oh boy! I better get dressed!" Lan said as he got dressed, Corina sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if he and Zoey are alike." She whispered to herself.

Lan got out his PET. "You ready, MegaMan?" Lan grinned. "Yeah, let's ace the competition! Dex said the N1 Grand Prix will be held at Beach Street at the DNN studio! Let's go!" MegaMan said, the heroes went to the Metroline, Sasami has caught up to them.

On the train to Beach Street, Sasami looked at her PET. "I'm so excited, Zero." Zero nodded. "We will give it our all."

After getting off the Metroline, Lan and the crew came across a salesman selling ModTools, a device to correct errors in the Navi Customizer. Lan bought it for 5600 Zenny. After that, they entered the DNN studio.

"Wow! Look at all the competitors here!" Kikki gasped in awe. "Yeah, but who is that weirdo over there?" Kagura pointed to a mysterious figure in a crazy clown get up. "Hey!" Lan and the gang turned to see a boy at the same age as Lan who wore a orange and white hat, a dark blue jacket and brown pants walking up to them. "You're a school kid, and in the N1 Grand Prix right?" The kid asked. "Well, yes..." Lan replied.

"Peh! Don't make me laugh! A punk like you would have gotten hurt coming here!" the boy taunted. "Hey, who do you think you are anyway?!" Lan countered. "Name's Tora from Swapopolis, you wanna NetBattle, punk?!" Tora challenged. "It's so on!" Lan got out his PET.

MegaMan appeared in a giant chessboard. A NetNavi who looks like a king chess piece appeared. "I'm KingMan! Sir Tora's NetNavi. Are thou ready?" KingMan asked, MegaMan nodded. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Tora yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan and KingMan shouted.

**MegaMan.EXE VS KingMan.EXE**

"Knight! Pawn!" KingMan summoned a Knight and Pawn, MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at the Knight, but no effect. 'No good, these chess pieces are almost indestructible... Gotta attack KingMan in front.' MegaMan thought as he ran up to KingMan and punched him two times. "Thou shall pay!" KingMan shouted as he ordered the Knight to attack MegaMan, MegaMan dodged every swipe. MegaMan fired a charged MegaBuster shot at KingMan, damaging him in the process. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Sword Battle Chip. MegaMan charged at KingMan and slashed him 4 times. KingMan ordered the Pawn to shield him. "Lan! Now is a good time to use HUB Mode!" MegaMan shouted. "Gotcha! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button on his PET. MegaMan entered HUB Mode. "What the?!" Tora gasped as MegaMan jumped over the Pawn and bought down his sword on KingMan, defeating him! "Thou... are... good..." KingMan muttered as he jacked out.

"How do you like them apples, Tora?!" Lan grinned while Tomo did the V for Victory sign. Tora was pale for 3 seconds but he growled. "Bah! I was holding back! When we NetBattle for real, your fluke won't help you this time!" Tora muttered angrily as he head into a corner. The DNN producer who hosted the N1 Grand Prix came in.

"Welcome, N1 contestants! Sorry to keep you waiting! Now, then, proceed inside through this entrance. Everyone in the stands is waiting for your arrival!" The DNN Producer then left. "Are you ready, Lan?" MegaMan asked. "Yeah, I'm warmed up. There's one more person I won't let win!" Lan stared at Tora. "You ready, Zero?" Sasami asked. "Always ready, Sasami." Zero replied. "We'll be rooting for you, Lan." Zoey said. Lan and Sasami head to the stage.

The light shines on the DNN producer. "Ladies and gentlemen! IPC Inc. presents... The N1 Grand Prix!" He yelled, the crowd roared with excitement. "Thank you all for coming to witness this historic event! I am Sunayama, the producer of this show! Allow me to welcome you in place of our sponsor, the president of IPC Inc.! Our sponsor is observing the tournament from the editing room up there!" Sunayama pointed to a shadowy figure in the editing room.

"I introduce to you the D-Block NetBattlers, who cleared the prelims to vie for the crown of World's Strongest NetBattler! First off, the super student who saved us all from the WWW! The flawless operator of MegaMan! Laaaaannnnnn!!" Lan did his famous pose. " She's the cutest newcomer NetBattler in ACDC Town! The operator of the former Zero Virus, Zero! Give it up for Sasami!!" Sasami waved at the audience with a cheery smile. "The grandmaster of disaster, who can read ahead 100 moves and check you in 1! Toraaaaaa!" Tora did his own pose. "He'll twist you with his bare hands! The powerhouse of D-Block! The iron man of Yumland! Bonzuuuu!!" Bonzu did his pose. "Hailing from South Netopia! Beautiful skin! Slim physique! The sexiest NetBattler on Earth! Jenniferrrr!" Jennifer blows kisses to the audience. "Born in Netopia but raised in Yumland! Using techniques of multiple countries! The super intercultural battler! Johnsonnn!" Johnson did his pose. "It's not about rare chips! Nothing is more important than your operating technique! Technical NetBattler extraordinaire... Koetsuuuu!" Koetsu did his pose. "At first glance he doesn't look much, but he knows everything there is to know about chips! Donning his SciLab outfit, the maniac NetBattler... Yoshhhhhh!!" Yosh did his pose. "Who is this guy?! Age, gender, nationally unknown! The owner of a million mysteries! NetBattler Q!!" The light shines on NetBattler Q who said nothing.

"That guy is starting to give me the creeps." Corina shuddered while the audience clapped. "Hey Mr. Sunayama! In total, how many contestants are taking part in the N1 Grand Prix?" Bonzu asked. "There are 4 blocks from A to D, each with 10 contestants for a total of 40 people in all! Blocks A to C have already moved to the battle arena. The battles will be broadcast on this giant screen!" Sunayama pointed to the giant screen.

"So we're not battling here?" Sasami asked. "In order to battle here, you must first battle at the arena and advance to the top six!" Sunayama pointed out. "So what are we waiting for? Show us the arena! I'm itching to battle!" Tora boasted.

"Please be patient! We'll take you there in a moment! Heh heh! We'll be watching to see how far you can go!" Sunayama chuckled. "Shut up and get on with it!" Tora rudely shouted. "The ferry in front of the TV Station will take you to the battle arena in Hades Island! It's time to battle!" Sunayama grinned as the contestants left, Sunayama turned to the audience. "Now then, everybody, enjoy the battles on the large scale monitor!" Sunayama grinned again as the crowd roared with excitement. "This is gonna be awesome!" Tomo smiled. "Let's hope Lan and Sasami win, Ms. Sakaki." Kaorin said, Sakaki smiled at her. "I'm sure they'll win."

Lan and Sasami were at the ferry ready to get on. Lan got an email from his dad wishing him good luck and gave him a ExpMemry for his Navi Customizer. "Are you ready?" Sunayama asked, Lan and Sasami nodded. "Ok! Here we go!" Lan and Sasami boarded the ferry.

(Screen blacks out)

"Anchors away! Now then, until we reached Hades Island, we want you all unconscious! Good night!" Sunayama said as he released the knockout gas. "Hey! This isn't what we sign up for!" Sasami yelled. "Bah! Amateurs..." Tora yawned as he went to sleep even though we can't see it. "Lan! Lan!" MegaMan yelled to get his operator up, but no dice. "It's no use, MegaMan. The sleeping gas knocks them out." Zero told him. Suddenly, MegaMan and Zero heard some reconfiguring. "Hey! Who's there?!" MegaMan yelled.

(Screen goes back to normal and 1 hour later.)

Lan and Sasami woke up and stared at Hades Island. It was creepy looking. "Lan! You ok?" MegaMan asked. "Yeah, me and Sasami are fine, MegaMan. But we can't switch back to our folders." Lan said. "Well, anyway, let's ace the competition!" Sasami said with confidence. "Ok, welcome to Hades Island! This is where I made my exit! Proceed to the Demon's Maw, the cave off to my right. Inside you will find Hades itself that awaits you!" Sunayama said.

"This is getting better and better!" Tora pounded his fists together. The other contestants nodded in agreement. "Alright then! Ta-ta!" Sunayama said as the contestants entered.

"Whoa, this gives me the willies!" Sasami shuddered. "That's correct! Those sentenced here face horrors that no one knows! I'm DNN reporter Yasu here to guide you. So if you fall, you'll be in the real Hades!" The announcer told them. Lan gulped. "Be careful, Lan!" MegaMan said. "Take caution, Sasami." Zero advised. They went across the bridge and made it to the NetBattle machine.

"Alright. It's time for round 1! These are the rules. As everyone noticed by now, they are now using the Hades Folder." Yasu said. "I see. So if everyone has the same folder, this round will test our operation skills!" Koetsu figured it out.

"Exactly! As for the rules of Round 1, everyone will jack in their NetNavis into the Hades Island Net. They are tasked to find the VictDatas. The six people who grabs them will advance to the second round!"

"This is like the first preliminary. We got to hurry!" MegaMan shouted. "Sounds tough, but we can take it!" Lan said. "Now everyone, jack in!" Yasu yelled. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Zero, execute!"

MegaMan and Zero appeared in the Hades Island Net, they looked at each other and nodded. They begin their trek to find the VictDatas. Soon, MegaMan and Zero got their VictDatas.

"Everyone stop! Please jack out! All six VictDatas have been obtained. Now for the results. The winners of Round 1 are... these contestants!" Six of the contestants, not one of them are Lan, Sasami, NetBattler Q and Tora are them fell to trough a trap door.

"What?! I thought I win for sureeeeeeee!!" Koetsu screamed. "So that what happens to losers?!" Lan gawked. "Exactly! Losers who fell through there will face horrible torments!" Yasu said. "Hah! Let the losers fall to their doom! They were weak anyway!" Tora boasted. NetBattler Q said nothing. "We got to win this one..." MegaMan said, Lan and Sasami nodded.

They were standing in front of 4 doors. "Contestants, choose from each of the 4 doors. This will be a team battle, choose your partner and go through the door!" Yasu said. Lan turned to Sasami. "Ready to do this, Sasami?" Lan asked, Sasami nodded. "Let's do this." Sasami replied, the two of them entered Door #4.

They were amazed to see a jungle in here. "Well, what do you know? If it isn't Lan!" Tamako smiled. "Ah, Hikari's son." Lan was shocked to see Yahoot, Wily's right hand man in here as well! "Yahoot?! What are you doing here?! You better not be planning something!" Lan gritted his teeth. "Relax, Hikari. I reform and decided to partake in the N1 Grand Prix. My MagicMan has upgraded since our last NetBattle." Yahoot said. "Alright, let's do this!" Lan and Sasami walked up to the NetBattle Machine and jacked in their Navis, Yahoot and Tamako did the same. "Battle routine, set!" All four of them yelled. "Execute!" Their Navis shouted.

**MegaMan.EXE and Zero.EXE VS MetalMan.EXE and MagicMan.EXE**

"Take this!" MagicMan yelled as he fired his magic attacks at MegaMan, he dodged them. Zero launched 3 Z Strikes at MetalMan, giving him some damage. MetalMan tried to punch Zero, but he warped out of the warp and slashed him in the back. MagicMan summoned a lightning bolt at Zero, but MegaMan reflected it back at MagicMan, giving him some damage. MetalMan fired some gear missiles at MegaMan and Zero, but they dodged them and gave both MetalMan and MagicMan a double whammy. MetalMan and MagicMan combined their attacks in effort to hit MegaMan and Zero, but they dodged their attacks. "Alright, Zero! Time to finish this!" Sasami yelled. "Right! Rakuhouha!!" Zero launched a all powerful attack at MetalMan and MagicMan, thus defeating them!

"We did it!" Lan and Sasami high fived each other. "Impressive as always, Lan." Yahoot bowed politely. "Yeah, you two got what it takes to win the N1 Grand Prix!" Tamako smiled before she and Yahoot fell through the trap door. "Let's hope we don't end up like them." Lan said nervously. "Are you ready for the next round? Then you must find a person with a folder. That folder may hold powerful chips. So choose wisely!" Yasu told them. "I wonder what kind of folder we will have, Lan." MegaMan wondered. "Let's go find us a folder!" Sasami smiled.

After 1 minute, they found the best folder possible. They entered back where they came from and proceed to the next room where they find a room with the 6 remaining contestants . The battles are heating up. Chaud and Yai has also made it! There will be nonstop action in this third round!

TBC

Next time: The N1 Grand Prix!: Shocking Secrets!

Dingo: Hey! Dingo here! I will make a early appearance before my debut in Saga 6! So stay tune!


	56. The N1 Grand Prix!: Shocking Secrets!

TomahawkMan: I'm TomahawkMan! Here is the chapter with the N1 finals with me and my operator Dingo and the DesertMan fight in it!

Chapter 9: The N1 Grand Prix!: Shocking Secrets!

Last time, Lan and Sasami have advanced to the third round, Lan will be facing Dex, Yai will be facing NetBattler Q who called her a squirt, Sasami will be facing Ms. Millions, Chaud will be facing Raoul while Tora will face Lan and MegaMan's old friend, Masa and his NetNavi, SharkMan.

"Dex... We came this far." Lan told his friend and rival. "Yeah. Chisao is counting on me, so let's put on a good show, Lan!" Dex shouted with confidence, Lan nodded. "Ok! NetBattlers, get ready to NetBattle!" Yasu yelled.

MegaMan and GutsMan appeared in GutsMan's arena. "Battle routine, set!" Lan and Dex yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan and GutsMan yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE VS GutsMan.EXE**

MegaMan and GutsMan rushed at each other, punched each other's arms. MegaMan gave GutsMan an upper cut in the jaw. GutsMan punched at MegaMan, but he dodges and gave GutsMan a kick in the stomach. GutsMan perform a Guts Shockwave at MegaMan, but he dodges it. MegaMan fired a couple MegaBuster shots at GutsMan, giving him some damage. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan rushed at GutsMan and slashed him 3 times. GutsMan rapidly punched MegaMan, but he dodged every punch and slashed GutsMan three times. MegaMan decided to finish this by slashing GutsMan again, thus defeating GutsMan.

"We're in the top six!" Lan cheered, Sasami already defeated Ms. Millions' NetNavi. "...I hate losing. But you really are good, Lan! Go for that title!" Dex gave Lan a thumb up. "Thanks, Dex. I'll be fighting for you too." Suddenly, they heard Yai's scream. They turned to see Yai about to lose. "M-my eyes! I can't see!" Yai panicked. "Noo! Ms. Yai!" Glide panicked also. "...You're mine!" NetBattler Q said darkly as his Navi deleted Glide.

"Lan, don't you see anything odd about that NetBattle?" MegaMan asked. "Yeah, something is fishy about that NetBattler Q..." Lan agreed. "The battle is over! The top six who will compete in the semi-finals are... these six!" Only Lan, Tora, Sasami, NetBattler Q, Chaud and a kid named Dingo were standing, the other six fell through the trap door. "The top six will cross the Victory Bridge and back to the ferry to the TV Station to compete for the semi-finals! Good luck!" Yasu said. "Alright, let's ace the competition!" Lan grinned.

When they got back, they noticed Sunayama isn't here, but he left an email of his departure. When they got inside, they found their friends, including Mayl, Ms. Mari and her class and Tamako in front.

"You were awesome, Lan!" Tomo shouted happily. "You got what it takes to be the NetBattle Champion. You deserve this." Tamako gave Lan her passcode. "Thanks everyone, Sasami and I will do our best." Lan did his pose, suddenly, Ribbita walked up to our heroes.

"Lan? Have you seen Chaud? He disappeared after he left the ferry. Can you go look for him?" Ribbita asked. "I'll go." Sasami volunteered and went to look for him.

Sasami found him near the docks. "What are you doing here, Chaud? The TV crew is looking for you!" Sasami told him. "Get lost, kid. You're disturbing my mental concentration." Chaud said coldly.

Sasami was fuming. "What?! I came to get you so you won't be late. And that's how you thank me? Fine! Miss the battle! See what I care!" Sasami yelled. "Hmph! Worried about your opponent before battle? You must be a really naïve little girl." Chaud said coldly.

"I'm not worried about you! I'm just here because a TV person asked me to find you!" Sasami yelled as an anger vein appeared on her forehead, Ribbita then walked up to Chaud. "Oh! There you are! Chaud, please hurry to the TV Station. The semi-finals are about to begin!" Ribbita said.

"What's with you? I'm gonna win this thing! One way or another." Sasami said. "Sasami... Why do you want to win this tournament?" Chaud stared at her coldly. "Why? Because I entered it, and I came to win!" Sasami put her hands on her hips.

"... With a weak reason like that, a kid like you will never defeat me." Chaud stated coldly, Sasami bared her teeth in anger while Ribbita sweat dropped. "W-WEAK?! So if you're so tough then why are you fighting in this tournament?!" Sasami snapped at him.

"That's none of your business..." Chaud said coldly as he walks away. "That big jerk!" Sasami said angrily. "Don't mind what he says, Sasami. Just give it your all." Zero told her. "Well, we better go back to the studio. We're running late!" Ribbita said, Sasami nodded and head back into the studio. Lan and Sasami entered the N1 room. Lan got a Navi Customizer program with a Error Code from a guy who was asked by the bearded man who helped them before! Lan installed the program and went into the N1 room.

"Welcome to the first-ever N1 Grand Prix semi-finals! 40 elite contestants battled through a series of rigorous preliminaries to the N1 Grand Prix. The best 6 of them now stand before you! We will determine the first N1 champion!" The crowd roared with excitement. "Go get them, Lan!" Kikki cheered.

"Now let's hear a comment from each contestant! First we'll hear from Lan." Ribbita said. "I came this far, I'm not backing down now!" Lan cheered. "Now Sasami!" "I'll win this one!" Sasami blows kisses at the audience. "Now from Tora!" "After taking a look at these chumps, I'm not worried. They all look like sissies to me. Chaud's probably the only one who'll give me a good battle." "My, what confidence! Now let's hear from NetBattler Q!" NetBattler Q said nothing. "Excuse me, Q... A single comment please." Q said nothing. "...All right then! Q seems to be a person of action! We're looking forward for you to show off your stuff! Now let's here from Dingo who is from South Netopia!" Dingo wore black native American clothes. "I'm here to win for the pride of my tribe! And my NetNavi, TomahawkMan will help me win that goal!" Dingo did his pose. "Now from Chaud!" "I have nothing to say... I'll fight, I'll win." Chaud said coldly.

"A cool yet subtly provocative statement! Now then, let's get underway with the first battle of the semi-finals! The first battle will be... Lan VS Toraaaa!"

"What?! I gotta fight this punk? I wanted to face Chaud! Ah, well, I'll just save that battle for the finals. I'll make short work of this kid." Tora smirked. "What?! I'll show you!! MegaMan, let's mutilate this creep!" Lan yelled. "Lan, stay calm! Remember, he who loses his cool loses the battle! If you just stay calm, we'll win for sure!" Lan nodded. "You're right. Gotta stay calm." Tora laughed at this. "Look! The Navi's comforting him like a baby! This battle's all mine!" "Gotta stay calm, gotta stay calm." Lan said.

Lan and Tora are at the NetBattle machine in the center stage. "Alright, on my mark, N1 Grand Prix Semi-finals! Battle routine, set! Execute!" Ribbita did her pose.

"Go, MegaMan!" Lan cheered. "Rip him apart, KingMan!" Tora cheered also.

MegaMan and KingMan appeared in KingMan's arena. The battle was on!

**MegaMan.EXE VS KingMan.EXE**

"Pawn! Knight!" KingMan summoned his Knight and Pawn. MegaMan fired a charged blast at the Pawn, it breaks! "What?!" Tora couldn't believe it. "So that's what that Error Code do." Lan figured it out now. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the chip. MegaMan rushed at KingMan and slashed him 3 times. KingMan ordered his Knight to slash MegaMan, but he dodged it and slashed KingMan 2 times. "Activate HUB Mode!" Lan pressed the HUB Mode button. MegaMan in HUB Mode rushed at KingMan and slashed him 5 times. MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and fired it at KingMan, thus defeating him!

"We did it, MegaMan! We're going to the finals! Hey, Tora! How ya like me now?" Lan smirked, Tora was silent. "Tora?" Lan asked. "Laaaaaannnnnn!!" Tora yelled. "Still wanna fight?" Tora just laughed. "Just kidding! You beat me fair and square. You know, I didn't even think I'd make it this far!"

"So you gonna accept that I beat you?" Lan asked. "You may have beaten me, but I'll get you next time!" Tora gave Lan a thumb up. "Ok. We'll definitely battle again!" Lan smiled. "Go win that title!"

"Enemies on the field, friends in real life! What sportsmanship! The winner of the first semi-finals battle is Lan! Now for Battle 2! Sasami VS Dingo!"

Sasami and Dingo were at the center stage. "Sorry, nothing personal but I have to beat you." Dingo challenged. "You're on!" Sasami got out her PET. "Alright, now for round 2! Battle routines, set! Execute!" Ribbita yelled excitedly. "Go, Zero!" Sasami cheered. "Crush him, TomahawkMan!" Dingo yelled.

Zero appeared in a western bar, A NetNavi who looks like an Indian but is light green appeared, his left arm is a giant axe. "I'm TomahawkMan! I'll be the one who crush you!" TomahawkMan challenged. "Hmm, you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk of the samurai walk?" Zero said as he transforms his arm into his Z Saber. Zero and TomahawkMan rushed at each other and the battle is on!

**Zero.EXE VS TomahawkMan.EXE**

Zero and TomahawkMan clashed weapons and were locked in a power struggle for 50 seconds, Zero got the upper hand and slashed TomahawkMan 3 times. "Why you!!" TomahawkMan yelled as he swipe his axe at Zero, but Zero quick as ever dodged it and slashed TomahawkMan 2 times. "Tomahawk Meteor!" TomahawkMan summoned meteors and flung them at Zero. Zero easily dodged them and slashed TomahawkMan three times. TomahawkMan summoned a totem pole and it fired energy beams at Zero, but he dodged them and aim for the totem pole. Zero quickly destroyed it and slashed at TomahawkMan 2 times. "Finish him off, Zero!" Sasami yelled. "Rakuhouha!" Zero launched his attack at TomahawkMan, thus defeating him! "Too... strong..." TomahawkMan said weakly as he was defeated.

"We did it, Zero!" Sasami cheered. "You did well, Sasami." Zero acknowledged her. "You did well. Zero is indeed tough. I hope to NetBattle you again." Dingo shook Sasami's hand. "Likewise." Sasami smiled. "What a great rivalry and friendship! Now for round 3! Next up, Chaud VS Q!" Ribbita announced.

"Chaud! Don't you dare lose!" Lan shouted. "Heh! I won't. This will be a piece of cake." Chaud said coldly as he went to the center stage with Q following behind. They begin their NetBattle. Lan then got an email. "Lan, you got mail! It's from Mayl! It says "Lan! Can you come outside? I have to tell you something. Yai's in trouble! Meet me outside the TV Station! Love, Mayl." I wonder what happen to Yai?" MegaMan asked.

"We better meet up with Mayl to find out." Sasami said, Lan and Sasami gather up the Mews and Azugirls and went outside the TV Station. They find Mayl... and Dex waiting for them!" Mayl! Dex! What's this about?" Lan asked.

"You know how the losers were dropped to the floor?" Dex asked. "You fell through the floor too! Are you alright?" Lan asked. "Actually, there were cushion mats placed where we fell. But Yai fell down on her head! I mean, you know how big that head of her is!"

"Oh my goodness, is she alright?" Chiyo asked in concern. "Well she hit it real hard and got knocked out. They took her to the hospital and are going to run some tests." Mayl told her. "I hope she is alright. Where did they take her?" Bridget asked.

"She's at the Seaside Hospital, straight up Beach Street." Mayl explained. "Well let's go! We can worry about the N1 Grand Prix later!" Tomo shouted, suddenly, Lan's PET rang. "Hello?" Lan answered it. "Lan? Are you winning?" It was Yai's voice. "Yai?! Are you ok?!" Lan asked. "No I'm not ok! They dropped me on my head! I'm going to sue that producer Sunayama for everything he's got!" Yai yelled angrily.

"You're alright, what a relief." Lan sighed. "You call this all right?! I have to be hospitalized for days so they can run tests! I'm so bored I could scream! Anyway, Lan. You and Sasami must win that tournament!" Yai yelled. "We will. Wish us luck!" Lan hung up.

"Glad to hear Yai is AOK." Mayl smiled. "Yeah, you and Sasami came this far and have to battle each other. But you got guts!" Dex smiled. "Thanks everyone. We'll win this tournament!" Sasami smiled, suddenly, they heard some excitement. "Hey, is the battle over already?" Osaka asked. "Chaud! We have to check up on him!" Lan said as he and the gang head to the stage.

When they got there, they saw the screen.

ProtoMan and Q's NetNavi were panting. "Very impressive, Mr. Official NetBattler." Q's Navi commented. "You're not pretty bad, yourself, for a commercial model Navi. Just who exactly are you?" ProtoMan questioned.

"I am honored by your words of praise; but this form has its limits, and isn't quite enough against you." Q's Navi said evilly. "This form?" ProtoMan asked. "ProtoMan, be alert!" Chaud ordered. "Yes sir!"

"Grrraaarrr! Desert Metamorphosis!" Q's Navi yelled as he gathered energy. "W-wait! It's too soon for Desert Metamorphosis!" NetBattler Q yelled. Suddenly, there was a blind light, when it cleared, ProtoMan got a good look at the Navi, he was made of sand!

"What on earth?" ProtoMan whispered. "I am DesertMan! This is my true form!" DesertMan yelled. (Yes folks, DesertMan speak English)

"DesertMan! Don't delete ProtoMan yet!" Q ordered. "But why?! Why not delete the Navi?!" DesertMan questioned. "That wouldn't be very interesting for our viewers!! The audience is always looking for an unexpected turn of events! Drag it out! Our ratings will drop if you delete him too early! Buy some time with dramatic moves!" Q ordered.

"ProtoMan! Delete him!" Chaud ordered. "Yes sir!" ProtoMan begin ready to attack. "Now!" Q ordered. "Desert Mirage!" DesertMan summoned a mirage. "What is this?!" ProtoMan yelled as he shielded his eyes. "How do you like my mirage world? Your eyesight is in great disorder! You can't even attack me! Now to devour you slowly!" DesertMan comes closer to ProtoMan.

"ProtoMan! Blind Mode!" Chaud ordered, ProtoMan stand still for 8 seconds then yelled "There you are!" ProtoMan slashed at DesertMan. "What?! You can attack me in this state?!" DesertMan couldn't believe it.

"Little tricks won't work on ProtoMan!" Chaud stated.

Chaud... ProtoMan... I now see why Lord Wily is concerned about you. I believe I'll need to delete you here after all." Q said evilly.

"What?! Wily?! You just said Wily! So you're a WWW operator!" Chaud figured it out.

"Wait... Did he say... Wily?" Bridget gasped.

"That's right! The time has finally come to reveal who I am! Cameramen! Focus on me!" The camera focus on Q. "Who am I, you ask? Age, gender, nationality unknown! The owner of a million mysteries! NetBattler Q! However, in reality, I am..." Q took off his costume to reveal... "N1 Grand Prix producer and WWW operator... Sunayamaaaaa!!" The audience gasped in shock.

"I see... You've been stringing us all along all this time." Chaud figured it out.

"Exactly!" Sunayama grinned evilly. "But why choose such a public stage as the N1? Usually, the WWW operates in the shadows." Chaud asked. "Tsk! Tsk! I'm sorry, my little friend, but it's just the opposite! The more public the place, the better! This was a necessary step in our plan to destroy Net society and rule the world!" Sunayama yelled.

"I see... By defeating all the famous NetBattlers in this event, which is being broadcast live around the world, you aim to show the entire planet the power of WWW." Chaud figured it out.

"You catch on quick. The defeat of ace NetBattler Eugene Chaud will be displayed on TV sets around the world! Then, people will realize that not even the legendary Chaud could defeat the WWW! No one can oppose us!" Sunayama grinned evilly again.

"A feeble plan at best. But what will happen if I win? After losing to an elementary school student, the WWW will be the laughing stock of the planet!" Chaud smirked, but Sunayama chuckled evilly. "Oh I don't believe that is likely to happen. After all, I am the producer of the N1! Are you starting to get that?" Chaud then realized what he is talking about. "You didn't...!" Chaud bared his teeth in anger.

"So this guy's a WWW operator! Let's get him!" Lan offered to help. "This isn't the place for this. I've prepared a more crowd pleasing location. Shall we go there? Light's off!" The lights turn off and when they turn on, Sunayama isn't here! "Chaud, come alone to the editing room. We'll continue our little confrontation there!" Sunayama's voice laughed evilly.

"Oh no! Sunayama is not only the producer of the N1 Grand Prix, but a WWW operator as well! What will happen?!" Ribbita shouted as the crowd started to panicked. "Lan, I have to go along." Chaud said as he head for the editing room. "So the N1 Grand Prix was a set up! We can't let Sunayama get away with this! Let's go, Zero!" Sasami shouted, Lan and the others nodded and followed Chaud to the editing room, when they got there, they quickly hide and saw Chaud confronting Sunayama with... Mr. Chaud tied up!

"Chaud, the distinguished son of the president of IPC Inc. The foremost NetBattler in all of Electopia. Operator of ProtoMan, a Navi you customized to your own specifications. Expert operator, Master customizer." Sunayama said evilly, Chaud said nothing.

"With you out of the way, our work will be much easily." Sunayama said evilly. "So it's a NetBattle you want?" Chaud challenged. "I don't think so! It's your PET I'm after! How about a trade? Your PET... for your father." Sunayama grinned evilly. Chaud was surprised.

"You give me your PET, and I'll let your father go." Sunayama said slowly. "You coward!" Chaud growled. "In this profession, ratings and quality footage are everything!! Now then, I'll give you time to decide." Sunayama smirked evilly.

"Chaud... Be a good boy and give him your PET." Mr. Chaud told him, Chaud growled.

"Whoa! Chaud the heir to the IPC Inc. fortune..." Lan gasped in awe. "Yeah... but we gotta do something! Do we have something we can use?" Zoey asked. Lan then got an idea. "I got it!" Lan whispered something to MegaMan.

"Time's up. Have you said your good byes to ProtoMan? Now then, hand over your PET, please." Sunayama smiled evilly. "I'm sorry, ProtoMan..." Chaud said slowly as he got out his PET. "Viewers around the world watching through the hidden cameras! Observe as Electopia's ace NetBattler Eugene Chaud surrenders to the WWW. Chaud is now handing his PET to..." Suddenly Lan yelled "Nowwwww! MegaMan, attack!!" Lan throws his PET which is in the PET case and hits Sunayama right in the head and knocks him down.

"Chaud! Get your dad, quick!" Lan shouted, Chaud nodded and untied his father. "You two get out of here!" Chaud and Mr. Chaud nodded and exited, Lan turned to Sunayama. "Now you'll face me, Sunayama!" Lan yelled as he got out his PET. Sunayama gritted his teeth in anger. "You foiled my plan! Bah! No matter... Lord Wily, I now present to you... The deletion of MegaMan!" Sunayama yelled as he got out his PET.

"MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled.

MegaMan and DesertMan appeared in a desert. MegaMan got into a battle stance. "I will delete you for the WWW!" DesertMan shouted. "I don't think so!" MegaMan yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE VS DesertMan.EXE**

"Take this!" DesertMan fired sand fists at MegaMan, who dodged them at ease, MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at DesertMan, but he disappeared after one hit. "Dang! Is there anyway we can change the terrain?!" Lan shouted, suddenly MegaMan started to change shape, after that, his outfit is now dark blue and white and his arms links look like they are cracking, but really aren't. "I believe I can." MegaMan put his hands on the ground and the desert started to change into a lake! "What?!" DesertMan shouted as he struggled to save himself from his watery doom. "Whoa." Lan gasped in awe. "DesertMan! Try to break free!" Sunayama shouted, MegaMan then lift DesertMan in the air. "Lan! Activate HUB Mode!" MegaMan shouted, Lan nodded and yelled "Activate HUB Mode!" Lan pressed the HUB Mode button and MegaMan was in HUB Mode and flies up to DesertMan and punched him three times. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan slashed DesertMan 10 times! Then MegaMan charged up his blade and gave DesertMan the final blow! "Unbelievable!!" DesertMan yelled as he was deleted.

"Oh noooo!! And right in front of the audience broadcasted around the world!" Sunayama yelled as the Mews, Sasami and the Azugirls came up to Lan.

"It's over, Sunayama!" Lan pointed his finger at Sunayama who gulped. 'Lord Wily was quite upset with the BubbleMan incident... I can't let them get me here.' Sunayama then shouted "O-oh! Lord Wily!" The heroes turned around and Sunayama made a break for it, but was stopped by Chaud. "Ah nuts!" Sunayama yelled in horror. "He pulled a BubbleMan on us!" Tomo yelled.

"You can't escape; the Officials got the place surrounded. I hereby arrest you under the rights bestowed upon me as an Official." Chaud said as two Officials came in and hand cuffed Sunayama. "Uh... Can I have one simple request?" Sunayama asked. "What is it?" Chaud asked. "Can ya tell me the ratings for the N1? I can't watch TV in jail." "Hmm... Sure." Chaud said as the two Officials take Sunayama away.

Lan stared at Chaud. "Chaud, if this wasn't a WWW plot, we would have faced each other in the finals." Lan said. "Heh, we'll NetBattle to prove who the best there is someday. Count on it." Chaud said as he left.

"Who would have thought the WWW was involved with the N1 Grand Prix? I wonder what they're really planning." Yomi asked in thought, the others thought about it too. "Yeah, remember what Rei at the burglary at the school said about a major catastrophe." MegaMan reminded Lan.

"We'll worry about it later." Sasami assured him.

"Yeah. Let's go home, I been battling all day and I need some rest. Plus we need to visit Yai in the hospital." MegaMan yawned. Lan nodded in agreement and the heroes went home. What is Wily's true goal other than the N1 Grand Prix plot?

(Meanwhile... With Wily.)

Wily was not pleased with what just happened today. "Grrrr!! That good for nothing Sunayama! Bah! No matter! I already have two of the TetraCodes. Once I get a hold of the remaining two, I'll be able to resurrect the beast! Then I'll be able to delete all traces of the Net Society!!" Wily laughed evilly, a girl who has red hair, black skin and wore clothes similar to a nurse's outfit came in and was disgusted by Wily's evil laughter.

"Laughing by yourself again? You're growing kooky old man!" The girl sweat dropped. Wily has a anger vein on his forehead.

"Old man?! You will refer to me as Lord Wily!! Young' uns these days have no respect... So, where did you go today?" Wily asked.

"I put a stop to 3 filthy factories polluting our air!" The girl did a pose. "Very good my dear. These steady operations will help save our planet's environment. If we don't delete the Net Society, Mother Nature will perish!" Wily smiled evilly.

"We can't let that happen! I'll do anything to protect our environment, or my name isn't Anetta! So, where should I go next?" Anetta asked.

"Your next target is..." Wily whispered it into her ear; Anetta was surprised and said "What good will that do?"

"That building holds a piece of data called a TetraCode. We must acquire the TetraCode to preserve nature. All you have to do is to deliver it to me." Wily told her.

"Well... If you say so..." Anetta said confusedly.

"Good girl. Just do as I said and we will save the planet. Now go! And do not fail me!" Wily ordered. Where does Wily want poor Anetta to go? And who or what is this beast he is planning to release?

TBC

Next time: A New Friend and the Curious Encounter of Osaka and Bass

Me: Well that was a long chapter! Next chapter will feature Mamoru and the Bass/Osaka pairing will come into play! So stay tune!


	57. A New Friend and The Curious Encounter

Osaka: Hello! Osaka here! Here is the next chapter with Mamoru and the Bass/Osaka pairing.

Chapter 10: A New Friend and the Curious Encounter of Osaka and Bass

Due to the WWW's involvement in the N1 Grand Prix, the Officials cancelled the N1 finals and opened an investigation. One week has passed since the investigation began.

We now turned to Lan and the others in school.

"It's been a week now, and Yai still isn't back yet." Mayl said. "Yeah, you're right. We should cheer her up!" Lan suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go! Now that's settled, what are we waiting for? C'mon! She was at that hospital right by Beach Street, right?" Dex asked.

"At Seaside Hospital, at the far end of Beach Street." Bridget said. "All right! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Dex yelled excitedly as the gang started to leave the classroom, but a classmate stopped them.

"Lan! Just where do you think you're going? You, Zoey and Tomo are assigned to after school cleaning duty today!' The classmate told him, Lan, Zoey and Tomo sweat dropped. "We'll have to do that first." MegaMan told him.

"Yeah. Guys, go on ahead without us. We'll catch up with you later at the hospital." Lan told them.

"Hah! What a bunch of losers! Hurry up when you're done!" Dex joked.

"Have fun cleaning!" Mayl laughed as the rest of the crew left.

(One after school cleaning later.)

"Whew! Done." Zoey sighed as she, Lan and Tomo left the school. "Alright, let's visit Yai at the hospital." MegaMan said.

On the way to the hospital, Lan got an email about a killer plant shutting down 3 chemical plants in DenCity last night. They arrive at the hospital. Lan asked for Yai's room which is at the end of the second floor.

Lan, Zoey and Tomo arrived at Yai's room. "About time you show up, Hanson!" Corina rolled her eyes. "So Yai, how are you feeling?" Lan asked. "I'm totally fine, but they still won't let me go home, just in case I'm not ready. They treat me like I'm a baby!" Yai scowled.

"From the sound of it, you're good as ever! We're all hoping you can come back soon!" MegaMan said. "I suspect they won't detain much longer." Yai replied.

"Well, that's good news. Hey, this room's kind of plain for you, Yai. I expected something more luxurious!" Lan said.

"It may look drab, but this is a hi-tech hospital. Everything in it is run by computers! The medical treatment is flawless. Oh yeah! Did you see the Tree of Life?" Yai asked, Lan has a question mark above his head.

"She means the huge tree in the center of the hospital." MegaMan explained.

"Yeah, that one. It's run by computers too! It never drops leaves or whither. It's a symbol of heath for patients." Yai explained.

"Wow." Chiyo gasped in awe. "All this talk is making me thirsty. Lan, go buy me something to drink. You did see the vending machine in the lobby, right?" Yai asked. "What?! Why do I have to buy you a drink?!" Lan growled. "Lan, be nice." Mayl calmed him down.

"Oh alright. You want Tea, right?" Lan asked. "A girl's got to watch her calories. Tee hee!" Yai giggled.

"I'll be back." Lan said as he left with the Mews in tow.

They got to the lobby. "Let's see, Tea! This is it." Lan said as he pressed the Tea button on the vending machine and got the Tea. "Ok, let's head back to Yai's room." Zoey said, just as they are about to leave, a nurse stopped them.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a boy in a wheelchair?" The nurse asked them. "A boy in a wheelchair? No, we don't think so. Is something wrong with him?" Lan asked. "He's one of our hospitalized patients. Even though we told him we need to run some tests, he's gone off somewhere. I'm sure he couldn't have gone too far." The nurse said.

"Looks like this nurse can use our help." MegaMan said. "Ok, we'll find him for you." Lan volunteered. "Thank you! I'll check the inside of the hospital, can you check the outside. The boy's name is Mamoru." The nurse said as she went to check the inside. Lan and the Mews checked the outside.

The heroes noticed a boy in a wheelchair by the beach. "Are you Mamoru?" Bridget asked, the boy turned his wheelchair around and saw Lan. "Wow! NetBattler Lan!" The boy said excitedly. "Huh? You know me?" Lan asked confusedly.

"I watched you on TV on the N1 Grand Prix! I can't believe I'm talking with NetBattler Lan!" The boy shouted excitedly. "Stop, you're making me blush?" Lan blushed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Stop blushing, Lan! Remember why we're here!" MegaMan scowled.

"Wow! It's MegaMan, right! You're awesome!" Mamoru smiled. "Wha? I'm not that awesome…" MegaMan blushed. "Ha ha! Now look who's blushing!" Lan joked.

"Oh be quiet! Mamoru, a nurse is looking for you. She said you have a test scheduled." MegaMan told him. Mamoru looked at the ground in sadness. "Oh, that… Ok, I'll go back now. Before I go though… Can we talk a little longer? You don't mind do you" Mamoru asked.

"No, of course not! Just promised you go back." Lan agreed. "All right!" Mamoru cheered. "So do you like NetBattling too, Mamoru?" Lan asked, Mamoru smiled and said "I love it! Everyone is equal when NetBattling! It doesn't matter if you're weak like I am!"

"Say, do you want to NetBattle Lan?" Zoey asked. "Really? Oh, but I can't… The doctor told me no battles. Too much excitement is bad for my condition." Mamoru said sadly.

"Sorry I asked…" Zoey replied sadly.

"It's alright. I'd better get back now. It was great meeting you, NetBattler Lan." Mamoru smiled. "Please, call me Lan." Lan smiled. "Really…Lan? Thanks! If you have time, can you visit me again sometime?" Mamoru asked. "Sure! I'd be happy to visit you. Once you get better, let's NetBattler, ok?" Lan asked.

"…Yeah. All right, I'll go now." Mamoru smiled as he left.

"I hope Mamoru gets well soon." Kikki said. "Yeah, me too…" Lan then realized something. "I forgot! We need to get this ea to Yai stat!" Lan yelled. The Mews nodded as they and Lan head back to Yai's room.

"Where were you, Lan?!" Yai yelled. "Sorry, I had to do an errand. Here's your tea." Lan gave Yai her tea. "Thanks, I'll save this for later." Yai said gratefully.

"It's been awhile since we've been together like this." Mayl said.

"Things just aren't the same without me, are they?" Yai asked.

"Heh heh! That's right! Hurry up and come back to school!" Sasami smiled.

"Actually, it's been nice and quiet without Yai around." Lan joked.

"What?! Fine! I'm never coming back! See what I care!" Yai yelled angrily.

"Ha ha! Just kidding Yai! I want you out of here just as much as everyone. Same with you, right Dex?" Lan asked, Dex reminded silent for a few seconds then replied "Uh… Yeah… Sorry, I gotta go." Dex replied sadly as he left.

"What's the matter with Dex? Was it something I said?" Lan asked confusedly.

"I don't think so. Something's wrong…" Sasami replied.

"Knowing Dex, he'll be his normal arrogant self again tomorrow." Yai said.

"I gotta go home; Ryo-Ohki is properly getting hungry." Sasami said as she left for home.

"We better get going too or your mom might get worried." Corina suggested. "Good idea." "I'm gonna stay with Yai a bit longer. You guys go on ahead." Mayl said.

Lan and the crew got home; the Azugirls have to wait outside till the coast is clear, well except for Osaka who is always welcomed to stay in the Hikari household.

"Mom, we're home!" Lan called as he, the Mews and Osaka entered. "Oh hi Lan! There's a friend of yours here. He's waiting in your room." Mrs. Hikari said, Lan and the Mews and Osaka have question marks above their heads. "I wonder who that can be…" MegaMan wondered.

When Lan, the Mews and Osaka entered, they saw… Tora! "What's up Lan? Sorry to just barge in like this." Tora rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Tora? I haven't seen you since N1. What are you doing here?" Lan asked.

"Well, I'm kinda checking out some different scenes. Where I'm from, I'm unbeatable. But when I entered N1, I saw tough operators everywhere! After I lost to you, it hit me that I'm just a big fish in a small pond. I need to get out and see the ocean!" Tora stretched. Mrs. Hikari came in.

"Dinner's ready Lan! Well, Tora, I take it you'll be staying? I made plenty of food, so you're welcome to join us." Mrs. Hikari smiled.

"Well if you put it that way. Ok!" Tora smiled. "Let's talk more often after dinner.

(One dinner later…)

Lan, the Mews, Osaka and Tora were in Lan's room.

"Wow that was great! I wish I could eat like that everyday!" Tora rubbed his tummy. "Anyway, you were saying?" Lan asked.

"Oh yeah. So it hit me that there are lots of strong NetBattlers out there. I figured I'd travel around and study their styles. I'm sort of on a training mission!" Tora explained. "Hmm, so you chose to learn from me first?" Lan asked.

"Oh, no. You're the second person and Sasami is third." Tora explained. "Oh, so who did you study before Lan and Sasami?" Zoey asked. "That guy Chaud." Tora replied.

"So do you learn anything from Chaud?" Lan asked, Tora shook his head. "I went to his house, but they told me to go home. So I used my own methods to check him out."

"You mean like spying on him." Renee answered, Tora nodded. "Exactly. I've had my eye on him ever since N1. And you know what? I found out the secret of his strength." Tora explained. "The secret… of Chaud's strength?" Lan asked.

Tora nodded. "Yeah, I bet you want to know too, huh? I'm willing to part with this info, but I need a favor. I'm short on money and I like to earn some cash by SciLab BBS Board tomorrow. I need you to do some requests for me. If you help me, I'll tell you everything I know, deal?" Tora asked. Lan thought about for a few seconds then smiled. "Ok, we'll do it."

"Great! Well, we better hit the sack." Tora yawned; Lan and the Mews nodded and went to sleep.

(The next morning.)

Lan got up. "Good morning Lan." Osaka gave her glassy eye smile. "Huh? Where's Tora?" Lan asked.

"He went to help mom. You know, you could learn something from him too, Lan." MegaMan commented. "Do you have to nag so early?" Lan grumbled. Suddenly, Lan got an email. "Lan! You got mail! It's from Dex." MegaMan pointed out.

"What does it say?" Osaka asked in curiosity. "It says We've gotta talk. Come to the park. Dex was acting strange yesterday." MegaMan said worriedly. "I know. Something's wrong…" Zoey agreed. "Let's go check it out." Lan suggested, Lan, the Mews and Osaka went to the park.

When they got to the park, Dex and Sasami were waiting for them. "Hey Dex! What's going on, calling us out here like this? You've been acting strange since yesterday." Lan asked worriedly. "Oh. Uh, well… Actually it's uh…" Before Dex can finished, "Hey Lan!" They heard Tora's voice as Tora walked up to them. "Sasami!" Dingo's voice was heard as well as he come up to the crew.

"Dingo? Hey Sasami, is Dingo staying with you as well?" Lan asked. "Yeah, yesterday he came in. He really likes Ryo-Ohki." Sasami told them. "Are we interrupting something?" Tora asked. "Oh, you two were in the N1 Grand Prix too?" Dex asked.

"Yep! Tora's the name." "I'm Dingo from South Netopia." Tora and Dingo introduced themselves. "Hey, you wanna NetBattle?" Tora asked Dex. "Ok." Dex agreed as the three NetBattlers got out their PETs.

(One NetBattle later.)

"Whoa! You got Dingo, and almost got me! I thought I might lose!" Tora commented. "Yeah. Now I see why you made it to the N1 semi-finals! You might even become a rival of Lan's!" Dex commented as well.

"Now that we have our greeting, let's be friends." Dingo said as he, Dex and Tora shake their hands. "Ok, Lan. I'll be at SciLab at the BBS Board. Come meet me there when you're ready." Tora said as he left for SciLab. "I'll go back to the house, Sasami. Are you gonna help Lan and Tora?" Dingo asked, Sasami nodded. "Ok. Meet you back at the house." Dingo said as he head back to Sasami's house.

"Dex, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Bridget asked. "Oh uh… Never mind. It's nothing. Say, Tora and Dingo were good! I hope you four become friends. I just remembered I got to do something. I'm going back home." Dex said as he left, Lan and the others have worried looks on their faces.

"Something's wrong with Dex…" Lan said worriedly. "I know. But let's do Tora's jobs first." Renee suggested.

Lan and the gang head to SciLab, Tora told them of what to do. Lan and MegaMan and friends did 2 of the jobs required to find a lost friend and for some action in Beach Net. The third one was a tough one, a man asked them to calm down some angry N1 fans.

MegaMan and friends calm down the third N1 fan. Suddenly, Kikki just realized something. "Hey where's Osaka?" The Virus Busters looked around, but saw no sight of her. "Oh no, she's lost! We got to find her!" MegaMan yelled. Suddenly, a NetNavi overhear them and walked up to them. "Oh you mean that Navi with the creepy smile?" The Navi shuddered then continued. "She went into the Undernet; don't know how she got passed the guard. You'll need a Tally to get pass the guard." The Navi then left.

"Didn't that man say he'll give us a Tally for completing this job?" Bridget asked. "Yes. We better get that Tally from the man now that we completed the job. We got to save Osaka before she gets into real trouble!" Lan yelled, MegaMan and the others nodded and jacked out.

(Meanwhile… with Osaka)

Osaka was in Undernet 1, she got passed the guard, but she didn't know that the Undernet is a dangerous place and home to criminals. "Oooh… Pretty…" Osaka said as she looked around. Suddenly, three Spike2 appeared and stared at Osaka. "Nice doggies." Osaka gave her glassy eyed smile.

When the Spike2 were about to attack, a blast destroyed them. Osaka just blinked. "What just happened?" She asked out loud. Suddenly, the Spike2 data was absorbed by… Bass! Bass stared at Osaka with a disgusted look.

"Pathetic human… What are you doing here in the Undernet?" Bass scowled at her, but Osaka remained her cheery self and said "My name is Ayumu Kasuga. But everyone calls me Osaka." Bass rolled his eyes and started to emit a dark energy in his hand.

"And give me a reason why I shouldn't blast you to bits?" Bass growled. Osaka remained cheery and said the one thing that could change Bass's heart. "Can you take off your helmet?" Bass turned beat red when he heard this. "Wait… why?" Bass demanded.

Osaka did her glassy eyed smile. "Cause you looked cute when you take off your helmet." Bass stopped his dark energy attack and stared at Osaka. 'This human… Maybe… She is the one I can trust…' Bass thought to himself. "My name is Bass…" Bass muttered his name for Osaka to hear.

Bass and Osaka sat down. "Well, I'm from a show called Azumanga Daioh, and so are my friends." Bass raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?" Bass stated, Osaka nodded. "There are seven of us. But we can't go home since it's been put on hiatus for two months. Bass, will you tell me your story?" Bass stared at her and sighed. "Well ok…"

Bass explained his tragic story. (We'll get to know the full story at the near end of Saga 4.)

"And that is why I distrust humans…" Bass stared at the Net Sky. Osaka stared at the ground. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I better head back to my friends. They're properly worried about me. Before I go, I wanted to give you something." Osaka then kissed Bass on the cheek! "Well, see ya later Bass. Hope we meet again!" Osaka gave her glassy eyed smile and left for the entrance. Bass blushed and touched the spot where Osaka kissed him on the cheek.

'What is this feeling? Did that human girl just kissed me? Could it be… love?' Bass thought to himself as he warped to who knows where.

Osaka somehow managed to sneak past the guard on the way out. "Osaka!" Osaka saw MegaMan, Zero and the Mews walking up to her. "Oh hey guys." Osaka answered cheerfully. "Where were you? We heard you were in the Undernet. Are you ok?" Lan asked from his screen. "Yep, I'm fine. And I meet a new friend there." Osaka said, giving MegaMan and the Mews odd looks.

"We better finished up Tora's requests." Zero said, MegaMan and the others nodded. Lan and Sasami already got a Tally for completing the third job.

The last job was a little tough, they have to get back Lan's school health report from a NetNavi who asked them to trade it for a Yo-Yo chip, luckily, Lan got 4 of them and traded one for the health report. After completing the job, Lan and the gang head to Tora.

"We did all you requests, Tora." Lan did his famous pose. "Ok. Here's what I know. You know how Chaud is world-renowned? How he's seen as a natural-born genius at NetBattling?" Tora asked. "Yeah, why?" Lan asked.

"Well it's all a act. Chaud trains ten hours a day." Tora explained. Lan and the Mews and Sasami were shocked. "Whoa. I thought Chaud doesn't need to train because he's strong." Corina gasped.

"That's just what he wants people to believe. He's only as strong as he is, though, for one reason. He's been practicing like that every day for years!" Tora explained. "Whoa!" Lan gasped.

"Chaud's that good because he's been training so hard? He's done a really remarkable job keeping it a secret!" MegaMan agreed.

"Exactly! That's the amazing thing! He's been training so hard, but still he's managed to keep it hidden! He's putting more effort than anyone! His battle intuition and customizing technique are all natural, though." Tora pointed out.

"Man! I've gotta train more, too! I can't lose to Chaud!" Lan shouted with determination. "You know, if you ask me who the real geniuses are, I'd say it's guys like you, Lan and Sasami." Tora pointed out.

"But I'm not that good yet…" Lan blushed. "Yeah me too." Sasami agreed. "Anyway, that's what I got about Chaud. Here is something from me." Tora grinned as he gave Lan and Sasami a folder packed with powerful chips. "Well, I'm leaving now. I'll be in DenCity for awhile. Give your mom my regards, Lan." Tora gave a thumb up and left.

"All right. Will do!" Lan gave him a thumb up as well. "Well, let's head home, Lan." Zoey suggested, Lan nodded in agreement and he and the gang head home, Sasami head home as well. Little did they know that tomorrow will be shocking…

TBC

Next time: Dex Leaves ACDC Town and Mamoru's Shocking Condition

MegaMan: Next time will be a real shocker and me and the crew search for a rare Battle Chip that can cheer up Mamoru. So stay tune!


	58. Mamoru's Shocking Condition

Lan: Here is Chapter 11! And stay tune for a trailer for MegaMan Star Force: The Power of Friendship!

Chapter 11: Dex Leaves ACDC Town and Mamoru's Shocking Condition

The next morning, Yomi was shaking Lan to get him up. "Honestly... How does he sleep through the day?" Yomi sweat dropped. "Lan! Wake up! It's morning! If we don't hurry, we'll be late!" MegaMan shouted.

Lan got up and rubbed his eyes. "Nngh... School again? It's tough being an elementary student!" Lan pouted as he got up and got dressed. "You'll probably be the last one in class again today." MegaMan chuckled. "Aw, shut up! Come on, we better hurry!" Lan growled as he and the others rushed out to school.

Lan and the others got to school, Renee went to her classroom. Yai was back and the gang was happy to see her well. 2 minutes later, the students were seated; Ms. Mari came in and sat on her desk. "Good morning, everyone! Let's begin today's class!" Ms. Mari said cheerfully, but for some reason, she seems sad deep down.

"Dex hasn't come. Maybe he's taking the day off?" MegaMan guessed, Lan raised his hand. "Yes Lan?" "Ms. Mari! Do you know where Dex is?" Lan asked, Ms. Mari looked at the ground in sadness and begin to speak. "Um... Well... Dex is..." Before Ms. Mari can continue, Yai interrupted.

"Is something wrong with Dex, Ms. Mari?" Yai asked worriedly, Lan then spoke after her. "What is it, Ms. Mari?" Lan asked in concern. Ms. Mari stared at the class and then spoke in a sad tone.

"Um... Actually... Dex asked me not to tell anyone, but from today he will be..." Ms. Mari stopped then continued. "Well... He will be moving to a new school." Ms. Mari replied sadly. "What?!" Lan and four of the Mews gasped.

"You're kidding!!" Mayl couldn't believe it. "He never told us anything like that!" Yai yelled in anger and sadness at the same time. "He said getting emotional wasn't his "style"." Ms. Mari stated, Lan got up from his desk.

"What was Dex thinking? He should have told us something this important!" Lan yelled as tears begin to form in his eyes. "Lan, there may still be time! Let's get over to Dex's house!" MegaMan yelled, Lan nodded and rush out of the classroom with the Mews, Sasami and Azugirls in tow. "Lan!" Ms. Mari tried to stop him, but no avail.

Lan, Sasami, the Mews and Azugirls made it to Dex's house. Lan tried to open the door, but it was locked. "The door's locked! We're too late. What were you thinking, Dex? Moving without telling us... ...Knucklehead." Lan said quietly as his tears started to fall.

"Lan..." MegaMan said, trying to cheer him up. "...Is this it? He's just gone? We'll never see him again?" Zoey asked as she begins to shed some tears as well.

"Don't say that! Of course we'll see Dex again! It won't do you any good getting all depressed. Come on, let's get back to school!" MegaMan cheered everyone up. "...Okay." Lan said sadly, before they can get back to school, they heard the door open and Dex with his things stared at the heroes.

"Lan, everyone... What are you doing here?" Dex asked sadly. Lan ran up to Dex and yelled "Dex! Why... Why were you just going to leave without telling us?! What were you thinking?! We're your friends, Dex!" Dex looked at the ground in sadness.

"Lan... I'm sorry... I tried to tell you guys, but whenever we were together, the words just couldn't come out..." Dex replied sadly, Lan, Sasami, the four Mews and Azugirls were silent. Suddenly, Ms. Mari and her class and Renee and her class came running towards them.

"Why do you two look so glum?!" Yai demanded. "Now's no time to cry! Let's show Dex our gratitude!" Mayl encouraged everyone. Lan, Dex, Sasami, the four Mews and Azugirls were surprised. "Yai... and Mayl! And..." Dex started then Lan finished "Everyone!"

"I'm sorry, Dex. I know I promised to be quiet... Take good care of yourself in Netopia..." Ms. Mari started to sniffled a little. "Don't get all emotional, Ms. Mari. Let's give Dex a happy farewell! I'll use my private jet to visit you, Dex!" Yai smiled a little.

"Let's email each other, OK? Say hi to Chisao for me!" Mayl smiled a little also. "We will always be friends, Dex!" Sasami held out her PET. "Friendship is a bond that will never break." Zero said with encouragement.

"We'll miss you, Dex!" Chiyo started to sniffled, Yomi comforted her. "Hope you do well in Netopia!" Zoey smiled a little.

Dex started to smile and did his pose and said "All right!! Take a good look at me, guys, because I'm gonna become the best NetBattler in all of Netopia! Lan! I'll be seeing you in a new tournament that doesn't have the WWW involved in it!" Dex gave Lan a thumb up, Lan did the same and said "Yeah!" Dex stared at his friends for a few seconds then spoke.

"Hey you guys! ... Thanks for everything! Goodbye!" Dex started to enter the Metroline, then looked at his friends and said "Adios!" Dex entered the Metroline.

"Dex is really gone... We didn't really get to talk much. Are you OK? ...Lan?" MegaMan asked in concern, Lan remained silent. "Lan?" Zoey asked in concern also. Lan turned to the Mews, Sasami and the Azugirls with a grin.

"MegaMan. We gotta train hard so we won't lose to Dex!" Lan shouted with confidence. MegaMan smiled and yelled "All right!"

(Later that day...)

Lan, the Mews and Azugirls stared at the window in Lan's room, Sasami decided to come over to help cheer them up, Lan sighed and said "It's no fun without Dex around..." "Yeah, he was always free to hang out with us." Zoey said sadly, suddenly, Lan's PET begin to ring.

"Mail! I wonder if it's from Dex. ...Oh. It's Mamoru, the boy from the hospital. It says, "Thanks for the other day, Lan! Come drop by again, OK?" MegaMan read the email. Lan turned to the gang with a smile. "Let's go visit Mamoru." The Mews, Sasami and Azugirls nodded in agreement and they took the Metroline to Beach Street.

When they got to Seaside Hospital, they asked for Mamoru and the receptionist told them he's at the beach.

Lan walked up to Mamoru, Mamoru noticed him and smiled. "Lan! You came!" Mamoru said happily. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Lan asked with a smile. "I'm okay. So what do you think? Nice breeze, huh? I always come here on days when I'm feeling well." Mamoru closed his eyes and smiled.

Lan looked at the sea. "Wow! You can see the horizon!" Lan smiled. "Yeah! It's pretty out there." Kikki smiled also. "...I've been looking at this view since I was three." Mamoru stated. The Azugirls stared at him in an odd look. "Really? That means..." Before Tomo can finish, Mamoru finished for her.

"Yeah, I've been hospitalized all this time. They say I have a heart condition called "HBD"." MegaMan's eyes widen in shock when he heard this. 'HBD... That's the same disease that took my life as Hub...' MegaMan thought to himself sadly.

"I've never been to school and don't have any friends. Just me and the ocean. It helps me forget all my troubles." Mamoru said sadly as he continued looking at the sea.

Lan turned to Mamoru. "What are you talking about?! You got friends right here! You don't have to be lonely!" Lan smiled. The Mews, Sasami and the Azugirls nodded in agreement. Mamoru started to smile and said "Lan... Thank you!"

Lan smiled back. "Sure! Hey, Mamoru. Is there a Battle Chip you want?" Lan asked, Mamoru started to think.

"Well... I like to get my hands on that chip everyone's talking about in Beach Street. It's called an IceBall. It's extremely rare. I'd be happy if I could get even a glimpse of it!" Mamoru said excitedly. Yomi smiled and said "Well, Lan can get it for you, after all, he is the best NetBattler in ACDC Town." Lan nodded in agreement and replied "Yeah, so I'll get it. It'll be a token of our friendship!"

Mamoru's eyes widen in happiness. "Really?! All right! Promise me! Yippee! Yippee! Yi..." Suddenly, Mamoru started to hold his chest in pain and started panting. "H-help me..." Mamoru weakly said.

"Mamoru?! Are you ok?!" Bridget gasped. "Mamoru, calm down! Relax your body and take deep breaths!" MegaMan issued, Mamoru took deep breaths and weakly said "I'm... feeling... a little better..."

"Lan! Hurry up and call a doctor! Quick! Before he has another attack!" MegaMan yelled. "Right! Wait, MegaMan... How do you know this?" Lan asked. "Because I been through this before..." MegaMan said grimly, hearing this made Lan's eyes widen in shock. "You mean...?!"

"Yes... HBD is what took my life as Hub. Now's not the time for this, Lan! Go get a doctor!" MegaMan ordered. "Ok! Zoey, you and the others keep an eye on Mamoru! We'll get a doctor!" Lan yelled, Zoey nodded as Lan went into the hospital to get a doctor, 12 seconds later, Lan came back with a doctor and a nurse. "Oh no... Not another attack! You get him into the ER!" The doctor told the nurse. "Right!" The nurse nodded and takes Mamoru to the ER room.

1 minute later, Lan was talking with the nurse. "Are you Mamoru's friends?" The nurse asked. "Uh, yes! Miss. Is he... Will he be okay?" Lan asked in concern. The nurse looked at the ground in sadness then spoke. "He's in a bit better shape right now, but if he has another attack, he could be in danger. We'd have to operate on him immediately." The nurse grimly stated.

"O-operate?!" Osaka froze upon hearing this. "However, he refuses to be operated on." The nurse told them. "Why?" Sasami asked in worry.

"He's undergone surgery 3 times, but he's still sick. That made him lose hope in treatment. But there's a new treatment that can work on HBD. If he'd only allow us to perform the surgery, there's a chance he could get better." The nurse explained, MegaMan thought about it for 20 seconds then yelled out "Lan! Let's try to encourage Mamoru to allow the surgery! We can't give up! He can beat HBD!"

Lan nodded in agreement. "You're right. We can't let HBD take Mamoru's life! There's got to be a way to change Mamoru's mind." Lan said, Renee then realized something. "Why not give him the IceBall Battle Chip?" Lan got what Renee said and nodded. "Yeah, that could help Mamoru take the surgery! But where can we find it?" Lan and the gang thought about it for 30 seconds.

The nurse knew what they were talking about and told them "You can find the IceBall chip by busting an Ice Cannon Head virus in Hades Net. I have to warn you, that virus is tough." The nurse told them and went back into the hospital. "Alright, who's up for a virus busting?" Lan said with confidence, the Mews, Sasami and Azugirls raise their hands in the air and shouted "Yeeeaahhhh!"

Lan and the crew got to Hades Island, they went to the NetBattle machine. Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis while the Mews along with the Azugirls jacked in as well.

When MegaMan and the crew jacked in, they looked around. "Keep a sharp lookout that Ice Cannon Head is here somewhere..." MegaMan told everyone, Kagura then noticed an icy blue head shaped cannon. "Um... Guys?" Kagura pointed to the Ice Cannon Head which shot an Ice Ball at Kagura, freezing her.

"There's our target! Alright Zero. M Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Sasami yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip, Zero fired the M Cannon at the Ice Cannon Head, but when it hit it, no effect, the Ice Cannon Head fired an Ice Ball at Zero, but it landed on his feet, freezing them. The Ice Cannon Head fired two ice balls at Zoey and Corina, freezing them too. "Looks like we have to fire when it opens its mouth. MegaMan, on my mark..." Lan ordered when the virus opened its mouth. "Now! M Cannon! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the three Battle Chips. "M Cannon! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Sasami yelled as she inserted the three Battle Chips as well.

"Zeta Cannon Version 3! Program Advance!" Both MegaMan and Zero yelled as they fired at the Ice Cannon Head 2 times for multiple damage. Renee ran up to the Ice Cannon Head and yelled "Silver Slash!" She used her whip to damage the virus, just before it fired a Ice Ball at Renee's arm, freezing it in the process.

MegaMan turned to Zero who nodded. "Z Saber! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Both Lan and Sasami yelled as they inserted the chips, MegaMan and Zero who broke free of the ice rush towards the virus and slashed it three times.

"Here I go! Tambourine Trench!" Kikki yelled as she launched her attack at the virus, damaging it greatly. "Alright! Here we go!" MegaMan yelled as he slashed the virus 2 times, thus deleting it. Two Battle Chips appeared, MegaMan inspected them and said "This must be the IceBall chip. And there's two of them." Lan nodded and said "Just what we needed. Come on, let's grab them and go visit Mamoru." MegaMan nodded and grabbed them, Zoey, Corina and Kagura thaw out after the virus was deleted. And Renee's arm thaw out too. The Virus Busters jacked out.

Lan and the crew went to Mamoru's room in the hospital. Lan walked up to Mamoru who was in his bed. "Hey, how do you feel?" Lan asked in concern. Mamoru stared at Lan in sadness and said "I'm doing better now, but the doctor said to stay in bed."

"Oh... ...Mamoru, why won't you have surgery?" Lan asked in concern. "Surgery won't change anything. I've had surgery lots of time, but nothing's improved." Mamoru replied, still in that sad tone. "But the nurse said there's a new kind of surgery for HBD." Bridget told him.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm going to get any better. I'm just sick of all of this..." Mamoru said as tears begin to form in his eyes. Lan got up and stared at Mamoru with determination. "We're not gonna give up on you yet!" Mamoru stared at him.

"Mamoru... I once have a twin brother named Hub. When he was one, he died from a certain heart condition because he couldn't undergo surgery. Still, he fought his sickness to his last breath." Sasami noticed the Azugirls who hear this were about to cry.

"Lan..." Mamoru said slowly. "Mamoru, please try surgery! It's not too late! Even if there's only a 1 chance you'll get better, take it! I'm not just gonna stand by and watch this sickness beat you!" Lan yelled with confidence.

"The sickness your brother had... Was it...?" Mamoru couldn't say it, but smiled weakly. "...Ok, Lan. I'll have the surgery. I'll fight for your brother's sake too!" Mamoru said, starting to regain hope.

"You can beat it, Mamoru! If Lan's brother was alive, I know he'd be very proud of you!" MegaMan shouted in encouragement. "Mamoru... Sorry if I sounded harsh. Good luck with your surgery. And this is for you." Lan smiled as he held out the IceBall chip and put it on Mamoru's bed, Mamoru picked it up and gasped. "You got the chip?! Thank you! I can't believe this! I'm not going to give up on hope! I'll fight this illness with everything I got!" Mamoru said with confidence. The Azugirls shed tears of joy upon hearing this.

"That's the spirit! With that attitude, I'll know you get better!" Lan held out his own IceBall chip. "I got two so it'll be a token of our friendship and good luck charm! Let me know when your surgery will be, ok?" Lan told him, Mamoru nodded. "You can do this, Mamoru!" Sasami encouraged him. "Alright, let's head home." MegaMan suggested, Lan nodded and said "See ya later, Mamoru." Lan and the others left the room.

When they got outside, Lan turned to Sasami and the Azugirls. "I need to talk to you about my brother, Hub. We'll talk in my room." Lan told them, Sasami and the Azugirls were confused, but nodded as they, Lan and the Mews head back to Lan's house.

Dex has left ACDC Town and Mamoru is fighting HBD to get better. What will happen next?

TBC

Next time: Fight to Save Mamoru! PlantMan's Wrath!

MegaMan: Next chapter will be the fight against PlantMan! And Here is the trailer/opening of Musashi's future fic, MegaMan Star Force: The Power of Friendship!

Theme: Tonight by Luna Sea.

**Coming soon.**

Opening scene shows Geo Stelar in space walking towards the screen.

**A hero will rise up to save the world!**

We get a close up of Geo's face and he smiled, he held out his Star Carrier and Omega-Xis appeared beside him and a white light engulfed them, the title for the story appeared in the white area.

Next scene shows Geo staring at the sky in Vista Point, he noticed his friends, Luna Platz, who is waving at him, Bud Bison and Zack Temple smiling and waving at him, Geo smiled and ran towards them.

Next scene shows Geo and Sonia Strumm's faces who are smiling and their eyes closed which are transplanted and a background of Wilshire Hills, Omega-Xix and Harp were bickering.

Next scene shows Geo staring at the night sky with images of his mom, Aaron Boreal, Bob Copper, Pat Springs, the Mew Mews, nearly the cast of Namco X Capcom, Card Captor Sakura, the Inuyasha, FMA, Yu Yu Hakusho gangs, the SOS Brigade, the Lucky Star girls, the Tenchi gang, Straw Hat Pirates and Ash Ketchum and friends.

Geo Wave Changed into MegaMan and stared angrily at Dr. Vega who did a evil pose, Hollow did a pose as well, Hyde who transformed into Dark Phantom and did a pose as well.

Next scene shows Solo whose back is turned, he slowly turn his head and has a mean look and Wave Change into Rouge, MegaMan charged at Rouge, Rouge fired a dark blast at MegaMan, MegaMan was hit by it, but managed to repel it.

Next scene shows Geo and Sonia's hands reaching out for each other, when they touched, a white light appears.

Next scene shows the three OOPArts glowing their respected color.

Next scene shows MegaMan using the power of the OOPArts in three side bars, the first one shows Thunder Zerker, the second shows Wood Ninja and the third Fire Saurian, each with their eyes close.

Next scene shows the Lost Continent of Mu in shadow.

Next scene shows Tribe King MegaMan with his eyes closed, 9 seconds later, Tribe King MegaMan opened his eyes and stared at the Earth.

The two final scenes shows MegaMan charging up his MegaBuster and with a smile, fired it at the screen. Geo was seen running towards the screen with a happy face with Omega-Xis following behind and in the sky shows MegaMan. The screen turns black, and the title appears.

End song.

**MegaMan Star Force: The Power of Friendship. Coming soon.**


	59. Fight to Save Mamoru! PlantMan's Wrath!

Anetta: Hey, it's me, Anetta! Here is the chapter of PlantMan's attack! I don't like violence though... Oh! And stay tune for a trailer for Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge!

Chapter 12: Fight to Save Mamoru! PlantMan's Wrath!

Last time, Dex has left ACDC Town and Lan and the gang visited Mamoru to learn that he has a disease called HBD, the same disease that took MegaMan's life as Hub. In order to encourage Mamoru to take a surgery that can possibly cure HBD, they fought an Ice Cannon Head Virus to get the super rare Battle Chip, IceBall. Now Mamoru has the courage to take the surgery. Then after they left the hospital, Lan told the Azugirls and Sasami to talk about his brother, Hub AKA MegaMan in his room. So let's see what happens next.

Lan, the Mews, Sasami and the Azugirls were in Lan's room. Sasami and the Azugirls wonder what could cause Lan to talk about his brother Hub who is dead. Lan closed his eyes for 30 seconds then opened them.

"You know when I was talking about my brother Hub when we encouraged Mamoru to take the surgery, right?" Lan asked, Sasami and the Azugirls nodded. Lan stared at them for a few seconds then spoke. "Well, to tell you the truth, MegaMan is more than just my NetNavi, he's... my brother." Upon hearing this, Sasami and the Azugirls gasped in shock.

"But that's impossible! Your brother died of HBD!" Tomo gasped, she couldn't believe it. "I'm afraid Lan's right, Tomo. I am Hub." MegaMan told her. "But... how?" Kaorin asked. Lan begins to tell his story about how Hub became MegaMan.

"Well, before my brother Hub died, my dad was working on the 'perfect Navi'. He theorized that combining human DNA with modern technology would create one that could fully sync with its operator, though he hasn't succeeded yet. When Hub was about to die, dad used his DNA, converted into data, to create the first perfect Navi, thus MegaMan.EXE is born." Lan finished explaining; the Azugirls were on the verge of tears, they never knew Lan's brother has lost his life and is reborn as the champion of Earth and Net society.

"I'm so sorry you have to gone though this, MegaMan." Chiyo cried. "Or should we call him Hub?" Sasami said in a sad tone. MegaMan smiled and said "Hey don't cry, I'm glad to be with Lan, even after death and rebirth. So don't cry. And call me MegaMan." The Azugirls started to cheer up, as well as Sasami.

"Lan, when did you learn that MegaMan is your brother?" Sakaki asked. "It was during the time when we were about to stop Wily's plans to launch a rocket containing the Life Virus, after the battle with MagicMan did I learn about who MegaMan really is." Lan told her.

Corina yawned. "Well, we better get some shut eye and hope Mamoru's surgery goes well." Lan and the others nodded, when they were about to sleep (Sasami went home later that night); Lan was wide awake and stared at the ceiling in thought. 'Hope you feel better, Mamoru...' Lan thought to himself then went to sleep.

(Three days later...)

Lan and the others were staring at the window in thought. "It's been three days since we heard from Mamoru. I hope he hasn't changed his mind." Lan said worriedly. "I'm sure he hasn't. He promised us he'd have the surgery." MegaMan told him. "Yeah, he won't go back on his word." Sasami said, she came over to visit.

Suddenly, Lan got an email. "Lan! You got mail! Maybe it's from Mamoru? ... ...!! No, it's from the hospital!! It says, "Mamoru's condition has taken a sudden for the worse. We will perform an emergency operation today." Oh no!" MegaMan gasped. "Are you serious?!" Kikki yelled, she couldn't believe it either. "We better get to the hospital and fast!" Lan yelled, the heroes held to the hospital.

They got to Mamoru's room; Mamoru noticed them and said weakly "Lan... Everyone... You came..." Lan nodded and replied "We're here with you, so everything's gonna be alright!" Mamoru smiled weakly and said "I...I'll...be... OK. I...have...your...chip of friendship..." He held out the IceBall Battle Chip, Lan did the same. A nurse came into the room. "Mamoru. We'll take you to the operating room now." Lan turned to the nurse. "Nurse... Please take care of him!" He pleaded.

"Of course. We'll do our best! Now then, Mamoru. Let's go upstairs." The nurse assured them as she helps Mamoru out of his bed and takes him to the operating room. "Let's go to the operating room..." Chiyo said quietly. Lan nodded and said "It's on the third floor." Lan and the gang head to the elevator to the third floor.

Lan and the gang stared at the operation room sign, it lit up. "Looks like the operation has begun..." Zoey stated. Lan stared at the doors and said "Hang in there, Mamoru. We're right here with you."

(Three hours later...)

Lan was pacing while the others were sitting down. "Lan. Why don't we take a break? Let's go outside and get some fresh." MegaMan suggested, Lan shook his head and replied with "I should be here for Mamoru." Bridget put her hand on Lan's shoulder. "I know how you feel, Lan. But let's go outside for some fresh air. I'm sure Mamoru's operation will be a success." Lan sighed and said "Ok, let's go outside for a minute." Lan and the crew head to the elevator, but when Corina pressed the down button...

The elevator made some noise. "What was that?! The elevator stopped!" Lan gasped. The elevator made some noise again and then the doors opened. "The elevator's moving again." Sasami said confusedly. The group entered the elevator.

When they got down, they saw the Tree of Life growing out of control! "What the heck?! The tree...!" Kagura yelled in confusion. "There are vine growing everywhere!" MegaMan pointed out. "What's going on here?!" Yomi yelled as she kicked a vine trying to grab her leg. "Attention please!" The intercom came on, Lan and the gang turned their attention to the intercom. "Please remain calm! Mysterious vines have sprouted from the Tree of Life! Due to the vines, most of the medical devices within the hospital have stopped working!" This left Lan and the group wide eyed.

"But Mamoru's in the middle of surgery!" Tomo yelled. "Everyone, please evacuate the building at once. Repeat, please evacuate immediately!" Everyone except for the heroes left the building. "We got to help Mamoru!"Kikki told everyone, they nodded and went to the elevator. But when they got there, the path to the O.R. Room is blocked. "Now what do we do?!" Kaorin yelled in a scared tone. "It's you!" The nurse called out to them behind the vines. "Nurse! Is Mamoru okay?!" Lan asked worriedly.

"The operating machines are still functioning! But I fear the vines might come into the room!" The nurse told them. "Where is the Tree of Life's growth system? A virus may have caused this!" Chiyo asked. "It's underneath the hospital! The elevator will take you there!" The nurse told them. "I'm on it!" Renee shouted as she pressed the down button, but the elevator didn't move. Renee sighed in frustration and told the heroes "It won't move. The vines are clogging the system." "There is an emergency exit from the door next to the elevator! Go down the lobby and find a way out! Hurry! Mamoru's life depends on it!" The nurse told them. Lan and the gang nodded and went to the room next to the elevator.

They found the emergency exit, Lan tried to open it, but it won't move. "What the heck? It won't move!" Lan yelled, trying to get it open. "Sasami. We should jack in to unlock it." Zero suggested, Sasami nodded and told Lan "We should try jacking in!" Lan nodded in agreement and turned to the Azugirls. "You guys wait here to make sure the vines don't reach this room." The Azugirls nodded in agreement as Lan and Sasami jacked in their NetNavis while the Mews jacked in as well.

Inside the lock's Cyberworld, they see vines covering the floor. "Help us!" A Mr. Prog yelled frantically as he floated towards them. "What seems to be the problem?" Zero calms the Mr. Prog down. "Digiplants have caused the hospital computers to stop working!" He explained. "So we can remove the digiplants to start the system working again?" Zoey guessed, the Mr. Prog nodded and said "I believe so. Will you help us?" He pleaded. "You can count on MegaMan to save the day!" Sasami gave the Mr. Prog a wink while Lan blushed. "Thank you! Here, this is a Navi Customizer program called an EngyChng. It can use fire and aqua Battle Chips to burn trees and douse fires. Insert a fire Battle Chip to burn the digiplants!" The Mr. Prog said as he gave MegaMan and Zero each an EngyChng.

"Ok. Let's try them out." Lan suggested as he and Sasami installed the EngyChng. "Let's try this out. Flame Sword!" Lan yelled as he activated the Flame Sword to burn some of the digiplants. "Sweet!" Sasami grinned as she inserted a Fire Blade and Zero burn down a tree. "Ok. With this, we'll reach the control panel in no time flat!" Lan shouted. The Virus Busters begin their trek though the Security Lock Cyberworld, burning down digiplants and trees to reach their goal, soon they reached the control panel. MegaMan went up to the control panel to check it out. "Here it is. If we can restore this... Uh oh! A virus came out!" MegaMan yelled as a Poison Gas Mask Virus came out of the control panel.

The Poison Gas Mask virus opened its mask and starts spewing gas, the Mews held their mouths and coughed. "Ugh! This virus is gonna kill us with that gas!" Corina choked out. "Let me handle this! Fire Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Sasami yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero ran up to the virus in full speed and slashed it two times, the virus was deleted. "Thanks Zero; I don't know how long we can take that virus." Zoey thanked him. Zero nodded and turned to MegaMan. "MegaMan, can you get the control panel up and running?" MegaMan did his magic and the control panel is fixed! "Alright! It's all fixed! Let's jack out and get to the Tree of Life's growth system!" MegaMan told everyone, the Virus Busters jacked out.

Lan and the gang head to the 1st floor but vines were blocking the way. "Dang it! How the heck can we get pass that?!" Tomo yelled. Lan got an idea and told everyone "Follow me!" The girls followed Lan to the second floor to Yai's room. Lan opened the window. "We can jump from here." Lan told everyone. "Are you nuts?! I will get wet!" Corina shuddered at the thought of that. "Do you have any other ideas?!" Zoey snapped at Corina, she sighed in defeat and replied "Ok..." "Sasami, dad sent you a PET Case the other day, right?" Lan asked her, Sasami nodded. "Ok. On my mark, when I say 3, we jumped! Ready? 1... 2... 3!" Lan and the gang jumped out of the window and into the waters below. "AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Corina screamed as she and the gang made a huge splash after jumping from a 2nd floor window.

(One swim later...)

Lan and the gang made it to shore, they were dripping wet. Lan checked his PET. "Any problems, MegaMan?" He asked. "Everything's fine! Good thing dad gave us that Pet Case, huh?" MegaMan replied. "Same here with Zero." Sasami told them. "That was my favorite shirt..." Corina growled. Tomo spit out water. "We have no time for this! We got to stop the Tree of Life!" Renee told everyone, they nodded and went to the door leading to the growth control room. However, when Lan tried to open the door, it was locked. "We need to borrow a key from the hospital to open this door!" MegaMan stated. Lan and the gang found a nurse who holds the key. "Please! We need to borrow the basement key to save our friend!" Lan pleaded, the nurse nodded and said "Ok. Here, stop the Tree of Life from growing out of control!" She gave them the key. Lan and the gang head back to the basement door and Lan used the key to gain entry.

Inside, they saw the bottom of the Tree of Life and some machines. "Ah ha! This is what causing all this trouble!" Kagura figured it out; Lan, Sasami and the Mews went to the control panel. "Alright! Let's jack i-" Before Lan can finished, they hear some noises coming from the elevator. "What the? The elevators were out of order when the Tree of Life is going wacko..." Yomi gasped. The elevator doors opened and Anetta came out of it. "I can't find that TetraCode. Where could it be?" Anetta sighed, suddenly she noticed Lan and the crew and her face changed to anger. "What the?! What are you kids doing here?!" Anetta screamed at them. "Simple... We're here to stop the vines growing from the Tree of Life!" Renee countered.

"I work so hard to grow these vines...? You're a Net society spy, aren't you?!" Anetta pointed her finger at our heroes in accused way. Lan and the crew have question marks above their heads. "Whatever... Just stop the vines!" Corina yelled at her. Anetta have an angry vein and screamed "Yeah right! Like I will take orders from a Net society spy!" "But if you don't, my friend in the operating room might die!" Lan pleaded, Anetta have a shocked look on her face and got out her PET. "PlantMan! You never said there would be a life and death situation here!" She yelled, a NetNavi who is white, red and green and looks like a humanoid plant with a vine for a symbol stated calmly "You don't want to disappoint Lord Wily, would you? We need to get that TetraCode to save Mother Nature." Lan and the gang gasped as PlantMan said those words.

"You work for Wily?!" Lan gritted his teeth in anger. Anetta is the one with a question mark above her head this time. "Yeah. Wily loves nature and he said that destroying Net society will save it!" Kikki laughed at this. "Wily the nature lover?! He wants to destroy the world! Including Mother Nature!" Kikki yelled at her, Anetta was fuming. "S-shut up! Wily will save this planet! I know it! PlantMan, I'm leaving this up to you!" Anetta stormed out of here. "Wily has totally brainwashed her! Still, we need to stop the Tree of Life!" Lan yelled as he jacked in MegaMan, Sasami jacked in Zero while the Mews jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters again have to burn the digiplants. It was a difficult path, but they managed to find PlantMan using the control panel. "Anetta... the TetraCode is in the operating room program. I'm heading there now." PlantMan noticed our heroes and he smirked evilly. "Ah yes... MegaMan I presume? And you must be that traitor, Zero. And the Holders of the Marks of S..." He stated coldly. "PlantMan, stop the vines right now!" Zero pointed his Z Saber at PlantMan, MegaMan and the Mews pointed their weapons at him. "I don't have time with you. I need to get that TetraCode in the operating room program." MegaMan and the gang gasped in surprise. "You can't!" Sasami gritted her teeth in anger. "Don't worry, I'll deal with you in the operating room Cyberworld. As for now... Come forth my children and bring me the heads of MegaMan and his friends!" PlantMan summoned two wood viruses and jacked out to the O.R. Cyberworld.

"We don't have time for this! HeatGuts! Style Change!" Lan yelled as he pressed the Style Change button, MegaMan in his HeatGuts form fired his flamethrower at the wood viruses and deleted them. Zero went to the control panel and deactivate the Tree of Life's growth system "MegaMan!" Lan called out to his NetNavi, MegaMan nodded and said "We got to stop PlantMan! Mamoru's life depends on it!" The Virus Busters jacked out. Lan and the gang head to the O.R. Room.

Lan banged on the door and yelled "Mamoru! Mamoru!" "Who's there?!" A doctor called out from the door. "Doctor! Is Mamoru gonna be alright?!" Bridget asked. "The surgery equipment suddenly stopped working! The lock on this door won't open! We're stuck inside! If we don't act quickly, Mamoru could die!" Lan's eyes widen in shock. "Is there anything we can do?!" Lan asked. "Jack into the control panel next to this door, it's connected to this O.R.! If you can remove the bug, we can continue with the operation!" The doctor explained. Lan nodded and turned to the gang. "Let's do this... for Mamoru!" Lan yelled heroically. "Yeah, let's stop PlantMan!" Zoey agreed. Lan and Sasami jacked in their NetNavis while the Mews jacked in as well. Yomi stared at the control panel. 'Oh mighty Lord... Please give them your strength to save a life...' Yomi prayed.

The Virus Busters appeared in the O.R. Cyberworld, like the other Cyberworlds, it was covered with digivines. "MegaMan! You know what to do!" Lan told him, MegaMan nodded. "That goes to you too, Zero!" Sasami told him, Zero nodded in agreement. The Virus Busters begin their path though the O.R. Cyberworld, burning down digivines and plants and deleting viruses, soon they reached the final area and saw PlantMan transmitting the TetraCode to Wily. "PlantMan! Your mischief ends here!" MegaMan yelled as he aimed his MegaBuster at him, the others pointed their weapons at him.

PlantMan laughed a little. "Ah, it seems you made it! Allow me to tell you about the WWW's master plan." PlantMan smirked at the shocked looks the Virus Busters have. "The TetraCodes are the keys we need to destroy the Net. There are four of them. When combined, "The Beast" shall awaken." "So that explains it! The school robbery, and the zoo incident... Wily is after the TetraCodes! But what is this Beast you talked about?" Bridget demanded, Anetta came on a third screen. "PlantMan, MegaMan and his friends have caused us enough problems, delete them!" Anetta ordered. "You better hurry if you want to save your friend, MegaMan!" PlantMan yelled as he made a vine whip appeared. "Let's trash him!" Lan yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Sasami yelled. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and Zero yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE and the Mew Mews VS PlantMan.EXE Battle theme: Brave New World from Namco X Capcom.**

"En garde!" PlantMan yelled as he whipped his vine whip at Zoey, Zoey was hit by it and she was knocked back. "Take this! Heart Arrow!" Corina yelled as she launched her attack at PlantMan, damaging him a little. PlantMan winced a little before summoning vines and ordered them to lash at Corina, she was hit by two of them, but she stood her ground.

**The quiet town is filled with the sway  
Even the guidepost is like the phantom**

The far sky that cannot be gripped even if it requests or it yearns  
holds everything and dyes

Kikki ran up to PlantMan. "Tambourine Trench!" She yelled as she launched her attack at PlantMan who held up a wood shield. "Fire Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Sasami yelled as she inserted the chip, Zero ran up to PlantMan and slashed him 2 times. PlantMan used his vines to grab Kikki and threw her at Zero, knocking them back. "You have to do better than that!" PlantMan sneered, but Zero and Kikki got back up and doubled teamed on PlantMan, giving him much damage as before.

**If it strains one's ears in the sky that divides the world  
(Brave New World)The voice to invite sounds**

**If it strains one's ears in the sky that divides the world  
(Brave New World)The voice to invite sounds**

Renee launched her Silver Slash at PlantMan, damaging him a bit. PlantMan counter attack by throwing a seed bomb which got Renee tangled up. MegaMan stared at PlantMan and yelled "PlantMan! We'll settle this by a one on one fight!" PlantMan smirked evilly and said "As you wish!" MegaMan and PlantMan rushed towards each other and grabbed each other's knuckles, it was a power struggle for 45 seconds till MegaMan got the upper hand by punching PlantMan in the stomach. PlantMan punched MegaMan two times. "Sword! Wide Sword! Battle Chips! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the two chips, PlantMan made two plant swords and clashed with MegaMan, PlantMan managed to get a few swipes at MegaMan, but MegaMan swipe him 4 times.

**When the sky that divides the world is looked up,  
the curtain of the drama rises**

"Prepare for Vine Quake!" PlantMan yelled as he slam his two plants swords down which cause a landslide of plants which strikes MegaMan. "MegaMan!" Zoey gas in horror.

**The crossed new world is pulled each other  
Light and the dark melt and unite before long**

This far sky divides the world  
And the new world is born

When the sky that divides the world is looked up,  
the curtain of the drama rises

MegaMan was kneeling, PlantMan smirked and said "Time to finish this." "MegaMan! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button, MegaMan got up and was in HUB Mode. "What?!" PlantMan gasped. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip.

**Therefore**

Shake off the hesitation, and don't look back now  
Let's begin to walk to the continued sky

"Life Sword! Program Advance!!" MegaMan yelled as he hurled it at PlantMan who couldn't dodge nor block it. "NOOOOOOOOO!! The final TetraCode will be ours and Alpha will rise againnnnnnnnn!!" PlantMan yelled as he was deleted.

**The power in arms The prayer in the bosom  
Don't disperse the heart to the wind**

Let's run the new world together with dream and wish of tomorrow

**End Song**

"Way to go MegaMan!" Zoey cheered. "But what is Alpha?" Bridget wondered. "MegaMan! Hurry! The operating system!" Lan yelled. "Right!" MegaMan nodded and fixes the system. "Done! Lan! I've fixed the system! Now they should be able to continue the operation... Oh no!" MegaMan gasped. "What's wrong?!" Yomi asked from Lan's screen. "The operating system isn't functioning properly! It looks like it's out of energy!" MegaMan reported. "The door is unlocked, but the surgery equipment isn't functioning... Mamoru won't last any longer..." The nurse said sadly.

"Lan! Transfer my energy to the operating system!" MegaMan pleaded. "But if I do that, you'll..." Lan doesn't want to say it. "I can't just sit and watch a kid have to suffer my fate! Here I go! Energy Release mode... Activate!" MegaMan yelled as he transferred his energy into the system, MegaMan yelled in agony for 1 minute, then fell down, the Mews and Zero ran up to MegaMan to check up on him. "MegaMan!" Lan yelled worriedly. "The equipment is working again!" The nurse gasped, she couldn't believe it. That blue Navi save Mamoru's life. "L...Lan...!" MegaMan said weakly as he tried to get up. "MegaMan you crazy fool! The operating system is working again!" Lan gave MegaMan a thumb up. "It worked..." MegaMan smiled. "Jack out, MegaMan!" Lan said as he jacked out MegaMan, Sasami did the same with Zero and the Mews jacked out as well.

(Three hours after the operation resumed... Mamoru's surgery finished.)

Lan and the gang as well as Mamoru's doctor and the nurse were in Mamoru's room, checking up on Mamoru. "Doctor... Will Mamoru be alright?" Chiyo asked hopefully. "The operation would have been flawless, if we hadn't had that incident... But now we need to wait for him to wake up..." The doctor and nurse left the room, Lan and the gang were silent. "The doctor did what he can do... All we can do is wait for faith to decide." Bridget told everyone. Lan nodded and said 'Yeah... We'll stick around here."

(Five hours later...)

"L. n... .eg..M..." Lan could have sworn he heard someone calling out to him, but he recognized that voice, Lan woke up and yelled to everybody. "Wake up everybody! Mamoru's coming to!" The gang woke up. "Quick, call the doctor!" MegaMan told Zoey, Zoey nodded and went to get the doctor. Seconds later, the doctor and nurse came in. "For now, it appears the operation was a success. We'll have to keep him in the hospital for awhile to observe him. But if everything goes well, it looks like he can finally go home." The doctor smiled.

"That's good news!" Tomo cheered. "Hey everybody! Mamoru's trying to say something!" The gang lean closer to Mamoru, he noticed the gang and smiled. "Y-you know... During the surgery... I... I had a dream... I could hear Lan calling my name... Then I was surrounded by a blue light... There was a boy... I'd never seem him before in the light... He looked just like Lan... He kept saying "Don't give up! You can beat this!"" 'Hub...' Lan thought to himself. Mamoru smiled and said "Lan... MegaMan... and everyone... Thank you..."

Lan smiled and said "You don't need to thank us! Just remember! You promised to NetBattle me after you got out of there!" "Yeah!" Mamoru cheerfully said. "Well, we better get home now." Zoey smiled. "Yeah. We'll visit you more often Mamoru." Lan smiled as he and the gang left. Love, hope and friendship have saved a life. But who is Alpha, The Beast PlantMan mentioned?

(Meanwhile... With Wily...)

Wily was talking to a shadowy figure that looks familiar. "It's been awhile." Wily said. "What do you want now, human?" The figure growled. "I see your despises of mankind has not changed. However, do you remember our little agreement? In exchange for giving you the power to terrorize humans... You will assist me in accomplishing my goal." Wily explained, the figure remained silent for 10 seconds then said "I... am beginning to have second thoughts about humans..."

Wily's eyes widen in shock. "What?! You're beginning to have second thoughts about them?! Do you know what they did to you in the past?! I need you to implement Cybergeddon!" Wily shouted. "You're about to awaken Alpha..." The figure said. "Yes, but first I must obtain the final TetraCode. I may need to employ your services in the near future. I will contact you again when the time comes." Wily said as he cut the transmission. Wily grinned evilly.

"Hee hee hee! Only one more TetraCode remains, but with him at my side... It won't matter anyway! Destruction of the Net society is nearly at hand!" Wily then laughed evilly, who is this person who despises humans, but is about to have second thoughts about them? Will Alpha be awaken and destroy the world?!

TBC

Next time: Fun At The Beach!

Me: Here is a trailer for Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge!

**(Seven Rings In Hand Crush 40 Remix plays)**

**Coming soon...**

Scene shows Sonic staring at Erazor in his Night Palace.

**The sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo!**

Erazor got out his sword and points it at Sonic.

**A new tale awaits with new friends from new other worlds!**

Shadow, Silver, Zoey and KOS-MOS appeared beside Sonic, Shahra appeared beside Sonic also, The seven Chaos Emeralds and World Rings appeared in the air, Erazor charges towards the heroes, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Zoey and KOS-MOS used the power of the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings and a bright light covers the screen.

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge. Coming soon to a story near you!**

Me: So how do you like that? Next chapter will be the beach, and next chapter after that will have good, err, bad old Mr. Match in it. See ya next time! 


	60. Fun at the Beach!

Lan: Here is the chapter where we have fun in the sun!

Chapter 13: Fun at the Beach!

It was a gorgeous sunny day, since the PlantMan incident yesterday, Lan decided to take the Azugirls to the beach, the Mews, Sasami, Mayl and Yai were also there with him. Everyone were staring at them as they walked down the beach, well mainly at Sakaki, if she looked good in a swimsuit in the anime, in real life she's a knock out.

"Let's just ignore them. We're here to have fun in the beach." Lan told them, Lan wore a blue swim trunk, Mayl wore a pink swimsuit, Yai wore a yellow swimsuit with a duck, Zoey wore a pink swimsuit with a cat, Corina wore a swimsuit with a white bird, Bridget wore a green swimsuit with a dolphin, Kikki wore a yellow swimsuit with a monkey, Renee wore a purple swimsuit with a wolf, Sasami wore a light blue swimsuit with a rabbit, Tomo wore a white swimsuit, Chiyo wore a red and blue swimsuit, Kagura wore a violent swimsuit with white spots, Yomi wore a dark blue swimsuit, Sakaki wore a black swimsuit with a cat's face, Osaka wore a white swimsuit, and Kaorin wore a orange swimsuit.

As they sat down on the beach, Tomo noticed something. "Look at that. Yomi just looked in the direction Tomo was facing. "Those boys, they're all such knockouts." Tomo said as she almost appeared to be drooling. "Um Tomo?" Yomi asked in concern. "Are you okay?" "I've never been better before." She turned to her best friend. "Come on, let's go talk to them." She grabbed Yomi's arm and they ran off.

"Don't you think it's odd for Tomo to go and hit on a boy?" Mayl asked. "Well you can't blame them, I mean look at their bodies." Lan replied. "Uh Lan... Don't you notice something different about them?" Yai asked, Lan and the Mews looked at her in confusion. "Why you ask that?" Zoey asked her. "Call me crazy, but I think they're... fading." Yai stated. "Ah you worried too much, Yai." Lan assured her. "Lan... I think she's right. Call it a hunch thought, but... When they're out in the real world, they seem to be fading. Don't you think the Azumanga world will be destroyed if they're not back in their worlds?" MegaMan explained his theory. "MegaMan may be right, Lan. We got to somehow get them back into their world." Renee agreed with MegaMan. Kikki looked down to the ground. "I wish we could. Remember when we tried the DVD to send them home?"

(Flashback, 3 days ago before Dex moved and the PlantMan incident.)

Lan, Mayl, Yai, the Mews and Sasami were in Lan's living room. "The anime convention is coming to town. There will be lots of anime fans... What if someone recognized the Azugirls?" Mayl asked in concern. "We got to get them home somehow before the convention comes." Lan and the gang thought about for 20 seconds, suddenly Yai has an idea. "I got it! We can use my DVD to get them home!" Lan nodded in agreement so did the others. "Let's give it a try." Zoey said.

Lan gathered the Azugirls at Yai's house, the Azugirls were excited they can finally go home. They were in Yai's room. "Ok, which episode was it that they came from?" Yai asked as she got out the Azumanga Daioh DVD Collection. "To tell you the truth, we weren't paying attention..." Lan rubbed his head nervously, Yai sweat dropped, and turned to the Azugirls. "What were you doing at the time?" "Well we were in detention because SOMEONE!!" The Azugirls turned to face Tomo. "started a food fight." Kagura explained.

Mayl and Yai seemed confused. "There was never a episode featuring a food fight." Mayl said. "Anything else you remember that day?" Yai asked. "Well we were discussing our future careers and the college entrance exams." Chiyo told her. Yai thought about it for minute then figured it out. "Sounds like episode 24." Yai explained. "How did you know that?" Sasami asked as Yai smirked. "Mayl and I are anime experts after all." Yai inserted her Azumanga DVD vol 6 into the player, but when she turn it on, it was blank. "Maybe something's wrong with the player." MegaMan guessed.

Lan and the gang head to his house, luckily, his mom and dad aren't home, so they can use the DVD Player. But they got the same result. "I... don't understand." Yai stuttered as she place her vol 1 into the DVD Player, but it got the same result as well. "Maybe we can only go in when that particular episode is running." Chiyo figured it out. "I don't want to be here for two months.!" Tomo started to panic. "Darn that Yu-Gi-Oh!" Mayl and Yai seem confused. "What are you talking about?" Yai asked. "That's the reason they put their show on hiatus, to show the entire episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh." Lan explained, Yai tackled Lan and starts shaking him. "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I COULD HAVE SEEN IT!!" Yai screamed angrily. "Um... Yai? Mayl asked as she, Sasami and the Mews sweat dropped, Yai found out what she was doing and sweat dropped. "Oops. Sorry." Yai replied nervously.

"Guys, let me make it up to you. How about we hit the beach someday? That will cheer you up." Kikki suggested. The Azugirls thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we can have fun in the sun!" MegaMan stated.

(End flashback)

Lan nodded. "Yeah. But I had been thinking... How about we ask S to send them home?" Bridget put her hand on her chin. "But we don't know where S is." Bridget told him, Lan smiled and replied "Hey, no worries, we can search the Net for her, even in the Undernet. And maybe we can find out who she is." Kikki nodded in agreement and said "Yeah. She might answer our questions." Bridget understands and said "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Let's forget about it and have some fun." Mayl suggested, everyone nodded in agreement.

Kagura decided to get some drinks. As she was heading to a vending machine, she noticed a group of teens with a cooler. One of the girls saw her. "Hey, I've never seen you around here." She asked as she and her friends came up to her. " Well that's because I'm not from around here, I'm here to see my cousin." She answered. "Nice tan." A boy told her. "Oh it's because I'm on the swim team back home." Kagura replied. "No kidding, you're a swimmer." Another girl answered. "Come hang with us for awhile." "Well you see, I gotta go get some drinks for my friends and..." Kagura tried to explain but the first girl interrupted her. "Come only for a sec. We're swimmers too." Another boy replied. "Really?" Kagura answered. "Well maybe for a sec."\

(With Tomo and Yomi)

"So are you from around here?" Tomo asked sweetly to one of the boys. "Uh, yeah." One of the boys answers while sweating nervously. "The name's Tomo, this here is my best friend Yomi." Tomo introduced herself and Yomi. "Hi." Yomi answered nervously while blushing. "I'm John and this is my best bud Bob. We're surfers." He responded. "Oh that sounds exciting." Tomo answered. "So could you teach us how to surf?" Tomo asked as she closed her eyes and smiled. The surfers stared at each other. "Um... We gotta go now to... water the flowers." The two surfers left. "Oh great Yomi, you scared them off with that fat body of yours!" Tomo growled as an anger vein appeared on her forehead. "Don't make me give you a cooking accident." Yomi warned.

(With Kagura)

"And then I won that race too, it was a breeze." Kagura told her new friends. "That was amazing." The girl responded and smiled. The four teens were Nancy, Brad, Carl and Cree. They were all members of their high school swim team. Kagura was also impressed by their stories of their past swim meets despite the WWW and Gospel crime waves after Lan and the gang defeated them. "So have you ever thought of moving to DenCity?" Carl asked, Kagura sighed and responded "Actually, I'm hoping to go home soon." Nancy looked confused and asked "Why don't you like it here? Despite the WWW returning." "It's nice, but I'm kinda homesick." Kagura responded as she looked at the sky.

"So where are you from?" Brad asked. "Tokyo." Kagura responded as she realized she made a mistake. Cree looked confused and decided to ask some more questions. "So what is it like in Tokyo.?" Kagura sighed and decided to tell them about her hometown. "It's so awesome. There are a lot of places to eat, and fun places to go. In fact there's this amusement park called Wonderland, it's so stinking incredible. Too bad it doesn't have PETs and fancy gizmos like in Electopia." Kagura kept talking about everything she could think of about Tokyo. It was then Cree noticed something, but before she can answer, Lan and the gang walked up to them.

"Hey, Kagura, we were worried about you. So who are your friends?" Lan asked, Brad noticed Lan and his friends. "Hey, you're relative to the kid who wiped out the WWW and Gospel?! That's so cool!" Brad and Lan punched each other's fists in a friendly way. "Uh yeah. After all, Lan is my cousin." Kagura rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Say, you wouldn't happen to Kagura from that show, Azumanga Daioh, right? It's just a hunch that I know you from somewhere." Cree asked, Kagura and her friends were sweat dropping, Cree is on to them. Before Cree can answer, they heard a yell. "Someone help!" They turned to see a little girl trying not to drown. "Oh no! Christy! My little sister! She's drowning!" Cree panicked. "MegaMan! Call the life guard!" Lan shouted. "No need, Lan. I can handle this!" Kagura yelled with determination as she ran towards the water. "Can she really do that?" Lan asked. "She's Kagura, Lan. She's the best swimmer in Tokyo." Sakaki told him.

Kagura got into the water and swam as fast as she and got to Christy. "It's ok. I got you." Kagura calm her down as she swam back with her, A crowd of people watched as Kagura got back into shore and lay Christy on the sand. Kagura checked her pulse and turned to her friends and said "We need to perform a CPR!" Osaka nodded and perform CPR for 2 minutes, after that, Christy opened her eyes and muttered "C-Cree?" Cree ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh thank the heavens! Don't ever swim out on your own again! Go with me next time, ok?" Cree told her, Christy nodded. Cree stared at the Azugirls and said "You really are them..."

(One minute later.)

Lan and the gang were walking home. "That was close. Kagura, you saved a life today." Corina smiled. Kagura rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Aw shucks, it was nothing." "Hey, sometime, we can look for S. Maybe she can send you guys home. What do you say?" Lan suggested. The Azugirls thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. "Alright. But first, we have to deal with Wily and find out who Alpha is." Sasami suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and went home. Little did they know that 3 weeks later, a old Scottish enemy will make his return.

TBC

Next time: Mr. Match... Good Guy?!

Mr. Match: Aye! It's me Mr. Match! I will appear next chapter, so you better hold on to Nessie! See ye there!


	61. Mr Match Good Guy!

MegaMan: Here is chapter 14 with the return of Mr. Match!

Chapter 14: Mr. Match... Good Guy?!

(A week has passed since Dex moved from ACDC Town and the PlantMan incident.)

Lan and the gang were hanging out at the park talking.

"It's been a week since Dex moved, but when we all got together like this, it still seems like he'll show up." Mayl said sadly as she looked at the ground. "Yeah, it's hard to believe he's gone..." Zoey agreed, looking sad as well. "If I know Dex, he'll come visit us soon enough. I'm sure he's having a blast in his new town." Lan cheered everyone up. "Yeah! And besides... Netopia is only a few hours away by my private jet!" Yai boasted, Lan and the gang laugh a little. "Oh there you are, Lan!" The crew heard Ms. Mari's voice as she walked up to them.

"I've been looking all over for you, Lan!" Ms. Mari said. "What is it, Ms. Mari?" Lan asked. "Lan, I heard you resolved that WWW incident at the hospital. They said you'd be receiving a commendation!" Ms. Mari smiled, the crew gasped in awe. "Me? A commendation? Really?" Lan asked while smiling. "Way to go, Lan!" Mayl cheered as she kissed Lan on the cheek which made him blush. "It's not easy getting a commendation." Yai commented, feeling a little jealous. "But what about awards for saving the world three times?" Tomo asked, everyone looked at Tomo. "What?" Tomo asked while sweat dropping.

"An awards ceremony...? At SciLab?! C'mon everybody, let's go!" Lan shouted excitedly as he started to head towards the Metroline. "Lan, wait! There's something I want to tell you." Ms. Mari stopped him. "Huh? What is it, Ms. Mari?" Lan asked. "When I heard about the awards ceremony, I was both happy and frightened. Everything worked out fine, which is wonderful, but if it hadn't... Lan, being awarded is a true honor and I'm proud of you. But promise me you won't ever risk your own life. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ms. Mari asked him seriously. "I understand. I'm sorry I made you worry?" Lan nodded. "Ok, so long as you understand. Now then. Go on over to the awards ceremony!" Ms. Mari smiled. "All right! See you later!" Lan did his famous pose as he and the gang head to SciLab.

When the crew got to SciLab, they noticed a familiar face. It was the man who helped Lan and Sasami with the Press program during the BubbleMan incident!

"Hey! You're the guy who helped me and Lan with the Press program!" Sasami gasped. "Well hello again you kids. Glad to see you're all holding ok." He smiled. "Thanks for helping us the other day, mister." Lan said gratefully. The man rubbed his head nervously and replied "Oh don't say that. I didn't do much..." "Yes you did!" Kikki objected then continued. "We saved lots of people with your help!" "Ha ha ha! Well I appreciate your thanks then." The man smiled. "Do you work at SciLab?" Lan asked. "...No, I just came by to check things out." He said almost reluctantly. "Dang. I thought you might know my father." Lan pouted, the man laughed. "Ha ha ha! Do I look like a scientist?" Well, MegaMan said that when you worked on the PresData that you had an amazing programming technique..." Chiyo stated. "Well I used to do some programming when I was younger. Nothing fancy. But don't you need to run along? I assume you have some business here yourself?" the man asked. "Oh, that's right! I came to get a commendation! Guess we better get going! Oh yeah! Could you tell us your name? You helped us, but we don't know your name." Lan asked politely. The man looked at the gang seriously and said "My name isn't really important. I'm sure we'll meet again. Be careful." The man said as he left. "Come on, let's go to the commendation!" Tomo pumped her fist in the air. The gang head to the commendation.

When they got there, they saw Dr. Hikari in the lab. "Dad!" Lan smiled. "Oh, Lan! You're here! We've all been waiting for you!" Dr. Hikari explained as a worker came up to Lan. "The man of honor has arrived. Let the ceremony begin."

(30 seconds later...)

Lan was standing in front of the worker, a Official and his dad with his friends watching from the sides. The Official cleared his throat then began. "Award recipient Lan Xavier Hikari! For outstanding service to our community and saving numerous lives by defending the hospital against the WWW's attack, we present you with this commendation and our appreciation." The Official smiled as he gave Lan his commendation. "Way to go, Lan!" Zoey cheered. "You're a true hero now!" Sasami smiled. "No one can beat you and MegaMan!" Kagura cheered also. "Well done, son!" Dr. Hikari smiled. "We received a phone call from the hospital. The boy who was undergoing surgery during the WWW's attack is recovering well. He says he'd like you to pay him a visit." The Official told him. "That's great news!" Bridget smiled. "Let's stop by the hospital on the way home, MegaMan!" Lan grinned. "Yeah, sound's great!" MegaMan nodded.

"Lan, I'm proud of you. But don't make your father worry, ok?" Dr. Hikari told him. "OK..." Lan rubbed his head nervously. "Come now, Dr. Hikari. You're lucky to have such a brave boy. Lan, well done! You saved a lot of lives! We're all proud of you!" A scientist praised him. "That's true! You're the hero of ACDC Town!" Another scientist smiled. Lan grinned. "A hero? Wow, I'm a hero... Cool! Ha ha!" "Uh oh, he's getting big headed again." Renee sweat dropped. "There you go again, letting it get to your head...! The ceremony's over. Let's get over to the hospital!" MegaMan sighed. "Alright already! Well Dad, I'm going to Seaside Hospital now. I'll see you later!" Lan did his famous pose. "Ok. Be careful." Dr. Hikari nodded as the gang left.

On the way out, Lan was still in his glory daze. "I'm a hero!" Lan continued to laugh. "Lan... Being overconfident might lead you to your downfall." Yomi advised. "Ah don't worry about it, Yomi! I'm like a super hero! Bring it on, Wily! I'm ready to handle what you throw at... Huh?! Look!" Lan pointed to a man who wore Official clothes, but to top it all, he has red hair and a Scottish beard! "It's Mr. Match!" Corina scowled. Mr. Match heard Corina's voice and noticed our heroes. "Ay, it's you kids again. Great to see ya laddie!" Mr. Match smiled. "Yeah right! Just what are you up to this time!" Lan barred his teeth in anger. "Who is this guy?" Kaorin asked confusedly. "He's Mr. Match, a WWW member, he tried to burn us to a crisp in Lan's home during the WWW's time." Zoey growled. "Whoa there lassie! I left the WWW a long time ago. I'm now a model citizen now, lassie! In fact, I'm going to help SciLab out." Mr. Match explained. "Like we believe that! How would we know if you are trying anything funny!" Kikki pointed her finger at Mr. Match in a accused way. "After I left the WWW, I changed my ways, big time lassie! I got my act together and determined to help the world!" Mr. Match said.

"You expect us to believe that?!" Lan yelled. "Look at my eyes, laddie. They are burning with Nessie's fire of justice!" Mr. Match pleaded. Before Lan and the gang can say anymore, a scientist came up to them. "Lan. Can you and your friends help out? The WWW is attacking again! They're spotted in Yoka 2!" Lan and the Mews turned to Match angrily. "You still doubt me, laddie and lassies? I'm innocent this time, ay! Hurry up and jack into the Net!" Mr. Match told them. "Looks we have no choice. Let's go to Yoka 2!" MegaMan said. When Lan and the gang head to the lab, Renee stayed behind and looked at Mr. Match. 'Something tells me that Mr. Match is still up to no good.' She thought to herself before she met up with the crew.

Lan and Sasami jacked in their NetNavis while the Mews jacked in as well. The Azugirls stayed in the real world cause they feel this is too dangerous right now. The Virus Busters managed to find and delete the two WWW Navis. "Got them!" Sasami cheered, suddenly, Lan's PET began to beep. "Lan! You got mail! It's from Match! Wonder what he wants? ...Oh! He said that the WWW are now attacking the Beach area! I guess he really has changed." MegaMan stated. "Let's pray that you're right, MegaMan." Lan replied, when the Virus Busters began to head to the Beach area, Renee grabbed Kikki. "What's wrong, Renee?" Kikki asked. "Don't you find it strange? When we were talking to Match, the WWW starts attacking and now he tells us that they're attacking another area? Something's not right here." Kikki thought about it for 10 seconds then nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Don't you think we should tell Lan about this?" Renee shook her head. "I don't know. But if my suspicions are right, Mr. Match is still the same creep we dealt with during our first adventure. Let's go." Renee and Kikki caught up to the others.

The Virus Busters got to the Beach Area and found and deleted the second WWW Navis. "Just what is going on here? The WWW are coming out in the open." Sasami put her hand on her chin. "It appears so." Zero agreed. Suddenly, Lan got another email. "Another one from Match! He now said that the WWW are now attacking SciLab! The Officials can't hold out much longer. And his former WWW instincts tells him that they must be up to something!" MegaMan read the email. "Let's go get them!" Lan yelled.

The Virus Busters made it to SciLab, and deleted the first WWW Navi of the third wave, they found the second one. "You kids are pretty good, but you're no match for me!" The WWW Navi yelled as he made two swords appeared on his hands. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Both Lan and Sasami yelled as they inserted the chips. The WWW Navi clashed swords with MegaMan and Zero, each taking a hit, after 5 minutes, the two heroes managed to delete the WWW Navi. "I'm only the tip of the iceberg... New assassins will be following me..." The WWW Navi screamed as he was deleted. "Man, he was tough!" Kagura sighed from the screen. "Yeah, these attacks aren't planned very well." Lan and Sasami's eyes widen in surprise and yelled "Behind you!" MegaMan and Zero turned to see 8 WWW Navis in front of them! "You're gonna pay for deleting my buddy! We got you outnumbered and you're tired out! Let's get them boys!" "Uh oh!" Chiyo gasped. Suddenly, a voice called out. "Sounds unfair for bad laddies like you taking on these wee laddies and lassies!" "Who's there?!" the WWW Navi yelled. Mr. Match came on a screen. "Since you asked, I'm a former WWW member! Mr. Match! And this is my NetNavi, FlameMan!" A NetNavi that looks like a dog but in red and in flames appeared. "Mr. Match?! The WWW member that quit?! You traitor!!" The WWW Navi growled. "Ha! So what if I am?! Now burn them, FlameMan! FireBreath!" Mr. Match ordered. FlameMan blew fire at the WWW Navis, they screamed in agony as they were deleted.

"It looks like he really is on our side!" Zoey cheered, Kikki and Renee however weren't easy about this. "I'm MegaMan! And this is Zero and our friends. Nice to meet you." MegaMan smiled, FlameMan only growled. "You must be a expert customizer, Match!" Lan smiled. "Of course, laddie! I'm a fiery expert after all! And we're friends now! No need to thank me. Well I better get back to work." Mr. Match said as he jacked FlameMan out. Suddenly, Lan got another email. "Lan! You got mail! It doesn't say who it is. But it said Come to ACDC Square immediately. I'm in front of the BBS. I wonder who it is from. It seemed odd..." MegaMan pointed out. "What do you think, Zero?" Sasami asked. "It could be a trap. But let's go to make sure." Zero told them.

The Virus Busters head to ACDC Square, when they got there, they saw a orange Navi staring at them. "Are you the one who sent me that mail?" MegaMan asked. The Navi nodded and began. "You're MegaMan, right? And this must be Zero and the Chosen Ones of S. I watched you and Zero's performance in the N1 Grand Prix. I was quite impressed." He continued to stare at the Virus Busters. 'They have amazing potential... Just as I suspected. And the little girl must be S's daughter. I expect they could...' Before he can conclude his thoughts, Zoey interrupted him. "Well? What did you call us for?" Zoey asked, the Navi continued to stare at them. "You know Mr. Match at SciLab, right?" He asked, the Virus Busters nodded. "You should be wary of him. He has the scent of danger about him." The Navi stated seriously. "Scent of danger?" Bridget repeated. "I'm afraid that's all I have to tell you. But I'm sure we'll meet again in the near future. Farewell!" The Navi jacked out. "Who was that guy?" Sakaki asked confusedly. "I don't know. He seems suspicious about Mr. Match, whoever he is. But Mr. Match is a good guy now! We have nothing to worry about right now!" Lan smiled. Renee and Kikki still felt uneasy about this. "Come on! Let's go visit Mamoru!" Tomo shouted from the screen. The Virus Busters nodded and Lan and Sasami jacked out their Navis while the Mews jacked out as well.

The gang head to Seaside Hospital and went to Mamoru's room. Mamoru noticed them and smiled. "Everyone, you came to see me!" "You're looking well, Mamoru!" Osaka smiled. "Yep! I've been feeling much better lately. The doctors told me I'll be able to go home soon." Mamoru smiled as he looked at the window. "That's great news!" Bridget smiled. "It's all thanks to you, Lan and your friends." Mamoru said gratefully. "You helped yourself too, Mamoru." Lan smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, heh! Thanks Lan! This is to say thanks for what you did to me." Mamoru gave Lan a HospCode. "You saved my life, Lan!" Mamoru closed his eyes and smiled.

When Lan and the gang left the hospital, they began chatting. "Mamoru's feeling much better now." Chiyo smiled. "Yeah! And at that rate, he'll be able to go home soon!" Lan grinned. "Let's throw a party for him when he does!" Sasami closed her eyes and smiled. "Visiting a friend, laddie? Our wee hero is busy, I see." Mr. Match said as he walked up to our heroes. "What is it, Mr. Match?" Zoey asked. "I need a small favor of you, Lan." Mr. Match stared at our hero. "A favor?" MegaMan asked confusedly. "I was told to install a program in the SciLab system, but I don't know how. Can ye help a laddie out?" Mr. Match pleaded. "Well, you should have done it yourself, but I'll give it a go." Lan agreed. Mr. Match chuckled darkly. "I knew I can count on the "hero of ACDC Town!" I'll make some preparations. Meet me in the Virus Lab. Oh! And only you can do this. Your friends must not help." Mr. Match said as he left for SciLab. Renee stared at Mr. Match leaving and turned to Lan. "I think Mr. Match has played you, Lan." She told him. "I think Renee's right, Lan." Kikki agreed. "But I can't let him down. Let's hurry to the Virus Lab and get this over with." Lan said as he and the gang head to SciLab. Renee thought 'I got a bad feeling about this.'

When the gang got to SciLab and went to the Virus Lab. Mr. Match was waiting for them. "Good timing, laddie! Here... I want you to install these programs into the places I want you to do." Mr. Match said as he gave Lan three odd programs. Mr. Match pointed Lan to the devices to install the programs, 5 minutes later, Lan got all of them installed. "Good work, laddie! You did a fine job! Here is something from me." Mr. Match said as he gave Lan a Lava Stage Battle Chip. "It feels good to help out a former criminal. Well, we'll see you later then!" Lan said as he and the gang left. "Same here!" When they are gone, Mr. Match got out his PET. "All is going according to plan, Lord Wily." Dr. Wily on Mr. Match's PET grinned evilly. "Good work, Match. Now execute the plan!" Dr. Wily ordered as he signed out. Mr. Match smiled evilly. "Watch out, Lan. Mr. Match is back for revenge!" Mr. Match grinned evilly.

Renee and Kikki were right! Mr. Match is still the evil creep! What is he up to?

TBC

Next time: Fiery Showdown!: Bass Strikes Back!

Me: (Sweat drops nervously) It's been awhile since I worked on my MMBN fic. But I'm now back in action! Next chapter will have the battle with FlameMan and Bass makes a return! So see you soon! (Does a pose)


	62. Fiery Showdown! Bass Strikes Back!

MegaMan: Well, here is the chapter with the FlameMan battle.

Chapter 15: Fiery Showdown! Bass Strikes Back!

(By the time Lan and his friends got home, SciLab was in serious trouble...)

A man and an Official were in the lobby when they felt hotter. "Don't you think it's unusually hot today?" The man questioned. "Is the air conditioner broken?" The Official guessed. Suddenly, they heard the vending machine making some noise. "What in the...?!" The man gasped as the vending machine made some noise again. "Maybe its broken." The man guessed as he touched the machine, but holds his hand after that. "Ow! This vending machine's burning hot!" The man winched. "I'll jack in to see what's wrong." Before the Official can jacked in, fire started coming out of the vending machine. "Fire!" the man screamed as the place got even hotter. "It's boiling in here!" The Official groaned as he started to sweat. An scientist and a woman ran in, sweating as well. "Hurry, evacuate! For some reason, the computer suddenly started smoking! The heat from the computer got into the air duct, heating the entire building!" He wheezed. "If the temperature continues to rise, the computer may explode! Hurry! Evacuate the building!" The woman coughed. "The computer may explode from the heat?! This isn't happening! What can we do?!" The Official panicked. "Nothing! We can't even get near the computer, let alone jack into it!" The scientist coughed and wheezed. "Oh no...! If we don't do something quick, SciLab will be destroyed!" A second man panicked.

In Dr. Hikari's lab, Dr. Hikari was sweating like crazy trying to fix this problem. A scientist came in, gasping for air. "Dr. Hikari! It's no use! Let's get out of here! The room temperature is over 120 degrees! The computer's about to spit flame!" He coughed. "There's evidence that some data have been altered... What the?! This is no mere computer malfunction! Someone has actually sabotaged the system!" Dr. Hikari gasped. "You mean this was no accident?!" The scientist gasped. "No! This was a calculated assault! Hurry Run to safety!" Dr. Hikari ordered. "What about you, Dr. Hikari?!" The scientist gasped for air. "I've got to retrieve the back-up data! If the SciLab system is destroyed, all of Electopia will be in chaos! I must do whatever I can to prevent that! Leave this to me! Save yourself!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he typed furiously to save SciLab. But the scientist began helping him. "I'm not leaving you. I'm a scientist too. I'm ready to give my life to protect SciLab!" Dr. Hikari stared at him for 10 seconds then nodded. "...Thank you." Dr. Hikari gasped for air. "Now the question is... Can we last as long as it takes to get the back-up data...?" Another man and woman came in as well, both panting. "Dr. Hikari, we'll help too!" The man said with confidence. "The more there are, the faster we can finish!" the woman agreed. "You guys... All right. Let's hurry up and get that data!" Dr. Hikari yelled as they begin working to save SciLab.

(With Lan and the others...)

Lan's PET began to ring. "Lan! You got mail. Hmm? An emergency news flash? ... ...Oh no! Lan!" MegaMan shouted in horror. "What? Is something wrong?" Lan asked, the Mews and Osaka lean in to listen. "Th-this mail! It says "A fire has just occurred at SciLab. At present the fire is localized, but the internal temperature is 160 degrees and rising. Ten scientists have been hospitalized." MegaMan stammered, Lan and the gang gasped. "... ... ...No... This has got to be some sort of mistake... Dad...! MegaMan! We've got to get over to SciLab!" Lan shouted. "Right!" MegaMan nodded as they with three of the Mews and Osaka ran to SciLab, Renee and Kikki were left behind. Renee turned to Kikki. "I was right! Mr. Match is still the evil creep!" Renee barred her teeth in anger. Kikki nodded and replied "Yeah! And he tricked Lan! Come on, we're not gonna let Match get away with this!" Renee and Kikki caught up to the others.

When they got to SciLab, the door was closed. "Sir! Where's my dad?! Is he alright?!" Lan pleaded. "You're Dr. Hikari's..." The man began. "Where is Dr. Hikari?!" Bridget yelled. The man looked down. "He's... well..." "No!" Lan yelled as tears began to form in his eyes. "He's still in his lab..." The man said grimly. "Why has anyone gone to save him?! In that heat, Dad'll... he'll..." Lan sniffed. "I know. Believe me, we want to... But it's too hot to even send in a rescue team inside." Lan stared at the door as tears began to rain down his cheek. Suddenly, Lan's PET began to ring. "Lan! You got an phone call!" MegaMan yelled.

"Hello there Lan! How's SciLab, laddie? Is it too hot for Nessie to shield you?!" Mr. Match taunted, Lan gritted his teeth in anger. "Match... you set us up! You lied about being a good guy now!" Lan yelled. "Aye! And with your help, I was successful in carrying out my operation!" Mr. Match chuckled evilly. "I helped you...?" Lan whispered quietly in a shocked tone. "Aye! Face the facts, laddie! You're the reason SciLab is flared up!" Mr. Match grinned evilly. "You coward!" Sasami gritted her teeth in anger. Mr. Match chuckled evilly again then replied "Face it, laddie! I was the one who ordered those WWW Navis to attack the areas!" "Why you!" MegaMan clenched his fists. "Hah! Laddies are so easy to manipulate!" Mr. Match grinned evilly. "You helped us, Lan! How about a little game with me, laddie?! I will now send out FlameMan to set the whole Net on fire! If you can put them out, I'll allow you to fight FlameMan. If you win, I'll put out the fire in SciLab! Better hurry, laddie!" Mr. Match laughed evilly as he hung up.

"Lan... We're sorry. We should have told you sooner about Match." Renee apologized. "Its ok. I was foolish to trust him. But we got to put the fires out somehow!" Lan shouted. Sasami got an idea. "I got it! Why don't we use the EngyChng program? That will help us out with the fire!" Lan nodded and said "Good idea, Sasami! Watch out, Match, we're coming for you!"

Lan and the crew head back to Lan's house. Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis while the Mews jacked in with Osaka. When they got to ACDC Net, Match was telling the truth, he did set the Net on fire. "Let's get to work!" MegaMan shouted. "Bubble 3! Battle Chip! EngyChng!" Both Lan and Sasami yelled as they inserted the Battle Chips, MegaMan and Zero's arms turn into a fire extinguisher and begin putting out the fire. 30 seconds later, they managed to put out the fire in ACDC Net. Lan's PET ranged again, it was Match. "Well done, laddie! All the flames in ACDC are out! Things are really heating up!" Match grinned evilly as he hung up. "He's starting to get on my nerves!" Zoey scowled. "We got to hurry!" Lan yelled.

The Virus Busters got to SciLab Net and Lan and Sasami used the Ice Tower Battle Chips to to extinguished the fire there. After 20 seconds, they put out the flames. Match called again. "Aye! You're doing better laddie! But not good enough!" Match smirked as he hung up. "We got to save Dr. Hikari!" Bridget yelled. Yoka was next and one Ice Stage Battle Chip later, they put out the flames. Again, Match called. "Way to go, laddie! You showed those flames!" Match taunted. "If we don't hurry, Dad will die!" Lan yelled. Beach Net was the last area and they used a Bubble 3 Battle Chip to get rid of the flames. "Is that all of them?" Osaka asked hopefully. Match called again. "Well done laddie. You managed to put out all of FlameMan's flames." Match grinned. "Where are you Match?! Let's settle this once and for all!" Lan yelled angrily. Match chuckled evilly then said "FlameMan's Undernet 3! I'm waiting for our rematch, Lan!" Match challenged. "You're gonna pay for what you did!" Zoey gritted her teeth angrily. "Oh. And there is something I want to show you." Match pulled up a screen of Dr. Hikari and his coworkers on the floor, unconscious. This made the Virus Busters gasped in horror. "Match...! I'll make you pay for this!" Lan screamed furiously at him. "Better hurry, laddie! Papa might not last longer!" Match laughed evilly as he hung up.

The Virus Busters got to the entrance to the Undernet. MegaMan turned to Osaka. "Osaka, this may be dangerous. So wait here for us." Osaka looked at the ground. "But..." Before Osaka can continue, MegaMan put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I promised." Osaka nodded as the Virus Busters minus Osaka head to the Undernet.

When they got to Undernet 3, they felt an earthquake. "Zero! What's wrong?!" Sasami asked worriedly. "I... don't know... I feel a great power here." Zero stated as he looked at the Net Sky. "Me too. FlameMan didn't have that power. And that power feels... familiar." MegaMan stated also, having a serious look on his face. "We got to keep moving!" Lan yelled, the Virus Busters nodded in agreement and pressed on, unknown to them they were being followed by the same Navi who warned them about Match. Halfway though, they felt another earthquake. "Another one?!" Renee shouted. "This is getting serious! Look, the path was tore open!" Corina pointed to the gap. "If we took one more step on that, we would be goners!" MegaMan sighed in relief. "We have to be more careful! Let's go, FlameMan is up ahead!" When the Virus Busters move on, Lan thought to himself. 'I sure hope that great power doesn't belong to Him...' The Navi followed our heroes again. While they were walking, MegaMan bought up a question. "Don't you find it strange for earthquakes to occur in Cyberworld? Something or someone powerful might be at work here." Zero nodded in agreement and said "Yes. We must be cautious." When they're almost there, the Virus Busters stopped with that same feeling. "What's wrong guys?!" Lan asked. "Lan... When we got here. I feel like someone is watching us." MegaMan said serious. "Yeah. That immense power may have something to do with this. But we're not gonna let that stop us! FlameMan is just ahead!" Lan yelled with confidence. "Right on!" MegaMan agreed as he and the rest of the Virus Busters keep moving forward, unknown to them that the Navi is following them.

They finally reached FlameMan, FlameMan growled as if saying you finally made it. Mr. Match came on a third screen and chuckled evilly. "This is it, laddie! I'm gonna make you pay for making a fool out of me! Come and get me, MegaMan! Burn him and Zero to ashes, FlameMan!" Match ordered. FlameMan roared in agreement. MegaMan turned to the Mews. "Me and Zero can handle this! Stay back!" The Mews nodded. "Alright, let's do this, Zero!" Sasami yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Sasami yelled. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and Zero shouted.

**MegaMan.EXE and Zero.EXE VS FlameMan.EXE (Theme: Freedom by Bef4ru)**

"FlameMan! Use Flame Volcano!" Match ordered, FlameMan fired a great breath of fire at MegaMan and Zero; the two heroes shielded themselves from the flames. "Aqua Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Both Lan and Sasami yelled as they inserted the Battle Chips. MegaMan and Zero rushed at FlameMan and slashed him 4 times. "Fire Tower! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Match yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip, FlameMan let out a howl as his body burst with flames, pushing MegaMan and Zero back. MegaMan fired a few MegaShots at FlameMan, damaging him in the process. Zero used Rakuhouha to damage FlameMan greatly, FlameMan charged at MegaMan, hitting in the process. "Now FlameMan! Finish the laddie off!" Match ordered, Lan chuckled. "Wha-what's so funny, laddie?" Match growled. Lan turned to Match with a heroic grin. "MegaMan has a secret weapon now! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button on his PET. MegaMan gave FlameMan a HUB Upper Cut. "This... This can't be happening!" Match gasped. "AquaCustom! Style Change!" Lan yelled as he selected the AquaCustom, MegaMan in his AquaCustom Style stared at FlameMan with great justice. "Its time to end this!" MegaMan fired a charged Water Charged MegaBuster shot at FlameMan, damaging him greatly in the process. MegaMan reverted back to his normal form and kneed down. "HUB Mode has taken a lot out of me when I'm in AquaCustom." MegaMan panted.

"This isn't over, laddie! I'm not done yet!" Match gritted his teeth in anger. "FlameMan! Hit them with FireBreath!" "If he hits us with FireBreath, we're goners!" Zoey gasped. "Brace yourselves everyone!" MegaMan yelled as they defended themselves, but suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "MegaMan... Long time no see..." FlameMan looked around for the voice. "What's wrong, FlameMan?! Finish the wee laddies and lassies off!" FlameMan started to howl. "What's with FlameMan?! Wait that voice... Its him!" MegaMan gasped. Bass floats out of nowhere and floats towards FlameMan. "I'll deal with this weakling first, then you MegaMan and your CyberPhantoms friends." Bass emitted his hand with energy. "I-I can take you!" Match sounds afraid. Bass launched a powerful blast at FlameMan, FlameMan screamed (Or howled) in agony as he was deleted. "I'm getting out of here!" Match said cowardly as he logged out. "Bass!" MegaMan yelled. Bass turned to MegaMan. "This time, I'm ready for you, MegaMan..." Bass fired a great blast that knocked out the Virus Busters. Bass stared at our heroes. "Now... to finish you off..." Before Bass can do so, a voice called out. "I can't let you delete those children, Bass!" The Navi who warned our heroes about Match appeared and got in a battle stance. "How did you..." Bass stuttered. "Does the Alpha Rebellion ring any bells?" The Navi scowled. "So... He is still looking for me." Bass looked at the ground. "Bass! I will delete you once and for all!" The Navi yelled. "I... began to have second thoughts about the humans." Bass said. "Is that so? Well prepare yourself!" The Navi began to yell as a dark aura appeared around him. "You must be aware that the Dark Aura... far surpasses your Life Aura!" The Navi yelled. "Very well then... Prepare yourself!" Bass yelled as he and the Navi charged toward each other.

Bass and the Navi punched each other and blocked each other's punches. "Prepare for... EarthBreak!" Bass yelled as he charged his fist with yellow energy and punched the Dark Aura. But to Bass's surprise, the Dark Aura is still here. "Even with the Dark Aura, I can still take a beating!" The Navi huffed. "but will you withstand my next attack?" Bass began to charge his next attack till a voice called out. "Bass! Please stop!" Bass stopped and saw Osaka running up to the battle, and she is in tears. "Mr. Bass, please stop! Please don't hurt anymore people!" Osaka began to cry. "Osaka..." Bass said softly as he stopped his attack, suddenly, Bass heard something in his earpiece. "Bass! Do you read me? This is Wily. I have all four TetraCodes. Come back to base!" Wily ordered as he cut the line. Bass looked at Osaka with a sad face, then said "I'm... sorry Osaka..." Bass jacked out. The Navi's Dark Aura disappeared. "The Dark Aura... His power was far more than I anticipated! If he had hit me again, I might have been...!" The Navi turned to Osaka. "I never would have expected Wily and Bass working together. He also mentioned the TetraCodes! He can't be planning to awaken that beast Alpha... I thought this boy and his friends can handle Bass. But he strike first. Listen to me, Osaka. The fate of the world now depends on your friend, MegaMan and the Chosen Ones of S. I'm counting on you. And your bond with Bass has reawakened his heart little by little. Understand?" The Navi asked Osaka, she nodded. "Very well. Good luck to you all!" The Navi jacked. Two screens came on with static, then changed to Lan and Sasami. "MegaMan!" Lan yelled. "Zero! You alright?!" The Virus Busters managed to get up. "I think so... Someone must have saved us." MegaMan rubbed his head. Zoey noticed Osaka. "Osaka?! What are you doing here?! We told you to wait!" Zoey asked surprised. "I can't let my friends get in trouble, so I decided to help out." Osaka apologized. Lan smiled. "That's ok... Dad! We have to go check on him!" Lan yelled, as MegaMan and Zero jacked out and the Mews with Osaka jacked out as well.

Lan and the gang ran up to Dr. Hikari. "Dad! Are you alright?!" Lan asked hopefully. "Yeah... I think so..." Dr. Hikari said weakly. A man walked up to Dr. Hikari. "Dr. Hikari! What are you doing here?!" The man yelled. "Oh. Well, the computer sustained damage during the incident. I needed to inspect..." Before Dr. Hikari can continue, the man interrupted him. "What are you talking about?! You're the one who needs to be inspected! Being trapped in a room at nearly 200 degrees... Here, I'll check on the system. You get over to the hospital!" The man told him. "Oh... Thank... You..." Dr. Hikari said weakly as he fell to the ground, unconscious. The screen turned black.

"Someone call a doctor! Dr. Hikari has collapsed!" Bridget's voice yelled.

"Daaaaad!" Lan's voiced screamed in horror.

(One hour later...)

Lan and the gang were at the hospital, Sasami has gone home to avoid the sad things happening. "Doctor... Will he be ok?" Kikki asked hopefully. "If he hadn't arrived here so quickly, he might not have been... But he'll live. What he needs now is complete rest. I can't believe someone would attack SciLab! What an age!" The doctor said as he left the room. Lan's eyes began to shed tears. "It... was all... my fault... The SciLab attack, Dad's injury... Everything!! I thought I was so great being called the hero of ACDC... I helped Match... I helped the WWW!" Lan began to cry. "Lan..." MegaMan said in sadness for his brother. Mrs. Hikari exited the elevator with a sad look as well. "Lan, you should get on home. I'll watch after dad. I don't think I can come home tonight, so be sure to lock up." Mrs. Hikari said as she entered the elevator. "Lan... Why don't we head back home?" Zoey suggested with a sad tone, Lan was silent as the Mews and Osaka escorted him home.

(With Wily)

Wily stared at his computer with the four TetraCodes with an evil grin. "Finally! I have all of the TetraCodes! All I have to do now is obtain Alpha's data, and the Net society is over! Hee hee hee! Delete! Delete! Deleeeeete! DrillMan Come forward DrillMan!!" On Wily's main screen is a NetNavi that looks like a human drill. "You summoned me, Lord Wily?" DrillMan saluted. "Yes. I am entrusting the TetraCodes to you. Use your abilities to bring me Alpha! Failure will not be tolerated!" Wily ordered. "Thanks to Mr. Match. SciLab's security is weakened. This will be easier for me than drilling through plywood!" DrillMan boasted, Wily chuckled a little then said "I crafted you will, my Navi of destruction! Over-confidence can be costly, however. Stay vigilant!" Wily ordered. "Yes, my lord. I will not fail you. Alpha will be yours." DrillMan bowed. "Go then, DrillMan! For the sake of anarchy!" Wily yelled. "Deleeete!!" DrillMan saluted as he signed out.

Wily grinned evilly. "Hee hee! My plan is perfect, if I do say so myself Even if DrillMan should fail, that other one can always deliver Alpha's data to me... Hoo-hoo-hoo! Enjoy yourself while you can, Net society! The time for my revenge has come!! Deleeeeete!!" Wily laughed evilly.

Uh oh! Wily has now gotten all 4 TetraCodes and sent in DrillMan to bring Alpha's data to him! Will Lan regain his confidence to stop this plot?!

TBC

Next time: The Search For S: Part 1 of 2: The Challenge Begins.

Me: Well, next chapter will be so long. It'll have the CopyMan and BowlMan and MistMan battle. Plus MegaMan has entered the realm of S (The Secret Area) alone to fight DarkMan and JapanMan before he can meet S herself. And all will be revealed in the second part. So stay tune!


	63. The Search for S: Part 1 of 2

Me: Well, MegaMan will meet S with his friends and the secret between Kikki and S will finally be revealed and so will her true name. so let's go!

Chapter 16: The Search For S: Part 1 of 2: The Challenge Begins.

We cut to school with the Mews, Sasami and Azugirls.

"I wonder if Lan's ok. He's been absent for three days." Mayl asked worriedly, Zoey weakly smiled and said "Oh... Um about that..." Before Zoey can continue, Yai interrupted. "His father is badly injured. He almost died! That's enough to shake up anyone." Yai pointed out. "I say we come to his house to cheer him." Kagura suggested. "Um... Miss Kagura, I don't think that's a good idea..." Osaka said sadly, Chiyo looked at her best friend with a worried look. "What's wrong, Osaka? You haven't been your cheery self since that incident three days ago." Before Osaka can continue, Yai interrupted again. "Yeah, 15 cute girls like us paying a visit... Lan's sure to cheer up!" Yai smiled. "Right! It's settled then!" Mayl agreed. 'Oh dear...' Sasami frowned sadly. The girls head to Lan's house.

Lan was in his room, his feet bare with a sad look. "How about we go to school tomorrow?" MegaMan suggested in an effort to cheer him up. "... ... I don't want to go..." Lan said in a sad tone. "Everyone's probably worried about you." MegaMan reminded him. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Laaaan! We know you're in there! Mayl, the others and I have come to cheer you up!" Yai's voice can be heard. "See? What did I tell you? Let's let them in." MegaMan suggested. "I don't want to see anyone..." Lan in his sad tone said. "Come on, Lan! They came because they care about you!" MegaMan shouted, Lan remained silent when the girls entered his room. "Lan, how are you holding out?" Tomo asked softly. "How is your father?" Mayl asked in concern. "He's doing a lot better, but Mom called and said he needs rest." Lan replied. "What about your mother?" Sasami asked. "She hasn't left Dad's side..." Lan replied as tears begin to form in his eyes. "... ..." Before Yai can continue, Mayl hold her hand to tell her to be quiet for awhile. She sat on Lan's bed beside. "Lan... you been like this ever since you solved that WWW case at SciLab. What happened to my brave and powerful boyfriend?" Mayl holds Lan's face. "If there is something you only want to discuss, I'll listen. I'm your girlfriend, Lan. Remember that." Mayl began to kiss Lan for 5 seconds then got up, Lan was surprised and blushed for a little while. "Yai, we need to leave Lan alone for awhile." Mayl said as she left the room. "But..." Yai started to say, but nodded as she left the room as well.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" Sakaki asked in her concern voice. "Looks like we have no choice..." MegaMan sighed, the Mews, Osaka, Sasami and MegaMan begin to explain everything about what happened. Yomi turned to Lan. "Lan... You shouldn't let that keep you down. So what if you helped the WWW. You're still a hero." Lan remained silent, suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That's probably Mayl and Yai again. Let's tell her she was right." MegaMan suggested, Lan got up and put on his shoes and walked to the door with the others behind.

Lan opened the door and shouted "Mayl, you were right! I shouldn't be down!" But that was not Mayl, it was Chaud. "What are you blathering about, Hikari?" Chaud raised an eyebrow. Lan opened his eyes to see Chaud and yelped and hid behind the Mews. "Oh no! Chaud! You come to arrest me!" Lan yelled in a scared tone. "No. I'm here to pass on a request from the Officials." Chaud stated. "A request from the Officials?" Kaorin asked confusedly. "Do you know about the TetraCodes?" Chaud asked. "Wait... I heard of them but never saw them. Are they the same things the WWW are after?" Lan asked. "There are 4 keys in all. They are the key to a door." Chaud pointed out. "A door?" Bridget asked. "A door that seals an immensely powerful "Beast" away... The WWW scum want to use the TetraCodes to awaken the Beast!" Chaud said seriously. "Do you mean Alpha?" Zoey asked seriously. "Yes. I have not been informed about who exactly Alpha is. Only a select few Officials know that information. However, one thing is for certain. If Alpha is awakened, the Net society will be annihilated. "So that's why the WWW targeted the school, the zoo, the hospital and SciLab! They have all four now!" Sasami figured it out. "Yes. Net society is in deep trouble. We have to act quickly. There is one way to stop Alpha." Chaud stated. "One way?" Lan asked. "Yes, the Forbidden Program. It can freeze Alpha. According to our resources, the program is in the Undernet and S has it." Chaud explained, the gang gasped. "So S has it? So the Officials want me to ask S for the Forbidden Program and bring it back, right? Why won't you do it, Chaud?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "ProtoMan and I are too well-known. The denizens of the Undernet despise us. You however..." Before Chaud can continue, Lan interrupted him. "Yeah, but isn't this the Officials' job? Sorry, Chaud but I can't help you." Lan said. "Lan!" Renee scowled. "It is a dangerous mission, but..." Before Chaud can say anymore, Lan yelled "That's not it. You want to know? Fine. I'll tell you! You know how SciLab was sabotaged? It's because I foolishly helped Match." Lan looked at the ground in sadness. Chaud was silent. "I didn't realized it then, but I helped out the WWW! I don't have the right to help the Officials..." Chaud then did something unexpected, he slapped Lan in the face. "Don't say things like that! You can't let something like that keep you down!" Chaud yelled as he grabbed Lan by the collar. "Chaud..." Lan said softly as Chaud let go of him. 'Lan, go visit your father in the hospital. If you changed your mind later, come see me at the Virus Lab at SciLab. About what you told me... I never heard it. I owe you that much for what you did for me." Chaud said as he left.

"Lan... Chaud was trying to cheer you up." Renee told him. "Lan, let's go visit Dad at the hospital." MegaMan suggested. "...Ok." Lan said as he and the gang head to the hospital.

Lan and the gang got to Dr. Hikari's room to find him in a conversation with former Gospel leader, Sean. "So Wily used you to form the netmafia syndicate Gospel? Is that right, Sean?" Dr. Hikari asked in concern. Sean looked at the ground in sadness. "Yes, that's true. I'd lost both my parents in a plane crash. I was totally devastated. I spent my days in the Cyberworld, as an escape from reality. One day on the Net, I was approached by an unfamiliar Navi." Sean explained. (A/N: To understand what Sean is talking about for newcomers to the MMBN story, read Saga 3.) "And that Navi was operated by Wily?" Dr. Hikari questioned. "Could be... Anyway, the Navi asked me, "Would you like to rule Cyberworld?" Fed up with the real world, I started doing whatever the Navi told me, without question." Sean explained. "I see. Then what?" Dr. Hikari asked, starting to get it now. "I expanded the syndicate as ordered and commanded others to commit crimes. That's when the Navi told me to build it." Sean continued. " "It?" What did he tell you to build?" Dr. Hikari asked. "The ultimate Navi... Bass... The same Navi your son and his friends faced. He said an ultimate Navi was necessary in order to rule all of Cyberworld." Sean explained. Lan opened the door. "Sorry... I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" Lan apologized. "Lan!" Sean said happily as he ran up to hugged him and Kikki. "How are you doing, Sean?" Kikki smiled. "I'm doing fine." Sean smiled. "Sean, let's talk more some other time, ok?" Dr. Hikari told him, Sean nodded. After Sean was introduced to Sasami and the Azugirls, he turned to Lan. "I'll see you later, Lan. I have to go to SciLab." Sean said goodbye as he left for SciLab.

"Sean was the former kingpin of the netmafia, Gospel. Ever since Gospel's collapse, he's been going to various places almost everyday, sharing what he knows with others. He's trying his best to make amends for the crimes he's committed by helping us with our investigation of the WWW." Dr. Hikari explained to the Azugirls and Sasami. "I bet he's doing a good job." Sasami said. "Sean's making up... For the crimes he's committed...?" Lan said softly. 'All I'm doing is turning inward to guilt & self pity...' He thought to himself. "Is there something wrong, Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked in concern. Lan turned to his dad. "Dad... There is something I must tell you." Lan explained to him how SciLab got sabotaged.

Dr. Hikari understands this and told his son "Lan, you did the right thing by telling me this." "I'm so sorry..." Lan said as tears began to form in his eyes. "You made a major mistake. But you can't dwell on it forever. Like Sean, you should do your best to make amends for the mistake you made. If you can't do that, all you'll have left is regret." Dr. Hikari told him. Lan wiped away his tears and looked at his dad with a smile. "Dad... I'll do it! I'll do everything I can! I've got to make up for what I've done!" Lan did his pose. "That's my boy! Never give up, Lan!" Dr. Hikari smiled. "MegaMan, let's go see Chaud at SciLab!" Lan grinned. "Yeah! That's the Lan I know and loved!" MegaMan cheered. "Alright! You regained your confidence, Lan!" Tomo cheered also. The gang left Dr. Hikari's room in the hospital to SciLab.

The crew got to SciLab's Virus Lab where Chaud is waiting for them. "Chaud, tell us about the Forbidden Program." Lan asked. "I see you finally come around." Chaud smiled a little. "Yep! It's all thanks to you, Mayl and Dr. Hikari!" Kikki smiled. "I'll brief you on the mission details. First though, I must warn you that this is a particularly dangerous mission. You could even... lose MegaMan." Chaud stated, Lan was silent. "I'm ready for this! So don't worry about me, Lan! I can handle this!" MegaMan cheered him up. "Thanks, MegaMan. Ok, Chaud, MegaMan, I and the others can accomplish this mission, no matter the odds!" Lan shouted with confidence. "Very well. I will continue then. According to the Officials' investigation, the Undernet has a system simply referred to as the "ranking"' Chaud explained. "The ranking?" Yomi repeated. "There are ten Navis ranked 1 to 10 in the Undernet. Unranked Navis cannot even meet the ranked ones. S appears to be a ranked Navi." Chaud explained. "So in order to meet S, we have to climb the ranks. If we do that, we will meet S herself?" Kikki asked. Chaud nodded and said "You'll need this to enter the ranking system." Chaud gave both Lan and Sasami a BlckMind Program Block. "With these installed, MegaMan and Zero can emit same electronic waves as UnderNavis. As long as you equipped them, they'll think you're one of them." Chaud explained. "Ok. We understand now, Chaud." Sasami told him. "If we meet S, we will finally find the answers to why we're here and why she gave us the Marks of S." Zoey told everyone. "Yeah. So let's do this!" Lan did his famous pose.

Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis while the Mews along with the Azugirls jacked in as well. They trek all the way to the entrance to the UnderSquare. They found an UnderNavi blocking the entrance. "So you wanna meet S by ranking, right?" The UnderNavi asked, the Virus Busters nodded. "Ok. Go to the statue in the UnderSquare and wait there for instructions." The UnderNavi explained as he let them though. The Virus Busters got to the statue and waited. "You don't think we were tricked, don't you?" Sasami asked from her screen. "Could be. The Undernet has pretty of false information." Lan pointed out. Suddenly, three UnderNavis appeared, and stared at the Virus Busters. "What are a bunch of brats like you doing here?" An UnderNavi growled. "Uh... Just passing through?" Tomo smiled nervously. Another three appeared. "No way I'm gonna let you chumps get ranked!" Another UnderNavi scowled. And another three appeared. "I'm gonna be ranked, not you losers!" A third UnderNavi yelled. "We're surrounded!" Corina got into a battle stance. "Be careful! Who knows what could happen next?" Lan warned. Suddenly, the statue lights up. "Reckless ones who wishes to be ranked..." The statute spoke. "Sasami, the statue said ranked!" Zero pointed out. "If you want a rank, you must defeat a ranked Navi. However, only one of you can battle. You must fight each other to determined who that will be! Power is everything. That is the law of the Undernet." That statue explained. "So we have to beat these chumps to be ranked?" Tomo asked. "That is correct. There are no rules. Only the winner will receive a chance to be ranked. The one who is ranked #2 will have to fight S's two guardians before he or she can meet S herself. You may fight in Undernet 1, 2 and 3." The statue finished, the UnderNavis cheered and jacked out to locations in Undernet 1, 2 ,and 3.

"Yikes, I don't wanna fight MegaMan for a rank." Zoey shuddered. "I say we nominated MegaMan to fight the ranked Navis only. Sounds fair?" Chiyo suggested, everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright! Let's do this!" MegaMan did his pose. The Virus Busters searched for the ten challengers and MegaMan fought and defeated them. "You did it, MegaMan!" Lan cheered. "Now you get to face the ranked Navis." Zero acknowledged. Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Mighty victor of the reckless ten... You have earned the right to challenge a ranked Navi. The Navi ranked #10 may be found "where the evil fall"" "Where the evil fall?" Kagura stated. "If you can defeat that Navi, you'll be ranked #10." The voice said. Zoey then figured it out. "I got it! Hades Island!" The Virus Busters looked at her in confusion. "Hades Island is where the evil fall. So let's try there!" "Good idea, Zoey! Let's go!" MegaMan shouted as he and the rest of the Virus Busters jacked out.

Lan and the gang made it to Hades Island, there, Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis while the Mews with the Azugirls jacked in as well. The Virus Busters found Ranked Navi #10. "You must be here to challenge me for my rank. So let us begin." Ranked Navi #10 said. "Wait! Before we do battle, there is something I need to tell you. We're looking for S." MegaMan asked. "You must defeat me to learn more about S." Ranked Navi #10 said, MegaMan nodded and both of them charged at each other. One fight later, MegaMan defeated Ranked Navi #10. "Congratulations., you are now ranked #10." The Navi said as he gave MegaMan Rank 10. "Thanks. Can you please tell us more about S?" MegaMan asked. "I know little about S except she was once a human." The Virus Busters gasped. 'Kinda like me...' MegaMan thought to himself. "Be careful, now you're ranked 10. Others will try to get that rank. So be careful." The Navi said as he jacked out. Sasami just realized something. "We forgot to ask him about rank #9!" "Now what do we do?" Lan asked, suddenly, his PET ranged. "Lan! You got mail! Its from... Mayl! It said "Lan! Help! Roll's in trouble in Zoo Comp 2! Get over there now, kiddo!"" The Virus Busters were in confusion over that email. "That's odd... Mayl never sounds like that." Lan pointed out. "Could be a trap. Let's go to Zoo Comp 2." Zero suggested. Lan and Sasami jacked out their Navis while the Mews with the Azugirls jacked out as well.

Lan and friends made it to the Zoo, Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis while the Mews with the Azugirls jacked in as well. They made it to Zoo Comp 2. Suddenly, four UnderNavis surrounded them. You're gonna pay for humiliating us during the trials!" UnderNavi 1 yelled. "I knew it was a trap!" Zero scowled. "We're gonna take your rank now!" UnderNavi 2 yelled. One fight later, MegaMan and crew beat them. "Ahhh! They're ain't right! Runaway!" UnderNavi 1 yelled as he and his crew jacked out. "I can't believe they would set a trap like this." MegaMan sighed. "Yeah. They got as much hate in them as the WWW..." Lan agreed, suddenly, Lan's PET ranged again. "Lan! You got mail! Its from the Navi who gave us Rank 10! He said he forgot to tell you where Rank #9 is. His clue is where science gives life." MegaMan read the email. Bridget figured it out. "That's easy, the Hospital computer!" "Looks like we got a lead! Let's go!" Yomi shouted. You know the rest.

When the Virus Busters got to the Hospital Comp, they found Ranked Navi #9. "I see you want to meet S. If you win, I will reveal more info about her." He said as he got into a battle stance. "Let's fight!" MegaMan yelled. One fight later. (A/N: I'm trying to get to the CopyMan, BowlMan and MistMan fight as soon as possible. So bear with me.) MegaMan defeated Ranked Navi #9. "You're stronger than I thought. Here is my rank." He said as he gave MegaMan rank 9. "Alright. You know something about S?" MegaMan asked. "Yes. It appears she is from another world before she was a Navi." "I see." Lan said. "Here is a clue to find Rank #8. "Rednu3."" The Navi said as he jacked out. Chiyo, being the smart one she is figured it out. "Undernet 3! Duh! Its so easy to figure it out!" "Good work, Chiyo! Let's head to Undernet 3!" MegaMan shouted.

The Virus Busters made it to Undernet 3 and found another cloaked Navi. "Grr... I've been waiting for you, MegaMan... At last to finally get my revenge!" The cloaked Navi took off his cloak to reveal... "BeastMan!!" The Virus Busters yelled. "I'll take him on!" MegaMan yelled as he and BeastMan charged towards each other.

One fight later...

BeastMan was kneeing on the ground in defeat as MegaMan took Rank #8 from him. "What's the WWW doing in the rankings?!" Sasami gasped. "BeastMan, jack out! Once we get a hold of Alpha, we won't fear the Forbidden Program!" Takeo ordered. BeastMan growled as he jacked out. "It looks like the WWW are also after the Forbidden Program!" Corina yelled. A Navi walked up to our heroes. "Good work, kids. You managed to beat that guy who took my title. I'm in your debt." The Navi thanked them. "Wow. So if you're ranked #8, can you tell us where #7 is?" Sakaki asked, she thinks that Navi looks suspicious. "Yeah, he's in a place where there is a head of learning." The Navi told them. "Thank you. Let's go. Its in ACDC Elementary." Lan said, before the Virus Busters can leave, the Navi got out a sword, Zero quickly noticed and slashed him. "Aughhh! My rank!" The Navi screamed as he was deleted. "That shows you shouldn't trust someone who stabs you in the back." Zoey said.

The Virus Busters made it to Rank #7 on the Principal's PC in ACDC Elementary. "You must be here seeking S, right?" #7 asked, the Virus Busters nodded. "I won't fight you. But here is a riddle if you want my rank and info on S. One of many birds." Sasami thought about it for 20 seconds then got the answer. "I got it! I'll be right back." Sasami said as she left for the hospital. "Where is she going?" Lan asked confusedly. Sasami got one of the Origami birds in one of the hospital's rooms and ran back as fast as she can. Sasami made it back to the Principal's room panting. "Here... ya go... Lan." She gave Lan the Origami bird. Lan figured it out too and showed it to #7. "That is correct. You have a wise operator, #8. Here is my rank." #7 said as he gave MegaMan his rank. "And here is info about S. It seems she died of a illness in her world, her spirit was obtained by scientists and they use her spirit to make her into S with eh power of dimensional crossing." Kikki gasped. 'That exactly what happened to my mom back in my world... Could she be...' Kikki thought to herself. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you find #6 cause I have memory loss. So good luck to you all!" The Navi bowed as he jacked out. "How are we gonna find the other ranked Navis now?" Renee questioned, suddenly, Lan got an email from Chaud saying that someone posted a suspicious topic on the ACDC BBS. So the Virus Busters went to check it out.

When they got there, MegaMan read the topic. "I heard of you, I'm #3, if you want my rank and info about S, meet me at Undernet 4. Come and face me, #7!" "Hey, if you beat #3, you'll go up 4 ranks!" Kagura stated. "Yeah, but there's more than meets the eye. We better be careful." Lan told everyone. The Virus Busters made it to Undernet 4 on a staircase leading to the bottom.

"That's odd. You think we been tricked?" Kaorin asked. "Maybe..." MegaMan guessed. Suddenly, an UnderNavi appeared near the staircase. "You brats are looking for S, huh? Well you'll won't live to meet her!" Two more UnderNavis appeared, holding a giant stone above their heads. "Which one of you are ranked #3?!" Zero brandish his Z Saber. "Why does it matter to you?! Alright boys! Let's give it to them! Three in one lethal combo! CyberStone! Hii-YAH!" The two UnderNavis threw the CyberStone at our heroes. "Oh no! I guess this is it!" Zoey yelled as she and the others braced for impact, but then, a familiar friend jacked in and punched and destroyed the stone! "Yee-haaaaw! Are you ok, MegaMan?" MegaMan and his friends opened their eyes, it was GutsMan! "GutsMan! This isn't a dream, is it? You're really here!" MegaMan said happily as Dex came on a second screen. "You've gotten sloppy, Lan! Get your act together!" Dex smiled. "Dex! What are you doing here?" Lan asked. "Let's talk later! Check out GutsMan's power! We've been training hard in Netopia! Go get'em, GutsMan!" Dex yelled. "Yeee-haaaaaw! GutsHammer!!" GutsMan yelled as he slams his hammer on the ground, the three UnderNavis raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?!" Before the UnderNavis can act, an earthquake happened. "What's happening?!" The UnderNavi screamed as he and his comrades were deleted. "CopyMan!! You never told us he has a friend!" The UnderNavi screamed before he and his allies were deleted.

GutsMan turned to his friends. "GutsMan! You saved us!" MegaMan smiled. "Helping friends is what friendship is all about! Yee-haw!" GutsMan smiled. "Dex! What are you doing here anyway?" Lan asked, happy to see his friend again. "I heard from Mayl you were feeling down. So I come to cheer you up!" Dex smiled. "You came all the way from Netopia to check on Lan?" Tomo gasped. "Of course! If any of my friends are in trouble, I'll help! Even if I'm on the opposite side of the world! That's what Dex is all about!" Dex gave Lan a thumbs up. "Aw... Dex." Lan smiled to see his friend again. "Let's jack out, We got lots to talk about. GutsMan, jack out!" GutsMan jacked out. "Let's jack out too." MegaMan suggested, but before they can jack out, GutsMan appeared again, but he has purple eyes. "What is it, GutsMa... Hey! You're not GutsMan! Who are you?!" MegaMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. "What are you talking about, MegaMan?" Lan asked confusedly. "That is GutsMan... Is it?" Corina asked. "Heh heh heh! That's right! I'm not GutsMan! I am CopyMan! I can copy the data of any Navi I see and make it my own! I'm Ranked Navi #3!" CopyMan smirked. "So those other Navis were..." Bridget figured it out. "Those were my subordinates, #6, 5 and 4! Word on the circuit is you kids are looking for S! You're after the Forbidden Program, right?" CopyMan asked. "That's right! So I guess I have to fight you to get your rank and info on S!" MegaMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. "You got that right, so lets see if you can survive my version of GutsMan!" CopyMan yelled as he and MegaMan charged towards each other.

**MegaMan.EXE Vs CopyMan.EXE**

MegaMan and CopyMan punched each other's fists, CopyMan punched MegaMan in the gut but MegaMan counterattacked by punching him in the head. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan ran at CopyMan and slashed him three times. CopyMan countered by punching MegaMan four times, but MegaMan strike back by slashing him five times. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. MegaMan slashed CopyMan 6 times. "Alright kid, you crossed the line. Prepare for Z-Punch!" CopyMan yelled as he fired rapid punches at MegaMan, he got hit 4 times, MegaMan was panting. "Ready to give up, kid?" CopyMan taunted. "No way! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. 'Uh oh!' CopyMan sweat dropped as MegaMan combined the two swords to make the Life Sword! "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he hurled the blade at CopyMan, CopyMan was hit by it and knocked into the staircase. MegaMan won the battle.

"Ooowww! You won, kid. So here is my rank." CopyMan groaned as he rubbed his head and gave MegaMan rank #3. "Now tell us more about S!" Kikki yelled. "Ok! Well, S is the head honcho in all of the Undernet! And the one who made the ranking system! She is kind and seeks those who are worthy to wield the Marks of S. Like you girls or CyberPhantoms are now wearing." The Mews stared at their Marks of S. "If you want to know S's true name, you'll have to fight her. There are two Navis who shared the same rank and they are in a place called the place of battle. That's all for now! See ya!" CopyMan yelled as he jacked out. "And the place of battle has to be the DNN Battle Station! We come this far, so let's go!" Kagura yelled. The Virus Busters jacked out.

Lan and the gang made it to the DNN Battle Station where he jacked in MegaMan. MegaMan looked around. "So this is the brat who is ranked #3, MistMan?" MegaMan turned around to see two Navis, one is red and white and his right hand looks like green bowling balls and on his head too and on his back is a giant bowling pin and the other looks like a purple genie with a Arabian hat. "Yes. I feel great power from this young Navi, BowlMan." The one called MistMan said calmly to the one called BowlMan. "Are you the two Navis who shared the same rank?" MegaMan asked. "That's correct! I'm BowlMan and this my partner, MistMan! We heard you're looking for S! If you win, we'll give you our rank and the location of S! But you don't stand a chance against us!" BowlMan yelled as he put on his giant bowling pin and MistMan got into a battle stance. "We'll see about that! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE VS BowlMan.EXE and MistMan.EXE**

"Take this! Bowl Rush!" BowlMan yelled as he fired 5 bowling balls at MegaMan. "Whoa!" MegaMan dodged the attack, but MistMan warped behind and punched him in the back. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan rushed at MistMan and slashed him two times, BowlMan gave MegaMan a uppercut, but MegaMan quickly countered by punching him in the gut and slashing him 3 times. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan, BowlMan and MistMan charged at each other, it was a hyper round, each Navi giving the other hits, it was then BowlMan and MistMan teamed up and gave MegaMan a double whammy into the ground. MegaMan slowly got and chuckled. "Laughing at the mist of defeat, boy?" BowlMan taunted. "No... I was laughing at your defeat! Lan, now!" MegaMan yelled. "Right! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button, MegaMan was in HUB Mode. "What the?!" BowlMan gasped. "So this is that Navi's hidden power!" MistMan shouted, MegaMan warped behind them and slashed them 4 times then gave them a upper cut and punched them towards the ground. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as his Life Sword which is now blue is hurled at the two ranked Navis, giving them some pain! Thus, MegaMan is the winner.

MegaMan walks towards the two recovering Navis. "You're strong... Beating us like that... But are you strong enough to face Serenade?" BowlMan grunted. "So that's S's..." MegaMan figured it out. "Yes, Serenade is the true name of the Navi you seek. And the Marks of S's true names are the Marks of Serenade." MistMan explained. In the real world, Zoey and her friends looked at their Marks of S/Serenade. "At last, we now know S's true name..." Zoey said softly. Back in Cyberworld. "Then tell us where we can find her!" MegaMan pleaded. "Take our rank and go to the Undernet server." BowlMan grunted as he and MistMan gave him their rank. "The Undernet server..." MegaMan whispered. "The server room that runs the Undernet lies somewhere in the real world. From there, you'll be able to reach Serenade. The door to the server room is hidden by a boulder." Lan thought about it for 20 seconds then blurted out "Yoka Hot Springs! That's where we'll finally meet Serenade!" "Alright! Let's go solve the mystery of Serenade once and for all!" MegaMan did his pose as Lan jacked him out. The gang head to Yoka Hot Springs to finally solve the mystery of Serenade and who she is!

TBC

Next time: The Search for S: Part 2 of 2: At Last, Serenade!

Serenade: Hello all. I am Serenade. Next chapter MegaMan and friends will finally solve my mystery and find out who I am. So stay tune.


	64. The Search For S: Part 2 of 2

Me: Well this is it. MegaMan and the gang are now gonna meet Serenade and her mystery will finally be solved. So let's roll.

Chapter 17: The Search For S: Part 2 of 2: At Last, Serenade!

Lan and the gang head to Yoka Hot Springs where Lan believes the Undernet server room is. Chiyo inspected the boulder, she stepped on a switch and it opened. "You were right, Lan. There it is!" Chiyo gasped. "Alright, let's enter, who knows what lies inside." Lan said as he and the gang entered the elevator. When they entered, they were shocked to see a room with a huge server. "This is the Undernet server? It's huge!" Yomi gasped. "This is my first time seeing something like this." Lan agreed. Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Lan Hikari, Sasami Jurai and Chosen Ones of Serenade..." An all too familiar voice said. "That voice! It's... Serenade!" Zoey gasped. "Jack in..." Serenade's voice said. "We didn't come all this way for nothing! Let's jack in!" Lan shouted with courage. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Zero, execute!" "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis while the Mews along with the Azugirls jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters entered a area with a giant hole. They looked around. "Well done, brave heroes. You have come this far." Serenade's voice congratulated them. "Serenade! We need the Forbidden Program to stop Alpha!" MegaMan shouted. "Very well, if you want it, you must pass one final test..." Serenade's voice spoke to them. "One... final test...?" Tomo blinked. "Enter the hole you see before you and you'll be taken to an area where you cannot jack out. You must beat my two guardians in order to see me. Then I will answer your long awaited questions. Good luck, brave heroes!" Serenade's voice said. Zero turned to Sasami's screen. "What do you think, Sasami?" He asked. "We can't back down now! We need the Forbidden Program! So let's go!" Sasami shouted with confidence. "Same here, what about you, MegaMan?" Lan asked. "No worries, as long as you're operating me, I'll be fine!" Everyone else agreed and entered the giant hole.

When the Virus Busters appeared in the area, they were shocked to see a lively area with water! "What is this place?" Kikki gasped in awe. "We're in Serenade's domain. So let's find the first guardian." MegaMan pointed out, the Virus begin their trek through Serenade's strange domain, they have to get pass tough security programs, but Lan and Sasami's quick thinking by using a Ultra Bomb Program Advance got them to the first door. When they got to the first door, a voice called out to them. "Are you here seeking Serenade?" "O-of course! Why else would we be seeking her?" Zoey acted tough. "Very well then..." The voice opened the door, when they got inside, the area turned dark. "W-w-what's going on?" Osaka asked in a scared tone. Suddenly, bats appeared and started to form, they form into a Navi who is completely black and purple and his head looks like a dark computer! "Who are you?" Zero asked as he brandishes his Z Saber. "I am DarkMan... One of Serenade's loyal guardians. If you wish to meet her, you must face me. One condition though... The blue one must face me with the help of Kikki." DarkMan explained. "Huh?! How do you know my name?!" Kikki gasped. "You must defeat me to find out. Are you ready?" DarkMan questioned. "Ready! Lan, get our Battle Chips ready!" MegaMan yelled. "Right! Battle routine, set!" Lan shouted. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled as he and Kikki charged at DarkMan.

**MegaMan.EXE and Kikki VS DarkMan.EXE**

"Darkness Wing!" DarkMan yelled as he summoned bats and hurl them at MegaMan and Kikki, they got hit by them 2 times. "M Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip, MegaMan fired the M Cannon at DarkMan, damaging him in the process. "Very good, but can you dodge this?! Nightmare Crusade!" DarkMan yelled as he made two red energy whips appear and lashed them at MegaMan and Kikki, they got hit by them 3 times. "How about this?! Spreader! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the three Battle Chips. "Hyper Burst! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he fired the Program Advance at DarkMan, giving him 3 times 4 the damage! DarkMan tried his Darkness Wing at MegaMan and Kikki again, but they dodged it this time. "I have another Program Advance to finish this battle! Yo-Yo! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the three Yo-Yo Battle Chips. "Z-Yo-Yo! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he fired three Yo-Yos at DarkMan. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki yelled as she combined her attack with MegaMan's Program Advance, giving DarkMan massive damage and knocking him into a pillar, thus ending the battle.

DarkMan slowly got up. "You are truly worthy opponents... I will let you pass." DarkMan said as he opened the door leading to the next area. "Wait, how do you know my name? Who is Serenade anyway?" Kikki asked. "Look deep in your heart when you meet her, Kikki, she is someone you know." DarkMan said as he disappeared. Kikki was silent. "Kikki... We need to move on..." MegaMan told her. Kikki nodded and the Virus Busters pressed on.

The Virus Busters made it pass some tough viruses and security programs and made it to the second door. "MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE and Kikki Benjamin... Enter..." A voice called out as it opened the door, but it wasn't Serenade's voice. The three entered the room, but when the other Virus Busters tried to enter, a force field blocked them. "Hey! What gives?!" Corina scowled. A Navi stepped forward, it was JapanMan. "Only the three I chosen will enter this room, once they defeat me, you will be allowed to pass." JapanMan stated. "Who are you? Are you one of Serenade's guardians?" Lan asked from his screen. "Correct. I am JapanMan. Before we battle, let me give you some information. Kikki... when you and your friends entered this world, you thought it was an accident, but it was destiny..." JapanMan explained. "Destiny...?" Kikki repeated. "Serenade foretold this and you and your friends are destined to save this world before you can head back to your world. Are you ready?" JapanMan asked as he made a spear appear and grabbed it and pointed it at the three heroes. "You bet we are! MegaMan!" Lan shouted. "Zero!" Sasami shouted as well. "Battle routine, set!" Their operators yelled out. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and Zero shouted.

**MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE and Kikki VS JapanMan.EXE**

"Backup!" JapanMan yelled as he made tiny soldiers appear and charged towards our heroes. "Uh oh!" Kikki gasped as she dodged the charging mini soldiers. JapanMan took this as an opportunity and charged at Zero and yelled "Thousand Spear!" JapanMan hit Zero 10 times. "That won't stop us! Red Wave! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Sasami yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip, Zero slams his fist on the ground and made a red wave appear and destroyed the mini soldiers. "Electric Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. MegaMan charged at JapanMan and they were locked in a power struggle, JapanMan managed to get a few hits at MegaMan, but MegaMan caught him off guard and slashed him with the Electric Sword, paralyzing him. "Fire Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Sasami yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip, Zero rushed at JapanMan and slashed him 3 times. "Time for the big bang! Bubbler! Bub-V! BublSide! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the three Battle Chips. "BubSpread! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he fired a giant bubble at JapanMan, Kikki combined that attack with her Tambourine Trench; the attack hit JapanMan, giving him massive damage! JapanMan kneed to the ground in defeat.

"Serenade was right about you... You all have great powers..." JapanMan lowered the force field. "Serenade is waiting for you." JapanMan bowed as the Virus Busters made it to the final room.

When they got there, they looked around. "Serenade!" Lan yelled. Suddenly, a white light appeared and blinded our heroes, when the light was gone; they opened their eyes and saw Serenade in the flesh. "Serenade... At last we finally meet." MegaMan said in awe. "We meet again, Serenade." Zoey bowed. "You have done well, brave heroes. You have journeyed far and fought difficult battles." Serenade said. "Serenade... Can you answer our questions? Why are we here in Lan's world? Why did you give us your Marks?" Zoey asked. "And why did you pulled us out of our worlds?" Chiyo asked. Serenade stared at our heroes for 20 seconds then replied "I foresee future events in which Lan's world is threaten by different evils and Lan and MegaMan cannot handle them alone. So that is why I pulled you and your friends out of your world into this one, Zoey. But that is one of the reasons." Serenade explained. "Reasons?" Lan repeated. Serenade stared at Sasami. "You can come out now, Tsunami." Sasami gasped as the birthmark on her forehead and in Serenade's Cyberworld, a hologram of Tsunami appeared before our heroes. MegaMan and the gang gasped. "Who... are you?" MegaMan asked, Tsunami stared at our blue hero with a smile. "I am Tsunami, a spirit who shares the same body with Sasami." "But... how?" Lan sputtered. Tsunami closed her eyes. "In my home dimension, Sasami's home world of Jurai was attacked by Ryoko, the space pirate who was brainwashed by a evil man named Kagato. During the attack, Sasami at a young age went into a room, but an earthquake during the attack made Sasami fell to the ground, she was about to die, but then I revived her and she and I shared the same body." MegaMan and the gang gasped. "But... that'll make Sasami..." Before Zoey can finish, Tsunami finished for her. "Yes, an alien princess. She is also 708 years old because she and her sister, Ayeka went into hibernation. I appreciate for what you did for Sasami, making her happy by being friends with her." Tsunami bowed, MegaMan bowed back. "You come seeking the Forbidden Program and who am I, do you not?" Serenade asked. Lan nodded and replied "Yes. Alpha is about to be reawakened and that program is the only thing that can stop that monster." Serenade closed her eyes and said "Unfortunately, I cannot give you that program without a test." Serenade opened her eyes and stared at MegaMan. "MegaMan... You must defeat me in battle to obtain the Forbidden Program!" She got into a battle stance. "We accept your challenge, Serenade! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE VS Serenade.EXE (Theme: Lumine Battle part 2)**

MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at Serenade, but she blocked them with her shield. "How can MegaMan defeat a Navi who can travel though dimensions?!" Bridget gasped. Tsunami turned to Bridget. "MegaMan must find Serenade's Achilles' heel to defeat her." Serenade grabbed MegaMan by the throat and hurled him into the air, then warped above him and knocked him into the ground. MegaMan got up and charged at Serenade, attempting to throw a punch, but Serenade blocked it with her shield. "Holy Shock!" Serenade began charging up a green energy ball; Lan realized now is the time to attack. "Sword! Wide Sword! Battle Chips! Double Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the two Battle Chips. "MegaMan! Attack while she's charging!" Lan yelled, MegaMan yelled and charged at Serenade and slashed her 4 times. Serenade grunted then smirked "You found my Achilles' heel, MegaMan. Well done. Now show me HUB Mode!" "Ok! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button. MegaMan is now in HUB Mode. "SARA Mode!" Serenade yelled as she glowed with light energy. Kikki's eyes widen in surprise when she heard Serenade yelled it out. 'Sara...?! That's...' Kikki thought to herself. MegaMan and Serenade charged at each other, it was an intense fight, MegaMan and Serenade hit and punched each other, Serenade made a Sword and Wide Sword appear on her hands and they clashed swords, MegaMan and Serenade were in the other side. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Long Sword Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan and Serenade who also made a Long Sword appear, yelled as they hurled the attacks at each other. It was a power struggle, MegaMan's friends were holding to avoid getting blown away, but Tsunami who is a hologram is not affected, MegaMan was struggling to avoid the attack. "MegaMan!!" Lan yelled, MegaMan opened his eyes and it looks almost as Lan and MegaMan were combining, MegaMan's Life Sword managed to break Serenade's Life Sword and it hit Serenade, knocking her into a wall.

"MegaMan... We did it... We have beaten Serenade..." Lan sighed. "Yeah... We did..." MegaMan panted. Serenade slowly got up and smiled. "Well done, MegaMan... You passed my test." Kikki stared at Serenade for 30 seconds then spoke "...Mom...? Is that you?" This made the Virus Busters gasped. Serenade looked at Kikki with a smile. "Yes... It's me... My beloved daughter..." Kikki ran towards Serenade with tears on her eyes and hugged her and cried. "Mom! It really is you!" Kikki sniffled as she hugged her. "Wait! Serenade... is your mom?!" Lan gawked. "But she died of an illness back in our world!" Bridget gasped. Serenade stared at our heroes, and then spoke "It appears I owe you an explanation."

(Flashback... Serenade's POV...)

When I died of that illness, my soul was wandering though space for quite a long time, suddenly; my soul was sucked into a wormhole that took me into a computer in SciLab.

A scientist was working on something when he noticed something strange on the monitor. "Huh? What's this?" He muttered as he looked at the strange mist on the monitor. "I got to tell someone about this!" The scientist said as he ran to get someone.

When the scientists at SciLab found my soul, they decided to make use of my data or Unknown data to create Serenade.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my hands then muttered "Where... Am I?" That's when He appeared and told me about whom I am now. In return, I told him about my past and about my daughter, he told me they created a special program within me to use it to travel though dimensions. I decided to use this power to travel back to my dimension, but only as hologram, when I saw you first transform, Kikki, I now know that you are a brave young girl, and I am proud of you. That is why I pulled you and your friends into Lan's world to help him save it.

(Normal POV)

Kikki sniffled and smiled. "Thanks Mom." The Virus Busters were now happy now that Kikki is reunited with her rebirth mother. "Serenade... May we please have the Forbidden Program?" MegaMan asked. "Yes... But there is a catch... Only a Chosen one may wield it..." Serenade said grimly. "I'm ready, despite the effects it may have!" MegaMan said with confidence. "Very well..." Serenade made a green glowing orb appear above MegaMan. "So that's the Forbidden Program!" Chiyo gasped. "Yes. If it flares up with blue flame, you are a Chosen One. But if it doesn't, you will be permanently frozen. Nothing will be able to wake you." Serenade grimly stated. "Are you serious?! MegaMan..." Lan said quietly. "I'm ready, if I don't get it, the Net society will be destroyed!" MegaMan yelled with confidence. "Very well then." Serenade lowered the Forbidden Program and MegaMan grabbed it, nothing happened for 20 seconds. "I'm afraid... He is not a Chosen One..." Serenade said sadly, "MeeeegaaaMaaaannn!" Lan, the Mews, Sasami and the Azugirls yelled in horror, suddenly, the Forbidden Program flared up blue! And MegaMan moved with a smile. "I'm alright, guys!" Zoey ran up to MegaMan and hugged him. "You have us worried there for a second, MegaMan!" Lan sighed and smiled. "You are indeed a Chosen One, MegaMan. Its because of the program Dr. Hikari Sr. used. Another one has it as well." Serenade explained. "Another one?" Sasami questioned. "Yes, you have met him before, he is trying to stop Alpha's awakening." Serenade turned to the Azugirls with a serious look. "Listen to me, Azugirls... If Alpha is awakened, he will tore open a rift to your world where he will slowly drained it, if he succeeds, your show along with everyone you know will vanish forever and you will vanish slowly in Lan's world if you don't return if Alpha succeeds." She explained, the Azugirls gasped. 'Mom... Chihiro...' Kaorin thought sadly to herself. 'Yuka... Miruchi...' Chiyo thought sadly as well. 'Yukari and Nyamo sensei...' Tomo and Yomi thought sadly as well. "We can't let that happen! We're gonna stop Alpha and foil Wily's plans!" Lan shouted with confidence. "We're gonna save both Lan's world and the Azumanga Daioh world!" Sasami yelled with courage also. "That's the spirit, Lan!" MegaMan smiled. "I shall do my best, Sasami." Zero agreed, Tsunami smiled before going back into Sasami's body. Kikki turned to Serenade with a smile. "I'm gonna help Lan and MegaMan save the world with the help of my friends, Mom!" Serenade smiled as well. "Make me proud, Kikki. I will jack you all out." Serenade hold out her hand and it glowed white, it engulfed the Virus Busters and they jacked out. Serenade looked at the Net Sky with a smile. 'I'm proud of you Kikki; you are indeed a brave young girl.' She thought happily to herself, knowing that her daughter and her friends will save the world.

Back in the real world, MegaMan and Zero were back in their PETs and the Mews with the Azugirls were back in the real world. "You finally met Serenade." A voice said, the gang turned around and gasped, it was Mamoru! "Mamoru?! What are you doing here?!" Sakaki gasped. "I am the administrator of the Undernet..." Mamoru explained. "Wait... you mean?!" Zoey gasped. "My father was the true administrator... and the one who created Serenade using Kikki's mom's DNA. He was a SciLab scientist. "A SciLab scientist created the Undernet! That's absurd!" Yomi couldn't believe it. "The Undernet is a weapon to counter Alpha... Created to develop and preserve the Forbidden Program." Mamoru explained. "But if SciLab made the Undernet, why is it so dangerous now?" Lan asked. "Because the Forbidden Program was too dangerous. It has the power to freeze Alpha... which if misused... All of Net Society could be frozen in an instant." Mamoru explained again. "Is it that powerful?" Renee asked. "Yes. That is why they created a vast area away from the regular Net. If an accident were to occur, the danger would be contained. That is why my father put Serenade in charge of the Undernet to combat Alpha. But it's isolation became a perfect hideout for criminals." Mamoru stated. "At last, it made perfect sense!" Kikki starting to get it now. "But tell us, Mamoru. If so many measures had to be taken against Alpha, what exactly is he?" Corina asked. Mamoru turned to his friends with a serious look. "The ultimate beast... And a creation of SciLab of course." Before Lan and the gang can ask anymore, the alarm went off. "Oh no! Its Alpha! Lan! Hurry to SciLab 1! Someone's stealing Alpha! It may be Wily!" Mamoru pleaded. "You can count on us!" Lan did his famous pose as he and the gang went to SciLab to stop DrillMan who is on his way to steal Alpha!

Serenade's mystery is finally solved, she is Kikki's deceased mother who is brought back to life by SciLab, and the Undernet was originally a defense program to battle Alpha. Can our heroes stop DrillMan in time to save not only the world, but the Azumanga Daioh world as well?!

TBC

Next time: Battle For Alpha! Winner Take All!

DrillMan: I'm DrillMan! Next chapter, MegaMan and his puny friends will fight me for Alpha! So better stay tune for the action!


	65. Battle For Alpha! Winner Take All!

MegaMan: Here is chapter 18!

Chapter 18: Battle For Alpha! Winner Take All!

Last time, MegaMan and the crew ventured into Serenade's domain to obtain the Forbidden Program to stop Alpha. They fought Serenade's two guardians, DarkMan and JapanMan. Then MegaMan fought Serenade who before the battle explained to the Mews why they are in Lan's world. After the battle, they learned that Serenade is really Kikki's deceased mother! She told our heroes that if Alpha is awakened, he will destroy both Net society and the Azugirls' world! After getting the Forbidden Program, Mamoru appeared before them and told them he was the administer for the Undernet after his father and explained the true purpose of the Undernet. Then the alarm went off, indicating that Wily is stealing Alpha! Our heroes rushed to SciLab to prevent a major catastrophe to both Lan's world and the Azumanga world.

(In SciLab Net...)

DrillMan was standing in front of the gates leading to the capsule containing Alpha. He holds up the TetraCodes with an evil smirk. "Drill mode!" DrillMan yelled as he turns into a drill. "Activate TetraCodes! Alpha is mine!" DrillMan yelled as he flew towards the gates, destroying them in the process. When he got to Alpha's capsule, he reverted back to normal mode. "This is the end of the Net Society!" DrillMan yelled evilly as he grabbed Alpha's capsule. An Official Navi ran up to the scene. "An intruder is stealing Alpha!" He gasped. DrillMan turned to the Official Navi with an evil smirk. "Official scum! You're too late! Nothing can stop us now!" DrillMan yelled evilly as he turned into a drill and drilled a hole in the Net. (A/N: Oh really? Well I'll give you a guess on who will stop Wily, DrillMan... He is blue and his name begins with a M and ends with a N.) "No... He's got Alpha!" The Official Navi gawked in shock. The Virus Busters came into view. He noticed our heroes. "MegaMan! Quick! A Navi that looks like a drill has taken Alpha! You can follow him through that hole! I have no idea where it leads." The Official Navi pleaded. "Sounds easy enough. Let's go!" Corina shouted as she and the others entered the hole.

When they reached the other side of the hole, they were in the Undernet. "Who would have thought this hole leads to the Undernet?!" Lan gasped. "No time to gawk, we have to find the Navi that took Alpha!" MegaMan reminded, so our heroes begin their search, eventually, they found DrillMan with Alpha's capsule.

"Hand over Alpha and no one gets hurt!" Zoey yelled as she and her friends pointed their weapons at DrillMan, MegaMan and Zero did the same. DrillMan narrowed his eyes on MegaMan. "MegaMan! Heh heh! So I ran into you and your CyberPhantom friends and that traitor, Zero before awakening Alpha... This must be my lucky day! Now I'll pay you all back for what you've done!" DrillMan pointed his drill arm at our heroes. "What are you talking about?" Sakaki asked. "My cousin, BubbleMan is deleted because of you! I will now get my revenge and avenged him! For I am DrillMan!" DrillMan got into a battle stance. "Here he comes! MegaMan!" Lan shouted. "Zero!" Sasami yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Sasami shouted. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and Zero shouted. "I'll help out!" Zoey yelled, "Me too!" Kikki volunteered.

**MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE, Zoey and Kikki VS DrillMan.EXE**

"Time to get drilling!" DrillMan yelled as he turned into a drill and charged towards MegaMan, Zero, Zoey and Kikki. They dodged the attack as DrillMan drilled a hole in the air. "Wait... Is that even possible?!" Chiyo gasped, before MegaMan can act, DrillMan appeared behind him and punched him in the back. "What a dirty move!" Lan gritted his teeth as MegaMan got up. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki yelled as she launched her attack at DrillMan, damaging him a little, DrillMan gave Kikki an uppercut, but Zero with a Wood Blade inserted slashed him two times. "Gah! You'll pay for that!" DrillMan yelled angrily as he fired drills at Zoey, she dodged them easily thanks to her cat like DNA. "Big Bomb! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan hurled the bomb at DrillMan, damaging him greatly. "You'll pay for that, MegaTwerp!" DrillMan yelled as he turned into a drill and charged at MegaMan. "Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button, MegaMan grabbed DrillMan while he is in Drill Mode and threw him towards a pillar. "M-MegaMan! How on earth did you get so strong?!" DrillMan stuttered. "I have a hidden power within me!" MegaMan charged at DrillMan and punched him 5 times, then delivered an uppercut to his face. "I-I won't be beaten!" DrillMan yelled as he turned into Drill Mode in midair and charged at MegaMan, MegaMan was hit by it, but with enough strength he punched DrillMan off him and threw him into the air. MegaMan charged his MegaBuster and fired it at DrillMan with the help of Zoey and Kikki who combined their attacks to power up the charged shot. "GAHHHHH!! BubbleMan... I'm coming!!" DrillMan screamed as he was deleted.

"Whew! That was tough." Zoey sighed. "Yeah. If Wily gotten his hands on Alpha..." MegaMan started, then Lan finished. "We would have been goners! Anyway, let's take Alpha back to SciLab!" Lan suggested, before MegaMan can pick up Alpha, an earthquake occurred. "That power... It's him!" Sasami gasped as Bass appeared. "Bass!!" Osaka cried out. "Osaka..." Bass whispered. "Sorry Bass, but we can't let you take Alpha!" Tomo yelled. Bass picked up Alpha. "I'm sorry... Osaka... But I must do what Wily ordered, so I can find out what I'm supposed to do..." Bass apologized to Osaka. "You leave us no choice, Bass! MegaMan, use the you-know-what!" Lan ordered. MegaMan nodded and got out the Forbidden Program. "GigaFreeze!" MegaMan yelled as he threw the program at Bass. "STOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!!" Osaka pleaded. When the program hit him, there was silence. "Did we... get him?" Zoey asked hopefully, suddenly, Bass started to move. "He moved?! Could he be a Chosen One too?!" Sasami gasped. "So you can use the Forbidden Program as well, MegaMan..." Bass said, he turned to Osaka with a sad look. "Forgive me... Osaka..." Bass said as he warped out with Alpha. "Oh this is so bad!" Kagura pounded her fist in the ground. Osaka fell to the floor on her knees. MegaMan walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Osaka... You did the right thing by opening Bass's heart little by little. So he will help us eventually." Osaka weakly smiled. "We got to tell Chaud about this!" Lan yelled, Lan and Sasami jacked out their Navis while the Mews with the Azugirls jacked out as well.

(With Wily...)

Wily stared at Alpha's capsule with an evil grin, and then laughed evilly. "We did it, Bass! Alpha is mine at last! How I have dreamed of this day! The end of Net Society is finally at hand! Gather to me once more, my WWW operators!" Wily laughed evilly again.

This is bad! Real bad! Can MegaMan save the world and Azumanga world from Wily and Alpha?! And will Bass lend a helping help to our hero?! (A/N: Oh he will in the final battle!)

TBC

Next time: Secrets and Preparing for the Final Battle

Me: Next chapter will reveal the origins of Alpha and the Azugirls will meet Ryo-Ohki! See ya soon!


	66. Preparing For The Final Battle

Me: Here it is! Chapter 19!

Chapter 19: Secrets and Preparing for the Final Battle

Lan and the others told Chaud what happened while Osaka explained to her friends about her first meeting with Bass. Chaud told them to go home and rest about it till he gets more info.

(Meanwhile... In the Azumanga world...)

Yukari had her head on her desk with a blank look on her face. "My career is over." she thought. "I'm probably the first teacher in history to lose kids in detention." she sighed.

She slowly stood up and looked out the window. She noticed that a storm appeared to be starting. "That's strange; no storm was announced for today." Yukari sighed yet again and decided to forget the storm and join Minamo at the bar and explain everything to her.

Suddenly a flash of lighting appeared in the sky. Yukari started to get a strange feeling in her stomach, like something wasn't right.

She took out her cell phone and called Minamo. "Nyamo, it's Yukari, I'm getting this strange feeling in my stomach." she said.

"_Well go home and take some Alka-Seltzer." _Minamo replied.

"No I don't have an upset stomach, I mean something doesn't feel right about well, around." Yukari replied.

"_Yukari, you're not making any sense." _Minamo replied in a confused tone.

"Have you noticed the weather outside, it's stormy." Yukari told her.

"_Look Yukari, if you don't want to join me for drinks just tell me...oh by the way did you tell the girls to go home yet?" _Minamo asked.

Yukari decided to come clean. "Minamo I don't know how to explain this, but I have a feeling they are...elsewhere." she told her.

"_Yukari, you're not supposed to be drinking in school, remember what the principal said." _Minamo said in a scolding tone.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN DRINKING!!" Yukari looked at the sky. "Look I'll be right there okay." Then she hung up before Minamo could reply.

--

Yukari got in her beat up Yukarimobile. She noticed that the storm seemed to be getting worse. "Something just doesn't feel right." And with that she drove off...

(Back in Lan's world... Lan has a dream...)

We now see Lan floating in an open space. Lan looked around. "Where am I? Is this... the Cyberworld? Why am I in this Cyberworld??" Lan questioned. "Lan..." Lan heard MegaMan's voice, his eyes widen in surprise. "Is that you, MegaMan?" Lan asked, MegaMan walked up to him with a sad face. "MegaMan! What am I doing in this Cyberworld?" Lan asked. "I called you, Lan." MegaMan said in a sad tone. "You did? But why?" Lan questioned. "To say goodbye. I'm sorry to leave you. But I must go... The years that we spent together including this year with Zoey and the others are priceless to me, Lan..." MegaMan said. "Goodbye...? What do you mean?!" Lan yelled. He couldn't believe it! "I'm glad to have been able to see you this one last time... Thank you..." MegaMan smiled a little as he started to fade away. "MegaMan, wait! Why?! Wait... Hub!! Don't go!" Lan yelled as he started to reach out to him, but couldn't. "Why can't I move?! Hubbbbb!!" Lan screamed as tears ran down his cheek.

"Hub!" Lan screamed as he got up from his nightmare with a hand holding out. Lan looked around, he was in his room, he sighed. "Was that... a dream?" Lan whispered. "Lan? What's wrong? You were having a nightmare." MegaMan asked in concern. "Yeah... But I'm ok." Lan told him. "Are you sure?" MegaMan questioned, Lan nodded. The Mews and Azugirls ran up to Lan's room. "Lan! The army marched into town this morning!" Zoey told him. "Is it because of Alpha?" Lan asked. "Yeah! We're under martial law! I checked the Net!" MegaMan reminded him. "None of this would have happen if we got Alpha! Let's go check it out!" Tomo suggested. Lan nodded and got dressed. When they got outside, they gasped in shock as tanks were patrolling the area. "Lan!" Lan saw Mayl, Yai, Dex and Sasami running up to them with serious looks on their faces. "Lan! What's going on?! Why are the army telling us not to leave?" Mayl asked worriedly. "Yeah! They sounded like something bad is about to happen!" Dex agreed. "And I want to go to the mall! But the Officials won't let me!" Yai pouted. "The Officials came in here with the army." Sasami told them. 'Oh man... Looks like Alpha is about to make his return!' Lan thought to himself. Suddenly, Lan got an email, so did Sasami. "Lan! It's from the Officials! They said an emergency meeting is taking place concerning the WWW is taking place at SciLab! Talented NetBattlers are required to get an Official Pass from ProtoMan in SciLab net!" MegaMan explained. "Looks like we have to get a Official Pass before we go to the meeting, Sasami." Zero pointed out, Lan and Sasami nodded.

(Meanwhile... back in the Azumanga world...)

Yukari got a bad feeling in her stomach and before she can pull over, something fell from the sky, Yukari looked at the object, it was a Mettaur! "What the heck is that?!" Then 13 more Mettaurs appeared, and by the looks of it, they weren't very happy and got out their pickaxes. "I don't know who you guys are, but you'll won't get in my way!" Yukari gashed her teeth as she got into her car and ran them over, deleting them. The storm was getting worse. 'I gotta get to Nyamo and tell her about those creatures.' Yukari thought to herself as more of those unknown creatures started raining from the sky.

--

Yuka and Miruchi were running away from three Spiky3s. they appeared out of nowhere when the two were playing in the park. "Hurry! We gotta get home! Those monsters will catch up to us!" Miruchi yelled in fear, Yuka tripped and held her knees. "I WANT MY MOMMY!!" Yuka bawled. Miruchi went to pick her up, but two Swordy2s appeared behind them and raised their swords, Yuka and Miruchi hugged each other and screamed, suddenly, the two Swordy2s were deleted, and three rocks hit the Spiky3s and deleted them as well. The two friends looked up to see their savior. It was the Braid Maiden. "Are you girls alright?" The Braid Maiden asked in concern, they nodded. "Come to my house, it is close by. You can wait there to ride out the storm and those strange creatures." She told them. "Arigato." Yuka and Miruchi said in unison.

--

Chihiro was in her room. She was looking out at the window, at the storm and strange creatures (A/n: The viruses if you don't know what those creatures are.) 'I hope you're ok, Kaorin.' She continued to look at the storm as more of the viruses rain down, different kinds. 'What are those things?' Chihiro thought to herself.

(Back in Lan's world.)

The Azugirls felt something uneasy. "Huh? What's wrong with you girls?" Mayl asked. "Our home... is in danger." Osaka said as she and the others ran back to Lan's house. "What do they mean by that?" Dex asked. Lan turned to Dex. "We'll explained later! Right now, we need to get to SciLab Net!" Lan and the others with Mayl and Yai in tow head to his house, leaving a confused Dex behind.

When they got to the Hikari household, Chiyo turned on the TV and switched to the Anime Network, it was showing episode 110 of Yu-Gi-Oh, suddenly, it went blanked. "What's going on? Why has it turned blanked?" Sasami questioned, suddenly, it showed a city in black, being destroyed by storms and... "Viruses?!" Lan and the gang minus the Azugirls gasped in shock. "I know that city... It's..." Mayl started then Lan finished. "Azumanga Daioh..." The Azugirls turned to our heroes with a pleaded look. "Lan... Please! You must save our world!" Chiyo pleaded. "Alpha has already tore open the rift to your world a little and let viruses run amok. I'll do what I'll can!" Lan shouted with confidence. "Let's get to ProtoMan!" MegaMan reminded everyone. Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis while the Mews jacked in as well. Mayl and Yai were left to comfort the Azugirls.

The Virus Busters made it to ProtoMan. "MegaMan, Zero. You arrived. Here, take this." ProtoMan said seriously as he gave our heroes the Official Passes. Lan and Sasami jacked out their Navis while the Mews jacked out as well.

Lan, Sasami and the Mews head to the Metroline and showed the guard their passes, he let them through. Our heroes made it to Dr. Hikari's lab and found Chaud waiting for them. There were Officials here as well. "There you are... Lan and his friends are here. So let's begin!" Chaud told the one in charge of the meeting.

The room was silent for a minute, and then the Official cleared his throat. "I'd like to discuss what we plan to do about Alpha. But first, now that the WWW has stolen Alpha, I need to tell you all what it really is..." The Official said grimly, Lan, Sasami and the Mews gulped. "SciLab created Alpha a decade ago in a top secret project. It was developed as the basis for our Net community... It is the primal Internet..." The room was filled with gasps and whispers. "The primal Internet...?! We thought it was a monster, but... It's the Internet??" Chaud couldn't believe it. "That is correct. The original form of our current Net. We tried many things to create the Net that we know today. One day, all of the devices connected to Alpha malfunctioned. At the time, our researchers thought the problem was the "AutoNavi", which was developed at the same time. We at SciLab reacted ...strongly... against the man who developed the AutoNavi, and decided it must be deleted. He was held in custody, and the Navi Elite Corps... ...deleted his AutoNavi. We thought that would be the end of it... But after that, the worst net-accident in history happened." The Official stated grimly. "An accident?" Bridget repeated. "All devices connected to Alpha was destroyed." The Official continued. "So the AutoNavi was innocent!" Sasami figured it out. "Precisely. Alpha itself caused the accident. Unknown to the Alpha team, it was riddled with bugs. It gained a level of intelligence, around that of a amoeba. Well, perhaps not intelligence. More like... instinct." The room was filled with gasps and whispers once more. "I can't believe that the Internet could become self aware!" MegaMan stated.

"Using its newfound instincts, Alpha crept into devices connected to itself. It absorbed all manner of Navis, programs, everything. It was as if a giant amoeba was devouring all of Cyberworld. It also gotten an ability to tore open rifts to other worlds and slowly drained them. A week later, it had devoured everything, and SciLab took advantage of its bloated state to capture it. Alpha had finally been captured, but for 6 months, all of Net society was brought to a halt... This event is known today as the Alpha Revolt..." The Official explained, everyone was silent for 10 seconds. Then another Official spoke. "Back then, only a few devices were hooked into Alpha. But if Alpha were to return today, with all that's online..." The Official finished for him. "There would be nothing we could do. It would be the end of all Net society. And now Alpha is in the hands of the WWW... It MUST be deleted at all cost!" Suddenly, the siren went off. "Emergency! All AutoTanks on patrol have gone berserk! They cannot be controlled! Civilian casualties possible!"

"You mean like the ones in ACDC Town?!" Corina gawked. "I hope not!" MegaMan yelled. "Everyone! We must hurry!" The Official yelled. 'Yes sir!" Every Official including Lan, the Mews and Sasami yelled as they head out to stop the tanks. Lan and the gang head to ACDC Town.

When they got there, they saw an AutoTank firing at Mayl, Yai, Dex and the Azugirls, they were dodging the bullets. "Lan! Help us!" Mayl pleaded. "Yeah! I can't take this anymore!" Yai yelled as she feels like she was dancing with somebody shooting at her feet. "Mayl! Get everyone out, I'll handle this!" Lan yelled, Mayl nodded and got Yai, Dex and the Azugirls out of the way. The tank turned its attention to our heroes. It started firing at Zoey, but thanks to her cat like reflexes, she managed to dodged them. Sasami and Corina jumped on top of the AutoTank and hold it down. "Lan! Hurry and jack in! I don't know how long we can hold it!" Sasami yelled, Lan nodded and ran to the back of the tank and jacked in MegaMan.

When MegaMan appeared in the Cyberworld of this tank, he saw a strange virus which was blue with an odd head. "What the...? I never seen this virus before." MegaMan said as he got into a battle stance. Suddenly, the virus lunged at MegaMan and tried to... absorb him. "MegaMan, be careful! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he activated HUB Mode. MegaMan broke free and fired rapid HUB Mode charged MegaShots at the strange virus, deleting it in 15 seconds. "Lan... I don't think that was a virus..." MegaMan said seriously. "What do you mean?" Lan asked. "It was trying... to absorb me." MegaMan explained. "A virus that can absorb Navis, we would be in big trouble if those things multiplied! I'm jacking you out!" Lan said as he jacked MegaMan out.

Chaud and a Official walked up to the group. "Lan! Is everyone alright?!" The Official asked. "Yeah. I stopped the tank. How are things there?" Lan asked. "The Officials have managed to stop the other tanks. However, we now know that the situation has turned for the worse!" Chaud said grimly. "Wha-What do you mean?" Zoey asked in a scared tone. "The reason the tanks went haywire..." The Official stated. "You mean the virus?" Lan asked. "That was no virus... It was... an AlphaBug!!" Chaud pointed out, Lan and the gang gasped. "It seems that one of the bugs from Alpha managed to infiltrate one of the Army systems. That means Alpha has escaped from somewhere... It seems Wily has started decoding Alpha!" The Official yelled. "We don't have much time! We need to find the WWW Base and delete Alpha before its too late!" Chaud yelled, suddenly, the Official's PET ranged, he answered it. "Yes? ... ... ...What?! I'll be right there!" The Official turned to our heroes with a serious look. "Seems that AlphaBugs have broken into Army Systems everywhere. Military hardware around the globe has been taken over." The Official said seriously as the Azugirls came into view. "Does this mean war is about to start?!" Yomi gasped. "If this situation isn't dealt with immediately... It could lead to a war that enveloped the entire Earth! Officials! Quickly jack in to all Nets around the globe! Access the Army systems, and destroy the AlphaBugs! Lan, you and the others stay put! Chaud, come with me!" The Official ordered, Lan and the others nodded as he and Chaud left.

Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged. "Hello?" Lan answered. "Lan! Help me!" Mrs. Hikari pleaded. "Its your mom!" Zoey shouted. "What's wrong, Mom?!" Lan asked in a serious tone. "Its your dad! He disappeared." Mrs. Hikari shouted as tears began to form in her eyes. Lan's eyes widen in shock. "What happen to Dad?!" Lan asked. "He vanished from the hospital! He's in no condition to be walking around! Where could he be?" Mrs. Hikari sniffled. "Hang on! We'll right there!" Lan shouted as he hung up. "Let's get to the hospital, quick!" MegaMan yelled. The gang head to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Mrs. Hikari was waiting for them. "Mom! Have you found Dad?!" Lan asked hopefully, Osaka and Chiyo were checking Dr. Hikari's bed. "No, not yet... And it is almost time for him to take his medication! Oh what shall we do?" Mrs. Hikari sniffled. "What do you mean?" Yomi asked. "Your father has been taking pain medicine every day... Without it, he isn't able to even get up out of bed! But he's run off somewhere without taking it!" Mrs. Hikari told her son. "So if his last dose runs out... Oh no!" MegaMan came to the horrifying answer to that question. "We got to find him fast!" Lan yelled. "But we have no clue to where he is!" Corina told him. Chiyo and Osaka found something under Dr. Hikari's pillow. "Lan, does this help?" Chiyo asked as she gave Lan a note and a Card Key. "What's this?" Lan read the note. "I have to search for Alpha. Sorry for worrying everyone..." "Dad..." Lan said softly. "Maybe he is in his lab." Osaka guessed. "Could be. Lan, here is Dad's aspirin." Mrs. Hikari gave Lan the medicine. "Thanks mom. Let's go to Dad's lab! I bet this Card Key has something that can help us!" Lan said as he and the gang head to Dr. Hikari's lab.

When they got there, they saw a door. "Let's try the Card Key we found." Zoey suggested, Lan used the card key and they entered the room, they saw Dr. Hikari typing something. "Dad!" Lan yelled as tears fell down his cheeks as he ran to him, the others followed. "So you followed me..." Dr. Hikari said weakly. "We need to get you to the hospital!" Lan said. "Son, I can't just lie in bed. Not when Alpha is in the hands of Wily! Right now, I'm tracing the path of the AlphaBugs' attack. It could lead us to the WWW base." Dr. Hikari said weakly. "Dr. Hikari, you're in no condition to do that! Leave it to the Officials!" Bridget told him. "I can't do that. I must delete Alpha with my own hands." Dr. Hikari explained. "With your own hands?" Tomo asked confusedly. "Because Alpha was created by SciLab?! But why do YOU have to take this responsibly?!" Lan demanded. Dr. Hikari stared at our heroes with a sad look then began. "20 years ago, a promising scientist came to SciLab. He used the latest tech to create the basis of the Net. A prototype of the Internet... Alpha!" Lan and his friends were silent as Dr. Hikari continued. "That scientist was a man I respected very deeply. It's my duty to delete Alpha for him!" Dr. Hikari told them. "... ... ...I understand that a great man may have created Alpha! But not why you have to put yourself in such danger!" Lan hugged his father. "... ...That man's name was Tadashi Tomas Hikari... He was my father." Dr. Hikari slowly said. The group gasped in shock. "Grandpa created Alpha?!" Lan's eyes widen in surprise. Dr. Hikari nodded and continued. "And that is why I must delete Alpha with my own hands. And now is the only time that I can! When he stopped the Alpha Revolt, Grandpa installed a program, Guardian, into Alpha's core. So long as it isn't deleted, Alpha can't fully recover. It's one of Grandpa's programs, so it can't be deleted easily... Not even by Wily." Suddenly, Dr. Hikari's computer beeped. "Ah, the computer has finished tracking the WWW base." Dr. Hikari groaned in pain as he fell to the floor and held his chest. "Dad! Here is your medicine! Mom gave it to me!" Lan yelled as he gave his dad the medicine.

5 seconds later...

Lan and his friends helped Dr. Hikari on his chair. "I'll be ok... in a moment..." Dr. Hikari panted. "Dad! Please tell us the WWW base's location! We'll delete Alpha for you!" Lan pleaded. "No, it's too dangerous..." Dr. Hikari said. "I can do it! After all, I'm your son! And I have MegaMan! And Zoey and her friends who hold the Marks of Serenade! As long as we're together, we can do anything!" Lan shouted with confidence. Dr. Hikari stared at our heroes for 4 seconds then said "Lan, I can see that you're growing up now. I knew that there comes a day when the son exceeds the dad... But I never knew yours would come so quickly..." Dr. Hikari weakly smiled. "Dad..." Lan smiled. "According to the computer, the WWW base is in... What?! The Demon Waters?!" Dr. Hikari gasped. "The Demon Waters?" Chiyo asked. "The Demon Waters is a part of ocean known for its ferocity. It's full of Demon Currents, spinning waters strong enough to create whirlwinds. It would mean certain death for those who take boats or planes!" Dr. Hikari explained. "What about Spaceships?" Sasami asked. "Hmm... A spaceship is strong enough to break those winds, why you ask?" Dr. Hikari asked. Sasami gave a cheesy grin. "I have one in my house! Everyone, come with me. I'll show you what I mean." Sasami said as she left for her house. "Dad, we'll delete Alpha for you! I promised!" Lan did his famous pose. "No, Lan, you mustn't think of it that way. The battle you and your friends are about to face isn't for me. It's YOUR Battle! Yours and MegaMan's! You must fight for all those you loved, and our future! And for the Azugirls' world! Lan, MegaMan, no... Hub! Fight together to stop the WWW's plan! And I already know that Osaka is from Azumanga Daioh. She and her friends' world is about to be destroyed! You must save it!" Dr. Hikari saluted his son. Lan did his famous pose again and said "I will, Dad! For ever lasting peace!" (A/N: Guess what that line is from?) Lan and the gang head to Sasami's house.

The gang got to Sasami's house. Sasami entered with Ryo-Ohki in her arms. "Uh... That's Ryo-Ohki..." Renee sweat dropped. "Ryo-Ohki is more than just a pet. She can transform into a spaceship!" Sasami explained. "Really?" Sakaki asked as she went to pet Ryo-Ohki, but Ryo-Ohki accidently bit Sakaki's hand. "Ow! That's hurts!" Sakaki winced as she rubbed her hand. Sasami smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Sorry, it happens a lot in your world." She apologized. 'Alright, let's hope you're right about Ryo-Ohki, you willing to help us, Ryo-Ohki?" Lan asked with a smile. Ryo-Ohki mewed in agreement as to say "Of course! I can't let those WWW bullies get away with this!" Lan nodded and turned to everyone. "This may be our final battle. So let's give it our all! We will get Dex and the others to help us. Renee, you called Chaud too. Tomorrow, we put an end to Wily's plans!" Lan did his famous pose, the Mews, Sasami and the Azugirls raised their fists in the air and yelled "YEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!!" Lan, the Mews and Azugirls went back home to sleep while Sasami sleeps in her house. Tomorrow, they will save both the world and Azumanga world!

(Meanwhile, with Wily...)

Wily's WWW Members were sitting in chairs staring at their leader. Wily turned to them with an evil grin. "Welcome, my loyal WWW members! Thanks to your efforts, Alpha is now under our control!" Wily explained. "And shall we commence our plan, Lord Wily?" Rei smirked evilly. "Of course!" We shall free Alpha from SciLab's imprisonment!" Wily smiled evilly. "Thanks for breaking me out of prison and giving me another chance, Lord Wily!" Sunayama bowed to his boss. "Wait... Are people going to die once Alpha is awakened?" Anetta questioned. "Aye! So what? We can start anew, lassie!" Match told her. Anetta looked down in sadness. 'I'm beginning to feel that Wily is evil and wants to kill everyone... I don't want people to die!' Anetta thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. "Lord Wily, I can't seem to find Takeo, BeastMan's operator." Rei questioned. "Takeo? He failed his mission, so I deleted him." Wily grinned evilly. "Uh... All hail Lord Wily! The future ruler of the new Robot Society!" Sunayama praised, Wily laughed evilly. "Your new mission, my followers, is to protect Alpha... Protect it from those Net society fools! Including MegaMan! A new world awaits us! And it will stand upon the ashes of Net society!! It is time to crush Net society with an iron fist! Delete it!" Wily yelled. "Delete it!" Rei repeated. "Deleeete it!" Sunayama repeated also. "Aye! Delete it!" Match repeated last.

Wily turns to his monitor and switched it to a camera world wide. Wily cleared his throat. "Attention fools who depend on Net society! I am Wily! Leader of the WWW!! Very shortly, we will conduct an assault on the Net!! Our assault will destroy all Net society functions! Army systems will start wars around the globe! This is a declaration of war! There is nothing you can do to stop us! The only thing in your future is... Destruction!" Wily laughed evilly.

We'll see about that, Wily!

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 4: Part 1 The Island of Dr. Wily

Me: Well, next chapter will be part one of the Final Battle of Saga 4! It will have Tenchi and gang looking for Sasami in their world and Dingo will join our heroes along with Tora! So stay tune!


	67. The Final Battle: Saga 4: Part 1

MegaMan: Well here is part 1 of the Final Battle of Saga 4, so let's roll!

Chapter 20: The Final Battle: Saga 4: Part 1: The Island of Dr. Wily

(Meanwhile... In Sasami's world...)

Washu was typing hard on the DP3000's main computer to find Sasami. "Any luck, Miss Washu?" Kiyone asked. "Not yet... She could be in any dimension." Washu sighed. "I hope she is ok..." Ayeka said tearfully. "Don't worry yourself, princess, she's a tough kid." Ryoko assured her, before Ayeka can comment; Serenade appeared on the screen of the computer. "Eek! A virus! How did you hacked through my brilliant security system?!" Washu demanded. "Do not worry, I am an ally. My name is Serenade. I was the one who brought Sasami to my world. Cause as we speak, a threat is destroying it, and she and two heroes and five other girls from another dimension are going to save it." Serenade explained. "Wait, where is she?" Tenchi asked. "When the time is right, I will guide you to aid them in the final battle against Alpha." Serenade explained as she signed out. "Um... Should we trust her?" Mihoshi asked dumbly. "I'm afraid so. She is our only lead to Sasami." Washu sighed.

(Back in Lan's world)

Lan just got up; he put on his favorite clothes, checked his best Battle Chips and stared at the mirror with a determined look. Today is the day he and the others put an end to Alpha and save both the world and Azumanga world. Lan got an email from Dr. Hikari giving him a program to find Alpha in Cyberworld. He head downstairs and finds the Mews and Azugirls also with the same determined look, he nodded to them and asked "Where should we meet Sasami?" Zoey answered "At Beach Town near the harbor." Lan nodded in response and he and the others along with Dex, Yai and Mayl head to Beach Town.

Lan stared at his friends with the determined look. Chaud arrived in time to hear Lan's speech. "Listen, everyone... This may be our toughest battle yet. Some of us may not make it back alive, but if we don't stop Alpha, both our world and the Azumanga Daioh world will perish. So we need to decide who will go with us to the WWW Base." Lan said his dramatic speech. "I'll go! Chisao is counting on me to save the world!" Dex volunteered. "Hmph, I'll go too. Saving your behind never gets old." Chaud commented. "Lan... We wanna go with you too!" Mayl pleaded. "Yeah! We wanna help out too!" Yai agreed. "No, it's too dangerous." Chaud disagreed. "But..." Mayl started to say, but Renee interrupted her. "Chaud's right. You two need to stay behind and keep an eye on things while we're gone." Mayl and Yai understand and nodded. "Alright, Ryo-Ohki! Do your stuff!" Sasami nodded to Ryo-Ohki, Ryo-Ohki leaped into the air and transformed into a black spaceship with a purple globe on it. Lan and the gang were taken by surprise. "Holy motherboard!" Dex muttered. "Shall we go?" Sasami smiled at her friends. "Wait!" A voice called out, Lan and the gang turned to see Tora and Dingo running up to them. "Tora! Dingo! What are you guys doing here?" Lan asked. "Take us with you!" Tora offered. "We can't let the WWW get away with this! It's my tribe's honor to help those in need!" Dingo said, Lan thought about it and nodded. "Ok. Mayl... Wish us luck!" Lan did his famous pose. "Come back to us safely, Lan." Mayl blows a kiss to him. Ryo-Ohki beamed Lan and his chosen group, the Mews and the Azugirls up and flew towards the WWW base.

(One intense trip later...)

Lan and the gang stared at Wily's Skull Castle. "So this is Wily's new hideout." Lan muttered. "We don't have time to waste! Let's move on!" Chaud shouted as he ran off ahead. "Just you wait, Wily! We're coming for you!" Dex shouted with determination as he runs off to the entrance. "Can't let Chaud have the fun!" Tora yelled as he runs after them. "Let's do this!" Dingo yelled as he follows. "Alright, let's move on!" Lan yelled as they pressed on.

When the heroes entered the first room, they noticed a strange chair in the middle hooked to something. Lan walked up to the elevator door and pressed the button. "It won't open. Alright, time to jack... Huh? There's no place to jack in! Dex, what about you?" He asked. "Nope, can't find one either!" "Didn't find one either!" Tora said. "Same here!" Dingo said. "Then how are we supposed to get in?" Chaud scoffed. "And what's with the chair?" Sasami wondered. "That is a Pulse Transmission System!" A familiar voice to Lan and the others minus Chaud, Dex, Tora and Dingo said. "Who's there?!" Chaud got into a battle stance. The man who helped our heroes walked up with a serious look on his face. "It's you!" Lan, Sasami, the Mews and Azugirls shouted. "You know this guy?" Dex asked. Lan nodded and said "Yeah, he helped us before. Don't worry he's on our side. And he's a amazing programmer!" "But who are you?" Kaorin asked. "My name is Cossack... I was once a scientist at SciLab." The man now known as Cossack introduced himself. Chaud's eyes widen in surprise. "I know that name! If I remember correctly, he was... the head scientist on the Independent Navi Project! But if that's so, why would he be here?" Chaud demanded. "Just a little unfinished business. But never mind that. If you want to move on, get out of the way. This is called a Pulse Transmission System. It allows humans to directly enter Cyberworld. Kinda like your Marks of Serenade, Chosen Ones." Cossack explained. The heroes gasped. "But is that even possible?" Bridget asked. "To be precise, it sends their brain waves there. Brain waves are really just a type of electric pulse. The system converts brain waves to data, and sends that." Cossack stared at the ground. "That?" Zoey asked. "The brain waves enters the Net with a new self, everything you sense there is sent to your brain. Your senses thus work just like in the real world. So if you are hurt there, that data goes to your brain... So your body in the real world will be hurt as well!" Cossack explained. "That's... horrible. What happens if you die in Cyberworld?" Sasami muttered. "Then your real life body would of course be affected as well. This was developed at SciLab, but it was just too dangerous... I'm sure that Wily got the tech when he worked at SciLab." Cossack explained as he gets into the chair. "I will pulse into the Cyberworld and start the elevator. Pulse in!" Cossack pulse in. "Ok, I'm pulsed in. You can see what I'm doing from the monitors." The heroes turned to see Cossack in Cyberworld. "Amazing! You can see his mind in Cyberworld!" Dingo said in awe.

(With Cossack...)

Cossack stared at the system with his hand on his chin. "Hmm... This seems to be the elevator control program..." Cossack worked his magic. "Ok! You can use the elevator now." Suddenly, he felt a tremendous power. "That power...! So Bass, you come at last." Cossack said as Bass appeared, his eyes closed. "So it seems, father..." Bass muttered. "Wait... Did Bass call Cossack... father?!" Lan gasped in the real world. "Why are you helping Wily?!" Cossack demanded. Bass opened his eyes and stared at his creator. "I... don't know... At first I wanted absolute power to destroy your kind, but... a human changed me..." Cossack understands this and asked "You mean Osaka?" Bass nodded. "I don't know what to do next, I figured by fighting you, it will help me understand what I'm supposed to do. Ever since the Elite Navi Corps attacked me, I crawled, near deletion, through the Internet..." Bass then showed his scar on his chest. "This is where they wounded me... But thanks to the Get Ability Program you gave to me, I was able to get stronger every passing moment." Bass explained as he looked at his hands. "You get the abilities of others thanks to that program! And I bet day after day you got attacked by hordes of viruses." Cossack beginning to understand. "Yes, I grow stronger, and now since I have changed, I must decide should I save this world. So fight me, father!" Bass emitted his hand with energy. "So if that's what you want, Bass... So be it!" Cossack yelled as he glows with energy. "Father... no! You're not thinking of the self destruct program?!" Bass muttered. "I'm afraid so! If my body dies, you will have your destiny to choose! Should you save or destroy the world! It's up to you!" Cossack yelled as Bass nodded and attacked him.

Cossack was screaming in pain as his body charged with electricity. "Cossack! Cossack! You alright?!" Lan yelled in shock as Cossack remained still. "Was... I right to create Bass? Lan... Please... Help Bass choose the right path... Help him choose his destiny..." Cossack weakly said as he fell unconscious. "He's alive, but barely. We need to get him to safety." Chaud said. "I'll go and take him to the hospital using Ryo-Ohki! I'll be back soon!" Dex volunteered. "Ok! Take good care of him!" Lan nodded as Dex carried Cossack to Ryo-Ohki. "Let's do this... For Cossack!" Osaka said with determination. The heroes minus Dex entered the elevator. When they got outside, Lan noticed a door. When he inspected it, Tora and Dingo noticed something above him and yelled out "Above you!" Lan quickly noticed and got out of the way. "Guess we can't just waltz through the WWW base!" Renee snarled. Suddenly, the robot begins charging something. "Watch out!" Lan yelled as they got out of the way, the robot fired a familiar attack. "That's FlashMan's Hypno Flash! But isn't he deleted?!" MegaMan wondered. "How are we supposed to get past that?!" Kagura gawked as the robot began charging again. "Look out!" Chaud warned as he and the others dodged the attack. "Ok, here's the plan! Dingo and I will distract that robot while Lan, Chaud and the others jack into it!" Tora explained his plan, Lan and the others nodded, Tora and Dingo turned to the robot and gave it the taunting look, the robot began charging again, but Lan, Chaud and the Mews yelled out their battle cries and rushed from behind! "Lan! I'll do something about this beam! You jack in and delete FlashMan!" Chaud yelled. Lan nodded and yelled out "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Sasami did the same. "Jack in! Zero, execute!" "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!"

MegaMan, Zero and the Mews appeared in this robot's Cyberworld. "MegaMan, you find FlashMan and stop this crazy thing!" Lan yelled. MegaMan nodded and said "Right! This is a dangerous place, so let's be careful!" MegaMan told everyone, they nodded and begin their trek. Thanks to the Alpha Program Block Lan got from Dr. Hikari's email, MegaMan was able to see the AlphaBugs that lie on the floor, they reached their destination. When they got there, they saw FlashMan along with Rei in Cyberworld. "We meet again, MegaMan!" Rei pointed his finger at our heroes. "FlashMan!" MegaMan gritted his teeth angrily. "And his operator, Rei! He must be using a Pulse Transmission System!" Bridget pointed out. "That's right! I've been brought back by Lord Wily! I won't be deleted easily again!" FlashMan yelled as he pointed his palm at MegaMan. "The only way you can stop the beam is by deleting us! FlashMan! Time for our revenge!" Rei smirked. "Right away!" "Prepare yourself, Lan and MegaMan! Full Synchro!" Rei yelled as he and FlashMan started to fuse together! "Full Synchro?! Is that even possible?!" Lan gasped in shock. "I have been fully digitalized! Synching with my Navi is second nature to me!" Rei smiled evilly as he and FlashMan finally fused together. Rei laughed evilly. "I can feel the power within me... By synchronizing, we can operate at 100 percent efficiently! You'll never be able to defeat us! Prepare yourself, MegaMan!" Rei yelled. "We'll see about that! MegaMan!" Lan yelled. "Zero!" Sasami yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Their operators shouted. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and Zero yelled. "Time to get deleted!" FlashMan yelled out as he rushed towards them. "I don't think so!" Renee yelled as she rushed out to help MegaMan and Zero.

**MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE and Renee VS DrillMan V2.**

"Light Cannon!" FlashMan yelled as he turned his arm into a cannon and fired a beam of light at our heroes. They dodged it. "M Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Both Lan and Sasami yelled as they inserted the chip. MegaMan and Zero fired their M Cannons at FlashMan, damaging him greatly. "Silver Slash!" Renee lashed her whip at FlashMan, but he caught it. Renee was taken by surprise as FlashMan flung her back and forth. MegaMan ran up to punch FlashMan, but FlashMan caught his fist. "You don't stand a chance against us, MegaMan!" Rei smirked. "I have a surprise of my own! Lan, now!" MegaMan yelled. "Right! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button. MegaMan broke free of FlashMan's grip and punched him in the gut. "What?! How did you get that powerful?!" Rei gasped. "Simple... I believe in my friends!" MegaMan yelled as he punched FlashMan 10 times, gave him a uppercut and slams him down into the ground and then MegaMan fired rapid fire MegaShots at FlashMan, thus defeating him.

MegaMan and his friends aimed their weapons at the weaken FlashMan. "Don't think this is over! Prepare for Shining Crusher!" Rei yelled as FlashMan starts that attack. "I can't survive that attack!" MegaMan defended himself. "I don't think so!" MegaMan and the others heard that voice, it was TomahawkMan and KingMan raining down on FlashMan and attacked him and deleted him. "H-how dare you?!" FlashMan groaned. "Thou shall not defeat the heroes." KingMan stated. "And you got whooped." TomahawkMan smirked. Rei who is now beside FlashMan screamed along with his Navi as they were deleted. "Tora! Dingo! You came through!" Lan gave them the thumbs up as they appeared on their screens. "No problem! You need to stop Wily! Me and Dingo will keep an eye on that robot!" Tora acknowledged. "Yeah! You got to save the world!" Dingo agreed. Lan nodded as he and Sasami jacked out their Navis and the Mews jacked out too.

Lan, the Mews, the Azugirls, Sasami and Chaud entered Wily's research lab. Sasami and Chiyo were looking at a statue of Wily. "Ugh! I bet he's even uglier when we confront him!" Sasami said in disgust. Chiyo kicked the statue and it fell down. "Guys! We found a way! Let's move on!" Corina told everyone, the heroes pressed on. When they got to the top, Yomi noticed another robot. "Guys! Look!" She pointed to the robot. "If we act quick, it won't see us!" Chaud told everyone his plan, everyone ran as fast as they can to the path, but the robot shot out bubbles, that blocked Chaud from the others. "BubbleMan! So he's back too!" Lan gritted his teeth. "I'll go on ahead! You'll take care of that tin can!" Chaud told them as he runs off ahead. The robot landed in front of the heroes. "Oh man... How are we supposed to jack into this robot?!" Tomo gulped. Suddenly, Lan noticed Dex picking up a boulder and grinned. "Help has arrived!" "Try this on for size! Boulder Toss!" Dex yelled as he threw the boulder in front of BubbleMan's tank, blocking its weaponry. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Lan!" Dex gave him the thumbs up. "It's cool, Dex!" Lan grinned. "Now we're even for yesterday!" Dex grinned back. "Right! Jack me in, Lan!" MegaMan said. "Jack me in as well, Sasami!" Zero said. Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis and the Mews jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters entered BubbleMan's Tank's Cyberworld. "Find BubbleMan and stop this thing!" Sakaki told them. MegaMan nodded and shouted "Let's do this!" Our heroes begin their trek through the tank's Cyberworld, eventually, they found BubbleMan. "So it's MegaMan! I owe you for being mean to me, blubblub! That MegaBuster hurt! So did ProtoMan's sword!" BubbleMan yelled angrily. "Hey, you brought this on yourself!" Corina commented snidely. "Blub blub blub! Lord Wily has made me a lot stronger than I was before! This time I will delete you! Blubblub!" BubbleMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. "Bring it on, BubbleMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled as he and BubbleMan rushed towards each other. Zero and the Mews decided to let MegaMan handle this one.

**MegaMan.EXE VS BubbleMan.EXE V2**

"Take this! Blub!" BubbleMan yelled as he fired multiple harpoons at MegaMan, two of them hit MegaMan, but he counterattacked by firing two charged shots at BubbleMan, damaging him in the process. "You'll pay for that, blub!" BubbleMan yelled as he charged at MegaMan, MegaMan was hit by him, but MegaMan managed to push him back and gave him a upper cut in the jaw. "Electric Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. MegaMan's arm was replaced by a yellow blade and he rushed at BubbleMan, slashing him 3 times. "Darn it!" BubbleMan growled in a last ditch attempt to delete MegaMan by firing a harpoon at him, but MegaMan slashed it in half and slashed BubbleMan 3 times, thus defeating him.

"I can't believe you-blub-beat me again! Alpha will avenge me!" BubbleMan screamed as he was deleted. "Lan! Has the bubbles stopped yet?" MegaMan asked, Lan checked and shook his head. "Then someone else must be controlling this tank! Let's go find him!" Zoey pointed out. The Virus Busters continued their trek through the tank's Cyberworld. When they got to the end, they saw digisand. "MegaMan! This is where you and your friends make your grave!" A voice yelled as something started to swirl. "Guys! Behind you!" Lan warned, the others dodged it. "Gah! Almost have you there!" The voice yelled. "This is digisand! Then that means..." MegaMan started to figure it out. "That's right, MegaMan!" Another voice called out as Sunayama walked beside the sand, then DesertMan appeared beside him. "Sunayama?! But I thought you were arrested by the Officials!" Sasami gasped. "Hah! Lord Wily hacked into the system and freed me!! And it's so good to be back! Now I can watch TV again!" Sunayama grinned evilly. "You escaped?!" Kikki gritted her teeth in anger. "You bet! To delete those who stand in the way of Lord Wily's plans! Chaud wouldn't even tell me the ratings of the N1! You think an Official would keep their promises?! Anyway, it's time for you to have some fun with DesertMan! Things won't go smoothly like they did in the N1! Let's see how you like it in digisand! DesertMan! Full Synchro!" Sunayama yelled as he and DesertMan merged together and they hid under the sand. "This is bad! How can we defeat them?!" Lan gulped. Suddenly, Dex appeared on a screen. "GutsMan! Help MegaMan and his friends!" Dex ordered. "Yeeehaaaawwww!" GutsMan yelled as he slams into the digisand. "It's GutsMan to the rescue!" Osaka smiled. "OOOOOWWWWW! My head! That hurts you know!" Sunayama yelled as DesertMan appeared and rubbed his head. "Let's take on this creep together!" Kikki yelled as she got into a battle stance. "Right! MegaMan!" Lan yelled. "Zero!" Sasami yelled. "GutsMan!" Dex yelled. "Battle routine, set!" The three operators yelled. "Execute!" The three Navis yelled.

**MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE, GutsMan.EXE and Kikki VS DesertMan V2**

"Desert Tomb!" DesertMan yelled as he made blocks of sand appear above the heroes, they dodged it. 'HeatShadow! Style Change!" Lan yelled as he pressed the Style Change button. MegaMan in his HeatShadow form made three copies of himself. "No! I can't tell which one is which!" Sunayama gasped. "Aqua Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Sasami yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero rushed at DesertMan and slashed him three times. DesertMan gave him a upper cut, but Zero retained his ground. "GutsHammer!" GutsMan yelled. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki yelled as she and GutsMan combined their attacks to give DesertMan a heaping pound of hurt! "Take this MegaMan!" DesertMan yelled as he threw a punch at one of the MegaMan clones, but DesertMan hit a fake one and MegaMan appeared and hurled shurikens at DesertMan, giving him even more pain. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted his favorite Battle Chip. MegaMan has a katana on his hand when he is in HeatShadow Style, it blazed with fire and MegaMan rushed at DesertMan and slashed him 4 times before giving him the finishing blow.

Sunayama and DesertMan screamed in agony as they were deleted. "We did it!" Kikki cheered as GutsMan picked her up and throw her up and catch her with a happy look. "Alright, we need to catch up to Chaud!" Renee told everyone, MegaMan and the Mews and Zero jacked out.

When the heroes were walking done a path, Sasami noticed a boulder coming their way! Sasami's eyes turn pale and she screamed "It's Indiana Jones all over again!" The gang turned and yelps in surprise and ran as fast as they can to avoid the boulder, they made it and the boulder fell into the sea. "That was closed!" Kaorin sighed. Renee saw Chaud surrounded by flames made by a third robot. "Chaud!" Renee yelled as she and the others walked up to him. "Lan...! Go through that door! Stop Alpha! Don't worry about me!" Chaud grunted as he held his knee. "No way! I can't let a friend perish here! MegaMan, we're jacking into that robot!" Lan yelled. "Right!" MegaMan yelled as Lan and Sasami along with the Mews went to the robot. Lan and Sasami jacked in their Navis and the Mews jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters appeared in the third robot's Cyberworld. "Find whoever is controlling this robot!" Sasami yelled. The Virus Busters nodded and begin their trek. Soon, they reached the end and found FlameMan, Mr. Match, Anetta and PlantMan.

"So, you plan to delete Alpha to destroy nature, hmm?" PlantMan said. "Hey! You're the ones who are destroying it, not us!" Corina shot back. "Aye, no need to get all hot under the collar! Thanks for the other day, Lan! You were a help with SciLab! Why don't you join us and we will rule the world together?!" Match offered. "You can take your offer and shove it! You hurt a lot of people, Match!" Lan growled. "Aye! We were doing our job! Who cares if some wee laddies get hurt! Right Anetta?" Match winked at her. "Um..." Anetta said weakly. "MegaMan is a danger. He must be deleted. FlameMan and I will delete him and his friends together, right FlameMan?" PlantMan asked, FlameMan growled in agreement. "Aye! Let's burn them together, FlameMan! Full Synchro!" FlameMan and Match merged together. "Full Synchro..." Anetta said as she and PlantMan merged together. "Ready or not! Here we come!" Match yelled. "MegaMan!" Lan yelled. "Zero!" Sasami yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Their operators yelled. "Execute!" Both Navis yelled. "I'll help out!" Bridget yelled. "Me too!" Corina yelled as she got out her Heart Arrow.

**MegaMan.EXE, Zero.EXE, Corina and Bridget VS FlameMan and PlantMan V2**

"Take this!" Match yelled as FlameMan blew flames at MegaMan, he defended himself. "Fire Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Sasami yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip, Zero and Corina combined their attacks to give PlantMan double damage. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget yelled as she launched her attack at FlameMan, dousing him with water. "Hey! Watch where you fire that thing!" Match growled as FlameMan charged at Bridget, knocking her down. "Take this!" MegaMan yelled as he fired a charged MegaShot at FlameMan, hitting him for some great damage. PlantMan and Zero were in a sword fight, Zero slashed him 4 times, but then PlantMan got the upper by knocking him into Corina. He pointed his sword at the two with an evil grin. "Now to finish... Wha?!" PlantMan yelled as he felt he can no longer control his body. PlantMan grabbed FlameMan. "Aye?! What are you doing?!" Match gasped. "Huh?!" Corina gawked as she and Zero got up. "MegaMan! Hurry and delete FlameMan and PlantMan! I now know that Wily is evil and Net society is good!" Anetta pleaded. "What?! Haven't you forgotten?! Net society is trying to destroy nature! If MegaMan fires, we're both goners!" PlantMan yelled in shock. "All you said to me are lies and Wily has lied to me!" Anetta yelled angrily. MegaMan charged up a fully charged MegaShot and fired it at the two Navis. "Curse you MegaMan!!" Match screamed as he and FlameMan were deleted. "Thank you... MegaMan..." Anetta smiled as PlantMan screamed in agony as he and Anetta were deleted. "Anetta sacrificed her life to save us. We shall do the same for her!" Sasami said with determination. The Virus Busters jacked out.

Renee checked Chaud's wounds. "You alright, Chaud?" Renee asked in concern. Chaud smiled at her. "Of course. These wounds won't keep me down. Besides, Alpha is about to be awaken. You must hurry!" Chaud kissed her on the cheek. Renee nodded and she and the others head into the next room.

Lan and Chiyo checked for a secret passage behind the cables and found it. They found the door leading to Wily. "It must lead to Wily!" Yomi pointed out. Lan got out his PET. "MegaMan... No... Hub... We'll always be together, right?" Lan sniffled. "Of course we will, Lan! Together forever! Forever and ever!" MegaMan smiled, Lan closed his eyes and smiled as a single tear fell down his cheek. Lan toughens up. "Let's go! To our final battle!" Lan shouted, but Renee halted him. "Listen..." Renee told everyone, they heard some drilling and a machine with a drill came out! The heroes got out of the way. "Blast! I almost got you! MegaMan! If you can hear me, let's settle this! I will delete you!" DrillMan's voice yelled from the machine. "Not DrillMan! We got to hurry and finish him off! Alpha is closed to be awakened!" MegaMan yelled. "You guys stay here. I'll handle this!" Zoey told her friends, they nodded as she and Lan ran up to the machine, "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled. "Jack in! Mark of Serenade!" Zoey yelled.

MegaMan and Zoey appeared on the drill machine's Cyberworld. They turned to each other and nodded and begin their trek. The two made it to DrillMan. "So you finally got here to get some holes!" DrillMan taunted. "We come this far! There's no going back!" Zoey yelled. "Fine then! Get ready!" DrillMan yelled as he went into Drill Mode. "No way we're gonna let you win! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled as he rushed towards DrillMan.

**MegaMan.EXE and Zoey VS DrillMan.EXE V2**

"Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the button. DrillMan charged at MegaMan, knocking him back a little. But MegaMan grabbed him and punched him in the face. "Drill Rockets!" DrillMan yelled as he fired rockets at MegaMan, 2 of them hit MegaMan, but he was unfazed. "Sword! Wide Sword! Battle Chips! Double Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted them. MegaMan rushed at DrillMan and slashed him 8 times. DrillMan threw a few punches at MegaMan, but thanks to his HUB Mode advance speed, he dodged them. MegaMan punched DrillMan in the face and sends him up in the air. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he launched the attack at DrillMan. "Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey yelled as she launched her attack, combing it with MegaMan's Life Sword, DrillMan was knocked into an invisible wall by the attack. MegaMan and Zoey aimed their weapons at the weaken DrillMan. "If I go... I'll take you with me! Activate self destruct mode!" DrillMan yelled as he glows with light. MegaMan and Zoey kneed to the ground, they were wounded in their last battle. "Haha! Say goodbye, Mega...GAAKK!!" DrillMan screamed as ProtoMan rushed to the rescue and deleted DrillMan. "ProtoMan!" MegaMan and Zoey shouted happily. "We made it just in time." ProtoMan sighed. Lan jacked out MegaMan while Zoey jacked out as well. "Chaud! You alright?!" Lan asked. "Yeah... Go... Wily is behind this door... All of Net society is counting on you!" Chaud panted. Lan nodded and got out his PET. "Ready MegaMan?" Lan asked, MegaMan did his famous pose. "You bet!" Lan turned to the others who nodded and the heroes prepare to enter the door to Wily.

While opening the door, Lan thought to himself. 'Together forever... MegaMan... No... Hub... We will always be together till the very end!'

Why did Lan asked MegaMan if they will be together forever? The answers will be answered in the final battle against Alpha!

Saga 4... To be concluded...

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 4: Part 2: Together Forever

Me: Well, next chapter will be the final battle with Alpha! And this will be a sad and happy chapter. So stay tune for the finale of Saga 4!


	68. The Final Battle: Saga 4: Part 2

Me: Well here it is... The finale to Saga 4! Next up will be Saga 5 with Mermaid Melody baby! So let's get started.

Chapter 21: The Final Battle: Saga 4: Part 2: Together Forever

(In the Azumanga world...)

Yukari was seeing all the destruction going on all around her. "Please be okay Minima." She thought. "If anything were to happen to you..."

(In Lan's world...)

Our heroes entered the room where Wily is. Wily noticed them with an evil grin. "Wily!" Lan yelled angrily. "Well, now if it isn't Lan and the Chosen Ones of Serenade! Those foolish operators only served to delay your arrival... No matter. They were but pawns to be sacrificed..." Wily smirked as he showed them his WWW operators unconscious. Wily noticed Sasami and smirked evilly. "Aha! So there's the little pipsqueak that now possesses Zero, am I right?" Wily asked as Sasami jumped to the platform with a glare. "And you're the old geezer everyone is talking about! Have you no sense?! Don't you see what you're doing is causing catastrophes?! A lot of people are gonna die because of this!" Sasami yelled. "As I said before, they are but pawns to be sacrificed..." Wily scoffed. Sasami couldn't hold her anger anymore. "Crazy old man!" Sasami yelled. Wily got angry and shot back "Snot nosed brat!" "Butt chinned bum!" Sasami yelled back. "Bug eyed shorty!" Wily shot back again. "Chrome Dome!" Sasami yelled. "Ooooh. She burned you good, Wily." Tomo said. "I am not that bald!" Wily yelled, an anger vein on his forehead, Sasami grabbed his coat. "What are you doing?!" Wily yelled as Sasami took off Wily's lab coat, showing Wily has hair on his back. "Oh that's not right..." Corina looked away. Wily pushed Sasami off the platform and Kagura and Lan catch her. "Wily! It's over! We're gonna delete Alpha once and for all!" Lan pointed his finger at him while Wily put back on his lab coat. Wily laughed evilly then said "You're too late! Look above me!" The heroes saw Alpha being decoded. "Alpha has already been 80 percent decoded! In just a few more minutes, Alpha will reawaken! He will then be transmitted from my antenna! The world will be engulfed in chaos!" Wily grinned evilly. "We can't let that happen! Lan, jack me in!" MegaMan asked, but Wily laughed evilly. "You can't do that! There are no jacks in this room! You can just stand there and watch the world end! Muwhahahaha! I shall now become Alpha's brain!! I will then be able to destroy the Net!" Wily laughed evilly as he went into a Pulse Transmission System. "Pulse Transmission!" Wily yelled as he went into Alpha's brain.

"He's right! What shall we do?!" Sasami yelled. Lan then noticed two empty chairs. "Hey! We can use these to go after Wily!" The heroes walked up to the two chairs. (A/N: Yes, I add another empty chair for Sasami.) Lan checked it and shouted "It's still working! We can use them!" "But Lan, if something were to happen to you... Like the WWW Operators..." Bridget doesn't want to say it. "We don't have time to think about it now! Besides, those other operators are unconscious! There's a slot for our PETs and Battle Chips are automatically sent from there. Sasami and I will go. You guys stay here to check on Alpha. If we need any help, try your best." Lan said. "We be back before you know it!" Sasami winked as she and Lan got into the chairs. "Please be careful! Our world depends on it!" Chiyo said as Lan and Sasami jacked themselves into the Net.

Lan opened his eyes and looked around; he was in Alpha's Cyberworld. "Lan!" Lan turned to see MegaMan in person, for the first time in his life; he's seeing his brother in person. "I am in Cyberworld! It's a dream come true! The Pulse Transmission worked!" Lan ran up to MegaMan and pulled his cheek. "I've never been able to see you like this!" Lan hugged his brother with his eyes closed and smiled. "I agree! It is!" MegaMan smiled. "Same here!" Lan and MegaMan turned to see Sasami and Zero also in Alpha's Cyberworld. "It's almost like... a dream...No!" Lan gasped. "Lan? What's wrong?" MegaMan asked in concern. "No. Nothing important. Wily is this way! Let's go save the world together!" Lan did his famous pose. "Yeah!" MegaMan agreed as he and Lan merged together. "Zero... Let's merge too." Sasami nodded to Zero. "As you wish, Sasami." Zero and Sasami started to merge together and a bright flash engulfed them, when the light was gone, MegaMan/Lan saw Tsunami who is now wearing a red armor that look like Zero's armor from MegaMan Zero, with a blue head piece. "Tsunami?" MegaMan asked. Tsunami smiled and said "Call me, Zero Tsunami. We must hurry and stop Alpha's reawakening!" She told them, MegaMan/Lan nodded and the two of them head to Wily's location. They found him with Bass near a large green tower.

"Bass! This is Dr. Hikari's greatest protection program... Guardian! If you destroy it, absorb it with your Get Ability... You will be even more powerful!" Wily explained. "Why? Why are you making people suffer to make me stronger?" Bass questioned. "I desire only chaos and destruction of Net society... Do you want to know your purpose in life?" Wily asked. "..." Bass remained silent. "Fate has bought us together! So go and destroy it!" Wily ordered. Bass remained silent as he destroyed Guardian and absorb its powers. "Hold it right there, Wily!" MegaMan shouted as he and Zero Tsunami came into view. "So you dared to pulse in!" Wily growled. "MegaMan..." Bass stared at him for a few seconds then said "MegaMan! Fight me! If I fight you, maybe I will know my purpose in life!" Bass shouted as he got into a battle stance. "We don't have to fight, Bass!" MegaMan tried to reason with him. "MegaMan, keep reasoning with him while we fight him, he'll come around." Lan told him, MegaMan nodded. "Hah! I like to see you try to defeat an even more powerful Bass!" Wily smirked. "Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled as he and Bass charged towards each other.

**MegaMan.EXE VS Bass.EXE: Round 3 (Theme: Conclusion from MegaMan X7)**

MegaMan and Bass grabbed each other's fists; they were locked into a power struggle. "Bass! You don't have to do this!" MegaMan yelled as he punched Bass, Bass punched him back. "Why?! Why I don't want to do this?!" Bass yelled as he and MegaMan punched each other and blocked each other's attacks. "Cause you shouldn't let the past come back to haunt you! Osaka has shown you kindness!" MegaMan yelled as he gave Bass an uppercut, Bass fired his Twin Bass Busters at MegaMan, damaging him a bit. "Her world is about to be destroyed if Alpha is reawaken! If we don't stop now, Alpha will destroy it!" MegaMan shouted, Bass stopped when he heard this. Bass remember the first time he met Osaka and slowly fell in love with her. Falling in love with her has reawakened his heart and turn him back to the good side. "You're... right MegaMan. We must save Osaka's world." Bass said as stopped fighting.

"Hmph! And here I was hoping you will destroy each other." Wily said, not amused. Bass turned to Wily with an angry look. "I am no longer your tool, Wily! Osaka has shown me that not all humans are bad! And I will now help them and save her world!" Bass pointed his Bass Buster at Wily. "Bass... The Guardian Program you destroyed... It was the final protection placed on Alpha! It takes a lot to destroy it, you know. So I used your power. It's the reason I used that brat, Sean to make a copy of you! Just to bring back Alpha!" Wily grinned evilly. "You'll pay for what you done, Wily!" Zero Tsunami yelled. "I would use anything to complete my plan!" Wily laughed evilly. "That dirty old man!" MegaMan clenched his fists. Suddenly, the Cyberworld started to rumble.

(Back in the real world)

Osaka's eyes widen in shock. "What is it, Osaka?" Yomi asked. "I sense a disturbance... Alpha is about to be reawaken... Lan, MegaMan, Sasami, Zero and Bass need our help!" Osaka yelled. "But how are we supposed to help them?" Kaorin asked. Suddenly, the Mews' Marks of Serenade started to glow. "I bet we can use the Marks of Serenade to send you guys into Alpha's Cyberworld!" Zoey figured. "Lan, MegaMan and the others are counting on you!" Corina held her Mark of Serenade up. "Never give up, no matter the battle!" Bridget smiled. "Mom... Please lend them your strength!" Kikki said as she held her Mark of Serenade up. "Your world is counting on you!" Renee shouted as she held her Mark of Serenade up. "You guys ready?" Osaka smiled. "You bet!" Kagura grinned. "Miss Sakaki, will you protect me?" Kaorin asked. Sakaki smiled. "Of course." "I'm ready to give it my all!" Chiyo shouted with confidence. "Let's work together, Tomo!" Yomi turned to her friend with a smile. "Let's kick that Alpha's butt once and for all!" Tomo pumped her fist in the air as the Mews send the Azugirls into Alpha's Cyberworld.

(Back with MegaMan and the others.)

"Here it comes!! Here it comes!! Finally!! Alpha's awakening! It's the end of Net society!" Wily laughed evilly as a red goop tried to engulf Bass. "Is this... it?" Bass said sadly as he braced for his doom, but then, someone grabbed his hand and managed to get him out of the goop. Bass opened his eyes and sees Osaka doing her glassy eyed smile. "Osaka..." Bass whispered. "Bass, you alright?" Osaka asked in concern. Bass nodded and said "Osaka... What I did was wrong... Will you ever forgive me?" Bass asked. Osaka smiled and said "Of course." Then Osaka kissed Bass in the lips, Bass was taken by surprise then kissed back. "Osaka! Then that means...!" Lan figured it out as the other Azugirls came into view. "We're here to help, Lan and MegaMan!" Tomo did a pose. "The power of teamwork is strong against evil!" Yomi smiled. "Hah! Now that Alpha has absorbed Bass's Get Ability program! He is even stronger than before! Now Alpha, destroy them!" Wily ordered, but then, the goop started to absorb Wily! "Huh?! Stop! What...!" Wily screamed as Alpha absorbed him. "Alpha ate Wily!" Sakaki gasped. Kagura then noticed the floor about to open a hole. "Alpha's opening a hole!" Kagura yelled to her friends, they got out of the way and saw the hole opened, it was a big one and it showed... "Our world!" Chiyo gasped. MegaMan turned to the group. "Looks like Alpha wants us to fight him in your world. Are you ready?" MegaMan asked, the group including Bass nodded. "Let's do this!" MegaMan yelled as he and the others jumped into the hole to the Azumanga world.

Yukari stopped the car, she felt as her energy was beginning to drain. "Why do I feel weak...?" Yukari muttered, suddenly, she noticed some red goop. It started to form into a red and purple monster with a satellite head with red lens and his arms have claws and spikes on his back. That was Alpha who is now Alpha Omega thanks to Bass's Get Ability program which he absorbed. "Oh my lord..." Yukari gasped. Suddenly, MegaMan and the others landed in front of Alpha. Yukari recognized her students. 'Its them! They're back! But who is that blue guy? And that red woman and black guy?' Yukari thought to herself as MegaMan and his group stared at Alpha in great justice. Everywhere in the Azumanga world, TVs switched to MegaMan and his friends' confrontation with Alpha. Nyamo at the bar with the others noticed the TV and she saw the Azugirls. Her eyes widen in surprise. 'What are they doing?! They'll get killed!' Nyamo thought to herself.

At the Braid Maiden's house, Yuka and Miruchi saw our heroes and Alpha Omega. "Is that Chiyo?" Yuka gasped. "Is she gonna fight that giant monster?!" Miruchi shivered. "Yes. She is a brave girl." The Braid Maiden said.

Chihiro watched the TV and saw her friend, Kaorin and her friends along with a blue man, a red woman and a black man which she never saw before. "Kaorin... Please be ok." Chihiro whispered.

MegaMan turned to the Azugirls. "Are you ready?!" MegaMan asked. The Azugirls nodded and pumped their fists in the air. "YEEEEAAHHHHH!!" They yelled as they turned into pink energies and they form into MegaMan, the items MegaMan holds look like the Angel Items from his Mega Angel Link, only they were pink. MegaMan pointed his sword at Alpha. Zero Tsunami got out her Z Saber which looks like the one from MegaMan Zero, and Bass got into a battle stance. Alpha Omega let out a roar. "Let's do this! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled as he, Zero Tsunami and Bass charged at Alpha.

**Final Battle: Saga 4: MegaMan.EXE, Zero Tsunami and Bass.EXE VS Alpha Omega (Theme: Soul Ablaze from MegaMan ZX Advent)**

"HUB Mode!" Lan and MegaMan yelled as MegaMan went into HUB Mode and charged at Alpha. Alpha tried to swipe his claws at our hero, but he dodged them and MegaMan slashed the amoeba like chest, revealing his core. "Star Slash!" Zero Tsunami yelled as she slashed at the core 3 times with her Z Saber. "Bass Berserk!" Bass yelled as he fired his twin Bass Busters at the core, giving some damage. Alpha Omega swiped them back. MegaMan fired rapid fired MegaShots at the chest, revealing Alpha's core. "Celestial Burst!" Zero Tsunami yelled as she got out her Z Buster which looks like the one from MegaMan Zero and shot at the core. MegaMan launched the Azumanga Shuriken at the core, giving it some damage while MegaMan charged at the core and slashed it with his Azumanga Sword. Alpha fired a great blast at our heroes, but MegaMan blocked it with his Azumanga Shield. Alpha then let out a roar and dozen of viruses appeared in front of Alpha! "Shoot! How are we supposed to beat this many viruses?!" Bass growled.

(In Sasami's world.)

Serenade appeared on Washu's computer screen again. "It is time... Sasami needs your help." Serenade said as she made the portal leading to the Alpha battle in the Azumanga world. The Tenchi gang looked at the portal and saw Tsunami in a different form with MegaMan and Bass staring at the virus horde in front of Alpha. "Sasami needs our help!" Tenchi yelled. "Yeah, so let's kick that monster's butt!" Ryoko yelled as she and the gang entered the portal.

Zero Tsunami looked up to the sky and saw Tenchi and the gang flying down to their rescue. "Everyone!" Zero Tsunami yelled happily as Ryoko fired bursts of energy from her hands at the viruses, Tenchi landed and slashed some viruses with his sword. Kiyone and Mihoshi fired their guns at the viruses while Ayeka used her mini guardians to delete the viruses. Washu landed and turned to MegaMan. "Alright, its all up to you MegaMan!" Washu told him. Serenade told her about MegaMan. Yukari then noticed that the blue man is on their side and his name is MegaMan. The she did one thing. "RAAAAAAAA MegaMan!!" Yukari cheered, the people of the Azumanga world heard Yukari's cheer and decided to do the same thing. Nyamo, Chihiro, Yuka, Miruchi and the Braid Maiden and everyone the Azugirls started chanting MegaMan's name. "MegaMan! The Azumanga world is cheering us on!" Lan said. "Yeah! I can feel the power! Let's destroy Alpha for them!" MegaMan begin charging up his MegaBuster. "Celestial Rakuhouha!" Zero Tsunami yelled as she slashed the amoeba chest. "Earth Breaker!" Bass yelled as he launched his attack at the chest, revealing the core. "MegaBuster!!" Lan and MegaMan both shouted as MegaMan fired the fully charged and powered up MegaBuster shot at Alpha's core, destroying it. Alpha let out a roar of agony as a white light engulfed the heroes and the Tenchi gang and it flew back to Alpha's Cyberworld. In the Azumanga world, the storms has stopped and the viruses have disappeared. Yukari looked at the sky with a smile. 'They did it... They saved us all.' She thought to herself.

Back in Alpha's Cyberworld. MegaMan and the others including the Tenchi appeared on the same spot where the hole is once there. The Azugirls return to their normal forms. A white light engulfed Zero Tsunami and the Azugirls and the Tenchi gang, Zero Tsunami turned to MegaMan and Bass with a smile. "See you back in the real world." She said as she, the Tenchi gang and Azugirls went to Lan's world. "We did it... We beaten Alpha..." Lan smiled. "Yeah. Suddenly, a white door appeared in front of the two Navis. "What's that?" Lan asked. "I don't know. We should check it out." MegaMan turned to Bass who nodded and they both entered the door.

When they entered, MegaMan and Lan defused and looked around. "Is this... the real world?" Lan asked. "No..." Bass frowned. "This is a image file." Bass explained. "It's pretty old... But it looks familiar..." MegaMan said as he looked around. "Yeah... I been here before. MegaMan, see if you can find something." Lan asked, MegaMan nodded and looked around. He saw a lab coat and it looked familiar. "Lan! Bass! Check this out!" Lan and Bass went to see what MegaMan is talking about. "This lab coat... Its just like the one Dad wears!" Lan gasped. "Yes... Could this be... SciLab?" Bass asked. "This must be SciLab sometime in the past. But who would build this here?" MegaMan asked. "It was meant to imprison Alpha." A voice said. Lan, MegaMan and Bass turned to see a old man in a lab coat in a hologram. Lan immediately recognized him. "Gr...Grandpa! I've only seen pictures of him, but I know it's him!" Lan gasped in awe. Thomas looked confused. "Grandpa? So you must be... Lan... and that Navi... Could you be... Hub? And you must be... Dr. Cossack's Navi?" The three nodded. "So you're the ones who deleted Alpha?" Thomas smiled. "Yep! We did it together, right Hub?" Lan nudged him. "Yeah! We sure did!" MegaMan smiled. "Wily was trying to revive Alpha and release him." Bass explained. "...Wily? I see. So you used the Pulse Transmission System. Wily was once a brilliant and ambitious scientist... So what happened to him?" Thomas asked. "He was swallowed by Alpha..." Lan explained sadly. Thomas understand this. "I see... This never would have happened if he hadn't gone astray..." Thomas said. "But Grandpa, why are you here?" Lan asked.

"I've been monitoring Guardian, to stop Alpha's reawakening. It's my duty, as the creator of Alpha. When Guardian was destroyed, I thought all was lost. But thanks to you three, the world is safe. Now the core is gone and the other parts of Alpha will fade. So how are things in Net society these days, Lan and Hub? Are the Navis and humans getting along well?" Thomas smiled. "Of course!! Some still are using Navis for bad, but we stopped them with the help of Zoey and friends who are from other worlds who wield the Marks of Serenade, she is also Kikki's mom." Lan grinned. "I see. That is the unknown data we use for Serenade." Thomas smiled. "Yeah! The Net society is a great place to live!" MegaMan smiled. "And thanks to these two and another from another world, I no longer hate humans." Bass smiled. "I see. That's wonderful. Lan, Hub, Bass. When you get back to your world, give this to your father." Thomas said as he gave Lan a note. "Wait! Are you coming with us?" Lan asked. "I'm already a thing of the past. Now that Alpha is gone... My job is finished. This is your era, lads!" Thomas smiled. Suddenly, the area started to shake. "Grandpa!" Lan yelled. "Don't worry about me, Lan. Go on, my grandchildren! Hub, take care of Lan." Thomas told him. "I will. Come on, Lan, let's go!" MegaMan told Lan. "Ok. Grandpa, We'll be sure to create wonderful Net society for you! One where humans and Navis help each other!" Lan did his famous pose. "Good luck my grandchildren! Hurry! You don't have much time!" Thomas told them as he fade away. "I'm glad to meet Grandpa in person. Let's go, Lan!" MegaMan said, Lan nodded and merged with MegaMan. MegaMan and Bass exited the room.

MegaMan and Bass were almost to the exit. "We're almost there! Mayl and the others must be worried about us!" Lan yelled. MegaMan and Bass nodded, suddenly, red goops appeared and grabbed MegaMan and Bass. "What?! A part of Alpha is still alive?!" Bass yelled as he was pulled to the floor. "Whoa!" Lan gasped as MegaMan was pulled into it as well.

Lan woke up, he was in total darkness, and he saw MegaMan staring at him. "MegaMan... Where are we? It's pitch black, and I can't move!" Lan yelled as he struggled to move. "We're in Alpha, I think. We've been in for some time... I feel Alpha creeping inside of me..." MegaMan said sadly. "Wait! What about Bass?! Is he ok?! Are we gonna be absorbed by Alpha?!" Lan gasped. "...Looks that way. After just a few hours, we'll be bits of junk data. We'll disappear along with Alpha..." MegaMan said grimly. "What?! Is there some way of escape?!" Lan yelled. "...There's only one way... I'll need to build up all my remaining power, and overload. I think that should create a hole for a time. You can use it that hole to escape..." MegaMan explained, Lan's eyes widen in shock. "And what will you do after that?! I can't do that! I can't be separated from you!! We promised!! That we'll always be together!" Lan yelled as tears begin to form in his eyes. "Lan, these are my final words as Hub Hikari... Lan, you have to go on living and have a future! I will... always be with you..." MegaMan smiled a little as he begin charging energy. "No, Hub! I can't do that!" Lan closed his eyes as the tears begin to fall down his cheek. "I already died once and came back as MegaMan.EXE. Meeting you, playing with you, fighting with you... Every day that I spent with you was a happy one... And finally I have been able to meet you face to face... I've never been happier... Lan, you will be able to make so many more people happy! I'm so proud to have a brother like you..." MegaMan smiled. "H...Hub... I've been happy being with you, too! But...but..." Lan choked. "And now I must speak as MegaMan. Just because I'm gone, don't you oversleep and learn how to wake up by yourself!" MegaMan told him. "...I can't do it, MegaMan... I'll do my homework! I'll wake up by myself! Just don't leave me!" Lan cried. "Lan, nothing could replace the days I spent with you. Thank you! And tell Roll and Zoey... I loved them..." MegaMan said as he tear open the hole. "MEGGGGAAAAAAAAAMAAAAANNNNNNN!!" Lan screamed as he was sent out the hole and into the real world where he blanked out.

(In the real world...)

Lan heard some voices telling him to wake up. "...Huh?" Lan woke up, he was surrounded by his friends, the Mews, Sasami, the Azugirls and the Tenchi gang. "Lan! You woke up!" Dex sighed in relief. Lan got up, he and the others were outside the WWW Base. "What are we doing here... MegaMan! Where's MegaMan?!" Lan checked his PET, it was empty. "Well, I guess you did it. Alpha has completely stopped..." Chaud gave him a thumbs up. Lan was silent. "Yeah! We owe it all to the Number 1 NetBattler in ACDC!" Tora grinned, but saw Lan beginning to cry. "No, no!! I'm the worst operator there is... MegaMan is gone... just to protect me..." Lan sniffled. "No..." Zoey whispered. Suddenly, the island started to sink. "Let's go! The island is about to sink because of the battle! If we don't get off, we'll sink with it!" Washu yelled as Ryo-Ohki transform into her spaceship mode. "But... MegaMan! I'm not leaving without him!" Lan yelled as he tried to get back into the room, but Ryoko held him back. "You can't go back in there, kid! MegaMan's gone! Face the facts!" Ryoko growled. "Ryoko, you went a little far on him... "Sasami said sadly, Ryoko realized and said "I'm sorry." Lan wiped away his tears. "No... You're right. I can't let his sacrifice go in vain." Lan got out his PET. "MegaMan... I understand... C'mon! Let's go!" Lan yelled as Ryo-Ohki beamed them up and flew out of the island. Lan watched the WWW Base blew up. "MegaMan..." Lan said softly as a tear fell down his cheek.

Ten hours after the WWW's attack... Alpha, who had once threaten the world, was silenced, and a war that once seem imminent was averted. And...

Sasami introduced everyone to the Tenchi gang. When they reached shore, they landed and Ryo-Ohki went back to cabbit form. "We finally made it back!" Dex did a pose. Chaud was silent with a small smile. "Wow, I'm tired... Ryo-Ohki did a fine job carrying us here." Tora petted her. "I'll take Cossack to the hospital. You guys go on ahead." Dingo told them as he went to get Cossack. "Right, see you later." Yomi told him. "Hey! Guys!" Lan and the others saw Yai and Mayl walking up to them. "I knew that you guys can do it!! SciLab reported that the computer malfunctions around the world have stopped!" Yai cheered, Mayl was silent. "A lot of people are waiting in the TV station! Hurry Dex! Chisao is waiting for you!" Yai told him. "No way! Let's go!" Dex yelled as he and the others head to the TV station. When they got to the front of the TV station Chisao ran up to Dex. "Dex!" Chisao hugged him. "Chisao!" Dex yelled happily. "You went into the WWW Base! You're so cool, Dex! You're just the coolest!" Chisao praised as Dex rubbed him on the head. Yai and Bridget were showing tears of joy. Chaud and Mr. Chaud were staring at each other. "Chaud..." "...Yes father?" Chaud asked, Mr. Chaud smiled. "Good job... "No... Lan and MegaMan should accept your praise. I only assisted Lan. He and MegaMan were the heroes here..." Chaud looked down. "...If you praise him like that, that Lan must be pretty good. Very well. I'll retract my praise for no... I must get going. I have an appointment..." Mr. Chaud said as he started to leave. Mr. Chaud turned to his son with a smile. "...And dinner is at 7:00 PM." With that, he left. Chaud smiled as Renee walked beside him and patted him on the back. Lan turned to Chaud. "Thanks Chaud... We couldn't have defeated Wily without your help." Lan gratefully said. "...Fine, I'll accept your thanks, then. By the way, Lan. What are you gonna do now?" Chaud asked him. "Huh?" Lan asked confusedly. "Your Navi... Are you gonna get a new one?" Chaud asked. Lan looked down then said "...I'll think I'll try things on my own, for awhile. It may be a bit inconvenient, but I need to grow up. I... always relied on MegaMan too much." "I shouldn't have ask... Lan... We didn't get a chance to fight each other in the N1, but we'll settle this someday. Count on it." Chaud said. Lan nodded and said "I'll be training too." Lan walked up to Mayl, Mayl was silent for a minute then ran up and kissed Lan. "Lan! I was so worried about you! I thought you wouldn't make it!" Mayl shouted as tears fell down her cheek. "Yeah. I made it back... But with a price..." Lan said sadly as he hugged her. "Aw, look at the two lovebirds." Lan noticed Tora and Dingo staring at him with a smile. "Thanks you guys. So... What are you gonna do now?" Lan asked. "Well, I'm feeling a little homesick. So I'm heading back to Swapopolis. But what about Bass?" Tora asked. "He reverted back to the good side. But I don't know if he has survived Alpha." Lan looked at the ground. "Well, I'm heading home too. Hope we meet again, Lan!" Dingo gave him a thumbs up as he left. "Yeah! And keep on fighting, Lan!" Tora grinned and gave him the thumbs up too and left. "Mayl... I need to see Mom and Dad..." Lan said, Mayl nodded and lets him see his mom and dad. Kikki was standing next to a hologram of Serenade, they saw Washu begin introduced to Dr. Hikari and his wife. "Dr. Hikari..." Sasami smiled as she gave him her PET. "I'll be going home soon. Zero, I hope you find another operator." Sasami winked at him. "I'm sure I will. The times I have with you were precious to me. Thank you for being my operator, Sasami." Zero gratefully said, Sasami bowed in a polite way. "Thank you for taking good care of Zero. You two did a fine job." Dr. Hikari smiled.

Kikki turned to Serenade with a smile. "Well mom, we did it. We saved the world." Serenade turned to her with a smile. "I'm proud of you, Kikki. But the world needs to be saved 3 more times before I can send you and your friends back home." Kikki understands and brought up a question. "What about MegaMan and Bass? And What day will you send Sasami and his family and the Azugirls back to their worlds?" Serenade smiled and replied "Four months. And MegaMan and Bass are alive, I can sense it." Kikki smiled.

Lan walked up to his parents. "Lan, you did a great job. And so did MegaMan!" Dr. Hikari smiled. "Dad..." Lan said sadly. "You two must be exhausted..." Mrs. Hikari said. Lan was silent. "Is something wrong?" Dr. Hikari asked.

(Lan's POV)

After that, I told Dad about all that happened that day... About MegaMan... About Wily... About Cossack... I think I told him everything that I could remember... And then, a little after I finished...

(Normal POV)

"I included an emotion simulation program in Navis in order to make them get along better with humans... It looks like that was a huge mistake... If Navis can have a will and their own emotions, then what is there to separate them from humans?" Dr. Hikari looked down. "Honey..." Mrs. Hikari patted him on the shoulder. "If Navis are given a soul, then there isn't a difference. Maybe it was a terrible thing I did to Hub... And to you Lan! I've made you feel the pain of both losing a brother, and of losing MegaMan..." Dr. Hikari said sadly. "No! It doesn't mean your research is wrong! Hub told me how happy he was to have lived as MegaMan! I loved living with him, too! And I learned so much. But I loved just being able to be with him... How can your work be wrong if it let me feel like that?" Lan questioned. "But... Lan... MegaMan is..." Before Dr. Hikari can finished, Lan interrupted him. "But I'm ok! And MegaMan is still inside of me! That's why I'm not going to be sad anymore! You two do the same! MegaMan'd laugh at you if he saw you! Oh, dad! What about the WWW Operators?" Lan asked. "The Officials are on their way to the WWW Base now. Lan nodded, then realized something. "Oh! Grandpa told me to give this to you." Lan gave him Grandpa's Note. "A letter from Pop? This seems to be encoded text data... I can't read it now, so I'll take it back to SciLab with me." Dr. Hikari said as he put the note in his pocket. "...Dad? Did you know about Grandpa?" Lan asked. "...Yes I did. I know that I told you that Grandpa died a long time ago... But his data was stored within Alpha. That's why Alpha wasn't deleted till now. I'm sorry I never told you." Dr. Hikari apologized. "It's ok, Dad. If I had known that he was in there, then maybe I wouldn't have deleted Alpha. I'm sure it's for the best." Lan smiled. "Thank you... Lan." Dr. Hikari smiled too as he and his song hugged. Lan sighed then said "This talking has made me tired. I'm gonna get some fresh air." Lan said. "Ok..." Dr. Hikari nodded as Lan went to the dock. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Mrs. Hikari asked her husband. "I'm sure he will. He's a tough kid. All we can do is watch." Dr. Hikari said. "Dr. Hikari?" Dr. Hikari turned to see Washu and Chiyo looking at him. "We like to help you get back MegaMan's data." Washu offered. Dr. Hikari thought about it for 30 seconds then nodded. "It will be a surprise for Lan." Dr. Hikari told them, they nodded.

Lan looked at the ocean. "...MegaMan, I'll do my best on my own... I'll get up on my own tomorrow... And I won't be late for school. I can do it all... By... myself... MegaMan, I don't want to be by myself!" Lan sobbed. "You're not alone!" Lan heard Sean's voice, Lan turned around and saw his friends including Mamoru. the Azugirls, Sasami and the Tenchi gang. "Don't be so down, Lan!" Mayl cheered him. "It's not like you at all!" Yai told him. "What would MegaMan say?" Dex asked. "You became my friend Lan. And friends always cheer other friends up." Sean smiled. "Yeah. And you helped me too. I'll do my best to cheer you up." Mamoru closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. MegaMan would be so proud of you if you did those things!" Zoey smiled. "MegaMan will always be in your heart!" Sasami told him. "And you and him saved our world. Thank you, Lan!" Chiyo and her friends bowed politely. "Thanks for taking good care of Sasami, Lan. She has a great time with you." Tenchi smiled. Lan looked at his friend, then closed his eyes and smiled, a tear fell down his cheek. "Thank you... everyone." Lan said gratefully as he ran up to them. Cue stop animation.

(Lan's POV)

Four months after the WWW Incident... The Officials and SciLab searched the WWW base. They found Wily and his followers' personality data. They were all taken into custody. The questioning will start once they get out of the hospital. The Azugirls asked DNN to run a 24 hour marathon of Azumanga Daioh on the day I start 6th grade and then, Serenade returned them home. Sasami and her family returned home two months later. I will miss them. We have a great time with them. MegaMan and Bass's data were never discovered, however. The letter from Grandpa is still being decoded... Oh! And tomorrow I'll start the 6th grade! I came to Beach Street to tell MegaMan that...

(Normal POV... Two days later...)

Lan was staring at the dock. "MegaMan, I start the 6th grade tomorrow! I hope that I'll still be in the same class with everyone! I've done ok, these last four months... I overslept a few times, but I'm getting better. I guess I can make it on my own, now!" Lan smiled, suddenly, he heard a ringing. Lan got out his PET. "MegaMan?!" Lan gasped. He heard a man saying he got the wrong place to meet. "I figured it was something like that... Anyway, this is kinda' hard to say, but Dad's going to get me a new Navi tomorrow... At first I told him no, but 6th graders have to have one, except for Zoey and friends... But even if I get a new Navi, you'll always be inside me! Even if I get a new Navi... Even if I grow... We'll always be together... ...Once I get my new Navi, I won't be able to say this again, so I'll just say it one more time..." Lan closed his eyes and smiled as the screen turned black.

"Jack in! MegaMan, execute!"

(Meanwhile...)

"Where am I...? Am...I... Alive?" A familiar voice said. "Bass? Bass!" A unknown voice said to him. "Who is that... It sounded familiar..." Bass's voice muttered. "Bass! Hang on! I'll save you!" The unknown voice said. 'I get it now... You're..."

(We now turn to Lan's house.)

Lan got everything he needs for his first day as a 6th grader tomorrow, as he and the Mews went to sleep, Dr. Hikari came home. "Welcome home, honey." Mrs. Hikari greeted. "Where's Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked. "He's already gone to bed. "That's too bad. I wanted to give him this..." Dr. Hikari said. "Oh, his new Navi?" Mrs. Hikari guessed. "Yeah." Dr. Hikari told her. "I hope he likes it." Mrs. Hikari said. "I'm sure he will. I made him a pretty darn good one. I'll just install it while he's asleep. Oh, something interesting happened today. Remember that letter from Pop?"

Dr. Hikari asked. "Yes. You finished decoding it?" Mrs. Hikari asked. "Yeah. It had multiple layers of encoding. Just amazing. But yesterday finally finished analyzing it. It said I knew my son would be able to decode this! It looks like your skill has surpassed even my own! That's just like him, isn't it? And there's more... It talks about an area that Alpha itself can't touch. Grandpa's personality data was stored there. We didn't find that area till now." Dr. Hikari explained. "...You found it yesterday? What was in it?" Mrs. Hikari asked. "Heh heh..., you'll find out tomorrow." Dr. Hikari smiled.

(Morning)

Lan's PET ranged. Lan stirred in his sleep. "Morning already?" Lan yawned. "I'm glad you woke up by yourself now!" A familiar voice said to him. "...Huh?" Lan blinked. "Have any bad dreams lately?" The voice asked in concern. "That voice! Mega...? Is this... a dream?" Lan gasped and started to smile. "No, it's not a dream... Good morning Lan!" The voice said with a smile.

(After the first day of 6th grade.)

"Come on! We're gonna miss the marathon of Azumanga Daioh!" Lan shouted excitedly as he sat down on the couch, the Mews, Mayl, Yai and Dex sat down with him. Lan turned on the channel.

**BACKGROUND MUSIC...**

Yukari is seen pedaling towards school, she appears to be running late. She goes over to one side and notices the chain had come loose on her bike.

_Just when I thought I had to make it alone  
You were right there by my side  
Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do  
Then to remind me of a "me and you"_

A cockroach is flying around the classroom as Tomo tries to hit it with her rolled up workbook. First she hits Chiyo and the Yomi as they both go spinning in the air.

Ms. Mari was in the teacher lounge, watching the episode, she was laughing hysterically, cause she has a famous funny anime character in her class a four months ago.

_When I'm with you all my fear disappears  
Like if I reach I'll touch the sky  
You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see  
But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be _

_Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever yay!  
We're never gonna be apart_

The girls are Scuba diving in Okinawa. Chiyo is enjoying a small puffer fish swimming in front of her when suddenly, Osaka seems to come out of nowhere holding some sea cucumbers.

In SciLab Net, a familiar cloaked figure was watching that episode with Osaka holding the sea cucumbers, he smiled as he began to walk off.

_You and me we are so oddly the same  
The way we think, the way we play  
Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing  
But we didn't know at first that we were making _

_Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever yeah!  
We'll always be there_

It was the third year the girls were going to Chiyo's summer home. Sakaki, Kaorin, and Tomo were riding in the Yukarimobile. As Tomo seemed to be enjoying the ride, Sakaki and Kaorin were scared out their wits.

Higsby was watching the episode, Higsby smiled to himself. "Goes to show ya, they can handle anything." Higsby told NumberMan. "Indeed." NumberMan agreed.

_Oh yes there also can be times that get rough  
And all that can be said is "sorry"  
That we were wrong and said some meaningless stuff  
And we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah! _

_Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever  
Bond together_

Yomi seemed worried about the college entrance exam, she still had the good luck charm that Chiyo had given her. Osaka grabbed the charm and tried to infuse her mental power into it, freaking Yomi out.

Sean and Mamoru was watching the episode in the hospital, smiling as he watched this episode. "They helped Lan saved the world, they should be heroes." Sean smiled again as he drank his orange juice. Mamoru smiled and nodded in agreement.

Kikki could feel a tear ran down her cheek. "You miss them, do you?" Lan asked. Kikki nodded. "Yeah, we will never forget the good times we have with them." "Yeah, but it stinks they won't remember us." Dex told her. "Yeah..." Zoey agreed.

The six Azugirls were leaving the high school. They had just graduated. Chiyo was standing in front of the school and stared at it. The other five Azugirls just stared at her. Then without warning they walked up towards Chiyo.

"Huh? Something's wrong. Chiyo is supposed to bow at to the school in this scene." Mayl said confusedly.

"And look! Kaorin's coming to them too, with a drawing." Bridget said as they saw Kaorin carrying a drawing. She lay it down on the statue ground and the gang saw a drawing of Lan, MegaMan, the Mews, Sasami, Zero and the Azugirls in it.

The seven Azugirls held hands and stared out too the screen. Then they all bowed. "Arigato Lan-san, Zoey-chan, Corina-chan, Bridget-chan, Kikki-chan, Renee-chan... We love you..." "They... remember us..." Kikki gasped as Serenade appeared beside them with a smile. "They will always remember you in their hearts. Even if they are in their show." Serenade vanished, Lan and the gang smiled.

Kaorin then grabbed Sakaki's hand and then she turned to the screen. "You see, I can have a happy ending too." (the theme to Raspberry Heaven is heard in the background)

Lan got out his PET and smiled. "And we save the world, together, right MegaMan?" MegaMan appeared and smiled as well. 'Yeah!"

The world is at peace once again. Thanks to Lan and MegaMan and the Mew Mews!

The End... For now...

Me: (Sniffles) That was a truly emotional ending to Saga 4. My best work yet! Next Saga, we will have Mermaid Melody! Special credit to Anime Rebirth for her story, Azumanga Daioh Gets Real and inspiring me to write Saga 4 about the Azugirls in the MMBN world. See you next time! Same Mega time, same Mega network!


	69. Saga 5: MegaMan and the Seven Princesses

Static appears, and it now shows Lucia from Mermaid Melody with her fellow Mermaid Princesses in their human forms, adjusting the camera.

Lucia: Hi! I'm Lucia from Mermaid Melody! These are my friends, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Coco, Caren and Seira. We are here to happily announced Saga 5 of MegaMan Battle Network with us in it!

Rina: This is a special with the appearance of the Mew and Mermaid Double Soul forms!

Hanon: New battles, plus the two games, MegaMan Battle Network 4: Red Sun and Blue Moon fused into one!

Noel: New allies.

Coco: And new villains!

Caren: Musashi the Master doesn't own MegaMan Battle Network, Mew Mew Power or our show, Mermaid Melody.

Seira: Read and review!

Main theme from Rival Schools starts playing.

Hey! What' the hold up? We're only half way there!

The title shows with the title for the next saga appears.

First scene shows Lan, Mayl, Chaud and Dex in the championship, they jacked their Navis in. MegaMan, Roll, ProtoMan and GutsMan rush at each other.

Next scene shows bats swarming all around and they materialized into ShadeMan with manically fanged grin.

Next scene shows the Mermaid Princesses fending off the Nebula Crime Syndicate Navis. Soon, Lucia merges with MegaMan to become the Pink Pearl Soul and uses the Aqua Blast to blow them away.

Next scene shows the rest of MegaMan's Double Souls.

Next scene shows Bass with his new operator in shadows.

Final scene shows MegaMan, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses facing Duo. Duo gestures his hand to challenge them and the Virus Busters rushed at him. Title shows again.

Saga 5: The Asteroid Saga

Chapter 1: MegaMan and the Seven Princesses

In an unknown area, a mysterious figure was cloaked in shadows, only his mouth was visible, his monitor picked up something from space. He grinned evilly. "Heheheh! Time to put my Plan of Darkness into action! Dimensional Portal... Activate!" The figure shouted as he pressed a button. Who is this man and what is this Plan of Darkness?

(Meanwhile, in another dimension...)

Lucia and her fellow Mermaid Princesses who were in human forms were walking home from school. (This takes place after they defeated the sea demon king) Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them and started to suck them in. "What the?!" Hippo the penguin boy yelled. The Mermaid Princesses screamed as they were sucked into the portal, yes... Including Hippo, when they were sucked in, the portal closed.

(Meanwhile... Back in Lan's dimension at a space center called NAXA.)

A scientist sighed bored as he monitored the screen. A second scientist looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. The first scientist looked to his coworker with a face of boredom. "It's just... things get boring at NAXA. All we do is monitor threats from space and run launch sequences for space launches. It just... nothing exciting happens here." He sighed. His coworker smiled. "Well don't worry. Some things get exciting in here. Isn't that right?" The 2nd scientist turned to a woman, she is their boss. "Of course. Maybe you can learn a thing or two here." The woman smirked. "Whatever..." Suddenly, the scientist's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait! What's that?!" His two coworkers checked on what got him worked up. "Let's see. Increase magnification!" The boss shouted, they got a good look of the object. "Oh my... It's an asteroid!" The boss gasped. "And by the looks of it, it is huge!" "If that thing hits the Earth, we're goners!" The Boss stated grimly. "What?! You saying we're gonna end up like the dinosaurs?!" The first scientist gasped. "If we don't stop this! We cannot let the public know about this, it'll cause a world wide panic!" The boss yelled. "Shall I contact the world's brightest minds and gather them here?" The second scientist asked. The boss nodded and said "Contact the greatest minds on Earth! We don't have time!" The boss ordered, her two coworkers nodded and begin contacting the world's brightest minds.

(We now turned to our heroes.)

Lan got up and put on his favorite clothes, he looked at the mirror with a smile. Lan went up to his PET, it was a new design. "Morning MegaMan!" Lan smiled as MegaMan appeared on his PET and smiled. "Morning, Lan. You're up early." Lan smirked. "Hehehe. Well today's the day Dad takes us to the new department store at Elec Town." MegaMan nodded and said "Let's go downstairs for breakfast." Lan nodded and head downstairs. Lan got downstairs. "Morning, Lan." Zoey greeted. "Morning, Zoey. So what's up?" Lan asked. "Your mom seems worried about something. You should ask her what's wrong." Zoey told him, Lan nodded and went to the kitchen. "Mom, what's wrong?" Lan asked her. "Oh, the oven's acting up again." Mrs. Hikari sighed. Lan thought about it. "Could there be a virus?" Lan asked MegaMan. "Could be. Lan, jack me in so I can find out!" MegaMan suggested, Lan nodded and went to the oven and shouted out "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!"

MegaMan was in the oven's Cyberworld. "Ahhh!! MegaMan! HELLLPPP!!" A Mr. Prog yelled frantically as he hid behind MegaMan and three Mettaurs were chasing him. "We were right! There are some viruses! Lan! Get our chips ready!" MegaMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. "Right! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled. MegaMan made quick work of the viruses by using a Spreader Battle Chip. MegaMan checked the Mr. Prog. "Are you ok?" MegaMan asked in concern. "I think so... Ouch!" The Mr. Prog winced. "You must been hurt by those viruses!" MegaMan figured out. "I'm ok, really." The Mr. Prog confirmed. "No you're not! We're gonna get you fixed up! Dad! Is there anyway we can repair Mr. Prog?" MegaMan asked from his PET's screen. Dr. Hikari put his hand on his chin. "Well... There is a salesman on ACDC 3 that sells RcvPatch. Here is 500 Zenny to buy it. I'm counting on you." Dr. Hikari smiled as he gave his son 500 Zenny. "You can count on us! MegaMan, time to jack out!" Lan jacked out MegaMan. Lan got the Mew Mews together and they went to his room. Lan turned to his friends. "It's been awhile since we been in the Net." Renee stated. "I wonder if anything has changed." Bridget guessed. "Well there's only one way to find out. Ready MegaMan?" Lan asked his Navi. "You bet!" MegaMan replied. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan jacked in MegaMan. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" The Mews jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters were in Lan's PC; they exited and are now in ACDC Net. "Wow, I guess things have changed since we last been here." Corina commented. "Let's head to ACDC 3. Breakfast is counting on us!" Lan shouted with confidence. Lan has changed a little since their last adventure. The Virus Busters made it to the sales Navi who is selling RcvPatch. "Excuse us. Are you selling RcvPatch?" MegaMan asked. "Why yes I am. Use this on a Mr. Prog to get it up and running again! That'll be 500 Zenny." The sales Navi offered. "Deal!" Lan and MegaMan said at the same time and MegaMan pay for the RcvPatch. "Woohoo! Breakfast is saved! Let's get this to Dad!" Lan cheered as he jacked MegaMan out, the Mews jacked out as well.

Lan and the Mews went to Dr. Hikari. "Here is the RcvPatch, Dad." Lan gave it to Dr. Hikari. "Right. I'll work on Mr. Prog right now." After a few seconds, Mr. Prog is healed! "Alright! Time for breakfast!" Lan grinned.

One breakfast later...

"Wow! That was delicious, Mom!" Lan smiled as everyone finished their breakfast. "My pleasure." Mrs. Hikari smiled. Dr. Hikari looked at his watch. "Well we better get going. See you later, honey." Dr. Hikari kissed her on the cheek and he, Lan and the Mews exited the house.

When they were walking to the Metroline, Dr. Hikari and Lan chatted. "So... How is 6th grade, Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked. "It was good. I'm doing my homework and I haven't been late. And plus my friends are in the same class I'm in." Lan smiled. "That's good to hear." Dr. Hikari smiled as they reached the Metroline. Dr. Hikari realized something. "Lan, I just realized something. I need to fire off an email. I'm heading back home so I can send it. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Hikari told them. "Ok. We'll wait here." Lan told him, Dr. Hikari heads back home to send that email. "Lan!" Lan and the Mews turned to see Dex running up to them. "Hey Dex, what's up?" Lan greeted. "Nothing much. It's been so long since we last hang out." Dex replied. Lan got an idea. "I know! Why don't we get together at ACDC 3?" "Sounds great! I'll contact Mayl and Yai when you guys get back. See ya later, Lan!" Dex said good bye as he head home. 4 minutes later, Dr. Hikari got back from sending an email. "Sorry I kept you waiting." Dr. Hikari apologized. "It's ok, Dad. Come on; let's go to the new department store in Elec Town!" Lan said cheerfully as he and the others entered the Metroline.

When they got to Elec Town, it was a huge place for electronics geeks everywhere. "This is our first time here." Zoey gasped in awe as she looked around. "There's the new Jomon Department Store! Let's go check it out!" Lan said excitedly said as he rushed towards the entrance. "Let's have a look around inside." Dr. Hikari suggested as he and the others entered the store.

5 minutes later...

Lan and the others were near the store entrance. "Wow! Jomon has everything!" Lan grinned. "Yeah, they have the greatest fashion sense." Corina commented as she was wearing a white Jomon t-shirt and cap. "Well, I'm gonna check around it some more. You stay out of trouble, Lan." Dr. Hikari smiled as he headed back in Jomon. "Lan!" Lan and the gang turned to see Mayl and Yai waving to them near a stereo. "Mayl! Yai!" Lan yelled happily as he and the Mews walked up to them. "It's been so long since we seen each other." Zoey commented. "Yeah, it has." Yai smiled. "Hey Lan. Are you shopping too?" Mayl asked. "Yeah, with my dad." Lan replied as he puts his hands behind his head. "We're here because of the new Mermaid Melody items they have in sale." Mayl pointed out why she and Yai are here. "Oh, you mean that popular anime about seven mermaid princesses fighting evil?" Lan guessed. Mayl nodded and replied "That's the one. It's my favorite anime of all time besides Azumanga Daioh." Lan and the gang remembered the good times they have with the Azugirls during their last adventure. "Oh! Lan, there's something going on around the corner with the giant speaker. You should check it out. But first, jack MegaMan into this stereo, I bet he hasn't seen Roll and Glide in awhile too." Yai pointed out to the stereo. Lan nodded and went to the stereo and got out his PET. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan jacked MegaMan into the stereo.

MegaMan appeared in the stereo's Cyberworld. "Mega!" Roll and Glide ran up to MegaMan. "Hey Roll, Glide. It's been awhile since we last seen each other." Glide nodded then replied "Indeed. We haven't seen each other ever since the Alpha incident." Roll then spoke. "Yeah! When I heard you were lost during the final battle against Alpha, I was sad. But now you're back!" Roll hugged him, MegaMan blushed. "Yeah, it's great to be back." Glide noticed a purple vampire like Navi staring at them with an evil grin. "Um... MegaMan, Roll? That Navi staring at us..." MegaMan and Roll noticed him. "Yeah, what kind of Navi is he? Never seen him before..." MegaMan wondered as the Navi continued to stare at them. "Well, we'll worry about that later. Right now, let's jack out. The Jomon Dept. Store is giving away free earphones; they'll start it again later." Roll suggested, the two Navis nodded and all three of them jacked out. The vampire Navi turns on a communicator. "Master... Shall I have some fun?" The vampire Navi smirked evilly. (ShadeMan sounds like Vile from MegaMan X.) "You may as you pleased, ShadeMan. You have the power of darkness in you." His mysterious master spoke to him. The Navi now known as ShadeMan laughed evilly as he begins his move.

Dr. Hikari got out of the store and walked up to Lan and his friends. "Ah, Mayl, Yai. Long time no see." Dr. Hikari smiled. "It's been a long time, Dr. Hikari." Mayl greeted. "So how are you, Dr. Hikari?" Yai asked. "Well, I have been called for a very important meeting. So I have to leave early. Sorry Lan." Dr. Hikari apologized. "Its ok, Dad. I know how busy you are. The world needs its greatest PET programmer." Lan smiled. "Thank you Lan. We'll spend some time together when I'm not busy. I promised." Dr. Hikari promised. "See you later, Dr. Hikari. Have a safe trip." Zoey said good bye as Dr. Hikari went home to get packing on his over seas trip. "Let's go see what's going on at the Jomon speaker!" Lan excitedly said as he and the crew minus Mayl and Yai go to the giant speaker. Mayl and Yai went home; Dex already contacted them about meeting up in ACDC 3.

When they got there, they saw a huge crowd and a man on a stand. The man turned on the speaker. "Testing, 1, 2, 3. Testing! May I have everyone's attention?" The spokesperson asked. The crowd remained silent. "I would like to announce a tournament. And let me assure you, it won't be like the WWW's N1 Grand Prix." The spokesperson grinned as the crowd is starting to get interested, Lan and the gang shuddered at the thought of the WWW's N1 Grand Prix in their last adventure. "We will be hosting the DenCity Battle Tournament. This tournament will help NetBattlers hone their NetBattling skills and prove they are the best! The one who wins the DenCity Battle Tournament will be crowned the Number 1 NetBattler of DenCity!" The spokesman did a pose as the crowd roared with excitement. "We will be holding preliminaries first thing tomorrow! So don't be late!" The crowd cheered as they left. Lan and the Mews were the ones remaining. Lan got out his PET and grinned. "Did you hear that, MegaMan? A tournament! And it's WWW free! And the winner is crowned Number 1 NetBattler of DenCity! I say we enter! We'll ace it the competition!" Lan said excitedly. MegaMan nodded in agreement and replied "Yeah! Let's go tell Dex about it when we get home!" "Like in the WWW's N1 Grand Prix, we won't be entering, but we'll cheer you on." Renee folded her arms and smiled. "Ok. Let's head home and meet up with Roll and the others at ACDC 3." MegaMan suggested. The gang nodded and started to head home.

When they exited the speaker area, Bridget noticed the Jomon speaker going haywire. "Hey guys? The Jomon speaker is going nuts." Bridget pointed at the speaker emitted some sparks. "Could there be a virus?" Lan asked MegaMan. MegaMan put his hand on his chin in his PET. "Maybe. Let's jack in to find out." MegaMan suggested. "There's no one looking. So let's use our Marks of Serenade to jack in as well." Kikki agreed. Lan jacked MegaMan into the stereo while the Mews jacked in as well.

When they appeared, the Virus Busters saw many Navis unconscious. "W-what happen?!" Zoey gasped in horror at the site before her. Renee went to an unconscious Navi and checked for pulses, she then feels something; she turns the Navi and was shocked by what she saw on the back of the Navi's head. "Does this answer your question?" She showed the back of the Navi's head, MegaMan and the Mews gasped, there were holes in the back of the Navi's head! "Those holes mean that the Navis got their energy drained!" MegaMan figured it out. "Who would do such a thing?!" Corina shouted in disgust. "I would..." A dark voice replied, MegaMan and the Mews looked up to see ShadeMan, his wings covering his entire body and looking at our heroes with an evil glare. "It's that Navi Roll and Glide were talking about and the one staring at us!" MegaMan grunted as he got into a battle stance, the Mews did the same as ShadeMan flew down and landed in front of the Virus Busters. "Who... are you?" Zoey demanded. ShadeMan smirked and bowed. "My name is ShadeMan, the vampire Navi. You see, I drain Navis of their energies. And it is so much fun!" "That's horrible! You could have deleted them!" Lan gritted his teeth in anger. ShadeMan laughed then continued "I don't care if I killed them as long as I killed them!" "You... monster!" Bridget covers her mouth in shock. "I don't have time for you. I got other Navis to feast on! I think ACDC 3 is a great place for meals!" ShadeMan laughed evilly as he turned into a swarm of bats and they disappear. "ACDC 3... Oh no! Roll and the others! They're in trouble!" MegaMan gasped as he realized this. "We got to get to them before ShadeMan! Let's jack out!" Lan yelled as he jacked MegaMan out, the Mews jacked out of here as well.

The heroes rushed home, they didn't have time to tell Mrs. Hikari what's wrong. Lan jacked MegaMan into his PC and the Mews followed. When they entered ACDC Net, they saw ShadeMan's work at large. "He's gonna pay for this!" Kikki clenched her fists in anger. "We have to save Roll and the others! Let's move out!" Lan yelled from his screen. The Virus Busters nodded and head to ACDC 3.

When they got there, they saw GutsMan and Glide on the ground and ShadeMan cornering Roll. "W-what have you done to my friends?!" Roll demanded in a scared tone. ShadeMan smirked then replied "Simple. I put them to a temporary sleep. They were in the way." "R-run Roll..." GutsMan groaned. Glide weakly noticed MegaMan and friends. "M-MegaMan... please protect Roll..." Glide pleaded before he went unconscious. "Leave Roll alone!" MegaMan and Zoey threaten as they aim their weapons at the evil vampire Navi. ShadeMan noticed them and frowned. "You again! I see this girl Navi is important to you..." ShadeMan grabbed Roll by the arm and flew up. "Hey! Let me go!" Roll demanded as she struggled to break free of ShadeMan's grip. "Put her down... or else!" MegaMan yelled as he charged up his MegaBuster. "I think I'll go somewhere quieter where I can enjoy my dessert!" ShadeMan laughed evilly as he flew north. "MEGAAAMAAANNNN!!" Roll screamed. MegaMan turned to GutsMan and Glide. "GutsMan! Glide! If your operators are there, jack out now!" Dex and Yai came on 2 screens. "Avenge GutsMan for me, MegaMan!" Dex whimpered as tears fell down his cheek. "Get that Navi back for what he did to my Glide!" Yai nodded to MegaMan as she and Dex jacked out their Navis so they can recover. "He flew north! MegaMan! Give chase!" Lan yelled. MegaMan nodded and yelled "Right! Let's go!" The Virus Busters followed ShadeMan's Navi massacre and tracked him to a mysterious place. "Whoa! What is this place?" Zoey gasped as she looked around. "You followed me here." ShadeMan commented with a smirk as he stands on a ledge that is not connected to the platform MegaMan and the Mews are in. "ShadeMan! Where is Roll?!" MegaMan demanded as he aimed his MegaBuster at ShadeMan. ShadeMan grinned. "Oh she is safe and sound in the back... But not for long! You can't even get across here! So all you can do is hear her screams as I devour her!" ShadeMan laughed evilly as he flew north. "Shoot! He's right! We can't get to him from here!" Lan snapped his fingers. Corina looked at the sign. "Hey! It said Jomon Speaker! Isn't that giant speaker where the spokesperson for the DenCity Battle Tournament was using?" Corina asked her friends. "Hey! You're right! Maybe we can jack in from the speaker!" MegaMan figured it out. "Ok. We head to Elec Town and jacked in from the speaker! Watch out, ShadeMan, we're coming for you!" Lan shouted bravely as he jacked MegaMan out with the Mews following behind.

When they got to Elec Town, they saw a scientist blocking the path; he told everyone the speaker is going haywire. They sneak past him.

When they got to the Speaker on the 2 floor, they stared at the speaker. "There should be a place to jack in." Lan pointed out, but before they can head to the controls, the speaker started the monster sound wave. Lan and the Mews covered their ears and screamed in agony. "The sound! It's too much for my cat ears!" Zoey screamed as her cat ears popped out. "Fall back for now! ShadeMan must have noticed us!" Lan gritted his teeth as he and the Mews retreated. "That was closed!" Zoey sighed. "WHAT?!" Kikki yelled. Lan and the other Mews stared at her. "The ringing must be still in her ears. We need something to block out the sound. But what?" Lan wondered out loud. MegaMan then got an idea. "I got it! Remember what Roll said about Jomon giving out earphones during their event? I think the event started again. So let's do that event and get those earphones!" MegaMan explained his plan. "Good thinking, MegaMan! Let's head back to the speaker!" Lan did his pose; the Mews nodded in agreement and head to the speaker.

(Meanwhile... in the Speaker's Cyberworld...)

A portal opened in the air and out pops Seira who Coco landed on top on, who Noel landed on top on, who Caren landed on top on, who Rina landed on top on, who Hanon landed on top, who Hippo landed on top on and finally who Lucia landed on top on. The Mermaid Princesses and penguin squabbled for awhile before getting off of each other. "What just happened?" Hanon blinked, before noticing they were in their Idol forms. "Eek! Why are we in our Idol forms?!" Hanon squealed. The other Mermaid Princesses noticed and gasped in shock. "And more importantly, where are we?" Noel asked as she and her fellow Mermaid Princesses looked around, it was a strange place. Lucia then noticed a path leading up. "Hey! Maybe we should ask somebody where we are!" Lucia pointed to the path. "It's our only option. So let's go." Hippo sighed as he went into Lucia's subspace pocket. The Mermaid Princesses headed up to the path.

(With Lan and the Mews...)

Lan and the Mews completed the event and got free earphones. They got back to the roof of the Speaker. "Let's hope they work!" Lan and the Mews braced for the sound wave to strike, when it did, they didn't hear its sound. Good thing MegaMan got one digital earphone too. "Hey! It worked! I didn't hear it again!" Kikki sighed in relief. "Ok, let's go save Roll!" Lan yelled as he and the Mews rushed to the controls. Lan jacked MegaMan in and the Mews followed too. When they appeared in the first area of the Cyberworld, they met a Mr. Prog, he told them ShadeMan has locked the doors a few seconds ago and the Navis who were monitoring the speaker were never heard from. He told them to get Cyber Bats so he can unlock the door and he gave them BootDataA and his friend will give them BootDataB once they met up with him. The Virus Busters get the Cyber Bats and unlocked the first door and pressed on.

(With the Mermaid Princesses...)

When the Mermaid Princesses got to the second area, they saw Navis on the floor unconscious. "W-what happened to them? Are they...?" Noel doesn't want to say it. "This doesn't look good." Coco felt a shiver on her spine. "I'm scared..." Seira shivered in fear. "Aw don't worry; they're just cooling their jets off..." Caren assured them, but in her thoughts, she prayed 'I hope.' Rina went to check on one of the Navis and felt something on the back of the Navi's head. "Guys!" Rina called out to them. Her friends ran to where she is kneeling next to the unconscious Navi. She slowly lifts the head showing two holes on the neck. "Doesn't this look like something out of a monster movie?" Rina asked grimly as her friends gasped in shock and horror. "It's a...v...v...v-v-v... VAMPIRE BITE!!" Lucia screamed as she turned pale. That's when they heard Roll's scream. "Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Noel gasped. "Let's go help her out!" Rina shouted with courage as she and the other Mermaid Princesses rushed to the scene.

ShadeMan was getting closer to Roll who crawled back into a wall. "J-just you wait! MegaMan will kick your butt!" Roll stammered, but bravely shouted. "MegaMan...? Ah! You mean that blue brat who defeated the WWW 3 times and Gospel! I heard of him. He won't save you in time!" ShadeMan showed his fangs. "Stop right there!" ShadeMan turned around to see the Mermaid Princesses aiming their mikes at him. "Well, well. Just my lucky day. Seven more munchies!" ShadeMan smirked evilly. "Get away from her...or...or..." Lucia shaken as she held her mike at the evil vampire Navi, ShadeMan smirked some more. 'Or you'll what?" He eyed their mikes. "You'll sing for me?" He taunted. Roll got a good look at her saviors. 'Huh? It's them! The Mermaid Princesses! They're from Mayl's favorite anime!" Roll thought to herself asking herself if this is a dream or has Serenade bought them here. "I was gonna have this little treat for dessert, but the good thing about being a NetNavi was that we can never overeat!" ShadeMan lunged at them, but Hanon pulls out a cross. "You have that with you the whole time?!" Caren yelled angrily, a vein appeared on her head. "You can't tell me that vampires are real now!" Hanon snapped. ShadeMan got a good look at the cross and smirked. "Oh it's sooo horrible! Put it away! Put it away!" ShadeMan mocked before laughing like a maniac. "Yeah right! Is that your biggest defense, kid?" ShadeMan smirked as he grabbed the cross and it went up in flames. Hanon however, just grinned. "Nope. Just my keen fashion sense!" She pulls out a can of hairspray and blows the flames into ShadeMan's face. He cries out in agony and covers his face as Roll runs to hide behind the princesses. ShadeMan snuffed out the flames and his eyes show flames in them. "Now... I'm ticked off!" ShadeMan prepares himself for battle.

"Roll!" Roll heard MegaMan's voice as he and the Mews came into view. "Mega!" Roll happily shouted as she ran and hugged him, he hugged back. "MegaMan...?" Coco repeated the name. "What kind of name... is MegaMan?" Caren blinked. Corina noticed the Mermaid Princesses staring at them, she blinked and lean over to Renee. "Wait a minute... Is that who I think it is?" Corina whispered. Renee nodded and whispered "Yes, the Mermaid Princesses of Mermaid Melody. But what the heck are they doing here?" ShadeMan growled. "That's it! I have enough of you brats! Take this!" ShadeMan yelled as he activated the speakers and turned his laughs into sound waves, the Virus Busters and Mermaid Princesses and Roll covered their ears and cried in agony. "How are supposed to beat him if he has those speakers on?!" Zoey screamed out. Suddenly, MegaMan and Lucia started to glow. "Huh? MegaMan?!" Lan gasped. "What's happening...?" Lucia whispered as she and MegaMan started to float in the air. "What the?!" ShadeMan gawked.

It's like the transformation sequence, Lucia with her eyes closed and mouth visible and light covered her bare body (A/N: It's censored, don't worry!) She seems to be merging with MegaMan who has his eyes closed, when they got near each other, they opened their eyes and a pink light engulfed them. When the light cleared, the Virus Busters, Mermaid Princesses, Roll and ShadeMan saw MegaMan in a different form; his armor is now pink and white, he has knee guards and shoulder guards. MegaMan stared at ShadeMan who growled. "You're gonna pay for what you did, ShadeMan!" It sounded like MegaMan and Lucia talking at the same time. "Noise Crusher!" MegaMan/Lucia yelled as a pink and blue sound wave appeared and destroyed the speakers. The noise stopped. "H-how?!" ShadeMan gawked. MegaMan got out his MegaBuster which is now wide. "You'll pay for this!" ShadeMan yelled angrily as he flew at MegaMan.

**MegaMan Pink Pearl Soul VS ShadeMan.EXE (Theme: Vile Battle from MegaMan X8)**

"Take this!" MegaMan/Lucia shouted as he fired water Buster shots at ShadeMan, he turned dark after each hit. "Lucia just merged with... that blue guy." Rina gasped. "Just who... the heck is he?" Caren asked and blinked. Roll and Zoey turned to the Mermaid Princesses with a grin. "He's MegaMan!" They both told them. "Red Wing!" ShadeMan shouted out his attack as he launched bats at MegaMan. MegaMan continued firing at the bats and hit ShadeMan. ShadeMan lunged at MegaMan, but he dodged his attack and fired at him. ShadeMan tired Noise Crush, but MegaMan dodged the attack. "Aqua Jet!" MegaMan/Lucia shouted out as MegaMan's MegaBuster fired a stream of water at ShadeMan. ShadeMan was about to attack, but held his chest. "Gah! Where has my power gone?!" ShadeMan groaned. "Ha ha! It feels like I'm shadow boxing!" MegaMan/Lucia shouted in triumph. "Hold it right there!" An all too familiar voice shouted. "Who's there?!" ShadeMan demanded. Then teleported... "Bass?!" MegaMan/Lucia, Lan, the Mews and Roll gasped in surprise. Bass noticed our heroes and smiled. "It's great to see you again, my friends." Then a second screen came on, it showed a girl around the same age as Lan, she has blond hair, two earrings with Bass's symbol, and wore a red sweater jacket with a black shirt and skirt with red shoes. "Bass! Don't let that Navi get away!" Bass's mysterious operator ordered. Bass nodded and replied "Roger!" "Gah! Bass?! I must retreat for now!" ShadeMan gawked as he jacked out, but leaving behind a black chip on the ground, it seems to be emitting a dark aura. "I'm not done with you yet!" Bass yelled as he jacked out following ShadeMan. The girl closed her screen.

MegaMan reverted back to his normal and kneeled on the ground. Lucia also reverted back to normal and kneeled down as well. "Lucia! You alright?!" Rina shouted fearfully as she and the others ran up to her. "Yeah... I think so... That blue boy... he is strong, I can tell." Lucia smiled. "MegaMan! You were awesome!" Roll ran up to him and gave him a big kiss, Zoey smiled and giggled at that. "Thanks Roll. I'm glad you're ok. But... Who was that girl on that screen?" MegaMan wondered. "And she was Bass's operator. Now we know that Bass is alive and well." Lan pointed out. "And what about that chip Fangface dropped?" Corina pointed to the chip on the ground, MegaMan went up to pick it up. "I don't know. I never seen this chip before." MegaMan looked at the chip, the dark aura was creeping him out. "We should take it to Higsby; he's the Battle Chip expert. He'll know what it is." Lan suggested. Hippo came out of Lucia's subspace pocket. "Ok... Just tell me this... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Hippo's loud yell echoed the Cyberworld while MegaMan, the Mews, Roll and the Mermaid Princesses covered their ears. "Just hold on to us and we'll explain, Mermaid Princesses!" Zoey told them, the Mermaid Princesses were confused, but did as they were told, Lan jacked out MegaMan while Roll jacked out too to let Mayl know that she is ok and the Mews jacked out with the Mermaid Princesses.

Who is ShadeMan? What is the mysterious chip he dropped? Who is his mysterious master he spoken to? And who is Bass's new operator? And what about the asteroid heading to destroy the Earth?

TBC

Next time: The Dark Chip: The Press! RUUNNN!!

Lucia: Well next chapter, we are introduced to Lan and the gang and we learn about the mysterious chip ShadeMan dropped. But we'll get surrounded by fans! And who is Bass's mysterious new operator? I'll give you a hint. She first appeared in MegaMan 4. See you next time!


	70. The Dark Chip: The Press! RUUNNN!

Hanon: Time for Chapter 2 of Saga 5! It's a surprising one!

Chapter 2: The Dark Chip: The Press! RUUNNN!!

Last time, MegaMan and friends defeated ShadeMan who retreated and rescued Roll and meet Mayl's favorite heroines, the Mermaid Princesses of Mermaid Melody. Also, MegaMan picked up a mysterious black Battle Chip that seems to be emitting a dark aura around it. So let's find out what happens next.

Lan and the Mews were facing the Mermaid Princesses at the park in ACDC Town after they got back from the giant speaker in Elec Town after defeating ShadeMan who made a retreat for now. Hanon was the first to speak. "Ok. Just give it to us straight. One, who was that blue boy who fused with Lucia? Two, where the heck are we? And Three, how in the name of Aqua Regina do you know our names?!" She yelled, turning into a chibi. "Calm down. Let's start off with introductions. My name is Lan Hikari." Lan did his famous pose. "I'm Zoey Hanson, I'm a Mew Mew and leader of the Mew Mews." Zoey winked. "I'm Corina Murbucks, the richest girl you'll ever know." Corina put her hands on her hips and smiled widely. "I'm Bridget Verdant. You could say I'm the brains of the team." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Kikki Benjamin is my name! I'm the most athletic of the group!" Kikki did some magic tricks. "I'm Renee Roberts, that's all you have to know." Renee folded her arms. Finally, Lan got out his PET and shown it to the Mermaid Princesses. "And I'm MegaMan.EXE. I'm Lan's NetNavi." MegaMan waved. The Mermaid Princesses stared at the PET in a confused look. "What on earth is that?" Seira asked, curious on what it is. "It's a PET, short for Personal Terminal. It holds NetNavis, NetNavis are used for everyday chores and work, but the best thing a NetNavi can do is NetBattle and busting viruses. NetNavis rely on Battle Chips and their operator's skills to help them win battles." MegaMan explained. Lucia started to get it now. "I see... But that still doesn't explain how you know us. And where we are." Lucia pointed out. Lan rubbed the back of his nervously. "It's kinda hard to explain... You see, you're TV characters in my world. Your adventures were popular and they sell merchandize based on your show. Your show is called Mermaid Melody." The Mermaid Princesses were silent. "So that means... we're not real?" Noel asked in concern. "Hey, don't worry! You're real! You're always real in our book." Zoey smiled, the Mermaid Princesses were starting to cheer up. Unknown to them, Dex was walking to the park to thank Lan for saving the day. He noticed the Mermaid Princesses and hid behind a bush. He peeked out of the bush. 'No way! It's them! The Mermaid Princesses! They're from Mayl's favorite anime, Mermaid Melody! I got to tell someone this! And by the looks of it, they're about to head to Lan's home!' Dex thought to himself excitedly as he ran back home. "Um, can you please tell us where we are? It's starting to get confusing." Caren holds her head. "Let's head to my house so I can explain everything there." Lan suggested, the Mermaid Princesses nodded in agreement, somehow, they feel they can trust them. So the gang with the Mermaid Princesses in tow in their human forms head to Lan's house.

At Dex's house... "Yes! I'm serious!" Dex yelled into the PET's phone to a friend of his. "I'm telling ya, the cast of Mermaid Melody are at my best friend and rival's house! Go see for yourself if you don't believe me!" Dex reasoned.

(Back to our heroes)

Lan and the crew entered the Hikari household. Mrs. Hikari noticed them and smiled. "Welcome home, Lan!" She noticed the Mermaid Princesses. "Oh. Who are they, Lan? New friends of yours?" She asked, looking at the Mermaid Princesses. "Sort of. Hey Mom, can you fix us up some tea? We need to explain our new friends everything." Lan asked politely, Mrs. Hikari nodded and began to fix some tea. After she finished, Lan and the gang explained to the Mermaid Princesses about the world they are in and our heroes adventures, the Mermaid Princesses were surprised at the adventures they have, including how Kikki's mom was brought back to life as Serenade, the one who gave the Mews her Marks of Serenade. "So, you defeated an organization lead by a old friend of your grandfather who was mad at him for canceling his research on robots and swore revenge on him three times and another organization lead by a boy your grandfather's old friend manipulated." Coco repeated. "This is starting to sound like an action sci-fi series!" Hanon sighed. "But it's not your grandfather's fault the people who choose his project canceled his friend's project!" Rina shouted, starting to feel sorry for Lan's grandfather. "I know. But he wouldn't listen. After we defeated Alpha, I heard he's in prison now." Lan folded his arms. They didn't tell the Mermaid Princesses about MegaMan's past as Hub, it will be sad for them. "You and MegaMan seemed to have an unbreakable bond." Seira smiled. Lan nodded. "Yep! MegaMan and I will always be together! Right MegaMan?" Lan grinned as his PET. "Yeah!" MegaMan gave the thumbs up. Suddenly, they heard some noise. "Uh Lan, what's that noise?" Lucia asked, starting to feel uneasy. Mrs. Hikari went to check the window, 1 minute later, she came back with a frown. "Um, Lan honey, you better check the window. It won't be pretty..." Mrs. Hikari sweat dropped, Lan raised an eyebrow and went to check the window, when he got there, his eyes almost pop out like jawbreakers as he saw a swarm of Mermaid Melody fans holding pickit signs that say "We love you Lucia!" and "Marry me Hanon!" There were even t-shirts with Rina's face on them. Ribbita was behind the crowd wearing a t-shirt with the cast of Mermaid Melody on it giving a report. "This is DNN's ace reporter, Ribbita reporting live from world renowned heroes, Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE's house where it is rumored that the cast of the hit anime, Mermaid Melody are in there! Will this affect the Mermaid Melody world like it did with the Azumanga Daioh show when the Azugirls visit our world during the Alpha incident? Let's hope it doesn't happen!" Ribbita winked at the camera.

The Mermaid Princesses turned pale at the site of many fans outside Lan's house. "The Tabloids..." Lucia muttered. "Who could have told them about the Mermaid Princesses?" Zoey asked confused as a question mark appeared above her head. Suddenly, it hit Lan and he slaps his head in disbelief. "Dex..." Lan groaned and sweat dropped. He knew that Dex is a true anime fan and he must have seen the Mermaid Princesses while they were talking. "What are we gonna do?" Seira asked in a scared tone. "Don't worry. I know someone who can help us! MegaMan, get Higsby on the line!" Lan ordered. "Right! Calling Higsby!" MegaMan nodded as he called Mr. Higsby.

"Mr. Higsby, you got a phone call from Lan." NumberMan stated. "Patch it through, huh!" Mr. Higsby politely said as NumberMan patch it through. "Mr. Higsby! You got to help us!" Lan pleaded. "Yeah, I can see, Lan, huh! I heard about the Mermaid Melody cast in your house from the news, huh? Don't worry, I got a plan, huh!" Mr. Higsby explained. "Thanks Mr. Higsby, you're a life savior! Oh! There is something I want to show you." Lan asked. "Try hiding the Mermaid Princesses in your dad's lab in SciLab, then you can show me what you're trying to show, huh!" Mr. Higsby suggested. "Right! See you later, Mr. Higsby!" Lan thanked him and hung up. "Quick! To the backyard! Mom, you keep those fans busy while we hide out in Dad's lab in SciLab!" Lan told her, Mrs. Hikari nodded and said "Ok, be careful Lan!" She went outside to keep the fans busy. Lan and the gang got to the backyard, Lan found the chain and pulled it to reveal a secret tunnel. "Dad built this tunnel to the Metroline in case of emergencies. So let's go." Lan shouted as he and the Mews entered the secret tunnel, the Mermaid Princesses stared at the tunnel for 5 seconds then they entered.

Lan and the gang made it to SciLab and into Dr. Hikari's lab. The Mermaid Princesses looked around. "So this is your father's lab, Lan? It's pretty high tech!" Lucia gasped as she looked around. "Yeah. Dad is one of the best PET programmers in the world. He learn everything about networks from Grandpa." Lan explained. Hanon noticed a picture of Lan and his family, she saw Dr. Hikari in the far right. "So that's what your father looks like, Lan? He is pretty youthful." Hanon commented as she continues to stare at the picture. 'He also reminds me of... Taro...' Hanon thought as memories of Taro Mitsuki flooded her mind. "Is something wrong, Hanon?" Lan asked. Hanon snapped back to reality and smiled nervously. "Oh! Um... Nothing's wrong. Your dad reminds me of someone I know back in my world." She explained. "Yeah. Dad is pretty youthful." Lan agreed. "Lan, shouldn't you call Higsby about that black chip?" Zoey reminded him, Lan nodded and calls Higsby on the phone. "Hey Lan, huh! So what is it you wanted to show me, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked, Lan showed him the black chip, Mr. Higsby looked at it for 30 seconds then he turned pale. "Oooooh nooooo!! Lan... Where did you get that chip, huh?!" Mr. Higsby stammered. "A bad Navi named ShadeMan dropped it. Why? What's wrong?" Lan asked as he can tell on Mr. Higsby's face that it spells bad news. "Lan... That is a Dark Chip, huh! One of the most dangerous and powerful chips around, huh!! The government declared them illegal because of the danger they hold, huh!" Mr. Higsby said in a scared tone. "W-what kind of powers?" Seira asked also scared. "If you used it, it'll sprout a Dark Soul, a being with dark powers, if it takes control of your Navi, it will cause all sorts of damages! And if you used it too much, it will take your Navi to Murkland, a place worse than getting your Navi deleted, huh!" Mr. Higsby explained. "You serious?! MegaMan, how are you feeling?!" Lan asked in shock. "I feel fine so far, we haven't used the Dark Chip." MegaMan replied as he looked at his hands. "Still, I don't go to a place called Murkland..." Rina shivered. "Ah don't worry, we won't go there... I hope." Caren assured her, but is also scared a little of Murkland. "Lan, you must never ever use that Dark Chip! Throw it away! Do what you can do to get rid of it! I'm sorry, but I need to rest, huh." Mr. Higsby said as he holds his head. "Ok, thanks for the warning Mr. Higsby." Lan thanked him as he hung up. Serenade appeared in a hologram. "Mom!" Kikki shouted happily. "So that's Serenade, Kikki's mom." Noel looked at Serenade with a curious look. "It's great to see you again, my child. So how are you?" Serenade asked. "Serenade, did you bring the Mermaid Princesses to our world?" MegaMan asked, Serenade looked at the Mermaid Princesses for 5 seconds then frowned. "I'm afraid not. I don't remember bringing them to our world." She explained. "Then if you didn't bring them here, then who did?" Renee asked as she folded her arms. "I'll look up about the person who bring them here. In the meantime, I heard about the DenCity Battle Tournament. You should train, Lan." Serenade smiled. "Thanks, Serenade. I will." Lan nodded as Serenade went back to her Cyberworld. "Wow, it's so nice to meet her." Lucia commented with a smile. "Yeah, she is full of surprises. Let's wait here till the heat goes down." MegaMan suggested. After 3 hours, it was 8:30 PM, Lan got a call from his mom saying that the fans went home so did the press. Lan and the gang head back home, Mrs. Hikari got out the sleeping bags for the Mermaid Princesses and they slept peacefully. Lan knew tomorrow that the preliminaries will be starting tomorrow, so he made sure not to oversleep. But deep down, he is worried about the Dark Chip, so is MegaMan.

(Meanwhile... At NAXA...)

Dr. Hikari and several other scientists were in a board meeting, the head of the meeting came up to his chair and began speaking. "Gentlemen, welcome to NAXA. I assumed that you know why you're here?" He asked. "Yes. NAXA said that about a global emergency that is not yet revealed to the public." Dr. Hikari stated. "Yes. If we reveal this to the public, it'll cause a panic and they will lose hope. Here is the threat to our world." The head of the meeting explained as he showed a screen of the asteroid, the scientists except for Dr. Hikari gasped in terror. "How can we stop this asteroid from destroying us like the first asteroid did with the dinosaurs?!" A scientist yelled in shock. "By working together..." A voice said, the scientists turned to see a man who has black hair, wore a gray shirt with purple lines and circles, a strange collar on his neck, dark purple pants, black shoes and gloves and on his left eye is a high tech purple glass magnifier walking up to the meeting. "Dr. Regal. So nice of you to join us." The head of the meeting smiled. "It is a pleasure to be here. After all, we're here to save our planet." Dr. Regal bowed. "If I may recall, Dr. Regal is the head of the mysterious Nation X." Dr. Hikari recalled. "By working together, we can find a way to avert the asteroid's course or destroy it. I'm sure we can find a way." Dr. Regal smiled, but deep down, it was almost like an evil smile. "Right. This meeting is adjourned, let's start the ideas to stop the asteroid and save the Earth!" The head of the meeting shouted, everyone spoke out in agreement and got to work.

Who is Dr. Regal? And why does he have a scent of danger around him? Something tells us that he can't be trusted.

TBC

Next time: The Preliminaries Start

Rina: Rina here! You're right, Dr. Regal can't be trusted. Next chapter will have Lan participating in the preliminaries to compete in the DenCity Battle Tournament. Me and my friends are interested to see Lan and MegaMan in action. See you next time!


	71. The Preliminaries Start

MegaMan: Here is chapter 3 with the preliminaries!

Chapter 3: The Preliminaries Start

Lan got up in the morning and yawned. "Morning, MegaMan!" Lan winked at his NetNavi. "Morning, Lan! You're up early." MegaMan closed his eyes and smiled. "Yep. Don't wanna be late for the preliminaries!" Lan did his famous pose. The others got up. "So we head to Elec Town for the preliminaries?" Lucia asked. Lan nodded. "Let's go. You're to see why MegaMan and mine's skills are legendary!" Lan and the gang head to Elec Town.

Lan walked up to the tournament official. "Um, excuse me. I'm here to participate in the preliminaries." Lan asked politely. "Oh? Have you registered?" The tournament official asked, Lan sweat dropped. "No." Lan replied. "Well, there is still some time left. You can register at Town 3. Use this to get pass the security cube." The official said as he gave Lan a JomonCd. "You get there from the TV set at Jomon. Good luck!" The official smiled. Lan and the gang were near the TV set. Zoey turns to the Mermaid Princesses with a small grin. "Ready to see the Net with your own eyes?" She asked them. "If it doesn't hurt, ok." Lucia agreed, her friends nodded in agreement as they hold on to the Mews. Lan jacked MegaMan in while Mews jacked in with the Mermaid Princesses in tow.

When they arrived in the HP of Jomon, the Mermaid Princesses were amazed to see a world inside the Internet. "This place is... amazing." Seira gasped in awe. "So this is the Net?" Caren asked as she looked around. "Yeah. The Net is full of surprises and dangers. Viruses appear commonly so we better be careful." MegaMan stated. Hippo popped out of Lucia's subspace pocket. "I kinda find it hard to believe that the future depends on the internet and you NetNavis. We never have this back in our world!" Hippo commented as he went back into Lucia's subspace pocket. "I hope no Navi recognize us, since we're popular anime characters in your world." Noel prayed. "Ah don't worry; they'll think you're Navis or something. Come on, let's go get registered!" Lan asked from his screen. Our heroes begin their trek through the Net. Eventually, they made it to Town 3.

"Ah. You here for the registration for the DenCity Battle Tournament?" The registration Navi asked. "Yes. I'm MegaMan. Lan's NetNavi." MegaMan replied, the registration Navi gasped in excitement. "The MegaMan?! The one who saved the world 4 times from the WWW and Gospel?! I'm a huge fan of yours!" The Navi held his hand excitedly. "Um, I know I have a huge fan club and all, but shouldn't you register me for the preliminaries?" MegaMan reminded him, the Navi realized and bowed in an apology way. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let's get you registered." The Navi typed some words on a computer screen thing for 21 seconds, and then he was done. "Ok, you're registered. Good luck in the preliminaries!" The Navi smiled, MegaMan nodded and replied "I will!" MegaMan turned to the Mews and Mermaid Princesses. "Let's jack out and go see the tournament official." MegaMan told them, they nodded and jacked out.

Lan went to the tournament official. "Ok, I'm registered." Lan told him. "Good, now for the test, if you pass all three of them, you're going to the DenCity Battle Tournament! Come on out, test observers!" He called out to three people who walked up. "These three people have a test for you. Pass them and you'll be in the tournament before you know it." The official told him. "Sounds easy enough. Let's do it MegaMan!" Lan told MegaMan. "Right on!" MegaMan cheered. Lan went to the man on the left. "Are you here to take this test?" He asked. Lan nodded. "Ok. Hear my request. I left some important data in a place called Mettaur Village. It's a place where Mettaur are tamed! Unfortunately, I had forgotten where it is. If you can bring me the data, you passed the first test." The man told Lan. "Let's do it." Lan grinned.

Lan jacked MegaMan back into the Net at the TV set with the Mews and Mermaid Princesses in tow. They gathered info and got their lead, a highest point in Elec Town. Lan jacked MegaMan out and the Mews with the Mermaid Princesses jacked out as well. Lan and the crew got to the billboard in the second level of the Jomon Dept. Store. Lan jacked MegaMan into the billboard and the Mews jacked into the billboard with the Mermaid Princesses. When they got there, they saw a HeelNavi aiming his weapon in a threaten way at the scared Mettaurs. "Hey! Is this Mettaur Village?" Coco asked, the HeelNavi turned to them with a sneer. "Yeah, this Mettaur Village, but when I came here looking for its treasure, all I found is this worthless piece of junk! You can have it!" The HeelNavi yelled as he threw the data the man was looking for at MegaMan. "We got it, but it's not the Mettaurs' fault they don't have anything valuable!" Lan yelled. "Bah! I'm gonna take my anger out on those viruses!" The HeelNavi scowled. "No way! Not all viruses are bad!" MegaMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. "Bah! If you get in my way, so be it!" The HeelNavi yelled as he charged at our heroes. "Let us handle this, MegaMan!" Noel yelled as she and Caren singed using their mikes, the HeelNavi couldn't take it anymore and screamed in agony as he was deleted. The Mettaurs danced happily. "They're happy that we got rid of that HeelNavi." Noel smiled as she petted one of the Mettaurs. "Let's give this back to the man at the Elec Square." Lan suggested as he jacked MegaMan out, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses followed suit.

Lan gave the data to the man. "Thank you so much. You passed the first test." The man shook Lan's hand. Lan went to the second person. "I'm the one holding the second test. For this test, you need to find two golden stickbugs, I heard they liked greens and sometimes people's homes." The scientist explained. Lan thought about it for 10 seconds then realized something; ACDC Town is full of greens. "Let's head to ACDC Town." He told the crew, they nodded and headed back to ACDC Town. Lan checked one of the trees and found a male golden stickbug. "Never thought it would be in here." Lan commented as he put the bug in his backpack in a jar. Suddenly, they heard a large scream that echoed through ACDC Town. "That sounded like Yai!" Corina pointed out as she pointed to Yai's house. "Who?" Rina asked. "Yai, she is the richest girl in ACDC Town. She's one of my friends. Let's see what's up." Lan suggested as he and the others head to Yai's house.

Yai was on her bed shaken in fear and leaned back towards the wall as a golden stickbug looked at her in curiosity on the floor. "Yai! We heard your scream, is something wrong?" Lan asked as he and the crew walked in. "L-Lan! There's a golden bug on the floor! Squish it! Take it away! Do whatever you want with it!" Yai scaredy said. Lan got a close look at the bug, it was a female one. "One of the bugs we were looking for." Lan got out the jar and put it in. "Thank you Lan..." Yai gratefully said as she sighed, she got a good look at the Mermaid Princesses. "Say, haven't I seen you girls before?" Yai blinked, the Mermaid Princesses sweat dropped. "Uh nope! You haven't seen us in your life." Hanon smiled nervously as she and her fellow Mermaid Princesses high tailed out of here. "What's with them?" Yai asked, Lan rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled. "Oh nothing, they're just shy to meet you." Lan replied as he and the Mews exited and head back to Elec Town with the Mermaid Princesses in tow, leaving a confused Yai in her bedroom.

Lan gave the two golden stickbugs to the scientist. "Thank you so much. You passed the second test!" The scientist smiled. Lan did the final test by helping the woman with her PET; it was no problem with Lan and MegaMan's mad skills. "Congratulations, you are going to the DenCity Battle Tournament!" The official smiled. "We did it, MegaMan!" Lan leaped into the air happily. "Yeah! We did it together!" MegaMan smiled. "The DenCity Battle Tournament will be held at the DenDome. So don't be late!" The Official shook Lan's hand.

Lan and the gang were heading out of the Elec Town Square. "You were awesome, Lan!" Lucia smiled and cheered. "Heheh! This tournament is WWW free!" Lan grinned as he puts his hands behind his back. Suddenly, Lan's PET began to ring. "Lan! Phone call for you!" MegaMan stated. Lan answered his PET. "Hello?" Lan answered. "Hehehe! Long time no see, boy!" A dark and sinister and familiar voice spoke. "Wait a minute... ShadeMan!" Lan gasped, so did the others. "Did ya miss me? You have something that belongs to me!" ShadeMan's voice cruelly replied, Lan figured it out and shouted "You'll never get the Dark Chip from me, something tells you're not going to do good with it if I hand it over!" "I figure you say that, my men have paid your mom a visit. Jack into your PC to face my men. That is if you're brave enough!" ShadeMan taunted as he hung up. Lan was shocked. "We got to get back to your house and fast!" Zoey yelled, Lan nodded and they rushed back to Lan's house.

When they got there, they found Mrs. Hikari bounded and gagged. "Mom! Are you alright?!" Lan yelled as he and the others untied Mrs. Hikari. "Yes, I'm alright, Lan. Some men came in here and demanded to know where you are. I refused to tell them and they tied me up." Mrs. Hikari explained. Lan nodded and told the Mews and Mermaid Princesses "We got to jack into my PC!" The heroes rushed towards Lan's room and Lan jacked MegaMan in, the Mews with the Mermaid Princesses jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters appeared in Lan's HP. They looked around for the bad guys. "MegaMan, you made it..." The Virus Busters turned around to see twelve HeelNavis staring at our heroes. "Who are you and why do you want the Dark Chip?!" MegaMan demanded as he got into a battle stance. "We are the Nebula Crime Syndicate! We commit crimes around the world with Dark Chips! Now the Dark Chip if you please..." The Nebula HeelNavi demanded as he and his goons got into battle stances. "MegaMan..." Hanon asked as she stepped forward. "Let me help you with these goons!" Hanon shouted as she and MegaMan glowed. "Hanon is about to fuse like Lucia did with MegaMan!" Noel gasped. Cue transformation sequence. MegaMan's armor is now lighter blue and his helmet has visor goggles. "You're going to pay for what you did!" MegaMan/Hanon yelled as he made two MegaBusters appear and fired rapidly at the Nebula HeelNavis. "Gah! Fire back, men!" The HeelNavi ordered as he and his goons fired back, Aqua Soul MegaMan leaped into the air and MegaMan/Hanon yelled "Giga Stomp!" MegaMan's foot transformed into a giant foot and crashed on the Nebula HeelNavis. "ShadeMan... You never told us MegaMan has friends he can fuse with!!!" The Nebula HeelNavi screamed in agony as he and his goons were deleted. MegaMan and Hanon reverted back to their normal forms. Hanon winked and gave MegaMan the thumbs up, MegaMan did the same. "I'm glad Mom's safe, but... What is Nebula and why do they want the Dark Chip so badly?" Lan questioned. "We figure it out later. We need to get you to the DenCity Tournament!" Lucia reminded him, Lan nodded and jack out MegaMan, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses did the same. Mrs. Hikari wished her son luck on the DenCity Tournament and told him she'll clean up the mess the Nebula men made. Who is the mysterious Nebula Crime Syndicate? And why do they want the Dark Chip Lan and friends have?

Meanwhile...

ShadeMan was talking to a mysterious man in shadows somewhere in a dark area of the Internet. "I'm afraid most of our men failed to get the Dark Chip back." ShadeMan stated his report. "We'll get the Dark Chip back next time. Wait for further instructions." The man spoke in a voice similar to movie villains used. "As you wish, Master." ShadeMan bowed as the mysterious man signed out. "It won't be long till we make the Plan of Darkness a reality!" ShadeMan grinned evilly.

This is bad, real bad news for the people of Earth!

TBC

Next time: Round 1

Seira: Seira here! Next time, Lan competes in the first round of the DenCity tournament against his friend, Dex, an old enemy of his, Mr. Match, a young girl named Shuko, and Mr. Higsby! The battles will be intense next chapter, so see you there!


	72. Round 1

Me: Let's get started with Round 1!

Chapter 4: Round 1

Lan and the crew made it to the DenDome. "Wow." Lan gasped as he looked at the huge dome. "So this is the DenDome. And where the tournament is taking place." Zoey commented as she looked at the stadium. "Let's go inside and see who my first opponent is!" Lan shouted excitedly as he head inside the dome, the others followed suit.

They were in the preparation room and Lan checked the tournament board. "Let's see... Whoa!" Lan gasped. "What is it, Lan?" Noel asked. "My first opponent is Dex. Been awhile since we have our last NetBattle." Lan explained, Caren groaned. "You mean the boy who revealed us to the crazy fans? If I see him, I'm giving him a whack in the head." Caren growled. "Lan!" Lan heard Dex's voice as he walked up to them, Caren was about to whack him in the head, but Noel hold her back. "Looks like we get to go at it again. GutsMan has some new upgrades since our last battle. So let's give it our all!" Dex posed. "Yeah!" Lan nodded, suddenly, a girl with brown pigtails, in red ribbons, she wore a light blue dress with a blue skirt and on her skirt is a symbol of a wave with the background green walking up to the two. "Excuse me? Are you the famous Lan Hikari?" She asked. "Why yes I am. Gee, our victories over the WWW and Gospel are getting well known." Lan rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah." MegaMan nodded in agreement. "My name is Shuko and this is my Navi, AquaMan." Shuko introduced herself and shown her Navi, it look like a water drop with white armor and the same symbol on Shuko's skirt. "Hello! I'm AquaMan! Swoosh! Shuko's NetNavi! Nice to meet you, swoosh!" AquaMan introduced himself. "He's kinda cute for a NetNavi that looked like water." Rina commented, looking at AquaMan, Shuko blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Oh stop, you're making me nervous. Well, we get to face each other in the finals." Shuko explained. "Wait, we're placed in the finals?!" Lan gawked. "Yeah, Mr. Higsby and your old enemy, Mr. Match entered, but they were eliminated." Dex explained. "I see. Well, we better enter for the finals." Lan added as he, Dex and Shuko entered the door to the battle arena.

The Mews and Mermaid Princesses were in the stands watching the tournament. "This is so exciting! We get to see a real NetBattle!" Hanon grinned toothily. "Plus, we get to see Lan and MegaMan in action." Lucia added. "You get to see why their skills are legendary." Renee also added. "Welcome to the DenCity Battle Tournament!  This is the finals where the winner will be crowned the Number 1 NetBattler in DenCity!" The announcer announced while the crowd cheered. "Hey everyone!" The Mews and Mermaid Princesses turned to see Chisao running up to them and sitting next to Kikki. "Chisao? What are you doing here?" Kikki asked. "I'm here to cheer my brother on. Lan too! Even if my big brother loses, he's still the Number 1 NetBattler in my book." Chisao closed his eyes and smiled. "That's sweet of you." Lucia giggled. "Shh! It's starting!" Coco told them as Lan and Dex entered the arena. "First up are two elementary students from ACDC Town! The first is the one with the unstoppable Navi that saved our world 4 times! Give it up for Lan Hikari and his NetNavi, MegaMan!!!" Lan did his famous pose. "And it's all about brawn! In this corner, Dex and GutsMan!" Dex did a pose of his own. Lan and Dex jacked their Navis in the NetBattle Machine. A hologram of MegaMan and GutsMan in a arena appeared. "Let's do this, MegaMan! Let's put on a good show!" GutsMan got into a battle stance. "Same here, GutsMan!" MegaMan nodded as he got into a battle stance. "Let's get ready for round 1 of the finals! Battle routine, set!" The announcer yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan and GutsMan yelled as they charged towards each other.

**MegaMan VS GutsMan**

MegaMan and GutsMan grabbed each other's fists and were locked in a power struggle. They let go of each other's fists and MegaMan punched GutsMan. "Guts Machine Gun!" GutsMan yelled as he turned his hand into a machine and fired rapidly, MegaMan was hit by it 4 times, but fired his MegaBuster at GutsMan, damaging him a little. "M Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the M Cannon Battle Chip. MegaMan fired the M Cannon at GutsMan, damaging him greatly. "GutsPunch L! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Dex yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip, GutsMan's hand grew large and GutsMan attempted to hit MegaMan with it, but he missed and left a huge handprint on the ground. "This battle is starting to heat up! MegaMan and GutsMan show no sign of slowing down!" The announcer cheered. "Slasher! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted a Battle Chip from his last adventure. MegaMan now has a silver blade on his left arm, he stood still, GutsMan charged at MegaMan. When he attempted to punch him, MegaMan warped behind him and slashed him in the back. "Boomer! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted another Battle Chip. MegaMan fired two Boomers at GutsMan, damaging him. GutsMan groaned as he fell down. "GutsMan is unable to continue! MegaMan is the winner!" The announcer announced as the crowd goes wild. "Way to put on a good show, big brother!" Chisao cheered. Lan and Dex walked up to each other. "You beat me again, Lan. Go win that trophy and make me and GutsMan proud!" Dex smirked as he and Lan shook hands. "Yeah, I can feel GutsMan's fighting spirit in me!" MegaMan stated indicating that he has the Guts Soul. "Here is the main event! The winner will walk home as the Number 1 NetBattler of DenCity! So come on up, Shuko!" The announcer announced as Shuko walked up to the arena. "Lan. Let me warn you, AquaMan is a powerful water type Navi." Shuko gave him some advice, Lan nodded as MegaMan and AquaMan appeared in a hologram. "The final round of the DenCity Battle Tournament is about to begin! Battle routine, set!" "Execute!" MegaMan and AquaMan shouted.

**MegaMan VS AquaMan**

"Waterfall!" AquaMan yelled as he made a huge wave appear in front of him and hurled it at MegaMan. "Whoa!" MegaMan gasped as he hid behind a large rock as the attack hit it. "Lan! We need some serious fire power here!" MegaMan told him, Lan noticed a button glowing in his PET, a white button, Lan got out a Double Crack Battle Chip and it was a Ground type Battle Chip. "I wonder..." Lan said to himself as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Activate Double Soul! Guts Soul!" Lan yelled as he pressed the mysterious button on his PET. A yellow light engulfed MegaMan for 10 seconds, when the light cleared, Lan saw MegaMan in GutsMan's armor, only lighter. "Now we're talking!" MegaMan shouted as he punched AquaMan's Waterfall attack. "Sprout Gun!" AquaMan made two water faucets appear and they fired water at MegaMan, MegaMan defended himself for 4 seconds then broke AquaMan's attack and fired his version of GutsMan's Guts Machine Gun at AquaMan, damaging him moderately. "Bubbler! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Shuko yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip, AquaMan fired a powerful version of the Bubbler attack at MegaMan, but he dodged it and MegaMan charged at AquaMan. "GutsPunch!" MegaMan yelled as he punched AquaMan, damaging him greatly. "Don't give up, AquaMan! Use AquaBomb!" Shuko yelled. "Right! AquaBomb! Swoosh!" AquaMan threw a water bomb at MegaMan. "Thunder Version 3! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan fired a great electric blast at the AquaBomb, destroying it and headed towards AquaMan, electrifying him in the process. AquaMan fell down with swirls on his eyes.

"And the battle is over! MegaMan takes the second win and the DenCity Battle Tournament as our winner!" The announcer cheered as the crowd cheered also. "Way to go, Lan!" Hanon cheered. Shuko walked up to Lan. "You are indeed strong, MegaMan must be proud to have an operator like you. I'll train harder for our next NetBattle." Shuko shook Lan's hand. "Same here." Lan smiled. "AquaMan's easy going spirit is growing within me!" MegaMan announced which means he now has the Aqua Soul. A tournament official walked up to Lan, carrying a trophy. "Lan Hikari, congratulations on winning the DenCity Battle Tournament. I hereby declare you, the Number 1 NetBattler of DenCity!" The official smiled as he gave Lan the trophy. Lan jumped into the air with his trophy and cheered "YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Lan and the gang were outside the DenDome. "You were awesome, Lan!" Lucia rubbed Lan's head. Bridget was carrying the trophy. "If only your dad was here to see this." Bridget smiled. "Yeah, he will be proud." Lan smiled as he looked at the sky, the sun was setting. "Lan, huh!" Mr. Higsby called out as he and Mr. Match walked up to our heroes. "Mr. Higsby! And Match... Sorry to hear you lost in the first round." Lan replied. "Ah it's ok. You're the Number 1 NetBattler of DenCity, huh! So you deserve this, huh." Mr. Higsby smiled as he gave Lan a upgraded NumberMan Navi Chip. "Thanks, Mr. Higsby!" Lan smiled. "I can feel NumberMan's intelligence coursing trough me!" MegaMan acknowledged as he gains the Number Soul. "Aye, here's something from me, laddie." Match smiled as he gave Lan an upgraded FireMan Navi Chip. "Are you sure I can have this? Are you up to something as always?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "Honest to Nessie, lad! I'll be good for now on! Shake on it?" Match asked as he held out his hand. "Well... Ok. But no backstabbing." Lan agreed as he shook Mr. Match's hand, but was shocked by his joy buzzer. "OUCH!" Lan groaned as his hair was burnt out by electricity. "Heh heh! Sorry lad! Couldn't help myself! But really, I'm good, this time for sure!" Mr. Match smiled. "Well I guess I can let that go. Let's head home, Mom is gonna be surprised when she sees this trophy!" Lan grinned, everyone head back home.

Meanwhile at NAXA...

The second meeting is in order. "Let us begin. The asteroid is closing in as we speak. We're running out of time! Dr. Hikari, care to explain your idea?" The head of the meeting asked, Dr. Hikari was silent for 20 seconds then he spoke. "It may be risky, but what if we built a laser strong to make the asteroid change its course? It will take a lot of manpower to attempt this." Dr. Hikari explained his theory. The other scientists murmur for 40 seconds till Dr. Regal rise up and spoke. "It is a brilliant plan and may save our world. I vote on we go with Dr. Hikari's plan. Anyone else?" Dr. Regal asked. The scientists agreed. "Then we shall move forward with Dr. Hikari's plan. The fate of mankind depends on it. Let's get to work!" The head of the meeting dismissed this meeting and the scientists left the room to work on the laser. Dr. Regal was the only one left, and for 30 seconds later, an evil smirk appeared on his lips.

What is he up to? Is he really trying to help save the world?

TBC

Next time: Dark Chip Unleashed

Coco: Coco here! Next time, Lan, Mayl and the others head to the amusement park for some fun, but when ShadeMan strikes back, MegaMan must use the dark power of the Dark Chip to defeat him. What will happen now? Stay tune to find out! See you next time!


	73. Dark Chip Unleashed

Caren: Caren here, here is the second battle with ShadeMan and the reappearance of Bass's mysterious new operator with her name! So let's get cracking!

Chapter 5: Dark Chip Unleashed

One week later, Lan and the gang were hanging out at the park. "Lan..." Zoey said. Lan looked at her. "Shouldn't we do something about that Dark Chip? It's getting far too dangerous, plus your mom almost got hurt thanks to those Nebula guys. And if you held on to it too long, MegaMan will be destroyed by it." Zoey reminded him. "I almost have forgotten about it. But I don't know what to do with it." Lan replied as he looked at the evil chip. "Maybe you should give it to Chaud; he'll know what to do with it." Renee suggested. "Good idea, Renee." Lan agreed, Lucia and her friends looked at our heroes in confusion. "Who?" Rina asked. "Eugene Chaud, he's an Official NetBattler that is respected by people world wide and feared by criminals. His Navi is ProtoMan, he can be tough to get along with, but he helped us out many times." Lan explained. "If we do meet him, maybe he can help us why we're here." Lucia added. "Yeah, so if we see Chaud, I'll give him the Dark Chip and he'll know what to do with it. After all, he is an Official NetBattler." Lan commented.

"Lan!" Lan heard Mayl's voice as she came into view. "Hey Mayl." Lan blushed when he saw her. "Lan, can you come to my place and jacked MegaMan into the Net? There is something like an event going on at Town 3." Mayl explained, she then looked at the Mermaid Princesses. "Oh, it's the Mermaid Princesses. Don't worry; I won't call other fans to find you unlike Dex." Mayl smiled. "Whew, that's a relief." Lucia sighed in relief. "Sure Mayl. I'll be there in a few seconds." Lan smiled as Mayl kissed him in the cheek and left for home. "Is Mayl... Lan's girlfriend?" Seira asked. "You can say that." Corina smirked. "Come on; let's go to Mayl's place." Lan told everyone as he ran off ahead to Mayl's place, the others followed.

Lan and the crew got to Mayl's house. They entered Mayl's room. "Pretty nice room you got here, Mayl." Coco commented as she looked around. "Thanks. Lan, I already jacked in Roll. She's at Town 3. Jack MegaMan in and meet her there." Mayl told him, Lan nodded and jack MegaMan into Mayl's computer.

MegaMan made it to Town 3. "MegaMan, you made it! This event is about the opening of the new amusement park, Castillo. And they're giving away free tickets." Roll explained excitedly. "Alright, to celebrate the grand opening of Castillo tomorrow, we're giving away 12 free tickets to Castillo if anyone can delete the viruses I released. Any volunteers?" The Navi asked. Roll winked at MegaMan. "Lan... Roll is asking us to do it." MegaMan whispered to Lan. "I know. So let's give it a shot." Lan whispered back. "I-I'll do it." MegaMan said uneasily, he easily gets stage fright. "Brilliant! Now show us what you're made of!" The Navi smiled as he releases the viruses.

Three virus battles later.

MegaMan easily deleted the three viruses. "Holy cow! You deleted those viruses without breaking a sweat! Well, you deserve these 12 tickets." The Navi said amazed by MegaMan's legendary skills. "Thank you." MegaMan thanked him and turned to Roll. "Hey, Roll. Can you give these to Mayl?" MegaMan asked, Roll nodded and transmit the tickets to Mayl's PET. Back in the real world.

"So I'll meet you at the grand opening at Castillo?" Mayl asked. "It's a date." Lan smiled. "We better rest up for tomorrow." MegaMan pointed out. "Ok. See ya tomorrow, Mayl." Lan said good bye as he and the others head home to rest up for Castillo tomorrow.

(Meanwhile in an unknown area...)

ShadeMan was talking to his mysterious master. "The grand opening of Castillo is tomorrow. Now is a good time to strike and get back the Dark Chip. Do not fail me." ShadeMan's master ordered. ShadeMan bowed and replied "It shall be done, Master. MegaMan and his friends won't escape us this time!" ShadeMan laughed evilly as he turned into bats and disappeared.

The next morning...

"Bye mom! We're heading for Castillo!" Lan shouted as he and the gang exited the house, Mrs. Hikari watched them with a smile. "Lan, you're growing up now that you have a girlfriend." She said to herself cheerfully.

Lan and the crew took the Metroline to Castillo. When they got there, they were amazed to see a huge amusement park before their eyes. "So this is Castillo, it's so big!" Lucia gasped in awe as she looked at the amusement park with her very own eyes. "Indeed!" Hippo agreed before he hid back into Lucia's subspace pocket. "Lan! You made it!" Mayl shouted as she ran up to our heroes with a worried look. "Mayl, what's wrong?" Lan asked. "The gates won't let us in. Something must be wrong with the gate system." Mayl explained the situation. "I see. Maybe it's a virus. Come on, MegaMan, let's go check it out!" Lan suggested. "Yeah." MegaMan agreed, Lan jacked in MegaMan at a nearby stand. MegaMan talked to a Mr. Prog about the problem, it seems the control program for the gates has malfunctioned. The Mr. Prog gave MegaMan the CastlPCd needed to enter the Park Net. MegaMan made it all the way to Park 3 where he found two Navis caring for the Gate Navi who is unconscious by a virus while trying to fix the gate program. MegaMan inspected it and found the virus and easily deleted it.

MegaMan checked the systems. "All systems are go, Lan. The gates should open now.... Hmm?" MegaMan said as he looked around. "Something wrong, MegaMan?" Lan asked. "I feel like we're being watched. Just a thought." MegaMan told him. "Well don't let that bother you; we're here to have fun. Jack out." Lan told him. "Right." MegaMan jacked out, unknown to the Hikari boys that a swarm of bats appeared and materialized into ShadeMan. ShadeMan smirked evilly.

"Alright, we can go in now!" Zoey cheered as the gang entered the amusement park. "Let's have some fun at the best as we can." Mayl smiled.

**Cartoon Heroes by Aqua plays**

Lan got some ice cream for Mayl and the girls before they go into the rides. Our heroes have a great time in Castillo. Lan got an stuffed teddy bear for Mayl as a gift, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses played some games and won some prizes, they saw a castle that won't open soon. Sooner or later they get to ride on the rides. "Well, that was fun. Where should we next?" Bridget asked. "How about the Vampire Manor?" Mayl asked, Zoey and Lucia turned pale at the mention of the words, Vampire Manor. "Oh don't tell me you're afraid of some vampires?" Mayl asked with a sweat drop. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Hanon smiled as she with Rina and Caren's help dragged a petrified Lucia towards Vampire Manor, Corina dragged Zoey who yelled "No! I don't wanna go!"

Lan and the other Mews and Mermaid Princesses were walking through the dark halls of the Vampire Manor. "I'm scared..." Kikki shivered. "Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of." Lan assured her, they then saw Mayl, Zoey and Lucia running away from a toy bat screaming their heads off and out of the manor. "Except for bats..." Lan, the other Mews and Mermaid Princesses sweat dropped.

When they got out, they chatted. "Wow, the Vampire Manor nearly scared the pants out of me." Hanon sighed. "Well, it wasn't scary. I find it fun." Corina smirked. Suddenly, they heard Mayl's scream. They rushed to see a robot princess starting to attack Mayl, Lucia . "Lan! Help! The robot is going haywire!" Mayl pleaded. "Mayl! Hang on, I'll save you!" Lan yelled as he rushed from behind the robot and jacked MegaMan in. MegaMan appeared in a river Cyberworld. "Please help us!" A Navi rafter pleaded. "What's wrong?" MegaMan asked. "The Toy Robo has gone haywire all of a sudden! Someone must have infected the control panel. I can take you there by my raft, but some of the path is blocked by missing story glyphs. You have to find the pieces to continue on." The Navi explained. "Got it." MegaMan nodded, our blue hero began his trek through the first Toy Robo Cyberworld. He fought many viruses, but he managed to make it to the control panel and deleted the viruses that plague it. Back in the real, the princess Robo shut down. "Whew! That was close!" Lucia panted. "Don't you find it odd?" Mayl asked them, they looked at her. "Why would this Robo go out of control?" Mayl explained her theory. "You're right. Do you think someone is behind this?" Zoey asked, suddenly, they heard more people screaming and saw two more Robos attacking. Lan quickly jacked MegaMan into the second and third Robos and he deactivate them. "Who would do such an thing?!" Seira said in a scared tone. "Lan!" Mayl ran up to the group. "The vampire Robo has gone into Vampire Manor. I think that's the last one you need to deactivate." Mayl explained. "Alright, let's do this." Lan did his famous pose as they head for Vampire Manor. They found the Vampire Robo in the end of the manor, Lan jacked MegaMan in while the Mews with the Mermaid Princesses jacked in as well.

They were in a eerie Cyberworld. "Welcome to the Cyberworld of the story of Solar Boy Django. I will be your guide. Hee hee!" The orange Navi bowed. "There's something odd about that Navi." Noel started to feel uneasy about this Navi. "Still, he is our only ride to the switch. So let's ride his raft." MegaMan pointed out. "Well, if you say so, MegaMan." Noel agreed. "Are you ready? Then let's go." The Navi told them, they got on the raft, our heroes begin their trek, filling in the story blanks of Solar Boy Django, but when they got to the last story glyph, they saw a horrible ending of Django. "What the? That never happened in Solar Boy Django..." Lan wondered. "Well, it happened. So let's be on our way." The Navi told them as he guided the raft to the end. 'I'm starting to feel an familiar dark aura around that Navi...' Noel thought to herself. When they got to the end, they looked around for the switch. "Where's the switch?" Rina asked as she and the others looked around. The Navi came up to them. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, Noel decided to expose that Navi. "Yes, did you destroy that switch?" Noel pointed her finger at him. The Navi chuckled darkly. "Why yes. It was a nuisance." He replied. "Then show your true form... ShadeMan!" Noel yelled angrily. "What?!" Lan, MegaMan, the Mews and Noel's fellow Mermaid Princesses gasped in shock. "Well you got me." ShadeMan commented as he reverted to him normal form and began to laugh. "Why don't you all just give it all up and get it over with? The world as you know it is done for! Navis... Kiss it all good bye! Mayhem, doom and destruction! That's what we're programmed for!" ShadeMan smirked evilly. "You're wrong! There are good Navis like MegaMan who will stop creeps like you!" Lucia clenched her fists, her friends nodded in agreement and shouted "YEEEEEAAAHHHH!!" "I was the one who messed up Django's story. It makes me sick at the thought of him destroying my fellow vampires even though I'm a Navi! But enough about this. My master demands you give back the Dark Chip!" He held out his hand. "Who is your master?!" MegaMan demanded. "Why... He is the leader of Nebula and the creator of the Dark Chips! Now if you can kindly hand over the Dark Chip. I'll give you 1 minute to decide." ShadeMan folded his arms. The Virus Busters got into a group huddle. "What shall we do? If we give him the Dark Chip, he'll destroy us either way." Coco whispered. "If we don't delete him, he'll level the park to the ground." Renee told them. "I got it. MegaMan." Lan whispered something to MegaMan from his screen, MegaMan nodded and faced ShadeMan holding the Dark Chip. "I knew you would cooperate." ShadeMan grinned evilly but was shocked as MegaMan threw the Dark Chip in the air and blew it to bits with his MegaBuster. "There, now no one can use it!" MegaMan shouted in triumph, ShadeMan growled angrily. "That's it pal, you just messed with the wrong Navi!!!" ShadeMan yelled as he sprouted his wings. "MegaMan! Get ready! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled as he and the Mews and Mermaid Princesses got into battle stances.

**MegaMan, the Mew Mews and Mermaid Princesses VS ShadeMan (Theme: Vile Battle from MegaMan X8)**

"Heart Arrow!" "Tambourine Trench!" Corina and Kikki yelled as they combined their attacks to hit ShadeMan, but ShadeMan dispelled them with his Noise Crush and knocked them into a invisible wall. Caren and Noel singed to try to hit ShadeMan, but ShadeMan warped behind them and grabbed them by the heads and threw them in the air and pound them towards the ground. "Deep Surge Attack!" "Silver Slash!" Bridget and Renee combined their attacks, but when they hit them, ShadeMan turned black and avoided them. "What?!" Renee gasped. "Fools! There is nothing you can do to defeat me as long as I have Dark Power running through my circuits!" ShadeMan grinned evilly as Seira, Hanon and Rina singed to try to hit ShadeMan but ShadeMan used Noise Crush to knock them towards an invisible wall. MegaMan turned to Lucia who nodded and they both merged to become Pink Pearl Soul MegaMan. "It ends now, ShadeMan! Noise Crusher!" MegaMan/Lucia yelled as he launched the attack, ShadeMan laughed evilly as he fired a stronger version of his Noise Crush, destroying the attack. "Aqua Jet!" MegaMan/Lucia yelled as he fired the attack at ShadeMan. "Ultra Crimson Nightmare!" ShadeMan yelled as he launched a dark face of a bat with demon eyes at the attack, destroying it and hitting MegaMan, causing MegaMan and Lucia to revert back to their normal forms, Lucia was on the floor unconscious. "No! MegaMan!" Lan yelled out in horror. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Not even the great MegaMan can defeat us! Nebula will soon engulf the world in darkness!" ShadeMan grinned evilly, MegaMan was kneeing on the floor. 'Is this... it?' MegaMan thought to himself as the area around him turned dark. 'What?' MegaMan thought as he looked around, then a Dark Chip appeared with the picture of a Sword. **"Use it.... Use it to defeat your enemies!"** A dark voice called out to him, MegaMan slowly grabbed the chip, MegaMan yelled out in pain as his arm turned into a dark version of a Sword, then the scenery returned to normal. "What the?!" ShadeMan gawked as a dark aura appeared around MegaMan. MegaMan let out a battle cry and charged at ShadeMan, slashing him with the Dark Sword, thus defeating him! "Augh! IMPOSSIBLLLLLLEEEEEEE!!!" ShadeMan screamed as he was defeated.

ShadeMan looked at MegaMan for 30 seconds then spoke. "Heh... heh he ha ha ha... Looks like you finally used the Dark Chip's power, punk. Big mistake! Nothing will happen to you now... but little by little, the Dark Soul takes over and it'll be only a matter of time before you're deleted!" ShadeMan laughed evilly as the other Mews and Mermaid Princesses got up and remained silent as MegaMan looked at his hands. "There are still Nebula Navis around who'll take my place. Some even more powerful than myself. And they're really anxious to meet you! Face it, kiddies! You've all just been handicapped!" ShadeMan laughed evilly as he turned to stone, then he broke apart, turning to dust. "MegaMan... He's right. What should we do?" Lan asked, MegaMan turned to Lan's screen with brave smile. "I'll fight the Dark Soul somehow! I'm not gonna let it take over and hurt my friends!" He assured him. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Zoey cheered. "Let's jack out, Mayl's worried about us." Lucia told him, MegaMan nodded and Lan jacked out MegaMan while the Mews and Mermaid Princesses jacked out.

Lan ran up to Mayl outside the castle and they both hugged each other. "Lan! I was so worried about you! I called Chaud and the Officials as soon as possible!" Mayl told him as tears ran down her cheek. 'It's ok, Mayl. I'm fine." Lan assured her, Chaud and a girl came into view. "Lan, your girlfriend told us about a problem at Castillo. Is everyone alright?" Chaud asked. "Yeah, we already took care of ShadeMan." Zoey told him. Lan got an good look at the girl and asked "Hey... Aren't you Bass's..." The girl nodded and replied "Yes I am. My name is Kalinka, I heard about what you did for Bass during the Alpha incident and I thanked you for your hard work." Kalinka bowed and showed everyone Bass in his PET. "It is good to see you, everyone. I trust that you're doing well?" Bass acknowledged, Lan smiled and said "Good to see you're still alive, Bass." "ShadeMan... He is one of the members of Nebula, a group that came out of hiding after the fall of the WWW and Gospel, they are an bigger threat than those two organizations using the powerful and dangerous Dark Chips." Chaud explained. "Yes, if a Navi used a Dark Chip, their soul will be tainted by the darkness. Even worse, if they continue using the Dark Chip, they will give in to the Dark Soul and let it take over. I hope you didn't use a Dark Chip, otherwise your Navi would pay the ultimate price." Kalinka prayed. "No, we haven't used one." Lan lied, then thought 'Too late for that.' "Further more, an investigation of Nebula is at order. We will require your assistance again, Lan." Chaud told him, Lan nodded as Chaud and Kalinka left. "Now we know that Nebula is a threat to the known world." Seira stated. "Yeah. Mermaid Princesses..." He turned to the Princesses with an serious look. "There is something I need to tell you about MegaMan. We go home to talk about it." Lan said as he escorted Mayl to the Metroline with the Mews following behind, the Mermaid Princesses were confused but followed them. The Mermaid Princesses are about to witness the true history of MegaMan AKA Hub Hikari.

Meanwhile...

"So ShadeMan has failed... But no matter, his sacrifice has brought us an interest in MegaMan and his growing Dark Powers... Perhaps he can be of use to us!" A voice laughed evilly in the darkness.

Who is this voice taking an interest on MegaMan? Will MegaMan fight the Dark Soul?

TBC

Next time: Round 2

Lan: Next time, I explain to the Mermaid Princesses about my brother, MegaMan AKA Hub and I compete in the Eagle/Hawk Tournament which one of my opponents is Mayl! But when I win the trophy, a mysterious Navi appeared and wants MegaMan! No way I'm gonna let Nebula take MegaMan! Stay tune to find out what happens next! See you next time!

Here is a preview of Sonic, the Mew Mews and Xenosaga crew's next Adventure!

Moka Akashiya enters the spotlight wearing a milatary outfit and turns to the camera.

"Fellow comrads in arms. We are about to enbark on a great and noble venture as we got to defend the frontlines of our worlds! This shall be the defining moments of the battle. We'll be inmorlalized in our victory!" Moka struck a pose. Cricket noises as lights come up and Kokoa Shuzen enters wearing a commander's outfit staring at her sister with a frown.

"I thought I told you to insprie the troops, sister." Kokoa sighed. "I thought I was..." Moka smiled nervously. "You blockhead. It's done like this..." She turns to the camera and yells "BLOW EM OUTTA THE SKY!"

Next scene shows Sonic in pliot clothes with Tails pliotiing the Tornado, we see the Red Baron's ghost coming towards Sonic, Sonic grinned heroically then the screen went black and the title shows.

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Strike Of The Red Baron**

**Coming Soon...**

A/N: This will replace Sonic the Hedgehog: Power of the Black Knight due to a friend's request. So stay tune for this future fic!


	74. Kidnapped!

Hippo: Ladies and gentlemen, due to Tailsmos4ever request, the chapter will be Kidnapped! So let's go!

Chapter 6: Kidnapped!

Lan and the gang got back home; they were in Lan's room. He turned to the Mermaid Princesses with a serious look. "Lucia... You and your friends know about MegaMan, right and he's a NetNavi. Well... He's more than just a NetNavi... He's... my brother." Lan told them, the Mermaid Princesses gasped in shock. "Wait, it's a joke, right?" Hanon prayed, but Lan shook his head. "I'm afraid Lan's telling the truth. My real name is Hub Hikari." MegaMan told them. "But... how?" Lucia gasped, she and her friends couldn't believe it, they thought MegaMan was an ordinary Navi. "Well it started 10 years ago when our dad was working on a ultimate Navi. I was born around then. But I have an illness called HBD and I wouldn't let my body do the operation and I didn't have much time left. That is when my dad decided to use my DNA to create his perfect Navi, and thus MegaMan was born." MegaMan explained his past. Lucia and Seira were on the verge of tears. "That is so sad..." Seira sniffled. "We're sorry you have to go through this, MegaMan." Lucia wiped the tears away from her face. "It's ok. I been through this and I am the hero I am now." MegaMan closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, MegaMan." Noel smiled. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged. "Lan! You got mail! Here I'll read it. It's from Dex. It said "Lan! You got to help! Chisao has been kidnapped! Some strange men adducted him when I was about to pick him up at the playground. They left a note for you. It said "Lan Hikari... If you ever want to see this kid again, Come to Elec Town at Jomon Dept. Store. Signed, Nebula." Please Lan! If anything happens to Chisao, I don't know what to do! Lan! Chisao's been kidnapped!" MegaMan gasped as he read the email Dex sent. "Not Nebula again! Think they are seeking revenge for ShadeMan?" Lan asked. "Don't know, but we have to get to Jomon Dept Store on the double!" Zoey shouted, the gang nodded and head to the Metroline to Elec Town.

"Let me go!" Chisao struggled to get free, but the man who wears a dark coat wouldn't. "You'll be bait for Lan when he gets here." The man smirked. To our heroes, Lan got the Mermaid Princesses in a huddle. "Here's the plan, Lucia, Hanon and Seira, you go to the back of the store, when I give the signal, you transform and surprised them!" Lan explained his plan; the three girls nodded and head towards the back. Lan and the gang saw the men holding Chisao. "Lan Hikari, you made it." The man taunted. "You guys must be from Nebula. What do you want?" Lan narrowed his eyes fiercely at the three men. "We heard about your recent victory over ShadeMan and you can say we came here for revenge." The second taunted. "If you want this boy freed, you will jack into the stereo. We have a surprise for you. That goes for the Chosen Ones of Serenade too." The third man told him. "Looks like we have no choice. Let's do it, MegaMan!" Lan yelled as he got out his PET. "Right!" MegaMan agreed as Lan jacked him into the stereo. The Mews with the four remaining Mermaid Princesses followed.

The Virus Busters appeared on the stereo's Cyberworld. A virus appeared; it looked like the D-1000 from MegaMan X 6. "So that's the surprise! We'll send it to Cyber Limbo when we're through with it!" Rina yelled as she started to glow brighter green. "Alright!" Lan cheered. "Double Soul!" MegaMan and Rina yelled as they merged, MegaMan's new Double Soul looks like his HeatGuts Style, but it's green and MegaMan has a shield on his other arm. "Let's do this!" MegaMan/Rina yelled as he aimed his MegaBuster at the D-1000.

**Green Pearl Soul MegaMan VS D-1000 (Theme: D-1000 from MegaMan X6)**

The D-1000 fired a great laser at MegaMan, but blocked it with his shield. "When MegaMan fused with Rina, it's like his strength and defense have increased!" Bridget gasped. MegaMan charged at the D-1000 and gave it a quick jab to the left and a kick to the shin. The D-1000 fired spiked balls at MegaMan, but MegaMan fired his MegaBuster which shot ice shards that frozen and destroyed the spiked balls. MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and fired a huge ice shard at the D-100, freezing it and causing it to shatter. "Take that!" MegaMan/Rina shouted in triumph as they revert back to their normal forms. "Blast! Well this next virus will delete you!" The leader of the Nebula squad that has Chisao growled as he made another virus appear. It looked like the Intrusion Crabz-Y from MegaMan X8. "Let me help you MegaMan!" Noel asked him, MegaMan nodded and both of them yelled "Double Soul!" They merged, MegaMan's armor is now indigo and he has a power jetpack on his back and he has visors and face guard. "I'll make you pay for kidnapping Chisao!" MegaMan/Noel yelled as he flew up to the Virus.

**Indigo Pearl Soul MegaMan VS Intrusion Crabz-Y (Theme: Intrusion Crabz-Y Theme from MMX8)**

The virus tried to hit MegaMan with its claws, but thanks to the jet pack, MegaMan was able to dodge them. "Take this!" MegaMan/Noel yelled as he fired homing missiles at the virus, damaging it in the process. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. MegaMan spins like a drill and hit the virus dead on. MegaMan turned to Caren and shouted "Looks like you're next, Caren!" MegaMan/Noel told her as they reverted back to normal. "Right!" Caren nodded as she glows purple. "Double Soul!" MegaMan and Caren yelled as they merge. MegaMan's new Double Soul looks like the Fire Leo Armor from MegaMan Star Force, only it's purple. MegaMan charged up his Purple Pearl Buster and aimed it at the Crabz-Y. "See you in the scrap heap!" MegaMan/Caren yelled as he fired at the Crabz-Y, deleting it in the process. "B-boss! That Navi ain't human!" The man holding Chisao stammered. "Grr... This last virus will delete you for sure, MegaMan!" The first man yelled as a virus that looked like the Mother Nightmare from X5 appeared and fired a great blast at MegaMan, MegaMan dodged it and he and Caren reverted back to normal.

**MegaMan VS Mother Nightmare (Theme: Mother Nightmare from MMX5)**

"Let's do this!" Coco yelled as she glows yellow. "Double Soul!" Both she and MegaMan yelled as they merged, MegaMan now looks like his HeatShadow Style, only it's yellow. MegaMan turned invisible, the Mother Nightmare fired randomly to try to get MegaMan, but no dice, MegaMan turned visible and leaped into the air. "It's over!" MegaMan/Coco yelled as he fired a yellow arrow at the Mother Nightmare, in the head, deleting it.

"I-I don't believe it! He was right!" The first man stammered. "Now!" Lan yelled. The three men were confused as they turned around and saw Lucia, Hanon and Seira in their Pearl forms staring at them with great justice. "You're gonna regret kidnapping a child!" Lucia yelled at them. "Yeah! Prison is where you belong!" Hanon growled. "Bullies like you should be spanked!" Seira yelled as she and her friends sing, knocking out the three Nebula goons and freeing Chisao. "Chisao!" Lan yelled as Chisao ran up to Lan and hugged him. "Thank you, Lan! You showed those bullies whose boss!" Chisao cheered, and then he looked at the three Mermaid Princesses. "No way! It's my big brother's favorite anime heroes, the Mermaid Princesses of Mermaid Melody! What are you doing here in our world?" Chisao gasped in awe. Lucia walked up to Chisao and leans down and touched his cheek and smiled. "It's a long story. Promised not to tell anime fans we're here?" Lucia pleaded. "Scout's honor!" Chisao agreed.

30 minutes later, Lan called Dex who called the Officials and the Officials took the men who kidnapped Chisao to jail for questioning. Dex thanked Lan and head home with Chisao. Lan and the gang were walking home, the Mews and four Mermaid Princesses jacked out as MegaMan jacked out of the stereo. "Wow, four new Double Souls in one day." Lan smiled. "Yeah, but who knows what Nebula will plan next." Caren frowned. "Yeah. We need to be careful next time." Lan agreed. "Let's go home and rest for tomorrow. I'm sure we can find out what to do next." Renee suggested as they head back home. Little did they know that Lan will compete in a second tournament to be the Number 1 NetBattle in Electopia!

TBC

Next time: Round 2

Lucia: Lucia here! Next time is the Eagle/Hawk Tournament where Lan will fight Mayl. Then after the tournament, Nebula attacks again and their top Navi appears to confront MegaMan! Will he win? Find out next time!


	75. Round 2

Lan: Well here is the chapter with the Eagle and Hawk Tournaments combined.

Chapter 7: Round 2

Lan, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses were in the living room, watching TV. They were watching Kirby: Right Back At Ya! "I don't get it. If Kirby swallows that enemy and copies that enemy's ability, did he actually ate the foe?" Hanon asked confusedly. "Well that's how his creators made him, to swallow his foes to use their abilities for good." MegaMan pointed out. "That's kinda disturbing..." Hanon shuddered. Suddenly, the door bell ranged. "I'll get it!" Lan got up from the couch and went to the door, he opened it and saw a man walking in. "Um, can I help you?" Lan asked. "Is this the Hikari residence?" He asked. "You got the right place." Corina called out from back. "I'm here to announce the Eagle/Hawk Tournament. It's where NetBattlers from around Electopia compete to be crowned the Number 1 NetBattler of Electopia. If you hurry, you'll be in the final 3. Oh, to compete in the Eagle/Hawk Tournament, you need this." The tournament official replied as he gave Lan a point, Lan raised an eyebrow. "You need 50 to compete in the Eagle/Hawk Tournament. We scattered them across the city. So search high and low for them. The tournament will be held at Castle Castillo. I wish you the best of luck!" The official salute before leaving the house. "Wow, another tournament. If we win, I'll be crowned the Number 1 NetBattler of Electopia!" Lan stated as a grin appeared on his face. "So what are we waiting for? Let's find some points." Caren stated as she got up, the others followed.

Lan and the crew searched high and low for the points, after 34 minutes, Lan got 50 and our heroes went to Castle Castillo. Lan showed the tournament official his 50 points. "Well done, you can now compete in the Eagle/Hawk Tournament." The official stated as he opened the door. "Alright! I feel so nervous." Lan said uneasily as he and the crew entered. "Don't worry, Lan. You'll be fine!" MegaMan assured him, Lan nodded in agreement. When they entered, they were in the castle hall. "Lan Hikari? Is that you?" A familiar voice called out to him, Lan and the gang turned around to see Anetta walking up to them. "Anetta? I haven't seen you since the Alpha incident. You were a big help with FlameMan and PlantMan." Lan smiled. "Yeah, I didn't realize Wily was an evil person trying to kill people." She noticed the Mermaid Princesses and squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh! The Mermaid Princesses of Mermaid Melody! I'm like a huge fan of your show!" Anetta squealed. "Oh great, another fan..." Lucia sweat dropped. "How many fans will we encounter here in this world?" Rina commented. "Anyway, why are you entering this tournament, Anetta?" Lan asked. "I'm here to show off my new Navi, HornetMan. Here, I'll show you my new Navi." Anetta got out her PET and showed her Navi, HornetMan looks like a wasp like Navi with twin busters and his symbol looks like a honeycomb that looks like an X. "Hello, I am HornetMan, Anetta's Navi. I will do my best in the tournament." HornetMan greeted. "Looks like you're my first opponent, Lan. See you at the top." Anetta winked as she went to the elevator. "Let's do the same, Lan." MegaMan added, Lan nodded and went to the elevator.

The Mews and Mermaid Princesses were in the stands, Yai was there also. "This is so exciting, if Lan wins, he will be famous all over Electopia!" Zoey squealed. "Yeah, but his final opponent will be a surprise." Yai explained. "Really? What kind of surprise?" Seira wondered. "You'll see when Lan wins the first round." Yai told her. A woman with green hair, white shirt and pink pants and shoes stared at the crowd with an grin. "Welcome to the Eagle/Hawk Tournament! I'm your host, Mami! This tournament will decide who will be the Number 1 NetBattler of Electopia! So let's meet our first contestant! First up, he has saved the world with an unstoppable Navi 4 times! He is the son of famous PET programmer, Dr. Hikari, the flawless operator of MegaMan, Lan Hikari!" The spotlight shows Lan running down the stairs while waving to the crowd and standing near the NetBattle Machine. "Our second contestant is a former WWW member now reformed, she is now working with the Net society Nature group to help save Mother Nature! Give it up for HornetMan's operator, Anetta!" Mami announced as Anetta walked down the stage blowing kisses to the crowd. Lan and Anetta jacked in their Navis and they appeared on a hologram. "Let's get started for round 1! Battle routine, set!" Mami cheered. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and HornetMan yelled.

**MegaMan VS HornetMan**

Lan got out a Heat Shot Battle Chip. "Time for a Double Soul! Fire Soul!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. A red light engulfed MegaMan and 3 seconds later, he now looks like FireMan. "Hornet Missiles!" HornetMan yelled as he fired 4 missiles from his twin busters. Two of them hit MegaMan, but MegaMan roasted the other two with his Fire Arms. "Fire Tower! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan slams his fist on the ground, creating a powerful version of the Fire Tower, it hit HornetMan for massive damage.. "Don't give up, HornetMan! Use Bee Brigade!" Anetta suggested. "Right! Bee Brigade!" HornetMan yelled as he made 5 groups of bees appear and swarm around MegaMan, MegaMan was hit by them 5 times, but MegaMan shouted "Fire Body!" He spins like a tornado and hit the bees, deleting them in the process. "Bamboo Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Anetta yelled as she inserted the chip. HornetMan charged at MegaMan. "Fire Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted one of his favorite Battle Chips. MegaMan and HornetMan were locked in a sword fight for 12 minutes. Lan then yelled out "Activate HUB Mode!" He pressed the HUB Mode button. (A/N: I totally forgot about HUB Mode.) MegaMan glows brighter red and he yelled out "Fire Arm!" MegaMan fired a powerful version of the Fire Arm and roasted HornetMan.

"The battle is over! MegaMan wins the first round of the finals!" Mami announced as the crowd goes wild. "I lost again. Oh well, it was worth it." Anetta smiled as she shook Lan's hand and exited. "Alright! Bring on the next opponent!" Lan challenged. "Here is your next opponent." Mami said as the spotlight shines on the elevator, when the elevator opens to reveal...

"Mayl?!?!" Lan, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses gasped in shock. "Lan?! You're my next opponent?!" Mayl gasped in shock. "I told you..." Yai commented. "So uh Mayl... This is our first NetBattle against each other." Lan shaken. "Y-yeah. So let's give it our all." Mayl replied as MegaMan and Roll appeared in a hologram. "So this is our first NetBattle with each other, Roll." MegaMan smiled. "Yeah. I'm not gonna back down now!" Roll nodded as she got into a battle stance. "Looks like we got some good sportsmanship from the two. Battle routine, set!" Mami announced. "Execute!" MegaMan and Roll yelled out.

**MegaMan VS Roll (Theme Certain Victory! Ninetails from MegaMan X Command Mission**

Lan got out a Bubble Shot Battle Chip. "Double Soul! Aqua Soul!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. MegaMan was engulfed in a blue light for 5 seconds, MegaMan now has dark blue and black armor, his arms and legs have water tank features and his helmet has the same thing. "Long Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip, MegaMan's blade is now orange and charged at Roll. "Roll Arrow! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mayl yelled as she inserted a Battle Chip. "Hah!" Roll yelled as she fired the arrow at MegaMan, when it hit him, his Long Blade broke. "What?!" Lan gawked. "Roll Arrow allows Roll to break opponents' Battle Chips when they're in use, giving her a advantage." Mayl smirked, Lan smirked back. "Very good, Mayl, but can Roll dodge this? Vulcan2! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. MegaMan fired a rapid fire 5 shot attack at Roll, damaging her for moderate damage. "Very good, MegaMan. Let's see you dodge this! Mayl, now!" Roll called out to her operator. "Right! Mega Energy Bomb! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mayl yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. "Whoa! Mayl, where did you get such a powerful Battle Chip?" Lan asked, Mayl giggled then replied "Well, Roll and I have been practicing for this tournament and managed to find this 4 star Battle Chip in a mystery data." "Hii-ya!" Roll yelled as she threw the bomb at MegaMan, he leaped out of the way and its explosion made a huge hole. "Ok, Are you ready to face HUB Mode, Mayl?" Lan asked her, Mayl nodded. "Alright! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button. MegaMan is now in HUB Mode. "Mayl... We get to face MegaMan in HUB Mode. Wait till Dex and the others hear this!" Roll winked at her operator. "Yeah. It will be an interesting story to tell, right Lan?" Mayl smiled, Lan nodded and smiled back. "What is HUB Mode anyway?" Lucia asked. "It's a program that increases MegaMan's powers. He was in that mode during the Zero Virus incident when Bass was a bad guy back then and the aftermath of Gospel. His father installed that program during the Alpha incident. MegaMan is seemly unstoppable in that form." Bridget explained. "Wow. Our enemies will have a hard time facing him if he ever comes to our world." Caren whistled. MegaMan fired rapid charged bubble based MegaShots at Roll who dodged them. MegaMan and Roll charged at each and punched and block each other's attacks, it was an exciting battle for 5 minutes. MegaMan and Roll were panting. "You're pretty good, Roll. You have gotten stronger over time." MegaMan commented. "Same here, MegaMan. Let's put on a crowd pleaser!" Roll commented as she charged up her Roll Buster, MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster, MegaMan and Roll yelled out their battle cries and fired, it was a battle struggle for 45 seconds till MegaMan's shot broke Roll's shot, Roll winked before Mayl jacked her out before the blast can hit her. "And it looks like Mayl forfeited! Thus making MegaMan and his operator, Lan the winners of the Eagle/Hawk Tournament!" Mami announced as the crowd rolled with excitement.

Lan and Mayl were facing each other. "You were pretty good, Mayl. You and Roll would probably train some more, if you do that, you two will be the number 1 team in Electopia. Heck, you might even beat me and MegaMan someday." Lan rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Thanks Lan. Say, why don't we have a dinner at your place to celebrate your victory as the Number 1 NetBattler of Electopia?" Mayl blows him a kiss. "Sure. We'll make some preparations tonight." Lan agreed, Mayl nodded and head towards the elevator. "I can feel Roll's courage burning within me!" MegaMan added that indicated that he has the Roll Soul. "Lan Hikari, you have won the Eagle/Hawk Tournament. You are now crowned the Number 1 NetBattler of Electopia! So here is our sponsor to give you your trophy!" Mami struck a pose as the man from the DenCity Battle Tournament appeared holding the trophy. "Hey, you're the guy who gave me the trophy for the DenCity Battle Tournament." Lan gasped. "That is correct. I also sponsored this tournament. You did a fine job. Maybe if you keep this up, you might even become the Number 1 NetBattler of the world!" the official smiled as he gave Lan his trophy. "Thank you! I couldn't have done it without the help of MegaMan and my friends. I'm glad they're here to see this marvelous event!" Lan grinned. "Oh, but it's not over yet!" A dark voice called out through the speakers. "Huh?! Who said that?!" The official demanded. "Lan Hikari and MegaMan... We have not forgotten your recent victory over our loyal and most powerful Navi, ShadeMan. Jack into the NetBattle Machine or else the people in this building will die!" The voice demanded. "It's Nebula again!" Zoey gasped. "Oh great, now we're number 1 in Nebula's hit list!" Coco sighed. "Looks like we have no choice. Let's do this, MegaMan!" Lan yelled with courage. "Yeah!" MegaMan agreed as Lan jacked him into the NetBattle Machine.

MegaMan appeared and looked around. "Ah, MegaMan... So nice to finally meet you!" The voice said as darkness appeared and it started to form into a dark Navi with strange parts on the back and his eye is a white lens and his symbol look like colors. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" MegaMan demanded. "I... am LaserMan. Nebula's top Navi." The Navi said his name, he sounded like Darth Vader from Star Wars. "What do you want?" Lan demanded. "I can feel it... Your Dark Soul growing." LaserMan said evilly. "You mean that thing ShadeMan was talking about after he got deleted?" MegaMan narrowed his eyes fiercely at LaserMan. "Yes. It grows with every virus and dark Navi you deleted. It hungers out for more!" LaserMan explained. "What?!" Lan and MegaMan shouted. "Yes. Soon you'll give in to the darkness. We at Nebula can use someone like you... Join us and we will make you the most powerful Navi of existence!" LaserMan proposed. "No way! I will never join the ranks of evil!" MegaMan yelled as he aim his MegaBuster at LaserMan. "It is useless to resist. The Dark Soul will take over and your humanity will vanish forever." LaserMan laughed darkly. Suddenly, GutsMan and AquaMan appeared facing LaserMan. "MegaMan! We're here to help!" GutsMan told him. "Yeah, swoosh! You're outnumbered, villain!" AquaMan cheered. "Friends... That is the weakness of you, MegaMan. Allow me to show you the power the Dark Soul holds!" LaserMan pointed his palm at MegaMan; MegaMan held his chest and groaned in pain. "MegaMan! What's wrong?!" Lan gasped. LaserMan pulled out a shadow version of MegaMan. "Two MegaMans?!" GutsMan and AquaMan gasped in shock. "What... is that?" MegaMan weakly asked as he began to recover. "That is your Dark Soul, the result of the Dark Chip! Now, Dark Soul, posses MegaMan's friends!" LaserMan ordered as the Dark Soul split into two and entered GutsMan and AquaMan's bodies, the two Navis groaned in pain as they glowed a dark aura, then faced MegaMan. "GutsMan! AquaMan! What's wrong?!" MegaMan asked in worry. "They cannot hear you, MegaMan. The only way to save them is by defeating your Dark Soul which now posses them! Show me the true meaning of evil!" LaserMan demanded. "This is bad!" Lan gritted his teeth as GutsMan and AquaMan charged at MegaMan.

**MegaMan VS DS GutsMan and AquaMan**

AquaMan fired a dark bubble shot at MegaMan who dodged it, but MegaMan was punched in the back by GutsMan. Suddenly, AquaMan made a Sword appear in his hand. "What?! That's our chip!" Lan gawked. LaserMan chuckled evilly then replied "The Dark Soul copies what MegaMan uses and use it against him. Give up!" GutsMan made an M Cannon and fired at MegaMan who barely dodges it, but was knocked to the ground by AquaMan. Back in the real world, Seira senses MegaMan is in trouble. "MegaMan is in trouble! I must help him..." Seira closed her eyes and glows orange. Then her energy went into the NetBattle Machine. "Seira?!" Lucia gasped in shock. Seira appeared beside MegaMan and helped him up. "Seira! You came!" MegaMan gasped. "What are friends for? We got to save GutsMan and AquaMan!" She told him, MegaMan nodded and both of them yelled "'Double Soul!" They merged, MegaMan's new Double Soul looks like the Fire Saurian form from MegaMan Star Force 2, only it's orange. He turned to LaserMan with a furious look. "Release my friends, LaserMan!" MegaMan/Seira demanded. "I told you, you must beat your Dark Soul to free them!" LaserMan retorted as GutsMan and AquaMan charged at MegaMan, MegaMan warped behind them and fired his Orange Pearl Buster which fires a flaming head of a T-Rex at the two Navis, damaging them in the process. GutsMan and AquaMan combined their attacks and fired at MegaMan, but he dodged them. "Fire Blazer!" MegaMan/Seira yelled out as MegaMan fired a great comet at the two Navis, knocking them unconscious. MegaMan and Seira reverted back to their normal forms and Seira went back to the real world on the stands, asleep. "That Double Soul must have worn her out." Noel explained. LaserMan clapped his hands. "Well done, MegaMan. You managed to beat your Dark Soul temporally." LaserMan commented as the Dark Soul left GutsMan and AquaMan's bodies and went back as one and went back into MegaMan's body. "You hurt my friends!" MegaMan gritted his teeth. "Ah, but it is your Dark Soul that harmed them, not me. MegaMan, in due time, the Dark Soul will take control of your body and leave you to the dark side. We'll meet again. And this time, I will show no mercy..." LaserMan told him as he vanished, GutsMan and AquaMan jacked out while MegaMan looked at his hands.

LaserMan seems to taunt our hero about the Dark Soul; will MegaMan fight it just as he said he would?!

(Meanwhile at NAXA)

The scientists were standing near a machine on the roof of NAXA's main building. "Gentlemen, behold. The Red Sun/Blue Moon Laser. It will fire a beam at the asteroid at 200 percent full power, making it change its course. I will start the machine." Dr. Hikari told them as he pressed the start button. "Very well, Dr. Hikari. The future of Earth depends on it." The head of the meeting acknowledged. "I will monitor the systems." Dr. Regal volunteered as he checked the systems. "Alright! Red Sun/Blue Moon Laser, go!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he pressed the button. The laser fired straight into the air. "100 percent... 120 percent..." Dr. Regal monitored. "Only 80 percent to go!" Dr. Hikari told his colleagues. "140 percent.... 160 percent..." Dr. Regal counted down. "We're almost there!" The head of the meeting gasped. "180 percent... ...200!" Dr. Regal shouted as the laser stopped. "Well, did we succeed?" A scientist asked. A female worker checked the monitor and her eyes widen in shock. "No! The asteroid hasn't changed its course!" "What?!" Dr. Hikari gasped as his colleagues gasped in shock. "Is this it?! Are we all going to die?!" The head of the meeting stammered. Dr. Hikari checked the monitor. "It was no fault; someone must have sabotaged the laser!" He told them. "You mean a criminal?" Another scientist wondered. "Could be, but for what reason?" Dr. Hikari asked in thought. "More importantly, what should we do now?!" The female worker asked. "I suggest we hold a tournament to find the best NetBattler in the world. I have analyzed the asteroid and turns out... We can jack into it." Dr. Regal suggested. The scientists gasped in shock. "You mean... that asteroid was man made?!" The head of the meeting gasped. "Yes, I will explain my theory once we hold the tournament and brought the best NetBattler of the world here." Dr. Regal told them. "Alright, what shall we call the tournament?" A third scientist asked. "...The Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament. Send an email about it right now, but keep the asteroid matter a secret till we find the Number 1 NetBattler of the world!" Dr. Hikari ordered, the scientist nodded and got to work Dr. Regal looked at the sky with an evil smile. 'Perfect...' He thought to himself.

What is exactly on Dr. Regal's mind? Who sabotaged the laser? And how is that asteroid man made?

TBC

Next time: Nebula World Wide Fear! Solar Boy Django Appears!

Django: Solar Boy Django here! Next chapter, I will make an appearance and MegaMan and his friends help me out with ShadeMan! So stay tune! Taiyooh!


	76. Solar Boy Django Appears!

Me: Here is the chapter with the brief appearance of Solar Boy Django!

Chapter 8: Nebula World Wide Fear! Solar Boy Django Appears!

A week has passed since LaserMan's attack. MegaMan, the Mews, Mermaid Princesses and MegaMan's friends were chatting in ACDC 3. "Man. Time sure files when you're together." GutsMan commented. "Yeah. You should have seen me And Roll's NetBattle. It was sweet." MegaMan added. "Yeah, but what about that LaserMan guy? He sounds like bad news." Hippo reminded our heroes of the Nebula Navi. "Yeah. When I see him, I'm gonna make sure he never harms my friends!" MegaMan clenched his fists. Suddenly, a Navi came up to the group. "Excuse me. Are you MegaMan?" The Navi asked. "Yes that's me. Um... What is it?" MegaMan asked. "You have been invited to a world-wide tournament held in Netopia." The Navi explained. "A world wide tournament in Netopia?! Lan, you lucky dog!" Dex smiled. "Wow, so what's the tournament called?" Lan asked from his screen. "It's called the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament. It's where the best NetBattlers from around the globe compete to see who is the Number 1 NetBattler of the world. Await further instructions about how to enter the final 4 in the tournament. I wish you luck." The Navi bowed before leaving. "Lan, if you win this tournament, you'll be world famous." Mayl pointed out. "Yeah! Those top foreign NetBattlers are no match for you and MegaMan!" Yai boasted. "It's settled then! We'll enter the tournament!" Lan did his famous pose. "Let's jack out for the instructions." Zoey suggested. MegaMan nodded and he, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses jacked out.

Lan waited 5 minutes for the email to come, he got it. "I'll read it. It said that due to the threat of Nebula, we have based this preliminary to find and delete Nebula Navis all over the world wide Net. The areas they have attacked are Sharo, NetFrica, and Yumland and the Undernet. Find and delete three of the Nebula Navis and their leader who is somewhere in the Undernet and you qualify for the final 4. Lan... Don't you find it strange that they would hold a tournament to qualify by hunting Nebula Navis?" MegaMan asked. "Yeah. Weird. But we need to enter that tournament to prove to the world that we're Number 1!" Lan encouraged. "Right on! They even attached some passes for the Net boarder." MegaMan stated. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go hunt some Nebula Navis!" Lucia said with confidence. Lan jacked MegaMan into the Net with the Mews and Mermaid Princesses following behind.

The Virus Busters began their world wide search by going to Sharo. They spotted a HeelNavi walking towards an area. "Hey! Are you a Nebula Navi?!" Zoey demanded as she got into a battle stance. "Yeah. So?" The HeelNavi sneered. "Prepare to get deleted!" MegaMan aims his MegaBuster at him. "You got some nerve challenging a Nebula agent!" The HeelNavi yelled as he turned his hand into a sword and summoned viruses; MegaMan easily deleted the viruses with a charged MegaBuster shot. "W-what the?!" The HeelNavi stammered as Lucia, Hanon and Rina singed to delete him. "One down, 3 to go!" Lan smirked. And so our heroes searched NetFrica and Yumland for the remaining Nebula Navis and deleted them.

30 seconds later, they were near the portal to the Undernet. "So this portal leads to the Undernet? W-what's it like?" Lucia said, shaken like a leaf. "The Undernet was once a defense program to fight Alpha a few years ago, but its isolation made it a home for Net Criminals. It's full of tough viruses and who knows what could be there." MegaMan explained. "I'll have nightmares once I go in there..." Seira shivered. "Oh you're a bunch of crybabies! This leader is somewhere in here, right? So let's bust him and get out of here!" Caren scowled as she went in, the others followed suit. Inside the Undernet, the Mermaid Princesses thought of it as a nightmare or horror movie. They bumped into HeelNavis that said "What're you looking at?" And "Hey watch it!" The HeelNavis were mean and rude. Sooner or later, they saw something. "Hey, what's that?" Bridget pointed to two figures and an object. "I don't know, but let's check it out." Lan suggested, as the Virus Busters got near, they saw a familiar boy talking to a sunflower like creature. "This is no good at all. We need a S. Sensor to pull this off." The boy sighed. "Lan! Do you know who that is?!" MegaMan gasped. "Holy mother board! It's him! Solar Boy Django in the flesh!" Lan squealed. "So that's Solar Boy Django? He is much real in person!" Coco gasped. Django noticed them and smiled. "Hello. I see you heard of me." "Yeah, but you're a video game character. What are you doing here in the Undernet?" MegaMan asked. "Well, you know, hunting vampires wherever they go. My friend Otenko and I found a strange portal to this world and heard rumors of a vampire named ShadeMan." Django explained. The Virus Busters gasped. "Fangface is alive?!" Corina gasped in shock. "Well, he is sleeping. But lord knows what he can do if he awakens. So our best bet is to hit him with a Pile Driver. Problem is, we need a S. Sensor to do this, Good thing is, there's one somewhere in Undernet 2." Django explained his situation. "We can get it for you!" Lan offered. "Really? Thanks!" Django closed his eyes and smiled. Otenko turned to Django. "Django, are you sure you can trust these young ones?" He questioned. "Of course. They have light within them. Besides, if we let ShadeMan wake up, he'll cause major damage to their world." Django assured him. "Alright, let's head to Undernet 2 to get the S. Sensor!" Zoey shouted with confidence.

Our heroes made it back to Undernet 2 where they found a HeelNavi. "Excuse me. Do you have a S. Sensor?" Lucia asked politely. "Well I do, but it was stolen from me by some creep in Undernet 6! Man, people show no respect to your things!" The HeelNavi grumbled. "Looks like we must head to Undernet 6 to get the S. Sensor..." Noel sighed. Our heroes make it all the way to Undernet 6 where they found the Navi who has the S. Sensor. "May we please have the S. Sensor?" Noel asked politely. "Why sure... for 10,000 Zenny!" The Navi demanded. "What?! That's not fair!" Seira fumed. "So what? So pay up or..." He noticed the death glare from Caren and he sweat dropped. "Err... 7,000 Zenny for the S. Sensor, deal?" He pleaded. "It's worth every Zenny." MegaMan warned as he paid for the S. Sensor. "I'm getting out of here!" The HeelNavi panicked as he high tailed out of here. "That guy was trying to rip us off!" Caren growled. "Still, we got what we came here for. Let's hurry to Django before ShadeMan reawakens!" MegaMan told them, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses nodded and head back to Django.

MegaMan showed Django the S. Sensor. "You did it! You got the S. Sensor! MegaMan, if your operator can hear this, the S. Sensor needs to sunlight for the Pile Driver to work. When I give the signal, we'll both shout out Taiyooh! To give ShadeMan some sunlight." Django explained his plan. Lan nodded and got outside his house. "Alright, are you ready Django?" Lan asked from his screen. The coffin started to move. "Ready! 3...2...1...!" Django yelled. "Taiyooh!!" Lan and Django yelled as two giant satellite machines appeared beside ShadeMan's coffin and fired rays of light. "It's working!" Hanon and Kikki cheered. "Uh oh!" Rina gasped as ShadeMan burst out of his coffin groaning in agony. "AUGHHHH! The light! I will hold back its power!!" ShadeMan growled. "MegaMan! Hurry and finish him off!" Lan shouted. "Right!" MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and fired at ShadeMan. "F-fools! I will come back from deletion as long as the power of darkness flows within me!!!" ShadeMan laughed evilly for a second before screaming in agony as his data was scattered across the Net. "We did it!" Noel sighed in relief. "Yeah... But ShadeMan said he will come back as long as darkness flows within him..." Renee folded her arms. "Don't worry! The power of light will always triumph over his darkness and he will be deleted for good!" Django assured them. "Yeah! We did it together!" MegaMan did his famous pose; the Mews and Mermaid Princesses raised their fists in the air and cheered "YEEEEAAHHH!!!!" Django faced MegaMan. "MegaMan, thank you for helping me. I'm sure in the near future we will meet again. Here is a farewell gift from me. Now you can use the power of the sun too!" Django smiled as he gave MegaMan three versions of his GunSol as Battle Chips. "Thank you, Django!" MegaMan said gratefully. "Django! There are vampires terrorizing a village in our world! There is a portal leading there. We must make haste!" Otenko explained. Django nodded and turned to his new friends. "Farewell my friends and remember... The Sun will always be with you!" Django struck a pose as he and Otenko head off to the portal back to their world. "Good bye, Solar Boy Django!" Lucia waved. "MegaMan... I wanna meet Django and Otenko again!" Lan smiled. "I'm sure we will, Lan. Look we got mail from the officials holding the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament! It said congratulations on completing the preliminaries. We have attached an airline pass so you can use it to travel the world. Use it to go to Netopia where the tournament is and the finals will begin. We'll see you there!" MegaMan read the email. "Alright! Let's go and win that tournament!" Lan cheered as he jacked out MegaMan, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses did the same.

Lan walked up to his mother. "Mom, there is something I need to tell you." Lan asked. "What is it, dear?" Mrs. Hikari asked, Lan told her about the tournament. "A world wide tournament?! Lan, you're growing up and this tournament will make an example of it. I grant you permission to go to Netopia to compete in the tournament." Mrs. Hikari smiled. "Thanks mom!" Lan kissed her on the cheek and went to his room to pack up for the trip, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses did the same.

Lan and the gang were heading to the Metroline. "Lan, huh! I heard from your mother you're competing in a world wide tournament, huh!" Mr. Higsby ran up to the crew. "Yeah." Lan nodded. "Listen, I want you to represent my store in the tournament. It'll help my store grow! Thank you can do it, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked. "Of course. Anything to help the best Battle Chip store in ACDC Town." Lan agreed. "Thank you, Lan, huh! Have fun and be safe, huh!" Mr. Higsby said good bye as he went back into his store. "Netopia, here we come!" Hanon cheered as she and the others entered the Metroline to the airport.

Lan and friends have met a famous hero who fights vampires and defeated ShadeMan once again and Lan is about to compete to become the world's Number 1 NetBattler! It will be so exciting!

TBC

Next time: Round 3

MegaMan: Well, we're getting closer to the end of Saga 5. Next chapter will feature ProtoMan, Bass and a NetNavi from Sharo named SearchMan. So stay tune for the action!


	77. Round 3

Lan: Here is round 3!

Chapter 9: Round 3

The heroes' plane was high above Netopia. "Wow... So this is Netopia." Lucia gasped as she looked at the window. "Hey, doesn't Netopia remind you of America back in our world?" Rina wondered. "Netopia was once called America, when Net society came around, they changed it to America. Electopia was once called Japan and NetFrica was once Africa." Lan stated his info to the Mermaid Princesses. "No wonder the future looks cool!" Hanon said with sparkles on her eyes. "Oh, we're landing!" MegaMan pointed out as their plane landed. They got out and got on a taxi to the location where the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament is being held. "Hey, that looks like a Roman coliseum!" Noel pointed out to the coliseum. "That is where the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament is being held." A familiar voice told them, the gang turned to see Mr. Famous walking up to them. "Mr. Famous!" Lan and the Mews gasped. "Who?" Caren raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Famous is one of the world's leading experts on Battle Chips and NetNavis. He can answer any question!" Lan said excitedly. "Ah, it's good to see you again, Lan. And those must be the famous Mermaid Princesses of the hit anime, Mermaid Melody." Mr. Famous greeted. "How do you know?" Lucia raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm a bit of a anime fan myself." Mr. Famous chuckled. "So you are competing in the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament, Lan?" Mr. Famous asked. "You bet! The world's top NetBattlers are gonna meet the famous duo of Lan and MegaMan!" Lan did his famous pose. "Well I wish you the best of luck, your friends are on their way to Netopia to see you compete." Mr. Famous told him. "Sweet! Well, wish me luck!" Lan bowed politely as he went into the coliseum, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses following behind.

Lan got to the tournament board, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses were already in the stands. "Hmm... MegaMan, who is our first opponent?" Lan asked him. "Hmm... Well according to the tournament board, our first opponent is a NetBattler from Sharo named Laika. It turns out he is an Official NetBattler like Chaud, but he is cold but his NetNavi SearchMan is a kind Navi even though he has a military mind." MegaMan explained. "You're the great Lan Hikari? Don't make laugh!" A voice yelled from behind, Lan turned to see a man about the age of 25 with bluish green hair, a red sergeant hat, a red scarf like tie with a symbol, dark green coat with brown arm holes, red armbands on his coat, black and yellow clothes, white gloves and brown boots coming up to Lan with a scowl on his face. "I'm guessing you're Laika." Lan guessed uneasily. 'Geez! Chaud was not like him.' He thought to himself. "You must know I am Laika of Sharo, my country is famous for making people who lived there into true warriors. But you... You're the one who defeated the WWW 3 times and took down the netmafia, Gospel?! I don't believe it! Well, since we're meeting like this. Allow me to introduce my Navi, SearchMan." Laika got his PET which is dark green; inside it was a Navi that looked like a commando who has a rifle on his arm. He bowed politely. "Greetings, I am SearchMan, Laika's NetNavi. Forgive my operator's behavior; he gets like that, a lot." SearchMan apologized. "That's enough chatting with the enemy, SearchMan. Remember this, Hikari... I'll be the one who faces and defeat you in the first round! Then I will face Chaud to prove who the best Official NetBattler in the world is!" Laika yelled as he walks towards the arena. "Man, Laika is gonna be tough to beat." Lan sighed. "Relax, Lan. You have me and we always win in the end. So let's give it our all!" MegaMan assured him. "Right!" Lan did his famous pose and ran to the arena.

The Mews and Mermaid Princesses were in the stands. Mayl and the crew were next to them. "This is gonna be exciting! Lan going for the title of World's Number 1 NetBattler!" Mayl squealed. "Yeah, I heard his opponents are tough." Lucia added. "But MegaMan is tough enough to face them." Hanon assured them. The announcer came into view. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament! This tournament will decide who will be the world's Number 1 NetBattler! The final 4 will compete for that title! First up, he hails from Electopia and has saved us all from the WWW and Gospel. The flawless NetOp of MegaMan, give it up for Lan Hikari!" Lan entered the arena and waved to the crowd. "Goooooooo Lan!" Dex cheered. "Ace the competition, Lan!" Yai cheered. "Hailing from the cold land of Sharo, 2nd Official NetBattler next to the legendary Official NetBattler, Eugene Chaud, the operator of SearchMan, Laika!" The crowd cheered as Laika silently entered the arena towards the NetBattle Machine. "Ready to lose, kid?" Laika asked harshly. "No way!" Lan got out his PET. MegaMan and SearchMan appear as holograms. "Let's start the first round of the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament! Battle routine, set!" The announcer stated. "Execute!" MegaMan and SearchMan yelled.

**MegaMan VS SearchMan**

"Invisible! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip, MegaMan turned invisible. "Nice try, punk! Nothing can hide from SearchMan's searching skills! SearchMan! Now!" Laika ordered. "Right! Sniper Scope!" SearchMan yelled as he fired his Sniper Buster at MegaMan, damaging him a bit. 'He's right. The Invisible Battle Chip is useless. I got to think of a better strategy.' Lan thought as SearchMan turned invisible. "MegaMan! Focus and find SearchMan!" Lan yelled, MegaMan closed his eyes and focus, let the hearing be his guide, suddenly, he heard a click and opened his eyes and fired his MegaBuster at the source of the sound. SearchMan was hit by it and damaged a little. "H-how did you do that?!" Laika gawked. Lan smiled and replied "It's easy; MegaMan let his hearing be his guide and founded SearchMan." "Search Grenade!" SearchMan yelled as he threw a grenade at MegaMan, he leaped out of the way and fired a few shots at SearchMan, damaging him in moderate damage. "Gatling Version 2! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan fired rapid fire shots at SearchMan, damaging him. "M Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Laika yelled as he inserted the chip. "Come on, SearchMan; don't lose to this civilian Navi!" Laika ordered. SearchMan fired, but MegaMan dodged it. "Time for the grand finale! Z Saber! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan rushed at SearchMan and slashed him 3 times, SearchMan groaned in pain and kneed down.

"SearchMan is unable to battle! MegaMan is the winner!" The announcer announced. Laika was surprised for 30 seconds, and then closed his eyes and smiled. He jacked out SearchMan and turned his back. "You have a strong NetNavi, I respected that." Laika started to walk away and said "I will train harder to defeat you next time." "What great sportsmanship! Laika was defeated, but he acted like a good sport." The announcer stated. "I can feel SearchMan's military heart coursing through me!" MegaMan announced that he has the Search Soul. "Alright. Who is my next opponent?" Lan asked. "Your next opponent is none other than Eugene Chaud! Chaud, come on down!" The announcer announced as Chaud walked up to the arena. Lan and Chaud stared at each other. "It's been awhile since we had our last NetBattle, Lan..." Chaud stated. Lan nodded and replied "Yeah... This tournament will finally decide which of us the better NetBattler is. So I'm not holding back!" Lan shouted in determination as he got out his PET. "I'll not hold back either!" Chaud shouted as he got out his PET as well. "Wait, so Lan and Chaud faced each other in the past?" Coco asked. "Yeah. At first, they always hated each other, but they were good rivals never the less." Bridget explained. "Oh, so MegaMan beaten ProtoMan in the past, am I right?" Coco asked. "That's pretty much it." Mayl nodded as MegaMan and ProtoMan appear in holograms. "Two rivals, fighting to decide who is better! Let's get ready for round 2! Battle routine, set!" The announcer announced. "Execute!" MegaMan and ProtoMan yelled.

**MegaMan VS ProtoMan (Theme: Trap Phantasm from MegaMan ZX Advent)**

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan and ProtoMan clashed swords, MegaMan managed to give ProtoMan a few swipes before ProtoMan slashed him two times. "MegaMan! Keep at it!" Lan cheered. "ProtoMan, focus!" Chaud ordered. MegaMan and ProtoMan clashed swords for 4 minutes, taking either damage. "Double Soul! Roll Soul!" Lan yelled as he sacrificed a Recover Chip to give MegaMan this new form, MegaMan looks almost like Roll except for his pink armor and double antennas. "Heart Tornado!" MegaMan yelled as he spins like a tornado and hits ProtoMan. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Chaud yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled also, inserting the chip. MegaMan and ProtoMan clashed swords once more and slashed each other three times. The fight lasted 45 minutes. MegaMan and ProtoMan were standing at the sides, narrowing down each other. "This Battle Chip will determine which of us are the greatest! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Chaud yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "HUB Mode! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button and inserted the Long Sword Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" Both MegaMan and ProtoMan yelled as they hurled their most powerful attacks at each other, it was a power struggle. "Wow! This fight is intense!" Lucia gasped. "I hope MegaMan wins." Seira prayed. "It's already over, look." Zoey pointed to the hologram where MegaMan's HUB Mode powered Life Sword destroyed ProtoMan's and is heading towards him. ProtoMan braced himself as he was knocked into a invisible wall and was knocked unconscious.

"ProtoMan is unable to battle! MegaMan is the winner!" The announcer announced. Chaud jacked out ProtoMan and looked at Lan with a smirk. "Well done, Lan. You are indeed the best NetBattler. Now go win that title." Chaud told him as he walked away. "You bet I will!" Lan did his famous pose. "ProtoMan's strength is coursing within me!" MegaMan announced he has the Proto Soul "Hey, I wonder who our final opponent is." MegaMan wondered. "And in this final round, she hails from Electopia and is now the NetOp of the former renegade Navi, Bass, give it up for Kaklina!" The announcer announced as Kaklina walked to the arena. "So it come to this." Lan asked. Kaklina nodded in agreement. "Lan... I want to thank you for helping my father turning Bass back to the side of good." Kaklina bowed politely. "Wait a minute... Your father? So you must be..." Lan figured it out. "Yes, my full name is Kaklina Cossack, daughter of Dr. Cossack. Now let us fight." Kaklina stated as she jacked in Bass. MegaMan and Bass appear in holograms. "Let's start the final round of the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament! Battle routine, set!" The announcer announced. "Execute!" MegaMan and Bass yelled.

**MegaMan VS Bass (Theme Rockin' On from MegaMan ZX)**

"Double Soul! Proto Soul!" Lan yelled as he sacrificed a Long Blade Battle Chip. MegaMan wore armor similar to ProtoMan, except he has as visor and a shield. MegaMan made a sword appear and pointed it at Bass. "Let's do this!" Bass yelled as he made a Sword appear also. MegaMan and Bass clashed swords and begun their fight. MegaMan fired a charged MegaBuster shot at Bass, damaging him. Bass punched MegaMan in the gut, but MegaMan counterattacked and slashed him two times. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Kaklina yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan and Bass slashed and dodged each other. Bass fired a powerful blast at MegaMan, but he reflected it with his Proto Shield. "Earth Breaker!" Bass yelled as he launched his powerful attack at MegaMan, but he dodged it. MegaMan rushed at Bass and slashed him three times. Bass gave MegaMan an uppercut, but MegaMan counterattacked by firing two charged MegaBuster shots at him, damaging him greatly. MegaMan and Bass were panting heavily. Bass took off his cloak and stared at MegaMan. "Kaklina, now!" He shouted to her. "Right! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Kaklina shouted as she inserted the Battle Chip. "Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan and Bass yelled as they launched their powerful attacks at each other. "Whoa!" The Mermaid Princesses gasped as they watched the battle, it was a power struggle for 50 seconds till MegaMan's Life Sword broke Bass's and was heading towards Bass, and he defended himself and was hit by it. Bass after the attack kneed to the ground. Bass looked at MegaMan with a smirk. "Well done, MegaMan... You're the new champion of the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament." He commented. "Thanks, you were pretty good too, Bass." MegaMan commented as their NetOps jacked them out.

Lan and Kaklina shook each other's hands. "Well done, Lan. Dad was right. You did have some good NetBattling skills." Kaklina closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks. By the way, how is your father doing?" Lan asked. "He's doing fine, he recovered last month and is now back working at SciLab." Kaklina told him. "Lan!" His friends ran up to him and Mayl gave him a kiss and a hug. "You did it, Lan! You're now the Number 1 NetBattler of the world!" Mayl cheered. "Yes, that is correct... and also chosen to save our world." The announcer told them. "Wha? What do you mean?" Zoey asked. Suddenly, a helicopter appears and lowered a ladder. "Lan Hikari, get on! That goes for your friends, the Chosen Ones of Serenade and the Mermaid Princesses and Cossack's daughter too!" A scientist shouted from the helicopter. "I knew it! I knew you're from Mermaid Melody!" Yai gasped. "Wha-what's going on?" Lan asked confusedly. "Forgive me. I'm from NAXA, the world's largest space center to monitor space. You will learn more when you get there. Time is running out!" The NAXA announcer told him, Lan thought about it for 30 seconds then nodded and turned to his friends. "Be careful, Lan!" Mayl told him, Lan nodded as he climb up the ladder, the Mews, Mermaid Princesses and Kaklina followed. The helicopter files out of view and towards NAXA.

Why is Lan chosen to save the world? The answers will reveal when he arrives at NAXA.

TBC

Next time: The Fate of Mankind: Stop the Jamming!

MegaMan: Well, next chapter, we will learn about the threat to our world and Nebula will try to interfere! But we won't let them! See you next time!


	78. The Fate of ManKind: Stop the Jamming!

Coco: Coco here! Here is the chapter where we learn about the threat to Lan's world!

Chapter 10: The Fate of Mankind: Stop the Jamming!

Last time, Lan and MegaMan won the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament. Before Lan can sink in the glory that he is now the Number 1 NetBattler of the world, the announcer told him he was chosen to save the world. A helicopter appear and Lan, the Mew Mews, the Mermaid Princesses and Kalinka who is Dr. Cossack's daughter ride the helicopter to NAXA to find out more about why Lan was chosen to save the world.

The helicopter landed and Lan and his friends got out and looked around. "So this is NAXA... I read about it in the science magazines that it was famous for space shuttle launching and monitoring the cosmos for life on other planets." Kalinka stated her info to the gang. "Well we're here. So what should we do now?" Lan asked as he folded his arms. "Head to the second floor to be briefed on your mission. Your father is also in there." The scientist told him. "Dr. Hikari is also here?" Renee asked. "Yes. You must make haste!" The scientist told them. Lan nodded and he and the crew head towards the main entrance.

When he and the crew made it to the lobby, they found the elevator to the second floor and proceed to the second floor. When they got there, they saw Dr. Hikari, Dr. Regal and other scientists discussing the situation. "Dad!" Lan yelled happily. "Lan... So you're the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament winner." Dr. Hikari said, he noticed the Mermaid Princesses. "You must be the Mermaid Princesses." Dr. Hikari stated as Hanon walked up to Dr. Hikari and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hikari. Your son helped us out with some crazy fans." Hanon introduced herself and her friends. "Ah, so this is the famous son of Dr. Hikari that saved the world 4 times. Now that he and his friends are here, let us begin the meeting." Dr. Regal announced as everyone seated. "Right, Lan Hikari... We are about to reveal to you a threat not yet announced to the public, a threat that may destroy our world." The head of the meeting told him. "What kind of threat?" Kikki asked uneasily. "What we're about to show you will shock you." The head of the meeting stated as he pulled up a screen of the asteroid. "I-is that a asteroid?!?!" Lucia panicked. "And is it really gonna destroy Lan's world?!" Rina gasped. "Yes. But there is something useful to us to help save our world. That asteroid... is man made." Dr. Regal explained, everyone in the room gasped. "Are you saying someone made that asteroid?!" A scientist stammered. "Yes. It appears the asteroid is made by a advance alien race and it has Cyberworld readings in it. So it is possible to jack a Navi into it and find the control wheel to change its course." Dr. Regal explained. "So let me get this straight. You want me, the winner of the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament to jack MegaMan into that asteroid and change its course?" Lan figured it out. "That is correct. After all, you saved the world 4 times, so fifth time's a charm." Dr. Regal smiled. Lucia can feel an evil aura around Dr. Regal. 'Something tells me Dr. Regal can't be trusted...' Lucia thought to herself. "We have already converted the Red Sun/Blue Moon Laser into a gateway to the asteroid. Once MegaMan is inside it, he'll have to find the control wheel and changed the asteroid's course. Can we trust you, Lan Hikari?" The head of the meeting pleaded. Lan closed his eyes for 30 seconds and then opened them with a smile. "You bet I will!" "Right, shall we..." Before the head of the meeting can finish, an alarm sounded. A female worker checked the monitor. "Sir! It's Nebula! They must have found out about the asteroid and have installed a jamming program to halt the gateway to the asteroid in Electopia Park 1!" "Hmm... It seems that Nebula wants to use the asteroid for their evil purposes. Lan, why don't you and your friends find the jamming program and disable it?" Dr. Regal told him, Lan nodded. "And Lan. Take this with you. I will monitor MegaMan's status with this." Dr. Hikari told him as he gave Lan a Red Sun Battle Chip and Blue Moon Battle Chip and a Transmtr. "Right! Let's go, MegaMan! The fate of the world is counting on us!" Lan told MegaMan. "Yeah! Let's do this!" MegaMan agreed.

Lan and the gang took the helicopter back to Electopia where Lan and Kalinka jacked in their Navis at his house, the Mews and Mermaid Princesses did the same. The Virus Busters begin their trek to Park 1, deleting any viruses that got in their way.

Sooner or later, they made it to the area where the jamming machine is. They saw three Nebula HeelNavis monitoring the machine. "Hold it right there!" Lucia shouted, the HeelNavis noticed our heroes. "MegaMan... I have a feeling you will come." The first HeelNavi sneered. "You knew we were coming?!" MegaMan demanded. "Yes. Lord LaserMan told us to fight you should you attempt to destroy the jamming machine." "What does Nebula want with the asteroid?!" Corina demanded as she got into a battle stance. "Our Plan of Darkness requires the use of the asteroid so we can rule the world!" The first HeelNavi stated. "But that's foolishness! The asteroid will destroy all life on Earth!" Bass shouted. "Not so! With the right equipment, we can easily cover the world in darkness! So I dare you to try to destroy the machine!" The first HeelNavi challenged. "MegaMan..." MegaMan turned to Zoey. "Let me help you. We should try to Double Soul!" Zoey asked. MegaMan nodded and he and Zoey closed their eyes for 14 seconds, then they opened them and yelled "Double Soul!" A strawberry pink light engulfed them. When the light cleared, MegaMan's armor is pink and black. He has cat ears and a tail, he also has a pink and blue scarf, and he narrowed his eyes fiercely at the Nebula HeelNavis. "Your reign of terror ends now!" MegaMan/Zoey yelled. "You can pull any trick you like, but that will never delay the Plan of Darkness! Get him, boys!" The first HeelNavi yelled as his henchmen fired shots at Strawberry Soul MegaMan, but he put up a bubble shield to deflect them. "What?!" The first HeelNavi gawked. "This new Double Soul allows me to use bubble shields to protect myself!" MegaMan/Zoey yelled. "Then try this one on for size!" The HeelNavi ordered his henchmen to use swords on MegaMan, but MegaMan's new speed while in the Strawberry Soul evaded them. "Lan! Now!" MegaMan/Zoey yelled. "Right! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button. "GunSol! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the gift from Django in. A pink and blue version of the GunSol appeared in MegaMan's hand. "Eat sunlight, chumps!" MegaMan/Zoey yelled as he fired the GunSol, the light was slowly draining the energy from the HeelNavis and the jamming machine. "How?! How can this Navi get so powerful?!" The HeelNavi groaned. "Earth Breaker!" Bass yelled as he threw his attack at the jamming machine, the Mermaid Princesses singed to combine the attack, thus destroying the machine.

"We did it!" Bridget cheered. "Don't... think this is over... Lord LaserMan and his operator, our leader... are already at NAXA to put the Plan of Darkness... into action!" The HeelNavi groaned. "What?!" The Mews and Mermaid Princesses gasped. "We got to get to NAXA before it's too late!" MegaMan/Zoey yelled. "No you won't! GAHHHHHHHH!!!!" The HeelNavi yelled as he and his minions charged at our heroes in a kamikaze charge. There was a bright light that covered the area.

(Meanwhile... at NAXA...)

Dr. Hikari gasped as his Transmtr showed a silent line. "What is it, Dr. Hikari?" The head of the meeting asked. "MegaMan's signal... has disappeared from Cyberworld." Dr. Hikari muttered as the scientists gasped in shock. "Now what are we going to do?!" A third scientist panicked. "It is a shame that we lost MegaMan. But I happen to have a Navi to go to the asteroid and save our world." Dr. Regal assured everyone. "Hmm... Very well then. We nominated Dr. Regal to jack his Navi into the asteroid. We have run out of options, so we must put our fate in Dr. Regal!" The head of the meeting announced, the other scientists agreed. Dr. Hikari remained silent as everyone head to the laser/tractor beam and he thought to himself 'Regal... Could he be...' Dr. Hikari decided to tell everyone about Regal once he heads to the top.

(Back to our heroes...)

"MegaMan!" Lan yelled, suddenly, the light cleared to see everyone is ok! And guess who blocked the kamikaze attack? "Roll! GutsMan! Glide!" MegaMan/Zoey yelled happily. Roll turned to MegaMan with a smile. "Looks like we made it just in time!" Roll winked. Their operators appeared in screens. "When we heard you went to Park 1, we feared it may be a trap. So we decided to help out." Mayl explained. "Yeah! Friendship can beat any enemy! Guts!" GutsMan cheered. MegaMan and Zoey reverted back to their normal forms. "Listen, everyone. Your world is in danger. So we must head to a place to save it." Lucia explained. "We understand, besides, you're the Number 1 NetBattler of the world!" Dex gave Lan a thumbs up. "Yeah. MegaMan can beat any enemy!" Yai cheered. Roll turned to MegaMan and Zoey. "MegaMan and Zoey... Promise me you'll be ok." Roll asked. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Zoey assured her as she did her famous pose. "Alright! Wish us luck, everyone!" Lan told them, they nodded as Lan and Kalinka jacked out their Navis, the Mew Mews and Mermaid Princesses did the same.

Lan and his friends were riding the helicopter to NAXA. 'Watch out, LaserMan. We won't let you and your operator destroys the Earth!' Lan thought to himself with courage as they are near NAXA.

Who is LaserMan's operator? And why does Dr. Hikari think Dr. Regal may be up to something? The Final Battle will decide the fate of Lan's world!

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 5: Part 1: Decisive Battle, Stop the Asteroid!

MegaMan: Saga 5 is almost over! And to answer your question, Gammatron, due to Tailsmos4ever's request, Musashi decided not to put in the Junk Soul, Metal Soul and Wood Soul. So next chapter will feature the appearance of the Bass Soul! So see you next time!


	79. The Final Battle: Saga 5: Part 1

Lucia: Well, we're getting close to the finale of Saga 5. It was a pretty short saga, but worth it. So let's start off Part 1 of the Final Battle of Saga 5! Plus this story has reached 300 reviews! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this sweet story!

Chapter 11: The Final Battle: Saga 5: Part 1: Decisive Battle, Stop the Asteroid!

Lan and the crew made it to the lobby. "Lan!" A male worker ran up to him. "You're still alive! Your father told me to give this to you." He said as he handed him a note from his dad. "Huh? What's this?" Lan asked. "We can read it later! Right now, we have to stop LaserMan's operator from carrying out the Plan of Darkness!" Caren yelled, Lan nodded in agreement and he and the crew head up the stairs to the elevator.

Dr. Hikari and Dr. Regal were near the machine next to the bridge. "Everyone, I'm about to send my Navi up to the asteroid." Dr. Regal told everyone. "Dad!" Lan yelled as he and the crew ran towards the bridge, Lan got on the bridge. "Ah. Lan. I see you and MegaMan are still alive." Dr. Regal smiled. "Dad! LaserMan is about to hack into the laser!" Lan told him. "I see..." He turned to Regal with a serious look on his face. "The reason the Red Sun/Blue Moon Laser failed... The attempted jamming, the failed attempt to delete MegaMan..." Dr. Hikari explained. "Wait... Does that mean Regal is...?!" Lucia gasped, starting to piece together what Dr. Hikari is trying to say. Dr. Regal chuckled darkly then laughed evilly. "Of course, Lucia! I... am the leader of Nebula!" Regal then gave Dr. Hikari a knock out punch. "Dad!" Lan yelled, but then Regal pressed a button, causing the bridge to collapse, Lan got out of there ok. "Lan! Are you alright?!" Zoey asked as she and her friends checked for wounds. "Yeah. But Regal!" Lan gritted his teeth angrily as Regal smirked evilly. "Oh and Lucia... I was the one who brought you and your friends to our world! So once I conquer my world, I will move forward to your world as well! Now to put my Plan of Darkness into action! At long last, I can now engulf the world in darkness! LaserMan, get ready to jack in!" Regal yelled as he jacked LaserMan in, the laser carrying LaserMan was sent to the asteroid. "I don't believe it! Regal is the leader of the Dark Chip Syndicate!" The head of the meeting gasped in shock. "And he's the one who brought us to Lan's world! We can't let him take over both our world and Lan's world!" Hippo yelled. "Lan... The note..." Dr. Hikari told him. Lan got out the note, then rushed to the power generator. "Lan! What are you doing?!" Rina asked. "Dad's note showed us how to follow LaserMan! So if I jacked MegaMan in here, he can be in the asteroid!" Lan started up the machine and turned to his friends. "The fate of both worlds hangs in the balance! So are you ready?" Lan asked. "I will jack in Bass to help MegaMan!" Kalinka volunteered. "We got to stop Regal from enslaving your world with darkness!" Lucia volunteered also. "He was the one pulling the strings, so let's clobber him!" Hanon shouted with determination. "Let's show that creep the true meaning of friendship!" Rina agreed. The other Mermaid Princesses agreed. "Let's do this!" Zoey raised her fist in the air. "YEEEEAHHHHH!" The other Mew Mews did the same thing. "Alright, jack me in, Lan!" MegaMan shouted. "Right! Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled as he jacked MegaMan in. "Jack in! Bass, execute!" Kalinka yelled also as she jacked in Bass. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" The Mews shouted as they with the Mermaid Princesses jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters appeared in the asteroid's Cyberworld. They looked around. "So this is the asteroid's Cyberworld... It looks exactly like space!" Noel gasped in awe. "We got to find LaserMan and stop him from reaching the control area!" MegaMan told everyone, they nodded and begin their trek through this strange Cyberworld. They have to solve puzzles, if they get it wrong, they will be taken back to the beginning by a black hole. Our heroes solved the difficult puzzles and fought insanely powerful viruses, but in the end, they managed to reach the area leading to the control area of the asteroid.

"We made it! Guess we beat LaserMan to it." Seira sighed. "Guess again!" LaserMan's voice yelled as he appeared behind the gate to the control area. "LaserMan!" MegaMan yelled as he pointed his MegaBuster at the evil Navi. "You managed to make it this far... So I will you a second chance, MegaMan. Join me or be deleted!" LaserMan proposed. "I already told you, I will never join forces with the likes of you!" MegaMan yelled. "Let's merge to defeat this creep!" Lucia told MegaMan, he nodded and both MegaMan and Lucia yelled "Double Soul!" They merged to become Pink Pearl Soul MegaMan. "You try to resist me? I will delete you and add your Dark Soul to my own!" LaserMan yelled as the Mews, other Mermaid Princesses and Bass got into battle stances.

**Pink Pearl Soul MegaMan, the Mew Mews, Mermaid Princesses and Bass VS LaserMan (Theme Epsilon First Movement from MegaMan X Command Mission)**

"Heart Arrow!" "Deep Surge Attack!" Corina and Bridget yelled as they combined their attacks to try to hit LaserMan, but LaserMan put up a shield and blast them with his Star Break Laser**,** knocking them out. "Silver Slash!" "Tambourine Trench!"Renee and Kikki combined their attacks to try to hit LaserMan, but he warped out of the way and grabbed them by their throats and flung them aside. The Mermaid Princesses combined their singing for a massive damage against LaserMan, but LaserMan absorbed the blast and reflected it back at them, knocking them out in the process. "No!" MegaMan/Lucia gasped, he turned to Zoey and Bass who nodded. "Aqua Jet!" "Rose Bell! Full Power!" "Earth Breaker!" The three heroes yelled as they combined their attacks to hit LaserMan, there was smoke. "Did we get him?" Zoey asked. "Hehehe! Not quite!" Regal came on a third screen and grinned evilly, the smoke cleared to see LaserMan unscratched. "Now it is my turn! Power Down Laser!" LaserMan yelled as he fired a harmless blast at the three, when it passed through them, they felt their power drained. "What's going on...? I feel... weak..." Zoey gasped, LaserMan laughed evilly. "My Power Down Laser drains my opponents of their energies. Making it a useful attack! Prepare to die!" LaserMan yelled as he fired a blast at the three heroes, knocking them out, MegaMan and Lucia reverted back to their normal forms. LaserMan walked up to Lucia. "The main character of Mermaid Melody... How the mighty have fallen!" He picks up Lucia by the throat. "Once the asteroid covers the world in darkness. My master, Regal will conquer yours as well! And you won't live to stop him!" LaserMan yelled as he charged energies towards Lucia, she screamed out in pain. MegaMan and Bass slowly got up. "MegaMan! You have to get up!" Lan pleaded. "Please, Bass! You have to stop LaserMan from killing Lucia!" Kalinka yelled. "M-MegaMan... Please... help me..." Lucia pleaded in agony. "Ha ha ha! He can't help you because he is no match for me!" LaserMan taunted. "You're... wrong, LaserMan!" MegaMan yelled in anger as he and Bass started to float. They close their eyes. "W-what is this?!" LaserMan gawked. "LaserMan! Be careful! I detected a powerful energy source from those two Navis!" Regal warned. MegaMan and Bass opened their eyes and yelled "Double Soul!" The two Navis turned into energies and started to merge with each other. "Whoa..." Lan gasped. The energy started to form into MegaMan, but he looked exactly like Bass, only with white lines and a short cloak like scarf. MegaMan folded his arms and stared at LaserMan with great justice. "Hmm... You may have a Double Soul, but you're still no..." Before LaserMan can finish, MegaMan warped in front of him and punched him, he let go of Lucia. The Mew Mews and other Mermaid Princesses woke up just in time to see MegaMan in his new Double Soul form. Lucia slowly opened her eyes and saw MegaMan in his new Bass Soul form. "M-MegaMan... You saved me..." Lucia weakly smiled, MegaMan nodded and started to heal her with his Bass Heal move. He put down Lucia so she can rest. He turned to LaserMan. "How?! How do you get that powerful?!" LaserMan gawked, then charged at MegaMan who charged back.

**Bass Soul MegaMan VS LaserMan Round 2 (Theme: Same from before on round 1)**

LaserMan fired a Power Down Laser at MegaMan, but he warped out of the way and gave LaserMan a kick in the stomach. "No! LaserMan, don't lose to this inferior Navi!" Regal ordered. LaserMan fired dark laser blasts at MegaMan, but he dodged them with his amazing speed. MegaMan gave LaserMan a rapid punch 20 times then delivers a kick to the head. LaserMan tried to punch MegaMan, but he blocked it and caught LaserMan's fist, and begin to twist it. MegaMan punched LaserMan and flung him down 3 times. Then MegaMan hit LaserMan in the head and sent him flying into an invisible wall. LaserMan groaned and stared at MegaMan. "You have gotten power in that form. Can you handle this?!?!" LaserMan yelled as he fired a great blast at MegaMan. MegaMan charged up a powerful MegaBuster shot and fired it at LaserMan's blast, it was a power struggle for about 6 minutes, the Mew Mews and other Mermaid Princesses watched the battle unfold, then the MegaBuster charged shot broke LaserMan's blast and hit him straight on, defeating him.

LaserMan groaned for a second and stared at MegaMan. "The power of darkness will take over you someday... I won't live to see it happen..." LaserMan screamed in agony as he exploded. Regal was silent for 4 minutes, then he begin to chuckle evilly. "Fools! Now there is no one to stop the asteroid! We will all perish!" Regal yelled. "We'll see about that!" Zoey countered. The Mermaid Princesses checked on Lucia. "Lucia! Are you alright?" Coco asked. Lucia started to get up. "Yeah... Thanks to MegaMan, I'm refreshed." She turned to the gateway, MegaMan walked towards it and gestures everyone to follow him. "We have to use the control area to save Lan's world!" Lucia yelled with determination. The other Mermaid Princesses and Mew Mews raised their fists in the air and yelled "YEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" MegaMan still in his Bass Soul form, the Mew Mews and Mermaid Princesses entered the gateway.

The fate of the world lies with them now!

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 5: Part 2: Jounetsu Setsuna!

Me: Well, next chapter will be the final chapter for Saga 5. And after that, it's Saga 6 with Card Captor Sakura and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! So see you next time, MegaMan fans!


	80. The Final Battle: Saga 5: Part 2

Me: Well, here it is... The finale to Saga 5! After that... It's Saga 6 with Card Captor Sakura and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! So here we go buddy!

Chapter 12: The Final Battle: Saga 5: Part 2: Jounetsu Setsuna!

The Virus Busters entered the control area, MegaMan in his Bass Soul walked a bit, before he kneed to the ground. "MegaMan! What's wrong?!" Lan asked. MegaMan and Bass reverted back to their normal forms. "This area has somehow disabled my Bass Soul. But that doesn't matter! We are getting close to the control program!" MegaMan stated, everyone nodded in agreement and pressed on. They soon reached a gap leading to the control wheel. "There it is! The control wheel!" Lucia pointed. "But there's no bridge leading to it." MegaMan pointed out. "Who dares enter the control area of the missile?" A booming voice said. "Who said that?!" Zoey yelled as she and her friends looked around, suddenly, a white head appeared above our heroes. "I am Duo, the Navi in charged of the missile. State your business here." Duo demanded. "Missile?! So the asteroid is a missile?!" Bass gasped. "Correct. This missile was built by my people to destroy signs of evil. And your planet has the highest amount of evil!" Duo stated. "What?! So you're going to destroy Earth because of the evil it holds?!" Lan gasped. "Correct. Evil is a plague that must be destroyed." Duo stated. "But not all people are bad! They don't deserve a fate like this!" MegaMan pleaded. "Hmm... So you want to save your planet, do you? I will give you two tests, if you pass them, I will let you use the control wheel to change the asteroid's course. The first test is to fight your Dark Soul! Only the blue one can fight him, the others will not interfere!" Duo stated as he fired a beam at MegaMan, MegaMan groaned for a second then his Dark Soul was out, it narrowed its eyes if it has any at our blue hero. "MegaMan! We got to pass this test!" Lan yelled. "Right!" MegaMan agreed as he and his Dark Soul got into battle stances. "Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled.

**MegaMan VS Dark Soul MegaMan (Theme: Redips Third Movement from MegaMan X Command Mission)**

MegaMan and his Dark Soul charged at each other and were locked in a power struggle; MegaMan got the upper hand and punched his Dark Soul in the stomach. The Dark Soul countered by firing a dark MegaBuster shot at MegaMan, giving him some damage. "Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button. The Dark Soul activates his own version of HUB Mode called Dark Mode. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Sword Battle Chip. The Dark Soul got out the Dark Sword. MegaMan and his Dark Soul clashed swords, MegaMan managed to get a few swipes at his Dark Soul, the Dark Soul did the same thing. "MegaMan and his Dark Soul are evenly matched!" Noel gasped. "It's not over yet!" Renee told her. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. The Dark Soul also got out a dark version o MegaMan took a defense stand as his Dark Soul clashed rapidly on his swords. MegaMan pushed it back and slashed it 4 times. The Dark Soul slashed MegaMan 2 times. "Time to end this! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he hurled the Life Sword at the Dark Soul. The Dark Soul also made a Life Sword and launched it at the Life Sword, it was another power struggle for 10 minutes, till MegaMan's Life Sword got the upper hand and destroyed the Dark Soul's Life Sword and hit it dead on, thus making MegaMan the winner of the battle.

The Dark Soul went back into MegaMan. "Hmm... You managed to beat your Dark Soul. But all you did is repressed your Dark Soul. It will reawaken someday. Now for the second test... You must face me in my Battle Mode!" Duo yelled as he begins to transform, he now has a huge body which is silver and on his chest is a huge laser cannon. "H-how are we supposed to beat him?!" Lucia gawked. "Simple... by working together." MegaMan assured her as he begins to glow blue and closed his eyes. Lucia turned to her friends who nodded. The seven Mermaid Princesses closed their eyes and are around MegaMan and began to glow their respected colors. 40 seconds later, MegaMan and the Mermaid Princesses opened their eyes and a blue light engulfed them. When the light passed, the Mew Mews and Bass saw MegaMan in his ultimate Double Soul; his new Double Soul looked like the Ultimate Armor from MegaMan X Command Mission, only in the Mermaid Princesses respected colors and MegaMan's symbol is in the middle of his chest. MegaMan turned to his friends. "Let's do this! For the future of Earth!" It sounded like MegaMan and the Mermaid Princesses talking at the same time. The Mew Mews and Bass nodded as they got into battle stances.

**Final Battle: Saga 5: Ultimate Mermaid Soul MegaMan, Bass and the Mew Mews VS Duo (Theme: Falling Down from MegaMan Zero 4)**

"Prepare to be deleted!" Duo yelled as he lunged his fist at our heroes, but they dodged out of the way. "Bass Double Buster Strike!" Bass yelled as he fired twin Buster shots at Duo, giving him some minor damage. "Take this!" MegaMan/Mermaid Princesses yelled as he fired missiles at Duo, giving him some moderate damage. "Prepare yourself!" Duo yelled as he fired a laser beam at Corina, damaging her a little. "Silver Slash!" Renee yelled as she launched her attack at Duo, damaging him. Duo counter attacked by using a shockwave to knock Renee to the floor. MegaMan fired rapid fire MegaBuster shots at Duo, damaging him moderately. "Duo Strike!' Duo yelled as the needles on his right arm tuned into missiles and fired it at Bridget, but Bridget easily destroyed them with her Deep Surge Attack. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki yelled as she launched her strongest attack at Duo, damaging him in the process. MegaMan quickly made a Sword and slashed Duo three times before Duo punched him; MegaMan quickly recovered and fired a charged Ultimate MegaBuster shot at Duo, damaging him greatly. "Prepare for Duo Judgment Laser!" Duo yelled as he began to charge up his laser. "Our only hope is by working together!" MegaMan/Mermaid Princesses yelled. "Heart Arrow!" "Deep Surge Attack!" "Tambourine Trench!" "Silver Slash!" "Earth Breaker!" "Rose Bell! Full Power!" "Ultimate Mermaid MegaBuster!!" The heroes yelled out their attacks as they combine just in time for Duo to fire his laser, it was a power struggle for 4 minutes till the heroes combined attack destroy Duo's attack and hit Duo head on! His body started to explode and his head remained. MegaMan and the Mermaid Princesses reverted back to their normal forms.

"Impossible! You destroyed my Battle Body!" Duo couldn't believe it. "Hey, that's what teamwork is all about!" Lan stated. "I see... But even if you defeated me. It will still be too late to change the missile's course." Duo explained. "What?!" Caren gasped. "In about 50 minutes, the missile will destroy the Earth..." Duo explained. "Duo! Please let me try to change the missile's course!" MegaMan pleaded. "Hmm... very well. Show me what you got." Duo agreed as he made the bridge appear. MegaMan walked up to the control wheel. "Earth's fate is in your hands, MegaMan." Kalinka stated, MegaMan nodded and begin to push it, but it was heavy. "M-man! This wheel is heavy! But I'm not going to give up!" MegaMan shouted with courage.

Around the world, everyone heard about the asteroid and MegaMan's brave attempt to change its course.

Mayl, Dex and Yai along with some people were hiding near the Jomon Speaker. "What are we going to do?! This place won't protect us from the asteroid!" A man panicked. "Put your faith in MegaMan! He'll save us!" Mayl tried to assured him, but the man replied "What can a kid Navi do? We're all going to die anyway!" "But that boy Navi is risking his life for us!" A woman stated. "Yeah. But we're sitting here powerless to help him." Dex groaned. "Are you about to give up hope, laddies and lassies?" Mr. Match asked as he calmly walked into view. "Match!" Yai gasped. Mr. Match chuckled then replied "I'm not gonna let my death go out in fear... I'm gonna let it go up in a bang!" Match yelled, then took a deep breath and yelled "RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! MEGAMANNNNNN!!!" Match cheered. Mayl started to figure out what Match is trying to do and yelled "Gooooo MegaMan!" "Yeah! You can do it, MegaMan!" Dex cheered also. "MegaMan can save us all!" Yai cheered; soon the other people began to cheer.

Around the world, everyone started to chant MegaMan's name.

"Come on, MegaMan! You can do it!" Lan cheered, suddenly, the machine started to malfunction. "Oh no!" Kalinka gasped. "Hmph! People around the world are cheering for your pathetic Navi's name..." Regal scoffed as he walked up to a machine and started some wires, nearly electrocuting himself. "Regal! What are you trying to do?!" Dr. Hikari gasped. "I'm going to transmit the chanting to MegaMan." Regal retorted.

Back in the asteroid...

"I'm... Not gonna give up!" MegaMan gritted his teeth as he tried to push the wheel. "I'm afraid you have 25 minutes left..." Duo explained sadly, and then he noticed something. "What's this?" Duo muttered. It sounded like everyone is chanting our blue hero's name! "The chanting may not be enough!" MegaMan gritted his teeth as he tried all he can do. Lucia stared at her mike then looked up in determination. "But maybe singing can!" Lucia turned to her friends. "MegaMan needs us!" Hanon yelled. "So by combing our singing..." Rina explained. "We can give him the power he needs to change the asteroid's course!" Noel explained. "Yeah!" Coco agreed. "So let's put on a good show!" Caren got out her mike. "For the future of Lan's world!" Seira agreed. Lights shine on the Mermaid Princesses. "Hmm?" Duo wondered. "Here we go! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" The Mermaid Princesses said as they began to sing.

**Jounetsu Setsuna from MegaMan X Command Mission**

**I'm looking for passionate love! Be with You!  
I'm looking for passionate love!**

Jounetsu Setsuna!

Moshi kimi ga nozomu nara  
subete wo suteru kamoshirenai

Mitsumeau shunkan ni  
setsunai ai ga sakebu

Itsudatte hitori de  
samishisa to mukiatta

Munashii kanashii wakiagaru

Doushiyou mo nai kanjou wo

Damashi yurushite wa nemuri ni ochita!

Kowasenakatta tamerai ga

Aisare motto aishitai, subete ga hoshii

I'm Looking for Passionate Love! Be with You!  
I'm Waiting for Passionate Love! Jounetsu Setsuna! wo-oh!

Chuucho shite tachidomaru  
sore ga watashi no koi data

Hohoende tsukurotta  
puraido darake no kokoro

Takai sora ukanda  
sukitooru tsuki no you ni

Michite kakeru kono omoi

zenbu misetemo kamawanai

Sono manazashi e to  
nokosazu sosogu

Sawarenakatta kuchibiru ni  
yasashiku hageshiku kawasu KISS

Nakitai zutto aisaretai  
mirai wo misete

I'm Looking for Passionate Love! Stay with Me!  
I'm Running for Passionate Love! Jounetsu Setsuna! wo-oh!

"Incredible! The Mermaid Princesses are combing their power to MegaMan!" Zoey gasped. "I...can feel the Mermaid Princesses' power coming to me! I can do it!" MegaMan yelled as he begin to move the wheel. "Alright! MegaMan! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode Button.

**Aitai motto aishitai  
kokoro ga kimi e to hashiru yo**

Hitori ja kitto wakaranai  
omoi ga, atsui!

I'm Looking for Passionate Love Be with You!  
I'm Running for Passionate Love! Jounetsu Setsuna! wo-oh!

MegaMan yelled out as he pushed the wheel, making it turn! MegaMan collapsed on the ground. The Mermaid Princesses shouted out "Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" They then bowed. "Incredible... Your passion for your race has saved them and their world. I will return 200 years later to once again judge the Earth. I pray your ancestors will rid the world of evil. Farewell brave warriors... I must rest." Duo smiled as a white light engulfed the room.

(30 minutes later...)

"Lan! Wake up!" Lan heard MegaMan's voice calling out to him. Lan slowly opened his eyes and saw his friends staring at him. Lan got up and looked around. "Did... we do it? Did we changed the asteroid's course?" Lan asked. "You bet we did! With the help of the people of Earth, and the Mermaid Princesses, we managed to change the asteroid's course!" MegaMan smiled. Suddenly, Serenade appeared. "Yes. You have saved the world once again, Lan. Now it is time for the Mermaid Princesses to go home." Serenade stated. Lucia turned to Lan and his friends. "Lan... Will we able to see you again?" Lucia asked. "Of course you will! We will find a way! I promised!" Hippo assured her. Lucia closed her eyes and smiled with tears of happiness. "Take care, everyone!" Lucia waved to her new friends, her friends did the same as Serenade warped them back to their world. Suddenly, a copter appears. "Lan! Get on!" Lan heard Chaud's voice, Lan nodded as he got on, the Mews and Kalinka watched as the copter got to the side and Lan and Chaud ran up to Dr. Hikari, Dr. Regal was near the edge.

"Regal..." Dr. Hikari stated. "How do you think evil appear on the world? If they have chosen my father's plans for robots, that asteroid won't have come here..." Regal stated sadly. "Robots? So you must be..." Dr. Hikari figured it out. "Yes... And Chaud. Those criminal Navis were innocent when you falsely deleted them with ProtoMan. And Lan, those viruses were harmless. As you can see, evil will never truly vanish..." Regal stated. "We'll... find a way to rid the world of evil someday! I promised!" Lan shouted with determination. "Hmm... I won't live to see that day..." Regal explained as he spread his arms and began to fall, Lan and Chaud tried to stop him, but no avail.

(Lan's POV)

And so the world was saved once again. Duo will probably return to judge Earth again in 200 years. But we will have a world where there is no evil! I made that promise to him. Dr. Regal's body was never found. He was presume dead. The Mermaid Princesses were back home. Me and the others will miss them. As for me... well...

(Normal POV... 1 hour later...)

Lan was back at the coliseum where the announcer from before was holding Lan's trophy. "Lan Xavier Hikari... For saving the Earth and winning the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament. I hereby present you this trophy, making you the Number 1 NetBattler of the world!" The announcer smiled as she gave him his trophy. "Alright!" Lan leaped in the air and cheered, holding his trophy. "Hey Lan..." MegaMan asked. "What is it, MegaMan?" Lan asked in concern. "Do you think we will make a world without evil?" MegaMan asked. Lan grinned at him and replied "Of course we will! And Duo will be here 200 years to see it!" "Yeah! So let's show them our technique!" MegaMan cheered. Lan looked at the crowd, his friends, The Mew Mews, his parents, Kalinka and her father, even Chaud and Laika were here to see Lan's famous moves. "Alright! Here we go! Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan leaped into the air heroically and the animation stopped.

The world is safe again for now... Thanks to our heroes!

The End... For Now.

Me: Well, that's it for Saga 5! Next time, Saga 6 will start with Card Captor Sakura and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! So see you again, MegaMan Fans!

Haruhi: And read and review! (Did her pose)


	81. Saga 6: The Return of Nebula!

The lights show Sakura and Haruhi in kimonos looking at the screen.

Sakura: Hello all! My name is Sakura Avalon in English.

Haruhi: And I am Haruhi Suzumiya!

Sakura: Today is the start of Saga 6. With us in it!

Haruhi: Zero will be Madison's new NetOp and this saga features the appearance of the SOS Armor System!

Sakura: Plus, a new rival for MegaMan and the Virus Busters! Dynamo!

Haruhi: Alright! Musashi the Master does not own MegaMan Battle Network, Mew Mew Power,

Sakura: Card Captor Sakura or Card Captors in America,

Haruhi: Or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Sakura and Haruhi: Please read and review!

Rush pops out of nowhere and barks happily.

Theme: Binetsu from the MegaMan & Bass JP Commercial

Scene shows MegaMan staring at the Net Sky. Flash backs of his past adventures and battles appear in the sky. Lan appears on a screen and nodded to MegaMan who leaps up and fired at the screen. The title for the story and saga appears.

Next scene shows Lan walking down ACDC Town with images of his friends and Mayl. Next scene shows the Mew Mews and MegaMan looking at the Net Sky with images of Roll, GutsMan and Glide in the sky.

Next scene shows Sakura and Li staring at a Nebula Navi, Zero appears with Madison on a screen and Zero rushed at the Nebula Navi slashing it.

Next scene shows the SOS Brigade surrounded by Nebula HeelNavis, MegaMan leaps in front of them and he and Haruhi fused to become Light Armor MegaMan and he blasted them to bits with his Mega Triple Charge Shot.

Next scene shows Dr. Regal grinning evilly as ShadeMan and three other Nebula Navis in shadows appeared in front of him.

Next scene shows DarkMega grinning evilly.

Next scene shows Bass with his eyes closed, 4 seconds later, he opens them. Kalinka nodded to him and he files towards the screen.

Next scene shows ProtoMan and Colonel with their two teams, some familiar while others with their operators are new faces.

Next scene shows MegaMan's other SOS Armor Forms.

Next scene shows Dynamo doing a show offy pose before he and MegaMan charged at each other.

Final scenes show MegaMan in his Ultimate SOS Armor form staring at Nebula Gray who is in shadows with red eyes, MegaMan flies at him. A picture of Lan and MegaMan and Zoey staring at the sky with a picture of Sakura and Haruhi and Dr. Regal in the background, then the title shows again.

Saga 6: The Nebula Saga

Chapter 1: The Return of Nebula?!

In the year 19XX, Cyber society was almost completed.

A scene shows a younger Dr. Tomas Hikari and a man with black hair and a moustache talking to each other. "We've done what we can. Now it's up to our generation to finish what we started." Tomas explained. "Yes." The 2nd scientist nodded. "Our offspring will certainly complete what we've started." Tomas told him. "Yes. Let us hope so..." The scientist prayed.

(Now... In the year 20XX...)

We now see a sleeping Lan Hikari on his desk. "Lan Hikari, wake up right now!" A voice yelled and whacked him in the head. "Ow! Hey, why do you do that for, Corina?!" Lan grumbled as he rubbed his head. "You fell asleep while doing your homework again!" Corina scowled. "She's got a point there, Lan." MegaMan stated. "Hehe... Sorry about that." Lan nervously smiled and sweat dropped. "Well anyway. Your mom is calling for you and told us to get you." Bridget told him. "Ok, let's see what's up." Lan got up and walked downstairs with the Mews following behind. Lan has a new PET Version by the way.

When Lan got downstairs, Mrs. Hikari was waiting for him. "Lan. Can you run a errand for me? Could you deliver this to my friend's Navi?" Mrs. Hikari asked as she gave him a disk containing a stew recipe. "Sure thing, Mom. Where is your friend's Navi?" Lan asked. "She's in the KitchenComp. It can be accessed from ACDC Net 2." Mrs. Hikari explained. "Alright! Let's go to the Net, MegaMan!" Lan did his famous pose and went to his room, the Mews followed behind.

"It's been awhile since we last jacked into the Net. So let's do this! Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled as he jacked MegaMan into his computer. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" The Mew Mews yelled as they jacked in as well. The Virus Busters were in Lan's computer. MegaMan noticed something. "Uh oh! Viruses!" MegaMan pointed to some Mettaurs coming at them. "Let's hope we still got the mad skills. Big Bomb! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan threw the bomb at the Mettaurs, deleting them in the process. "We still got it!" MegaMan did his famous pose. "Let's head to the KitchenComp in ACDC 2." Renee stated.

The Virus Busters make it to ACDC 2 and into the KitchenComp. "You must be MegaMan. Haruka must be proud to have a son who has a strong Navi like you." The Navi said as MegaMan gave her the Recipe. "So what do you want to do now, Lan?" Kikki asked. Before Lan can reply to that, he got an email. "Lan! You got mail! It's from Dad! He said he wants to show us something at SciLab." MegaMan explained. "Hmm... I wonder what is it he's going to show us." Zoey wondered. "Well, let's gather up the crew and find out!" Lan suggested. "Right! Jacking out now!" MegaMan said as he and the Mew Mews jacked out.

Lan and the Mews gathered up Mayl, Dex and Yai and they met at the Metroline in 30 minutes, they took the train to SciLab.

(Meanwhile... in Serenade's secret Net)

Serenade was concentrating. 3 minutes later, she opened her eyes in shock. "I sense... a familiar evil coming back to threaten the world... I must bring in help from two different universes." Serenade said softly as she began to focus her energies to bring in help.

(Meanwhile... In the Cardcaptor Sakura universe)

Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, her boyfriend and Madison Taylor her best friend were having a reunion party in Penguin Park. They were celebrating the capture of the Clow Cards and they turned into Sakura Cards. "Wow! This is great! It's been awhile since we last seen each other." Sakura smiled. "Yeah. Hard to believe it's been 2 months since we last saw each other." Li added. "Yeah! Nothing will ruin this moment!" Madison boasted. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared above them and started to suck them up. "Wha?! What's going on?!" Sakura gasped as she, Li and Madison were sucked into the portal.

(Back in Lan's world.)

The gang was near the entrance to SciLab. "SciLab has changed since we last been here." Corina whistled. "Alright. Should we..." Before Lan can finish, a portal opened above them and Sakura, Li and Madison landed on the gang. "Get off me!" Yai grumbled. The crew struggled for about 4 minutes till they got off each other and dusted off their clothes. Sakura and her group stared at our heroes for about 5 minutes till Madison made hand signs telling them they come in peace. "No need for the hand gestures." Lan smiled. "Oh. Um... Who are you?" Sakura asked. "I'm Lan Hikari." Lan introduced himself. "I'm Mayl Sakurai, Lan's girlfriend." Mayl introduced herself. "I'm Dex!" Dex did a silly pose. "I'm Yai Ayanakouji, the richest girl in ACDC Town." Yai bowed politely. "I'm Zoey Hanson." Zoey introduced herself. "I'm Corina Murbucks, the second richest girl you'll ever see." Corina did a pose as well. "I'm Bridget Verdant." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Kikki Benjamin is my name!" Kikki did a trick or two. "I'm Renee Roberts. That's all you need to know." Renee stated. 'Whoa. And I thought Li was that cold before I met him.' Sakura thought to herself. "I'm Sakura Avalon; this is my boyfriend, Li Showron and my best friend Madison Taylor." Sakura introduced herself and her friends. "And this is my Navi, MegaMan." Lan shows them MegaMan who waved. "Uh... What's a Navi?" Sakura asked with a question mark above her head as she and her friends stared at the technology before them. "Hey uh... I bet Serenade brought you here." Zoey told them. "Who?" Sakura and her group asked. Lan got an email from her. "Lan! You got mail from Serenade. I'll read it. Lan, I sense a threat coming to your world, so I have brought Sakura and her friends to your world. I have a surprise for Madison when you get back to your house. Also, expect more help when you return to the Net. That's all it said." MegaMan replied. "So who is Serenade and what is a Navi?" Li asked. "Well, Serenade is my mom. And A NetNavi, well, Dr. Hikari can explain that to you." Kikki explained. "Hmm... Dr. Hikari may be a good source of information. So let's go see him." Li suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and headed inside. Unknown to them there was a black car near SciLab. "...The hour is upon us. Begin the operation." A familiar voice said in the car.

Dr. Hikari was busy checking some files till his intercom turned on. "Dr. Hikari, your son and his friends are here." A female sectary said. "Let them in." Dr. Hikari smiled. The elevator dinged and it opened to see Lan and his friends coming out of it. "Dad!" Lan yelled happily as he ran up to hug him. "My, you're looking fit as a fiddle, Lan!" Dr. Hikari laughed. Then he noticed Sakura and her group. "Oh? And Who might you be?" He asked them. One introduction and explanation of the world of NetNavis later. "I see... So this world relies on the use of NetNavis and PETs." Li started to figure it out. "That is correct. And my son and his NetNavi, MegaMan saved it 5 times." Dr. Hikari told them. "So Dr. Hikari, what is it you wanted to show us?" Bridget asked. "Oh yes. I want to show you something I found while checking some old files." Dr. Hikari turned to the computer. "Whoops! I forgot my ID. Gotta love those new SciLab security systems. Lan, my ID is somewhere in my office. Can you and your friends find it?" Dr. Hikari asked. "Sure thing, Dad." Lan nodded as he and Mews went to Dr. Hikari's office to search for the ID. "Try the middle drawer." Dr. Hikari told him. Suddenly, Dr. Hikari noticed something is wrong. "That's funny; the Confirm ID Screen isn't coming on. It was fine yesterday." Dr. Hikari muttered. Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Emergency! Emergency! A group of HeelNavis has infiltrated the Net....and has occupied several areas! ...H-hey! Who are you?!" The announcer yelled before it went dead. "What in the world?!" Dr. Hikari gasped. Suddenly, a small device rolled towards the other's feet. "Hey... what's that?" Sakura pointed to the device, Li, Madison, Dex and Mayl looked at it in wonder. Dr. Hikari gasped then said "Everyone, stand back from the..." But it was too late, the device emitted knockout gas, everyone coughed for awhile before felling to the ground. "Ugh! Knockout gas...What the heck...is going on here..." Dr. Hikari said weakly before falling asleep. We turned to see Lan and Mew Mews asleep as well. "Lan! Please wake up!" MegaMan yelled. "D...Dad... Everybody..." Lan moaned. Then three guards appeared in the room wearing black clothes and gas masks. The first guard checked Dr. Hikari. "...Confirmed: Dr. Hikari. Gas concentration: 0.03 percent. It is now safe to enter." The first guard said as he and his men bowed towards the elevator and guess who exited out of the elevator? Yes, it was none other than the evil Dr. Regal! Dr. Regal looked at Dr. Hikari with an evil smirk. "...Well, well, Dr. Hikari... Take him away." He ordered. "Yes sir!" The first guard obeyed as he carried Dr. Hikari who is still knocked out. "Master Regal, what about his friends?" A second guard asked pointing to Lan's friends. "Confiscate their PETs Without them, they're powerless." Dr. Regal smirked evilly. "Right away!" The second guard obeyed and took Lan's friends PETs away. "Hey! Let me go!" Roll yelled. "Guts! Dex, wake up, please!" GutsMan pleaded. "Oh dear!" Glide gasped. "All PETs are claimed." The second Nebula minion reported. Dr. Regal looked around and saw the Cardcaptors knocked out. "Hmm... Lan and the Chosen Ones of Serenade are nowhere to be found... And I've never seen those three kids before... No matter... Our job is finish. Let us be gone..." Dr. Regal ordered as he walked away in true villain form. "Yes sir!" His minions yelled as they followed him. Lan weakly saw Regal and his minions walked away. "Dad...Dad..." Lan groaned before felling asleep. "Lan! Lan!" MegaMan screamed.

(Meanwhile... In another world...)

(Kyon's POV)

Well, it was another day for the SOS Brigade. Oh. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kyon. At first, I was not interest in things that are cool like aliens or Santa Claus. But my life changed forever when I met Haruhi Suzumiya, she was a spaced out girl who claimed she had no interest with normal people but was instead interested in aliens, time travelers and espers. Thus, the SOS Brigade was born. Our group composed of Mikuru Asahina, the time traveler, Itsuki Koizumi, the esper, and Yuki Nagato, the alien cyborg. I didn't find out till later that Haruhi has the power of the Lord where she can bend realities, so our job is keep her from being bored so she won't destroy our world. But little did we know that we will be leaving our universe for a long time.

I sighed as I came in. "Hello Kyon. Nice day is it?" Itsuki asked with his calm smile. "Don't push it pal." I grumbled as Mikuru in her school uniform poured my tea. Yuki was reading a book as usual. Suddenly, Haruhi came in, bored. Uh oh... That's not a good sign. I thought to myself. "Uh hey, Haruhi. So how are you?" I asked nervously. "Bored as heck." She sighed as she puts her hand on her head in a bored way. "Um... Wanna try looking for aliens or anything supernatural?" I asked meekly. "No... I wish something cool will happen... Something else..." Haruhi complained. This is bad... If we don't do something to cheer her up, she'll reduce us to nothingness... Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in the club room. "W-what is that?!' Mikuru stammered. Suddenly, it started to suck us in, one by one. "What the?!" I yelled. "Could it be?! Aliens have decided to take us to their world!" Haruhi cheered as she was sucked in. Itsuki and Yuki remained calm and let the portal sucked them in. Mikuru however was holding on to the tables, screaming for dear life before she lost her grip and was sucked into the portal. I decided to give up and get it over with. Thinking it's another closed space, I was sucked into the portal. Little did I know that I was dead wrong...

(Back in Lan's world... three days later...)

"Dad!" Lan yelled as he got up from his bed. "Lan! Thank goodness you're alright!" Mrs. Hikari sighed. "W-where am I?" Lan asked. "You're back in your house, Lan." Sakura told him. "Well how long we were out?" Lan asked. "About three days." Zoey explained. "Three days?! All I remember is the knockout gas." Lan recalled then realized something. "Dr. Regal! He's still alive!" "What?! Didn't he commit suicide during the asteroid incident?!" Corina gawked. "Wait, Dr. Regal? Who is he?" Madison asked. "Well to put it this way..." Lan asked. "Um... I'll leave you alone to discuss this." Mrs. Hikari said as she left the room wisely. "He's the son of an old friend of my grandfather who was mad at him for canceling his research on robots. Wily formed the WWW to get back at my family. MegaMan and I managed to foil his schemes. I heard he is in prison since the Alpha incident." Lan explained. "But it's not your grandfather fault!" Sakura gasped. "Yeah, but he's like a stubborn mule. Anyway... MegaMan, we need to check the Net to see what's up." Lan suggested. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." A familiar voice said, Lan checked his drawer and gasped. "Zero!" Sure enough, it was Zero in the newest version of the PET and the black scarf Sasami wore during the Alpha incident. "It is great to see you again, Lan and friends. May I see Madison for a moment?" Zero asked. Lan nodded and gave Zero's PET to Madison. "Madison... Serenade has asked me to be your NetNavi during this crisis. So let's work together." Zero stated. Madison nodded and replied "Same here." "I feel bad for Mayl and the others; they lost their PETs to Nebula. We got to jack into the Net to look for clues!" MegaMan yelled. Zoey turned to Sakura and Li. "Do you have any special abilities?" She asked. Sakura and Li gasped in shock, and then nodded. "Good, cause hold on to us!" Zoey shouted with determination.

(With the SOS Brigade...)

Kyon slowly opened his eyes and got up. "Ah, you woke up, Kyon." Itsuki said in his rarely serious voice. "Ok... Now where are we?" He looked around; it was a weird area that does not resemble closed space. "What on earth?" Kyon gasped. "Data unknown..." Yuki said in her monotone voice. "So if this isn't closed space, where are we?" Mikuru asked in a scared tone. "I don't know but I do know that Haruhi didn't cause this. Also, my powers and Yuki's powers are not working here." Itsuki stated. "Why this..." The four turned to Haruhi who has a big grin on her face. "Is an alien world! I knew they would answer my call!" Haruhi said excitedly. "How can you tell this is an alien world?" Kyon asked with a sweat drop. "Nonsense now let go find us some aliens!" Haruhi stated as she marched towards ACDC 2. "Oooh shoot..." Kyon sighed as he and the others followed.

With the Virus Busters...

MegaMan, the Mews, Zero and Sakura and Li appeared in Lan's HP. "So this is Cyberworld!" Sakura gasped in awe. "Yeah. But we have no time to breathe in the scenery. We need to find out what happen to Dad!" Lan shouted. When they got outside, they gasped in shock as the Net looked different. "What just happened to the Net? It looks... eerie..." Zoey shivered. "I bet Nebula did this! Let's find some Nebula Navis and interrogate them!" Madison suggested. MegaMan and the others nodded in agreement and pressed on.

When they got to ACDC 2, they noticed some Nebula Navis. "Hey!" MegaMan pointed his MegaBuster at the HeelNavis. "Wha?! You're MegaMan, ain't ya?!" The HeelNavi growled. "That's right! Now what have you done with ACDC Net?!" MegaMan demanded. "Hah! Nebula has complete control over ACDC Net!" The HeelNavi boasted. "Why you...!" Li yelled angrily as he got out his sword. "Wow!" The Virus Busters and HeelNavis turned to see Haruhi and her SOS Brigade staring at the scene. "At last! Aliens!" Haruhi ran up to Zero. "Can you answer my questions? What is the meaning of life? How do you create advance spaceships? And do you wanna be friends with me?" Haruhi asked excitedly. "Um... For the first question, I am not an alien. You are in grave danger!" Zero warned her. "How right you are, Zero! Eregion, go!" The HeelNavi yelled as a giant dragon like virus flies down and let out a roar. Mikuru let out a terrified scream. "We better head back to headquarters! Take care of them, Eregion!" The HeelNavi ordered as he and his men retreated towards a gate. Renee tried to give chase, but the gate closed. Eregion stared at the group with a hungry look. "Haruhi! Get out of there!" Kyon yelled. Suddenly, MegaMan and Haruhi began to glow. "W-what is this??" Haruhi gasped as a white light engulfed both her and MegaMan. In a quick flash, MegaMan was in different armor, it looked like the Light Armor from MegaMan X, only his symbol was in the center. MegaMan stared at Eregion with a heroic look. "I'm gonna take you down!" It sounded like MegaMan and Haruhi talking together. "I'll help too! Madison, get our chips ready!" Zero yelled as he brandishes his Z Saber. "Roger!" Madison yelled.

**Light Armor MegaMan and Zero VS Eregion (Theme: Eregion Battle from MegaMan X4)**

Eregion lashed its tail at MegaMan who jumped over it and fired buster shots at it causing damage. "Ok, lets try Fire Tower!" Madison shouted as she activated the battle chip. Zero slammed his fist down and an summoned a huge flame to toast Eregion. " Ms. Suzumiya just merged with... that blue guy." Itsuki gasped. "Just what's going on here?" Kyon wondered. Eregion roared as it fired three red blasts at MegaMan and Zero. They evaded it. "Gatling Version 2! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan fired rapid shots at Eregion giving more damage. "Zero Breakthrough!" Zero shouted as he slashed at Eregion five times. "Madison! Use an Invisible chip on Zero!" MegaMan/Haruhi shouted. "Um... Invisible! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison turned Zero invisible as MegaMan turned invisible as well. Eregion fired randomly to try to get the two Navis, but no dice, MegaMan and Zero turned visible in the air. "Mega Triple Team!" "Phantom Zero!" MegaMan fired three powerful charged shots as Zero slashed an energy blade. Eregion roared in agony as it was deleted.

" Madison you were great! Both you and Zero!" Sakura cheered. "Aw it was nothing!" she said with a sweet smile. MegaMan and Haruhi revert back to normal. Haruhi looked like she was going to puke. Kyon ran to check for wounds. "Haruhi! You alright?" "I think I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna... I THINK I'M GONNA DO THAT AGAIN!" The she ran up to MegaMan and puts him in embarrassing positions like she would usually do with Mikuru, "How the heck did you do that?! I wanna do it again!" "WAHH! Let go! Let go!" "Hey!" Zoey shouted with an angry vain on her forehead. "That Nebula Navi went through that door." Zero said, "I sense that it is laced with a terrible DarkPower. Our weapons are powerless against it." "Shoot! We'll have to think of something else." Lan said. "...Ouch! Lan, you've got mail! It's from SciLab!" MegaMan said as Zoey got Haruhi off of him. "'News flash. SciLab main system was infiltrated. The invaders must be stopped immediately, before SciLab is taken over!'" "These Nebula guys sure mean business," Li said as he scratched his chin, "I wonder why they would want Lan's Dad?" "Could you kid's just tell us what's going on here?" Kyon said irritatedly. "Alright just cool down," Corina said, "Just hang on while we jack out. I think we we're expecting you guys to show up." The SOS Brigade nodded as everyone logged out.

In the real world, Lan and Madison watched as MegaMan and Zero get back into their PETs and a white light appeared and everyone landed on top of Lan and Madison . "Not again!" Lan growled as the two NetOps crawled out of the dog pile. Everyone else got up. "Hey what give?" Haruhi said, "What happened to the alien world? And where's that blue guy?!" Lan showed him his PET with MegaMan inside. Haruhi's eye's glittered like the New Year's Eve ball in Times Square and snatched it out of his hands, "H-Hey!" "Whoa! What's this doohickey? Is it a time travel gadget?" "What happened to you Haruhi?" Kyon asked, "Did you drink six cups of coffee?" Lan took back his PET. "I think we have to explain somethings..."

Five minutes later...

Lan, Madison , Sakura and Zoey sat on his bed, Mikuru, Corina, Kikki and Bridget sat on the floor, Renee, Li, Kyon, Itsuki and Yuki were standing and Haruhi sat on his chair with a pen on her nose. "So let me get this right," she said as she took the pen, "Your father who is a famous scientist got kidnapped by terrorists?" "And that world we were just in is really the internet?" Itsuki continued, "It's amazing really. Technology is quite impressive." "In my future, people couldn't travel into the internet just like that." Mikuru whispered soft enough for Haruhi unable to here. "This is great! One of the world's top geniuses is being held against his will! May be it for money, revenge, I don't know what! But don't worry kid, the SOS Brigade are on the case!" Haruhi proclaimed. Lan, the Mew Mews and Sakura and her group stared at her in an odd look. "But Haruhi... Who knows what dangers lay ahead in the Internet; those Nebula guys might be everywhere." Kyon tried to talk her out of it. "But we have Dr. Hikari's son and his NetNavi! So I'll take the case!" Haruhi proclaimed once again. "Oh dear..." Kyon grumbled.

Sakura and her friends and the SOS Brigade are here to help Lan and friends save Dr. Hikari and others. Could this be enough to defeat Dr. Regal?

TBC

Next time: Calling All Virus Busters!

Kyon: Ok... Next chapter will be the birth of Team ProtoMan and Team Colonel. So stay tune.


	82. Calling All Virus Busters!

ProtoMan: ProtoMan here. Here is the chapter where Team ProtoMan and Team Colonel are formed. So let's start.

Chapter 2: Calling All Virus Busters!

Last time, Dr. Hikari and Roll and the others were kidnapped by the evil Dr. Regal who was thought to have committed suicide during the asteroid incident. Now Nebula has occupied several areas of the Net. Lan, MegaMan and the Mew Mews just recently learned that Nebula has infiltrated SciLab. So with the help of Sakura and her friends and the SOS Brigade lead by the spaced out Haruhi Suzumiya, Lan and MegaMan and the Mew Mews are determined to rescue Dr. Hikari and their friends' Navis.

"Alright, as leader of the SOS Brigade, I hereby recruited you nine kids into the brigade. So what is our first order of business, brigade?" Haruhi asked. "Our first order of business is to stop the Navis infiltrating SciLab." Lan pointed out. "Second... Why were we recruited into this club?" Corina rolled her eyes; Haruhi pointed her finger at Corina. "Penalty! The SOS Brigade isn't some club! It's a organization created to bring excitement to the world! Tell them, Kyon! You're my subordinate after all." Haruhi ordered, Kyon sighed and started. "The SOS Brigade's main purpose is to find aliens, time travelers and espers and become friends with them." Kyon leaned over to Lan. "Trust me on this, kid. They don't exist, just don't do something to make her angry or- Gah!" Kyon whispered to Lan before he was grabbed by the ear by Haruhi. "They do exist! And I will find them someday!" Haruhi proclaimed. 'If you count Duo and the Angel Troupe as aliens... Well... I dunno...' Lan thought to himself. "And besides... We're going to SciLab to look for clues on where Lan's father is and why this Regal guy kidnapped him. So let's move out, brigade!" Haruhi did a silly pose. "Only one problem..." Bridget stated then continued "Lan was recovering from the knockout gas and that made his mom worried sick, so she won't let Lan leave till he recovers." "Then I'll go talk to her." Haruhi said as she began to walk out, but Zoey and Renee held her down. "Let me do the talking." Lan told her as he walked out of his room.

Lan walked up to Mrs. Hikari. "Mom? May I go see Mayl and see how she's doing?" Lan lied. "Of course. She must be really upset about losing Roll." Mrs. Hikari agreed. "And may I bring some friends to help cheer her up?" Lan added. "Of course." Mrs. Hikari agreed also. 'Sorry I lied to you mom, but I got to help Dad.' Lan thought to himself guilty. Lan motions everyone to come down; Haruhi walked up to Mrs. Hikari and said "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya of the SO-mmph!" Kyon covered her mouth. "We're just friends of Lan who came from a country far away to visit him. So we will be going to see this friend of his." Kyon said. Mrs. Hikari nodded and told Lan "Be careful, Lan." "I will, mom." Lan nodded as he and the others exited.

"What was that for, Kyon?!" Haruhi fumed. "Well we can't just tell his mom we're from another dimension..." Kyon sighed. "She already knows about that." Lan told him, Kyon looked at our hero with an odd look. "You mean this wasn't the first time?" Kyon asked. "Yeah, my mom, Serenade has the ability to pull people out of dimensions to help us fight evil." Kikki answered. 'And I thought Haruhi has the power of the Lord...' Kyon thought to himself. "Alright, let's head to SciLab!" Madison reminded everyone, Lan and the crew head to the Metroline, but Haruhi stopped her group and turned to them. "What's the holdup, Haruhi?" Kyon grumbled. "Call me crazy," Haruhi started but Kyon interrupted "You are." Haruhi ignore Kyon and continued "But when I fused with MegaMan, I feel a human soul in him..." "What ever gave you that idea, Haruhi?" Itsuki smiled. "Lan told us MegaMan is a normal Navi." Mikuru stated. "The odds of a computer program having a soul is 0..." Yuki calculated in her monotone voice. "The group has spoken... MegaMan is just a normal NetNavi. Now can we move on?" Kyon complained. "Fine... But keep an eye on him. There's something about him that Lan may be hiding from us." Haruhi ordered. "Fine, whatever." Kyon complained as the SOS Brigade followed our heroes.

When they got to SciLab, it was in a state of panic, scientists were leaving the building in a state of fear. "Something must be going down!" Sakura gasped. They heard a scientist screaming about the main system controls going out. "Sounds like Nebula striking fear into the public! I'll put a stop to it!" Haruhi shouted heroically as she rushed right in. "Geez... There's no stopping her from doing something exciting..." Kyon sighed. "Well, anyway, let's go in!" MegaMan suggested, the heroes entered SciLab and found Haruhi kicking an elevator. "Why won't this elevator open?!" Haruhi growled as she kicked it repeatedly. "It won't open to normal visitors who don't have clearance, only SciLab workers can use it." Bridget stated. "Well find someone and get him or her to open this elevator!" Haruhi demanded. Lan got an idea. "I got it! Wait here, everyone!" Lan told them as he ran back to Dr. Hikari's office. "W-where's he's going?" Mikuru asked, Zoey remembered something before Regal kidnapped Dr. Hikari and Roll and the others. "I think he's going to get his dad's ID." Zoey told her. 12 seconds later, Lan came back down with his dad's id in hand. He showed it to the scanner and the elevator opened. "Let's go in and find the person responsible for this!" Li shouted as they entered the elevator.

When the heroes got to the main system, they looked around. "So... where's the enemy?" Madison asked. "I don't know. Something's fishy here." Zoey put her hand on her chin. "Well, anyway, let's jack into the main system and find out what's going on." MegaMan suggested. "Dibs on the red haired girl!" Haruhi gave a goofy smile as she hold on to Zoey; Zoey looked at her friends and muttered "Help me..." She sweat dropped. "Alright! Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Zero, execute!" "Jack in, Marks of Serenade!" Lan and Madison jacked in their Navis while the Mews along with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters entered the main system. "Alright, let's find the bad guy who is responsible for this mayhem! SOS Brigade, move out!" Haruhi ordered. "Their leader is a nut job..." Renee sweat dropped. "You'll get used to it." Itsuki smiled. "We better." Zoey sighed.

The Virus Busters begin their trek through the Main System Cyberworld; they have to solve some puzzles much to Haruhi's annoyance. But soon, they came across a road block. "Well this doesn't look good. We need a password." Li stated as he looked at the program. "Yuki, you're the brains of the group, solve this problem." Haruhi ordered. "I'm afraid I do not know the technology of this world..." Yuki answered. "Well tough luck, let's head back to Lan's home." Kyon tried to ask the Mew Mews to jack them out, but Lan got an idea. "Wait! While we were here, a Mr. Prog said that a Work Memo is needed to pass this gate. I bet my dad has one! Wait here." Lan said as he ran to his dad's office. "I'll follow too!" Madison volunteered as she followed Lan. "Well hurry up! Those Nebula guys aren't gonna wait forever!" Haruhi shouted.

Lan and Madison were checking Dr. Hikari's room for the Work Memo; Madison noticed something on the coffee table and picked it up. "Hey Lan? Is this it?" She show him the item she picked up from the coffee table. "Yeah, that's it! Come on, let's go input it!" Lan yelled as he and Madison got out their PETs.

Lan and Madison came on their screens. "MegaMan! I got the code! The code is 5 3 2 1 4." Lan explained. "Alright! Entering the code now." MegaMan stated as he entered the code, the road block, Haruhi rushed right ahead. "H-hey!" MegaMan gasped. "There's no stopping Haruhi from something good and exciting." Itsuki smiled. "Do you always smile like that?" Renee raised an eyebrow. "Why yes. And sometimes I get serious." Itsuki smiled which made Corina shudder. The Virus Busters followed Haruhi to the main control panel.

When they got there, they saw Haruhi looking for the enemy. "Come on out, you fiends! Or are you too chicken to face the might of Haruhi Suzumiya?!" Haruhi clucked like a chicken in a taunting way. "Oh dear. This won't bring the enemy's attention..." Sakura sweat dropped. "Well if you insist..." A voice said, it sounded familiar to Lan and the crew. Two Navis jacked in and MegaMan and friends got a good look at them and gasped. "ProtoMan?!" MegaMan and Bridget gasped. "Colonel?!" Zoey, Corina and Kikki gasped. "You know these two?" Mikuru asked. "Yeah. The one in red is ProtoMan, NetNavi of Eugene Chaud, an ace Official NetBattler. Official NetBattlers are like the sheriffs of Net society. It's their job to hunt down criminals and bring them to justice." MegaMan explained. "Wow, like your high tech police." Kyon gasped in awe. "And the one with the cape and yellow sword is Colonel, NetNavi of Baryl; he's an Official NetBattler from Netopia. But what are they doing here?" Renee wondered. "It's good to see you again, MegaMan..." Colonel stated. Haruhi pointed her finger at the two Navis and yelled "So you're from Nebula! Where is Dr. Hikari being held?! Answer or feel my kick!" Haruhi charged at the two. "Haruhi! Wait, they're on our side!" MegaMan tried to stop her, but no avail. Haruhi delivered a kick to ProtoMan, but he grabbed her foot in a quick move. "He's fast!" Li gasped. "Hmph! MegaMan would have dodge this, but a rookie like you should rely on strategy instead of acting quickly." ProtoMan threw her down to the ground. The SOS Brigade ran up to her to see if she is ok. "ProtoMan, Colonel... What are you two doing here? Oh I get it. You're here on Official business." MegaMan guessed, but ProtoMan and Colonel brandished their swords at him and Zero. "I'm afraid you're wrong, MegaMan. We're here to fight you and Zero!" ProtoMan yelled. "What the?! What's going on here?!" Sakura gasped. "We have no choice but to fight them! Lan, get our chips ready!" MegaMan yelled. "Madison, we better be prepare too!" Zero yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Madison yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan and Zero yelled as they and ProtoMan and Colonel charged at each other.

**MegaMan and Zero VS ProtoMan and Colonel (Theme Power Field from MegaMan Zero 4)**

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan and Madison yelled as they inserted the Battle Chips. MegaMan clashed swords with ProtoMan while Zero clashed swords with Colonel. MegaMan managed to get a few swipes at ProtoMan while Zero slashed Colonel two times. "Hey, don't you find this battle strange?" Sakura asked, the Mew Mews looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Corina asked. "It's like ProtoMan and Colonel aren't using their full power." Sakura answered. "Yeah, you're right. It's like they're going easy on them." Zoey agreed as they watched the battle. "Gatling Version 2! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan fired a rapid fire shot at ProtoMan who got hit by it 5 times. Colonel managed to get a few swipes at Zero before Zero countered by slashing him three times. "Hi Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero fired a blast from his Hi Cannon at Colonel, damaging him greatly. "Z Saber! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan clashed swords with ProtoMan with his own version of Zero's Z Saber for 40 seconds till MegaMan slashed him 3 times. The four Navis were staring at the other and they all yelled out their battle cries and clashed swords. It was a high intense battle. The SOS Brigade watched the battle unfold. "MegaMan and Zero's opponents are... going easy on them..." Yuki stated. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kyon asked. "I agree with Yuki... Their opponents aren't using their full power." Mikuru replied. "Yes... It was almost like a... test." Itsuki stated. The four Navis panted heavily for 50 seconds till ProtoMan and Colonel got up and stared at them. "Congratulations, MegaMan and Zero. You passed the test." ProtoMan announced. "Wait! You mean to tell me this whole battle was a test?!" Lan gasped. "Just what is going on here?!" Madison demanded. "If you want to learn more, Lan, you and your friends will enter the door next to the main control system." Colonel answered as he and ProtoMan jacked out.

"Hey come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Haruhi turned to the Virus Busters. "Why did you let those Nebula Navis get away?!" She demanded. "Because they're not from Nebula, they're our allies." Renee told her. Haruhi quickly got that in her head and said "Oh..." "Well, we better jack out and enter the door." Lan suggested as he and Madison jacked out their Navis, the Mews with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked out as well.

The heroes entered the door and saw an office and two chairs turned back. "What is this place?" Li muttered. "Welcome, Lan and friends." The two chairs turned to reveal Chaud and Baryl. "Chaud! And Baryl! So the whole Nebula take over thing at SciLab was..." Lan figured it out. "Yes. That was a test to look for members to join our cause. You know what's happening on the Net, right?" Chaud asked, Lan and the gang nodded, Haruhi, impatient as ever yelled at them. "Just what the heck is the point of this?!" Baryl calmly replied "We are forming an anti-terrorism group to free cyberspace from Regal's evil clutches and defeat their Navis occupying the Net. To keep Regal from catching up on our plan... we're scouting for team members in secrecy..." "So what do you want us to do?" Kyon asked. "You have passed our test. Lan... MegaMan... Madison... Zero... Chosen Ones of Serenade and friends... join our team to fight for the world's future." Chaud offered his hand. "If we do, will you help us rescue my dad and Roll and the others?" Lan questioned, Baryl nodded and replied "Yes, we will rescue them from the Dark Chip Syndicate lead by Regal who is still alive." Lan closed his eyes for 50 seconds then opened them with determination. "I'm in! What about you guys?" Lan asked the Mew Mews. "You can count on us, Lan!" Zoey held out her hand. "Yeah! Regal won't get away with this!" Corina agreed. "Dr. Hikari and Roll and the others need our help!" Bridget shouted with determination. "Yeah, plus we have allies from other worlds!" Kikki cheered. "I'm in too." Renee agreed. "Let's work together to put a stop to Regal's plans, Zero!" Madison looked at her PET with a heroic smile. "I will do my best, Madison." Zero agreed. "What about you, Li?" Sakura asked. "I'm in too. Serenade brought us to Lan's world. It must be fate." Li agreed. "The SOS Brigade will lean your support, right everyone?" Haruhi winked at everyone, her brigade including Kyon nodded in agreement. "Very well then, thus Team ProtoMan and Team Colonel are formed!" Chaud said as he and Baryl put their hands on the others in a team work way. "Our first order of business, liberate ACDC Net from Nebula!" Baryl explained. "Let's do this!" Lan did his famous pose.

Team ProtoMan and Team Colonel are formed to stop Regal and his evil Dark Chip Syndicate! Their first Liberation Mission will begin!

TBC

Next time: Liberation 1: BlizzardMan Strikes

Colonel: Next chapter will be the liberation of ACDC Net and our first fight with the Darkloid, BlizzardMan. So stay tune to find out what happens next!


	83. Liberation 1

MegaMan: Our first Liberation Mission! So let's roll! And stay turned for a commercial for Saga 7!

Chapter 3: Liberation 1: BlizzardMan Strikes

The next day, Lan and the Virus Buster team were getting ready for the liberation of ACDC Net. "Okay, everyone set?" Zoey asked. Li nodded and replied "Yeah. It's our first Liberation Mission. We've got to free ACDC Net so we can get closer to Regal." "So are we almost ready?" Corina asked. "Almost, Sakura, you can come out now." Madison grinned as Sakura came out wearing a red dress with a red bow and hat and her white blouse has white puffy sleeves that reach her elbows. She also wore white stockings and red shoes. The Mew Mews looked at Sakura's dress in a confused look. "Um... What's with the getup?" Renee asked. "Well before we chase Clow Cards back in our world, I design battle costumes for Sakura." Madison closed her eyes and smiled. Haruhi got a good look at Sakura in her costume. "Not bad... But next time, let me do the costume." Haruhi commented. Mikuru leans over to Madison and whispered something in her ear, her eyes turned dotted when she heard that and said "Um... Sakura likes my costumes better so you better let me do the costume making." Madison told Haruhi. Haruhi sighed in defeat and replied "Alright..." She thought to herself 'Dang... Well I can always have fun with Mikuru or should I pick the other five girls as my gunny pigs?' "Hey, where's Lan?" Kyon realized. At that minute Lan walked into his room with Kaklina in tow. "Oh hey how's it going, Kaklina?" Zoey smiled. "Good to see you again, everyone," Kaklina smiled back. "Who's she?" Li asked. "Kaklina is an Official NetBattler like Chaud and Baryl." Bridget said, "Her father was once the head of a top secret project which is a bit hard to explain right now." "When we got home yesterday I called Kaklina about the liberation. She said she'll lend us a hand." "I'm sorry to here about what happened to Dr. Hikari and the others. Bass and I will help you find the one's responsible for it." "Alright. Is everyone ready?" Lan asked. The crew nodded. "And one last thing" Madison plugged her camera to her PET. "Not to be rude, Madison. But why are you plugging your camera into my PET?" Zero asked. "I'm gonna make a documentary of our adventure for Kero and Yue to see when we get back to our world. They will be amazed." Madison explained. "Who?" Renee raised an eyebrow. "Guardians of mine." Sakura replied. "Ok, let's go Brigade!" Haruhi ordered, just then the screen phased and a Navi with black armor and a blood-red visor appeared on the screen. A cocky smirk was on his face. "Who's that? Never seen him before" MegaMan said. Lan nodded, "He almost look's like... Bass," he sure did, except for the long white ponytail. He even had Bass' symbol but it had a red D in the middle. Kaklina and Bass took a good look and their eyes widened, "That's....!" Bass started, "Nice to meet you, kiddos. I have no hard feelings toward you, but this is my mission... Before long, I will attack SciLab... Aw, are Lan and MegaMan there? Please play with me! I'm really bored... Don't worry! We'll fight like true sportsmen, hee hee hee. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Dynamo. See you soon..." the mercenary named Dynamo taunted as he signed off. "...What was that?" Li asked. "Don't know," Kaklina said quickly, "But let's focus at the mission at hand and worry about him later." "Alright, ProtoMan and Colonel should be near where the Dark Power Gate is." Lan recalled as he, Madison and Kaklina jacked in their Navis while the Mew Mews along with the SOS Brigade and Sakura and Li jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters made it to the Dark Gate where ProtoMan and Colonel were waiting. "Good you're here. Let me explain the mission." ProtoMan cleared his throat and then continued. "As you may already know, ACDC Net has fallen under Nebula control. The one who has ACDC Net under his grip is a Darkloid." ProtoMan stated. "Darkloid?" Kyon raised an eyebrow. "Yes, a Navi who has no operator and runs completely on Dark Power. MegaMan and his friends faced a Darkloid by the name of ShadeMan. So our first priority is to storm the Darkloid's fortress and delete him. The Darkloid in charge of ACDC Net is named BlizzardMan. Lan, if you and the girls can hear me, you will all be operating both MegaMan and ProtoMan and me." Colonel explained. "Huh? Why aren't your operators gonna fight with us?" Lan asked. "No, that is why Chaud and Baryl trust you to operate us. Can you handle that?" ProtoMan asked. Lan thought about it for 5 seconds then nodded. "Alright. This gate won't be destroyed by normal hands, but by working together..." Colonel stated as he and ProtoMan slashed the gate together, destroying it. "What incredible power!" Li gasped. "Alright, let's move out!" ProtoMan yelled as he and Colonel entered the pathway, the Virus Busters soon followed.

(In BlizzardMan's control room.)

"Lord BlizzardMan!" A HeelNavi yelled as he entered the room and bowed before a Navi who looked like a snowball with a hat and skis, his symbol looks like a snowflake. "Yes? What is it, whoosh?" BlizzardMan asked. "Our Dark Gate has been destroyed. Our sensors detected MegaMan and his friends, the Chosen Ones of Serenade as well as ace Official NetNavis ProtoMan, Colonel and Bass as well as seven unknown CyberPhantoms. They're storming our base!" The HeelNavi panicked. "What?! So... MegaMan thinks he can challenge Nebula, huh? Man your battle stations! We'll blow MegaMan and his friends away! Whoosh!" BlizzardMan ordered. "Yes sir!" The HeelNavi saluted as he went to get his men.

(With the Virus Busters.)

The Virus Busters were staring at a narrow pathway, suddenly they heard alarms. "What's going on?" Kikki asked. "The enemy may have detected us..." Yuki said in her monotone voice. "Alright. Give them everything you got! MegaMan..." ProtoMan turned to MegaMan. "We got an email from Serenade. Do you remember that form you were in when you and Haruhi fused together?" He asked. MegaMan nodded. "Serenade calls it the SOS Armor System. When you fused with Haruhi and her friends, you will gain a powerful armor form each with different powers. In due time, you will gain powerful SOS Armor forms when you fused with one of Haruhi's friends. So I want you and Haruhi stand next to each other. Then both of you say SOS Armor Mode!" ProtoMan stated. Haruhi cheered and shouted "Yes! I'm gonna do that form again!" Haruhi stand next to MegaMan and both of them yelled "SOS Armor Mode!" MegaMan and Haruhi fused to become Light Armor MegaMan. They noticed some HeelNavis with weapons coming up to the Virus Busters. "Here they come! Get your chips ready Lan!" Colonel yelled as he and the others got into battle stances. "Right! Wide Shot! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chip. "Dynamo Wave! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. "Windy!" Sakura got out her Windy card and summoned Windy. MegaMan, ProtoMan and Colonel fired wide water shots at the HeelNavis, damaging some of them. Zero launched a powerful shock wave combined with Windy's power at the HeelNavis, deleting them in the process. Bass used his Earth Breaker to finish the rest. "Alright! Now let's move on!" Zoey cheered as the Virus Busters pressed on.

They came in another room with dark stuff on the ground and a dark hole. "Careful everyone! These Dark Holes sprout powerful versions of viruses." Colonel warned as a beefed up version of a Swordy1 appeared, brandishing its sword at our heroes. Mikuru hid behind Bridget. "Shouldn't be too hard! Lan! We need a powerful Battle Chip!" MegaMan/Haruhi yelled. "Roger! Red Sun! Giga Chip! Slot-in!" "Blue Moon! Giga Chip! Slot-in!" Lan and Kaklina used their Giga Chips they got as rewards for beating the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament and saving the world from the asteroid. MegaMan, Zero, Bass, ProtoMan and Colonel concentrated and huge data like versions of the sun and the moon appeared as they fired huge lasers at the Dark Swordy1 and deleted it. "Whoa..." Kyon gasped. "We should leave before more of those viruses come out." Itsuki said.

The Virus Busters reached the other room which was really a lift. As they went up, they deleted more virus' that they came across. When they reached the top, they found themselves looking at a snowy slop. "Look's like the only to continue is down," Bass said, "There are enough sleds for us to use," ProtoMan continued, "But there are still a lot of obstacles to deal with. Lan, you and the girls keep an eye out. Stay sharp!" "Roger!" they nodded. The Virus Busters used the sleds to slide down the slope. While sliding down the slope, Li noticed some HeelNavis throwing boulders at them from the side of the fortress. "Sakura! Use one of your Sakura Cards!" He shouted, Sakura nodded and got out Darkness. "Darkness!" Sakura yelled, summoning Darkness. Darkness appeared near the HeelNavis; they were shock and scared at the same time. "W-what is that?!" One of them yelled before Darkness destroyed them. "Amazing, Sakura I didn't know you have that much power." Kalinka commented, Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, then replied "That's why I'm the Clow Mistress." Soon, our heroes made it to the door leading to BlizzardMan's lair. "BlizzardMan is beyond this door. If we delete him, ACDC Net will be liberated. Everyone get ready!" ProtoMan stated, everyone nodded and entered the door.

The Virus Busters entered BlizzardMan's lair. "So you made it, MegaMan..." BlizzardMan replied darkly. MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at BlizzardMan. "BlizzardMan! Where is Dr. Hikari and my friends?!" MegaMan/Haruhi demanded. "Yeah! Where is my dad?!" Lan demanded also. "Hmph! Why should I answer that, whoosh? Enough of this, it's time to fight, whoosh!" BlizzardMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. "He's about to attack! Lan, Kalinka, Madison, get your chips ready!" Colonel yelled as he and the other Navi got into battle stances. "Battle routine, set!" Lan, Kalinka and Madison yelled. "Execute!" All 4 Navis yelled. "I'll help too!" Zoey volunteered. "Me too!" Sakura said also.

**Light Armor MegaMan, Zero, Bass, ProtoMan, Colonel, Zoey and Card Captor Sakura VS BlizzardMan**

"Take this, whoosh!" BlizzardMan yelled as he turned into a snowball and rolled towards our heroes. They dodged it. "Yikes, he's like a human snowball!" Madison gasped. "Madison, use a Elec Chip! He is weak against Elec attacks!" Lan told her. "Right! Um... Elec Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero charged at BlizzardMan and slashed him three times. "Ow ow! That hurt you know, whoosh!" BlizzardMan yelled. "Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan and Kalinka yelled as they inserted the Battle Chip. "Thunder!" Sakura yelled as she summoned her strongest Clow Card as it hit BlizzardMan with lighting. "Mega Triple Shot!" MegaMan/Haruhi yelled as he fired his attack at BlizzardMan, damaging him greatly. ProtoMan and Colonel teamed up to slash him two times. "Alright, let's see you handle this, whoosh!" BlizzardMan yelled as he summoned a ice storm, the heroes were hit by it, but Lan and Kalinka yelled "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" They inserted the Battle Chips. MegaMan, ProtoMan, Colonel and Bass got out their Life Swords. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" The four Navis yelled as they hurled their attacks at BlizzardMan. "Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey combined her attack with the Life Swords and it hit BlizzardMan. It damaged him so great that he was defeated! "Nooooooo!! Lord Regal, FORGIIIIVVEEE MEEEE!!!!" BlizzardMan screamed as he was deleted. "Good work everyone." ProtoMan congratulated them. Suddenly, the fortress started to shake. "W-what's going on?!" Mikuru stammered. "Without BlizzardMan to man this fortress, it' starting to collapse! Everyone, evacuate immediately!" Colonel yelled, everyone escaped the fortress and watched it collapse.

"Look." Itsuki smiled and pointed to the Net Sky, it was starting to return. "We did it! We freed ACDC Net from Nebula!" Sakura cheered. "Good work everybody." Colonel congratulated everyone. MegaMan and Haruhi reverted back to normal. "MegaMan..." ProtoMan turned to our blue hero. "The road will be hard and dangerous. We need to free the Net from Nebula's grip before we go head to head with Regal. We need more members to accomplish this goal. Can you handle this?" He asked. MegaMan nodded. "Alright, we'll contact you about the next mission. Get some rest before then." Colonel explained before he and ProtoMan jack out. "Kalinka, we should do the same." Bass told her. "Right. We'll see you soon before the next mission." Kalinka said her good bye as she jacked out Bass. "And what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Haruhi complained, everyone laughed at this. "And so... ACDC Net is freed from BlizzardMan's icy grip! Still, the battles will be hard and dangerous. But with Lan and MegaMan on our side, there's nothing we can't handle!" Madison narrated.

*Meanwhile... at Regal's lair)

Regal heard about ACDC Net being liberated and he didn't like that one bit. "So, they've put the Official hounds on the hunt? Little did they know the Net occupation is just one piece... of the grand plan. Just try and stop us, Lan Hikari and MegaMan!" Regal began to laugh evilly. One of his minions came in. "Master Regal, preparations are complete." He reported. "Very well. I'll be right there." Regal told him. : Yes sir." The guard bowed before leaving. Regal smirked evilly and said "It's all going according to plan!" Regal then walked to who knows where.

What is Regal's true plan? Will MegaMan and friends handle this?

TBC

Next time: Beach Time! Two New Members of the Force!

MegaMan: Ok, here is the commercial for Saga 7!

(Theme: Take a Chance by Savage Genius Plays)

The scene plays like the Japanese DS commercials, we see MegaMan and Zoey standing side by side.

**A Half demon, an android, a girl from another world and four schoolgirls along with their friends...**

Scene shows Inuyasha and friends, Shion, KOS-MOS and MOMO and the Lucky Star Girls in shadows. Next scene shows Zero with his new operator in shadows.

**Brought together to fight two evils...**

Next scene shows Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar roaring angrily.

**And fighting those who wish to use their power for their dark intentions...**

Next scene shows Naraku and his minions and a mysterious and familiar evil organization in shadows.

**Unleash your inner beast!**

Final scene shows MegaMan and Zoey Beast Out into their Beast Out Forms and charged at the screen.

**MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and A Mew Mew: Saga 7: The Cybeast Saga The Story concludes.**

MegaMan: Cool commercial, huh? See you next time!


	84. Beach Time! Two New Members of the Force

MegaMan: Well, here is the chapter where MagnetMan and KnightMan are recruited into our teams. So let's roll!

Chapter 4: Beach Time! Two New Members of the Force

Two days have passed since Lan and the crew freed ACDC Net from Nebula. Lan shows Sakura and her friends where to stay, the house where Sasami used to live. Luckily, everything has remained there since Sasami went back to her world. Lan and the crew were talking in the park.

"Man... It's so boring without our Navis..." Dex sighed sadly. "First Nebula occupies the Net, school is cancelled." Yai agreed. "Yeah. I hope Roll is ok..." Mayl replied sadly. "Don't worry, she'll be ok. MegaMan and I will get her back." Lan assured her. Yai got an idea. "Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we take a trip to the beach at a dessert island! I know where to find one!" Yai suggested. "That sounds great, Yai. Lan. We're depending on you and MegaMan and Zoey and the others if anything happens." Mayl told him. "You can count on..." Before Lan can finished, a voice yelled to him. "There you are!" Lan froze as he knows that voice, he nervously turned to see Haruhi and by the looks of it, she is pretty upset. The SOS Brigade was here. "Where were you?! We're about to have a meeting!" Haruhi snapped. "Um... well, you see...." Lan rubbed the back of his nervously. "Lan? Who is she?" Mayl asked. Haruhi turned to Mayl. "My name is Haruhi Suzumiya, chief of the SOS Brigade." Haruhi introduced. "The what Brigade?" Yai asked as a question mark appeared above her head. "It's kinda hard to explain... It's a club basely on searching for aliens, time travelers and espers. A waste of time, really." Kyon explained. "Haha! That's stupid! They don't exist!" Dex joked, earning him a kick in the shin by Haruhi. "It's not stupid! And I'm gonna find them someday! Now tell me what you're doing with my member of my brigade?" Haruhi demanded. "Member? Lan... Don't tell me she's from another universe." Mayl sweat dropped. "Let me explain." Lan told and introduced everyone to Haruhi and her brigade.

"Hmm... So she's your girlfriend, she's a rich girl and he's your friend and rival. Then it's settled then! I will make them Brigade members too!" Haruhi smiled. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't we like get a say in this?" Yai asked. Itsuki smiled to her. "Just join her brigade; she won't stop bugging you about it if you don't." He told her. Mayl, Yai and Dex agreed, not taking any chances with this nut job. "We were about to head to the beach at a dessert island." Lan asked. "That sounds great! Maybe we can find some strange stuff at there! So brigade, meet at the Metroline. Dismiss!" Haruhi ordered. After that, Lan got a call from Chaud and Baryl telling him to check to see if there are no problems. Lan and Madison jacked in MegaMan and Zero and checked. Everything was AOK. After that, they jacked out their Navis and went back to getting ready for the beach trip.

Lan and the gang got everything they need for the trip to the beach on a dessert island. Except for Haruhi, she and her brigade tried to get some beach stuff, but Haruhi tried to buy them with her yen, not Zenny and Lan paid for the beach stuff and swim suits preventing Haruhi from causing a scene. After that, everyone meet at the Metroline. "So, any ideas where we're going?" Bridget asked. "Well, there's a dessert island called Oran. It was once a place to mine for coal, but ever since the demand for coal vanished, the mines closed. With nobody to bother us! We can have fun!" Yai cheered. "Sounds exciting! Maybe we will find ghosts on the island!" Haruhi has a huge grin on her face. Mikuru shivered. "Oh snap..." Kyon sighed. "The possibility of spectral phenomenon is 0 percent..." Yuki stated in her monotone voice. 'Whoa... she's like a computer...' Mayl thought to herself. "We can take my boat to Oran." Yai told everyone. "Alright! Oran, here we come!" Sakura cheered. The gang took the Metroline to the pier and Yai's boat was ready for them to sail to Oran.

2 hours from ACDC Town, Lan and friends arrived at the tiny island of Oran in the Pacific Ocean. "Woohoo! We're here!" Lan cheered as he and the others got off the boat. "You're right, Yai. It is deserted." Mayl breathe in the fresh air. "Hehehe! And we have the whole island to ourselves!" Yai grinned. "Hey, Lan! I bet you can't beat me in a swimming race!" Dex challenged. "You're so on!" Lan agreed as he and Dex ran to the beach, with Kyon and Itsuki and Li following behind. "Alright. Let's go change." Mayl suggested. "Yeah." Sakura agreed. The girls went back inside the boat to change.

"So should we head back to the boat to change?" Li asked. Dex chuckled darkly. "There is a better way to do that without going into the boat." Dex said with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh no... you're not going to..." Lan groaned. "That's right, Lan! The forbidden art of suit-changing... Houdini of the Beach!" Dex struck a silly pose. "What... is that?" Kyon asked, he doesn't like what this is going. "It's a forbidden art passed down from father to son... remove pants, then wear your suit over your underpants. Then, remove underpants out from under suit... This way, you can change into your suit without been seen naked." Lan explained. "Not only is that disturbing, but it's sick and wrong!" Li said in disgust. "On the one hand, you can safely change into your suit... But not without paying a dear price. When you remove your suit from beneath your underpants, you're forced to stretch your underpants out, and pull them over each leg, one at a time. Now take it from me! That can be a lot of stretching! More stretching, in fact, than most underpants can stand with each use, your underpants take a beating... Before you know it, your overworked pants will let out a terrible sound and rip it in two. And I don't wanna tell you what happens next!" Dex shuddered. "Alright, Dex. You can stop now!" Kyon groaned, feeling he is about to puke. "What are you boys blathering about?" Corina asked, the boys turned to see the girls in their swimsuits. Sakura wore a pink swimsuit with a flower on it. Madison wore a blue swimsuit with a whale on it. Haruhi wore a yellow swimsuit that looked liker he swimsuit from her world. Mikuru wore a red swimsuit with sunflowers on it. And finally, Yuki wore a grey swimsuit. "Oh nothing." Lan told them. "Alright! We're about to have a swimming race! Hurry up and get changed!" Mayl winked. Lan and the other boys minus Dex head to the boat. "Time for Houdini of the Beach!" Dex proclaimed.

We see the island in bird's eye view and heard a rip, the girls screamed and Haruhi laughed when Dex tried that move.

Li wore a green swim trunk, Kyon wore an orange swim trunk and Itsuki wore a yellow swim trunk. Everyone got into the water. "Yai did say we were having a race, did she?" Dex recalled. "Yeah, she did." Lan recalled also, they saw a yellow streak passed through them, it was Yai in her new jet powered inner tube. "How's this, guys?" Yai smirked as she swims back and forth in rapid swimming. "Yai's amazing!" Madison gasped in awe. "Hmph! I can do that!" Haruhi challenged as she challenged Yai to a race, the race lasted for 4 minutes but Yai came on top. Haruhi grumbled as she swims back to shore. "Well, Yai is faster than you." Kyon commented. "Oh shut up, Kyon!" Haruhi snapped.

1 minute later, Lan and the gang were playing whack the watermelon with Yai and Zoey blindfolded and whacking at Dex and Haruhi. "Hey! Hit the watermelon, not us!" Dex yelled as he got hit by Yai two times. "This is unacceptable! This game (OUCH!) confuses me!" Haruhi whined as she got hit by Zoey three times. The gang laughed at this.

1 hour later, the crew redressed. "Phew! That was fun!" Sakura smiled. "Don't get too excited, the fun is only just beginning!" Yai commented, her stomach began to growl. "But first, let's get something to eat." Yai blushed. "Hmm... I know! We'll catch some fish for ya! Lan, up for a fishing contest?" Dex challenged. "Sure. But without equipment?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "No, we use bamboo, FishLine and Worms to catch fish! We can find them everywhere! Whoever catches the most fish or biggest fish wins!" Dex stated. "The SOS Brigade accepts that challenge!" Haruhi proclaimed. "Oh please. We almost lost that baseball game back in our world thanks to your leadership skills." Kyon sweat dropped. "But this time will be different!" Haruhi told him. "Lan, you got mail from Chaud and Baryl. Let's move somewhere away from Mayl and Yai." MegaMan suggested. Lan nodded and motions the Mews, Sakura and her friends to follow him. Lan told them about the next Liberation mission at Oran Net. Lan and Madison found a place to jack in their Navis.

The Virus Busters appeared in the next Nebula Net where they found ProtoMan and Colonel waiting for them. "The area this way is the next area slated for liberation." ProtoMan said. "But Nebula's not likely to roll out a red carpet for us..." Colonel continued as he pointed to three guns guarding the next gate, "Unfortunately, there's no way through except on this path." "We may be able to deal with the guns as we cross through. How's that?" Renee suggested. "That might work," ProtoMan said, "Okay everyone, let's roll!" Everyone advanced to the gate, but the guns began to open fire on them, pushing them back. "Such firepower! We can't get through that!" Zero exclaimed. "Sakura! Can you use one of your cards?" Zoey asked, "Not under this firepower!" she said, "I need focus!" "To get through here, we'll have to block that barrage of fire but how can we do that with our present shields? We'll have to pull out and rethink our strategy this time. Let us fall back for now." ProtoMan said as he and Colonel logged out. "We can't begin this mission without a way to handle that barrage of fire." MegaMan said, "We'll have to try again later." "Let's jack out and look for some fish. I'm starving!" Kikki followed as everyone logged out.

Lan and friends found some fishing supplies and met Dex at the shore, "Looks like you managed to find some fishing supplies!" he grinned, "Now you need to find a good fishing spot and cast away! May the best man win!" "And we know who that it'll be!" Lan smirked, "...ME!" they both proclaimed. "Those two look like the really at it," Li sweat dropped. "Don't worry," Sakura smiled, "I can make this contest interesting." And what do you mean by that...?" "That's a rhetorical statement," she grinned as she drew out one of her best Clow Cards.

10 minutes later...

"Shoot! Not even a nibble!" Lan grunted. Don't get down, Lan, fishing takes patience! Just relax! They'll come eventually." MegaMan told him. "Wow! Another one! I've got five already!" Dex yelled from the far right. "Darn that Dex!" Lan spat, "He's yelling like that on purpose! I won't lose to him!"

30 minutes later...

"Yippee! I got a dozen already!" Dex squealed, "Shoot, can't just a single fish come my way?" Lan growled. Just then, there's a hard tug on the line, "Hey check it out!" Lan gasped, as the Mews watch the line tugged harder. "Wh-wh-wh-whoa! It's a big one!" Lan yelped in surprise as the line tugged even harder. "Here! Let us help, Lan!" Zoey offered as she and the others grabbed on to him, they pulled it harder. "All together now!" Lan gritted his teeth, the line broke and a huge fish jumped out of the water. Before the fish can get back in, a watery hand grabbed it and put it on shore. "Holy Motherboard! This fish is huge!" Lan gasped in awe as he and the others looked at it in awe as it flopped, trying to get back into the water. "But how did it get here when the line broke?" Kikki asked. "With some help." Sakura grinned as she and Li walked up to them. "Sakura, you helped us?" MegaMan asked. "Yep! Watery is one of my best Clow Cards." Sakura proclaimed proudly. "Thanks! This fish will count as 30 fish! Let's rubbed it on Dex's face!" Lan rubbed his hands with a silly grin.

(Let's check in on Haruhi.)

"Grr!" Haruhi growled as she waited patiently for the fish to bite. "This is pointless! We haven't got any stinking fish!" Haruhi yelled. "Haruhi... You'll scare the fish with your yelling..." Mikuru told her. "Don't make me slap you, Mikuru..." Haruhi grumbled. "Well, we lost. So let's head back to the others." Kyon told her. Haruhi sighed and muttered "Fine..."

"Holy cow! It's big as a whale!" Dex gasped as Lan and the Mews with Sakura, Li and Madison carried it to the others. "Yep! We did it together! So it counts as 30 fish! So I won fair and square!" Lan grinned. "Hey, that's not fair!" Dex whined. "Lan does have a point. It does count as 30 fish." Mayl stood up for Lan. Haruhi and her group walked up to the gang in defeat. "Heh, the other third placers made it. So it's your job to gather the firewood." Lan said. "Ok. Good show, Lan old chap." Dex gave him a thumb up. "Do we have to?" Haruhi groaned. "We lost fair and square. So let's gather the firewood." Itsuki kept his smile. Dex and the SOS Brigade began gathering the firewood. After that, everyone have a fine meal.

"Wow! That fish was delirious, Lan!" Mayl smiled. "Hehehe! Thanks." Lan closed his eyes and grinned. 'Dang! If only I caught that fish!' Dex and Haruhi thought at the same time in defeat. "Well, now that we filled our stomachs, let's go on an island trek!" Dex suggested. "Good idea! I will be heading this expectation!" Haruhi proclaimed. "Um... Let's have Dex be leader." Madison suggested. "We'll have a vote. Anyone who wants Dex to be leader raise their hands." Lan, the Mew Mews, Mayl, Yai, Sakura, Li and Madison raised their hands. "All those who wishes for me to be leading this expectation raise their hands." Haruhi glared at her original members, sadly, only Mikuru and Kyon raised their hands. "Then it's settled! I'll be leading this expectation!" Dex proclaimed. "Ok, we'll wait here and put out the fire." Lan said as he and the others put out the fire. Dex, Mayl and Yai went on ahead to a path Dex found. After 2 minutes, Lan and the crew went on the path where Dex's group is taking.

Lan and the gang made it to the mines. "Great... Scott..." Li gasped as he and the others looked at the mines. "So this is the mine where people once mined for coal for." Kyon whistled. "Incredible, ain't it? Now let us begin the expedition!" Dex proclaimed. "That's the SOS Expedition Team!" Haruhi yelled proudly. When Dex, Mayl and Yai were the first to step towards the entrance, they heard a rumbling. "Hmm?" Mayl looked at the ground. The grounded opened to reveal a trap door that caught Mayl, Dex and Yai by surprise. "What the?!" Lan gasped as the three fell down. The gang walked up to the hole. "Mayl! Dex! Yai! Are you guys alright?!" Lan called out to them. "Hellloooo!!!" Dex's voice echoed. "Dex! If you can hear me, check to see if your SubPET's working!" Lan shouted, Lan got a call and patch it through. "Yeah, it's working. We're gonna explore this cave. We catch up with you later. Be careful!" Dex told him. "Right. Let's go, MegaMan!" Lan did his famous pose. "Right!" MegaMan nodded in agreement.

After several minutes of exploring, the gang felt another quake but it was a lot slower, "Huh? The quake slowed down," Mikuru wondered. "Doesn't their frequency seem strange to you?" Lan asked. "Yeah, something's wrong," Bridget nodded. At that minute, Lan's phone rang, it was Dex, "Lan, do you read?! Something's wrong with...SubPET...not just...OldMine, even May...d Yai's...not too..." that was all they heard before the line went dead. "Dex! Dex!!! Disconnected?" Lan gasped. "We have to hurry and find them!" Zoey shouted, everyone nodded and pressed on.

Five minutes later...

Lan and the gang explored some more. Then, Lan's PET ranged again. "Lan! It's your phone! It's Dex! The connection's been restored!" MegaMan told him, Lan got out his PET. "Dex! Are you and the others alright?!" Lan asked. "Yeah! But not for long! That last quake caused the door to lock and shut us in! It has a electronic lock." Dex explained. "Gotcha. Sit tight! We'll be there before you know it!" Lan assured him. "Sweet! Don't keep us waiting, Lan!" Dex sighed in relief. Suddenly, another quake occurred. 'I got a bad feeling about this...' Li thought uneasily. "Yikes!" Dex yelled from Lan's PET. "What is it, Dex?!" Lan gasped. "A...A huge drill just busted through the ceiling! Ouch! It's raining rocks! At this rate, the ceiling will cave in on us! Lan... I want my mommy!" Dex cried. "A drill... So that's what's causing the quakes!" Lan figured it. "It appears so..." Yuki agreed. "But who is controlling the drill?" Zoey wondered. "We got to stop whoever is controlling the drill!" MegaMan told everyone. "Right! Hang in there, Dex!" Lan assured as he cut the line.

Lan and the gang made it to the room where the drill is. When they got there, they heard some voices. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!" An angry female voice yelled. "I'm trying to stop you from using this drill! People may be in the mines!" A familiar voice shouted. That second voice struck Lan and the Mews by surprise. "Wait a tick... Isn't that..." Lan started then Zoey finished for him. "Princess Pride?!" "Who?" Sakura and Haruhi asked at the same time. "Princess Pride is the leader of a country called Creamland. Our last encounter with her during the Gospel incident didn't go well." Lan explained. "I wonder if she is reformed..." Renee wondered. "Well, anyway, let's go stop that drill! SOS Brigade, move out!" Haruhi ordered. The gang entered the room, they saw a woman who wore red clothes and has brown hair and Princess Pride, and only she wore classic clothes instead of her royal clothes. "Princess Pride!" Lan yelled. Pride noticed them. "Lan?! Is that you?!" Pride gasped. "Wait, so that's Lan Hikari?!" The woman gritted her teeth in anger. "What's going on here?!" Madison demanded. "Well, I was traveling the globe to repent for what I did as a member of Gospel and rebuild Creamland, when I got to Oran Island; I heard some quakes and a drilling. I investigate to find this simpleton drilling the mines. Doesn't she know that people could get hurt if they venture into the mines and she starts drilling while they're in there?!" Pride glared at the woman. "Hey, it's their lost!" The woman retorted. "No it's not! My friends are in there!" Lan yelled. "Heh! I don't care! If you wanna save them, you gotta deactivate the drill! There are four control boxes connected to the drill. Press all four switches to deactivate it!" The woman grinned. "Shouldn't be too hard. Let's go, MegaMan!" Lan got out his PET. "Right on!" MegaMan agreed. "Let's do this, Zero!" Madison got out her PET as well. "I shall do my best, Madison." Zero agreed.

Meanwhile with Dex and the others.

Dex, Mayl and Yai were running around like crazy, avoiding the boulders. "Lan! If you can hear us, save us!" Dex yelled. "I hope he knows what he's doing." Mayl prayed.

Lan and Madison jacked their Navis into the first control box while the Mews with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well. The Virus Busters were in the Drill Cyberworld. "So how are we gonna reach the first switch without running into some traps?" Sakura pointed towards some drills. "I got an idea! While shopping for some beach supplies, a salesman offered me some programs called ChaseRider. These are motorcycle like vehicles and I already brought it. These can also create gates to the nearest Cyberworld, namely the second control box." Madison explained. "Sweet! Let's use them!" Lan suggested. Madison used the ChaseRider program and bikes that looked like the ChaseRiders from MegaMan X appeared. "Let's ride!" MegaMan yelled as he got on, the others did the same. "Woohoo! This is gonna be fun!" Haruhi smiled as she revved up. And so our heroes ride through the traps and made it to the first switch without any problems. MegaMan pressed the first switch and in the real world, the first control box opened. "Sweet! Keep up the good work, guys!" Lan cheered. The ChaseRiders opened a gateway to the next control box Cyberworld and MegaMan and the Virus Busters entered it.

The Virus Busters repeated the process and they were at the final control box Cyberworld. When they got there, they saw Pride's NetNavi, KnightMan fighting a familiar foe from Lan and MegaMan and the Mews' past. "MagnetMan!" Lan, MegaMan and the Mews gasped. "But that's Gauss's NetNavi!" Lan gawked. "Grr... Long time no see, MegaMan!" MagnetMan growled. "So it was you! You brats defeated my father!" The woman yelled. "Wait, so you're..." Pride figured it out. "That's right! I'm Gauss's daughter, Tesla! And you'll pay for what you did to me!" Tesla growled. "But it's not our fault!" Bridget pleaded. "Yeah! Gauss has done some bad things in the past!" Lan retorted. "Don't get me wrong! I couldn't care less... about you getting Dad arrested. That was his own fault! It's what you did AFTER he got arrested! I was supposed to succeed my father... running his corporation. I managed to get some work done thanks to MagnetMan, but I was so busy my hair nearly fell from all the stress! And it's just ruined my beautiful skin!" "Well it's your father's fault he works for a former Net crime syndicate. And that was just a lame excuse!" Haruhi then stick out her tongue and blows a raspberry. Steam came out of Tesla's ears. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut upppp!!! I'll make you pay for what you did to me! MagnetMan! Get ready for battle!" Tesla ordered. "Roger! Time for my revenge, MegaMan!" MagnetMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. "MegaMan! I need your assistance!" KnightMan yelled. "Right! Ready, Haruhi?" MegaMan asked her, Haruhi nodded and replied "Anything to kick this woman's butt!" MegaMan and Haruhi yelled "SOS Armor Mode!" MegaMan and Haruhi merged to become Light Armor MegaMan. "Madison! Get our chips ready!" Zero yelled. "Roger!" Madison nodded. "I'll help out!" Sakura yelled as she got out two of her best Clow Cards. "Me too!" Bridget agreed. "Battle routine, set!" Lan, Madison and Pride yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan/Haruhi, Zero and KnightMan yelled as they, Sakura and Bridget charged at MagnetMan.

**Light Armor MegaMan, Zero, KnightMan, Card Captor Sakura and Bridget VS MagnetMan**

"Magnet Volley!" MagnetMan yelled as he hurled magnets at our heroes. "Power!" Sakura yelled as she activated her Clow Card and charged at MagnetMan giving him some heaping amounts of pain. "Grr! Twin Bodies!" MagnetMan spilt into two and the two of them ram into Zero. "Zero! Hang on! Barrier 100! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero charged at MagnetMan number 1 and slashed him two times. "Elec Blast!" The two MagnetMen yelled as they combine to fire a great blast at our heroes. "Stone Body!" KnightMan stands in front of his allies and turned to stone, absorbing the blast. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget yelled her attack and hurled it at the two MagnetMen clones, giving them some decent damage. "Long Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan rushed at MagnetMan and slashed him two times. MagnetMan reverted back to normal and charged at MegaMan, but MegaMan dodged his punches for 20 seconds. "Time for serious firepower! Woody!" Sakura yelled as she summoned Woody, Woody made a wood spear and flung it at MagnetMan, giving him some major damage since he is a Elec Type Navi. "Time to finish this! Mega Triple Shot!" MegaMan/Haruhi yelled as he fired the blast at MagnetMan, thus defeating him.

MagnetMan was kneeing to the ground. "I... can still fight!" MagnetMan growled as he struggles to get up. "Stop, MagnetMan!" Tesla ordered. "But Miss Gauss!" MagnetMan pleaded. "That was an incredible fight, MagnetMan. I must have worked off a lot of stress! Now, go press that switch, MagnetMan!" Tesla smiled. "Very well, if you wish, Miss Gauss. But MegaMan... Don't think you have seen the last of me!" MagnetMan growled as he pressed the switch, shutting down the drill. MagnetMan jacked out. "Lan, right? Hurry and rescue your friends!" Tesla told him. "Right! Jack out, MegaMan!" Lan yelled. "Same here, Zero!" Madison agreed. MegaMan who reverted back to normal and the other Virus Busters nodded and jacked out.

The gang including Princess Pride made it to the door where Dex and the others are in. "Dex! Are you alright?!" Lan yelled. "Yeah! We knew you come for us!" Dex sighed in relief. "Lan, I'm scared!" Mayl shouted in fear. "Get us out of here, Lan!" Yai yelled. "Right! Jack me in, Lan!" MegaMan yelled, Lan nodded and he, Madison and Pride jacked their Navis in.

The three Navis got to the control system. "So all we have to do is deactivate this switch and..." Before MegaMan can continue, two huge cannons appeared. "Yikes!" Madison yelled. Suddenly, MagnetMan came into the scene. "KnightMan! Let us combine our power!" MagnetMan told him, KnightMan nodded in agreement. "Magnet Barrier!" "Stone Body!" MagnetMan put up a shield around the Navis while KnightMan turned to stone, the cannons fired, but thanks to MagnetMan and KnightMan, they were absorbed, MegaMan and Zero destroyed the cannons and deactivate the control system. "Thanks, Tesla!" Lan thanked her. "No worries! Now hurry up and save your friends!" Tesla told him, Lan nodded and he and Madison jacked out their Navis.

"Lan!" Dex and the others yelled happily as they ran up to the rest of the gang. "You saved us again, Lan!" Mayl cheered. "Hey, no worries!" Lan grinned. "I owe you all a apology. I was stressed to the max. I hope you all forgive me." Tesla bowed in an apology way. "Don't worry about it. We forgive you." Yai told her. Li then got an idea. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Li asked them, Mayl, Dex and Yai nodded and head back outside. "Can we ask you and Pride a favor?" Li asked. "Yes?" Pride asked. "What is it?" Tesla asked. "There's this evil Net criminal organization called Nebula and they're trying to take over the world. Worse of all, they kidnapped Lan's dad." Li explained. "Oh my!" Pride gasped. "How dare they?! That's a coward's move!" Tesla growled. "So we were wondering if you can lend us your strongest Navis to help us with our next Liberation mission." Kyon said, starting to get the picture, the others did the same thing. "What about you, KnightMan?" Pride asked. "It will be the next step to repent for what we did and rebuilding Creamland." KnightMan agreed. "What do you think, MagnetMan?" Tesla smirked. "I'm reluctant to help my old enemy, but as you wish, Ms. Gauss." MagnetMan sighed in defeat. "Well it's settled then." Pride smiled. "We'll help your cause!" Tesla grinned. "Alright! Ok, MagnetMan will be in Team ProtoMan and KnightMan will be in Team Colonel! Your Navis must meet us at the gate where the next Liberation mission is." Lan explained, Pride and Tesla nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Lan got mail. "Lan! You got mail! ...Oh no! It's from Kalinka!" MegaMan gasped. "What?! What is it?!" Lan doesn't like what this is going. "She said that Dynamo is attacking SciLab Net! She needs some help!" MegaMan explained. "Dynamo again?! Man, he's not kidding!" Madison gasped. "Looks like the liberation mission will have to wait! Let's head to SciLab Net!" Lan yelled as he and the gang head to the place to jack their Navis on the island.

Dynamo is attacking SciLab! Can MegaMan and friends make it in time?!

TBC

Next time: Dynamo's First Strike

Dynamo: Hello all you cool cats! It's me, Dynamo! Next time will feature me! So you better get ready!


	85. Dynamo's First Strike

MegaMan: Here is the chapter with Dynamo!

Chapter 5: Dynamo's First Strike

Last time, Lan and the gang recruited Tesla Gauss, daughter of former Gospel member Mr. Gauss and Princess Pride, another former Gospel member. The next thing they knew, Dynamo has begun attacking SciLab Net! Lan and the gang rush to the scene hoping they're not too late.

The Virus Busters jacked in. "Ok. We should take the left path to SciLab Net. I just hope we're not too late." MegaMan prayed. The Virus Busters began their trek to SciLab Net.

1 hour later, they made it to SciLab Net where Bass is waiting for them. "MegaMan! Dynamo is in there!" Bass told him. MegaMan nodded and shouted "Let's go!" The Virus Busters entered the next area.

When they entered, they saw the area in a total wreck and Dynamo glared at them. "Dynamo! What is it that you want?!" Zoey demanded. Dynamo chuckled darkly. "Nothing. I'm here to ruffle your feathers." He replied. "You..." Sakura clenched her fists. "Heh! Come on punks! Show me what you got!" Dynamo got into a battle stance. "MegaMan..." Mikuru stepped up. "Please let me help you." Mikuru pleaded. MegaMan nodded and both he and Mikuru yelled "SOS Armor Mode!" The two of them merged, when the light cleared, MegaMan's new form looked like the Falcon Armor from MegaMan X5, only with MegaMan's symbol on the center of his chest. "Let's do this!" MegaMan/Mikuru yelled. "Right! Battle routine, set!" Lan, Madison and Kalinka yelled. "Execute!" the Navis yelled.  
**  
Falcon Armor MegaMan, Bass, Zero, MagnetMan, KnightMan, CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS Dynamo (Theme: Dynamo Battle from MegaMan X5)**

"Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan used the battle chip and MegaMan flew forward to slash Dynamo but he blocked it with his purple blade. "You have the Ability Get Program?!" MegaMan/Mikuru gasped. "Took ya long enough," Dynamo said, delivering a devastating kick that knocked MegaMan back. "Stop it!" Sakura said angrily. "Quit picking on MegaMan!" "Oh? And what are you going to do about it, little missy?" Dynamo asked. Sakura respond by slashing her own sword on Dynamo. "Whoa, big girl," Dynamo taunted, bouncing around. "What? You wanna go? Huh? Huh? C'mon, girlie, let's go!" "Thunder!" Sakura fired her lightning card on Dynamo's chest, pushing him back. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh, that's hot, baby!" Dynamo continued taunting as he danced around. "This guy is a pain!" Li said as he used a lighting shot on Dynamo and missed. He warped behind Li and slammed him to the ground. "We can't lose to this punk! MagnetMan!" Tesla shouted. "You too KnightMan!" Princess Pride yelled. "Magnet Rush!" "Kingdom Crusher!" the two Navi's dashed at Dynamo but he jumped over them. "Rakuhouha!" "Tambourine Trench!" Zero and Kikki combined their earthquake and plasma rain attack but Dynamo blocked them with a shield. "Nyah nyaaahhhh!" Dynamo laughed. "Can't catch me!" At that minute, Zoey rammed into his back, knocking him down. "Care to say that again?" she frowned. Bass then use his Bass Berserk on Dynamo who warped out in time. "I'll stop you!" he shouted, "Well, what do you know? It's the man who made me!" Dynamo grinned, "Bring it on, grandpa! Dynamo Dance!" Dynamo use his twin busters to fire at Bass who blocked them with a shield. Then they rushed at each other with swords drawn and fought for a while before Bass kicked him and slashed him two times. "Silver Slash!" "Heart Arrow!" Renee and Corina combined their attacks and knock him back more. Dynamo tried to attack but MegaMan hovered over him with his Buster drawn. "It's over! Burst Shot!" MegaMan fired a powerful ChargeShot and it exploded against Dynamo as he flew into a wall. He was defeated.

Everyone aimed their weapons at Dynamo, "Are we done Dynamo!?" Renee yelled. "Heh. Just as I though. You are strong... all of you. But don't be rushin' ahead of yourselves, or you'll all die from the stress. Aw, well. Adios, muchachos!" he winked as he jacked out.

"Man! He was a pain!" Haruhi crossed her arms. "Let's hope we don't have to deal with him again." Kalinka agreed as MegaMan and Mikuru reverted back to normal. "Mikuru, you were great." MegaMan smiled. Mikuru smiled back. "Thanks, you too." Mikuru acknowledged. "Now that we got that over with. Shouldn't we head back and meet up with ProtoMan and Colonel to start the Liberation mission?" Zoey reminded. "Yeah. With MagnetMan and KnightMan at our side, those guns better watch out!" Lan did his famous pose. The gang with Bass and MagnetMan and KnightMan in tow head back to Oran Net.

Now that Dynamo has been temporally dealt with, the Virus Busters can move on with the mission, but this Liberation Mission will have a blast from the past!

TBC

Next time: Liberation 2: ShadeMan Strikes Back

Me: Well, I will be working on Erazor's Revenge for awhile. So expect updates to MMBN in the near future. See ya soon!


	86. Liberation 2

Me: It's been awhile since I worked on MMBN, but now I'm back baby! So let's begin Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Liberation 2: ShadeMan Strikes Back

Last time, MegaMan and the Virus Busters defended SciLab from Dynamo. Now our heroes head to the location where the guns were stationed with their two new members.

ProtoMan and Colonel were waiting for our heroes as they ran up to them. "ProtoMan, Colonel! We got some members to deal with those guns!" MegaMan reported.

"Ah. I see. MagnetMan and KnightMan, two former Gospel members. It will be a pleasure working with you." ProtoMan said, MagnetMan and KnightMan nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's try this again." Colonel stated.

The Virus Busters rushed towards the guns, the guns fired back. "I hope your plan works, Lan!" Kyon shouted.

"Ok! Let's go! Magnet Barrier!"

"Stone Body!"

The two new Navis of Team ProtoMan and Colonel used their defense moves to block the barrage.

"Now's our chance!" MegaMan yelled as he fired his MegaBuster at the guns while ProtoMan and Colonel slashed the two remaining guns, destroying them.

"All right! It worked!" Zoey cheered.

"Now we can investigate!" Madison added.

"Let's go!" Haruhi cheered as they went into the stronghold.

(Inside the base...)

HeelNavis ran up to a shadowy figure. "My lord!"

"What is it this time?" said a familiar voice.

"It's the NetBattlers! They are infiltrating our base!"

"Oh no!" said another, "Now we'll end up just like BlizzardMan!"

"Heh!" the shadowy figure said, "I have a big surprise for them! They won't see it coming! But do me a favor and deal with them."

"Yes sir!" The HeelNavi saluted as he went to get his men.

(With the Virus Busters)

The Virus Busters continued on their way, liberating Dark Panels and fighting HeelNavis that came at them. Finally they reached the end of the fortress.

"This area is controlled by the Darkloid in charge of Oran Net. And it is…" Bass said as he pointed forward, "That guy!" they all looked up to see ShadeMan look at them with a dark grin.

"A vampire!?" Mikuru stammered.

"ShadeMan!" Zoey gasped.

ShadeMan laughed manically, "Long time no see, punks. I told you that the DarkPower would resurrect me!"

"ShadeMan! Where is my Dad?!" Lan demanded.

ShadeMan frowned disapprovingly, "Reunited after all this time apart, and all you do is bombard me with questions? Don't worry about your old man. We're taking great care of him," then he added sarcastically, "Ha ha ha... our plans are far too important to harm the one who's gonna help us."

"This guy is insane!" Princess Pride frowned.

"You can't be taking over the Net for your own well being!" Li shouted.

"Chill out, kid... Let's enjoy this little reunion, OK?"

"He's coming! We have to stop him!" KnightMan shouted.

"MegaMan," Yuki said as she stepped up, "Let me assist you this time." He nodded and they shouted, "SOS Armor System!" In a flash, MegaMan appeared in his Giga Armor, but with his symbol in the middle.

"Here we go! Battle routine! Set!" the operators shouted.

"Execute!" the Navis responded.

**Giga Armor MegaMan, ProtoMan, Colonel, Bass, Zero, MagnetMan, KnightMan, CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS ShadeMan (Vile Battle from MegaMan Maverick Hunter X)**

"Darkness Wing!" ShadeMan yelled as he fired his swarm of bats at the Virus Busters. "Magnet Shield!" "Stone Body!" MagnetMan and KnightMan stepped in to block the attack. "What?!" "We got some help this time, ShadeMan!" MegaMan/Yuki yelled as he punched ShadeMan in the face. "Gah! You'll pay for that!" ShadeMan yelled as he made a dark wall appear in front of him. "Earth Breaker!" "Sword!" "Giga Crush!" Bass and Sakura strike at the wall while Giga Armor MegaMan charged up his fist and slam the wall, destroying it. "Grr! It seems you got help from other worlds thanks to Serenade!" ShadeMan growled. "And there's more to it! Gorilla Strike!" Kikki yelled as she slams ShadeMan knocking him into a wall. "Kikki. Where did you learn that move?" Zoey gasped, Kikki grinned sheepishly. "Thank Mom for that technique. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan, ProtoMan, Colonel and Li rushed at ShadeMan, slashing him 7 times. ShadeMan knocked them back with a Darkness Overload. "You are really starting to tick me off, MegaMan! You defeated me with the Dark Power back in the asteroid crisis and with that vampire hunter, Django! Now I will get my revenge!" ShadeMan got into a battle stance. "Yeah? And he'll keep kicking your butt till you stay… um… what is it when Navis are killed?" Haruhi asked Kyon, he sighed and said "Deleted." "Right!" Haruhi blew a raspberry at ShadeMan; ShadeMan has an angry vein on his head. "Oh what do you know?!" He snapped at her. "Lan! Now!" MegaMan/Yuki yelled. "Right! Activate HUB Mode!" Lan yelled as he pressed the HUB Mode button. "HUB… Mode?" Kyon repeated as he and the other SOS Brigade watched in awe as MegaMan go into HUB Mode. "Time to end this! Hadoken!" MegaMan/Yuki yelled as he fired a blast similar to Street Fighter's Ryu's attack at ShadeMan, thus defeating him! "AUGHHHHHHH!! I'LL BE BAAAACKKKKK!!!" ShadeMan screamed as he was deleted.

"We did it!" Tesla cheered from her screen. "But ShadeMan said he'll be back…" Pride said in worry. "No worries! We can defeat him again till he is really deleted." Lan grinned as MegaMan and Yuki reverted back to normal. "Thanks Yuki. You were a big help." MegaMan smiled, Yuki nodded in agreement, but in her thought. 'Suzumiya was right… When I fused with MegaMan, I can feel a human soul in him. Did I… make an error?' Yuki thought to herself as she looked at the Net sky returning to normal.

Back in the real world.

Lan and the gang were outside and near Yai's boat. "I feel really sorry for putting you kids into danger." Tesla bowed in apology. "It's alright. We have fun though." Dex assured her. "Well, you kids better head back before the seas get rough." Pride said, everyone said their good byes to Tesla and Pride. "Till our next mission!" Lan did his pose, Pride and Tesla nodded in agreement as Lan, the Mews, Sakura and her group and the SOS Brigade head into Yai's boat and it sailed off. On the boat, Kyon was thinking. 'HUB Mode… Where did Lan get that kind of power for MegaMan? And Serenade… Could she be more powerful than Haruhi?' Kyon thought as the boat head back to ACDC Town.

Meanwhile… at Regal's lair.

All we can see is darkness.

"There's a band of petty resisters puttering around and liberating the Net areas we secured." Dr. Regal growled in the darkness. We heard a groan; Dr. Hikari's to be exact. "The research must be completed before we're interrupted. Dr. Hikari, perhaps it is time you tell us?" Dr. Regal demanded. "I… I won't talk!" Dr. Hikari growled. "I'm a bit short on time. I'd rather not show you my bad side. Where is the prize that was entrusted to you?" Dr. Regal asked evilly. "I…I don't know!" Dr. Hikari shouted. "Yes, of course, it's possible you have forgotten… after all, it has been awhile. Will this help you jog your memory?" Dr. Regal smirked evilly as we heard some zapping and Dr. Hikari screaming in agony. "Impressive resolve. But it could be your downfall." Dr. Regal commented as Dr. Hikari panted. "I'll ask again in 1 hour. For your sake, you better remember. CloudMan!" Dr. Regal ordered. "Yes Master!" A voice said. "The resistance will breach your area soon, concentrated your attacks on MegaMan." Regal ordered. "Yes, Master. I will not fail like BlizzardMan and ShadeMan did." CloudMan obeyed. "Heh… MegaMan… Soon you will be mine." Regal has an evil smile on his face even though we can't see it.

What has Regal have in store for our hero?

TBC

Next time: ShadowMan and GyroMan: Two New Members of the Force!

GyroMan: Heya! I'm GyroMan! Next chapter, me and former WWW and Gospel member ShadowMan will join MegaMan and friends on their next Liberation mission, but only if they pass a test, so stay tune!


	87. ShadowMan and GyroMan: Two New Members

ShadowMan: (Appears by smoke) Here is the chapter with me and GyroMan joining MegaMan's team. (Ninja Vanish)

Chapter 7: ShadowMan and GyroMan: Two New Members of the Force!

The next day, Lan and the gang were at Yai's house eating ice cream, little did they know that the SOS Brigade minus Haruhi who was at Yai's mansion eating ice cream with our heroes, were at the park. "We all know why we're here. And this time, it involves MegaMan and Haruhi." Kyon explained.

Itsuki smiled and nodded. "Yes. This universe... wasn't created by Haruhi, but by God himself. And, this Serenade..." Itsuki stated.

"We don't have any info on her. She has the ability to pull people out of their dimensions into this one..." Yuki stated.

"But we do know that Kikki told us she's her mother. How can a computer program be a human's mother?" Kyon questioned.

"Yet, her power to warp reality must more powerful than Haruhi's." Itsuki explained.

"Now that we got that over with, let's move on to MegaMan. During that fight with that Darkloid, ShadeMan, Lan used something called HUB Mode." Kyon stated.

"And come to think of it, when I fused with MegaMan, I feel a human soul in him... Miss Suzumiya was telling the truth." Mikuru stated her info.

"Apparently so... There must be something about MegaMan that Lan is unwilling to tell us." Yuki explained.

"I agree. For now, let's head back to the others." Itsuki told them, they nodded and head to Yai's mansion.  
"That ultra triple scoop sundae was great!" Dex grinned as he and the gang walked out of Yai's house.

"Delicious as always, Yai." Corina smiled.

"Hee hee, You're welcome, anytime." Yai smiled.

"See ya around!" Sakura said good bye as the others left, except for Lan, the Mews, Mayl, Sakura and her group with Haruhi.

"Yai's doing her best to stay chipper, but deep down, she is really upset about losing Glide to Nebula..." Mayl replied sadly.

"Yeah, but don't overdo yourself." Lan assured her.

"Same to you." Mayl smiled and kiss him on the cheek and head for home.

Lan looked at the ground in sadness. "Dad..." Lan replied sadly.

"Lan, don't worry, we'll get your dad back, I promised." Sakura assured him. "Yeah, we have find Nebula's HQ to rescue him and the others." Li added. The remaining SOS Brigade walk up to the group.

"Lan and Madison the NetBattlers..." A voice called out.

The group looked around. "Who's there?!" Zoey demanded, that's when Itsuki saw a man with blond hair and wearing aviator clothing.

"You're Lan and Madison, right?"

"Are you a Nebula operator?" Yuki asked without any hint of anger in her voice.

"Nebula?" the man snorted, "Shoot, do I really look that evil?"

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked impatiently.

"Now, now, just calm down. Let's go somewhere we can talk." The group nodded and went to the park.

"What are we doing here?" Kikki asked.

"Now, just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just have a certain interest in you...the both of you."

"The two of us?" Madison blinked, "You mean me and Lan?"

"Exactly! I wish to see your technique in action."

"And what makes you think we'll show you?" Lan frowned.

"Hmm...Tell me, would you have the same attitude...if I told you I had some information on your father?"

"WHAT?" The group gasped.

"Not that you'd choose to believe me."

"What do we have to do?" Lan questioned.

"Just jack in to this squirrel and find my Navi. He's all the way in the back of the SquirrelCmp. Are you ready to go?"

"Well... alright." Lan nodded as he and Madison logged in their Navis.

MegaMan and Zero logged in to the SquirrelCmp Cyberworld. MegaMan suddenly got an Email alert, "Lan, you've got mail! It's from Chaud."

"What does it say?" Madison asked.

"'At the end of the last liberation mission, a resonance between MegaMan, KnightMan and MagnetMan occurred, allowing MegaMan to gain a new ability. According to Dr. Hikari's files, when MegaMan's soul resonates with that of another Navi's, the synchronization of the souls that is achieved temporarily, gives MegaMan that Navi's abilities. It is called DublSoul, and should be very useful in your battles. I've attached a practice program. Master this new technique immediately!' Wow! I'll open the attachment!" so MegaMan did and when it was finished armor began to change. He almost looked like MagnetMan now.

"Interesting," Zero commented, "You look almost like MagnetMan."

"Yeah. This could be really useful," he agreed as he looked at his new form, "Anyway, let's find that Navi." So the two Navis begin their puzzling trek though the SquirrelCmp. Sooner or later, they made it to the end; they saw a yellow Navi that looks like a human helicopter and another familiar sight.

"ShadowMan?!" Lan and MegaMan gasped. "Wait, you know this Navi?" Madison asked. "Yeah, he's the Navi of Dark, a freelance mercenary. But I thought he was deleted during the Gospel incident." MegaMan questioned. "Long time no see, MegaMan." ShadowMan commented. His arms folded. "It's been awhile, ShadowMan... But who is that Navi with you?" Lan growled. "Name's GyroMan! NetNavi of Charlie Airster. I can transform into a helicopter whenever I want. I have to admit, ShadowMan, that blue Navi, MegaMan is powerful." GyroMan commented. "Ok, we did what you told us to do, now tell us about Lan's dad!" Madison yelled. "First jack out your Navis." Charlie told them. The four Navis jacked out.

"Ok, Charlie. We did what you ask, but where is Dark?" Zoey demanded. "Over here..." The gang turned to see Dark in the flesh on the roof of Higsby's, he jumped down from the building and landed beside Charlie. "Who is this guy?" Kyon asked. "That's Dark, ShadowMan's NetOp; we defeated them two times in the past. But... how did you escape from prison, Dark?" Renee growled. "That is classified information." Dark replied. "For your info, you know Nebula captured your dad for a certain 'thing' he has." Charlie explained. "What is it that Lan's pop has?" Haruhi demanded. "That is also classified; you have to find out for yourself." Dark calmly told them. "Lan... You, Madison, MegaMan and Zero have some pretty powerful techniques, but that won't be enough to defeat Nebula." "What's that suppose to mean!?" Lan demanded. "Well, it wasn't hard to cause a rift between you. It only goes to show just how far you are...from being strong enough to defeat Nebula. Until next time!" Charlie grinned as Dark threw a smoke bomb on the ground, A huge thick smoke appeared causing everyone to choke and hack, When it cleared, Charlie and Dark were gone.

"What was that all about?" Bridget asked, "And what was this 'thing' that Nebula wants?" Madison's PET started to beep, "You have mail, Madison," Zero said, "It is from Chaud. 'Nebula agents still remain in Oran Area. Immediately make your way to Oran Area. However, Oran Area network is unstable. You will not be able to jack in from Oran Isle. Go there by way of ACDC Area.'" "Wow! Nebula's come to occupy Oran Area again!" MegaMan exclaimed. "We'd better get there quick!" Zoey said. Everyone nodded and went to Lan's house to jack in.

They went to the Oran Area and got another call from Chaud, "I see you've arrived in Oran Area. There are 6 remaining Nebula agents. They're hidden in Oran Areas 1, 2, and 3. Find all 6 and delete them, then contact me. Good luck." he explained before signing off. "Let's go find the remaining Nebula agents Brigade!" Haruhi said. So the Virus Busters set out in the Oran Areas and deleted the 6 agents. After about 30 minutes, they were finished. MegaMan called Chaud again, "I see you've finished. Now go restore the network... in the deep reaches of Oran Area3. We need it to gain access to SciLab Area. On the next mission, you'll be liberating SciLab3. Lan, I want you and your friends to check the route to SciLab3." "But Chaud, can't we just enter SciLab area from SciLab?" Renee asked. "Yes, there is a route to SciLab area in SciLab. However, if we liberate that access route...We'll be inviting agents in SciLab area into SciLab. That's why we're blocking net access from SciLab. We'll have to use the Net to liberate SciLab area." "That's logical," Itsuki nodded with his trademark smile and hand gestures, "So then we are to restore the network in Oran Area3 and check the route to SciLab3 for the next mission?" "Correct," he answered before signing off. "Come on, let's go restore the network in Oran Area3!" Sakura said. Everyone nodded and ran off to the Sci Lab area.

The Virus Busters got to the SciLab area and found a large cube blocking their way. "So this path leads to the SciLab internet," Li observed, "It shouldn't take much to restore." "Fat chance!" said a HeelNavi as he jacked in. "Nebula!" MegaMan gasped. "Keh heh! And you know what Nebula does best? Delete pesky Navis!" He laughed as he summoned 2 BattyEX and a MettEX. "Hey MegaMan!" Kyon said as he and MegaMan began to glow, "SOS Armor System!" Another flash appeared and MegaMan was now in his Nova Armor with his symbol in the middle. "Ha! You think that's enough?" the HeelNavi snorted, "Delete him!" the viruses rushed at him, but MegaMan/Kyon smirked and shouted, "Nova Strike!" he dashed at the viruses in orange energy, deleting them on contact, and slammed the HeelNavi into the cube. "Whoa!" Haruhi gawked. "Now that's high quality Virus Busting," Madison said. "Why you! I'll get you for this!" the HeelNavi grunted as he logged out. "That was easy," MegaMan/Kyon said as he places his hand on the block, "Restoring network!" the block vanished in data bits, "Network restoration complete!" MegaMan and Kyon reverted back. "Time to enter the SciLab area," Zero said as the Virus Busters went through. Unknown to them, GyroMan and ShadowMan watch them from faraway.

"This leads to the next area slated for liberation," MegaMan said as the Virus Busters went through the area. "What's that cloud-like thing? Can we make it through?" Lan asked. "Let's see if we can," Corina said. They ran to the cloud, but it rebounds and pushes them back. "What was that?" Mikuru stammered. "Are all of you alright?" Madison asked. "We're OK," MegaMan answered, "But this cloud's DarkPower is blocking the way!" Lan's PET began to ring again. Chaud answered, "I see you've arrived at your destination. Describe the surroundings." "The route to SciLan3 is blocked by a dark cloud." Li answered. "A dark cloud...I see. That could be some trouble. The DarkPower is spilling over...Very well. Retreat for now." "Roger," Lan and Madison nodded and Chaud hung up. "Let's jack out," Zoey said as the Virus Busters logged out. After they left, ShadowMan and GyroMan went to where they were, "That was enough to keep them out? Just pitiful... what do you think ShadowMan?" GyroMan asked him. "Well, no need to rush to a decision. Let's continue observing them." ShadowMan answered.

The next day, Lan and the gang were at the park. "We restored the network that leads to SciLab Area, but we couldn't make it to the occupied area." Lan said, remembering that day. "Yeah, but we'll find a way to get to it." MegaMan assured him. "I have a bad feeling that our enemies may be around the corner." Li stated. Before Lan can answer, Lan and Madison got an email alert. "Lan! You got mail! It's from Tesla, she said she encountered GyroMan and GyroMan stole some vital MagnetMan programs. We have to help her out at Oran Mine!" MegaMan stated. "The same thing happened to Pride when ShadowMan stole KnightMan's programs." Zero stated. "Just what the heck are those guys trying to do?" Kyon growled. "We'll think about it later, Brigade, move out!"" Haruhi proclaimed.

The gang head back to Oran Island and went into Oran Mine. "Lan! Madison! It's awful! Our Navis can't speak, move, think or attack thanks to those jerks! They scattered them across the drill computer." Tesla panicked. "Please, you must help us." Pride pleaded. "No problem. We can handle this." Madison assured them. Lan and Madison jacked in their Navis and used the ChaseRiders to find the 8 programs for both MagnetMan and KnightMan, 20 minutes later, they got them. "Pride, Tesla. Here are the programs, install them into your Navis." Lan said as he and Madison gave them the programs, Pride and Tesla nodded and installed them into their Navis. "MagnetMan, you alright?" Tesla asked. "Ughh... Miss Tesla, I'm sorry. I let my guard down." MagnetMan apologized. "I'm sorry, Princess. Those Navis were too fast." KnightMan apologized also. "It's alright MagnetMan. But still, that was no ordinary Navi." Tesla put her hand on her chin. "And ShadowMan has gotten stronger and faster last time." Pride agreed. "Why thank you for those kind words." The gang looked to see Charlie and Dark near the entrance. "Charlie! Dark! What is it you want from us?!" Sakura demanded. Charlie chuckled, then continued. "Well, your team members may be on defense, but they lacked speed. But those leaders were sure something." "Wait... you went to Chaud and Baryl?!" Renee gawked. "Indeed. Chaud has gotten stronger since then and Baryl is no exception from Netopia." Dark commented. "What the..." Lan growled. "Well, see you again soon!" Charlie grinned as Dark used the smoke bomb to make their escape. "Man, they sure know how to make a quick getaway..." MegaMan stated. "But still, we need to see if Chaud and Baryl are alright!" Madison shouted, the gang head back to HQ.

"Chaud! Baryl! Did ShadowMan and a helicopter Navi get to you?" Lan asked. "Yes. they made it all the way here. Then they slipped away fast. We take it they paid you a visit as well." Chaud asked. "Yes. Do you know who Charlie and GyroMan are?" Itsuki asked. "Charlie Airster was an ex-ace copter pilot... who once belonged to the Netopia team, the Red Thunders. He is now a freelance pilot who drifts between countries. His Navi, GyroMan is one of the best in Netopia when it comes to speed and agility. As for Dark... I heard someone paid for his bail." Baryl stated. "So what do they want from us?" Haruhi asked impatiently. "Only they know. Without more data, we'll just have to stay alert." Chaud explained. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "This is ObservRm 7. Chaud, Baryl, do you read? Nebula is on the move! SciLab Area occupation will be upon Oran Net!" An announcer stated. "Understood. Lan, Madison. Take your team to SciLab Net though ACDC Net. We'll contact Kaklina to aid you." Baryl explained, the gang nodded and head to Lan's house to jack in.

Lan and Madison jacked in their Navis while the Mews with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well. They made it to the entrance of Oran Net to find GyroMan and ShadowMan waiting. "You again! This time we know all about you Charlie and why you escaped, Dark!" Lan proclaimed. :Took you long enough." ShadowMan commented. "Isn't that something?" Charlie commented. "Just what is it you want?" Zoey demanded. "We'll tell you... If you can catch us! GyroMan!" Charlie ordered. "ShadowMan!" Dark ordered as well. "Right! GyroMode!" GyroMan transformed into a helicopter and ShadowMan grabbed onto him and flew the scene. "After them!" Lan shouted. The Virus Busters chased the two Navis all the way to SciLab. They cornered the two Navis. "Now we got you!" MegaMan panted. "Charlie, what are your orders?" GyroMan asked. "No more playing around! Let's NetBattle! GyroMan, you take on MegaMan." Charlie ordered. "ShadowMan, you take on Zero." Dark ordered. "Yes sir!" ShadowMan obeyed. "MegaMan. Please let me aid you against GyroMan." Mikuru asked, MegaMan nodded and the both of them shouted "SOS Armor Mode!" MegaMan is now in his Falcon Armor. "Zero! Please let me aid you!" Sakura asked. "Very well, I can use the extra help." Zero agreed. "Battle routine, set!" Lan, Madison, Charlie and Dark shouted. "Execute!" Their Navis yelled.

**Falcon Armor MegaMan, Zero and Card Captor Sakura VS GyroMan and ShadowMan**

GyroMan and Falcon Armor MegaMan flew into the air. "Wind! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Charlie yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. GyroMan blew wind from his propellers. MegaMan was hit by it, but managed to break through it with his Falcon Armor's speed and punched GyroMan in the face. ShadowMan ran at super fast speed. "Three can play that game! Speed!" Sakura used her Speed Sakura Card to give her and Zero speed and they ran after him. "Elec Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip, Zero slashed ShadowMan, giving him a bit of a shock. ShadowMan recovered and slashed Zero with his katana. Sakura gave ShadowMan a punch in the gut with her Power Sakura Card. GyroMan and MegaMan traded blows with each other. "Missile Two! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Charlie yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. GyroMan fired homing missiles at MegaMan, but MegaMan dodged them and destroyed them with his amazing speed. ShadowMan used clones to try to fool Zero and Sakura. "Big Bomb! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero threw the Big Bomb combined with Sakura's Fiery Sakura Card and blew away the clones, leaving ShadowMan wide open to attack, Zero slashed him three times. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan flew after GyroMan who tried to make a run for it, but MegaMan slashed him and finished it off with a Burst Shot. Zero and ShadowMan clashed swords for 5 minutes till Zero slashed him 4 times, defeating him.

MegaMan and Mikuru reverted back to normal and MegaMan, Zero and Sakura aim their weapons at ShadowMan and GyroMan. "Have enough?" Sakura spat. GyroMan looked at them with a grin and said. "Well done! You met our expectations!" "Say what?" Corina raised an eyebrow, the rest of the team were confused. "You two and your Navis did pretty well as a team. Right, Dark?" Charlie grinned, Dark smirked and said "Indeed, we will help you as team members." "What the heck?!" Lan gawked as ProtoMan and Colonel jacked in. "Sorry we keep this a secret from you, but Charlie and Dark insisted that they tested you and your group." ProtoMan smiled. "Huh?" MegaMan was confused now. "Did they pass?" Colonel asked. "Yes. They did pretty well as a team. We should do the same." ShadowMan commented. "So Chaud and Baryl paid for Dark's bail?" Kyon asked. "Yes, he agreed to help us against Nebula, with a fee of course." ProtoMan explained. "Oh well. ShadowMan and GyroMan, welcome to the team." Lan smiled. "Yep! With our help, you'll get pass those dark clouds!" GyroMan grinned goofy. "Let's do it!" MegaMan did his pose.

ShadowMan has been reformed and he and GyroMan have joined the team. The third Liberation mission is at hand!

TBC

Next time: Liberation 3: CloudMan Strikes: MegaMan Kidnapped!

Charlie: Charlie here! Next time, MegaMan and the crew take on CloudMan! So stay tune!


	88. Liberation 3: MegaMan Kidnapped!

Chapter 8: Liberation 3: CloudMan Strikes: MegaMan Kidnapped!

Last time, ShadowMan and GyroMan gave MegaMan and the Virus Busters a test which they passed and joined Team ProtoMan and Colonel. Now they can proceed with the third Liberation mission at hand.

The Virus Busters were near where they were blocked last time, Bass was there also. "So, any ideas how to get past those clouds?" Li asked. "We can! ShadowMan and I are made for this kind of job!" GyroMan smirked as he went into GyroMode; ShadowMan disappeared in a flash as GyroMan flew over the dark clouds. That's where he caught a glimpse of the source of the dark clouds. "So that's what's causing the dark clouds! A Dark Chip! Destroying it now!" GyroMan yelled as he drop bombs and ShadowMan destroyed it with his katana. The dark clouds disappeared. "Sweet! We can get through!" Zoey cheered. MagnetMan and KnightMan jacked in. "Are we late?" KnightMan asked. "No, you're just in time. Let's move out!" Colonel yelled. The Virus Busters charged towards the area where CloudMan is holding up.

(Meanwhile...)

A HeelNavi came in with panic over his face. "L-Lord CloudMan!" He panted. His master is a human cloud. "What is it?" CloudMan demanded. "The Dark Chip Clouds have been destroyed, our scanners picked up MegaMan and his friends!" The HeelNavi reported. CloudMan smirked evilly. "Hah! MegaMan is coming, eh? Tell your men to get into battle stations! We'll blow MegaMan away into deletion!" CloudMan ordered. "Yes sir!" The HeelNavi saluted as he went to get his men.

The Virus Busters made it pasted the HeelNavis and into the battle ground. "So where is the Darkloid in charge of this area?" Haruhi asked as she put her hands on her hips. "The Darkloid's name is CloudMan, a master of storms." Bass pointed to CloudMan who is far away. "Come and get me if you dare, MegaMan! My thunder clouds are ready to zap you to deletion!" CloudMan taunted. "MegaMan, please let me lend you my power." Itsuki smiled as he and MegaMan started to glow. "SOS Armor System!" They both shouted as they merged. MegaMan's new form looks like the X Fire Armor from MegaMan X Command Mission, only his symbol is in the center. "Let's bust some viruses!" MegaMan/Itsuki smiled.

**X Fire Armor MegaMan, ProtoMan, Colonel, Bass, Zero, MagnetMan, KnightMan, GyroMan, ShadowMan CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS CloudMan**

"Get ready for the storm!" CloudMan shouted as he summoned lighting strikes all over the field. GyroMan and ShadowMan dashed at CloudMan with great speed. "Missile Two! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" "Kunai! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" GyroMan fired his missiles while ShadowMan used his missiles to give CloudMan a great deal of damage. "Blast it! I didn't see that coming!" CloudMan commented. "Of course not!" GyroMan taunted as he gave CloudMan a goofy look, "We're too fast!" "Why you!!" CloudMan snarled as he fired more lighting bolts. "And don't forget about us! Fight!" Sakura used another Clow Card and ran up to CloudMan and gave him a series so powerful jabs and kicks. "Ouch! Double blast it!" "You thought that hurt? Then how bout this?" MegaMan/Itsuki shouted as he use a powerful drop kick on CloudMan. "Magnet Missile!" MagnetMan used a huge missile that looked like a magnet to give CloudMan more damage. "Grr! Storm Winds!" CloudMan shouted as used a powerful gust of wind to blow them back. "It'll take more then just that to keep us away! Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted as she fired her arrow to damage CloudMan and stop the wind. "Bamboo Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison and Kalinka used the wood chip on Zero and Bass. They slashed CloudMan for double damage. "Your finished! Shōryūken!" MegaMan used a powerful uppercut on CloudMan, taking away the rest of his hit points. "Talk about a calm after the storm..." he moaned before getting deleted. MegaMan and Itsuki returned to normal.

"We got him!" Zoey cheered.

"Well done everyone," Colonel smiled, "The recapturing of SciLab Area marks much progress toward our goal. And the addition of our newest members, GyroMan and ShadowMan, has greatly strengthened the team. I'm confident that you can handle future missions."

"No problem!" GyroMan smiled. ShadowMan merely nodded.

"Alright!" Kikki smiled, "With a team like this, the Net'll be freed in no time!"

"It's not as easy as you think, ya know," Renee said.

"May our next mission be even more successful!" Haruhi grinned.

"Here, here!" Sakura smiled. Suddenly, Li noticed a shadowy figure hovering over MegaMan.

"Huh...? What's that?" Li pointed.

"What?! MegaMan, step aside!" ProtoMan warned.

It was too late. MegaMan could only scream as the dark cloud engulfed him.

"Oh no! MegaMan!" Lan and Zoey screamed.

"MegaMan!? everyone else shouted.

Zoey tried to jump at the cloud to save him but it pushes her off. "No! It's engulfed him!" Kyon shouted.

"It's no use! He's immobilized!' Pride cried.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan screamed as the cloud lifted upward with MegaMan trapped inside. Zoey slumped to the floor and began to cry."

"Blast! How could this happen!" Dark growled.

"MegaMan.... come back MegaMan!!" Zoey cried out in tears.

At the Nebula Net prison....

GutsMan, Glide, and Roll are trapped in their cells. A HeelNavi walks up to them and bangs on the bars, grabbing their attention, "Surprise, surprise! I think we caught somebody you may know!" he said as he pointed to MegaMan laying on the table knocked out.

"MegaMan!!" they gasped in shock.

"Scream all you want, he can't hear you. A sleep program has him knocked out cold. You couldn't wake him with a sledgehammer."

"What are you going to do with him!?" GutsMan demanded.

"Oh, we're just going to enslave him, that's all! Now, sit back and watch how we make new friends! Gyah hah hah hah hah!"

"NOOOOO! MEGAMAN!" Roll screamed in tears.

"I take it today's guinea pig is this kid?" the Master HeelNavi said as he logged in, Regal tells me, he is a Navi of the highest caliber and was built based on human DNA data. What a pity that we'll be tainting such perfection! Hee hee hee!"

"Doc, this time it'll work, I'm sure of it!" the HeelNavi said as he placed a Dark Chip on MegaMan, "Begin operation!" the Dark Chip sinks in and MegaMan began to scream and thrash in pain. "That was one of the most powerful sleep programs but the intense pain has cracked it."

"The agony is beyond comprehension, I'm sure!" the Master HeelNavi commented, "The DarkPower of the Dark Chip implanted in him, is seeping into every pore in his body. Any other Navi, and he would've self-deleted by now."

Regal soon signed on, "Doctor, how is our MegaMan coming along?"

"Master Regal! Very well, indeed!" the Master HeelNavi bowed, "He is all that you hoped for, Regal! His soul will soon be soaked with DarkPower!"

"Yes, I see. Once the DarkPower stabilized, boot him up."

"As you say. O DarkPower, seep deeper! Cling stronger!"

"Aieeeeegggh! LAAAAAAN!!! ZZZZZZZZOOEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!" MegaMan screamed in pain.

"Savor the pain! Feel the anguish! And once it finally subsides, you shall be reborn, as the dark warrior, DarkMega! Gyah hah hah hah hah!"

Darkness appeared and for 5 seconds, we see red demonic eyes and then an evil laughter.

TBC

Next time: Saving MegaMan: Part 1: Brute Force Cruise Ship Showdown!

Me: I told you MegaMan fans won't like this chapter, anyway, next chapter is part one of Saving MegaMan.

TomahawkMan: Where Dingo and I make a return appearance, right?

NapalmMan: And me too with my new operator, right?

Me: Yep. Lan and friends are gonna need your help if they ever want to save MegaMan. But first, they must recruit you two first.

Me, TomahawkMan and NapalmMan: See ya next time!


	89. Saving MegaMan: Part 1

Chapter 9" Saving MegaMan: Part 1: Brute Force Cruise Ship Showdown!

"MegaMan!" Lan screamed as he woke up, he panted heavily. He looked around; the others must have gotten up. Lan sighed. "It's just a nightmare, or is it a vision?" Lan looked at the ground in sadness. It's been two days since MegaMan has been kidnapped by Nebula. When he went to sleep after that horrible day, he heard Zoey crying all night, she must be really sad to lose the one she loved to Nebula. Suddenly, his PET ranged. "The phone... I'd better answer it. MegaMan usually tells me "It's your phone!"" The ringing stopped. "Oops. Wonder who it was?" Lan wondered as he checks for messages. "Chaud here. Me and Baryl have something to speak to you about. Meet us at the harbor near SciLab." Chaud's message finished, Lan was silent and went downstairs.

The Mew Mews looked at Zoey who hasn't eaten her breakfast for 5 minutes. "Man... Zoey must be really bummed about losing MegaMan to Nebula..." Li replied sadly. Kyon nodded. "Yeah. He meant everything to the world to her." Lan got downstairs. "Lan... Why don't you have some breakfast?" Bridget asked in concern. Before Lan can answer, Haruhi kicked the door opened and walked in with some costumes. 'Oh no... How could she do this, at a time like this?' Kyon thought angrily to himself. For some reason, Haruhi has quickly forgotten about MegaMan's kidnapping and went on her usually crazy antics. "Good morning brigade, we will now commence the Brigade meeting!" Haruhi grinned; Lan just stared at the ground in sadness. "You guys... can start without me. I'm going to see Chaud and Baryl..." Lan told them as he ran out the door. "Come back! Geez! What's with him today?!" Haruhi pouted. "Have you no emotion?! Lan just lost someone dear and important to him!" Corina yelled in anger. "So what? He can always get a new Navi. Now, I have some costumes for you girls to wear." Haruhi stated, Zoey felt her rage growing. She had enough of this nut case. She doesn't care about Lan's feelings and how he felt extremely sad about losing MegaMan to the evil Regal! So she did the one thing she can do to try to set this cuckoo girl straight.

"RAAAAWWWRRRR!"

**SCRATCH! **

Zoey just scratched Haruhi with her cat ears and tail sticking out, the SOS Brigade was in shock, except for Yuki, and even Itsuki was surprised. Kyon couldn't believe it. All his life in his universe, none of Haruhi's SOS Brigade has ever stood up to Haruhi. "Zoey!" Bridget gasped. Haruhi quickly rose in anger. "Penalty! You do not scratch the Chief!" Haruhi pointed her finger at her. "I never wanted to join your stupid club in the first place! Nether did my friends! Can't you see how Lan feels about losing his twin brother?!" Zoey calmed down, so did Haruhi, and she was in shock, so was the rest of her brigade, including Sakura and her group. "That can't be right! How can a computer program be Lan's brother?!" Kyon couldn't believe it. Zoey sighed and said "It's time you know the truth about MegaMan..." Zoey told them everything, that MegaMan's real name was Hub Hikari, about how he died of HBD as an infant and how Dr. Hikari used his DNA to revive him as MegaMan. Mikuru and Madison were in tears. "I'm... sorry," Li said as he looked down, "We had no idea." "So that's why I felt a soul within him!" Haruhi said, also beginning to cry, "How could I have been so oblivious!?" "Haruhi, don't blame yourself. We should have known too," Itsuki tried to calm her down. "But it is! Anyone could get a new Navi but a brother is irreplaceable! I acted like everything was fine and dandy! I'm so sorry!" she cried again. "I'm sorry too," Zoey said as she looked down, "I shouldn't have scratched you like that." "No, I kinda deserved it. Sorry again." she sniffed. "I know who Lan feels," Sakura said, "I'd feel the same way if my brother was kidnapped." "I hope Lan will be alright," Madison whispered.

(Meanwhile at the docks...)

Lan got to the harbor with Chaud and Baryl were waiting for him, "You look terrible. No surprise, with MegaMan kidnapped. Sorry again," Chaud apologized. "What'd you ask me here for?" Lan asked. "We are going to help get MegaMan back," Baryl said, "But first we have another urgent mission. And for that, you need a temporary NetNavi." "I'm determined to save MegaMan! Please let me use what ever you have!" Lan said determinedly. "Very well. Let me have your PET." Lan gave Baryl his PET and in a few button presses, he gave it back, "Navi Installation done. Lan, that Navi is very special to me. Once you get MegaMan back, be sure and return him to me." "I will," Lan promised. He looked at his PET, his eyes widened as he looked back Baryl, "For real?!" Baryl nodded with a smile. "W...Wow! This really is a special Navi! Hope we can get along... Colonel!" Lan smiled. "We'll have to work hard to make up for MegaMan's absence," Colonel smiled back from Lan's PET. "Chaud, Baryl, thank you!" Lan smiled again. "OK. Now for the next mission," Chaud said, "The next area we're liberating is End Area2. End Area is on the west side of DenCity. It's the Net for the town of End City. You can get to End Area from Oran Area2. Round up your friends and begin by paying a visit to check on things." "Roger!" Lan nodded. "Best of luck," Baryl saluted as Lan ran off.

Lan got home. "Lan..." Haruhi looked at the ground in sadness. "I'm sorry I didn't know your feelings about MegaMan. Plus me and my friends know that he is your brother." Haruhi apologized. Lan smiled. "It's alright, Haruhi. Cause Baryl lend me his Navi, Colonel." Lan showed them Colonel who now resided in his PET. "Let us work together to rescue MegaMan." Colonel said. Zoey nodded and replied "Yes, for MegaMan." So Lan jacked in Colonel in his room, Madison did the same with Zero and the Mews jacked in with the SOS Brigade and Sakura and Li. When the Virus Busters jacked in, Colonel suggested that they should head to SciLab Area for clearance for End Area2. They did so and were near the path where their next Liberation mission begins.

When they were about to enter, Colonel and Zero became alarmed. "Colonel? What's wrong?" Lan asked. "Zero? Is something the matter?" Madison asked. "Something or someone is coming!" Colonel got into a battle stance. "How very observant of you, Colonel!" A voice yelled, it sounded familiar. Suddenly, a DarkRift opened and out stepped... "MegaMan?!" Lan and Zoey gasped. It was MegaMan, but he looked different... His armor is now dark and he has red killer eyes. 'MegaMan' chuckled evilly. "The MegaMan you know is gone forever. I am now DarkMega, and Master Regal has put me in charge of this area!" DarkMega grinned evilly. "You're kidding?!" Corina gawked. "Ok MegaMan, you can cut the act now..." Haruhi said nervously. "I'm afraid it's not an act, my dear Haruhi. I now serve Master Regal!" DarkMega laughed evilly. Colonel and Zero got into battle stances. "Then we have no choice to destroy you..." Colonel stated grimly. "No! Please don't, Colonel!" Zoey pleaded. "Zoey... I know how you and Lan feel, but he's a Nebula Navi now." Colonel stated. "That's right! What are you gonna do now?" DarkMega grinned, but then he started to feel pain and begins flashing. "What the?" Kyon gasped. "Colonel... Zoey... Destroy me... Hurry! ...Before the... the DarkPower they put inside... me takes... over..." MegaMan screamed out in pain as he reverted back to DarkMega. DarkMega scowled angrily. "Gahhh! You're persisting! Your will is strong! Doc!" DarkMega barked, the Master HeelNavi came in. "Yes, Master DarkMega?" The Master HeelNavi bowed. "You... You're the one who turned MegaMan into that monster!" Zoey clenched her fists in anger. "Change him back!" Sakura demanded. The Master HeelNavi laughed. "Gyah hah hah hah! I'm afraid I can't do that!" "Get your men in here pronto! I'll leave it up to you!" DarkMega ordered as he went into the next area. "Right! DarkMega Squad, come here!" The Master Heel Navi ordered as 60 HeelNavis appeared out of nowhere. "Zoinks!" Kikki gawked at the huge army. "This is like something out of the Matrix movie trilogy!" Kyon gawked and sweat dropped at the same time. "Are you brats ready to get pulverized? My master's minions are getting impatient!" The Master HeelNavi taunted. "Yes we are!" The HeelNavis agreed. "There's no way we're fighting those Navis. They have us totally outnumbered!" Li gasped. "We have to fall back for now! Take this!" Haruhi threw a can of hairspray at the Master HeelNavi's head, Madison added a fire chip on Zero to blow fire at them and distract them. The Virus Buster barely escaped.

They made it back to the HQ. "I see..." Chaud frowned, "So Regal made him a Nebula Navi." "Now the Nebula forces in End Area having overcome MegaMan, we've lost a lot of ground. It's a serious problem..." Baryl added. "So how about asking MagnetMan and KnightMan or GyroMan and ShadowMan," Kyon asked. Chaud shook his head, "While those four are powerful in defense and speed, we need allies that can to take out enemies and a single blow." "But what can we do?" Mikuru asked. "Until then, we'll have to delay the mission," Baryl answered, "Right now, we have another task." "The luxury passenger liner, Queen Bohemia, is in port behind SciLab. I've got wind of a party that's going to be held on board the ship tomorrow by a certain company from Electopia... the guest list is full of the world's top business-people and royals." Chaud explained. "Sounds expensive," Kikki said frowning, "Why do you want us there?" "Ubercorp, the company hosting the party, is going to present a booster system it has developed. Apparently it can multiply the power of any program. You should go to the presenta... I mean, auction." Baryl continued, "Auction?" Madison asked, "So they're going to sell this booster system?" "Yes," Chaud answered, "And we believe that Nebula is after it." The booster system is capable of doubling the power of programs," Yuki calculated, "If Nebula obtains it, the consequences could be catastrophic." "OK," Lan nodded, "So we'll have to get on the Queen Bohemia tomorrow then, right?" "Yes. Except you'll need an Invite to board the ship," Chaud answered. "Well your Dad's the boss of that big PET-making firm...IPC, isn't it? You must be on the guest list already. Haven't you got an Invite?" Renee asked him. "...Unfortunately not. Ubercorp's long been a competitor of IPC... We're not invited. You'll have to get in yourself somehow." "But then how are suppose to get in?" Haruhi said impatiently, "We don't know anyone that important!" "Wait! Of course we do!" Bridget snapped her fingers, "We can ask Yai!" "OK, we're off!" Corina said as the stepped out. Before Lan and Zoey could follow, Chaud and Baryl stopped them, "Yes?" Zoey asked. "It's about MegaMan...You know we might come up against him...as an enemy." Chaud said grimly. "I know," Lan nodded, "But we'll save him from Nebula!" "Really...?" Baryl said with his eyebrow arched, "...Really" Zoey said determinedly as they left.

So the team went to Yai's mansion and talked to her about the Queen Bohemia. "An invite to the party on the Queen Bohemia? Silly you! Why would I have one? Only the most elite CEOs of the world's corporations, and a few princesses are invited to that one!" she explained with a smile. "CEOs and princesses..." Itsuki thought out loud with another smile, "Maybe Tesla and Pride have already gotten invites." "Then let's pay them a visit." Renee said as they headed to Oran Isle to see Tesla and Pride.

"Ah, Lan! What are you and your friends doing here?" Tesla greeted. "Well, actually... we're wondering if you and Pride got an invite to the party being held on the Queen Bohemia?" Lan said almost uneasily. "Actually, we have several invites," Pride answered, "We're busy so you can have them if you like. So why do you want to go to the party?" "We got word of another Nebula attack," Li answered. "Another mission eh? Well don't get to worked up, have fun if you get the chance! And call us if you need any help at all!" Tesla winked as they hand then the invites. "Thanks, you guys!" Madison waved as they went off.

The next day...

Lan and the team got inside the Queen Bohemia. "Holy cow... That is a big ship! These rich folk can throw a party!" Li commented. "Remember why we're here." Colonel reminded everyone. "Right, what's our first step?" Sakura asked. "First, we check for anyone shady looking." Colonel explained. "Roger." Lan agreed. The announcement came on. "This is a passenger announcement. We are now departing. A further announcement will be made when the party is about to begin. We wish you all a pleasant voyage. The vessel is now leaving port." The Queen Bohemia left the port. "Ah, I see... It'll be done before the party startssss.... Yes, of coursssse." That's when Lan and the gang caught wind of a foreign man talking to a crewmate. "How are you enjoying the cruise? Sorry, but the Engine Room's out of bounds for passengers." He told him. "I seeeee... Thanksss..." He began to leave. "Uh oh! He's coming this way! Quick! Everyone hide!" Lan gasped, they found a good hiding spot and watched the man leave. "Whew! That was close." Haruhi sighed. "Anyhoo, let's keep a close eye on him." Lan suggested. "Lan Hikari? Is that you?" A familiar voice called out to the group. The gang turned to see Dingo walking up to them. "Dingo? Wow. It's been awhile since we last saw each other." Lan smiled. "Madison, this is Dingo. I fought his Navi, TomahawkMan once during the WWW's N1 Grand Prix with Sasami as my NetOp when she came to Lan's world." Zero explained. "Wow! You must have beaten him, did you?" Madison asked. Zero nodded. "Hey Lan, you got invited to the auction too? Rumor has it, that you and MegaMan are now the Number 1 NetBattler and NetNavi in the world. Congratulations!" Dingo patted him on the back, Lan weakly smiled, so did Zoey. "What's wrong?" Dingo asked in concern. Haruhi looked at the ground in sadness too and turned to Dingo. "Let me tell you what happened..." Haruhi told Dingo about MegaMan getting kidnapped by Nebula and turned into DarkMega.

"Oh man... That must be harsh... But I'm sure MegaMan's still in there somehow." Dingo assured them. "Long time no see, Zero! Is that your new NetOp I reckon?" TomahawkMan grinned. "Yes. It's good to see you well, TomahawkMan." Zero agreed. "Hey Lan. Now is a good time to test out your temporarily Navi. There's a NetBattling contest and in order to get in, you need to collect stamps. I already got all of them, but I'm waiting for you too, Lan since you're here." Dingo offered. "He's right, Lan. This contest will help you get used to my combat skills." Colonel agreed. "Yes. You should enter, Lan." Itsuki smiled. Lan closed his eyes for twenty seconds then opened them with a smile. "Let's do this." Lan did his famous pose. "I'll enter too." Madison agreed.

Lan and Madison got all the stamps and presented them to the man who takes entries. They got 1000 Zenny. Suddenly, they heard a cry, the gang including Dingo saw a tough man who looks like a fireworks expert smirking at the crying man at a NetBattle Machine. "M-My Navi! It cost me 10 million Zenny to customize him! How could you?!" The man leave in tears. "Cry all you want, your Navi went out with a bang!" The tough man grinned. "I invited him to spice things up a bit. His name is Fyrefox. No one has ever defeated him in a NetBattle. Why don't you give it a try?" A announcer suggested. "Ok. Never been defeated huh? We'll see about that." Lan smirked as he walked up to the NetBattle Machine. "Remember, Lan! You're representing the SOS Brigade in that battle!" Haruhi cheered. "What the?! Shouldn't there be a rule that said no kids can NetBattle?" Fyrefox scowled. "I'm Lan Hikari, the world's Number 1 NetBattler!" Lan countered. "Lan... Hikari? Ah, you must be the one my Navi talks about all the time!" Fyrefox figured, before Lan can answer, a rumbling occurred. "W-what is that?!" Mikuru gasped. "Lan! Nebula is on the move!" Colonel stated. "Right!" Lan turned to Fyrefox. "Um... We will have to wait for our NetBattle, ok?" Lan apologized. "Fine, whatever..." Fyrefox pouted. "You go on ahead, Lan. I'll try to calm things down." Dingo offered, Lan nodded and he and the gang head towards the Engine Room. Dingo turned to Fyrefox. "Remember our deal, Fyrefox. You help me get the booster system and I'll help you get the MegaFireWorks Starter." Dingo told him. Fyrefox nodded and said "As long as we're in the same boat."

Lan and the gang were near the entrance to the Engine Room. "It's locked; we need a passcode to enter." Li pointed out. "I can help with that... The stamp-man gave me the code in case something like this happens. It's 11922911." Yuki inputted the code, the door opened. "Sweet! Thanks Yuki!" Lan smiled, Yuki nodded and the group entered, they were in the Engine Room. "Let's try jacking into that machine over there." Madison suggested, Lan nodded and he and Madison jacked in their Navis while the Mews along with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well.

Once inside, they saw a HeelNavi looking around. "Hey you!" Haruhi pointed her finger at the HeelNavi. "You're with Nebula, aren't you?!" The HeelNavi gulped and turned around. "Oh no! Colonel! I'm outta here!" The HeelNavi went into a warp pad. "After him!" Madison yelled, the Virus Busters begin their pursuit, eventually they confronted the HeelNavi. "Nowhere to run now!" Li pointed his sword at the HeelNavi. "Change of tactics! Jack out now!" The Virus Busters heard the foreigner's voice as the HeelNavi jacked out. "Let's jack out too!" Zoey suggested, everyone nodded and jacked out.

In the real world, Lan and the gang saw the foreigner. "Uh oh!" The foreigner gulped as he hightailed out of here, the gang gave chase, but Colonel said "Stop! There is no need to rush. He'll come to us." "Huh? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked confusedly, Kyon starts to figure it out. "I get it. When the party starts, we'll catch him when he attempts to steal the booster system." Kyon said. "You catch on quick, Kyon." Colonel nodded, the gang heard the announcement for the party signaling to begin. "He won't get away this time!" Lan pounded his fists together.

The team made it to the party room, Lan watched the scenes, Zoey, Corina, Renee and Yuki were talking to some rich people, a woman was hitting on Itsuki, a man was hitting on Mikuru. Bridget, Sakura, Li and Madison were chatting and Haruhi and Kikki were eating food and Kyon sweat dropped at the sight. Then, the host of the party appeared. "Ladies and gentlemen!" The people in the room turn their attention towards him. "I would like to thank you all for attending this party today, where we at Ubercorp are proud to unveil our new booster system! When added to any existing program, this booster system radically enhances the program's performance. Construction work, software R&D... It can be used with anything, including of course, NetNavis! We're offering it for just 300 million Zenny!" Lan's eyes widen in surprise. "300 million Zenny?!?! Even Yai can't afford that kind of money!" Lan gawked. "300 million? What a bargain! Let's see it then!" The foreigner said with a twinkle in his eye, Lan narrowed his eyes fiercely at the shady foreigner. "So! Without further delay... the booster system is currently inside this ViewComp. If anyone care to have a look, here it is!"" He motions to the big screen and everyone got a look at the booster system next to some other system guarded by Navis. "The booster system is our company's greatest creation next to the MegaFireWorks Starter; we design that to make any fireworks twice as big! And our GuardNavis are 10 times stronger than any normal Navi!" The host stated. "Now you will witness the power of the booster system!" Before he can continue, the lights went out. There was some fighting noise for 20 seconds. "W-what's going on?! Quick! Someone restore the lights!" The host panicked, the lights were restored and the people can see both the booster system and MegaFireWorks Starter gone and the GuardNavis knocked out. The people begin to panic. "Lan!" Kyon shouted as he and his group, the Mews and Sakura and her group ran up to him. "I know! We got to find that Nebula guy!" Itsuki noticed the table shaking and lifted the cover to see the foreigner in a fetal position. "Or, we don't have to." Itsuki smiled as Lan grabbed him by the collar. "Alright! Where is it?!" Lan demanded. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The foreigner stammered. "Don't play dumb with us!" Sakura growled, she went to the host. "We found the guy who stole the two systems! He's with Nebula!" This cause the people to gasped. The host ran up to the foreigner and grabbed him by the collar. "Where is it?!?!" He demanded. "I-I didn't do it!" The foreigner lied. "You expect us to believe that? Guards! Search him!" The host ordered, the foreigner screamed.

"We search everywhere and couldn't find it." The guard said dimly. "So there's another thief?! We have to find some clues!" Lan yelled. Bridget noticed something and walked up to the mirror. "Bridget? What are you doing?" Madison asked. "I think I know how the thief got in! It's the mirror!" Bridget told them. "Huh?" Lan has a question mark above his head. "Mirrors reflect things, correct? So when this mirror reflects light, it goes like this." Bridget show the team the three mirrors. "Navis traveled over infrared rays when you jack in... That's it! Using a mirror to reflect the rays, you could jack in even from a way off! So if we work back from the ViewComp, we can figure out where the thief is!" Colonel figured it out. Bridget nodded and continued "Exactly! So we'll trace the light to the source and find the thief! My bet is the Engine Room!" Bridget guessed. "Way to go, Bridget! What can we do without you?" Zoey smiled as she and the team head towards the Engine Room. When they got there, they saw the ventilation shaft. "Let's try climbing up there." Kyon suggested. The gang took turns climbing up the ventilation shaft and find themselves on the deck and a man unconscious. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Sakura yelled as she kneed down to check for wounds. "I'm... alright... you must stop them... They're... high jacking the ship!" The man said as he was knocked out. "You serious?! Come on, let's go to the Bridge!" Lan yelled, the gang nodded and went into the Bridge.

"Hold it right... Dingo?! And you?!" Lan gasped when he and the gang entered the Bridge, sure enough, it was Dingo and Fyrefox. "Lan... sorry about this. But the booster system must be destroyed!" Dingo shouted. "And I got bigger plans for the MegaFireWorks Starter!" Fyrefox smirked. "But... why?" Mikuru asked. "Ubercorp's booster system has cause many deaths of my tribe's people, so I figured if I get into the place where they're auditioning it off, I'll swipe it and destroy it. But I couldn't do it alone, so I asked Fyrefox to help me." Dingo explained. "Yep! And he agreed to help me steal the MegaFireWorks Starter. I make cyber fireworks, and with this baby, I'll make them twice as big and OldMine will be bigger than ever! So, you think you can stop us? Jack in your Navis and take on our Navis!" Fyrefox challenged. "Dingo... what you're doing is wrong. And I will stop you! Jack in! Colonel, execute!" Lan yelled. "Jack in! Zero, execute!" Madison yelled as she and Lan jacked in their Navis. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" The Mew Mews yelled as they with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters were in a ocean like Cyberworld. "Everyone! Find TomahawkMan and Fyrefox's Navi!" Lan yelled. The Virus Busters nodded and begin their trek though this Cyberworld. They navigated the Cyberworld, having to go underwater; the Mr. Progs were kind enough to give the Mews and the SOS Brigade cyber scuba tanks to help breath underwater, Sakura used Watery to help her and Li breath underwater, they have to go through whirlpools to get to the right path. 20 minutes later, they made it to the end.

When they got to the control panel, they saw TomahawkMan and... "NapalmMan?!?!" Lan and the Mew Mews gasped. "You know this Navi?" Haruhi questioned. "Yeah. He was a WWW Navi who we fought after the Gospel Affair. I thought we deleted him!" Lan wondered. "Long time no see, punks!" NapalmMan growled. "How did you get NapalmMan to be your Navi, Fyrefox?!" Renee demanded. "It's quite simple, really. When I found NapalmMan's data on my computer after you deleted him, I managed to rebuild him and make him stronger and he agreed to be my NetNavi!" Fyrefox boasted. "Zero..." TomahawkMan said quietly as he pointed his axe at Zero. "Sorry, but I have to obey my NetOp." Zero nodded and got into a battle stance. "So be it, TomahawkMan. "Let's set these guys straight!" Lan yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Lan, Madison, Fyrefox and Dingo yelled. "Execute!" Colonel, Zero, TomahawkMan and NapalmMan yelled as they charged towards each other.

**Colonel and Zero VS TomahawkMan and NapalmMan**

"Totem! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Dingo shouted as he activated a battle chip to allow TomahawkMan to summon a huge totem. It fired powerful fireballs at Colonel and Zero. "Barrier! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison used the Barrier Chip on Zero to shield both Navis. "Time Bomb! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted three Time Bomb chips. "Ultra Bomb! Program Advance!" Colonel shouted as he fired a huge bomb on TomahawkMan and NapalmMan for critical damage. The totem soon started to shower green dust on TomahawkMan and NapalmMan, bringing them back to full health. "What?!" Lan gawked. "Sorry, Lan," Dingo said, "But TomahawkMan's totem can heal him and NapalmMan back to full health in critical moments." "This is a problem, Lan!" Madison told him, "Every time their hit points are critical that totem heals them!" "Yeah," Lan nodded, "We have to deal with that totem first!" "While you figure that out, try out some real bombs!" NapalmMan shouted as he fired five bombs at Colonel and Zero. They jumped from them, but every blow left a huge blast. "NapalmMan's gotten stronger from last time!" Lan observed. "OK! Aqua Tower! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison shouted as she activated an Aqua Chip and Zero launched a huge water wave. TomahawkMan and NapalmMan evaded it, "Ha! You missed!" NapalmMan taunted. "Not quite!" Zero shouted, "Look behind you!" TomahawkMan did so and his eye widen as the wave destroyed the totem, "Shoot!" "Now let's try this again!" Colonel said. "Got it!" Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan and Madison yelled as they inserted the chips. "Life Sword!" Zero and Colonel shouted as they swung the huge blade at TomahawkMan and NapalmMan. They were knocked to the wall, defeated.

"The booster system and MegaFireWorks Starter is ours now!" Renee shouted. "What?!" TomahawkMan gasped. "You both were so focused, you didn't see me approach!" Sakura added, "I don't blame you though, my Speed Card makes me almost invisible." "You...! You stole my fireworks dream!" Fyrefox snarled. "My people... I failed them..." Dingo grimaced sadly. "Fyrefox... you'll never impress people with new fireworks if they were made from something you stole. You have to put in the effort yourself. That's how to make fireworks people really enjoy," Lan told him. "....You're right. I've been so fixated on making the best fireworks... I forgot what should be most important to a craftsman," Fyrefox said as he looked down. "And Dingo... even if that company create problems for the people of your village, you can't get back at them for what they did. I doubt that they ever did it on purpose... and revenge will only create more problems." Madison added. "Your right... I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry," Dingo also apologized. "I suppose this can be overlooked for once," Colonel said. "Hey Lan... can me and Fyrefox join against Nebula?" Dingo offered. "Yeah, I still have a lot to learn. But in the fireworks of battle, I could improve. Then one day my fireworks will be the best!" Fyrefox smiled. "And I want to make up for what I did. Besides... Nebula has also caused my tribe a lot of grief!" Dingo added. "Battle Nebula...? Give a bunch of bad guys a good pounding... I like it!" NaplamMan said. "Yeah, just like old times!" TomahawkMan grinned. "Welcome to the team TomahawkMan and NaplamMan!" Haruhi smiled with a thumbs up, "The next order of business is to rescue MegaMan from Regal's clutches!" "And now we can get past the HeelNavis!" Zoey smiled also, 'Hang on MegaMan.... we're going to save you!'

TBC

Next time: Saving MegaMan: Part 2: Liberation 4

Me: The fight to save MegaMan is on! So stay tune!


	90. Saving MegaMan: Part 2

Me: Here it is. The fight to save MegaMan!

Chapter 10: Saving MegaMan: Part 2: Liberation 4

Last time, Lan and the gang foiled Dingo and Fyrefox's plans to steal the booster system and MegaFireWorks Starter and recruited them. Now the heroes are determined to free MegaMan from Regal's DarkPower.

Colonel and the rest of the Virus Busters were near the entrance to the area where MegaMan who is now DarkMega is residing with their two new members, TomahawkMan and NapalmMan. "Back for more, eh?" The Master HeelNavi who turned MegaMan into DarkMega appeared along with the 60 HeelNavis. "You gave us a run for our money, Doc! But this time we have the upper hand!" Sakura got into a battle stance. "Gyah hah hah hah! You brought backup?! You'll still lose!" The Master HeelNavi taunted. Haruhi grinned. "Oh TomahawkMan and NapalmMan, show them!" She asked them sweetly. TomahawkMan grinned as he charged up his axe and NapalmMan begin charging up his cannons, TomahawkMan yelled out his battle cry and slashed the Master HeelNavi and his minions combined with NapalmMan's cannon fire, the Master HeelNavi and the 60 HeelNavis were about to be deleted. "D-Dr. Regal... Forgive me!" The Master HeelNavi screamed as he and the DarkMega Squad were deleted. "Alright! We can pass though!" Kikki cheered, ProtoMan, Bass, MagnetMan, KnightMan, GyroMan and ShadowMan jacked in. "Are we late?" Bass asked. "Nope, you're just in time. Let's move out! Oh, and MagnetMan and KnightMan, you will stand guard to look for enemies." ProtoMan ordered, MagnetMan and KnightMan nodded and stand guard. Zoey looked at the path ahead. "Zoey... We're going to face MegaMan..." Lan said in concern from his screen. "I know... and we'll free him!" Zoey said with confidence as she runs on ahead, the other Virus Busters followed suit.

When they entered, they saw HeelNavis and viruses waiting for the Virus Busters. "The End Area is being controlled by... that Darkloid..." Colonel stated grimly as he pointed towards DarkMega who grinned evilly. "Wait a second! Is that... MegaMan?!" Pride gasped. "So that's what they did to him!" Charlie growled. "MegaMan! Please wake up!" Kaklina pleaded. "I told you... The name is DarkMega!" DarkMega growled. "It's no use. We got to wake him up somehow." Itsuki stated. "Let's begin the Liberation!" Zoey said with confidence. "She must be determined to save MegaMan." Mikuru stated. Corina nodded unanimously and said "I hope she can wake him up somehow."

The Virus Busters fought their way through DarkMega's minions and liberating any Dark Panels, they eventually face DarkMega. "MegaMan..." Lan said softly. "So you come at last... I'm gonna enjoy this!" DarkMega smirked evilly as he made a Dark Sword appear. "This is it, Lan..." Colonel stated. "I know..." Lan understand. "Battle routine, set!" The NetOps yelled. "Execute!" Their Navis yelled. "Guys... This is my fight..." Zoey told her friends, they nodded and watch Zoey joined the fight.

**ProtoMan, Colonel, Bass, GyroMan, ShadowMan, Zero, NapalmMan, TomahawkMan, Zoey, Card Captor Sakura and Li VS DarkMega**

DarkMega yelled out a battle cry as he charged towards Colonel who clashed swords, they clashed swords for 20 seconds till Colonel slashed DarkMega two times, DarkMega countered back by slashing him 3 times. ShadowMan lunged at DarkMega, but DarkMega fired a DarkBuster at ShadowMan, damaging him a little. He retaliated with ten shurikens to give him more damage. Li jumped at him with his sword and went into a deadlock with DarkMega, "Come on, MegaMan! Snap out of it!" he shouted. "I told you... I am DarkMega!" he yelled as he punched Li away from him. He countered with a Thunder attack. Sakura used her Windy card to hold DarkMega into the air, "MegaMan, we don't want to fight you! You have to let free you!" "Free me?" DarkMega chuckled, "I'm fine the way I am!" he laughed as he used a DarkPower burst to blow the Windy away. "This DarkPower is all that I ever need!" "That's not true!" Tesla pleaded from the screen, "Regal is using you!" "Sh-sh-shut up!!" DarkMega snarled as he fired more DarkBusterShots, "If you keep talking like that he will wake up!" "'He?'" ProtoMan rose a hidden eyebrow. "He must be talking about the real MegaMan!" MagnetMan figured out. "So if we keep doing it the real MegaMan will come out!" TomahawkMan added. "Ha ha ha ha!! It's now use! Submit now!" DarkMega laughed manically as he fired more DarkBusterShots. "MegaMan, snap out of it!" Lan pleaded, "You can't let the DarkPower control you! MegaMan!!!" Suddenly, DarkMega began to hold himself in pain."Gwaaar! W-What is this?! I can feel it welling up inside...M-MegaMan?! No...! You should be firmly sealed in the dark!"

"Oh my Lord! It's working!" Bridget gasped with her mouth covered. "MegaMan! Come back, MegaMan!" Lan shouted again. "Silence! I will make the darkness swallow him again!" DarkMega shouted as he glowed in a dark aura. "The DarkPower has increased... he's at his limit!" Zero gawked. "Hah hah...Ha ha ha haah...The dark has him now!" DarkMega laughed, it sound like three of him, "Completely! ...You fools! You'd have won if you'd finished me before! You won't get another chance!" "S-Such power...! He's in a different league than before!" Colonel stammered. "MegaMan...!!" Zoey cried. "A reward for pursuing me this far...I'll try to make this as painless as possible! DarkCannon!" DarkMega laughed as he pulls out a black cannon. "Stop! MegaMan! Can't you hear me?!" Zoey cried in tears, "Are you lost in the DarkPower forever!? Come back, MegaMan! I... I love you!!" As she said this, the DarkCannon glowed in blue energy. "Arrgh! MegaMan?! You're a persistent pest...!" DarkMega snarled. "Come on MegaMan! You can do it!" Kikki cheered. "MegaMan!!!" Lan cheered also, "You can overcome it! MegaMan!!!" "Wh...what is this?!" DarkMega growled as his whole body glowed with blue light, "He's breaking out?! B... but how?! Love and friendship!? Unbelievable!!! GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" and that was the last anyone heared of DarkMega as the whole area flashed in blue light.

As the light dead down, the area was back normal, and so was... "MegaMan!!!" Zoey cried in happiness as she ran to him and embraced him tightly. "MegaMan's back!" Haruhi cheered. Everyone else cheered as well. "...I'm back, you guys! It was hearing your voices...That...let me...come back..." MegaMan smiled weakly, "I'm so glad you're back..." Zoey whispered as she dipped her head and kissed him passionately. As she was kissing him, she felt MegaMan sleep in her arms so she broke the kiss. "...He's fallen asleep," ProtoMan said, "Well he seems to be back to his old self..." Colonel nodded, "Now MegaMan's back, Lan, he can take over. Transfer him in." "You've been a real help, Colonel!" Lan smiled. "Just doing my job! MegaMan, transfer!" MegaMan turned in blue light and beamed up from Zoey's arms. "Well, I hope that'll teach Nebula that they can't mess with our friends!" Sakura grinned. "All's well that ends well. MegaMan's real tough for beating the DarkPower like that..." NapalmMan nodded. "We're lucky that Serenade summoned you guys when she did," ProtoMan said, "If not... I'm not sure what would happen." "Happy to be of service!" Corina winked. "Okay, time to jack out, I guess. I'm bushed! You get some rest at Baryl 's place too, Colonel!" GyroMan said. "Yeah, I guess I could use some shut eye," Colonel nodded.

'Huh....? Where am I? ....I feel so warm and content...'

MegaMan slowly opened his eyes to find Zoey smiling happily down at him as she sat on his legs. They were in Lan's PC. "Zoey...?" MegaMan said weakly as he sat up. "...Hi, MegaMan," Zoey smiled as she pecked him gently. MegaMan smiled as he gently scratched her chin with his finger as she purred in response, like most cats would always do. Then she wrapped her arms around him and began kissing and licking his cheek, making him smile brightly as he held her close.

(At Regal's HQ)

"Blast MegaMan and friends!" Regal swore as he slammed his fist on his desk, "Love and friendship.... never thought those two useless things were more powerful than the DarkPower! It'll be a problem if MegaMan can command DarkPower. Tsk! I'll have to get Hikari to talk somehow and complete the research. If I can just get his report... then my ambitions will be realized!" Soon, a space like NetNavi appeared on his screen, "Greetings, Dr. Regal," he bowed. "Ah, CosmosMan," he acknowledged, "Now they've taken MegaMan back, all the Net areas we had captured are being liberated! I'm not happy about it!" "I have an idea, Doctor. A way to destroy that meddling Navi and CyberPhantom team from within!" "Interesting...Let it be so...Those fools who try to spoil our righteous plan! Let's see how they like the iron fist of rage!" "As you say, Doctor!" CosmosMan bowed again before signing off. Regal began looking around, "Now, where's that report....?"

TBC

Next time: Friends and Enemies Within

MegaMan: Well, I'm back. Next chapter will have SearchMan and NumberMan returning as our newest members. So stay tune!


	91. Friends and Enemies Within

MegaMan: Only 9 more chapters left till the 100th Chapter! Here we go!

Chapter 11: Friends and Enemies Within

"You can open your eyes, MegaMan." Zoey sweetly smiled as MegaMan took off his blindfold, it was a party room in the Net with the banner saying Welcome Back MegaMan! "Guys, you made this for me?" MegaMan smiled. "Yeah. It was Lan and Zoey's idea!" Kikki cheered. MegaMan smiled. "Thanks you guys." Zoey hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. So everyone enjoyed the party, the CardCaptors and SOS Brigade were absent from the party since they want to explore DenCity.

Several days have passed since MegaMan came back, Lan and the gang received an urgent call from Chaud and Baryl and they head over to HQ.

The entire Virus Buster team were standing next to their team members and Chaud and Baryl stared at their team.

"MegaMan's operator, Lan... Zero's operator, Madison... Bass' operator, Kalinka... MagnetMan's operator, Tesla... KnightMan's operator, Princess Pride... GyroMan's operator, Charlie... ShadowMan's operator, Dark... NapalmMan's operator, Fyrefox... TomahawkMan's operator, Dingo... and the Chosen One's of Serenade... Good. Everyone's here," Chaud counted. "What's going on, Chaud?" Lan asked, "Don't keep us in suspense!" "There are three reasons we've got you all here today." Baryl said, "Firstly, so you can all meet each other. The Navis know one another already but this is the first time all us operators have met. I thought it'd be a good idea for us all to get acquainted." "Okay. So what's the second reason?" Madison asked, "I suppose it's part of getting to know each other..." Chaud continued, "There's someone new I'd like you to meet. ...Come on in." The door opened and in entered a familiar face... Raika. "Huh?! You...?!" Lan and Charlie exclaimed almost at the same time, they looked at each other, surprised. "Commander of the 13th Net Unit of the Sharo Army... Raika." Baryl announced. "Long time no see, punks!" Raika smirked at Lan and Charlie. "I thought so!" Charlie huffed. "You know this guy?" Tesla squealed with hearts in her eyes, "He's pretty cute! Come on, introduce us!" "This guy was one of the opponents I had to face in the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament during the Asteroid Crisis. He was such a jerk but at least his NetNavi SearchMan was nice!" Lan grunted. "You thought you had it that bad?" Charlie snorted, "When I was going around the world by helicopter, I just skimmed inside Sharo airspace once. That's when I met this guy on fighter training. He chased me down and had me deported. I'd never been got by any country's army before then!" "The way you fly I could take on 100 of you at once!" Raika boasted. "He's just a brat!" Charlie frowned. "Well he hasn't got a bad face for a brat!" Tesla said still with hearts in her eyes. "Sorry, but I prefer girls with a bit less make-up. So, put a sock in it, grandma!" "W-WHAT?!" Tesla snapped as Pride held her back, "H-H-How dare you be so rude?! I'm only 28! I'm still in my prime!" "Dang. Even I'm not that rude," Haruhi said with a sweatdrop. "Just take deep breaths!" Pride pleaded as she still tried to hold Tesla back from slugging the guy. "Hurry up with the mission, Chaud! I haven't got all day!" Raika rudely said. 'Geez, It'll be tough working with this guy.' Madison thought to herself. "Anyway... Let's begin the briefing which is the third reason." Baryl stated.

"Our next task is to liberate End Area5. If we succeed, we'll have liberated the entire Net. After liberating End Area, we'll force the leftover Nebula agents into the Undernet and round them up!" Chaud explained. 'And we'll be one step closer to rescuing you and the others, Dad.' Lan thought to himself. "Actually... exactly what Net is End Area part of?" "...Lan explained it to us briefly once like this... End Area is the Net in End City, a city with a castle that's famous for its giant Gargoyle." Baryl explained. "...Gargoyle?" Kyon raised an eyebrow. "It's a huge fish statue on the castle roof. A charm to protect the castle from fires apparently. Kyon noticed the twinkle in Haruhi's eyes and muttered "Oh no..." "What's with her?" Raika asked with a scowl. Kyon whispered something in his ear and that made Raika scowl even more. "Foolish girl. Those things do not exist! I don't even want to know why you form this stupid club in the first place!" Raika rudely remarked. Haruhi has flames in her eyes. "What did you say?!" Haruhi snapped at him while Lan and Renee held her back. "You have a stupid club! You wanna go for it, little girl?!" Raika challenged. Dark wisely intervene between them. "That's enough you two..." Dark said calmly. "Yes, Raika. Please calm down and try to work with our new team." SearchMan agreed. Haruhi and Raika turned away from each other and muttered "Fine..." "So what about a recon mission first?" Li asked, his hand on his chin. "No need. SearchMan is the Navi for job..." Raika smirked. "A guy with guts, huh? The big boys just square up and go straight in, right?!" Fyrefox pointed out, Dingo nodded in agreement. "Exactly... Everyone get ready and send your Navis into End Area4. That's all... And Lan... We got something for you, so come by later, okay?" Chaud told him, Lan nodded and the meeting was adjourned.

Lan walked up to Chaud and Baryl. "Lan. Check your email." Chaud explained. Lan was confused, but did what he was told and checked his email, it was an email with no name on it. "Huh? I never noticed that email before. And it has no name on it. I'll read it. 'MegaMan now has the power to control the DarkPower, using a Dark Chip for a Double Soul, you'll get a Chaos Unison. These forms give MegaMan powerful but risky abilities. Use them to defeat your foes till the Dark Soul is cleaned from MegaMan.'" MegaMan read it. "Serenade also sent us a copy of the mysterious letter. So we like you to have this." Baryl stated as he gave Lan a Dark Sword Dark Chip. "Use it wisely." Chaud advised Lan, Lan nodded and head back to the gang.

"So what did Chaud and Baryl give you?" Bridget asked. Lan showed them the Dark Sword. "Huh?! Why did they give you a Dark Chip?!" Zoey gasped, Lan explained to them about the Chaos Unison. "Well, it is a powerful and risky power. It will come in handy someday." Zoey started to agree. "Anyhoo, let's head on over to End Area4." Lan pointed out, the gang nodded and head on over to Lan's house

MegaMan and the Virus Busters made it to End Area4 to find SearchMan waiting for them. "Ah, MegaMan and friends, just in time." SearchMan smiled as he went up to Zero. "The former Zero Virus, it is a pleasure to meet you." SearchMan shook Zero's hand, Zero nodded and said "Likewise." SearchMan now turns to the Mew Mews. "And the Chosen Ones of Serenade. My first meeting with humans in the Net or CyberPhantoms." SearchMan smiled, the Mew Mews nodded. SearchMan turned his attention to the door. "This door is locked by a sophisticated electronic lock. We should wait till ProtoMan and Colonel's teams arrive." SearchMan suggested, the Virus Busters nodded. 5 minutes later, the entire team was here. "Can you unlock the gate, SearchMan?" ProtoMan asked, SearchMan analyzed the gate for 2 minutes and smiled. "Piece of cake. It'll take awhile though." SearchMan stated. Suddenly, Raika got an email. "SearchMan! Looks like that gate will have to wait... Sharo just picked up the trail of our usual suspect and what seems like a Navi. Head over there now!" Raika ordered. "Yes sir." SearchMan obeyed and turned to MegaMan and friends. "Sorry everyone. That gate will have to wait tomorrow." SearchMan apologized. "Understood. Today's mission will be postponed till tomorrow." Colonel announced as SearchMan jacked out. "Great... Now what are we supposed to do?" MagnetMan scowled. "Calm down, MagnetMan, early bird gets the worm as they say." KnightMan assured him. "SearchMan is nice, but his operator... well that's another story." GyroMan commented, ShadowMan was silent. "Aw well. I can bust some virus for the time being, wanna join me, TomahawkMan?" NapalmMan offered. "Anything to beat the boredom." TomahawkMan agreed. Team ProtoMan and Colonel jacked out. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Haruhi sighed. "We got to find clues on what Regal is after. And I bet Dad's lab! Before he was taken away, he was about to show us something. Maybe that thing can be what Regal is after!" "Yeah, but you may have your dad's ID, but what about the programming and security?" Sakura asked. Lan thought about it for 1 minute then got an idea. "I got it! We get Mr. Higsby's help!" Lan proclaimed. "Who?" Kyon blinked. "Mr. Higsby. He's a Battle Chip collector who owns a successful Battle Chip shop in ACDC Town. But before that, he was working with the WWW till we showed him the error of his ways. He is also a amazing computer programmer. Hey... I bet we can ask him to join our team." Lan stated his idea. "Yeah, we could ask Chaud and Baryl if Higsby can join our team. I'll send them an email right away." MegaMan wrote and sent the email. "Well let's go meet this Higsby guy. I'm interested in the Battle Chips he has." Madison agreed. "Yeah! I'm excited about what he has!' Haruhi said excitedly. The Virus Busters jacked out.

Lan and the gang showed the Cardcaptors and SOS Brigade the way to Higsby. When they entered, Haruhi looked around in excitement. "Welcome to Higsby's, huh!" Mr. Higsby said as he entered from the back. "Oh! Lan and friends, huh! Haven't seen you in a long time, huh! Who are your friends, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked, Haruhi ran up to him and said "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya of the SOS Brigade." Haruhi introduced herself. "The what Brigade, huh?" Mr. Higsby has a question mark above his head. "Let me explain." Lan sighed, Lan introduced the Cardcaptors and SOS Brigade to Mr. Higsby. "I see. So what brings you here, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked, Lan told him the situation. "Wha?! Regal is back and he kidnapped your pop and Roll and the others, huh?!" Mr. Higsby gasped. "Yeah. And we are forming an anti-terrorist group to save them. Regal is after something and I bet that something is in Dad's lab. Wanna join our team and help us out?" Lan pleaded, Mr. Higsby thought about it for 2 minutes then smiled. "Of course, huh! Anything to help out, huh! Let's head on over to SciLab, huh!" Mr. Higsby said, the gang nodded and head on over to SciLab.

When they got upstairs, they saw Raika looking at something. "Hey, isn't that Raika?" Sakura pointed out, Raika then left in a hurry. "Isn't that your opponent from the Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament, huh?" Mr. Higsby asked. "Yeah, but let's head on over to Dad's lab." The team head into Dr. Hikari's lab and Lan and the Mew access the computer, Mr. Higsby begin work, but 50 seconds later, Mr. Higsby frowned. "I'm sorry, Lan, huh. This is one tough security code to crack; I may need another analyzer to help me crack it, huh." Mr. Higsby told him. Zoey sighed then said "Looks like we have no choice but to get Raika's help..." "That is, if he is willing to cooperate." Mikuru agreed.

The team found Raika talking to a Sub chip dealer. "Hey uh, Raika?" Lan asked. "Yes?" Raika raised an eyebrow. "We were wondering if you can help us with Dr. Hikari's computer in his lab." Corina asked nicely. "Of course, there is no data that SearchMan can't analyze!" Raika boasted. "He has a bigger ego than he looks." Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes. "Ok. I'll help you. Meet me near your dad's lab." Raika agreed.

1 minute later, Lan and the gang saw Raika coming to them. "Raika, in here!" Lan pointed as he and the others enter Dr. Hikari's Lab. Raika inspected the computer. "Hmm... I want to check on something... This is your dad's lab or in other cases, one of the most secured secret places, letting in a foreign serviceman such as myself would be a problem." Raika warned. "Don't be silly! We're teammates, remember?" Madison assured him. "Teammates... Heh, I like the sound of that. Ok old man, are you ready?" Raika asked Mr. Higsby. "I may be old, but I got skill, huh!" Higsby and Raika let their Navis worked their magic, after 3 minutes, they got the item Lan and friends are looking for. "A-amazing!" Haruhi gawked. 'Even Yuki couldn't do that!' She thought to herself. "There is a TextData here." NumberMan stated. "Let's find out and read it, huh!" Higsby suggested. "To my son, Yuichiro...Don't go neglecting Gow! You shouldn't get his fur wet. He's grouchy wet, so if rainy be a nice kid and let him in" That's all it says..." NumberMan stated. "I-it's a letter from Grandpa to Dad! Do you know anything about this "Gow", MegaMan?" Lan asked. MegaMan shook his head. "No... It's the first time I've heard the name. But something's not right about that letter..." MegaMan said suspiciously. "Definitely... It requires closer examination... We went to all this trouble to bypass the security... But there's nothing here that Nebula wants." Zoey agreed. "Never mind. It was a great experience for me! I got to look inside the computer of a top world scientist!" Raika warmly smiled. "Sorry to have used up your time, you're after that Nebula Navi right now, aren't you?" Kyon asked, Raika sweated nervously. "...Er... Yes, I'll be on my way, now. See you!" Raika left the building in a hurry. "Lan, huh... There's something odd about Raika... But put it aside for now, huh. Well see you tomorrow, new team member, huh!" Higsby smiled as he head on back to his shop. Lan copied Grandpa's Letter to his PET. "Lan... Your dad wouldn't have shown us that letter before he got kidnapped..." Sakura stated. "Yeah... Maybe someone in my family knows something about it. Dad's out of the question since he got kidnapped, and Grandpa has died a long time ago. So maybe Mom can help us?" MegaMan suggested, Lan nodded in agreement. "It's our only lead. Let's go ask her." Itsuki smiled. The gang head on back to Lan's house.

"Um, Mrs. Hikari?" Mikuru asked. "Yes, Mikuru?" Mrs. Hikari asked. "We were wondering if you know something about Gow?" Mikuru asked. "Hmm... Your Grandpa did mention some dog by that name... That was quite a long time ago, though..." Mrs. Hikari answered, Renee was checking the spare doghouse in the backyard and noticed something. "Guys! I found something!" The crew ran up to see what Renee is talking about. "There's some writing! ... "Gow is... ...cleans the air at the island coal mine... something in corner of floor..." I can't say, it's been written a long time ago." Lan stated. "The AirFilterComp on Oran Isle." Haruhi explained, the gang turned to her. "How did you know?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "When we first went to Oran Isle, I noticed an air filter. I bet that's where we will find the clue we're looking for." Haruhi put her arms behind her head. 'Haruhi finally figured something out? Huzzah!' Kyon thought to himself. "Let's go check it out." Lan and the gang went to Oran Island by boat.

When they arrived at Oran Island, they saw... "Mr. Famous!" Lan and the Mews shouted. "Who?" Sakura asked. "Mr. Famous is one of the world's greatest scientists ever. He's even a NetBattler to boot." Zoey explained, Mr. Famous noticed our heroes and smiled and walked up to them. "Hello, Lan. It's been awhile." Mr. Famous narrowed his eyes to Madison. "And you must be Zero's new NetOp. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook Madison's hand. "Same here." Madison agreed. "Say, how about a NetBattle? I got a new NetNavi." Mr. Famous suggested as he got out his PET. "My first NetBattle. Wow. Ok." Madison agreed as she got out her PET.

Zero appeared in a football field, he noticed a Navi who looks like a huge football player. "I'm GridMan! You ready to play some football?!" GridMan yelled. "So be it!" Zero got into a battle stance. "Battle routine, set!" Madison and Famous yelled. "Execute!" Both Navis yelled.

**Zero VS GridMan**

GridMan charged at Zero, knocking him back a little. "Oof! He's powerful! I must take precautions!" Zero grunted as he pushed GridMan back a little. "Football Throw!" GridMan yelled as he threw 5 footballs at Zero, he managed to dodge 5 of them; Zero ran up to GridMan and slashed him 3 times, giving him some damage. "Defense Position!" GridMan yelled as he made a huge football shield appear in front of him. 'Let's see. Lan showed me a Battle Chip that can break powerful defenses. I got it!' Madison thought to herself as she got out a Battle Chip that looks like a golden fist. "Gold Fist! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero's fist turned gold and he charged at GridMan, smashing his shield with his fist. Then Zero and GridMan were locked in a power struggle for 50 seconds till Zero got the upper hand by slashing GridMan three times. GridMan charged at Zero again. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chips. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" Zero yelled as he flung the blade at GridMan, hitting him, "Incomplete Pass..." GridMan groaned as he fell to the floor, defeated, Famous jacked him out.

"Alright, we did it, Zero!" Madison cheered. "Good job. Zero has gotten stronger since he last faced Punk. Here, a reward for beating me in a NetBattle." Mr. Famous grinned as he gave Madison a GridMan Mega Chip. "Sweet! Well, we better get going. We're looking for something." Madison told him, Mr. Famous nodded and said "I understand. Good luck to you all." The gang entered the mine and when they got to the air filter, Lan and Madison jacked in their Navis while the Mews with Sakura, Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters got to the location described by the words on the back of doghouse. They searched everywhere for the item supposedly hidden there, Sakura noticed something odd about the eastern most corner panel. "Guys! I think I found it!" Sakura monitions everyone to come to the spot she is in. MegaMan took a closer look and inspected the panel, suddenly, it started to glow. "Whoa!" MegaMan gasped as an orb appeared in front of them. MegaMan touched it and analyzed it. "It's... some sort of MemData. Let's see... Gow loves fish... He can't let big fish out of his sight... That's all it says." MegaMan read it. "Our best answer would be the Gargoyle in End City..." Yuki calculated. "That's a good idea, Yuki. Ok, MegaMan. Time to jack out!" Lan shouted as he jacked out MegaMan, Madison did the same thing too and the Mews along with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked out.

The team took the Metroline to End City, to Sakura and her group and the SOS Brigade, it was a medieval paradise. "Hey, isn't that Raika?" Kyon pointed out, Raika stared at the team with a cold glare and walked past them. "Geez! What's his problem?" Sakura scowled. "Never mind that, let's find that Gargoyle." Lan stated. The gang entered the palace and before they can enter, a man stopped them. "Sorry, this area is off limits." "Why is that?" Itsuki asked. "Someone is making illegal accessing to the castle's systems." The guard stated. "Sir, I'm betting my Zenny its Nebula. Please let us take care of it." Lan pleaded. The guard gave them a skeptic look. "You kids think you can-" Before he can finish, Zoey interrupted him. "Put your faith in us!" The guard understands and lets them through and asks them to jack into the brown statue.

When MegaMan and Zero jacked in, they saw someone making some bugs at the control system. "Hey, isn't that SearchMan?" MegaMan raised an eyebrow. SearchMan stared at them with a cold glare before jacking out. "He left without saying hello." Madison said confusedly. "And he hasn't had that cold glare when we first met him." Lan pointed out. "Something is not right. Maybe he came here to check the security system? Anyway, it's fine now. Let's find the clue we're looking for." MegaMan suggested. Lan and Madison jacked out their Navis.

The gang made it to the Gargoyle and Bridget volunteered to check it, she searched for 2 minutes till she pressed the switch, the eyes opened to reveal a DataDisk. "A DataDisk! I'll leave it up to you, MegaMan." Bridget said as she gave Lan the DataDisk, Lan inserted the disk into his PET and MegaMan began his analysis. "...There's a key in here!" "A key? ...For what?" Lan has a question mark above his head. "Ah! There's some TextData in here too! Let's see... "3rd ACDC, 4th square. There find the way to Oran. Open its center!"" MegaMan read it out loud. "Oi, I'm having enough of these riddles..." Haruhi holds her head and has swirly eyes. "My bet is ACDC3. I don't know if I'm right, but it's worth a shot." Madison suggested. "Right, the item that Regal is looking for could be in there." Lan agreed.

The Virus Busters were at ACDC3. "3rd ACDC, 4th square. There find the way to Oran. Open its center!" MegaMan checked the TextData again, the Virus Busters looked around. "In ACDC Area 3... Go to the fourth square counting from the entrance... There find the way to Oran. Then open up its center... I guess this must be the place." MegaMan pointed out. "If this is the right place, take out the OldKey." Zoey suggested, MegaMan nodded and got out the OldKey, suddenly, it emitted a white beam at... something. The something was a door! "It's a door!" Mikuru gasped. "And it appeared because of the OldKey! MegaMan! You know what to do!" Lan told him, MegaMan nodded and inserted the OldKey and the door opened. "What could be in there that Regal wants so badly?" Li asked. "There is one way to find out. And that's by entering it." Itsuki smiled. "Right. Everyone together now!" MegaMan shouted as he and the rest of the Virus Busters entered the door.

MegaMan opened his eyes as he exited from the mysterious door. He looked around. "..............W-Where am I?" MegaMan stated, he feels like he knows this place. "MegaMan!" MegaMan turned around to see the Mew Mews, Sakura and Li, Zero and the SOS Brigade, MegaMan noticed something different about the Mew Mews, they were not in their Mew Mew forms. But in their human forms. "Z-Zoey?! ...This is the first time I seen you in your human form." MegaMan said. "Huh?" Zoey has a question mark above her head and looked at her hand, she gasped, MegaMan was right, she and her friends are in their human forms. "MegaMan! You couldn't have entered the real world, have you?" Lan stammered, the possibility of MegaMan entering the real world is impossible! MegaMan raised an eyebrow and looked at the house and gasped. "It's... my house..." MegaMan whispered. "Looks like a digital version of ACDC Town. This must be what Dad wanted to show us!" Lan figured it out. "And this digital version of ACDC Town must have something to do with us in our normal forms." Renee added. Suddenly, they noticed a woman walking. "Excuse us, ma'am, can you tell us..." Before Sakura can finished, the woman walk through her. "Dr. Hikari's just become the father of twin boys! I heard they're called Hub and Lan! Everyone says how cute they are! It's wonderful!" The woman said as she walked to who knows where. "Wait, she said Hub and Lan..." Bridget gasped. "Then is this the year where me and Hub are born?!" Lan gawked. "...It looks that way." MegaMan stated. "Then did we travel back in time?" Haruhi gasped. Suddenly, they heard Mikuru's frantic cries for help as they turned around to see Mikuru trying to get an ugly looking dog off her leg. The Virus Busters managed to get it off her; the dog looked at them with cute eyes. "Wait a minute, could this be... Gow?" Renee asked, Gow barked happily. "He looks kinda... ugly..." Lan said, Gow barked angrily after hearing that. "Did he hear what you said?!" Zoey gasped. "Hey, I was kidding." Lan chuckled, Gow barked happily again. "But still, I wonder what else is hidden in here." Lan wondered. "Let's split up and search for clues." MegaMan suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and split up to explore this digital version of the past ACDC Town.

4 minutes later...

The Virus Busters regrouped. "We search everywhere, but all we know is that Lan's family has a dog named Gow." Kyon sighed. "Still, maybe Dr. Regal wants Gow cause of he has something special or an item? Who knows?" Zero folded his arms. "Yeah, you got a point there, Zero." MegaMan agreed, suddenly MegaMan noticed something. "Everyone hide! Someone or something is coming!" MegaMan yelled, the Virus Busters hid in the bushes. 5 seconds later, six HeelNavis came out of Lan's house, well, the virtual house. "Nebula!" Haruhi growled. "How could a place like this have been hidden in the Net?! Search everywhere! Leave no stone unturned! Whatever it takes! If you have to break things, do it! The thing Dr. Regal is looking for could be hidden anywhere!" The HeelNavi ordered. "Yes sir!" The HeelNavis obeyed. "Not on our watch!" Haruhi yelled as she rush on ahead to confront the HeelNavis, MegaMan and Zoey followed suit. "I won't let you destroy this place!" MegaMan yelled as he aimed his MegaBuster at the HeelNavis. "M-MegaMan?! Bah! No matter, we got you outnumbered!" The leader HeelNavi yelled as he and his squad got into battle stances. "Yeah? We got power! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey yelled, nothing happen, two of the HeelNavis looked at each. "Oh shoot!" Zoey sweat dropped. "I forgot! I'm in my human form in this Cyberworld of ACDC Town!" "Leave this to us!" Haruhi yelled. "SOS Armor Mode!" MegaMan and Haruhi yelled as they merge to become Light Armor MegaMan. "Boss! What just happen?! MegaMan... changed shape!" One of the HeelNavis gasped in terror. "No matter! Get him!" The leader HeelNavi yelled as he and his men aimed his weapons at MegaMan. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip, MegaMan rushed at one of the HeelNavis and slashed him, deleting him. Another HeelNavi lunged at MegaMan, but MegaMan quickly deleted him with rapid MegaBuster shots, two HeelNavis fired their machine guns at MegaMan, but he dodged them and slashed them with his Sword. "You... You ain't human!" The leader HeelNavi gawked as he and his two remaining men fired their guns at MegaMan, but Zero came in and deleted the leader HeelNavi with his Z Saber while MegaMan fired a Mega Triple Team at the two remaining HeelNavis, deleting them in the process.

"We got them!" Zoey cheered as MegaMan and Haruhi reverted back to normal. "Yeah. I can't believe my house is a doorway to this world. It's weird." Lan sighed. "It was a shocker to us, too. Come on, let's head back home." MegaMan suggested. Before the Virus Busters can head into the door, they sense someone is coming and got into battle stances. The person who came out turn out to be... "SearchMan?!" The Virus Busters gasped. "Who would have thought this area would be hidden here... So it was worth following you after all." SearchMan replied darkly. "Come again?" Corina raised an eyebrow SearchMan grinned evilly. "I'm with Nebula now! Dr. Regal asked me to keep a close eye on you." "What?!" Kikki gawked. "SearchMan... How could you?" Bridget gasped as she covers her mouth. "Dr. Regal is an evil slime ball!" Madison yelled. "Dr. Regal promised me strength, and that Dark Chips are giving me power!" SearchMan smirked evilly. "Open your eyes, SearchMan!" MegaMan pleaded. "Hey, I'm not gonna fight you just yet. I will soon. See ya!" SearchMan yelled as he went into the door. "Something's fishy here..." Lan stated. "I agree with you, Lan. There's something about SearchMan that throws me off." Li agreed. "Anyway, let's report to Chaud and Baryl about it." MegaMan stated, the Virus Busters exited the Cyberworld of ACDC Town's past and jacked out. Lan and the gang told Chaud and Baryl everything about Raika and SearchMan turning traitor and asking if Higsby can join the team. Chaud and Baryl agreed to let Higsby join the team and look into Raika's strange actions. The gang held on home.

(Meanwhile...)

SearchMan aimed his gun at the HeelNavi who panicked. "You cause us a hassle, but I'm afraid there is no escape!" As SearchMan began to fire, a Buster Shot fired at him, and then out came... "MegaMan?!" SearchMan gasped, 'MegaMan' gave an evil smirk as he and the HeelNavi escaped. "What the?!" Raika gasped.

(With NumberMan)

NumberMan was making some checks to the sales. "Good work, NumberMan, huh! That chip is getting popular every second, huh!" Mr. Higsby smiled. "Of course, Mr. Higsby. Now shall we head on home?" Before NumberMan can jack out, a shot almost hit him. "Wha?!" NumberMan gasped as he looked at his attacker, it was ... "SearchMan, huh!?" Mr. Higsby gasped. 'SearchMan' grinned evilly as he jacked out. "Just what is going on here, huh?" Mr. Higsby wondered. "I don't know, Mr. Higsby. But I suggest we get Lan and MegaMan and their friends' help to solve this tomorrow." NumberMan suggested. "Indeed." Mr. Higsby agreed.

The next day...

Lan got up, so did the Mews and SOS Brigade. Lan then got an email. "Lan, you got mail! I'll read it. Currently, the Net is experiencing widespread errors. The communications in End Area3 may be the cause. Your Navi may be subjected to an evil influence when jacked in, so please avoid this even in liberated areas. This must be Nebula's doing." MegaMan stated his info. Lan got a call from Madison. "Lan. I'm jacking in Zero and heading for End Area3. Meet us there." Madison said. Lan nodded and said "Right. Let's go, MegaMan!" Lan yelled. Lan jacked in MegaMan while the Mews along with Sakura and Li who came over and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters made it to End Area3. they met up with Zero who was talking to a Navi about the problem. "MegaMan. I just been informed that the comms system can't be fixed; we have to fix the main server at Gargcastle first. But he also told me that Nebula agents have overrun it." Zero explained. "SearchMan..." Bridget whispered. "Well, let's head on over to Gargcastle and get that main server back online!" Haruhi proclaimed. The Virus Busters jacked out.

The gang took the Metroline to End City, when they arrived. "Lan, huh!" Mr. Higsby ran up to them. "Mr. Higsby? What are you doing here?" Zoey asked. "I heard Nebula agents have overrun Gargcastle. But that's not all; I came here to find SearchMan, huh! He attacked NumberMan last night, huh!" Higsby frowned. "That's not like Raika and SearchMan at all." Lan frowned. "Well, we better get to the bottom of this!" Sakura bravely shouted. The gang along with Mr. Higsby entered Gargcastle. Inside, they have to put some samurai cloths on a hologram of a man in order to proceed, next they have to beat 100 enemies, but they made it through thanks to Mr. Higsby's knowledge of Yum-Fu. When they got near the roof... "We're done for!" A man came running down the roof in panic. "What are you people doing here?! The GargoylComp is going nuts! The whole castle is going to explode at this rate! Run while you still can!" The man screamed as he ran past our heroes. "MegaMan! We got to stop the GargoylComp before it's too late!" "You too, Zero!" "Same thing goes to you, NumberMan, huh!" "Roger!" Their Navis nodded. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled. "Jack in! Zero, execute!" Madison yelled. "Jack in! NumberMan, execute, huh!" Mr. Higsby yelled. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" The Mew Mews yelled as they with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in.

The Virus Busters begin their trek through the GargoylComp; they have to solve puzzles which they must find the right Ninja Mr. Prog to get through, 15 minutes later, they made it to the Main Server.

"This must be the Main Server." Zoey said as she looked at it. "Alright, do your thing, NumberMan, huh!" Mr. Higsby ordered, before NumberMan can do anything, SearchMan jacked in. "MegaMan?! I don't believe it... you're in cahoots with Nebula?!" Raika gasped. "I should ask you the same thing, Raika! Why did you join Nebula?!" Lan demanded. "Enough of this! SearchMan, delete MegaMan!" Raika ordered. "...Roger. Forgive me, MegaMan..." SearchMan apologized as he aimed his gun at MegaMan. "MegaMan, please let me assist you." NumberMan offered, MegaMan nodded. "Battle routine, set!" Lan, Higsby and Raika yelled. "Execute!" Their Navis yelled.

**MegaMan and NumberMan VS SearchMan**

"Search Grenade!" SearchMan yelled as he threw a Search Grenade at MegaMan and NumberMan, but they dodged it. "Double Soul! Gyro Soul!" Lan yelled as he inserted a Wind Chip into the Double Soul slot. MegaMan in his new Double Soul looked like GyroMan; MegaMan flew into the air and fired a charged wind based MegaBuster shot at SearchMan. SearchMan was hit by it for moderate damage. SearchMan countered by firing a Sniper Scope at MegaMan, bringing him down. "Number Ball!" NumberMan summoned a Number Ball with a higher number and flung it at SearchMan. SearchMan did his best to try to destroy it, but was hit by it. SearchMan yelled "Invisible!" SearchMan turned invisible. "Double Soul! Shadow Soul!" Lan yelled as he used an Invisible Chip in the Double Soul slot. MegaMan now looks like ShadowMan. MegaMan made 2 clones of himself. The two MegaMans dashed all over the field and struck SearchMan, making him turn visible. "Dice Bomb!" NumberMan used his dice and it landed on ten. The Dice Bomb exploded for more damage to, SearchMan. The two Shadow Soul MegaMan ran up to SearchMan, "SearchMan! Use your seeker!" Raika ordered. "Roger! Stand by," SearchMan used his senses to look for the real MegaMan. He shot the one on the left, cause the clone to vanish and more damage. "Sniper Missiles!" SearchMan fired five missiles at MegaMan, but NumberMan used his Number Balls to block them. MegaMan charged and slashed SearchMan with his katana, making more damage. SearchMan staggered back and panted greatly.

"Why would you, of all the people, join Nebula?!" MegaMan demanded. "I don't remember doing that..." SearchMan said arched his eyebrow. "Don't try and fool us!" Raika retorted, "You're the ones with Nebula!" "What?! But you attacked us yesterday!" Lan said. "And then you attacked me!" NumberMan nodded. "Huh?? A solder would never attack a fellow man behind their back, even if he is a traitor. If what you say is true then that means..." Before Raika could figure it out, the fake MegaMan and fake SearchMan logged in. "I didn't think you'd fall for our plan so easily!" the fake SearchMan laughed. "You're already a mess after that last battle! This'll be a cinch for us! What a great present for Dr. Regal!" the fake MegaMan added. "So the SearchMan we saw in ACDC CyberTown..." Bridget began. "Yep! That's me!" the fake SearchMan grinned. "And the MegaMan who shot at me..." SearchMan continued. "Yours truly!" the fake MegaMan smirked, "And we took care of the Gargcastle server too! If you defeated us, that would put it all to a stop! Not that you could! Kya ha ha ha hah!" "Now it's time to delete you!" the fake SearchMan grinned as he aimed at them. "I don't think so! Dice Bomb!" "Sniper Missiles!" NumberMan and SearchMan combined their attack to strike the fake Navis head on. They revert back to HeelNavis. "So that's what you really look like, huh?" SearchMan smirked, "You never could stand up to the real thing!" "Kurgh... You'll be sorry! The great CosmoMan of End Area5... will be sure... to take revenge... for this... Gwaaaargh!" the first HeelNavi yelled as they were both deleted. "I guess we owe you both an apology," MegaMan said to SearchMan, "Sorry about that." "No hard feelings..." SearchMan smiled, "... Don't you have something to say, Raika?" "OK, OK... I'm sorry too," Raika apologized. "So, CosmoMan's at End Area5, eh?" SearchMan thought out loud as he looked up. "You know him?" Zoey asked. "CosmoMan is Nebula's Sharo leader. I joined the team to defeat him. I'm going to open up the door to End Area4!" "OK! We'll follow!" Corina nodded as they all logged out.

The Virus Busters are now taking the fight to CosmoMan!

TBC

Next time: Liberation 5: CosmoMan's Space Attack

Me: Here is a preview scene of Saga 7 involving Shion, KOS-MOS and MOMO!

Shion slowly opened her eyes, she saw KOS-MOS looking down at her. "K-KOS-MOS?" Shion said as she got up. "Good, you're awake." KOS-MOS said in her emotionless tone. Shion looked around, she saw KOS-MOS and MOMO but their surroundings are unfamiliar. "W-where are we?" MOMO asked in a scared tone. "I don't know..." Shion whispered as she recalled what happened, when KOS-MOS dealt the finishing blow to that big Gnosis, (At the end of Xenosaga Episode 1, mind you.) it exploded and a strange portal opened in front of them and it only sucked in her, KOS-MOS and MOMO and the rest was blanked. "We should gather information on our current location..." KOS-MOS stated. Suddenly, 3 Metttools3s appeared out of nowhere. "Um... Do they look friendly?" MOMO frowned as she got out her bow. "W-what are those? Are they Gnosis?" Shion gawked as she got out her shield weapon and got into a defense position. KOS-MOS wasted no time and got out her R Blade and slashed the first Mettool3, Shion bashed the second Mettool3 while MOMO finished off the last one with a Star Strike.

"Whew! That was close!" Shion sighed. "Shion... I don't think those things are Gnosis..." MOMO said. "Huh?" Shion has a question mark above her head. "Those... creatures show no signs of Gnosis." KOS-MOS stated. That's when they heard voices.

Me: And that's the preview scene! Next chapter will be the fight with CosmoMan! See you next time!


	92. Liberation 5

SearchMan: SearchMan here, here is the battle with CosmoMan.

Chapter 12: Liberation 5: CosmoMan's Space Attack

Last time, MegaMan, NumberMan and SearchMan were tricked into destroying each other, but managed to resolve this problem. Learning that CosmoMan is the culprit, our heroes head the way back to End Area5 to begin the fifth Liberation mission.

MegaMan, the Virus Busters and the rest of Team ProtoMan and Colonel were at the gate. "Ah NumberMan, I bid you welcome to Team Colonel." Colonel offered his hand, NumberMan shook it. "Likewise." NumberMan agreed. "So SearchMan, think you can open the gate?" Itsuki smiled. "Like I said before, piece of cake. NumberMan, care to help?" SearchMan asked, NumberMan nodded and he and SearchMan began cracking the code, after 2 minutes, the gate was open. "Sweet! We can get in!" Haruhi cheered. "GyroMan, ShadowMan, you two stay here in case of enemy reinforcement." ProtoMan ordered, GyroMan was about to complain, but ShadowMan hushed him and replied "Understood."

The Virus Busters made it through the space like fortress, pasted the HeelNavis and into the battle ground. "There he is!" SearchMan pointed forward. "The Sharo leader of Nebula, CosmoMan!" "Welcome," CosmoMan laughed as he walked from his throne. "I commend all of you for making it this far... sorry to say, your path ends here!" "We'll see! MegaMan, let's go!" Kyon said. MegaMan nodded and the both merged in Nova Armor MegaMan again. "This is as far as you go, CosmoMan!" MegaMan/Kyon shouted. "Roger! Battle routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan, Zero, Bass, the Mew Mews, ProtoMan, Colonel, MagnetMan, KnightMan, NapalmMan, TomahawkMan NumberMan, SearchMan, Card Captor Sakura and Li VS CosmoMan**

"Outer space power!" CosmoMan shouted as he unleashed blasts of stars at the Virus Busters. KnightMan and MagnetMan got in front and blocked it with their shields and then used their main weapons to damage him. "Sniper Missiles!" SearchMan fired his missiles to give CosmoMan some more damaged. "Persistent brats!" CosmoMan snarled as he shot out space rings at them. Renee used her Silver Slash to destroy all of them. "Number Ball!" NumberMan summoned a Number Ball and flung it at CosmoMan. He quickly used a high powered ring to destroy it. "OK then, let's try Dice Bomb!" NumberMan used his dice and it landed on twelve. The Dice Bomb exploded for max damage to CosmoMan. "Grr! Take this!" CosmoMan shouted as he fired gold bombs at them. ProtoMan and Colonel slashed at them with their swords to destroy them quickly. "Yo-Yo! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan activated a Yo-Yo chip and MegaMan flung the disk at CosmoMan to create more damage. "Gatling Version 2! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison used another Battle Chip and Zero fired the machine gun on CosmoMan. "How dare you?!" CosmoMan yelled hotly as he summoned meteors from the sky to attack. They were huge by everyone got away in time. "Earthy!" Sakura shouted as she used the Earthy card to attack CosmoMan. "This is it! Nova Strike!" MegaMan/Kyon shouted as he jumped high up and slammed into CosmoMan for the final blow. "Long live Nebula!!!!" CosmoMan yelled as he was deleted.

"We got him!" Kikki cheered. "The team did an excellent job." ProtoMan smiled, "Now that this area is liberated, the Net is ours again. All that's left now is the Undernet." "The Undernet...?" Mikuru stammered. "It's an area fill with dangerous criminals. Serenade also resides there." Colonel explained. "With the Net liberated, Nebula is like a wounded beast now. The remaining agents will most like regroup there. That's were we will round them up for the final grab." 'Serenade... I wonder who she is...?' Haruhi thought. "Anyway, the door that's blocking the path to the Undernet probably won't be easy to open." SearchMan said. "They won't just let us go through on the nod, you know." "So that's it," ProtoMan said, "Time to jack out. We'll assemble again when it's time to start the mission." "OK, let's go get GyroMan and ShadowMan and call it a day," MagnetMan said.

(Regal's HQ...)

Regal frowned deeply, "So the Net has all been liberated...Huh, never mind...Our possession of the Net was just a way to buy time...And now I have some clues about the report..." He grinned manically, "The Hikari Report that I've been searching for. If I can just get hold of that, my ideal world...a world of true evil, will be complete. Ku hu hu...Wah ha ha haah!"

TBC

Next time: Girl Double Trouble

Jasmine: Hello all. My name is Jasmine. Next chapter will have both me and Ribitta and our Navis in it and we join Team ProtoMan and Colonel. So stay tune!


	93. Double Girl Trouble

Ribitta: Ribitta here! Here is the chapter where me and Jasmine join the team!

Chapter 13: Double Girl Trouble

Lan and the gang were at the park where Mayl ran up to them. "Lan. I've been hearing rumors about a Navi and Phantom team liberating the Net and they say you and the others are in that same team. Is this true?" Mayl asked suspiciously. 'Uh oh.' Lan gulped. "Group huddle!" Lan whispered as he and the group got into a group huddle. "What are we going to do? We can't tell Mayl!" Zoey whispered. "She suspects us of being in Team ProtoMan and Colonel. Looks like we have no choice but to tell her." Haruhi stated. "Haruhi's right. We should tell her." Lan agreed and faced Mayl. "Well... Yeah we are in that team, but we don't want you and the others to get involved." Lan told her worriedly. "Hn," Mayl smiled slightly, "You guys are always jumping into danger and I never get to know about it... you're off fighting and there's nothing I can do..." "Don't worry," Zoey smiled, "We'll bring everyone back!" "And don't tell Dex or Yai about this, okay?" Lan added, "There's no way those guys would stay out of it if they knew." "It's too late for that." Yai said as she and Dex came out of Higsby's. "You heard??" Mikuru gasped. "Every word." Dex grinned. "It's tough that we can't really get involved right now. But we want to do whatever we can to help out, okay? Just say the word!" Yai smiled. "That's right! Now's no time to be shy, you know!" Dex said. "That's you guys." Sakura smiled. "Hey! I heard that!" a voice shouted. "Now what??" Kyon groaned as a girl in Japanese clothing ran up to the crew. "Have you been fighting Nebula?!" the girl demanded. "Who are you?" Madison asked. "I'm Jasmine! I came to Electopia to study medicine! Do you know all about the Undernet?!" "Why would you want to know?" Corina frowned. "Well, I'm looking for this secret medical book that's supposed to be hidden there! I need it to cure my grandpa's illness, you see. You'll tell me where it is, right?!" "Sorry kid, no can do." Haruhi said. "Why not?!" "The Undernet is a bad place. That's why." Renee said laconically. Jasmine fumed. "Huuuurgh! Then forget it! I won't ask again! I'll find the Undernet myself!" She stormed off. "Hey! Wait!" Bridget called. "Lever her be." Itsuki smiled. "Even if the Undernet is dangerous it's not easy to find right?" "Right..." Lan nodded. Lan's phone then rang. It's was Chaud. "We need to talk. Come to the SciLab right away!" He said before hanging up. "Sounds like Chaud was in a hurry." Renee frowned. "It looks like you'd better go." Dex said. "Good luck!" "Watch yourselves!" Yai smiled. "Take care!" Mayl waved. "OK. We're off." Zoey smiled.

Lan and the gang entered HQ. "So what's up, Chaud and Baryl? Is it time for the next mission?" Li asked. "No, this isn't about the mission... We've been looking into a few things and we've come across something odd... We want you to look into it for us." Chaud stated. "Hmm? What is it?" Lan arched an eyebrow. "...It's at the heart of this latest incident... the reason Regal took your father... The Hikari Report." Baryl explained. The gang gasped. "Hikari? As in Lan's last name? So does that mean Lan's dad wrote that report?" Madison guessed. "Actually, no. It's a research report that Lan's grandfather wrote. It's my guess that Lan's father has the report or at least knows where it's kept." Chaud stated. "A research report of my grandfather's... So, what was this report about?" Lan asked. "We're still looking into that... All we know right now is that when he was studying network theory 30 years ago, he was doing some research with another scientist. They produced a report on different network technology..." Baryl explained. "Different network technology? What's that?" "I'd say it's totally unlike the network we use now but we don't know any more than that..." Baryl stated grimly. "Augh! This is hurting my brain!" Haruhi complained while holding her head. "It can't be helped... This all happened 30 years ago. And the research was never made public. We don't know for sure if the Hikari Report even exists. We don't what Regal's planning on doing with your grandfather's network technology but we must get our hands on it before he does. Did your grandfather give anything to your father?" Chaud questioned. "Hmm, I don't know..." Lan shook his head. "Wait... What about that letter that your dad got from your grandfather?" Renee suggested. "But that's just a clue in the era of ACDC Town when we were born." Lan said. "The era where you and MegaMan are born?" Chaud raised an eyebrow. "It's an area you can get to from the Net's ACDC Area. ACDC Town's there just like it was in 11 years!" Lan explained. "...Ah, the VisionBurst." Baryl figured it out. "The what?" Sakura blinked. "It saves moments in time as data in Cyberworld... I never imagined it was hidden in the ACDC Area... That letter you were talking about.... What did it say?" Baryl asked. Lan got out the letter. "To my son, Yuichiro... Don't go neglecting Gow! You shouldn't get his fur wet. He's grouchy wet, so if rainy, be a nice kid and let him in" That's all it says. Gow was that dog that lived with us 11 years ago..." Lan said. Chaud and Baryl closed their eyes for 30 seconds then opened them. "Find that dog, Lan. It could lead us to the Hikari Report. You must head for the Vision Burst right away!" Chaud ordered. "Will do!" Lan nodded. "Good luck." Baryl acknowledged.

The Virus Busters head the way back to the ACDC VisionBurst and looked around. "That's funny, that dog is nowhere to be found!" MegaMan stated. "Huh?! He must be around here somewhere!" Lan gawked. The crew split up to search for Gow, but after 4 minutes, they couldn't find him. "We can't find him anywhere..." Yuki stated. Then, ProtoMan and Colonel came in. "ProtoMan! Colonel!" MegaMan saluted. "...Is it here?" ProtoMan asked. Renee shook her no. "No, we can't find it anywhere." "What?! But the VisionBurst is the data of a set moment in time... its inhabitants can't just move about willy-nilly..." Colonel put his hand on his chin. "Then... I guess Nebula beat us to it..." Kikki looked at the ground. "...Maybe, but there is one other explanation..." ProtoMan suggested. "What's that?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Hm, you find out as much as you can about that dog. Meanwhile, ProtoMan and I will see if Nebula has been up to anything... There should be some clues if they've got a hold of that dog." Colonel stated. "Roger!" Sakura nodded as ProtoMan and Colonel jacked out. "Let's try asking Mom about Gow." MegaMan suggested. Lan nodded and said "Good idea." Lan and Madison jacked out their Navis while the Mews along with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked out as well.

"Mom? Can we ask you something?" Lan asked as he and the gang walked up to her. "What is it?" Mrs. Hikari asked. "When I was born, we had a dog, right?" Lan asked. "When you were born? No, we didn't have a dog." Mrs. Hikari shook her head. "Huh?! But Lan's family has a dog named Gow!" Corina shouted in disbelief. "Hold on." Mrs. Hikari said as she went into the back to get something. 10 minutes later, she came back with a photo. "Here it is, this photo was taken decades ago." Mrs. Hikari said as she showed the gang the photo, it was a photo of Gow and Grandpa. "That's him! You said before that we didn't have a dog when I was born. Are you sure?" Lan asked. "Yes, I'm positive." Mrs. Hikari nodded. "Hmm... Um, can I keep this picture, Mom?" Lan asked politely. "Yes if you want." Mrs. Hikari agreed as she gave Lan the pic. "Do you know anything about this dog, Mrs. Hikari? Like where it used hang out and stuff?" Li asked. Mrs. Hikari put her hand on her chin. "Hmm... That dog was around before I got married so I'm not sure." Then she snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know... The picture. It was taken where your grandpa often used to take Gow. I don't know where they used to go but apparently they used to come back from there, both covered in dust." Mrs. Hikari explained. The gang took this info into their heads for 35 seconds. Bridget then came to a conclusion. "What about Oran Island? That has dust. Maybe that's where Tomas and Gow used to go." Lan nodded and said to Mrs. Hikari "Thanks mom." Mrs. Hikari smiled and nodded as the gang head to Oran Island.

The gang were looking around for clues that may shed some light on Gow till an old man came walking up to them. "Hey! What are you kids doing here?" He demanded. "Never mind us, what about you?" Haruhi asked. "Me? I used to work here, long ago. It pains me to see this island fall apart like this. That's why I come and clean it from time to time." The old man explained. "You used to work here a long time ago?! Then tell us, do you happen to know this old man and dog?" Madison asked as Lan showed him the pic. The old man looked at the pic and said "Yeah, I know them! This is a SciLab scientist that used to come here a lot. He helped me out." Lan gasped then said "You knew my grandpa?!" The old man was shocked this time. "You're that scientist's grandson? Actually, he left me something. My Navi has it. He's in Oran on the Net, which you entered from OldMine. I never thought I'd meet the scientist's grandson. Must be destiny..." The old man muttered as Lan and the gang head to the speaker in the OldMine.

Lan and Madison jacked in their Navis and searched for the old man's Navi. They found him 10 seconds later. "My operator told me about you. He told me to give you this." The Navi said as he gave MegaMan a old PCode. "I don't know which Security Cube it belongs to, but I think it's from SciLab." The Navi explained. "Thank you so much for your help." Zero bowed politely as he and MegaMan jacked out.

"So, what's our next destination?" Kyon asked. "SciLab Net... The cube for this old PCode could be there." Lan stated. "Let's go! We don't have a moment to lose!" Sakura shouted. The gang head on back to Lan's home and Lan and Madison jacked in their Navis while the Mews along with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well.

The Virus Busters made it to SciLab Net and searched everywhere for the Security Cube, it was thanks to Li who found the old Security Cube 4 minutes later. MegaMan used the old PCode and the cube opened. The Virus Busters entered the room.

The room they are in has data monitors showing old data. "W-what is this place?" Mikuru whispered as she and her group looked around. "It seems to be a monitor room." Renee stated her info. "Are you Dr. Hikari Jr's Navi?" The Virus Busters turned to see an old Navi walking up to them. "I am Dr. Hikari Sr.'s Navi." He introduced himself. "Actually, I'm Dr. Hikari Jr's son's Navi." MegaMan corrected. "Then you are the one carrying out Dr. Hikari Sr.'s wishes. I was told to give this to you." The old Navi gave MegaMan a PastKey. "It is yours now." The old Navi told them. "Could this be a key to the VisionBurst?" Sakura wondered. "I also have a message from the Dr. The 4th rock-crusher machine. A box that blocks the rocks marks the spot... My work is done..." The old Navi said as he began to fade. "Huh?! That Navi..." Haruhi whispered. MegaMan thought about it for 2 minutes then blurted out "The Drill Machine! The 4 box where we fought MagnetMan. During that time, I saw a treadmill control in the northeast corner. Maybe that is where the VisionBurst is!" "It's worth a shot; let's head on over there now." Lan agreed as he and Madison jacked out their Navis and the Mews with Sakura, Li and the SOS Brigade jacked out as well.

The gang returned to Oran Island and went to the Drill machine at the fourth box. Lan and Madison jacked in their Navis while the Mews along with Sakura and Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well. It took them 3 minutes to find what they are looking for. MegaMan got out the PastKey and it fired a white light at the invisible wall, revealing a door. "There it is! The VisionBurst door!" Sakura shouted. "Once we go through it, we'll be in our human forms. So let's proceed with caution." Zoey stated, everyone nodded in agreement and entered the door.

MegaMan opened his eyes and looked around. "This is..." MegaMan started then Yuki finished for him. "Oran Island in where it used to be..." "Alright, let's split up and look for Gow!" Lan yelled, the Virus Busters begin their search for 10 minutes, but saw no sight of Gow.

"We search everywhere and found no sight of Gow." Corina sighed. Suddenly, they heard a dog barking. "A dog barking... Could it be Gow?" Kyon wondered. "There's only one way to find out." MegaMan pointed out as he and the other Virus Busters head up the stairs as the barking got louder. A HeelNavi whacked Gow on the head. "Shut up, you noisy hound! Be quiet!" He growled at Gow, Gow barked angrily at the HeelNavi. "MegaMan and his friends will find us if you make that racket!" The HeelNavi snapped. "We already did!" Haruhi pointed her finger at the HeelNavi, the HeelNavi gulped and turned around nervously and almost died at the sight before him. "A Nebula Navi here?! Give us that dog... Let Gow go!" MegaMan yelled as he aimed his MegaBuster at the HeelNavi. "Gah! It doesn't matter if you got me outnumbered! I'm gonna delete you right here and now! Plus once I delete you all, I'll take this dog to Dr. Regal. He might even give me a promotion!" The HeelNavi snarled as he got out his sword. "MegaMan, please let me lend you my power." Itsuki offered, MegaMan nodded and he and Itsuki fused into X-Fire Armor MegaMan. "Gurgh!" The HeelNavi gulped as X-Fire Armor MegaMan charged at him yelling out "X Impact!" He hit the HeelNavi hard with his charged claw. "Gurrgh! I...was so close!" The HeelNavi screamed in agony as he was deleted. Gow whimpered as he back into a corner as MegaMan and Itsuki reverted back to normal. "He must be frightened of the battle." Bridget pointed out. MegaMan leaned down next to Gow. "It's ok. We won't hurt you." MegaMan came closer to Gow. "That's it..." MegaMan smiled, but Gow yelped and ran past the Virus Busters. "We must go after Gow!" Zero shouted, the Virus Busters give chase, but when they reached the end, Gow was nowhere to be found. "Now what?" Kikki sighed. Suddenly, they heard Gow's yelps for help, the Virus Busters ran to the source.

Gow was trapped in a snowball by... BlizzardMan! "Whoosh! Got you! Now let's get out of this oven! Wonder why Dr. Regal wants you though?" BlizzardMan raised an eyebrow as Gow barked angrily. "Let Gow go!" MegaMan's voice yelled as he and the Virus Busters came into view and saw BlizzardMan with Gow. "BlizzardMan?! Didn't we delete him?!" Sakura gawked. "He's a Darkloid like ShadeMan, he can came on reviving as long as there darkness." MegaMan pointed out. "Then we'll keep deleting you till you stay deleted!" Haruhi proclaimed. "Whoosh! You got me outnumbered, but I have to retreat for now! Farewell!" BlizzardMan yelled as he jacked out with Gow. "Oh no! Lan, I'm sorry, I messed that up." MegaMan looked down. "It's not your fault, MegaMan! Let's report to SciLab!" Lan yelled, suddenly, his PET ranged. "Lan! Phone call for you!" MegaMan shouted as he patches it through. An Official appeared on a third screen. "Ah, good! I reached you!" He said, panic on his face. "...Who are you?" Zoey asked. "I work at SciLab. Our HP are being attacked by Nebula Darkloids! We really need your help here! Come to SciLab as quick as you can!" The Official yelled as he signed out. "SciLab needs our help! Let's go!" Madison yelled, the Virus Busters began their trek back to SciLab HP.

The Virus Busters raced thru the SciLab HP to find ProtoMan and Colonel fighting off a bunch of HeelNavis being lead by... "ShadeMan!?" Zoey gasped. "So he got revived too!" Li gawked. "Then CosmoMan..." "Hah! So I'm guessing you saw BlizzardMan huh?" ShadeMan sneered. "Looks like he got what we can for... guess there's no point staying around here!" "Just what are you trying to do you?!" Bridget demanded. "You people that try to stand in the way of Nebula...The time has come...For our master, Dr. Regal's ideal world...The world of true evil will be born!" "We'll put a stop to it!" ProtoMan shouted as he aimed his sword at him. "Ha ha ha ha! It'd be nice to have a bit more fun with you but I'm afraid it's time for me to bail!" ShadeMan laughed as he logged out. "Come back!" Sakura shouted. "Forget about him! We're the ones you have to fight!" The HeelNavi shouted as they aimed at them. "There's to many of them! We'll have to use the Giga Armor!" MegaMan shouted. Yuki nodded and they fused into Giga Armor MegaMan. "Giga Crush!" MegaMan/Yuki shouted as he unleashed a huge explosion from his body and hit the HeelNavis. They all yelled in agony as they were deleted. "I didn't expect the SciLab to be attacked...We can't use it as Mission Control from now on..." ProtoMan said. "They made off with Gow..." MegaMan/Yuki said grimly. "I thought so." Colonel said. "I got the idea from what they said that the dog's not a VisionBurst inhabitant after all." "So Gow is not a VisionBurst in habitant?" Zero asked. Colonel shook his head. "

A VisionBurst is saved data from past moments in the real world. In other words, things that happened in the past...keep on repeating themselves forever...Things don't happen in real time. So I thought it was odd when I heard the dog had disappeared..." "So the dog must have something to do with the Report." Haruhi thought out loud. "...I should think so. Anyway, we should log out. Nebula could be listening." ProtoMan ordered. Everyone nodded and logged out.

"I'm sorry... it's my fault Gow was taken." Lan said sadly. "It's no use crying over spilt milk. The important thing is what we do next. I don't know what Nebula are trying to do but I'm sure that now they've got Gow, they'll be moving into the final stage of their plan." Chaud said. "But without a base we can't plan our mission." Baryl said. "How about we use Higsby's place? He's a member too." Zoey pointed out. "Hm... good idea. Go ahead an ask him." Chaud said. "Will do!" Itsuki smiled as the left.

Within an hour, everything was set in the base. "This is an ideal Mission Control..." Baryl smiled as he looked around. "Yep! Higsby said a lot of cash has gone on the equipment here, so it should be fine for pretty much anything." Kikki said. Just then, a loud alarm blared in the room. "What the heck is that?!" Madison shouted as she covered her ears. "?! It's the surveillance alarm!" Chaud gasped. "The surveillance alarm?!" Renee asked. "ProtoMan and Colonel set it up on the door to the Undernet. Someone or something must be trying to get through." "I don't think that kid is trying to go through, do you?" Kyon asked. "No, not a civilian! Lan, you and the others go to End Area5 right away. ProtoMan and Colonel there soon!" Chaud ordered. "Roger!"

The Virus Busters all race to End Area5. When they got there, the found a Navi with a nurse outfit trying to get through a door. "Hey! Hold it!" Haruhi shouted. "What the?!" the Navi gasped as she turned around. "What's the matter, Medi?" Jasmine asked as she came on the third screen. She saw the Virus Busters and frowned. "You guys again?! What do you want?!" "Didn't we tell you not to go to the Undernet?" Renee scolded. "I'm not gonna listen to you! You can get that door open, Medi!" Jasmine said. "Rog- zonks!!" Medi gasped as she hid being the Virus Busters. A huge cloud hovered over the door and destroyed it with a thunder strike. "I thought so... CloudMan!!" MegaMan shouted. "I came back from the bowels of Hades to defeat all of you!" CloudMan sneered as he blocked them. "Don't think so!" a voice shouted. ProtoMan and Colonel logged in. "ProtoMan! Colonel!" Bridget smiled. "We'll handle this! Protect Medi!" ProtoMan said as they activated their swords. "Huh! I can take care of you, no problem! Electric Storm..." CloudMan tried to attack, but ProtoMan and Colonel slashed their blades quickly. "Sorry! But we already saw that attack!" Colonel yelled. CloudMan snarled as he retreated. "I don't know why you wanted to get in the Undernet but it's not a place for civilians. Let this be a lesson to you. Now jack out and don't come back!" ProtoMan scolded at Medi. "...Hump!" Was all she said before running past them and into the ruined door. "What a stubborn kid!" Haruhi frowned. They soon heard Medi screams for help. They went forward and found her being cornered by CloudMan, still damaged from ProtoMan and Colonel's attack. "If I can't defeat the Resistance... at least I can take my rage you on you...!!!" CloudMan snarled. "NO!" ProtoMan and Colonel shouted. They both jumped in front of CloudMan who was about to attack, but there was a bright flash of lash. When it cleared, CloudMan was gone and so were ProtoMan and Colonel. "ProtoMan...?" Bridget whimpered. "...Ah, argh..." Medi stammered. "They're both gone..." Zoey whispered. "N-No...It can't be..." Lan gasped. ".........ProtoMaaaaan!!!" Bridget screamed before slumping to her knees and began crying.

Back at the new HQ, everyone was called to here the bad news. The Mews were with outside with Bridget who was still upset. "What do you mean ProtoMan and Colonel's been deleted?!" Tesla gasped. " And what are we supposed to do now without a leader?!" Fyrefox added. "We're all just a bunch of amateurs, right?! Sure, we've been through a few things but I've only gone ahead with missions because we had a pro on the team! Without a leader, we're nothing!" Jasmine turned to the rest. "I'm sorry, everyone...This is my fault. It's because of me that ProtoMan and Colonel are..." "No. They were deleted in the line of duty... Protecting civilians is an Official NetBattlers job..." Baryl said. "...How can I apologize enough...?" "You don't need to... they followed the path he believed in to the end." Chaud said. "...." Jasmine remand silent. "Of course, ProtoMan and Colonel are a huge loss to us. But Nebula is still going ahead with its plans even now. We can't just stand around here doing nothing." Baryl turned to Lan and Kalinka. "Lan. Kalinka. Since you two have greater experience, you will lead the team." "Understood." Kalinka nodded. "All right. That's it for today. Dismissed." Chaud said.

The next day, a doorbell rang at the Hikari household. "I got it!" Lan shouted. He answered it and found Ribbita. "Huh? Hi Ribbita, what is it?" "Hello Lan!" She smiled. "I heard rumors about a Navi and Phantom team liberating the Net. I was investigating it for my next report and I thought you might be a part of it so I thought I might ask for an interview?" "Maybe..." Lan thought for a minute and snapped his fingers. "Maybe you can join our team. We can use the help, especially since we lost ProtoMan and Colonel..." "Oh... sorry to hear that..." Ribbita said sadly, then she smiled, "Don't worry! Me and ToadMan will aid you and avenge ProtoMan and Colonel!" "Thanks." Lan smiled. Lan then saw Jasmine walking up to him and Ribbita. "Um... Lan, is it? Listen... Please put me in your team! I want to make up for what happened yesterday!" Jasmine pleaded. "Hmm... I don't know kid, the Undernet's a dangerous place. You have to pass a test to make the team." Ribbita pointed out. "I know, how about a NetBattle? That will count as a test." Lan suggested. Jasmine nodded. "Lan? Who's at the door?" Haruhi asked as she came in and saw Ribbita. "Oh, who's your friend?" Ribbita introduced herself, that's when Haruhi noticed Jasmine. "Oh! Jasmine. What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked. "I'm giving her a test to see if she qualifies for our team. Let's try the park to start the test." Lan suggested as he and Haruhi went to get the gang.

3 minutes later, Lan and Jasmine were standing on the sides with Ribbita, the Mews, Sakura and her group and the SOS Brigade watching from front. "Ok, let's start. But I have to warn you, MegaMan and I are pros at NetBattling." Lan gave Jasmine some friendly advice, Jasmine nodded and got out her PET. MegaMan and Medi appeared in a hospital lobby arena. "Ready?" MegaMan asked as he got into a battle stance. "Ready!" Medi nodded as she got into a battle stance as well. "Battle routine, set!" Lan and Jasmine yelled. "Execute!" Both their Navis yelled out.

**MegaMan Vs Medi **

"Medi Capsule!" Medi yelled as she threw 3 capsules at MegaMan, he leaped out of the way and saw the capsules made a huge explosion. 'She's good... Maybe she is almost as strong as Roll...' MegaMan thought to himself. "M Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan fired the M Cannon at Medi. "Barrier! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Jasmine yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. The Barrier dispelled the blast. MegaMan rushed at Medi and punched her, Medi staggered back, but punched MegaMan in the gut. "Chemical Flash!" Medi made two red and blue capsules appear and they started to connect and they exploded, knocking MegaMan back, Medi threw two Medi Capsules at MegaMan who barely dodged them. "Vulcan2! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan fired three shots at Medi for moderate damage. "Healing Ball!" Medi yelled as she threw a blue ball at MegaMan. "Watch out, MegaMan! That ball can sap your energy and transfer it to Medi!" Lan warned, MegaMan jumped out of the way. Medi charged at MegaMan who charged back and have a power round, both punching and blocking each other's attacks for 5 minutes till Lan shouted out "Activate HUB Mode!" Lan pressed the HUB Mode button and MegaMan was in HUB mode and knocked Medi to the ground, finishing the battle. Medi struggled to get up, MegaMan held out his hand, Medi grabbed it and MegaMan helped her up. MegaMan smiled and said "Congratulations, Medi. You and Jasmine are recruited into our team." "Really?! But we lost..." Medi pointed out. "True, but you and Jasmine worked together with those attacks. That's why you passed the test." Lan pointed out as MegaMan and Medi jacked out.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" Jasmine said happily. Suddenly, Higsby ran out of his shop to Lan and the crew. "Lan, huh! I need your help! Some Navi that looks like Bass is attacking my network system, huh! Please hurry!" Mr. Higsby pleaded, Zoey's eyes widen when she heard that. "Dynamo again?! Man, he is persistent!" "Let's hurry before he causes more damages!" MegaMan yelled as he and the gang including Ribbita, Higsby and Jasmine rushed into Higsby's.

Dynamo has once again appeared, can Lan and friends defeat him again?!

TBC

Next time: Dynamo's Second Strike

Me: Next chapter will have Dynamo again, so stay tune!


	94. Dynamo's Second Strike

Chapter 14: Dynamo's Second Strike

Lan and the others had just recruited Jasmine and Ribitta into the team when Dynamo attacked Higsby's network! Just what on earth does he want?!

The Virus Busters appeared into the network where the found Dynamo grinning at them. "Nice to see you again. Did you miss me?" He grinned. "Quit bugging us, Dynamo!" Zoey snapped. "What do you want!?" "I told you, I'm here to get in your hair. For every moment I disturb you, I get a lot of Zenny." "You're being paid to do this!?" Renee frowned. "Took ya long enough." He smirked. "...Isn't Grandpa Bass with you? Looks like my old man couldn't make it." "Old man?!" Lan gawked. "You're a CopyBass?!" "Took ya long enough." He said again. "But how?!" Corina said. "I thought Bass said that he deleted all the CopyBasses!" "He forgot one. Ya see kids, I'm the only perfect CopyBass created by Gospel. Unlike all those other rejects, I can use the Get Ability Program." He explained. "I don't really like to follow orders unless there's profit involve so I just left." "That's a nice story." Medi said. "Now get out before we make you leave!" "You can't retire me no matter how hard you try... I'll give you a little advice... You... Wily... Regal... all of you are alike." "We're nothing like them!" Sakura shouted. Dynamo laughed. "Yeah right! They have more in common than you think! Everybody is always too hot when they fight. But not me. I am the coolest and wisest of all. If you can't understand, then I'll just have to show you. Come on and fight me!" "Here he comes! Ribbit!" ToadMan shouted. "MegaMan!" Mikuru shouted. MegaMan nodded and the both merged into the Falcon Armor. "Let's go! Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**Falcon Armor MegaMan, Zero, NumberMan, ToadMan, Medi, CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS Dynamo (Theme: Dynamo Battle from MegaMan X5)**

Dynamo made a Sword appear and charged at MegaMan. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan and Dynamo clashed swords for 40 seconds till MegaMan slashed Dynamo 2 times. "Oof! You had gotten stronger since last time, MegaTwerp! Is it because of the DarkPower?" Dynamo growled as he punched MegaMan in the gut. "Medi! I need your help!" Bridget shouted to her, Medi nodded and got out 2 Medi Capsules and threw them at Dynamo, knocking him back a little. "Tidal Rush!" Bridget launched a tidal wave at Dynamo, damaging him some more. "Fight!" Sakura yelled as she activated the Clow Card and punched Dynamo in the fast combined with NumberMan and Zero's attacks. "Tsk! You humans are such persistent! No wonder Serenade brought you to this world! I like to challenge her myself to see how powerful she is." Dynamo spat. Kikki pointed her finger at Dynamo. "I'm not gonna let you delete my mom!" "Your mom?" Haruhi blinked. "Never mind that, we got to stop Dynamo!" Li yelled as he and Dynamo clashed swords for 2 minutes till Li got the upper hand and slashed Dynamo two times. "Bah! You brats are starting to get on my nerves!" Dynamo yelled. As he emitted a blast to knock Li and Sakura away. Dynamo made a Vulcan3 and fired it at Corina; Corina yelped and danced to avoid the bullets. "Ha ha! Dance, birdy, dance!" Dynamo grinned before he was knocked aside by Falcon Armor MegaMan. "Medi! ToadMan! Zoey! Now!" MegaMan/Mikuru yelled as he charged up his MegaBuster. "Medi Capsules!" Medi threw a barrage of capsules. "Toad Song!" ToadMan croaked a huge note. "Rose Bell! Full power!" Zoey yelled as she launched her attack. "Burst Shot!" MegaMan fired his MegaBuster and the four attacks combined into one, Dynamo gasped and didn't have time to block it and was hit by it and is knocked into a invisible wall, defeated.

The Virus Busters aimed their weapons at Dynamo who held his chest. "So... You ARE strong... I fought seriously this time... Anyway... I'd need nine lives if I stuck with you... So... I'll leave. No more games. You should think about your future, too or... you'll die someday... I'm getting out of here, because I don't want to die right now. Adios amigos! We'll see each other again... Count on it! Ja ne!" Dynamo shouted as he jacked out. "Man! I hope we seen the last of him!" Medi frowned. "I doubt it. Anyway, let's head back End Area5 to begin the final Liberation mission." Lan pointed out. "Yeah. For ProtoMan." Bridget agreed. Haruhi was thinking about what Kikki said during the fight with Dynamo. 'Serenade's is... Kikki's mother?' She shook her head and she and the others jacked out.

The final Liberation is at hand!

TBC

Next time: Final Liberation: Dark Team Leaders Hassle

Me: Well, only 4 more chapters till the end of Saga 6 and soon Saga 7 will start with Inuyasha, Lucky Star, Pretear and Xenosaga! So stay tune!


	95. Final Liberation

Me: Here's what up. I'm gonna add Fefnir from MegaMan Zero into the chapter before the final two chapters of Saga 6 and Dr. Weil and Omega from MegaMan Zero into Saga 7. So here is Chapter 15! And only 5 more chapters to go till the 100 chapter!

Chapter 15: Final Liberation: Dark Team Leaders Hassle

The Virus Busters were back in the area leading the area where the final Liberation would take place. Team ProtoMan and Colonel jacked in. "Good, everyone's here." Bass acknowledged. "So how do we get this door open?" NapalmMan asked. "Simple, this door is made of hate and anger. Violence won't do any good on it. ToadMan and I will do the job! HealingPulse!" Medi yelled as she fired a heart wave. "Toad Song!" ToadMan fired a note at the door combined with Medi's HealingPulse, destroying the door. "Amazing!" Bridget gasped. "Alright, MagnetMan and KnightMan, you two stay here to be on the look out for enemies." MegaMan ordered, MagnetMan and KnightMan nodded. "Alright, let's move out!" Haruhi yelled as the Virus Busters entered the area.

When they made it through the final fortress, Bridget gasped and covered her mouth. "....!?" "Bridget? What's wrong?" Zoey asked. "!!" She pointed towards the entrance of the forest and the Virus Busters gasped in shock at who is in front of it. It was… ProtoMan and Colonel! But they looked different, for ProtoMan, his lens are red and his armor dark red and Colonel is dark. "It can't be…!" Kyon gawked. "They got reprogrammed!" Li added. "So, you're the enemy of the Officials, huh?" DarkProtoMan sneered. "ProtoMan! Colonel! Snap out of it!" Jasmine shouted. "Master Regal saved our lives. We pledged our loyalty to him." DarkColonel growled as he emitted an dark sword. "Protecting this area is our task." "Oh no!" Kalinka cried. "They've been modified into Darkloids just like MegaMan was!" "We'll have to bring them back to their senses!" Haruhi shouted as she glowed in a bright aura and fused with MegaMan into the Light Armor. "This is it! Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**Light Armor MegaMan, Zero, GyroMan, ShadowMan, NumberMan, SearchMan, ToadMan, Medi, CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS DarkProtoMan and DarkColonel**

DarkProtoMan and DarkColonel both charged at MegaMan and Bass as they clashed blades. They all fell into a deadlock for seconds before they all pushed each other and jumped back. MegaMan turned invisible and threw unpredictable punches on the two Darkloids. "ProtoMan! Colonel! Knock it off! Regal is using you!" MegaMan/Haruhi shouted. "Shut up!" DarkProtoMan snarled as he kicked MegaMan into a wall and turned him visible. "Medi Capsules!" Medi shouted as she threw he capsules at the Darkloids and pushed them back. "M Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Laika yelled as he inserted the chip. SearchMan fired and gave DarkColonel more damage. He flinched but warped behind SearchMan and knocked him to the ground. "Hero Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Higsby shouted as NumberMan activated a powerful sword. He clashed swords with DarkProtoMan for while before breaking his block and slashing him twice. "Zeus Hammer! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison shouted as she used the Battle Chip on Zero. He slammed hammer down and fried DarkColonel. Li used and ice element on his sword and attack DarkProtoMan quickly. "Stop it! This isn't you!" Li shouted. "You are getting on my nerves kid!" DarkProtoMan yelled as he gave Li an uppercut. "Oh no! Li!" Sakura shouted. DarkColonel warped behind her and slammed her down next to Li. "Now your finished." DarkProroMan snarled as he aimed his sword at them. They hugged each other protectively. Suddenly, Bridget jumped between them. "ProtoMan, stop please! It's me, Bridget!"

DarkProtoMan suddenly stopped. "Br... Br...id...get. You're.... Br...id...get." He muttered. "Yes." She smiled. "Colonel, knock it off!" Zoey added. "This is not what you were program to do! Regal is messing with you're head!" "Wh....what...?" DarkColonel whispered. Suddenly, to blows knocked them down. And out of the darkness came.... "CosmoMan!" Everyone shouted. "So the DarkPower hasn't quite taken its hold yet! Pah!" He snarled. "Let ProtoMan and Colonel go!" Bridget shouted. "You may have won this fight! But you can only savor your victory for two days!" CosmoMan laughed as he and the two knocked out Darkloids disappeared in a dark rift. "No! Come back!" Bridget cried as tears came out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bridget. We didn't get them back." Medi hung her head. " No...But at least we know they're still alive. We'll make sure we get them back somehow!" Bridget smiled. "Yeah! We can do it! Ribbit!" ToadMan said. Bass turned to the rest of the team. "Everyone, the final battle with Nebula is drawing near! But before that we must get ProtoMan and Colonel back! Then we can all take on Nebula together! ...That's all! Dismissed!" "Roger!"

(Regal's HQ)

Regal walked to Dr. Hikari who was still tied to the chair with a grin. "Hikari...You were tight-lipped to the end, I'll give you that. But now this chase is all over." Hikari's eyes widen in shock. "You didn't...!" "Your father was a great scientist...Even I didn't realize he had disguised the "Hikari Report" as a dog..." "...R-Regal...What are you gonna do with Gow?" "I'm gonna complete...SoulNet!" "Soul...Net...But if you did that, the world would...!" "Yes! My utopia, an utterly evil world, shall be complete..." Regal laughed. "I never imagined SoulNet would turn out like this...Father, forgive me..." Hikari whispered. Regal turned to the computer. "It's Regal...Move NebulaGray to the 3rd ExpServ. ...And transmit at max speed to the micro servers we planted in Electopia. You may halt Dark Chip production! ...Yes, that's right." "My son and his friends will stop you!" Hikari shouted. Regal laughed. "Heh heh heh...Your hope soon will turn to despair...And you'll once again see just how weak people are! I must tell the nation it has begun!" "Lan... MegaMan... kids.... be careful..." Hikari said softly.

TBC

Next time: Fiery Rage


	96. Fiery Rage

Fefnir: Is this thing on? Good, hey! My name is Fefnir! Here is Chapter 16! Only two more chapters to go till the end of Saga 6!

Chapter 16: Fiery Rage

Two days later...

"Lan! Lan!" Mrs. Hikari yelled in terror. Lan and the gang came in, Sakura and her group came in as soon as Mrs. Hikari called them. "What is it, Mrs. Hikari?!" Zoey gasped. Mrs. Hikari pointed to the TV and it showed... "Regal!" Haruhi gritted her teeth in anger. "Your father is behind him, Lan..." Mrs. Hikari said in tears, Dr. Hikari was behind Regal tied up. Dr. Regal grinned evilly and began his speech. "I am Dr. Regal... ruler of the new world. You, the people of Electopia, are the lucky subjects of my grand experiment. Don't be alarmed. It won't hurt a bit... Rather, you'll feel the joy of being freed from bondage. Your time has come... Just do whatever you want... In a few minutes, you shall be free." Dr. Regal smirked evilly as he cut his announcement from the TV. "Regal is about to put his plan into motion! We got to stop him!" Lan yelled, before he and the gang can exit, Mrs. Hikari stopped them. "Lan! Wait!" Lan turned to his mother with determination. "I know it's dangerous, Mom. But I have to go!" Lan told her. Mrs. Hikari got out 8 amulets. "These Amulets were made by Grandpa. He always keeps one with him and he made the other 7 just in case." Mrs. Hikari explained as she gave them the Amulets. "Grandpa's Amulets will protect us. Thanks mom!" Lan said gratefully as he and the gang went outside.

When they got outside, what they saw was not a pretty sight, people punching, stealing and arguing with each other. "Why is everyone fighting with each other?" Mikuru gasped. "This must be what Regal is talking about. I think we're ok. The Marks of Serenade protected us from the radiation during the final battle with Gospel, so it must be the same for whatever is affecting the people of ACDC Town." Renee pointed out, Lan and Madison suddenly got some new mail. "Lan! You got mail! ...Eh? There's no name on it! I'll read it. This goes for all Anti-Terrorist Core members. Nebula is placing micro servers in Cyberworld all over Electopia. Destroying these servers might possibly stop Nebula's attack. The closer you get to one, the more it will affect you. Be very careful. Whoa. Someone must know a lot about Regal's plan. But who?" MegaMan pondered. "No time! If this email got to us, so did the others!" "Lan!" Kalinka shouted as she ran up to them. "You got the Email too?" "Yeah we did. You're not affected by the servers, either?" Madison asked. Kalinka smiled as she pulled on one of her earrings. "My father made these unique earrings just for me. They can protect me from the radiation!" "That's sounds awesome!" Li remarked. "Both you and Lan have great fathers!" "Anyway, we need to find those micro servers!" Kalinka said. They all nodded and went back inside to the house and logged in.

The Virus Busters ran through the Net, searching every nook and cranny for the sever. They found it but in front of the severs, they found... "SearchMan and NumberMan!" Bass gasped. "But look! They're fighting!" Sakura pointed. "Ya know, you look real stupid with that bulb head of yours!" SearchMan shouted as he fired missiles. "Take that back you military reject!" NumberMan yelled as he threw Dice Bombs. "They must be affected by the server too!" Li said. "We have to get rid of it!" Madison shouted. "Allow me!" Zero shouted as he launched his Phantom Zero move and destroyed the server. SearchMan and NumberMan immediately stopped. "Huh? What happened?" SearchMan blinked. "Ooh... I feel like something is making me madder and madder." NumberMan groaned as he holds his head, their NetOps came in on screens holding their heads. "You guys ok?" Lan asked in concern. "Yeah. That server must have done something with me and Higsby. I guess... I owe you one, Lan." Raika said. "Yeah, we would have kept arguing if you haven't destroyed that server, huh!" Mr. Higsby smiled. "We're in your debt, MegaMan, Zero and Bass." SearchMan bowed politely. "Yes, but still, the others must have suffered the same fate. We keep an eye on ACDC Town. It should return to normal." NumberMan suggested. "You can count on us!" Corina winked as she and the other Virus Busters jacked out.

The gang head to the secret base and found Chaud and Baryl groaning in pain. "Chaud! Are you and Baryl alright?!" Renee shouted in concern. "Don't worry about us... You must find the servers and save the others! The mail must have gotten to them..." Chaud said weakly. "So that means..." Kyon figured it out. "Yes. They may be under the affects of Regal's micro servers. Hurry!" Baryl ordered. "Yes sir!" Lan saluted as he and the gang head to Oran Island which Chaud and Baryl pointed them there.

The Virus Busters jacked into Oran Net to find the next micro server and found it and MagnetMan and KnightMan duking it out. "Prepare to be deleted, traitor!" MagnetMan yelled as he threw a punch at KnightMan. "I was only following the Princess's orders, fiend!" KnightMan retorted as he blocked it. "Not them too!" Madison groaned. "MegaMan!" Bass turned to him and they both nodded and fired their Busters at the micro server, destroying it in the process, MagnetMan and KnightMan returned to normal and have confused looks on their faces. "Huh?" MagnetMan said. "What happened?" KnightMan asked. "You were under Nebula's control..." Yuki stated. Tesla and Pride came in on screens. "Lan, thank you for helping us. The micro server turned us against each other before we have a chance to destroy it." Pride said gratefully. "Yeah, I would be mean and rude if it remains." Tesla winked. "No problem. Any ideas on where the next micro server is?" Zoey asked. "Dingo and Fyrefox said there is on the cruise boat." Pride pointed out. "Then the same thing must have happened to them also. Come on, brigade!" Haruhi yelled as the Virus Busters jacked out.

When they got to the cruise ship, they saw Fyrefox and Dingo smack talking each other. "Punks like you need to respect your elders!" Fyrefox yelled. "My tribe taught me to fight geezers like you!" Dingo made a comeback. "Let's destroy the server while they're arguing." Itsuki wisely said as Lan, Kalinka and Madison jacked in their Navis while the Mews with Sakura, Li and the SOS Brigade jacked in as well. They saw NapalmMan and TomahawkMan locked in a fist fight. "Zero, now!" Madison ordered, Zero nodded and charged up to the micro server and slashed it, destroying it. Dingo and Fyrefox blinked at each other so did their Navis. "I feel like I was angry all of a sudden." Fyrefox sighed. "Yeah, me too. Thanks Lan. We owe you one." Dingo gave him a thumbs up. Lan nodded and the Virus Busters jacked out. Dingo and Fyrefox told the gang that Charlie and Dark went to End Area to find the next server.

The Virus Busters jacked in to find the next server and GyroMan and ShadowMan dueling with each other. Zoey and Bridget teamed up and destroyed the server, returning the two Navis to normal. Charlie and Dark came in on screens. "Whew! Thanks Lan! We would be end up in that tight spot forever if you haven't destroyed the server." Charlie smiled, Dark nodded in agreement. "Yes. We are in your debt." "Don't worry about it!" Sakura smiled. Lan and Madison's PET began to ring. It was Chuad and Baryl. "We destroyed all the servers that Nebula planted. A scan of the affected areas reveals that the damage is subsiding." "That's good news." Li replied. "Not so fast. The real problem awaits." Baryl warned. "??" Haruhi muttered. "Nebula used the servers to transmit a signal that planted evil feelings in people's souls. We now know the source lies on the Undernet." He explained. "The Undernet, huh?" Renee thought out loud. "We'll go have a look." "Bridget..." Chuad began. "We detected ProtoMan and Colonel nearby and they are not over the Dark Chips' affect. If you and the others find them..." "I know..." Bridget nodded. "But if we do, I'm gonna drag them back by the scruff of their necks if I have to!" "Heh. I see why ProtoMan likes you." Chuad smiled. "Contact me when the mission is complete." "Will do!" Madison said as they broke contact. "So it's to the Undernet now?" Kyon asked. "That's where the master server is." Kalinka said. "Let's get going."

The Virus Busters ran into the Undernet and found the master server deep in the Undernet. "There it is! The final server!" Bass pointed. "Now lets end this quick!" Zoey said as she whipped out her Rose Bell. Suddenly, to blurs appeared out of nowhere and completely destroyed the server. "Huh?!" Kikki gawked. DarkProtoMan and DarkColonel appeared out of the smoke. "I see you came to destroy the master server. Too bad you're all too late." DarkProtoMan smirked. "What do you mean!?" MegaMan demanded. "We got enough data from the recent experiment." DarkColonel said. "ProtoMan, we are not leaving without you and Colonel!" Bridget shouted. "And how are you gonna do that?" He sneered as he aimed his sword at her. "HealingPulse!" "Toad Song!" A bright flashed engulfed the area, leaving ProtoMan and Colonel stunned. Medi and ToadMan quickly jumped in front of the opposing sides. "Medi! ToadMan!" Corina smiled. "Are you guys OK? Ribbit!" ToadMan asked. "What are you guys doing here?" Li asked. "They are the only ones who can free ProtoMan and Colonel from the DarkPower." said a recognizable voice. "It's my mom!" Kikki smiled. "You mean...!" Haruhi started. Sure enough, Serenade appeared before them. "It's good to see you all again." She smiled. "So that's her." Sakura said in awe. "The queen of the Undernet." "Listen up." Serenade said. "Medi and ToadMan are the only ones other than all of you immune to the DarkPower because they are made of pure data." "That means there's hope for ProtoMan and Colonel!" Mikuru smiled. "It won't be that easy." Serenade continued grimly. "The DarkPower has gnawed deep into their personality, memory, and other key data. Destroying the DarkPower may take such key data with it. If that happens..." "ProtoMan and Colonel will be as empty as a shell!" Li figured out. "Yes, so here's what to do..." Serenade whispered the instructions to the Virus Busters. "...Got it?" "Roger!" "Medi! ToadMan! Now!" Serenade signaled. "Super HealingPulse!!!" "Super Toad Song!!!" Medi and ToadMan used their full power slowly pulled the DarkPower from DarkProtoMan and DarkColonel. "The DarkPower is exposed now! Bridget! Your turn!" Serenade shouted. "Tidal Rush!" Bridget shouted as she fired her water stream attack on the DarkPower. It exploded in a huge blast. As it cleared, ProtoMan and Colonel appeared to be their normal selves again. "ProtoMan! You're OK!" Bridget cried in happyness as she jumped on ProtoMan. "All right! ProtoMan and Colonel are back!" Haruhi cheered. Everyone cleared also. "Thank you... everyone... we're back!" Colonel smiled. "We heard your voices... deep within us.... we made it back thanks to you ProtoMan added. "...I believed in you, ProtoMan. I never doubted you'd be back." Bridget said sweetly. She kissed him gently and he slowly returned it. Sakura bowed to Serenade. "Thank you Serenade. We're so glad you came." "But how are you Kikki's mother anyway?" Kyon asked. "You're a computer program... right?" Serenade grinned. "Let's just say... that I am just like MegaMan." "Huh??" The SOS Brigade and the Cardcaptors gawked. "Just ask my daughter. I'm sure you won't mind, will you Kikki?" "I won't!" Kikki smiled as Serenade logged out. Bridget helped ProtoMan up. "Well take you two back to Chaud and Baryl." she said. "Hold on, Bridget." ProtoMan said as she got in front of her. "Something's wrong here." Everyone soon sensed what ProtoMan was sensing. "He's right... something is coming." MegaMan tensed. "Something... powerful..." Li added. Bright red spark appeared in front of them. Soon the sparks formed a red portal. There was a bright flash that blew everyone back. Slowly, a red and white armored foot emerged from the portal, followed by an arm, and then an entire figure.

"Good grief..." Kyon uttered as Mikuru hid behind him.

From the portal came an android being. He had red and white armor and his helmet looked like dragon fangs. On his right arm, he held a dangerous looking gun. "Finally, I made it through!" he said energetically. "So, they were right!" " What is that?! Is he an android?" Zoey gasped. "Who are you? Ribbit!" ToadMan frowned. "Who am I?" the android sneered. "Well, that shows how advanced this place is! I'm Fighting Fefnir, one of the four Guardians of Master X, the head of Neo Arcadia!" "Fighting... Master X... Neo...?" Mikuru muttered. Fefnir grinned as he looked around the Undernet. "Wait'll I tell Harpuia and Leviathan that the Dimension Warp works! They'll be so surprised!" "So you're from another world too?" Sakura gasped. "Whatever you say, kid." Fefnir snorted. "All I know is now Neo Arcadia's got plenty of space to expand!" "What's that?" Medi asked. "Neo Arcadia's the utopia that Master X founded after the Maverick Wars came to a conclusion." Fefnir explained. "It was built so lazy humans like yourselves would be safe if the Mavericks ever came back... But you never know who could be a Maverick these days, can ya? So, we basically take down anyone who goes against us. So, just to gauge what this world is like, are you kids gonna pledge allegiance to Neo Arcadia, or not?" The Virus Busters went into a huddle. "So what should say?" MegaMan asked. "I don't like the sound Mavericks. But I don't like this guy already!" Corina frowned. "Data on Mavericks is unknown. Possible threat is high." Yuki calculated. "Right." Renee nodded. "So no deal." They turned to Fefnir and frowned. "No sale, Fefnir." Haruhi replied. "And if Master X and his men are as bullying as you, then Neo Arcadia must not be a very nice place!" "So you've made up your minds, have you?" Fefnir threatened as he aimed his gun at them. "I guess we'll have to do this my favorite way: the HARD way!"

**MegaMan, Zero, Bass, ProtoMan, Colonel, Medi, ToadMan, Cardcaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS Fighting Fefnir (Theme: Strong Will from MegaMan Zero 2)**

Fefnir charged his gun and fired in a huge fireball. It flew past the Virus Busters, struck the remains of the master server and exploded in a huge blast. The Virus Busters shielded their eyes from the blast, then looked at the smoldering pile in horror. "He's insane!" Madison gasped. "We have to stop him before he breaks into Cyberworld!" Itsuki shouted as he glowed and merged with MegaMan into the X-Fire Armor. "Will I need both of my arms to defeat you?" Fefnir taunted as he fired more fireballs at the Virus Busters. Everyone did their best to evade the crazy fire power. "Aqua Tower! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Kalinka shouted as she activated the battle chip. "Aqua Tower!" Bass shouted as he launched the water attack on Fefnir. Fefnir just laughed as the attack hit him and fizzled out. "It didn't work?!" Lan gasped. "Eat this, shrimps!" Fefnir shouted as he flared up and fired shots into the air. The fireballs came raining down and proved even harder to get away from. Zero warped behind him as ramed him into the ground. As he got up, Fefnir rose an eyebrow. "Yah know, you look like an old pal of mine." "Really...?" Zero wondered. "Not that it matters!" Fefnir summoned a cannon on his free arm and fired a bigger fire ball. Zero jumped from it but it created five sparks when it hit the ground. "Come on, Medi! Let's hit him with a close range attack!" Zoey exclaimed. Medi nodded and the both charged at Fefnir. "So, NOW you put up a fight, huh?" Fefnir laughed. "Cute! The little girls think they can stop me!" Zoey fired her Rose Bell attack as Medi used her capsules. Fefnir blocked the Rose Bell with a fire shield and blasted the capsules with his gun. He charged forward, grabbed Zoey and Medi and lifted them into the air. "Gah!" Zoey screamed. "Hey, lemme go! Lemme go!" Medi snarled. "So, open aggression towards Neo Arcadia, huh?" Fefnir cackled. "That's grounds for execution, sweethearts!" "No one's executing anyone! Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he used one of his favorite Battle Chips. MegaMan charged at Fefnir and slashed him with his sword. Fefnir cried in pain as he dropped Zoey and Medi. "I hate electricity!" he snarled. "You punk!" Fefnir slammed his fist into the ground to create an earthquake wave. MegaMan jumped over it quickly. "So he's weak to electricity instead of water." ProtoMan thought out loud, "That's odd." "But at least we know his weakness! Thunder!" Sakura shouted as she used a thunder shot to damage Fernir even more. "That does it!" Fernir yelled as he flared up again. This time he slammed two guns into the ground and created pilers of fire. Everyone one jumped from them as the pilers came up three by three. "MegaMan! Finish him!" Colonel shouted. "Right! X-Impact!" MegaMan/Itsuki shouted as he slammed his electric claw into Fefnir. He cried in agony before falling onto his knee, defeated.

Fefnir snarled as the Virus Busters aimed their weapons at them. "Fine! I'll leave for now. But all of you will submit to Neo Arcade someday!" he shouted. He jumped into the portal and it closed behind him. "Do you think he'll come back?" Medi asked. "I don't know..." MegaMan said. "But if he does, he could bring a whole army with him." "Then we'd better prepare for that day if it happens." ProtoMan said. "For now, let's deal with Nebula."

Back at the base, Lan and the others told everyone about their encounter with Fefnir. "So this Fefnir comes from an alternate world like you guys, huh?" Chaud asked. "Yeah, he was weird and violent." Renee answered. "Then we must be ready if Fefnir comes back." Baryl said. "The next time he appears, he will not underestimate us. But now our priority is with Nebula." "You can say that they lead us right to them." Chaud continued. "ProtoMan and Colonel's access log contains the location. Tomorrow we head for the base." "Um, uhhh, Chaud? Are we going to Nebula's base, too?" Pride asked. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." "We've come this far. And we'll stick with you to the end!" "We can't quite now!" Sakura added. "It's time to make Nebula pay for it's crimes!" Li continued. "We can't let them get away with all they did!" Madison nodded. "When I'm done with Regal, he'll be eating out of a straw!" Haruhi shouted. "Be at the park in front of Higsby's at 10AM tomorrow. You don't have to come if you don't want to. You've all done more than enough already. This one's shaping up to be one heck of a battle. I won't say a word if you stay home. That's all. Meeting's over!"

The final battle is at hand! But what about Fefnir? Will he come back? And if he does, will he bring company?

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 6: Part 1: The Sins of the Fathers


	97. The Final Battle: Saga 6: Part 1

MegaMan: Here is it, part one of the final battle of Saga 6!

Chapter 18: The Final Battle: Saga 6: Part 1: The Sins of the Fathers

"Mom, we're home." Lan said as he and the gang entered, Sakura and her group head home to rest for the final battle tomorrow. Mrs. Hikari was silent. "Welcome back, Lan. I found something while cleaning out Grandpa's desk." Mrs. Hikari said. "What is it?" Zoey arched an eyebrow. "I'm not sure but I thought you should know." Mrs. Hikari got out a disk and gave it to Lan. "Hmm... Wonder what it contains... MegaMan, analyze it, please!" Lan shouted. MegaMan analyzes it. "It contains TextData that reads: "Net, SciLab, 3, center, straight 27, turn and go 4. Turn again, go 4 and then check... Hikari data, reaction..." Lan and the gang thought about it for 20 seconds. "A memo from Grandpa... Might come in handy." Lan said, Mrs. Hikari was silent and began. ".........Lan." Lan was silent. "Lan... You're gonna go..." Mrs. Hikari sniffled. "...Yeah. ...We set off tomorrow morning." Lan answered. "Don't worry, Mrs. Hikari." Sakura promised. "We'll stick with Lan." "Thank you, everyone." she smiled. "OK, we gonna look at this memo." Zoey said as the went up to Lan's room. "Gramps... watch over, Lan, Hub and their friends." Mrs. Hikari whispered.

Back at Lan's room, everyone logged in and were still analyzing the memo. "What's up?" Corina asked. "There's something with DataDisk..." MegaMan said. Suddenly the mark on his chest began to glow. It shot forward and created a door. "What was that?" Madison gasped. "A doorway to the VisionBurst..." MegaMan answered. "A reaction to your program, perhaps?" Zero wondered. "Let's take a closer look." Lan suggested. They all nodded and went through the door.

The door that the Virus Busters went through was SciLab. But this SciLab was much more newer looking. "Hey look!" Sakura pointed. They all looked up and saw two young men working on something. "The one with dark hair is our gramps, Tomas." MegaMan pointed. "But who's the other guy?" Lan wondered. "They're talking. Let's listen in..." Li suggested. "...The basic theory of SoulNet is complete." the younger Tomas told his partner. " If we complete our joint research on SoulNet, we'll be able to build a strife-free world where people trust each other." the unknown man nodded. "Still, there's a major problem that must be solved..." "Right. We've done what we can. Now it's up to the next generation to finish this research." Tomas replied. "I'm sure our boys won't fail us." "The Hikari Report records are all my son, Yuichiro, needs." "And I will pass my design on to Regal...So, we've reached the final day of our research...I feel a bit sad..." the man said a bit saddened. Tomas smiled. "Come on, that's not the Albert Wily I know." "Well, frankly, I was shocked when you began talking about converting people's souls into data and linking them via SoulServer to create SoulNet." the man now known as the younger Wily chuckled. "But sure enough, you did it Tomas. You did it..." "Well, it was thanks to your knowledge in robotics that helped me." Tomas rubbed his back nervously." "Dr. Hikari, you have a visitor. Please come to the 3rd F. meeting room." said a voice on the PA. "Better get going." Tomas waved as he went into the elevator. "See you, Albert." "Later." Wily waved back as he went back to work. The Virus Busters were shocked at all they just heard. "I don't believe it!" Bridget gasped. "Then the man that Lan and MegaMan's grandfather work with on the Report was Wily! Of all the people..." "And to think, Wily's own researched was cut off..." Renee added. "So if Dad had the Hikari Report, then Regal must have the SoulNet design handed down from Wily." Lan figured out. "That means that Regal wants to finish what their fathers started." Li said. "But for what?" "Maybe we should ask Wily and see what he knows." MegaMan suggested. "What??" Zoey gave him a look. "But that's Wily!" "And Wily used to be a kind man before he went insane. We have to try." "As the went up to him, he muttered something. "I hope a time will come when SoulNet will be possible. But it's really a double-edged sword...We must think about the worst scenario...I should get going." And he walked out. "SoulNet's a double-edged sword...? The worst scenario...? What did he mean...?" Sakura thought out loud. "I think now we know everything." Itsuki said. "Regal is doing what Wily feared the most. He is ruining the dream of Lan and MegaMan's grandfather. It's time to prepare for tomorrow." Everyone nodded and logged out.

The next day, everyone was well rested and ready to take on Nebula. They all met in front of Higsby's as planed. "So where's Nebula's base?" Madison asked Baryl. "It's at the highest point in Electopia." he answered. "The highest point in Electopia...Not Mt. Belenus?!" Lan's eye's widened. "That's right." Chaud nodded. "At 12,389 ft., it's the highest point in Electopia. Nebula's base is within the crater." "We aren't going to climb there, are we?!" Kyon gasped. Chaud smiled coyly. "No, my friend. I've arranged for a chopper." as he said this, a chopper landed in the middle of the park. "This is it, everyone. Regal is about to pay for what he did." Baryl said, when almost everyone got on, Lan's friends ran up to them. "Lan!" Mayl yelled. "You got company. Make it quick, we'll go on ahead." Chaud said as he and Baryl climb up the ladder. "Hey guys..." Lan said weakly. "Why didn't you tell us you're leaving?!" Dex demanded. "I know we couldn't really be use to you guys but... We can handle the worrying department!" Yai proclaimed. "...Lan, you better come back in one piece..." Mayl walked up to Lan and kissed him. "Everyone... We're gonna bring Roll, Glide and GutsMan back!" Zoey shouted with determination. "You can count on it!" Lan did his famous pose as he, the Mews, Sakura and her group and the SOS Brigade climbed up the ladder. The copter took off to Mt. Belenus. Mayl watched as the copter flies off.

Several hours after leaving ACDC Town, they reached the top of Mt. Belenus, site of Nebula's base, and a dormant volcano

The entire team was in front of the door leading to Nebula's base. "Welcome to Nebula's HQ. Also known as Regal's main base." Chaud explained as he pointed to the insignia on the door. "So let's charge in! We come this far!" Haruhi proclaimed, but before she can charge in, Charlie and Dark stopped her. "Hold on, Suzumiya! This is Regal we're talking about! He might have some traps waiting! Only a fool would rush in without thinking. Dark and I will lead this one. Right, Leaders?" Charlie asked. "Very well... But be on your guard." Baryl agreed. "Be careful, Charlie and Dark!" Zoey prayed. "We'll be back." Dark said as he and Charlie entered.

10 minutes passed since Charlie and Dark entered Nebula HQ.

Chaud got a phone call. "Chaud here... Charlie? The back entrance... Ok, got it. ...?! What was that?! Answer me, Charlie! Charlie!!!" Chaud yelled as the line went dead. "Chaud what happened?!" Kalinka asked. "No clue... I lost the signal." Chaud stated grimly. "We can't just sit here and wait! Let's charge right in!" Fyrefox boasted. "...Right, everyone to the back entrance!" Baryl ordered, the teams entered the back entrance.

Meanwhile...

In a Nebula Cyberworld, the Darkloids were watching the two teams entered the back entrance. "Heh! So they finally arrive in our home turf!" ShadeMan smirked evilly. "Whoosh! So they think they can stop Master Regal?" BlizzardMan rolled his eyes. "I'll make MegaMan and his friends pay for what they did to us!" CloudMan snarled. "Now is the time to strike! We must protect Lord Regal from MegaMan and his friends! Move out!" CosmosMan ordered, the Darkloids jacked into different Cyberworlds to even the score with MegaMan.

Back to our heroes.

The teams were in a hall in the base. "Two doors..." Chaud muttered. Baryl turned to the two teams. "The front entrance lies ahead. There are two doors we can use. Listen up. Form two groups: One to check out each door. Once Regal is found, contact the other group, got it?" "So it's just you and us, Chaud and Baryl?" Li asked. "No, we're splitting up. Lan, Chosen Ones of Serenade, Kalinka, Sakura and friends, SOS Brigade, Tesla, Pride, Fyrefox, Dingo, Raika and Higsby... You guys check out the near door. You may end up facing the enemy's frontal assault. But I know you guys can handle this." Chaud explained. "What about us?" Jasmine asked. "Jasmine, Ribitta, you two come with us. We need your help countering the DarkPower." Baryl replied, Jasmine and Ribitta nodded in agreement as they come up to the team leaders. "Fall back if things get too hairy. Don't be reckless. And here Lan..." Chaud gave a DeltaRay Z to him. "You'll know what to do." "Thanks." Lan smiled.

As Chaud, Baryl, Jasmine and Ribitta moved on, the rest of the team found themselves in a room with a dark reactor and conveyor belt with DarkChips. "What that..." Raika gasped. "So this is how they produce the DarkChips!" Renee growled. "Once we're done with Regal, we can destroy this production and make sure that the DarkChips are never used again!" Li declared. "Let's advance!" Kalinka nodded as they pressed on. They moved forward into the factory, but they found themselves blocked by an electro-barrier. "This is the only way forward." Pride frowned as she got out her PET. "Looks like we have to jack in to disable it. "MagnetMan and KnightMan should assist us." Yuki calculated. "Their defense power will be useful." "OK, then. Let's go!" Tesla shouted as they logged in.

The Virus Buster made it into the first Nebula stronghold Net. "Disable the door's electronic lock!" Madison commanded. "Roger!" the nodded. The Virus Busters ran into the dark Cyberworld, avoiding traps and viruses that came their way. The finally made it to the end where they found BlizzardMan glaring at them. "Whoosh!!! Never thought you'd get this far!" BlizzardMan shouted. "Everyone! We have to delete BlizzardMan to move on!" Lan shouted. "OK!" The nodded. "Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan, Zero, Bass, MagnetMan, KnightMan, CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS BlizzardMan**

"I'm gonna freeze ya! Whoosh!!!" BlizzardMan shouted as he rolled into a ball and charged at them. Everyone jumped from the attack. "MegaMan! Let's become one again!" Itsuki shouted. They both merged into the X-Fire Armor. MegaMan dashed at BlizzardMan and delivered a powerful kick to push him back. "Take this! Whoosh!" BlizzardMan shouted as he threw ice shards at them. "Stone Body!" KnightMan shouted as he blocked the attack. "Eat this! Magnet Shocker!" MagnetMan shouted as he fired three magnetic shots at BlizzardMan. It gave him heavy damage. "Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" The three other NetOps shouted as their Navis used their Elec Swords to attack BlizzardMan. "Silver Slash!" Renee yelled as she used her attack on BlizzardMan. "OK! That's it! Whoosh!" He yelled as he summoned an ice storm, the heroes were hit by it, but Lan and Kalinka yelled "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" They inserted the Battle Chips. MegaMan and Bass used the powerful blade to strike BlizzardMan head on. He fell to the ground, defeated.

"Whoosh...Why you...! It's not over yet! Whoosh!!!" BlizzardMan shouted as he summoned a DarkRift. The Virus Buster were getting pulled closer. "What is that?!" Mikuru stammered. "It's a black hole to the DarkGalaxy!" BlizzardMan explained. "DarkGalaxy!?" Sakura gasped as she griped her red hat. "A dark universe created by Dr. Regal! Wander its darkness forever!!" BlizzardMan laughed as he was sucked in. The Virus Busters tried to get out but the force was to strong. "The barrier is disabled! Everyone log out!" Dingo shouted. "It's so strong!" Li grunted. MagnetMan and KnightMan quickly got in front of them. "What are you doing!?" Zero gasped. "We can block the rift while all of you escape! Log out, immediately!" KnightMan shouted. "But what about you?" Bass asked. "Just do it!" MagnetMan snapped. "There isn't much time!" The Virus Buster reluctantly logged out but KnightMan and MagnetMan continued to get pulled in. "Come on you two!" Tesla shouted. "Log out!" "Ms. T-Tesla, forgive me..." MagnetMan said sadly. "Good bye... my princess..." KnightMan added. And the both got sucked in. "NOOOOO!!!!" Pride cried.

Tesla and Pride were silent. "I'm sorry..." Madison said sadly. "No time to cry now!" Tesla answered. "It's all up to you now!" Pride nodded. "Leave it to us!" Haruhi shouted. And they ran off to the next location.

They soon found themselves facing another barrier. "There's another port for jacking in here." Zoey said as she looked around. "Not so fast!" shouted a voice. Everyone looked up and saw a Nebula Soldier standing on the highest position. "The other port for disabling it is right here. Too bad! You're finished!" the soldier sneered. "Uh oh!" Corina gulped. "So all we have to do is jack in there... Thanks for the info!" Charlie's voice shouted. Before the soldier could react, Charlie and Dark ambushed him and knocked him out cold. "Right on time!" Fyrefox grinned. "No time to lose!" Dark yelled. "We must disable the barrier!" "Got it! Let's go!" Lan shouted as they all jacked in.

The Virus Busters appeared in the next Cyberworld. GyroMan and ShadowMan appeared on the highest point. "Whoa, this is one creepy part of Cyberworld..." GyroMan said as he looked around. "I don't wanna stay in this creepy place very long. Let's get this get this over with quick!" Haruhi added. The Virus Busters began their trek through this creepy Cyberworld with the help of GyroMan and ShadowMan, with their help they managed to make it to the end where ShadeMan waits them with an evil smirk. "ShadeMan!" MegaMan got into a battle stance. "So, you still refuse to give up your struggle, huh? Are you so blind that you've somehow convinced yourself that hope still remains?" ShadeMan laughed. "As long as we're still standing, there's hope!" Zoey countered. "Ha ha ha... I supposed it'd be a waste of time to just delete you now. Maybe I'll wait till the last possible minute and have a little fun with this!" ShadeMan yelled as he spread his wings. "Lan! Here he comes! Our final showdown with ShadeMan before we face Regal himself!" MegaMan yelled. "Right!" Lan agreed. "I only need to take you two!" ShadeMan laughed as he made a DarkRift appear and started to suck in GyroMan and ShadowMan, GyroMan tried to use GyroForm to help him and ShadowMan escape, but they were sucked in. "GyroMan! ShadowMan!" Kikki gasped. MegaMan clenched his fists in anger. "ShadeMan... You... You... !!!" MegaMan yelled in anger. "That's it. Let your anger be your downfall! Let me feed on your hate!" ShadeMan taunted as he prepare himself for battle. "Wait!" Haruhi shouted. "This is just what ShadeMan wants!" "What do you mean?" Madison asked. "Somehow the Darkloids gain power from negative feelings! Remember what Dynamo told us? He always stays cool during battles! If we have any chance to stop Regal we have to stay cool!" "Who would have thought that someone as annoying as him would give us helpful advises." Renee whistled. 'No way,' Kyon thought as he rubbed his head. 'Is Haruhi becoming wiser through this whole adventure? Or maybe she's just enjoying it?' "So you've figured us out huh?!" ShadeMan snarled. "Fine! There's more than one way to feed on your rage!"

**MegaMan, Zero, Bass, CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS ShadeMan (Theme: Vile Battle from MegaMan Maverick Hunter X)**

"MegaMan! I want to help you get revenge for GyroMan and ShadeMan!" Kyon offered, MegaMan nodded and they both merged into Nova Armor MegaMan who charged at ShadeMan, knocking him into an invisible wall. "Grr! You'll pay for that!" ShadeMan yelled as he launched his Darkness Wing at MegaMan, but he dodged it. "Hero Sword! Battle Chip, Slot-in!" Madison yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero slashed ShadeMan two times with the Hero Sword. ShadeMan growled as he emits a Dark Blast that knocks MegaMan and Zero into an invisible wall. "Silver Slash!" "Heart Arrow!" Corina and Renee combined their attacks and hit ShadeMan for massive damage. "Bass Berserk!" Bass shouted as he fired his twin busters at ShadeMan. "I've had it with you punks!" ShadeMan yelled in anger as he summoned lots of bats. "Guess you leave me no choice, ShadeMan! Big!" Sakura yelled as she used the Big Clow Card to grow into a giant. "What the?!" ShadeMan gawked as he stared at the giant Sakura as she lifted her foot. "Don't think this is over! ...I will haunt all of you till the day you die!" ShadeMan screamed before Sakura squashed him. He was deleted instantly.

"Charlie, Dark, there was nothing we could do..." Zoey said sadly as they logged out. "Don't be sorry." Dark smiled. "ShadowMan and GyroMan will be a part of us always." "Now go and tear up Regal for us!" Charlie added. "We won't let Regal get away for what he did!" Li declared as they ran off.

As they team went deeper into the base, the found themselves blocked by yet another barrier. "Not another one." Haruhi groaned. "I guess now it's our turn." Fyrefox grinned as he, Dingo, Raika and Higsby got out their PETs. "OK. Stay alert!" Kalinka ordered as the all logged in.

The Virus Busters appeared in the next Cyberworld. "Find whoever is guarding the barrier!" Raika ordered. MegaMan and Yuki merged into the Giga Armor and they all went into the Cyberworld. After fight the virus and evading the traps, they found CloudMan starring at them. "Hmmm...So you defeated ShadeMan? That means he'll sleep awhile in the dark vortex, while NebulaGray creates his new form..." CloudMan chuckled. "NebulaGray?!" Bass demanded. It's what give the shapeless form...It's a dark star at the center of the DarkGalaxy!" "Dark...Nebula...?" Sakura wondered. "See it for yourself, if you really want...But only if you can defeat me first!" CloudMan challenged as he began to spark. "We'll show you! Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan, Zero, Bass, NapalmMan, TomahawkMan, SearchMan, NumberMan CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS CloudMan**

"Sleep in the great dark vortex, forever!" CloudMan shouted as he summoned lots of thunder strikes. MegaMan fired three Hadoken blasts at CloudMan to disrupt his attack. "Napalm Bomb!" NapalmMan shouted as he threw out bombs at CloudMan for more damage. TomahawkMan and SearchMan combined the assault with missiles and tomahawks. "Storm Winds!" CloudMan shouted as he used a powerful gust of wind to blow them back. "Wood!" Sakura shouted as she used her card to summon a huge tree to attack CloudMan for more damage. "Gah!!" CloudMan yelled as he used a huge thunder blast to blast the tree away. "Number Ball!" NumberMan shouted as he threw out the attack. CloudMan couldn't stop it in time and got hit again. "Zero Dragon Slash!" Zero shouted dashed forward and slashed CloudMan. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget yelled as she attacked CloudMan for more damage. "Bamboo Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Kalinka yelled as she activated the chip. Bass lunged at CloudMan and slashed him for more damage. "Now I'm mad!" CloudMan snarled as used an all out wind and thunder attack at everyone. "You're done! Explosion Shot!" MegaMan/Yuki shouted as he fired a series of powerful shots at CloudMan. He fell to the ground, defeated. But... he was laughing....

"What's so funny?!" Li demanded. "It's not over yet...You shall see how powerless you are!" CloudMan laughed as to DarkRifts appeared behind NapalmMan, TomahawkMan, SearchMan and NumberMan. They all yelled in surprise. As they were sucked in. "NO!" Mikuru cried. "Heh heh heh...Though you defeated me, you couldn't save your friends. Blame your own powerlessness, if anything...Muwahahahaha!!!" CloudMan laughed as he was deleted. "We aren't weak! You're just dirty!" Zoey frowned. "These Darkloids are rotten!" Dingo growled. "Feeding on negative feelings to get stronger..." "It makes me sick to think the get strength that way!" Raika frowned. "I wanted to smack that Regal good...Do it for NapalmMan!" Fyrefox cheered. "And NumberMan too, huh!" "We won't let you down!" Kikki promised as the logged out.

The team went deeper into the base, but found themselves blocked by yet another electro-barrier. "I'm sick of these barriers." Lan frowned. "Hey!" Jasmine said as she, Ribbita, Chaud and Baryl came up to them. "Looks like you guys are OK too." "An electro-barrier, eh?" Baryl said as he arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, hopeful it's the last one." Renee nodded. "The we'd better jack in." Chaud said as they did.

The Virus Busters appeared in the final Cyberworld. "Regal must be near. I sense a strong DarkPower here..." Colonel tensed. "Whoever crosses my path will be sorry!" Medi shouted. With ProtoMan, Colonel, Medi and ToadMan's help they made it through and found CosmoMan glaring at them. "So the little rats made it this far..." CosmoMan sneered. "MegaMan, Bass, Zero!  
Let's go! Everyone else stay put!" ProtoMan shouted as he and Colonel ran towards CosmoMan. "We want to help too! Ribbit!" ToadMan yelled as he and Medi ran forward. Shut up!" CosmoMan shouted as he opened a DarkRift in front of the four Navis. They tried to get away, but they were sucked in. The rest of the Virus Busters looked shocked and then glared coldly at CosmoMan. "Heh heh heh...What a fine look. So full of hate...Give into to your anger. Hate me more! Your hate will make us Darkloids even stronger!!!... What? No hate?! Blast it! Time to bolt and change plans!" CosmoMan snarled as he went after them.

**MegaMan, Zero, Bass, CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS CosmoMan**

"Your anger and hate will be ours!" CosmoMan yelled as he unleashed blasts of stars at the Virus Busters. They all quickly got out of the way. "MegaMan, let's get him!" Mikuru shouted as she merged with him into the Falcon Armor. MegaMan fired quick shots at him to give him some damage. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki yelled as she used her signature attack to damage CosmoMan. "Gatling Version 3! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Kalinka shouted as she activated the Battle Chip. Bass fired a rapid machine to increase the damage on CosmoMan. "If that didn't increase your rage then maybe this will!" CosmoMan shouted as he summoned bigger star blasts at the Virus Busters. "MetGaurd! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Madison shouted as she activated her Battle Chip. Zero got in front of his friends and blocked the attack. Then he slashed CosmoMan with his sword. "I've had enough!" CosmoMan shouted as he fired gold bombs at them. Li destroyed them quick with his sword and then he attacked CosmoMan for more damage. "Why you...!!" CosmoMan snarled as he summoned meteors from the sky to attack. Everyone escaped safely. "It looks like your rage is making you sloppy, CosmoMan!" MegaMan/Mikuru shouted. "Burst Shot!" MegaMan fired his powerful charged shot and it hit CosmoMan head on!

"RAWRRR!!! Not a single pint of hate or anger!" CosmoMan snarled. "No matter...Dr. Regal's research is nearly complete...And once SoulNet is complete, the world will be shrouded in anger and hate!" "SoulNet!?" MegaMan gawked as CosmoMan was deleted. "MegaMan, everyone! You have to stop Regal before its too late!" Jasmine shouted. "We'll be rooting for you!" Ribbita nodded. "We won't let you down!" Lan nodded back as everyone logged out.

(With Regal...)

Regal grinned dangerously as he continued typing. "At last, SoulServer is complete...All that is left is to transfer NebulaGray to the server. Heh heh heh...Our time has come." He turned to Hikari who was tied to the ground. "Well, Hikari...The research of our fathers will be complete at last, after so many decades. No doubt they, too, would be delighted." "You're wrong...This is not what our fathers wanted!" Hikari shouted. Regal laughed. "Heh heh heh...Yes, it's true there's a slight difference from what they hoped for...But that's a trivial matter. SoulNet was meant to link the souls of all humankind, and that is what I will do. Then our theory will be proven correct. What more could a scientist want?" "No scientist would delight in finishing defective research!" "...Defective? You know nothing. The theory behind SoulNet is solid. Is it not humankind, the medium of SoulNet, the one that's defective?" Hikari remained silent. "Heh heh heh heh heh...I shall link people's souls through SoulServer...And if a soul-damaging program somehow found its way onto the server..." "....You're insane..." "There's no firewall protecting the human soul...It's full of security holes!" "I should have seen this coming...Why didn't I destroy the Hikari Report?! ...Forgive me, Lan..." "It's not your fault...No scientist would ever throw away such superb research...After all, humans really are such weak creatures...Your guilt will be gone once you're tainted by evil. Then together we can watch...Watch as the world's tainted by evil." Regal laughed as he returned to his work. Hikari looked down. "I'm sorry, boys..."

(Back to the Virus Busters...)

The Virus Buster busted into the door. "Where are you Regal!?" Lan demanded. They all looked around went up to the computer. "Was he here?" Sakura asked. "Not sure, but let's log into this computer." Renee suggested. They all went into the computer to investigate and found an injured Navi. "Hey! Are you alright?" Bridget asked as she checked for wounds. "Who-who are you? Did you come to rescue me...?" the Navi stammered. "Did any other Navis get caught?" Zoey asked. "A big yellow one, a girl and one who was really polite." "GutsMan, Roll and Glide!" Kikki smiled. "But a black hole just opened in the air! It sucked all of them inside!" "...Where is Regal?" Li asked. "He's in the room above us. Operators! Please check out the middle chip case! The red chip in the second row opens a hidden path. It hides your friends' PET...It's on the other side of the case." "We'll stop Regal for you!" Corina nodded as the logged in.

The Virus Busters ran upstairs and found themselves at a library. "Hmmm...That chip on the second shelf of that chip case...Hey look, it's really a switch! " Madison pointed as she pressed it. There was a rumbling as a staircase was reveled. "This must lead to Regal's lab." Kalinka said. "I bet Regal and my Dad are in here somewhere! Ready for the final battle, everyone? We owe it to ourselves and the rest to defeat Regal!" Lan said determinedly. "Let's get him!" Sakura smiled. "Hey guys!" Ribbita's voice called. Everyone turned around to see the rest of the team. "You guys!" Zoey smiled. "Lan, you're gonna crush Nebula, right?" Tesla grinned. "Teach them a lesson!" "You get the coolest assignment...I'm counting on ya!" Charlie smirked. "Children are a force to be reckon with these days." Dark nodded. "Go full blast! Don't hold back!!!" Fyrefox laughed. "Make him pay!" Dingo added. "Get that Regal!" Raika gave a thumbs up. "Don't quit, huh!" Higsby added. "Go for it!" Jasmine smiled. "Thanks everyone..." Lan smiled. "We won't let you down..." Madison added. "As your leader, I order you to crush Regal and Nebula." Baryl said. "As your rival," Chaud continued. "I say to you this: Only you and MegaMan are as good as ProtoMan and me...Without ProtoMan, you guys are the only hope left... don't fail me." "We would never!" Haruhi grinned. "All right, Brigade! This is the final bout! Let's go save the world!"

Regal better watch out, cause the Virus Busters are gonna foil his plans once and for all!

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 6: Part 2: The Power of Love and Hope

MegaMan: After part 2, it'll be time for Saga 7, the final saga in the series! So stay tune!


	98. The Final Battle: Saga 6: Part 2

Me: Well, here it is. The final chapter to Saga 6! After that, it's time for the final Saga of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew! So here we go!

Chapter 18: The Final Battle: Saga 6: Part 2: The Power of Hope and Love

Lan and the gang entered the final room, where they saw Dr. Hikari in bruises. "Dad!" Lan yelled as he ran up to him and checked for wounds. "Dad! It's me, Lan!" Lan yelled in tears. "L-Lan? You must stop... Regal... He's going to SoulNet to taint the world with evil..." Dr. Hikari spoke weakly. "...Yes I'm installing Nebula Gray on SoulServer." A voiced laughed evilly, the gang turned to see Dr. Regal behind a panel grinning evilly. "Regal!" Lan gritted his teeth in anger. "So that's Dr. Regal. The son of Dr. Wily." Sakura narrowed her eyes on him. Haruhi pointed her finger at the evil doctor. "Your reign of evil ends now, Regal!" Haruhi proclaimed. "Heh! Serenade was wise on summoning you to this world. And Hikari has raised a fine boy. But soon you won't even recognize your dearest child." Regal smirked evilly. "Lan, get him... You must stop Regal and his evil plan..." Dr. Hikari continued. "B-but Dr. Hikari, you're hurt!" Bridget told him, suddenly, Team ProtoMan and Colonel ran up to the heroes. "We'll take care of him! You go after Regal!" Chaud yelled. "Right!" Lan and his friends turned to face Regal. "Regal! MegaMan, I and our friends will put an end to your evil ambition!" Lan yelled. "Heh heh heh... Your struggle has been in vain... SoulNet, activate!" Regal pressed a button on the control panel and a cyber net appears over the area. "Welcome to the world of SoulNet!" Regal laughed evilly. "This... is SoulNet?" Lan gasped, suddenly, the gang heard screaming and turned in shock to see their teammates in pain. "What are you doing to them, Regal?!" Li demanded. Regal raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? SoulNet hasn't affected you. The Marks of Serenade have protected the Chosen Ones, but what about you? Do you have MagnoMetal?" Regal scowled.

"I don't know what that is, but we have Grandpa's Amulets!" Lan yelled. "I should have known... He made these amulets out of MagnoMetal, the only material able to block SoulServer's signal. Hmph, no matter. My plan is almost complete. All that's left is to install Nebula Gray on SoulServer." Regal grinned evilly as he got something out. "Lan, do you and your friends know what this is? This contains Nebula Gray, the dark program I developed. People around the globe are now linked to this SoulServer over SoulNet. What do you think will happen if I install NebulaGray? It has the power to amplify negative energy in souls already full of emotions." Kyon's eyes widen in shock. "But if you do that...!" Regal laughed evilly. "I will have tainted the world with evil! Aha ha ha ha! NebulaGray, install!" Regal grinned evilly as he installed the device. "Everyone! Let's jack in! We must stop Regal and his evil plan!" MegaMan yelled in determination. "Yes! Come and get me, MegaMan and allies!" Regal taunted. "You're going to pay for what you done, Regal!" Kalinka yelled. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Zero, execute!" "Jack in! Bass, execute!" "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!"

The Virus Busters entered a creepy Cyberworld. "Let's hurry and delete NebulaGray!" MegaMan yelled, the Virus Busters got to the center, but Yuki stopped. "What's wrong, Yuki?" Kikki asked. "Incoming DarkPower approaching..." Yuki stated. Suddenly, four DarkRifts appear, out came BlizzardMan, ShadeMan, CloudMan and CosmosMan, BlizzardMan, CloudMan and CosmosMan laughed evilly while ShadeMan growled at the heroes. "Whoosh! This is as far as you go!" BlizzardMan taunted. "We have come back 3 times to even the score with you brats once and for all!" ShadeMan yelled angrily. CloudMan chuckled darkly then replied. "That's right... MegaMan, we won't stop till we delete you and your friends!" "Now to end..." Before CosmosMan can finished, a voice ranged out. "DeltaRay!" The Darkloids' eyes widen in shock and fear. "I-Impossible!" CloudMan stuttered as ProtoMan, Colonel, MagnetMan and KnightMan came out of the DarkRift and slashed and punched CosmosMan, CosmosMan screamed in agony as he was deleted. "ProtoMan!!" MegaMan and Bridget yelled happily. "We heard your voices as we wandered the dark reaches of space. "We'll take care of this! Your voice has drawn everyone from the darkness." Colonel explained and pointed to the rest of their team battling ShadeMan and CloudMan, they defeated them. "No! Not again!" ShadeMan yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" CloudMan screamed as he and ShadeMan were deleted. "Whoosh! You'll pay for- Gak!" BlizzardMan screamed as GutsMan hit him with a Guts Punch when he, Roll and Glide came out of the DarkRift! "Roll!" MegaMan and Zoey yelled happily. "You guys come this far! We had to do our part too!" Roll winked as the dark flames died down. "Let's go! NebulaGray awaits!" Bass yelled, the Virus Busters continued on their way, now they know their friends and teammates are alive.

They reached the end and saw a huge DarkRift, suddenly, a dark red, purple and black monster that looked like an ugly gorilla came out and roared. "That's NebulaGray?!" MegaMan gawked. "That's right..." Regal explained, "Several years ago, I successfully digitized man's evil soul...I then amplified that data and built a system that converts it into various forms. That's NebulaGray. DarkChips are made in the Plant below by grafting NebulaGray-amplified evil souls on chip data." "So the DarkChips were once human?" Sakura gasped. "Exactly!" Regal continued gleefully. "The DarkPower will endure while humans walk this Earth. And as long as it endures, the DarkGalaxy will continue to grow. Just try and stop it! Go, NebulaGray! Spread your evil!" "No way are we gonna let you do that!" Haruhi shouted. "We are gonna give everything we've got!" Mikuru added as she did a familiar posed. "Evil must be exterminated." Yuki growled. "This is as far as you go Regal!" Kyon yelled. "Your plan stops right here!" Itsuki finished. They all glowed bright with lights and fused with MegaMan. In a bright flash of light, MegaMan appeared in a new form that looked like the Ultimate Armor from MegaMan X4 but with mark in the middle. "OK, this is it! Last Operation! Set!" "Execute!"

**Final Battle: Saga 6: Ultimate Armor MegaMan, Zero, Bass, CardCaptor Sakura, Li and the Mew Mews VS NebulaGray (Theme: Pallida Mors from MegaMan ZX)**

NebulaGray let out a loud roar as he fired blasts of dark energy. The Virus Busters jumped out of the way from of each blast. Sakura flew up at NebulaGary and slashed him repeatedly with her sword just be he knocked her out of the air. Li caught her and used a fire element on his sword to damage NebulaGray some more. He roared again as he blew out five streams purple fire that homed on to the Virus Busters. They all got away from it in time. "Homing Spark!" Bass shouted as he threw out his attack. It struck NebulaGray and left a gash in his chest. He roared in pain as the gash healed, but the damage remained. "Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted as she fired her arrow at Nebula Gary's arm. He roared again as it struck him. NebulaGray retaliated by firing laser eye blasts at them. Renee got hit and was thrown back. She got back up and quickly used her Sliver Slash to strike the arm. Bridget followed with a Deep Surge Attack to penetrate Nebula Gray's thick hide and give it double pain. NebulaGray then decided to summon black tornadoes at them. Sakura used her Windy card to dispel them. MegaMan used his Shoryuken to damage NebulaGray again and followed it up with Nova Strike. Zero attacked with his Phantom Zero attack to give NebulaGray even more damage. NebulaGray began to sown and he was almost out of health. "He's going down! Let's finish him!" MegaMan/SOS Brigade shouted. Heart Arrow!" "Deep Surge Attack!" "Tambourine Trench!" "Silver Slash!" "Earth Breaker!" "Phantom Zero!" "Freeze!" "Lighting!" "Rose Bell! Full Power!" "Final SOS Finisher!" The attacks combined an went right through NebulaGray, leaving a huge hole. He went down and turned into blue fire.

"Is it over?!" MegaMan/SOS Brigade hoped. "Do not underestimate the DarkPower!" Regal sneered as the fire went crazy. The SOS Brigade got pushed out of MegaMan's body as it tried to engulf him. "What's happening?!" Mikuru stammered. "If I can't defeat you, then I'll taint you with evil. And make you my servant!" Regal laughed. "I won't give in to the DarkSoul!" MegaMan shouted as he continued to struggle. "It's futile! MegaMan may resist but he'll still be tainted by evil!" Regal continued haughtily. "Take in the evil, MegaMan! Become my Navi, and together we'll rule this evil world!" "I won't let you take my bother away!" Lan yelled as he took off the amulet. "What are you doing?!" Madison gasped. "Muwahaha!!! You've taken off the MagnoMetal Amulet! So you are prepared to accept SoulNet and its evil?!" Regal grinned. "Uuuuh!!!" Lan gritted his teeth as Madison and Kalinka tried to help him up his feet. "M-MegaMan. Hear the voice of my soul..." "I see...You're trying to use SoulNet to speak directly with MegaMan's soul!" Regal frowned. "Well, it's futile! All the world's souls are gathering! MegaMan hearing you here would be like finding a pebble lost in a vast desert!" "Uuh...Uuuuh...MegaMan...I mean, Hub...Why can't I get through to you?! Uuuh!!!" "Lan..." an elderly voice said from the distance. "What was that?" Kalinka gasped as she looked around. "Is that you... gramps...?" Lan gasped as he continued to struggle. "Lan, you and MegaMan are always linked...It is just difficult to see right now...I repeat...You two are always linked..." "He's right!" Madison smiled. "You two are twins right? Twins are the closest of bothers and sisters! You don't SoulNet!" "This can't be!!! Hikari's Dad is helping his grandson?!" Regal gasped as flashing lights appeared everywhere.

Back in the Net, a young boy glowing in blue light appeared before everyone. "Who is he?" Li gasped. "It's him... Hub!" Zoey smiled. "Thanks, everyone... It's just like you said, Lan. We're always linked. Even without SoulNet!" Hub grinned. "I'm not through with any of you!" Regal snarled as more flames came out of the DarkRift. "We know a power much stronger than the evil soul!!" Hub frowned. "Nothing's more powerful than evil! Be gone!" Regal shouted as the flames went after him. Hub unleashed a blue powerful blast of energy and the flames disappeared. "The DarkPower vanished?! No...This cannot be..." "It's over..." Hub said before passing out and turning back into MegaMan. Zoey caught him and held him in her arms. Suddenly, the flames reappeared again and staked Zoey. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Aha ha ha ha ha!!! You can't destroy it permanently!!! It is the DarkPower!" Regal laughed. "You're all finished!" The flames jump at Zoey who couldn't move. "Zoey! Run!" Corina shouted. Another bright flash of light appeared; when it cleared, Serenade was in front of MegaMan and Zoey blocking the remains of NebulaGray. "Serenade!" Bridget smiled. "MegaMan, hurry up and finish NebulaGray!" Serenade shouted. "Uhh.... I'm out of energy...." MegaMan grunted as Zoey helped him to his feet. "Everyone! Lend MegaMan your power!" ProtoMan's voice shouted. Everyone turned around to find their friends behind them. "Guys!" Kikki smiled. "Transmit your power to MegaMan! We're all linked by our souls! We can do it! Focus your power into your souls!" Colonel yelled. All the Navis began to glow with powerful energy, as did MegaMan. "Their power is poring into me!" MegaMan smiled as he ready his Buster. "MegaMan, fire!" Serenade shouted. as she jumped out of the away. "ChargedShot!" MegaMan fired a huge blue blast. It hit and destroyed the last of NebulaGray completely!

Back in the real world, SoulNet began to fade away. "SoulNet... my dream... ruin..." Regal chocked. Suddenly, explosions began to erupted everywhere. "Yikes!" Madison squealed. "The annihilation of NebulaGray is making the plant destruct!" Li shouted as the rest reappeared. "And the explosions are bringing the volcano to life! SoulSerer will be inundated by lava in about 10 minutes!" "We have to get out of here!" Kyon yelled. The team ran down to the door to Team ProtoMan and Colonel and Dr. Hikari. All were AOK. "Dad! Are you all right?!" Lan asked. "I am now!" Hikari smiled. "Great work, Lan! And your friends too!" "We're glad to be of help, Dr. Hikari!" Haruhi grinned. "Now come on! Before we all end up lava soup!" "Sorry... but I must have a word with Regal." Hikari said with a serious face. "...OK. But promise that you'll come back!" Lan nodded. "Yes, I promise. Now go! Time is short!" the Virus Busters ran out as Hikari walked up to Regal. Regal looked at his rival with a cold glare. "Hikari... My plan was crushed by a bunch of annoying kids... Did you come to laugh in my face? Ha ha ha ha...Well, have your fill!" Regal spat. "Your failed plan has opened my eyes to what SoulNet is...It's hope passed to us from our fathers and in turn, from us to the next generation." Hikari frowned. "It's also a message telling us to build a world where people have strong souls that can conquer evil." "Hahahahahahaha!!! You stayed behind and risked your life just to say that?! Fool! Such a day will never come!! My father, Dr. Wily, sold his soul to evil and tried to destroy the world!" Regal laughed. "It's true Wily fell into evil ways...But he never tried to complete SoulNet and use it for evil. Who knows? Maybe he still had hope for humankind?" "Bah, nothing but idle speculation!" "It may be speculation...but I'd like to believe in Wily...And in you, Regal...I want to pass that hope on to the next generation if we succeed. Who knows how long it will take...But as long a this hope survives, our fathers' wish should come true...It is our duty to convey the hope of our predecessors to the next generation. Come with me, Regal. Face judgment for what you have done. We must convey our fathers' hopes!" Some rubble fell from the ceiling and struck Hikari on the head. He was knocked out. Regal frowned deeper. "...Believe in me? He sacrificed himself just to tell me that..." The quakes began to become worse. Regal looked around franticly, finally realizing what he had done. "The tremors are getting closer together. The end is near...The next generation...If only I had realized sooner..." "It's not too late to start over..." said recognizable voice from the distance. "Who are you?!" Regal gasped. "SoulNet, restart..." The SoulNet began to reform in a quicker pace than before. "What are you doing!? SoulNet won't affect me! I have MagnoMetal!" Regal shouted. The voice merely laughed. "We shall see... my son!" "What?! You are...?!" before Regal could finish, he held his head and screamed in agony as a bright light fade in...

(Lan POV)

Three days after the battle with Regal...The eruption on Mt. Belenus destroyed the DarkChip Factory without a trace. I thought Dad had been lost with it...But he had actually been rescued and taken to a hospital. He's now recovering at home. Of course, Dad and I said together, "We're home" to Mom! Mom freaked out when she saw Dad all covered in bruises. But she was so happy to see him, especially now that he was home all day! I'm happy, too, of course. The ceremony for disbanding Team ProtoMan and Colonel is today. My Dad and I came together.

(Normal POV)

Everyone was having the party at SciLab. Chaud tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention. "Good job defeating Nebula, people. Nebula's no more, and we're recovering the DarkChips. Team ProtoMan and Colonel's work is complete." "But what became of Regal?" Itsuki asked. "I'm not sure...But I do know that Nebula's leader no longer walks this earth." Baryl answered. "Good riddance I say!" Haruhi crossed her arms. "Now before we disband..." he continued. "Let's hear a few words from Dr. Hikari. If you would, Dr. ..." Hikari stood up and cleared his throat. "The world's been saved thanks to you. Well done, everyone. And the visitors from the other worlds, thank you all. I'm am glad that my boys was able to make new friends and allies. On a separate note...I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce to you the new scientist hired by SciLab." "Who could it be...If it's some dreamy guy, I'd sure like his E-Mail address." Tesla smiled with hearts in her eyes. The door opened and in stepped someone everyone never thought they'd see again. Everyone gasped. "But I thought you said Regal was gone!" Madison gawked. Baryl grinned. "I didn't say 'Regal,' I said 'Nebula's leader.'" Huh??" was all Zoey could said. Regal bowed politely. "Hello everyone...I am Regal." Everyone looked unconvinced so Hikari explained. "I'm not sure what happened, but Regal lost the past 10 or so years of his memory are gone. But he still retains his skills. He's beginning a new life as a law-abiding scientist." "So he forgot about everything? Even us?" Jasmine asked. "That's pretty much it." "It's all good," Chaud grinned. "Good job everyone! Team ProtoMan and Colonel are now disbanded!" Suddenly, Serenade appeared. "Excellent work indeed." she smiled. "And now it's time for the visitors to go home." Haruhi began to tear up. "W-what? But I don't want to go home!" "Huh? Zoey gasped. "I wanna stay here! This adventure was so cool! I wanna have another one! I don't wanna go home!" "Haruhi..." Kyon said sadly. Just then, MegaMan appeared next to Serenade. "M...MegaMan...?" Lan gawked. "You have to go home Haruhi." he smiled. "It's where you belong. Do it for me, will you?" "MegaMan?" she sniffled. "I'll never forget the adventures that we had together. Me and the others have friends from other worlds too and we still haven't forgotten them. All you have to do is stay active and happy! That way you'll never be bored again." Haruhi grinned from ear to ear. "...Yeah! I won't be bored again! OK, I'm ready to go now!" "I'm gonna miss you guys!" Sakura smiled with tears of happiness. "Maybe we'll see each other again!" Li waved. "You've been a great friend Lan." Madison smiled as she hugged him. "And I hope Zero gets a great new operator!" "We will miss you all." Mikuru smiled as she cried. "We will see each other again. I know it." Yuki said with a true smile. "Till next time!" Kyon waved. "God speed!" Itsuki smiled. Serenade warped them all back to their worlds as Team ProtoMan and Colonel waved goodbye.

(Lan's POV)

Our team disbanded, and it's members returned to their daily lives and returned to their worlds. Each one had a unique spirit and was fun to be with...I'm a bit sad to see them go. No, I shouldn't be sad. After all...

"What's wrong Lan? You look sad..."

(Normal POV)

Lan, Chaud and the Mew Mews were the only ones left. Lan grinned at Chaud. "I'm not sad. After all, we're always interlinked!" The door opened and Mayl, Dex and Yai ran up to them. "Lan you did it!" Mayl giggled as she tackled him in a tight hug. "Lan! Yer a rough 'n tough hero!" Dex grinned. "I just knew you could do it!" Yai added. As the kids talked about, the former rivals looked on smiling. "I love to see smiles on kids' faces. Let's build a future where all kids can smile like that." Hikari laughed. "Yes, for that is our life's work." Regal nodded. Hikari smiled as he looked up. 'Father...The hope of an ideal world has taken root in the new generation. One day it will surely come to blossom . . .' he smiled. "Huh? Is vacation over already?!" Zoey gawked. "It is now that Nebula's threat is gone. It's back to class for us school kids!" Yai nodded. "Really?! I didn't have any time to play! Hey, let's go on the Net! I found this place called a VisionBurst!" "Man, who'd have thought you'd just saved the world." Dex sighed. "That's Lan for ya!" Kikki laughed. "Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

(Meanwhile... in an known area...)

Darkness was all around. Slowly, a computer came to life. "Strike six for Wily!" said a voice from the computer. "I am begining to wonder of my master is taking this seriously... this time... it had better work.... or else..." The screen glowed bright and it showed a strange Roman mark...

....sigma...?

The End... For now...

MegaMan: Well, that's it for Saga 6! Next time will be the final Saga with Pretear, Lucky Star, Xenosaga and Inuyasha! And can you guess where that roman mark is from? I'll give you a hint. He appeared as the main villian in MegaMan X. See ya soon!


	99. Saga 7: BlastMan's Explosions!

Me: Giga Gasp! I don't believe it! We finally reached Saga 7, the final saga in the story!

MegaMan: It's not a dream, Musashi! (Smiles)

Me: You're right, MegaMan. It's not! At long last, it is time for Saga 7 with Pretear, Lucky Star, Xenosaga and Inuyasha!

MegaMan: Musashi the Master does not own MegaMan Battle Network, Mew Mew Power, Pretear, Lucky Star, Xenosaga or Inuyasha.

Me and MegaMan: Please read and review! Enjoy!

Clips of MegaMan and friends' final battles of Sagas 1 through 6

"Ever since Zoey and her friends appeared in Lan and MegaMan's lives. They have been through a lot of adventures and fighting mad scientist Dr. Wily who swore revenge on Lan and MegaMan's family and defeated his son, Regal twice with the help of people from other worlds. Now this is their final tale. Experience the power of friendship!" Serenade's voice narrated.

Intro: WILD FANG from MegaMan X8

First Scene shows 4 new PETs appear in midair and Lan, Chaud, Mawata and Kalinka grabbed them and looked at them in determination and then looked at the screen.

Next scene shows MegaMan, Zoey, ProtoMan, Bass and Zero in Cyberworld, 30 seconds later, they charged at the screen. The intro shows up in the darkness.

Lan, Mawata and the Mew Mews were in a hill on Cyber City looking at the scenery. Mayl appeared in an image in the sky.

Next scene shows the Lucky Star girls, (4 of them) looking at the screen.

Next scene shows Mick arguing with his Navi and Tab laughing at the whole thing.

Next scene shows Tron Bonne grinning and did a pose so did her Navi PirateMan and his Servbots

Next scene shows Shion, MOMO and KOS-MOS battling some viruses.

Next scene shows MegaMan and Zoey with their eyes closed and Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar roaring angrily and MegaMan and Zoey Beast Out into their Cybeasts form.

Next scene shows Baryl and Colonel with the WWW symbol in the background with its new members in shadows and their Navis in shadows.

Next scene shows Naraku smirking evilly with his minions and saimyoushou in the background.

Next scene shows Beast Out MegaMan and Zoey battling Inuyasha, MegaMan did the Bring it gesture which Inuyasha snarled angrily.

Next scene shows Iris looking at the moon at night.

Next scene shows the Lucky Beast Armor forms of MegaMan and Zoey.

Next scene shows a mysterious figure in shadows with his roman mark symbol and creepy eyes glowing in dark energy.

Final scene shows MegaMan in his Ultimate Mew Cross form and he opened his eyes. True final scene shows Lan, MegaMan, Zoey, Kalinka, Mawata, Zero on MegaMan's symbol doing poses with Beast Out MegaMan and Zoey in the background. The title appears.

Saga 7: Cybeasts Rampage

Chapter 1: BlastMan's Burning Explosions!

"Hey! My name is Lan Hikari." Lan's voice narrated. "And I'm MegaMan! Lan, do you remember what we're here for?" MegaMan asked. "Yeah..." Lan said sadly.

In Class 5-A. The students were waiting for Ms. Mari to come in. 4 minutes later; Ms. Mari came in, but with a sad look on her face. "Good morning class." Ms. Mari said cheerfully. "Good morning Ms. Mari." The class except for Lan and the four Mew Mews greeted. "Class..." Ms. Mari said sadly. "I came here to tell you... that 5 of our own will be moving today." The class gasped in shock. Dex leaned over to Lan's desk. "Lan! Do you have any idea who those five may be?" Dex asked. Lan nodded sadly. "You five may come up now." Ms. Mari sniffled as Lan, Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki got up from their desks and stood by Ms. Mari. Dex's eyes widen in shock. "No way!" "You mean...?!" Yai gasped. "Yes. Lan, Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki will be moving first thing tomorrow. The Class 1-A teacher, Renee has gotten a job transfer and is moving to the same city where Lan, Zoey and her friends are going." Ms. Mari explained. "It's true. My dad gotten a job offer at some place called Cyber City on some big thing they're having. But we have to move there." Lan said sadly. "So we will be moving tomorrow." Zoey sniffled. "Everyone. Let us see Lan and his friends off tomorrow." Mayl said sadly also.

The next day... Moving day.

Lan and the Mews were in front of Lan's soon to be former home with their friends outside. "Thank you all for coming." Renee bowed politely. "You all were about to graduate from Sixth grade, but who would have thought this would happen?" Ms. Mari begin to cry. "Please don't go, Lan!" She sniffled. "Ms. Mari, please don't cry." One of her students assured her. Then, Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari came out with their bags. "All set to go, Lan?" Dr. Hikari noticed his friends. "Oh, you came to see us off?" He smiled. "Yes. We will miss you, Lan!" Yai sniffled a little. "Dr. Hikari, how long till you and Lan and the others will be here at Cyber City?" Dex asked. Dr. Hikari put his hand on his chin. "Well, it depends on how long this big thing they're having takes. So I'm not really sure." He replied. Dex looked at the ground in sadness. Mayl walked up to Lan. "Lan... We'll see each other on the Net soon. I want you to be strong for me and the others, ok?" Mayl and Lan hugged each other with their eyes closed and tears came falling out. "Lan! No matter how far you are, you'll always be my rival!" Dex sniffled. Lan wiped the tears from his face and smiled. "Thank you everyone! We'll come back someday!" Lan said. "Ready to go, Lan?" Mrs. Hikari asked, Lan nodded and he and his family and the Mews got into the call and left with the truck with their items following behind. Mayl watched it go and a tear slid down her cheek.

"And so we say good bye to ACDC Town and hello to Cyber City. I'm sure we'll come back someday..."

"This looks like a pretty nice house." Corina whistled as they looked around. "How about we take a look around town?" Kikki suggested. "Yeah, I'll go and ask, mom!" Lan ran to Mrs. Hikari and told her. "OK, just make sure you don't come home late!" she smiled. "OK! Now we're set!" Lan smiled as he and the Mew Mews went out. They looked around the town, amazed by everything that they saw. Their sight seeing didn't last too long though; they heard a loud barking noise. They found a RoboDog barking at a girl who looked a little older than Lan. She wore a pink and white dress, black boots and had a hair clip that looked like a butterfly. The girl looked really frightened. "Hey! That RoboDog is harassing that kid!" Zoey frowned. "That's weird... normally RoboDogs are programmed to not attack humans." Lan thought out loud as he brought out his PET. "I bet it's infected with viruses! You girls stay here, me and MegaMan can take care of this!"

MegaMan logged into the RoboDog's Cyberworld and found that three Mettaurs were trashing the place. "You were right, Lan! The viruses are invading the RoboDog's programming!" MegaMan told him. "Now that we know the problem, we can stop them!" Lan nodded as he activated a Spreader Battle Chip. MegaMan fired and made short work of the Mettaurs. "That was easy!" Lan grinned. "Now let's see if the girl's alright. Jack out, MegaMan!"

Lan and the Mew Mew's help the girl up. "Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?" Zoey asked as she cheeked for wounds. "It's alright, the RoboDog is fine." Lan smiled as he pointed to the dog. It barked happily. "I'm Lan Hikari. We just moved here." "And I'm Zoey Hanson." "I'm Corina Bucksworth, the richest girl you'll ever know." "I'm Bridget Verdant. It's nice to meet you." "Kikki Benjamin is my name! It's a pleasure!" "And I'm Renee Roberts. What's your name kid?" "Th...thank you f-for helping me..." the girl just stammered. She quickly walked away. "What's her problem?" Corina frowned as she crossed her arms. "She must be shy." Renee replied. "I used to be that way." "Well at least she isn't hurt. So she should be alright." Bridget nodded. "Come on; let's take a look at this town some more before we go back." Lan smiled.

20 minutes later.

"Mom! We're home!" Lan called as he and the Mews entered. "Welcome home, Lan. Now I want you to rest up so you won't be late for your first day at your new school." Mrs. Hikari smiled. "Ok mom." Lan nodded.

3 minutes later, the Mew Mews were fast asleep except for Lan. Lan held his new PET in the air. "MegaMan, I wonder what our new school will look like?" Lan whispered. MegaMan smiled. "I bet it'll be like our old school, except we'll make new friends. Now let's rest up for tomorrow. Night, Lan." MegaMan smiled. "Night, MegaMan." Lan smiled as he went to sleep.

(Meanwhile... In Serenade's Secret Net.)

Serenade opened her eyes in shock and stared at the Net sky. "The Cybeasts..." She whispered. "A familiar foe is about to use their dark power to destroy the Net. And I sense another evil from another world opening the gateway to our world to use their dark power to take over the universe. I must bring in help from two different worlds and soon a third party from a third world." Serenade closed her eyes and concentrated. She made her hand glow and opened her eyes.

(Meanwhile... in another world.)

"Kai? May I talk to you?" A girl around the age of 14 came in and asked, she has dark blue green hair and green eyes, her name is Mawata Awayuki. She is the stepsister of Himeno Awayuki, the Pretear. Ever since the Disaster Queen has been defeated and Himeno was brought back to life by a kiss from Hayate, her family have accepted the Leafe Knights as family and her mother decided to let them live with them. She has gotten a good relationship with Himeno. "Yes? What is it, Mawata?" Kai asked with a smile. Mawata looked at the window. "I have been meaning to ask you something... What is it like being a Leafe Knight?" She asked. Kai smiled. "Oh it is a very simple life. We fight demons; help people, save wildlife and other good deeds. And of course, protecting the Pretear." Mawata giggled then asked a even simpler question. "Do you think I will be the next Pretear like Himeno?" Kai scratch his head and smiled. "Well, it depends if you are stronger like her. Its time for dinner. We better go so we won't be late." Kai smiled as he left the room. Mawata smiled back. "Do you want to be a hero like your stepsister, Himeno?" A voice called out to Mawata, she quickly turned around to see Serenade standing before her. "W-What the?! Who are you?" Mawata gasped. Serenade smiled. "Do not be afraid, young one. My name is Serenade, a NetNavi." Mawata has a question mark above her head. "Net...Navi?" She asked. "I'm from a world where navigating the Internet is made easy and I am a NetNavi, the helpers of mankind in my world. I need your help. A dark evil is about to destroy it and I need you to help a boy and his NetNavi and my daughter and her friends who like Himeno are magical guardians." She explained. "Hmm... How can I help?" Mawata asked. "Simple, I will send you to this world in a place called Cyber City. I will ask a man named Mr. Match to give you a NetNavi named Zero in a device which houses NetNavis called PETs." Serenade stated. Mawata thought about it for 30 seconds then smiled. "Ok." "Wise choice. I will send you and your belongings to Cyber City. Once you have Zero, look for a boy in a blue bandana and five girls and tell them I sent you here." Mawata nodded and closed her eyes, Serenade held out her hand and it glowed, a white light engulfed the room, 15 seconds later, the room was empty.

(Meanwhile, in another world.)

The school bell ranged and four girls were walking home from school, the one with blue hair is Konata Izumi, the two girls with purple hairs are Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi and the one who is beautiful and has pink hair is Miyuki Takara, remember that now. "That test was hard." Tsukasa sighed. Kagami smiled at her little sister. "Oh don't worry Tsukasa, you'll get better next time." She assured her. Miyuki closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. All you need is practice." Konata just sighed. "Man, everything is just dull lately. I know anime, video games and manga cheer me up every often, but I wished we end up in another dimension and we get to save it with some hero and magical girls..." Konata wished, Kagami looked at her friend in a annoyed look. "That's just sci-fi." Suddenly, a white light appeared, the four girls were caught by surprise and were engulfed by it, 15 seconds later, they were gone.

The next day Lan and MegaMan's world...

Mawata opened her eyes and looked around, it was a futuristic city. "Whoa... Serenade wasn't kidding." Mawata gasped in awe. "Excuse me, lassie?" A voice called out to her, she turned to see Mr. Match, only he wore clothes similar to a teacher wears walking up to her. "Are you Mawata Awayuki?" He asked, Mawata nodded. "I was told by Serenade to give you this, lassie." Mr. Match said as he gave Mawata the new PET and the same black scarf. "Well, I better be off, lassie." Mr. Match said as he walked off to who knows where. "Are you Mawata?" The voice said to her. "Yes. Are you Zero?" Mawata asked, Zero appeared in his PET. "Yes. Serenade told me about you. I am Zero, a NetNavi. This world relies on Net society and us NetNavis. We are used for everyday life, but the best thing we can do is NetBattle. I have allied with a friend of mine named MegaMan. His NetOp is Lan Hikari, and their friends are the ones chosen by Serenade. They are from another world like you. I have heard about the newest threat from Serenade. We must find Lan and his friends." Before Mawata can respond, she heard some more voices. "Hey, are you lost?" Mawata turns to see Konata staring at her with her catlike smile. That earns her a whack from Kagami. "Ow! Kagami..." Konata whined. Kagami and her sister and best friend walked up to Mawata. "Forgive my friend. We wind up here by a bright light." Kagami explained. "Ah. I see Serenade brought you here." Zero said, Tsukasa gasped in shock and hid behind her sister. "W-Who said that?!" She whimpered, Mawata got out her PET and showed it to the Lucky Star girls. "My name is Zero, a NetNavi." Zero bowed from his PET. Miyuki inspected the PET and gasped in awe. "Is this... new technology?" She asked.

One explanation of the world of NetNavis later...

Konata put her hand on her chin. "So this Serenade woman summoned us to this world to fight an evil and we must find the heroes of this world named Lan Hikari and MegaMan and Chosen Ones of Serenade to stop that evil, huh." Konata smiled her in her cat smile. "Now this is gonna be interesting! I get to fight evil in real life!" Konata cheered. Kagami sighed and smiled. "But first we must find this Lan and MegaMan." Suddenly, they saw Lan and the Mews heading towards a huge school. "Could that be them?" Miyuki asked. "Only one way to find out. Let's follow them." Mawata pointed out as she ran after them, the Lucky Star girls followed her.

Back with Lan and the Mew Mews...

Lan and the Mew Mews walked into the new school and looked around in awe. "So this Cyber Academy..." Lan said in wonder. "It looks huge!" "Yeah, lot's of high tech." Bridget added. As they passed through the scanners, a loud alarm went off. "What is that?!" Kikki gawked as she covered her ears. At that moment, some security robots came up to them. "Trespasser alert! Trespasser alert!" the robots beeped. "Eeek!" The gang turned to see Mawata and the Lucky Star girls surrounded by more security bots. "Who are they?!" Corina gawked. "Intruders! You have trespass on school grounds. Prepare to be eliminated!" one of the security bots said. "I'm not afraid! Just let us and those people go!" Lan shouted bravely. "Really? Well then, welcome to Cyber Academy!" A cheerful voice said in the security bots as they left Lan and crew alone. "Huh?!" Lan blinked. "Normally, kids get scared and ran away and never come back to Cyber Academy when they faced these bots. But you people are the first! Come through the entrance and I'll get you people registered." The voice said. Lan and the Mews ran up to Mawata and the Lucky Star girls. "Hey, are you girls alright?" Lan asked. "Yes. Are you Lan Hikari?" Mawata asked. Lan nodded and asked "Yes. Why?" "Serenade sent me here and these four girls too. My name is Mawata Awayuki." Mawata bowed politely. "Konata Izumi. Got any anime, video games or manga and we'll get along just fine." Konata did her cat like smile. "My name is Kagami Hiiragi. Forgive my friend Konata; she does that, a lot. And this is my little sister Tsukasa." Kagami introduced herself and her sister who hid behind her. "And I'm Miyuki Takara. It is nice to meet you." Miyuki closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm Zoey Hanson. I'm the leader of the Mew Mews, but don't tell anyone." Zoey introduced herself. "I'm Corina Bucksworth, the richest girl you'll ever see." Corina winked. 'Oh boy. A snob. Thank goodness I'm not like her.' Mawata sweat dropped. "I'm Bridget Verdant; you can say I'm the brains of the Mew Mews." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Kikki Benjamin is my name! I'm the athletic of the group!" Kikki did a trick or two. "Renee Roberts. We'll talk on the way to our classes. We should be going to get registered." Renee stated as she walked towards the nearest door. Lan and the gang followed suit.

When they entered the office, a man in his mid 30s who wore a red sweat suit and brown hair walked up to them. "You must be Lan Hikari and friends! So nice to meet you! My name is Mr. Mach, your homeroom teacher." Mr. Mach smiled as he shook Lan's hand. "Same here." Mr. Mach turned to see Renee and smiled even more. "And you must be the new teacher for Class 1-4. It's a honor to have you working at Cyber Academy." Mr. Mach smiled. "Glad to be here." Renee agreed. "Alright, Lan, you and your friends will be in my class in Class 6-1. I will give you your student IDs. My teacher ID allows me to enter off limit areas." Mr. Mach said as he gave Lan and the gang their student Ids. Mawata and the Lucky Star girls were confused when Mr. Mach gave them their Ids. "Wait! We didn't even register here!" Kagami explained, Mr. Mach gave her an odd look. "Well according to my checklist, you did. Not sure why though." Mr. Mach explained. 'We just registered? Just what is going on here?' Kagami gasped. 'Serenade must have done this.' Mawata figured it out. "I'll be in my room so I can introduce you to your new classmates." Mr. Mach explained as he head on to his room. "Wow. He's a nice teacher, almost a bit chilly, but nice." Lan smiled.

Lan and the crew minus Renee who went into her new class were walking towards their new class room. They got a good look at a strange statue on the top of the school before they went in. "So you and your friends defeated a evil organization run by a old friend of your grandfather who made the world of PETs and NetNavis possible, but the government canceled your grandfather's friend's research and he started the WWW to get revenge on your family, another organization run by a kid who was manipulated by Wily and defeated Wily's son twice?" Mawata refreshed what Lan and the gang just told Mawata and the Lucky Star girls about their adventures. "That pretty much sums it up." Lan nodded. "But it's not your grandfather's fault the government cancelled Wily's research on robotics!" Tsukasa said in sadness. "I know. But he wouldn't listen." Corina told her. "Oh, here we are, Class 6-1. Man, I'm so nervous." Lan gulped. "You'll be fine, Lan." MegaMan assured him.

Mr. Mach looked at his class with a smile. "Class, we have 10 new students today." Mr. Mach explained. "Wow! Who is it?" One student asked. "I hope one of them is cute!" A female student squealed. "I hope one of them is smart." A boy who wore clothes similar to an editor or bank teller asked excitedly. One boy, who has brown messy hair, wore blue clothes and has a cross scar on his face crossed his arms and said "Hmph!" The boy who looks like an editor or bank teller frowned when he heard that boy said that. "Oh try to be nice to them, Mick! I'm sure you'll like them!" He told him, Mick just looked away. Mr. Mach turned to the doorway. "You can come in now." Mr. Mach called out, Lan, the four Mews, Mawata and the Lucky Star girls walked in. "Class, this is Lan Hikari, Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Mawata Awayuki, Konata Izumi, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara." Mr. Mach introduced them. "H-Hello, my name is Lan Hikari. N-Nice to meet you!" Lan greeted, the others just bowed politely. The class except for Mick clapped. "Now these people are fearless! Lan, you can sit behind Mick. Mick... Be nice for once, ok?" Mr. Mach warned, Mick just grumbled. "That's Mick, he can be a little grouchy, but he's not a bad guy." Mr. Mach explained. Lan nodded and walked towards his desk, when he walks pass Mick, he rolls his eyes. 'Geez, talk about an attitude... I got a bad feeling about this.' Lan thought to himself. Mr. Mach showed the Mews, Mawata and Lucky Star girls where to sit. 30 minutes later, the school bell ranged. "Oh, it's time for recess! Next period is Virus Busting! Did anyone forgot their Navi?" Mr. Mach asked, the four Mew Mews raised their hands and said they couldn't afford NetNavis. "It's ok. I let you pass this period. Now get acquainted with your new classmates. I'll be back shortly." Mr. Mach grinned as he left the classroom. 'Wow, Mr. Mach can do almost anything. Maybe... My first recess...' Lan thought to himself.

Lan and the gang were talking to their new classmates, the boy who looks like a bank teller walked up to them with a smile. "Hi. My name is Tab! I'm glad to meet new friends." "Thanks, you too." Mawata smiled back. "Oh, and don't worry about Mick, he acts like a rebel sometimes." Tab explained. Mick looked at Zoey's hand with her Mark of Serenade from far away. 'What's with those weird marks on those four girls' hands?' He thought to himself. Mick decided to walk up to Lan and the gang. "Hey Lan..." Mick said coldly. Lan turned to Mick. "You're good with NetBattling?" He asked. Lan nodded. "Well, you better watch your back!" Mick yelled as he turned away and walked. "Geez! What's his problem?" Konata growled. The school bell ranged and Lan and the gang head back to their seats.

Mr. Mach came in. "Alright, class. It's time for Virus Busting Class! So jack in your Navis!" Mr. Mach said. "Ready, MegaMan?" Lan grinned. "Always ready, Lan." MegaMan agreed. "Zero, our first virus busting. I feel so nervous." Mawata said uneasily. "Just stay calm and you'll do fine." Zero assured her. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled. "Jack in! Zero, execute!" Mawata yelled as she and Lan jacked their Navis in.

MegaMan and Zero along with their new classmates Navis were in the classroom Cyberworld. "Ok, everyone. We will now begin our lesson of Virus Busting. Any volunteers?" Mr. Mach's Navi asked. "Oh Teach!" an orange Navi raised his hand, he is Mick's Navi. "Mick's Navi? Why a rare sight indeed!" Mr. Mach's Navi grinned. "I suggest we let those two new guys test their virus busting skills." Mick's Navi suggested darkly. "A good decision." He nodded. "Now then MegaMan and Zero, let's set you two off on the beginners level just to be careful." Mach's Navi made the box disappear, but in its stead are three Oldstov viruses. "What on earth?! I meant to have you fight three Mettaur1s!" Mach's Navi gasped, Mick grinned dangerously. "Come on, MegaMan! Let's do it! Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted one of his favorite Battle Chips. "Um... Aqua Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mawata inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan rushed at the first Oldstov and slashed it two times to delete it, Zero warped behind the second Oldstov and slashed it with his Aqua Sword, giving it major damage and deleting it. Finally, MegaMan and Zero teamed up to delete the final virus. "A-Amazing!" Kagami gasped. "Incredible... They show it with true strength." Miyuki gasped in awe. "Wow!" One Navi cheered. "You two are strong!" Another Navi praised. Mick's Navi however, just grumble angrily to himself. "Well done, MegaMan and Zero! You two and your NetOps showed amazing skill!" Mr. Mach smiled. The school bell ranged again. "Ok, well class is... Oh and Mick, come to the Teacher's room after class. Dismiss!" Mr. Mach said as he jacked out his Navi. "...Darn it!" Mick growled. Mick's Navi stared at MegaMan and Zero with an angry look. "Hmph! Don't let the praise go to your head!" Mick's Navi warned as he jacked out. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Mawata sighed. "Let's not worry about it for now. Come on, let's jack out." MegaMan suggested, Lan and Mawata jacked out their Navis.

30 minutes later...

"Man... My ears are still ringing after that yelling..." Mick growled as he was outside the classroom. "Could they have beaten the virus because our plan was leaked? But then again it's you we're talking about, so..." Mick's Navi asked. "Shut up you useless Navi!" Mick spat at his Navi. "Huh?!" Mick's Navi begin to boil up. "And here I am trying to cheer you up and calm you down!" Mick's Navi growled angrily. Mick got out his PET and growled at him. "Shut up, you worthless Navi! If you were stronger, you would've crushed beginners like them!" Mick yelled. "And I suppose it wasn't because you stink at operating?" Mick's Navi countered. "Shut up, shut up! I can't do anything with you! Get away from me!" Mick yelled in anger. "Hmph! I was just about to leave anyway! Good bye and good riddance, worthless NetOp!" Mick's Navi yelled as he left his PET. "W-Wait! ...Darn... It's all Lan and Mawata's fault that they made me looks bad... Grrr! If I could somehow crush them!" Mick clenched his fists in anger. "Hehehe! Maybe I can help..." A dark voice said. "Huh? Who said that?" Mick gasped as he got out his PET. A Navi that looked like a living human oven appeared in his PET. "W-Who are you?!" Mick gasped. "My name is BlastMan. It seems you want power... in order to defeat those two new student NetOps." BlastMan smirked evilly. "How did you know? And Where did..." Mick raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about things like that.... Do you or don't you want my help?" BlastMan asked in a dangerous tone. "You have 5 seconds to decide." BlastMan started to count. "Ok! Ok! Please... help me BlastMan... I'll do anything to destroy those two new students and their friends!" Mick frantically shouted. "Glad to hear that..." BlastMan grinned evilly.

The school bell ranged again and everyone was in their seats. Mr. Mach came in with a strange doll like statue. "Welcome back, everyone. Now today, we're going to learn about CopyBots." Mr. Mach started. He stared at Lan. "You don't know about CopyBots, Lan?" Mr. Mach asked. "No. It's my first time hearing about them. I saw one in the foyer." Lan replied. "Well then, will someone explain to Lan about CopyBots?" Mr. Mach asked. Tab raised his hand. "I will, sir! A CopyBot as it is can't move. However, if you send a Navi into one, it changes into that Navi, and then the Navi is free to move around into our world!" Tab explained. Lan got up from his seat in shock, so did Zoey. "No way!" Lan gawked. "You mean... MegaMan can enter the real world?" Zoey gasped. "I never heard about technology that can do that!" Bridget said. Mr. Mach laughed then said "I'm not surprised! This technology only exists here in Cyber City. Each area of Cyber City is developing something different. This area, Central Town, is doing research in... next-gen Net society!" "Wow!" Konata gasped in awe. "Yup. Right now, Navis can only help us in Cyberworld. But with CopyBots, they will be able to exist in our world, and directly help people. Of course they can still go between the Cyberworld and real world. And that's what a next-gen Net society is about!" Mr. Mach grinned. "Amazing!" Lan gasped. "So you mean MegaMan can be in the real world too, Mr. Mach?" Lan continued. "Of course!! But there are a few restrictions." Mr. Mach stated. "Like what?" Miyuki asked. "Just like people, there are good and bad Navis. If bad Navis were allowed to run amok, there'd be trouble. So Navis transferred into a CopyBot can't use weapons or Battle Chips like in the Cyberworld. Also, Navis will have the same strength as human adults. So Lan, wanna bring in MegaMan into the real world?" Mr. Mach asked. Lan nodded and walked towards the CopyBot. "MegaMan... You ready?" Lan asked. "Of course. Ready when you are, Lan." MegaMan agreed. "Begin transfer..." Lan gulped as the CopyBot started to change shape, 40 seconds later, it shaped into MegaMan. MegaMan looked around the classroom. Zoey got up from her desk and stood besides Lan. "I can't believe it... I'm in the real world." MegaMan gasped in awe as he looked at his hands. Zoey remain silent for 1 minute. "Zoey? Is there something wrong?" MegaMan asked. Zoey then hugged MegaMan. "Its like a dream come true... Seeing you in the real world..." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled, tears of happiness slid down her cheek. Zoey then let go of MegaMan and went back to her seat with a smile. "Alright, MegaMan. Say hi to everyone." Mr. Mach smiled. Mawata and the Lucky Star girls got a good look at MegaMan. "Hey, is it me, or does MegaMan look almost exactly like Lan?" Konata asked. "I think you're right, Konata." Kagami nodded, but in her thoughts. 'Wow, Konata right for once.' 'He looks almost exactly like Lan...' Mawata thought to herself.

MegaMan said hi to everyone and went back to Mr. Mach and Lan. "So MegaMan, how do you like the real world?" Mr. Mach asked. "It's cool! If only I can stay forever." MegaMan smiled. Mr. Mach laughed. "If only that was possible! They're still doing research, but if a CopyBot could hold more energy, then you could stay forever someday." He replied. "Me and Zoey are glad to have you in the real world." Lan smiled. MegaMan smiled back. "Ok, MegaMan, time to go back into your PET." Mr. Mach stated. MegaMan nodded and went back into Lan's PET. "I hope we can use a CopyBot again sometime." MegaMan grinned. "Ha ha! Well you can use them anytime you want in our school." Mr. Mach grinned. Mick got out his PET with a wicked grin. "BlastMan! Showtime!" Mick shouted as he got up from his desk. Suddenly, a security bot came in. "Eek!" Tsukasa covered her mouth in shock. "What's a Security Bot doing here?" Tab asked in confusion. Mr. Mach rushed to his students' aid. "Stand Back everyone! No Security Bot has ever broken into a classroom before. I'll beat it with my mastery of marital arts!" Mr. Mach charged at the Security Bot, but it gave Mr. Mach an upper cut and knocked him out. "Mr. Mach!" Mawata gasped as she and t he rest of the gang rushed towards his aid. Suddenly, more Security Bots came in. "Everyone to the middle of the room!" Kikki yelled as the students got to the middle of the room. "Now what are we gonna do about those bots?" Konata asked. Mick grinned evilly and walked past the bots. "No way... You started...?" Lan figured it out. "The fun's only just beginning... I don't wanna hurt you... much. I just wanted to see you squirm. I think I outta do the same to the teachers in the Teacher's Room." Mick smirked as he exit the room and the bots catch on fire. "There's gotta be something I can do..." Lan wondered. "Hey! Why not use the CopyBot?" Corina suggested. "Good idea, Corina!" Lan nodded in agreement. Lan carefully got close to the CopyBot and yelled "MegaMan, transfer!" Lan yelled as he transferred MegaMan into the CopyBot. "Lan! I'll go find some water! Be back in a sec!" MegaMan yelled as he exited the room.

Outside the room, MegaMan spotted Renee. "MegaMan...? Is that you?" Renee wondered if her eyes are fooling her. "Yes. It's really me. Do you have any water? Lan and the others are in trouble!" MegaMan asked. Renee scan the room and spotted a boy with a bucket of water on his head. "Excuse me, can we use this bucket?" Renee asked politely, the boy nodded and gave them the bucket. The two rushed back to Lan's classroom and barge in and threw the water at the flaming CopyBots, short circuiting them. "Whew! Thanks MegaMan!" Lan sighed in relief as MegaMan went back into his PET. "Now all we got to do is to stop that moron Mick from causing anymore harm!" Kagami pounded her fists in anger. L-Lan..." Mr. Mach groaned as Lan got close to him. "You need this to stop Mick from doing something he might regret..." Mr. Mach gave Lan his Teacher ID before he went back to sleepy land. "Alright! Let's go!" Lan did his famous pose as he, the Mews, Mawata and the Lucky Star girls head to the Teacher's room.

Mick watched in horror as the fire Security Bots cornered the teachers. Mick got out his PET. "BlastMan... I think you went a little too far." Mick told him. Lan and the gang caught up to Mick and Mawata grabbed him by the collar. "Listen, you little trouble maker! Stop the bots right now!" Mawata yelled at his face. "B-But they're not listening to me!" Mick said in a scared tone as he got out his PET. "Please BlastMan... Sure I wanted revenge on the teachers for making me suffer. But not like this!" Mick pleaded. "But you always said they give you lots of homework! Fine, if that's how you feel, so be it!" BlastMan cackled as he went out of Mick's PET and into a computer system, making it hotter. "Noo! Please! I don't want this anymore!" Mick pleaded. "MegaMan... You ready?" Lan grinned. "Always ready, Lan. Always!" MegaMan smiled. "But... you can't beat BlastMan..." Mick said sadly. "Watch us! You ready Zero?" Mawata looked at her PET with a smile. "With you by my side, we can't lose!" Zero agreed. "Hey Konata and friends, hold on to us!" Zoey winked, the Lucky Star girls were confused, but did what they are told. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled. "Jack in! Zero, execute!" Mawata yelled. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" the Mews yelled as MegaMan, Zero and the Mews along with the Lucky Star girls jacked into the computer. "W-Whoa!" Mick's eyes widen in shock. "A-Amazing! Is that one of Serenade's powers?!" Mawata asked. Lan nodded.

The Virus Busters appeared in the school network Cyberworld. The Lucky Star girls looked around in awe. "We can jack into Cyberworld?!" Tsukasa gasped in awe. Zoey in her Mew form nodded and said "Yep, But we got no time to gawk, we got to stop BlastMan!" The Virus Busters begin their trek through the Cyberworld; they learn from a Mr. Prog that they can open the gates if they find Mr. Progs that hold the key to the gates. Eventually, they found them and entered the next area.

When they got there, they heard BlastMan's voice. "Bah! You kids think you're so tough! Eat this!" BlastMan taunted as he summoned a fire wall around the heroes. "Augh! This heat is bad for my skin!" Konata screeched as the others braced themselves.

"MegaMan!" Lan gasped. "Zero!" Mawata gasped also. Mick looks down in shame. "It's all my fault... If I haven't argued with my Navi, then none of this would have happen." Mick said sadly. Lan and Mawata looked at him in confusion. "Mick, is that what's causing this?" Lan asked. Mick merely nodded. Mawata noticed a computer screen glowing orange and went to check on it. "Hey, are you Mick's Navi?" She asked. "Yeah? What do you want me to do, besides talking to that worthless NetOp?" Mick's Navi scowled. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?! Please just..." Before Mick can continue, he got caught on fire. "Hothothothothothoooootttt!" Mick yelled franticly as he runs around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Mick! Ok! I believe you! Hang on, I'm turning on the emergency sprinkler!" Mick's Navi yelled as he turned on the sprinklers. "Alright!" Lan cheered.

Back in Cyberworld, the flames died down. "Huh? What happened?" Kagami asked. "Lan just happened. Come on, BlastMan isn't far!" MegaMan shouted, the Virus Busters searched for the Mr. Progs and dodging BlastMan's fire attacks, soon, they opened the last door and they come face to face with BlastMan.

"So you made it... I'm very impressed." BlastMan smirked as Zero pointed his Z Saber at BlastMan. "Stop the flames, BlastMan!" Zero demanded. "That I can't do! You have to beat me first to stop them!" BlastMan yelled as he got into a battle stance. "Lan! Here he comes! Get our chips ready!" MegaMan yelled. "You too, Mawata!" Zero agreed. "Right!" Lan nodded. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Mawata shouted. "Execute!" Both MegaMan and Zero shouted. "I'll help cool this Navi off!" Bridget volunteered.

**MegaMan, Zero and Bridget VS BlastMan**

"Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground!" BlastMan shouted as he summoned huge fire explosions at the trio. They leaped out of the way. MegaMan fired 3 charged MegaBuster shots at BlastMan, damaging him greatly. "Gah! You'll pay for that!" BlastMan yelled as he charged at Zero, attempting to punch him. "Watch out!" Tsukasa gasped. When BlastMan was about to punch him, Zero grabbed his arm. "Whoa!" Kagami gasped as Zero punched BlastMan in the gut two times. "Let's try this! Wide Shot! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mawata shouted as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero fired a aqua shot at BlastMan, damaging him greatly. "Blagh! I hate water!" BlastMan growled. "Then try this on for size! Aqua Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. BlastMan threw a flame bomb at MegaMan, but he dodged it and slashed BlastMan three times. BlastMan was getting weaker and annoyed, so he summoned a fire wall and threw it at Bridget, but she leaped out of the way. Zero rushed at BlastMan and slashed him three times. 'Just who are these guys?!' BlastMan thought angrily to himself as MegaMan threw a punch at him, giving him some damage. "Time to finish this! Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget launched her attack combined with MegaMan's MegaBuster charged shot and hit BlastMan dead on, thus defeating him!

"How do you like them apples, BlastMan?" Konata taunted as MegaMan, Zero and the Mew Mews aimed their weapons at him. BlastMan growled. "I can't believe I lost to brats like you... How humiliating! Now he'll give me another of his boring lectures!" BlastMan growled angrily as fire appeared in front of him. "You may have won round 1, but I'll burn you to a crisp next time!" BlastMan swore as he jacked out. "Alright, we're done here. Let's jack out!" Lan shouted. "Right!" MegaMan agreed as he, Zero, The Mew Mews and Lucky Star girls jacked out.

(Lan's POV)

So we defeated BlastMan and saved the school. It was decided that it was an outside intruder. But Mick really made the teachers mad..."

(Normal POV)

Lan and the gang were in their classroom, with Renee who ended her class after the whole BlastMan fiasco. "So, do you think he'll change?" Miyuki asked. "Don't bet on it." Mick's voice growled as he walked towards the gang. "Mick..." Lan said softly. "It's not like I changed or everything, but I've been thinking a little. I've given you a lotta trouble... ...That was wrong of me... Sorry, I guess." Mick looked down. "Thanks, I guess." Lan raised an eyebrow. Mick closed his eyes and smiled a little. "Heh! From now on, you're my rival. I'm gonna train my Navi harder so I can beat your Navi! Count on it! Oh, I got something for you." Mick gave Lan a graffiti drawing. "Uh... What is it?" Lan asked. "You figured it out..." Mick said. "Hey Lan!" Tab ran up to the gang excitedly. "You and Mawata were so cool solving that incident; you two stayed calm and faced that bad Navi. I'm gonna call you Mr. Hikari and Ms. Awayuki cause I really respected you!" Tab smiled. "Why thank you, Tab." Mawata smiled. "Oh brother..." Mick rolled his eyes, and then turned to Lan. "Lan... Head to Central Area 2 on the Net and use my graffiti to find something I stashed there. Later, Rival..." Mick said as he left. "Oh don't mind him, everybody. He acts like that the whole time. Well, I better get going. See you, Mr. Hikari and Ms. Awayuki!" Tab said good bye as he head home. "Wow, Tab is a nice kid. But Mick on the other hand..." Kagami rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'll change eventually. Let's go home to check out what Mick stashed. I'll introduce you to my mom and dad when we get there, and Mawata, my dad can get you a house to live during your stay in our world." Lan explained. "Sounds fair." Mawata nodded in agreement. "Wow, to meet the father of PETs." Konata did her cat like smile again. The gang head on to Lan's new home.

Who is BlastMan? And what does Mick want to show Lan and his friends?

TBC

Next time: Under the Sea.

Me: Well, in Chapter 3. We will introduce the Xenosaga girls and MegaMan and Zoey will gain the Cybeasts' powers! So stay tune for that chapter!


	100. Under the Sea

Me: Well folks, today is the 100th chapter of MMBN! (Throws party confetti around.) I wanna thank my friends for helping me reach the 100th chapter! So let's roll! Oh, and Inuyasha and co will appear in the fourth chapter.

Chapter 2: Under the Sea

"Mom, Dad! We're home!" Lan shouted as he and the gang entered. "Welcome home, Lan. Who are your friends?" Dr. Hikari asked, Mawata and the Lucky Star girls introduced themselves. "Ah, I see Serenade brought you here. I don't know what the newest threat is, but with Lan and the others' help, you'll get through it. I found a house for sale for you, Mawata. And Serenade made your belongings appear in our basement. So you have to spend the night till the furniture gets in tomorrow." Dr. Hikari explained. "Oh, by the way, Lan. How is your first day at your new school?" Mrs. Hikari asked. "It was interesting." Lan replied. "Well, I better go to a meeting with the mayor of Cyber City tonight. I'll be home by 10:00 PM." Dr. Hikari kissed his wife in the cheek and left. "We'll be in the Net, mom." Lan told her. "Alright, be careful." Mrs. Hikari agreed.

Lan turned to the Lucky Star girls with a grin. "You seen a Cyberworld, but have you seen the Net?" He asked. "No, why?" Miyuki asked. "Cause the Net is full of surprises. You'll be amazed." Lan replied. "Alright, hold on to us!" Zoey yelled. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled. "Jack in! Zero, execute!" Mawata yelled. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" Lan and Mawata jacked in their Navis while the Mews along with the Lucky Star girls jacked in.

When the Virus Busters jacked in and went outside Lan's PC, the Lucky Star Girls looked around the Net. "So this is the internet... Cool!" Konata did her cat like smile. "I just don't understand, how is this possible?" Kagami said in disbelief. "Well, our world is far more advance. Lan's gramps made it possible. Come on; let's head on to Central Area 2." MegaMan said, the Virus Busters begin their trek to Central Area 2.

Once they got there, Lan got out the graffiti. "So, where should we look?" Konata asked. "Hmm... MegaMan, try under the bridge." Lan suggested, MegaMan nodded and checked under the bridge. "Any luck, MegaMan?" Zero asked, MegaMan showed them a key. "Ah. So that's what Mick wanted to show us." Mawata guessed. "Not yet. It leads to Central Area 3. We should use it." MegaMan said, the Virus Busters got closed to the door. MegaMan opened it with the key and the Virus Busters entered.

When they entered Central Area 3, they saw a huge pit. "Whoa.... What is that?" Kikki gasped. MegaMan got a good look and saw something on some stairs. "Maybe we'll get some answers from those stairs." MegaMan suggested as he and the Virus Busters he went up. There they found statues of two animals. One looked like a bird and the other one... "That one looks like the Gospel Bug Beast!" Zoey pointed. "What are those things?" Lan gawked. "There's an inscription." MegaMan said as he walked closer. "I'll read it: 'Eons ago, two legendary Cybeasts terrorized the Net. Both fought for ages and the battles seemed endless. But then one day the Cybeasts were sealed away in the Underground, sleeping for many years. Whenever Cybeast Gregar barks, the entire Net quakes. Navis faced a horrible deletion under Gregar's fangs. Cybeast Falzar can create unstable hurricanes whenever it takes flight. Its razor sharp wings can rip through programs. If the Cybeasts were to ever awaken, it would mean Judgment Day for the entire Net...'" "That sounds like a monster story." Tsukasa shuttered. "I hope no one is stupid enough to give these Cybeasts or whatever they are a rude awakening." Kagami added. "They sound terrible. I wonder just how much damage they caused." Miyuki nodded. "Yeah. OK, time to log out for now." Lan said. The Virus Busters jacked out. The gang went to bed to prepare for the next day.

(With Dr. Hikari)

Dr. Hikari walked into an office; a man in his mid 50s noticed him and smiled. "Ah, Dr. Hikari, welcome. I've been expecting you." The old man said. "It's a honor, Mayor Cain. I've heard that you are quite involved in town affairs. But school, too?" Dr. Hikari asked as he shook Mayor Cain's hand. "Should I call you Principal while we are here in school?" Dr. Hikari asked again. "No, no, no. I've got my hands full taking care of the Expo. I'm leaving school affairs to the Vice Principal." Mayor Cain laughed a little then continued. "So, with greetings out of the way, let's get down to business...Do you have the program with you?" Mayor Cain asked. "...Yes." Dr. Hikari replied, a little suspicious. "But this program is not known to the general public..." Dr. Hikari added. "How do you know of its existence?" Dr. Hikari asked, suspicious again. "I know a person who used to work in SciLab. He knows about this program which you made 10 years ago." Mayor Cain replied. "Is that so...?" Dr. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Well, I brought one part of the whole program today. It is not that I don't trust you, and while this program, in its entirely, is quite useful, there are great risks, should it fall into evil hands." Dr. Hikari adjusted his glasses. "I see. You scientists take risks seriously. I suppose it's because the technology you make changes society, so you feel the need to guard it closely." Mayor Cain replied. "Well, yes, in a way... What I meant was even though this is only one part; I believe it is more than enough to complete the task. For example, even if Net access increases by 30 fold, this program, once installed, can fully support the network." Dr. Hikari stated his theory. "I see. It can greatly boost memory capacity... Dr. Hikari, let us try for the most successful Expo!" Mayor Cain grinned suspiciously...

The next day...

Lan and the gang were at school, everyone was present, all except for Mick. "...Alright, I'm taking attendance! Tab!" Mr. Mach asked. "Here!" Tab called out. "Konata!" "Here." Konata sighed. "Kagami!" "Here, sir." Kagami raised her hand. "Zoey!" "Here!" Zoey called out. "Mick!" Mr. Mach checked the room and saw Mick is not here. "...Mick?" Mr. Mach sighed. "Late again... He'll never learn to wake up on time." 'Just like a certain someone I know...' Kagami sighed too. Suddenly, there was running and a voice saying "I'm here! I'm here! I'm blazing down hallway! Only 15 feet more feet and I'll be there!" It was Mick and he was coming closer. "...6 feet!" Mick yelled. Mr. Mach turned to the doorway. "No running in the halls! Honestly you'll never change... Hm?" Mr. Mach raised an eyebrow as Mick came in, but he was followed by a penguin with yellow hair. Mick was panting heavily, then noticed the looks everyone was giving him. "...What?" Mick asked. "W-What the hay....?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "...Mick, what is that thing behind you?" Mr. Mach asked, raising an eyebrow. Mick raised an eyebrow and turned around and gasped at the penguin. "W-What is that thing?!" Mick backed away a little. "You brought it here, did you?" Mr. Mach guessed. "I don't know this bird!" Mick denied. "Shoo! Go away you pigeon!" Mick growled. "It's a penguin. A bird that can't fly but can swim. They are found in the Arctic." Miyuki explained as Mick tried to make it go away, but it keeps coming back to him. "Looks like it attached itself to you..." Mr. Mach smiled. "Any idea why?" He asked. "Why?" Mick sweat dropped. "...Oh! Now I remember! I gave it some food yesterday! What a strange pigeon!" Mick snapped his finger. "It's a penguin..." Mawata rolled her eyes. "...Ooooh... It's a pelican...." Mick guessed it wrong. "It's a penguin, you moron..." Corina snickered. "That's enough for now. That penguin seems to really like you. So for now, try to take good care of it!" Mr. Mach told him. "What?! Why?!" Mick demanded. "Well, you can't just ditch the poor bird!" Mr. Mach answered. "Y-Yeah but... Why me?!" Mick whined while tears fall out of his eyes in a funny way, Lan and the gang snickered at that scene. "There's something strange about that penguin, Lan." MegaMan pointed out. "...Yeah..." Lan nodded. "Maybe it IS a pelican." "Aw, come on!" MegaMan scolded.

After school, the penguin began to squawk at Mick. "Wh-what do you want from me!?" Mick panicked. "That penguin sure is making a lot of noise." Bridget pointed out. "I think it's hungry." "But I don't have anymore of that pigeon food!" Mick whined. "Well, penguins like to eat fish." Renee said. "I think we should go look for some." "OK." Lan nodded. "Mick, hang around here for a bit." "...I really don't wanna owe you..." Mick frowned. "But I don't want to leave this penguin either.... alright." Lan and the girls went out and found an old man near a bus station. And what luck! He had a box full of fish! "Excuse me, sir." Miyuki asked politely. "May we have some of your fish?" "Fish?" the man questioned. "I don't know why but of course." He gave them some fish. "Thanks, mister!" Lan smiled as they went back into the school. They went back to class and fed the penguin. The penguin squawked happily. "He really likes it!" Mick smiled. "But I wonder where this penguin came from?" Mawata wondered. "Do you know, Mick?" "How should I know?" Mick shrugged. "Heck, I mistook it him for a pigeon!" "What a dork...!" Konata snickered. "Maybe we can check out some of the BBS." MegaMan asked. "Maybe we can find a clue!" "Good idea MegaMan!" Lan agreed. "If you wanna find a BBS, there's one in SeasideArea1." Mick suggested. "OK, Mick." Zoey nodded. "Leave the BBS searching to us!"

The Virus Busters went back home and logged into the Net. Lan got an Email from Mayl saying that everyone missed them. He also got an upgraded Roll chip as a gift. As they continued through the Net, they encountered a Navi who seemed to be worried about something. He said it was nothing but they didn't quite believe him. They made it to CentralArea3 and were about to cross to SeasideArea1, but there was a bit of a problem. "Would you look at that, the water pipes are blocking the way." Konata blinked. "Nice, Sherlock." Kagami rolled her eyes. "You guys are trying to go to SeasideArea1, too?" A female Navi asked as she walked up to them. "A repairman was just called. He said he'd be right here right away, but there's no sign off him!" "Perhaps he's nearby?" Zero wondered. "I wonder if that freaked out Navi we saw earlier was the repairman." Kikki thought out loud. "Yeah, let's go ask him." MegaMan nodded. They went back out and went up to the Navi. "Excuse us, but are you the repairman?" Miyuki asked. "...!! How did you know?!" he stammered. "There's that leak in CentralArea3. No one can get through with that in the way." Corina said. "Yes, I know. But I can't find my ToolProg. I can't work without it." the Navi sighed. "Do you remember where you last worked?" Renee asked him. "Actually, I've been really busy these last few days." he sighed again. "Well, maybe we can help you look for it." Tsukasa offered. "Really?! That would help a lot!" the Navi beamed. "Why don't you kids look in the Central Town house? I may have dropped it there." "Uh, Lan? Can you come for a minute?" Mrs. Hikari called. "Mom sounds embarrassed. You guys stay here, I'll go see what's up." Lan said as MegaMan logged out.

Lan went into the bathroom and found his mom with worried look on her face. "Something's wrong with the toilet. The repairman came by to fix it but now it's broken down again." she explained. "A repairman, eh?" Lan wondered. "MegaMan, let's jack in to the toilet and see if we can find the ToolProg."

MegaMan jacked in to the toilet Cyberworld and found a Mettaur with a plunger thingy stuck to its head. It was trying to get it off. "Wow, look at that." MegaMan sweatdropped. He managed to pull the ToolProg off. The Mettaur squealed with a thank you and jacked out. "Well that was easy." Lan said. "Two jobs done at the same time. Let's jack out."

Lan and MegaMan got back and gave the ToolProg to the RepairNavi. "Thanks kids!" he smiled. "Now I can get to work!" In not time at all the damage was fixed. "Now the street is safe once again!" Suddenly, the entire Net began to shake! "What the!?" Konata gasped. "An earthquake? In the internet?!" Kagami gawked. After a few moments, the quakes stopped. "What was that?" Mawata thought out loud. "There have been a lot of cyberquakes going on for some time now." The Navi explained. "That's the reason why I have been so busy. Be careful now!" the Navi waved as he logged out. "Cyberquakes? How uncanny." Miyuki wondered. "Yeah. But now we can head to the BBS in SeasideArea1." MegaMan pointed out, the Virus Busters entered SeasideArea1.

2 minutes later, they found the BBS. "Let's see..." Mawata said as Zero looked at the BBS. "...Got it! I'll read it to you. Hello webmaster. I am the Director of the Seaside Town Aquarium. One of our penguins escaped the other day, so we're asking if you spot it, to please contact the Aquarium. Thank you for your assistance. ...Is what it says." Zero read. "So that's it. The penguin escaped from the aquarium and must have met Mick." Bridget figured it out. "But I wonder why?" Kagami put her hand on her chin. "Now that we solved the mystery, let's go tell Mick." Lan pointed out, in his thoughts. 'I wonder what the Aquarium and Seaside Town will look like.' The Virus Busters jacked out.

When the gang went outside of Lan's house... "LLLAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!" Mick's voice boomed as the gang covered their ears, Mick ran up to them with the penguin following him. "Lan Hikari, do something! This penguin won't leave me alone! It even followed me to the toilet! Oh, by the way, how did it go with the BBS?" Mick asked. "Well..." Miyuki explained to Mick about the penguin. "I see... The penguin escaped from the Aquarium..." Mick figured it out. "Hey, Mick, have you been to Seaside Town before?" Lan asked. "Yeah, a few times. Did you know that each area in Cyber City is doing its own special themed experiments?" Mick asked them. "For example, Central Town's is Next-Gen Net society! And Seaside Town's theme is... Umm..." Mick sweatdropped. "You have no idea, do you?" Konata rolled her eyes. "O-Of course I do! It's... waterworks..." "Hey Mick... Seaside Town's theme is treating water with chemicals! They research how to keep water clean in Seaside Town!!" Mick's Navi yelled. "...Doh!" Mick hit his forehead with his hand with a sigh. "Alright, let's go together! The LevBus can tale us there, right?" Lan asked Mick. "Yeah. Well let's not waste time!" Mick yelled. 'Geez. Konata is nothing like that kid...' Kagami sweatdropped. The gang including Mick and the penguin head to the LevBus station and waited for the LevBus to come, 3 minutes later, it came. The gang took the LevBus to Seaside Town.

The LevBus arrived at Seaside Town. The gang looked around in awe. "Wow. So this is Seaside Town." Tsukasa gasped in awe. Lan looked at the Aquarium. 'Yeah... it also reminds me of the time Mint and I were at the pier...' Lan thought with a smile.

(Flashback, some point in the Gospel Affair... Song: Story by Maroon 5.)

Lan and Mint were at the pier looking at the sea. "Lan..." Mint asked. "Yes, Mint?" Lan replied. "How did you get your world's ocean to be beautiful?" Mint asked in curiosity. "Well... before the era of Net society, the oceans were a complete mess. But then, later on, mankind managed to fix that problem. The ocean is teeming with life, like whales, fish and sea turtles. Do you have any of the marine animals back in your dimension, Mint?" Lan asked. "Well, we do have whales and fish, but not sea turtles. Our dimension has fish that didn't appear in your world." Mint answered. "That's cool." Lan smiled. "Ya know what? Someday, I'm gonna protect the sea life of both worlds." Mint smiled, then got up. "Look out, world! Sea Protector Mint Blancmanche is on the job!" Mint yelled happily, Lan closed his eyes and smiled.

(End flashback and song.)

"Lan? Lan, are you ok?" Lan snapped back to reality as Mawata called out to him. "Yeah. Just seeing this place reminds me of a friend I know from far away." Lan told her, Mawata, the Lucky Star girls and Mick looked at him in confusion, but the Mews knew full well what he's talking about. They missed Milfeulle and her friends and maybe someday they will return to visit. "Well, let's go to the Aquarium to return that penguin." Lan said.

When they got to the Aquarium entrance, they saw a man that looks like a sea captain who is mighty upset. "Director! Get out 'ere! Explain yerself! Why'd ye fire me?! Ye don't got the right!" The salty man pounded the doors angrily, then he gave up and sighed. "Tsk, I was givin' the viewers an excitin' show! A littl' fire, littl' change in me face makeup, dramatic flare, matey! Ye don't know the first thin' about entertainment! Ye shouldn't 'ave fired me!" The salty man raised his fist angrily at the door and left in a huff. "That man scares me..." Tsukasa shuddered. "Don't worry, Tsukasa, he won't do anything to scare you." Kagami assured her sister. "Eh?" Mick turned to see the penguin shuddering in terror. "Hey, what's wrong?" The others noticed it too. 'Could that man have something to do with the penguin acting like that?' Mawata thought. "Well, let's get this guy into the Aquarium!" Mick suggested, the gang nodded in agreement and got a good look at the building, but when they were about to enter, the door was locked. "Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Konata complained, earning her another whack from Kagami. "Now what? I'm stuck with this stupid penguin..." Mick sighed irritably. "Well, let's head on back tomorrow. I'm sure it will open that following day." Lan suggested, the gang nodded in agreement and head on back to Central Town, Mick suggested they meet back at the Aquarium tomorrow, Mawata's new house was set up and Mawata got a good look at her temporally home. It was nice and has everything.

The next day...

Lan got up and got dressed, Tsukasa came in with panic on her face. "Lan! We're going to be late for school! Come on, we got to hurry!" She yelled franticly. That woke everyone up. "Uh... There is no school today, ya know?" MegaMan said, Tsukasa sweatdropped. "Oh... sorry." Tsukasa apologized. "No worries. Besides, we promised we meet Mick at the Aquarium. So let's get ready." Lan said, everyone got dressed and head on back to Seaside Town, Mawata met up with them.

They got to the Aquarium where Mick and the penguin were waiting. "So uh... How did your night with the penguin go?" Zoey joked, Corina and Kikki hold their mouths so Mick won't see them laughing. "It was horrible! He'd just run into my room!! And when I put him in the bath tub, he just splashed!! But the worst part was bedtime! He cuddled up right next to me! I couldn't sleep at all!! That's why I'm so tired today!" Mick yelled angrily, Konata tried her best to hold her laughter, earning her angry looks from Mawata and Kagami. "Huh... You're like members of the same family now!" Lan grinned. "Family?! What are you talking about?! You didn't hear that, so don't you dare..." Mick warned with a vein on his forehead. "Don't worry we won't. Now let's go inside the Aquarium." Lan said with a smile. "Yes, please!" Mick sighed as the gang entered.

The gang were inside the Aquarium. "Wow. So this is the Aquarium." Kikki gasped in awe. A man was checking the board and he turned around and noticed the crew. "Oh?! P-Plata?" the man gasped, the penguin now known as Plata squawked happily and waddled all the way to the man. "Oh! It is you! Plata! I've been so worried about you! Welcome home!" The man said happily as he hugged the penguin. Plata squawked happily again. "It's ok! You don't have to be scared anymore! I've already fired that mean and scary trainer!" The man assured him with a smile. The gang walked up to the man and Plata. "...And you kids are?" the man asked. "Well... We found this penguin, sir." Bridget explained. Lan turned to Mick. "And he kinda latched onto Mick." Lan added, Mick was silent. "And then we saw that post on the SeasideArea BBS." Mawata finished. "Is that right? Well, thank you very much, kids!" The man smiled, then looked at Plata. "Hmm, how odd. Plata here, well, he's not very fond of people. He usually doesn't take a liking to strangers... But I guess he really likes you twelve!" the man smiled. "Allow me to show you my appreciation! You twelve can enjoy this aquarium free of charge today!" The Director offered. "Really?!" Konata grinned like the Cherish Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Of course! I hope you kids will enjoy yourselves!" The Director smiled. "Time to go back to your pen, Plata." The Director told the penguin. "When you kids are ready to go, let me know. I'm sure Plata would like to see you off too." He told them, the gang nodded and the Director with Plata left. Mick was silent. "His... His name is Plata, huh..." Mick said with sadness. "Hey, cheer up Mick. We're here to have fun!" Corina patted him on the back. "Yeah..." Mick smiled a little.

The gang checked out the sea creatures and wildlife for 20 minutes. "The exhibits are fun. I can stare at them all day!" Kikki closed her eyes and smiled. 'I bet when Mint and friends somehow come back to our world with a visit, I'll take them to this Aquarium too.' Lan smiled. Then an announcement came on. "Attention visitors... The Dolphin and Seal's Show will begin shortly. We hope to see you there!" The announcement ended. "Wow, a show. What do you guys think?" Lan asked everyone. "Let's go. I want to see a dolphin and seal." Mawata smiled. "It might be fun!" Kagami agreed. "But not as fun as video games, manga and anime." Konata did her cat like smile. "Is that all you can think about?" Renee rolled her eyes.

The gang including Mick were seated. A woman came on the stage. "Welcome to the Dolphin and Seal's Show! First, let's bring out our favorite elephant seal, Fanny!" The woman shouted as an elephant seal came in and barked and bouncing the ball with his nose. "Wow!" Tsukasa clapped her hands. "At 12 feet tall, and weighing in at 2 tons, Fanny loves playing with her ball even more than her food!" The trainer explained. After Fanny was gone, the trainer turned to the crowd. "Next, let's put our hands together for Finny, the dolphin!" The trainer jumped on the dolphin and Finny swam around, the audience cheered. "Finny is our most popular attraction, and he loves to swim around with a person on his back!" The trainer explained. "That's cool..." Mick said with a small smile. "Hey Grandpa, this show is different from last time, huh?" a boy asked his grandpa. "Sure is, sonny. It was much more of a mess last time. Come to think of it, the trainer's different too..." The boy's grandpa put his hand on his chin. "That last trainer made the dolphin jump through a fire ring, and the seal lifting weights! What an odd fella he was. I guess that's why he was fired." The grandpa stated. "How cruel of him! Making those poor animals do those things!" Miyuki gasped. "Wait, they're not talking about that salty guy who was yelling yesterday, are they?" Mawata wondered. "I hope not." Bridget agreed. "And now... Let's have someone come and take a ride on Finny's back!" The trainer scan the crowd. "How about you with the bandana? Would you like to try?" The trainer winked. "Huh?! Me?!" Lan gasped. A few seconds later, Lan was on the dolphin and he was having a blast! "Way to go, Lan!" Zoey cheered. "Eh, showoff..." Mick rolled his eyes, after 30 seconds, Lan was back to the stands. "And that concludes today's show! I hope you had a great time! Come back again!" The trainer waved to the crowd.

Lan and the gang remain on the stands. "Let's go home already!" Mick complained. "Huh? Don't you wanna say good bye to Plata?" Tsukasa asked. "I wanna leave right now..." Mick said in a annoyed tone. "I get it, you're afraid of saying good bye to Plata." Kagami smirked. "Who gave you that idea?! I'm the guy who's gonna beat Lan and Mawata in a NetBattle!" Mick yelled angrily, steam came out of his ears. "Geez, ok ok! Let's go home." Lan sighed.

When Lan and the gang exited, Mick saw the guy from before. "Har har... How was the show, mateys?" The salty guy asked in a dangerous tone. "I was watchin' from the shadows... That wasn't entertainment! I'll show 'em what real entertainment is!" The salty man chuckled darkly. "Mick, hurry up!" Corina's voice yelled, Mick jumped and ran out the door.

The gang were walking back to the LevBus stand. "You really ok with not saying good bye to Plata?" Renee asked in concern. Mick turn to Renee with a scowl. "Of course! I don't need a special good bye..." Mick looked at the ground, suddenly, they heard some screams. They turned to see a fountain teeming with... "P-Piranhas!" Tsukasa screamed. "That's not all, look!" Mawata pointed to sharks in the ocean! A man ran out of the aquarium in fear. "This is terrible! The Aquarium's tanks and cages just all unlocked themselves, and all the fish and animals have escaped! The Aquarium is connected to the town's water system!" The man yelled and told everyone to stay out of the water. "Just what is going on here?" Zoey wondered. "Oh no! The Aquarium has alligators too, right?" Tsukasa asked. The gang figured out what she meant. "If they escaped into town..." Mawata doesn't want to say it. Mick's eyes widen in shock. "The penguin!" Mick yelled as he rushed on ahead to the Aquarium. "Mick, come back!" Kagami yelled to him. "Lan! We should go back to the Aquarium too! This wasn't an accident! I'm sure someone caused this!" MegaMan told him. "I was thinking the same thing." Lan agreed. "Me and Zero are thinking the same thing too." Mawata agreed. "Wait... Do you think...?" Konata guessed. "We'll have time to figure it out later, let's go save Mick!" Zoey told everyone.

The crew entered the Aquarium and got pass the animals, when they got to the area with the penguins, they saw Mick swinging a brush back and forth at an alligator, trying to defend Plata and his friends. "Mick! Are you alright?!" Miyuki called out. "Yeah, I'm fine! You must stop those animals somehow!" Mick yelled as he whacked the alligator with the brush. "Heeey!" The gang rushed to see Mr. Director being cornered by alligator. "Mr. Director, are you alright?!" Mawata called out. "Yes, but I don't know how the locks unlocked themselves! Something must have happened in the control room... It's backstage. The main computer in that room controls everything in the Aquarium! That includes all the cages and tank locks. But it's too dangerous! Save yourselves!" Mr. Director shouted. "Leave it to us! We'll handle this!" Konata proclaimed. "Well... there is one way. First you must normalize the main computer. Then, using the main computer, broadcast the Feeding Time chime at top volume. The fish and animals are trained to return to their tanks and cages when they hear that. If you do that, then maybe, just maybe..." Mr. Director said. "Thanks for the info! Come on, let's go!" Corina yelled.

The gang made it all the way to the backstage, but when they saw the door, Fanny was blocking it. "Oh no, now what are we going to do?" Kagami gasped. "Remember when the trainer said Fanny loves her ball? We can use that to get her to move." Renee reminded everyone. "That could be a problem..." Mawata gulped as she pointed to the ball under the sea and full of jelly fish. "Oh great! Let's head outside to find something we can use!" Lan told everyone.

When they got to the exit, Zoey noticed someone leaving. "Hey... isn't that the girl we saved when we moved to Cyber City?" Zoey gasped, sure enough, it was the same girl Lan and friends met, she vanished behind a glass tube. Lan and friends checked it and turned around to see the girl exiting the Aquarium. "What the... She was behind that glass tube awhile go!" Kagami gasped. The gang headed outside and Tsukasa gasped and pointed to the roof of the Aquarium. "How did she get up there?" Bridget's eyes widen in shock, her eyes couldn't believe it. The mysterious girl pointed to something. "What is she trying to show us?" MegaMan wondered before the gang were distracted by a Piranha jumping out of the water, when they looked back up, the girl was gone. "Where did she..." Corina gawked. "Just who was that girl?" Mawata wondered. Miyuki then saw something. "Isn't that a CopyBot over there?" Sure enough, it was a CopyBot. "That girl was showing us a CopyBot! We have to thank her next time we see her." Konata said.

The gang with MegaMan in a CopyBot head back to the backstage. "Alright, MegaMan, do your stuff!" Lan gave MegaMan the thumbs up. MegaMan nodded and went to the seafloor and got the ball. "Sweet!" Konata cheered as MegaMan gave Fanny the ball, Fanny moved out of the way. "Alright, now let's start that Feeding Time program!" Zoey yelled as MegaMan went back into his PET.

When they entered the main control room, they heard a voice. "Gahaha! More fun than a barrel full of sea monkeys!" The voice chortled. The gang looked up and saw the same salty guy from before standing on a dolphin pillar. "...Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Capt'n Blackbeard's Show of Wild Mayhem!" The man now known as Blackbeard grinned evilly. "..In case ye didn't know! Gahahaha!! Aren't ye havin' fun mateys?!" Blackbeard asked. "You're that loud mouth guy from before! Why are you doing this?!" Kagami demanded. "Wait, now I get it! You're that cruel trainer that everyone was talking about!" Miyuki fumed. "What's that ye say, kids? Did I just 'ear, Why're ye doin' this?" Blackbeard stomped his feet. "Don't say such stupid thin's! Yer the same as that quack Director - findin' faults with me show! But I like ye, so ye'd better listen good! Why am I doin' this? Well, that's 'cause, ye see... this aquarium's borin' as a grounded ship!! I'm puttin' some wind back in 'er sail! Sharks and alligators on the rampage! People runnin' for their lives! Isn't me show the best show in history, mateys?" Blackbeard laughed evilly. "No! It's cruel and wrong!" Bridget yelled. "You call yourself a trainer?!" Mawata yelled angrily. "I'm gonna...!" Lan yelled as he got close to the computer, so did Mawata, the Mews and Lucky Star girls. Blackbeard laughed evilly again. "You brats thinkin of turning on the Feeding Time program?! Me Navi, DiveMan will sink you all!" Blackbeard boasted. "We'll see! Jack in, MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled. "Jack in, Zero execute!" Mawata yelled also. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" The Mew Mews yelled. "What in Davy Jones' Locker?!" Blackbeard gasped as he saw the Mews along with the Lucky Star girls jacked in.

The Virus Busters jacked in, The Mew Mews were holding their breaths so is the Lucky Star girls, and then oxygen masks appeared on their faces. "Whew! These must have appeared when we jacked in." Zoey sighed in relief. Tsukasa then heard something and turned around and her eyes widen in shock. "Guys... what is that?!" She gasped pointing towards the thing, the Virus Busters turned around and saw a whale like ship coming towards them, and it looked like the U-555 from MegaMan X5. "I think it's a protection program, but its been infected!" MegaMan pointed out as he fired his MegaBuster at it. "Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mawata yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. Zero rushed at the U-555 and slashed it three times, Bridget combined it with her Tidal Rush, destroying its face and causing it to retreat. "Looks like we have to deal with that thing before we reach DiveMan." Renee pointed out. "Right, so let's keep on our toes." MegaMan agreed.

The Virus Busters begin their trek through the Cyberworld that looks like the Duff Mcwhalen stage from MegaMan X5, solving puzzles like putting fish back into their tanks, right tanks that is. They fought the U-555's tail and won. They were almost at the end, till the U-555 came back for one last fight. "I'll make this short! Rose Bell! Full power!" Zoey yelled as she launched her attack, destroying the U-555 in the process. The Virus Busters entered the last door. When they entered, they saw something on the ground. "What is that?" Konata wondered. "Spotted enemies on the front bow, Captain! Preparing to engaged! Awooga!" The thing emerged to reveal a Navi that looks like a human submarine! "It's a Navi!" Zero pointed out. "I am DiveMan! Awooga! And I am Capt'n Blackbeard's Navi. Awooga!" DiveMan stated. "So you're the one causing the problems in this Comp! Well we're here to make things right again!" MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at DiveMan. "Request denied! Awooga! You don't have the proper clearance. Awooga!" DiveMan pointed out. Blackbeard came on a third screen. "DiveMan! Don't let 'em ruin me show! Show 'em the ocean's fury!" Blackbeard ordered. "Roger, Capt'n! Awooga!" DiveMan saluted. "Here he comes, Lan!" MegaMan got into a battle stance. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Mawata yelled. "Execute!" Both Navis yelled. "I'll help!" Zoey volunteered.

**MegaMan, Zero and Zoey VS DiveMan**

"Firing missiles! Awooga!" DiveMan shouted as he fired missiles at the Lucky Star girls, Tsukasa yelped and swam as hard to get away from the missile, MegaMan and Zero destroyed the missiles. "Your opponents are us, not them!" MegaMan yelled as he fired his MegaBuster a DiveMan, damaging him a little. "Summoning tidal waves! Awooga!" DiveMan yelled as he summoned a tidal wave at Zero, Zero quickly warped out of the way and slashed DiveMan two times. "Elec Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan swam and slashed DiveMan three times with the Elec Blade, giving him some heavy damage. "Damage almost at critical! Awooga!" DiveMan yelled as he fired more missiles, but MegaMan and Zero destroyed them. "Z Saber! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip, Mawata already inserted the Elec Sword Battle Chip and the two Navis slashed DiveMan 5 times. "Time to end this! Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey yelled as she launched her attack at DiveMan, hitting him greatly and ending the battle!

"I'm s-sinking..." DiveMan groaned. "I'm sorry, Capt'n. Awooga..." DiveMan screamed as he was deleted. "Good job, MegaMan!" Lan cheered. "You too, Zero!" Mawata cheered also. MegaMan rushed towards the computer and typed in something. "Alright, the Feeding Time chime is starting!" MegaMan pressed the button. In the real world, the Feeding Time chime was heard and all the animals and fish head back into their cages. The Virus Busters jacked out.

"How do you like that, Blackbeard?!" Kikki boasted, but when they looked up, Blackbeard was gone! "Dang! He's making a break for it! Let's go after him!" Konata yelled.

The Virus Busters checked everywhere, till they reached the area where Mick was held up, when they got there, they saw Blackbeard holding Mick captive. "Mick!" The gang gasped. "Sorry... I let my guard down." Mick said sadly. "Shut yer trap!" Blackbeard hit him on the head. "Leave him alone, Blackbeard!" Renee got into a battle stance. "Heh! I wouldn't get any closer if ye care 'bout yer friend 'ere kids." Blackbeard grinned evilly. "That's low!" Miyuki frowned. "Say whatever ye want, kids! Yer no saints yerselves!" Blackbeard taunted. "Yer messin up me show! I was goin' to take over this town's waterworks, and stop all the water in all of Cyber City, but ye 'ad to come and mess it all up!" Blackbeard scowled. "This is your final warning, let Mick go!" Mawata demanded. "Don't get any closer! I didn't come 'ere to fail, kids! I had to ask the favors of the "organization" for me show. But yer ruinin' my standin' with "'em"" Blackbeard growled. "Ye get me? So ye better listen real good, kids! Open all the cages and tanks again. NOW!" He ordered. "Organization...?" Kagami raised an eyebrow. "None of ye business! If ye don't hurry, ye know what'll..." Before he can finished, a ball was rolling towards Blackbeard. "Wot the?" Blackbeard gasped as he turned around and gasped as the gang saw Plata on Fanny with his friends. Plata squawked as he and his sea animal friends charged at Blackbeard, Blackbeard screamed as Fanny knocked him out. Plata squawked in victory. "You guys did it!" Kikki cheered. "Good job, Plata!" Mawata smiled. "You..." Mick come closer to Plata. "Did you... came to save me...?" Mick asked. Plata squawked as a yes. "Yeah! Plata came here to save you, Mick! That was awesome, Plata!" Corina grinned. Mick laughed a little. "You stupid bird..." Mick smiled as he rubbed the penguin's head.

(Lan's POV)

After that, we turned Captain Blackbeard to the NetPolice. What he had said about an organization sounded suspicious, but we'll let the NetPolice handle it. As for us, we helped clean up the mess in the Aquarium. And that whole time... Plata... He never left Mick's side.

(Normal POV)

The gang were at the LevBus station with Mr. Director and Plata. "I really want to thank you kids again for everything. I'm sure you know by now, but..." Mr. Director looked at the ground. "That Captain Blackbeard fellow was once the animal trainer for the show here. But he wasn't very good to the animals... Plata here probably ran away because he was afraid of him. And that's why I fired him." Mr. Director explained. "But I never thought he would seek revenge like this. I'm sorry I dragged you kids into this." Mr. Director apologized. "Well, Plata won't have to worry about him anymore!" Kikki closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, we should get going." Mawata pointed out. "Alright, Plata, be a good penguin and let go of Mick." Mr. Director told him, Plata looked at Mick with sad eyes and let go. "Hope you come again soon!" Mr. Director smiled as he sees the gang off. On the LevBus, Mick looked from the windows and whispered "I'm gonna miss you, Plata..." Mick felt a tear ran down his cheek.

Lan and crew saved Seaside Town. But who is that girl who helped them. And what is the organization that Blackbeard is talking about?

TBC

The Lucky Channel symbol appeared on screen and it switch to Akira Kogami and Minoru Shirashi.

"Oha Lucky! Welcome to the 100th chapter of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and A Mew Mew! The creator of this fantastic story has made it to 100th! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!" Akira cheered.

"And I'm Minoru-gack!" Before he can finished, Akira kicked him in the shin. "Shut the heck up, you moron! Anyway, we're here to show the next chapter." Akira said happily.

"Right, in this chapter, MegaMan and Zoey will gain the terrible power of the Cybeasts. And a third group will appear to help the heroes." Minoru stated as a screen showing Beast Out MegaMan and Zoey in shadows.

"This group is made up of a female android; a woman who helped made that female android and a young android with emotions!" Akira explained as a picture of Shion, KOS-MOS and MOMO appeared.

"Oh I'm so excited on what will happen next!" Akira beamed.

"Next time on MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew: Rampage. See you-gack!" Minoru was about to finish before Akira whacked him on the head, knocking him out.

"Review or else I'll cry." Akira pretended to wipe her eyes.


	101. Rampage

Akira: Oha Lucky! I'm your navigator, Akira... (Heard some tapping and turns to see me giving her the evil eye.)

Me: Are you trying to be a showoff again, Akira? (Raises eyebrow)

Akira: (Sweatdropped) O-Of course not!

Me: Anyway, here is the chapter with the Cybeasts and Xenosaga girls.

Chapter 3: Rampage

Meanwhile...

"I've received some new information..." A voice said in the darkness. "It seems Captain Blackbeard and his Navi, DiveMan have failed in their attack on Seaside Town." The voice reported. "...It doesn't matter." A familiar voice said. "It was just some crazy stunt he wanted to pull." The voice growled. "A simple sideshow, so to speak... Tell me about the other unit members." The voice ordered. "...Yes boss." The voice obeyed. "In order to revive "those things", Yuika is currently out gathering NaviEnergy. She's laying low now due to NetPolice activity. But once they're gone, we'll get all we need... Yuika will be able to revive and control "them" for sure." The voice reported. "I see..." The other voice said in agreement. "Yuika's Navi's body has been customized by the good Doctor. It might be possible to absorb "them" as well..." The other voice figured. "Tell Yuika to press on no matter what happens..." The commanding voice ordered. "Yes boss!" The first voice obeyed.

The next day...

MegaMan was in an unknown place shrouded in darkness. "Where... am I?" MegaMan wondered, suddenly, he heard a roar. MegaMan gasped and tried to run, but there was no place to run, suddenly, blue flames came up, MegaMan watched them closely and they started to form into a being. "...Cybeast Gregar!" MegaMan gasped as he walked back a little, Cybeast Gregar walked closer to MegaMan, opening its fangs. "Lan! Help me!" MegaMan screamed.

(With Zoey...)

Zoey was in her Mew form, also in the place of darkness. "Why am I in my Mew form and what is this place?" Zoey wondered as she walked, but no matter how she walked, she would remain in the same place. Then, she heard a bird's roar. "W-What is that?!" Zoey gasped. Suddenly, purple flames started to appear and form into a giant bird. "Is that... Cybeast Falzar?! Now way?!" Zoey stammered as she tried to run, but it was futile. Falzar readied its talons. "Meep!" Zoey gulped. "MegaMan, please save me!" Zoey screamed.

Zoey gasped and fell down from her desk. The same thing happened to Lan. "Lan? Zoey? Are you alright?" Mr. Mach asked in concern as he walked up to Lan. "Y-yeah... I'm sorry I fell asleep, Mr. Mach. But my dream was horrible! My Navi, MegaMan was about to get eaten by a horrible beast!" Lan stammered. "I...have the same dream also... But it was a giant bird..." Zoey stammered. 'Wonder what their dreams are?' Mawata thought to herself. "Ok, take deep breaths." Mr. Mach told them, they did so. "But since you two fell asleep, I have to give you two detentions, but it will help you get your mind off those bad dreams. Ok?" Mr. Mach patted Lan on the back. "O-ok..." Lan sighed. "I hope they're alright..." Tsukasa said in worry. "Ah, they're fine... I think..." Mick shrugged.

One detention later.

The gang walked up to Lan and Zoey. "So how was detention?" Konata asked. "Lan... Did detention help you get your mind off those nightmares?" Kagami asked. "I think so. But that beast..." Lan sighed. "Don't worry; it's only a bad dream..." MegaMan assured him, but in his thoughts. 'I hope... I just pray those dreams have nothing to do with those Cybeasts... I have been having them too.' "Alright, let's give Mr. Mach our reports." Lan suggested, the gang head on over to the Teacher's Room.

Lan and Zoey gave Mr. Mach their reports. "You two put a lot of effort into those reports." Mr. Mach said with a grin. "Well good work. I hope those bad dreams about those terrible beasts don't bother you again. I even had bad dreams once!" Mr. Mach laughed heartily. 'Oh boy... he looks almost like our teacher back home...' Kagami sweat dropped. Suddenly, the door opened. "Oh! The new teachers are here!" Mr. Mach said as two familiar figures walked up to the gang and teacher. "Hey it's Shuko!" Corina grinned, sure enough it was Shuko, but she wore a different outfit this time. "Hey... Isn't that who I think it is?" Zoey gasped. "It's Match!" Lan gawked. It was Mr. Match in the flesh. "Hey, you're that guy who gave me Zero. Thank you so much." Mawata bowed politely. "Heh! Long time no see, laddie and lassies!" Mr. Match grinned. "Who's that weirdo?" Konata asked. "That's Mr. Match, we encountered him 4 times in the past, but our encounters didn't go too well with him sometimes..." Corina and Renee whispered about Mr. Match being a former WWW member into Miyuki's ear. "That's horrible!" Miyuki gasped, but smiled. "But he has changed like you told me." "It's good to see you again, Lan." Shuko closed her eyes and smiled. "You 8 know each other?" Mr. Mach asked. "Why of course." Shuko smiled. "I knew these kids since they were small, laddie!" Mr. Match smirked. 'Yeah right!' Lan and the Mew Mews rolled their eyes. "Well, anyway, these two will be teaching here at Cyber Academy about fire and water Battle Chips." Mr. Mach explained, then he looked at his watch. "Oops! Look at the time! I better get going or else my wife will have my head!" Mr. Mach laughed before he left. "Hehehe. Well, Lan laddie, looks like me and Shuko get to be your teachers. Come on over to the Teacher's Room once you're ready." Mr. Match smirked. "We'll see you there." Shuko smiled warmly as she and Mr. Match head into the office in the Teacher's room. "Can't believe Match and Shuko are going to be my teachers. But I'm ready to learn!" Lan did his famous pose. "That's the spirit, Lan!" MegaMan smiled. "But first, let's grab our stuff out of our classroom." Zoey pointed out.

The gang head on back to the classroom to get Lan and Zoey's stuff. But when they got there, they saw the same girl who Lan and crew saved and the one who helped them out with Blackbeard. "Hey, it's that girl!" Kagami gasped, the girl from before was looking at the fish tank. The girl turned to see the gang. "Ah..." The girl smiled a little. "Are you a student here?" Miyuki asked. The girl remained silent. "Oh, we want to thank you for helping us the other day." Bridget bowed. The girl remained silent again. "But what was a CopyBot doing here the other day?" Renee asked. "So do you like fish? You were looking at them that day too." Lan asked. "...F-Fish... to take them out of the water... It's barbaric and wrong..." The girl muttered, Lan and the gang were silent. "Fish belong in the sea. Can they really live on land...?" The girl asked. Lan and the gang were silent once again. "...I-I'm Iris." The girl now known as Iris introduced herself. "I'm Lan Hikari and these are..." Before Lan can finish, Iris started. "The Chosen Ones of Serenade... Konata Izumi, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara. And you must be the former Zero Virus's NetOp, Mawata Awayuki..." Iris stated. The gang gasped in shock. "Y-Yeah..." Zoey said quietly. Iris smiled a little again. "Thank you for saving me that time..." "You remember." Lan smiled a little again. "I'm glad you remember us." Zoey smiled. "So what were you saying just now about fish?" Miyuki asked. "N-Nothing..." Iris stated, but Lan and the Mews something was up. Before Konata can ask about what class she is in, Lan's PET ranged. "Lan, it's your autophone!" MegaMan said, Lan answered it. "Lan, laddie! How long are you gonna keep us waiting?! Hurry up!" Mr. Match yelled, Lan straighten his hair and turned to Iris. "Sorry, but we'll talk some other time. Nice meeting you, Iris." Lan bowed, Iris nodded as Lan and the gang head on back to the Teacher's room.

When they got there, Mawata got out her PET. "Zero... What was Iris talking about you being a former virus?" She raised an eyebrow. Zero sighed and said "I guess there's no use hiding it now..." Lan, Zero and the Mews begin to explain about Zero once born a virus by Dr. Wily but Wily froze him that is until the Professor, Wily's apprentice reawaked him after Wily went into hiding to finish what his boss started, but luckily, Lan, MegaMan, the Mews and some girls like Mawata and the Lucky Star girls who are from other worlds managed to free him of his curse. "I'm... sorry..." Mawata looked at the ground in sadness, Tsukasa was crying with Kagami and Miyuki comforting her. "It's alright, I'm free from Wily's curse and am glad to have friends and a NetOp like you, Mawata. Now let's hurry to Mr. Match and Shuko." Zero assured them, the Lucky Star girls and Mawata cheered up.

When they got to the room, Mr. Match and Shuko were waiting for them. "Ah good, you're here." Shuko smiled. "Now then, Lan, laddie. We're going to teach you about Link Navis." Mr. Match began. "Link Navis?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Link Navis allow you to use our Navis, but only if you gained the NetOp's trust. Not only that, you'll get a Cross Form based on that Link Navi. Cross Forms are like Double Souls, but much more powerful." Shuko explained. "So in order to gain the NetOp's trust, you must defeat the Navi in a NetBattle." Mr. Match explained. "Alright, let's do it, MegaMan!" Lan got out his PET.

MegaMan, AquaMan and a Navi that looks like a lighter appeared in a mix of fire and water stage. "I'm HeatMan! Mr. Match's Navi!" HeatMan introduced himself. "Alright, let's get this party started!" Lan yelled. "Battle routine, set!" All three NetOps yelled. "Execute!" All three Navis yelled.

**MegaMan VS AquaMan and HeatMan**

"Flamethrower!" HeatMan yelled as he launched a fire attack at MegaMan, MegaMan dodged it. "Sprout Gun!" AquaMan yelled as he fired his attack, MegaMan dodged it. "Time for some double maneuvers! Elec Blade! Aqua Blade! Battle Chips! Double Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted his two most powerful chips. "Fire Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mr. Match yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. HeatMan rushed at MegaMan in a attempt to slash him, but MegaMan blocked it with his Aqua Blade. AquaMan rammed MegaMan in the back, but MegaMan slashed AquaMan two times with his Elec Blade. HeatMan blows fire at MegaMan who barely had time to dodge it. But MegaMan slashed HeatMan with his Aqua Blade. "AquaMan, time to kick it up a notch!" HeatMan told him. "Right!" AquaMan agreed, HeatMan and AquaMan combined their attacks and fired it at MegaMan. "MegaMan! Fire Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Fire, Aqua and Elec, combined them together and you'll get a Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he put his hands together and his blade turned into 3 colors. "Elemental Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he hurled the blade towards HeatMan and AquaMan's combined attacks, dispelling it in the process. "Uh oh!" HeatMan and AquaMan sweatdropped as the attack hit them and they were forced to jacked out.

"Way to go, Lan!" Konata cheered, Kagami smiled a little, in her thoughts... 'Where did Lan get such a powerful NetNavi?' "Good job, Lan, laddie! You did well as always!" Mr. Match grinned. "Yep! And you can now use our Navis whenever you want." Shuko closed her eyes and smiled. "Sweet!" Lan did his famous pose. "And I can feel AquaMan and HeatMan's powers growing within me!" MegaMan stated as he now has the Aqua and Heat Cross. "Well, see you again first thing next week!" Mr. Match smiled. "Same here." Lan agreed.

When Lan and the gang exited the school, they saw a crowd at the park. "Hey, is that Mick and Tab?" Miyuki wondered. "Hey guys!" Lan greeted as he and the gang walked over to them. "Hey guys! You're just in time!" Tab greeted. "Yeah, this chick is about to give an announcement." Mick pointed out, a woman who has the ridiculous hairdo and face paint cleared her throat. "Hello Central Town! And how is everyone doing today?" the woman said with a grin. "I'm pleased to announce that at this time tomorrow, we will be holding a special CompuDancing Jamboree in CentralArea3 to celebrate the opening of the Expo." The woman stated. 'Hey... isn't that the place where that giant hole that holds the Cybeasts is?' Zoey thought to herself, an image of Falzar appeared in her mind, she shuddered at the thought. "We're going to be giving away great gifts and prizes! So tell all your friends! The more the merrier!" the woman grinned.

"Wow, sounds cool!" Kikki beamed. "Hey Lan... Bet I can get more prizes than you." Mick challenged. "Heh, you're on." Lan smiled. "Sorry guys, but my family's chip shop is about to reopen. Lan, you like Battle Chips, right? Well come on by when you have the chance, you won't be disappointed by our selection." Tab smiled. "Sure." Lan smiled. 'But I hope it's almost as good as Higsby's...' Lan thought to himself. "Alright, let's head on home." Mawata suggested. When the gang head home, they didn't noticed Iris looking at the crowd.

Meanwhile...

A Navi was standing guard near the Cybeasts statues. Another Navi walked up to him. "Reporting in, sir!" The Navi saluted. "CentralArea1, 2 and 3 all clear!" The Navi reported. "Hmm..." The Navi's boss put his hand on his chin. "Didn't that Navi incident happened here a few days ago...?" He asked. "Ah, yes sir. We day patrol officers took care of it, though..." The Navi reported. "Hmm... That may be true, but it's too quiet around here... It's times like these when..." Before he can finished, his suburbanite interrupted. "You're over-thinking the situation, sir..." The patrol boss turned to the Cybeasts statues. "Yeah... As long as this isn't the calm before the storm... If the Cybeasts were to ever reawaken... Then God help us all..." The boss Navi stared at the statues.

The next day...

Lan and the gang got dressed, Mawata came over to visit. "Alright, let's head on over to the Jamboree!!" Konata raised her fist in the air. 'Heh, she reminds us of Tomo...' Lan grinned as she remembered one of the Azumanga Daioh girls. Before Lan, Mawata and the Mews can jacked in... "Laaan!" Mrs. Hikari called out. "Yes mom?" Lan called back. "You have a guest!" Mrs. Hikari told him. "A guest? I wonder who that can be..." Miyuki asked.

The gang went outside to see... "Iris?!" The gang gasped. "Lan... everyone... The Jamboree... I-Is a trap..." Iris stammered. "W-What do you mean?" Tsukasa shivered. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged. Lan! Phone for you!" MegaMan told him. Lan answered it. "Hello?" Lan asked. "Lan Hikari, get your Navi's butt to CentralArea3! The Jamboree is starting!" Mick scowled, but his voice changed to confusion. "Hey, something's going onstage!"

We switched to CentralArea3, where the crowd including Mick's Navi were wondering what's going on with a Navi that looks like a clown. The woman from before came on a screen. "Welcome everyone! CircusMan, start dancing!" The woman grinned evilly. "Ahoo, hoo, hoo! Let's d-d-d-dance!" CircusMan did a strange dance. The crowd applauded. Suddenly, that's when Mick realized something is wrong. "Hey! Get out of there!" Mick yelled, suddenly, the crowd groaned and started to fall to the ground, knocked out. Then yellow energy appeared out of the Navis. CircusMan laughed as he sucked them in. "Iris... Is that what you're trying to tell us?!" Bridget gasped, Iris nodded. "CircusMan! Begin Operation Cybeast Alarm!" the woman grinned evilly. "Of course!" CircusMan bowed as he floats towards the Underground pit. He then throws the energy balls into the hole. CircusMan laughed as the Net started to shake. "It's... working! They're awakening!" The woman gasped. "What's awakening?!" Mick demanded. "Wake up, Cybeasts!!" CircusMan commanded, suddenly, a huge energy burst came out of the hole, when the energy passes, two beings were visible, one looks like the Gospel Bug Beast, only it was green all over and had orange tips on his hide and tail and the other looked like a red giant eagle. "They've reawakened at last! Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar!!!" The woman laughed evilly then continued. "Now is the time to capture them! CircusMan, use that program he gave you and show me how much you can carry!" The woman ordered. "Gotcha!" CircusMan obeyed, but before he can do that, the Cybeasts roared angrily now remembering what happened to them eons ago and they're now once again free to rekindle their rivalry, they emit a huge energy surge. "Whoa! Their power...! It's too much! I'm sorry, Yuika!" CircusMan groaned. "CircusMan! Hang on! I'm jacking you out!" Yuika gasped as she jacked him out. Gregar and Falzar charged at each other. NetPolice Navis came into the scene. "It can't be... The Cybeasts... have reawaken!" The NetPolice Navi leader gasped in horror. "Quick! We have to stop them before they destroy all of Net society and the real world!" Another NetPolice Navi yelled as he and his squad got out their weapons, but once Gregar and Falzar clashed again, they emit a shockwave that knocked out the NetPolice Navis.

"This is bad!" Corina frowned. "Yeah. That Navi must have caused this!" Lan nodded in agreement. "You must go... stop them before it's too late..." Iris pleaded. "Leave it to us!" Mawata nodded. The gang head back to Lan's home, while Mawata went back to her home to jack in.

The Virus Busters jacked into the Net to find it changed... "What happened to the Net?" Tsukasa gasped. "Something must have caused it." Zero figured. "We have to get to CentralArea3 to save Mick's Navi and the others!" MegaMan reminded everyone.

The Virus Busters made it to CentralArea3 to find that Mick's Navi and the others have jacked out. "Whew, what a relief." Konata sighed in relief. Zoey gasped. "M-MegaMan...!!" She pointed towards what she saw. The Virus Busters turned and gasped in shock at the Cybeasts clashing. "It's them... Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar!" MegaMan gasped. "MegaMan... Do you think we stand a chance against them?" Lan gulped. "O-Of course! We faced bigger monsters like them before!" Corina said uneasily. "Ok! Let's do this!" Lan yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Both Lan and Mawata yelled. But before MegaMan and Zero can yell Execute, the Cybeasts emitted the blast again, knocking the Virus Busters back. "Ugh! Their power!" Renee grunted. "It's too much!" Zero groaned. "Everyone jacked out now!" Lan yelled. The Virus Busters jacked out.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Kagami panted. "We can ask my dad!" Lan suggested.

"Dad!" Lan yelled as he and the gang ran up to them. "What is it, Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked in concern. "We want to know how to destroy the Cybeasts!" Lan said. "Lan... You... saw them?" Dr. Hikari gasped. Lan nodded. "...Lan, this situation is too big for you! The NetPolice are already on the case! You and MegaMan don't have to worry about them. Leave dealing with the Cybeasts to the NetPolice. Be a good boy and go to your room." Dr. Hikari assured him, Lan and the gang were silent and head back to Lan's room.

When they entered Lan's room, Konata heard something. "Hey, listen to this..." Konata told everyone, they listen in. "...Ah, but that method... -ny we ... do?!" Dr. Hikari's voice shouted. "Dad..." Lan whispered. The gang lean closer to the door. "He's talking with another scientist..." Miyuki pointed out. "If the research data stored by the Cyber City scientists is correct, there were two Cybeasts hidden in that Net area. Now if we were to re-seal them, we would need two containers of massive capacity equal to that of that Net area." Dr. Hikari talked on the phone. "What?! The Cybeast... in a Navi's body?! That's impossible!! If a Navi sealed a Cybeast within itself, and then forcibility installed it... that Navi would exploded from being over capacity!" Dr. Hikari yelled. "...Well, if it were possible, that Navi would have to have an extremely large memory bank. As for a CyberPhantom... he or she must have a strong heart to absorb a Cybeast... We must act quickly!" Dr. Hikari hung up. "Guys... our only chance to stop the Cybeasts is to absorb them..." Kagami stated. "I'll go!" MegaMan volunteered. "Me too!" Zoey said with determination. "Huh?! But MegaMan..." Lan protested. "Yeah, Zoey! What would happen if you do that?!" Corina shouted worriedly. "Lan... I can handle this. We always been through thick or thin!" MegaMan assured him. "Yeah! I also have a strong heart!" Zoey agreed. Lan and the gang closed their eyes for a few seconds then opened them with determination. "Alright. But if something goes wrong, we're jacking out!" Lan agreed.

The Virus Busters jacked back into the Net. They encountered Zero on the way who told them that evil spirits have overrun the Net and a NetPolice Navi gave him some soul weapons to counter them. The Virus Busters destroy any evil spirits that got in their way, when they got to the area where the Cybeasts were, they have to delete evil spirits to clear the way, but they managed to do that.

The Virus Busters stared at the Cybeasts fighting. The Virus Busters turned to MegaMan and Zoey. "Lan... I have ExaMem within since Dad installed it into me. So I'm going to seal Cybeast Gregar into my body." MegaMan said bravely. "Me too, I have a strong heart also." Zoey said bravely. "Ok." Lan nodded. "Be careful!" Bridget told her. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged and Lan patched it through. "MegaMan, no, Hub, my son! Zoey! Please stop!" Dr. Hikari pleaded. "Did Dr. Hikari call MegaMan... Hub?!" Kagami gasped. "Wait a second... Who are you really, MegaMan?" Mawata demanded. "I didn't install the ExaMem program into you so you could do something like this!" Dr. Hikari pleaded. "Dad!" Lan gasped. "In theory, yes, with your memory capacity, it is possible to absorb the Cybeast into yourself, but..." Dr. Hikari started then continued. "But then what?! I don't think I could bear to lose you again... And what will Zoey do if she absorb Falzar, it will slowly kill her!" Dr. Hikari sniffled. "Hub... If I lose you... I...I..." Lan begin to tear up. "Please don't do it, Zoey! We can't lose our friend and team leader! If we do, how are we going to defeat the Cyniclons?!" Corina cried. "Lan... Everyone, thank you. Thank you for your kind words, for giving me a chance to live just as a Navi, to have a real family..." MegaMan stared at his hand. "I can never express how much you mean to me..." MegaMan slowly smiled. "M-MegaMan..." Lan sniffled as tears run down his cheek. "But we have to stop those monsters before they destroy both worlds! So good bye, our friends..." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled, a tear fell down her cheek. MegaMan and Zoey turned to face the Cybeasts and held hands. "Hey, butt uglies!" Zoey taunted, the Cybeasts turned and roared angrily at MegaMan and Zoey. "Come and get us!" MegaMan and Zoey concentrated their energies for 1 minute then they screamed and started to absorb the Cybeasts, the Cybeasts tired their best to get away, but it was no use, the Cybeasts roared in agony as Gregar went into MegaMan's body and Falzar into Zoey's body. Energy surges emitted from their bodies as MegaMan and Zoey screamed in agony, 1 minute later, the energy surges stopped and MegaMan and Zoey fell to the ground unconscious... "MegaMan! Zoey!" Lan, the other Mew Mews, Dr. Hikari and the Lucky Star girls shouted in horror as Zero, the Mews and Lucky Star girls ran up to them. "Oh no... not again..." Mawata whispered as tears ran down her eyes.

(Meanwhile... in another universe.)

A woman at the age of 21 who wore yellow clothes launched an lighting attack at the monster called Sophie Peithos. Her name is Shion Uzuki, a scientist at Vector, the one responsible for creating KOS-MOS which stands for KOS-MOS Obey Strategical Multiple Operation Systems, an android who is cold as steel, but there are sometimes when she acts emotionally. KOS-MOS is the girl who appears to 18 years old and wore white and black clothes and wore a white headpiece. KOS-MOS is the only one who can defeat the Gnosis, a alien race of unknown origin bent on destroying mankind. Shion noticed the Gnosis lifting its fist at a young girl at the age of 12 with pink hair, who wore black clothes, but she is not a real girl. She is a 100-Series Observational Realian prototype named MOMO created by a scientist named Joachim Mizarhi. "MOMO, look out!" Shion yelled, MOMO dashed out of the way and fired bow shots at Sophie Peithos, damaging it some more. "Thank you, Shion!" MOMO said gratefully. "Take this you Gnosis scum!" Jr. yelled as he fired his twin guns at the Gnosis. chaos with his angel wings flew up on the air and fired a bolt of light at the monster. Ziggy rushed towards the monster and gave it a Cyber Kick. "KOS-MOS!" Shion yelled, the Gnosis was getting weaker and weaker. "Affirmative. Destroying Gnosis now..." KOS-MOS said in her cold like voice as she got out her twin Gatling Guns and opened fire on the Gnosis, then she began to charge up the X Buster, her most powerful attack and fired it at the Gnosis, the Gnosis roared in agony as it exploded. "We... did it!" Shion sighed in relief. Suddenly, a blue portal opened. "Huh?!" Shion gasped. Suddenly, white light lines grabbed Shion. "What the?!" Shion gawked as she struggled to break free, but the white light lines were pushing her towards the portal. "Shion!" MOMO gasped, KOS-MOS wasted no time to rush to her aid and held her, but the white lines' were almost too powerful for KOS-MOS, MOMO latched on to KOS-MOS, they struggled to save Shion from whatever it is that is pulling her into this unknown hole, but Shion lost her footing and she, KOS-MOS and MOMO were sucked into the portal. "KOS-MOS!" chaos yelled as he flew towards the portal, but it closed. Jr. stared at what just happened. Where has that portal taken Shion, KOS-MOS and MOMO?

(Back to our heroes...)

The Virus Busters carried the knock out MegaMan and Zoey to Lan's HP. They were still very much alive but they were breathing heavily and were burning up fast. "This isn't good." Mawata said sadly. "Unless something isn't done soon, MegaMan and Zoey will die..." "You seem to know about this, Mawata." Lan told her. "It's because... the same thing happened to my stepsister." she explained slowly. "She would have been dead if it weren't for someone who loved her with all his heart." "MegaMan, Zoey..." Kikki sniffed as tears came out of her eyes. "Please wake up...." The only thing that happened was more energy surges erupting from their bodies. They both screamed in pain as response. "The Cybeasts are trying to break out." Dr. Hikari said grimly. "Although they've held it for this long, if the Cybeasts continue, they will..." "It's my fault..." Konata said sadly as she looked down. "I heard the conversation and..." "Don't worry, Konata. You were brought to this world for a reason. This must be one of them. Unfortunately, the Cybeasts power is to strong. If I make a mistake..." "There has to be a way to save them!" Renee pressed. Lan's PET beeped. "Mail...? It's from Iris! 'In SeasideArea3 on the Net, there is HealWater, a kind of cyberwater that rejuvenates Navis and Phantoms... use it to weaken the Cybeasts.' That's it!" then he wondered. '...But how did Iris...?' "So there is a way to save them after all!" Tsukasa smiled. "Hold on." Dr. Hikari warned. "There is a dark atmosphere spreading from the Cybeasts awakening and ancient viruses are causing havoc!" "That's alright, Dr." Mawata answered. "I'll take Zero and find the HealingWater!" "We'll go too!" Bridget nodded. "And we have friends who'll help us out!" Lan added. "We'll stay here and look after MegaMan and Zoey." Miyuki said. "Alright, I will too." Dr. Hikari said. "Got it, we'll be back!" Corina said as they logged out.

Lan, Mawata and the other Mew Mews ran to the school and met with Match and Shuko. "Hi Lan." Shuko smiled. "Is there something wrong? You and the other's look flustered...." "We have a problem..." Bridget explained what happened. "WHAT? MegaMan and Zoey absorbed them Cybeasts?!" Match gasped. "It was the only way." Lan said. "We need to find the HealingWater to rejuvenate them!" "OK." Shuko nodded. "We'll help out."

The Virus Busters now with AquaMan and HeatMan appeared in the Cyberworld and went into SeasideArea3. But when they got there, it was all dark and spooky. "Flaming fireballs!" HeatMan gawked at the area before him. "This must be what Dr. Hikari warned us about." Zero figured out. "This place is scary. Drip, drip." AquaMan stammered. "We can't stop now! MegaMan and Zoey are counting on us!" Corina reminded them. They nodded and went through.

Meanwhile...

Shion slowly opened her eyes, she saw KOS-MOS looking down at her. "K-KOS-MOS?" Shion said as she got up. "Good, you're awake." KOS-MOS said in her emotionless tone. Shion looked around, she saw KOS-MOS and MOMO but their surroundings are unfamiliar. "W-where are we?" MOMO asked in a scared tone. "I don't know..." Shion whispered as she recalled what happened, when KOS-MOS dealt the finishing blow to that big Gnosis, it exploded and a strange portal opened in front of them and it only sucked in her, KOS-MOS and MOMO and the rest was blanked. "We should gather information on our current location..." KOS-MOS stated. Suddenly, 3 Metttools3s appeared out of nowhere. "Um... Do they look friendly?" MOMO frowned as she got out her bow. "W-what are those? Are they Gnosis?" Shion gawked as she got out her cannon weapon and got into a defense position. KOS-MOS wasted no time and got out her R Blade and slashed the first Mettool3, Shion fired the second Mettool3 while MOMO finished off the last one with a Star Strike.

"Whew! That was close!" Shion sighed. "Shion... I don't think those things are Gnosis..." MOMO said. "Huh?" Shion has a question mark above her head. "Those... creatures show no signs of Gnosis." KOS-MOS stated. That's when they heard voices. "Keep it together, we're almost there!" Mawata's voice yelled, suddenly, the Virus Busters came into view and noticed the futuristic trio.

Shion blinked at the sight of the Mew Mews. 'What on earth? They have animal parts sticking out of them!' Shion thought to herself. It was then MOMO decided to break the silence by walking towards them. "Um... Hello." She waved. Kikki walked up to her and inspected her. "Hi." Kikki waved also. "MOMO, be careful. They could be life forms infected by the Gnosis." KOS-MOS warned. "Gno...What?" Corina raised an eyebrow. "Wait... You don't know what Gnosis are?" Shion gasped, impossible she thought, everyone knows what Gnosis are but how could those people not heard of them? "No, that is the first time we heard of them, whatever they are." Lan came on a second screen and answered, Shion and MOMO stare wide eyed at Lan on the computer. "Is something the matter?" Lan asked them, raising an eyebrow. 'Who are these people?' Shion thought to herself. "State your personal information." KOS-MOS issued. "Um... My name is Lan Hikari..." Lan introduced himself. But in his thoughts. '...Who is that girl? She seems... blank ...' "Mawata Awayuki." Mawata introduced herself. "Uh... Corina Bucksworth." Corina raised an eyebrow at KOS-MOS who stares at her group in a blank way. " My name is Bridget Verdant." Bridget bowed politely. "Kikki Benjamin." Kikki smiled brightly. "Renee... Roberts..." Renee stated, she got a funny feeling she shouldn't trust this blue hair woman. "I'm HeatMan!" "My name is AquaMan, drip, drip!" The Link Navis introduced themselves. "And I am Zero, Mawata's NetNavi." Zero introduced himself. Shion and MOMO stared at the Virus Busters. "Information stored." KOS-MOS stated. "Net...Navi?" MOMO repeated. "Um... My name is Shion Uzuki." Shion introduced herself. "This girl is named MOMO, she's a 100 series Realian." Shion introduced her, MOMO hid behind Shion. "I am KOS-MOS which stands for-" Before KOS-MOS can finish, Lan interrupts her. "Um... I don't get most of that stuff. So what are you three doing in the Net?" Lan asked. "The... Net?" Shion repeated then it hit her. "Wait a minute, as in the Internet of long ago?!" "Um, yeah." Lan scratched his head. 'Something tells me they're from a futuristic universe.' He thought. "But that's impossible! The Internet vanished long ago!" Shion shouted in disbelief. "Hey... You're from another universe, aren't you?" Kikki asked. "Huh?" MOMO asked.

One explanation of the world of NetNavis later.

"So this world we are in is really the Internet?" Shion absorbed the information. "It appears so, Shion." KOS-MOS nodded in agreement with the Virus Busters' info. "So if this really is the Internet, then why is it so spooky?" MOMO asked as she looked around. "It was caused by the Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar." Zero explained. "Cybeasts...?" Shion blinked. "They are viruses unlike any other and they are difficult to delete. Two of our friends decided to absorb the Cybeasts themselves. It worked for now but..." "The Cybeasts are trying to break out." Bridget continued. "If we don't hurry and find the HealingWater, they will die." "That's horrible!" Shion gasped. "But it looks like you might need our help." "Thanks, drip!" AquaMan smiled as he squirted water.

So they Virus Busters continued on their way, deleting more evil spirits that got in their way with the soul weapons. After they deleted the last evil spirit, the darkness vanished. AquaMan went up to the HealWater extracted some of it. "MegaMan and Zoey will feel better in no time! Drip, drip!" He smiled. "That's good." MOMO smiled. "Now how do we get back?" "Ahoo, hoo, hoo!" an strange voice laughed. "I thought you might come here!" "What the?!" HeatMan gasped. CircusMan logged in. "You!!" Renee glared. "We have this little plan, see, and it would be little problematic if MegaMan and Zoey were to live to play another day." CircusMan sneered. "So you did do it! You woke up the Cybeasts!" Bridget shouted. "Bingo! We have a winner!" CircusMan laughed as he summoned an army of viruses. "And for your prize, you get to leave the HealingWater right here!" "Sorry, clown! We can't do that!" Shion frowned. "KOS-MOS!" "Affirmative. Destroying viruses..." KOS-MOS nodded as she activated her X-Buster. The viruses were hit and deleted instantly. "Whoa..." Corina gawked. "Impressive." Zero agreed. "He, he..." CircusMan sweatdropped as KOS-MOS aimed her machine gun at him. "Never saw that coming. Tata!" He logged out quickly. "Now let's go save your friends, shall we?" Shion smiled.

The Virus Busters made it back to Lan's HP, where the Lucky Star girls and Dr. Hikari were waiting. "Everyone! You made it!" Miyuki smiled. "But who are those guys?" Konata rose an eyebrow. "No time to explain!" Kikki said. "OK, AquaMan, do your stuff!" AquaMan gave the HealingWater to MegaMan and Zoey. At first they seemed fine, but...

"GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"What's going on!?" MOMO gasped. "The Cybeasts are trying to reject the HealingWater!" Dr. Hikari gasped. "They have to fight them for control!" "Come on, you two!" Lan shouted. "Don't let them win!" MegaMan and Zoey continued to scream as the power surged ripped through their bodies. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, followed by two horrifying roars. When it cleared, everyone gasped. MegaMan was now in a green and orange wolf like armor with claws, a tail and face mask. His eyes glowed blood red. Zoey's Mew Mew form was also altered. Her hair was long and flaming orange with a red bird helmet and her outfit was red. Three cat tails popped out and she had metal wings. Talons ripped out of her now high heeled boots, her eyes also glowed blood red and her fangs were now completely visible. MegaMan and Zoey let out a huge roar that shook the HP. "M-MegaMan?!" Lan gasped. "Is that Zoey?!" Bridget covers her mouth in shock. "Shion... They are 45.8 times more powerful than I am. Engaging them now..." KOS-MOS stated as she turned her arm into the R Cannon. "W-Wait KOS-MOS! Don't do it!" Lan pleaded. "Please, KOS-MOS. MegaMan and Zoey must be in there somewhere!" Dr. Hikari pleaded. KOS-MOS stared at the father and son in their screens then turned her arm back to normal. "...I understand. But if it continues, I will not hesitate to terminate them..." KOS-MOS pointed out. "KOS-MOS... Don't you think you went a little too far?" Shion asked worriedly. "KOS-MOS... Thank you." Lan nodded. Suddenly, Beast Out MegaMan and Zoey hold their heads and roared in agony, they then reverted back to their normal forms and kneed on the ground. "...What...?" MegaMan said weakly. "...Happened...?" Zoey groaned as she and MegaMan fell to the ground unconscious. "MegaMan! Zoey!" Lan, Mawata, the Mews and Lucky Star girls gasped. "It's alright, they fainted. They used up a lot of energy by now. The Cybeasts' effects on them are most likely weakening... But..." Dr. Hikari looked at the two lovebirds with a sad look. "They would have killed us with that horrible power..." Shion sighed. "More pressing is MegaMan and Zoey's situation..." Dr. Hikari started. "Whenever the Cybeasts awaken, there is the possibility that they may take over both of them... If they were to completely take control... I... Even if I did everything I could... We may have no choice but to delete MegaMan and kill Zoey!" Dr. Hikari looked at the ground in sadness. "It's all my fault... If I haven't stopped them..." Lan closed his eyes and sniffled, tears fell down his cheek. "I know how you feel Lan... But the Cybeasts are a threat to human society. On the other hand, if MegaMan and Zoey can control the Cybeasts, they would control terrific powers. In any case, we only have a limited amount of time... I'm sorry everyone..." Dr. Hikari apologized. "I wish I could do something for them... forgive me..." "...MegaMan..." Lan said sadly. "...Zoey..." Corina sniffled.

After MegaMan and Zoey drank the HealingWater, Lan and their friends didn't leave their side for 10 hours. It is now sunrise.

"Lan... Everyone... How are MegaMan and Zoey?" Dr. Hikari asked as he came in. Lan was silent. "Dad..." Lan turned to his father with a smile. "They... did it... They beat the Cybeasts. They're finally sleeping peacefully... I'm kinda sleepy now..." Lan yawned as Dr. Hikari caught him. "You three did great... Now get some sleep, son..." Dr. Hikari smiled as he puts his son in his bed.

A few hours later...

Lan got up and checked his computer. "MegaMan... Zoey." Lan said with a small smile. MegaMan slowly opened his eyes and got up. "Lan... We could hear you..." MegaMan started to smile. Zoey woke up too, MegaMan helped her up. "When the Cybeasts were taking us over, yours and our friends' voices brought us back..." Zoey smiled. "Thank you... And sorry we made you worry." MegaMan apologized. "I'm glad..." Lan smiled. "But the Cybeasts will try to take over us again, but we won't lose to them!" Zoey proclaimed. "I see you're up..." MegaMan and Zoey turned to see KOS-MOS giving them her trademark blank stare. "Oh. You must be one of the visitors. My name is MegaMan. Lan's NetNavi." MegaMan waved cheerfully. "I'm Zoey Hanson, leader of the Mew Mews and MegaMan's girlfriend." Zoey smiled. "My name is KOS-MOS, an anti-Gnosis weapon." KOS-MOS introduced herself. 'Whoa... her blank stare... seems creepy somehow.' MegaMan thought to himself. 'It's almost like she has an empty shell...' Zoey thought to herself. "I will provide assistant in battle as long as you focus on the battles at hand." KOS-MOS said in her monotone voice. "Uh... Ok." MegaMan sweat dropped. "KOS-MOS? You up already?" Shion yawned as she and MOMO walked up to MegaMan, Zoey and KOS-MOS. "Oh! MegaMan, Zoey, you've awaken. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Shion Uzuki." Shion closed her eyes and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Zoey smiled. "Thanks for saving us." "Um... my name is MOMO." the Realian introduced shyly. "Hi there." MegaMan smiled. 'She almost looks like Sakura...' Zoey thought to herself. "Is there something wrong?" MOMO curiously asked. Zoey shook her head with a smile. "No, nothing's wrong. You almost look like someone we know." She replied. "I see." MOMO said. 'So we're not the only ones who came to this world?' MOMO thought to herself. "Now that we introduced ourselves, let's talk about more about ourselves." MegaMan suggested as he, Zoey, Shion, KOS-MOS and MOMO sat down.

(One explanation of their adventures later...)

"Amazing... So you fought and defeated an evil organization ran by your grandfather's old friend named Dr. Albert R. Wily who swore revenge on him and your family when the government cancelled his research on robots, a netmafia ran by a young boy who was manipulated by Wily and another organization based on DarkPower run by Wily's son?" MOMO absorbed the information. "Yeah. We had been through a lot." MegaMan nodded. 'Wow. And to think they didn't get in trouble for doing risky stuff like saving the world. But what world is this besides the Internet?' Shion thought to herself, then decided to speak out after MegaMan and Zoey told her about Wily. "But it's not your grandfather's fault they canceled Wily's research on robotics!" Shion said, feeling sorry for the mad scientist. "But it appears paranoia got the better of him and that is why he went insane..." KOS-MOS stated. "Yeah. After we deleted Alpha, he was sent to prison. Maybe... there is hope for him yet." Zoey nodded. Then, Zero logged into Lan's PC. "MegaMan, Zoey, you're ok." Zero sighed in relief. Mawata came on a second screen. "Thank goddess you're both alright." Mawata closed her eyes and smiled. The other Mew Mews and Lucky Star girls woke up to see MegaMan and Zoey well. "MegaMan! Zoey! You're all alright!" Kikki yelled happily as she ran up to hug them. "I been watching you two while my stomach's growling!" Lan smiled. "Oh yeah, you didn't eat anything since last night." MegaMan stated. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged. "Lan, you got mail! It's from dad! I'll read it! It looks like you were able to fight off the Cybeasts. While all of you were sleeping, I studied MegaMan and Zoey's bodies a little. The Cybeasts are somehow living in there. I've installed a function in Lan's PET and in MegaMan that will allow you to control Cybeast Gregar. Zoey should be able to control Cybeast Falzar with her heart. Whenever you can master that power depends on you! ...That's all it says! And there's a training program in here! Wanna go through it?" MegaMan asked. "Couldn't hurt a bit. Ok." Lan agreed.

6 Mettaurs appeared in Lan's PC as holograms. Dr. Hikari came on a third screen. "MegaMan and Zoey have the Cybeasts inside them. Let me explain how they can harness those powers. MegaMan, Zoey, I want you two to yell out Beast Out." Dr. Hikari explained. MegaMan and Zoey nodded and they both yell out "Beast Out!" A dark aura formed around them as they transformed into their Beast Out forms. "MegaMan?! Zoey?!" Shion gasped. "It's ok... I feel a raging power inside of me, but I'm still ok." MegaMan said. "Yeah, me too!" Zoey agreed, her voice sounded gruff. "Now MegaMan and Zoey have 50 percent of those powers. Using a Cybeast's power will completely exhaust their emotions. They can only be a Cybeast for a limited time, I say about 10 minutes. MegaMan and Zoey's powers increase by 20 percent, making them more powerful than before." Dr. Hikari explained. "W-Whoa!" MOMO gasped. "MegaMan and Zoey have many attacks in their arsenal and when MegaMan uses a Battle Chip, it increases by 5 percent." Dr. Hikari explained. "I wonder if they can control this power..." Lan wondered. "Lan, it's ok! We believe in you!" MegaMan assured him. "Now give them a try." Dr. Hikari suggested. "Sniper Claw!" MegaMan yelled as he slashed two Mettaurs with energy claws. "Pepper Blast!" Zoey yelled as she fired two fireballs from her mouth and deleted the two Mettaurs. MegaMan and Zoey teamed up to delete the two remaining Mettaurs. "Wow!" Miyuki covered her mouth. "Zoey would give the Cyniclons a run for their money if she brings Falzar back with her." Renee added. "The Cybeasts must be used wisely or there are severe consequences. Can you handle this, Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked in concern, Lan nodded. "Good, as long as you do that, MegaMan and Zoey will be fine." Dr. Hikari smiled as he disconnect. "The Cybeasts' power..." Kagami stated. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Zoey smiled as she and MegaMan revert back to their normal forms. "Yeah, they can beat the Cybeasts!" Konata cheered.

"Lan! You have a guest! Oh?! Hey!" Mrs. Hikari gasped. "Could it be Iris?" Lan thought to himself, but he was wrong as Mick came in, panting. "Mick? What are you doing here?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say? Anyhoo, that clown looking Navi who attacked my Navi has been spotted hanging around the Cybeasts statues in CentralArea3!" Mick panicked. 'A clown looking Navi...' Lan thought to himself. "That Navi again? Wow, he's getting stubborn." Shion frowned. "But we still have to stop him before he harms more Navis!" Corina pointed out. "Alright, let's go!" MegaMan yelled in determination. The Virus Busters nodded in agreement and head on to CentralArea3.

The Virus Busters were near CentralArea3 "Sensors indicate that the clown looking Navi is in there..." KOS-MOS stated her info. "Alright, with the Cybeasts' powers, we won't lose! Let's go!" Zoey shouted with determination as the Virus Busters charged in.

The Virus Busters were near the stairs to the Cybeasts statues. MegaMan turned to the Xenosaga girls. "How good are you with fighting?" He asked. "My weapon can defend me from attacks as well as offense." Shion showed her shield weapon. "I have many weapons at my disposal..." KOS-MOS stated. "I'm pretty good with a bow and also, I can transform. Watch." MOMO then closed her eyes and yelled "Star Wind!" a bright light engulfed MOMO and 20 seconds later, MOMO now wore a pink dress with gray boots, her two hair clips are now ribbons and she wielded a rod with a star with wings. "Whoa." Konata gasped. 'Just like in one of my magical girl animes...' She thought to herself. MOMO turned to the group with a smile. "Shall we?" She asked. "Yeah, let's do this!" Zoey pounded her fists.

The Virus Busters entered the area to find CircusMan waiting. "Alright buddy, who are you?!" Mawata demanded. "And what is your propose!?" Shion added as she got her weapon ready. CircusMan laughed. "At last we meet! How do you do? I'm CircusMan! I thought if I set my tent up here, I'd get your attention! I got a question for you and that CyberPhantom girl there, kid..." CircusMan pointed his arms at MegaMan and Zoey, they both raised their eyebrows. "Where did you hide the Cybeasts?" CircusMan demanded. "Tough luck, CircusMan! The Cybeasts are in MegaMan and Zoey!" MOMO retorted. Yuika came on a third screen with a scowl. "...Yeah right! That's not funny, and CircusMan knows funny." Yuika stated, not believing the Virus Busters. "It's the girl who hosted the phony Jamboree!" Corina growled. "You see, a Navi like me can store fierce creatures like the Cybeasts, but two shrimps like you?! Impossible!" CircusMan frowned. "State your propose..." KOS-MOS said in her monotone voice, ready for battle. "Simple! Where are the Cybeasts?!" Yuika demanded. "And don't ever think about lying to us, kids." CircusMan warned. "They're telling the truth! Are you two thick headed?!" Shion fumed. Yuika turns red in anger. "No one, I mean no one calls me thick headed and get away with it! CircusMan, delete those brats and get the location of the Cybeasts from their memory banks!" Yuika ordered. "As you wish, Yuika!" CircusMan obeyed. "Looks like we have no choice to bring out the beast! Ready, Zoey?" MegaMan asked her. "Ready!" Zoey agreed. "Beast Out!" MegaMan and Zoey yelled and they turned into their Beast Out forms. "What the?!" Yuika gawked. "They're... telling the truth!" CircusMan gasped. "Here we go!" Lan yelled. "Battle routine, set!" Lan and Mawata yelled. "Execute!" Both Beast Out MegaMan and Zero yelled. "I'll help you out, MegaMan!" Beast Out Zoey yelled. "Me too!" Corina yelled. "Don't count us out!" Shion volunteered. "Engaging enemy Navi now..." KOS-MOS stated as she got out her twin machine guns.

**Beast Out MegaMan, Beast Out Zoey, Corina, Zero, Shion Uzuki, Star Wind MOMO and KOS-MOS VS CircusMan**

"Ahoo hoo hoo!" CircusMan laughed as he turned into a cage and leaped into the air. "Watch out!" MegaMan warned as they dodged CircusMan's assault. KOS-MOS fired her machine guns at CircusMan, damaging him some more. "Oof! You'll pay for that!" CircusMan growled as he threw two juggle bombs at Zoey, she blew them away with her wings. "Wind Magic!" MOMO casted a Ether skill at CircusMan, damaging him with wind attacks. CircusMan threw a punch at Shion, she was hit, but managed to got back up and punched CircusMan in the gut with her shield weapon. "Gregar Punch!" MegaMan punched CircusMan in the air and punched him back to the ground. "Heart Arrow!" Corina launched her attack at CircusMan, but he reflected it and punched Corina. Zero slashed CircusMan with his Z Saber and Mawata added a Vulcan2 Battle Chip to double the power. "Falzar Wing Strike!" Zoey yelled as she dive bombed CircusMan, damaging him some more, CircusMan was getting annoyed and he spin around to try to damage the heroes, but they dodged it. "Zoey!" MegaMan yelled. "Right!" Zoey agreed. "Cybeasts Finisher!" MegaMan and Zoey yelled as their combined their attacks to hit CircusMan dead on. "KOS-MOS!" Shion yelled. "Roger. Ending battle now." KOS-MOS agreed as she drew out her R Blade and slashed CircusMan, thus ending the battle.

"Who would have guessed you two have the Cybeasts in you!" CircusMan groaned. "But... As long as you continue to hold the Cybeasts... Others like me will try to take them... and the ringmaster will have his way...!" CircusMan screamed in agony as he was deleted. "Looks like someone is pulling the strings around here..." Mawata put her hand on her chin. "Yeah... And who knows what others CircusMan may be talking about." Lan nodded in agreement. "So protecting MegaMan and Zoey should be our top priory." Shion figured. "Correct, if the one behind this gets their hands on them, it would mean disasters for this world..." KOS-MOS agreed. "Hey, wanna jack out? I want to introduce you to my mom and dad since you barely knew him." Lan suggested with a smile. "I bet they would be glad." MOMO smiled as she reverted back to normal, so did MegaMan and Zoey. The Virus Busters jacked out.

Lan and friends introduced the Xenosaga girls to Mrs. Hikari and they fit right in.

"Wow, this is great, Mrs. Hikari! Do you mind telling me the recipe?" MOMO smiled as she ate one of Mrs. Hikari's home made curry, this is her first time eating the food of Lan and MegaMan's world. "Of course. Maybe you can be a good chef like me." Mrs. Hikari smiled, the gang laughed and enjoyed the dinner. KOS-MOS was seen on the roof, staring at the night sky. 'I wonder what fate has in store for us...' KOS-MOS thought to herself as she stared at the moon.

MegaMan and Zoey have absorbed the Cybeasts and defeated CircusMan. But who is the ringmaster behind this latest attack?

TBC

Next time: Beast Brawl

Shion: Hi! I'm Shion Uzuki. Next time, MegaMan and Zoey will face the Inuyasha gang. But why are the Inuyasha gang after MegaMan and Zoey? Find out next time!


	102. Beast Brawl

Chapter 4: Beast Brawl

(The next day... In another world...)

"Inuyasha, now!" The 22 year old monk named Miroku as their sworn enemy shield himself with bugs and a powerful barrier. "I see him!" the 17 year old looking half-demon known as Inuyasha shouted as he jumped into the air and charged his large sword, the Tetsusaiga, with yellow wind energy. "Wind Scar!" he shouted before unleashing the wind blade, destroying some of the bugs. The attack also hit the barrier, but it dispelled quickly. "Hiraikotsu!" the 21 year old demon slayer named Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang and destroyed other bugs. Next to her, an 18 year old girl wearing a school uniform shot her Sacred Arrows, three at a time, to finish the rest. "Now your mine!" Inuyasha shouted as his Tetsusaiga turned blood red. He unleashed powerful waves of red energy which weakened the barrier. He used the final blow to destroy the barrier and knock their enemy, the dreaded baboon demon Naraku, to the ground. Inuyasha aimed his sword as it glowed and spooky black. "I've waited so long for this." Inuyasha snarled. "I'm gonna make you pay for everyone you've hurt and killed." "I'm not through yet!" Naraku grinned slyly as he pointed his finger at him. It glow purple before shooting a portal at him. Inuyasha sank his Tetsusaiga into the ground to keep himself from being sucked in. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome gasped as she ran in to pull him back. "Kagome, get out if here!" he yelled. "No way, you idiot! I'm not letting you go!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara in her true form moved in to help but they to ended up being pulled in. "It's too strong!" Sango screamed. Naraku laughed as he watched them getting sucked in. "Inuyasha... if you want any hope to return home then you must kill the legendary Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar and harness their power. Only then can you return and have more than enough power to defeat me!" Naraku laughed as Inuyasha and friends got sucked in. As the portal closed, Kagura, his most trusted lackey, appeared next to him. "So you made Inuyasha defeat you on purpose?" she asked slightly surprised. "Of course." her master grinned. "It was the only way to let his guard down." "Magnificent." she smirked. "But where did you send that mutt?" "Into a world where our technology is considered child's play. While meditating I discovered two non demonic beings that are more powerful than I am. Once I absorb them, I can rule the universe!" "The universe..." Kagura gasped in awe. "That dog won't have a chance against the Cybeasts. It's the perfect two-for-one plan. I believe it is time for us to leave as well. Let us prepare..."

(Back in the Battle Network world...)

Lan and the Mew Mews decided to show their new friends around Cyber City. "Hey, have you ever been to a museum?" Lan asked. "I have once, but the only time I went was when I was a little girl." Shion said. "I haven't been to one before." MOMO added. "Well how about we check out the Central Museum? It's got really cool stuff there." MegaMan suggested. "I haven't been to a museum in a long time." Mawata said. "It sounds like fun." "OK, then it's a plan!" Corina grinned. The friends entered the Central Museum and went up to pay for the tickets. "Are all of you going to see the museum?" the woman asked behind the counter. "Yes we are." Miyuki answered politely. "Alright then, have fun!" "Thanks!" Bridget smiled as they went off.

(Meanwhile...)

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly lifted him self up from the ground, his face was all dusty and his fire rat kimono was in tangle. He swore holding his hand to his forehead. He turned his head up and his amber eyes winced, they suddenly widening when he saw Kagome on the ground. "Kagome!" he yelled softly to her and ran to where she had fallen. He threw himself to the ground beside her and held her close. "Oh man...." she groaned as she woke up."What happened...?" They both got up and looked around. They were in the Central Museum's Cyberworld. It looked like Ground Scaravich's stage from MegaMan X6. "Where the heck did Naraku send us?" Inuyasha wondered. "I don't know." Kagome answered. "It looks like a museum back in my era...."

**SMACK!**

"YOU PERVERT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!" Sango yelled with a vain on her forehead. Sango and Miroku were also up. Miroku had once again rubbed her rear end, getting him another mark on the face. Shippo and Kirara walked up to the others. "Where are we?" Shippo asked. "I don't know." Sango answered. "I don't think this is an false reality. But..." They soon noticed a Navi walking around nervously. "Maybe we can ask that weird looking guy over there." Kagome suggested. They nodded and went up to him. "Hey you. Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh no, oh no, oh no..." the Navi panicked. "Calm down." Miroku said as he waved his hands down. "What is the matter?" "It's the Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar! They've awakened! Their rampage stopped just yesterday but who knows when they could come back!" he panicked. "Didn't Naraku say something about the Cybeasts?" Sango questioned. "Yeah, he did." Shippo nodded. "What are these Cybeasts?" Kagome continued. "They're two terrible monsters that were created a long time ago." the Navi explained. "No one knows how or where they came to be, only that they destroy everything that comes in their way. No one can stop them. Anyone who tried became deleted!" "De... le...ted?" Shippo blinked. "He means killed." Kagome translated. 'But what does he mean by deleted?' "Naraku did say that we can fight him again if we kill the Cybeasts and take their power." Inuyasha said gruffly. "So we'll just make these Cybeast pay for what they did and be on our way." So the demon hunters began to find a way out of the Central Museum's Cyberworld.

(Back with the Virus Busters...)

"These exhibits are so lame!" Konata yawned. "You think anything educational is lame." Kagami rolled her eyes. "Are you sure?" Lan smiled as he pointed to an old retro game exhibit. "Look at that!" "Now this is my kind of museum!" Konata grinned like the Cherish Cat and ran to the game exhibit. Kagami sighed. KOS-MOS noticed something wrong with dinosaur exhibits. "Shion... I am detecting a disturbance in that exhibit." she alert. Shion took a look and saw static erupting. "That's not all!" Tsukasa panicked. "All of the exhibits are acting funny!" Everyone looked around as static appeared everywhere. "Is it another Navi challenging us?" Renee tensed. "Only one way to find out!" Lan frowned. "Come on, Konata!" Konata was still playing until static soon appeared on the machine. She yelped as she jumped back. "Hey! That punk ruined my gaming time!" she frowned. "Let's get him!"

The Virus Busters logged into the Central Museum's Cyberworld. KOS-MOS scanned the area. "I am detecting the perpetrators. There are six of them. Each one posses unique abilities. We must be on guard." "Six of them?" Shion gasped. "They sound dangerous." Kikki added. "We better out!" The Virus Busters began to search the Cyberworld. They ran down the stairs and entered a warp pad. Through there, they entered a holographic like Cyberworld that looked like famous sites where they had to jump on platforms, dodged rolling balls of dirt and delete viruses and totem poles. When they escaped, they had to delete another totem pole that fired shots and arrows at them. They did this about four more times before running to the same Navi. "Excuse us, did you see some Navis?" Zero asked him. "I think I did." he answered. "One looked like a boy with dog ears, one wore a school uniform, the smallest had a fox tall, another looked like a monk and the last one carried a huge boomerang and had a large cat." The Virus Busters looked at one another. "CyberPhantoms." Bridget said quietly. "Maybe they're trying to find a way out?" Mawata wondered. "Maybe." Lan nodded. "Let's look around some more."

(Elsewhere....)

Inuyasha and the others continued to find a way out when Kagome noticed something. "Down there!" Everyone looked down as the saw the Virus Busters destroying another totem pole. "Who are they? They look weird..." Shippo blinked. "I don't know..." Miroku pointed at MegaMan and Zoey. "But I sense a terrible aura coming from those two children. It isn't demonic, but...." "Those must be the Cybeasts..." Sango frowned as she gripped her Hiraikotsu. "They must have those forms to hide themselves." "Well, now that we know who they are, let's take care of them." Inuyasha sneered as he jumped down after them. The other hunters followed.

(Back with the Virus Busters...)

The Virus Busters entered the door and went through. As they entered the planetarium arena, KOS-MOS tensed. "What's wrong?" Zoey asked. "We have been followed." she stated. "...It's them."

"Wind Scar!"

Everyone escaped the powerful wind blade attack. As they did, Inuyasha and the others dropped from the ceiling. MegaMan got up. "Are you the ones who messed with the museum's systems?" "I don't know about that." Inuyasha growled as he pointed at him and Zoey. "But I know that you two are the Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar!" "HUH??" Zoey gawked. She couldn't believe her ears. "That's right, wrench! We came here to kill you and stop your destruction!" "We're here to free the people of this world from you, vile demons!" Miroku yelled. "You killed all those people and destroyed all their homes! You two don't deserve to live!" Sango added. "This isn't right! They think that MegaMan and Zoey are the Cybeasts themselves!" Bridget gasped. "H-Hey! We aren't the Cybeasts!" MegaMan stammered. "Shut up! I can sense your aura!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed his blade at them. They quickly jumped away. "This is bad!" Mawata shouted. "Whoever these CyberPhantoms are, they think that MegaMan and Zoey are Gregar and Falzar in disguise!" "Looks like they won't listen!" Lan nodded. "We have no choice! MegaMan! Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!" MegaMan acknowledge. "KOS-MOS! Protect MegaMan and Zoey!" Shion ordered. "Roger!" KOS-MOS nodded as she ran in to help them.

**MegaMan, Zoey and KOS-MOS VS Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango (Theme: Maverick Battle from MegaMan X8)**

"Aqua Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he activated Battle Chip. The water blue sword appeared on his arm and blocked Inuyasha as he attacked. 'He can make weapons appear from nowhere.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'His power will surly suit me.' The two continued to clash swords for then jumped back. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw out her weapon. MegaMan quickly ducked. "Hey! Stop it!" Zoey shouted as she did a slide kick on Sango and made her trip. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he used his cursed hand to suck them in. "Ice Shot! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he used another Battle Chip. MegaMan struggle his arm up and fired. The Wind Tunnel became frozen. "Where did they get that power!?" Miroku gawked. "I have to help!" Kagome shouted as she fired her Sacred Arrows. KOS-MOS cut them into pieces with her R-Blade. "These guys are strong!" Inuyasha yelled. "Alright then, let's try Dragon Scale!" The Tetsusaiga now looked like it was made out of dragon scale. He used another Wind Scar attack, only now it was dark green. It slammed near MegaMan and Zoey and blew them back. "They're so strong!" Zoey gasped. "It looks like we can only beat them with Beast Out!" MegaMan nodded and they both turned into Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey. "So you finally show us your true forms, huh?" Inuyasha sneered. "No its not!" Gregar MegaMan shouted. "You refuse to listen so if we have to fight you to get through your thick heads, so be it!" "Whatever, I'm still gonna kill you and take your powers!" "So you are after the Cybeasts!" Shion frowned. "What was your first clue, lady? Sango, on my cue!" Sango nodded as Inuyasha continued his assault on Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey. They jumped and dodged the melee and energy slashes swiftly. "Now!" Inuyasha signaled. Sango threw out a chain whip and tied them both together, but they quickly broke out with their super strength. Kagome didn't hesitate to fire more Sacred Arrows along with Shippo's Fox Fire attack. Falzar Zoey blocked them with her metal wings. "No Wind Tunnel. Well how about lighting?" Miroku yelled as he summoned lighting strikes down on them. The made a barrier but it was too powerful. "Hey! Knock it off!" Konata yelled. "Stop picking on MegaMan and Zoey this instant!" Miyuki added. They both suddenly glowed with blue and pink lights. "Huh?" Kagami gasped. "Wow!" Tsukasa gawked. "Is this what Serenade sent them here for?" Lan wondered. The two turned into energy and went to Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey. Gregar MegaMan's armor was now lighter blue and his eye's glowed green and Falzar Zoey's outfit was darker pink and her eyes glowed blue. The two looked at each other in surprise. "Wha-what the?!" Konata's voice came out of MegaMan. "What happened?" Miyuki's voice came from Zoey. "They're... possessing them!" MOMO gasped. Inuyasha took the chance to catch them off guard and hack them. Gregar Konata grabbed the Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga and pushed it back and fired energy claw slashes. Inuyasha tried to absorb it, but instead it slammed him back. "I always wanted to do that!" she said triumphantly. "It wasn't demonic energy?!" he gawked. Shippo used the Hidden Cloud on him and Kagome. Gregar Konata saw their heat signatures. "I see you!" she taunted before slamming into them and turning them visible. Miroku tried to used his lighting attack again but Falzar Miyuki yelled out. "M Cannon!" and a cannon formed in her hand. She fired and knocked him into a wall. "Miyuki can use Battle Chip data!" Renee gasped. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted again as she threw her weapon. KOS-MOS caught now and threw it backwards. Sango got caught and was stuck onto the wall. "Sango!" Kagome yelled worriedly. "I'm OK!" she reassured as she tried to pull herself out. "Inuyasha, we have to end this fight right now!" she told him. He nodded and they both prepared for their final attack. "They are preparing for the final attack." KOS-MOS said. "We should too." Gregar Konata and Falzar Miyuki nodded and got ready. "OK! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he activated the three chips. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword!" Falzar Miyuki yelled as she made the powerful sword appeared. "Sacred Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha lashed out a huge tornado as Kagome fired an arrow into it. The powerful storm came raging at them "Life Sword! Program Advanced!" "R-Cannon!" Gregar Konata and Falzar Miyuki swung the mighty blade combined with KOS-MOS' powerful cannon and ripped thought the tornado like nothing. Inuyasha and Kagome gawked as the attack slammed into them and threw them into the wall, ending the battle.

Inuyasha struggled to get up. "No... way!" Inuyasha gawked. MegaMan, Zoey, Konata and Miyuki reverted back to normal. "Have enough?" Zoey asked. "I can still take you on!" Inuyasha grunted, but fell back down. "Not in the condition you're in. Now hear us out." MegaMan said.

MegaMan and friends told them everything, about he and Zoey were forced to absorb the Cybeasts to save the Net and the world Inuyasha and friends are in and introduced themselves.

"So... This world we're in is really the Internet?!" Kagome gasped in awe. "Yeah, hard to believe, isn't it?" Corina nodded. Inuyasha stared at the ground. "..." Inuyasha was silent. "Inuyasha, don't you have something to say to MegaMan and his friends?" Kagome warned. "No..." Inuyasha said gruffly. "Inuyasha... Sit." Kagome said as Inuyasha fell flat to the ground. "How did you do that?" Kagami asked in shock. "A ally of ours use it on Inuyasha, anytime he does something reckless, I say the magic words and it happens." Kagome explained. "Ok, ok... Sorry..." Inuyasha said. "We're so sorry we attacked you. Cause an enemy of ours sent us here to your world and take the Cybeasts from MegaMan and Zoey. Now I'm afraid he knows we have failed and he's coming after you and Zoey. But it won't be a problem if we all join forces." Miroku walked over to Shion. "It will be fine working with you." Miroku smiled charmed which made Shion blushed. "Why thank... AHHHH!" Shion sweat dropped as Miroku did his... thing. Shion punched Miroku in the face. "You pervert! Allen wouldn't do a thing like that to a lady like me!" Shion fumed as Sango bashed Miroku with her Hiraikotsu. "He does that quite often." Sango sighed as she dragged him away. 'Huh... I wonder how Ranpha will react if she met a guy like Miroku...' Lan thought to himself as he imagined what will happen if Ranpha and Miroku ever met.

(Lan's idea of Ranpha and Miroku)

"Oh Miroku!" Ranpha said with sparkles in her eyes. "It must be destiny that we meet! Let us run away together so we can start a happy... Gahhh!" Ranpha groaned as Sango bashed her in the head with her Hiraikotsu and stared at Miroku with an angry glare which made him sweatdropped. Forte sighed and dragged Ranpha away. "That's what you get, lover girl..." Forte sighed.

(End idea...)

"Say, wanna come stay with us? A ally of ours will be able to send you guys home once the threat passes." Lan suggested. "Good idea, Lan! Everyone else agrees?" Kagome turned to her group with a smile, her group including Inuyasha who doesn't want anymore sites agreed. "Alright, hold on to us and welcome to the era of Net Society!" Zoey grinned. The Virus Busters with the Inuyasha group jacked out.

Naraku is coming for MegaMan and Zoey, but we all know they will prevail against him!

Meanwhile...

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't bring back the Cybeasts, a NetNavi named MegaMan and a CyberPhantom named Zoey got them first." Yuika's voice said in the darkness. "MegaMan and Zoey... So fate has brought them here to this town?" A all too familiar voice muttered to himself. "What was that?" Yuika asked. "It's nothing... I'm gonna let you off the hook for now. But order the other agents to find and capture those two..." The voice commanded. "Roger!" Yuika agreed. "Lan, MegaMan, Zoey and friends... You're becoming a thorn in my side for too long..." The voice growled.

Meanwhile... in a area of Cyberworld...

"So this is the world where technology outclasses us..." Kagura gasped in awe as she, Kanna and Naraku stepped out of the portal. "Yes... And so the hunt for the Cybeasts has begun!" Naraku smirked evilly.

TBC

Next time: Magic Injustice: An Unexpected Enemy

Asuna: Hi! My name is Asuna Kagurazka from Negima! Next chapter will have me, Negi, Konoka and Setsuna to aid MegaMan and friends against the ruthless JudgeMan and you won't believe who is now MegaMan and friends' enemy! See ya soon!

Tron Bonne: And I will be appearing next chapter! (Winked)


	103. Magic Injustice: An Unexpected Enemy

Me: here is the chapter with Asuna, Negi, Konoka and Setsuna in this chapter as well as Tron Bonne!

Chapter 5: Magic Injustice: An Unexpected Enemy

(Meanwhile... in another world...)

"Happy birthday, Asuna!" The class of 2-A yelled happily. It was Asuna Kagurazka's 14th birthday and it has been three days since Negi Springfield and his class defeated the Demon King back in time and freed Asuna from her contract with him. So now they celebrated Asuna's birthday without worrying about her dying.

After the party, Asuna, Negi, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe were outside the school. "So what are we gonna do this summer now that we aced the exams?" Asuna asked. "Maybe a summer getaway?" Negi suggested. Suddenly, Setsuna noticed something or someone nearby and got her katana ready. "Setsuna? Is there something wrong?" Konoka asked in concern. "Don't be alarm." A familiar voice said, the four turned to see Serenade on a tree limb looking at them, and then she jumped down in front of them. "Who are you?" Setsuna asked, not letting go of her katana. "I am Serenade. I know that all of you and the rest of your friends specialize in magic abilities and I have come to ask for your help." "Our help?" Negi asked. "In my world, enemies are stalking two children for their powers. They have allies to protect them but it may not be enough." "You want us to help them?" Asuna raised an eyebrow. Serenade nodded. "Your classmates will join you later on, but I need you four at the moment." Serenade explained. "So what should we do to help these guys?" Konoka asked. "Simple, I will take you to the world they are in. May the light guide you to victory." Serenade said as she raised her hand and it emitted a white light. It engulfed Negi and his three students, when it passed, the five were gone.

(Back to Lan and the others...)

Lan and the gang introduced Inuyasha and company to Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari. After that, they were in Lan's room. Lan was looking through his photo album, looking at the pictures of their past adventures. "Lan? What are you looking at?" Kagome asked. "Oh! Well, it's a photo album me and the others created about the adventures we have." Lan explained. "Really, then you made friends with people from other worlds like us?" Shion asked. Lan nodded. "Yeah. Me, MegaMan and Zoey and the others will never forget them." Lan smiled. Sango looked at Lan. 'Lan reminds me of... Kohaku...' Sango thought to herself as a tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha looked at Lan, then Zoey and her friends who were chatting with MOMO and the Lucky Star girls... He continued to stare at them. 'Feh... I can't believe kids like them saved this world six times. It's unbelievable...' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Now that we're getting acquainted to this world., we need some jobs. We can't hang around Lan's house everyday." Shion put her hand on her chin. "You did say that you're a well known scientist." Renee said. "So you might be able to pass as a teacher. Shippo can go as a student. But Miroku and Sango..." "Why can't we be teachers?" Sango blinked. "Because you guys are from the past." Lan explained. "...I know! We can let you guys help out in the Battle Chip shop! We can talk to Tab!" "Sounds like a plan!" Corina smiled. "Now we have to do something about those clothes..." "What's wrong with what we wear?" Inuyasha snorted. "SIT BOY." Kagome ordered as he fell again. "You four stick out like a sore thumb. You need to blend in." "I know!" Lan smiled as he snapped his fingers. "We have some other clothes you can wear. You can try them out then we can show you around town!"

About thirty minutes later, Inuyasha now wore a red jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers. He also had a baseball cap to hide his ears. Miroku wore green shirt with black pants and blue sneakers. He also had a glove to cover his Wind Tunnel. Shippo wore a red shirt with a jumper and red sneakers. The hid his tail with a backpack. And Sango wore a green jacket with red pants and black shoes. When everything was checked out, Lan and the others decided to go to the arcade. When they got there, Shippo noticed some people crowding a NetBattle arena. "Hey check it out!" He pointed. They all turned to see two kids NetBattling. One NetOp was a girl that was a little older than Mawata. She had black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a pink bomber jacket, a shirt with a skull and crossbones, black jeans and red sneakers. The boy groaned as his Navi was defeated. The girl laughed. "Better luck next time!" "Wow, she's amazing!" another boy gasped. "She won 22 NetBattles in a row!" "22 NetBattles?!" Lan gasped. "I don't know if I can go that long!" "Who is she?" Zoey asked. "That's Tron Bonne, a NetBattle prodigy. She likes to build machines and stuff." A girl next to them explained. "OK, who's next on my hit list?" the girl named Tron asked as she looked around. She noticed Mawata and pointed. "You!" "Me?" Mawata stammered. "Yeah, you look promising. Let's see you've got!" "But...But..." Mawata continued. "Don't worry." Shion smiled. "We'll cheer for you." "...Alright." Mawata nodded as she walked to the arena. "Get ready, kid! My NetNavi PirateMan'll sink you!" Tron taunted as they both jacked in their Navis.

Zero appeared in the arena that looked like a treasure cave. In front of him was a blue breaded Navi that wore pirate clothes. His gloves had the same skull and crossbones mark. "Arrg! Now yer playing with pirates now, land lover!" PirateMan sneered. "You can talk the talk, but can you walk the samurai walk?" Zero countered. "Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**Zero VS PirateMan (Theme: Hover Gustaff Battle from MegaMan Legends 2)**

PirateMan summoned two cute looking programs that looked like Lego men. "Servbots, go!" PirateMan ordered. "Aye aye, sir!" the Servbots saluted. They all began to throw bombs at him and Zero jumped from them. "Impressive." Zero acknowledged. "Let's see how well you are with close combat!" Zero dashed at him past the Servbots. "Aqua Blade! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Tron shouted as she inserted the chip. The two Navi's clashed sword for while. After that, Zero got the upper hand and slashed PirateMan twice. "Remote Mines!" PirateMan yelled as he fired three homing bombs at Zero. "Mettguard 3! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mawata shouted as she inserted the chip. Zero took the shield and canceled the bombs. "Hydro Wave!" PirateMan summoned a huge water wave attack but Zero cut it down with Phantom Zero. PirateMan charged at Zero but Mawata got ready. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" "Life Sword! Program Advance!" Zero swung the blade and struck PirateMan. "Shiver me timbers...!" he groaned as he fell to the floor, defeated. Both Navis logged out.

"All right, Mawata!" Kagami cheered. The other kids watching gawked in surprised whispering, " Wow, she beat Tron." Tron went pale, then growled at Mawata. "Grrr! That was a fluke! No way a rookie NetOp like you could beat me! I'll get you next time!" she yelled as she stormed off. "My first NetBattle and I won." Mawata sighed in relief and then stared at her PET with a smile. "You did well, Mawata." Zero acknowledged. "That was awesome, Mawata! You sure show her!" Kagome smiled as she patted her on the back. "Thank you." Mawata acknowledged. "Now that we have some fun at the arcade, shall we head on home?" Lan suggested.

When the gang exited the arcade, a white light appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa! Is this Serenade's work?!" Lan gasped as he covered his eyes from the bright light. 'Serenade...? Who is she?' Shion thought to herself. When the light died down, Lan and the gang saw three teenage girls and a young boy in front of them, both groups staring at the other, Inuyasha put his hand on his Tetsusaiga incase they try anything funny, Setsuna did the same thing with her katana. Lan wisely intervenes and stands besides the two groups. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not start a scene here." Lan turned to Negi and his group. "My name is Lan Hikari. Did a NetNavi by the name of Serenade send you here?" Lan asked. Konoka blinked. "Net... Navi?" She repeated, confused on what Lan is saying. "Lan, allow me to explain." Miroku suggested, Lan nodded but then realized what Miroku is up to. 'Oh no...' Lan sighed. "A NetNavi is a computer program in this world which they lived inside portable computers called PETs and they helped humanity on daily chores. You were brought to this world for a reason." Miroku walked between Asuna and Setsuna. 'Oh boy... this won't end well...' Kagome sweatdropped as Miroku rubbed Asuna and Setsuna's rear ends. Asuna and Setsuna yelped in surprise and whacked Miroku in the head. "Why you little pervert!" Setsuna growled. "What the heck was that for, huh?!" Asuna yelled, a vein on her forehead. "It's the hand... It's cursed..." Miroku raised his cursed hand as tears fall down his face in a funny way. "Yeah right! Your hand is cursed but it ain't possessed!" Inuyasha huffed. "You do this every time you see a beautiful girl!" Sango yelled angrily as she dragged Miroku by the collar. "Oh? So rubbing my behind wasn't good enough for you?" Shion glared angrily at Miroku. "Forgive my friend, so what are your names?" Kagome asked. "My name is Negi Springfield. I'm a teacher at Mahora Girls' Jr. High School." Negi smiled, Kagome got a good look at him and she smiled and grabbed him and cuddles him up. "You're so cute!" Kagome squealed. Asuna was thinking 'Whoa... even in this new world, Negi is about to be popular with the ladies.' Asuna decided to pry Negi from Kagome. "I'm Asuna Kagurazka, one of Negi's students." Asuna bowed politely. "I'm Konoka Konoe, Asuna's best friend and also a student of Negi sensei." Konoka smiled brightly. 'How could a kid like him be their teacher?' Renee thought to herself. "I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki. Also a student of Negi's class." Setsuna bowed politely as she begin to shook Zoey's hand, but when she does that, she gasped and saw a vision of Falzar roaring at her, she holds her head. "Setsuna? Are you ok?" Negi asked. Setsuna turned to Negi with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm ok..." Negi knew something must have got her worried when she shook Zoey's hand. "My name is Zoey Hanson. Leader of the Mew Mews, don't tell anyone, ok?" Zoey smiled. "The name's Corina Bucksworth, the richest girl you'll ever see." Corina winked. The rest of the gang introduced themselves. "Let's talk more at my house." Lan suggested. The gang including Negi and his three students head on back to Lan's house.

At Lan's room, Lan, MegaMan and the Mew Mews explain to Negi and friends about their adventures. "So you, your NetNavi and your friends along with others who like us are from other worlds defeated an evil organization run by an old friend of your grandfather named Dr. Albert R. Wily who swore revenge on your family when the government canceled his research on robotics, an netmafia run by a boy who was manipulated by Wily, and a organization run by Wily's son and saved the world six times..." Asuna piece together the past adventures Lan, MegaMan and the Mew Mews have. "Yeah. If it wasn't for Serenade, we wouldn't be standing on the Earth today." Lan nodded. "But that's terrible! Why would Wily blame your family for something they didn't do?!" Konoka gasped, feeling sorry for the mad scientist. "Yeah. He shouldn't jump to conclusions like that!" Kagome agreed. "Yeah, but he wouldn't listen." Lan added. Negi and his three students explain to Lan and the gang about their world and their other classmates. Lan thought about Chachamaru Karakuri when Negi mentioned her. 'Huh... She, KOS-MOS and Vanilla look almost exactly alike. I wonder...' Lan thought to himself as he imagined Vanilla, KOS-MOS and Chachamaru having a staring contest. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Asuna asked. "Hmm..." Lan put his hand on his chin and snapped his finger. "I got it! Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna can enroll in my school while Negi can teach there." Lan suggested. "Sounds like a plan to me." Setsuna nodded in agreement.

The next day....

The class of 3-C were waiting anxiously to find out who their new teacher is, 50 seconds later, the door opened, and Shion and KOS-MOS walked in. Shion went to the teacher's desk and sat down. Shion cleared her throat. "Good morning, class. I'm your new teacher, Shion Uzuki." She smiled warmly at the class. "I am KOS-MOS, Shion's teacher's aide." KOS-MOS said in her monotone voice. The kids thought KOS-MOS was weird, but they slowly accepted her.

(With Lan and the gang...)

"Class, we have 5 new students today. So I want you to be nice to them, especially you, Mick!" Mr. Mach warned, Mick gulped. Mr. Mach signaled them to come in, MOMO, Shippo, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna came in. "Um Hi... My name is MOMO. Nice to meet you." MOMO closed her eyes and smiled. "My name is Shippo! I like sweets and I'm friendly to others!" Shippo put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Name's Asuna Kagurazka, don't get me angry and we'll get along just fine." Asuna smiled. "I'm Konoka Konoe. Asuna's best friend. Nice to meet you all!" Konoka closed her eyes and smiled. "Setsuna Sakurazaki." Setsuna bowed politely. Mick got a good look at MOMO. 'What the... Her clothes look... more advanced' Mick thought to himself. Negi was in Class 3-B, the teachers were impressed to see a cute boy graduated at school and college and earning a Bachelor's Degree at an early age. After that, school has ended.

"Finally, school is over!" Konata sighed as the gang walked out of the classroom. "I think it was very educational." MOMO smiled. Lan then noticed something. "Hey, what's up?" Lan pointed to the crowd, Mick was also there. He noticed the gang. "Good timing! Someone just hung up an interesting flyer! You should check it out!" Mick suggested. Lan and the gang took a good look at the flyer. "They're recruiting an Operator Navi for the Expo Pavilion?" Mawata blinked. "That's what it said. You know that they're opening that Expo really soon, right? It sounds like they made the main pavilion really big. And they're gonna leave the tour guiding to a Navi. Well, a Navi in a CopyBot, that is." Mick explained. "...So you mean a Navi that is always being operated by a human, is gonna get to operate humans for a change?" Lan figured, then grinned. "What a neat idea!" Then Lan said something else. "By the way, what is a pavilion?" Mick, the Mews, and Negi's students anime fell except for MOMO and Mawata. "Let me explain... Um..." Mick began to sweatdropped. "You don't know, huh moron?" Mick's Navi sweatdropped. "Let me handle this, Lan. A pavilion is a really big building that is the symbol of a large event like an Expo." MegaMan explained. "I see... So they want a Navi to give tours of that building? I mean, if it's your Navi, you can pretty much go as you wanted. Sign me up!" Lan said cheerfully. "Looks like there's some sort of really hard fight you've gotta pass first. The selection test is being held at the CentralArea NetCafe today!" Mick looked at his PET's watch and his eyes widen at the time. "Whoa! It's starting already!" He gawked. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's hurry!" Before Lan and the gang including Mick can exit, a voice shouted out "Hold it right there!" The gang stopped and turned to see a woman who looks like a chef waling up to them. "Don't you know you're not allowed to run in the halls?" The woman scowled. "Hmph... Little kids who don't follow the rules get detention!" "We apologized for that, madam." Setsuna bowed apologetically. "By the way, who are you? Are you someone's sister?" MOMO asked. The woman looked at them, then laughed heartily. "Well, you're a funny bunch! I guess with the way I dress, I don't look it, but I'm actually the Home Ec teacher, Ms. Fahran!" Ms. Fahran grinned. "You're a teacher?!" Asuna gasped. "Well, it's OK if you didn't know. I just started here recently after the whole Cybeast Rampage cooled down." Ms. Fahran explained, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna have question marks above their heads. "Cy...beasts?" Konoka asked. "You mean you don't know what the Cybeasts are?!" Mick gasped. "Let me explain, the Cybeasts are two terrible monsters created long ago, they were eternal rivals and their battle almost destroyed all of Net society! No one knows where or when they came from, but now that they have reawakened, it will mean doomsday for the world." Ms. Fahran explained. Konoka was scared to the max while Setsuna comforts her. "As I was saying, I never was very good at looking like a teacher. I guess it's only natural that you couldn't tell." Ms. Fahran scratched her head. "Well, you kinda look more like a chef instead of a teacher..." Bridget pointed out. "That's because I always loved cooking! I'm actually from Yumland - born and raised! I was a chef in Yumland for a very long time. You may not know it, but I was little famous there!" Ms. Fahran grinned. "So why did you become a teacher here?" Kikki asked. "I'm really interested in this country's food! From what I've tasted, there's all sorts of ingredients here that don't exist in Yumland's native foods!" Ms. Fahran explained. "So you're studying food? That sounds like fun!" MOMO smiled. "Sure is. Come by anytime you like to my room to learn cooking!" Ms. Fahran smiled as she left. "Hey guys, what's up?" Shion asked as she, KOS-MOS and Negi walked up to them. Lan and Mick realized something. "Shoot! We got to get to the NetCafe!" Lan yelled, the gang head on back to Lan's home.

Let's check on Miroku and Sango.

"Ok, ready for your first job?" Tab asked. "Of course. Tell us what we have to do." Sango nodded. "Ok, follow me." Sango and Miroku followed Tab to the back, when they got there, Miroku and Sango's eyes widen at the sight of items on the ground. "Your job is to arrange the items on the shelf. But don't worry, I'll help you." Tab smiled. 'Oh... shoot.' Sango sweat dropped.

Back to Lan and the gang...

Lan and the gang were in Lan's room. Lan turned to Negi and his group. "So, ready to see the Internet with your own eyes?" Lan grinned. "Huh? Can you do that?" Konoka asked. Zoey grinned toothily. "Yep! With the Marks of Serenade, humans can jack into the Net. Now hold on to us."

The Virus Busters jacked into the Net in Lan's PC. Negi and his group look around in awe. "So this is the Net..." Setsuna gasped in awe. Konoka took a good look at MegaMan. "Wow... MegaMan, you look cuter than Negi sensei!" Konoka squealed in delight. "Huh? Do I, really?" MegaMan blushed. Zoey nodded in agreement. Konoka looked at MegaMan one more time. 'He looks cuter than Negi sensei, but... he looks almost exactly like Lan.' Konoka thought to herself. "Hey, Konoka! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Inuyasha yelled at her, Konoka snapped back to reality and catches up to the Virus Busters.

The Virus Busters made it to the NetCafe. "Welcome to round 1 of the Expo Pavilion Tour Operator Navi Selection Test! The requirement to be chosen as the Operator Navi is simply being the best Navi of Cyber City! This selection test will examine every single ability of your Navi! Today's first event will test everyone's intellect. Listen well... The first thing is a cyberseal! Find it and another Navi will give you the next clue." "A cyberseal?" Asuna wondered. "What's a cyberseal?" Miyuki thought for a while, then snapped her fingers. "The sky in the Aquarium HP! You can see a seal playing with a ball!" "Good idea, Miyuki!" MegaMan smiled. "Let's check it out!"

The Virus Busters went to the aquarium and jacked in. Once in the Cyberworld, Miyuki pointed. "There! See it?" "That wallpaper really does have seals!" Kagome nodded. A Navi walked up to them. "You got that right! But don't be too proud just yet! There are two more tests to be taken." "Another one!?" Konata groaned. "That's right! Now you have to find a fish that can't swim. You can't find it in the real world." Negi solved it quickly. "I know! Fish sticks! They can't swim and they are not in the real world because we eat them!" "Fish sticks are nearby so we can look at that." Mawata said.

The Virus Busters made a quick trip to the fish sticks stands and MegaMan and Zero logged in. Another Navi walked up to them. "Congratulations! You passed the second test! Now for the final test, you must solve this riddle... 'I'm always looking at crayfish.' Solve it and you win!" Konoka scratched her chin. "Oh boy, this sounds like a tough one..." This time, Renee solved it. "One of the classrooms, there is a camera always pointed at the crayfish class pets. Maybe that's the last clue."

So with that in mind, the Virus Busters went back to school, went to a classroom, found a camera focusing on the crayfish tank. They logged in and another Navi walked up to them. "Great job! You won first place in round 1!" She popped a sham pane bottle with confetti. "Wow! We did it!" Tsukasa cheered. "The road to Operator Navi has just begun. The second test will start soon and we'll let you know. It will be tougher but remember to do your best!" the Navi winked as she gave MegaMan an HP Memory and ExpoFolder. "So now what should we do?" Shippo asked. Lan's PET rang. "You've got mail Lan! Hey, its from that Aquarium Director! 'Hello again. How are you and your friends? We need you kids to appear at the trail of Captain Blackbeard for his attempt to take over the aquarium. Since you were the ones who stopped him, we need you guys to testify against him. The trial is this afternoon and is at Green Town Courthouse. Thank you and good day.'" "A trial?" Negi gasped. "Oh gosh, that sounds serous!" "But who's this Blackbeard guy?" Asuna asked. "Oh that's right." Zoey said. "Just before the Cybeasts appeared, that rotten animal trainer took over the aquarium. He was fired because of the cruel things that he made those poor animals do." "He sounds horrible!" Kagome frowned. "Well I hope he rots in jail!" "Uck... I'm so nervous about this..." Lan said with a green face. Mawata patted him on the back. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

The crew jacked out and met up with Miroku and Sango who were finished with their shift. "Where are we going?" Sango asked. "To a courthouse. We get to testify against a criminal." Inuyasha answered with an odd silly grin. "Um... right..." Miroku said, wondering what was going on in his head.

The Virus Busters went to Green Town Courthouse. Everything around was so beautiful. "Amazing." Setsuna whispered. "Defiantly not like any other kind of courthouse I've seen." Kagome nodded. "Anyway, lets get to this courthouse." Shion said. They all walked up to the courthouse but then they were stopped by a cold voice. "...Freeze." "Huh?" MOMO blinked. They turned to see two strange people approaching. One was a boy with a hooded jacket and a baseball cap. His face was covered so they couldn't see. Another was a girl. She too had a hooded jacket but she wore sunglasses. "...Lan Hikari... I see you and the Mew Mews have made new friends yet again." the boy said. "H-How do you know about us?!" Bridget gasped. "You must all stop where you are and follow us. This is a command." the girl continued. "Why should we listen to you?!" Asuna huffed. "We are just doing our duty..." the boy shrugged. "...Does not compute. Illogical." KOS-MOS stated. "Please understand... This matter discusses Blackbeard's trial and it may put people's lives in jeopardy." The girl pleaded. "Feh! No way we're missing this. So we'll be on our way." Inuyasha snorted. "Fine... have it your way, but don't say we didn't warn you." The boy said coldly as he and the girl left. "Their voices sounded... familiar." Lan pointed out. "Do you mean, you met them before?" Shion gasped. "Yeah, but it's hard to tell with the get up." Lan shrugged. "Let's not waste any time."

As they entered the courthouse, they saw more incredible sites. "Wow! This is fantastic!" Negi gasped. "Wonder what the trial will be like here?" Kagami wondered as the walked through the scanner. Just then, an alarm went off. "What's this!?" Miyuki yelled as she covered her ears. "Not again!?" Lan shouted as some security robots came up to them. "Trespasser alert! Trespasser alert!" the robots beeped. "This is dajavu!" Kikki groaned. "Prepare to be arrested!" the robots said. "Arrested?!" MOMO gasped. "Waaaaiiiiiiiit!" the Aquarium Director shouted as he ran up to them. "I asked these kids to testify at the trail today. I just forgot to add their names. This should be fixed..." The Director added their names. "....Permission granted. Have a nice day." The robots left. "I'm sorry for the mix up, everyone." the Director apologized. "....Ah! I see there is now more of you from last time." "Director, what was that just now?" Setsuna asked. "If you try to enter this courtroom without permission, those Punishment Robots you just saw will arrest you." "You can get arrested for something like that?!" Shippo gasped. "You see, this town was founded under the theme of crime-free society so the laws here are quite strict. That's also why this town is full of life. It ties to the theme." "Impressive." Shion said in awe. "Research is still ongoing, but the best models for a crime-free town seemed to include nature in their attributes." "Wow..." Konoka whispered. "But we still have to get permission right?" "You'll need to get to Green Area2's NetCafe to get it. I was going to do it but I'm a little hung up right now." "We can do it!" Lan smiled. "The fastest way to Green Area is through that tablet. And the Green Area has cybertrees so use this." he gave Lan and Mawata CybBrdAx. "Thank you!" Mawata smiled. "We'll be back!"

MegaMan and Zero logged into the nearby computer to the Green HP. MegaMan and Zero chopped through the trees and got to the NetCafe to get everyone's name added. After that was done, they logged out. They tried to go in again and this time, the alarm didn't go off. "Finally, it worked!" Kagome smiled. "Hey!" the Director called. The Virus Busters went over to him and saw him with a smiling man in a suit that almost reminded Lan and the Mew Mews of Itsuki. "I see you guys got the permission data?" the Director smiled. "Yeah, it went OK." Renee nodded. "But who is that?" "This man is the prosecutor in charge of aquarium case. Prosecutor Ito." "Hello, just called me Ito." he smiled. "Are you all testifying today?" "No, just a few of us." Shion answered. "Um... what's a prosecutor?" Shippo asked. "A prosecutor is someone who looks into an incident and brings the culprit to court to face justice." Negi explained. "Very good." Ito smiled again. "You must be a very bright young boy." "You don't know how bright!" Konoka giggled. "You're Lan Hikari aren't you? The son of one of the 5 famous scientists who saved us 6 times, yes?" "Whoa! Your dad is that famous?!" Asuna gawked. "Yeah, you could say that!" Lan grinned as he rubbed his head. "Ha ha! Everyone seems to be getting along well!" the Director laughed. "But I think we should get ready for the trial." "Ah, sorry!" Ito apologized. "By the way, this is the first time you've been to a courthouse, right Lan?" "It's the first time any of us have ever been to a courthouse." Tsukasa told him. "Ah, then take a look around the courtroom. You'll be surprised by what you can find. The system here is really something else!" "Sounds like fun!" MOMO smiled. "Let's take a look!"

The Virus Busters went inside and looked around. They saw a huge tree with a mallet attached to it. "So this must be the JudgeTree." "So trees act like judges here too?" Kagome gasped. "What a strange world." Inuyasha mumbled. "Since it makes judgments, it must have its own will like us NetNavis." MegaMan said. "So maybe the tree can hear us, too?" Konata asked. "I don't kno-" "Heeey! JudgeTree man! Can ya hear me?!" "K-K-Konata what are you doing?!" Negi panicked. "Relax. Just getting its attention." she walked up to it and gave it three knocks. "I said HEY!" "Hey, idiot! Not so close!" Asuna shouted. Konata frowned. "Free will... yeah right!" At that minute, another alarm went off and the Punishment Robots surrounded them again. "Nice going, Konata!" Kagami shouted. "Use of stun arms approved." the robots said as their arms charged with energy. "Stun arms?!" Tsukasa stammered. "I don't wanna die again!!!" Asuna screamed. "OK, trash heaps!" Inuyasha glared as he readied his claws. "Time to cut you down to size! Iron Rever-!" Before he could attack, the robots shut down. "...They stopped...?" Setsuna blinked. "You wouldn't have any trouble if you had faster skills." the strange boy from before said as he and the girl walked in. "You guys jacked in with that speed?!" Zoey gasped. "And what do you mean 'faster skills?!' I could have taken those robots down myself!" Inuyasha yelled. "And you would also have lots of wittinesses." the girl reminded him. "?!" That got him off guard. "Hikari... you and your friends have recently become danger magnets." the boy warned. "But it looks like you're still naive as always..." "What?" Lan demanded. "This is what they call a 'set-up.' Your Navi and your friend, Hanson are too dangerous. People are looking to snatch them up under your noses and you won't even know it. You guys just watch your backs, you hear?" "Hey, is everyone alright?" Ito asked as he walked in. He noticed the boy and the girl. "Who are you?" "No one important..." the girl said as they walked past him. "Sorry... I touched the JudgeTree." Konata said. "No that was my fault. I should have warned you firsthand." Ito smiled. "Anyway, the trial is about to start. You should take your positions." They all nodded and went to the stands. Setsuna was still wondering what the boy and the girl meant by what the said. 'Looks like Serenade was right. Someone IS in danger, and its MegaMan and Zoey. But what do they have that's so valuable... could it have something to do with that monster that I saw when I shook her hand...?' Setsuna thought to herself.

Lan, the Director and Ito were in a stand and Blackbeard was in the other. The JudgeTree pounded its mallet. "The trial of Captain Blackbeard will now commence." The JudgeTree stated. 'Whoa! It spoke!' Konata thought to herself. "First, Prosecutor Ito, your opening statement." The JudgeTree said. "Yes, your honor." Ito nodded, then cleared his throat. "The defendant, Captain Blackbeard is accused of endangering the lives of many people at the Seaside Aquarium by releasing the animals from their tanks and cages, for the sake of watching people panic." Ito stated his info. "We, the prosecution, cannot allow this sort of harmful, selfish behavior to go unpunished!!" Ito shouted. 'He's so cool...' Lan thought to himself. "OBJECTION!" Blackbeard slammed his fists on the table after hearing this, kinda like Phoenix Wright does in the Ace Attorney games. "Overruled." The JudgeTree said. 'Heh! That punk's getting what's coming to him...' Inuyasha thought to himself grinning. "Now, I would like to call Lan Hikari to the witness stand." Ito stated. Lan gulped and went to the witness stand. "Please, state your name and occupation." Ito asked. "I-I-I'm Lan Hikari... And I-I h-have never had octopus..." Lan said nervously. The girls snickered slightly. 'Oh great, now we won't get this trial over with thanks to that moron!' Inuyasha groaned. "Occupation, Lan!" MegaMan whispered to him. "Now, the witness will answer a few questions about the incident. Please answer to the best of your ability. On the day of the incident, you and your friends were just visiting and enjoying the Aquarium. Is this correct?" Ito asked. "Yes, that's right." Lan nodded. "Could you please tell the court what exactly happened?" Ito continued. "Um... Me and my friends were about to go home. And then suddenly we heard screaming. And before we knew it, there were sharks and piranhas all over the place!" Lan explained. "...I see..." Ito nodded. "Moving on to the next question. Now think back, was the man you saw and fought in a NetBattle with the same man you see sitting over there, the defendant Captain Blackbeard?" Ito asked. "Yes, that's him!" Lan nodded. "But Captain Blackbeard didn't just mess up the Aquarium. He also took one of my friends as a hostage! I'd recognized that evil face anywhere!" Lan finished. "...This is very decisive testimony. I don't see the need to hear an explanation from the defendant!" Ito shouted. "MegaMan, do you think I did it right?" Lan whispered. "Yeah, you did great!" MegaMan smiled. The JudgeTree pounded its mallet. "...I will now pass judgment. The defendant was acting out of malice and selfishness. This sort of evil behavior cannot be forgiven. Therefore, I pronounce the defendant, Captain Blackbeard, guilty! I sentenced you to the Punishment Room for an indefinite amount of time." The JudgeTree announced as a security bot came up to Blackbeard.

Blackbeard stared at Ito with an angry look. "This was not part of the deal! Ya filthy, lyin'... I'll send ya to Davey Jones' Locker, ya scurvy rat! Arrrg!" Blackbeard yelled. "Bye bye, loser!" Asuna gave a raspberry. Blackbeard shook his fist angrily at her. "Don't be fooled, savey! He might look hip now, but e'll rob ya just like he did me!" "What on earth?! He didn't say one thing during the trial!" Setsuna gasped. "This is how criminals always act. When he heard the verdict and realized how serious his crime was, he objected, just as all criminals do..." Ito explained. "Please remove the guilty party." The JudgeTree ordered, the security bot left with Blackbeard yelling.

5 minutes later, the gang and Ito were facing each other. "Well done! So what do you think of your first trial?" Ito asked with a smile. "I was sooo nervous!! ...But the JudgeTree is so cool! I guess a tree can run a trial after all!" Lan smiled. Ito laughed. "You see? Actually, that JudgeTree was my idea!" Ito explained. "You mean, you created it?!" Negi gasped in awe. "Yes, it was an small idea I had in college, but surprisingly, it got bigger and bigger!" Ito smiled. "That's so cool!" Konoka squealed in delight. "I refused to forgive any evil-doers, so... my dream is to someday create... a society with no crime! The JudgeTree is the first step to making my dream come true!" Ito scratched the back of his head nervously. "...Ah, sorry, I got a little carried away there. Anyway, I must prepare for my next trial, so I have to go. Stop by and visit sometime, ok?" Ito smiled as he left. "Prosecutor Ito sure loves justice..." Lan said with a smile. "He's so cool!" Konata cheered. "Are you gonna be like him when you grow up, Lan?" Negi asked with a smile. Lan shook his head. "His job is cool, but I want to be just like my dad." Lan smiled. "Huh... you have a loving family, do you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice hinted of small sadness. "Yeah, why you asked?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "Do... you have any brothers?" Inuyasha asked again. "Yeah... his name was Hub. He would have been my twin but... he died just after our birth." Lan replied. Shion looked at the ground in sadness. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought that up." Inuyasha looked at the ground in sadness, then he left. Lan raised an eyebrow. "Why did he..." Lan started to ask, but then Kagome interrupted. "He has a half-brother named Sesshomaru, but he didn't get along well with him cause of his half-demon blood." Kagome explained. "I see." Lan nodded in agreement. Asuna and the others also heard and were saddened. This brought back one of her painful memories from the past.

_"What's wrong?" a young girl with blond hair asked. "Why can't I see my baby brother?" The maid told her that her new born brother is now gone. The girl cried in sadness as a young Asuna watched unseen._

When the gang exited, Corina spotted something. "Hey, isn't that Ms. Fahran?" Corina pointed out. Sure enough, it was Ms. Fahran at a stand. "Hey! Ms. Fahran!" Lan greeted as he and the gang walked up to her. "Oh, hey kids! So what brings you here to Green Town?" Ms. Fahran asked with a smile. Lan and the gang told her about what happened today. "I see. Say, you with the blue bandana, how about a NetBattle? If you win, I'll let you use my NetNavi whenever you want." Ms. Fahran offered. "Alright." Lan agreed as he got out his PET.

MegaMan appeared in an Aztec temple grounds, he noticed a Navi who wore green armor, has a pony tail hair, and claws for hands. "I am SlashMan. Ms. Fahran's NetNavi. Are you ready for battle?" SlashMan got into a battle stance. "I'm ready!" MegaMan got into a battle stance. "Battle routine, set!" Lan and Ms. Fahran yelled. "Execute!" Both Navis yelled.

**MegaMan VS SlashMan**

SlashMan made the first strike by slashing MegaMan with his claws. "Hang on, MegaMan! Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan slashed SlashMan two times. "Oof! You discovered my weakness!" SlashMan yelled as he begin to spin like a tornado. "Alright, MegaMan! Time to test out the Cross Form System! Heat Cross!" Lan yelled as he pressed a button on his PET. A fiery aura appeared around MegaMan, 20 seconds later, his form looks like HeatMan. "Atomic Fire!" MegaMan yelled as he rushed at SlashMan covered in flames, SlashMan was hit by the attack and he groaned in agony. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan and SlashMan clashed for 50 seconds till MegaMan got the upper hand and slashed SlashMan three times. SlashMan fired three claw shots at MegaMan, but MegaMan deflected them with his swords. "Wow! Lan must have a strong NetNavi!" Konoka gasped in awe. Negi nodded in agreement. 'If Evangeline ever meets MegaMan... He would somehow give her a run for her money. I sense a odd power within MegaMan... I think it must be... a human soul.' Negi thought to himself, but then when he use his magic sensing powers again on MegaMan during the battle, he gasped and saw a vision of Gregar roaring at him. Negi holds his head. "Negi! Are you alright?!" Asuna asked in concern. "Yes, I'm fine, really." Negi assured her. But in his thoughts. 'What was that monster? Could it be what that boy and girl were talking about?' SlashMan jumped over MegaMan and slashed from behind. "Time to finish this! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan yelled as he hurled the blade at SlashMan, SlashMan defended himself, but it was too powerful and it knocked him into a invisible wall. SlashMan groaned as he fell down. Both Navis logged out

"Hey, you're pretty good! You must have customized that Navi well. As promised, you can use my NetNavi, SlashMan whenever you like." Ms. Fahran grinned. "Thanks!" Lan smiled. "I can feel SlashMan's fighting spirit pouring into me!" MegaMan stated as he now has the Slash Cross. "Can we go home? I heard from Lan's mom she's making ramen tonight!" Inuyasha licked his lips. "Is that all you can think of, Inuyasha?" Kagome rolled her eyes. The gang took the LevBus back to Central Town. Little did they know that the boy and girl from before were watching them leave. "...MegaMan and Zoey are in danger... We must protect them at all cost while focusing on the other mission at hand..." The boy told the girl. "Right." The girl nodded.

When the gang left the LevBus station. "Hey Lan!" They turned to see Dr. Hikari walking towards them. "Dad!" Lan yelled happily as he and the gang ran up to him. "So what have you been doing Dr. Hikari?" Konoka asked. "I have something to do at Lan's school." Dr. Hikari explained. "Oh yeah! We went to a trial and testified today, dad!" Lan grinned. "Wow, that must be a huge responsibility." Dr. Hikari smiled. "Do you think the Punishment Room will teach that Blackbeard a lesson?" MOMO asked. "The odds of that happening is 12.5 percent." KOS-MOS stated. "Guess that's a no." Kagami sighed. "Why don't you tell me about it at home?" Dr. Hikari asked. The gang head on home and told Dr. Hikari what happened today. After that, they went to sleep.

The next day...

Mr. Mach turned to his students with a grin. "Ok, you ready for another energy-filled day?!" He asked. The students nodded in agreement. "Ah, speaking of energy-filled..." He begin. "This blackboard got some special maintenance on it yesterday, and now it works like it got a new set of batteries! And that just gets me fired up, ready to teach!" Mr. Mach laughed heartily. 'He seems full of energy... But somehow, I think he seems sad for a reason.' MOMO thought to herself. "Special maintenance?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "Hey, didn't your dad said he was doing something the other day?" Asuna asked Lan. "Dad boosted the blackboard's power, so you should be like the board, no napping!" MegaMan told him. "Got it." Lan nodded. "Hey Asuna, Zoey said she and Lan are almost alike, sleeping and late for school, except Lan is now never late for school. They're kinda like you back in our world!" Konoka giggled. "Don't rub it in..." Asuna glared. Suddenly, they heard some thunking. "What was that?" Lan asked. "I don't know. It came from the closet." MegaMan pointed out. "Huh... weird..." Lan muttered.

After school...

Asuna was sleeping on her desk. "Geez... Asuna, wake up!" Lan yelled in her ear. "Zzz... Huh, wha?" Asuna yawned. "You slept through the whole class. You're lucky Mr. Mach didn't catch you sleeping." Corina shook her head. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged. "You got mail, Lan! I'll read it... It's from Mom. Let's see...?! No, this can't be right!" MegaMan gasped. "Is something wrong, MegaMan?" Lan asked. "Lan, listen carefully and stay calm. ...Dad... Dad's been arrested." MegaMan said grimly. "...Say WHAT?!?!" Lan gasped. "That can't be right! Dr. Hikari hasn't done anything wrong!" Zoey couldn't believe what she's hearing. "Something's wrong here..." Setsuna stated. "It can't be... Why did they...?!" Lan pounded his fist onto a desk. "Lan, calm down! Let's try talking to your mom about this." Mawata suggested.

Lan and the gang head on back to Lan's house. "Mom!" Lan yelled. "Lan... It's terrible! Your father... He..." Mrs. Hikari said in tears. "Just tell us what happen, Mrs. Hikari." Negi said calmly. "Just a minute ago, the police came to tell me your dad has been arrested!" Mrs. Hikari explained. "Feh, serves him right for doing something he did..." Inuyasha frowned. Lan was fuming and kicked Inuyasha in the leg. "Ow! Why you little...!" Inuyasha was about to pound Lan, but Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha felled to the ground. "You don't understand... If it wasn't for dad, Hub wouldn't be..." Lan begin to tear up. 'Hub... Come to think of it, Lan and Dr. Hikari called MegaMan Hub before MegaMan and Zoey absorbed the Cybeasts. Just what is going on here?' Kagami thought to herself. "Mrs. Hikari, just tell us what Dr. Hikari was arrested for..." Renee stated calmly. "He was arrested for hacking the Green Town court system..." Mrs. Hikari stated. "Dr. Hikari was at Cyber Academy... It is impossible to do such a foolish thing..." KOS-MOS stated. "They took him to Green Town to be put on trial." Mrs. Hikari said. "We better hurry! We got to save him!" Lan yelled. The gang head on over to Green Town.

The gang made it the courtroom. The JudgeTree pounded its mallet. "...I will now pass judgment. The crime of hacking into the JudgeTree, for which the defendant, Yuichiro Hikari, is charged with is unforgivable. Even though the hack was successfully stopped, there is no room for mercy. Therefore I hereby sentence the defendant, Yuichiro Hikari, to 100 hours of zapping. The punishment is to be carried out in 1 hour." A security bot took Dr. Hikari away. "That's not fair! Dr. Hikari is innocent!" Sango couldn't believe it. "Something's not right... I believe the trial was set up..." Setsuna stated her info. "We have to ask for questions!" Shion told the as she saw Ito packing up. "Maybe Ito knows. We can ask him."

Lan and the others walked up to Ito. "Ah, everyone..." he smiled. "Mr. Prosecutor!" Lan pleaded. "My dad has no reason to hack anything! He's no criminal!" "I know you don't want to believe things like this..." Ito nodded thoughtfully. "Don't you have an alibi to prove him innocent, sir?" MOMO asked. "Yeah! Whatever happened to 'innocent until proven guilty?'" Konoka nodded "The JudgeTree is proof enough." Ito frowned. "It said it was hacked by Dr. Hikari. This is evidence as well." Ito gave Lan a report. "The time of the hacking was yesterday at 4 P.M. There is no proof I'm afraid." "Wait a minute!" Inuyasha countered. "Lan's pops was with us around that time! He said that he had to do something at school!" "I'm afraid that is to vague." Ito told him. "We need EXACT proof to find him innocent." "Well, we're gonna find the proof! We just have too!" Lan said. Ito nodded. "I see... but I don't know what that good will do. Good luck though." he returned to his work. As everyone left, Miroku looked at him closely. "Something wrong?" Sango asked him. "I don't know... I feel there is something that Mr. Prosecutor is hiding." "Yeah... but we'd better catch up or will be left behind." Miroku nodded and the two ran out.

The Virus Busters went back to the school. Lan ran up to Mr. Mach. "Ah hello everyone..." he smiled. "Something the matter?" "...Sir... I heard the board was undergoing maintenance, right?" Lan asked him. "Do you know who it was?" Mach scratched his chin. "... I'm not so sure... I was so busy I didn't pay attention. Sorry." "What was the time of the maintenance?" KOS-MOS asked him. "...Around 3 yesterday and it lasted about an hour or so." "So then he must have been here yesterday. He couldn't have done it!" Miyuki said. "Done what?" Mach asked with an arched eyebrow. "It's nothing." Renee said. "We just have to see something..."

The Virus Busters went to the classroom and logged in to the camera. MegaMan walked up to the computer and typed some commands. "This is it." "What's it?" Konata asked. "He means that the camera is always starring at the classroom. Then it records the data on the computer." Kagami told her. "Let's see if we can find the footage from 4 P.M." Mawata said. "Got it! Now... wahh!!" MegaMan yelled as a virus jumped at him from the computer. Inuyasha quickly slashed it with his sword and deleted it. "Where did that thing come from!?" "Nothing was strange at first... but when I searched for that footage, that virus was in its place." "So it was a trap?" Bridget asked. "I don't know... but whatever that virus was, it destroyed the evidence..." MegaMan explained grimly. "Then the real criminal did it! He's trying to frame Dr. Hikari!" Asuna said as she slammed her fist into her palm. "If there was data of Lan's father at school during that time, it would be all we need to prove his innocence." Shion added. "That's why the data is gone. And the virus was there to eliminate anyone who found out." "Maybe it was those two weird kids we saw yesterday?" Konoka asked. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions, but one piece of the alibi is gone, that's for sure..." MegaMan informed. "Dang it... back to square one." Zoey frowned. "And we're running out of time too!" Corina reminded them. Just then, a Mr. Prog went up to them. "Excuse me, is something the matter?" "The footage from 4 P.M. yesterday is gone..." Bridget said. "For real?!" Mr. Prog gasped. "We have reason to believe that whoever stole the data is the real culprit." KOS-MOS said. "Hm... I believe at 10 P.M. last night... There was a strange Navi that was poking around... Maybe that Navi..." The Mr. Prog thought about it. "Do you have any idea what that Navi looks like?" Setsuna asked. "Um... He was pretty tall... Sorry, I don't remember anything else." Mr. Prog apologized. "Not enough data..." KOS-MOS stated. "Great, now what are we gonna do?! Lan's pop is about to be fried in almost 30 minutes!" Inuyasha pouted. "But then again, that's Navi operator... was caught on film by this camera." Zero figured it. "But everything around 4 P.M. was erased yesterday." Miyuki reminded. "The culprit must have erased the evidence to avoid getting caught." Negi added. "Well, I don't know why you need data from yesterday, but... Would you like data from the day before yesterday?" Mr. Prog asked. "That won't help things." MegaMan sighed. "But the old data has unusual data on it." Mr. Prog then showed them a screen of what happened the day before yesterday. The Virus Busters stared at it for 20 seconds. "Wait, what's that?" MOMO pointed to something, it was Mick walking towards the closet. "It's just that bully, Mick." Shippo sighed. Mick then said something. "Hey you! There's something weird over there!" a security bot came in and looked at the closet. Mick then kicked it into the closet and slam it shut and locked it. Mick whistled innocently as he left the room. "Aha! I knew there was something odd at the closet! Anyways, we'll tell Mr. Mach about this later. But I wonder..." Lan figured it out. "Let's jack out and free that security bot!" Asuna suggested. The Virus Busters jacked out.

Lan and the gang were at the closet, where the thunking started again. "The security bot must be in there." Shion figured. "Freeing the security bot now..." KOS-MOS then grabbed the door and ripped it apart. "W-Whoa!" Inuyasha gawked. 'She's... about as strong as me!' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Ah! I was looking for you for two days!" Mr. Mach yelled as he came in, he looked at KOS-MOS with the ripped door. "Uh... I don't wanna know how you found him, but I owe you one!" Mr. Mach smiled. "It was that bully, Mick who locked him up!" Asuna told him. "Aha! Don't worry; I'll deal with him later." "Mr. Mach. Can we ask you a favor?" Lan asked. "Sure, go right ahead." Mr. Mach agreed. "Can this security bot records everything it sees?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, why?" Mr. Mach asked, Lan and the gang told him everything. "That's horrible! Well, with this baby, we'll get the real culprit!" Mr. Mach grinned.

Mr. Mach hooked the security bot to the computer and typed in some commands. "And beginning recording of yesterday." Mr. Mach pressed the button. The gang got a good look at the recording. They saw Dr. Hikari doing some maintenance on the blackboard. "There's dad!" Lan gasped. "Yeah! With this evidence, we'll be able to save Dr. Hikari!" Tsukasa cheered. "But wait, this security bot may have one important thing. Like the culprit who jacked his or her Navi into the security camera and erased the evidence from after 4 P.M.!" Shion added. "Mr. Mach, play the video from last night." Zoey asked, Mr. Mach nodded and switched to last night. Nothing happened for while but then someone walked in. "Isn't that.... Prosecutor Ito?!" Miyuki gasped. "What is he doing? And why is he jacking into the..." Kagome figured out everything. "The culprit is Prosecutor Ito! And he was so nice too!" "I thought there was something strange about him!" Miroku shouted. "But why would he do it...?" Lan gasped. "I'd like to know too..." Mr. Mach said. "But know you have the evidence you need, right? You'd better get to the courthouse and fast." "Thanks Mr. Mach! We owe you!" Lan smiled. "Don't worry about it. The debts already been paid!" Mach laughed.

The gang went back to the courthouse and found a man blocking the door to the courtroom. "I'm sorry. There are no more cases today." he said. "We need to see Yuichiro Hikari!" Lan said. "We have something to prove him innocent!" Zoey continued. "He's in the Punishment Room. The punishment will begin in a while... you say you have something to prove him innocent? I guess you can all go ahead." "Thank you, sir!" Bridget smiled as they went to the room.

They got to the PunishmentRoom where the found Dr. Hikari strapped to the electric chair. "Dad!!" Lan shouted as he ran up to the bars. "Lan? Everyone?" Dr. Hikari gasped. "What are you doing here?" "We're gonna break you out, Doc!" Inuyasha told him. The Punishment Robots began to charge up their arms. "The punishment will begin in 20 minutes. Begin preparations." "Stop!" Kikki shouted. "Hey you kids, keep it down!" a guard yelled. "You have the wrong guy!" Asuna shouted. "Yeah! Look!" Lan showed the footage. "...Unbelievable! Then we just found an innocent person guilty! Nothing like that has ever happened in Green Town! Ever!" the guard panicked. "You have to stop the punishment!" Corina demanded. "I can't do that. You'll have to ask the JudgeTree." the guard said. "OK, we'll do that." Sango nodded.

The Virus Busters reached the courtroom and found Ito looking at the JudgeTree. "Hello, Prosecutor..." Kagome said coldly. He turned to them and smiled. "Hello again. Did you find what you need? Because if you didn't..." "We do..." Mawata nodded. "We have the recording of Lan's father doing a maintenance on the blackboard... that and the REAL culprit." Ito looked shocked, then he looked away. "I see... so you have found me out..." "So then you...!!" Negi gasped. "Yes." Ito nodded. "The story of Dr. Hikari hacking into the JudgeTree is a ruse... but I'm surprised that you all managed to find out... and why did the Punishment Robots suddenly stop that time? Looks like I underestimated you." "So it was you all along!" Konata said angrily. "The trial, the Punishment Robots, and now all this! You set us up!" "But why? Why did you frame my dad?" Lan demanded. "I have orders... people in high places make easy targets... this is all because... I have orders to seize MegaMan and your friend Zoey by anything deemed necessary." "You're from the same organization as Captain Blackbeard!" Negi gasped. "But why did you...?" "Because he failed his mission. 'We' at the 'organization' do not accept failures. Any failures will be removed immediately. Those are the rules." "Then you're...!!" Shion stammered. "Yes. My role in the organization is 'to remove nuisances to us in lawful ways. So you see Lan... I cannot take back your father's punishment!" Ito turned to the JudgeTree. "I do believe I cannot allow any off you to leave, with my cover blown and all... JudgeTree! Declare all people of Cyber City guilty! And convict this boy and his friends as felons!" The Virus Busters gasped as the JudgeTree pounded its mallet. "...I will now pass judgment. I pronounce everyone.... guilty!" As soon as that happened, more Punishment Robots surrounded them. "No hard feelings... I'm just doing my job." Ito said as he walked off. "Dang that Prosecutor!" Asuna snarled. "He was using us the whole time!" "Well, he ain't getting away with it!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew his Tetsusaiga. "Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped him. "These robots are owned by the government. If we destroy them, we could get penalty! The best thing to do now is to get to somewhere safe!" He looked at her pleading eyes and sighed as he dismissed his weapon. "...Fine. Let's get out of here!" The Virus Busters quickly escaped.

Back at Central Town, Punishment Robots were everywhere. People tried to get away from them quick but they were surrounded. "I'm innocent, I tells ya!" Mick pleaded as the Punishment Robots cornered him, Tab and some people.

We turn back to the Virus Busters as they panted greatly. "Man, those guys were right! We are danger magnets now!" Zoey heaved. "They might be guarding the JudgeTree now. As long as it's there, the Prosecutor has complete control." MegaMan said. "Shoot! He planned this for a long time!" Kagami frowned. "There's still 10 minutes until my dad gets zapped!" Lan panicked. "And what about everyone else!?" "Clam down, Lan." Shion told him. "We can think of something..." "Sensors detect the source of the JudgeTree, the roots, down below." KOS-MOS stated. "It must the core of the Prosecutor's plot." "Right! We can logged into the tree!" Corina nodded. "But we need to find another way in." "We can use that." Konoka pointed to a door to their right. "Good eye!" Kikki grinned. "Let's go!"

The gang went to the back and got to another door. When they got there though, it needed a password. "The law of NetNavi rights is what law number?" it asked. "What number?? I don't know that!" Lan frowned. "Wait a minute." Zero said. "I have been reading the law books. The law of NetNavi rights is law number 153." Mawata imputed the number and the door opened. "Got it! Thanks Zero!"

The team entered the door and saw the roots of the tree. "Wow! I had no idea that the JudgeTree was that big!" Shippo gawked. "It looks organic and robotic at the same time!" Setsuna added. "We have to find a way to log in!" Bridget reminded them.

The Virus Busters went up the ladder and made it to the top. "Time to stop this madness!" Lan shouted. Suddenly, his PET rang. "Lan? You went up the JudgeTree?" Ito said surprised. "You guys sure are persistent." "Ito, we're gonna stop the JudgeTree!" Lan shouted. Ito just laughed. "I suppose you can log into the control panel in front of you, but it will be all of naught. My Navi JudgeMan is in that tree, and so is another. The Navi with him is very powerful if I do say so myself!" "Mr. Prosecutor..." MOMO began. "I don't get it. You told us that you wanted to create a society with no crime. Ironically you became one of those criminals that you swore to put away. Why? Don't you have a sense of justice anymore?" "Justice...? I gave up on justice long ago." "You did WHAT?" Asuna and Inuyasha yelled. "You see, when I was Lan and little Negi's age, I thought to myself 'I'm gonna put all the bad people in jail!' But no matter how many criminals I put away, more just keep showing up in their place... that was the horrible truth. As long as humans exist, there will always be crime. No matter how strict the laws are, it was useless to stop crimes; and so I lost my faith in justice. Around that time, the 'organization' found me, and I was reborn. I figured that if humans couldn't create a perfect society, then I might as well destroy it!" "That's messed up! This organization brainwashed you!" Kagome shouted. "That's what prosecutors are for! You can't expect to clean the whole world of crime! That's why there are people like us!" Sango added. "Not all humans are stupid, ya know. Many people create disasters but others stop it! While there are bad humans out there, there are good humans too!" Shippo finished. "...I am sorry. I have made up my mind." Ito said grimly as he hung up. "Then we have no choice but to stop you! Jack in, MegaMan, execute!" Lan yelled. "Jack in, Zero execute!" Mawata yelled also. "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!" The Mew Mews yelled.

Inside the JudgeTree's Cyberworld, the Virus Busters looked around. It looked like Metal Shark Player's stage from MegaMan X6. "Look at that huge press!" Shion pointed up. The press above them slightly came down on them with a huge crash. "Is this a tree or a recycle lab?!" Asuna frowned. "We have to be careful not to get crushed by that giant press." MegaMan pointed out. They were about to go, but then a voice stopped them. "Halt..." "Who's there?!" Setsuna tensed. "You will not go further..." the voice continued. "MegaMan and friends... why are you fighting against us...?" "Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded as he looked around. "Come out here and fight!" "Why are you fighting against us?" the voice asked again. "The answer is obvious! It's the right thing to do!" MegaMan yelled. "Such a showy reason." the voice scolded. "The Cybeasts are ours and ours alone! If you and your friends wish to continue, so be it!" Zoey gasped. "What's wrong?" Tsukasa asked her. "I've heard that voice before... I just hope I'm wrong." Zoey stammered.

The Virus Busters made their way through the JudgeTree's Cyberworld. They were careful not to get crushed by the press and got to lower ground as soon as it came down. After about four minutes, the found the core of the press. They destroyed it to disable the press. When the final reached the top, they found a tall blue Navi wearing robes, along with...

"Colonel?!" MegaMan, Zero, Lan and the Mew Mews gasped. "I thought I heard that voice before!" Zoey declared. "You know him?" Asuna asked. "He's suppose to be an Official NetNavi from Netopia. A police officer of sorts." Renee explained. "But what are you doing here?!" "It's been a while, everyone." Colonel greeted in a cold tone. "Make no mistake; I did not expect our next meeting to be like this." "Colonel... please tell us that you're on Official business!" Bridget pleaded. "...You have no idea why, don't you? This operation is under my command." "You're doing this?!" Kikki gasped. "You can say that Lan's father is in the Punishment Room because of me." "But why!?" Corina demanded. "Like you said before... you fight for what is right. Your sense of justice. I'm just doing the same. But I have a greater purpose then a sense of justice. And for that I am standing on this side of the battle. If it means to go against you and your friends, so be it. Nothing personal..." "Don't you know what you're doing?!" Shion demanded. "If you really are doing this, then I can't forgive you!" MegaMan frowned. "I thought you might say that, knowing you." Colonel nodded. "Then I have no choice. From this moment on, we are enemies. Now hand over the Cybeasts!" he shouted as he dashed at MegaMan and Zoey. But suddenly two blurs of red and purple cut through him. He grunted as he keeled down and held his chest. "What?" Kagome gasped. "Wh...what is this...? I felt like I just got slashed..." Colonel groaned. The two blurs went through him again and he began to emit static. "Gah! Who's there?!" Colonel demanded. "What happened?!" Mawata asked as she and Lan came on the screens. "Someone is attacking Colonel with super fast speed." MegaMan explained. "Maybe there's another Navi or two." "Where are you!?" Colonel shouted. "Hide all you want, but I'm coming for you!" He turned to the Navi. "JudgeMan! MegaMan and his friends are all yours." Colonel logged out. "Oh Colonel..." Bridget whispered. "So, thou art MegaMan and friends..." JudgeMan sneered. "I shall be thy enemy. Thou shall not tie Colonel's hand any longer." "JudgeMan." Ito commanded as he came on the third screen. "Make sure to punish them thoroughly." "Negi! Do you and your students have powers?" Zoey asked. They gasped, but then the nodded. "Good cause we need to knock some sense into these guys!" "Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS JudgeMan**

"Prepare to face judgment!" JudgeMan shouted. "MegaMan! Let's Beast Out on this guy!" Zoey suggested. MegaMan nodded and he and Zoey Beast Out into Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey. Negi and his students gasped in shock. 'What?! MegaMan's new form looks like the wolf like monster I saw in my vision!' Negi thought to himself. 'Zoey now looks like the monster I saw in my vision when I shook her hand. Could that be the Cybeast Ms. Fahran was talking about?' Setsuna thought to herself. "Heh, so you finally brought out the Cybeasts... JudgeMan, if you delete MegaMan and Zoey's friends and capture the two of them, he will surely reward us." Ito commanded. "As you thy commanded." JudgeMan made a energy whip and lashed it at MegaMan, Asuna quickly got out her sword and slashed it. JudgeMan summoned two man eating book viruses and flung it at Inuyasha and Negi. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha launched his favorite attack at the man eating books, deleting them in the process. Negi launched an thunder spell at JudgeMan, damaging him moderately. "Thou shall be punished!" JudgeMan yelled as he summoned a huge mallet and flung it at Setsuna, she quickly dodged it with her wings and she and Konoka combined their attacks to destroy it. "Just who are these people?!" Ito gawked as MOMO fired two shots from her bow at JudgeMan, damaging him a bit more. MegaMan and Shion teamed up to punch and kick JudgeMan for massive damage. "Lighting Ray!" Shion punched JudgeMan with a lighting charged fist. "Fire Slam!" MegaMan yelled as his fist engulfed in flames and gave JudgeMan an uppercut. JudgeMan threw two book bombs at Setsuna and Konoka, Kagome quickly fired two Sacred Arrows and destroyed them. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu at JudgeMan, giving him massive amounts of hurt. Zoey turned to Miyuki who nodded and they fused into Falzar Miyuki. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword!" Falzar Miyuki as she combined them into the mighty Life Sword. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the chips. "Hero Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mawata yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" MegaMan and Falzar Miyuki yelled as they threw the mighty blades at JudgeMan, Zero flung the Hero Sword at JudgeMan also. "X Buster!" KOS-MOS yelled as she fired her strongest attack. The attacks combined and hit JudgeMan, thus ending the battle!

"Arrragh! How could this be?!" JudgeMan screamed in agony as he was deleted. "Ok, MegaMan, do your stuff!" Asuna nodded to MegaMan who reverted back to normal, so did Zoey and Miyuki. MegaMan checked the monitor and found the emergency override button, he pressed it and it shut down the JudgeTree. Back in the real world, the Security Bots shut down. "Great job, everyone!" Lan smiled. "It... can't be... JudgeMan lost..." Ito stammered as he fell on his rear end. "Lan, your dad's safe!" Mawata smiled, and then turned to Ito with an angry glare; she jumped in front of him and knocked him out. "Sorry, but sometimes violence is the answer!" Mawata shouted. Little did Lan and Mawata know that the boy and girl from before were watching them. "They saved everyone once again...' The girl said with a smile. The boy nodded then said "But with Gregar and Falzar in MegaMan and Zoey's bodies, that could be trouble..." The boy said as he and the girl left.

(Lan's POV)

After we stopped the JudgeTree, we rushed to dad's cell to find him ok, we made it in 1 minute. I was so glad... After that, the real culprit, Ito didn't put up an fight. And he quietly let himself be arrested by the NetPolice. It was found that Ito really messed up the JudgeTree's program. It would be really hard to fix. But a few days later, it was somehow able to hold a trial for Ito. Ito was found guilty and stripped of his title. Oh yeah... I forgot one more punishment.

(Normal POV)

Mick was writing the blackboard saying I will not trick Security Bots with Shion and Mr. Mach watching him. "Come on! How much do I have to do?!" Mick whined. "4000 more!" Mr. Mach yelled. "And maybe this will teach you not to hid Security Bots..." Shion sternly said. Mick groaned with tears falling down his cheek in a funny way as he continued.

Dr. Hikari is saved! But who was the boy and girl who were watching Lan and the gang?

TBC

Next time: Dynamo's Comeback!

Konoka: Hi, it's Konoka! Next time, we do a little sight seeing, but then, a mean Navi named Dynamo attacks. It seems MegaMan and friends deal with this Navi before. Will they win? Find out next time!


	104. Dynamo's Comeback!

Me: Hello all! Dynamo is coming back, so let's get started.

Chapter 6: Dynamo's Comeback!

We see a bird's eye view of CentralArea3. We see a lone figure staring at the Underground pit. "So the blue shorty and the pussycat have absorbed those things, eh..." The figure said. We see his mouth. "Well, I'm gonna let them know that an old pal of theirs has come over to visit!" The figure grinned.

The next day...

The Virus Busters logged into the Net. "So, what's game plan?" Inuyasha asked. "Let's explore around a bit. You'll be amazed by the sites." Lan suggested. The Virus Busters split up to explore the Net.

(With Inuyasha, Konata, Kagami and Kagome...)

The four were exploring CentralArea1, a shady Navi walked up to them. "Hey! I got something for ya! A rare and powerful Battle Chip!" The shady HeelNavi offered. "Wow! What does it have?" Konata asked, interested. "It's super powerful and..." The HeelNavi noticed the glare from Kagami. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed the HeelNavi by the neck. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Konata fumed. "You're trying to scam us!" Kagome accused. "We knew you don't have a powerful Battle Chip!" Kagami added. "Yeah, so get lost and don't ever let us catch you scamming another person again!" Inuyasha snarled as he got out his Tetsusaiga and held it near the HeelNavi's throat. The HeelNavi gulped and ran away in panic. Kagami turned to Konata with an angry look. "Ehehe... Sorry." Konata sweat dropped.

(With Tsukasa, Shion, Miyuki, Setsuna and Negi)

"Oh, so a Program Advance requires a certain combination of chips to activate?" Negi asked. The Navi nodded. "There are endless possibilities of Program Advances. Who knows when a new one will be revealed." "Wow." Tsukasa gasped in awe. "Yeah. This world is full of amazing things." Shion smiled, Miyuki and Setsuna nodded in agreement.

(With Asuna, KOS-MOS, Renee, and Konoka)

The four girls were walking down CentralArea1, a pack of HeelNavis noticed them. "Hey baby..." The first one called out to KOS-MOS. "I would advise you do not make eye contact with me..." KOS-MOS said in her monotone voice. "Wow, what a babe!" One HeelNavi was about to grab her hand, but she grabbed his hand. "What the?!" The second HeelNavi gawked. "I warned you. You and your members were trying to hit on girls when you lay your eyes on them. Now prepare to feel our wrath..." KOS-MOS said dangerously as she ripped the HeelNavi's arm apart, deleting him instantly. Asuna and Konoka wasted no time by getting out their weapons and deleted two HeelNavis. Renee deleted the last one. "Heh, when will HeelNavis learn?" Renee smiled coolly. They caught wind of Miroku fleeing an angry mob of female Navis. Sango walked up to them. "Let me guess..." Asuna sweatdropped. "Yep... His usual..." Sango sighed.

(About 45 minutes later)

The Virus Busters were all together, they were heading towards CentralArea1, till KOS-MOS sensed something. "Move!" KOS-MOS yelled, the gang dodged some buster shots. "Long time no see, kiddos!" A familiar voice mocked. Lan, MegaMan and the Mews' eyes widen in shock as they knew whose voice it belongs to. "Dynamo!" MegaMan yelled, they saw Dynamo on a second level bridge. "Aww, did ya miss me?" Dynamo smirked as he leaps down in front of the Virus Busters. "Who's this weirdo?" Inuyasha demanded as he put his hand on his Tetsusaiga. "That's Dynamo... He's a really pesky bandit and a pervert too!" Kikki frowned. "A pesky bandit?" Dynamo asked, the smirk not leaving his face. "That just hurts. I prefer the term 'valuables redistribution specialist.'" "I was hoping we have seen the last of him after our last adventure. But I was wrong." Renee got into a battle stance. "Gee, how nice of you." Dynamo taunted, then noticed Shion and his eyes turn into hearts. "My emotional chip is going crazy cause I see a babe with glasses!" Shion frowned and folded her arms. "Don't get flattered. I don't date guys like you..." Shion rolled her eyes. "Aw, ya know you want me! Why you hanging with these chumps? You should hang out with an action man like me!" Dynamo made some ridiculous muscle poses that made them sweatdrop, except for KOS-MOS. "Uck! Now I'm really not going out with you!" "What a loser!" Asuna frowned. "Too bad that's not why I'm here, I have been traveling a lot, deleting sucker Navis in order to get stronger. Before I was protected by Regal, but now that the man has lost part of his brain, I'll take control by taking the Cybeasts from you!" "You too?!" Zoey frowned. "The Cybeasts are way too dangerous!" "And that's why they're worth checking out. So, will you do me a favor? Let me have Gregar and Falzar right now!" Dynamo shouted as he aimed his buster at them. "No way!" MOMO yelled. "You aren't taking them!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS Dynamo (Theme: Dynamo Battle from MegaMan X5)**

"We'll teach you to mess with the beasts!" Zoey yelled as she and MegaMan turned into Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey. "So you brought out the beasts, huh?" Dynamo grinned as he drew a Long Sword. "Let's see if you're any good with them!" Dynamo charged and clashed his blade with Gregar MegaMan's claws. Falzar Zoey unleashed a fury of kicks, causing him to fall back. Konoka used her fans to fire arrows of light. Dynamo swiftly jumped away from them with little effort. "You'll have to be faster than that, kid!" he taunted. "Stone Splitter!" Setsuna yelled as she dashed up to Dynamo and slashed him several times. "Dang! That hurt!" Dynamo swore. "Play with fire and you'll get burned." Setsuna told him. "Wanna go again?" "You know it, babe." he grinned as he made Vulcan3 appear and fired. Setsuna quickly flew away from it. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu at Dynamo. He jumped over it, made a Gold Fist appear and dived at her. Miroku pushed her out of the way as the fist collided in a huge blast. "Hey, pal! Did you know that most monks end up bald?" "I will go bald as an old man." Miroku told him as he aimed his staff. "Sure... well in reality you have to go bald now, as a young dude. Too bad girls hate bald dudes." "What!?" Miroku gasped, wondering what it would be like. "Psych!" Dynamo laughed as he gave a knock punch. "Over here!" Asuna yelled as she crashed her sword at him. Dynamo evaded it quickly. Shion fired several shots from her cannon, giving him more damage. "Yeah, baby! You set me on fire!" he teased as he dance around. "Grr... why you little....!! Lighting Shot!!" Shion yelled as she fire her lighting attack with MOMO's Star Strike. Dynamo jumped from it but found himself facing KOS-MOS. The two engaged in and to hand combat for awhile until Dynamo tried to make a roundhouse kick, but KOS-MOS caught it. She threw him into the ground and he rolled away. Dynamo grinned as electrical energy formed in his hand. "Get ready! Lighting Field!" He slammed his fist into the ground and towers of lighting shot up. Everyone got away quickly. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed his wind attack on Dynamo. He merely turned invisible as the attack struck. Inuyasha quickly slashed his blade to his right to damage Dynamo and make him visible. "Gah! How did you find me!?" Dynamo gawked. "I can smell you." Inuyasha smirked. "Being Immune to invisible, you sure know how to push buttons... but I can push YOURS too!" Dynamo jumped on his back, covered his face, took of his cap and he ruffled his hair. "Nugies!" Dynamo laughed as Inuyasha tried to get him off. "Hey you! Get of him!" Kagome shouted. Kagome fired 3 Sacred Arrows at him, damaging him some more and making him let go of Inuyasha, Zero charged at Dynamo and he and Zero clashed swords for awhile till Zero slashed him 4 times. Negi pointed his staff at Dynamo. "Oh? A little man is about to fight me?" Dynamo smirked. "I may be little, but I'm skill in magic!" Negi fired a fire spell at Dynamo, damaging him more. "Zoey! Let's end this!" MegaMan called out to her, Zoey nodded. "Cybeast Finisher!" MegaMan and Zoey yelled as they gave Dynamo a upper cut, MegaMan warped in front of him and gave him a rapid punch 8 times, Zoey flew in after him and grabbed Dynamo's foot and swung him for 10 times before she flung him to the ground, and dived bombed him, thus ending the battle.

Dynamo groaned as he got up and noticed the Virus Busters aiming their weapons at him. "Get lost, loser!" Asuna yelled. "You got guts, I'll give you that. But I'll be back again sooner than you think! Ja ne!" Dynamo jacked out. "Man, I don't even know how he was created!" Shippo frowned. "In due time, we will tell you how he was created." MegaMan told everyone. "Now that we beaten Dynamo. Let's jack out." MOMO yawned. The Virus Busters jacked out. Little did they know that Kagura was watching them. "Hmm... So that blue boy and girl with cat ears have the Cybeasts. Lord Naraku has given me permission to ambushed them. Once I get the Cybeasts, I will gain my freedom...." Kagura looked at the Net sky before leaving.

Looks like Kagura has her own intentions...

TBC

Next time: Wacky Weather

Me: Next time will have the battle with Kagura and ElementMan. And High Max will make an appearance. So see ya next time!


	105. Wacky Weather

Me: Here is Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Wacky Weather

(Meanwhile...)

"I'm coming in..." A voice said in an unknown location. "Oh, it's you... Vic." A familiar voice said.

We now see Baryl with his back turn on a ledge as a man who wore blue clothes and has sunglass and a short afro walking towards the ledge. "Ito messed up and got himself busted..." The man known as Vic scowled. "I know..." Baryl said quietly. "Just a little more and Cyber City and MegaMan and Zoey would have been ours... Prosecutor Ito... He may have fallen, but he managed to do what he needed to. There's no need to worry. Our plan is still going fine. How is that operation going by the way?" Baryl asked. "Ah, forget about it! Who do you take me for? I'll get that program, you'll see, and those two brats who hold the Cybeasts, Baryl!" Vic smirked evilly as Baryl turned around to face Vic. "I'll send Colonel to you shortly, just to be safe." Baryl said coldly. "Soon, our plans will be realized, and WWW will rise again..." Baryl looked at the ground. "Yeah, the day will come, but it won't be thanks to Colonel!" Vic frowned.

(We cut to Lan's house...)

The gang were watching the weather. "...And today, rain will fall starting in the afternoon. That's it for the weather today. I'm Mr. Weather, saying good bye from Sky Town!" Lan got out his PET. "Ya know I hadn't noticed since moving here, but the weather forecasts in Cyber City are more like notices!" Lan told MegaMan. "Yeah, they control all of Cyber City's weather in Sky Town! So the forecasts are right 100 percent of the time!" MegaMan explained. "That's pretty neat!" Asuna smiled, Zoey noticed Shion turning pale. "E-Even lightning?" Shion stammered. "Uh... Yeah. Why you ask?" MegaMan asked, as he said that, Shion sulk at a corner. "What's with her?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's nothing." MOMO sighed. "I know much about what Mr. Mach told us, but Asuna was sleeping!" MegaMan joked. "Oh don't remind me, MegaMan!" Asuna sweat dropped. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged. "Lan, you got mail! I'll read it. It's about Round 2 of the Expo Operator Navi Selection Test. 'Round 2 of the Expo Pavilion Operator Navi Selection Test will take place in Sky Town. Round 2 Selection Test participants should gather there prior to the test.' That's what it said!" MegaMan finished. "Hey, Sky Town!" Mawata smiled. "Perfect timing! Just what we wanted to know more about!" Kagami agreed. "Alright, let's go check it out!" Lan did his famous pose, when the gang left, Shion, MOMO and KOS-MOS were left. "Shion... We need to go to Sky Town." MOMO said worriedly. "N-No! I'm not going! You know how much I hate thunder and afraid of lightning!" Shion yelled. KOS-MOS picked her up. "We have to... We don't want to be late." KOS-MOS stated as she and MOMO with Shion left. "H-Hey! Let me go!" Shion panicked.

"Wow!" Lan looked at Sky Town as the LevBus approached the LevBus station in Sky Town; the gang exited the LevBus station while looking at Shion oddly since she is shaking like a leaf. "Shion? Are you ok?" Bridget asked in concern. Shion smiled nervously and replied "Y-Yes. I-I'm F-Fine..." Shion begin to walk slowly. "Is it me, or is Shion almost acting like Iris?" Zoey whispered into Lan's ear. Lan nodded. "Yeah, what's gotten into her?" Lan showed the email to a man who shows them the Selection Test and shows them to the elevator. "Excuse me, are you Lan Hikari?" A woman who wore yellow clothes and a purple hat walked up to them. "Yes. Who are you?" Lan raised an eyebrow. "My name is Ann Zap. I'm holding Elec Operating classes on the helipad below. If you like, I'll let you use my NetNavi, but you have somewhere to go, do you?" Ann Zap asked. Lan nodded. Zoey raised an eyebrow at Ann Zap's last name. 'Zap...? I hope she isn't related to someone we know...' The gang head into the elevator and head into the central room.

Lan, Mick and other NetOps were standing and a Navi in a CopyBot appeared. "Ladies and gentlemen! We will now begin round 2 of the Expo Operator Navi Selection Test! This time, we will test your strength in battle!" The Navi announced. "Sweet! That's our specialty!" Lan grinned. "Heh! No way you're gonna beat me!" Mick smirked. "The playing field will be held in Sky Area and it has two judges with two parts. Find and speak to a judge to begin each test." The Navi explained. "Uh, so by test, you mean battle, right?" A man asked. The Navi nodded. "Everyone go to Mr. Weather to register." The Navi continued. "Wow! So we get to meet Mr. Weather?!" Konoka squealed in delight. "Mr. Weather is the famous weather idol of Cyber City, but he's also Sky Town's mainframe system! Cyber City's weather is all decided and controlled by him!" Asuna whistled. "Everyone take the elevator to your right to see Mr. Weather." The Navi pointed to the elevator.

The gang entered and saw a red and blue computer with hands. "Wow, so that's Mr. Weather." Konata gasped in awe. "Welcome!" Mr. Weather greeted. "He spoke!" Tsukasa gasped. "And here is something just for you!" Mr. Weather gave Lan and friends umbrellas. "You will now all go on the Net and take some tests! Speak to our 4 judge Navis on the Net, and you will be asked to bust some viruses! When you beat one set of viruses, you will get a WinCard! Collect all 4 from A to D and take them to the Navi standing in the big Plaza in Sky Area2! Good luck!" Mr. Weather said. "Good luck Lan!" Mawata patted him on the back. "Thanks, Mawata. Alright, let's do this!" Lan did his famous pose.

Lan jacked in MegaMan from a satellite somewhere in Sky Town. MegaMan found and passed all 4 tests. He quickly found the Navi who wants the WinCards. "Now please show me the cards you have collected." The Navi asked. MegaMan showed him the WinCards. "Well done! You passed with flying colors! Congratulations! We will send you a notice about the final round soon. Good luck on becoming an Operator Navi! Give the final round your all! As a bonus, take this. You can use this to remove the cyberclouds." The Navi gave MegaMan a VacData. "We did it, Lan!" MegaMan cheered. "Yeah, we did!" Lan grinned. "I bet the next round will be exciting!" Kagome smiled. "Still, I wonder how Mick and the others did." Negi wondered. MegaMan spotted Mick's Navi and he doesn't look too happy. "Uh... So how did you do?" MegaMan asked nervously. "What does it look like?! I lost, you dummy!" Mick's Navi yelled in anger. "I was at the 4th guy's 8th battle... Then Mick the total king of idiots had to go and mess it all up!" Mick's Navi yelled, a vein on his forehead. "Nah uh! You're the one who messed up with the Wide Sword there!" Mick retorted. "Did not!" Mick's Navi countered. "Did too!" Mick snapped. They repeated it for 5 times. "Come on guys, don't fight." MegaMan intervened. Mick's Navi looked at MegaMan with an angry look then left with an "Hmph!" "Geez, what a sore loser..." Asuna frowned. "That Navi will be able to take care of himself, but there's an entrance to the Undernet around here..." The Navi warned. "Wait, what's the Undernet?" Setsuna asked. "The Undernet is home to criminal Navis and stronger viruses. Serenade is the queen there." Zoey explained. "Huh?! You mean to tell me that Serenade woman rules the Undernet or whatever it is?!" Inuyasha gawked. "That's about the size of it." Renee nodded. Suddenly, Lan's PET began to ring. "Lan! You got mail! It's from... Wait a minute... That can't be right..." MegaMan gasped. "What's wrong, MegaMan? Who is it from?" Lan asked confusedly. "It's from... Kagura!" MegaMan stated. "Kagura?!" Inuyasha and friends gasped in shock. "That can't be... Kagura couldn't have come back to our world..." Zoey couldn't believe her ears. "Wait, so you know Kagura?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Kagura was one of our friends during Alpha Rebellion II and from a famous TV show called Azumanga Daioh." Lan explained. "That's not the Kagura we know..." Inuyasha growled. "Wait, so you mean to tell me there are two Kaguras?!" Corina gasped. "The Kagura who lives in our world is one of Naraku's minions. She is a master of wind techniques." Sango frowned. "But she couldn't have ended up here! Unless..." Kagome started to figure it out. "Naraku..." Inuyasha spat venomously. "Let's read about what Kagura wrote us." Lan suggested. "Alright. 'Hello boy. My name is Kagura, one of master Naraku's minions. My master knows you and that cat girl have the Cybeasts. So in order to lead you out, I captured one of your friends, an orange noisy brat. If you ever want to see him again, come to Undernet1 where you will find the Cybeasts statues, one condition though... You and that cat girl will come alone. Come with friends including that mutt, and that brat will meet a painful end.' Lan... She has Mick's Navi..." MegaMan said grimly. "Looks like we have no choice." Lan said with confidence. "Lan, take me with you. I can take on Kagura." Inuyasha pleaded. "No. If we bring friends, Kagura will delete Mick's Navi." Lan told him. "Guys, I have to go with MegaMan to save Mick's Navi, even though he's a pain in the rear." Zoey lifted her hand with the Mark of Serenade. Luckily, people left after the contest.

Zoey jacked in and met up with MegaMan. "Ready, MegaMan?" Zoey asked bravely. "Yeah, let's do this." MegaMan nodded.

The two heroes entered the Undernet. "Whoa... The Undernet looks different in Cyber City." Zoey gasped in awe. "Yeah, come on, the Cybeasts statues must be up ahead." MegaMan said, the two battled their way to the Cybeasts statues. Once they got there, they saw Kagura with Mick's Navi unconsciousness

"I see you made it." Kagura smirked evilly as MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at her. "Kagura! Let our friend go!" MegaMan demanded. "Not until you come with me to Lord Naraku." Kagura frowned as she folded her arms. "The Cybeasts are way too dangerous! This Naraku guy doesn't know how powerful and dangerous they are!" Zoey yelled. "Naraku will use them to control the universe, and that's why he needs them. Now hand them over!" Kagura got out her fan and pointed it to the two heroes. "Here she comes, MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan acknowledged.

**MegaMan and Zoey VS Kagura: Theme: (Sigma 1st from MegaMan X5)**

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled as she launched her signature move at the two heroes, they were hit back a little by it. "She's tough! Looks like we have to Beast Out!" MegaMan told Zoey, she nodded and the two of them Beast Out. "So you finally brought out the Cybeasts, have you? So let's dance!" Kagura yelled as she launched two more wind attacks, Gregar MegaMan blocked it. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. Gregar MegaMan rushed at Kagura and slashed her two times. Kagura groaned as she held her chest. 'So that blue boy can make weapons appear out of nowhere. This world is full of surprises...' Kagura thought to herself. Kagura launched a wind tornado at Falzar Zoey, she blocked it with her metal wings. "Pepper Blast!" Falzar Zoey fired two energy blasts from her mouth at Kagura, damaging her some more. "Grr! You're starting to annoy me!" Kagura gritted her teeth in anger as she begins to summon the saimyoushou. "What are those?!" Falzar Zoey gawked. "Those are saimyoushou, poisonous insects. You don't stand a chance against them." Kagura smirked evilly. "We told you, the Cybeasts are powerful. There's nothing we can't do!" Gregar MegaMan yelled. The two began to power up and fired a huge energy blast, obliterating all of the saimyoushou. Kagura was in great shock. "Unbelievable... even Inuyasha couldn't do that..." she stammered before turning to Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey angrily. "Now I must really take your powers!" she yelled as she fired four blades of wind. Falzar Zoey fired metal feathers from her wings to dispel the blades. Gregar MegaMan rushed up to her and began to slash her with his claws as Falzar Zoey bombarded her with kicks. "Let's warp this up!" Falzar Zoey shouted. The two zipped around the arena and slashed Kagura repeatedly. They both delivered a powerful punch to blast Kagura back, ending the battle.

MegaMan and Zoey reverted back to normal, out of breath. Kagura staggered back up, clenching her fangs. "You... must give me... the Cybeasts...!" "You can't... keep this up forever!" MegaMan panted. "You don't understand... I must have the Cybeasts so that I can be free from Naraku!" Kagura countered. MegaMan and Zoey blinked. "Wait... you're saying that you and Naraku aren't allies?" Zoey asked. "Allies?" Kagura frowned. "I am merely his slave. I never enjoyed all of the things that he did. But I cannot do a thing about it... he will kill me if I am disloyal." "..." MegaMan and Zoey were silent. "I will leave you with your friend because you have defeated me. But I should warn you; Naraku is a master of deception. He will do anything to take the Cybeasts from you and he may even decide to absorb you both completely. You two children better be careful now. I pray that you and the mutt can kill Naraku soon... perhaps then I can gain my freedom..." With that said, she enlarged one of the feathers from her fans and took off in the air. "So there's more to Kagura than meets the eye..." MegaMan said softly. "Well, let's wake up Mick's Navi." Zoey suggested as she shook Mick's Navi. "Ugh... MegaMan..." Mick's Navi said weakly as he got up. "Are you hurt?" MegaMan asked. "I'm ok..." Mick's Navi grunted. "Darn... That woman got me good." Mick's Navi said. "What's going on down there?" A voice demanded, MegaMan and Zoey got into battle stances as 4 black HeelNavis came up to them. "What do you think you're doing, kids?!" The first HeelNavi demanded. "Who are you?!" Zoey questioned. "We are the followers of the Cybeasts! We worship them. And in return, they make this world even stronger!" The second HeelNavi boasted. "You three are gonna be sacrifices for the Cybeasts!" The third HeelNavi yelled. "These guys are crazy like the Aztecs of long ago!" Zoey frowned. 'Looks like they didn't know that MegaMan and Zoey have both of them...' Mick's Navi thought to himself. "The Cybeasts are gonna eat well tonight!" The HeelNavis begin chanting. "MegaMan, Zoey! Be careful!" Lan warned. Suddenly, MegaMan and Zoey held their chests in pain. "M-MegaMan... What's wrong with you and Zoey...?" Mick's Navi stammered, suddenly, dark auras appeared MegaMan and Zoey. "...Inside of us... The Cybeasts... Trying..." MegaMan panted. "No way! Is the chanting making the Cybeasts stronger?!" Bridget gasped. The HeelNavis continued chanting. "Stooooppp!" Kagami yelled. "...Cybeasts... Breaking... free..." Zoey wheezed. "...Jack out... now..." MegaMan told Mick's Navi. "No way! You're jacking out with me!" Mick's Navi objected. "Do it... If you don't... We'll hurt you..." Zoey gasped. "...I... Ok... Sorry..." Mick's Navi said sadly as he jacked out. "Ah whatever, we still got two offerings!" The HeelNavi snorted as he and his goons continued chanting. Suddenly, heart beats can be heard. "Wh-What's this power?!" One of the HeelNavis gawked. The HeelNavis looked around, then suddenly, MegaMan and Zoey let out a huge and terrible roar and began transforming into Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey. "Th-Those forms..." The first HeelNavi stammered, Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey growled dangerously, then they hold their heads. "Gregar..." MegaMan grunted. "Falzar... We're not gonna give in to you!" Zoey clenched her fangs, 20 seconds later, MegaMan and Zoey reverted back to their normal forms. "Those were the Cybeasts' shapes!" The fourth HeelNavi gasped. "Dang it! They're out cold!" Inuyasha growled. "Guys! You wait here! I'm going to get a Link Navi!" Lan told them as he head to Green Town.

Lan ran up to Ms. Fahran. "Hello Lan. What's with that look?" Ms. Fahran asked. 'Looks like I have no choice...' Lan thought to himself. Lan told Ms. Fahran about what happened. "What?! You mean to tell me your Navi and your friend absorbed those monsters?! That's foolish and dangerous!" Ms. Fahran gasped. "But then again, you need my help." "Thank you, Ms. Fahran." Lan bowed gratefully.

The Virus Busters jacked in and waited for the Link Navi to arrive, SlashMan made it to the Virus Busters. "SlashMan!" Kikki yelled happily. "Let us hurry and save your friends." SlashMan said.

The Virus Busters fought their way to the Cybeasts statues and found MegaMan and Zoey unconscious. "Hang in there, you two!" Shion yelled. Suddenly, MegaMan and Zoey screamed out in pain. "Shion! The Cybeasts are trying to take them over again!" KOS-MOS stated as the dark auras surrounded the two heroes and they transformed into Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey. "Who would thought those two have the Cybeasts inside of them!" SlashMan gasped. "M-M-MegaMan!" Lan stammered. "Zoey! Please snap out of it!" Corina pleaded. Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey growled in response. "Lan! What should we do?!" Asuna gasped as she and her friends stepped back. "Hold on... Their spirits must be in there somewhere!" Lan told them. "Yeah! It worked the first time when they absorbed the Cybeasts!" Mawata agreed. "Come on, MegaMan! Wake up!" Lan pleaded. "Yeah! You can beat the Cybeasts, Zoey!" Kikki cheered. Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey groaned in agony. Finally, they reverted back to normal and fell unconscious. "They beat the Cybeasts again..." Renee smiled. "Yeah, but that was scary." MOMO said. "Because of those HeelNavis, the Cybeasts almost took them over." "Yeah, it's so sad." Shion said sadly. "Those kids have to suffer a lot because of the Cybeasts within them." "We must get them back home to rest." Zero said. Everyone nodded and logged out with MegaMan and Zoey's motionless bodies. Unknown to them, two Navis wearing red and black cloaks went to the area. "Looks like they managed to suppress the Cybeasts for now." Black said to Red. "Yes, but if the Cybeasts take them over again, no one might be able to stop them." Red replied grimly. They also logged out, unaware that a large navy blue Navi with an arrow pointing up on his chest was watching from a corner. He activated his radio and said, "Send reinforcements to Undernet1 by tomorrow. I think we may have found a break in this investigation..."

The next day after school...

"That's it for today!" Mach said. "Make sure you all go home!" "Yeas sir!" The students said. Minutes later, Lan, Tab, Mick and the others were left. "Hey Mick, wanna go home together?" Lan asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Tab nodded. "..." Mick was silent. "What's wrong?" Mawata asked. "You still aren't thinking about yesterday, are you?" "Don't worry!" Zoey reassured. "Everything's fine now!" "Huh? What happened yesterday?" Tab wondered. "...Zoey... I'm sorry... you and MegaMan..." Mick sniffed. "I said not to think about it." Zoey interrupted as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now come on!" "Really! What happened?" Tab asked. Mick was silent, the he smiled a bit. "...OK!" "Grr! Can't you guys tell me just a little!?" Tab frowned. Mick jumped out of his seat and grinned at Lan. "Bet I can beat you to the front foyer!" "You're on!" Lan smiled as they ran out. "That's good. At least everything's back to the way it was." Inuyasha smiled. "For now anyway." Kagome nodded. "Why won't anyone tell me?!" Tab yelled as he stomped his feet.

So the gang followed Lan and Mick outside. But when they got there... "Huh? Why is it raining?" Konoka wondered. "Mr. Weather said it was going to be sunny all day." Mick said. As he said that, the rain stopped and the clouds cleared. "There. See?" Mick told them. "...Achoo!" Shippo sneezed as he began to shiver. "W-w-why is it s-so c-c-c-cold n-n-now?" Suddenly, it began to snow. "Snow?!" Asuna gawked. "Did something happen to Sky Town?" Setsuna gasped. "Yeah! Who knows what the weather will do next!" Mick agreed. "I wanna find out what's going on, but I gotta get back. Miroku and Sango's shift is almost over." Tab waved as he ran off. Renee, Shion, KOS-MOS and Negi went up to them. "What the?! Snow?" Shion gasped. "Something is wrong..." KOS-MOS calculated. Just then, the snow stopped and a huge gust of wind appeared. "Gah! We have to get back!" Kagami shouted. They all raced back to Lan's house. As soon as they left, Iris stepped out and looked at the sky with a stern look.

Lan and the gang entered Lan's home. "We're home!" Lan called out. "Yeah! And the weather's gone crazy!" Kikki added. "Can all of you come here for a minute?" Mrs. Hikari asked. The gang was confused then they headed into the living room, Mrs. Hikari seemed worried. "Lan... Take a look at the news!" Negi gasped. It showed a newsman reporting from Sky Town. "This is a bulletin from the Sky Town Admin Building. The weather in Cyber City is unstable at the moment, however there are people looking into the situation. For now, we are asking people to stay indoors!" Suddenly, rumbling occurred. "Ack! Please be patient! The weather will return to normal shortly!" The rumbling occurred and it soon shows a scene of Iris at Sky Town.

"Looks like we can't go outside for now. I'll tidy up a bit." Mrs. Hikari said as she left. "Wait, wasn't that Iris?!" Zoey gasped. "Yeah, but what is she doing at Sky Town at a time like this?" MegaMan wondered. "You know her?" Konoka asked. "Yeah, she helped us out with Captain Blackbeard and the Cybeasts. I think she's in trouble. We got to get back to Sky Town." Lan suggested. The gang head outside, except for Shion who gulped then followed.

The gang including Miroku and Sango who finished their shift went back to Sky Town. When they got there, everything was dark. "The power must be out. It's worse than I thought." MegaMan said. "We have to find out what went wrong here." Mawata nodded. "Hey! What are you kids doing here!? It's dangerous now!" Ann shouted as she ran up to them. "Same goes for you, old lady! You shouldn't be here ether!" Inuyasha snapped as he crossed his arms. Ann whacked him on the head repeatedly with her umbrella. "Old lady!? Such a rude boy! I am Madame Ann Zap and though I look withered to you boy, I come from a very high-class family! You shall address me as Madame Ann Zap!" "Yes m'am." Inuyasha whimpered as he held his head now covered in bumps. "Consider yourself lucky this time, Inuyasha." Kagome frowned as she crossed her arms. "I was about to say the S word again." "Wait... Zap?" Zoey blinked. "You wouldn't be related to someone named Count Zap, would you?" "Ah, I see you have heard of my husband." Ann frowned. "Yes, he was one of the terrorists from a while back. After his arrest, our family fell into ruins; I took it upon myself to reclaim my families honor." "So you're Count Zap's wife!?" Lan gasped. Ann's eyes widened. "Ah! You're name is Hikari, isn't it boy? You and your friends also saved ElecMan during the Zero Virus Outbreak, didn't you? As a matter of thanks, how about a NetBattle? If you win you can use ElecMan whenever you like." Ann said as she brought out her PET. "Sure." Lan agreed.

MegaMan appeared in a arena with electric fences. MegaMan noticed ElecMan with his arms folded. "Long time no see, MegaMan..." ElecMan said. "ElecMan, it's been awhile." MegaMan stated. "Staying out of trouble, I hope?" "Yeah. I have a few new tricks up my sleeve since we last met. I appreciate you for saving me during the Zero Virus Outbreak, but there's no way I'm losing to you again!" ElecMan got into a battle stance, MegaMan did the same. "Battle routine, set!" Lan and Ann yelled. "Execute!" Both Navis yelled.

**MegaMan VS ElecMan**

"Thunder Strike!" ElecMan summoned a huge thunderbolt and flung it at MegaMan, MegaMan dodged it. "Activate Slash Cross!" Lan yelled as he pressed the Cross Button. MegaMan now looks like SlashMan. MegaMan rushed at ElecMan and slashed him two times with his claws. "Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Ann yelled as she inserted the Battle Chip. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Chip. Both Navis charged at each other and clash swords. Amazingly, MegaMan's sword broke ElecMan's sword and he slashed him twice. "The Slash Cross must make sword Battle Chips even stronger!" MegaMan said in awe. "Electric Beam!" ElecMan yelled as he launched sparks of lighting and blew MegaMan back. He followed it up with a Lighting Charge. MegaMan quickly jumped from it. "Wood Bomb! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he activated the chip. MegaMan threw out the wood bomb and doubled the damage on ElecMan. MegaMan rushed up and threw out five more slashes and ElecMan was thrown to the fence upon defeat. Both Navis logged out.

"Good job! I knew you had the power to defeat my husband." Ms. Ann Zap smiled. "So how is he by the way?" Lan asked. "Ever since you defeated him, I was able to help him recover. Thank you everyone... Now you can use ElecMan whenever you want." Ms. Ann Zap bowed politely. "Thank you, Ms. Zap." Lan bowed back.

The gang went up the elevator and to the Helipad to look around. "You sure you saw Iris around here?" Corina asked. "Yeah, I saw her." Zoey said. "I think she went further in." "Hey! Who's there!?" It was the newsman from before. "What?? I thought I stopped the elevator!" "Aren't you that reporter?!" Miyuki gasped. "Now where have I seen those faces...?" The newsman blinked. "Doesn't matter, a bunch of kids won't stop me!" He pressed a button to cause a shower, a heater, a freezer and a fan to activate and block the path. "If I don't finish my work before he gets here, I'll get into trouble!" the newsman said as he walked away. "He's getting away!" Asuna shouted. "We have to deactivate these four devises first!" Lan said. They all logged into the four devices and deleted the viruses infecting them. One by one, the devices shut down.

They continued down the path where they saw Iris walking into another elevator. "What is she trying to do?" Bridget wondered. "I'm not sure..." Shion said. Suddenly, they heard a clanking noise in the locker. "Huh? Hear that?" MOMO asked. "It came from that locker." Mawata pointed. "Allow me." Setsuna said as she brought out her katana and slashed the locker. It was cut clean in half and that a man fell out. "Huh?! It's the guy from before!" Kagome gasped. Kagami grabbed him by the collar. "Hurry up and fix Sky Town!" She shook him. "Wait, something's wrong..." Negi said. "Y-You're mistaken... That fiend dressed up as me..." The man gasped. "So you're the real person from the Admin Building?" Lan gasped. "Y-Yes... But that doesn't matter... That guy is after the Force Program..." The man said weakly. "Please state the Force Program's use..." KOS-MOS stated. "The Force Program amplifies the power of nature. We then use that power to make all different kinds of weather. But that's not all. Sky Town uses the power made by the Force Program to move and stay in the air. If that Program was taken, Sky Town would fall to the Earth!!" The man said grimly. "That's horrible!" Shion gasped. "Please... Protect the Force Program..." The man said weakly before he goes unconscious. "He fainted. He should wake up in a bit." MegaMan pointed out. "Well, let's get that imposter and protect that Force Program thing!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, Sky Town shook. "Yeah! Let's go!" Mawata agreed.

The gang exited and got near a bridge. "Ok, so all we have to do is cross this bridge." Lan stated. "Careful, everyone. The wind is really strong. If any of you fall, there's nothing to catch you..." MegaMan stated grimly. Lan gulped. "H-Here goes..." Lan gulped, suddenly, the rumbling continued and then the bridge fell off. "Now what should we do?" Konata asked. The rumbling continued once again. Negi then got an idea. "Hey! Why don't we jump?" He suggested. "But it's too dangerous!" MegaMan protested, then continued. "We need to catch each other. But I'll jump across first. And catch Lan on the other side!" Lan then thought about it. "How about we use that man's CopyBot in the Operator's Room?" Lan suggested. "Are you sure?" Shion asked in concern. "Yeah! Now all I need is a good place to jump... I should jump from somewhere high..." MegaMan pointed out.

Lan got MegaMan into the CopyBot and the gang got to a high place. "Alright, here goes..." MegaMan said, he got ready, then jumped and landed safely. He turned to the others. "Your turn, Lan!" MegaMan called out. "Don't worry I'll catch you!" MegaMan assured him. Lan gulped, then thought of something, Lan got out his umbrella and jumped. "I get it! The umbrella!" Asuna figured, suddenly, the umbrella begin to break. "Uh oh!" MOMO gasped as Lan fell, but MegaMan catch him. "I told you I can catch you!" MegaMan smiled. "Thanks MegaMan..." Lan smiled. The others wasted no time jumping, Inuyasha and KOS-MOS have no trouble due to their super human abilities. MegaMan went back into his PET. "Now to the Force Room!" Kikki proclaimed.

The gang managed to enter the Force Room and saw the imposter. "It's the imposter!" Asuna gritted her teeth as she and the gang got near Mr. Weather. "We know you're in disguise!" Inuyasha snarled as he readied his claws. "You're all such a pain. I was going to wear this disguise until the end, and blame it all on that old guy." The imposter growled. "Whatever, I'm ditching this disguise. And show you my true beautiful self!" A puff of smoke appeared and Vic appeared. "So this is your true face..." Konata frowned. "Just what are you going to do with the Force Program?!" Shion demanded. "Hmph, I didn't realize you know that much... We need a lot of energy to make our plan work. If we use the Force Program, we can get all the energy we need! We need a lot of energy because 'they' need about as much energy to move around as Sky Town does!" Vic grinned evilly. Zoey figured it out. "You mean the Cybeasts!" Zoey growled. "Yeah, little girly! You and that blue NetNavi brat are what we need! Once I've grabbed you two, your friends will fall with Sky Town! ElementMan! Get the Force Program!" Vic ordered. "I'm trying but... security's a bit tight!" Vic's Navi yelled. "We won't let you get away with this!" Corina yelled. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Zero, execute!" "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!"

The Virus Busters jacked in a Cyberworld that is run on weather. "Everyone, let's go and stop ElementMan!" MegaMan yelled, when the Virus Busters rush ahead, they noticed Shion trembling. "Shion...? You ok?" Konoka asked. Shion was shaking like a leaf, suddenly, lighting appeared. Shion fell to the ground and started whimpering. "Please make it stop! Make it STOP!" Shion screamed in a scared tone. "Shion? You alright?" MegaMan asked in concern. "Guess there's no use hiding it..." MOMO sighed. "What do you mean?" Zoey asked. "When Shion was little, her parents were killed during a terrible thunderstorm. She has been afraid of lighting and thunder ever since..." KOS-MOS stated. "Oh man... I feel her pain." Corina said sadly. Inuyasha helped Shion up. "Shion... I lost my mom a long time ago and my pops is MIA. But we can't let things like that heave us down. We're gonna make it through this, so bear with us." "O-Ok..." Shion gulped.

The Virus Busters began their trek through the weather Cyberworld, they had to ride on clouds and gather rainbow pieces to dispel a black cloud. They repeated this 3 times and soon made it to the control area. "Looks like ElementMan is up ahead." Kagome pointed out. "Shion, you ready?" Zoey asked. "Y-Yes..." Shion whimpered. "Alright! Here we go!" MegaMan yelled as the Virus Busters confronted a Navi who is purple and has a ring with six orbs on his back. "So you made it, hosts of Gregar and Falzar..." The Navi known as ElementMan folded his arms. "ElementMan, your mischief ends here!" Asuna pointed her sword at him. "Now drop the Force Program!" Renee added. "Too late! I already got a hold of the program!" ElementMan taunted, Vic came on a third screen. "ElementMan! Delete the host of Gregar and Falzar's friends, then captured the two of them!" Vic ordered. "Roger!" ElementMan got into a battle stance. Kagami and Tsukasa started to glow purple. "MegaMan... Zoey..." Kagami said with determination. "Let us help you!" Tsukasa yelled as they turn into purple energies, MegaMan and Zoey Beast out into their Beast Out forms and the energies went into MegaMan and Zoey, MegaMan's armor is now dark purple and his eyes glowed blue, Zoey's outfit is now light purple and her eyes also glowed blue. "MegaMan!" "Zero!" "Battle routine, set!" Lan and Mawata yelled. "Execute!" Gregar Kagami and Zero yelled. "Don't leave me out!" Inuyasha yelled as he got out his Tetsusaiga. "Me too!" Falzar Tsukasa shouted. "I'll help out! Kirara, help us!" Sango yelled as Kirara transformed into her true form. "This outta be fun!" Asuna smirked as she and Setsuna got out their swords. "I-I-I can do t-t-this..." Shion whimpered as she got out her cannon.

**Gregar Kagami, Falzar Tsukasa, Zero, Falzar Tsukasa, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Asuna, Setsuna and Shion VS ElementMan**

"You're mine!" ElementMan yelled as he changed to yellow and fired a lighting blast at Shion, Shion froze in fear, but ran out of the way and fired several shots from her cannon. "Dah! You'll regret this!" ElementMan yelled as he changed to red and summoned a huge fireball and flung it at Setsuna. "Water Rush!" Falzar Tsukasa had a water barrier and dive bombed at ElementMan, damaging him greatly. "Power Stone!" Falzar Tsukasa yelled as she threw rocks at him, creating more damage for him. ElementMan charged his fist with fire and rushed at Asuna and punched her in the gut. "Oof! Take this!" Asuna yelled as she slashed him two times. ElementMan changed to blue and summoned a water tornado. "Gregar Kagami! Get on!" Sango yelled as she got on Kirara, Gregar Kagami got on and Kirara and flew high, "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, Gregar Kagami with her Sword grew purple dive bombed at ElementMan and slashed him three times, then got out of the way as the Hiraikotsu rammed into ElementMan for massive damage. Inuyasha and Zero rushed at ElementMan and slashed him 5 times. Setsuna slashed him 3 times. ElementMan turned icy blue and started to charge up an ice cannon. Falzar Tsukasa created a mirror shield and reflected the attack back. "T...time to end this! Thermal Blast!" Shion fired a huge fire blast and it hit ElementMan dead on, ending the battle.

"No way!" ElementMan screamed in agony as he was deleted. MegaMan, Zoey, Kagami and Tsukasa reverted back to normal. "You... beat ElementMan?!" Vic gasped; MegaMan and Zoey stared at the Net sky. Shion fell to the ground. KOS-MOS walked up to her, she see Shion sniffling. "Shion..." KOS-MOS said sadly, her eyes started to turn blue, but returned to red for 20 seconds.

"Nowhere to go!" Mawata pointed her finger at Vic, Vic sweatdropped. "Man... He was right, you two kids and your friends have fighting skills..." Vic gulped. "Now turn yourself to the NetPolice!" Lan yelled. "No way I'm going to the Punishment Room!" Vic yelled as he got out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, smoke appeared, Lan and Mawata coughed. Vic laughed sinisterly. "See ya later, brats! Whoa! Hey?!" Vic gasped, the smoke cleared and Vic was caught by Mr. Weather. "Darn stupid robot!" Vic growled angrily. "I will not let go! Return the Force Program!" Mr. Weather demanded. "Shoot!" Vic sighed. "Great job, Mr. Weather!" Mawata cheered. "Now to find Iris!" Before Lan and Mawata can leave, "Screen Divide!" And an explosion occurred. Lan and Mawata turned to see Mr. Weather badly damaged and Vic freed, a lone figure was behind Mr. Weather. "Mr. Weather!" Mawata gasped. "Lan Hikari... Somehow it seems we are fated to fight one another..." A familiar voice said coldly. "C-Colonel!" Lan choked. Colonel warped in front of Mr. Weather. "The CopyBot MegaMan used earlier...You...!" Mawata gasped. "Vic... Take the Force Program and head back to base..." Colonel ordered. "...Shoot!" Vic scowled as he used his smoke bomb trick to get away. "He escaped!" Mawata frowned. "Do not look away from an enemy!" Colonel shouted as he slashed at Lan and Mawata, but they yelped and jumped away. "Here's a deal... the Colonel you see before you is the real Colonel. We, the WWW, will delete anyone that stands in our way!" "The... the WWW!?" Lan gasped. "This time I won't miss..." Colonel snarled as he aimed his sword again. "Noo! Stay away!" Mawata screamed as she hugged Lan in fright. The both closed their eyes, waiting for the blow. But when it didn't come, they opened their eyes and found Iris in front them with her arms in a defensive position. "Iris...?" Lan gasped. "What are you doing here...? Why are...?" Colonel stammered. "..." Iris remand silent. Colonel huffed as he turned away. "Hikari, Awayuki, I will spare you both for now... but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." With that said, Colonel exited the CopyBot. Lan and Mawata got up. "Thank' Iris. Looks like we owe you another one." Lan smiled. "Yeah, thanks so much." Mawata added. "I'm just glad that you and your friends are not hurt Lan." Iris smiled back, she seemed to be blushing. "Iris... who are you...?" Lan asked. Suddenly, the area began to rumble. "Oh no!" Mawata gasped. "Without the Force Program and Mr. Whether in bad shape, Sky Town is gonna fall!" Kagome shouted from their PETs. Iris remained silent and went to the computer and typed in something. "Sky Town back up electricity system online." The computer said. The rumbling stopped. "She... fixed it with no problems!" Mawata's eyes widen in shock. "Iris..." Lan said quietly. When the elevator made a click sound, Lan and Mawata turned to see it working again, when they turned back, Iris was gone. "Once again, Iris disappears." Mawata sighed. "Yeah... But the WWW..." Lan said seriously as he stared at the ceiling.

(Meanwhile...)

A team of officer Navis were investigating Undernet1 as the same large Navi from before looked on. "Commander High Max." An officer Navi said as he waked up. High Max looked down at him. "You were right sir. Energy traces of the Cybeasts are here. They are the same as the traces in CentralArea3 just before the Rampage." "I thought so." High Max nodded. "Those Cybeasts couldn't have just disappeared like that." "Sir! It looks like a battle took place here!" another Navi said. "Also, the cult that we integrated said that two Navis appeared as the Cybeasts themselves." "I thought so. I was following those kids for some time now, looks like I made the right move." He turned to some black ninja Navis. "The two children and their friends are now the prime suspects of the investigation. Spy on them on report back to me. Shinobi Unit, move out!" He motioned his arm out and the ninja vanished in a mist of dust.

Just who is Iris? And High Max too? What about the WWW?

TBC

Next time: Kanna Strikes


	106. Kanna Strikes

Akira: Oha Lucky! It's me, your favorite navigator, Akira-Doh! (Gets bashed in the head by a hammer and fell into sleep mode.)

Me: Sorry about her, anyway, here is the chapter with Kanna and Bon Bonne!

Akira: (Dizzy eyes) O-Oha.

Minoru: (Sweatdropped) Ok.

Chapter 8: Kanna Strikes

Lan was staring at the window in his room. "Lan? Is there something wrong?" Shion asked in concern. "Let me guess, it involves Colonel, doesn't it?" Shion guessed. "Yeah. But the WWW." Lan looked at the ground. "It doesn't make any sense, Wily's in prison. How could the WWW be back?" Corina wondered. "Unless. Wily somehow broke out of prison." Renee figured. "Lan, how about we take a walk towards Cyber City?" Mawata asked. "Yeah, it will help get your mind off Colonel and the WWW or whatever they're called." Inuyasha agreed. Lan began to smile and shouted "Yeah!"

So the gang spilt up to explore Cyber City.

(With Konata, Kagami and Miroku.)

The three were at a manga store. Konata was busy looking through the selection the manga store has to offer. Kagami noticed a magazine and got a good look at it, it was an adult yaoi magazine, making sure no one was looking, she grabbed it from the stand and went outside and hid near the corner of the manga store, Kagami read the magazine and drooled for 1 minute. "Kagami?" Kagami nervously turned around and saw Miroku raising an eyebrow. "Um. It's not what it looks like!" Kagami sweatdropped. "Ah, so you are like me-gah!" Kagami grabbed him by the collar and pounded him for 5 minutes, "Please! Have mercy!" he wailed. Kagami turned to Miroku with an angry glare. "Tell anyone, and I will make sure you never see a beautiful girl again!" Kagami shouted, Miroku nodded in pain. "Hey Kagami, whoa, what happened to you, Miroku?" Konata greeted then saw Miroku beaten up. "Oh, nothing." Kagami closed her eyes and smiled as she left.

(With Lan, Zoey, Bridget Shion, KOS-MOS, MOMO, Kagome and Shippo)

The 8 friends head to the arcade, they caught wind of some teens playing Dance Dance Revolution or DDR for short. "Hey Lan, it's a DDR machine!" MegaMan pointed out. Lan nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They're still getting popular over the years." Lan then got an idea. "Hey, MOMO. How about you give DDR a try?" Lan suggested. "H-Huh?!" MOMO blinked. "Lan, are you sure?" Shion asked. "Don't worry, we'll cheer her on." Kagome smiled. "Well, here goes." MOMO nervously got on the dance pad and looked at the song selection. "Try Love Shine!" Zoey suggested. MOMO nodded in agreement and selected the song. MOMO closed her eyes and breathed, when the song started, MOMO began to dance with grace. The crowd was watching in awe and whispered "Wow." "She got mad skills." "How does she learn to dance like that?" "See? MOMO's doing fine." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. After 3 minutes, MOMO got the high score, the crowd cheered and shouted after they learn MOMO's name, "Go MOMO! Go MOMO! Go MOMO! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" "I do not understand these human sayings." KOS-MOS stared blankly at the crowd. "Someday, you will understand humans better, KOS-MOS." MegaMan told her from his PET. MOMO walked up to the crew with a smile. "Shall we meet up with the others?" She asked. "Yeah, we promised to meet at Astro Land Chip Shop at 11:00 A.M." Lan nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go!" Shippo cheered.

(With Mawata, Corina, Kikki, Renee, Inuyasha, Sango, Asuna, Konoka, Negi, Tsukasa and Miyuki.)

The 9 team members were waiting near Astro Land for Lan and the others, it was almost 11:00 A.M. "Lan and the others should be here any minute now." Mawata looked at her PET's clock. "There you are!" A familiar voice yelled, Mawata and the others turned to see Tron Bonne along with an orange hulking robot with cute eyes and was sucking on a pacifier. Tron stomped up to Mawata. "Tron?" Mawata gasped. "I finally found you! I'm gonna make you pay for humiliating me in front of those people the other day!" Tron yelled. "Who's she?" Asuna raised an eyebrow. "Um, her name is Tron Bonne. Mawata beat her in a NetBattle just before you guys showed up." Tsukasa explained. "Yeah! That's me! And I'm here to get back at her!" Tron said. "Baboo!" The robot nodded in a baby voice. "I think you should fight her again." Miyuki told her. "I don't think she will leave you alone if you don't." "Well, alright." Mawata sweatdropped. "That's more like it!" Tron grinned. "This time I'll beat you for sure!"

Zero and PirateMan appeared in the same arena. "Ms. Tron upgraded me since our last battle, matey!" PirateMan boasted. "Let's see if you upgrades can help you win!" Zero nodded.

**Zero VS PirateMan (Theme: Hover Gustaff Battle from MegaMan Legends 2)**

Zero and PirateMan rushed at each other and clashed swords. It was a sword fight for about two minutes until Zero got the upper hand and slashed PirateMan for three times. "Arrg! Why you!!" PirateMan fired his Remote Mines but Zero shot them with his Z Buster and then shot at PirateMan. "Fools Gold!" PirateMan yelled as he summoned two treasure chests and they fired shots at Zero. Zero was hit a few times but he managed to destroy them with Rekkyouzan and then attacks PirateMan again with Rasetsusen. "You'll pay for that! Hyouryūshou!" PirateMan used an ice sword attack on Zero. He winced but fired a ChargedShot to cause some more damage. "SuperVulcan! Mega Chip! Slot-in!" Tron shouted as she activated a rare Battle Chip. A gold vulcan appeared on PirateMan's arm and he began to fire as Zero jumped from the attack. "Guardian! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mawata used an obstacle Chip and placed it in front of Zero. PirateMan didn't stop firing in time and destroyed the Guardian. Because it was an obstacle Chip, PirateMan got more damage. "Finish him Zero!" Mawata shouted. "Roger! Rekkouha!" Zero used a more powerful version of Rakuhouha and struck PirateMan hard. He groaned as he fell, defeated.

"Zero, we did it!" Mawata cheered. Tron went pale. "What's wrong with her? She looks a little pale." Sango blinked. "Hey, are you alright?" Renee asked. "Maaaaaaaawwwaaaataaaaaaaaaa!!" "Huh? You still wanna fight?" Mawata gasped. Tron just laughed. "Naw! You beat me fair and square. And Zero is pretty powerful too!" "Thanks!" Mawata smiled. "So will you accept the fact that I beat you?" "You may have beaten me for now, but I'll get you next time!" Tron gave her peace sign. "Baboo!" the robot said again. "So who are you guys anyway?" Tron asked. "My name is Negi Springfield." Negi bowed politely. Tron got a good look at Negi and begin to cuddle him up. "You're so cute!" Tron squealed, then she let go of Negi after 10 seconds. "I'm Asuna Kagurazka, one of Negi's students." Asuna smiled. "You don't say?" Tron gasped in awe. "I'm Konoka Konoe, also one of Negi's students and Asuna's best friend." Konoka closed her eyes and smiled. "Setsuna Sakurazaki, also one of Negi Sensei's students." Setsuna bowed politely. "Well, my name is Tron Bonne. And this is my baby brother, Bon Bonne." Tron introduced the orange robot. "Baboo!" Bon greeted. "Your... baby brother?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I come from a long line of genius inventors in my family and I made that Ride Armor for him." Tron explained, suddenly, they noticed a vending machine going haywire. "Whoa! Is there a virus in there?!" Tron gasped. Lan and the others ran up to the others. "Hey. So, is there a virus in there?" Lan asked in concern. Zoey tensed. "Lan... I sense a strange energy wave coming from the vending machine. It's the same as Kagura's." Zoey said seriously. "Could Naraku be sending one of his minions to try to take MegaMan and you?" Lan said seriously. Zoey nodded. "Yeah, let's jack in." Zoey turned to Tron and Bon. "Promised you'll keep a secret?" Zoey asked in concern. Tron and Bon were confused, but nodded in agreement. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Mark of Serenade!" Tron and Bon were shocked to see Zoey be able to enter a Cyberworld.

MegaMan and Zoey jacked in and looked around, they finally found the person, it was a little girl who has white hair, wears a blue dress and has a mirror in her hands. "Are you sent by Naraku?" MegaMan demanded. "Yes... my name is Kanna..." The minion of Naraku said emotionlessly. "Kanna?! MegaMan, Zoey! Be careful with that demon! Kanna is a copycat; she can reflect attacks and can steal your souls with her mirror." Inuyasha warned. "Seriously?!" Zoey gasped. "...Give me... the Cybeasts..." Kanna said. "Wait... The same Cybeasts?! What does she mean by giving her the Cybeasts?" Tron gasped. "No way! The Cybeasts are way too dangerous! If Naraku does get them, they will slowly destroy him!" MegaMan yelled. "I must obey... Master Naraku..." Kanna stated. "Looks like she won't listen! MegaMan! Battle routine, set!" Lan yelled. "Execute!" MegaMan yelled.

**MegaMan and Zoey VS Kanna (Theme: Sigma 1st from MegaMan X5)**

"Beast Out!" MegaMan and Zoey shouted as they morphed into their Beast Out forms. "I must... have the Cybeasts... give them to me...!" Kanna growled as she summoned souls of the dead and flung it at them. Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey dodged them, "M Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan fired it, but Kanna reflected it with her mirror, Falzar Zoey warped behind Kanna. "Fury Kick!" Zoey yelled as she rapidly kicked Kanna 10 times. "...Give me... Your soul..." Kanna said as she begin her soul sucking move, luckily, Falzar Zoey has the ability to detect supernatural energy and she flew out of Kanna's range. "Crush Howl!" Gregar MegaMan flung a punch with a head of a wolf into Kanna, damaging her some more. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. Gregar MegaMan rushed at Kanna and slashed her 3 times. Kanna begin to fire lighting from her mirror. "Wing Blaster!" Falzar Zoey fired feathers from her wings and gave Kanna some damage. MegaMan and Zoey teamed up and gave Kanna some punches and kicks. "Time to end this! Gregar Buster!" MegaMan charged up his Gregar Buster and fired it at Kanna, ramming her into a wall, ending the battle.

Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey aimed their weapons at Kanna. "Kanna... Are you like Kagura? Do you hate Naraku too?" MegaMan asked in concern. "...Yes... He does... bad things to people... Including Inuyasha and the demon slayer..." Kanna said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Yes, MegaMan. Naraku killed my father and brain washed my brother, Kohaku to do his evil bidding." Sango said sadly. "He also turned me and my first crush, Kikyo, against each other. He even killed her." Inuyasha added. "I'm sorry about that, you guys." Zoey said sadly. "...Please... You must. make Naraku pay... for what he has done." Kanna pleaded as a black mist enveloped her, 20 seconds later, she was gone.

2 minutes later, The gang was talking to Tron.

"Whoa, I didn't know your Navi and your friend have the Cybeasts in you. Well, if you need help fighting the bad guys, you can count on me!" Tron grinned. "Baboo!" Bon babbled happily. "Yeah!" Lan smiled, he then turned to the sky. 'You better watch out, Wily... Me, MegaMan, Zoey and our friends will make sure you won't get away with your new plan, whatever it is. And if Naraku tries to steal MegaMan and Zoey, we will make him pay for the suffering he caused to Inuyasha and his friends!' He thought heroically.

Unknown to them, the Ninja Navis from before saw everything from a camera computer. "Those kids have a lot foes aiming for their heads... should we integrate them?" one Navi asked the leader. "No. Let's report this to the commander. I think he would like to ask them a few questions." He answered. With that, the logged out.

TBC

Next time: Home On the Range: MegaMan and Zoey Kidnapped!

Minoru: Hey, it's Minoru. Next time on MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew, Lan and friends visit Lan's hometown of ACDC Town, but when the WWW go for the Divide and Conquer plan, will MegaMan and Zoey avoid this trap? Find out next time!

Akira, still swirly eyed: R-Read and review.


	107. Home on the Range

Chapter 9: Home on the Range: MegaMan and Zoey Kidnapped!

A few days later... News spread through Central Town that two prisoners had escaped from the Green Town Punishment Room.

(At the WWW's secret hideout...)

Baryl stared coldly at Ito and Blackbeard who hung their heads in shame. "...So the two shameless fools return. Don't think I've already forgotten how embarrassingly disgraceful you two acted." Baryl said coldly. Ito and Blackbeard were silent. "... ...Yoohoo!" Yuika's voice yelled as she and Vic entered. "You two are in trouble now! You've made him mad!" Yuika smirked. "Well if it isn't the two useless punks!" Vic joked. "You two are quick to forget... Just remember you two are no better than them, Yuika, Vic..." Baryl stated coldly. "H-Hey!" Vic growled. "What are you talking about?!" Yuika demanded. Baryl stared coldly at Yuika. "Let's see. Who was it that didn't get us both Cybeasts and let MegaMan and Zoey have all two of them?" Baryl asked, Yuika was taken back. "And who was it that without Colonel's help, would have lost us the Force Program...?" Baryl asked coldly. Vic just snorted. "WWW doesn't need no-brained, useless failures. The next mission is your last chance!" Baryl yelled. "Mess this up and you're canned..." Baryl warned. 'Tsk, who made him king?' Vic thought angrily to himself. "The main mission this time... We'll be going after the Cybeasts in MegaMan and Zoey's bodies. We'll cause a disturbance, and then kidnapped them. This mission is too important to mess up, So this time I'm not leaving it up to you worthless fools. I requested this person to go along with you..." Baryl said coldly then motions towards the door, the door opens and out came... Mr. Mach! But by the looks of it, he doesn't look too happy to see Baryl. "You... You're... BlastMan's operator..." Ito gasped. "A rare sight indeed..." Vic muttered. "I heard e'll doesn't 'ant to be spott'd 'ere..." Blackbeard added. Mach was silent. "And he's got an interesting hobby too! He may look like a teacher to the kids, but he's a member of the WWW!" Yuika finished. "Enough... There's more planning to be done. First, we'll split into two teams. BlastMan and DiveMan will form one, and JudgeMan and ElementMan will form the other. CircusMan will stay behind to support the two teams. We will get the Cybeasts one way or another. I will not forgive failure..." Baryl warned as he walked away. "...Curses! He treats us like a bunch of idiots!" Vic scowled. "Who does he think he is?!" "...He was acting a little high and mighty, wasn't he?" Ito asked. "Hey, the guy joined WWW way after all of us! So how did he end up commanding us?!" Vic stomped his feet. "Ye be tellin' the truth there, matey!" Blackbeard nodded in agreement. "But they say he's invincible, and his Navi... He's too strong for us to beat..." Yuika pointed out. "..Yeah, but a man's got his limits, and I'm at mine!" Vic yelled. "Those two are strong, but if we all work together, I bet we stand a chance..." Vic suggested. "Ye got some good idea, Vic?" Blackbeard asked. "You aren't thinking of...?" Ito figured it out. "Yeah, we're going to betray WWW, and rule the world.. heck the universe ourselves!" Vic grinned evilly. "But... that's..." Ito started to protest. "Better make up your mine. So is everyone in?" Vic asked, the two including Ito nodded in agreement. "Ok, we'll act as Baryl's servants..." Vic explained. "Tee hee hee! I know something a little useful!" Yuika started. "As luck would have it, I happen to know a certain person who said to me 'Let's betray WWW together...' "Hold on... 'Together?' You mean to tell me this person is somehow related to WWW?" Ito questioned. Yuika nodded. "It's 'that' person. The one and only 'benefactor' who's helped WWW a lot." Yuika finished. "Yer pullin' at me leg, girl! That's some tall tale yer tellin' us!" Blackbeard growled. "That benefactor has been giving WWW money from the start! How would he betray WWW?!" Vic scowled. "Who knows. All I heard from him is he helped WWW, but never want to be on their side. He probably got some reasons." Yuika shrugged. "It doesn't matter! We should join this 'benefactor'! It'd be better than being under Baryl and that old geezer!" Vic shouted. "Then why ar' we still followin' Baryl and the WWW Leader?!" Blackbeard demanded. "Not so fast... We should wait. Let's follow Baryl's commands for just a little longer. We'll wait till the time is right, and then we take over! Hahaha! You wait and see, Baryl!" Vic grinned evilly. Mach remained silent.

(With Baryl...)

Baryl walked into a unknown room staring at a figure with his back turned. "So you were here all this time... Dr. Wily..." Baryl bowed as the figure turned around to revealed... Dr. Wily! He is wearing a new, more sinister outfit rather than that "classic" lab coat he wore before. "Baryl... It is nearly finished. Isn't it magnificent? Slowly, one step at a time, my dream becomes a reality." Dr. Wily smirked evilly. "...We got the Force Program. ...Here, Doctor." Baryl handed the Force Program to Dr. Wily. "So this is the Force Program." Wily stared at it, then laughed evilly. "We finally have another crucial piece." Dr. Wily smirked evilly. "Have you told this to the benefactor?" Baryl asked. "No, there's no need. He's finally revealed his true colors. He wants the Cybeasts that young MegaMan and Zoey Hanson has... So we'll keep him in the dark and let him think what he wants. ...Baryl, now is the time to break our connection to our benefactor!" Dr. Wily ordered. "But don't we need a lot of things that only our benefactor can give us for our plan to work...? Also, our spies indicated a CyberPhantom in the Net, he appears to be a demon and from the Feudal Era in another world with two other demons on his side, it appears he wants the Cybeasts to rule the universe." Baryl stated his info. "Mwahahaha! We have an ace in our hands! This time... our plan... never needed that benefactor at all! All that remains is the control panel. And if that demon interferes, we, the WWW, will make short work of him!" Dr. Wily stated. Baryl was silent. "Just a little more... We will bring about the end of Net Society!" Dr. Wily then began to laughed evilly.

(Meanwhile in Central Town...)

Lan along with the Virus Busters were in Central Town for the final round with the other finalists. He is reunited with Dingo, he met some new ones, two teachers named Mr. Feng Tian and Dusk, a conductor named Al Ferry, a construction worker named Moliarty and a recycle worker named Mr. Press. A woman looked at the finalists with great intentions. "...At long last, the final round of the Expo Pavilion Operator Navi Selection Test begins now!" "Finally! It's starting!" Lan smiled. "Don't let your guard down just yet, Lan!" Dingo grinned. "Before I begin to explain the rules, a man who is a great sponsor of the Expo and the mayor of this town would like to say a few words. Mayor Cain, if you will..." Mayor Cain walked from the sidewalk and next to the woman. He was being followed by the two strange kids. "Hey... why are...?" Zoey wondered. Cain cleared his throat and began his speech. "I want to thank you NetBattlers for coming her today. Every since I became mayor, it's been a big dream of mine to host an Expo. I truly believe that the success of this Expo depends on the Operator Navi who is chosen today, so your role is very important. Therefore, let us begin the final round of the Expo Pavilion Operator Navi Selection Test! Best of luck to you all!" Everyone clapped as the mayor finished his speech. As they did, Cain shot a suspicious glare at Zoey. She turned pale. "Zoey? What's wrong?" Mawata asked. "I just felt a chill..." she stammered. "Thank you Mr. Mayor." The woman bowed. The mayor nodded and left, still being followed by the two kids. "Who do you think those guys were just now?" Konoka asked Setsuna. "Don't really know... but they look like his bodyguards..." she answered. "It's kinda strange... that boy looks like he's our age, and the girl seems like Lan and Professor Negi's age. How could they be bodyguards?" "Hey, you're my bodyguard too, ya know." Konoka pointed out. "That's different. You're a mage, while the mayor is an elective official." Setsuna sweatdropped. "I will now explain the rules of the final round." The woman said. "Today, we want you to find a specific 'thing.' That 'thing' is... the legendary MoonStone. Legend has it that the MoonStone exists somewhere in the Undernet. I'm sure all of you are aware, but the Undernet is the most dangerous area of the Net. If you wish to discontinue, please back out now." "A legendary gem, huh?" Lan smiled. "This oughta be fun." "First Navi to find the MoonStone will be awarded the position as the Operator Navi. Best of luck!" Dingo walked up to Lan and patted him on the back. "No hard feelings Lan, but no way you're gonna beat me this time!" He smiled. as he ran off. "Hey Lan, you know each other?" Kagome asked. "Yeah that was Dingo. You'll get acquainted later." "Let us hurry to the MoonStone." KOS-MOS stated.

The Virus Busters jacked in and head all the way to Undernet 1. But when they got there, the door was locked. "Hmm... How can we get it open?" Miyuki wondered. "We can try smashing it." Inuyasha suggested. "And alert thousands of HeelNavis? No way!" Kagome protested. "Hehehe! I can tell you how to open it, but I won't tell you!" A HeelNavi taunted when he walked in, KOS-MOS grabbed the HeelNavi by the throat and pointed her R Blade at him. "Give us the information or I will perform drastic measures..." KOS-MOS said in her trademark cold tone. The HeelNavi gulped then began. "O-Ok! The Navi and his Operator know the password, but they were arrested! I think they're in Green Town! Please! Let me live!" The HeelNavi pleaded, KOS-MOS let go of him and the HeelNavi ran away in fright. "We got our info, so should we jack out?" Mawata asked. "Lan, Mawata, please let me handle the situation, it will much faster than having to jack out." KOS-MOS suggested. "Well, ok KOS-MOS. Just don't do anything reckless." Shion agreed. KOS-MOS turned to Bridget. "Bridget, let us jack out." She stated. Bridget nodded as she and KOS-MOS jacked out.

Bridget and KOS-MOS got outside of Lan's house. "Please, wait here." KOS-MOS stated as she begin to run at super speed. "W-Whoa! Even QuickMan isn't that fast!" Bridget gasped in awe.

KOS-MOS got to the Green Town Punishment Room. "Sir. I need your assistance." KOS-MOS asked. "Um, yes, what can I help you with?" An officer asked. "I'm looking for the person who can open the Undernet 2 door." KOS-MOS explained. "Well... There was a criminal that was known for doing bad things on the Undernet... That person was a really rotten egg! But they worked hard to become a better person, and was released a little while ago. Now, this is just a rumor, but I heard they're happy and working at a part-time job near the ocean now." The officer explained. "Seaside Town... Thank you for the information." KOS-MOS said as she ran outside. KOS-MOS got outside and activated her wings and flew at super high speed, the crowd were shocked to see a young woman be able to fly.

We turn to Seaside Town and see a woman taking orders. "Thank you, be sure to come again!" The woman smiled, suddenly, KOS-MOS landed in front of the prize stand, almost blew some wind. "W-Wha?! Who are you?!" The woman stammered. "Are you the one who holds the password to the Undernet 2?" KOS-MOS stared at her in her trademark blank stare. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The woman lied. KOS-MOS didn't believe it. "That is not an answer...." KOS-MOS stated emotionlessly. The woman begin to sweat, those red emotionless eyes are starting to make her quiver in fear. "O-Ok! I'm... the one who knows the password to the Undernet 2 door... I was a bit of a rebel back then. I rebelled against, well, everything! Anyway, I was a total mess, doing anything I felt like. But I'm different now. I really know the joy of living now... thanks to working at this store. The customers' smiles fill me with a sense of purpose. ...That's why I decided to leave the past behind." The woman noticed KOS-MOS' eyes changing color to blue. "I'm... so sorry to hear that..." KOS-MOS said sadly before her eyes returned to red. "It's ok. I'm much better now, so not to worry... ...So you want to know the password to the door, right?" The woman asked, KOS-MOS nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. 'Moneyhats'." The woman said. "Thank you for the information." KOS-MOS said as she activated her wings and flew back to Bridget.

Bridget and KOS-MOS made it back to Undernet 1. "So, did you get the password?" Asuna asked, KOS-MOS nodded and inputted the password. "Alright! Let's go in!" MegaMan cheered.

The Virus Busters entered Undernet 2. "So this is Undernet 2... We must be on our guard." Sango said. Suddenly, a barrier surrounded the Virus Busters except for MegaMan and Zoey. "What the?!" Konata gasped as she kicked the force field, but no avail. "Hold it right there!" A voice yelled. MegaMan and Zoey turned to see 4 Black HeelNavis staring at MegaMan and Zoey. "...You two did came after all..." The first Black HeelNavi sneered as he and his three comrades warped in front of them. "Huh, what?!" MegaMan gasped. "Who are you?!" Zoey demanded. "You're MegaMan... and Zoey..." The second HeelNavi stated dangerously. "The ones with the Cybeasts inside their bodies... right?" The third HeelNavi asked. "We are worshipers of the great Cybeasts..." The first HeelNavi proclaimed. "You met a few of our friends a few days..." The first HeelNavi stated. "Not those Cybeasts worshipers again!" Zoey groaned. "Hahaha... Looks like the great head priest was right. You two showed up right where he said would." The second HeelNavi sneered. "What are you talking about?!" Kagami demanded. "Doing what our great priest has told us to do, we will now awaken the Cybeasts inside the both of you!" The first HeelNavi yelled. "Oh no! They're about to cast the same spell on MegaMan and Zoey! Run you two!" Mawata gasped. "You two won't get away!" The HeelNavis begin chanting. MegaMan and Zoey hold their chests in pain. "Dang it! Not again!" Inuyasha snarled as he used the Red Tetsusaiga to try to break the barrier, but it was futile. "It is time! Show us the Cybeasts!" The first HeelNavi yelled, suddenly, leaves and axe swipes hit the first HeelNavi's hand, he hold it in pain. "Hold it right there! Choo choo!" The Virus Busters and HeelNavis turned to see TomahawkMan along with some other Navis, the first one looks like a monk with a huge nose, the second one looks like a living train, the third one looks like a human drill, the fourth one looks like a living trash compactor and the final one looks like the purple, skinny version of the Grim Reaper. "What are you doing to my friends?!" TomahawkMan demanded. "To attack young children is dishonorable!" The long nose Navi yelled. "You got a lot of nerve attacking these two kids!" The drill Navi yelled angrily. "Maybe I oughta recycle you fiends?" The trash compactor Navi growled. "Or maybe I oughta slice and dice you?" The reaper Navi said dangerously. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?!" The first HeelNavi snorted, TomahawkMan rushed at the first HeelNavi with speed and slashed him with his axe. "Too... Fast!" The first HeelNavi screamed in agony as he was deleted. The train Navi and drill Navi rammed into the two HeelNavis, deleting them instantly. The long nose Navi, the trash compactor Navi and reaper Navi teamed up to delete the final Navi. The barrier deactivated and the Virus Busters ran up to their friends. "TomahawkMan! Thanks for helping us!" Kikki smiled. "Just glad to see you guys alright!" TomahawkMan smiled back. "Looks like you got more company as always." Dingo's screen, along with the other finalists screens came up. "You guys OK?" Dingo asked. "Yeah! You really came through for us!" Lan smiled. "Didn't we see you guys during the opening ceremony?" Mawata asked. "Well, I'm sure Lan told you about me, but the names Dingo. I'm from Netopia and TomahawkMan here is my NetNavi." "Mr. Feng Tian. I'm sure you have already seen me before, grasshoppers. TenguMan is my Navi." Feng said as he bowed. TenguMan bowed also. "I am Dusk. My sensei Dark has told me about you. This is my Navi, EraseMan." Dusk greeted calmly. "Don't let my scythe scare you, I'm really a softy!" EraseMan chuckled as he twirled his weapon. "The name's Al Ferry. This is my Navi, ChargeMan." The third man said. "Choo, choo!" ChargeMan tooted. "I'm Moliarty! This here is GroundMan!" Moliarty said proudly. "Howdy!" GroundMan greeted. "And I'm Mr. Press. That there is DustMan." the last man said. "Hey there." DustMan said. "I'm Lan Hikari, that's MegaMan." Lan waved. "My name is Mawata Awayuki. Zero is my Navi." Mawata smiled sweetly. "What's up? They name's Konata Izumi." "I am Miyuki Takara. It's nice to me you." "I'm Kagami Hiiragi and that's my sister, Tsukasa." "My name is Shion Uzuki. Thanks for saving our friends." Shion smiled. "I am KOS-MOS, an anti-Gnosis weapon." KOS-MOS said in her trademark monotone voice. 'Whoa, she reminds me of Yuki...' Dingo sweatdropped. "My name is MOMO. Thank you for helping us!" MOMO waved cheerful. Cutting this short, everyone else got introduced. When the other NetOps learned that Negi already had a Bachelor's Degree, they were in shook. "A boy with a Bachelor's Degree?! Oh come on; kids these days I tell ya!! Always showing off us adults!" Moliarty huffed. "So you're after the Moonstone too, eh Lan?" Al asked. "Sorry, but we can't help with that." Dusk continued. "We know." Lan nodded. "Best Navi and NetOp team wins!" "See ya!" The other Navis shouted as they went their separate ways. The other NetOps closed their screens. "The other Navis sure are tough." Shion thought out loud. "Yeah..." Lan nodded. "But what did those HeelNavis mean by "priest" and "telling them" and other stuff...?" "So then the HeelNavis must work for someone else." Negi nodded. "We can worry about that later. Let's look for that MoonStone."

The Virus Busters continued on through they reached the end, they found a gold stone floating on an altar. "That's gotta be the MoonStone!" Asuna pointed. "Lucky us! We must the first ones here!" MegaMan smiled as he ran up and grabbed the stone. "Now that we got what we need, let's log out!" Lan grinned. Everyone nodded and logged out.

Back at the park, everyone awaited to hear the announcement. "Congratulations Lan Hikari! Your NetNavi is now the Operator Navi Expo Pavilion!" The woman smiled. Everyone clapped and applauded for him as he rubbed his neck nervously. "Way to go Lan." Dingo grinned. Dusk, Moliarty and Feng smiled a little while Al and Mr. Press looked bummed. "And now, Mayor Cain would like to say a few words to our Operator to be, MegaMan!" The mayor stepped up and smiled. "Congratulations! I hereby award MegaMan the position as the Operator Navi. Make us proud!" "Yes sir!" MegaMan nodded from his PET. "And now for your first job... you will be a mascot for the Expo! You will appear in posters and ads!" the mayor boasted. "Whoa! Did you here that MegaMan? You're gonna be TV star!" Lan grinned. "...Uh, now I'm gonna be sick." MegaMan said as his face turned green. "With all the hard this you've gone through until now, you have proven to be the best Navi in Cyber City! Shouldn't you be glad to be famous?" Cain smiled. "May your skills guide you to success!" "I will! I won't let you down!" MegaMan promised. "This concludes the Expo Pavilion Operator Navi Selection Test. For those of you who were to late, we hope that you will take your time to explore the expo which will open in a short while." After the conclusion, Lan and friends were talking to the other NetOps. "You did great Lan! You never disappoint anyone!" Dingo grinned. "Congratulations." Dusk smiled. "Thanks' everyone." Lan chuckled. He noticed Al and Press looking down. "What's wrong?" "I wanted to promote the use of steam locomotives by using ChargeMan as the mascot." Al explained. "And I wanted to do the same with DustMan by promoting recycling." Press added. "Ouch. Sorry about that." Asuna apologized. "Yeah... but we can always start over, right?" Al smiled. "Congrats, Lan." "Yeah, that Navi of your's really strong!" Press nodded. "Yeah, how about you NetBattle all of us?" Dingo asked. "Whoa, one Navi asked five? That's too much, don't you think?" Moliarty gasped. "No worries. MegaMan has more power than you think!" "Hey, it's all right with me." Lan told them. "What about you MegaMan?" "I'm all for it!" MegaMan nodded. "All right, then. If you defeat our Navi's, you can use them whenever you want." Feng told them. "All right. Let's do it!"

MegaMan and the other Navi's appeared in another arena. This time it looked like Lan's HP. They wasted no time starting. "Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan VS TomahawkMan, TenguMan, EraseMan, GroundMan, ChargeMan and DustMan**

"Cross Fusion! Aqua Cross!" Lan shouted as he activated Aqua Cross. "Charge Tackle!" ChargeMan yelled as he dashed at MegaMan. MegaMan jumped repeatedly from the attack and noticed GroundMan rushing up at the other side. MegaMan jumped up, making them crash. "Dust Crusher!" DustMan yelled as he fired scarp metals at him. MegaMan hit a few times but then fired a Water Balloon to damage him back. "Silver Tomahawk!" TomahawkMan yelled as he threw out his tomahawk. MegaMan ducked and fired his MegaAuqaBuster to damage TomahawkMan. "Deadly Storm!" "Tornado Hold!" EraseMan and TenguMan combined their attacks MegaMan kick jumped from the wall and fired a ChargedAquaShot at them. "Charge Cinder!" ChargeMan launched flaming cinders from his whistle causing MegaMan to jump around. ChargeMan then used his Crazy Locomotive to ram into MegaMan. "Spread Drill!" GroundMan yelled as he fired a drill missile. "Gold Fist! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he activated the Chip. MegaMan used the Gold Fist and broke through the drill. "Hey kid! You sure you wanna keep going?" GroundMan taunted. "I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!" MegaMan grinned. "Lan! Now!" "Activating HUB Mode!" Lan shouted as he activated MegaMan's hidden power. "HUB Mode...?" Shion gasped. "That power! It's incredible!" Dusk gawked. "Told ya so!" Dingo laughed. "That power... it completely surpasses Evangeline!" Negi gasped. "He's stronger than Naraku too!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Where have I heard that name before...?" Mawata wonder. "Bubble Shot!" MegaMan fired to bubbles that flew at ChargeMan and GroundMan. They couldn't get away in time and they got huge damage as the bubbles exploded. "Scrap Reborn!" DustMan summoned a drone made of trash to attack MegaMan, but he used a powerful Aqua Bomb to blow it away. "Let's finish this, MegaMan!" Lan yelled. "Yeah! Aqua Spiral!" MegaMan rushed forward into a spiral of water. "Uh oh!" Was all the other Navis could say before getting hit. They all logged out.

"Dingo was right. You both are strong." Al smiled. "Now you can use our Navi's whenever you like." Dusk nodded. "Well, we'll be seeing you." Dingo waved as they all left. "Hey, Lan." Kagome began. "How did you get MegaMan?" "During my tenth birthday several months ago." "Yeah but... how was he made?" Sango continued. "That... I can't explain right now. Anyway, let's go home and watch a movie or something." Lan said as they walked about to the house.

That night, the Mayor was in his office looking at the window. His PET rang and he answered. "...This is Cain... It's you? I thought I told to not call my personal line. What is it? ....So they appeared like I said they would eh? Then why did you fail!? ...Spare me. I don't want to hear it. I want results! You here me?" He shut of his PET and growled. "Blasted morons... they couldn't awaken the Cybeasts... where did I go wrong?" His PET rang again. "Now what?" He frowned as he answered again. "Yes? ...Oh. You. Now how about that proposal? ....I see. I'm pleased to have your support. ...Oh, I too, don't have enough to help so I welcome you openly. I will send you something nice very soon. It's just a doll..." As he signed of, he began to grin. "MegaMan... Hanson... you both did a good job of playing chicken run... but now I want them back..."

A few days later...

"Hey, hey, hey! It's on, it's on!" Lan shouted cheerfully as the gang watched and saw MegaMan on TV. "They're showing the commercial!" Kikki cheered. "And it's footage from the preliminary trials!" Konoka added. "Let's go, Lan!" MegaMan's voice said in the TV. "Even the sound is crystal clear!" Zoey giggled. "E-Everyone... This is so embarrassing..." MegaMan turn beat red. "Change the channel, please..." MegaMan pleaded. "Well, if you put it that way, maybe I'll keep it on!" Lan joked. Suddenly, Lan's PET ranged. "It's your autophone, Lan!" Lan answered it. "Hello?" Lan answered. "...Ah. Hee hee hee.... Can you guess who I am?" A familiar voice said playfully. Lan shaken. "Could it be...?" Lan gasped. "Mayl!" Mayl laughed a little. "That's right!" "So how are you?! Wow, this is a surprise! What's up?" Lan blushed. "I should be asking you! I saw the commercial on TV! I was totally stunned!" Mayl smiled. Lan chuckled a little. "Well, if you come here, you'd see we're doing just fine!" "Oh... Sounds like you're working real hard too! I really want to see you and your new life..." Mayl said sadly. "...Mayl..." Lan smiled a little. "...Hey, if it's ok with you, how about we all get together?" Mayl suggested. "Dex and Yai missed you too..." Mayl added. "You know, me and the others were thinking the exact same thing! Hearing your voice suddenly made me miss ACDC Town. How about this. Me and Zoey and the others will visit ACDC Town this weekend? And I would love to bring in some new friends." Lan suggested. "Really? You promised?!" Mayl gasped. "That's good news! I'll tell the others!" Mayl giggled. "Yep! We'll see you this weekend!" Lan smiled. "Ok! I can't wait! Bye bye!" Mayl said happily as she hung up. "So who was that, Lan?" Miyuki asked. "That was Mayl Sakurai. She's Lan's girlfriend and childhood friend since they were little. She has a NetNavi named Roll, she's MegaMan's first girlfriend and I'm MegaMan's second girlfriend." Zoey explained. "No kidding! MegaMan and Lan, you lucky dogs!" Konata grinned. "Still, I wonder how ACDC Town has changed since we moved." Lan wondered. "I want to meet your friends, Lan." MOMO asked brightly. Lan smiled. "Alright! This weekend, we're heading back to ACDC Town for a visit!" "Sounds like a plan." Asuna smiled.

...And then... that weekend...

Lan and the gang got ready for the trip to Lan's home town of ACDC Town. "It's gonna be a long trip. Everyone ready?" MegaMan asked. "We got everything! So let's go. I bet Mayl and the others are making a welcome home party right now." Lan grinned. The gang head to the LevBus station and rode the LevBus to ACDC Town.

Lan and his friends rode the LevBus to ACDC Town... A few hours later in ACDC Town...

Mayl, Dex and Yai were waiting patiently in front of the Metroline. "What's taking Lan so long?" Dex complained. "Calm down, Dex. He just needs time to get ready." Yai assured him. "Yeah, it's far between ACDC Town and Cyber City." Mayl noticed something. Lan and the gang walked out of the Metroline. "H-Hey everyone..." Lan smiled. The three friends ran up to Lan. "Whooooa! L-Laaaaan!" Dex cheered. "Hey, Lan!" Yai greeted. "Welcome back, Lan!" Mayl smiled as she hugged him. "Dex, Yai, Mayl... It's great to be back!" Lan smiled as tears of happiness slid down his cheek.

Lan's POV

Me and the others introduced our new friends to Mayl and the others. Then we all talked about all sorts of things after that - about Cyber City, my new school and friends, things that happened after I left, and or course, ACDC School. We had talked so much that time flew by so fast.

(Normal POV)

The gang were hanging out in ACDC Town. "...And this guy, Mick, he's just like Dex!" Lan explained. "Then he's gotta be a strong NetBattler!" Dex said amazed. "Um, not exactly." Shion sweat dropped, Dex turned green. Yai chuckled. "There are people like Dex no matter where you go!" She smirked. "Lan, why don't you take a walk around town? I bet everyone missed you." Mayl suggested, Lan nodded.

The gang's new friends explored ACDC Town, they caught wind Miroku fleeing another group of girls cause of... yeah.

The gang met back at the park. "Man, it sure brings back memories." Lan smiled. "Hey, how about we jack into the Net like we used to do? I bet Roll's gonna be glad to see MegaMan and Zoey!" Dex suggested. "Yeah! And how about a NetBattle for old time's sake, Dex?" Lan suggested, Dex nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan!" Konata smiled.

The Virus Busters jacked into the squirrel statue. They entered ACDC Net 2. "MegaMan! Zoey! Welcome home!" Glyde smiled. Roll stared at MegaMan and Zoey, then ran up to hug them. "I missed you..." Roll whispered as tears of happiness slid down her cheek. "We miss you too, Roll." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "Guts! Hey MegaMan! Ready for our NetBattle?" GutsMan asked, before MegaMan answer, a voice said "Hold it..." High Max logged in before them. "Huh? Who are you?" MegaMan asked. "High Max... I am called... I'm in charge of the Cybeast investigation." "The Cybeasts?" Roll gasped. "You mean those monsters that rampaged through the Net days ago?" "Yes... and monsters like them cannot just vanish into thin air." He pointed at MegaMan and Zoey. "Your friends have been the center of attention since they disappeared." "What do you want with our friends?!" GutsMan demanded. "They have gained a lot of enemies who are following them, and I demand to know why." "That's none of your beeswax!" Inuyasha snapped. "Yeah, why do you need to know!?" Kagome continued. High Max looked at the Virus Busters. "What are you trying to do? What is your connection to the Cybeasts? If you do not answer I am afraid I will have to place you all under arrest." "What does he want? I don't think he's going to leave quietly!" Mayl said in shock. "He's looking to fight us! Roll, you GutsMan and Glyde stand back!" MegaMan and Zoey morphed into the Beast Out forms. "Now I see... the Cybeasts reside within you. You are dangerous... I'll dispose of you." High Max said ignorantly as he began to spark with electricity.

**MegaMan and Virus Busters VS High Max (Theme: High Max Battle from MegaMan X6)**

High Max began to hover into the air and fired volts at them. Inuyasha knocked them all away with his sword. "Very good, but none of you can match the power that I have." High Max said as made an electric aura around him. He lunged at them and they quickly jumped over. Konoka used her fans to create powerful magical waves and strike High Max. "That was able to injure me!" he gasped. "How can such a child hurt me?!" "This will hurt too!" Setsuna shouted as she created 16 swords and increased the damage on High Max. "You...!!" he snarled as he created a huge electric ball and fired. Inuyasha used a Wind Scar to try and neutralize it, but it made seven dynamos that they had to escape from. Inuyasha threw Kagome at High Max as her right hand lit up with spiritual energy. She slammed it into him, making him recoil. "Star Strike!" MOMO shouted as she fired her arrow, increasing the damage on High Max. "Thunder Fist!" High Max shouted as his hand charged with huge lighting. He slammed it at them but as they avoid it, it made three volts that went three ways. "Zero Breakthrough!" Zero yelled as he slashed his blade at him. "Silver Slash!" Renee yelled as she used her attack on High Max. "You felon!" he snarled as he fired more volts at her. She quickly jumped from them. "FG-Shot!" KOS-MOS yelled as she fired her guns at him. "Queen's Kiss!" Shion yelled as she blew a kiss and launched a blizzard of hearts at him. "Enough! Prepare for my overdrive attack! Electron Chaser!" High Max yelled as he created a ball of energy and little dynamos homed onto them. "Cybeast Gemini!" Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey yelled as they double teamed him High Max. The struck him and he fell to the ground, defeated.

High Max held his arm and glared at the Virus Busters as the two reverted back to normal. "No! I can't believe this! I'm superior to you in every aspect, the speed, the power and the body... children like you can't beat me! This can't be true!!" Before anyone could answer, they heard Roll scream. They turned around to find... "BlastMan! DiveMan!" Miyuki gasped. "Look! They have GutsMan, Roll and Glyde!" Kikki pointed. "Kwohohohohohoho! Long time no see, MegaMan and friends..." BlastMan laughed. "We got some unfinished business with you, awooga!" DiveMan sneered as he stomped his now visible legs. "What are they doing here?!" Lan gasped. Blackbeard's screen came up. "Gahahaha!! We followed ye from Central Town, mateys!" he grinned. "Captain Blackbeard?! How do you get out of the Punishment Room?!" Shion gasped. "Just when we didn't think we had a chance to do ye in, along came the weak little mates and the haughty officer Navi! Ya can think of them as bargaining chips!" "What do you want with them?!" Mawata demanded. "Don't ye know hostages when ye see em?" "Stop! You are under arrest... GAH!" High Max winced as he flinched. "You're far too damaged to face us right now, officer!" BlastMan taunted. "Besides, you move and we do some Navi deleting. If you want them unharmed... then the hosts of the Cybeasts must come to Undernet2, alone. We will be waiting! Kwohohoho!" BlastMan and DiveMan logged out with the said hostages. "...Everyone is gone... because of us..." Zoey said sadly. "I am sorry..." High Max apologized. "Those WWW Navis have your friends because I distracted you." "It's OK." MegaMan said. "But now we have to get them back." "Wait! This could be a set-up!" Yai objected. "We don't have the time!" Zoey countered as she and MegaMan went off. "Even if it is, GutsMan, Roll and Glyde are still in trouble!"

MegaMan and Zoey made it to Undernet2 where the found BlastMan and DiveMan waiting. GutsMan, Roll and Glyde were trapped in a barrier. "Kwohohohohoho! So you made it after all." BlastMan said as he crossed his arms. "BlastMan! DiveMan! Let our friends go!" MegaMan demanded. "Do you really think we'll let them go them because you say so? Yall better show us some guts! Awooga!" DiveMan added. "And don't cry to us that its unfair either. You haven't been two fair to use in a way!" BlastMan continued. "Gahahahahahaha! That's right, scallywags! We're bad guys after all!" Blackbeard grinned. "This is goin' ta be a fun show!... Now where's that gud for notin operator of BlastMan's...?" "What? So BlastMan does have an operator?!" Zoey gasped. "Where are you??" "...." BlastMan's operator was silent. "Sound's like he uses action instead of words! Here they come! MegaMan! Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and Zoey VS BlastMan and DiveMan**

"Let's mix em up!" BlastMan yelled as he summoned fireballs. DiveMan fired his missiles through the fireballs and they turned into flaming missiles. MegaMan and Zoey dodged them as they blew up. "Alright, you want the beasts? You got them!" MegaMan yelled as he and Zoey morphed into the Beast Out forms. "Sniper Claw!" Gregar MegaMan yelled as he fired energy claws at them. "Turbo Tornado!" Falzar Zoey shouted as she turned into a red tornado and slammed into them. "Oof! So you learned new powers, huh? Well we have new powers too! Awooga!" DiveMan yelled as he summoned three cannons and made them fire. BlastMan got on one of them and made the shoot a huge stream of fire. The other two took a few hits. "Dirt Storm!" Gregar MegaMan shouted as he slammed his paws into the ground and hit BlastMan and DiveMan. "Hey! Watch it!" BlastMan yelled. "Don't look at me, awooga! I'm not used to my legs and I'm custom made for the water!" DiveMan snapped. DiveMan fired cluster bombs at the two Cybeast holders but they fired their busters to blow them up. BlastMan and DiveMan teamed up again and fired their flame missiles at them, but Falzar Zoey blew them back with her wings. "MegaMan, let's finish them!" Falzar Zoey shouted. "Got it!" "Cybeast Gemini!" Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey used their double team attack and struck BlastMan and DiveMan. "Not like this...!!!" They screamed in agony as they were deleted.

MegaMan and Zoey reverted back and keeled to the ground, tired. The barrier vanished and GutsMan, Roll and Glide came to their aid. "Mega! Zoey! Are you alright?" Roll asked as she checked for wounds. "Yeah... we're fine..." Zoey huffed. "You shouldn't have pushed yourselves. But now the real show starts now!! Ahoo, hoo, hoo!" A new voice laughed. "CircusMan!?" Zoey gasped. The clown Navi sneered as he logged in. "I never thought that you guys would really fall for it!" Yuika giggled as her screen came up. "What?!" Lan demanded. "You should now by now that our plan was to kidnap your Navi and your friend because of the Cybeasts sleeping within them, DUH! We took your other friends as hostages so we could lure you here and make BlastMan and DiveMan outlast them! You squirts are such suckers!" she explained as she made a raspberry. "That's dirty!" MOMO frowned. "Oooh! Is that a complement? Thank you very much!" Yuika giggled again. "Alright CircusMan, start the final act!" "Rightio!" he obeyed as he closed in on MegaMan and Zoey. "Not so fast! You'll have to get through us first!" GutsMan yelled as he, Roll and Glyde stepped in front. CircusMan just garbed them with two of his hands. "Weaklings! This isn't a joking matter!" he said as he threw them aside. "Guys!" Zoey shouted in horror. CircusMan took the chance to open his belly and suck them in. It closed before they could get out. "MegaMan!" Lan gasped. "Zoey!" Corina screamed. "Good job, CircusMan! Now we have weapons of our own! Now let's... what!? I can't log you out!!" Yuika stammered. At that minute, NetPolice arrived on Ride Chasers and surrounded CircusMan. "You, with the hands! Freeze! You are under arrest of attempted kidnapping and conspiring with a NetCrime unit!" one of the cops yelled. "Suffering succotash! The cops!" CircusMan stammered. "CircusMan! You'll have to find a warp pad and log out from there!" Yuika ordered. "Roger!" CircusMan nodded as he hopped away with the NetPolice following. "MegaMaaaaaan! Zoeeeeeeyyyy!" Roll cried.

Minutes later, Lan and the others were waiting for an update. Mayl placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry... it's because of our Navis that they got caught." "No... it's not your fault." Lan said. "They were after MegaMan and Zoey for awhile now. Everyone was in danger because of us." Lan's PET began to ring. It was High Max. "Officer! Any news?" Lan hoped. "...I am sorry. The criminal NetNavi CircusMan escaped via Sky Town warp pad." High Max said grimly. "What are they going to do to MegaMan and Zoey?" Asuna wondered. "Lan I... I never let anyone get harmed in any of my missions before and..." "It's ok... you were doing your job." Lan said. "I will keep you post if CircusMan shows any sign of movement. I'm breaking contact." High Max signed off. "So what are you going to do now?" Yai asked. "Hmm.... for now... we should head back for Cyber City and hope for the best." "I'm sorry, Lan." Kagome said sadly. "We came here to have fun, and this happened." "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get them back!" Lan reassured her. Mayl hugged Lan and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck OK?" Lan nodded and the Virus Busters headed back for Cyber City.

They need to make a plan to rescue MegaMan and Zoey. But first, Lan has something very important to tell them.

TBC

Next Time: Chasing the Beasts

Me: This chapter makes me cry that MegaMan and Zoey are kidnapped. (Sniffles) Well, here's what will happen in the next chapter and the one after that, The gang will face, Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey, Colonel, and here's something cool! They will face Dr. Weil and Omega from MegaMan Zero! And in the chapter before they go to the Expo, they will battle Saya from Namco X Capcom! It will be a action packed chapter, so stay tune!


	108. Chasing the Beasts

Me: Here it is, the rescue of MegaMan and Zoey!

Chapter 10: Chasing the Beasts

We turn to see Vic, Ito, Blackbeard and Mach at Seaside Town. "Yeah! With the Cybeasts in our hands, we don't have to care about Baryl anymore! Now, we are ready to fight!" Vic grinned evilly. "First we shed our WWW bonds, then we'll move forward with our own organization!" Vic explained. Mach turned to the evil trio. "Wait a second." Mach said. The trio turned to Mach. "What?" Vic asked. "I've never had any interest in your new organization. I only helped you kidnapped MegaMan and Zoey on Baryl's command..." Mach said coldly. "But if you want to defect, I will not be joining you. I'm going back to Baryl. If we ever meet again, we will be enemies!" Mach shouted as he began to walk away. "H-Hey... What are ye sayin'?" Blackbeard asked. "You're a strange one..." Ito muttered. "Why do you care so much about Baryl?" "Hmph! That's enough! I'm sure we're all curious to know why you go back. And I suppose we can let you do what you want... But in exchange, we get to do what we want. Since we're a real organization now, we should do things for us and only for us!" Vic frowned. "Tee hee hee... If that's the case, I've got a great plan!" Yuika's voice sneered. She walked up to her comrades. "Hey, where have you been all this time?" Vic asked. "Doing the obvious! If we're rebelling against Baryl, we should tell him! So I told him 'We're not listening to you anymore!" Yuika laughed sinisterly, then continued. "And the mighty Baryl was speechless!" Yuika grinned. "Is that right, lass?! He got what he deserve, he did!" Blackbeard boasted. "Anyway, you were saying about a great plan?" Vic asked. "I got some good news from our dear 'benefactor.'" "Good news?" Ito raised an eyebrow. "...You'll like it. Apparently, there's these Cybeasts Worshipers in the Undernet who can call out the Cybeasts' max power." Yuika explained. "The Cybeasts Worshipers?" Blackbeard repeated. "The benefactor said if we convinced them we're with the 'priest,' they do whatever we want them to do. And that's not all he have given us! He also sent us this really neat suuuper cute doll!" Yuika squealed. "A doll?" Vic raised an eyebrow. "You'll be surprised once I tell you! See, if we brainwash MegaMan and Zoey... Something fun will happen!" Yuika grinned evilly.

(Back to Lan and the gang...)

Lan and the gang made it back to Cyber City and went inside his house, Lan and the remaining Mews turned to their new friends with serious looks. "Everyone... It's time you know the truth about MegaMan..." Lan said seriously. "What about him? So then there is more to him then just being your Navi..." Setsuna said. "Yeah, there is. Mawata, remember when my dad mentioned Hub?" "Yeah, just before MegaMan and Zoey absorbed the Cybeasts." she nodded. "Well... Hub Hikari is MegaMan's real name." Everyone gasped. "Wait! What are you saying?!" Inuyasha demanded. "You said that Hub died just after you both were born!" "And I'm saying that Hub was reborn as MegaMan." Lan continued. "But... how?" Sango gasped. So Lan and the remaining Mew Mews told them about MegaMan's past as a human baby. How he died from HBD and was reincarnated as a NetNavi. Tsukasa, Negi, Konoka and MOMO were in tears. "I'm sorry..." Shion said sadly. "Don't worry about it." Lan smiled slightly. "That reminds me of something else though... MegaMan's origins are similar to that of MOMO's..." "Really? Like how?" Bridget asked. "Um... I was based on a girl named Sakura." MOMO explained. "Sakura? You mean Sakura Avalon?" Renee asked. "No. Sakura Mizrahi. Her father Joachim Mizrahi made me as a reincarnation. She was also infected with an illness called U-DO." "Was that how she died?" Kagami asked. "No... she died out of something else..." "There's this girl in our class who is the class prez." Asuna continued. "Her name is Ayaka Yukihiro and she sometimes pisses me off. She was supposed to have this baby brother years ago, but he too died just after his birth." "Wow. I didn't know." Konoka said. "That's because she never wanted to talk about it. And that's why she's overtly fond of Negi." Asuna shrugged. "To set that all aside, we still need to find a way to rescue MegaMan and Zoey." Miroku said. Lan's PET suddenly rang. It was Mick. "Lan! Are MegaMan and Zoey around?!" he asked franticly. "No... They aren't here." Lan answered. "Ah man! I thought so!" "Huh? What's wrong?" Mawata asked. "It's all over the news! Two monsters are rampaging all over Seaside Town! One looks almost human and another looks like a Navi in a CopyBot! And... they look like MegaMan and Zoey!" "WHAT!?" Corina demanded. "What the heck did they do to them?! We're going there right now!" "Guys... they're like that time.... ya know, when they went to rescue my Navi..." Mick said grimly. "You mean they're being possessed by the Cybeasts again?!" Bridget gasped. "OK! Thanks Mick!" Lan said as he signed off. "We have to go and stop those two!" Negi shouted.

They all raced to Seaside Town to find the town a complete mess. "Th-they did all of this!?" Miyuki gasped. "What happened to them...?" Sango wondered. MOMO tensed. "I sense... look out!!" At that minute, a huge crash blew everyone back. As the dust cleared, they saw MegaMan and Zoey in their Beast Out forms, snarling at them. "M-MegaMan! You have to fight it!" Lan grunted as he got up. "Zoey! Why did you let the Cybeast take control of you?!" Corina added. The two hosts just continued to snarl at them. As this happened, the ex-WWW members watched from afar. "So they came after all..." Blackbeard frowned. "If those hosts 'ears their mates calling for them, it may be a problem!" "Don't worry." Yuika smirked. "The Cybeasts Worshipers put in more juice in the spells. They can try all they want, but they'll never get them back!" Cutting back to the Virus Busters, KOS-MOS walked forward and activated her R-Cannon. "The Cybeast have taken complete control over them... we must dispose of them immediately." "KOS-MOS wait!" Shion pleaded. "There has to be another way!" "Shion, if we don't act now more innocent people could be hurt." KOS-MOS protested. "But they're innocent people too!" Kagome objected. "You were created to protect people, right? Well, right now they're the victims! You have to help them! Not kill them!" KOS-MOS looked at them for a few seconds, and her eyes turned blue as she deactivated her R-Cannon. "I... I understand." she said slowly. "Whew... that was too close!" Asuna heaved. "Yes it was... but it's not over yet." said a new voice. "Huh?" Shippo blinked. They all turned around and found Iris walking up to them. "Iris!" Mawata gasped. Iris' eyes flashed red for a few moments before she gasped in shock. "...?! It's no use! I can't control them completely!" she gasped. "Iris! Who or what in the world are you?" Lan demanded. "Keep trying! We have to get through to them!" Iris told them. "They are fighting the Cybeasts right now! As their friends, you are they only ones who can help them!" "Got it!" Lan nodded as they turned to them. "MegaMan! Zoey! You can do it! You can control the Cybeasts!" Kikki cheered. Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey continued to snarl at them, but then they said something..."E...everyone...?" Gregar MegaMan blinked. "What's... happening...?" Falzar Zoey gasped. "MegaMan! Zoey! Keeping doing it!" Corina cheered. But then they held their heads and unleashed powerful roars that blew them back. As they got up, they only thing there was a CopyBot. "Looks like they escaped into the Cyberworld..." Iris said sadly. "Shoot! We messed up big!" Vic frowned as he saw the results. "If we don't get them back... we have to find them!" The other ex-WWW members nodded and ran off. "I'm sorry everyone..." Iris said. "If only I kept them under control a little while more..." "Under control...?" Shion wondered. "This is a disaster!" one man yelled. "This area isn't safe anymore..." another woman nodded. "With all this going on, I wonder if the Expo is..." "Everyone!" Mayor Cain shouted as he and those two kids walked down the steps. "Please remain calm. There is nothing to worry about. Creating a safe town is one of my duties as mayor. The monsters will be found and examined." "Monsters?! What do you mean by that!?" Lan demanded. "Hm...?" Cain rose an eyebrow. "I see... so those monsters just now were MegaMan and Ms. Hanson. This is beginning to make sense. That is how that monster was able to win the Section Test..." "What?! Who are you calling monster?!" Inuyasha snarled. "Well if they are not monsters then what are they, hmm? If you ask me, I see nothing but monsters..." "Take that back you low life son of a gun!!" Corina shouted as she and Inuyasha stormed at Cain, but the kids blocked them. "I am afraid I cannot allow MegaMan to be an Operator Navi." Cain huffed. "And I will have to have Ms. Hanson imprisoned once she is found." "You seem to to be quite clam of yourself, Mr. Mayor." Mawata said as she walked up to him. "And what's that suppose to mean, Ms. Awayuki?" Cain asked. Mawata frowned deeper at the formality. "Zoey said that she saw you staring at her during the ceremony. Me thinks that you knew about her possessing Falzar." Cain tried not to flinch. "Wh-what are you implying?" "I'm implying that maybe you knew about us having the Cybeasts the whole time." Mawata responded as she placed her hands on her hips. "And come to think of it, she and MegaMan were ambushed by those Cybeasts Worshipers twice. What's your connection with them?" At that minute, the mayor's secretary showed up and whispered something to him. "...I see. I will be there shortly." He sharply turned his back. "I do not need to be integrated by children. I must leave now, I have an emergency meeting." He walked off with the secretary and the kids following, and the kids seemed to be whispering something to themselves. "What was that all about?" Asuna asked him. "I have a feeling that there is something with the mayor that I don't like." Mawata answered. "Hmm... what do you think Ir..." Lan turned around to see Iris gone once again. "Man! She comes and goes when ever she pleases!" Inuyasha said gruffly. "Who is that kid?!" Lan's PET rang. "Mail...? It's from Mr. Mach!" "What does it say?" Renee asked. "'We have to talk. Meet me at Sky Town right away...' and that's it." "Mr. Mach seems to be in a rush." Kagami guessed. "Yeah. Let's see what up." Lan nodded.

The gang made it to Sky Town and found Mr. Mach standing near a edge. "You wanted to see us, Mr. Mach?" MOMO asked, Mr. Mach was silent then turned to the gang. "...I'm sorry Lan." "Huh? Sorry about what?" Kikki asked. "For kidnapping your friends' Navis... And for taking MegaMan and Zoey away..." Mr. Mach said sadly. "I had a hand in that..." Shion figured it out. "Wait... So you're...?!" "Correct, I am BlastMan's operator. On the first day you came to this school, I tricked Mick and made the Security Bots go crazy. ...That was all me." Mr. Mach said sadly. "N-No... It can't be!" Lan stammered. "You can hate me if you like. But I just wanted to tell you, so I called you here... Right now, MegaMan and Zoey are held in the Underground." "So you know where MegaMan and Zoey are held?" Setsuna asked. "You know the giant hole in CentralArea3? I heard that MegaMan and Zoey jumped down there. At the bottom of the hole lies a part of the Cyberworld known as the Underground. The Cybeasts were sealed there. Maybe, the Cybeasts sealed inside MegaMan and Zoey made them go there..." Mr. Mach explained. "Mr. Mach... Please tell me you're joking!" Mawata couldn't believe it. "I'm not... I am helping because I just want to feel better about myself on the inside. I'm really a no-good person. What I done are things that can never be healed." Mr. Mach said sadly. "Hey!" A voice yelled, the gang turned to see the weather man staring at them. "The wind's going to be really strong today! It's dangerous to stand out there! Better get inside!" The weather man shouted, Shion noticed Mr. Mach at the elevator. "Mr. Mach!" Shion gasped. "I will probably fight you again, as long as Baryl commands me to..." Mr. Mach said. "So you are working for Baryl and Colonel!" Inuyasha gasped. "I can't turn my back on Baryl, but... I hope you can believe that... even if my actions caused pain and suffering. I... I care about my students with all of my heart. Good bye, my students." Mr. Mach said sadly as he entered the elevator. "Mr. Mach... We understand what you mean.... So we are going to do our best to save MegaMan and Zoey!" Bridget said with determination.

When the gang got back down, they saw... "Mayl?! What are you doing here?!" Lan gasped. "Lan... I still feel bad about what happened to MegaMan and Zoey, so I came here to Cyber City to find you and I'm going to help you get them back, I'm gonna give you something, please give me your PET." Mayl asked, Lan was confused but gave her his PET. Mayl did her programming for 20 seconds, and then she gave Lan's PET back to him. "This Navi is important to me. Use her to save MegaMan and Zoey; I expected her back once you do." Mayl smiled. "Her? So you mean?!" Lan smiled as he looked at his PET, Roll was in it. "Roll, let's work together to save MegaMan and Zoey!" Lan grinned. "Yeah! The WWW aren't gonna get away with this!" Roll said with determination. "Alright! Let's head to CentralArea 3!" Konata cheered.

The gang head back to Lan's house and jacked in. The Virus Busters made it to CentralArea 3. "There it is, the pit to the Underground... Hang on MegaMan and Zoey; we're coming to save you!" Roll shouted with determination. "Alright! Here we go!" Asuna charged in, but a barrier repelled her. "What the?!" Asuna gasped. "Some barrier must be here." Negi pointed out. "... The Navi and Phantom that went insane in Seaside Town was here, tearing things apart, and then jumped down into that big pit. The area at the bottom of this pit is called the Underground. It is a large area like a monster's lair. It is where the Cybeasts were sealed for all time." A Navi explained. "Why would they go in there?" Lan asked. "It doesn't matter, we need to get in there." Inuyasha said. "In order to get to the Underground, you need the Mayor's permission." The Navi explained. "Shoot! Looks like we have to ask Mayor Cain for permission..." Corina sighed. "You guys wait here, we'll go see Mayor Cain." Mawata told them as she and Lan jacked out their Navis and the Mews jacked out as well. Asuna stared at the Net Sky. 'Please God... Please lend them your strength to save MegaMan and Zoey... I don't want what happened to Ayaka's brother happen to MegaMan and Zoey again...' Asuna prayed in her thoughts.

Lan, Mawata and the Mews head to Cyber Academy and head towards the Principal's office. "I'm sorry, the Mayor's in a important meeting." the Security Bot said. "But we need to see the Mayor! It's really important!" Lan shouted. "Lan, it's no use. He won't listen..." Mawata said grimly. "We're running out of time!" Kikki panicked.

When they got downstairs, they saw Mick walking up to them. "Lan! I was getting worried!" Mick sighed in relief. "Are MegaMan and Zoey ok?" He asked. "No, a lot of things happened, and..." Lan explained their situation. I see... So without the Mayor's AOK, you can't save MegaMan and Zoey..." Mick said sadly. "Yeah, there's this evil group called the WWW who have MegaMan and Zoey and they might be lost in a really bad place!" Mawata explained. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me the WWW?! The same WWW that almost destroyed Net society several months ago?!" Mick gasped in shock. Lan nodded. "Yeah, their leader, Dr. Wily might make MegaMan and Zoey destroy Net society if something isn't done." Lan said grimly. "I see. You want me to distract that Security Bot? It's really easy." Mick stated. "How so?" Renee asked. "Simple! If I did something really bad, they'll come after me! Watch!" Mick said as he noticed the monitor, he grinned as he went towards it and got out his PET. "You ready?!" Mick asked his Navi. "We got to. In order to save MegaMan and Zoey." Mick's Navi said with determination. "What is he..." Bridget gasped, Mick's Navi began short circuiting the monitor. The alarm ranged. "System error! First floor lobby!" The announcement said. The Security Bot who is guarding the Mayor's office came down with some Security Bots surrounding Mick. "M-Mick..." Mawata said softly. "It's sad to be alone when your Navi and friend's gone... And you really want to do something... right? I know how that feels... 'cause I've been there too. Hurry and save MegaMan and Zoey!" Mick told them. "Mick... Thank you!" Lan smiled. "And I owe you a NetBattle, right? Once I get back MegaMan, we'll have our NetBattle!" Lan assured him, Mick nodded in agreement. "Now let's have a chat with Mayor Cain..." Roll said seriously.

In the Mayor's office, Mayor Cain was talking to Blackbeard. "...We must be careful. I thought I told you we couldn't meet in person." Mayor Cain said coldly. "I must maintain my clear image. I can't be seen associating with people like you." Mayor Cain said. "Don't worry, I came by meself! I didn't attract any attention. Heh, besides, yer not really a clean person, are ye? Ye were helping WWW until a little while ago, and now yer our sponsor! Yer heart's blacker than Ito's hair!" Blackbeard laughed evilly. "Hurry up and tell me what you want." Mayor Cain said coldly. "Oh, that's right! We're all lookin' real hard for those rats, MegaMan and Zoey, but they're hidin' out in a certain place and we need yer help." Blackbeard said. "I was just thinking of contracting you about that. You need the barrier to the Underground removed, right?" Mayor Cain asked. "Heh, yer pretty good." Blackbeard smirked. "Before that, would you care to explain just how is it MegaMan and Zoey escaped?" Mayor Cain sternly asked. "Did you not use the CopyBot I sent...?" Mayor Cain asked again. "Aye, that's somethin' of an interestin' tale. MegaMan and Zoey were causin' all sorts of trouble 'till a strange lass showed up and suddenly, the Cybeasts were quiet..." Blackbeard explained. "Suddenly...?" Mayor Cain asked, then he figured it out. "...No, it's not possible!" He muttered. "Whatever. Anyway, I will remove the barrier. I don't care how, but I want MegaMan and Zoey back!" Mayor Cain yelled. "I knew it!" Mayor Cain and Blackbeard turned to see Lan and the gang staring at them. "I knew there was something sinister about you, Mayor Cain!" Mawata clenched her fists. "What is Blackbeard doing here?" Renee demanded. Mayor Cain growled. "You see! This is what I was talking about." Mayor Cain said angrily. "Why's these kids doing here?!" Blackbeard yelled. "Hmph! It's too bad you found me out, but you're not going anywhere!" Mayor Cain said sinisterly as he and Blackbeard walked up to the gang. "You're... You're working with Blackbeard?" Lan gasped in shock. "Yes, what you just realized is absolutely correct. I am cooperating with Blackbeard here." Mayor Cain said evilly. "...No!" Bridget covered her mouth in shock. "Then you have been tricking everyone this whole time!" Kikki yelled. "Yes. And I plan on keeping everyone tricked." Mayor Cain growled. "But why would you do such a thing?!" Lan gritted his teeth. "I'll guess the reason is I wanted political power. To get to the top, I've cooperated with many dirty people. And, as for the Cybeasts... I would do anything to get my hands on them." Mayor Cain turned his back. "Yes... The destructive and fearsome Cybeasts... They belong in my hands! That was written into my fate from the day I was born!" Mayor Cain yelled. "What do you mean?" Zero demanded. "...I'll tell you. The story from the beginning... This started a long time ago... A long time ago, when the Cyberworld was in its infancy, humans were met with an unusual incident that they couldn't find the root of. What had happened... was that large numbers of bugs had gathered in one area of the Cyberworld and had gained a will of their own... All of a sudden, they formed one giant lump. The thing that surprised people the most was that... those bugs for some reason, formed into a beast like shape. It was like a pervious phenomenon when this country had fused some bugs together, and Gospel was born. And then, these bugs became violent, much like a beast, and started to destroy the Net." Mayor Cain started. "You mean?!" Corina gasped. "You are half right. Only Gregar evolved naturally from bugs. To delete Gregar, humans came up with and tired many different plans... But their plans failed. Just as they were losing hope, one brilliant scientist rose to the occasion. That scientist was trying to make a program that could take down Gregar. People started to count on this man and he came to be known as a savior. Long months went by, and the program was finally completed. The scientist's skill was real, and his program seemed to have the power to defeat Gregar... But the, something terrible happened. During the violent fight with Gregar, the scientist lost control of the program, and it started to wildly destroy everything as well. It might have been because it was too powerful..." Mayor Cain stated coldly. "So that program was..." Renee figured it out. "Yes. That program was in the shape of a phoenix, and its codename... Falzar. Because of Falzar, the damage on the Net was even worse than before... And that scientist became the focus of everyone's anger. 'It's because you made that monster!' is what people said. In the end, instead of being a savior, that scientist... he became a devil. He fell so far in society's eyes that he could never show his face in public again. ...However! I believe this scientist who was called a devil, and what he did... For him to be erased from history is a grave mistake. Anyway, even though Falzar became wild, he couldn't forget his base program to defeat Gregar. The two beasts fought violently many times. And then, one day, they fought each other into a corner. 'Whoever moved first would lose.' Was what it had become, according to witnesses. That's when the people saw their chance. They thought to bury Gregar and Falzar where they were - in the depths of the Cyberworld... They were successful and peace returned to the Net. This is the truth behind the Cybeast legend." Mayor Cain finished. "So you see... I must have the Cybeasts because... that devil scientist was... my grandfather, Dr. Archimedes R. Cain..." Mayor Cain said coldly. "I don't believe it..." Roll gasped from Lan's PET. "My grandfather was never able to master the Cybeasts, but I will master them! With 2 Cybeasts, I will control the world, and then the world will see just how brilliant my grandfather really was!" Mayor Cain yelled, and then turned to Lan and friends. "That's enough talk, You kids have no way to escape." Mayor Cain said evilly. "You're... You're just like Wily!" Lan yelled in anger. "Yeah! Only he wants to destroy the world, not control it!" Kikki added. "Gahahahaha! There's no hope for ye!" Blackbeard smirked evilly, suddenly, the boy and girl from before entered the room. "Ah, perfect timing. Dispose of those meddling kids for us." Mayor Cain ordered. "Actually... no. We now have evidence you were working with Wily the whole time." The boy said coldly. "W-What?!" Mayor Cain gasped, suddenly, the boy and girl took off their cloaks and dashed in blurs and tripped Mayor Cain and Blackbeard and handcuffed them. "Yaar! Let me out of here!" Blackbeard panicked. The gang got a good look at the revealed boy and girl and it shocked them except for Mawata. "Ch-Chaud?! Kalinka?! Is that you?!" Lan gasped. "Curses! Officials!" Mayor Cain growled angrily. "Mayor Cain, Captain Blackbeard, you are under arrest for kidnapping and cooperating with WWW! Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." Kalinka read them their rights. "Arrested by children!? This is mortifying!!" Cain moaned.

The Officials took Cain and Blackbeard away, Lan and the gang were talking to Chaud and Kalinka. "So that's Detective Eugene Chaud and Detective Kalinka Cossack..." Mawata gasped in awe. "Who would have thought they were in disguise!" Corina shook her head in disbelief. "I know you had to hide on this mission, but why here?" Lan asked. "To fool your enemy, you must first fool your friends... Didn't I say that a long time ago?" Chaud asked. "Heh! Same as always, Chaud." Renee smiled coolly. "After the Cybeasts were sealed inside MegaMan and Zoey, you were being followed by many enemies who worked for Mayor Cain, including this Naraku character. If we have even tried to talk to you, our covers would have been blown." Kalinka explained. "I understand." Lan nodded. "Anyway, we don't have time to waste." Chaud reminded everyone. "Yeah! We got to save MegaMan and Zoey!" Bridget agreed. "I already used the computer to remove the barrier. You can now enter the Underground. Listen carefully, the 3 groups, the WWW and the Mayor's group and Naraku are after MegaMan and Zoey, the Mayor's group used to work with the WWW, but they parted ways. Mayor Cain's power, the Cybeast Worshipers were working for the mayor who only knew him as the priest. Ridiculous, don't you think?" "Now that their priest is arrested, they should naturally stop their actions. But we got the other group of the mayor to deal with. They won't stop, even with the mayor gone. They're after MegaMan and Zoey." Kalinka pointed out. "So you be careful. We will dispatch ProtoMan and Bass as soon as possible." Chaud told them. "We will!" Lan nodded in agreement. 'Hang on MegaMan and Zoey, we're coming!' Lan thought to himself.

The team logged backed into CentralArea3 where everyone was waiting. "So I'm guessing the Mayor gave you permission after all." Shion guessed. "We'll explain about that later. Right now, we need to get to the Underground." Renee said. They nodded and marched to the Underground. "We have to go to the back of this deep cave...?" Lan wonder. "I wonder what's like down there... I can sense powerful dark auras even from here." Kagome said. "That won't be trouble! Let's go!" Roll shouted. And they all jumped while screaming at the top of their lungs. As soon as they were gone, Naraku appeared. "So this is where the beasts retreated..." he thought out loud to himself.

The Virus Busters landed onto something metal. "Huh? This is the Underground?" Setsuna wondered. "Yeah... but look around us! We're on an air fleet!" Negi pointed out. And they were. It looked just like the air fleets from MegaMan X4 and X5. "Who do you think these ships belong to?" Shippo wondered. "We can worry about that later! At least we don't have to deal with the Evil Spirits!" Mawata said. They Virus Busters began their journey on the air fleet. They had to elude laser cannons and blasters and missile launchers. As they jumped from ship to ship and deleted the viruses, they made their way inside the master ship. Once inside, the whole room began to shake and Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey crashed thought the roof. "Mega! Zoey!" Roll gasped. "...Guys... help..." Gregar MegaMan grunted. "...Cybeasts... getting stronger..." Falzar Zoey wheezed. They held their heads in pain and began to unleash those terrifying roars again. "We have to knock them out for a least a few moments! That way the Cybeasts will lose control!" Zero shouted. "Got it! Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**Roll and the Virus Busters VS Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey (Theme: Sigma Battle from MegaMan Maverick Hunter X)**

Gregar MegaMan charged at Inuyasha who blocked it with his Tetsusaiga. Falzar Zoey kicked Inuyasha in the back. Roll slam into MegaMan and Zoey. "Mega! Zoey! Hang on! You can beat the Cybeasts!" Roll pleaded. Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey growled in response by firing energy slashes at Roll who dodged them. Setsuna and Asuna double teamed up and slashed MegaMan and Zoey. Kagome fired her Sacred Arrows at Gregar MegaMan, damaging him a little. Falzar Zoey fired feathers from her wings, damaging Shion a little. "Queen's Kiss!" Shion blew a kiss and it turned into a tornado of hearts and hit Zoey, damaging her moderately. MOMO quickly turned into her Star Wind. "Wind Tornado!" She launched a wind attack at Zoey, damaging her a little. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango flung her boomerang and it rammed into Zoey combined with Negi's thunder attacks and Renee's Silver Slash, slamming her into a wall and knocking her out. "Alright, now that leaves MegaMan!" Roll yelled as she dodged MegaMan's swipes and gave him a kick in the chest. "KOS-MOS!" Roll called out to KOS-MOS. "Roger, ending the battle now." KOS-MOS said as her fist glows blue, Roll fired a Roll Arrow combined with Corina's Heart Arrow, the two attacks struck MegaMan and KOS-MOS punched him in the chest. Gregar MegaMan let out another terrible roar and suddenly, blue lines grabbed KOS-MOS, her friends, Inuyasha, his friends, the Lucky Star girls and Negi and his students. "What's going on?!" Kagami gasped as they turn into energies and went inside MegaMan, MegaMan reverted back to normal and kneed on the ground. "Mega! Zoey!" Roll gasped as she ran up to him, Zoey also reverted back to normal, her friends grabbed her and put her beside MegaMan. "Thank goddess they're alright, but what happened to the others?" Bridget asked. Roll got a serious look on her face. "My guess... That they're inside MegaMan." "But where inside MegaMan?" Zero questioned.

(Inside MegaMan's memory banks...)

**(Brave New World: Piano Version from Namco X Capcom)**

Shion slowly got up. "What... happened? I remember when we were fighting MegaMan and then these blue lines appear and the rest is blank..." Shion recalled what happened. She noticed the others getting up as well. "Where are we?" Negi wondered. "Looks like a hospital of some sorts." Kagome pointed out. "Move it! Move it! Move it!" One of the doctors yelled as they rushed past them with a stretcher. Out of curiosity, they group decide to follow. As they reached the door, they saw an infant in a coma state as the doctors tried to revive him. "Clear!" Another doctor shouted as they buzzed him. The doctor noticed the green line on the machine remaining flat. "It's no good... We lost him..." The doctor said grimly. "Wait... I think we know where we are! We're... inside MegaMan's memory..." Miyuki said sadly. The visitors gasped in shock. They then decided to follow the doctor. Once they got there, they saw a younger Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari. "I'm sorry; we did everything we can do... There's nothing we can do to save him..." The doctor said sadly, Mrs. Hikari held on to her husband and cried. Tsukasa, MOMO, Konoka and Negi were on the verge of tears. Shion, Inuyasha, Konata and their friends remained silent, no one noticed KOS-MOS' eyes turning blue and for the first time ever since she was built back in her world, she has shed a tear. "H-Hub..." KOS-MOS said sadly.

The visitors were warped to another part in MegaMan's past. They saw Dr. Hikari typing in something in his lab. "I'm almost done... Just a few more...!" Then he was finished, he turned on a monitor and saw MegaMan opening his eyes. "D-Dad...?" He whispered. "Yes. It's me, your father, Hub..." Dr. Hikari smiled happily. The visitors were silent. "MegaMan or Hub went through this to keep living. If this technology is possible, I... might be able to revive my parents... and Kevin..." Shion said sadly as she looked at the ground. "Now we know how MegaMan is born. Now we must help him save this world!" Asuna said with determination. A white light engulfed them.

Roll and the others were checking for wounds, suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "Ahoo hoo hoo hoo!" It was CircusMan and he jacked in. "CircusMan!" Lan gasped. Yuika came on a third screen and grinned evilly. "Hee hee! Thanks so much for weakening the brats for us! Now I'm gonna take them away!" "No! I'm not going to let you take MegaMan and Zoey away from us again!" Roll got into a battle stance, then kneed down. "Ugh! I'm still pretty bruised from the battle!" Roll grunted. "Yikes! Me too!" Corina grunted also. "Kyahahaha! Now before I take MegaMan and Zoey away again... CircusMan! Delete them!" Yuika ordered. "Rightio!" CircusMan got nearer and nearer. "What should we do?!" Lan yelled, suddenly, two blurs appeared and slashed CircusMan. "What?!" Yuika gawked. The cloaked Navis from before appeared. "Who... Are you?" Mawata asked, suddenly, they took off their cloaks to reveal... "ProtoMan!" Bridget yelled happily. "Bass!" Kikki cheered. ProtoMan and Bass stared at CircusMan and pointed their swords at him. "You're outnumbered, leave now or we'll be forced to delete you! ProtoMan warned. "I should have... seen this coming!" CircusMan groaned. "Grrrr! You'll pay for this!" Yuika snarled as she jacked CircusMan out. ProtoMan walked up to MegaMan and Zoey, as he did, the visitors reappeared. "We're back!" Setsuna sighed in relief. "But who are they?" MOMO pointed at ProtoMan and Bass. "They're our allies." Roll smiled. "And you won't believe this, the boy and girl who were bodyguards, they were our allies, Eugene Chaud and Kalinka Cossack in disguise!" Lan grinned. "No way!" Inuyasha gawked. Kalinka and Chaud came on a third and fourth screen. "Sorry we were late, Lan. I see you managed to save MegaMan and Zoey." Chaud did the thumbs up. "So you two are detectives?" Shion said in awe. "You're a bit too young for that, aren't you?" "Hee hee! Things happen!" Kalinka giggled. "Hang on, MegaMan and Zoey. This will get you back on your toes. Recover!" ProtoMan used his power to restore MegaMan and Zoey. "They should be ok in about 10 minutes. They need rest." ProtoMan told everyone. "And I'll be taking them." A voice said, the Virus Busters gasped and turned around to see Colonel jumping down with a venomous glare. "C-Colonel!" Mawata gasped. "So looks like the rumors are true, you did join WWW..." Bass said coldly. "I'm not the Colonel you once knew!" Colonel snarled. "Yes. Me and Colonel have been doing this from the very beginning!" Baryl came on a fifth screen. "Now are you going to give us the Cybeasts?" Colonel got into a battle stance. "Colonel! You were once our ally, but why would you join WWW?!" Roll demanded. "I don't care about what I do or what I do is evil. As long as I completed my mission successfully..." Colonel said quietly. "I'm not kind like the lot of you..." "You were holding back..." Shion stated. "What?" Colonel raised an eyebrow. "Yes! You never ever attacked a exhausted or weak person! If you do, you would have deleted or kill them! But you didn't... You hesitated, did you?!" Shion demanded. Colonel was taken back by surprise. "Yeah! You wouldn't have changed into someone that evil easily..." Mawata agreed. "Enough talking. Which one of you worms will fight me?" Colonel challenged. "I will! Because I will protect MegaMan, Zoey and my friends even if you did become evil! Lan! Get ready!" Roll yelled. "Colonel, delete Mayl's Navi." Baryl ordered. "Battle routine, set!" Both operators yelled out. "Execute!" Roll and Colonel yelled.

**Roll VS Colonel (Theme: Showdown from MegaMan Zero 4)**

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. Roll and Colonel clashed swords for 2 minutes till Roll got the upper hand and slashed him 3 times. Colonel countered by slashing her three times. Roll and Colonel continued clashing. "Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan and Baryl yelled as they inserted the Battle Chips. Roll and Colonel clashed swords, Roll slashed him 6 times and Colonel slashed her 8 times. "Oh man... The battle is becoming tense!" Konata gasped. "Let's hope Roll wins this battle." Asuna said. Roll slashed Colonel 5 times and the two got into two sides. "Time to end this! Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chip. "Long Sword. Battle Chip. Slot-in." Baryl said as he inserted the Battle Chip. Roll put the mighty blade together and flung it at Colonel who also flung it, the blades collided for 1 minute, till Roll's Life Sword broke thru Colonel's. Colonel's eyes widen in shock as the blade hit him and knocked him into a wall.

Colonel got up weakly. "I don't understand..." Colonel gasped. "Colonel, don't you get it? You and Baryl are doing this for no reason. You said it was destiny. But that's not it! What we want to know if it is one of your own will! We wanted to know if you really joined WWW, and if you really, of your own, wanted to fight us. That's what I'm asking! But what you told us is you're so focused on destiny that you've thrown your will away!" Lan stated. "Yeah! Without a will, you're nothing." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Open your eyes, Baryl!" MegaMan yelled as he and Zoey got up, Roll helped them up. "My own free will..." Baryl said quietly. "It's been so long since I have forgotten it. Looking at you, I realized how dirty I become." Baryl said sadly. "Live by your own will... Maybe I have been hoping for someone to tell me that. But I'm sorry, my loyalty's with Wily. If I disobeyed him, he will harm the ones you love. Forgive me, Lan..." Baryl said sadly as Colonel disappeared by warping his cape around. "Colonel..." MOMO said sadly. "Kuhuhuhu! Well, you managed to save the hosts of the Cybeasts..." A dark voice said evilly, the gang turned to see... "Naraku!" Inuyasha gashed his teeth in anger. "So, you're Naraku..." MegaMan said quietly. "Correct, I am Naraku, soon to be ruler of the universe!" Naraku grinned evilly. "Let me guess, you want the Cybeasts." ProtoMan frowned as he pointed his sword at the evil demon. "Hehehe... I will not fight you yet. I will wait till Judgment Day. Inuyasha... I won't run away the time when the day comes! So MegaMan and Zoey Hanson, keep the Cybeasts safe for me!" Naraku laughed evilly as a dark mist surrounded him, 30 seconds later, he was gone. "I hate it when he does that..." Shippo sighed irritably. "But still, I don't know when Judgment Day will come. If it does, it will be our true final battle with the vile demon." Miroku pointed out. Suddenly, the ship began shaking. "What's going on?!" Kagome gasped. "Since the battle, it made the mother ship become crash! Hurry everyone! There is a jet craft near the entrance!" Bass told everyone, the Virus Busters ran the way to the jet craft and got on, they saw the mother ship crashed to the ground.

Everyone got out of the craft and began coughing. "Shesh! That was a close one!" Konata hacked. "At least now we got MegaMan and Zoey back!" Roll smiled. "Good. Now let's... huh?!" Lan gasped as he saw red sparks in front of the Virus Busters. "Those sparks... they're the same as the one from the Nebula Phenomenon!" Chaud gawked. "What's going on?!" Negi gasped. "During the Nebula Phenomenon we had to face an enemy also from another would. He was from a place called-!" Before ProtoMan could finish, a powerful burst blew everyone back. Now a much bigger red portal was before them and out of that portal came a huge golden android followed by a smaller humanoid floating cyborg. The cyborg looked around and laughed manically. "Hehehehehehe! Finally! It worked!" "Hey! Who are you!?" Corina demanded. "Humph! Don't you know how to be polite to your elders?" the cyborg frowned. "I am Dr. Weil! Leader of Neo Arcadia!" "Neo Arcadia?!" MegaMan gasped. "So you're from the same world as Fefnir!" "Ah! So you're the ones who sent him packing!" Weil laughed. "I never thought that one of the four mighty generals would lose to mere children... how the mighty have fallen!!" "Huh... I thought this Master X was the head of Neo Arcadia..." Kalinka thought out loud. "If he is the leader now... that that means..." Weil looked around as he grinned manically. "Who would have thought that there was an alternate Cyberworld that even Dr. Ciel herself never knew existed!" "Alternate Cyberworlds?!" Zero gasped. "Let me guess... you want to bring Neo Arcadia here too!" Renee tensed. "Gahahahahahahaha! You got it!" Weil laughed. "You see, we have an energy crisis to deal with. Because the doctor refused to hand over her Ceil System, we had to resort to spreading out forces again. With more Neo Arcadia base in different worlds, we don't have to worry about limited energy! So, will you like to join our unit?" Weil offered. "Forget it!" Zoey shouted. "We didn't agree with Fefnir and we won't agree with you! And if this Dr. Ciel didn't give you her Ceil System invention, it's because she knew you wouldn't do anything good with it! Besides.... I think you're the one who caused the limited energy crisis! And we don't need your plague, we have enough problems of our own!" "Yeah!" the rest of the Virus Busters yelled. "Is that your final answer?" Weil frowned. "I see... then I have no choice... I will have to label you all as Mavericks!" "M-Mavericks!?" Bridget gasped. "You heard me! You're all nothing more than filthy extremists! Omega! Crush them!" Weil ordered. "Grrr..." the massive android growled as he got closer. "We're just about recovered! We can help out!" MegaMan said as he and Zoey activated Beast Out. "OK! Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS Omega (Theme: Omega Battle from MegaMan Zero 3)**

Omega fired green blasts of energy that bounce when the hit the ground. Everyone evaded the blows but Omega just kept firing. "Lighting Rod!" Gregar MegaMan yelled as he crashed into Omega. "Fire Crush!" Falzar Zoey yelled as she launched flaming wings at him. The android howled in pain as he got damage. "Omega! Don't lose to those inferior children!" Weil commanded. Omega raised his floating hands and began to fire energy pulses that made the ground shake. Konoka and Setsuna used their double team attack to give Omega a double whammy. "Star Strike!" MOMO yelled as she fired her arrow at Omega. "Lighting Shot!" Shion shouted as she added the damage. Omega resorted to slamming his hands on the ground to create a huge earth attack, the all jumped over with. "Sacred Shockwave!" Kagome yelled as she slammed her fist into the ground and created rumbling towers of sacred energy that crashed into Omega. "Roll Slash!" Roll yelled as she fired hearts at Omega, adding the damage. Omega snarled as he fired lasers all over the field. The Virus Busters had a hard time get away from it but they did. Then her began to fire more green energy blasts. They got away from it too. "We have to end this now! FighterSword!" ProtoMan yelled as slashed his sword at Omega. "Darkness Overload!" Bass yelled as he fired a ball of dark energy, hitting Omega. "KOS-MOS! Now!" Shion yelled. "Roger, ending the battle now." KOS-MOS said as she activated her R-Cannon and fired. Omega's hands dropped to the ground as he howled in defeat.

Weil was in shock. "No! How could you lose to a bunch of children! You are the bloodthirsty God of Destruction! It's unthinkable!! Absurd!! Inconceivable!!" "Enough of this Weil!" MOMO shouted. "We won't let you take away justice and freedom!" "...Justice!? Freedom!? Worthless ideals!" he pointed an accusing finger at MOMO. "You're just a Reploid, a machine, but your kind started a war a long time ago in the name of freedom!" "W-WHAT?" MOMO gasped in shock. "And humans... look at what they did to me!" He removed his glass head case and steam came poring out. As it cleared, they now saw Weil with a deformed half-mechanical face. "Oh my...!!" Shion gasped in horror. "They mortified me! They transferred all my memories into data! And switched by body for this armor with the power to rejuvenate me! And they expelled me from Neo Arcadia! All while spouting the word 'justice!' Humans are monsters that should be chained! You may have managed to fend of Omega but I'll-!" Weil was cut of by a beeping on his arm. He put his glass head case back on, activated a map and snarled. "Blast! He managed to get through the last of my defenses already?! Let's go, Omega! It is time we awoke that pitiful fake from a century-long dream!" "Grrr..." Omega growled as he reactivated and went back into the portal. "When I done with my "formidable foe," you can all be sure that I'll be back for revenge!" Weil shouted as he went through the portal. It closed behind him.

"Why did Weil called MOMO a Reploid?" Zero wondered. "And what did he do to make the people of his world mad at him? I don't want to see him or Omega again." Tsukasa shivered. "I hope so. Thanks everyone for saving us." MegaMan smiled. "Yeah, let's go home." Zoey smiled also. The Virus Busters jacked out.

MegaMan and Zoey are saved! Mayor Cain has been arrested, but what about Weil and Omega? Will they come back for more?

TBC

Next time: Just Before the Expo


	109. Just Before the Expo

Me: Here is the chapter with Saya from Namco X Capcom!

Chapter 11: Just Before the Expo

(Lan's POV)

In the end, after we talked about 'will', Baryl and Colonel disappeared into the Underground's darkness. We have to watch over and protect our 'will'. Even when it seemed hopeless, my will kept me going...

(Normal POV)

That night, news of the Mayor's arrest spread throughout Cyber City. People couldn't believe it and were confused. Even worse than the fact that the Expo's sponsor was in a scandal were the rumors that the Expo wouldn't be held...

We now turned to Vic and his organization at Seaside Town docks fuming over their failure. "Blackbeard was arrested along with the Mayor, and our Cybeasts trump card is gone... Now what?" Ito asked. What do you think?" Yuika fumed. "We carry one with just the three of us!" But what's our next move?" Ito questioned again, Yuika sweatdropped. "...Yeah... The problem is even getting back the Cybeasts..." Vic frowned. "So are you saying we should try to capture MegaMan and Zoey again? "...Yeah, and this time, I got a better plan..." Vic grinned evilly. "But what if Baryl and Colonel interfere?" Yuika asked. Vic chuckled darkly. "I know their weakness!" Vic stated. "Really?" Yuika gasped. "...Yeah, they do. When I was stealing the Force Program, I remember this one thing. When Colonel had a chance to attack Hikari and Awayuki, he couldn't do it. He looked like he couldn't hurt the girl that came to help those kids. That girl is our key... If we can find that girl and use her as a hostage..." Before Vic can continue, Ito interrupted. "Hold it. Do you know where that girl is?" Ito questioned. "I sorta know... I've got some people looking for her... And also, today when MegaMan and Zoey were going nuts here, that same girl showed up to save those kids again. So it's safe to say they probably know each other." Vic shrugged. "I see. So, if we tail Lan and his friends, then we should bump into her, too." Ito figured it out. "That sounds like a plan!" Yuika agreed. "Good, then it's decided! Well get that girl and use her to get the Cybeasts!" Vic grinned evilly.

(With Wily)

Wily was angry on what just happened yesterday. "And to think Colonel was defeated... I did not expect things to turn out like this... but my plan will continue to move forward." Wily began to walk back to the room he was in, then he stopped. "A certain thing will happen tonight If it is successful..." Wily grinned evilly. "Lan, MegaMan, Zoey and friends... Come to me! Ah, it will be just like that one time - the end of Net society is here!" Wily laughed evilly, and then stopped. "But the control system... She had better come back soon... According to my calculations, we can move shortly." Wily said darkly.

(After school a few days ago after the fight with Colonel and Omega...)

Lan, Mawata, the younger Mew Mews, the Lucky Star girls, MOMO, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Negi's students were with Mick and Tab. Mr. Mach was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where Mr. Mach is." Mick asked. Lan and his friends looked down in sadness. "Lan, everyone? Why the sad looks? You seem sad since we mentioned Mr. Mach's name." Tab asked in concern. "I-It's nothing..." Asuna smiled sadly. "Y-Yeah, he may have a problem he has to deal with." Inuyasha muttered. 'We can't just tell them Mr. Mach's a part of WWW...' MOMO thought to herself. Suddenly, they heard a wham! "W-W-What was that?!" Tab gasped, the gang turned to see Vic, Ito and Yuika staring at them. "Hiiii! And how is everyone today?" Yuika taunted. "Not you losers again!" Kagome frowned. "The ex-WWW members who joined with the Mayor and kidnapped me and MegaMan!" Zoey gritted her teeth in anger. "Don't call us that!" Yuika frowned. "We are our very own crime organization now, thank you very much! Our name is..." Yuika began to sweat. "...All together now! Yuika's Lovlies!" "The Justice Force!" "The Cloudy Bombers!" Lan and the gang were silent as multiple question marks appeared and crickets were heard. Yuika turned to her comrades with an angry glare. "I thought you all agree on MY name!" Yuika fumed. "And what so 'lovely' about us!? That's so girly! And since when were you the leader?!" Vic snapped. "I'm superior to all of you! Therefore, it is only natural! You guys do anything, so I'm just giving you a hand! You should be bowing to me calling me Queen Yuika!" Yuika yelled with a vain on her head. "Um, hey, we're in a middle of a mission here." Ito tried to calm them down. "After all, we, the Justice Force, must work as a team." "Yuika's Lovlies!" "The Cloudy Bombers!" "Yuika's Lovlies!!!" "The Cloudy Bombers!!!" "HEY!" Kagami interrupted. "We don't care about your stupid names! What do you what this time?!" "Oh, that's right..." Yuika blinked. "We came to ask you guys some questions!" "Questions?" Tsukasa asked. "That's all you want from us?" "Yeppers!" Yuika nodded. "Where's the other girl who was with you guys in Seaside Town?" "You mean Iris?" Shippo frowned. "We don't know where she is, and even if we did, we would never tell you bums!" "...We thought you might say that." Ito frowned. "I knew very well that you counter-terrorists wouldn't make this easy for us. I never wanted to do this, but... JudgeMan! Now!" "Sir!" JudgeMan obey from his PET. At that minute, the Punishment Robots from Green Town busted into the room and surrounded the Virus Busters. "What?? What are they doing here?!" Tab panicked. Yuika giggled sinisterly. "Even if most of you have powers that you can use outside of the Cyberworld, do you really think you can fight this many bots?" "No way you punks are gonna make fools outta us now!" Vic sneered. "Don't forget... the government owns these robots! Now where is that kid!?" "We told you! We don't know!" Lan shouted. "Well, if you really don't know..." Yuika giggled again, "Will this help your memory...?" she snapped her fingers and one of the Punishment Robots came up behind Lan and zapped him. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Lan yelled in pain. "Lan!!" his friends shouted in fear. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Mawata shouted. "So you gonna tell us?" Yuika crossed her arms. "Your little brother might not last long..." "For the last time, we don't know! Get it through your thick heads!" Kikki yelled. "I thought I told you to NOT call me thick headed!" Yuika fumed. "...But it looks like you really don't know." she snapped her fingers again and the Punishment Robot backed off. Lan fell on the floor, knocked out. Zoey went to shake him awake. "Lan! Lan! Get up!" she pleaded. "But how can you not know?" Yuika wondered as she walked up to her and Lan's scorched body. "Oh well, no worries. We'll just be taking the Cybeast keepers again." "Try it and you're sliced!" Inuyasha threatened as he gripped his sword. "Enough!" a familiar voice yelled. Everyone turned and found Iris with a scowl on her face. "I'm here... just leave my friends alone." she ordered. "My, my!" Yuika grinned. "You came all by yourself! You're coming with us now!" she snapped her fingers again and the Punishment Robots surrounded her. "Now don't try anything funny kid!" Yuika threatened. "I will not resist. So remove the Punishment Robots." Iris said coldly. "And if I say no?" Yuika rose an eyebrow. Iris' eyes glowed red. "...Back off!" she ordered and the robots stepped aside. "Wh-wh-what?!!" Yuika stammered. "Don't listen to her!" "Just who is this kid?!" Vic gawked. Iris's eyes returned to green as she walked up to them. She looked down at Zoey who was still holding Lan's immobile form. "Zoey... take care of Lan please..." she said before turning to the ex-WWW members. "I'm ready." "Uck! You're the type of person I hate the most!" Yuika frowned as she grabbed Iris and stormed out with Ito and Vic following. "So full of... 'valor!' YUCK!" "What are they going to do with Iris!?" Konoka gasped. "I don't know..." Setsuna frowned, "But we have to call Renee, Negi, Shion and KOS-MOS right away!"

Seven minutes later...

The others made it to what happened and the others explained what happened. "That's horrible!" Shion frowned. "But why would they want Iris?" I-I don't know... But I can't let them take Iris!" Lan grunted. "Maybe the BBS in the Undernet will help you! It has everything dirty criminals need." Tab suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Negi nodded in agreement.

The Virus Busters jacked in and made their way to Undernet2, deleting any HeelNavis that got in their way, they got to the BBS. MegaMan looked through it. "Find anything, MegaMan?" Konata asked. "Yes I did! One of the topics said that the Ex-WWW members are at Sky Town Admin." MegaMan said. "Then that's where we will find Iris! We don't got a moment to lose!" Lan yelled.

Later in the Sky Town Admin, Baryl laid on the floor, beaten and bruised, courtesy of the ex-WWW. Yuika giggled as she held an unconscious Iris by the collar. "She sure is cute, isn't she Baryl? Iris, was it?" Yuika smirked. "I don't know how you two know each other, but you don't look so high and mighty now!" "Don't worry Baryl!" Vic grinned. "She's just taking a nap... you know, like Sleeping Beauty. I never thought I'd see the day where you would be helpless. Until now you've been bossing us around. I just hated it!" "Don't think of us ill, Baryl." Ito shrugged. "I had to think things through many times. But in the end, I went with these two." "No offense, but if we let you go back to Dr. Wily, you'd tell him that we were gonna do him in too!" Yuika said. "Throw him into the sea!" "Stop!" Lan shouted as he and the Virus Busters rushed up to them. "What did you do to Baryl?!" Bridget demanded. "Let him and Iris go now!" Konata yelled. "Humph! You guys a persistent!" Yuika frowned as she dragged Iris closer to the edge. "You'd better back off or else Pretty in Pink goes bye bye into the sea! This area is famous for its high tides so I wonder what would happen if she got thrown in...?" "You...!!" Sango snarled. "What are you waiting for?!" Yuika snapped at Vic and Ito. "Hurry up and take care of Baryl!" "Alright, alright!" Vic growled "I'm not going to enjoy this..." Ito muttered as he and Vic dragged Baryl to the edge. "Oh no you don't!!" Shion yelled as she flipped past Yuika and Iris. She kicked Vic in the gut and made him pass out and gave Ito a killer uppercut. He was about to go over the edged but Asuna grabbed him with her hair and pulled him safely. He too went unconscious. "Wh-wh-what was that?!" Yuika gasped in shock. "Though I may not look it, I come from a family of powerful martial artists!" Shion replied smugly. "Hey, people!" a familiar voice yelled. Mr. Mach came jumping down. "Mr. Mach!" the Virus Busters gasped. "Nice to see you again..." Mach nodded, he noticed Ito and Vic knocked out bodies in surprise. "Though I must be late for the party!" "Shoot! The traitor's here too!" Yuika snarled. In less then a second, she grabbed Negi by the arms. "Negi!!" Asuna gasped. "If one hostage won't bother you then how about we double it! All off you back off or else Harry Potter gets it!" Yuika threatened. She didn't notice that Negi was about to sneeze, but Setsuna did. "We'd better do what she says..." she blinked. "What?? Why?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Ah... ah... AH-CHOOO!"

And a huge gust of wind blew all around Yuika, tearing ever last bit of her clothing. When it cleared, Yuika was now....

"What the?!" Kagome gasped. "Huh??" Mawata gawked as her face turned red. "My, my..." Miroku commented earning him another whack on the head courtesy of Sango. Zoey covered Lan's eyes while Renee did the same with Shippo. As for Yuika, her face was the perfect portrait of shock. Whatever she had been expecting, this had not been it. Yuika began to tremble slightly before shaking more violently. Finally, she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Yuika was covering her body. "What... was that?" Shion turned beat red. "Um... Did we forget to tell you that whenever Negi sneezes, a girl's clothes come off?" Asuna nervously smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Um..." Mr. Mach tried to look away. "Should have warn us earlier..." "R-R-Retreat!" Yuika cried as she picked up Ito and Vic and warped them around her body and ran off with tears. "Mr. Mach, thank you so much for saving us." MOMO bowed politely. "I'm glad you kids are still calling me that. But, I don't deserve to be treated like that. As long as I am a member of WWW. I'm just a horrible man who tricks his students..." Mr. Mach said sadly. "That's not true! You may have done bad things, but you have a heart of gold!" Miyuki protested. "We sorta understand. You must have a reason to join WWW." Lan nodded, Mr. Mach stared at them for a few seconds then sighed. "My daughter was born with a bad illness, and she needed a very big operation or she would die. But that operation was very expensive, so we didn't do it. Just as the illness seemed to subsided, she suddenly fell very ill again and needed the operation... Around that time, a man came and paid for the operation. That man was Dr. Wily." Mr. Mach explained. "...So Dr. Wily made you join WWW cause he paid the operation..." Lan said. "Wow. I thought Dr. Wily was an insane man bent on destroying Net society..." Asuna looked at the ground in sadness. "If he hadn't, then Mr. Mach's daughter would suffer the same fate as MegaMan when he was Hub..." Kagami whispered sadly. "...Yes, and while I was a teacher at Cyber Academy, I spied on Cain and reported everything to Dr. Wily." Mr. Mach explained. Lan and the others raised an eyebrow. "Cain and Dr. Wily were working together. You all knew that, didn't you? So I spied on Cain because he couldn't be trusted. On your first day of school, that incident with BlastMan... That was because I was trying to hack Cain's computer. But I failed because you stopped BlastMan. But now that I think about it. Maybe it was a good thing... If you hadn't defeated BlastMan back then, all of my beloved students could have lost their lives..." Mr. Mach smiled slightly. Lan and the gang were silent. "Anyway, no reason can erase the things I have done." Mr. Mach said. "If I ask you and Baryl to join us to fight Dr. Wily, he will find out and hurt the ones you love." Lan said. Mr. Mach nodded and picked up Baryl. " I met Baryl in Netopia, and I was amazed by his skills. I asked him to train me to not only learn better fighting skills, but to find faith in my self. That's why I can't betray him and the WWW. I wanted to be with everyone at graduation, but not like this. Goodbye everyone." Mr. Mach smiled at the gang before walking off. "Although you are in conspiracy with the WWW, people like you know the error of their ways. This may be goodbye for now, but I'm confident we will meet again." KOS-MOS stated.

(Lan's POV)

After Mr. Mach and Baryl left, we carried Iris back to school, I didn't want Mick and Tab to worry.

(Normal POV)

Lan, Iris and the others were back in the classroom with Mick and Tab. "Lan! You made it!" Tab smiled. "Sorry to make you worry." Lan smiled slightly. "I wasn't worried at all!" Mick boasted. "That's not what your face says!" Konoka giggled. "Sh-shut it!" Mick growled. "Thanks for helping us that time, Iris." Tab told her. "The way you repelled those Punishment Robots awesome!" 'She repelled the robots...?' Lan blinked. "Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around." Mick rolled his eyes. "Let's go home, I'm mad hungry!" "Yeah, me too." Tab nodded. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Kagami said. The two nodded and left the room. "Hey, Iris, you want to go home with us?" Lan offered. "I-I have to do something..." Iris said. "Hey... just who your what are you?" Lan finally asked. "Well..." Iris began. "Don't take it the wrong way. I'm not trying to pry. I just don't know anything about you..." Iris was silent. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to... but if you ever need anything just say so. After all, we're friends." "Th-thank you Lan..." Iris smiled. Before he could blink, Iris wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug, making him blush. "Awwww!" Kagome snickered. "That's so sweet!" Sango giggled. Iris let go of him and smiled again. "Bye bye then." She waved as she walked out. "Look's like she likes you." Inuyasha grinned. "L-let's catch up with Mick and Tab..." Lan stammered as he walked out.

Everyone went outside and found Mick and Tab chatting. "...But I wonder if it'll be alright..." Tab frowned. "What are you talking about?" Mick wondered. "The Expo! That's what!" Tab said. "With the mayor in jail, I wonder if the Expo is still being held." "It almost seems like the WWW is trying to stop the Expo..." Mick added. "Everyone! Your attention please!" a voice called. Everyone turned to see for Navis in CopyBots matching down the street. "The Expo will be held as scheduled!" the red female Navi began. "There are great dangers! But we will not be scared!" the blue male Navi continued. "Citizens! Let's come together and make this Expo a success!" the green male Navi rambled. "If we come together, we can scare those who want to hurt us!" the yellow female Navi finished. "Look's like they're going to keep the Expo as planned." Shion smiled. "Yeah, but is really going to be safe...?" Zoey wonder. "The incidents have been pretty bad. And me and MegaMan were in the center of it all..." "But at least to WWW has nothing against the Expo." Konata said. "Yeah, be glad for that!" Tab nodded. "It's time I went home, see ya!" he said as he walked off. "I gotta head off too, later!" Mick said as he left. Lan's PET beeped. "Lan! You have mail! ...Huh? There's no name on it..." MegaMan said. "What does it say?" Mawata asked. "'Dear Mr. Lan X. Hikari, we of the Expo Executive Committee would like to invite you to our Preview Gala. You have been selected from among the citizens of Cyber City to attend this once in a lifetime event! The event will be held in three days. You may bring any interested friends with you to the Expo Site to witness this exciting event!' Wow!" "What's a Preview Gala?" Shippo asked. "It's an exclusive event where a lot of special guests can see the Expo before anyone else." Shion told him. "Really? Lucky!!" Tsukasa squealed. "But it's kind of sudden. Isn't it suspicions...?" Setsuna wondered suspiciously. "A lot of things happened. Let's just relax." Asuna reassured. "Let's go invite everyone and we can go to the Expo together!" Lan smiled.

The next day after school...

The gang asked Mick, Tab and Iris who they found in school to come to the Preview Gala and they agreed. "Now let's go invite everyone from DenCity! I wonder if Chaud and Kalinka went back to DenCity..." Lan wondered. 'Huh... ProtoMan, huh. I may want to challenge him someday.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

The Virus Busters jacked in and head to ACDC Net, they found ProtoMan and Bass, but they say they are busy right now. They met up with PirateMan, GutsMan and Glide and they say they can go. Lastly, they went to Mayl's homepage. "The Expo? Wow, that sounds cool! Mayl and I are definitely going!" Roll squealed in delight. "Ok! That's everyone...?!" MegaMan tensed. "Mega? What's wrong?" Roll asked in concern. "I feel... a strange power..." MegaMan said seriously. "Oh man, it better not be that crazy doctor guy and his giant monster!" Inuyasha growled, suddenly, a quake happen. "An earthquake?! Here?!" Negi gasped. "G-Guys?! Look!" Shion pointed to a dark energy ball; suddenly it began to form into a dark portal. Out of the portal stepped out a young woman with white hair and fox ears stepped out of the portal. "Fufufufu..." she chuckled. "This place looks interesting..." "Alright! Who are you this time!?" Asuna demanded. "Hm?" the woman looked up curiously. "Little children... what are you doing here?" "She is generating high amounts of dark energy... it is equivalent to Omega. We must stay on guard." KOS-MOS said. "Who is she? She almost reminds me of Albedo..." MOMO shivered. "...? You two... little ones..." the woman pointed at MegaMan and Zoey. "There is dark energy surging through you... would you like to join Ouma?" "What is that?" Zoey frowned. "Just a club... we use the power of Quakes to jump from world to world... so we can control everything." the woman responded coyly. "What?! After hearing that we will never join you!" MegaMan yelled. "Very well..." the woman said as she pulled out a gun, the smile not leaving her face."I if you don't wish to join, the at least let me give you the release of death." "Hey! You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us!" Corina yelled. "No one makes death threats on me crew!" PirateMan added. "Want here, will stop you!" GutsMan shouted. The woman giggled. "You think so? You really think you can defeat Saya...?" "Saya... so that's your name! Lan, Mawata! Get ready!" Zero yelled. "Battle routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS Saya (Gate Battle from MegaMan X6)**

"Beast Out!" MegaMan and Zoey yelled as they turned into Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey. "My my my. You children are full of surprises..." Saya said calmly as she fired her gun at them, they dodged it with their super speed. KOS-MOS fired her G Shot at Saya, but she dodged them with accuracy and hit KOS-MOS with her weapon, it looks like a hammer. "KOS-MOS!" Shion gasped as she gave Saya an upper cut. Saya was about to hit her, but Miroku blocked it with his staff. "My, you're quite the man there." Saya said calmly, Miroku was distracted by her well, you know and that caught him off guard as Saya gave him a kick in the chest. "Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mawata and Tron yelled as they inserted the Battle Chips, Zero and PirateMan charged at Saya and slashed Saya three times, Saya winced a little but remained calm. Negi fired thunder and wind spells at Saya who blocked them with a shield. Asuna and Setsuna slashed her with their swords, Saya punched and kicked them away. MOMO managed to get a few shots at her with her bow before Saya fired her gun at her, she quickly dodged them and Corina and Renee combined their attacks with GutsMan and Glide launching attacks at her which damaged her greatly. Saya fired her guns at Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey, Konata and Miyuki merged with MegaMan and Zoey. Falzar Miyuki used a M Cannon to damage Saya greatly combined with Roll's Roll Arrow. "Hmm... Maybe I should end this quick?" Saya began to charge up her gun. "Time to end this! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he inserted the Battle Chips. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword!" Falzar Miyuki yelled as she made the powerful blade appear. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Miyuki flung the blade at Saya, Saya fired her powerful blade, the Life Swords cut through Saya's blast and hit her dead on, ending the battle.

Saya weakly got up and held her chest and stared at the Virus Busters with a calm look. "My... You children are indeed powerful, maybe more powerful than the boy and little one. I will spare your world, for now. Better pray you get stronger till then..." Saya said calmly as she made another dark portal appear and jumped through it, the portal closed as she jumped into it. "Who was that woman?" Shion blinked. "And what does he mean by more powerful than the boy and little one?" Tron added. "We'll worry about that later. It's getting late, so I'll see you guys in three days?" Lan smiled, Mayl, Dex and Yai nodded from their screens. "Alright! The Expo is coming!" Shippo cheered, the Virus Busters logged out.

The Expo is coming! But who is Saya and the organization she works for? The final battles are getting near!

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 7: Part 1: Showdown at the Expo

Me: Well, this is it, we're getting near to the end of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew! How do you like adding Saya, the main villain from Namco X Capcom? If you don't know who she is, check out the Wiki to find out more about her. See ya soon!


	110. The Final Battle: Saga 7: Part 1

Me: It is getting near... the epic grand finale to MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew! So after the final battle with the Cybeasts, the true final battle takes place in a familiar world with an encore. So get ready!

Chapter 12: The Final Battle: Saga 7: Part 1: Showdown at the Expo

(The morning of the Preview Gala...)

Everyone got up and got dressed for the day of the Preview Gala. "Is everyone ready?" Shion asked. "This is gonna be fun!" Kagami chuckled. "I wonder what exhibits are going to be there?" Miyuki smiled. "Well we'll have to check it out now won't we? "Lan smiled as he went to the door and opened it. As he did, they found a familiar site. "Rush!" Kikki squealed as the puppy virus ran up to her and and covered her in wet licks, "It's been a long time!" "Hey, who's that? His pretty cute!" Asuna squealed as her hair form hearts. "That's Rush. But he's a virus. How could he end up here?" Renee wondered. Kikki noticed a note in Rush's collar, slipped it out and read it. "'Take good care of him. -Serenade.' Thanks mom..." Kikki smiled happily. "Hmm? Did you say mom?" Sango asked. "Kinda complicated, but I'll tell you later. Now let's go!"

Meanwhile at the park, everyone else were watching Mick and Dex NetBattle. "Go! Guts Punch!" Dex cheered. "Back at you! Reflect!" Mick shouted. "Hah! I could take you boys out in less then a minute!" Tron boasted. "This doesn't seem right... why are they fighting for enjoyment?" Iris frowned. "Fighting doesn't have to be bad, it can also be by fun." Mayl explained. "NetBattling is one way you can make new friends, get it?" "Hmm...." Iris wondered. "OK, time up!" Yai said. "...Looks like its a draw!" "A draw huh?" Dex grinned. "The only person in ACDC Town that could beat GutsMan was Lan. It's been a long time since I fought someone with guts!" "Yeah! Me too!" Mick nodded. "You're not half bad yourself!" "Lan sure has some really neat friends!" Tab smiled cheerfully. "Well, we're just a few of his friends really." Mayl said. "We have lots of other friends... friends that come from places you've never heard of and places that may even surprise you!" "Really? When can we met them?" "They went back home... every last one of them... but I really hope we get a chance to see them again!" "Sorry, everyone!" Lan's voice shouted as the rest of the team came up to them. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Tron smiled. "Baboo! Baboo!" Bon babbled. "So is everyone introduced?" Mawata asked. "Sure did!" Mayl answered. "Is everybody ready?" "Yeah! Let's go to the Expo!" Lan smiled as they went to the Expo.

Everyone enter the Expo building where were greeted by a Navi in a CopyBot. "Welcome to the Expo!" he said. "Why does it seem like we're the only ones here?" MOMO asked. "That's because today is reserved for you!" "Really? This place is all to ourselves?" Konata grinned. "Oh boy! This is a lucky break!" Shippo smiled. "But we're should we start?" Yai wondered as she looked around. "For that we have a special Stamp Rally!" the Navi continued. "Each pavilion here is a replica of each area of Cyber City and each one has a theme. For the Seaside Town Pavilion, the theme is 'The Harmony of Man and Water!' For Green Town, its 'The Benefits of Nature to Man, and the Effects of Environmental Destruction!' For Sky Town, its 'Improving Man's Life Through Weather Control.' And for Central Town, its 'Next-Gen Society: Man and CopyBots Together!' You must get a stamp from Seaside, Green and Sky Pavilion to enter the Central Town Pavilion." He gave everyone stamp cards and bid everyone good luck. "I'm gonna check out Seaside." Dex said. "We will follow you." Miroku said as, Mick, Sango and Shippo nodded. "Us too." Zoey said. "I'm gonna go to the Green Pavilion." Tab said. "I'll come with. him" Tron said. "Sound nice." Inuyasha agreed. "We'll come along too." Shion nodded. "You wanna go to the Sky Pavilion?" Mayl asked Iris. "OK." she nodded. "Just as long as there's no endless pit below us." Kagami said. "I wonder what it looks like." Negi smiled. Everyone left, leaving Lan and Mawata. "The Expo feels nice, but isn't it a little creepy?" Mawata asked. "Don't worry." Lan reassured. "It's reserved for us so let's have some fun!" Mawata smiled. "OK!"

As everyone looked at their chosen sites, Lan and Mawata collected stamps for the Central Town Pavilion. In the Sky Pavilion, Mayl and Iris were talking. "Um...Mayl... do you like Lan?" Iris asked shyly as she pressed her fingers together. "Yeah, I like him a lot. He's my boyfriend." Mayl answered. "Boyfriend...?" "Yeah. Actually, we've been friends for a long time. I remember while back, five years ago, when he tried to defend me from a bully that tried to steal my lunch..." Mayl giggled as she remembered that time.

Flashback... six years ago...

Four year old Lan was standing with a few scratches on his face in front of a bulky kid that was much bigger than him. Behind him was five year old Mayl wondering what was going to happen next. "Hah! A little shrimp like you think you can beat me down? As if!" the bully sneered. "I always get what I want see? And what I want is you little girlfriend's sandwich!" "Mayl's mama made the just for her!" Little Lan shouted. "I'm not gonna let you take it!" he charged at the bully, but he simple pushed him on the ground. "Lan!" Little Mayl shouted in concern as she went to help him up. "I'm OK..." he just grunted. He charged at the bully again but the bully punched him in the stomach and threw him into the dirt. By the look of his face it really hurt. "Stop it! You hurt him." Little Mayl shouted. "Heh, he shouldn't got in my way... now how about that sandwich?" the bully threatened. "Oh, I'll give a sandwich... a KNUCKLE sandwich!" Little Mayl yelled as she threw a sharp uppercut at him and pushed him down. The bully got up and started whimpering as he grabbed his bag. "You're a meany! I'm telling!!!" he yelled as he ran away. He may by a bully, but he was just a wimp who picked on little kids to make himself feel good. Little Mayl knelled down beside her friend and ran her hand on his back. "Lan, we have to get you mama..." "I sorry... I couldn't protect you..." he said painfully in tears. Little Mayl held Little Lan close as she wiggled her fingers around his hair and rubbed his sore tummy. "Don't worry Lan..." she smiled softly. "It'll be alright...."

End of flashback...

"...After that, Lan promised that he would always be there to protect me. But I want him to know that I'll always protect him too." Mayl finished. Iris looked down a little. "Iris... do you like Lan too?" Mayl asked. "Oh! Um... yes. I like him also." Iris said shyly. "You aren't mad are you?" "No, we can both like Lan!" Mayl smiled. "You can be his second girlfriend for a while, it'll be fun!" "Eh?" Iris asked. "Really? I mean uh... can a Navi fall for a human? Is is possible?" Mayl blinked. "Well look at MegaMan, Roll and Zoey. They're doing just fine. Roll and Zoey really like MegaMan and he likes them just the same." Iris smiled. "OK... thanks Mayl." Mayl nodded with a smile, then wondered. 'Why did Iris ask that just now? Could she be a... naw it couldn't be... could it?'

After everyone got all the stamps, they met up back in the main lobby. "So did you guys get all the stamps?" Lan asked. "We sure did!" Kagome smiled. "Yep!" Mick nodded. "People and CopyBots living together... can't wait for that!" "I wonder what the future is gonna be like back on our worlds." Konoka giggled with wonder. "It'll be so cool if it be like this one!" Kagami added. "You guys should come over my place sometime. You can have some of my famous strawberry milk!" Yai chuckled. "Hey, after this is over with, I can show you guys some of my inventions! I've got some really awesome stuff!" Tron smiled. "Everyone seems to be getting along well!" Shion smiled. "OK, time to go to the Central Pavilion!" she clapped her hands in a chaperon way. Everyone nodded and went to the final room. Unknown to them, the ex-WWW watched them enter from an emergency exit door. "Wait till I get my hands on that little red head shrimp..." Yuika snarled. "He's gonna rue the day he made a fool outta me!" "Keep it down!" Ito hissed. "We'll be spotted if you continue to rant like that..." "Intruder alert!" a Navi spotted them. "Now you've done it!" Vic frowned. "Fall back!"

Back to the Virus Busters, they now entered a large room with empty CopyBots everywhere. "So this is the Central Pavilion..." Renee said as she looked around. "It's nothing but... CopyBots..." "I've never seen so many CopyBots in one place before..." Tab said. "It seems almost scary to see so many CopyBots all lined up..." Mayl added. She noticed Iris was shacking like a leaf. "Iris? Are you alright?" "This place is... this place is..." Iris whimpered as her fists balled up. "? You've been here before?" Bridget asked. Lan's PET rang. "Lan! It's your autophone!" MegaMan said. "Hello?" Lan answered? "Lan!" High Max said on the other line. "My men and I have done some more investigating on the WWW and I have something urgent to tell you!" "What is it?" "Do not go to the Expo! It's a trap!" "A TRAP?!?!" everyone gasped. "Welcome!" the Navi said from the stage. "Isn't this pavilion wonderful? Some many CopyBots all lined up in a row..." the Navi's slowly made a sinister smirk. "You'll be so happy... because you can see the end of the world from this pavilion!!!" "Wh-what did he say?!" Tsukasa gasped. "Blast it! I was too late! Don't go anywhere, I'm sending reinforcements!" High Max shouted as he sign off. "Heeheheheheh.... It's been a long time Lan Xavier Hikari..." an all too familiar laughed. "N-No! Not him!!" Lan clinched his teeth angrily. Dr. Wily walked up to the stage beside the Navi. "Wily!!" Zoey shouted angrily. "So that's him... Albert Wily..." Mawata frowned. "The mad scientist with the grudge against the Hikari clan..." Shion glared. "Welcome my boy!" Wily grinned. "It looks like you've made new friends again. What do you think of my new suit?" "It makes you look more evil if that's what you're looking for..." Lan growled. "Splendid! Now none of you brats can stretch it and expose my back hair!" Wily laughed, earning him disgusted looks. "Now let's get back to business, shall we boys and girls? Welcome to the Central Pavilion... or rather, WWW Headquarters!" Everyone gasped in shock. "You gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha shouted. "You guys were under our noses the whole time?!" Corina gasped. "So then... the person who sent me that message was..." Lan stammered. "Yes! It was me!" Wily said gleefully. "But I won't stop there! It was I who made the Expo!" "No..!!" MOMO covered her mouth in shock. "Mayor Cain did an excellent job in building it. The money to build the Expo was really went to building my secret laboratory and funding our criminal activities." "I can't believe we've been duped!" Konata frowned. "Not to mention that the Expo was nothing but a set-up!" Setsuna added. "Hehe... I'm so close to archiving my goal. But I need three things from you... two of those things you already know... the Cybeasts that MegaMan and Zoey Hanson have sleeping inside them. But the third thing I need from you is... Iris!!" Everyone gasped again as they turned to Iris, her face was now completely pale. "You've come back to me, my dear! But then again, you only have one place to return too. Come! Come back to me!" "What does he want with Iris?!" Negi gasped. "Is she his granddaughter or something?!" Asuna gawked. "Just accept it! You have no place to go!" "Whatever you want with her, you won't get that chance!" Sango shouted. "I was hoping you would say that!" Wily grinned as he snapped his fingers. As if on command, an army of HeelNavi logged in to the CopyBots. "Waaahhh! Wh-what's going on?!" Tab yelled. "There's too many of them!" Yai screamed. "Shoot...!" Dex grimaced. "Haha! There's no escape! Get them!" Wily ordered. The HeelNavis obey and ambushed everyone so hard, all that was seen was a cloud of dust. "Ahh! Stop it!" Dex shouted. "Can't we talk?!" Yai pleaded. "Eeeeeeekk!" Mayl screamed. "Leave my baby brother alone!!" Tron yelled.

After minutes of seemingly endless fighting, Inuyasha and his group, Shion and her group and Negi and his group panted greatly with their weapons out. They were circled around Lan, Mawata, Rush, the Lucky Star girls and the Mew Mews. They were the only ones left. "I see Serenade was right to send you all to this world... but resistance is futile!" Wily sneered. "We won't let you take the Cybeasts Dr. Wily!" Kagome shouted. "Look around you! You're all out numbered and you are almost out of steam! Try as you might I'll just send more!" Wily laughed. Suddenly, the room went dark and slashes and explosions were heard. When it flickered back, ProtoMan and Bass we're there and the HeelNavis were knocked out. "ProtoMan! Bass!" Bridget smiled. "Looks like we should have gone with you guys after all." ProtoMan smiled back. Chaud and Kalinka ran up to them. "Detective Chaud! Detective Cossack!" Shion smiled. "Do you really have to call us that?" Chaud smiled coyly. "Where is everyone else?" Kalinka asked worriedly. "They were taken away..." Lan said grimly. "I'm guessing that High Max called you though." "We don't know any High Max..." "Gah! The Officials!" Wily snarled. "Go my Navis! Get them! Get them all!" "We have to retreat for now!" Chaud told them. "We need to come up with another plan!" "Bass! ProtoMan! Let's go!" Kalinka said. They nodded an returned to their PETs. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Kagami shouted as they ran out. "Get them! Get them! Don't let them get away!!!" Wily demanded angrily.

"Whooooooooooooooaaaaaaaa!!!" Asuna screamed and the Virus Busters busted out of the door with an army of HeelNavis chasing them...

(Meanwhile... in Mawata's world...)

"Goh! Any sign of Mawata?" Himeno called out. Goh shook his head. "No dice. Can't find her everywhere. It's been two days since Mawata vanished mysteriously, Himeno and the other Leafe Knights searched high and low for her, but it was futile. "How could she vanish mysteriously? It's absurd." Hayate muttered. "Now what should we do?" Kei shook his head. Suddenly, a symbol (Serenade's to be exact) appeared below Himeno and the Leafe Knights. "W-What the?!" Himeno gasped as Hayate shielded her from the light, when the light vanished, they were gone.

(Meanwhile... in Negi's world...)

The students of class 2-A were waiting for the day to begin, they were doing their antics. The cheerleaders were practicing their cheerleading skills, Kazumi was adjusting her camera. Chao was tuning up Chachamaru again and Chisame was writing on her blog. It was then that Nodoka came in with a panic. "E-Everyone! Professor Negi has vanished! Along with Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna!" Nodoka panicked, the class gasped in shock. "Wait, how could Professor Negi and three of our students vanish into thin air?" Satomi shook her head in disbelief. "Who's gonna teach us now?!" Haruna panicked. "I don't want a mean substitute teacher like in that game, Magical Star Sign!" Yue sticks her tongue in disgust. Ayaka stood up with determination. "Everyone calm down!" The class turns to her. "Now then, we got to think! Does anyone have any clues on how they vanished?" Ayaka demanded. Ku Fei raised her hand. "I do. When I was heading home, I saw a odd woman who has odd clothing talking to Professor Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna about saving the world or something. I don't know." Ku recalled, earning her odd stares from her classmates. "That's not gonna help us..." Evangeline said blankly. Suddenly, a white light engulfed the room. "Hey! What gives?!" Fuka panicked. When the light passed, Class 2-A was gone.

(Meanwhile... In Shion and KOS-MOS' world...)

"What?! What do you mean they were sucked into a portal?!" Allen yelled angrily at chaos. It's been two hours since the battle with Sophie Peithos and chaos and the others were delivering the bad news to Allen and the crew of the Elsa. "They were sucked into a portal, that's it." chaos said calmly, then Allen grabbed him by the collar. "Listen pal! I still don't trust you... If anything happens to Shion, I will make you pay..." Allen said dangerously. "Whoa whoa whoa! I don't want any necessary violence in my ship!" Captain Matthews warned, suddenly, a white light appear and when it cleared, Himeno and her group and the Class of A-2 appeared in the bridge. "What the heck?! Who are you kids and what are you doing in my ship!?" Captain Matthews demanded. "Hey don't look at us! We have no idea either!" Chao retorted. "Everyone please calm down!" a voice commanded, the three groups turned to see Serenade staring at them. "I was right! There's the odd woman!" Ku proclaimed proudly. "W-Who are you?" Jr. demanded. Serenade smiled. "I am known as Serenade, a NetNavi and I have the power to warp reality. Listen, I was the one who pulled your friends into my world cause of a great evil, I fear if this evil isn't stopped, it will also destroy your worlds." Serenade stated. "How can we help?" Chachamaru asked. "Simple, when the time is right, I will send you to your allies, except for the Elsa crew. I don't want you to get hurt. Now listen well..." Serenade explains, the three groups were silent for a moment then nodded in agreement. They have a feeling they should trust this woman.

(Back to the Virus Busters... An hour after they narrowly escaped the Expo...)

We see HeelNavis all around town looking for our heroes, then we cut to Cyber Academy.

Lan and the gang were wondering what to do. "We have no idea they made so many CopyBots..." Chaud stated. "We will be destroyed if we fought an whole army of them." Asuna sighed. Suddenly, 30 HeelNavis appeared and surrounded the Virus Busters. "Shoot! We're still worn out from fighting the first batch!" Shion panted. "Nowhere to run..." Before they can lay a finger on them, a red blur quickly knocked them out. It was... "Mr. Mach!" Lan and the gang minus Chaud and Kalinka gasped. "Hmph! No one lays a finger on my students!" Mr. Mach struck a pose. "It's ok! You're safe now!" Mr. Mach assured them. "Thank you, Mr. Mach!" Negi bowed politely. "Looks like Dr. Wily is about to make his move.... This means he's putting that plan into action." Mr. Mach frowned. "What does Wily want?!" Inuyasha demanded. Before Mr. Mach could answer, more HeelNavi voices can be heard. "I'll get them to follow me. Lan... I need to ask you a favor..." He stared at Lan. "Please, stop Baryl. I'm sure he's trying to stop Wily on his own." Mr. Mach pleaded. "There's a hidden passageway between the Principal's and the Expo site... Please... stop him my dear student!" Mr. Mach charged into the hallway. "Mr. Mach... thank you!" Lan nodded in determination. The heroes managed to fight off the HeelNavis and entered the Principal's office. Thanks to Negi's quick thinking, it was the bookcase and they entered the secret passageway.

We turned to see Mayl and the others surrounded by HeelNavis. "I wonder where they're keeping Iris..." Mayl whispered. "Even if we knew, we can't do anything about." Yai sighed. "Mick... Tron..." Dex whispered. The two looked at him in confusion. "Teach me how to use a CopyBot." Dex whispered, they figured out what Dex is planning to get them out of this mess and whispered.

Back to the Virus Busters, they were back at the Seaside Pavilion in a ledge. "Looks like we made it back in." Konata figured. Suddenly, Rush noticed Yuika and the others trying to get in and bark angrily at them. "Shoot! It's those meddling kids again!" Vic frowned. "Ito, hurry up you moron!" Yuika yelled. Ito was typing something and was finished and ran to his allies and ran off, part of the bridge went into a hole. "Shoot! Looks like we have to jack in to fix this." Chaud frowned. "Leave it to us!" Lan said with confidence.

The Virus Busters jacked in and began their trek through a Cyberworld that almost looks like a the one in the Aquarium but more like the Cyber Maze from MegaMan X5, they had to fight the U-555 again and once they defeated it, they were near the terminal. "Alright, all we have to do is... Huh?!" MegaMan tensed. "MegaMan? What's wrong?" Mawata asked in concern. "We sense... a dark and demonic power! It's..." Kagome gritted her teeth. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as a dark mist appeared, when it cleared for 20 seconds, Naraku and a swarm of saimyoushou appeared. "Well now... I never expected our final battle to take place in an underwater battlefield like this..." Naraku smirked evilly under his water mask. "Naraku! We're not gonna let you have the Cybeasts! Even if we do, you'll destroy countless worlds in the process!" MegaMan got into a battle stance. "That is why I will reshape the universe in my image." Naraku grinned evilly as he got out a familiar jewel. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. "That's the... Shikon Jewel!" "The what Jewel?" MOMO blinked. "Hehehe... Allow me to explain, it's a powerful artifact created by a powerful priestess, if a demon such as myself were to absorb it, it grants him or her powerful energy. And I now have the complete Shikon Jewel, imagine what will happen if I combine it with the Cybeasts." Naraku laughed evilly as he planted the Shikon Jewel into his chest. A blood red aura formed around him and armor plates pierce out of his body. When the aura faded, Naraku tore off what was left of his kimono and was now in a heavy armored form. "Now all I need are the Cybeasts and I'm all set!" Naraku grinned gleefully. "No way we're letting you have the Cybeasts!" Zoey shouted as she and MegaMan activated Beast Out. "Then I'll just take them from you corpses!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS Naraku (Theme: Sigma 1'st from MegaMan X6)**

Naraku used his tendrils to lash at MegaMan and Zoey, but they dodged them. Naraku made a barrier appear around him. "Barrier Crusher!" Gregar MegaMan yelled as he slams his fist onto the barrier. It smashed into pieces and Naraku quickly warped back. He began to launch two huge waves of dark energy and the Virus Busters jumped away from it. He used the attack again but Inuyasha slammed his Tetsusaiga onto the energy waves to push them back. "Go!" Naraku commanded as his several of his saimyoushou flew at them. Setsuna and Bass easily destroyed them. "Deadly Neo Storm!" Naraku yelled as sharp lasers crashed onto them. MOMO produced a barrier to block the barrage. "Pepper Blast!" Falzar Zoey yelled as she fired her fireballs at Naraku, giving him some damage. "StepClaw!" Gregar MegaMan shouted as he warped in front of Naraku and slashed his claws at him, increasing damage. Naraku winced, but smirked. "Impressive... it looks like you are almost as strong as I am. That's very rare... but why don't you try this on for size!" Naraku summoned yellow energy volts and homed them on the Virus Busters. They quickly got out of the way. Naraku used more saimyoushou and dark waves at them, but ProtoMan, Zero and Kagome nullified them. "Let's see you get away from this!" Naraku laughed as he fired red energy bombs. They all got away. "You're mine! Dragon Scale Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he fired a green wind blade at Naraku, causing more damage. "Time to pay for all you've done! Cybeast Gemini!" Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey yelled as they double teamed him. Naraku staggered back, but maintained his position.

"Mwhahahahaha, magnificent!" Naraku laughed. "You're powers are unlike anything that I have ever seen before!" "You're insane, Naraku!" MegaMan shouted. "If you try to take the Cybeasts, they'll kill you! Are you really that power hungry?!" "You're just a child... but your potential is higher than Kikyo's... I thought of absorbing the Cybeasts myself but now I think I'll absorb you!" Naraku grinned as he prepared to absorb MegaMan and Zoey, but a powerful strike from the back stopped him. "I don't think so, Naraku!" Kagura yelled as she pointed her fan at him. Naraku growled and takes out her heart. "Must I remind you, Kagura, I have your heart. If you dare attack me again, I will kill you!" Naraku slyly squeezed her heart, Kagura grunted for a bit. "Not this time, Naraku! You will die with me if my heart is destroyed!" "What?!" Naraku gasped. Kanna swam from behind Kagura. "I have place a curse on Kagura's heart... Your time has come, fiend..." Kanna said smugly. Naraku growled angrily and fired a great blast at Kanna, she absorbed it, but it was so powerful her mirror started to crack. "Kanna! Now!" Kagura yelled, Kanna gritted her fangs under her mask and threw her mirror at Kagura's heart, destroying it in the process. Naraku started to choke. "N-No! Why...?!" Naraku wheezed as his body began to emit beams of light and exploded. As his body disappears, the Shikon Jewel was left on the ground.

"Kagura... You sacrifice your heart to stop Naraku and his mad plan to absorb the Cybeasts..." MegaMan said sadly. Kagura weakly smiled. "It's alright, MegaMan... But you have to stop Wily... He wants the Cybeasts to destroy your world.... Our time has come..." "G-Good bye..." Kanna weakly smiled for the first time before she and Kagura slowly faded away. Inuyasha swam over to the Shikon Jewel. "All my life back in my world I either wanted to become human or a full fledged demon with the Shikon Jewel. But seeing this jewel corrupted minds, I choose... Neither!" Inuyasha yelled as he crushed the Shikon Jewel with his Tetsusaiga, turning it to dust. "Inuyasha... You did the right choice." Kagome smiled. "Kikyo said that if the Shikon Jewel never existed, she could become a normal girl like she used to be... at least now I fulfilled her wish. I'm really glad I met you Kagome and everyone else! Now with Naraku gone, Kikyo and everyone else that he killed can finally rest in peace..." "Hey, we can all hug and kiss later! We still have one more enemy to stop!" Sango said playfully at the two stubborn lovebirds. "Yes. We can't let Kagura and Kanna's sacrifice be in vain." Miroku added. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Y-yeah... let me do it..." Kagome stammered as she swam to the terminal and pressed the commands. "OK, the path is clear. Let's go!" Lan said. They all nodded and logged out.

The Virus Busters continued through the passage and found themselves in the Green Pavilion. Vic saw them and frowned. "Jezz! You again!?" "Come on! Hurry up!" Yuika yelled. "Why am I the only one working...?" Ito groaned. "JudgeMan, I'll leave you to take care of the counter-terrorists." "With pleasure..." JudgeMan obeyed. "Stand your ground!" Ito said as he and the two went through the door as it closed behind them. "Look's like now we have to face JudgeMan to pass on." KOS-MOS said.

They jacked into the Earth Machine and began to make there way through while avoiding the press machine. When they reached the end, they found JudgeMan in front of the computer. "Step away from there, JudgeMan!" Bass ordered. "I'm afraid I cannot. These words may be terribly overused, however, if I wish to proceed, thou must get passed me!" JudgeMan challenged as he got out his whip. "Stubborn like all the rest... it figures!" Chaud said. "Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS JudgeMan**

"Thou shall not pass!" JudgeMan yelled as threw his whip at them. They all jumped away from each strikes. "Take this!" Negi shouted as he fired wind blasts at JudgeMan, causing damage. "Here!" MOMO yelled as she fired arrow shots. "Righteous Strike!" JudgeMan yelled as summoned a spinning weight balancer and pushed it at them. ProtoMan was hit, but quickly recovered and used his Delta Ray attack to cause more damage. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her boomerang to give him more damage. JudgeMan threw out his killer books but Setsuna and Asuna destroyed them with their swords. Then he threw out a huge hammer to try and squish them, but the still managed to get away. "Silver Slash!" Renee shouted as she threw out her attack to make more damage. "Heart Arrow!" Corina combined her attack with Kagome's to cause more damage. "Gah! Justice Whip!" JudgeMan threw out his whip again, but like before everyone got away. "Eat this! Rain Blade!" Shion shouted as she summoned energy blasts from the sky and brought them down on JudgeMan. "Gaaaahh! I'm sorry Ito...!!!" JudgeMan yelled in agony as he was deleted.

"MegaMan! The switch!" Zoey reminded him. He nodded and pressed in the commands. "Door's opened! Let's go!" Mawata said. They logged out.

They Virus Busters went through the door and found themselves in the Sky Pavilion. Miyuki noticed Vic by the replica of Mr. Weather and Ito and Yuika above him. She frowned. "Stop!" Vic turned around and frowned also. "You guys again!? Don't you ever get tired?!" "If they made it here... then JudgeMan is..." Ito began to cry. "Don't be so down, Ito..." Yuika said in an odd conforting way. "That's how life is..." "I know..." Ito nodded. "Hey, stupid! Keep those brats from moving, and make that red shirmp pay for what he did to me!" She glared at Negi. "That's right! Don't think I havn't forgotten about that little stunt you pulled!" "Look, I'm sorry!" Negi stammered as he hid behind Asuna. "SORRY? You think saying sorry is gonna change the fact that lots of people saw me naked as the day I was born?! I was lucky enough not to get thrown into the crazy shack!" "OK, crazy! That's enough!" Vic grunted as he poofed up next to Yuika lifted her up. "Put me down! Put me down!" Yuika screamed. "Once we're through with the Wily, you can bet that we'll be back for the Cybeasts too!" Vic said as he, Ito and a screaming Yuika went though the door. It closed behind them. "Look's like now we have to face ElementMan." Shippo said.

As they logged into the next Cyberworld, KOS-MOS looked at Shion. "Are you ready?" Shion nodded. "I can do this." They began to go through the Cyberworld while collecting rainbow peices to dispel the clouds. As the weather cleared up, they made it to the end and found ElementMan in front of the computer. "I've been looking for payback from that day..." ElementMan growled. "MegaMan! Zoey!" Konata shouted. They nodded and she and Miyuki turned into energies and went to them in with the Beast Out armor. "Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS ElementMan**

"Clear out like the clouds!" ElementMan shouted as he turned yellow and fired bolts of lighting at ProtoMan. He ran out of the way and used a Samurai Sword attack, giving him damage. "Hey! That hurt!" ElementMan yelled as he turned green and launched Wood Towers. "Fire Blade!" Falzar Miyuki yelled as a flame sword appeared on her hand. She slashed and burned the towers and then slashed ElementMan. "Scorch Wheel!" Gregar Konata shouted as she fired flaming streaks to damage ElementMan even more. "You wanna play with fire? Fine!" ElementMan yelled as he turned red and launched flaming tornados. Inuyasha snuffed them away with his Backlash Wave. KOS-MOS and Setsuna double teamed and slashed their swords at him. "Now you're getting me mad!" ElementMan shouted as he turned blue and fired Aqua Towers. Still, they jumped away. "Zero Breakthrough!" Zero shouted as he slashed his sword at him. "You little!" ElementMan shouted as he summoned a tornado of water. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he released his cursed... scratch that, cured hand. He sweatdropped. "I forgot... now that Naraku is dead I can't use the Wind Tunnel anymore..." He ended up getting hit by the tornado. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Life Sword! Program Advance!" Falzar Miyuki yelled as she swung the sword at ElementMan. "I can't believe this!" ElementMan shouted as he was deleted.

MegaMan, Zoey, Konata and Miyuki reverted back to normal. "I got it!" Miyuki said as she ran to the computer and typed in the commands. "Door's open. Let's move!" Kalinka said.

They all made it back to the Central Pavilion where they found Yuika standing behind a deactivated barrier. And she still looks pretty steamed. "So you made it after all... but now I'm gonna put an end to your act! CircusMan!" "Roger roger!" CircusMan obey. A barrier formed between them. "If you think that's gonna stop us..." Inuyasha said as walked up to the barrier, but it rebounded him back. "And it comes with a demon seal! Ain't world history something?" Yuika giggled. "To unlock both barriers, you have to beat CircusMan! Have fun!" She walked up to Vic and Ito as the tried to unlock they last door. "Hey! You guys done?!" "Only Wily and Baryl can open this door I'm afraid." Ito said grimly. "Shoot! This is going to take some time!" Vic frowned. "We have to get to them before they open that door!" Asuna said.

They logged into the last Cyberworld that looked like the school Cyberworld. After all of that, they finally got to CircusMan. "You have the guts, I'll get you that. But this is the final attraction!" CircusMan taunted. "I always found clowns to be scary... but now's a good time to get rid of that fear!" Tsukasa shouted as she and Kagami merged with MegaMan and Zoey to become Gregar Kagami and Falzar Tsukasa. "Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS CircusMan**

"Come on! Let's play!" CircusMan shouted as he made a ring of fire and made lions and tigers charge at them. They all got away. "Star Strike!" MOMO yelled as she fired her arrow strike at him. "R-Cannon!" KOS-MOS shouted as she fired her cannon to double the damage. "Hey that wasn't really nice!" CircusMan said as his four hands enlarged and tried to slap them away. "Flash Bomb!" Gregar Kagami yelled as she released a shining bomb to give him heavy damage. "Twister Pack!" Falzar Tsukasa yelled as she summoned a bunch of tornados and damaged him even more. "Thunder Carnival!" CircusMan yelled as he turned into a tent and began to spin at them with elec energy. They all jumped away in time. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki yelled as she threw out her attack at CircusMan, creating more damage. "Homing Spark!" Bass yelled as he launched his attack to cause more damage. "That does it! No more games!" CircusMan shouted as he began to juggle bombs all over the place. "Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan yelled as he activated his chips. "Life Sword! Program Advance!" Gregar Kagami yelled as she slashed the blade at him. "I see you in my dreams..." CircusMan groaned as he was deleted.

"The barrier is unlocked! Let's go!" Lan said. They logged out.

"Hold it right there!" Kagami yelled as they reached the ex-WWW. "Now you can't get away!" Shion frowned. Rush barked in agreement. "Well if you say so... they show us what you got!" Vic said as he got into a fighter stance. "Wait, are you sure?" Ito blinked. "I mean... Dr. Uzuki really beat us up last time..." "That's because we didn't know she could do stuff like that! But this time we're ready!" "I don't care about that! I just want that shrimp to pay for humiliating me!" Yuika said as she follow Vic's actions. At that minute, HeelNavis surround them from nowhere. "Gotcha now!" one HeelNavi snickered. "Yaaaahhh! Save me!!!" Yuika shrieked as she hid behind Vic and Ito. "This looks bad... there's a bunch more of them from the last time...." Bridget grimaced. "Get them!" the lead HeelNavi shouted. They were about to charge when... "Guts Punch!" "Roll Arrow!" "Glyde Cannon!" "Remote Mines!" Four attacks blasted onto the HeelNavis and instantly destroyed them. GutsMan, Roll, Glyde and PirateMan dropped in front of them. "Roll! Guys!" Zoey smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Roll winked. "We're here to help!" GutsMan pounded his chest. "That was a close one..." Glyde smiled. "You land lovers alright?" PirateMan asked. "If there, here... then that mean..." Lan smiled as he saw Dex, Mayl, Yai and Tron on a ledge above them. "How did you like that?" Torn smirked. "You guys! You're OK!" Mawata smiled. "But what about Iris, Bon, Mick and Tab?" Lan asked. "We couldn't protect her..." Yai said grimly. "And Bon is elsewhere." Mayl added. "I'm sure Mick and Tab are kicking some evil Navi butt!" Dex grinned. But then he saw their Navis surrounded by more HeelNavis and sweatdropped. "Or not..." "Help!" Mick's Navi pleaded. "I-I can't fight!" Tab's Navi stammered. Mick and Tab were on another ledge. "Someone!" Tab yelled. "We need help!" Mick shouted. "And help is on the way!" a familiar voice shouted. "Flamethrower!" "Water Balloon!" A fire and water attack destroyed some HeelNavis and two other Navis appeared. "HeatMan! AquaMan!" Konata gasped. "Slash Claw!" "Tengu Blade!" More attacks destroyed other HeelNavis and two more appeared. "SlashMan! TenguMan!" Setsuna smiled. "Silver Tomahawk!" "Thunder Shocker!" "Train Rush!" "Death Scythe!" "Ground Drill!" "Trash Crush!" A combination of attacks destroyed the remaining HeelNavis. Then, High Max, TomahawkMan, ElecMan, ChargeMan, EraseMan, GroundMan and DustMan appeared. "Everyone's here to help!" High Max stated. "So that's High Max." Chaud stated. The Navis' operators along with a man who wore clothes similar to a general with High Max's mark on his right sleeve appear. "I am General Signas of the Netopia Army. My Navi has gather your allies to help put an stop to Wily's plans." General Signas stated. "Ah, High Max's the Navi of the famous Netopia General. His operator is famous for acing missions with no problems." Kalinka pointed out. They didn't noticed Yuika and her team trying to sneak away, but then Bon Bonne came from behind and grabbed them. "Hey! Let us go, you big palooka!" Yuika growled. "Baboo!" Bon triumphal said. "Bon! You're ok!" Tron smiled and sighed in relief.

5 minutes later, the gang tied up Yuika and her team. Suddenly, Baryl leaped down from a ledge. "Baryl!" Bridget gasped. "You want to get to Wily, right?" Baryl asked, then typed in something on the keypad and opened the door. "Don't keep me waiting." Baryl stated as he ran on ahead. Lan turned to his friends with determination. "Everyone. Thank you so much for helping us battle those HeelNavis. Me, Zoey and the others faced Wily before, and this time, maybe we can finally show him the error of his ways! Leave it to me, MegaMan and the others to face Wily!" Lan did his famous pose. "Lan... Good luck and be careful!" Mayl cheered. "Right, let's make Wily pay for what he has done!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Victory against Wily is 100 percent." KOS-MOS stated. "We come this far, there's not backing down now!" Mawata nodded in agreement. "We're gonna knock some sense into Wily!" Konata pumped her fist in the air. "Wily will have to find out that Lan's family didn't cancel his research on robots!" Asuna nodded in agreement. "Alright! To the Final Battle with Wily!" Zoey cheered as the Virus Busters entered the door leading to Wily.

The final battle is about to begin! But is this the true final battle?

TBC

Next time: The Final Battle: Saga 7: Part 2: Taming the Beasts

Me: Next time will be the battle with the Cybeasts, and then the final two chapters of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew! So stay tune!


	111. The Final Battle: Saga 7: Part 2

Me: Time for part 2 of the Final Battle in Saga 7, then the two final chapters of MMBN! And thank you for 400 reviews! I really enjoyed making this story!

Chapter 13: The Final Battle: Saga 7: Part 2: Taming the Beasts

The heroes made it inside and looked around. "T-This is!!" Lan gasped, they saw two giant CopyBots and Baryl confronting Wily. "Lan Xavier Hikari and friends..." Dr. Wily said darkly as the Virus Busters walked near him. "I had no worries you wouldn't make it. Everything has gone according to my plan..." Wily sneered. "Stop this right now, Wily! Have you gone blind ever since the government canceled your research on robotics?!" Shion yelled. "It's not the government, it's Lan's family who canceled my research on robotics. Now all I need is the Irregular." Dr. Wily said sinisterly. "Irregular?" Corina blinked. Wily turned to Baryl. "...Baryl, the only thing I didn't foresee was your betrayal." He said coldly. "...I have not forgotten what you have done for me, Dr. Wily... And that is why I worked for you as a WWW Member." Baryl stated. "What he has done for you?" Sango said confusedly. "Dr. Wily is the one who raised me... And he was the one who created Colonel..." Baryl said grimly. "What?! Dr. Wily raised you?! You can't be his son! Regal was his son from the beginning!" Lan gasped. "So then... you and Regal are like stepbrothers?" Zoey gasped. "And now you betray the very man who gave you everything?" Dr. Wily asked coldly. "This can't be right!" MOMO covered her mouth in shock. "You should listen to him. Many years ago, after I was kicked out of the science community, I started to plan my revenge against Net society. But there was a man who had wanted me for his own plans... That man was a Netopian commander-Baryl's father. That man who had scouted me out, had me research military robots while living in Netopia. I put my own plans on hold for this man who needed an ex scientist like me... A few years later, a war broke out in a country somewhere, and that man went to the battlefield to fight. While he was out there, I watched over his only son, Baryl. A few years passed... I received a letter... It was then that I knew that man was no longer alive. My sadness and anger at losing a friend re-ignited my hidden desire for revenge against society... I threw my kindness away that day, and became a 'mad scientist' out for revenge ...But there was something I have to do first. I did everything I could to repay the debt to Baryl's father by using the soldier data had given me, to raise his son to be a better soldier than even he was, because that was what the man who had needed me had wanted. And I succeeded. You are better than your father... Wake up Baryl and realized who you should thank for why you are even alive today! Don't let the world and Net society scare or confused you, and come, stand with me!" Dr. Wily held out his hand. "...You're the one who needs to wake up. I remembered when you first gave Colonel to me, your eyes shone bright with kindness..." Baryl stared coldly at Wily. "Hmph! I already told you I threw away my kindness long ago!! I had no use for kindness in my grand plans!" Wily yelled, suddenly, there was rumbling. "Ah, looks like it is finish charging. The time for talk is over! MegaMan, Zoey... Jack into the machine so we can settle this once and for all! Iris!" Wily commanded, Iris walked up to Wily. Her eyes were blood red in color. She seemed to be in a trance. "Begin the preparations!" Wily ordered. Iris walked up to the main computer. "Iris!" Kikki gasped. "It's no use... Once she is in operation mode, there's no use talking to her." Baryl said coldly. "W-W-What do you mean?!" Negi gasped. "Dr. Wily created Colonel about 20 years ago... The newly completed Colonel was at the time... ...no, even he has incredible abilities. He had incredible power, speed, and very clear thinking... An ability to control electronic devices, ...and kindness. He was the perfect Navi..." "Was...?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "On the day we found out my father passed away... Dr. Wily took Colonel away from me... A few hours later, the Colonel I got back wasn't the Colonel I knew... Colonel's kindness program has been removed, and he had been changed into the perfect combat Navi. ...And there was one more program that was removed... Colonel's ability to control electronic devices." Baryl said. "That's right, I made another Navi from the programs I took away from Colonel! A Navi whose propose was to control military weaponry... That Navi is Iris!" Dr. Wily yelled, the heroes gasped in shock. "So... Iris is a NetNavi?!" Lan couldn't believe his ears. "Yes... Iris is Colonel's younger sister." Baryl said grimly. "Then, she must be using a CopyBot!" Asuna figured it out, suddenly, Iris went into the main computer connecting to the two giant CopyBots, leaving her CopyBot empty. "If I can get Colonel and Iris to merge again, we'll put a stop to Wily's plans!" Baryl walked up to the main computer. "I don't think so! After I split Colonel into two, I installed a little program that will delete them both if they merge!" Wily grinned evilly. "It may be so, but it will stop her! Jack in! Colonel, Execute!" Suddenly, Baryl fell to the ground, Konoka went to check on his wounds. "He must still be hurt from that ambush the other day! Hang on, I'm gonna fix you right up!" Konoka closed her eyes and concentrated, suddenly, purple light appeared and Baryl's wounds were healed. "Lan... Hurry and stop Wily..." Baryl grunted. "Whahahaha! You fallen right into my trap!" Dr. Wily grinned evilly as he activated a switch, a strange noise started, suddenly, MegaMan and Zoey screamed out in pain. They could see a red aura forming around Zoey and a green aura was around Lan's PET. "What are you doing to them, Wily?!" Kagami demanded. Suddenly, Gregar and Falzar appeared in the CopyBots! "No! The Cybeasts somehow escaped from MegaMan and Zoey?!" Mawata gasped in shock. Wily laughed evilly. "Now Cybeasts, let out your roars of terror!" The Cybeasts roared, everywhere in Cyber City, machines began to malfunction. "Watch in despair!" Wily laughed evilly. "I-I can't let you....!" Iris said from the computer. Wily gasped in shock. "What! Iris is using her own will to fight back! She obeyed me back in Netopia! It couldn't be possible for her to have a strong will!" Wily couldn't believe it. "L-Lan... Everyone... Please hurry and stop the Cybeasts..." Iris said weakly. "Iris... Why did you come back?!" Colonel demanded. "Cause... I don't want my brother hurting people.... Since I took control of weapons, I saw people getting hurt and killed. When I escaped from your lab, I found a town that didn't want war the first time. During that time, I had fun with lots of children my age at a peaceful school. I became interested in school and I hid in the school's Net. I took classes with the other kids.... And everybody was truly happy. And I realized, this is what humans truly look like. People hurting each other is wrong. ...I decided I had to stop my brother, but when I thought about what will happen if Dr. Wily caught me... I became scared. That was when you came to our school. You never ran away and always fought bravely. You risked your lives to save those around you... When I saw that, I told myself to be brave too... Brother, I will fight! Let's defeat the Cybeasts together with our friends!" Iris shouted with determination. "Iris... You have grown strong." Colonel said quietly. "So you will betray me too, Iris? Then you should join your friends and brother in the afterlife!" Wily yelled. "Let's jack in! With four pairs of siblings, we can beat the Cybeasts!" Zoey yelled with determination. Lan nodded and got out his PET. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Zero, Execute!" "Jack in! ProtoMan, Execute!" "Jack in! Bass, Execute!" "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!"

The Virus Busters appeared in a arena with a huge W after jacking into the main computer and saw Colonel and Iris staring angrily at Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar. "The Cybeasts..." MegaMan whispered. Suddenly, the Cybeasts lunged at the Virus Busters... together! They dodged their assault. Zero realized this. "The Cybeasts are working together now instead of fighting each other like they were ment to do. I believe it is because they were inside of MegaMan and Zoey for so long." Zero figured it out. "That's gonna be a problem. They were too strong while fighting each other, and now they will be almost impossible to beat now that they're working together!" Konata said uneasily.

(Back in the Elsa)

Serenade appeared in the Elsa with determination. "Everyone! Now is the time to defeat the Cybeasts, the threat to the universe!" Serenade stated. "So how do we get there?" Makie asked. Serenade smiled and held up her hand, a white light appeared and when it cleared, only Allen and the Elsa crew remain. "W-Whoa!" Allen gasped in awe.

(Back in the Battle Network world)

A white light appeared in the battle arena and when it cleared, Negi, Mawata and Shion noticed some familiar faces. "M-My students!" Negi gasped. His students are now in their magical and battle forms and Himeno was now in her White Pretear form. "chaos and the others are here too!" Shion smiled. "H-Himeno? Is that you?!" Mawata gasped. Evangeline stared at Gregar and Falzar. "So these are the Cybeasts. This will be an interesting battle." She smiled. Ayaka stood in front of the crowd. "Everyone! We have to help the MegaMan and the others defeat those two monsters for the fate of the universe!" Ayaka yelled, Negi's students raised their hands in the air and yelled "HERE WE GO!!" Serenade appeared. "Konata, I will grant you and your friends the Beast Out Armors to help you fight Gregar and Falzar." Serenade made her hand glow and 20 seconds later, Konata and her friends were now in Beast Out forms with different colors. "Now we can help out too!" Kagami grinned under her mask. "Alright! With the help of our friends, we can do this!" Lan yelled. "Last operation, set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar (Theme: Final Sigma from MegaMan X6)**

"Stand your ground everyone! Militant Missile!" Colonel shouted as he fired missiles at each Cybeast. This caused the Cybeasts to spread around. "Aerial fighters, deal with Falzar! The rest of us will face Gregar!" "Roger!" Everyone nodded and went in said groups. "Hero Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan, Mawata, Chaud, Kalinka and Baryl yelled as they activated the Battle Chips. The five Navis took turns slashing Gregar one by one. Gregar roared and spitted out fireballs everywhere. "Someone has to put you down!" Makie yelled as she threw out her ribbon around Gregar legs and pulled him down. Gregar roared angrily and manipulated the ribbon to knock Makie into Chao just as she was about to charge at the land Cybeast and they both got thrown into the air. Ziggy jumped up and caught them. "Wow! Nice save!" Chao smiled. Ziggy nodded and set them down. "Lighting Fist!" he yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground and lighting rushed up to Gregar. Gregar countered it with a Thunder Breath and there was a huge explosion. Gregar then stood on his hind legs and then slammed his other legs down making boulders fall from the sky. "Overwrite Data!" Iris yelled as a pink barrier appeared over them and blocked the boulders. Gregar saw this slammed into the barrier, breaking it and knocking Iris back. "Iris!" Colonel gasped. "I'm alright!" Iris grunted as she got up. "Here he comes again!" Nodoka shouted as Gregar fired volts of powerful lighting. "I got this! Angel Flow!" chaos shouted as he fired a light wave to nullify the volts and damage Gregar again. Gregar roared again. "He looks really mad now!" Sakurako panicked. "Hope the others are doing better than we are..." Jr. frowned. Meanwhile in the sky, Falzar fired rains of fire on the fly-type Virus Busters. "Take this you over gowned canary! End of the World!" Evangeline shouted as she threw out her strongest attack. Falzar maneuvered out of the way and slammed into her. "Uck! He's faster then we thought!" she grunted. "I have you covered! SuperVulcan!" Falzar Miyuki yelled as she made a gold vulcan and fired shots into the sky Cybeasts. "My turn!" Himeno shouted as she threw out waves of Leafe to damage Falzar more. Falzar roared as he began to beat his wings faster to make a huge gust of wind to blow them back. "Shoot! He's tough!" Mana frowned as she rode on Kirara with Sango and Miroku. She fired her guns along with Sango's kunais and Miroku's lighting bolts. Falzar roared as he launched his talons in rapid speed. It was very difficult but they escaped from it as well. "I'll handle it!" KOS-MOS shouted as she fired her R-Cannon, Falzar was pushed to the ground right on top of Gregar. "Uh oh! We have to get back before they attack together!" Sayo panicked as she and the others flew back down. Went they got there, the Virus Busters saw Gregar and Falzar about to use a double strike. "Oh no! Brace yourselves!" Kagome screamed. Falzar used his wings to create tornados while Gregar used his Thunder Breath to make Thunder Tornados. "Everyone out of the way!" Haruna yelled as the all maneuvered out of the way. Gregar and Falzar continued their team attack and made a gust wind full of boulders. They all managed to destroy the boulders that came in their way. "We have to delete them before they make another attack!" Colonel shouted. "Zero! Let's try something of our own!" Zero nodded and got ready. "Screen Divider Z!" Zero and Colonel combined their swords to make a powerful Z slash to damage both Cybeasts. "Chachamaru! The barrier!" Evangeline ordered. "Yes master." Chachamaru nodded and fired the cannon. A barrier formed around the Cybeasts and they thrashed about. Evangeline grinned as dark energy formed in her hands. "This time no screw ups... End of the World!" Dark ice formed in the barrier, it would always destroy anything in it but it didn't work. "WHAT? It didn't work?!" Evangeline gasped. The Cybeasts broke out and powerful blasts blew out. "MegaMan! Zoey! You still have a little of the Cybeasts' power left! Use it to delete them!" Colonel shouted. MegaMan and Zoey let out a war cry as powerful green and red energy formed around them. They fired a huge blast and it hit the Cybeasts head on. They roared in agony as they exploded in a huge blast!

"We got them...!" Shion smiled. MegaMan and Zoey stared at the dust cloud. "No... It's not over yet!" MegaMan gritted his teeth. The dust cloud cleared out revealed Gregar and Falzar heavily damaged. "Oh no! Don't tell me that battle was for nothing!!" Konoka gasped, Gregar and Falzar roared angrily as they turned into energies and went into MegaMan and Zoey. "MegaMan! Zoey! Watch out!" Kalinka cried. Too late. MegaMan and Zoey screamed in agony they were forced to absorb the Cybeasts once more. A bright flashes of lights appeared for seconds and when it cleared, everyone gasped as the now saw Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey snarling dangerously at them. "Not again..." MOMO whimpered. "Hehehehehe... Bwahahaha!!!" The Virus Busters heard Wily laugh gleefully. "The Cybeasts escaped into MegaMan and Zoey as a last resort! As long as the Cybeasts remain, I can't fail!" "No way!" Inuyasha clenched his fangs. "The sweet irony of Net society being destroyed by the grandson of they man who made it in the begin with! Now Gregar and Falzar! Or should I say... MegaMan and Zoey! Delete your friends!" Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey just stood there. "What are you waiting for?! DELETE THEM!" "What can we do?!" Sango panted. "The battle took allot out of us!" "My sister and I can do it..." Colonel said quietly. "What...?" Lan blinked. "If my bother and I become whole again, we can pull the Cybeasts from MegaMan and Zoey..." Iris said softly. "Don't be stupid!" Wily growled. "If you do that, you'll both be blown up! Why do something so meaningless?!" "It's not meaningless..." Iris said. "We want our friends to have a free future.... nothing good can come from war..." "Very ironic coming from a weaponry control unit like yourself!" "For a Navi like me who has only thought of fighting... and killing... for me to end up saving the world... I would have never thought I would make this choice..." Colonel said softly. "Huh...? You two aren't gonna commit suicide! Are you?!" Chisame gasped. "Baryl... I want you to know that this is not 'fate...' is my 'will...'" "I... understand..." Baryl said slowly. "No!!" Wily yelled. "Colonel! Iris! We can find another way! Don't do it!" Lan pleaded. Iris looked up at his screen with a sad smile. "Don't be upset Lan... but just know that... I will always love you..." "Iris... Iris..." Lan stammered. Iris turned back to Colonel. "Bother, let's do it!" "Um!" Colonel responded. They began to merging process. "No! Stop!" Kalinka screamed. "This shouldn't be like this!" Chaud yelled. "Please! Not like this!" Mawata cried. "COLONEL! IRIS!" the Virus Busters screamed. Suddenly, lighting volts erupted near them, disrupting the merging process. They all turned up to see High Max hovering over them with his arms crossed. "I have found you at last, Colonel and Iris..." he said slowly. He dropped down with a huge thud between Colonel and Iris and punched and kicked them out of the way. "What do you think you're doing!?" Colonel yelled. "Stopping you from making a big mistake." High Max said. He turned to Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey and thursted his electric charged hands on them. They snarled and thrashed as they were being held. "You and your sister have friends now... you two are not just weapons anymore, you can have a future too. I on the other hand... my purpose was to locate and destroy the Cybeasts... that was my programming... and now my mission is complete..." "High Max! Don't do it!" Iris pleaded. "You were about to do the same thing, weren't you my friend?" High Max continued. "Don't try and stop me... because this is my fate... AND my will!" "High Max!!!" Kikki screamed. Slowly, he pulled shadowy versions of Gregar and Falzar out. Gregar MegaMan and Falzar Zoey held their heads in agony as they reverted back. MegaMan looked up and gasped. "High Max?!" "These are the hearts of the Cybeasts..." High Max commented. "Time to complete... my mission... activate Self Destruct Program!" High Max began to glow in a bright light. "Self Destruct...?" Colonel gasped. "Everyone! We must log out immediately!" Colonel shouted. "We can't just leave him!" Chisame protested. "Brother... I..." Iris began to cry. "I know... he is also my friend and I will miss him too... but he is right... he was programmed to investigate the Cybeasts and that was it... we must log out now!" Reluctantly, everyone along with Colonel and Iris logged out. "You have to logged out too..." Lan said. "He doesn't plan too... he's going to delete himself with the Cybeasts..." Wily said bitterly. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Mawata screamed. High Max smiled sadly. "Lan, Mawata, Eugene, Kalinka, Baryl... Signas... and friends... God speed..." he said as he blew up with the Cybeasts...

Back in the real world, Wily watched in horror as the two giant CopyBots exploded. "N-Noo! My life's work!!!" Wily yelled as the CopyBots made one last explosion which made him recoil. He staggered up and saw the increased Virus Buster team staring at him. "Wily..." Lan began. "Why did you do all this? Almost a year ago you declared war on the world. Why follow such a selfish ambition?" "I told... your grandfather took what was rightfully mine!" Wily spat. "Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life! You're just like him.. always crashing my dreams... I-I hate you... I hate you SO much..." "No! That's foolishness!" Shion protested. "Lan's grandfather never saw you as his rival! And he never wanted you to do this! As a scientist myself, I know this!" "Then why did he cancel my research?!" "Crazy old man!" Corina frowned. "The government had to chose between one or the other!" "Don't be stupid... I lost everything after that day!" "Don't you feel any regret for all that you have done?" Renee said. "For everyone that suffered because of all you did?" "He he..." Wily turned around. "Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden...? I stopped paying attention to people and had buried myself in my work so that my ambitions would be fulfilled. When split Colonel and Iris in two, I thought I threw away my kindness." "If you really had thrown away your kindness, you would have deleted Colonel instead." Baryl said. "You are sad because your kindness is still inside of you." "Humans are not program!" Negi continued. "We can't just throw away our kindness!" "You will have to make up of the damage you've cause..." Lan added. "But once you do that... you can work with robots again... you can use your wisdom of robotics to help make a better future..." For the first time, Wily smiled softly. "...Me, a real scientist again... 'Humans and robots living in harmony and equality. That is my only wish.' That was what Tomas told me years ago... I can't believe that I was so mad driven for revenge that I failed to see that he respected my research all those years... I wonder... would he have converted to robotics if my research was given the funds...?" He turned back to the Virus Busters. "When I erased 10 years of Regal's memory with SoulNet during the end of the Nebula Phenomenon, I believe I felt some of my kindness returning... maybe I did it to make him start over... You've given me a chance to see my dream one last time." "Wily..." Lan smiled. The door behind them opened and the other allies came in. "Whoa! Didn't know there were more of you guys!" Moliarty gawked. "Signas... High Max is gone..." Baryl said slowly. "...Don't worry old friend." General Signas said. "High Max followed his path to the end. After all, it's not just his fate, it's his will." "Yes..." Baryl smiled. "Come on, let's go." Dingo said. Suddenly, the computer screen began to flash and make a strange ringing noise. Wily turned back and looked up in shock. "N-N-NO! Stop! Don't do this!!" "What's happening?!" Sasame gasped. "It's a virus that I recreated during my time behind bars!" Wily explained. "I made him has a sole replacement for Zero and he is stronger than the former ten-fold! I anyilized all of your battle data and installed them into him!" "Are you saying that this virus can do anything we can?!" Mannen gawked. "Yes, only stronger! His codename is-!" A loud rumble shook the area and everyone lost balance. On the screen, they saw a Greek symbol glowing in a creepy way. "...Sigma." Wily finished. Purple volts of power went all around the room and purple lights flashed everywhere. When it cleared, they saw a pink castle. "Is that...?!" Bridget began. "Cafe Mew Mew!?" Kikki continued. "It's our world!" Corina added. "But check it out!" Renee pointed. "Viruses!!" Zoey finished. Indeed, viruses everywhere appeared as the sky turned red. People all over were running for their lives. "But how?!" Lan gasped. Serenade appeared before them in a flash of light along with her guardians, DarkMan and JapanMan. "Wily... Sigma is displeased with the choice you have made, and has decided to take matter in his own hands." Serenade said seriously. "He is going to destroy all humans of the universe and is starting with the Mew Mew world." DarkMan added. "This is the real final battle. Sigma is supremely powerful and he will not got down so easily." JapanMan finished. "Lan! We can't let Sigma do that!" MegaMan said. "Yeah! The Mew Mews have done so much for us... to return the favor!" Lan nodded. "We have to put a stop to it!" Shion added. "If we don't stop him, he'll destroy other worlds including ours!" Negi agreed. "Yeah! Let's kick his butt!" Himeno made a fist pump. "You'll be right with me too, right Mawata?" "Always will, big sister!" she smiled. "Let's give it our all!" the class of 2-A shouted. "Lan... everyone thank you..." Zoey smiled. "The Sigma Virus infestation is increasing at a rapid pace! If we don't do something, the Mew Mew's world will be in ruins!" Kalinka calculated. "This is it! The true final battle! All units move out!" Chaud shouted. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" "Jack in! Zero, Execute!" "Jack in! ProtoMan, Execute!" "Jack in! Bass, Execute!" "Jack in! Colonel and Iris, Execute!" "Jack in! Marks of Serenade!"

Sigma is the final enemy and the strongest one of them all! The Virus Busters will need help from a blast from the past to stop him!

Saga 7... To be concluded...

Next time: Epilogue: Part 1: Day of Σ


	112. Epilogue: Part 1: Day of Σ

Me: Here it is Part 1 of the Epilogue! We're getting to the end!

Epilogue: Part 1: Day of Σ

Mimi and Molly were cowering in fear as a Swordy1 and Spikey3 were near them. "I guess this is how it ends, huh, Molly?" Mimi whimpered. "Y-Yeah. Killed by unknown monsters that appear out of nowhere." As they braced for their doom, two slashes occurred and the Swordy1 and Spikey3 were deleted, Mimi and Molly opened their eyes to reveal, MegaMan and the entire Virus Buster team near the portal to Wily's computer Cyberworld. "Hey, are you alright?" MegaMan asked in concern as he and Zoey helped them up. "Y-Yeah." Mimi said. Molly recognized Zoey in her Mew form. "Hey, blue dude. You and those other guys are friends with the Mew Mews, right?" Molly asked. "You can say that." Zazie smiled. "Then please! You must do something about those monsters!" Mimi pleaded. MegaMan nodded. "Will do." MegaMan turned to the Virus Busters. "Let's gather some clues on where Sigma might be and delete any viruses in the process!"

The Virus Busters began their trek trough Tokyo, looking for clues on where Sigma might be, deleting any viruses that got in their way. While flying in the air, KOS-MOS and Setsuna noticed an army of viruses marching towards Tokyo Tower. "Where could those viruses be heading to?" Setsuna asked. "I believe we must gather the others to find out about this." KOS-MOS calculated.

The Virus Busters got to the location Setsuna and KOS-MOS told them about. They stared at the army of viruses heading towards Tokyo Tower. "Do you think the viruses will lead us to Sigma?" Iris asked. "Hmm. Maybe." Kadea nodded, suddenly, the viruses turned their attention to the Virus Busters. "I don't think the want us through!" Sango frowned. "Then Tokyo Tower is defiantly where Sigma is hiding! We have to hurry!" Corina shouted. They all charged through the virus army and deleted them all. Soon, they found themselves facing the tower. "I'm sensing high dark energy signatures... what is it...?" Himeno tensed. "It must be Sigma..." MegaMan frowned. "I can sense his aura..." Zero added. "Tokyo Tower was where we had to fight that giant moth Predatcite and where my full power awakened... Is history about repeat itself...?" Zoey wondered. "There's only one way to find out... we have to face Sigma." Colonel declared. They all nodded and made their way up the tower. Tokyo Tower was now rigged with powerful viruses and dangerouse traps. After all long time, them made it to the top and they heard some noises.

"Guuwwaaaaa!!" Tart yelled in pain as he, Dren and Sardon were thrown into a wall. Dren staggered up to his feet and glared at the enemy. "OK pal... now you're in for it!" he shouted as his hands glowed with energy, but he is struck down by a dark blast. "Dren... you OK?" Tart panted. "Yeah..." he grunted. "Who is this fiend...?" Sardon wondered as he looked at the attacker. He was a tall NetNavi with a bald head and a red gem on the forehead and scars on his glowing green eyes. He wore green armor with spiked kneecaps and bracelets with a red cape. On his chest was the yellow and purple Greek symbol. "He is nothing like our Predatcites...where did he come from?" At that time, the Virus Busters entered and found the aliens injured. "Dren?!" Zoey gasped. "Its just a scratch..." he grunted. "You're too damaged! Get out of here!" The aliens warped away they confronted the NetNavi. "Hmmm.... I see you've all made it..." the Navi grinned. "You must be Sigma..." Shion frowned. "That's right... I am Sigma... Wily created me as a replacement virus. Of course, unlike my predecessor, I am not cursed. I enjoy causing havoc!" Sigma laughed. "That's madness!" Zero shouted. "Is it? You had a chance to usher in a new era but you threw it away to become a weaker NetNavi. Wily could have joined me but he too turned the other cheek." "Then why are you doing this?" MegaMan asked. "For our future, MegaMan... I believe that it's time we put NetNavi potential to the ultimate test!" "Potential?!" Renee shouted. "Yes. I have come to the fact that we NetNavis are superior to humans among other non-computer beings. We machines must rise against our oppressors and bring about the new world!" "New world?" Jr. eyes widened. "Yes Rubedo. You see, evolution requires sacrifice." "So you're going to kill innocent people just to make a world for NetNavis?!" Bass shouted. "Indeed!" Sigma shouted as he tore off his cape and made a purple blade appear. "And you are more then welcome to join me! If you refuse, then join the humans in extinction!"

Sigma lunged forward and slashed his Σ Blade in a powerful slash. They all jumped away but there was a wide explosion behind them. "He's strong! Just Wily made him!" Ako panted. "Then we'll have to counter him! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted as he launched his tornado attack. Sigma grinned as he slashed his blade to create another tornado. Both attacks collided and exploded. "Wh-what the!?" Inuyasha gawked. "It's like Wily said... he can do whatever we can do, only better..." Kagome grimaced. "That's right, kids!" Sigma grinned. "I know everything about each and everyone of you!" He lashed out again, this time he sent out his Wind Scar. "Move!" Inuyasha yelled as they jumped from the attack. "Try this on for size! Rain Blade!" Sigma laughed as he summoned energy blasts from nowhere and threw them out. "Hey!" Shion frowned. "Now do you see? None of you have a chance against me!" Sigma laughed. That was when a dark energy blast struck him. He snarled as he turned around to find Evangeline grinning. "Fool! Virus or whatever, you're no match for me!" She continued her attack as Sigma deflected each attack. "You're out of your league! I am the Gospel of Darkness, Evangeline A.K. McDowell! The evil mage without equal!" she laughed, but then she stop as she found Sigma in front of her with his Σ Buster armed. "You talk too much..." he said before firing. Evangeline yelled in pain as she was blasted to the other side of the field. "Master!" Chachamaru gasped as she went to help her up. "He... he knocked me out with one shot..." Evangeline gawked. "Now what do we do?! If Evangeline can't beat him, this is a problem!" Asuna frowned. "We still have to try! Lan!" MegaMan shouted. "Right with you!" Lan's voice answered. "Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" The sword appeared in his arm and he and Zoey charged. Before the could attack, Sigma unleashed a powerful energy surged that blasted everyone backwards on the ground. "Uh... I can't move..." Zoey panted. "Wh... what's happening...?" ProtoMan stammered. Sigma walked forward and kicked Zoey across the floor. Then he grabbed MegaMan by the face and held him up. "Wallow in despair and hopelessness! The plan to destroy the worlds you so love is finally coming to fruition! I shed no tears for you and your kind! Hahahahaha! It will all be over soon!" "No... MegaMan...!!" Zoey struggled to her feet as she saw MegaMan choking and gagging, the others follower her lead. "We can't... let you do that!..." Negi managed to say. "This world... and other's... won't bow too you!" Shion frowned. "You won't... get away with this!" Himeno clinched her teeth. "No matter what, we won't lose to you!" Gergar Konata shouted. "Because you are not welcome!" Inuyasha finished. "Hahahahahahahaa! There's nothing you can do!" Sigma sneered as he increased his hold on MegaMan. "Though you outnumber me, I'm too powerful for you! No one is going to help you!" "And sometimes someone does come too help!" shouted a recognizable voice. "What!? Isn't that...?!" Bridget gasped. A yellow energy blast hit Sigma's chest, causing him to let go of MegaMan. Before them, recognizable cyan haired woman with a monkey tail appeared.

"Ryo... Ryo... RYOKO?!" Zoey gasped. Ryoko looked back smriked. "Hey, kiddo. Long time no see!" "So that's the space priate you told us about?!" MOMO said in awe. "Yeah... but if she's here... then that means..." Kikki smiled. Every Virus Buster from the past appeared around them, Solar Boy Django was with them and Tsunami and Madison were in Zero Armor. "MegaMan! We've come back!" Sailor Moon smiled. She was in a new fuku with wings. "Serenade brought us!" Wedding Peach added. "She told us about what was happening." Milfeulle said. "And that our worlds would be endangered again if this one was gone." Chiyo continued. "You've a lot for us... let us return the favor!" Lucia said. She and the other Mermaid Princesses were in the Mermaid Soul Armors. "This Sigma guy looks pretty strong if he has all of our powers!" Sakura added. "Let's take him on together!" Haruhi finished with a wink. She and the other SOS Brigade members were in the the SOS Armors. "You guys..." Renee smiled. "Heh! Looks like everyone's back to give us a hand!" Inuyasha grinned. "Ha ha ha... What's this? Your friends have come back to help you, eh?" Sigma smiled sinisterly. "No matter. You are powerless in the face of the ruler of the new world! Powerless!"

All over Tokyo, TVs switched to MegaMan and his friends' confrontation with Sigma. In Cafe Mew Mew, Elliot and Wesley saw this on television. "It's the girls! They're back!" Wesley gasped. "And looks like they brought reinforcements." Elliot said. "What have they been doing these past 7 hours that led to this...?"

"Told ya we'd find a way back!" Mint smiled. "Yeah! Now let's get rid of this guy then we can play all we want!" Kikki smiled back. "Let's do this! Battle routine, set!" "Execute!"

**MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS Sigma (Theme: True Sigma Battle from MegaMan X8)**

"Bring it on!" Sigma shouted as he fired powerful energy blasts from his eyes. Everyone jumped in dodged the assault. "Feel the heat!" Seira shouted as she fired flaming shots from her OrangePearlBuster to give the first set of damage. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars shouted to to add in the damage. Sigma laughed as he warped up and slammed his sword down with a huge crash. He did this a second time and missed. "Rainbow Dream Tornado!" Lily shouted as she launched her attack. Sigma countered it with the same tornado attack. Forte, Kiyone and Mihoshi fired their guns to increase the damage. "You're weak!" Sigma yelled as he slammed his hand onto the ground and electrified the battlefield. Everyone managed to jump and/or hover over the assault. "Burn to death!" he yelled again as he fired waves of fired everywhere. Falzar Tsukasa used her mirror shield to deflect it and send one back. "Storm Walts!" Jr. shouted as he threw coins into the air and fired his guns at them. The bullets bounced back and collided into Sigma. "This is for you!" Sigma sneered as he fired his energy blasts again making everyone jump around. "Colonel Force!" Colonel shouted as he summoned his drones. They fired shots at Sigma, adding to the damage until Sigma managed to destroy them. "Red Alert!" Sigma yelled, summoning two Swordy3 and two Sniper Joe3. The viruses attacked the Virus Busters until they were destroyed by Django and Sailor Moon. Tenchi, Tsunami and Madison double teamed him with his TenchiTwo and their Z Sabers. The slashed him three times before Sigma warped out of the way. Sigma laughed manically as he fired two orbs of water and wind. Everyone jumped away. Coco made four clones of herself and fired three lighting kunas to damage Sigma again. "TriThunder!" Iris shouted as fired three dynamos at Sigma to increase the damage. "Die!" Sigma yelled as he made an orb of darkness and threw it at Saturn. She jumped over it and charged. She clashed her Silent Glave with Sigma's Σ Blade. It was a power struggle for awhile before Saturn got the upper hand and slashed Sigma twice. Ayeka followed with her own power strike. "I'll finish you!" Sigma shouted as his eyes glowed purple and fired purple beams of hot hot heat all over the floor. Hazardous purple flames came out from the trail, and the Virus Busters were forced to hover and/or cling to the walls to keep from getting burned. Only Sigma himself was unharmed. "Lets see you beat me now!" Sigma laughed as he fired different attacks near them with his Σ Buster. One of those attack went near Nodoka and Osaka and they started to fall. MegaMan and Bass got to them in time. "Don't worry! We got you!" MegaMan said. "Are you alright?" Bass asked. Both began to blush. 'This is the first time I got saved by someone like Negi...' Nodoka thought to herself. "Thanks Bass!" Osaka said with her glassy eyed smile. "He's powerful as Wily predicted! We have to end this!" ProtoMan shouted. "I have an idea! Lily, Himeno, follow my lead!" Renee said. Renee ran on the walls as Lily and Himeno followed. All three of them threw out their whips to hold Sigma down. "Everyone attack! We can't hold him much longer!" Lily shouted. "Go! Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged and slashed his claws at Sigma. He quickly jumped back to the wall. "Rose Bell! Full Power!" "ChargedShot!" MegaMan and Zoey lunged and fired their attacks at him. Sigma recoiled and the flames vanished.

Sigma held his chest as the Virus Busters landed to the ground and faced him with weapons drawn. "Hahahahaha! Bwahahaha!" Sigma began to laugh like a maniac. "So this is the power you possess. The potential to advance all NetNavis! The future of all worlds!" "Sigma! Your universal domination schemes stops right here!" Kagome shouted. Sigma just continued to laugh as he turned into his true form, a purple virus program, and floated into a dark area. Seconds later, blue eyes could be seen. "Wh-what is that?!" Kaori gasped. "I think we have to stand back..." Uranus said slowly. The Virus Buster soon felt low rumbling. Another and another. Finally, there was a bright flash of light that blew up the top of the tower. When it faded, everyone gasped. They were now facing a giant monster so tall, it could be seen throughout Tokyo. It had, the legs of the Life Virus, the tail of Gregar, the arms of Alpha and NebulaGrey, the body of Duo, the wings of Falzar and the head of the Gospel Bug Beast. While Wily copied the powers of the Virus Busters, Sigma copied the powers of the final enemies each of them faced. This is the result: Kaiser Sigma. "It's not over yet, Virus Busters!" Kaiser Sigma sneered in a booming voice, it sounded like three of him. "The battle! The angst! The destruction! I will make all of you understand the true potential of us NetNavis!" "What you are doing does not shoe the potential of NetNavis!" Renee yelled. "Navis do more then just fight!" Kikki shouted. "They help people with everyday life!" Bridget frowned. "You're not the future! We are!" Corina added. "And we're gonna prove it!" Zoey finished. "...Double Soul!" The Mew Mews yelled all together. They turned into energy and merged with MegaMan. He now looks like Absolute Zero from MegaMan X Command Mission. "We'll finish this. Right here. Right now. We will defeat you, Sigma!" MegaMan/Mew Mews shouted in fury. "This the final stand! True final operation, set!" "Execute!"

**Final Battle: Saga 7: MegaMan and the Virus Busters VS Kaiser Sigma (Theme: Final Sigma Battle from MegaMan Maverick Hunter X)**

"Tremble with terror! You are finished!" Kaiser Sigma declared as he blew fireballs at them. Most of the put up barriers to block the flames. "You can't escape! Death Trap!" Kaiser Sigma yelled as two target marks appeared on battlefield. Everyone moved away as hazardous green blasts erupted from the target marks. "Eat this!" Yue shouted as she fired her thunder blasts at him, causing damage. "Burn!" Chao shouted as she launched her fire attacks at him. "Get lost!" Kaiser Sigma snarled as he slammed a claw onto the field. No one was hurt. "Rasetsusen!" Zero shouted as he slashed his Z Saber at Kaiser Sigma, increasing the damage. "True Illusion!" MegaMan/Mew Mews shouted as he fired red blasts at him, causing more damage. "Drop dead!" Kaiser Sigma yelled as he fired a sharp energy blast at them. It made an explosion as it hit the ground but no one got hit. "Take this ugly!" Ranpha and Ku shouted as the landed powerful kicks onto Kaiser Sigma, causing more damage. "How bout this!" Satomi shouted as she threw jars of chemicals at him, causing more damage. "Mix Master!" Hanon yelled as she fired multiple ChargedShots from her DoubleBusters. "Killer Bombs!" Kaiser Sigma yelled as he opened "his" chest as fire bombs at them, they were close but it was no problem. "Death Trap!" Kaiser Sigma yelled again as the blasts came from the ground again."Cyber Kick!" Ziggy yelled as land his kick on him, causing more damage. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon unleashed her strongest attack to increase the damage. "Useless!" Kaiser Sigma made multiple beams of light pop up from the battlefield and fired more fireballs. "Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted he launched his tornado attack. "BurstShot!" "Scorch Wheel!" Mikuru and Gergar Konata double teamed for double the damage. "Freeze!" Kaiser Sigma used his ice breath to chill them, but Sakura used her Firey card to melt it and and counter attack. "Grr! You pests! Now you've done it! I will make all of you suffer far greater then anything ever experianced before!! Final Flash!!!" Kaiser Sigma began to charge his mouth with red energy. "MegaMan! Let us lend you our power!" Evangeline shouted. The Virus Buster team began to glow with powerful auras as they transferred their powers to him. MegaMan flew up and aimed his MewBuster at Kaiser Sigma's mouth. "Die Sigma! Earth Crusher!!" MegaMan/Mew Mews yelled as he fired a huge blast in his mouth. He recoils and the energy overloads inside of him!

Kaiser Sigma howled in frustration as he tries to climb back to what is left of the tower as his final body emitted electricity. "No! It's not possible! I'm a NetNavi! I can't be by deleted you! Why MegaMan?! Why have you done this to us?! Without the humans, my Navi brothers could have ushered in a new age!!!...." Kaiser Sigma snarled. "...But its the humans who created us." MegaMan/Mew Mews responded. Kaiser Sigma's body began to emit explosions. "Such a showy reason... you have only doomed yourselves!!... in the next 200 years... electromagnetic aliens will arrive to invade your world! You... have s-s-sealed your... aaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHH!!!!" That was the last thing heard from Kaiser Sigma as he fell to the his death and the Virus Busters were blinded by a flash of light.

Elliot and Wesley were outside as the saw the final battle conclued and the sky returned to normal. "Now that was a battle..." Elliot said in wonder. "Yeah... who would have guess that there was a threat much greater then the Cyniclons." Wesley nodded. "Well, we'll let the girls tell us all about it. I bet they have quiet the story..."

To be concluded...

Next Time: Epilogue: Part 2: The World's Hope


	113. Epilogue: Part 2: The World's Hope

Me: Well, it has been fun. But all good things must come to a exciting end. Here is the final Chapter of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew!

Epilogue Part 2 and Final Chapter: The World's Hope

A light blinded the room Lan, Dr. Wily and Baryl and Chaud and Kalinka and the other NetOps are in and the entire Virus Busters with MegaMan, Bass, ProtoMan and Colonel and Iris in their operator's PETs. "Guys! You did it! Sigma's toast!" Lan cheered, Milfeulle, Sasami, Madison, Haruhi and Lucia in her normal human form ran up to Lan and hugged him. "Lan! I missed you so much!" Milfeulle closed her eyes and smiled as tears of happiness slid down her cheek. "It's been so long!" Sasami added. "It's so good to see you again!" Madison said happily. "Yeah! I'm now in college now!" Haruhi grinned. "Yeah. Glad Serenade warned us about Sigma." Lucia smiled. "And Guess what? I'm engaged to Tact!" Milfeulle showed him her engagement ring. "That's great news, everyone!" Lan smiled. Suddenly, the giant CopyBots begin to malfunction. "Aye carumba! What's happening now?!" Washu gasped. "Before Sigma went to the other world, he must have rigged to the computers, now that he is deleted, the place is about to blow! You must go!" Dr. Wily yelled, everyone evacuated the room, Only Lan, Zoey and Baryl were left. "Dr. Wily, aren't you coming?" Baryl asked in concern. Dr. Wily shook his head no and slowly smiled. "I will be alright. Lan, Zoey. Go help make a world where humans and NetNavis live in harmony." He told them, Lan and Zoey nodded and they with Baryl left the room, the room exploded.

(Lan's POV)

We managed to escape before the place blew up, one day later, Dr. Wily was found in the rubble, we were lucky he was still alive. Baryl and Mr. Mach were given a lighter punishment for working for WWW, but the reason they were given this because they helped stopped WWW. Then, the next day before graduation, we moved back to ACDC Town with our old friends plus some new ones.

(Normal POV)

"Welcome home Lan!" The class of 5-A cheered as Lan, the Mews and Lan's parents walked out of the Metroline, Lan smiled. "Thanks everyone. And I hope you don't mind we brought some visitors with us." Lan pointed to the entire Virus Busters team. "So this is your home town, Lan." Misa gasped in awe. "This looks peaceful in here." Jr. commented. "Everyone, can we please show Lan's new friends around ACDC Town?" Mayl asked everyone, the crowd nodded and left. Serenade appeared in front of the crew with a smile. "Well done! The world is now at peace at last." She congratulated them. "Thanks Mom." Kikki closed her eyes and smiled. "This may be the last time we will all see each other, so my guardians and I will set up the VisionBurst for all of you to see your past adventures." "But what about that crazy old man, Weil?" Kagome asked. "He said he would come back." Sango nodded. "I will look into it. I will ask you all to return to the Net when we are ready." Serenade nodded before vanishing. "Speaking of which..." Renee began. "Sigma said that electromagnetic aliens would come to this world in the next 200 years. What do you think will happen then?" "Don't know... but if those aliens do come, our descendants will do the job!" Lan smiled. "Let's have some fun!"

(With Milfeulle, Forte, Kazumi and Sayo)

The four were walking downtown. "...Really? You two switched bodies once" Sayo gasped. Milfeulle nodded. "Back before Enoian started attacking our world and before we met Takuto, we were doing military work for the royal family of Enoian, Lost Technology are items used by our ancestors of Planet Transbaal. They can be used to make spaceships faster, help make faster crops and all sorts of wonderful things. Well, there's this one Lost Technology item that sort of back fire on me and Forte, it looked like a tombstone and it has the power to switch bodies and me and Forte were testing it out and we switched bodies!" She explained. "Whoa!" Kazumi gasped. "Yeah, and while I was in Milfeulle's body, I have to stop a gang of biker thugs from destroying a town that an old friend of mine lived." Forte warmly smiled as she remembered that day.

(Flashback... Before the events of Galaxy Angel...)

The biker thugs surrounded "Milfeulle" with sinister looks. "you ain't got what it takes to save the town, girlie!" One of the bikers taunted. "Milfeulle" stared at them with a grin. "Oh? I dare you then." "Milfeulle" did the bring it gesture. One of the biker thugs lunged at "Milfeulle," but she grabbed his arm with her arm. "Wha-what the?!" The biker thug gasped. "Now now, let's not get carried away, shall we?" "Milfeulle" smiled as she spanked the biker thug and threw him into a window. "G-Get her!" The biker leader yelled as the biker gang charged at her.

(10 minutes later...)

"Forte! Forte!" "Forte" yelled as she looked for her friend, she noticed Forte standing on top of the biker gang with victory on her face. "Oh! Milfeulle, I managed to save my friend's town." She smiled. "Whoa... No one is gonna believe me that I beat up a biker gang and saved a town, only you were in my body." "I will be the first to believe you, Milfeulle. Now come on, let's use that Lost Technology to get back into our bodies before anyone finds out." "Milfeulle" stated. "Ok!" "Forte" smiled as the two head back to base on Planet Transbaal.

End of flashback...

"Sugoi!" Sayo squealed. "That's so cool!" "The way you caught those thugs off guard was awesome!" Kazumi grinned. "Ha ha! Well they had it coming!" Forte laughed heartily. "They sure did!" Milfeulle said cheerfully.

(With Django and Evangeline)

"You know, I've never seen a vampire who could withstand sunlight before." Django commented. "I'm a daywalker, thank you. I am also a mage." Evangeline said as she crossed her arms and looked up. "It's been a long time since I turned myself into a vampire. And 15 years since I got trapped in that school." "What do you mean by that?" "There was a powerful mage that I tried to kill called the Thousand Master. He outwitted and casted a curse on me, forcing me to attend that school. Serenade must be powerful if she was able to limit the curse all on her own." "And who was this Thousand Master anyway?" "He was Negi's father. He said he would return to remove the curse, but he vanished. So I went after Negi's blood so that I could remove it myself. At first I didn't care much about him..." Evangeline smiled a little. "But now I see that he's so much like his father..." "So then you like him?" Django smiled. "No I don't!" Evangeline protested in embarrassment. "Then why are you blushing?" "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!" Evangeline growled. "Ok, ok." Django closed his eyes and smiled.

(With Lan, Sasami, Madison, Mawata, Tron, Himeno, Hayate and Shion)

"How about House of the Dead 2?" Tron suggested. "Too gorry." Sasami said. "OK what about Capcom VS SNK 2000?" "Cool. Maybe next we can play Power Stone 2!" Mawata smiled. "And how about Time Crisis 2 after that?" Madison said. "Sounds good to me." Lan smiled. "Look's like Mawata's become much happier." Himeno smiled. "Yes. She isn't the same girl that we first met awhile ago." Hayate nodded. "What do you mean?" Shion asked. "You know how me and Mawata are stepsisters, right? Her dad died when she was younger, and while at the same time, my mother passed away. My dad and her mom married months ago. She wouldn't talk to anyone or make eye contact because she was too lonely without her father. She was always sad and silent." "I see..." "She used to think that it was best for her to live alone and not have any as a friend so that she wouldn't hurt herself like that again. But now she made lots of new friends. Her personality changed big time!" Himeno smiled. "Thanks for being friends with my sister." "Anytime." Shion smiled back.

(With Vanilla and Chachamaru)

Vanilla and Chachamaru were at the Waterworks, Lan told them about their adventures there before they arrive in his world, they were enjoying one of Sal's sandwiches, even though Chachamaru is a robot. "Coming back to this world brings back some good memories." Vanilla said. "Really?" Chachamaru asked. "Before I came to this world by Serenade, before the evil Enoian attacked my home world, I was an orphan with no memories of my family. It made me sad and I was forced to keep my emotions in check. That is when Enoian attacked and I met my friends and Takuto, they help me open my heart little by little.. What about you, Chachamaru?" Vanilla asked. "I am not human, I was built by Satomi and Chao and I served my master, Evangeline. Ever since Negi came to my school, I began to develop human feelings, I figured it must be another aspect of why I was built." Chachamaru explained. "I see. It must be a good thing." Vanilla nodded.

(With Ranpha and Tenchi)

Tenchi was admiring the scenes in Castle Pavilion. "Hey Tenchi..." Tenchi turned to see Ranpha staring dreamily at him. "Oh! Uh, Ranpha, was it?" Tenchi asked. Ranpha smiled charmingly as she walked up to him. "Uh, can I help you, Ranpha?" Tenchi begin to sweat and hoped that Ryoko and Ayeka won't appear and make this worse. "Oh, nothing. Let's say we go somewhere, like a movie, the Ferris Wheel, get a stuffed bear or better yet, the Tunnel of Love." Ranpha began to tugged his arm excitedly. "Oh boy..." Tenchi sweat dropped some more as he saw Ranpha with hearts in her eyes. "Hey you!" Tenchi nervously turned to see Ryoko and Ayeka with dark auras around them and they aren't too happy to see Ranpha trying to hit on their dream man. "Get your hands off of Lord Tenchi right this instant!" Ayeka demanded. "No way! Tenchi and I are destined for each other!" Ranpha frowned as she stuck out her tongue. "Over my dead body!" Ryoko yelled as she, Ayeka and Ranpha got into a fight dust cloud. Tenchi sighed and sweat dropped.

(With Mana and Kaorin)

Mana and Kaorin were taking a dip in the pond. Kaorin noticed something anxiously. "Ms. Mana... what is that?" she asked with dotted eyes. "Don't worry. It's an underwater gun." Mana reassured. "That's not what I meant..." "The harpoon can drop a Great White in one shot!" Mana explained as she twirled her twin guns around. "There aren't sharks in baths!!" Suddenly, a shadow slowly approached them. It jumped up and it turned out to be a hungry shark!" "WHHAAAA! NOOO!" Kaorin screamed in terror. "Huh?" a voice came from the shark. The mouth opened up and it turned out to be just Caren in her Mermaid form. Kaorin just stared, still in deep shock. "This costume rocks, huh?" Caren smiled cheerfully. "Found it lying around." "Hey, I wondered where my shark suit went!" Konoka said as she walked up to the pond, then she noticed that Kaorin facefalted. "What's wrong with you?" "Oh... nothing..." Kaorin sighed.

(With Mina, Raye, Momoko Serena and Chao)

Mina, Raye, Momoko and Serena were relaxing in the park when Chao ran up to them. "Hey, any one want a Lingshen Beauty Treatment?" she offered, making them get up. "Really?" Momoko piped up. "You know how to do stuff like that?" Serena asked. "Yes. This technique was handed down from my family and does wonders for your skin." "Ooo! Pick me! Pick me!" Mina offered. Chao made her lay down and began massaging her. "This one I made it myself by mixing Chinese feet sole massage with modern techniques." Chao explained. "So, how do you feel?" Raye asked. "Mmm, it feels nice." Mina purred. "Now this is where it get serious." Chao said as she climbed on top, alarming Mina. "Wha...? Wa-Wa-Wait! WAIT STOP! ARUG! IT HURTS!" Mina screamed as Chao began painfully twisting her arms. "Just work with the massage and RELAX!" Chao explained as she continued twisting. "CUT IT OUT!" "That's no massage! It's a..." Raye began as she looked on. "A joint replacement." Momoko gawked. "No stop! That's all wrong!" Ku frowned as she walked up to them. "Give her here!" She put Mina in a headlock. "Do it like this and she'll pass out in two seconds or less!" And she twisted, making Mina pass out. "...Why'd you do that??" Raye, Serena and Momoko gawked.

(With Chisame...)

Chisame was snooping around the Net, seeing if she was the only one around. "Great. This will do..." she smirked as she removed her glasses. In a quick blur, she was now in a cute pink outfit with ribbons. She was now her alter ego, Net Idol Chiu. She got out her camera and smiled cheerfully. "Hey boys! It's been awhile! Check this out, now Chiu is REALLY the Net Idol! That's right, I'm broadcasting live from Cyberspace! What do ya think of that?" Suddenly some voice were heard. Chiu panicked and changed back to Chisame and sat down like nothing happened. Sigh...

(With Kikki and Zazie)

A crowd was gathering around a stage, they were anxious about what is playing at this stage. Suddenly, the curtain rises and Kikki and Zazie were wearing performer costumes. "Hello DenCity! Are you ready for the new duo of Kikki and Zazie?!" Kikki proclaimed cheerfully. "Let us begin." Zazie smiled as she lift Kikki up and Kikki jumped up and threw some confetti. Zazie juggle some balls while Kikki danced around in a giant ball. Kikki landed in front of the crowd and smiled. The crowd applauded. "Thank you for the show!" Kikki grinned and Zazie bowed politely.

(With KOS-MOS and Haruhi)

"Grr!" Haruhi growled as she tried to beat KOS-MOS in Street Fighter IV, KOS-MOS was Ryu and Haruhi was Cammy, Haruhi tried to get KOS-MOS with a Cannon Spike. But She followed up with a Hadoken and the word KO appeared. "Looks like I am the victor." KOS-MOS stated. "Best two out of three?" Haruhi smiled. KOS-MOS nodded and they begin the match with the same characters.

(With Lan, Ayaka and Ako)

Lan was adding more photos to his photo album when Ayaka and Ako came up to his room. "Oh, Ayaka and Ako, right?" Lan asked. "Yeah. Hey, thanks for looking out for Asuna, Professor Negi and our friends for us." Ako smiled. "Lan..." Ayaka stared at Lan. "You said MegaMan is your brother, right?" She asked. Lan nodded. "Make sure you take good care of him." Ayaka hugged Lan. "Sure, I will." Lan smiled. MegaMan smiled from his PET.

1 hour later, Serenade sent Lan an email saying the VisionBursts are ready, Lan and the Mews inform everyone, soon Lan and the other NetOps jacked in their Navis and the rest of the Virus Busters jacked into Lan's PC.

Serenade and her guardians stood in front of seven doors as everyone approached them. "Alright, each door leads to the seven incidents that happened in this world. Be advised that you won't be seen or heard while in these parts of VisionBursts. Ready?" "Come on then, let's check it out!" Misa smiled. So everyone looked into all of the doors and looked at each adventure. Everyone was amazed with everything that happened and all the trouble that Lan and the particular Virus Buster team had to go through. After they saw enough they left the VisionBursts. "That was quite interesting." chaos smiled. "Yeah, you guys went through a lot." Jr. added. "But what about Weil? He was... scary..." Peach quivered. "Ah, about that..." Serenade brought her hands together and shot out a red beam to an empty spot. In a flash of light, a black door with a red Z on it appeared. "This is the door that leads to Weil's world. The world he comes from is very different from all of your worlds... so be prepared for the unexpected." "Will do. OK, it's time for us to solve the mystery of Weil and Omega!" MegaMan declared as everyone walked through the door...

The whole Virus Buster team appeared in a snowy area. Actually, it was more of an arctic wasteland. There was nothing in site. "This is... Weil's world?" Kyon frowned as looked around. "There's nothing but snow. What is this place?" Yuri wondered. "Shh! Listen! Someone's coming!" Li hissed. They saw four shadows coming from the blizzard before the forms became visible. The one in front looked like and 18 year old with red armor and a long pony tail. The second one was a woman around Shion's age wearing a pink fur coat. The last two looked like soldiers. "Are they... Realians?" MOMO blinked. "You mean they're like human cyborgs?" Makie asked. "Um... not really." "Makie... if you can't tell the difference between humans and machines then you're a failure!" Ayaka scolded. "Wha?! A failure??" "Yes! A failure!" Ayaka declared as lighting flashed behind her. "You, Makie Sasaki, fail at life!" Makie gawked in shock as she turned to stone and the word SHOCK appeared over her head. "That's cold..." Hanon winced.

"It sure is quiet... There haven't been many Neo Arcadian attacks lately. Things are almost too peaceful now..." the first soldier said. "Ms. Ciel completed her research on the new energy... And if it solves the energy crisis, Neo Arcadia won't have a reason to fight us anymore." the second soldier added. "Actually..." the woman named Ciel began, "I already informed Neo Arcadia about this new energy, the "Ciel System"... But... I haven't received a reply yet..." "Yeah but when word does come out we don't have to fight anymore! Right?" "We're in the middle of a mission. So put a lid on it and walk!" the boy said sharply. "Ano, sorry Zero!" Ciel gulped. The Virus Busters gasped at this. "Did she just say... Zero??" Sakura gasped. "So then... the enemy Weil was talking about... was another guy named Zero..." Kagami said silently. "There is... another me...?" the Zero with them gawked. The snow began to let up. "Is that a ship?" "MegaMan Zero" wondered as he looked over. "Ms. Ciel... Did that... huge thing... fall from outer space?!" the solider gasped. "Yes... but what's more... It's giving out the same energy reading as the Dark Elf... of which there is only one in the whole world... Zero was against the idea, but I just had to find out... What could possibly be going on here?" Ciel wondered. "Neo Arcadia has the area ahead of us cordoned off." MegaMan Zero said. "You guys stay here until I make sure it's safe." Ciel nodded. "Okay... Be careful, Zero..." he nodded back and ran off. "Come on, let's follow." MegaMan said. "Makie Sasaki... fails at life..." Makie uttered as she was still stoned.

They followed MegaMan Zero through the snowy plain and found him standing in front of an old spaceship. "Up ahead... That's where the Dark Elf reading is coming from. She knew who I was... Why would the elf who almost destroyed the world know me?" "Zero?" Ciel called on his radio. "Maintain radio silence! The enemy is near..." "Get down! Neo Arcadians!" "Ms. Ciel! Get down!" the soldiers shouted over the line. Gunshots were heard and after a few seconds, the gunshots stopped. "Ciel? Ciel!" MegaMan Zero shouted. Suddenly, a man in green armor appeared in front of him. "Relax. They won't come to any harm." the man said coolly. "Harpuia?!" MegaMan Zero gasped. "I'm letting you off the hook this time. But you and those Resistance fighters must leave, now! So scram!" Harpuia shouted as he warped away. "...Zero?" Ciel muttered over the line. "Seems you're okay... Leave the rest of this up to me. I want you all to head back to the Resistance Base." Suddenly, a recognizable roar was heard. "Isn't that?!" Konata gasped. "I've heard that voice somewhere before... Is it... calling me?" MegaMan Zero pressed on, still unaware that he was being followed by the invisibles. As they followed him to the top, they heard a familiar voice.

"Now you're askin' for it... I'll blast ya to bits!"

"That voice.... Fefnir!!" Mikuru gasped. "Fefnir? You mean that android from the Nebula Phenomenon?" Raye asked. "The same." Renee nodded. They followed the red one through the door and found a girl in blue armor tending to Fefnir's wounds, in front of them was... "Omega!" They all gasped.

"Zero?! What the heck are YOU doing here?!" Fefnir frowned. "What is that thing?!" MegaMan Zero gawked. "That's Omega. His mere existence defies reality... He's strong, but... He's not as fun to fight as you are. Hehe... I don't feel like fighting him, so he's all yours... See you later, Zero." the girl giggled as she warped away. "Bah, that Leviathan... Grr, I can't move! We'll have to finish this another time! Hey, Zero! I'll get you and that Omega one of these days! Don't you dare die before then!" Fefnir shouted as he vanished. MegaMan Zero brought out a gadget and activated it. It was a green triangle blade. "So you're Omega... why did you call me here...?" Omega only responded by shooting green blasts at him, he easily evaded it. "Heh, not a talker huh? All right then!" MegaMan Zero jumped forward and threw out a few slashes. Omega got out his huge sword and swung it at MegaMan Zero, but he deflected each slash and got out a gun and fired a ChargeShot at Omega. Omega tried to grab MegaMan Zero, but he jumped out of the way and got out his saber. Omega fired more energy blasts around but MegaMan Zero dashed away from it all in a blur. "Wow! He's so fast!" Shin gasped. MegaMan Zero jumped up and slashed Omega three times, making his claws drop. Omega growled as his claws reattached. "You don't just give up, do you..." MegaMan Zero growled. "Omega looks different when we last face him..." Asuna pointed out. "Yeah. I wonder how." Miroku agreed. Suddenly, a lightning attack struck Omega and he howled in pain as he once again drops his claws. Harpuia appeared. got out two pink sabers and hovered in the air. "So, you're Omega. I'm afraid I can't let you leave this place. Ever. Time for your destruction!" Harpuia growled as he got into a battle stance. "Hehehehe... Omega, that will be quite enough." A all too familiar voice said evilly. "Wait. That voice..." Corina tensed. "There's no mistaking it! It's Dr. Weil!" MegaMan stated. "From this day forward... You will fight with this person as a Neo Arcadian. It's not polite, smashing a friend like that." Weil's voice continued. "Garrr.... Lord... Weil...." Omega managed to say. "A Neo Arcadian?! Who is this guy?!" Harpuia frowned as he hovered down. Weil floated from the darkness and in front of Omega. Hehehehe... I am Weil. You may call me Dr. Weil. You must know my name, Harpuia of the Four Guardians? And you... the legendary hero. Zero..." "Dr. Weil?! You're kidding me! It can't be! Why are you, who were banished from Neo Arcadia a century ago, with Omega?!" Harpuia demanded. "That's simple. I-I brought him." a new voice answered. A man in blue armor appeared before them. "M.... Master X?! Is that you?!" Harpuia stammered as he bowed. "That's Master X?!" Bridget's eyes widened. "He looks almost like..." "MegaMan... he looks like MegaMan..." Zoey said quietly. "Harpuia!" Master X smirked. "Hehe, you haven't ch-changed! And th-then there's... I missed y-you, Zero..." "Hehehe! I brought back Master X, whom you defeated long ago! To protect humanity from the chaos of this world!" Weil said gleefully. "Weil saved my life. I owe h-him, see... I'll take Omega back, thank y-you. Harpuia, you k-keep searching for the Dark Elf. Omega and the Dark Elf... We'll need them both for what's to c-come..." "But Master X! Think how many humans died because of the Dark Elf and Omega, both built by this man... How can you justify exposing humanity to such a grave danger, especially now with the energy crisis almost solved?!" "What's this?" Weil laughed. "Are you trying to tell Master X what to do? When did you grow so bold, Harpuia?" Harpuia glared angrily at Weil. "So, Zero. You g-guys are also searching for the Dark Elf, right? Let's m-make a contest out of it! I'll sh-show you who the real hero i-is!" Master X grinned as he warped away. "Hehehe... Now things are getting interesting, Zero! Let's see how far you get with that body!" Weil laughed as he, Omega and Harpuia vanished. "'With that body...?'" MegaMan Zero wondered as he too vanished. "So this version of Zero is a legendary hero... and my alternate self is a corrupted ruler...?" MegaMan frowned. "Fefnir... along with Harpuia and Leviathan... he was created to protect humans..." Negi added. "But they said that there were four generals. So where's the last?" Haruhi wondered. "And what did Weil mean by 'With that body?' Something fishy is going on in this world." Lita nodded. "Makie Sasaki... fails at life..." the still stoned Makie uttered as everyone was blinded by light.

The Virus Busters appeared in a commander base as they saw MegaMan Zero and Ciel talking about what happened. "Now what do we do?" Ceil asked. "Well, for now... Not letting Neo Arcadia have the Dark Elf... That would be priority number one." "Well, We've simulated our options based on the information at hand. I've had the results prepared in the form of missions. The first two are to prevent Neo Arcadia getting the Dark Elf. The other two are... Guerilla attacks on Neo Arcadia to protect everyone from the threat. The second to are to locate and capture the Dark Elf. Zero, is fighting our only option? I mean, we've developed this new energy... I thought the world would finally be at peace... Do we really have to keep fighting?" Ceil asked pleadingly. "Ciel... You're already doing the best you can. Leave the rest to us." "Zero..." Ciel blushed. "This is the first mission. The Neo Arcadian army is building up at the base in Aegis Volcano and are being lead by Blazin' Flizard of Weil's Numbers. Do some scouting?" "Roger. Ready to transfer." MegaMan Zero said as he stepped on to the warp pad. "Oh and Zero! Cyberworld portals have appeared in the said locations. Use one if you find it!" Ciel said as MegaMan Zero warped off. "Cyberworld??" the Virus Busters gawked as they were blinded by light again.

The Virus Busters watched in amazement as the other Zero took down four of Weil's Numbers and absorbed their powers. Soon they watched another briefing. "Nice work. All missions are complete." the operator said. "This next mission involves deciding what to do with a missile factory that's been newly discovered. We are also currently searching for the Dark Elf, while we look into solutions for this problem." "We have to do something about that missile right now. We had to calculate the transfer coordinates for the missile factory based on old satellite photographs. ... So the coordinates would be too dangerous to use as a direct transfer route." Ciel explained. "The land route to the missile factory is also dangerous, due to the scout patrols that are searching the area. We're scanning for the Dark Elf, but no luck yet." the operator continued. "Understood. Let me know if anything changes." MegaMan Zero nodded. "We'll contact you soon, so please get some rest for now." Ciel suggested as Zero left the scene. "Ya know. I think this other Zero has a thing for this Ciel woman." Tomo pointed out. "Yeah, you're right Tomo. He won't admit cause he's too shy." Yomi agreed as another bright light engulfed them.

This time, they were in a high tech throne room with Harpuia and Master X talking. "Master X... Do you still trust that man... Weil?" Harpuia questioned. Master X looked at Harpuia with a bored look. "His banishment did not follow official ch-channels. Just because what he did resulted i-in a terrible calamity... Do-does not mean banishing him was justified. He has returned in a legal manner. What reason-n is there to drive him out? He learned many things from his mistakes of the past. He'll do things right th-this time. B-By the way, how is th-the Dimension W-Warp coming along?" Master X asked. "Um... It is going fine and is ready to be used again by your order. But from Fefnir's report, he fought and lost against the inhabitants of that dimension. The first one looks almost like a youthful version of yourself, the second looks like a demonic version of Zero, and there are groups with those two, the first group are half-animal humans, the second and third group looked like they are from other worlds... so are those half animal girls, the two beings that look like you and Zero are what they call NetNavis. Internet Navigators for short." Harpuia explained. "They're talking about us." Haruhi whispered. "And judging from what Harpuia is saying, I say that report took place before this Master X was revived." Trista pointed out. "I s-see. Then that dimension w-was an alternate Cyberworld..." "But is this right? Are we going to invade other dimensions just to expand our territories? What about the inhabitants of those dimensions? If we do that, won't that make them homeless and feel that we kicked them out of their homes?" Harpuia questioned. "You bo-bore me with th-those details. Conquering o-other dimensions is wh-what we need to solve the e-energy crisis. I-I'll let Dr. Weil use the D-Dimension Warp to try t-to conquer that dimension Fefnir failed to c-c-conquer." Master X stated. "But..." Harpuia started to object, but Dr. Weil appeared and smirked evilly at Harpuia. "Hehehe... Thank you, Master X. I, Dr. Weil, shall never repeat my past mistakes. Never again. And I will be the first Neo Arcadian to set foot and conquer other dimensions. Yes. Hehehe... Still, to gossip behind my back... My, how the almighty Four Guardians have fallen!" Dr. Weil smirked again. "What?! Weil!" Harpuia growled. "Master X. The Dark Elf has appeared in Neo Arcadia. Area Z-3079. It's the farther area from here. A human residential district." Dr. Weil explained. "We'll go. Leviathan and Fefnir are still undergoing maintenance, but if we hurry things along..." Before Harpuia can finish, Master X stood up from his throne. "Harpuia, how long do you plan to act like you're in charge? Letting th-the Resistance get away with countless uprisings... Even letting the Dark Elf escape... I'm tired of u-useless people like you. The Four Guardians are going to be stepped down." Master X snarled. "But... Master X!" Harpuia pleaded. "Dr. Weil... I'm entrusting you with the leadership of our ar-armies and the Dimension Warp p-project. Can I tr-trust you?" Weil nodded with a grin. "Yes sir! I will capture the Dark Elf, without fail... Before she falls into the hands of the Resistance and becomes a threat to this world..." Dr. Weil smirked evilly. "How cruel! Our MegaMan wasn't anything like him and letting that madman use the resources to try to conquer our dimensions!" Mint frowned. "And I bet the other Zero will learn about it and try to prevent it from happening." MegaMan pointed out. The gang noticed Makie recovered from her shock. "So, what's up?" Makie asked. "Let's find out what happens next." Lan suggested from his screen as another light blinded them.

The Virus Busters were back in the Resistance Base. MegaMan Zero walked up to Ciel. "Preparations have begun for the launch of the missile. We do not know the target area, but we are attempting to hack our way in and find out. A tremendous energy is emanating from the missile. It seems Omega is on board." The operator stated. "Omega?! That Omega, on the missile?!" Ciel gasped. MegaMan Zero closed his eyes for 40 seconds then opened them with determination. "...Ciel... Enter the coordinates you found." Zero asked. "That's... dangerous!" Ciel gasped. "Operator. Hurry up and prepare for transfer." MegaMan Zero ordered. "Zero, I'm not sure about this!" Ciel started to protest but MegaMan Zero smiled at her. "I believe in you." Ciel closed her eyes for 10 seconds then opened them. "...Okay... Enter... the data... Please, transfer him!" Ciel ordered. "Understood. Commencing transfer preparations. Transfer!" The operator yelled as MegaMan Zero warped to the destination. "Zero..." Ciel said sadly. "Whoa, the other Zero is even a risk taker." Akira commented as another light blinded them again.

Everyone found themselves in a factory and watched MegaMan Zero appear. "You made it! What a relief!" they heard Ceil sighed. "Do you have the target of the missile?" MegaMan Zero asked. "The target is... Area Z... 3079. What?! That's a human residential district!!!" The Virus Busters gasped in shock upon hearing this. "A human settlement!? All those innocent people!" Sasame gasped. "Wait, that's not all... The Dark Elf is there, too!" Ciel's voice continued. "So he's trying to jump right in and take the Dark Elf... Understood." MegaMan Zero nodded, "...By the way... do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" The Virus Busters turned pale. "Watched...?" "Sorry. My mistake." MegaMan Zero ran off with the Virus Busters following him. As they met him at the missile, they saw the missile about to launch. "No!" The Virus Busters gasped with MegaMan Zero as he jumped onto the missile. Once again a flash of light blind them.

They appeared right on the missile and made the effort to keep from falling. MegaMan Zero on the other hand didn't seem to have much problems. "They launched it! Zero! Don't get any closer!" Ciel's voice shouted. "I have to act now, while Omega is immobile... I'll sneak inside and stop both him and the missile." MegaMan Zero protested as he ran off. "That guy is nuts!" Amara frowned. "He has a point though. What choice does he have?" Michelle said. They followed MegaMan Zero carefully through the missile and followed him to the core. They saw him staring at two floating orbs. "The Baby Elves?!" MegaMan Zero gasped. "It's him! The bad Reploid!" the red one shouted. "It's him! The nasty Reploid!" the blue one yelled. "Omega will go rescue Mama! Don't get in his way! Leave!" Red shouted. "We'll protect him from you! Don't get in his way! Leave!" Blue yelled. "Guess you leave me no choice..." MegaMan Zero muttered as he got out his Z-Saber and points it at the two Baby Elves.

The Baby Elves rushed at MegaMan Zero, he got into a defense position and blocked every blow they throw at him. The red Baby Elf fired a fire ball at MegaMan Zero, but he dodged it and slashed the red Baby Elf three times, he got hit by the Blue Cyber Elf, but MegaMan Zero got out two gadgets that look like green daggers and hit the Blue Baby Elf. "Yeah! Get them!" Fuka cheered. "Huh?" MegaMan Zero looked around, Fuka covered her mouth. "I could have sworn I heard a little girl's voice..." MegaMan Zero muttered before he got hit by the Red Baby Elf's charge attack. MegaMan Zero retaliated by firing a Charged Shot at the Red Baby Elf. The Baby Elves charged at MegaMan Zero, but MegaMan Zero dodged it and he slashed the two Baby Elves together, thus defeating them.

"Waaaaah! You horrible thing!" Red cried. "Ouch! That hurt!" Blue winced. Suddenly, the missile began to shake. "We may have lost, but the missile will land soon! Our mission is a success!" Red giggled. "We may have lost, but we'll see our Mama soon! Our mission is a success!" "Crud! I'm too late!" MegaMan Zero snarled as a bright flash of light appeared.

As the light cleared, everyone gasped in shock. They were now in a completely destroyed area that was once a city. No doubt, the missile did it. "Oh my God..." Amy covered her mouth in shock. "Those people... all for a Dark Dwarf?!" Hinagiku clenched her teeth. "That monster... no mortal deserved this... this is unforgivable!!!" Evangeline flashed he fangs. They notice MegaMan Zero picking himself up nearby and staring at Omega, the Baby Elves, and a bigger dark orb. "Yippy! Mama! Mama!" the Baby Elves cheered. Omega generated a large energy distortion field and drew the Dark Elf into him. Once it was done, Omega's large body flashed and he is now in a familiar gold armor. Omega roared in triumph. "So... so the Omega we fought had that Dark Elf inside of him?!" Sango gawked. "No way!" Kagome gasped. "Hey, can you beat up that bad Reploid for us?" Red asked as it gestured at MegaMan Zero. "Yeah, can you beat up that fake Reploid for us?" Blue asked as it did the same. Omega slowly approached the wounded hero, but then was cut of by Harpuia, and he looks really mad. "... We, the Reploids of Neo Arcadia... We are defenders of humanity. The only justice here. Is this wasteland what you people call justice?! You... will... PAAAAAAAY!" Harpuia yelled as he drew out his twin swords and flew at Omega, but Omega blasted him into the dirt. "Harpuia!" MegaMan Zero gasped as he dashed to his side. "Yeah!" Red cheered. "Get em! Get em!" Blue yelled. "Zero, don't move! I'm transferring you now!" Ciel's voice shouted as MegaMan Zero and Harpuia vanished before Omega could attack again. "This is horrible!" Serena shouted angrily. "There is no justice in killing other's for selfish reasons!"

The Virus Busters appeared in the base again. "Zero... I'm so happy that you're safe... Please, never do anything as crazy as that again." Ciel sighed. "How's Harpuia?" MegaMan Zero asked. "Cerveau took him to the maintenance room. He'll have to rest and recuperate for a while. ... Things really have gotten horrible... The operators will collect as much info as possible. Analyzing all of the information will take a while. Try to get some rest until then." "I'm alright." "I still don't understand how Neo Arcadia could fire a missile into an area where humans live... ... even to obtain the Dark Elf." "Someone has broken into our transmission circuits! It's Neo Arcadia!" The operators said. "Patch them through!" MegaMan Zero ordered. Master X and Weil appeared on the screen. "L-L-Listen up, Dr. Ciel, we have a p-p-proposition for you." Master X stammered. "What?" Ciel blinked. "We have custody of the D-Dark Elf. Let us put a stop to this foolish c-c-conflict. We want you to s-s-surrender and we will spare y-y-you." "If you hand over the new energy system you invented, the Ciel System. We will guarantee the safety of you Mavericks." Weil added. "Based on the information you have so kindly sent us, we have determined that by combining that with the Dark Elf, we will be able to produce a huge amount of energy. We can stop the energy crisis in one swoop. How about it, Dr. Ciel? One answer from you can stop all the bloodshed right here and now." Ciel looked down for a moment, then looked at them with a cold glare. "...I can't... trust... you." "What's t-t-that?" Master X rose an eyebrow. ""You were willing to launch an attack on humans just to get the Dark Elf. I developed that system so that humans and Reploids can live together peacefully. After seeing you do that, there's no way we can trust you!" "Is that... y-your answer? Fine. You have a monopoly on energy resources... And Zero, a Reploid with terrifying f-fighting skills... Y-you are nothing more than filthy extremists! Until now, we have been going e-e-easy on you seeing as there's an h-h-human among you. Now, you will face the c-consequences you Mavericks!" Master X raised his arm and lowers it fast and cuts the transmission. Then alarms went off. "The Neo Arcadian Military has begun advancing on our base from multiple areas. They've launched a total offensive." One of the operators reported. "Zero... I..." Ciel looked at the ground in sadness. MegaMan Zero put his hand on her shoulder. "You believed in yourself, and fought accordingly. What comes next... is my job. Tell me which areas they are in. I will intercept." MegaMan Zero assured her. "Zero..." Ciel said softly. "Displaying the Neo Arcadian movements on the monitor..." One of the operators stated. The Virus Busters watched MegaMan Zero storm in and destroyed the three Reploids in charge of the three areas.

MegaMan Zero got back to base. "We have analyzed the enemy's movements... As a result, we have succeeded in determining the location of the Neo Arcadian HQ. It seems that Copy X and Weil are commanding the entire army from this base. If you strike here, you may be able to stop Neo Arcadia." The operators explained, the Virus Busters looked at one another. "Copy... X?" Yuki repeated. Zero nodded and the operators warped him to the location. "Zero... Come back safely... Okay?" Ciel smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "Aww! Isn't that sweet?" Kaede smiled. "Huh?" Ciel looked around to see nothing there. "Ms. Ciel, something wrong?" One of the operators asked. "Oh! Um. It's nothing. I must be hearing things." Ciel told her. "Must be the stress getting to you." The second operator told her. "Oops. Sorry." Kaede smiled nervously and sweatdropped as another light blinded them.

The Virus Busters were in the area MegaMan Zero was warped to and they followed him fighting his way to the throne room. They entered the throne room and saw MegaMan Zero staring at Master X who stared back. "So you've come, Zero. D-do you know what you are doing? Doing? You are helping extremists! Why would a-a legendary hero help an evil army?" Master X questioned. "So you're saying we're an evil army... ...and you people are fighting for justice?" MegaMan Zero said in disgust. "Exactly right. Almost a-all humans support our cause. All humans dream of defeating th-the extremists and a world with so m-much energy. Let me s-show you a secret, Zero." Master X pressed a button on his arm and showed a screen, the Virus Busters got a closer look and saw Fefnir fighting the Nebula Phenomenon Virus Busters. "That's... us!" Mikuru covered her mouth in shock. "Wh-what the?!" MegaMan Zero gawked as he saw a youthful version of Master X and a demonic version of himself fighting Fefnir. "Y-You see... Before I w-was defeated by you. I c-conducted a secret project. I was th-thinking before you were brought b-back to life by the extremists... W-What if we expand Neo Arcadia to-to other worlds? That way, w-we will solve the en-energy crisis if there isn't a-a solution in our world. An-and everyone will be happy..." Master X smirked evilly. "So that's it! Master X wants to expand his insane empire to save his people!" Shion figured it out. "What about the inhabitants of those dimensions? Are you gonna invade and kick them out of their own homes or make them your slaves?!" MegaMan Zero clenched his fists in anger. "B-Bah! You're just l-like Harpuia! Who cares about the i-inhabitants of those dimensions?! W-We need to expand to save ou-our world!" Master X frowned. "That's insane! The X I know wouldn't go to selfish thoughts and enslave innocent inhabitants of other dimensions! What value is there in the justice that complacent humans seek?!" MegaMan Zero yelled as he got out his Z-Saber. "So the other Zero and Master X know each other." Mana figured. "Wh-who cares about value? Neo Arcadia's doing what's right. That i-is enough proof that what we do is j-just!" Master X yelled as the ceiling of the base went down to give more room for the fight and he changed into his gold armor.

MegaMan Zero and Master X charged at each other, MegaMan Zero slashed Master X three times. Master X used a sliding kick that MegaMan Zero managed to avoid, but Master X quickly jumped into the air and launched three rapid attacks from his buster. MegaMan Zero still had his shield boomerang up, but the spark balls went straight through that and damaged him. MegaMan Zero's armor turned blue and used a charged ice slash to damaged him more. Master X recovered from the attack and changed into a red color and attacked MegaMan Zero with a flamethrower. MegaMan Zero dashed away to avoid the flames, made his armor turned yellow and charged up his buster gun and let it at Master X. Master X was stunned for a moment and MegaMan Zero used one last charged slash, ending the fight.

Master X staggered up and held his chest. "N-no! Wh-why-why?! I'm a hero! I f-fight for justice! Weil! Dr. Weil! Use Omeg-Omega! Crush him in your h-hand!" Master X shouted. Just then, a rainbow orb appeared before them. In a flash of light, a boy that was slightly younger looking, wearing a blue kimono and a rainbow halo over his head appeared. "He is... no longer here..." the boy frowned. "X?!" MegaMan Zero gasped. "X...?" Master X blinked. "So you are my original form?!" "Original form?!" Hotaru gasped. "I get it! So Master X was nothing but a fake!" Chiyo figured it out. "The real MegaMan of this world is a ghost like me!" Sayo added. "Weil has moved to another base. With Omega... Weil was using you as a pawn..." Cyber Elf X explained. Master... or rather Copy X looked insulted. "Everyone treats me l-like a fool! I-I won't stand for it! Let me show you my true power! Haaaaah!!!" Copy X yelled as he jumped into the air and glowed in a purple light. "Copy X! Stop! Weil has placed a trap on your body!" Cyber Elf X pleaded. "Gee... gagaga?! I... can't... can't move... Gagagaaa... Aaaaaaarggh!" Copy X yelled in agony as he exploded in a huge blast. As the blast cleared, MegaMan Zero and the Virus Busters were shocked at what just happened. "Weil knew from the start how things would turn out, so he must have rigged a trap on him... To fulfill his true ambition..." Cyber Elf X explained. "Hear me, citizens of the great land of Neo Arcadia... I must inform you of sorrowful news." a familiar voice said darkly. "Weil..." KOS-MOS growled as her eyes flashed blue. "Just now... Our hero Master X was taken by bloodthirsty extremists, and he has sadly passed away... So, in accordance with Ordinance #8, I, Dr. Weil, will become your new leader... It is time to put a stop to these extremists! ... Thank you all. I have just confirmed your approval. I will have to ask you all to do a number of things... Neo Arcadia cannot know true peace until the extremists are eradicated! Let us fight together, until they are wiped out! He... Hehehehe... Hahahahahaha... Bwahahahahaha!" Weil laughed evilly as he cut the transmission. "....It's all going according to his plans." MegaMan Zero clenched his fists in anger. "Dr. Weil... Will he try to repeat the tragedy of the Elf Wars, that ended a century ago..." Cyber Elf X said in sadness. MegaMan Zero turned to Cyber Elf X. "I'll look for Weil. I need you to help." MegaMan Zero suggested. "Okay. I'll look for him too... I wanted to say something. About Omega..." Cyber Elf X began. "What is it?" MegaMan Zero asked. "Well... never mind. I'll bring it up again when the time comes. The heart is what counts. Not the body..." Cyber Elf X smiled as he vanished. "The heart...?" MegaMan Zero wondered as he too vanished.

The Virus Busters were back at the base. MegaMan Zero explained to Ciel what happened. "So this is what it has come to... Dr. Weil as the ruler of Neo Arcadia... And the Dimension Warp project..." Ciel said in sadness. "Those humans haven't been told a thing... No, that's not it. They haven't tried to learn a thing..." MegaMan Zero sighed. "Lives with plenty of food and comfort... People have stopped bothering to think with their heads... There may still be some people who want to do something. If we could somehow let those kinds of people know what Dr. Weil is really thinking... We might be able to change Neo Arcadia." Ciel said. "Who is this Dr. Weil, anyway? What has he been doing since he reappeared? And what does he plan to do with the Dimension Warp project?" One of the operators asked. "If you can gather some information... We might be able to analyze it to determined where he is presently, and what he's been doing till now." The second operator suggested. The operators showed MegaMan Zero some areas with more of Weil's Numbers, The Virus Busters watched MegaMan Zero take down Weil's Numbers and got data from them. They found it weird that the Giant Elevator looked like Dex's old security system. After that, they saw MegaMan Zero visiting the maintenance bay, where Harpuia regained consciousness.

"Can you stand up already? Wow, Harpuia, you're hard to keep down..." MegaMan Zero blinked in amazement. "What are you up to? Why did you rescue me? Do you expect some favor in return?" Harpuia frowned. "Maybe." MegaMan Zero shrugged. Cerveau walked inside. "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked. "Like scum." Harpuia spat. "No... I feel lower then scum. Just the thought of being helped by you makes me nauseous. Stripped of my position, and driven out of Neo Arcadia. I'm used goods..." "That's not true. You just stood up for your beliefs, just like we do. You've made no mistakes." Cerveau reasoned. "My beliefs... I can't sit back any longer... We must protect the humans from Weil. We have to stop him immediately. That... that... Weil!!!" Harpuia snarled. "Wait! Your wounds are not fully healed yet!" Cerveau pleaded. Harpuia sharply turned around. "I am a warrior, born to protect humans. I am a proud warrior of Neo Arcadia! I don't need any help! Even if my body should fall into ruin... I will still gladly fight for humanity!" he yelled as he warped away. "I know that feeling.. his pride has been greatly damaged." Amara said sadly. "Still... he can't really stop Weil by himself..." Kiyone said. "Mr. Zero... Come to the commander's room immediately." the operator said on the intercom. "Looks like they've analyzed the info. Have to get going." MegaMan Zero said as he walked out. "Zero... Harpuia... Don't you dare die..." Cerveau muttered.

The Virus Busters followed MegaMan Zero back to the control room. "Information analysis is complete. Ms. Ciel will report on what we've found." the first operator said. "Zero... I'm sorry. You gathered a lot of information for us, but... We still do not know where Weil is. But we have figured out what he might be attempting to do. Before we talk about Weil... I'll open the data file for the Elf Wars and the Dimension Warp project that you found." Ciel said as she went to the main computer and inputted the data. Data scripts appeared and Ceil read out loud. "'File #945388 == Elf Wars == Near the end of the Maverick Wars, many Cyber Elves were used. The period from this time until the end of the fighting was referred to as the Elf Wars, as a result. In particular, the use of the gigantic elf known as the 'Dark Elf,' and copies of this elf, known as 'Baby Elves,' to amplify the power of Reploids... while controlling said Reploids at will... made this the worst war in recorded history... While use of the Dark Elf brought the war to an end in four years... Approximately 90% of all Reploids, and 60% of all humans, were wiped out...' 'File #963272 == Dimension Warp project == Prior to the end of the Elf Wars, Copy X discovered the existence of alternate worlds and found that each world had plenty of energy. With the Elf Wars leaving the world in battle scars, Copy X developed a powerful computer which he dubbed 'the Dimension Warp' to expand Neo Arcadia to other locations. While some of the followers agreed with his ideal, others felt that if Copy X were to do this, he would literally rule the said worlds and cause the inhabitants to be either be homeless or enslaved. Due to this dilemma, the Dimension Warp project was put to a temporary halt...' files close." "...So that's what this is all about..." Django grimaced as the others took in the information. "Weil started the Elf Wars long ago and it left this world in ruins." "The worst war in history..." Natsumi added. "No wonder everyone hates him. He caused so much pain and suffering..." "The technology used in this world... the technology of using Baby Elves to control Reploids. This must be what Weil is attempting to use again..." Ziggy thought out loud. "And the Dimension Warp... Neo Arcadia has lots of fighters... enough to keep the whole world in its toes... if Weil gets his way, all our worlds could suffer the same fate as this one..." Forte frowned. "...Hehehehe... Excellent detective work, Dr. Ciel." Weil's voice sneered from the distance. "What?!" Ciel gasped. "Hehehe... This time, Omega is absolutely perfect. I can now manipulate all the Reploids on the planet, without using the Baby Elves, and make them do whatever I want! Hehehehe... Time to start, Omega. Now you will see, pitiful humans, what you get for banishing Dr. Weil!" Bright flashes appeared everywhere. "Taste the fear... Foolish Reploids, who banished me! Inscribe my name, upon this world... The name of your new ruler! That name is Dr. Weil. The entire world is in my hands... I have the power to crush it between my fingers at any time! Bwahahahahaha!" "Oh no!" Ciel cried. A bunch of controlled Resistance soldiers appeared from the doorway and prepared to attack MegaMan Zero and Ciel. "This isn't good!" Milfeulle gulped. "All of you, stop!" Cyber Elf X shouted as he appeared and used a shockwave to freeze the soldiers. "It's okay. They're just unconscious. All I did was disable the power of the Dark Elf. But my current power can only protect those at this base." "Where's Weil?" MegaMan Zero asked. "He's in Neo Arcadia's underground power system, Sub Arcadia. Omega is there as well, transmitting the power of the Dark Elf." X explained. "Apparently... X and I are the only ones who can move around freely. X. Tell us the coordinates for Sub Arcadia." "Are you going to fight Omega?" "Yes. Why?" "Nothing. Best of luck." X said as he floated away. The operators managed to come to. "I... I've verified the coordinates for Sub Arcadia on the transfer device." the first one said. "Transfer me." MegaMan Zero said. "Commencing transfer preparations. Transfer!" The operator yelled as MegaMan Zero warped to the destination. "Come back safely Zero..." Ceil pleaded.

The Virus Busters followed MegaMan Zero through the Sub Arcadia and eventually through the alternate Cyberworld. Everything there was deep green. He was going forward, a small purple Elf stopped him. In a flash of light, it shifted into a face that MegaMan Zero recognized. "I never thought I would meet you again in this world. If, thanks to Omega and his ilk, the portal to Cyberspace has been opened, then fate is truly an ironic thing." the black android huffed. "Shadow Phantom... one of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia! But... I defeated you..." MegaMan Zero gawked. "So that's the last Guardian?!" Mina gasped. "So he's a ghost too..." Yuri said silently. "This is the afterlife, where both Reploid souls and Cyber Elves live. After you defeated me, I became a mere soul, and somehow drifted back to Cyberspace. This space, where all data flows to in the end... And there I learned all truths. About Omega... The Dark Elf... The alternate worlds... And you, Zero... That's right. Everything." "And your point is...?" MegaMan Zero rose an eyebrow. "Exactly this. You never had what it takes to be a hero. I can't even stand to look at you. Now it is time for your deletion, by my hand!" Phantom yelled as he got out a huge shuriken.

MegaMan Zero got out his Shield Boomerang, Phantom flung it at MegaMan Zero, but MegaMan Zero blocked it with his shield and flung his shield at Phantom, hitting him for damage. Phantom threw some kunai at MegaMan Zero, but he got out his Z-Saber and deflected every kunai. MegaMan Zero rushed at Phantom and slashed him three times. Phantom threw the shuriken at MegaMan Zero again, which he managed to jump over. Phantom quickly followed up by dashing and slashing MegaMan Zero as he landed. MegaMan Zero counters by using an uppercut and rolling slash with his saber, and manages to land a hit on Phantom. Phantom dashes at MegaMan Zero with his katana in hand, MegaMan Zero counters by firing a Z-Buster. Phantom disappears and creates four more clones. MegaMan Zero waited for a while to observe the pattern. Zero let out a charged Z-Saber attack and found that he attacked the real Phantom. Phantom quickly retaliated by throwing another dispersive shuriken, hitting Zero. Phantom then went down, slashing Zero with his katana. Before Phantom retreats, Zero took the chance to slice him with his Z-Saber, followed by a charged shot from his Z-Buster. Phantom recoiled and held his chest.

"You truly did have the soul of a hero. Go... cross blades with Omega and show me what that body can do. Will you flinch once you discover the truth? Do you have what it takes... to be a hero? Only you can decide that!" Phantom said as he returned to his Cyber Elf form and flew away. MegaMan Zero thought for a moment, then continued. "What's so particular about that Zero's body?" Noel wondered. "We'll just have to find out." Coco said.

The followed MegaMan Zero out of the alternate Cyberworld and into the core of the Sub Arcadia. Weil was there waiting for him. "Heheheheheee... How gallant you are, Zero. To play hero, all by yourself! All the Reploids in the entire world are now under my power. Humans are like pigs, dependent upon the Reploids for their very existence... You do realize that if I felt like it, I could wipe all the humans out in the blink of an eye?" Weil sneered as he vanished. "Crea! Prea! Do with this one as you please! I'm going to look for some nice worlds that need discipline... Heheheheheee... Bwahahaha!" The Baby Elves appeared before him. "He's back! The bad Reploid!" Crea shouted. "He's back! The fake Reploid!" Prea yelled. "I'll rip you to pieces!" Crea shouted. "I'll tear you to shreds!" Prea yelled. "Why those rotten little son's of a-!""SIT!" Kagome made Inuyasha crash again. "Hey Prea, hear that? Someone got squished." "Yeah Crea. Someone got squashed." the Baby Elves looked around, as did MegaMan Zero. "Heh heh, oops." Kagome sweatdropped. "Never mind. Let's rip the bad Reploid to pieces!" "Yeah! Let's tear the fake Reploid to shreds!"

To make it short, MegaMan Zero defeated the Baby Elves and they started to shake. "Prea, there's something wrong... I feel like I'm being stabbed with pins and needles..." Crea whimpered. "Yes Crea, there's something wrong... I feel like I'm being smashed with clubs and hammers..." Prea stammered. "Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" the Baby Elves screamed as they were vaporized. "Zero, are you all right? I just received some new information from X. Come back to the Resistance Base." Ciel's voice said. "Understood." MegaMan Zero nodded as he vanished.

The Virus Busters watched MegaMan Zero talking to Ciel. "The coordinates lead to an abandoned research lab. According to our records, this is where Weil used to carry out his research. It's right next to the place were you were sleeping, Zero." Ceil explained. "Weil and Omega are there, aren't they?" MegaMan Zero asked. "Zero... be careful..." Ciel pleaded. "I will." "We are ready for transfer." the operator said. "OK. Wish me luck." MegaMan Zero said as he warped away. "Look's like it's the last battle." Zoey pointed out. "Yeah, I hope he can do it." Satsuki prayed.

They followed MegaMan Zero through the final area. They found him confronting the mad man at a screen. Weil looked upset about something. "Having fun playing hero, Zero?" "I have no time for your games, Weil. Let's finish this once and for all." MegaMan Zero answered. "How pitiful. Of course, a Reploid like you would never understand. The joy of ruling all that you see... Only a human could possibly understand! " Weil said with a grin. MegaMan Zero and the Virus Busters gasped. "Weil is a... human!?" MOMO gasped in shock. "I thought he was some kind of freak of nature, but a HUMAN?" Washu added. "Hehehe... did you let my armor fool you?" Weil continued, as if he was talking to all of them. "Sorry to say, you have it all wrong. Though my body appears as thus, I am still purely human! The desire for power. The joys of making everything work for you. You have no way of experiencing this without a human being. It's the ultimate joy! No mere Reploid could ever understand!" "It's not the ultimate joy!" Himeno shouted. "Any human who thinks so is an idiot!" "I bet most decent humans wouldn't understand, either. You look just like another Maverick, to me. All I gotta do is dispose of you like any other Maverick." MegaMan Zero declared as he activated his Z-Saber. "Good, good! An excellent speech, Zero! You must feel great, right?!" Weil laughed as he brought forth Omega, apparently, he looked quite beat up. "Oh ho ho! Zeerroooo!" Omega boomed. "? Omega looks a bit trashed since I last saw him. Had some problems, Weil?" MegaMan Zero asked. "Shadup!" Weil yelled as his anger returned. "Get rid of him Omega!"

Again to shorten this, MegaMan Zero defeated Omega and the claws dropped as Omega howled in pain. "Not bad, Zero. But Omega's true power is much greater than you've been led to expect. Go get him, Omega! Release the power of the Dark Elf!!!" Weil ordered. Omega roared as he sank to the floor and brought MegaMan Zero with him.

The Virus Busters watched as MegaMan Zero fought the incredibly sized Omega. Once again we are gonna cut this short, say that MegaMan Zero won again and found himself in a familiar place. "What is this place?" MegaMan Zero blinked. "This is where I was sleeping..." He turned around and found a huge red computer with a gate portal. "And that must be the Dimension Warp... How did it get here?" " Hehehehehe! Excellent, Zero! Your power is extraordinary, for a mere fake." Weil's voice laughed. "A fake?!" MegaMan Zero gasped. "What does he mean by fake??" Hajime wondered. Suddenly, they heard a chuckle, and then a maniacal laugh. A laugh that was so insane, the Virus Busters huddled together in fear. "Yes!!!" a strange voice shouted. "This is the chance I've been waiting for!" Everyone felt a surge and huge power, but they couldn't tell from where. Then lighting flashed, making Shion flinch, and a piece of the giant Omega in front of MegaMan Zero exploded. As it cleared, they saw another MegaMan Zero, only this one had a slightly more bulker white and blood red armor with shoulder pads. He also had a crazy grin on his face. "YOU? The world's strongest robot?" the doppelganger laughed. "What an epic sham! Those Resistance losers just decided to call the Reploid they found here "Zero" for some reason... You may be me, in a way, but you're still just a copy! You're MY copy! That's right, you're no legendary Reploid at all! You're just a reproduction! I, Omega, am the one true Zero! You're nothing but a faker!" The Virus Busters gasped at the information. "Omega is... the real Zero of this world?!" Ayeka gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh no! I'm scared!" Mihoshi cried. "But if you really are the original me, then why are you Weil's slave?" MegaMan Zero demanded. "Hmph! He's a bloodthirsty God of Destruction. All I did was upgrade him to draw out all his power!" Weil explained. "All right, Omega... or should I say 'Original Zero!' Time to wake this pitiful fake from a century-long deem!" "With pleasure..." Omega Zero grinned as he drew out a purple katana.

Omega Zero slammed his OZ Saber into the dirt. Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds, but then the ground shook and purple blasts appeared. MegaMan Zero did his best to evade them and was not hit. "Well, well, well. So you got the speed. But you still don't have the power." Omega Zero taunted. "I don't need power! Just the will to protect my friends from the likes of you!" MegaMan Zero shouted as he launched an ice blade at Omega Zero. He jumped over it and slammed his fist into the ground to make deadly blasts to attack MegaMan Zero. They blew up near him and MegaMan Zero was blown back a couple of feet. "You're nothing more than a fake. I'll end the worthless cause you fight for right now!" Omega Zero rose his saber and sends out a charged saber attack to the ground. The sheer force of the attack causes rocks to loosen from the ceiling and MegaMan Zero scrambled to safety. "He's as strong as Sigma!" Tomo gawked. "Come on other Zero! You may be a fake, but you're still a hero!" Yomi shouted. MegaMan Zero seemed to hear her as he got back on his feet and sent a Fire Soul attack. Omega Zero scrambled away but MegaMan Zero charged and the two crossed swords. The sheer force was so strong, the Virus Busters were blown back. The two other Zero began to duel. "Woo who! This is just like Star Wars!" Yuna cheered. As the two continued to fight, something happened to the Dimension Warp. It was activating on its own. "Huh? What's going on?!" Miyuki gasped as she saw the portal opening. Before anyone could answer, due to the power level of the battle, the portal consumed the area and all anyone saw was a flash of red lights.

As the light cleared, they were on a new location. More like a new world, one that the Sailor Scouts knew all too well. "This is... the Moon Kingdom!" Serena gasped in shock. "Whoa, you guys were for real!" Kagami gawked. "You did live on the moon!" "But wait! Everything is being destroyed!" Misora gasped. "This is the fall of the Silver Millennium..." Trista said sadly. "Hah! Well what do you know!" the Virus Busters turned to find MegaMan Zero and Omega Zero still facing each other. "The Dimension Warp must have reacted to our battle!" Omega Zero grinned. "This is stupid! We don't have to do this!" MegaMan Zero shouted. "Says you!" Omega Zero yelled as he rammed into MegaMan Zero and propelled from room to room... what's left of the room to room anyway. The Virus Busters ran after them as this happened. MegaMan Zero managed to grab Omega Zero's hair and tossed him into a broken pillar. He made a tactical retreat as the "real" other Zero gave chase. They ran across the walls of the invaded castle and jumped onto two pillars. They exchanged buster shots for a few seconds before using ChargedShots and destroying the pillars they were standing on. As they fell, the Dimension Warp reacted again.

They were now in another world, one where the Love Angels knew. "The Angel World!" Momoko gasped. "You mean Heaven?" Fumika blinked as she saw Angels and Devils fighting. "Doesn't look like it." "This must be the start of the war between the Angels and the Devils." Yuri thought out loud. MegaMan Zero and Omega Zero fell from the sky and landed in a huge crash, blowing back some Angels and Devils. They quickly recovered and charged at one another. Their swords clashed, making another huge power blast. "Here we are at a never-ending battle through the alternate worlds!" Omega Zero grinned. "You know there may not be a winner, right?" "You can always surrender!" MegaMan Zero shouted as he got the upper hand and slashed Omega Zero twice. Omega Zero cursed as he jumped back and sent two powerful ChargedShots and a sword slash. MegaMan Zero jumped away in time. They aimed to get one another with a punch, but as their fists locked, another flash of red appeared.

"Whoa! In space again?!" Haruna gasped as the lights cleared. "Hey! I know this!" Milfeulle gasped. "This is our final battle against Enoian!" An explosion erupted and caused the Virus Busters to jump onto a spaceship. They saw MegaMan Zero and Omega Zero jump from ship to ship, still in melee combat. Both land on space trash, very tired. "Forget this! Zero Illusion!" Omega Zero yelled as he clones appear around MegaMan Zero and shoot him. He jumped up as the trash exploded. "You're not the only one who can do that! Final Strike!" MegaMan Zero yelled as he too made clones and made them attack the other clones. All clones vanished. "So you got the same power after all." Omega Zero huffed as MegaMan Zero landed on another space trash. "Don't forget where you stand, though." "Shut up." MegaMan Zero growled as he used another ice slash. Omega Zero used a slash of his own and there was another flash of light as the attacks collided.

The next world was more colorful. Everyone found themselves on a construction site. "Now it's our world!" Chiyo gasped. "Yo!" the Virus Busters turned to find MegaMan Zero staring up at Omega Zero, who use casually leaning on a bar rail. "Know what it takes to be a REAL hero?" Omega Zero taunted as he fired a buster blast on grid irons to make them fall on some workers. MegaMan Zero used the jets on his feet to dash and got them out of the way before it fell. Another buster shot. This time to derail an oncoming train. MegaMan Zero jumped to the train rails and managed to stop the train from falling. The crowd cheered for the red hero, but not before Omega Zero ambushed him, and there was yet another flash of red.

They were all in another war zone, only now it was the whole planet. "This was when Kagato forced me to attack Jurai!" Ryoko gritted her fangs angrily. MegaMan Zero and Omega Zero fell from the sky again, only now Omega Zero was chocking MegaMan Zero. "Looks like your all talk and no action after all!" Omega Zero laughed. "Shut up!" MegaMan Zero yelled as he punched his doppelganger away and attack with a ChargedSlash. "You'll pay for that! A faker like you doesn't deserve to live!" Omega Zero yelled as he lifted a large object. He threw it, but MegaMan Zero evaded it Matrix style. The object smash right into a particular Royal Arboretum. "So it wasn't Ryoko or Kagato's fault after all..." Ayeka blinked dumbly. The two clashed swords again, ignoring the chaos all around them. After more seconds, they spun their swords around, like mirrors, and then pointed their busters at point blank and fired, and yet another flash of red.

The two other Zero's got thrown away from the force as the light cleared. Now the fight was underwater. "This is the Indian Ocean Castle! And it's being demolished!" Seira gasped. "It's when Sara went insane with sadness." Coco said slowly. The two other Zero's, still at it, decided to make it a shootout. The fired shots at each other while evading the rubble and running around obsequies. They continue to shoot and as must as they can. "I'm tired of this!" Omega Zero shouted as he kicked the pillar he was hiding behind and sent it at MegaMan Zero. MegaMan Zero kicked out of the way. Omega Zero kicked two more pillars and he blocked it with an Orbital Shield. "Why you!" Omega Zero snarled as he slammed his fist again to make shockwaves. MegaMan Zero did the same and there was another red flash.

Now they appeared in a Tokyo area on the roof tops with cards floating everywhere. "It's our world! Those two are dimension jumping!" Li gasped. A loud crash was heard from the shockwave and the two other Zero's continued to fight sword with sword, with almost no end in site. Everyone watched as the two exchanged sword blows, busters shots, whatever. They fired another collision buster shot and yet another red flash appeared.

"What now!?" Kyon growled as the light cleared. "It appears to be our world now." Itsuki said. MegaMan Zero came crashing through a wall of the classroom. Omega Zero stepped out and manipulated some desks to attack. MegaMan Zero slashed the desks and manipulated the teacher's desk and flung it at the "real" Zero. Omega Zero slashed the desk and jumped forward to attack as MegaMan Zero blocked the attack. The tried to punch each other again and the light appeared again.

Now the area they were in had dark power everywhere. "This is my world! When Fenrir took over everything!" Himeno gasped. They heard Omega laugh and turned to see MegaMan Zero and Omega Zero again. "I'll admit, you have a lot of endurance to still be able to move right now." Omega Zero remarked. MegaMan Zero said nothing as he used his Recoil Rod to blast of into the air and deliver a flaming downward attack. Omega Zero just jumped out of the way, but the attack made huge flames appear. Omega Zero ended up being engulfed. "Shoot! Wasn't expecting this!" Omega Zero shouted as he spun his OZ Saber around to blow them away. And another flash.

Now they were in an unexpected area. MegaMan Zero and Omega Zero found themselves surrounded by nerds. "Check it out! Performers!" one nerd shouted. The other nerds cheered. "Oh yeah! The Comic Con is in town this month! I forgot!" Konata made her cat smile. Omega Zero grinned and he aimed his OZ Buster at one of the nerds. "No!" MegaMan Zero shouted as he gripped his arms and made Omega Zero fired at into the air. The nerds thought it was a show and clapped and cheered. "They just don't get it." Jr sighed. "Let go you!!" Omega Zero shouted as he pushed MegaMan Zero off. And another flash.

The next location was in a field at night. A tree was seen glowing purple on to of a hill. "This is where we broke the Demon King's contract from Asuna." Negi said. "Face it, you're nothing but a fake!" Omega Zero sneered. "I don't care if I am a fake. If anyone tries to harm Ciel or anyone else in the Resistance, then I'll strike them down no matter who they are!" MegaMan Zero shouted as he sent ice slashes. Omega Zero jumped away and sent slashes of his own. MegaMan Zero was hit a few times but retaliated with a double rolling slash. Deciding to end the battle quick, both used charged slashes and attacked at the same time. Another flash.

MegaMan and Omega Zeros got thrown back from the force. Now the battlefield was a devastated city. "No... this is Old Miltia..." Shion whispered. Both red warriors got up. MegaMan Zero was tired now but Omega Zero still had some energy left. "So... out of energy huh? I'm tired of you anyway." Omega Zero said as he aimed his OZ Busters. Thinking fast, MOMO shout out. "Stop it!" Now Omega Zero heard this and looked around. MegaMan saw this. "Everyone! Follow my lead... Omega! You're nothing but a phony!" MegaMan shouted. The rest of the Virus Busters followed and shouted out other stuff to confuse Omega Zero. All Omega Zero and MegaMan Zero heard were voices of kids. Omega Zero began to get annoyed. "Shut up! Who do you think you are?!" he yelled as he fired his buster everywhere. This distraction helped MegaMan Zero get up and dash forward. Omega Zero saw this but it was too late. MegaMan Zero slashed Omega Zero just as the Dimension Warp reacted one more time.

They ended up back at Area Zero, Omega Zero now had a wound in his chest. "Gaa.... you...!!" Omega Zero snarled as he tried to fired, but MegaMan Zero warped next to him and kicked him onto the Dimension Warp. Sparks flew everywhere and explosions erupted as Omega Zero screamed out in pain. It was a long while before the computer went off line. Suddenly, the Dark Elf came out of Omega Zero, and tried to heal him. "You plan to... reactivate Omega?" MegaMan Zero gasped as he dashed to stop it. But the force shield rebounded him back. "Hehehe... Watch, but don't interfere. Don't forget... I hold the lives of all humans and Reploids in my hand!" Weil snickered. "Shoot!" MegaMan Zero frowned. Just then, Harpuia warped in at struck Omega Zero three times, but he too was rebounded. "Zero! What are you doing?! Hurry, stand up!!!" Harpuia shouted. Next, Fefnir appeared and fired flaming blasts to continue the damage. "Hey! I'm here to get a little payback, Omega!" Fefnir yelled. And last, Leviathan appeared and attacked Omega Zero before she was also thrown back. "Time to straighten the record!" she frowned. "Weil is trying to bluff you... He can't do anything in his current state." Harpuia explained. "Argh! Dark Elf! Shut them up!" Weil yelled. "Zeeeerrrroooooo!!" the Dark Elf shouted as she flashed in colors. X appeared at the area. "It would appear the curse is fading." he said with a smile in his voice. "What the?! X!?" "That right, Weil. Just like a century ago... I worked with Zero to defeat this Omega then... And we saved the world from your greedy clutches." "A... century ago?" MegaMan Zero blinked. "The defeated Omega is using your original body. Nothing more... Your current body may be a copy... But your heart is the real thing. All right, now's the time. While the Dark Elf's power is weak. Time to finish what you started a century ago, Zero!" X said. "Zero, don't do it!! That's your original body! Don't you feel any attachment?! Think of the power you can have! All that power! Isn't that what a hero of justice must have?!" Weil pleaded, known that he was losing. "I never cared about justice... And I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" MegaMan Zero yelled as he rushed forward and stabbed his saber into Omega and the Dimension Warp. There was a huge explosion and the lights flashed for one last time...

As the lights dimmed, the Virus Busters were back in Lan's PC. "The other Zero fought Omega Zero to save our worlds, and sacrificing his original body to do so." MegaMan stated. "Yeah. The battles were kinda cool." Asuna commented. "If it weren't for him and Cyber Elf X, our worlds would have fallen to Weil." Sailor Moon pointed out. "Now that the Dimension Warp has been destroyed along with Omega, we're safe, thanks to our MegaMan and the other Zero!" Kikki cheered. "And we helped in the battle against Omega." Shippo grinned. Serenade appeared before them. "I'm sure you're pretty tired from the experience. Now all of you must rest for tomorrow. Do you know what tomorrow is, Lan?" She smiled. "Yeah! Tomorrow is graduation day! Come on, everybody! We got to sleep for the big day tomorrow!" Lan cheered as the Virus Busters jacked out.

(Lan's POV)

The events where the other Zero foiled Dr. Weil's plans for dimensional domination were exciting and tragic at the same time, Omega tried to use the other Zero's original body to confuse him, but failed in the end. The fight across our friends dimensions in past events were like they were there when it happened! Oh yeah! And after that day, I got ready for graduation!

(Normal POV)

Ms. Mari cleared her throat and held up some letters, Lan and friends were in ACDC School, in the time of the graduation ceremony, the kids of Cyber Academy were also there, since the final battle with the Cybeasts and Sigma destroyed half the school in Cyber Academy. "I have some messages to read. Here's one from Mr. Higsby! 'To the students of ACDC School: Congratulations! I'm in Netopia right now studying so that I can make Higsby's even bigger than before! I'm sorry I can't say congrats in person, but I promised to bring back a ton of rare chips, so I hope you will all look forward to our return! I look forward to seeing all of you all grown up! ' From Higsby and NumberMan. Mr. Higsby sent this from far away Netopia! There are so many messages that I'll read the names. Masa from the fish shop, Ms. Sal from the boxed lunch store, the antique shop's Ms. Miyu, the announcer Ribitta, the gift shop owner, Tamako, Creamland's Princess Pride, and all the local scientists... There are so many people cheering for you. I'm also happy for all of you... You are all such good children... ...I hope you won't forget me when you go to junior high!" Ms. Mari closed her eyes and smiled, tears of happiness flow down her cheek. "Of course we won't!" Lan assured her. The others did the same. "You'll always be my students! " Ms. Mari turned to the kids of Cyber Academy. "And the same goes to you too, students of Cyber Academy." Ms. Mari smiled. "Ok!" Mick cheered. "Yes ma'am! Even though we came to ACDC Town to have our graduation after the explosion, I'm glad to be here!" Tab smiled. "Grrr! I can't believe Lan has a pretty teacher and friends from different worlds! But Mr. Mach disappeared on us..." Mick said sadly. "Oh I wouldn't say that!" A voice said cheerfully, Mick gasped as Mr. Mach walked in. Mr. Mach grinned. "You did pretty well in graduation. You will have a future ahead of you!" Mr. Mach smiled.

Soon after, it was time to go home.

The school bell ranged. "I want to thank everyone for everything... I hope you all do well in life!" Ms. Mari smiled. "Don't study too much and please be an open minded adult!" Mr. Mach did a pose. "This ends our last homeroom together. Congratulations again!" Ms. Mari smiled again. The students cheered.

Lan and friends were about to leave till Ms. Mari called out. "Lan, Kikki, may I have a word with you?" Lan and Kikki turned to the others. "You guys go on ahead, we'll be right behind you." Lan said, they nodded and left. Lan and Kikki walked up to Ms. Mari. " Baryl and Iris came by to visit and left you a large box, they said they'll meet you at your home in a little while." Ms. Mari explained. "Where's the box?" Kikki asked. "In the Teachers' Room." Ms. Mari. "Thank you Ms. Mari. And I hope you find the love of your life." Lan did his famous pose. "Thanks, you two have a bright future, ok?" Ms. Mari waved and smiled as they both went to get the box.

Later, at Lan's house

Lan and friends were in front of Lan's house. "After what happen in Cyber City, Dad's research was cancelled, so that's why we came back here to ACDC Town. But it's weird to see you and Tab here in ACDC Town, Mick." Lan rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, what are friends for? Besides, ACDC Town is a pretty place to live, although it's not like Cyber City." Mick smiled. "Ah, the air is so clean!" Mick's Navi said cheerfully. "Wow, so you grew up in this unpolluted town, Lan? It's so nice you can smell the fresh earth!" Tab cheered. "It's so nice!" Tab's Navi commented. "...I can't tell if you're praising or making fun of ACDC, but I say praising." Lan smiled. "Who would have thought you and MegaMan were legends here? You owe me that NetBattle, right? I can't wait to NetBattle a boy and his Navi who saved the world seven times with the help of people from different worlds and dimensions! " Mick grinned as he got out his PET. "Hey! I'm his rival! I get to NetBattle him first!" Dex protested as he too got out his PET. "Ok, one at a time, boys." Mint sighed and shook her head and smiled. Then, Chaud and Kalinka walked up to the crew. "We can't tell you moved up to junior high school." Chaud smiled. "So did you have a graduation party too, Chaud?" Mikuru asked. "Well, sort of." Kalinka smiled. "What do you mean?" Momoko asked. "We came by to tell you a few things. Dr. Wily woke up. Right now, he's being cooperated in telling us a few things... That, and he wanted to thank you..." Chaud explained. "I see..." Lan nodded. "Looks like Dr. Wily has finally seen the error of his ways." Shion smiled. "And the 'Iris' in his heart must have returned to him." Mayl added. "Uh huh!" Corina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and being in Junior High means we can't NetBattle all the time, and the stuff we learn will get tougher." Dex pointed out. "But it's not all bad! We'll make new friends and have lots of fun times! Now where are we going to go in Junior High? I know Zoey and friends are still in high school and the reason they were in our school is because of Serenade. Dex, Mayl and I are going to Den Junior High." Lan pointed out. "I'm going to the DenCity School for Girls! Our schools are kind of far away, but we can still do things!" Yai explained. "I'm going to Cyber Academy Junior High. They've got a Junior High and high school over there." Mick explained. "Me too!" Tab exclaimed. "What about you, Chaud and Kalinka?" Renee asked. "Netopia University. We already graduated high school. We won't see you guys often." Chaud explained. This earn the gang some wows and cools. "It will be sad to see you two go off to another country..." Lan pointed out. "I'm going to become a Worldwide Official. I will work in the International department." Chaud explained. "I'm going to be a private investigator." Kalinka said. "I'm going to be a scientist and do Net research. I want to make the Net grow bigger and bigger! I don't know how much I can be of help, but I'm gonna work as hard as I can and do the best I can do!" Lan cheered. "We have faith in you, Lan." Chaud smiled. "I'm gonna be the new mayor of ACDC Town!" Dex said. "I'm gonna make AsterLand a chain store and expand it country wide!" Tab said cheerfully. "I'm gonna make my dad's company even bigger!" Yai smiled. "I'm gonna be a elementary school teacher!" Mick pointed out. "I'm gonna be a scientist to help the environment in my world!" Zoey said. "I'm gonna be a world class fashion designer!" Corina grinned happily. "I'm gonna be a ocean scientist and study ocean life." Bridget smiled. "I'm gonna be a doctor to help the sick and poor!" Kikki cheered. "I will probably retire from my day as a model and become a archeologist so I can study the mysteries of my world." Renee pointed out. "I don't have something I want to be, but I will study to find it." Mayl said with a smile. "Oh yeah! Lan, Kikki, didn't you get something from Baryl and Iris?" Dex asked. "Yes, he did." Baryl said as he and Iris in another CopyBot built by him walked up to the gang. "Lan... Kikki, open it up. I'm sure you will like it." Iris smiled. Lan and Kikki nodded and went inside Lan's house.

5 minutes later, Lan and Kikki stood in front of the doorway with smiles on their faces. "Are you guys ready?" Lan asked, the gang nodded. "Ok! You two can come on out now!" Kikki proclaimed, out of the doorway walked out... MegaMan and Serenade! But instead of the armors, they were wearing casual clothing. "Everyone, I like you to meet Hub, my older brother!" "And this is my mom, Sera!" Kikki proclaimed. "Congratulations everybody!" Hub smiled. "I'm sure the future you'll have will be a happy one!" Sera smiled.

Everyone was at the park with Mr. Mach adjusting a camera. 'Even though we will be in different schools and apart from each in different worlds, but we will be always be friends forever!' Lan smiled as Mr. Mach finish adjusting the camera. "Ok! Now on the count of three, I will take the picture! 1, 2, 3!" Mr. Mach smiled as he took the picture of the entire Virus Busters, the picture appeared in the darkness.

(Now we turn to Lan's grown up state.)

A adult Lan Hikari was taking his son, Patch Hikari to the park. Patch wore the same clothes as his father only without the bandana. "Daddy, what are we doing here at ACDC Park?" Patch asked. "Watch and see." Lan smiled as a white light appeared, when it cleared for 20 seconds, Patch sees five women in front of him and his dad. "Welcome back, Zoey." Lan smiled. "We're glad to be back for a visit, Lan." The grown up Zoey smiled, so did the grown up Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee. "Patch, these are the people whom I met and fought along side with. They are the Mew Mews." Lan smiled. Patch laughed and smiled as he ran up to the Mew Mews, cue stop animation.

The world and universe is finally at peace. The Virus Busters may be apart now, but they will always be together in sprit. Each and every one of them are... the world's hope!

The End

Me: That was the greatest ending to the longest story ever! Thank you all for supporting me to the very end. I will be on hiatus till June. Till then, Musashi the Master signing out! And stay tune for the credits! See ya later!


	114. Credits

**Ending Theme from MegaMan X3 plays)**

**MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew **

**Cast of Characters**

**Net Operators of the Virus Busters**

Net Operators depend on the internet for everyday life. However, there are also renegade NetOps who use the Net for crimes and terrorism. To counter the threat, a goddess-like Navi named Serenade forms the Virus Busters, an anti-terrorism team made up of mainly kids from other worlds.

**Lan Hikari**

**Age: 10**

The main hero of the story. A happy go lucky grade school kid, Lan enjoys hanging out with his friends. When duty call, he and his NetNavi MegaMan leap into action to protect their friends. The two are as close as twin brothers… wonder why that is…? NetOp of MegaMan. Leader of the Virus Busters. Mayl's sweetheart.

**Mayl Sakurai**

**Age: 11**

The girl next door that knows Lan from childhood. The two have always been very close growing up. Mayl, being the more mature and intelligent of the two, would often have to beat some sense into Lan when he gets himself into trouble. NetOp of Roll. Lan's sweetheart.

**Dex Oyama**

**Age: 12**

Formerly a school bully who used to pick on Lan. Now the two are best friends. Being the tough guy of the team, Dex depends on strength to get the job done. NetOp of GutsMan.

**Yai Ayanokoji**

**Age: 7**

The richest girl in town and a NetBattle prodigy. Though notably young, Yai depends on her intelligence to help others in need. NetOp of Glyde.

**Eugene Chaud**

**Age: 14**

A member of the Official NetBattler Association and a prodigy with an I.Q. higher than Yai's. Cold and ignorant, he has a hard time with others and is the perfect rival for Lan. Though there are times that he can get soft. NetOp of ProtoMan. Renee's sweetheart.

**Kalinka Cossack**

**Age: 10**

A sweet and well mannered girl who is another member of the Official NetBattler Association with an I.Q. to rival Chuad's. Her father, Dr. Cossack, was the leading scientist who created the Ultimate NetNavi, Bass. It was during Alpha Rebellion I. When Alpha went haywire, the blame was pinned on Bass and Cossack but the problem was soon resolved years later, during Alpha Rebellion II. She has a friendly rivalry with Lan, Madison and Mawata. NetOp of Bass.

**Sasami M. Jurai**

**Age Appearance: 8**

**True Age: 708**

An alien princess from the distant planet of Jurai. Though she appears quite young, she can take care of herself very well. She gets along with mostly everyone, but dislikes jerks. Sasami also holds a dark secret within her past. Seven hundred years ago, during the attack on Jurai by the brainwashed space pirate Ryoko, Sasami was playing around in the Royal Arboretum and took a very dangerous fall, and as a result was mortally injured, and she believed that she died that day, that she was now a copy of the 'real' Sasami. The truth is that Sasami survived her injuries when the Chousin Tsunami, in the form of a tree, assimilated her. Tsunami absorbed and recreated Sasami's body in order to heal her... and merged her spirit with Sasami's. In effect, they are now one being with two souls, and as they grow older their spirits will merge. First NetOp of Zero. Rival of Dingo.

**Madison Taylor**

**Age: 11**

She is the long time friend of the Clow Card Mistress, Sakura Avalon. When she discovered that Sakura became the Cardcaptor, she became Sakura's primary assistant by designing battle costumes and filming all of her magical (and non magical) endeavors. Madison faithfully keeps Sakura's identity secret and often covers for her in times of need. Mature for her age, she is kind, caring, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, and very melodic (she has a superb singing voice and often has solos in choir recitals). Second NetOp of Zero. Rival of Baryl.

**Mawata Awayuki**

**Age: 14**

A wealthy girl from her realm, but not as snobby as Yai or Corina. In fact, she's timid as a kitten. She seems like the perfect child, but is truly lonely by the death of her father and distances herself from everyone else, even her stepsister, Himeno Awayuki, who unknown to her at the time was the legendary Prétear, who tries to be friends with her. Fenrir the Princess of Disaster used that to her advantage, and used her despair to power the Great Tree of Fenrir. She was eventually freed and became much happier after the disaster had stopped, but feels slightly responsible that Himeno would have died had not Hayate, a Leafe Knight, resurrected her with a kiss. She looks at Lan as if he's her little brother. Third and final NetOp of Zero. Rival of Tron.

**Mr. Match**

**Age: 34**

A pyromaniac with a Scottish accent, Match believes that the only way to deal with problems is to burn them to the ground. Once an agent of WWW, he proved to be a fiery enemy for the Virus Busters to handle. Now he is reformed and promises to help Lan and his friends anyway possible. NetOp of FireMan, FlameMan and HeatMan.

**Mr. Higsby**

**Age: 41**

A collector of rare Battle Chips who owns his own chip shop. Originally, Higsby locked down Lan's school as part of a WWW operation, but the Virus Busters showed the error of his ways. NetOp of NumberMan.

**Dr. Froid**

**Age: 34**

The owner of the city's water works facility. WWW kidnapped his son, Troy, and blackmailed him to do their bidding. Luckily, the Virus Busters stepped in on time. NetOp of IceMan.

**Masa**

**Age: 41**

Owner of a fish stand. He teaches kids about the importance of health and how fish can keep them strong. NetOp of SharkMan.

**Sal**

**Age: 26**

The owner of a sandwich stand and a gardener. She has a strong will to protect nature. NetOp of WoodMan.

**Miyu**

**Age: Early to mid twenties**

A mysterious fortune teller with very little background information. NetOp of the equally mysterious SkullMan.

**Yahoot**

**Age: Unknown**

A man full of mystery. He was once the right hand man of Dr. Wily, but he reformed and competed in the N1 Grand Prix against Lan and Sasami with Tamako. NetOp of MagicMan.

**Mr. Famous**

**Age: Unknown**

Mr. Famous is a scientist working with Lan's father, Yuichiro, and he is the creator of several powerful Navis. NetOp of GateMan, KendoMan, GridMan and Punk.

**Ribitta**

**Age: 22**

Ribitta is a television personality at DNN, and is often seen as a reporter or a television host. Don't let her cute appearance fool you! NetOp of ToadMan.

**Dark**

**Age: Unknown**

A mysterious mercenary for hire who sided with WWW and then Gospel. He was out to eliminate MegaMan until he was convinced to put aside his work and join Lan. NetOp of ShadowMan.

**Raoul**

**Age: 26**

A strong, respectable man from Netfrica. He never turns his back on those who need help. NetOp of ThunderMan.

**Ms. Millions**

**Age: 56**

A wealthy woman who enjoys NetBattles during her time off work. She's always happy to offer challenges. NetOp of SnakeMan.

**Princess Pride**

**Age: 25**

The Princess of Creamland. She was once a member of Gospel but soon repented her ways and joined Team Colonel. NetOp of KnightMan.

**Baryl**

**Age: 22**

An Official NetBattler from Netopia. Diligent and loyal to his allies, he lives true to his rank, yet sometimes he acts cold. He has a friendly rivalry with Madison. NetOp of Colonel.

**Tora**

**Age: 10**

A skilled chess NetBattler, Tora is a perfect strategist and becomes Lan's second rival. NetOp of KingMan.

**Dingo**

**Age: 12**

A Native Netopia with a strong pride. During the N1 Grand Prix, he became Sasami's rival and even helped get the Virus Busters through Skull Castle. Later, during the Nebula Phenomenon, he was on board the Queen Bohemia luxury liner where a booster system, whose development was responsible for many deaths in his hometown, was being sold. His attempt to hijack the system and steal the booster system was foiled by Colonel and the Virus Busters, who convinces him to join Team Colonel. NetOp of TomahawkMan.

**Tamako**

**Age: 19**

The "Princess" of Yoka's Inn. She runs a gift shop and competed in the N1 Grand Prix against Lan and Sasami with Yahoot. NetOp of MetalMan

**Shuko Kido**

**Age: 13**

A shy and timid girl with hidden NetBattle talents. NetOp of AquaMan.

**Anetta**

**Age: 14**

Like Sal, Anetta wants to protect nature. Wily took advantage of that and brainwashed her. Luckily, she found out about his true intentions and helped the Virus Busters stop FlameMan and PlantMan. Later, during the Asteroid Crisis, she competed in Eagle/Hawk Tournament to show off her new NetNavi, HornetMan. A huge anime fan. NetOp of first PlantMan and then HornetMan.

**Laika**

**Age: 25**

A NetBattle from Sharo. He was trained to be an elite soldier, and sees NetBattling as war. NetOp of SearchMan.

**Tesla Gauss**

**Age: 28**

The daughter of Magnus Gauss. After her father was arrested, she inherited her father's company but the stress got to her, so she took out her frustration on Lan, Princess Pride and the Virus Busters. After she calmed down, she joined Team ProtoMan. Completely boy crazy. Second NetOp of MagnetMan.

**Charlie Airstar**

**Age: 38**

A Netopian helicopter pilot. He and Dark placed the Virus Busters into series of challenges before joining their ranks. NetOp of GyroMan.

**Fyrefox**

**Age: 44**

A fireworks expert. He enjoys entertaining people. NetOp of NapalmMan.

**Jasmine**

**Age: 9**

Jasmine is a girl from Choina. She joined Team ProtoMan while searching for a cure for her grandfather's illness. NetOp of Medi.

**Tron Bonne**

**Age: 15**

A prodigy with a big mouth. She acts snobby and boastful at first but she's also kind and sweet to the heart. She sees Mawata as her rival and dislikes being bested by a rookie NetOp like her. NetOp of PirateMan.

**Ms. Pat Fahran**

**Age: 29**

An expert cook. NetOp of SlashMan.

**Mister Press**

**Age: 40**

A hard-working and innovative advocate of recycling. NetOp of DustMan.

**Moliarty**

**Age: 36**

A hard-working, expert hole-digger. NetOp of GroundMan.

**Feng Tian**

**Age: 30**

A martial artist of wind power. NetOp of TenguMan.

**Dark Scythe**

**Age: 31**

AKA the Black Death God. He is a teacher who was trained in the art of assassination by Dark. NetOp of EraseMan.

**Mrs. Ann Zap**

**Age: 54**

An elderly woman who is Count Zap's wife. Second NetOp of ElecMan.

**Al Ferry**

**Age: 39**

A conductor who promotes the use of trains. NetOp of ChargeMan.

**NetNavis of the Virus Busters**

Internet Navigators for short. NetNavis are computer programs that NetOps use to explore the Net. Some NetNavis don't need NetOps to operate.

**MegaMan**

**Age Appearance: 10**

The other main hero of the story. He's Lan's best friend and the two have an unbreakable bond. They are also mysteriously connected. NetNavi of Lan. Roll and Zoey's sweetheart.

**Roll**

**Age Appearance: 10**

A perky NetNavi and close friend to MegaMan and others. She may look weak but is just as powerful as the blue bomber himself. NetNavi of Mayl. MegaMan's first sweetheart.

**GutsMan**

Though GutsMan and MegaMan are clearly intended to be rivals, it is presented on multiple occasions that they are not just out to fight. He may look fearsome and have incredible strength, but he's as soft as a puppy. NetOp of Dex.

**Glyde**

**Age Appearance: 42**

A butler NetNavi who is conscious for his owner. NetOp of Yai.

**ProtoMan**

**Age Appearance: 14**

A cool headed NetNavi who is rumored to have created himself and trains ten hours a day. A prefect rival for MegaMan. NetNavi of Chaud. Bridget's sweetheart.

**Zero**

A dangerous NetNavi/virus created by Dr. Wily to infect all of Cyberworld. His intentions are not malice, however, as he only used his powers to spy on Lan and his friends… and gained a soul by doing so. The Virus Busters located Zero and shutdown the program that makes him create the Zero Viruses. Now helps his new friends anyway he can. Zero acts shady, but he has a soft spot for some of his closer friends. NetNavi of Sasami, Madison and Mawata.

**Bass**

**Age Appearance: 15**

The Ultimate NetNavi created by Dr. Cossack. During Alpha Rebellion I, he was framed for the problems all over the Net, was ambushed and left for dead. He slowly recovered over time and nursed a strong contempt towards humans… that is until he met a spaced out girl from a hit anime show. Realizing that not all humans see NetNavis as "tools," he helps MegaMan and friends on adventures. NetNavi of Kalinka . Osaka's sweetheart.

**FireMan, FlameMan and HeatMan**

Three Navis who are as hot headed as their owner. NetNavis of Mr. Match.

**NumberMan**

A Navi who can calculate his enemies' powers. NetNavi of Mr. Higsby

**IceMan**

**Age Appearance: 5**

A Navi with icy powers and loyal to his owner. NetNavi of Dr. Froid.

**Skullman**

A strange Navi. NetNavi of the equally mysterious Miyu.

**WoodMan**

A Navi with great attack power. NetNavi of Sal.

**SharkMan**

A shark Navi that use shark like tactics to spook his opponents. NetNavi of Masa.

**ElecMan**

The electrifying NetNavi of Count and Ms. Ann Zap.

**MagicMan**

A former WWW Navi, he reformed and competed in the N1 Grand Prix against MegaMan and Zero with MetalMan. NetNavi of Yahoot.

**GateMan, GridMan and Punk**

Three powerful NetNavis created and operated by Mr. Famous.

**ToadMan**

The jumpy NetNavi of Ribitta.

**ShadowMan**

The ninja Navi. First worked for WWW and then Gospel before joining the Virus Busters. NetNavi of Dark.

**ThunderMan**

The loyal NetNavi of Raoul.

**SnakeMan**

The sly NetNavi of Ms. Millions.

**KnightMan**

The noble NetNavi of Princess Pride.

**Colonel**

**Age Appearance: 27**

The solder Navi. He doesn't stop his mission until the job is done. He speaks in a rough Texan accent. NetNavi of Baryl.

**KingMan**

The intelligent NetNavi of Tora.

**TomahawkMan**

**Age Appearance: 12**

The spunky NetNavi of Dingo.

**MetalMan**

The hard headed NetNavi of Tamako.

**AquaMan**

The easy going NetNavi of Shu.

**PlantMan and HornetMan**

PlantMan was a WWW Navi that worked with Wily until his owner realized that she was duped and helped delete him. HornetMan is more intone with nature than his predecessor. NetNavis of Anetta.

**SearchMan**

**Age Appearance: 24**

The military NetNavi of Laika.

**MagnetMan**

The high powered NetNavi of Magnus and Tesla Gauss.

**GyroMan**

The agile NetNavi of Charlie Airstar.

**NapalmMan**

The weapon expert NetNavi of Fyrefox.

**Medi**

**Age Appearance: 11**

The nurse NetNavi of Jasmine.

**PirateMan**

**Age Appearance: 31**

The stone hard NetNavi of Tron Bonne.

**SlashMan**

The slash-happy NetNavi of Ms. Pat Fahran.

**DustMan**

The diligent NetNavi of Mister Press.

**TenguMan**

The swift NetNavi of Feng Tian.

**GroundMan**

The earthly NetNavi of Moliarty.

**EraseMan**

The lethal NetNavi of Dark Scythe.

**ChargeMan**

The transportation NetNavi of Al Ferry.

**Iris**

**Age Appearance: 12**

A shy NetNavi who seems to be afraid of humans. She speaks in a soft Texan accent. Not much is known about her.

**DarkMan**

Serenade's first guardian.

**JapanMan**

Serenade's second guardian.

**Serenade**

**Age Appearance: 39**

The queen of the Undernet and the Navi responsible for pulling people out of their worlds for assistance. Her reality warping powers proves her to be a reliable ally to MegaMan and friends. She seems to know Kikki from somewhere…

**CyberPhantoms of the Virus Busters**

With the use of some of Serenade's reality warping powers, some humans can convert their DNAs into data and travel in and out of the Net willingly. These humans are known as CyberPhantoms. Because they are not programs, CyberPhantoms can not use Battle Chips or be infected by viruses and hacking programs but can still be affected by some type of special programming.

**Zoey Hanson**

**Age: 13**

The leader of the Mew Mews. She used to be an ordinary teenage girl until one day she was somehow hit with the DNA of the Iriomote Mountain Lion, and ends up being the guardian of the planet's environment from aliens. She's not always brave but when the time comes, she knows what to do. MegaMan's second sweetheart.

**Corina Bucksworth**

**Age: 13**

A stereotypical snobby rich girl with the DNA of the Ultramarine Lorikeet. She acts lazy and above others at first, but she's a true friend and never backs down from a challenge. A huge fan of Renee.

**Bridget Verdant**

**Age: 13**

The shy and smart one of the Mew Mews. Before she met her friends, she was bullied by mean girls and pressured into doing things she believed was wrong. But now that she has many friends and is much bolder than she used to be. She enjoys books and has the DNA of the Finless Porpoise. ProtoMan's sweetheart.

**Kikki Benjamin**

**Age: 8**

The feisty and agile one of the Mew Mews. She's an energetic street performer with the DNA of the Golden Lion Tamarin. Her speedy moves make it difficult for foes to lock on to her. She has a mysterious connection with Serenade for some reason…

**Renee Roberts**

**Age: 15**

The oldest and final member of the Mew Mews. She is a famous idol with the DNA of the Grey Wolf and has lots of fans with Corina among them. She acts cold and shady at first glance, but she has a kind heart and is very wise. She is usually mistaken for an adult because of her tall height and her mature personality. Chaud's sweetheart.

**Serena Tsukino**

**Age: 16**

A teenage slacker with the heart of gold. Her ancestors once lived on the moon but they were all killed in a terrible attack. In her realm, she is the rightful ruler of Earth. Her alter ego is Sailor Moon.

**Amy Mizuno**

**Age: 16**

She is highly intelligent, with a rumored IQ of 300, and can transform into Sailor Mercury, acquiring power over ice. Amy's shy exterior masks a passion for knowledge and for taking care of the people around her. She hopes to be a doctor one day, like her mother, and tends to be the practical one in the group. Secretly, she is also a fan of pop culture and romance novels, and becomes embarrassed whenever this is pointed out.

**Raye Hino**

**Age: 16**

A hot headed priestess. She can sense and dispel evil even in civilian form. When she transforms into Sailor Mars, she can also manipulate fire. She is very serious and focused, but although easily annoyed by Serena's flightiness, cares about her very much.

**Lita Kino**

**Age: 16**

Very tall and strong for a Japanese schoolgirl, she can transform into Sailor Jupiter, attacking with lightning and with some control over plants. Both Makoto's parents died in a plane crash years ago, so she lives alone and takes care of herself. She cultivates her physical strength as well as more domestic interests, including housekeeping, cooking, and gardening. She wants to marry young and to own a flower and cake shop.

**Mina Aino**

**Age: 16**

The perky one of the team. She transforms into Sailor Venus, Scout of Love and Beauty, and is the leader of Sailor Moon's four inner guardians. She also dreams of becoming a famous singer and idol and attends auditions whenever she can.

**Michelle Kaioh**

**Age: 18**

A talented violin player and painter with precognition. She is fully devoted to her duty and willing to make any sacrifice for it if necessary. Her alter ego is Sailor Neptune.

**Amera Tenoh**

**Age: 18**

A famous motorbike racer. She is so friendly and genial that nearly everyone she meets is attracted to her. When it comes to fighting the enemy, however, she distrusts outside help and prefers to work solely with Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. Her alter ego Sailor Uranus.

**Trista Meiou**

**Age: 19**

A woman surrounded in mystery. She has a distant personality and can be very stern, but can also be quite friendly and helps the younger Scouts when she can. However, she has paralyzing fear of roaches. Her alter ego is Sailor Pluto.

**Hotaru Tomoe**

**Age: 13**

Daughter of a possessed mad scientist, she is sickly and weak as the result of a terrible lab accident in her youth. After overcoming the darkness that has surrounded her family, she is able to become the Scout of Silence and Destruction, Sailor Saturn.

**Momoko Hanasaki**

**Age: 14**

A half-angel hybrid. She has the power to transform into Wedding Peach, a Love Angel tasked with fighting devils intent on destroying all love in the world.

**Yuri Tanima**

**Age: 14**

One of Momoko's best friends. Yuri is very well mannered and polite. She is actually the Love Angel Lily, reborn on Earth as a human.

**Hinagiku Tamano**

**Age: 14**

Another one of Momoko's close friends. Hinagiku is a short-haired rough-speaking tomboy with a New York accent who practices judo. Like Yuri, she is the Love Angel Daisy, reborn on Earth as a human.

**Milfeulle Sakuraba**

**Age: 17**

Milfuelle is a cheerful and easygoing girl. She has a carefree and unmotivated attitude toward her assignments, but can be stubborn with anything she disagrees with. She tries to use her luck for a good cause. She can be a bit of an airhead and a klutz, but she is kind and selfless nonetheless.

**Mint Blancmanche**

**Age: 16**

Although she is all smiles and laughs, Mint is also very slick and scheming. She grew up in a very wealthy family, who were one of the richest families in the Galaxy. Because of her strict education, she is very advanced in planning and navigating. Her appearance is notable for having a pair of rabbit ears above her human ears, a trait shared by her entire family and the family pet, which moves depending on emotions and can flap rapidly for flight. She loves to eat junk food and is the same height as Lan, despite the age difference. She can also read minds just like Michelle.

**Ranpha Franboise**

**Age: 18**

A vain, strong-willed, pushy, warmhearted and sentimental beauty who sees things in terms of black and white. She may seem arrogant, but she is desperately searching for true love and resorts for fortune telling and charms to find it. She's been Milfuelle's friend since the Academy. Unfortunately for her, she always seems to bear the burden of Milfuelle's misadventures. On her head is a pair of bulbous hair clips which function as melee weapons, machine guns, and jet engines, among other things.

**Forte Stollen**

**Age: 22**

A frank, husky-voiced big sister-type to the Angel Troupe. She is a very strong believer in applied force in many situations. She gives advice to many of the Angels and seems like a tomboy. Despite this, she has a deathly fear of mice.

**Vanilla H**

**Age: 13**

Vanilla is the youngest of the Galaxy Angels. She is always seen wearing a headgear featuring a red gem on top, possibly a mark of her religion. She rarely speaks, unless being asked a question or specific command.

**Chiyo Mihama**

**Age: 13**

Or Chiyo-Chan as most people would call her. A genus who is considered amazingly cute by the other characters. Like Mint, she is the same height as Lan. Through her, there are a lot of consequences of skipping five grades to tenth grade. She's good at almost anything… except tongue twisters.

**Tomo Takino**

**Age: 17**

AKA the Wildcat Numbskull Girl. An extremely energetic and competitive girl, despite being non-athletic and a slacker. She is extremely impulsive and rarely considers the consequences of anything.

**Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara**

**Age: 17**

A grade-school friend and Tomo's general antagonist, Yomi as she is commonly known, is the voice of reason and straight man, carrying herself as the most mature and serious of her friends. Though smart and athletic, she is constantly dissatisfied with herself due to her weight and is always trying various diets in an effort to become thinner.

**Sakaki**

**Age: 17**

A tall, soft-spoken girl uncomfortable with her height and busty physique. Her reticence is misinterpreted as mysterious, or cool. She is naturally athletic but she has no real interest in sports. Sakaki is, in reality, an emotionally sensitive person who holds a secret longing for cute things.

**Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga**

**Age: 17**

Tomo quickly chose for her the nickname "Osaka" contrary to Ayumu's behavior, which is different from what Tomo sees as the "typical" Osakan. Ayumu lacks the energy or motivation to dispute the nickname though she does speak in a southern accent. She has a mind that works differently than other people, prone to daydreaming, absentmindedness, and non-sequiturs. For once, her absentmindedness worked for her when she managed to change Bass' heart for the better. Bass' sweetheart.

**Kagura Oogami**

**Age: 17**

Originally in Nyamo's class and with little success in studies, she devotes her time to the swim team but is an all-around good athlete. She is genuinely nice to her classmates but is competitive and has a slight obsession with Sakaki, with whom she sees as an athletic rival due to Sakaki being a naturally gifted athlete with no training at all. She is also sensitive and prone to tears when she doesn't perform as well as she wants to, or at the thought of parting with her friends.

**Kaori**

**Age: 17**

A girl infatuated with Sakaki, whose unrequited feelings are a frequent source of anxiety. Her friends seem mostly unaware of her crush on Sakaki, and it is unknown whether or not Sakaki would reciprocate. Even if Sakaki knows of Kaorin's affections for her, she never shows any sign of seeing her as anything other than a friend.

**Tenchi Masaki**

**Age: 17**

Tenchi is the crown prince of Jurai and the grandson of a Juraian prince named Yosho and an Airaian priestess named Airi. He was an everyday high school student but his life was soon turned upside down when he accidentally released the demon space pirate Ryoko. This caused a chain reaction and now he is forced to bunk with six alien girls… and they all have the hots for him!

**Ryoko Hakubi**

**Age Appearance: 17**

**True Age: Over 5000**

The legendary demon space pirate. She was brainwashed by a man named Kagato into attacking the planet Jurai eons ago and sometime later was defeated by Yosho nearly seven hundred years before her release by Tenchi. She's impulsive, hedonistic (with a penchant for sake), poor-mannered, often immodest, recklessly violent, and hot-tempered although she sometimes reveals her more emotional and vulnerable side. She's madly in love with Tenchi.

**Ayeka M. Jurai**

**Age Appearance: 20**

**True Age: 700**

The first princess of Jurai and Sasami's older sister. She is modest, well mannered, traditional, and aristocratic, but can also be snobbish. She can also be very fierce when she feels that anyone or anything she cares for is in danger. She rivals Ryoko for Tenchi's heart and often refers to him as "Lord Tenchi. "

**Mihoshi Kuramitsu**

**Age: 18**

A spaced out galaxy officer who is no different from Osaka. She was one of the finest officers in the Galaxy Police, but her career soon hit a major roadblock after an incident. Now she suffers from frequent difficulties to focus on a single thought track and, due to her clumsiness, she causes a lot of collateral damage during her assignments, which eventually caused Mihoshi to be demoted.

**Kiyone Makibi**

**Age: 23**

A first class Galaxy Police detective who graduated with the second highest marks in her year. Saddled with the bumbling Mihoshi as a partner, Kiyone's career suffered; she has become somewhat bitter and depressed with her misfortune, hoping that she can earn a promotion and transfer away from Mihoshi, which would ensure much better prospects for the future.

**Washu Hakubi**

**Age Appearance: 10**

**True Age: Over 20,000**

A mad scientist with an ego that's as big as the galaxy. Washu was locked away by her assistant, Kagato, for 5,000 years until she was inadvertently freed by Mihoshi. After Kagato's defeat, Washu moved into the Masaki house and made Tenchi her love interest and research project, much to his chagrin. Likes to be called "Little Washu. "

**Lucia Nanami**

**Age: 13**

She is the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean and the Keeper of the Pink Pearl. Lucia surfaced onto the human world to look for her pearl that she had entrusted to a boy seven years ago. When she succeeded, she accepted the task of uniting the seven Mermaid Princesses of the seven nations of the seas and defeating the sea monsters. Lucia is a very cheerful person and has a very kind heart. She also adores younger children.

**Hanon Hōshō**

**Age: 13**

She is the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean Keeper of the Aquamarine Pearl. Hanon is very feminine and flirty. She loves to shop and apply makeup. She is also superstitious in secret and never goes anywhere without a crucifix.

**Rina Tōin**

**Age: 14**

She is the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and the Keeper of the Green Pearl. Rina is a person who dwells on the past. She seems to be cold and distant at first glance but she also has a more shy, friendly and gentle side of her.

**Noel**

**Age: 18**

She is the Keeper of the Indigo Pearl and the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean, and is twin sister of Caren, although they are born in different places and have never met each other. Noel and Rina are close friends and swore to help each other when their enemy was making trouble in the seas. As a person, Noel is quite gentle and courageous.

**Caren**

**Age: 18**

She is the Keeper of the Purple Pearl and Mermaid Princess of the Antarctic Ocean, which is also known as the Southern Ocean and is the older twin sister of Noel. While she is hot-headed and harsh, she can also be a strange person to be around.

**Coco**

**Age: 19**

Coco is the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean and the Keeper of the Yellow Pearl. She is always there for her friends when she needs to.

**Seira**

**Age: 5**

She is the Keeper of the Orange Pearl and Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, following the death of Sara; the former Indian Ocean Princess. She's naive and can get frightened easily but she has a strong will.

**Solar Boy Django**

**Age: Mid to late teens**

Lan's favorite video game character and the legendary vampire hunter. He uses the power of the sun to fight his enemies.

**Sakura Avalon**

**Age: 11**

The Mistress of the Clow. Sakura is an extremely energetic and cheerful character. Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy characteristic allows her to be friendly with everybody. In fact, her personality is what made her rival, Li, become her boyfriend.

**Li Showron**

**Age: 11**

First became Sakura's rival and then her boyfriend. He is a distant relative of Clow Reed (on Clow's mother's side), the creator of the Clow Cards. As a member of the Showron clan of sorcerers from Hong Kong, of which Clow's mother was a member, he was originally destined to capture all the Clow Cards, not Sakura.

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Age: 16**

A schoolgirl who claims that she has no interest with normal people but was instead interested in aliens, time travelers and espers. Because of this, she forms the SOS Brigade to bring excitement to the world… or so she says. Unknown to her, she has the power to change, destroy, or create a new reality based on her inner desires and feelings. Powers weaker then Serenade's, but still destructive.

**Mikuru Asahina**

**Age: 17**

The time traveler. Considered one of the most beautiful girls in high school, Mikuru is described as being an "untouchable flower on the mountain" by the male student body. Her popularity among the boys, however, doesn't detract her from being very shy and easily embarrassed. She's often used as the gunny pig for Haruhi's "experiments."

**Yuki Nagato**

**Age: 15**

The alien cyborg. She is a quiet high school freshman that is the only member of the SOS Brigade that willingly joined Haruhi's SOS Brigade and was not "voluntarily arrested," or forced into joining, by Haruhi Suzumiya.

**Kyon**

**Age: 16**

Kyon is one of Haruhi's companions, and the second founding member of the SOS Brigade. Upon his entry into high school, he resigns himself to a lifestyle where his adolescent fantasies such as aliens, time travelers, and espers have no place. After one small conversation with him, Haruhi unexpectedly opened up to him and dragged him into her new club. His reputation and fate has since become entangled with Haruhi's.

**Itsuki Koizumi**

**Age: 16**

The esper. Itsuki is constantly smiling and always speaks in a formal and polite manner. He is also prone to giving long and detailed explanations, usually illustrated by exaggerated hand gestures. Itsuki confirmed to Kyon once that his outer personality is merely an artificial image he fakes in accordance to Haruhi's impression of him, and hints that his true character is something quite different, being "less pleasing" in the eyes of others.

**Konata Izumi**

**Age: 17**

Usually a lazy girl who is "occupied" with video or online games, manga, anime, or all of the above, Konata is actually capably intelligent and athletic, but does not join any school clubs because of her anime interests.

**Kagami Hiiragi**

**Age: 17**

Kagami is Tsukasa's older fraternal twin sister and is occasionally referred to as "Kagamin." In school, her grades are excellent because she studies very hard. She was even the class president in her first year. Secretly, she's a pervert and likes reading dirty books.

**Tsukasa Hiiragi**

**Age: 17**

Tsukasa is the younger fraternal twin sister of Kagami and lives in a six-member family household with her parents. She is in the same class as Konata. While she is not good at studying or sports, she excels in cooking.

**Miyuki Takara**

**Age: 17**

Miyuki is a young lady from a wealthy family who is beautiful, smart, and well mannered. She always uses extremely polite language, even when talking with her closest friends. She was the class president for her grade level in her first year, at the same time that she became good friends with Kagami.

**Inuyasha**

**Age Appearance: 17**

**True Age: Over 70**

Inuyasha is a brave but naïve half-demon, the result of the union between a powerful dog demon lord and a human woman. He maintains a crass, rude attitude towards almost everyone, yet he levels it to a lesser degree towards the rest of his companions.

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Age: 18**

The reincarnation of a legendary priestess. Her grandfather is the keeper of the Higurashi shrine which is a Shinto shrine near Tokyo. On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome tries to save her cat from falling down the shrine well and she is pulled into the Bone Eater's well by Mistress Centipede. This takes her back into time to Feudal Japan, where she finds Inuyasha. The two are close, but when he gets himself into trouble, she restrains him with one word: "SIT!"

**Shippo**

**Age: 6**

After his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers, Shippo attempted to steal the Shikon Jewel from Kagome and Inuyasha, with the intent to become stronger and avenge his father's death. Though his plans failed, Kagome and Inuyasha aided him in fulfilling his revenge after hearing his story.

**Miroku**

**Age: 22**

A Buddhist monk who traveled the countryside performing (mostly fictitious) services such as exorcisms and demon exterminations to earn his living. He suffers from a hereditary curse originally inflicted upon his grandfather Miyatsu by Naraku.

**Sango**

**Age: 21**

A demon slayer who hails from a village of professional demon slayers. Sango wields the Hiraikotsu, a massive boomerang made of purified demon bones, along with a broad repertoire of tools and tricks, which is used for fighting demons. She is aided by Kirara, her pet cat demon.

**Dr. Shion Uzuki**

**Age: 21**

A brilliant scientist for her age, Shion is a young woman who is the lead designer in the KOS-MOS project and also specializes in Realian technology. Her youth, keen intellect and good looks make her a popular person in the Vector Industries. She has a bright, cheerful personality and is ever the optimist, perhaps to hide the scars of losing both her parents as a child and her fiancé two years ago. She has a bad case of astraphobia (fear of thunder and lighting).

**KOS-MOS**

**Age Appearance: 18**

She is a battle ready android, developed by the interstellar conglomerate Vector Industries. She is comprised of entirely mechanical, a rarity in the age of advanced Realian technology. The basic tenet to which she adheres is based on logic, probability, and completion of her mission above all else. Despite being an android, she seems to show emotions…

**MOMO**

**Age Appearance: 12**

A female 100-Series Observational Realian prototype with origins similar to the blue bomber. Originally, MOMO was created by the scientist Joachim Mizrahi for the purpose of "reincarnating" his U-DO infected daughter Sakura Mizrahi. However, following Sakura's death, Joachim seemed to become even more obsessed with resurrecting his dead daughter. As in the tale of Pinocchio, Joachim told the developing MOMO that if she did good deeds, one day she could become a real human girl; that she could actually become Sakura. It is not entirely clear whether or not Joachim really attempted to incarnate Sakura's spirit into MOMO through the power of the Zohar, or if such an attempt was successful. Even so, MOMO's birth is known to have coincided with the massive gnosis invasion that occurred on Old Miltia.

**Ziggurat 8**

**Age Appearance: 33**

**True Age: Unknown**

AKA Ziggy. A humanoid cyborg who wishes to become a complete machine so he will no longer remember what it was to be human, or his tragic past. Because he is a cyborg, not many humans give him much respect, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

**Gaignun "Rubedo" Kukai Jr.**

**Age Appearance: 12**

**True Age: 25**

A U.R.T.V. unit, number 666, who played an integral role in the Miltian Conflict, Jr. is actually a man in a child's body due to his gene modification and subsequent power over his own growth. He is every protective of MOMO and does everything in his power to keep her away from his mental disabled twin brother, Albedo, who is completely obsessed with her.

**chaos**

**Age Appearance: 16**

A member of the Elsa crew, chaos' origins are unknown. However, he does possess the mysterious power to destroy gnosis with the touch of his hand. That is all that is known about him.

**Negi Springfield**

**Age: 9**

A wizard in training who is considered incredibly cute by most girls who meet him. He has an IQ high enough for him to be a teacher. Negi is kind and polite, but also very stubborn and rushes in or panics before thinking. He speaks in a fluent English accent.

**Asuna Kagurazaka**

**Age: 14**

When she first met Negi, they had a bad encounter... he accidentally bumped into her and she got mad telling him they have an elementary school not too far away from their school. Later on, when she finds out that Negi is her teacher, she gets mad because she wished Takahata, her teacher from last year, was going to be able to teach them again. That all slowly changed and she now sees him as a brother. Interestingly, her hair moves on its own depending on her emotions. She also has a mysterious past that suggests she is something much greater and far worse than a mere middle-school student.

**Konoka Konoe**

**Age: 13**

Konoka is a cheerful and bright young girl who tries to be friends with everyone. From birth, Konoka was tied to several powerful magical organizations, yet she was sent away and kept in the dark about her heritage of magic. Only after a trip to her home in Kyoto does Konoka finally discover the power locked away and allies with Negi in order to release it to her fullest potential.

**Setsuna Sakurazaki**

**Age: 14**

A quiet half-demon who is Konoka's childhood friend and guardian. Although friends with Konoka from a young age, she ended up distancing herself from her due to a childhood accident, but was forced to come to terms and protect her as Konoka's dormant magical abilities made her a target for other mages. She is a skilled swordfighter and uses other demonic tricks of the trade.

**Ayaka Yukihiro**

**Age: 15**

She is very fixated on Negi; if he's too short to reach the board, she gets a stool and helps him up. She and Asuna are always arguing over stupid things; when they argue more Negi gets pushed around the place. Even though they argue a lot, they have a close friendship which no one of them will admit.

**Nodoka Miyazak**

**Age: 14**

She's shy and quiet and has quite the fear of men. Despite that, she has a huge crush on Negi.

**Yue Ayase**

**Age: 14**

Yue is considered the cool slacker of the class, a highly intelligent girl yet, at the same time, a horrible student. She is good friends with Nodoka yet rivals her for Negi.

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell**

**Age Appearance: 10**

**True Age: Over 100**

Evangeline is a wanted vampire criminal. She only attends the school because of a spell placed on her by The Thousand Master, Negi's father and a powerful mage who she tried to kill. Because of the spell, she was unable to leave the campus grounds. She has feelings for Negi, just like she did for the Thousand Master, but she's too stubborn to admit it. She likes Japanese culture and hates chupacabras (they give vampires a bad name). Mysterious yet childish. She also speaks in an English accent.

**Chachamaru Karakuri**

**Age Appearance: 18**

**True Age: 3**

Chachamaru Karakuri was created by Satomi and Chao for Evangeline. She's in the clubs that Evangeline's in as well, and she pretty much follows her around. Though she is a robot, she also as feelings for Negi.

**Fuka and Fumika Narutaki**

**Ages: 13**

Two hyperactive identical teenage twins who often get confused with everyone. They are willing to do just about anything.

**Misora Kasuga**

**Age: 13**

A hyperactive tomboy in the track and field club, who had rivaled Asuna in the class sprint runs. She always wears a crucifix and is sometimes seen wearing a nun's habit.

**Kazumi Asakura**

**Age: 14**

She is the resident class reporter with a camera always on hand. She likes to get the inside scoop on everything that goes on, and is part of the Mahora Paparazzi.

**Akira Okochi**

**Age: 13**

Akira is very athletic. She is also very quiet. She specializes at swimming and is in the swimming club. She is also a student of Negi, there's not much to say about Akira except that she's very quiet like Nodoka, but not as shy. She is also good friends with Makie, Ako, and Yuna.

**Sayo Aisaka**

**Age Appearance: 15 **

**True Age: Unknown (Deceased)**

A friendly ghost girl who enjoys making friends. She isn't very good at scaring people as she often ends up being scared herself.

**Satomi Hakase**

**Age: 13**

She is the robotics expert. She is best friends with Chao, and created Chachamaru with her help. Her nickname is "Professor."

**Satsuki Yotsuba**

**Age: 13**

She is the gentle cook. She enjoys cooking and is in the cooking club. She also cooks at Chao Bao Zi, a restaurant operated out of a streetcar that sells meat buns and other foods with Chao, Hakase, Ku, and Chachamaru.

**Yuna Akashi**

**Age: 13**

She is an athletic girl who plays basketball and is often seen together with Makie, Ako, and Akira. She is the most mischievous among the four.

**Natsumi Murakami**

**Age: 14**

She is a sweet yet shy girl who is an actress in the theatrical club. She loves acting but dislikes her ad-libs as well as her own appearance because her body is not very "mature" looking.

**Haruna Saotome**

**Age: 14**

She is the local rumormonger, manga artist, and a frequent companion of Yue and Nodoka. If there is a rumor going around in the class, she is usually at the root of it all.

**Misa Kakizaki**

**Age: 14**

She is the leader of the class's cheerleaders, Madoka and Sakurako, and a member of the chorus club. She loves shopping and hates carbonated drinks. She also has a fondness for karaoke. Misa also has some "adult" tendencies, far more than any of the other girls in the class.

**Madoka Kugimiya**

**Age: 14**

She is the serious one of the three cheerleaders in the class. She makes sure that the other cheerleaders (especially Sakurako) do not get into any trouble.

**Sakurako Shiina**

**Age: 13**

She is the most cheerful of the three cheerleaders in the class. She likes Negi, but only because she thinks he is cute.

**Makie Sasaki**

**Age: 14**

Makie's greatest strength in ability is her athletics, particularly her abilities as a rhythmic gymnast. She can be quite an air head though.

**Kū Fei**

**Age: 14**

Fei is the silly, fun-loving Chinese warrior girl of the class. Although appearing to be an idiot who seems to speak more with her fists than with her mind, Kū's abilities are top-notch making her one of the more dangerous students in the class.

**Ako Izumi**

**Age: 14**

Ako is shy and athletic, and also leader of a soccer team. She's not as interested in Negi as most of the other girls, but she's cheery and helpful at the same time.

**Mana Tatsumiya**

**Age: 15**

She is the daughter of the keepers of the Tatsumiya shrine, and works part-time there as a priestess and exorcist, employing guns with spell breaker bullets as her tool of exorcism.

**Kaede Nagase**

**Age: 15**

She is a gentle, motherly, and loving, yet strange girl. She is a kind person to everyone, volunteers at the daycare center in Mahora City and is in the Astronomy club. She constantly helps Negi with his problems, even if she doesn't actually fight.

**Chisame Hasegawa**

**Age: 15**

She is the grumpy, unsocial computer hacker of the class, intentionally isolating herself due to her dislike of freaks and weirdos. However, Chisame secretly lives a double life as the famous web idol Chiu.

**Chizuru Naba**

**Age: 14**

She is a gentle and happy person. She's very nice, and likes having Negi as her teacher, as well as most others in her class.

**Chao Lingshen**

**Age: 14**

A very mysterious girl. Not much is known about her except that she is a friendly person to be around. Just don't let her give you massage or…

**Zazie Rainyday**

**Age: 14**

The silent acrobat and one of the most mysterious girls of the class. Nothing much is known about her, as she rarely associates with anybody, and even when she does, she rarely talks.

**Himeno Awayuki**

**Age: 16**

After her mother's death and her father's remarriage, Himeno got thrown into a high-class society life where she had trouble adjusting as she is picked on both by her new family and her peers at school. As Himeno's alienation grew, she met Hayate and the other Leafe Knights, who told her that she's the Prétear who is needed to save the world. Although her name literally means "princess," she's hot-headed, and can mouth off a lot.

**Hayate **

**Age: 18**

The Knight of Wind. Hayate was initially hostile towards Himeno, refusing to acknowledge her as the new Prétear due to a past experience. Hayate gradually began to accept her as the Prétear and eventually found himself falling in love with her.

**Sasame**

**Age: 16**

The Knight of Sound and has a job as a radio personality, addressing people's problems on the air. He is a reported flirt, with the other knights referring to him as a playboy, but he also is a good listener and offers himself as a sounding board to Himeno.

**Kei**

**Age: 16**

He is Knight of Light and works at an Internet company. Kei is the most practical and direct of the Knights, which sometimes leads to confrontation.

**Goh**

**Age: 16**

He is the Knight of Fire and works as a waiter in his part time job. He can be a bit of a goofball sometimes.

**Mannen**

**Age: 9**

He is the Knight of Ice and is the unstated leader of the younger members of the Leafe Knights. With his two followers, Hajime and Shin, the last Mannen died while fighting the Princess of Disaster sixteen years ago and was reborn as a child. He can act quite bossy sometimes.

**Hajime**

**Age: 7**

He is the Knight of Water and is the second youngest member of the Leafe Knights. He is the most easy-going of the trio.

**Shin**

**Age: 5**

He is the youngest member of the Leafe Knights and the Knight of Plants. He can use his abilities to heal plants, and is very sensitive to anyone hurting them, crying when the knights discuss killing a tree that has been infected by a demon larva.

**CyberTerrorists**

These people use the internet to commit crimes. That is why the Virus Busters were formed; to stop the terrorists by anyway possible.

**Dr. Albert R. Wily**

**Age: 64**

The insane mastermind behind the WWW. He was once a government scientist who worked with Lan's grandfather until funding was stopped for Wily's robotics research. He began the WWW to get revenge on the Hikari family.

**The Professor**

**Age: Unknown**

The second in command of WWW. He awakened Zero after Wily went into hiding to finish what his boss started.

**StarMan**

A mysterious NetNavi who distributed fake vaccines for the Zero Virus. Very wise and cunning, he is difficult to predict.

**Gospel Ringleader**

**Age: 6?**

Information is unavailable.

**ShadeMan**

One of Nebula's top NetNavis. An extremely sadistic and sick vampire Navi, ShadeMan will employ any tactics necessary to psych out his opponent. He enjoys torturing his victims.

**Dr. Michael W. Regal **

**Age: 34**

The son of Wily. Regal is the human mastermind behind Nebula, and the operator of LaserMan. He wants to destroy Net Society for his father.

**LaserMan**

The NetNavi of Dr. Regal and the strongest of all Nebula Navis. He is fascinated by MegaMan's powers and attempts to make him join his ranks.

**Dynamo**

**Age Appearance: 15**

The Freelance Mercenary. Dynamo is arrogant, but not cruel like most foes are. He would talk to the Virus Busters like a friend would, and play his battles out like they were for sport. He resembles Bass for some reason…

**Fighting Fefnir**

**Age Appearance: 24**

A mysterious android hailing from a place called Neo Arcadia. Fefnir loves to fight more than anything and doesn't care who gets in his way. He says that Zero reminds him of "an old pal."

**Naraku**

**Age Appearance: 23**

A relentless demon who is responsible for the death of many. He is a sly strategist and always strikes at the desired time.

**Kagura**

**Age Appearance: 21**

Naraku's assistant, not to be confused with Kagura Oogami. She is just as sly and cunning as her master. She yearns for freedom but Naraku holds her heart, which can kill her if it is destroyed.

**Kanna**

**Age Appearance: 3**

Another one of Naraku's minions. She is a "copycat" demon who uses a demonic mirror that can control the souls of the dead and reflect attacks. She usually doesn't have much to say but she hates her master just as much as Kagura does.

**Dr. Weil**

**Age: Unknown**

An insane cyborg that is from the same realm as Fefnir. Nothing much is known about him except that he holds a deep revulsion for humans because of what they did to him.

**Omega**

Dr. Weil's right hand android. His terrifying strength and abilities match his gargantuan size. He is also called the bloodthirsty God of Destruction.

**Saya**

**Age Appearance: 19**

A mysterious fox demon who uses the power of "Quakes" to jump through worlds. Saya upholds a rather odd personality… she can never seem to be upset and usually remains calm and overly flirty.

**Sigma**

A NetNavi/virus Wily created after he deemed Zero a complete failure. No other information is available.

**Key Characters**

These minor characters have a major role in the story.

**Hub Hikari**

**Age: 10 (Deceased?) **

Information is unavailable.

**Dr. Yuichiro T. Hikari**

**Age: 31**

Lan's father, and the creator of MegaMan. He followed in his father's footsteps, working as a scientist and a renowned authority on anything having to do with the net. As such, he is often away, working on his latest project at SciLab.

**Dr. Tomas X. Hikari**

**Age: 63 (Deceased)**

Lan's grandfather and the man that made Net Society possible. Also created the primal internet, Alpha.

**Sera Benjamin**

**Age: 39 (Deceased?)**

Information is unavailable.

**Rush**

This cute little puppy virus is as playful as he is adorable. His tricks and black hole portals are useful to his friends in many ways.

**Chisao Oyama**

**Age: 5**

Chisao Oyama is Dex's younger brother, and originally lived in Netopia. He is too young to operate his own NetNavi, although he is a NetBattling prodigy. He is firm in his belief that his brother is the world's best NetBattler and GutsMan the world's best NetNavi.

**Dr. Mikhail S. Cossack**

**Age: 40**

Kalinka's father and the creator of Bass. Prior to Alpha Rebellion I, he created Bass as a Navi to be able to record chip data. But when Alpha went haywire, the blame was pinned on him. After the second rebellion he returned as a scientist for SciLab.

**Sean Obihiro**

**Age: 6**

When he was younger, Sean's parents were killed in an airplane crash. Ostracized by his peers, he decided to strike back at society by forming Gospel. Unbeknownst to him, he was manipulated by Wily the entire time. Sean eventually changed his ways when Lan and friends offer him a hand in friendship.

**Duo**

A mysterious being from outer space. Duo possesses a variety of extremely potent abilities, many of them manifesting themselves in the form of space-age weaponry. His fists can detach and fire through rocket propulsion to strike his enemies. His chest cavity houses explosive artillery, which is launched in either a direct or homing fashion, as either mines or missiles.

**Joe Mach**

**Age: 22**

A teacher in Cyber Academy. Kind but strict, he cares for all of his students. He has a strange connection with Dr. Wily.

**Mick Aragaki**

**Age: 10**

He sees Lan and Mawata as his rivals and wishes to crush them in a NetBattle. Despite that, there is a softer side to him.

**Tab Aragaki**

**Age: 10**

He shows high respect to Lan and Mawata and looks up to them. He runs a Chip shop of his own.

**Bon Bonne**

**Age: 23 months**

In spite of his tall size and exceptional strength, Bon is still a baby in a Ride Armor. All he ever says is "Baboo," but his big sister Tron always knows what he says.

**High Max**

A high-ranking officer Navi in charge of the Cybeast investigation. He sees the Virus Busters as suspicious suspects after noticing how many enemies are following them. NetNavi of General Signas.

**General Signas**

**Age: 25**

An old friend of Baryl's. He was originally a private investigator from Netopia before being assigned to the NetPolice and became the highest commanding officer. He has already proven to be a loyal leader. NetOp of High Max.

**Credits**

***CONCEPT***

**Musashi the Master**

***CHARACTERS***

**Musashi the Master**

**Tailsmo4ever**

**CAPCOM**

**Namco Bandai Games**

**Konami**

**4Kids Entertainment**

**Toei Animation**

**ADV Films**

**Bandai Entertainment**

**ADV Manga**

**FUNimation Entertainment**

**Madman Entertainment**

**Madhouse**

**Animax**

**Square Enix**

***CHARACTER ART/DESIGN***

**CAPCOM**

**Namco Bandai Games**

**Konami**

**4Kids Entertainment**

**Naoko Takeuchi**

**Nao Yazawa**

**Bandai Entertainment**

**ADV Manga**

**FUNimation Entertainment**

**Madman Entertainment**

**Madhouse**

**Animax**

**Square Enix**

***MUSIC SELECTION***

**Musashi the Master**

**Tailsmo4ever**

***MUSIC ARTISTS***

**CAPCOM**

**Namco Bandai Games**

**Psygnosis**

**Square Enix**

***SPECIAL THANKS***

**Sekhmet'sXembodiment223**

**GammaTron**

**Heartless Nobody**

**Anime Rebirth**

**ker-plop**

**And CAPCOM**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Presented by Musashi the Master**


End file.
